Mahoromatic Seasons of Change
by Dr. Memory
Summary: Season four of the Mahoromatic series focusing on the lives of Mahoro and Suguru and the people around them.
1. Episode 1 Sisters

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**Introduction**

Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change is the second installment (a fourth season) in the extension of the Mahoromatic series. It picks up from where _New Beginnings_ ended (actually there is about a two week break) and takes you through approximately one year in the life of the Mahoromatic characters.

Although this series is still centered around the lives of Suguru Misato and V1046 R Mahoro, stories that develop characters like Rin, Miyuki, Hamaji and the rest of Suguru's close friends are also included. This season will also introduce a number of new characters. Several of them will add to the main plot of the story, others are only supporting characters… but, for the most part, they all have names.

As the title implies, this story is about change. Some of those changes are quite obvious (like the formal establishment of relations with the Saint people) and others are subtle (like the relationships between some of the characters).

When I first started writing _New Beginnings_, I realized quickly that I had more story than I could fit into a 26-episode season and began outlining _Seasons of Change_. Then, when I began to work on _Seasons of Change_, I discovered that I had a similar situation. _Seasons of Change_ has become a 39-episode story, and a fifth season (which will bring the story to a logical conclusion at least in my mind) will have another 26-episodes (16 of which are already fully outlined; the other 10 have a basic story line developed).

I wish to thank everyone who has offered their comments and support for this endeavor. At this writing, the FanFiction edition of the story has seen over 7000 hits. I could not have done this without your encouragement.

Thank you again.

Doctor Memory

a.k.a. Carl Potaczala

**Disclaimer**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 1: Sisters**

_(From previous season) Show opens with Suguru entering the house._

**Suguru: **(_Entering the house through the front door_) Mahoro, I'm home.

**Voice of Mahoro:** I'm upstairs in our room. Would you please come up here for a moment?

**Suguru:** I'll be right there.

_Suguru goes up the stairs, carrying his book bag. He arrives at the room and opens the door and enters. As he enters, suddenly in shock, drops his book bag where he stands. The scene shifts to view Suguru from Mahoro's point of view. It is quite obvious that Mahoro is naked._

**Mahoro:** Close the door, Suguru.

_Suguru does so, almost robotically._

**Suguru:** (_Finally recovering enough to speak_) Mahoro, are you trying to seduce me?

**Mahoro:** In fact Suguru, yes I am. Now take off your clothing and come over here and make love to me.

_Scene cuts to Mahoro sitting up on the couch in the living room suddenly waking up from sleep._

**Mahoro:** Oh! My!

_Cut to opening theme_.

_Scene returns to Mahoro sitting on the couch, but now showing Suguru who is sitting across from her working on a school project on the table._

**Suguru:** Mahoro, are you all right?

**Mahoro:** I'm fine. I guess I just nodded off.

**Suguru:** Another dream?

**Mahoro:** (_Mahoro begins to blush; quietly_) Yes.

**Suguru:** Oh… (_Extended uncomfortable silence_) You know, you don't have to sit here while I work on my project. You could go out and do something on your own.

**Mahoro:** No… Actually, I was waiting for you to take a break. I wanted to talk to you about something.

**Suguru:** I can take a break now. I'm not making much progress.

**Mahoro:** What kind of project is it?

**Suguru:** It's on current events. Each of us has to put a presentation together about some major news event that occurred over the summer, but we can't use anything that mentions our trip, or anything about Saint or Vesper or Kaemisa. All of the classes from our grade have to do it. Somehow I get the feeling the principal had his hand in this.

**Mahoro:** So what are you doing your project on?

**Suguru:** That's the problem. During the summer break, not much occurred that didn't have something to do, directly or indirectly, with those items. I've already had three ideas disallowed, but everyone else is having the same problem. Some people are beginning to complain that they are going to get bad grades because of us.

**Mahoro:** That isn't fair. We should really talk to the principal about this.

**Suguru:** I've already tried. He won't see me, or anyone else from our group.

**Mahoro:** Maybe I should go in to talk to him. I'm sure that I can get him to see the error of his ways.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, people will get suspicious if they can't find the body. No, our class has to beat him at his own game. But enough of that, you said you wanted to talk about something.

**Mahoro:** I received a call today from Professor Hokato. He would like to meet with my sisters and me tomorrow at the university tomorrow.

**Suguru:** I don't see any problem with that.

**Mahoro:** But I would need to be there all day and possibly into the evening. I wouldn't be able to fulfill my duties around the house.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, I don't think that the world will end if you aren't here one day and the chores don't get done. The house is spotless. There is next to no laundry to do. I'll be at school most of the day…

**Mahoro:** But I may not be here to make dinner for you.

**Suguru:** Hmmm… The university area… I'll ask Chizu-chan if she knows any good restaurants there. I'm sure she does. I can take the train and meet you there and we can go out to dinner. We can go out on a date. Would that be OK, Papa Slash?

**Slash:** (_Entering the living room from the dining room_) Very funny. You know that the Commander is not pleased about you taking the train… and then there is all of the hassle of getting me on the train.

**Suguru:** You know that permit we have gets you on the train with no problem… and think of it this way… I'm sure there will be plenty of pretty girls on campus for you to check out.

**Slash:** (_Baring his fangs_) I don't have to take this.

**Mahoro:** But you know he's right.

**Slash:** You too, Mahoro. I don't know what this boy has done to corrupt you, but you haven't been the same since you came back from space.

**Mahoro:** I think it has something to do with being in love. (_To Suguru_) But what about Minawa-chan and Kaito-kun and Riku-kun?

**Suguru:** Kaito-kun will be with Chizu-chan. Riku-kun will be going with Miyuki-chan to take Harune-chan to physical therapy. And Hamaji-kun and Minawa-chan are working on schoolwork together at his house. The house will be empty. I'll come home and feed Guri-chan and head straight to the train. Maybe I can find some ideas for my project at the university library.

**Mahoro:** It would be alright then?

**Slash:** We could arrange for a car to take you there.

**Suguru:** (_To Slash_) I don't think that will be necessary. The university is not that far away by train. (_To Mahoro_) So what is the Professor doing at the university?

**Mahoro:** He is doing the weapon system decommission on my sister combat androids at the university since the lab facilities at the Vesper headquarters were damaged. Tomorrow is the last phase and the professor would like me there when he restarts their combat processors. It was quite disorienting for me, so he would like some additional support. But I would also like to talk to the Professor about the dreams.

**Suguru:** I understand. I'll wear my wristband tomorrow and you can let me know where I can find you.

**Mahoro:** Thank you Suguru.

**Suguru:** (_Turning his attention again to his homework_) Now, let me see if I can find something important that happened this summer that didn't involve me.

_Scene shifts to Miyuki and Riku who are working on homework together in the living room of Sakura house_.

**Miyuki:** You know, it isn't fair that they put you into the same Japanese History class with the rest of the class. The teacher is proceeding as if you had taken all of the previous years of Japanese History and Culture. Exchange students that come from other countries take introductory courses.

**Riku:** The books that Ryuga-sensei got for Kaito-kun and me are providing a great deal of help.

**Miyuki:** I'm amazed at how you can read and remember so much of it.

**Riku:** It was part of our training in school on my home ship. We didn't have books like this. Our books were all on the computer. We had to read there and remember it for class.

**Miyuki:** Riku-kun, there is one other thing that I don't understand. You speak almost perfect Japanese, as do most of the other people of Saint that I have met. Is that really your native language?

**Riku:** At least on my home ship and a on many others, that is the case. There are a few other languages on other ships, but they are all very similar. What you call Japanese is the language my family and I have always spoken.

**Miyuki:** There are so many things that I don't understand yet.

_Harune enters the living room and looks at the school work spread out on the table.._

**Harune:** Hi, Onee-chan… Hi, Riku-kun. What are you working on?

**Miyuki:** Hi Harune… History.

**Harune:** Euuu! I hate history. Too much stupid stuff you have to memorize.

**Miyuki:** I'll agree to that.

**Riku:** Hi, Harune-chan. You look like you're moving around pretty well.

**Harune:** Yeah. My legs still get tired if I walk a lot or if I run. And they won't let me take PE until the doctor sends a note in.

**Miyuki:** Well you have at least another three weeks of physical therapy to go. In fact, you have a session with Nurse Hanaki tomorrow, don't you?

**Harune:** Yep. Right after school. Are you and Riku-kun taking me?

**Miyuki:** Dad wanted me to take you tomorrow.

**Harune:** That's nice. I'm so glad that I don't have to use the zero-G chair any more.

**Miyuki:** Why's that? I thought you liked it.

**Harune:** I did… until the kids at school figured out that they could grab the chair and give me a big spin and there was nothing I could do about it.

**Riku:** Would it be better if it came equipped with a particle beam cannon?

**Harune:** That would have been neat. Watch out Natsune and Akine.

**Miyuki:** Speaking of which, any idea what your sisters are doing?

**Harune:** Mom has Akine helping with the dishes and dad has Natsune working the entrance while he is trying to figure out where the leaky pipe is.

**Miyuki:** That can't be good. Natsune hates working there. And Akine thinks she'll melt if her hands touch dishwater. We'll never hear the end of it.

**Harune:** It's their own fault. They were the ones who had to get their homework done before dinner. I guess they figured that you would get stuck working the entrance after dinner too.

**Miyuki:** I don't know what it is with those two. By now, they should know that mom and dad won't let them get away with it.

**Riku:** Does their current attitude have something to do with me?

**Harune:** No, not at all Riku-kun. They've been like this for as long as I can remember.

**Miyuki:** And now having Natsune in the same school as me doesn't make it any better.

**Harune:** It will help when mom starts letting me do chores again. I think she's going overboard with how helpless I'm supposed to be.

**Miyuki:** Take it easy on mom. She really freaked out when she thought she might lose you or that you might be permanently in a wheel chair. She'll come around, and then you'll have more chores to do than you ever wanted.

**Harune:** It would be better that listening to our sisters whine about it all of the time.

**Miyuki:** Maybe it's time we all had a talk about this.

_Scene shifts to Rin and Kiyomi and they enter the apartment where Rin and her mother are staying._

**Rin:** (_Calling out as she enters_) Hi mom, I'm home.

**Voice of Karen:** Hey, Rin. I'm in the kitchen.

_Rin and Kiyomi begin to walk across the living room and Karen enters the living room from the kitchen._

**Karen:** You're home early… (_Seeing Kiyomi_) Oh! Hello Kiyomi-kun.

**Kiyomi:** Hello, Mrs. Todoroki.

**Karen:** Please, don't be so formal. Calling me Karen would be nice. Calling me mom would even be better.

**Kiyomi:** I'm sorry. It's very difficult to get use to doing that. I still have problems calling Shikijo-sensei Saori.

**Karen:** That's OK. So why home so early?

**Kiyomi:** My dad let us out so we could work on a project for school.

**Karen:** What kind of project?

**Rin:** On some event that occurred over the summer.

**Karen:** Well that should be easy. You were part of most of them.

**Kiyomi:** It won't be that easy. We can't use any event that involved us, or Saint, or Vesper. I think it's our principal's way of getting even with us. He's being a real jerk.

**Karen:** That really narrows down the number of things to do your project about… maybe a couple of restaurant reviews.

**Rin:** And Chizu-chan is probably already using those. Kiyomi-kun is really being nice just calling him a jerk.

**Karen:** That explains the letter then.

**Kiyomi:** Oh! That… My parents got the same letter, I think.

**Karen:** So you two caused a major disruption through your grossly inappropriate behavior… He makes it sound like you were doing something quite lewd in the middle of the school yard.

**Kiyomi:** All I did Mrs. Todo… (_Catches himself_) Karen-san… was give Rin-chan a little kiss… outside the school gate… before we were even on school property.

**Rin:** He must have been watching for us with his binocular.

**Karen:** If that's the case, maybe you should have done something really lewd in the middle of the schoolyard. At least he would have gotten his money's worth.

**Rin:** Mother!

**Karen:** (_Laughing_) I'm sorry, Rin-chan, but I've heard Saori-sensei talk about him. I think it's time the parents get involved with this idiot.

**Kiyomi:** My dad will help. He's angry because he has to give me extra time off to work on this project.

**Karen:** I'll make some phone calls after dinner… Have you eaten dinner yet?

**Rin:** No, mom. I wanted to put in at least a couple of hours before having to get started my schoolwork.

**Karen:** I'll finish getting dinner ready. You and Kiyomi-kun can get on the internet and see what you can find.

_Scene shifts to Hamaji and Minawa sitting on a bench in the park. Hamaji's head is bowed and he is holding it as if trying to prevent it from exploding. Minawa is sitting next to Hamaji trying to comfort him._

**Hamaji:** (_Slowly shaking his head as he talks_) I don't believe it… I can't believe this is happening… I don't want to even think about it.

**Minawa:** I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do that will help?

**Hamaji:** No Mi-chan. At this point there is nothing that we can do but see it though.

**Minawa:** I'm so sorry…

**Hamaji:** Minawa, there is no reason for you to be sorry. I'm the one who should have kept better control of the situation. I should have known that this would happen.

**Minawa:** But it seems like it was always part of the plan…

**Hamaji:** I just hadn't expected to happen this soon. I don't think I'm really ready for this.

**Minawa:** But it is going to happen, ready or not… But I don't see what the problem is with you having a little brother or sister.

**Hamaji:** That's not really the problem. It's the visualization of my parents…

**Minawa:** Did you expect to have a little brother or little sister any other way? You knew that is what your parents had intended.

**Hamaji:** (_Deep sigh_) I know.

**Minawa:** And think of it this way. You and I can help your mother. It will be good experience for when we decide to have children.

**Hamaji:** I guess you're right.

**Minawa:** Come on. Let's go tell Suguru-kun and Onee-chan. Onee-chan will be so happy.

_Hamaji and Minawa get up from the bench and begin to walk, hand in hand._

**Minawa:** So, Hamaji, which would you prefer, a little brother or a little sister?

**Hamaji:** I don't know… it doesn't really matter… although a little sister might be nice.

_Scene shifts to Chizu and Kaito working on homework in Chizu's room. Her room is decorated with movie posters and menus from various restaurants._

**Kaito:** You're sure it is OK with your parents for me to be alone with you in your bedroom?

**Chizu:** My parents trust you Kaito-kun. You really impressed them that night when you brought me home the first time. Plus this is really the only place in the house where we can work on homework. My parents have some guests coming here tonight. Something about a new movie my dad is supposed to direct. It will probably get pretty loud.

**Kaito:** Your mom and dad are very nice… a little strange… but still very nice. Now, can you explain to me what this project is supposed to be about?

**Chizu:** We have to do a report on some event that took place during the summer break. The problem is that it can't be about our trip, or about anything Saint or Vesper. (_Picking up a stack of printouts from her desk_) The problem is not much happened over the summer other than that. I haven't found one major news story that doesn't have something to do with us.

**Kaito:** I'm really not going to be much help. I only was here for half of the summer and I really don't understand that much about what is happening on Earth.

**Chizu:** The funny thing is that when news about contact with Saint broke, most other newsworthy events stopped. I mean, three major wars that have been going on for years came to a complete halt. They are talking about signing peace treaties within the week.

**Kaito:** Do you think it's because Kaemisa wasn't interfering any longer?

**Chizu:** That is more than likely the case, but it doesn't help us with our homework. (_Showing Kaito the stack of printouts as she looks through them herself_) I've used the computer to search most of the newspapers in the area, but everything… wait a minute…

**Kaito:** What is it? Did you find something we can do our project about?

**Chizu:** You bet… Take a look… (_Chizu shows the printout to Kaito_) A major gourmet restaurant from the United States is going to open a location in Tokyo…

_Kaito just looks at Chizu and smiles._

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens with Saori and Ryuga walking side by side to Saori's apartment._

**Saori:** So Sera-san left this morning to go to the command ship.

**Ryuga:** Yeah. She went to bring Leesha-san, the new Ambassador and his family, and some other staff members for the embassy. She'll be back in a couple of days.

**Saori:** A couple of days… doesn't it usually take about a week for the round trip?

**Ryuga:** Sera is going to try the micro-jump again on the trip to the command ship, so that cuts off a few days.

**Saori:** Is your ship the only one available for these type of trips? It seems like Sera-san is always making the trip to or from the command ship.

**Ryuga:** Unfortunately, that's the case right now. Our ship is the only one at the command ship with the transport capability. The others only have ship to ship transfer capability. But there are supposed to be at least three more ships like ours coming from the main fleet soon.

**Saori:** That will be good. So where would you like to eat dinner tonight… your apartment or mine.

**Ryuga:** Actually is was wondering… would you mind… if we went out to eat.

**Saori:** You mean sort of like a date.

**Ryuga:** (_Blushing_) Well… yeah… ahhh… sort of like… a date.

**Saori:** That would be wonderful. (_Saori puts her arms around Ryuga and gives him a hug and a little kiss on the cheek_) I'll be ready to go in about a half hour, if that's OK with you.

**Ryuga:** (_Blushing even more_) Yeah… Sure… Ahhh… I'll be back… to get you… in about a half hour.

**Saori:** Thank you so much.

_Saori give Ryuga another kiss on the cheek and then enters her apartment, leaving Ryuga standing outside. It takes several moments for him to regain his composure and realize that he has to go to his own apartment to get ready for his date._

_Scene shifts to Miyuki's room. Already in the room are Miyuki, Riku and Harune. There is a knock at the door._

**Voice of Natsune:** Miyuki… It's Akine and me.

**Miyuki:** Come in.

_The door slides open and Natsune and Akine enter. They sit down on the floor with the rest._

**Akine:** OK we're here, just like you asked. What kind of trouble are we in now?

**Miyuki:** You're not in any trouble.

**Natsune:** Does mom know he's (_indicating Riku_) in here with you? She is going to freak if she finds out.

**Miyuki:** She knows that Riku-kun is in here with me. I already also told her that we slept together while you guys were gone.

**Akine:** (_Faking a shocked look_) What did mom have to say to that?

**Miyuki:** She asked if I was pregnant. I said no and she said to keep it that way.

**Natsune:** Wow! That was rather blunt. So what did you want to talk about?

**Miyuki:** I have an idea that will make life around here a lot less miserable for everyone, including mom and dad.

**Akine:** What… you and Harune are moving out?

**Miyuki:** Enough of that.

**Harune:** At least hear Miyuki out. This sounds like a a good plan, even considering its from Miyuki.

**Miyuki:** Watch it, or I'll let your little secret out of the bag.

**Harune:** Sorry.

**Miyuki:** I just seems to me that we spend more time screaming at each other about chores that we do actually doing them and I think it's really getting to dad and mom… especially mom.

**Akine:** So what are you proposing?

**Miyuki:** Some terms and conditions on the chores. If we divide them up before mom has to start handing them out, we might actually get to do chores that we don't absolutely hate and mom and dad might get some peace and quiet.

**Natsune:** Your point…

**Miyuki:** You and Akine like to do your homework right after you get home from school, while I like to wait until after dinner and do it with Riku-kun.

**Akine:** Do what with Riku-kun… your homework… or…

**Miyuki:** You'll never know for sure. But back to what I was talking about, I can work the baths right after school.

**Riku:** And I can help your dad with other things around the baths.

**Miyuki:** And Akine, you can work the entrance while dad eats dinner.

**Natsune:** That means I get to do the dishes.

**Miyuki:** I can help you with that, except nights when I have dinner with Riku-kun at Mahoro-san's and Suguru-kun's house… and that won't really be that often. But then you and Akine will be done before you TV shows come on.

**Harune:** And Akine doesn't have to get her hands anywhere near the dishwater.

**Akine:** OK, and where does the little invalid fit into this plan?

**Harune:** I'm sorry, but mom is really being a pain about me doing anything.

**Miyuki:** But I figure if she just shows up to help, like with setting the table or washing the dishes, she'll be able to contribute to the cause… at least until mom notices. But the big thing is that we have to work this out and just do it, even without mom or dad asking. If anybody has to do something that would take them away from their normal routine, that person has to make arrangements for coverage… and for repayment of services.

**Akine:** I'm willing to give it a try, especially if it means that I don't have to wash dishes.

**Natsune:** I guess you can count me in too. I still don't see what's in this for you, Miyuki.

**Miyuki:** Just peace and quiet… Just peace and quiet. Start tomorrow after school?

**Harune:** Let's do it.

**Natsune:** Fine with me

**Akine**: Same here… OK, Harune, what's this secret… or do we have to tickle it out of you?

**Harune:** Nothing special… Just that I slept with this cute guy when we were on the command ship.

**Akine and Natsune:** (_Looking in disbelief_) What!

**Miyuki:** (_Shaking her head_) That's my little sister.

_Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru sitting at the breakfast table with Hamaji, Minawa, Kaito and Riku._

**Mahoro:** I still can't believe that Hamaji-kun's mother is going to have a baby.

**Suguru:** I still don't think that Hamaji-kun believes it yet… or wants to.

**Hamaji:** Well I feel a lot better about it this morning than I did last night. Minawa did point out that it would be a good opportunity for us to get some practice for when we have children.

**Kaito:** So when is the baby due?

**Hamaji:** I guess sometime in May.

**Kaito:** (_After a moment of thought_) Hmmm… That would mean that your mother probably got pregnant the night that you and Minawa-chan walked in on your parents…

**Hamaji:** Don't bring that up. The image of that is still burned into my brain.

**Mahoro:** Well, if your mother needs any help with anything, just let me know. I'll do whatever I can.

**Hamaji:** Thank you very much. I'll let my mother know that.

**Suguru:** So you are going to the university today to help Professor Hokato?

**Mahoro:** Yes. Everyone knows that they will have to find dinner elsewhere tonight.

**Riku:** It won't be a problem here.

**Minawa:** Hamaji and I were already planning to eat at his house tonight,

**Kaito:** Chizu-chan has something planned for me tonight, but she won't say what.

**Mahoro:** Then I will let you know where I will be at the university with the wristband.

**Suguru:** I'll ask Chizu-chan if she has a favorite restaurant in the area.

_The is a moment of silence as everyone continues to eat breakfast._

**Kaito:** I asked Chizu-chan's father. He says that the living room is as good a place as any.

_Hamaji has to swallow hard to prevent himself from choking and Suguru sprays the coffee he is attempting to drink._

_Scene shifts to a laboratory setting. Professor Hokato (wearing a white lab coat) and Mahoro (in a Vesper school uniform) are with Kanoko, Nekoto, Chiako, Sanako and Akiko (all of whom are wearing their battle armor). Kanoko is seated in a chair and there are wires attached in various places to her battle armor._

**Kanoko:** I guess I don't understand why we need to wear the battle armor.

**Hokato:** Your battle armor is equipped with the necessary sensory connection points for this process. Otherwise I would have to attach the leads directly to you skin and it would be impractical for you to wear any clothing.

**Kanoko:** I don't understand why that would be a problem.

**Hokato:** It's more for me than for you, I guess. (_Mahoro lets out a little giggle; to Mahoro_). That will be enough out of you. (_addressing the other androids_) I have already downloaded your new power consumption and equipment usage parameters. What I am going to do is reset your combat processor so that it will load and use these new parameters.

**Kanoko:** Will this be painful?

**Hokato:** No, (_rubbing his left arm with his right hand_) but when we did this process with Mahoro-san, she experienced sensory disruption and disorientation. It did not last very long… only about fifteen or twenty minutes, but that is why Mahoro-san is here; to help you during the initial stages and maybe provide some comfort.

**Mahoro:** I will warn you. You will lose all sensory input for a short period of time. It will seem as though you have gone blind until your combat processor recalibrates to your new visual input levels and that will be the last of your senses to come on-line. Your hearing will be the first to return after about fifteen second. It is that first fifteen seconds of total sensory deprivation that will cause the greatest disorientation. But I will be counting the time, so you will hear my voice as soon as the auditory systems come on-line. Focus on that and it will make the remaining time easier… Are you ready?

**Kanoko:** As ready as I will ever be.

_Mahoro nods to Professor Hokato._

**Hokato:** Then I will move to a safe distance.

**Mahoro:** I'm sorry. I had not been my intention to break your arm when my systems were downgraded.

**Hokato:** (_As he moves about twenty feet away to a control panel_) I know Mahoro-san. I should have realized that you might react that way… (_When he reaches the control panel_) On my mark… five… four… three… two… one… mark.

_Suddenly Kanoko draws in a deep breath and the expression on her face changes to one that is both blank and in shock at the same time._

**Mahoro:** One… Two… Three…

_Kanoko's body begins to twitch, particularly her hands._

**Mahoro:** Four… Five… Six… Seven…

_Kanoko's face begins to twitch also, particularly around her mouth and eyes._

**Mahoro:** Eight… Nine… Ten…

_Kanoko begins to breathe again (gasp) and the twitching begin to subside._

**Mahoro:** Just a few more seconds… Thirteen… Fourteen… Fifteen… Kanoko… Kanoko… It's me Mahoro… Kanoko… Kanoko…

**Kanoko:** (_Gasping for air_) Ma… ho… ro

**Mahoro:** Kanoko… listen to my voice… focus on my voice… it will help the disorientation… don't try to talk… your touch senses should be retuning next along with your sense of smell. Everything will smell sweet, like you're in the middle of a huge flower garden, but that will return to normal in about a minute. Kanoko, don't worry. It will all get better and soon everything will be fine. Don't worry. Everything will be fine…

_Scene fades to Mahoro with Akiko sitting in the chair. The other battle androids have changed into Vesper student uniforms and are with Mahoro and Akiko._

**Mahoro:** Are you all right, Akiko-chan?

**Akiko:** Yes, I think I'll be fine now. I will tell you, I think I would rather die than face that again.

**Mahoro:** I agree with you completely. Although, when my systems were downgraded, they did not realize that it would be good idea to take my weapon systems off-line first. My particle beam made quite a large hole in the wall at the Vesper headquarters.

**Hokato:** (_Joining the group_) As well as almost making a large hole in me.

**Akiko:** Well, I should change out of this. I won't be needing it any more.

**Mahoro:** I would suggest that you keep your battle armor. I have found it useful on several occasions, especially with the upgraded sensor system and the external weapons that it provides.

**Chiako:** Am I correct in detecting that the Shining of the Dark is still on-line?

**Mahoro:** Yes. It is the one weapon system that cannot be disabled. Please don't be tempted to use it. Its implications go far beyond anything we might have considered about it before.

**Hokato:** Well I would suggest that you all get a good nights rest. By morning, all of your systems should have completely recalibrated.

**Nekoto:** Mahoro-chan, will you be here for a while?

**Mahoro:** I need to talk to the Professor about something and then I will be waiting for Suguru to arrive.

**Hokato:** Sounds like you have yourself set up for a date tonight.

**Mahoro:** Yes, he's planning to take me out for dinner.

**Nekoto:** If you have some time after you talk to the Professor, I think we would all like to talk with you.

**Mahoro:** I'll make some time. Professor Hokato, may we talk with you for a moment?

**Hokato:** Sure, no problem. Why don't you come to my office with me?

**Kanoko:** We'll wait here for you Mahoro-chan.

_Mahoro nods her head and then walks with Professor Hokato._

**Hokato:** Is everything well at home?

**Mahoro:** Everything is fine. Everyone is quite busy with school and projects. Oh! Hamaji-kun's mother is going to have a baby.

**Hokato:** I'm sure Hamaji-kun is quite excited about that.

**Mahoro:** Actually, Minawa-chan is more excited than Hamaji-kun. I think she is looking at this as an opportunity to practice for when she and Hamaji-kun have their own children.

**Hokato:** You could look at it that way. (_Looking at Mahoro_) Hmmm… I would say that you are filling out that uniform a little more than you used to.

**Mahoro:** (_Blushing_) Actually it's only one size. It's barely noticeable.

**Hokato:** But it looks good. (_Reaching Professor Hokato's office_) So Mahoro-san, what was it you wanted to talk about?

**Mahoro:** (_As both sit down; Mahoro still blushing_) I'm not sure how to put this. It seems that I have been having some rather… ahhh… disturbing dreams lately. Rather… I guess the word for it is… ahhh… erotic.

**Hokato:** Hmmm… If you were a normal teenager, I would tell you that dreams like that are perfectly normal… although boys tend to have dreams like that more than girls. And in fact, considering the results of the last set of blood tests that I did, I would not say that it was abnormal for you.

**Mahoro:** It's just that…

**Hokato:** I know. You're not comfortable with them because of your previous conditioning. The only thing I can tell you is to not worry about them quite so much. They will eventually pass. You might want to share them with Suguru-kun, if you want someone to talk to about them. He would be more than understanding.

**Mahoro:** The problem is that if we are both asleep, we tend to share the dreams. I think Suguru finds them as disturbing as I do.

**Hokato:** Well, you might want to talk to him about it. You may be pleasantly surprised that talking about it may actually help the dreams pass. On the other hand, let me do another blood test and make sure nothing has changed.

_Professor Hokato and goes to a cabinet to get a blood draw kit as scene fades to Mahoro and Suguru sitting at a table in a restaurant._

**Suguru:** You should have seen it at school today. All they would have needed was torches and pitch forks and it would have looked like peasants storming a castle is some old monster movie. There must have been at least two hundred parents there with Rin's mother and Kiyomi's father leading the group.

**Mahoro:** I'm sorry I missed it. I would have loved to see the look on the principal's face.

**Suguru:** He tried to ignore the fact that the parents were even there. He even tried to call the police chief, but the police chief was already in the crowd.

**Mahoro:** So what happened?

**Suguru:** He finally met with Karen-san and Mr. Kawahara and several of the other parents. We have an extra week to do our projects and the restrictions was taken off of what we can do the project about.

**Mahoro:** That's good. What do you think convinced him?

**Suguru:** When the call went up from the parents to have him tarred and feathered probably had something to do with it.

**Mahoro:** I'm just sorry I could not be there to help.

**Suguru:** So how was your day?

**Mahoro:** The system downgrade of my sisters is complete. It was far more difficult for them than I expected, but I think they are resting quietly tonight and should feel better in the morning. They are still quite worried about what will happen to them now. I had a purpose when I retired, but they are not sure at all what they are going to do with the remainder of their time.

**Suguru:** I can understand that. Although I was just thinking. Hamaji-kun's mother will probably need some additional help as time goes on. One of them might be able to help out there.

**Mahoro:** That is true. I will have to remember that.

**Suguru:** Did you talk to Professor Hokato about your dreams?

**Mahoro:** Yes. (_Blushing a bit_) He said that actually it might be perfectly normal. He did take another blood sample, but he said that the best thing to do might be to talk to someone about them. He said that you would be a good person to talk to about them.

**Suguru:** Ahhh…

**Mahoro:** Especially when I told him that sometimes we have the same dreams. (_Seeing that Suguru is starting to blush_) I'm sorry Suguru. I didn't mean to embarrass you.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, please don't worry about it. I really never talked to you about it because I didn't want to embarrass you.

**Mahoro:** And I didn't want to embarrass you or think I was pressuring you.

**Suguru:** Maybe when we get home, we need to talk, even if it is embarrassing.

_Suguru reaches across the table and takes Mahoro by the hand… just as their meals are delivered. Both start to giggle._

_Scene fades to an image of a Mrs. Sakura with a stunned look on her face. Zoom back to show her sitting at the dinner table with her daughters and Riku._

**Natsune:** Akine, could you please get me some more rice?

**Akine:** Sure Natsune. Would you like some more Harune?

**Harune:** If you would please.

_Akine stands up and take Natsune's and Harune's rice bowls and exits to the kitchen._

**Natsune:** Harune, how did your physical therapy go?

**Harune:** It went well, but Nurse Hanaki says that I should be getting more exercise around the house. She said that doing simple chores would actually be a good thing.

_Akine returns with the two bowls of rice and places them in front of Harune and Natsune._

**Akine:** Mother, would you like some more rice?

**Mrs. Sakura:** (_Jolted from her stupor_) Ahhh… no… I'm… ahhh… fine. Thank you though for asking.

**Akine:** You're welcome. I've had enough dinner. May I be excused so that I can let Father come in and eat?

**Mrs. Sakura:** Sure… that will be fine…

_Akine stops to get her dishes to take them to the kitchen._

**Natsune:** Don't worry, Akine. I'll take care of it. Go let dad come in and have dinner.

_Akine exits the dining room. Natsune gets up and takes Akine's dishes to the kitchen. When she re-enters the dining room, she is carrying a full bowl of rice which she sets down on the table at her father's spot, just as he is entering the dining room. He looks around for a moment with a puzzled look on his face, but then sits down. Natsune exits again and returns with a glass of ice tea which she also sets down at her father's spot. Natsune then quietly sits down and begins to eat the bowl of rice at her spot._

_Mister and Missus Sakura look at each other for a moment and then Mrs. Sakura leans over to her husband and whispers._

**Mrs. Sakura:** We are in the right house, aren't we?

_Mister and Missus Sakura look at each other again and Mr. Sakura just shrugs his shoulders_

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene shows Miyuki walking with Riku, Natsune, Akine and Harune. Scene shifts to Miyuki and company speaking with Leesha and Commander Hayato. Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru's dining room. Seated around the table are Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu (who looks rather sullen for Chizu), Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi and Karen. Scene shifts to a sobbing Chizu in Kaito's arms_

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin:** Do you believe that? Miyuki-chan and her sisters together and the riot police haven't had to be called in?

**Voice of Kiyomi:** That's just not natural. And Commander Leesha has returned to Earth. It's hard to believe that she is Suguru-kun's grandmother.

**Voice of Rin:** Keep that in mind when you look at her. She is Suguru-kun's grandmother.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Its nice get have everyone together. We really don't get the chance now that school is back in session.

**Voice of Rin:** Isn't it something about Hamaji-kun's mother having a baby?

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Hamaji-kun doesn't look all that happy about it. And is it me, or is Chizu-chan very quiet tonight.

**Voice of Rin:** You're right… Chizu-chan doesn't look very happy at all.

**Episode 2: Embassy**


	2. Episode 2 Embassy

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 2: Embassy**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens with Miyuki, Riku, Natsune, Akine and Harune walking to their grandparents' house. They are walking along where the burned out apartment had been where Harune was injured. In place of it is a construction site and a sign indicating that what is being built will be the Saint Embassy._

**Akine:** It hard to believe that a month ago that old apartment building was still stranding here. (_Akine hears a bit of a vocal shutter from behind her and realizes that it is Harune_) Oh! I'm really sorry Harune-chan… I didn't mean to…

**Harune:** That's all right Akine-chan. I still have some bad dreams about it, but it's getting better. Riku-kun, will the new embassy be done before the ambassador gets to earth?

**Riku:** Somehow I doubt it. Ryuga-sensei told me that his sister Sera-san in supposed to be back with the ambassador and his family some time today. I guess they will stay at the Vesper headquarters for a little while, but they will be moving here as soon as they have housing set up for them.

**Natsune:** How many people will there be?

**Riku:** According to Ryuga-sensei, it will be the ambassador and his family and about six other staff members and their families.

**Akine:** Where are they going to put them all until the embassy is built?

**Miyuki:** I don't think they would be living in the embassy anyway. They are buying houses in the neighborhood for them. They even tried to buy Grandma's and Grandpa's house, but when they found out who they were related to, Vesper decided not to.

**Natsune:** So why do Grandma and Grandpa want to see us?

**Miyuki:** The usual… they have a few chores that need to get done. Mom told me it shouldn't take longer than a hour or so. I also think that Grandma has been going through things in the attic, so she might have some gifts for us.

**Harune:** Do you think Grandma will ask how you and your husband are doing?

**Akine:** Husband?

**Miyuki:** (_Slight blush_) Every time Riku-kun and I come to see Grandma, she asks how my husband and I are. I think she's just trying to be funny.

**Harune:** I think it's kind of cute.

**Miyuki:** Watch it, or I'll tell her about your husband and then you'll have to put up with it too.

**Harune:** I think I'll pass on that.

_The group arrives at their grand parents house and Harune runs up to ring the doorbell. After a moment, the door is opened by Miyuki's Grandmother._

**Grandma:** Oh! Hello, Oh! Harune-chan, it's so good to see you and your up and your walking… (_Bending down to give Harune a hug_) … Oh! It's so good to see all you. Come in… Come in… (_Leading them into the house_) Your Grandfather and I have some other guests at the moment…

**Voice:** (_Male voice from the dining room_) That's OK. We were just getting ready to leave…

**Miyuki:** Commander Hayato?

**Hayato:** (_Coming into view from the dining room_) Miyuki-chan?

**Miyuki:** How are you Commander? What are you doing here?

**Grandpa:** (_Also coming into view from the dining room_) Miyuki-chan, you know this gentleman?

**Miyuki:** Yes, Grandpa. I know Commander Hayato. But why is he here? Is there something wrong?

**Voice:** (_Female voice from the dining room; laughing_) No, nothing is wrong, Miyuki-chan. (_Coming into view from the dining room; Leesha_). I was just here talking to my new neighbors.

**Miyuki:** Leesha-san!

**Leesha:** Miyuki-chan… Riku-kun… and Harune-chan, you are looking very good.

**Harune:** Thank you. I'm feeling so much better.

**Leesha:** Let me see… ahhh… Akine-chan and… ahhh… Natsune-chan. We met on the command ship when your sister was there.

**Natsune:** Commander Leesha… Akine-chan, you remember her from the command ship?

**Akine:** Of course I do.

**Miyuki:** Grandma… these are the people who helped Harune-chan when she was hurt.

**Grandma:** Oh! I guess I hadn't realized that. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Miyuki:** Leesha-san, what do you mean by "new neighbors"?

**Leesha:** The house next door is going to be the official residence for the ambassador from Saint.

**Hayato:** Vesper bought eight houses in a group here for the ambassador and his family and his staff. We came to warn your grandparents that there would probably be quite a ruckus here on Sunday when the ambassador arrives.

**Leesha:** We're here to make sure everything is ready for them.

**Hayato:** Right now they are all staying at the lodge until Sunday. Give them a chance to get used to being on Earth before we expose them to the media.

**Leesha:** Riku-kun, how are you doing? How is school going? Is everyone treating you well?

**Riku:** Everything is wonderful. All of my classmates treat me well and I've been helping out Miyuki's dad at the baths.

**Grandma:** He's being a fine husband.

**Miyuki:** Grandma!

**Leesha:** (_Laughing_) I'm sure he is.

**Miyuki:** Does Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san know you're here?

**Leesha:** Yes, we used the beacon in their back yard to transport down from Sera-san's ship. In fact, we are going to have dinner with them tonight. Will you and Riku-kun be there?

**Miyuki:** Actually, Riku-kun and I and my sisters came here to do some chores and then we were going home for dinner. Then Riku-kun and I were going to work on some homework that is due on Monday.

**Leesha:** That will be fine. I'm going to be here on Earth for at least a month… maybe longer if I can arrange it.

**Miyuki:** Then we'll have plenty of chances to see each other.

**Leesha:** You will be here on Sunday. It wouldn't be right if the whole crew wasn't here for the media zoo. And we're having a big reception afterwards on the grounds of the new embassy. Hopefully it won't rain, but we'll have tents set up and there will be food from all over the Earth.

**Miyuki:** Well if there is food involved, Chizu-chan will be there.

**Hayato:** We need to get going. There are still a few things we need to arrange before we have dinner with Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun.

Miyuki: We will at least see you then on Sunday… or if you feel like it, you can come to the baths.

**Leesha:** Sorry… but I have a date with a certain hot spring tonight.

_Fade to Leesha and Commander Hayato sitting at the dinner table with Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Kaito and Chizu._

**Suguru:** So Sunday afternoon is the official presentation of the ambassador?

**Leesha:** Semi-official… He will present his credentials at the United Nations early next week, but Sunday will be the introduction to the community and the press.

**Kaito:** I hope it won't be as bad as it was when we came to Earth.

**Hayato:** Unfortunately, it is probably going to be worse. When you met with the press, the Earth was still in shock over the news about contact with an "alien race". Now people have had a chance to think about it and form opinions and not everyone is happy with the situation.

**Suguru:** It will take time, but I think everyone will get used to it. But you're right, Commander… there will always be a few nut cases around… and then there's Kaemisa.

**Mahoro:** Happy or not, there is no way to go back.

**Hayato:** Hamaji-kun, Suguru-kun tells me that your mother is expecting.

**Hamaji:** (_With no real enthusiasm_) Yeah, sometime in May.

**Leesha:** I sense that someone is less than enthusiastic about the situation.

**Hamaji:** I don't know… it's just that… ahhh…

**Leesha:** … Your parents are too old to be doing something like that.

**Kaito:** … In the living room.

_Hamaji glares at Kaito, but everyone else begins to laugh._

**Hayato:** (_Shaking his head and laughing_) Your father hasn't changed one bit.

**Hamaji:** My dad said that he knew you through work.

**Hayato:** Well, yes, through work. Your father's company has done a number of projects for Vesper. But it's obvious that he never mentioned that we went to college together. I was at your parent's wedding. I almost convinced your father to join Vesper, but he decided to stay in the private sector.

**Hamaji:** I never knew that.

**Hayato:** I could tell you all sorts of stories about the things your parents did.

**Suguru:** That may be why Mr. Hamaguchi never mentioned it.

**Leesha:** Minawa-chan, what do you think about Hamaji-kun's mother having a baby?

**Minawa:** I can't wait. I've already talked to Mrs. Hamaguchi about helping her once she has the baby. It would be good to have some experience before Hamaji and I have one.

**Hamaji:** There is still time before that happens, but Minawa is right.

**Leesha:** That's a good way to look at it… Well Commander, I think it's time to head back to headquarters. I still have to meet with the ambassador tonight and we still need to arrange for some furnishings for the houses.

**Hayato:** (_Commander Hayato and Leesha stand_) Mahoro-san, your dinner was as wonderful as ever.

**Mahoro:** Thank you Commander. It was a pleasure cooking for everyone.

**Leesha:** Oh! And remember, I am expecting all of you at the reception on Sunday for the ambassador.

**Suguru:** Ah! Another media frenzy to tick off our principal.

**Hayato:** Maybe I should invite him to be part of the ceremonies. I think he will be having three new students attending his school.

**Chizu:** Oh! He is really going to so lose it.

**Hamaji:** I never though he had it to begin with.

**Leesha:** (_Everyone else stands_) We will see all of you then on Sunday.

**Mahoro:** Good night, Commander… Leesha-san.

**Suguru:** (_Walking up to Leesha and giving her a hug_) Good night Grandma. I'll see you on Sunday. Commander, I will see you on Sunday also.

**Hayato:** Of course. Hamaji-kun, send my congratulations to you mother and father and ask him what took so long.

**Leesha:** You can ask him that when you see him. I think Hamaji-kun is just having trouble coping with the idea he is going to have a baby brother or sister. Kaito-kun, will you tell your brother that I expect to see both him and his wife at the reception?

**Suguru & Mahoro:** Wife?

**Leesha:** Don't worry, he and Miyuki-chan will understand.

**Minawa & Hamaji:** We will see you Sunday.

**Chizu & Kaito:** See you Sunday.

_Leesha and Commander Hayato exit the dining room to the kitchen._

**Chizu:** I hate to eat and run…

**Hamaji:** Especially when there is more food to eat.

**Chizu:** That will be enough out of you… I promised my mom and dad that I would be home early tonight. They want to talk to me about something.

**Suguru:** Isn't it a bit late for the birds and bees lecture.

**Chizu:** Oh! I had that lecture years ago. In fact, they showed me one of my dad's videos.

**Suguru:** Why am I not surprised?

**Kaito:** I will be home as soon as I walk Chizu-chan home.

**Chizu:** You know that it's not necessary, Kaito-kun.

**Kaito:** I know.

**Chizu:** I will see you all on Sunday.

**Hamaji:** Take care Chizu-chan.

**Minawa:** See you on Sunday.

**Suguru & Mahoro:** Yes, we'll see you on Sunday.

_Chizu and Kaito exit through the front door._

**Mahoro:** So, where are you two staying tonight?

**Hamaji:** Actually, we had intended to stay at my house tonight. My dad wants to talk to us about something.

**Suguru:** You're not getting the birds and bees…

**Hamaji:** No! I think it has something to do with his work, but he wants to talk with both Minawa and me.

**Suguru:** That's sounds strange. Any idea about what it is?

**Hamaji:** No clue.

**Mahoro:** Well then you two take care and behave yourselves and we will see you tomorrow.

**Minawa:** I will see you tomorrow. Have a good night Onee-chan. Good night Suguru-kun.

**Suguru:** Good night, Minawa-chan. Good night Hamaji-kun.

**Hamaji:** Good night.

_Hamaji and Minawa exit through the front door._

**Suguru:** Looks like we have the house to ourselves at least for a little while.

**Mahoro:** At least until Kaito-kun and Riku-kun get home.

**Suguru:** (_As both start to work to clear the table_) I never had the chance to ask, since Commander Hayato and Leesha-san were here when I got home. How was your day?

**Mahoro:** It was quiet. I had all of my chores done long before lunch. The afternoon was so boring.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, you need to get out and do things that would be fun for you.

**Mahoro:** Actually I might spend the afternoons working with my sisters. At the moment Professor Hokato is having them stay on the university campus so that they can interact with the students. The professor was telling me that he now realizes how poor our human interaction training was.

**Suguru:** You talked with Professor Hokato recently.

**Mahoro:** Oh! I forgot to tell you, he called today. He had the results of my blood test that he took the last time I saw him. He says that my blood chemistry is much the same as it was before… no real change.

**Suguru:** That's good. Are you feeling better?

**Mahoro:** It's been good to be able to talk about things with the professor and with you. I'm still having Ecchi dreams, but they are not bothering me as much now… Suguru, did you have dreams like that before we met?

**Suguru:** (_Blushing_) I would be lying if I said that I didn't, but now I can't remember anything specific. Sometimes I would fanaticize about what it would be like being with Miyuki-chan or Rin-chan or Chizu-chan… or even Asaoka Riho.

**Mahoro:** Do you still do that… sometimes?

**Suguru:** Actually, I really haven't done that for while. Maybe I stopped when I realized how special you were to me.

**Mahoro:** Asaoka Riho is very pretty…

**Suguru:** (_Putting the dishes he is carrying down on the table_) I know, but I think that you are much prettier. And Asaoka Riho is just a picture… a fantasy. The real you is so much better.

**Mahoro:** Does it bother you that I dream like that?

**Suguru:** No Mahoro, not at all. In fact I am somewhat honored since your dreams always include me.

_Suguru takes the dishes from Mahoro's hands and places them on the table. He embraces her and gives her a kiss._

**Suguru:** Mahoro, you are my dream come true.

_Mahoro and Suguru embrace and kiss. Fade to black._

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens with Mahoro shopping in the market area of town._

**Mahoro:** (_To herself_) It's getting so hard to shop not knowing how many people will be at dinner. Although Riku-kun has been eating more often at Miyuki-chan's house. And last night was the first time in a week that Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun ate with us. Hmmm… I have no idea even what to make for tonight…

**Fish Vendor:** Hey Mahoro-san! Out buying food for dinner for your future husband? I have some fine shrimp today… good sized and fresh… Or I have some fresh tuna that looks real good.

**Mahoro:** I haven't made tempura in a long time, and those shrimp would be perfect.

**Green Grocer:** Hey, Mahoro-san! I have some beautiful vegetables to go with whatever you decide to make tonight.

**Mahoro:** (_To the grocer_) I'll be with you in a moment. (_To the fish vendor_) I think it will be the shrimp today.

**Fish Vendor:** Good choice Mahoro-san. Hey Mahoro-san, are you going to be going to the reception tomorrow for the ambassador from the space aliens? They say everyone in town is invited.

**Mahoro:** Suguru and I and Minawa-chan and the twins will be there. I think so will everyone else that went with us to the Command Ship.

**Fish Vendor:** It's going to be quite a party. They ordered over a hundred kilos of fish from me. Paid for it in advance too.

**Mahoro:** (_With a very serious look on her face_) You make sure they get as good of quality as you give to me or I'll never let you hear the end of it.

**Fish Vendor:** Mahoro-san, you hurt me. You know I never sell anything but the best.

**Mahoro:** (_Her look changes to a beaming smile_) I know that. I was just joking.

**Fish Vendor:** Here are your shrimp. You have a good day.

**Mahoro:** (_As she starts to walk to the green grocer_) You have a good day also.

**Voice:** (_Female voice from the crowd_) Mahoro-san… Mahoro-san…

_Mahoro turns toward the sound of the voice, and sees Rin waving to her._

**Mahoro:** Good morning, Rin-chan.

**Rin:** Good morning Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** How are you doing today?

**Rin:** I'm doing well. I don't get to see you often now that school is in session and I'm working at the liquor store.

**Mahoro:** So what are you doing here today?

**Rin:** Mom has to work today at the hospital. Usually she has Saturday off, but someone was sick so she is filling in.

**Mahoro:** I didn't know your mom was working at the hospital.

**Rin:** She got a job as an aid. She works on the pediatric floor.

**Mahoro:** That's wonderful, but…

**Rin:** My turn to shop and cook, but I'm not sure what to make. How about you?

**Mahoro:** Shopping for dinner too. I was thinking about tempura. I haven't made it for a while and I was able to get some really beautiful shrimp.

**Rin:** I know Kiyomi loves tempura, but I'm not really sure about making it myself.

**Mahoro:** Why don't you and your mother and Kiyomi-kun come over for dinner tonight?

**Rin:** I couldn't… I really don't want to impose.

**Mahoro:** It wouldn't be an imposition. In fact, why don't you get your ingredients and we can turn it into a cooking lesson.

**Rin:** You mean that. Oh! That would be wonderful.

**Mahoro:** I'll get what we need from the green grocer and you go to the fish vendor and ask for shrimp just like he sold to me. Then we can go and get the rest of the ingredients we need.

_Rin and Mahoro part ways as Rin walks to the fish vendor and Mahoro finally makes it to the green grocer._

_Scene fades to Mahoro and Suguru's dining room. Seated around the table are Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu (who looks rather sullen for Chizu), Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi and Karen. All are just finishing dinner._

**Rin:** It nice we were able to get everyone here.

**Mahoro:** It's so rare for this to happen now. Everybody seems to have their own direction to go in. The only ones missing are Saori-sensei, Ryuga-sensei and Sera-san.

**Karen:** I understand that Sera-san is staying with Leesha-san at Vesper headquarters and Saori-san and Ryuga-san are having dinner up in the ship.

**Kiyomi:** Saori-sensei voluntarily going up to the ship… that is more than seems possible.

**Hamaji:** I don't know. (_Moving to take hold of Minawa's hand_) Love can make people do some really surprising things.

**Karen:** Speaking of surprising things… I understand your mom is going to have a baby.

**Hamaji:** Yeah, it looks like some time in May.

**Karen:** I'm certain that your parents are excited about it. I know that if things had been different, I would not have minded providing Rin-chan with a little brother or sister… but sometimes things just don't work out. Have your parents picked out any names?

**Hamaji:** A few, but I don't think they've settled on any yet.

**Suguru:** So Hamaji-kun, what was so important that your father needed to talk to you last night?

**Hamaji:** Oh, that. I guess I can tell everyone here although it won't become official until tomorrow. My dad's company is going to help Saint with the plans to settle their new planet. He and six other engineers are going to do a resource survey of the planet. He's going to be gone for about two months.

_There is a general look of shock and awe from the entire group._

**Kiyomi:** (_The first to break the silence_) Wow!

**Miyuki:** That's unbelievable!

**Suguru:** So… when does he leave?

**Hamaji:** In about two weeks. The plan is for them to be back well before the holidays.

**Karen:** That has to be tough on your mother. What does she think about all of this?

**Hamaji:** She is not particularly pleased… although not because of my father going… more because she can't go with him. But that is what my father wanted to talk about last night. He would like me to spend more time at home to take care of mom.

**Minawa:** I will help out as much as I can. Hamaji's parents even said that they would not mind if I stayed overnight there more often.

**Karen:** Are you excited about all of this Minawa-chan?

**Minawa:** I think it will give Hamaji and I a chance to practice for the real thing after we're married and have children.

**Chizu:** (_Standing up suddenly_) I'm sorry, but I need to excuse myself. I'm not feeling very well.

_Chizu backs away from the table and walks quickly to the front door. Everyone is stunned for a moment, but Kaito stands up quickly also._

**Kaito:** Excuse me please.

_Not waiting for a response, Kaito moves to follow Chizu._

**Miyuki:** I wonder what's wrong. She was very quiet during the meal. Very unlike Chizu-chan.

**Hamaji:** I don't know, but I wonder if it had something to do with what her parents wanted to talk to her about last night.

**Riku:** I hope her parents didn't arrange a marriage for her like Rin-chan's father did.

**Rin:** No. Knowing her parents, it isn't anything like that. I think both of her parents are quite happy with Kaito-kun as her boyfriend.

**Mahoro:** I hope it has nothing to do with her health.

_Everyone turns to look at Mahoro_

_Scene shifts to Kaito running after Chizu, who is about ten feet ahead of him._

**Kaito:** Chizu-chan… Chizu-chan…

**Chizu:** Go away… Please… I don't want to talk right now.

**Kaito:** Chizu-chan… Please… Chizu-chan… If it's something I said… something I did… I'm sorry… Please… Chizu-chan… I love you!

_Hearing Kaito's say I love you slows Chizu enough for Kaito to catch up with her._

**Kaito:** Chizu-chan, please, tell me what's wrong. (_Chizu stops and Kaito moves to stand if front of her_) Please, tell me if I've done something wrong.

_Chizu looks at Kaito for several heartbeats and then throws her arms around him and begins sobbing._

_Scene fades to Chizu, Kaito, Mahoro and Suguru sitting on the couches in the living room of Suguru's and Mahoro's house. Kaito is sitting next to Chizu with his right arm around her and drying her tears with his left hand._

**Chizu:** (_Still crying a bit_) I really messed things up didn't I?

**Mahoro:** No, actually, everyone was about to excuse themselves for one thing or another, but they were all very concerned about you.

**Kaito:** Chizu-chan, does this have something to do with your talk with your parents last night?

**Chizu:** (_Sniffle_) I'm sorry. Yes it does. (_Almost starting to cry again_)

**Kaito:** Chizu-chan, did your father pick out someone else for you to marry?

_A looks shocked at Kaito's statement and then a smile comes to her face through her tears._

**Chizu:** Oh! You're silly… No, it's nothing like that. That would be so much easier to deal with.

**Kaito:** But is it something that I…

**Chizu:** No, Kaito-kun, it's nothing you have done. I'm sorry, but when my parents heard about Hamaji's mother having a baby, they decided they needed to tell me something.

**Mahoro:** Does this have something to do with your health?

_Chizu looks at Mahoro with a mixture of shock and disbelief._

**Chizu:** Mahoro-san, how did you… Sigh You know that I am an only child of course and I've always wondered why that was the case. I asked my parents a number of times about it, but all they would say that was the way things turned out. Well last night they decided it was time that I knew the truth. I hadn't realized it but my mother almost died when I was born. They told me that it was very much touch and go for a while.

Afterwards, the doctors did a number of tests to see if they could find out the reason why. It took several months, but they finally isolated the problem to a genetic defect. When they discovered this, they advised my mother that she should not try to have another child… that if she did, there would be a very great chance that she would die.

The problem is that I may have inherited that genetic defect and if I did, it would not be advisable for me to try to have a baby. With all of the talk about Hamaji's mother… and Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun talking about having a family… and the fact that I might not be able to provide the person I love with a child… well…. I sort of lost it.

**Suguru:** Have you been tested for this genetic defect?

**Chizu:** No, actually. It is apparently a very difficult defect to test for.

**Suguru:** So you don't actually know that you are carrying this defect?

**Chizu:** The doctors told my mother that it was about 75 likely that I was.

**Suguru:** But you don't know for sure?

**Chizu:** (_Head bowed_) No, not really.

**Suguru:** Is it possible, knowing that you might have this defect; doctors might be able to better prepare for the problems you might face?

**Chizu:** That might be the case.

**Kaito:** You might consider that Saint medical technology might even have a solution to the problem?

**Chizu:** (_Looking at Kaito_) I hadn't even considered that possibility.

**Kaito:** I'd like you to consider something else, Chizu-chan. I love you and someday I would hope that you will consider being my wife… but, whether or not you can give me a child, I still love you.

**Chizu:** Kaito-kun… that sounds very much like a proposal.

**Kaito:** (_Snickers to himself_) Well I guess you could say that. There seems to be a lot of that going around recently.

**Chizu:** Well, Kaito-kun (_Taking his hand_) Someday in the future I think I would like to be your wife.

**Kaito:** That sound very much like someone saying yes to something that sounds very much like a proposal. Someday…

**Chizu:** Someday…

**Mahoro:** Suguru and I will always be here to help you when you need it, as will everyone else. (_Smiling_) You know Chizu-chan, Suguru and I had the same kind of conversation after he proposed to me.

**Chizu:** You mean about having a baby… Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Mahoro-san, I don't think anyone thinks of you as anything other than human.

**Mahoro:** Why thank you Chizu-chan.

**Chizu: ** But you're right of course. I guess that it would be difficult for an android to have a baby.

**Suguru:** Actually, Leesha-san says that it might be possible. I'm not sure I understand all of the reasoning behind why it is possible, but Leesha-san said that it might be possible.

**Mahoro:** At least, bio-functionally, much of my body is quite similar to human.

**Suguru:** Some parts of Mahoro's body are marvelously human.

**Mahoro:** Suguru, not now. Leesha said that the only way for us to find out is to try…

**Suguru:** When we are ready.

**Mahoro:** Yes, of course, when we are ready.

**Chizu:** (_Getting up and going to Suguru and giving him a hug_) Thank you so much… (_Going to Mahoro and giving her a hug_) All of you thank you so much. (_Going back and standing by Kaito_) I will talk to my parents about having the testing done… (_Reaching out her hand to Kaito who takes her hand and stands next to her_) and we will go on from there.

**Kaito:** Yes… and then **we** will go on from there. Hmmm… you know, it might be easier to have the testing done in one of our medical facilities. It is something we will have to talk to Leesha-san about.

_Kaito embraces Chizu and they kiss. Image blurs on Kaito and Chizu and focuses on Mahoro and Suguru, who are sitting, holding hands and smiling._

_Scene fades to the grounds of the new Saint Embassy. There is a large crowd made up of the media and local citizenry. Under a tent stand Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Karen, Chizu, Kaito, Miyuki, Riku, Mr. And Mrs. Sakura, Natsune, Akine, Harune (with Slash by her side), Saori, Ryuga, Sera, Eimi Shina, Deputy Commander Yoshihiko, Professor Hokato, the Town Chairman, and several other local political officials._

**Chizu:** I don't understand why they couldn't just use the ship's transport device. It would have been so much easier.

**Suguru:** Leesha-san thought it best that the ambassador and his family and staff have a chance to get used to being on a planet.

**Kaito:** Actually, it is a very good idea. I know it was quite a shock for Riku and myself when we first arrived.

**Miyuki:** Plus it give Eimi-san more time to worry about something going wrong.

**Eimi:** (_Hearing her name mentioned_) That's not funny. When Commander Leesha is involved in something, I don't know what to expect.

**Miyuki:** Come on… don't worry. I mean, what can go wrong?

**Eimi:** Too many things to count. I don't even want to imagine.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, I expected to see your other sisters here today.

**Mahoro:** Kanoko-chan is driving the car for Commander Hayato, Leesha-san and the Ambassador. The others are here mixed in with the crowd, trying their best to fit in. Actually they are doing well. I've only seen Nekoto-chan once.

**Saori:** Sera-san, you've had a chance to meet the Ambassador… What is he like?

**Sera:** Actually, I really didn't have much of a chance to speak with the Ambassador. He and his staff and Leesha-san were in meetings for most of the trip, but his family is very nice. (_Faint beeping in the background_) His one son is not really happy about coming to Earth, but I guess that is to be expected. Leaving everything you have become comfortable with behind and being thrust into something unknown.

**Eimi:** (_Listening on communicator_) They are almost here. Everyone to your places… (_Everyone moves to the positions that have been designated for them_) The first two cars to arrive will be the Ambassador's staff. The third car will be Commander Hayato, Commander Leesha, Ambassador Hoshi and his family. And if Commander Leesha doesn't throw in any unexpected curves, I might make it through the day without having a nervous breakdown.

_As Eimi finishes speaking, the first car arrives and the occupants of the car (four adults and three children) exit the vehicle._

**Eimi:** That should be the Saint Protocol Officer and the Saint Communication's Specialist and their families.

_The first group moves to an open space and waits for the next car as the first car pulls away. When the second car arrives, it's occupants exit (five adults)._

**Eimi:** That should be the Saint Liaison Officer and her husband, a Technology Specialist, a Medical Specialist and the Ambassador's Aid.

**Harune:** That's Doctor Mihoshi.

**Akine:** Quiet, Harune-chan. You can talk to her later.

_The second car quickly pulls away once all of it occupants are clear. The third car arrives and stops. The first to exit the car is Commander Hayato who steps out and confers with one of the Saint staff members (the Ambassador's Aid). Leesha is the next to exit and stands next to the car door. She is quickly followed by the ambassador, his wife and two sons._

_Harune:_ (_Looking in disbelief at the Ambassador and his family_) Oh my!

**Akine:** Quiet!

_The Ambassador confers with his aid, while the Ambassador's younger son looks around._

**Harune:** (_Quietly_) Akio-kun.

_Miyuki hears Harune say the name and looks first at her sister and then at the Ambassador's family._

**Harune:** (_Louder_) Akio-kun!

_The ambassador's younger son hears his name and looks in the direction from which it came._

**Akio:** Harune-chan!

_Harune begins to run toward Akio. Akine attempt to grab her but just misses. Harune runs up to Akio and they embrace each other and Harune gives Akio a kiss. At that moment, there is a flash of light (from a camera) and the scene is frozen. Zooming out, the image shows the picture on the front cover of a "news" magazine with the caption "New Hope for World Peace"._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene shows stills of various scenes from the reception beginning with Harune and Akio embracing; Leesha, the Town Chairman and the Ambassador (with Harune standing next to him) speaking to the crowd; Chizu talking with the Saint children; the town's people eating food at various tables; Saori, Ryuga, Sera and Eimi drinking large glasses of beer, etc._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Akine:** That is just too weird. Of all the people to be here on Earth.

**Voice of Natsune:** Harune is never going to let us hear the end of it.

**Voice of Akine:** Speaking of not hearing the end of it… they're going to let the Town Chairman speak.

**Voice of Natsune:** We could be here all afternoon.

**Voice of Akine:** There are the rest of the children that are with the embassy staff.

**Voice of Natsune:** Doesn't Akio-kun have an older brother? I don't see him there.

**Voice of Akine:** You're right… Maybe he's out sampling the food. Can you believe all the different kinds of food they have here?

**Voice of Natsune:** It look's like Miyuki's Sensei found the beer.

**Episode 3: Reception**


	3. Episode 3 Reception

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 3: Reception**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Opening scene tightly focused on Harune and Akio embracing. They break the embrace._

**Harune:** Akio-kun, I didn't think I'd see you again.

**Akio:** I didn't think that I would get to see you again either, Harune-chan. I found out about a week after you left that we would be coming to Earth and I was sure that I would get to see you. But my mother said that Earth was a big place and there are lots of people here and that you might live very far away from where we would be living, so…

**Harune:** Actually, I think you're going to be living right next door to my grandparents, which means that you'll probably go to the same school that I do. Maybe you can get assigned to the same class as me.

**Akio:** I'm not sure yet what school I'll be going to or whether they will bring someone in to teach me. But at least we can see each other. It will be nice having someone here that I know.

_There is the sound of someone clearing their throat._

**Voice:** Harune-chan… Akio-kun…

_Harune looks around to the voice. Scene zooms out to show Leesha, Commander Hayato, Ambassador Hoshi and his wife. Scene zooms out again to show a portion of the crowd (all staring at Harune) which Harune and Akio are at the center of. Scene zooms out again showing the entire crowd (again all staring at Harune). Zoom in to scene showing Harune, Akio, Leesha, Commander Hayato, Ambassador Hoshi, his wife (Suki) and other son (Yukio)_

**Harune:** I'm sorry. I just got so excited when I saw Akio-kun that…

**Leesha:** That's OK, Harune-chan. I understand. I'll make you a deal. If you can wait until we get done with all of the official stuff, you can have the rest of the day with Akio-kun. We just have to do some formal introductions and a couple of speeches… and we should be done.

**Harune:** Is the Town Chairman going to talk?

**Leesha:** I think so. Why?

**Harune:** He can go on forever sometimes.

**Leesha:** I'll keep that in mind. Why don't you go back with everyone else and we'll try to get this done as quickly as possible?

**Harune:** OK, Leesha-san.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** Harune-chan, you look like you are feeling better.

**Harune:** I am, thanks to the people on the Command Ship.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** That's good. We'll talk later.

**Harune:** I'll see you after everybody is done talking Akio-kun.

**Akio:** I'll talk to you later.

_Harune turns to walk back to her place. She is greeted with a view of her parents looking quite angry with her; Natsune and Akine looking quite shocked; Eimi shaking her bowed head; and Miyuki trying to look stern, but with a smile breaking through._

_Harune bows her head and continues walking until she returns to her place between Miyuki and Akine._

**Harune:** I messed up really good, didn't I?

**Miyuki:** Yep! But you were right about one thing.

**Harune:** What is that?

**Miyuki:** (_Smiling broadly_) He is really cute.

**Harune:** Thank you. I think so too. (_Quietly, but just loud enough for Akine to hear_) And he's really good in bed.

_Akine turns to face Harune abruptly as Miyuki tries to prevent herself from falling down, laughing._

_The Saint contingent forms an informal parade led by Leesha and followed by the ambassador and his wife, followed by their two sons. Walking immediately behind the two boys is the ambassador's aid with the remainder of the contingent following behind the aid._

_Leesha approaches the speaker's podium where the Town Chairman is standing. Leesha leans over to the Town Chairman and whispers in his ear. After a moment of whispered conversation, the Town Chairman smiles broadly, almost laughing. Leesha steps up to the podium._

**Leesha:** Honorable Town Chairman and members of the community… On this historic occasion I wish to introduce to you the Ambassador from Saint to the people of Earth, Ambassador Hoshi, his wife Suki and their two sons Yukio and Akio. I also wish to present to you the embassy staff. I hope that you will welcome them into your community as you have welcomed me on any number of occasions.

_Leesha steps away from the podium and the Town Chairman takes his place in front of the microphone._

**Town Chairman:** It is quite apparent that my reputation has preceded me. Commander Leesha informed me that it was reported to her that I have a tendency to be somewhat long winded and there has been a request for me to keep my comments somewhat brief.

_There is some quiet laughter from the crowd. Harune begins to blush._

**Town Chairman:** On the other hand, there is little that I can say that was not expressed in what happened a few moments ago. I personally, and the community as a whole wishes you to welcome you to your home away from home here on Earth and it is our hope that you will always feel that you are part of our community.

_The Town Chairman steps back from the microphone, but not before looking over to Harune, smiling, and mouthing "Was that short enough?" Harune, knowing that much attention is being paid to her at this point, blushes even more._

_Ambassador Hoshi steps up to the microphone._

**Ambassador Hoshi:** Thank very much on behalf of my family and my staff. Before we proceed, I would like to take a moment to explain something before a certain person dies of embarrassment. Harune-chan, would you come over here please?

_Upon hearing her name mentioned, Harune almost enters a state of shock. She looks first to her parents who are indicating that Harune should go to the ambassador. She looks at Miyuki for support._

**Miyuki:** Go on. You got yourself into this mess…

_Harune slowly begins to walk toward the podium. When she arrives, the ambassador indicates that she should stand next to him._

**Ambassador Hoshi:** Let me explain. This young lady does not go around randomly kissing young men. Over a month ago, my youngest son broke his arm rather severely and he was confined to a hospital bed. Around the same time, this young lady arrived at the Command Ship with severe injuries to her legs. After her treatment, she was able to move around with the assistance of a zero-G chair and Harune-chan came in to visit my son, who was quite miserable because he could not get out of bed. Needless to say, and as you have seen, they became quite good friends. I had not expected that we would have the chance to meet again, but fate works in some very strange ways.

_The ambassador kneels down to talk to Harune._

**Ambassador Hoshi:** Thank you Harune-chan. I hope I did not embarrass you too much, but I thought a proper introduction would be in order. (_Turning to Akio_) Son, would you like to go with Harune-chan while I take care of the rest of the introduction. I have a feeling that they may take a while and you'll be bored silly standing here while I do them.

**Akio:** Thank you father. Harune-chan would you mind if I stood with you?

**Harune:** Of course not. Come on, I'll introduce you to my oldest sister.

_Harune takes Akio by the hand and lead him over to her place with her family. Akine and Natsune just glare at Harune who has a smug smile on her face._

_The ambassador stands up._

**Hoshi:** I promise to do these introductions as quickly as possible, so let me begin. Commander Leesha already introduced you to my wife Suki and my two sons Yukio and Akio. Next I would like to introduce you to my personal aid Toshiro… (_Steps forward and bows to the crowd_) My Liaison Officer Tomoko and her husband Kazuya… (_they both bow_) My Protocol Specialist Keiji, his wife Nyoko, their son Yasou, and their daughter Tani.. (_they all bow_) my Language and Communication Specialist Tetsuya, his wife Sorano and their daughter Misaki… (_they all bow_) my technology exchange specialist Kisho… (_bows_) and last but certainly not least our medical specialist, who was the attending physician for both my son and for Harune-chan, Doctor Mihoshi (_she bows to the crowd and then to Harune, who returns the bow_)

I must also recognize some people without which today would not have happened. First I wish to recognize the men and women of Vesper who have been instrumental in bringing us to this day through their hard work and quiet negotiation. Next I wish to recognize my superior, Leesha who is the Commanding Officer of the Exploratory Command Ship. She has worked closely with Commander Hayato of Vesper for the past several months making arrangements with the governments of Earth to establish diplomatic relations. I wish to recognize the first Goodwill Ambassadors who came to the Command Ship over a month ago. And finally, yes Harune-chan I said finally, I wish to recognize you. The unreserved kindness you shared with my son convinced me beyond any doubt that the people of Earth and Saint could live in harmony.

Now, I have on very good authority that there is a huge party for everyone on the grounds of what will become the Saint Embassy to Earth. On similar good authority, I am told that there is a particular spicy Earth delicacy that everyone should try… Something called Buffalo Style Chicken Wings. I will take time to answer questions from the press a bit later. I promise. But right now, we have something to celebrate.

_Ambassador Hoshi steps back from the podium and rejoins his wife and son and then waves his hand to indicate that the crowd should follow him. Somewhat stunned by this, the crowd slowly makes its way onto the grounds of the Saint embassy._

**Eimi:** (_Shaking her head; To Saori_) The ambassador is just as bad as Leesha-san. The press was supposed to get a opportunity to ask questions.

**Saori:** You have to admit… It will keep things interesting.

**Eimi:** I don't need interesting right now… I need a vacation.

**Saori:** Will a beer do? I understand that those chicken wings and beer are a great combination.

**Eimi:** (_Looking at Saori and then shaking her head_) A beer sounds real good right now.

**Saori:** Ryuga… Sera-san… Care for a beer?

**Ryuga:** I thought you'd never ask.

**Sera:** Sounds good to me too.

_As Eimi, Saori, Ryuga and Sera walk onto the grounds, the scene shifts to Harune, Akio, Miyuki, Riku, Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Karen, Natsune and Akine._

**Rin:** Where did Chizu-chan and Kaito-kun vanish to?

**Miyuki:** Duh! The Ambassador mentioned food… Where do you think Chizu-chan went?

**Rin:** Sorry, my mistake.

**Miyuki:** So, little sister, are you going to introduce me to your future husband?

**Harune:** Miyuki, I'd like to introduce you to Akio-kun. Akio-kun, this is the oldest of my sisters, Miyuki, and **her** future husband Riku-kun.

**Miyuki:** (_Bowing to Akio_) I am very pleased to meet you, Akio-kun.

**Akio:** (_Returning the bow_) I am pleased to meet you also.

**Riku:** (_Bowing somewhat reservedly_) I am pleased to meet you.

**Akio:** You're one of the twins aren't you.

**Riku:** Yes, I am.

**Akio:** Harune-chan told me all about you. I'm glad to meet you in person. Where is your brother?

**Miyuki:** I think Chizu-chan dragged him off in search of food. It may be a while before we see them again.

**Harune:** I'd also like to introduce you to Suguru Misato. He is the grandson of Leesha-san… and his fiancé Mahoro-san.

**Suguru:**Pleased to meet you.

**Akio:** I am very pleased to meet you. My grandfather has told me many stories about your grandfather, (_Suguru looks at Akio questioningly_) but I think I will let my father explain later.

_Mahoro and Suguru just look at each other._

**Harune:** And this is Minawa-chan and her fiancé Hamaji-kun. Minawa-chan is one of Mahoro-san's sisters. (_Minawa and Hamaji bow to Akio who bows in return_) This is Rin-chan and her mother Todoroki-san…

**Karen:** Karen will be fine…

**Harune:** and Rin-chan's fiancé Kiyomi-kun.

**Akio:** Gee… It looks like all of the girls here have male companions… except for your two middle sisters.

**Harune:** We can be nice now. I told them what was really going on between us on the Command Ship. I had enough fun with them after I got back, so I let them know.

**Natsune:** Is that the reason, or was it because we threatened to tell mom about all the things you said that you two were doing together.

**Harune:** Well…

**Miyuki:** I don't think I heard about all of this.

**Akio:** Don't worry. I'll tell you later.

**Harune:** Akio-kun!

_Harune begins to blush as everyone begins to laugh._

**Miyuki:** Maybe we should go get some food before Chizu-chan cleans it out.

_There is another round of laughter as the group walks toward the reception area._

_Scene cuts to Leesha and Hoshi talking with each other off to the side. Each has a plate of food._

**Hoshi:** I think that went relatively well considering Harune-chan and Akio-kun sort of stole the show.

**Leesha: **I'll bet Eimi-san is having a fit right now.

**Hoshi:** Actually I just saw her and I think she is having what you call a beer.

**Leesha:** That's good. That should take some of the edge off.

**Hoshi:** Actually, I think that may have been the best thing that could have happened. It broke the tenseness of the whole situation.

**Leesha:** Well, I think it will be a while before Eimi-san and the press forgive you.

**Hoshi:** Speaking of the press, I did promise to answer questions. I should start circulating a bit.

**Leesha:** Before you throw yourself to the wolves, how are things going otherwise, especially with your family?

**Hoshi:** Well you know how Akio-kun feels and Suki is better now after she had a chance to see that we would be accepted in the community. Yukio-kun is still a problem. He is so moody and apparently he went off by himself as soon as the ceremony completed. He's sure that he won't like Earth food. He's sure that no one will want to associate with him. He's sure that we did this to him on purpose, just to ruin his life. And the fact that Akio-kun already has a friend just seems to make it worse.

**Leesha:** He'll come around. It will take some time. Maybe once he starts school and he can be with more people his own age, he'll mellow.

**Hoshi:** I'm still not sure sending the children to an Earth school is the best idea.

**Leesha:** For Riku-kun and Kaito-kun, it was the best thing that could have happened. They are very much a part of the community and are quite happy.

**Hoshi:** I was going to ask about them. Does the fact that they are twins affect the way they are accepted on Earth?

Leesha:Not in the least. Some places on Earth consider twins a sign of good fortune and happiness.

**Hoshi:** For two people who are so similar, it is really strange for us to have such opposing beliefs. Well, as I said before, I should walk around and talk with the press.

**Leesha:** I'll walk around with you. There are several that I would like to introduce you to and several that you should avoid at all cost.

_Leesha and Hoshi walk toward the crowd, still carrying their plates and eating as they go._

_Scene shifts to Chizu and Kaito as they approach Yasou, Tani and Misaki who are standing by themselves._

**Chizu:** Hello. My name is Chizuko… but my friends call me Chizu.

**Yasou:** Hi… ahhh… you're one of the terrans that came to the Command Ship.

**Chizu:** (_Bowing_) That's me. And this is Kaito-kun.

**Tani:** He's one of… ahhh… the… ummm…

**Kaito:** Yes, I'm one of the twins.

**Tani:** I'm sorry… but… it's just that we were always taught that… ahhh…

**Chizu:** …That twins brought bad luck. Well let me tell you something…

**Kaito:** Chizu-chan, don't worry about it. They'll get used to it, especially when they figure out that twins are quite common on Earth.

**Misaki:** Common?

**Kaito:** My brother and I are members of the "Twins" club at school, along with the six other sets of twins and one set of triplets.

**Misaki:** Triplets!

**Yasou:** Well, that aside, I'm Yasou and this is my sister Tani-chan (_Both bow_). Our father is Keiji-san, the protocol officer and our mother is Nyoko-san.

**Misaki:** I'm Misaki (_bow_). My father is Tetsuya-san, the language and communication specialist, and my mother is Sorano-san

**Chizu:** I'm very pleased to meet you. (_Noticing that the three are somewhat apprehensive_) Is everything all right?

**Yasou:** It's just that we've never been around this many people.

**Tani:** I don't think that there are this many people on the entire Command Ship… and being out in the open like this is a little bit… ahhh…

**Kaito:** Creepy?

**Tani:** I guess that's the word for it.

**Kaito:** It was difficult for me to get used to at first, but now it's been almost two months and it really doesn't bother me any more. And you will get used to the noise on all of its various levels.

**Misaki:** Did all of these people come just to see us?

**Chizu:** (_Laughing_) No, more than likely, many of them came because there was a promise of free food.

**Yasou:** I still can't get over the number of people.

**Kaito:** This is nothing. Wait till you see Tokyo or New York City. There are more people in either of those cities than in our entire fleet.

**Chizu:** I understand that the Ambassador will be going to the United Nations sometime soon. Will you be going with him?

**Yasou:** I understand that only the Ambassador and his staff will be going.

**Chizu:** That's too bad. I have a whole list of restaurants for people to go to.

**Kaito:** If they are anything like the one you took us to, no one would have to eat for a week.

**Chizu:** I wonder where everyone else is.

**Kaito:** You dragged me off so fast, I never had the chance to tell anyone where we were going.

**Tani:** If you mean the group of people that is with Akio-kun, I think they are coming right now.

_Everyone turn in the direction Tani is facing. Coming into view are Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Rin, Kiyomi, Karen, Harune, Natsune and Akine all led by Akio_

**Akio:** (_Loudly_) Yasou-kun, have you seen my creep of a brother?

**Yasou:** (_As the two groups come together_) He took off right after the ceremonies and I haven't seen him since. But he's being a real crybaby about the whole thing.

**Mahoro:** Are you saying then, Akio-kun, that your brother is not happy about being on Earth?

**Akio:** That is an understatement. I think kicking and screaming would be an appropriate way to describe the way he came onto the ship. I think Sera-san mentioned something about leaving him in the air lock to quiet him down. Well, that doesn't matter. Dad wants me to find him. The press wants to get some group pictures of us.

**Tani:** I don't have any idea of where to even start looking. On the ship we would use the wristbands to find him.

**Harune:** I don't know where Slash got off to. He'd be able to find him in a minute.

**Suguru:** Slash, do you want to come out and help us for a moment.

_Slash steps out from the shadows of a bush._

**Slash:** I wish you would stop doing that… Oh!

**Akine:** (_Looking at Natsune_) Did Slash just do what I thought he did?

**Natsune:** (_Looking first at Slash and then at Akine_) If you mean talk, then yes… either that or Suguru-kun has learned ventriloquism.

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens with Yukio sitting against a fencepost in the fence around the embassy construction area away from the crowd. He is sitting with his head bowed, not really paying attention to what is going on around him_

**Voice:** Yukio-kun? …

_Yukio startles at hearing his name. He snaps his head up and is greeted with a view of Akiko wearing the Vesper training uniform._

**Yukio:** What!

**Akiko:** I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you Yukio-kun, the son of Ambassador Hoshi?

**Yukio:** What if I am?

**Akiko:** It's just that my sister asked me to look for the Ambassador's son and you fit the description that was given to me.

**Yukio:** Your sister?

**Akiko:** Mahoro-chan is my sister. She is one of those who went to the Saint Command Ship.

**Yukio:** So why are people looking for me?

**Akiko:** I'm not sure of all of the reasons, but it was explained to me that your father was looking for you.

**Yukio:** He probably just wants to show me off to the people of Earth again. I'll be glad when all this hype is over and they realize it would be better for me to be back at the Command Ship.

**Akiko:** I don't understand why you might feel that way, but I'm sure that you believe the reason valid. I must repeat thought, there seemed to be a bit of urgency in the request to find you, so I might ask that you come with me with some amount of haste.

_Yukio gets up from where he is sitting and follows behind Akiko, taking a good look at the view of the young lady he is following._

_Scene shifts to Yukio and Akiko with Ambassador Hoshi, his family, his staff and their families, Leesha, Eimi, Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Natsune, Akine, Harune, Mr. And Mrs. Sakura, Rin, Kiyomi and Karen, Chizu, Kaito, and Mr. And Mrs. Oe._

**Mahoro:** Thank you Akiko-chan. We were beginning to worry.

**Akiko:** You are very welcome, Onee-chan. I think he was just off by himself to get away from the crowd for a bit.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** Sister?

**Mahoro:** Actually Akiko-chan is a cousin, as are my other four "sisters", but we were all raised together and really think of ourselves more as sisters than anything else.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** Well thank you again, Akiko-chan. I'm sure that his time away from the crowd was quite beneficial to him.

**Kaito:** Please don't scold him. I can understand how he feels. The first few days on Earth were rather difficult for both my brother and myself, especially dealing with the open space and the crowds at first. It took some time to get used to it, (_Putting his arm around Chizu_) and that was with the help of this wonderful young lady here.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** I understand… But actually the reason we were looking for everyone is that the press would like to get some pictures of the Embassy staff and our families.

**Akiko:** Onee-chan, if I am no longer need here, I should return to my duties.

**Mahoro:** Of course Akiko-chan.

_Akiko walks away into the crowd._

**Ambassador Hoshi:** Well now that we have everyone here, I wonder where Commander Hayato is? He was going to bring some press person and photographer to take some pictures.

_Ambassador Hoshi continues talking with Leesha and Eimi as the scene pans to Yukio, who is with Akio, Harune, Mahoro, Suguru, Chizu, Kaito, Miyuki and Riku._

**Akio:** I'd like to introduce you all to my gloomy brother, Yukio.

**Miyuki:** I'm pleased to meet you. (_Bowing_) I'm Miyuki, Harune-chan's older sister and this is Riku-kun (_Riku bows_) my boyfriend.

**Akio:** (_Indicating Suguru_) And this is ahhh… ahhh…

**Suguru:** Suguru Misato…

**Akio:** He's Commander Leesha's grandson.

**Yukio:** Grandson?

**Suguru:** I'm sure Leesha-san will explain later… And this is my fiancé Mahoro Andou.

**Mahoro:** I am pleased to meet you.

**Yukio:** Akiko-chan is your sister.

**Mahoro:** Yes.

**Yukio:** I hope you don't mind me saying so, but she is very pretty.

**Mahoro:** I will tell her that. She will be very pleased to know that you think so.

**Akio:** And this is Chizu-chan and Kaito-kun.

**Chizu and Kaito:** (_Bowing and speaking in unison_) A pleasure to meet you.

**Miyuki:** Wow! They are almost as in tune as Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun.

**Yukio:** (_To Kaito_) You and Riku-kun are brothers?

**Kaito:** Yes Riku and I are… (_ponders for a short moment_) brothers.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** (_From the background_) Ahhh! Here comes Commander Hayato and the press people.

_Everyone turns to the Ambassador's voice. Suguru quickly spots the Command and the group of people walking with him. Among those with the Commander is Takanori Kanzaki. Suguru approaches the reporter._

**Suguru:** Kanzaki-san it is good to see you.

**Kanzaki:** It is also good to see you. I understand that congratulations are in order to you and Mahoro-san. Have you set a date?

**Suguru:** There is still time before we have to worry about that… And Mahoro and I are not the only ones. Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun are engaged as well as Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun.

**Kanzaki:** It seems to me you left some other interesting tidbits out of our interview.

**Suguru:** Oh! You mean about Leesha-san being my grandmother. I was just coming to terms with that myself and…

**Kanzaki:** Don't worry about it. I can understand fully. And even if you had said something about it, I probably would not have reported it. Some people are still having some problems with the news now.

**Mahoro:** I'm glad to see that you are feeling better. I understand that you were beaten up quite badly. Did they ever figure out who did it?

**Kanzaki:** At first we thought that it was someone from Kaemisa, but as it turned out, it was several of Mr. Todoroki's personal associates. Apparently he thought that my story was hurting his chances of finding an appropriate husband for Rin-chan

**Karen:** As far as I'm concerned they can throw his butt into jail and lose the key.

**Kanzaki:** And you are…

**Karen:** Karen Todoroki, the idiot's ex-wife.

**Kanzaki:** Well three of his personal associates are now in jail, but they would not implicate your ex-husband.

**Karen:** Too bad.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** OK now, let's get these pictures taken and everyone can get back to the party.

_Scene shifts to a short time later, after pictures have been taken. Mahoro and Suguru are standing with Leesha, Ambassador Hoshi, the Ambassador's wife Suki, the ambassador's aid Toshiro and Communication Officer Tetsuya._

**Leesha:** Ambassador Hoshi, I'm not sure you've been formally introduced to my grandson Suguru-kun and his fiancé Mahoro-san.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** (_Bowing to Suguru and Mahoro; Suguru and Mahoro return the bow_) I am so pleased to finally meet you. Commander Leesha has told me so much about you. I have been waiting for this day for quite some time.

**Suguru:** (_Looking quite confused_) I am pleased to meet you also.

**Suki:** I don't think the young man understands the reason for your enthusiasm, as well as all of ours.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** Your Grandfather played a very important part in the lives of several of our parents.

**Suguru:** I don't understand.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** Along with rescuing his bride, he also rescued one, if not both of our parents and hid them while they were on Earth. He rescued my father, both Suki-chan's mother and father, Toshiro-san's father and Tetsuya-san's mother.

**Suguru:** Akio-kun did mention something about his grandfather telling stories about my grandfather, but I didn't understand at the time.

**Toshiro:** As it turns out, our parents were quite a problem for your grandfather, not only to hide us from Kaemisa, but also to put up with some of our parents antics. They so much wanted to explore Earth, so occasionally they would slip out without supervision.

**Suki:** More often then occasionally. Of course, your grandfather was trying to hide them as best he could from a formidable intelligence of Kaemisa. Several of our parents were almost captured or killed, but your grandfather managed to keep them safe.

Te**tsuya:** I think he must have been so happy to see all of us leave when the Command Ship arrived… well all except for Commander Leesha.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** We owe your grandfather a great deal and we are sorry to hear about his passing. But in his honor, we will do everything in our power to make his dream of peace between Earth and Saint a reality.

**Suguru:** Thank you. I would love to hear some of the stories about my grandfather. I never really got to know him well. He did not come to visit often, but I think now that was more to protect us than that he was too busy.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** I'm sure you would like to catch up with your friends rather than listen to us old folks talk.

**Suguru:** Did you see where they went?

**Leesha:** They asked me if I knew where Ryuga-san, Sera-san, Eimi-san and Saori-san were. I told them the last time I saw them was where they were serving the chicken wings.

**Suguru:** Thank you, Obaasan. I will talk with you later.

**Leesha:** Take care Suguru-kun… Mahoro-san. I will see you later.

_Suguru and Mahoro walk away into the crowd as scene fades to Yukio standing by himself, away from the crowd. He is approached by Natsune_.

**Natsune:** Yukio-kun are you all right?

**Yukio:** Oh! Ahhh! I'm fine. I'm just tired of being shown off.

**Natsune:** Don't worry. Once this media zoo is done, things will quiet down. The media will find some other big story to cover and they will forget about you. That's the way it is on Earth… I get the impression that you aren't happy being here on Earth.

**Yukio:** Is it that obvious?

**Natsune: ** (_Smiling_) Yeah, pretty obvious. Let me introduce myself…

**Yukio:** No wait… Let me see if I can remember… Ahhh… you're Harune-chan's sister… ahhh… Na… tsu… ne… Natsune-chan. We met on the Command Ship when your sister was in the hospital.

**Natsune:** That's right… Why so bummed out about being here on Earth?

**Yukio:** I don't know really.

**Natsune:** Did you leave someone special behind on the Command Ship?

**Yukio:** Not really. I never had that many friends. I guess I really don't know. Maybe it's the whole idea leaving everything I knew behind and starting from scratch.

**Natsune**: I would probably feel the same way if I had to relocate like that… Anyway, if you need someone to talk to, I'm available.

**Yukio:** (_After a brief silence_) I do have a question… Do you think my brother is obnoxious? I mean, he gets away with everything. Like today during the ceremonies… If I had done something like that, my dad would have screamed at me at the top of his lungs. When Akio-kun does it, it's soooo cute!

**Natsune:** He's no worse than I thought my sisters were. And remember that my sister was just as responsible for what happened today and I know that my parents won't say anything about it… On the other hand, it may have been a good thing.

**Yukio:** (_Looking somewhat skeptical_) How is that?

**Natsune:** Our Town Chairman can go on forever and ever. I think that what happened with my sister and your brother may have taken the wind out of his sails.

**Yukio:** Huh?

**Natsune:** Oh! Sorry! Ahhh… It made what he was going to say unnecessary.

**Yukio:** Oh! So it made the ceremonies shorter?

**Natsune:** Much shorter!

**Yukio:** (_Smiling_) Maybe then it was a good thing.

**Natsune:** Come on. I'll show you around and introduce you to some of my friends.

**Yukio:** Thank you.

**Natsune:** (_As they walk into the crowd_) Have you tried any of the food yet?

**Yukio:** Not yet.

**Natsune:** Come on, then. They have some really great stuff here to eat.

_Scene fades to Saori, Ryuga, Sera and Eimi each with large mugs of beer (all at varying degrees of fullness)._

**Saori:** When the Ambassador said spicy, he really meant it.

**Eimi:** I can understand why they named that level of spiciness after a nuclear disaster site. (_Ryuga and Sera both look at Eimi with a puzzled look_) I'll explain later.

**Ryuga:** Well, whatever it means, the beer really feels good.

**Sera:** (_After taking a deep draw from her mug_) You can say that again… Hey Saori-san… What did you think of the uniforms the girls who were serving the chicken wings were wearing? I bet my brother wouldn't mind seeing you wear one of those.

**Ryuga:** Actually, I think all three of you would look good wearing the tank tops.

_Sera almost drops her beer at the shock of what Ryuga said._

**Sera:** Who are you? And what have you done with my little brother?… I never would have expected to hear him say anything like that.

**Saori:** Maybe it's the beer… or maybe he's just learning to appreciate our natural female beauty.

**Sera:** It's the beer.

**Ryuga:** (_As he begins to walk in the direction of the table where the chicken wings are being served_) I'll be right back.

**Saori:** Where are you going?

**Ryuga:** I'm going to see if they have any spare uniforms they might want to sell.

**Saori:** Wait a minute… I'll come with you.

**Sera:** I'm coming too.

**Eimi:** (_To herself as she follows_) I think I'll get myself another beer.

_Scene fades to some time later. Most of the crowd is gone and it is evident that people are cleaning up. Ambassador Hoshi, Suki (his wife), Yukio, and Akio are standing with the Sakura Family (Harune is standing with Akio), Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Karen, Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Saori, Ryuga, Sera, Leesha, Commander Hayato and Eimi (who looks none to stable)._

**Leesha:** So it's decided.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** Yes. I discussed it with my wife and Yukio-kun and Akio-kun and all of the others... And especially after meeting with so much encouragement from the community today… I think it would be best for them to attend your Earth schools.

**Harune:** Akio-kun, you'll probably go to the same school as me.

**Hayato:** Actually, you'll be in the same class. It will just be easier that way.

**Akine:** You're going to put those two lovebirds in the same class. They'll never get any work done.

**Mrs. Sakura:** Akine-chan!

**Akine:** Yes, mother.

**Hayato:** Yasou-kun will join the rest of you in Shikijo-sensei's class… Tani-chan and Yukio-kun will be assigned to the same class as Natsune-chan and Misaki-chan will be in class with Akine-chan. That way you will all have someone you know in the class.

**Mahoro:** I'll assume that there won't be a problem with this at Akine-chan's and Harune-chan's school, but the principal and Suguru's school has made it quite clear that he does not like the way he is being told to run the school. Do you think there will be any problems?

**Hayato:** I don't think there will be any problem at all. When I contacted him about attending today's ceremonies, he declined. When I explained that he might be gaining three new exchange students, he asked if there was anything he could do to prevent it. When I said no, he quit.

**Mahoro:** Oh my!

**Hayato:** Actually, he didn't really quit. He just requested an extended leave of absence.

**Miyuki:** Well that will make life a great deal easier.

**Saori:** You can say that again. I might make through a whole lunch without being called down to the principal's office for something.

**Ryuga:** I can't say that I will miss him.

**Suki:** Am I to understand that this person was not well liked?

**Kaito:** A crop blight would have been more welcome.

**Karen:** And could have probably done a better job.

**Suguru:** Who will take over as principal?

**Hayato:** That has not been determined yet, but for the short term, one of more senior teachers will be assigned job.

**Natsune:** When will everyone start school?

**Leesha:** The day after tomorrow. We still have some paperwork to finish tomorrow.

**Natsune:** That will be good. Preparation for the fall Cultural Festival will begin this week. It will give everyone a chance to get to know each other.

**Minawa:** With the old principal gone, does that mean that Hamaji and I can make out in the hallways?

**Chizu:** No Minawa-chan. You and Hamaji-kun will have to continue using the storage room like you've been doing since school started.

**Hamaji:** (_Tuning a bright red as everyone else laughs_) Mi-chan and I will just have to schedule our time better so that we don't interfere with you and Kaito-kun.

_Now it's Chizu's turn to blush, but she joins in the laughter with everyone else_.

**Akio:** (_After the laughter dies down_) May I ask something. Why does Miyuki-chan's grandmother always refer to Riku-kun as Miyuki-chan's husband?

_Both Miyuki and Riku begin to blush._

**Mrs. Sakura:** That is just her way of jokingly saying that she approves of Riku-kun.

**Akio:** Oh! (_A moment of silence_) Mrs. Sakura, may I be Harune-chan's husband?

_Cut to modified closing theme with Saori, Sera and Eimi wearing white tank tops with orange jogging shorts instead of the normal Traumatic._

**Preview:**

_Scene shows Mahoro and Suguru sitting in the living room. Suguru has papers spread out across the table. Scene shifts to Saori, Ryuga, Sera and Karen sitting at the dining room table in Sera and Ryuga's apartment, each with beer in hand. Scene shifts to Room 3-4 with Nayoko at the head of the class. There is a discussion going on among the students. Scene shifts to Suguru and Leesha talking to each other is Leesha's office. Scene cuts to Leesha, Mahoro and an unhappy Suguru walking and talking together._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Hamaji:** I'm glad that all of the fuss with the Saint ambassador is over. It will be nice to get back to a somewhat normal routine.

**Voice of Minawa:** Suguru seems to be involved with some kind of project. I wonder if it is something for school?

**Voice of Hamaji:** I don't think so. I don't remember getting any kind of homework assignment.

**Voice of Minawa:** Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei look quite happy.

**Voice of Hamaji:** I think it has something to do with having with the old principal leaving. Hmmm… It's time for the cultural festival. I wonder what our class will be doing this year.

**Voice of Minawa:** Cultural festival? What did the class do for the cultural festival last year?

**Voice of Hamaji:** You know, I can't remember.

**Voice of Minawa:** Suguru-kun seems to be talking with Leesha-san about something. I wonder if it has something to do with the festival?

**Voice of Hamaji:** Whatever they were talking about, Suguru doesn't look all that happy about it.

**Episode 4: Search and Research**


	4. Episode 4 Search and Research

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 4: Search and Research**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Show opens with Mahoro and Suguru sitting across from each their in the living room. Mahoro is watching TV and Suguru is looking through some papers, occasionally looking up at the TV himself._

**Mahoro:** How did the first day of school go for the new students?

**Suguru:** Actually quite well. We had a short assembly to introduce and welcome Yasou-kun, Yukio-kun and Tani-chan and then we went to homeroom. I think every unattached girl in the class was trying to get a date Yasou-kun.

**Mahoro:** I wonder how the others did?

**Suguru:** I think Yukio-kun is sticking close to Natsune-chan. He is still seems quite uncomfortable around large crowds. On the other hand Yasou-kun figures his sister will end up with three or four boyfriends before the end of the week.

**Mahoro:** Did you hear anything about Akio-kun and Misaki-chan?

**Suguru:** I don't know anything about Misaki-chan, but at lunch time I heard that Akio-kun caused quite a stir when he was introduced at the assembly. He announced to the whole school that he and Harune-chan are getting married as soon as possible.

**Mahoro:** Somehow I don't doubt it. How did the new principal handle the introductions?

**Suguru:** Actually very well. With the old principal gone, there is a whole different feel in the school. Everyone is so much more relaxed. The new principal is even looking forward to having more Saint students. He even asked Yasou-kun is there was anyone that was part of the Embassy staff or family who could come in and instruct the teachers about Saint culture and tradition.

**Mahoro:** Couldn't Ryuga-san do that?

**Suguru:** When I asked Ryuga-sensei about it, he said that he had never actually lived with the Saint people for any length of time. He said it would be like asking you to teach classes on Earth culture.

**Mahoro:** That's probably true. I know all of the information, but never having really experienced it… yet. So is that school work you have there?

**Suguru:** I didn't have all that much school work today. No, these are some papers I found underneath all of the magazines down in the basement.

**Mahoro:** You've disposed of most of the magazines?

**Suguru:** Pretty much. There are only a few stacks left. You wouldn't believe some of the thing I found under there.

**Mahoro:** What do you mean?

**Suguru:** I found five more cases of Sake and some boxes of what I think are my mother's clothing and this box of papers that I think belonged to my grandfather. At least that is what the box indicated, although I have having trouble reading it. His handwriting is terrible.

_Mahoro picks up one of the documents and stares at it, tuning it several times, but still looking quite quizzically at it._

**Mahoro:** You're right. This is terrible. I can only barely make out some of the words. Are you sure these are your grandfather's? I received written orders from him on several occasions and I don't remember his writing being this bad.

**Suguru:** They all seem to have his seal on them. And it is quite possible that the orders you received were written by someone like Eimi-san and he just sealed them.

**Mahoro:** You're probably right. Maybe Eimi-san could help you read some of these.

**Suguru:** That's true. I'll have to talk to her. So how was your day, Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** I took care of my chores this morning and then I spent the afternoon at the university with my sisters.

**Suguru:** How is their human interaction training going?

**Mahoro:** Very well. Chiako-chan and Sanako-chan have both been out on dates already.

**Suguru:** That's good. Hmmm… that does bring up another interesting question. We know with your new body, there is the chance of you having a child. What about your sisters?

**Mahoro:** That is a good question… I've been afraid to bring the topic up. Kanoko-chan and Nekoto-chan still have not accepted the fact that you and I are having a relationship and they are all still very uncomfortable with any type of sexual matter.

**Suguru:** The topic should be covered soon. If they are going out on dates, the matter is sure to come up. Although, I'd like to see some guy try to force themself on of your sisters. I'm not sure they would find all of the pieces.

**Mahoro:** Probably for that very reason we need to talk about it. Looks like tomorrow is the day. I'll call the Professor and warn him. Hmmm… Maybe if we wait until tomorrow evening, Saori-san might be able to help out… or maybe even Leesha-san.

**Suguru:** I'd like to be there just to see the expression on their faces.

**Mahoro:** This should be a girls' only session… you're likely to end up as a live male anatomy model.

**Suguru:** Uhhh… I think not… unless you're the female anatomy model.

**Mahoro:** Hmmm… I might take you up on that.

**Suguru:** (_Blushing_) Mahoro!

_Mahoro gets up and moves to sit next to Suguru and cuddles up quite close to him with her arm around him._

**Mahoro:** On the other hand, I would not mind getting some additional practice before I teach on the topic… and it might be nice to find out if Kaito-kun is correct about the living room.

**Suguru:** And what if someone walks in on us?

**Mahoro:** Maybe we should just invite them to join us.

**Suguru:** Has Chizu-chan been lending you videos?

**Mahoro:** Maaaaaybe!

_Both Mahoro and Suguru laugh. Mahoro give Suguru a kiss on the cheek._

_Scene shifts to Ryuga and Sera's apartment. Ryuga, Sera, Saori and Karen are sitting around the table, each with a beer in hand._

**Karen:** So things are better with the new principal?

**Saori:** Oh so much better. Matsuhira-sensei was an English teacher and he is so much easier to work with.

**Ryuga:** On the other hand, he did call us into his office before classes started this morning and explained that he knew that Saori and I were seeing each other. He said that he would not tolerate any unprofessional behavior during school time.

**Sera:** I guess that means he doesn't want you having sex in the hallways (_Seeing Ryuga blush and shaking her head_) …I'm sorry brother (_Then seeing Saori blush also_) Wow! You two still haven't done it yet, have you?

**Saori:** (_Blushing even more brightly_) We're trying to do this right, so we are taking our time.

**Sera:** If you take any more time Naru-chan and Keitaro-kun will have sex before you do.

**Ryuga:** Ah! We have the voice of experience talking here. I don't see you with any prospects.

**Sera:** Who says that I don't? I'm just being very selective.

**Saori:** That translates to "I don't have any prospects."

**Karen:** That's enough from you children. Take your time and enjoy. By the time I was your age, I had been married for ten years, had a daughter and was miserable as anything. Who cares that Saori-san and Ryuga-san haven't been to bed yet. I think it's kind of cute and old fashioned. There is plenty of time.

**Saori:** Speaking of plenty of time, how are Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun doing?

**Karen:** Rin-chan is working harder than me. She works several hours at the liquor store every day and then she and Kiyomi-kun spend time working on homework. I make enough to take care of the household expenses working at the hospital, so all of the money Rin-chan is making is going toward their wedding.

**Sera:** She is a very level headed, practical and mature young lady.

**Karen:** She has her goals. I'm just amazed at the way she has learned to cook.

**Saori:** She has a good teacher.

**Karen:** Mahoro-san is certainly that… And am I to understand that she will be teaching cooking at the high school.

**Ryuga:** At least part time. I don't think all of the details have been worked out.

**Sera:** Do you think she is doing it to be closer to Suguru-kun?

**Saori:** I'm sure that played a small part in her decision, but I think it was that she enjoyed teaching Rin-chan so much.

**Karen:** Want to bet that she has as many boys wanting to take cooking as girls?

**Saori:** I don't doubt it. She is beautiful.

**Ryuga:** (_Looking at Saori with a sarcastic smile_) I never thought I'd hear you say that.

**Saori:** (_Smiling_) Things change.

_Saori takes hold of Ryuga's hand and she leans her head on his shoulder. Zoom and pan to Saori and Ryuga's hands_.

_Scene shifts to classroom 3-4 (show sign). Scene in classroom shows Saori at her desk with the students seated with all of the usual pairings. Yasou is seated among a group of young ladies._

**Saori:** Tomorrow will begin the preparation for the Fall Cultural Festival. The student council needs to know what our class will be doing before the end of the day. Our new principal has made a request for a project for our class to do. If our class representative, Nayoko Owa-chan, would like to explain.

_Nayoko gets up from her seat, which is directly to the right of Yasou and walks to the front of_ _the class._

**Nayoko:** This morning, before classes began, Matsuhira-sensei, our new principal called me into his office. He first apologized to our entire class for the unfair treatment that we received from the former principal. He said that he would be on guard against something like that happening again. The second item we discussed was a request on his part. He made it quite clear that this was only a request on his part and that we may choose to do anything we like.

He did point out thought that because of the unique makeup of our class, we were ideal to do a project about the culture and traditions of our new friends from space. He said that it would put a great deal of responsibility on the three members of our class who are here from Saint and that we must consider their feelings in all of this.

_Yasou raises his hand._

**Nayoko:** Yes, Yasou-kun.

**Yasou:** What would a project like this require of us?

**Nayoko:** You and Kaito-kun and Riku-kun would probably be our primary source of information. It would require us asking you all types of questions about your way of life among your people. (_Suguru raises his hand._) Yes Suguru-kun.

**Suguru:** Our classmates would not be the sole source of information. I'm sure that the people at the embassy would be pleased to help… and I do have some other contacts that we might be able to use.

_Miyuki raises her hand._

**Nayoko:** Yes Miyuki-chan.

**Miyuki:** We might also want to see is the first year class that Yasou-kun's sister is in might want to work with us.

**Chizu:** (_Who is sitting next to Miyuki_) Miyuki-chan, that would mean working with your sister. Do you really want to do that?

**Miyuki:** My sisters and I have come to a working agreement. You would not recognize dinnertime at our house anymore. I think my parents are still somewhat in shock. My dad got up one time to make sure he was at the right street address.

**Nayoko:** (_Clearing her throat_) If we may continue the discussion at hand. (_Kiyomi raised his hand_) Kiyomi-kun?

**Kiyomi:** When it comes right down to it, we need to ask the people that this project will place the largest burden on if they are willing to accept that burden.

**Nayoko:** Kiyomi-kun is correct. We would have to depend very heavily on Riku-kun, Kaito-kun and Yasou-kun as information sources. Would you be willing to take on that responsibility?

**Kaito:** Actually Chizu-chan and I have already been working on some of the traditions and stories of our people, if that's what you mean. Riku's and my experience will be limited to life on an agricultural ship.

**Yasou:** And my sister and I have never been on any other ship than the Exploration Command Ship. I think the same is true for Yukio-kun and Akio-kun. I'm not sure about Misaki-chan.

**Suguru:** My Grandmother might be able to provide some general historical information.

**Yasou:** Your Grandmother…

**Suguru:** Commander Leesha.

**Yasou:** (_After a brief silence_) I don't understand.

**Suguru:** It's a very long story. I'll explain later.

**Riku:** I don't have a problem. It sounds like fun.

**Miyuki:** (_To Riku_) It will be a lot of work, and maybe some long hours at school.

**Kaito:** Being from an agriculture ship, Riku and I are used to long hours when it comes to school. There were many times when we had a full day of school after working a full day with the crops.

**Yasou:** I don't see any problem either.

**Nayoko:** That being the case, all in favor of doing our festival project about Saint history and culture, signify by saying Yea. (_There is a Yea response from the entire class_) Any opposed? (_Silence_) Then I will report to the student council and to the principal that our class will be doing their Fall Cultural Festival about Saint History and Culture.

**Takara:** Do we want to ask the first year class if they would like to work with us?

**Umeko:** It would definitely increase our resources.

**Miyuki:** I don't have a problem and couldn't hurt to ask.

**Nayoko:** I will ask them before I report to the student council. I think I should get permission from the principal first though before I ask.

**Saori:** Why don't you attend to that? I am not going to start anything new today in math class.

_Nayoko bows to Saori and exits the room._

**Sachio:** (_Quietly from behind_) Suguru-kun, do you think the Commander Leesha will come to visit the festival?

**Suguru:** More than likely she will, especially considering the topic of the project we'll be doing.

**Sachio:** If she does, I was wondering if you could introduce me to her.

**Suguru:** No problem with that at all.

**Roka:** Watch out, Suguru-kun. I think he's trying to make a move on your grandmother.

**Suguru:** If you would like I could ask her if she would consider going out on a date with you?

_Zoom in on the two boys' shocked face._

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens with Suguru sitting with Leesha in an office in the temporary embassy building._

**Leesha:** I don't think it will be a problem. Most of that information I have readily available. You and the people in your class will have to put some effort into it to make it pretty.

**Suguru:** We have several people in our class who can work miracles with the computer when it comes to making reports.

**Leesha:** And the embassy staff has no problems with being interviewed. Ambassador Hoshi did point out that was the whole purpose of an embassy after all.

**Suguru:** We'll set up teams of two do the interviews, one from each of the classes and Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan won't be allowed to interview the twins. It just seems fairer that way.

**Leesha:** It seems like your class has this project well under control. Hmmm… I remember going to some of the Cultural Festivals your mother was involved with when she was growing up.

**Suguru:** (_After a moment of silence_) Obaasan, why did you stay away? Why didn't you come to visit, especially when mother and father died?

**Leesha:** (_Head bowed_) That is very difficult to explain. Actually, I was here for your mother's funeral, but your grandfather and father thought it best if I didn't make contact with you.

**Suguru:** But you could have come at other times also…

**Leesha:** Please, I hope you will understand… Matthew did not approve of my relationship with your grandfather. And it seemed to have nothing to do with the fact that I was Saint and your grandfather was Terran. I think your grandfather knew the reason, but he never shared it with me. Both Matthew and your grandfather though that it would be best if I did not interfere with your life.

**Suguru:** What changed all of that? Why the sudden request to see me?

**Leesha:** Several days after Yuichiro died, Matthew asked to talk to me. Matthew is the one who said that I needed to make contact with you as soon as possible. Again, there was no explanation given, but that is what brought us here to this day.

**Suguru:** You said that you also talked to Matthew about Mahoro?

**Leesha:** Yes. Yuichiro asked me to talk to Matthew on his behalf about Mahoro-san. I did not expect Matthew to even listen to what I had to say, but Matthew gave approval without me presenting any of my arguments.

**Suguru:** The more I learn, the more questions I have. Why are Mahoro-san and I so important? I think I would like to talk to Matthew again.

**Leesha:** I will see what I can arrange, but it won't be until I return to the Command ship.

**Suguru:** I understand.

**Leesha:** What are you and Mahoro-san doing tonight? Would you like to have dinner with me?

**Suguru:** I think Mahoro was planning to go to the university tonight to work with the Vesper battle androids. Mahoro seems to think it's time for them to get Sex Ed 101.

**Leesha:** (_Broadly smiling_) That is a presentation I would not mind seeing, because I think Mahoro-san may meet her match.

**Suguru:** What do you mean?

**Leesha:** I'm sure you can't help but notice that all of the androids seem to have one thing in common. I'm sure you've heard them all say, "I think ecchi is bad".

**Suguru:** More times than I care to remember from Mahoro, but you're right… even from Slash.

**Leesha:** It is all part of their personal defense mechanism.

**Suguru:** I don't understand.

**Leesha:** I'd like you to imagine something Suguru, although it doesn't necessarily apply to you. If there were not the possibility of Mahoro-san getting pregnant and your high moral standards, what would stop you and Mahoro-san from having sex every chance you had?

**Suguru:** (_At first he is shocked by the question_) I would never consider anything like that.

**Leesha:** I understand that, but think about it for a moment.

**Suguru:** (_After a moment_) I guess nothing.

**Leesha:** So an android could get involved in a relationship solely based on sex, with no hope for it developing into a meaningful relationship. The android mind understands that a relationship like that could lead to them getting hurt… emotionally. So they build barriers. I'm sure Mahoro-san had her own personal reason for thinking that things sexual were bad, as did Ryuga-san… as do the other androids.

**Suguru:** That leads me to ask two questions. The first is why are Mahoro's and Ryuga-sensei's attitude changing?

**Leesha:** I don't know. Neither do any of our scientists who specialize in androids. I have a guess though. Mahoro's relationship with you is causing her basic reasoning to evolve and change with the current conditions. The same is true for Ryuga-san.

**Suguru:** I can understand that… But that brings me to my second question. Why is it that Sera-san does not have that attitude?

**Leesha:** No clue. You must understand, we have very limited practical experience in these matters. Vesper commissioned as many androids in this short time as we have in all of our recorded history. The last androids commissioned before Ryuga-san and Sera-san were around one hundred and fifty Earth years ago.

**Suguru:** I had always thought that Saint androids were common.

**Leesha:** There have always been ethical and moral questions about creating a life form like an android. There always seems to be a tendency to treat them as something less than 'human', even though they have feeling and emotional needs. It truly amazed us all when Vesper decided to let Mahoro-san live out her life as she chose… Well enough of heavy conversations for today. Do you think Mahoro-san would mind if I came to this presentation?

**Suguru:** Actually, she had mentioned something about asking you, but she must not have gotten to it.

**Leesha:** Well, let's go. I'll even treat for dinner. Chizu-chan told me about this one restaurant and I just have to try it…

_Scene shifts to Chizu, Kaito, Miyuki, Riku, Natsune, Yukio, Yasou, Tani and Nayoko sitting in a group in the classroom._

**Nayoko:** I want to thank you all for being so willing to work on a project like this. Usually the culture festival projects that we do are far less involved. I don't think the high school students do anything like this.

**Yasou:** Actually, it sounds like it might be fun. Our schools didn't have any similar activities.

**Kaito:** We would never have time for something like this on an agriculture ship. Our schooling works around the crop cycles.

**Nayoko:** Crop cycles?

**Riku:** School for the younger children is very much like here on Earth, but once a child turns ten, schooling has to conform to making people available to plant and harvest crops, so our schooling was done between the planting and harvest cycles.

**Yasou:** I never realized it was like that on the agriculture ships. It sounds like you never had any time off.

**Kaito:** We would get time off. We did not work every day during planting and harvest. And that was only on our ship and the other land ships. I'm sure it was different on the hydroponics ships.

**Chizu:** Land ship? …

**Kaito:** There are a few ships that took soil from our original home planet and we grow crops that do not grow well hydroponically.

**Yukio:** I guess there is quite a bit we can all learn from this project. I never knew that.

**Nayoko:** I'm sure the members of the two classes will keep you busy. If you feel the need, you can ask people to back off a bit.

**Tani:** (_Who is built a bit more like Rin than Miyuki or Chizu_) I don't mind it at all. I kind of like the attention.

**Yasou:** Why doesn't that surprise me? Thank you though. I have to tell you quite honestly, none of us really very happy about coming to Earth…

**Yukio:** Except maybe my brother…

**Yasou:** None of us really knew what to expect… how we would be received… what it would be like not being on a ship. It still is a little scary, but everyone we've met so far has been so nice and made us feel welcome. As I said, it sounds like this will be fun and I'm looking forward to it.

**Miyuki:** Suguru-kun is talking to his Grandmother about arranging interviews with the Ambassador and other staff members. She also may be able to get us some historical and cultural background information.

**Yasou:** Ahhh… Miyuki-chan. When you refer to Suguru-kun's Grandmother are you referring to Commander Leesha?

**Miyuki:** Yes… it's kind of a long story, but the short form is that Commander Leesha lived on Earth for twenty years and was married to Suguru-kun's Grandfather. I'm sure if you ask Suguru-kun or Leesha-san, they will tell you all about it.

**Yasou:** It looks as if I have far more to learn than I though.

_Scene fades to Minawa and Hamaji are sitting on a bench in the park._

**Minawa:** This project has really generated quite a bit of excitement. Although it looks as though everyone has assignments except for us.

**Hamaji:** Actually I do have an assignment, but I'm really not looking forward to it.

**Minawa:** I don't understand. Have they asked you to do something really difficult?

**Hamaji:** In a way, yes. They would like me to talk to my father about his upcoming trip to the new Saint home world.

**Minawa:** You don't seem very happy about him leaving.

**Hamaji:** No, I'm not. I can't remember him being away from home for any more than a week and for him to be leaving now with my mom going to have a baby… I guess that really bothers me.

**Minawa:** Your parents had no idea that this trip would be happening when they were trying to have a baby.

**Hamaji:** I know that, but he didn't have to accept the assignment. It's not as if he is going to be someplace where he could be home in a day or two if there were a problem.

**Minawa:** You're worried about taking responsibility for your mother, aren't you?

**Hamaji:** (_Bowing his head_) That's part of it.

**Minawa:** Hamaji, you will do fine. I mean, it's not as if you will have to deliver the baby. Your father will be home long before the baby is due. Your mom will need some help around the house for sure and someone to keep her company. I would not mind spending more time at your house so that we can both be there.

**Hamaji:** It's just that I remember Miyuki-chan saying that her mother was really sick and cranky when she was pregnant with her youngest sister. And I'm not sure how much help I will really be around the house.

**Minawa:** Actually I seem to recall Onee-chan saying something that one of her sisters might be able to help out. This might be a very good opportunity.

**Hamaji:** That might be something to think about.

**Minawa:** So when does your dad leave for his trip?

**Hamaji:** Sometime early next week. Sera-san will take them to the command ship where a transport will take them to the planet.

**Minawa:** Maybe you should sit down with him this weekend and talk with him about your assignment and about everything else. And I'll sit down and talk to him about the jumps.

**Hamaji:** Jumps?

**Minawa:** The hyperspace jumps. They kind of make you stomach feel like it is being turned inside out. I figure it's the least I can do for your dad.

_Minawa and Hamaji stand and begin to walk, holding hands_

_Scene shifts to Suguru who is walking with Mahoro and Leesha. Suguru does not look very happy._

**Mahoro:** I said that this would have been better as a girls' only session.

**Suguru:** I can't believe that you actually used me as their male anatomy model.

**Mahoro:** I'm sorry. I didn't expect them to inspect you so closely. I hope Kanoko-chan did not damage you.

**Suguru:** She didn't damage me, but she almost embarrassed me and everyone else there.

**Leesha:** Even if it was at my grandson's expense, I think you made some progress tonight. Far more progress than I expected. At least they were willing to listen.

**Suguru:** You were right though. Grandma. Each one had their own personal reason for thinking sex was bad, and for three of them it was very similar to Mahoro's reasoning,

**Mahoro:** It's funny that Chiako-chan always wished she had a body like mine and I wished I had breasts like hers.

**Leesha:** Well it's good that everyone is talking about it. That will be the first step if they hope to have normal relationships.

**Mahoro:** Which brings us back to the same question that started all of this.

**Leesha:** Which is?

**Mahoro:** Suguru asked if my sisters could have children?

**Leesha:** You know that is still really an unknown with you. None of our experts could give me an answer. On the other hand, even though they were created with Saint technology, I can't tell you. They may be able to carry and deliver a child, but they may not be able to conceive.

**Suguru:** Wait a second. I thought that Mahoro's sisters were commissioned on Earth.

**Mahoro:** That was my impression.

**Leesha:** Actually only Slash and Mahoro were commissioned at the Vesper facilities. The process was very slow there and we needed to open up more fronts to keep the 'war' believable… More than Mahoro could handle on her own. She may be good, but she can't be in more than one place at a time.

**Mahoro:** So my sisters were all of Saint… ahhh… construction?

**Leesha:** To very precise Vesper specifications, but yes… they were commissioned aboard the Saint Command Ship.

**Mahoro:** I don't think Commander Hayato or Professor Hokato realize that.

**Leesha:** More than likely not and it might be best to keep it that way. Yuichiro put a great deal of effort into keeping the theatric nature of the war a secret. Suguru, more that likely, your father was the only other one who knew everything that was going on.

**Suguru:** So if they cannot conceive, might we be doing them a disservice by weakening their "All Ecchi Is Bad" defense?

**Leesha:** I only said that it was problematic. Actually I was thinking of bringing in one of our foremost experts on android physiology from the main fleet to have a look at all of the androids. Now I'm almost sure that is what I want to do.

**Mahoro:** So you think we should continue these sessions?

**Leesha:** Oh! Most definitely. I will help out whenever I can. You might even consider inviting Sera-san. I think she may still have some issues she needs to deal with.

**Mahoro:** I'll keep that in mind. Maybe we can do this again next week at the same time. You can come to Suguru, if you like.

**Suguru:** As long as I don't have to be the anatomy model again.

_Leesha and Mahoro laugh._

**Leesha:** You were right about one thing, Mahoro.

**Mahoro:** What is that?

**Leesha:** He does have a cute tush… just like his Grandfather.

_Suguru begins to blush as they continue to walk to the train station._

_Fade to Yukio sitting in his room at his desk looking over a schoolbook. Akio enters._

**Akio:** What are you working on brother?

**Yukio:** Earth culture. Some pretty amazing stuff here. Did you know that there are more people living in Japan than the total population of our people? … And that the entire population of Saint would easily fit in Tokyo and there would still be plenty of room.

**Akio:** Are you feeling better about being here?

**Yukio:** A little bit. All of your friends are making it much easier.

**Akio:** Especially Natsune-chan?

**Yukio:** Natsune-chan is a very nice young lady and she has been very helpful.

**Akio:** You know, they could just as easily be your friends also.

**Yukio:** I know, but it's just that…

**Akio:** You have nothing to worry about. No one here knows anything about you. I don't think the others will say anything. It's a fresh start. A chance for you to start everything fresh.

**Yukio:** Maybe you're right… It will just take a little time.

**Akio:** (_Coming over and giving his brother a pat on the back_) It will be fine. Hey it's late and there is school in the morning. Let's get some sleep.

_Scene fades to black as Yukio closes his book and gets up from his desk_

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene shows the sign for room 3-4 and then shows stills of the students (including Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, etc.) working and discussing on various aspects of their festival project). Scene shifts to Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito and Yasou sitting in the school yard eating lunch. Scene cuts to Rin and Kiyomi working together in the stockroom of the liquor store. Scene shifts to Suguru, Slash, Hamaji, Minawa, Chizu, Kaito, Miyuki and Riku standing outside the bathroom in Suguru's house looking quite concerned._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Leesha:** Cultural Festival time. I remember going to those when Yuuka was in school… although it was usually a tea café… or a haunted house.

**Voice of Hoshi:** You'll have to tell me more about them. It looks like it might be a good idea to take back to the Command Ship. I'm amazed though. For children that young to do a project like this.

**Voice of Leesha:** They are an amazing group of young men and women. They were something special when I first met them… and they've matured so much since then.

**Voice of Hoshi:** But from what you've said, I understand it is somewhat unusual or Earth children to commit to marriage so young.

**Voice of Leesha:** That's true. It's not like among our people. Children from Earth usually wait until they are older than fourteen or fifteen to marry.

**Voice of Hoshi:** Your grandson is really very special. You should be very proud of him.

**Voice of Leesha:** I am. In many ways he is very much like his grandfather… and thankfully, in other ways, he is not.

**Voice of Hoshi:** He seems to be able to deal well with most situations.

**Voice of Leesha:** Oh! He still runs into problems that fluster him… like in the next episode.

**Episode 5: Preparation and Practice**


	5. Episode 5 Preparation and Practice

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**Disclaimer**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 5: Preparation and Practice**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens with Suguru asleep in bed. Mahoro enters the bedroom._

**Mahoro:** Suguru… Suguru…

**Suguru:** (_Yawning_) Huh… Oh! Mahoro…

**Mahoro:** Suguru, it's time to get ready for school. Breakfast is almost ready.

**Suguru:** Thank you Mahoro. I'll be down in a minute.

**Mahoro:** Suguru, I want to apologize for last night. I'm not even sure why I let them do that to you. I hope you're not angry with me.

**Suguru:** No, Mahoro. I wasn't angry with you last night and I'm not angry with you now.

**Mahoro:** But that was a terrible thing I did to you in front of my sisters.

**Suguru:** I may have been terribly embarrassed at the time, but I've had some time to think about it. You realize that if that had been the hot springs at the lodge, I would not have had a second thought about taking off my clothing, even with your sisters there.

**Mahoro:** It's funny, but Rin-chan made the same comment to me once… Well, this is not getting you ready for school. Get yourself dressed and have some breakfast or you will be late for school. We can talk later.

**Suguru:** Yes, Mahoro. I will be down for breakfast in a few minutes.

_Mahoro exits the room and Suguru gets out of bed._

_Scene fades to the dining room. Mahoro, Riku and Kaito are already sitting at the table and eating as Suguru enters._

**Suguru:** (_Sitting and then after a short moment of silence_) Idatakimasu… Good morning everyone.

**Kaito:** Good morning Suguru-kun.

**Riku:** (_After he swallows the food he is eating_) Good morning.

**Suguru:** Minawa-chan must have stayed with Hamaji-kun last night?

**Mahoro:** I think with his father leaving soon, Hamaji-kun wants to spend more time with him and if Hamaji-kun is there, I think Minawa-chan will be there also.

**Suguru:** She has certainly come a long way since she's come home… Well Kaito-kun… Riku-kun… are you ready for the first day of preparation for the Cultural Festival?

**Riku:** I hope so. Several people want to interview me today and then Miyuki-chan and I are going to start working on a presentation about life on an agriculture ship.

**Kaito:** I guess my day will be a little easier. I have only one interview, but Chizu-chan wants to sit down with me and start recording some of the stories told by our elders. She would like to get them in book form before the festival begins.

**Mahoro:** That sounds like quite a project in itself.

**Kaito:** Originally she wanted to do a collection of recipes for the food we ate on our home ship, but when I describe some of them, she decided to pass on that idea.

**Riku:** I'm glad of that. One of the biggest contributions Earth could ever make to Saint is to teach us how to cook.

_Everyone laughs._

_Scene fades to Suguru's classroom as Suguru enters with Kaito and Riku. The rest of the class is already there, (along with several first year students including Yukio and Natsune) working in small groups on various aspects of their festival project. Saori is sitting at her desk._

**Suguru:** Good morning Sensei.

**Kaito and Riku:** Good morning Saori-sensei.

**Saori:** Good morning… Running a little late, aren't we?

**Suguru:** I'm sorry, but I almost got out of the house without the lunch Mahoro made for you. (_Placing a rather large package on Saori's desk_) I think Mahoro packed enough for two.

**Saori:** (_Smiling_) I will excuse your lateness today. Thank you and please thank Mahoro-san for me also.

**Suguru:** I will do that Sensei.

_Kaito sits down with Chizu who is sitting with several other people and Riku and Suguru go to sit with Miyuki who is sitting with Yukio, Natsune, Yasou, Tani and Nayoko_.

**Nayoko:** I'm glad you could make it today gentleman.

**Suguru:** I'm sorry. We were almost halfway to school when we realized that we had forgotten Sensei's lunch. I never would have heard the end of it.

**Nayoko:** But Sensei would never have known you had forgotten it.

**Miyuki:** Suguru-kun isn't worried about Saori-sensei. He never would have heard the end of it from Mahoro-san.

**Suguru:** Exactly. (_Sitting down_) OK, I did talk to Leesha-san yesterday. She said that she would have most of the information we need delivered to the school today. She said that there wouldn't be any problem interviewing the embassy staff, but most of them will not be available until Monday. They are leaving today for their official presentation of credentials to the United Nation tomorrow. They won't be back until tomorrow evening.

**Nayoko:** Wait… By plane it takes twenty hour to get to New York… How will the Ambassador be able to be back by tomorrow evening?

**Suguru:** Actually it only takes about an hour by ship.

**Nayoko:** By… ship?

**Suguru:** The Saint ship… the one that took us to the Command Ship.

**Miyuki:** Hmmm… Maybe as part of the preparation we can arrange with Sera-san for a tour of her ship.

**Nayoko:** Ship… a tour?

**Miyuki:** Yeah. I haven't been up there since we got back. I kind of miss the simulators.

**Nayoko:** You could arrange for something like that… out in space?

**Riku:** We'd have to ask Sera-san… and we should ask Leesha-san and Commander Hayato also. Natsune-chan, do you think your class would be interested in a tour?

**Natsune:** I'm sure they would. That was fun… except for the hyperspace jump.

**Nayoko:** Hyperspace jump?

**Yasou:** It's a fast way to get from one place to another. I've never done it, but I am told it is not comfortable; especially the first time you do it.

**Natsune:** Imagine riding a roller coaster when you are already sick to your stomach. That is about as close as I can come to describing it.

**Nayoko:** You've been aboard the Saint ship?

**Natsune:** I went with my little sister when she got hurt. My mom and dad were with us… and so did Akine. The Command ship was something else.

**Nayoko:** I think I'll pass on the hyperspace jump, but a tour of the ship. (_To Suguru_) You would talk to… ahhh…

**Suguru:** Sera-san… She is Ryuga-sensei's sister.

**Nayoko:** This is all still very confusing. But we need to discuss how to schedule our time before the festival so that we can cover as much material as possible.

**Suguru:** Leesha-san will have the information I ask for to us by this afternoon. We will start putting displays together about who they are and their history. Leesha thinks most of that will be quite boring, but we will do the best we can with it.

**Riku:** I have some interviews today. I think they all have to do with what it's like to be a Saint youth or about school life. Then Miyuki and I are going to work on something having to do with life on an agriculture ship.

**Tani:** Being the token Saint girl at school here, I get interviewed about what life is like for a female in Saint society.

**Nayoko:** Yasou-kun and I are going to work on school life on an exploration ship and Yasou-kun suggested that we talk with Kisho-san since he spent most of his youth on one of the city ships. (_To Yukio, who seems somewhat spaced out_) Yukio-kun, what are you doing today?

**Yukio:** Oh! Ahhh… Ahhh… I… Ahhh…

**Tani:** Take it easy, Yukio-kun

_Yukio begins to tremble, and everyone is somewhat startled by it. Natsune looks down at Yukio's hand, which is visibly shaking._

**Yukio:** Ahhh… I… ummm… I'm going for an interview about…

_Yukio's hand continues to shake. Natsune slowly and cautiously reaches out with her own hand and gently takes Yukio's shaking hand in hers. Yukio startles a bit, but begins to regain his composure._

**Yukio:** I'm sorry… I was daydreaming. I used to get into trouble all of the time because of it. I'm going to be interviewed about Saint student social life.

**Tani:** That's funny

**Yasou:** Little sister!

**Yukio:** I thought so too, but I'm sure that I'll bore them to tears and then they'll come talk with you. I wonder how long the interview will run before the girls realize they need to lock up their boy friends.

_There is a long silence and an icy stare between Yukio and Tani._

**Suguru:** (_Breaking the silence_) Has anyone seen Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun today?

**Nayoko:** Minawa-chan is being interviewed about her time in the Saint hospital. My understanding was that she was there for almost three months. I let Hamaji-kun go with her because he said that talking about it brings back really bad memories for Minawa-chan.

**Suguru:** Minawa-chan came very close to dying; her injuries were that serious.

**Nayoko:** I hadn't realized that. I'm sorry if this causes any problems.

**Suguru:** Minawa-chan is learning to deal with it, and every day she seems to recover more and get stronger. With Hamaji-kun there, I'm sure she will be fine.

**Nayoko:** All right then, everybody should be off to their groups or interviews. We will have a progress meeting at the end of the school day and make plans for tomorrow.

_Everyone gets up and disperses, except for Yukio and Natsune._

**Natsune:** Will you be all right, Yukio-kun?

**Yukio:** I'll be fine. I was just daydreaming and she caught me by surprise. Like I said, that used to happen to me all the time. I would get into so much trouble because I would get startled and say some really stupid thing, trying to answer the teacher's question that I never heard.

**Natsune:** It's just that you look so… I don't know how to explain it, but I was worried.

**Yukio:** You don't have to worry. I'll be fine… but thank you for your concern… and your help.

_Yukio gets up from his seat and walks away. Natsune sits for a moment and then get up and exits the room._

_Scene shifts to Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito and Yasou sitting in the school yard eating lunch._

**Suguru:** Yasou-kun, would you like some of my lunch. Mahoro always put enough in to feed two easily.

**Yasou:** Thank you. Earth food takes a little getting used to.

**Kaito:** You mean the fact that it has something called flavor.

**Yasou:** That is one thing that is different, but there seems to be such a wide variety of it.

**Kiyomi:** Each culture on Earth has it's own style of cooking. Even in the same country there might be fifty different ways to prepare the same thing.

**Yasou:** That is just simply amazing.

**Chizu:** (_Taking a taste from Kaito's lunch_) And Mahoro-san's cooking is the best.

**Kiyomi:** (_Taking some of the lunch that Rin had prepared for the two of them_) I think Rin's cooking is very good also.

**Rin:** But look who I had for a teacher. I still have a long way to go.

**Miyuki:** I want to take the cooking class Mahoro-san will teach at the high school next year.

**Rin:** You may have some competition. My mom thinks that once the guys see Mahoro-san, they'll all want to take cooking from her.

**Hamaji:** Are you going to sign up for cooking class, Suguru-kun?

**Suguru:** Mahoro and I already talked about that. Probably not… It will be too much of a distraction for both of us.

**Chizu:** You think that having your future wife as a teacher might be too distracting?

**Yasou:** Future wife?

**Miyuki:** Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san are engaged… as are Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun (_Both smile as Hamaji pus his arm around Minawa_)…

**Chizu:** … And Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun.

**Yasou:** From what Commander Leesha explained, isn't it a bit unusual for you to be engaged at this age?

**Riku:** Actually, some of the circumstances involved are pretty unusual. It takes a while to explain.

**Miyuki:** Speaking of explaining things, Suguru-kun, you might want to explain your relationship with Leesha-san before Yasou-kun gets any more confused.

**Yasou:** Everyone refers to Commander Leesha as your grandmother… but you're from Earth… right?

**Suguru:** Would you like the short explanation or the long drawn out one?

**Yasou:** I guess the short explanation will do for now.

**Kiyomi:** Suguru-kun, would you like me to do it? I think I almost have it memorized.

**Rin:** Quiet! He hasn't had to explain it that many times… yet.

**Suguru:** (_With a broad smile_) When Saint first found Earth, Commander Leesha attempted to make contact, but her ship was shot down and she and her crew were captured. My grandfather helped them escape and Commander Leesha and my Grandfather developed a very close relationship. The result of that relationship was my mother, so Commander Leesha is my Grandmother.

**Yasou:** (_Shaking his head; mild look of disbelief and confusion_) OK… now some of the stories that Yukio-kun's grandfather tells make a bit more sense. He tells some wild stories about the man who rescued them… who was obviously your Grandfather.

**Suguru:** I guess I'd like to meet Yukio-kun's grandfather someday. My grandfather was quite a character. I would not disbelieve any story anybody told about him at this point.

_Scene fades to Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Chizu, Kaito, Miyuki and Riku walking home after school. Hamaji, with Minawa walking next to him, hand in hand; is talking with Suguru. Slash is also walking next to Suguru._

**Hamaji:** So do you think one of Mahoro-san's sister would be willing to help out?

**Suguru:** From what Mahoro was saying, they all would really like to do something that would be of service. I would be concerned that you may end up with all five of them trying to help out.

**Hamaji:** That might be a little overwhelming for my mother.

**Suguru:** The only thing we can do is talk to Mahoro. She has been going to the university almost every day to work with them on their human interaction training. She can ask the next time she goes.

**Chizu:** I hope Mahoro-san doesn't mind us all coming over like this, but your house is the best place for us to work on our part of the project for the festival.

**Suguru:** Mahoro always likes when all of you come to visit. But we are early today. She may not even be home from the university yet.

**Miyuki:** It's to bad Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun had to work. It would have been nice to get everyone together.

**Chizu:** She is really taking her job seriously. She has big plans for their wedding and she's saving everything she is earning for it.

**Miyuki:** Rin-chan has really changed. She used to be a real brat… she was only concerned about herself… and it had to be right now.

**Hamaji:** Well, Kiyomi-kun has changed too. He was so quiet… sometimes you didn't even realize he was there. And he was always so serious. Now he smiles and laughs and jokes around. I think Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun are really good for each other.

_After a moment of silent walking, they all arrive at Suguru's house. Suguru tries the door and finds that it is unlocked. Suguru opens the door and Slash enters ahead of Suguru. Suguru follows along with everyone else into the living room._

**Suguru:** Mahoro… Mahoro… We're home… Mahoro?

_There is no answer. All enter the house._

**Suguru:** Mahoro? Mahoro? Are you home? Mahoro?

_Suguru hears a quiet whimper as does Slash. Suguru stops while Slash continues in the direction of the sound. Slash is only gone a moment and returns to the living room._

**Slash:** This way Suguru.

_Suguru follows Slash while everyone else remains in the living room. Slash leads Suguru to the bathroom where the sound of crying is more distinct_.

**Suguru:** (_In a subdued voice_) Mahoro… Mahoro… Are you in there?

**Voice of Mahoro:** (_Through her crying_) Su… Su… guru… Is… tha… that… y… y… you?

**Suguru:** Yes it is Mahoro. (_Reaching to open the door_) I'm coming in.

**Voice of Mahoro:** (_Very quickly_) No! Please no! Please stay out there!

**Suguru:** (_Just as quickly he withdraws his hand_) Mahoro, please tell me… what is wrong?

**Voice of Mahoro:** I don't know, Suguru… (_Starting to cry again_) I… don… don't know. It… it just started and it wo… won't stop. I don't know.

**Suguru:** What won't stop?

**Voice of Mahoro:** I tried to call Professor Hokato, but he isn't answering his phone. Suguru, I'm frightened.

_Suguru looks down at Slash._

**Slash:** I don't have a clue. Except for her blood pressure and heart rate being elevated, all of her vitals are perfectly normal… for Mahoro.

**Suguru:** I don't understand what could be wrong.

_Suguru looks up and sees Miyuki and Chizu standing at the end of the hallway with Minawa, Hamaji, Riku and Kaito behind them._

**Miyuki:** Suguru-kun, is Mahoro-san OK?

**Suguru:** I don't know. She sounds almost hysterical, but she doesn't know what's wrong and she doesn't want me to come in.

**Chizu:** Maybe we should call a doctor.

**Miyuki:** What doctor are we going to call that won't involve far more explaining than we really want to do?

**Riku:** Maybe Doctor Mihoshi from the embassy?

**Suguru:** I think they have already left for the United Nation.

**Miyuki:** Suguru, let me talk to her.

_Suguru steps back from the door of the bath and Miyuki takes his place. Chizu also steps forward and stands behind Miyuki._

**Miyuki:** Mahoro-san… Mahoro-san… It's me, Miyuki. Are you all right?

**Voice of Mahoro:** (_Sniffling_) I don't know. It just started and I can't make it stop.

**Miyuki:** (_Taking a deep breath_) May Chizu-chan, and Minawa-chan and I come in. We may be able to help you… if you let us come in.

_There is what seems like a long silence._

**Voice of Mahoro:** I guess so.

**Miyuki:** (_To the boys_) Why don't you wait in the living room.

**Suguru:** Do you have some idea what may be wrong? Is there anything I can do?

**Miyuki:** Let us handle this. I think Mahoro-san will feel far more comfortable that way.

_Cut to mid show break_

_Scene opens with Hamaji, Riku, and Kaito sitting in the living room and Suguru pacing along with Slash._

**Suguru:** I wonder what's wrong? I wonder what's taking so long? Maybe I should go up and see if everything is all right.

**Hamaji:** Suguru-kun… relax. I'm sure that if anything were really wrong, Miyuki-chan would have come and told us, but she seemed to have some idea what was going on. Anyway, it's only been a few minutes.

**Slash:** Suguru, Mahoro's heart rate and blood pressure are returning to normal.

**Suguru:** Thank you Slash.

**Hamaji:** Slash, how do you do that?

**Slash:** It's one of my built in functions. I can monitor a large number of vital functions for any human I am within three meters of. Like Suguru's pulse rate is currently 95 and he need to calm down a bit. But Mahoro, as do all of the androids, broadcast their vital statistics so they can be monitored during combat situations.

**Suguru:** So that is how you were able to obtain the medical information they needed for Harune-chan.

**Slash:** Exactly.

_Miyuki and Chizu enter the living room._

**Suguru:** Is Mahoro all right? What's wrong?

**Miyuki:** Mahoro-san will be fine. Minawa-chan is helping her clean up. Chizu-chan, will you go to the store? I'm not sure it would be fair to ask the guys to do it.

**Chizu:** No problem. I'll be right back.

_Chizu exits through the front door._

**Suguru:** So what is wrong?

**Miyuki:** It's something that should have been discussed with Mahoro-san, but now that I think of it, who would have even guessed.

**Suguru:** I don't understand…

**Miyuki:** (_Shaking her head_) How do I put this gently. Hmmm… ah… There's no easy way to say this gently. It's that time of month.

**Suguru:** Time of month? … (_Blushing_) Oh!

**Miyuki:** That was something my mom talked to me about. Mahoro-san never really had that option. Oh! And Hamaji-kun, Chizu-chan and I had the same conversion with Minawa-chan.

**Hamaji:** (_Blushing_) Thank you…

**Miyuki:** (_Shaking her head again and smiling_) You guys don't really deal well with stuff like this, do you? Let me get my book bag and we'll be down in a few minutes.

_Miyuki gets her book bag and exit the living room._

**Suguru:** (_Sitting down next to Hamaji on the couch_) You know, Miyuki-chan is right. Even though we covered all of this in science and health class, I never would have thought of it.

**Hamaji:** But Miyuki-chan is right about one other thing also. I guess I would not have even though about that being something that an android would have to worry about. I'm just glad they talked to Minawa. I would not have known what to do.

**Suguru:** It's something that, as guys, we don't have to think about… or at least we didn't have to think about.

_Miyuki's voice can be heard approaching. Suguru and Hamaji both stand up as Miyuki enters the living room with Mahoro and Minawa following behind. Mahoro's head is bowed and she looks quite nervous. Suguru approaches her._

**Suguru:** Mahoro… Are you feeling better?

**Mahoro:** (_Taking a deep breath_) I'm sorry, Suguru. I feel so silly, but I was so frightened.

**Suguru:** (_Taking Mahoro by the hand_) That's OK Mahoro. I can understand why you might be frightened… but everything is all right now.

**Mahoro:** Thank you for being here for me Suguru… and thank you Miyuki-chan.

**Miyuki:** No problem. Anytime you need to talk, just stop by. Chizu-chan should be back from the store in a few minutes… And Suguru-kun… no funny stuff for the next few days.

_Suguru begins to blush brightly._

_Scene fades to Rin and Kiyomi working in the storeroom of the liquor store._

**Kiyomi:** I think that's the last of it. I don't remember a shipment this big in a long time.

**Rin:** It all checked in. All we need to do is get it put away and we can call it a day.

**Kiyomi:** Sometimes you really amaze me. When we were growing up…

**Rin:** When we were growing up, I was a little brat… a spoiled little brat. The problem was, I didn't have to grow up. Anything I wanted, my dad got for me. I don't know why you guys put up with me all that time.

**Kiyomi:** Because, you were, at heart, a really good person. And yeah, you acted spoiled sometimes, but not as often as you might think. The nice thing though was that when my father got on my case, you were there to listen.

**Rin:** And you would listen to me when my parents wouldn't let me have my way. I'm so glad that after knowing each other for so many years, we finally found each other.

**Kiyomi:** It's amazing what a trip into space can do for a relationship… Rin… have you thought about what you want to do after we graduate from high school? … Other than get married.

**Rin:** I really don't know. I never really had to give it much thought before. My dad never even really pushed me about getting into high school… although now I know why. Why do you ask?

**Kiyomi:** Well, you know I would at least like to get my business management degree. My dad is already talking about retiring and letting me take care of the business,

**Rin:** Your dad isn't old enough to retire.

**Kiyomi:** I know. But my dad has been tied to the liquor store since he took it over from his father. My mom and dad have never really had the chance to get away. My dad was too cheap to hire someone to take care of the place while they would be gone. I think my mom is pushing him more and more to do that though.

**Rin:** But what does that have to do with what I do after high school?

**Kiyomi:** I was wondering if you would like to go to school with me. We could both get our business management degree.

**Rin:** I think you might be a bit too distracted to get any of your work done if you have your wife class with you.

**Kiyomi:** It was just a thought.

**Rin:** Well we have three years of high school to think about that. Come on, let's get these put away, then we can eat and work on our project. Everybody will be over at Suguru-kun's house tonight and I think I would like to spend some time with them. We really don't get to see them other than at school.

**Kiyomi:** Well then, let's do this.

_Kiyomi lifts a box and move it onto a nearby shelf._

**Rin:** Any idea why such a large shipment today?

**Kiyomi:** That embassy reception nearly cleaned us out. Vesper bought all the liquor and beer for it from us… and paid full price for it. I've never seen my dad so happy in his life.

**Rin:** So it looks like the embassy is going to be a big customer?

**Kiyomi:** The Embassy, Chizu-chan's parents and Saori-sensei represent more than one half of my dad's total business… and that's even with Sensei cutting back.

_Scene shifts to Sera, Ryuga and Saori having dinner together in Sera and Ryuga's apartment._

**Saori:** So you're going to be off again next week.

**Sera:** I have to take Hamaji-kun's dad and the other engineers to the Command Ship. There they will transfer to a large transport to head to Silvaplanna.

**Saori:** It doesn't seem fair that you are the only one making these trips.

**Sera:** Three more ships like ours will be coming with the main transport. They will be equipped with the transport capability, so I won't be the only one making the trips. In fact, Leesha-san tells me that I may be able to go into semi-retirement, and just do occasional trips for Leesha-san or the Ambassador.

**Ryuga:** So then you will get to spend most of your time here on Earth.

**Sera:** Well, Leesha-san said that someone needs to keep an eye on you, little brother. (_Ryuga scowls at his sister; Saori snickers_) Oh! Saori-san, could you tell Suguru-kun that Leesha-san thinks that a tour of the ship is a fine idea for his classmates and that she has already cleared it with Commander Hayato?

**Saori:** We still need to clear it with the principal and with everyone's parents.

**Sera:** Sunday would be a good day since I will be leaving on Tuesday for the Command Ship.

**Saori:** I will let everyone know and start making preparations.

**Sera:** Ryuga, could you set up a beacon on the school grounds tomorrow.

**Ryuga:** No problem, but when you are at the command ship, could you get a few more. I think this will be our last one.

**Sera:** I'll put that on my shopping list… So how are things going with the new principal?

**Ryuga:** Much better. The ambassador's wife, Suki-san, is going to come in and give a presentation to teachers and administration about Saint. And he would like to have the Ambassador come in and talk to the students during the Cultural Festival.

**Saori:** He is so different from our old principal. He wants to have a get acquainted meeting at the local karaoke bar on Saturday with all of the teachers… his treat. Hey, maybe we should invite him on a tour of the ship too. He might actually enjoy it.

**Ryuga:** Maybe include any teachers who want to have a tour also.

**Saori:** I don't know. I'd love to see our old principal transport up to the ship. I think he would scream worse than the first time I did it.

**Ryuga:** You're probably right. I'll talk to Matsuhira-sensei in the morning about including the teachers.

**Saori:** I'm sorry, Sera-san. It looks like we are going to keep you busy all day Sunday.

**Sera:** Its better doing this than the waitress job I though I would have to take to support my brother and me.

_Scene shifts to Yukio sitting at his desk in his room, working on schoolwork. Akio enters._

**Akio:** Hey, big brother. How was your day?

**Yukio:** Not too bad… (_Sigh_) It happened again today.

**Akio:** Are you all right? You know you really need to let Doctor Mihoshi know about these things. That is the reason she came to Earth as part of the staff.

**Yukio:** She was already gone by the time I got home from school. I'll talk to her when she gets back… It's funny though… this time it was different.

**Akio:** What do you mean?

**Yukio:** It started out just like before, with the voices and the sense of me falling, but… well… Natsune-chan held my hand and… it was almost like… like she caught me from falling. It took a moment or two, but I was fine after that. And later, she was concerned that I was feeling well.

**Akio:** Everyone in Harune-chan's family is nice. You know that we have a standing invitation to visit the baths. Would you like to go and visit Natsune-chan?

**Yukio:** So that you can spend more time with Harune-chan? Don't you spend enough time with her at school?

**Akio:** You can never spend too much time with your future wife.

**Yukio:** (_Shaking his head and laughing_) Now you're being silly.

**Akio:** No I'm not. Harune-chan and I will get married some day. You wait and see.

**Yukio:** We'll see… (_Looks at his school work_) I don't know. I don't want to impose on Natsune-chan. Anyway… I wouldn't even know what to say to her.

**Akio:** You don't have to say anything special. Just smile and be pleasant.

**Yukio:** (_Laughing_) Here I am, getting girl advice from my nine-year-old brother. If you want to go that much, go talk to mom and if she says it's OK, I'll take you.

**Akio:** Thank you!

_Akio bolts from the room leaving Yukio just shaking his head and smiling._

_Scene shifts to Minawa and Hamaji walking together._

**Hamaji:** I thought you might want to spend some time with Mahoro-san tonight.

**Minawa:** I think Onee-chan needs to spend some time with Suguru-kun. I think they need to talk without other ears listening… Hamaji, do you remember when I first arrived at the Command Ship and you said that you loved me… and I said that I loved you?

**Hamaji:** Of course I do.

**Minawa:** And when I said that, I really didn't understand what I was saying at the time.

**Hamaji:** I guess I suspected that, but I can understand why that might be the case.

**Minawa:** (_Both stop walking_) Since then, I've learned a great deal… from Onee-chan… from Suguru-kun… from Miyuki-chan… from everyone in our little family… but from especially from you, Hamaji. You stayed by my side through all of this, even when I really didn't understand how to return your love to you.

**Hamaji:** That's where you're wrong. You showed your love for me in so many ways… even if you didn't really understand that was what you were doing. I don't think any of us really understand what love is.

**Minawa:** Hamaji, I think I understand better now… so I'd like to say… Hamaji, I love you. You are more special to me than anything else in the world… and I want to be with you forever.

**Hamaji:** More special than Mahoro-san? More than 369?

**Minawa:** They are a different kind of special. 369 gave me my reason to escape. Onee-chan gave me my life. If it had not been for them, I never would have met you.

**Hamaji:** (_Taking Minawa in his arms_) Mi-chan, I love you… more than anything in the world… and I want to be with you… forever.

_They kiss as scene fades to the front entrance of the Sakura bathes. Miyuki and Riku arrive from one direction as Yukio and Akio arrive from the other._

**Miyuki:** Good evening Yukio-kun… Akio-kun… How are you doing?

**Akio:** Pretty good, but Yukio needed to take a break from his schoolwork, so I convinced him to come to the baths with me.

**Miyuki:** Right… Well come in and I'll tell your fiancé that you are here.

_All enter the baths. Natsune is working at the desk._

**Miyuki:** (_To Natsune_) Hey, why are you working here tonight? I thought that Akine-chan was supposed to cover tonight.

**Natsune:** She still has homework to do because her school hasn't started their preparation for their cultural festival. So I'm taking care of this now and she will cover for me next week.

**Miyuki:** We have some special guests tonight (_indicating Yukio and Akio_). Let me go in and get this young man's future wife and then you can take a break for a while.

**Natsune:** Thank you Onee-chan.

**Riku:** I'll come with you Miyuki-chan and see if your father needs any help with anything.

_Miyuki and Riku exit into the house._

**Natsune:** So your little brother dragged you along so that he could see my sister?

**Yukio:** Exactly.

**Akio:** Well its not as if you couldn't use a break. He takes this schoolwork stuff far to seriously. You really need to get out and be with people.

**Natsune:** He really is a wise-ass.

**Yukio:** I told you so. He nearly started a riot in school when he announced his "engagement".

**Natsune:** I know. The principal gave my parents a call about it.

**Akio:** I hope I didn't cause any problems for Harune-chan.

**Natsune:** No… my mom and dad didn't really freak out… mom had a quiet talk with Harune-chan… but Harune-chan really couldn't be any happier.

_Miyuki returns._

**Miyuki:** Harune-chan has a few chores and homework to finish. Why don't you two get your baths now? She should be done by the time you finish. (_To Natsune_) Why don't you take a break for a while? Dad and Riku-kun are working on a few chores together. I'll cover the entrance until dad is done.

**Natsune:** That's OK. I don't mind. Maybe you can help dad and Riku-kun.

**Miyuki:** Suit yourself. (_To Yukio and Akio_) I'll see you later.

_Miyuki exits._

**Yukio:** I guess I'll see you in a little while then.

**Natsune:** Yeah… In a little while… Ahhh… yeah… in a little while.

_Yukio and Akio enter the locker room._

**Akio:** See… that wasn't so bad. And if you run out of things to talk about, you can always complain about me.

**Yukio:** Well then I definitely won't run out of things to talk about.

_Scene fades to Mahoro and Suguru sitting in the living room across from each other. Mahoro looks rather quiet and withdrawn._

**Suguru:** Mahoro… Are you feeling OK?

**Mahoro:** (_Quietly_) I guess I am… Suguru, I'm sorry for the way I behaved before.

**Suguru:** There is no need to apologize. I'm sure that if I had been in the same situation I would have felt the same way.

**Mahoro:** But I don't understand why this is happening. I'm an android.

**Suguru:** And as Professor Hokato has said so many times, a very human android. And actually, when I think about it, it makes me quite happy.

**Mahoro:** Why is that?

**Suguru:** Because it's another indication that maybe you can have a baby.

**Mahoro:** Oh! I hadn't thought about it that way. (_Smiling_) Oh! You're right.

**Suguru:** That really excites you… the idea of having a child.

**Mahoro:** I don't understand why, but yes it does… especially with you as the father. Even though I am only an android, I feel that is what was meant to be.

**Suguru:** Maybe it is, Mahoro… but don't ever say you are only an android. You are far more than that. You are Mahoro… my love… and my future wife.

_Mahoro gets up and moves to sit next to Suguru. She embraces him and gives him a kiss. Zoom in to Mahoro's smiling face and a single tear from her eye._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with an image of the members of class 3-4 and 1-3 standing around outside the school. Included in the group are Principal Matsuhira, Saori, Ryuga and Sera. Scene shifts to show Mahoro, Suguru, Miyuki, Riku, Kenta, Sachio, Nayoko and Yasou talking in a group. Sera joins the group. Scene shifts to a close up of Sachio and Kenta blushing brightly. Scene shifts to show Mahoro and Suguru walking along with Minawa, Hamaji and Akiko._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Minawa:** I think everyone was impressed with the tour.

**Voice of Hamaji:** I think it was more fun when Saori-sensei freaked out in the transport.

**Voice of Minawa:** Spending all the time she does with Ryuga-sensei, she's gotten used to it.

**Voice of Hamaji:** Everyone seems on good terms with the new principal.

**Voice of Minawa:** He is nicer than the old principal.

**Voice of Hamaji:** The Spanish Inquisition was nicer than our old principal. Hey look! Sera-san is talking with Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun and Miyuki-chan and Riku-kun and Nayoko-chan and Kenta-kun and Sachio-kun. Will you look at Kenta-kun and Sachio-kun blush!

**Voice of Minawa:** I never would have expected Sera-san to say anything that would make them blush.

**Voice of Hamaji:** Hey there we are.

**Voice of Minawa:** Where?

**Voice of Hamaji:** There… walking with Mahoro and Suguru and Akiko.

**Voice of Minawa:** I guess we're going to introduce Akiko-san to my parents to help out while your father is gone.

**Voice of Hamaji:** Akiko-san is cute.

**Voice of Minawa:** There, you said it again.

**Voice of Hamaji:** No I haven't. That was the first time I said it.

**Voice of Minawa:** Said what?

**Voice of Hamaji:** That Akiko-san is cute.

**Voice of Minawa:** There, you said it again.

**Episode 6: Exploration and Explanation**


	6. Episode 6 Exploration and Explanation

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 6: Exploration and Explanation**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens in the schoolyard after everyone has toured the ship. Most have already gone home but several remain, including Suguru, Mahoro, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Natsune, Yukio, Harune, Akio, Akine, Misaki, Yasou, Nayoko, Tani, Kenta, Roka, Sachio, Takara, Umeko, Saori, Ryuga, Principal Matsuhira and Sera. Conversations are happening randomly among the group_.

**Takara:** I still find it difficult to believe that we were actually out in space.

**Chizu:** Don't feel bad. We were there for more than a week and I still have trouble believing it.

**Umeko:** You could have at least warned us about that transport thing. That was scary.

**Roka:** I don't know. If they had something like that at the amusement park, I would pay money to ride it. And the simulators were something else. Better than any video game I've ever played.

**Rin:** Yeah, but that video game can hit back. You should have seen Kiyomi after his first kendo practice with it. His bruises had bruises.

**Kiyomi:** And that was at the lowest novice setting.

**Roka:** I think I'll stick with the zero-G simulation.

_Scene shifts to Saori and Ryuga talking with Principal Matsuhira._

**Matsuhira:** That was quite some experience. I want to thank you for inviting me for the tour. It's too bad more of the other teachers didn't participate.

**Ryuga:** You're very welcome, Sensei.

**Matsuhira:** (_Sigh_) I want to be completely honest with you. When news about Saint first broke, I was skeptical about it. And when I found out that you were from Saint, Ryuga-sensei, I initially had a great number of misgivings. But having worked with you now, even for this short time, I feel very comfortable about everything now.

**Ryuga:** Thank you for your honesty.

**Matsuhira:** It is too bad that the school will be losing the two of you at the end of the school year, no matter what other people might think.

**Saori:** Thank you very much, but there are still many who are just as glad to see me leave.

**Matsuhira:** I'm sure there will be some who will feel the same way about me by the end of the school year.

**Ryuga:** You won't be back next year?

**Matsuhira:** The only reason they chose me as interim principal was because it had been my intention to retire at the end of the school year.

**Saori:** If you get bored, I'm sure the high school where Ryuga and I will be teaching could always use a good English teacher.

**Matsuhira:** (_Laughing_) If I get bored, I'll keep that in mind.

_Scene shifts to Mahoro, Suguru, Miyuki, Riku, Kenta, Sachio, Nayoko and Yasou._

**Miyuki:** You are looking very well today, Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** I am feeling much better also. I want to thank you for your help the other day.

**Miyuki:** No problem… any time. You just need to ask.

**Nayoko:** (_Indicating Harune and Akio, who are standing some distance away_) Miyuki-chan, is it true that your little sister is engaged?

**Miyuki:** (_Laughing_) She would like to think so. Akio-kun proposed in front of the entire school, but she has a few years to wait, so no one is particularly worried.

**Yasou:** Akio-kun was not happy to find out that he would have to wait until he was eighteen to get married here on Earth. Be careful though. Saint only requires the couples to be fourteen to marry… of course with parents' permission.

**Miyuki:** I'll let my mom and dad know that.

**Sachio:** (_Quietly and tentatively_) Suguru-kun, you weren't serious about what you said about your grandmother?

**Suguru:** (_With a broad smile_) Oh, you mean about asking if she would like to go out on a date with you. I've already talked to her about it and she will definitely consider it once things calm down a bit with the Ambassador and Embassy.

_Sachio begins to blush brightly_

**Kenta:** Well you were the one who was saying that you thought Commander Leesha looked like a foxy babe. I don't know, but if I had to make a choice, I think Ryuga-sensei's sister Sera-san is really cute. If I had the chance I wouldn't mind going out on a date with her.

**Suguru:** Well that can be arranged. (_Before anybody has a chance to do or say anything; calling out_) Sera-san… Sera-san…

_Sera, who is talking with Saori, Ryuga and Principal Matsuhira acknowledges Suguru, talks for a moment more and then walks over. Kenta has a look of utter shock on his face._

**Sera:** Yes, Suguru-kun… Is there something I can do for you?

**Suguru:** Sera-san, I would like to introduce you to three of my classmates, Nayoko Owa… Sachio Sumikoma and Kenta Ogitsu.

**Sera:** I'm very pleased to meet you.

**Suguru:** Kenta-kun would like to know if you would be interested in going out on a date with him?

**Sera:** I'm going to be busy for the next few days, but maybe when I get back… Hmmm… unless of course Kenta-kun would like to come with me on my trip to the Command Ship. It would be nice to have some company on the return trip.

**Kenta:** (_Blushing brightly_) I… uhhh… I…

**Sera:** We would have to talk to the principal and to your parents, but even if you don't come with me, we'll definitely get together after I get back.

**Miyuki:** Sera-san, maybe you and Leesha-san could double date with Kenta-kun and Sachio-kun.

**Sera:** Not a bad idea.

_Both Sachio and Kenta blush brightly as the rest of the group laughs. Minawa and Hamaji come over and join the group_

**Hamaji:** Wow, I haven't seen anybody blush like that in a long time.

**Minawa:** Not since I told your parents that we had slept together.

**Miyuki:** Or the time you asked if you could wash Hamaji-kun's back.

**Minawa:** Or the time that Hamaji and I walked in on…

**Hamaji:** (_Blushing almost as brightly as Sachio and Kenta_) Enough! So what happened to get the two of them so flustered?

**Riku:** I think it's all of the talk about Sachio-kun and Kenta-kun going out on a date with Commander Leesha and Sera-san.

**Minawa:** Oh! Leesha-san and Sera-san will have someone to be kissee-kissee with?

_There is another round of laughter, as Kenta and Sachio break out in another round of major blushing._

**Hamaji:** Minawa and I have to go now. My father's company is having a party for my dad and the others going to Silvaplanna and my mom and dad would like Minawa and me to attend with them.

**Nayoko:** So when is your father leaving?

**Hamaji:** Tuesday evening… from the Saint Embassy. They are kind of expecting it to be another media event. I really hope it isn't.

**Minawa:** I will stay over night at Hamaji's house tonight, Onee-chan.

**Mahoro:** That's fine… Oh and I talked to my sisters… Akiko-chan said that she would be more than happy to help out while your father is away Hamaji-kun. Actually, they all said that they would like to help, but Professor Hokato thinks that Akiko-chan would be the best for the job at the moment. So if you could tell your parents. I will see about bringing her to visit tomorrow.

**Hamaji:** Thank you Mahoro-san. I think that will make everybody's life much easier. I will see everyone tomorrow at school.

**Minawa:** I will see you after school tomorrow Onee-chan.

_Minawa and Hamaji walk away._

**Suguru:** Mahoro and I should probably head home also. I have a few things to finish up for tomorrow.

**Miyuki:** Same here. I'm not sure I would like living on one of the agriculture ships. Life there seems rather hard.

**Kenta:** I would bet that it would be very much the same as living on a farm on Earth. That might be an interesting comparison to do. My uncle has a vegetable farm. I should talk to him.

**Nayoko:** That might be really interesting. Well then, I'll see everybody bright and early tomorrow.

**Sera:** Kenta-kun, I'll talk to the principal if you like and you can talk to your parents.

**Kenta:** (_Flustered_) I guess… ahhh… yeah… I'll talk to my parents.

_Everybody heads off in their own direction, leaving Mahoro, Suguru and Sera._

**Sera:** Kenta-kun is cute when he gets all flustered like that.

**Suguru:** Thank you for playing along with the joke, Sera-san.

**Sera:** Who's joking? I really wouldn't mind having some company on board for the return trip.

_Mahoro and Suguru do a double take as Sera walks away._

_Scene fades to Mahoro, Suguru, Kaito and Riku sitting at the breakfast table. Suguru is finishing his coffee._

**Suguru:** So you're going to spend the day at the University?

**Mahoro:** Yes. I'll bring Akiko-chan along with me and introduce her to Hamaji-kun's parents.

**Suguru:** I hope this will make life easier for Hamaji-kun's mother.

**Mahoro:** Akiko-chan is very gentle and very attentive to her duties.

**Suguru:** We really should tell Mr. And Mrs. Hamaguchi about the fact that Akiko-chan is an android.

**Mahoro:** I had planned on it at some point, but I would like to talk to Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun about telling Hamaji-kun's parents about myself and therefore about Minawa-chan.

**Suguru:** If I get the chance, I'll talk to them sometime today at school.

**Kaito:** Where is Akiko-chan going to stay while she is helping at Hamaji-kun's house?

**Mahoro:** I know they have the one guest room where Minawa-chan sleeps when she stay's there. They may have to share the room… or Minawa-chan is going to have to sleep here more often.

**Riku:** I wonder is Kenta-kun has recovered from yesterday yet?

**Suguru:** I don't know. Sera-san really did sound serious about taking him along to the Command Ship.

**Mahoro:** Whether it was a joke or not, it wasn't very nice.

**Suguru:** I'm not sure you would think the same way if you had heard some of the things he said when you first came to work here. Anyway, Kenta-kun and Sachio-kun will more than likely get a nice evening out and they'll be the envy of the rest of the guys at school.

**Kaito:** Suguru-kun, if we don't get going, we'll be late again.

**Suguru:** We can't do that again.

**Mahoro:** Does Saori-san give you that much of a problem when you are a bit late.

**Kaito:** It's not Sensei… It's Nayoko-chan.

**Riku:** During the festival planning, I'm not sure Sensei really cares when we get there, but it seems that it is very important to Nayoko-chan that this project is a success.

**Mahoro:** Well then, you need to get going. I'll get your lunch.

_Suguru, Kaito and Riku get up from the table as Mahoro exits to the kitchen. The boys gather their book bags and Mahoro returns from the kitchen with a **large** lunch._

**Suguru:** You didn't spend the whole night cooking again, did you?

**Mahoro:** No, there is lunch for you and Kaito-kun and Riku-kun and Saori-san, and snacks for the rest of the class. I had planned to do this for Friday, but things didn't quite work out as I expected.

**Suguru:** (_As Suguru, Kaito and Riku walk to the door_) Thank you very much and we'll see you after school.

**Mahoro:** (_Walking after Suguru_) Have a good day… I love you. (_Gives Suguru a kiss_)

**Suguru:** (_Placing the lunch on the floor and giving Mahoro an embrace and kiss_) I love you too.

_Suguru (grabbing the lunch), Kaito and Riku exit the house. Mahoro starts to clean off the table._

**Mahoro:** It's almost like he forgot.

_Cut to Suguru walking down the street with Riku and Kaito_

**Suguru:** (_To himself_) This isn't good. I forgot.

_Scene fades to Mahoro, Suguru, Akiko (wearing a maid's uniform very similar to Mahoro's), Minawa and Hamaji walking together._

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan, you're sure you want to do this now?

**Minawa:** I can't think of a better time than now.

**Hamaji:** Mi-chan and I had talked about telling my parents on a number of occasions, but something always came up.

**Minawa:** In fact the night we walked in on Hamaji's parents in the living room that had been our intention.

**Hamaji:** Don't remind me.

**Akiko:** So it is your intention to tell Hamaji-san's parents that I am an android also.

**Mahoro:** I think it will make everyone's life much easier.

**Suguru:** And when it comes right down to it, Hamaji-kun, your father has been working with Vesper for some time. I'm not sure the revelation that Mahoro and Akiko-chan are androids will shock him all that much.

**Mahoro:** Is Hamaji-kun's father even going to be home?

**Hamaji:** He has been off from work since the middle of last week so that he could spend some time with mom and me and Minawa.

_They arrive at Hamaji's home. Hamaji opens the door._

**Hamaji:** Mom… dad… I'm home… We have some guests… (_To the others_) I can't imagine that we might be walking in on something, but with my parents, you can never be sure.

**Female Voice:** You're home early.

_Mrs. Hamaguchi enters the living room from the kitchen._

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** Welcome home, Toshi… Minawa-chan…

**Hamaji:** (_Hamaji visibly grimaces_) And you know Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san…

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** Of course… Good afternoon Mahoro-san… Suguru-san…

**Mahoro:** I'd like to introduce you to another of my sisters… Akiko-chan.

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** I'm very pleased to meet you, Akiko-chan.

**Akiko:** I'm very pleased to meet you also.

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** So Akiko-chan, you are going to help out around the house while my husband is out chasing around the galaxy.

**Akiko:** That is my intention… if you will have me.

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** I don't see that there will be any problem. We will have to change some arrangements around the house here to make sleeping arrangements for you.

**Hamaji:** Mom, is dad home?

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** He is taking care of some last minute arrangements, but he should be finished soon.

**Hamaji:** That's good. We need to sit down and talk about some things before dad heads off to Silvaplanna.

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** As I said, he should be done in a few minutes. Let me go and get something for everyone to drink.

_Scene fades to the Embassy grounds. Along with some press and media people and the other people going to Silvaplanna are Minawa, Hamaji Mr. And Mrs. Hamaguchi, Mahoro, Suguru, Akiko, Leesha, Commander Hayato, Ambassador Hoshi (and the other embassy staff) Saori, Ryuga and Sera._

_Hamaji and Minawa are standing and talking with Mahoro and Suguru._

**Suguru:** Not as much of the media here as I expected.

**Hamaji:** Not that it's a bad thing. It's kind of nice being old news. I haven't had anyone ask for an autograph in over a month. Mi-chan and I can go for a walk without people asking about us being in space.

**Mahoro:** So did everything go well after we left last evening? Your parents seemed to take the news very well.

**Hamaji:** As Suguru-kun said, my dad has been working with Vesper for some time and has known Commander Hayato since they were in college. The fact that you and Akiko-san are androids did not shock him a bit. And my mother and father went to college together and both have engineering degrees. She seemed more impressed with how 'cute' you and Akiko-san are.

**Suguru:** Did you get to talk to them any more about Minawa-chan?

**Hamaji:** My mom and dad fell in love with Mi-chan the first time they met her when we returned from the Command Ship. I'm not sure there is anything we could have said that would have changed that. Just like me. I think I fell in love with her the first time I met her, too. (_Giving Minawa a hug_) And I think I love her all that much more today.

_Leesha comes over to join Suguru, Mahoro, Hamaji and Minawa._

**Leesha:** Hamaji-kun, the interviews are just about done and your father will be leaving in a few minutes. You might want to head over there to say your good byes.

**Hamaji:** Thank you Leesha-san. Come on Minawa, let's go say good-bye.

_Hamaji and Minawa exit._

**Leesha:** They look so cute together… just as cute as you and Mahoro-san.

**Suguru:** Thank you… Grandmother, may I ask you something quite seriously.

**Leesha:** Of course.

**Suguru:** How dangerous is this mission that Hamaji-kun's father going on?

**Leesha:** There is always an element of danger when you explore the unknown, but from all of the reports I have seen, Silvaplanna is very similar to Earth. The atmosphere has only slightly less oxygen in it and only about 50 of the surface of the planet is covered with water. There seems to be extensive plant life, but no sign of any other form of life. There is always the chance of some microscopic life form, but that is one of the first things that will be investigated before anyone goes down to the surface of the planet from the research team.

**Mahoro:** Has anyone from Saint gone to the planet surface?

**Leesha:** Yes, unfortunately, against the orders of Matthew. That exploration Command Ship has been in quarantine since, although no ill effects have been detected. I think that Hamaji-kun's father and the rest of the team will be quite safe.

_Quietly joining Suguru Mahoro and Leesha are Kenta and Sachio. Suguru notices them and greets them._

**Suguru:** Kenta-kun… Sachio-kun… Good afternoon. Come here and let me introduce you. (_Both Kenta and Sachio look uncomfortable_) Kenta-kun… Sachio-kun… I'd like to introduce you to my Grandmother, Commander Leesha. Grandmother I'd like to introduce you to Kenta Ogitsu and Sachio Sumikoma.

**Kenta:** Pleased to meet you.

**Sachio:** Pleased to meet you.

**Leesha:** (_Both boys blushing_) I am very pleased to meet you. Sera-san was right… they are quite handsome. And Sachio-kun is the one who said that I was a foxy babe?

_Sachio blushes even more and mechanically nods his head yes._

**Leesha:** Well I am flattered… You know, Kenta-kun, Sera-san was quite disappointed when she found out that you couldn't make the trip with her, but we will definitely arrange for a double date when she gets back. If we hurry up, you might be able to say goodbye before they go up to the ship.

_Leesha almost drags Kenta and Sachio away._

**Suguru:** She is almost as bad as a schoolgirl sometimes. I hope I haven't started something that is going to turn out bad for Kenta-kun and Sachio-kun.

**Mahoro:** It's difficult to tell if she is joking and whom she is playing the joke on.

**Suguru:** I know, and Sera-san is almost as bad. Well, we should go and say our goodbyes also. Ahhh… Mahoro, I was wondering… how would you like to go out and do something special tonight? Go out to dinner… maybe go for a walk.

**Mahoro:** Don't you have work to do for your festival project?

**Suguru:** Yes, I do, but it seems to me that I have been so engrossed in this project that I have been ignoring something very important… you, Mahoro.

**Mahoro:** I understand.

**Suguru:** You shouldn't have to understand. Come on; let's go say goodbye and then do something special tonight.

_They begin to walk away, hand in hand, toward the crowd._

**Mahoro:** Dinner and a walk would be nice. Then maybe we could go home and watch a movie.

**Suguru:** Not one of the movies from Chizu-chan?

**Mahoro:** Maaaaaybe!

**Suguru:** Mahoro! … (_Mahoro smiles broadly; Suguru shakes his head_) I love you.

**Mahoro:** And I love you too.

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene open Thursday morning in classroom 3-4. Saori is sitting at her desk working on some paperwork. Nayoko is standing at the head of the class while the remainder of the class (along with several members of the first year class including Natsune, Yukio and Tani) is seated._

**Nayoko:** We have one more day to complete our festival project. I would like an update on what we have completed up to now.

**Suguru:** At this point we taken the information we obtained from the Embassy and complied several booklets about Saint history, culture and society and we have several display posters with the same information… but to quite honest with everyone, it is boring.

**Miyuki:** You can pretty much say the same thing about the information Riku-kun and I put together on life on a Saint Agriculture ship.

**Yasou:** When you come right down to it, there is nothing particularly exciting about being Saint. Although there are many differences in our lifestyles, there is so much that is the same.

**Kiyomi:** That may be the more important thing to point out… that we aren't that different.

**Riku:** Maybe that's why the principal asked us to do this.

**Nayoko:** But it doesn't make for a very exciting project.

**Suguru:** Ambassador Hoshi did say that the staff from the embassy would be available.

**Saori:** And don't forget Commander Leesha and Ryuga-sensei. I think Sera-san will be back on Saturday. I'm sure that they would be willing to help. It might be enough just to make them available to talk to people.

**Chizu:** Kaito-kun and I were working on getting some of the stories that the elders on his ship used to tell. Some of them are very interesting.

**Kaito:** And I would be willing to sit and tell the stories just like our elders did.

**Nayoko:** How many different stories to you remember?

**Kaito:** Five or six of them that I can remember well enough to tell. Maybe a two or three more if my brother can refresh my memory on a few points.

**Natsune:** We could use our classroom for the story telling.

**Nayoko:** That would be fine.

**Aoi:** All of this is very nice, but that doesn't really leave very much for the rest of the class to do.

**Nayoko:** I'm sure people will have questions for us, but we will act as gracious hosts.

**Suguru:** On the other hand, Mahoro wanted me to ask in anyone would mind if she made some pastry and snacks to serve to our visitors.

**Roka:** Are you crazy? Of course we wouldn't mind.

**Midori:** Mahoro-san makes some of the best pastry in the world. I remember the little cakes she made for your lunch when you came back to school.

**Kyoshi:** I wish my mom's cooking was as good as Mahoro-san's. You know, Suguru-kun you are really lucky.

**Hamaji:** We might have the most popular display just by the benefit of Mahoro-san's cooking.

**Riku:** Well, Saint cooking wouldn't be of any benefit to us. I think that's the real reason why Leesha-san wants to establish friendly relations with Earth.

**Nayoko:** That may in fact be the case, but we need to get back to the matter at hand. I need people in charge to make sure everything is covered. We need someone to organize and schedule the greeters.

**Midori:** I'll take care of that. I'll also get people to hand out the printed material we have.

**Nayoko:** (_Making a note in her notebook_) OK… and someone to handle the refreshments.

**Aoi:** I can do that.

**Minawa:** I can help with that also.

**Nayoko:** (_Making another note_) OK.

**Chizu:** Kaito and I have been able to transcribe two of the stories, so we can print those and hand them out also.

**Nayoko:** (_Writing again_) So you and Kaito-kun will take care of organizing that.

**Rin:** Suguru-kun, where was Mahoro-san planning on doing the cooking?

**Suguru:** I don't think either of us had thought about that.

**Rin:** Saori-sensei, do you think we might be able to use a stove or two in the domestic sciences room?

**Saori**: I don't know, but we can check.

**Rin:** It will just make things a lot easier if the cooking can be done here.

**Nayoko:** (_Writing another note_) I'll check with the principal and the student council.

**Rin:** I can help Mahoro-san there and we might need three or four others to help.

**Suguru:** If I could have a few people to help finish with the setup; I will take care of that.

**Nayoko:** Then it sounds like we have everything together. Everyone, please sign up with one of these groups. If you don't, I will find **something** for you to do. I will report that to the student council and to Matsuhira-sensei. Let's get the finishing touches on everything and get our displays in place. We have until noon tomorrow, when the festival opens. If no one has anything else… (_Silence_) Well then, back to work.

_The people in the class begin to form small groups as Nayoko exits the room. Suguru notices that several small groups exit also. After talking with Hamaji, Minawa departs with one of those groups, but Hamaji remains in the classroom. Suguru approaches Hamaji._

**Suguru:** Hamaji-kun, where is Minawa-chan going?

**Hamaji:** She and several other girls are going to act as hostesses, so they are going to your house to talk to Mahoro-san about what maid's uniforms are available.

**Suguru:** I expected that you would go with her.

**Hamaji:** No, I think I would just be in the way. Anyway, I think Minawa is angry with me.

**Suguru:** Angry with you? … What happened?

**Hamaji:** I did something stupid. I agreed with my mom that Akiko-chan is cute. I think I hurt Minawa's feelings a bit. I apologized, but now I think she thinks I'm interested in girls with big breasts.

**Suguru:** That's a touchy subject, even with Mahoro.

**Hamaji:** That was bad.

**Suguru:** Sorry… but I explained to her that it was Mahoro I loved, not just her breasts. And now, she seem much more comfortable with it.

**Hamaji:** I'll talk to her tonight about it, because, really that's true… Well, do you need some help getting things set up?

**Suguru:** Sure. Let's see if I can get a few more people to help.

_Scene shifts to Natsune walking alone in the school hallway._

**Voice of Yukio:** (_From behind_) Natsune-chan… Natsune-chan…

_Natsune stops and turns to face the approaching Yukio._

**Natsune:** Yukio-kun… what is it?

**Yukio:** (_Catching up with Natsune_) Nothing really. I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?

**Natsune:** (_As they begin walking together_) Sure, what do you need?

**Yukio:** Well… I would really like to help with this project, but… I… ummm… have a bit of a problem around large crowds, and I was wondering if… ahhh… if you could… ahhh… stay nearby me.

**Natsune:** Sure… of course. I'll just sign up as one of the greeters and I'll make sure I'm there when you are there. I wasn't really sure what I was going to sign up to do anyway.

**Yukio:** Thank you.

**Natsune:** Hey, do you want to have lunch with me?

**Yukio:** Sure.

_Natsune and Yukio begin to walk down the hallway. Scene shifts to Mahoro and Minawa working in the kitchen at home._

**Mahoro:** (_After receiving a container of milk from Minawa_) Thank you, Minawa-chan.

**Minawa:** You're welcome, Onee-chan.

**Mahoro:** You know, you really don't have to stay and help me. I'm sure there are other things you would rather be doing.

**Minawa:** No, Onee-chan. I don't have anything else I need to be doing.

**Mahoro:** (_As Mahoro mixes ingredients_) That's not what I said. Is there some kind of problem?

**Minawa:** No, not really.

**Mahoro:** It's just that I expected you to be spending the evening with Hamaji-kun.

**Minawa:** Hamaji-kun and I have been spending quite a bit of time together and I have not been keeping up with my duties here… and I haven't really spent any time with you recently… So I decided that it would be nice to spend some time with my sister.

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan, could you get me the bowl of pastry I already have in the refrigerator?

**Minawa:** Of course, Onee-chan.

_Minawa walks over to the refrigerator and retrieves a bowl that is covered with a cloth._

**Mahoro:** So when you're done helping me, you are going to Hamaji-kun's house for the night?

**Minawa:** (_Walking back to Mahoro with the bowl_) No, actually I was planning to spend the night here.

**Mahoro:** (_Taking some of the pastry dough from the bowl and recovering it_) So Hamaji-kun will be staying here tonight? … Could you put this back into the refrigerator?

**Minawa:** Sure, Onee-chan… (_Going to the refrigerator with the bowl_) No, I don't think that Hamaji-kun will be here tonight.

**Mahoro:** Did you and Hamaji-kun have an argument about something?

**Minawa:** (_Putting the bowl in the refrigerator and closing the door_) No, not really. (_Returning to where Mahoro is rolling out the pastry_) Onee-chan, does it bother you when Suguru-kun looks at his books with the pictures of women with big breasts?

**Mahoro:** (_Smiling_) It did… but it really doesn't any more.

**Minawa:** Why is that?

**Mahoro:** Because I know that Suguru like me for what I am. When Suguru looks at the pictures in those magazines, he looks at them because the girls in the books are pretty. I have to admit that even I look at his magazines sometimes. But Suguru doesn't look at them because he wants me to look like the girls in the pictures.

**Minawa:** Would you like to have bigger boobies?

**Mahoro:** I guess I wouldn't mind if mine were a little bit bigger… and in fact mine are a little bigger then before, but I don't expect them to grow very much more. On the other hand, I've noticed that you've developed a bit in that area also.

**Minawa:** A little bit, but not very much.

**Mahoro:** Why do you ask?

**Minawa:** Well… ummm… I… think that… Hamaji-kun really likes girls… with… ahhh… big boobies.

**Mahoro:** What makes you think that?

**Minawa:** Well… he… said that… that he thought that… ahhh… (_Head bowed_) Akiko-chan was cute.

**Mahoro:** (_Smiling and quietly snickering to herself_) Of course he does. Suguru thinks so too. It just seems to be one of those things about men. They really like looking at women with big breasts. I don't really understand why, and Suguru has never been able to explain it to me. But when it comes down to who men want as a girl who is special to them, the size of the girl's breasts doesn't seem to matter… at least for most guys.

**Minawa:** So the fact that Hamaji said that he thinks Akiko-chan is cute…

**Mahoro:** Doesn't mean anything… other than he thinks she is cute.

**Minawa:** Thank you, Onee-chan. I guess I don't understand why I was so angry with Hamaji. Maybe I should go and apologize to him.

**Mahoro:** No, I don't think you should apologize… but I think that you should go and talk with him about it. Tell him how you felt… and listen to how he feels. I think you'll find out that no one has to apologize to anyone.

**Minawa:** Thank you, Onee-chan. I'll go see Hamaji as soon as we are done with the pastry.

**Mahoro:** That's OK. I don't think I am going to do very much more tonight. Why don't you go now while it's still a little early?

**Minawa:** Thank you so much, Onee-chan.

_Minawa give Mahoro a hug and then exits the kitchen. Mahoro smiles broadly and then returns to her pastry, quietly singing. Scene fades to the bedroom of Yukio, who is working at his desk. There is a knock at the door_.

**Yukio:** Come in.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** (_Opening the door and entering the room, closing the door behind him_) You're still awake. I expected that you would be asleep, but I saw the light was on.

**Yukio:** I'm just finishing up a few last minute things for school, and then I was going to bed.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** You seem to be doing much better now. Are you feeling better about being here on Earth now?

**Yukio:** Things are better now. I guess I was just afraid about not knowing what to expect… but everyone I've met so far is so friendly. They really make me feel welcome.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** (_After a moment of silence_) Akio tells me that you had an attack the other day.

**Yukio:** A very mild one, but it passed very quickly.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** Did you tell Doctor Mihoshi about it?

**Yukio:** No actually I didn't. You had all already left for your trip to where ever that was…

**Ambassador Hoshi:** New York City…

**Yukio:** And with everything that has been going on at school, I completely forgot about it. I'll try to remember to talk to her about it tomorrow.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** Make sure you do… although it looks like the next few days are going to be quite busy for everyone. Please make sure you get enough rest.

**Yukio:** I'll do that… Don't worry… … Does mom know about the attack?

**Ambassador Hoshi:** No, I haven't told her and I asked Akio not to either.

**Yukio:** Thank you. I will be very careful… and I'll make sure I get plenty of rest.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** I will see you in the morning. Have a good night.

**Yukio:** Good night dad.

_The ambassador exits the room. Yukio does a few more things on his "computer" and then turns it off. He gets up from his desk and stretches._

**Yukio:** (_To himself_) Yes… I think things will be better.

_Scene fades to the living room of Suguru and Mahoro's house. Suguru is sitting on the couch and Mahoro sits down next to him._

**Mahoro:** That was Minawa-chan on the phone. She called to say that she would be staying overnight at Hamaji-kun's house.

**Suguru:** That's good. Hamaji-kun told me that he and Minawa-chan had a bit of an argument, and he really felt bad about it.

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan was telling me about it earlier this evening. But we talked about it and I think she and Hamaji-kun were going to talk about it. It sounds like they have.

**Suguru:** That's good… It looks like it's just going to be you and me until the twins come home.

**Mahoro:** That's what it looks like… Suguru, I was wondering about something… Why do men like looking at women with big breasts?

**Suguru:** (_Taken by surprise_) I… ahhh… really don't… know.

**Mahoro:** But you like looking at women with big breasts…

**Suguru:** Yes… I do… I won't deny it.

**Mahoro:** Then… why do you like looking?

**Suguru:** (_Taking a deeper shade of blush_) I guess it's just fanaticizing about what it would feel like to cuddle close to them and touch them… wondering what they might feel like.

**Mahoro:** If you had the chance then to do that with someone like Rin-chan, or Saori-san or even Chiako-chan or Akiko-chan, would you like to do that?

**Suguru:** I don't think so. The reality of cuddling with you is far better than the fantasy of cuddling with anyone else.

**Mahoro:** But if you did have the opportunity…

**Suguru:** I don't look at it as an opportunity. Cuddling and touching you brings me all the happiness I need.

_Suguru leans toward Mahoro, placing his arms around her, giving her a kiss. Mahoro returns the embrace and they kiss again. Suguru's left hand slides down Mahoro's side to her leg below her dress, where he tenderly touches her. Mahoro tightens her embrace all the more as Suguru's hand moves up Mahoro's leg, lifting her dress._

_Fade to black._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with the final preparations for the Cultural Festival. Nayoko is standing at the head of the class directing everything. Saori and her sister Shiori enter the room along with Yaeko and her mother Chitose. Scene shift to show a table with an elaborate layout of food of every description and then shifts to show everyone from class 3-4 and 1-3 standing around and eating and drinking. Scene shifts to show Commander Leesha and Ambassador Hoshi speaking with a group of adults and then to Misaki, Yasou and Riku talking with several other students. Scene cuts to Kaito sitting in a chair as he tells a story._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin:** It's only our school festival, but you would thing that Nayoko is preparing for a world exposition.

**Voice of Miyuki::** Well, I can't think of anything that Nayoko doesn't take seriously. Hey Saori-sensei's little sister is here and her friend Ya-chan.

**Voice of Rin:** And isn't that Ya-chan's mother?

**Voice of Miyuki:** Of course it is. Don't you remember her from the cemetery? Oh, my. Will you look at all that food?

**Voice of Rin:** At the moment I'm not sure I want to look at any food. Remember, I helped made a good portion of that. Mahoro is unbelievable in the kitchen.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Well, the festival has started. It looks like everyone from the embassy is here

**Voice of Rin:** And will you look at Kaito. He looks so comfortable in front of an audience telling those stories.

**Episode 7: Participation and Performance**


	7. Episode 7 Participation and Performance

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 7: Participation and Performance**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Episode opens showing the sign for classroom 3-4. Scene cuts to inside of classroom where the entire class ins involved in some type of activity to set up the classroom for the festival and then centers on Nayoko, who looks somewhat frazzled._

**Nayoko:** (_To someone outside of the scene_) No! Put those posters on **that** wall… Kyoshi-kun, will you and Riku-kun start stacking the desks at the back of the room! … Hamaji-kun could you please help them… Yoko-chan, please go to the student council office and see if we can get another table… Take Kiyomi-kun and Roka-kun with you… Look people, it's already ten o'clock. We only have two hours left to get this ready.

**Suguru:** Relax, Nayoko-chan. We have plenty of time. The only thing that is really left to do is to finish the copying of the pamphlets, and Takara-chan, Midori-chan, Umeko-chan and Tori-chan are taking care of that.

**Nayoko:** How about arrangements in the other classroom? … And how about the pastry that Mahoro-san was going to make?

**Suguru:** Chizu-chan and Kaito-kun are working with the other class to get that set up… and as for the pasty… Mahoro, Minawa-chan and Rin-chan were here at seven this morning. Between what Mahoro made last night and what they probably made this morning, there should be enough snacks and pastry to feed everyone in the township for a week.

**Voice of Mahoro:** I heard that!

**Suguru:** (_Jumping at the sound of Mahoro's voice_) Mahoro!

_Suguru turns to the sound of Mahoro's voice and sees Mahoro, Minawa and Rin, along with Aoi, Kioko and Miyuki all dressed in similar maid's uniforms._

**Miyuki:** Don't worry… It's only about a three-day supply… as long as everyone in town eats.

_Suguru is not sure if he can laugh or not, until he sees the broad smile on Mahoro's face._

**Rin:** Actually, we are set for today. And Chizu-chan will be happy. Mahoro-san made her favorite peach pie.

**Nayoko:** You mean that there is something that isn't her favorite?

**Rin:** (_After a short moment of reflection_) Come to think of it, I can't think of anything.

**Miyuki:** We have five more girls from my sister's class who will be helping us serve.

**Mahoro:** Rin-chan and I will take care of beverages…

**Rin:** At least until Kiyomi and I have to go to work this afternoon.

**Miyuki:** You mean that Kiyomi-kun's dad won't give you the time off for the festival?

**Rin:** Actually Kiyomi and I are working so that both Mr. Kawahara and his wife can come in to see the festival. He has always had to work, so he's never been to one.

**Miyuki:** I never thought of that.

**Rin:** Kiyomi and I will be back early tomorrow. Actually though, the reason we came here was to find out if people would like us to prepare lunch.

**Nayoko:** You mean for the whole class?

**Miyuki:** And for my sister's class also.

**Nayoko:** I suppose that would be fine, but…

**Mahoro:** Then lunch will be served here at eleven. Please let everyone know.

**Suguru:** No problem.

**Hamaji:** (_To Mahoro as he walks toward the door_) Will you need any help with lunch?

**Nayoko:** Hold it! I think you need to finish moving the desks first.

**Suguru:** (_Quietly to Hamaji_) Good try.

**Mahoro:** No actually Hamaji-kun, I think we have everything under control. There will be time later for you to spend with Minawa-chan.

**Nayoko:** (_Looking at the clock_) OK, that means you have a little under an hour to get everything finished… and there is still plenty to do.

_Nayoko walks toward the people working on the wall displays. Suguru just shakes his head._

_Kenta enters the room, looking around._

**Kenta:** Has anyone seen Saori-sensei?

**Suguru:** I haven't seen her all morning, but I think she is in the faculty workroom. Why are you looking for her?

**Kenta:** There are some people in the office looking for her. Could you see if you can find her? I need to get back down to the copy room.

**Suguru:** No problem.

_Kenta exits the room. Suguru walks over to Mahoro, Rin, Miyuki, Minawa, Aoi, and Kioko._

**Suguru:** I need to go to the faculty workroom and find Sensei.

**Mahoro:** And we should probably go and start working on lunch… Hmmm… it would probably cause quite a scene if I were to give you a kiss right now, wouldn't it.

**Suguru:** Probably… not that I would mind the kiss… or causing a scene.

**Miyuki:** Oh, go for it. Everyone here knows that you're engaged… and its not as if you were going to have sex in the middle of the class room.

**Mahoro and Suguru:** (_They turn to Miyuki; in unison_) Miyuki!

**Miyuki:** It still amazes me how they do that.

_While Suguru is turned to Miyuki, Mahoro gives Suguru a little kiss on the cheek._

**Voice of Saori:** You call that a kiss? I **know** you can do better than that.

_Both Mahoro and Suguru jump at the sound of Saori's voice. Everyone turns toward the door (where Saori is standing)._

**Suguru:** (_Catching his breath_) Sensei! I was just going to come look for you. There is someone in the school office waiting to see you.

**Saori:** I know. The secretary found me and let me know.

_Saori enters the room, followed by Shiori, Yaeko and Yaeko's mother, Chitose. Yaeko does not look "well"._

**Saori:** I invited my sister to the cultural festival and Yaeko-chan and her mother came along.

**Suguru:** (_Going to greet Shiori, Yaeko and Mrs. Nishimura_) It's good to see all of you. Come on, Shiori-chan… Ya-chan… I'll introduce you to the rest of the class.

_Suguru walks away with Shiori and Yaeko, leaving Chitose with Saori and Mahoro. They watch as the three walk toward Nayoko._

**Mahoro:** It's good to see you Chitose-san.

**Chitose:** It's good to see you also.

**Rin:** (_Walking over to Mahoro_) Good morning Mrs. Nishimura.

**Chitose:** Good morning, ahhh…

**Rin:** Rin

**Chitose:** Rin-chan

**Rin:** Mahoro-san, if we are going to have lunch ready on time, we need to get back to the kitchen. I don't think Nayoko-chan would be a pretty sight if we were late.

**Saori:** I think Nayoko-chan should have a couple of glasses of sake and relax. (_Rin, Mahoro and Chitose turn and glare at Saori_) I'm just joking.

**Mahoro:** You right of course, Rin-chan. Chitose-san, you and Ya-chan and Shiori-chan will stay for the lunch that Rin-chan and I are cooking.

**Chitose:** I wouldn't think of missing it. All I've heard is Ya-chan rave about your cooking from when you were at the lodge.

**Mahoro:** Then I will see you at lunchtime.

**Chitose:** I will be looking forward to it.

**Rin:** I will see you later, Mrs. Nishimura

**Chitose:** Later then.

_Mahoro and Rin walk away and join with Miyuki, Minawa, Aoi, and Kioko, who then exit the room._

**Chitose:** I'm glad you invited us today.

**Saori:** No problem. Ya-chan isn't really looking well today. Is she feeling ill?

**Chitose:** I don't know. She hasn't been to school all week. She is complaining about being tired and I don't think she is sleeping at night. I took her to the doctor yesterday, but she couldn't find anything actually wrong with her. They took some blood samples. Maybe those will show something.

**Saori:** Please let us know if there is anything we can do. You know that there are medical resources beyond anything available on Earth.

**Chitose:** So I've been told. I still have a difficult time with the concept of space aliens being here on Earth… Not that I don't like any of the ones I have met, but it still seems too much like a dream that will come to a sudden end.

**Saori:** (_Reflective_) I have felt like that at times myself.

**Chitose:** But I am really quite concerned about Ya-chan's health. Her perception that her father was well one day and died the next is only a perception. He had been ill for some time, although I could never get him to go see a doctor.

**Saori:** It seems like that is a guy thing… too much of a man to be sick.

**Chitose:** I don't want to lose Ya-chan too.

**Saori:** Maybe after all of the excitement is over, you can take Ya-chan to see Doctor Mihoshi at the Saint Embassy. I understand she saved Miyuki Sakura's sister legs after she had an accident. She will probably be here today to help with the class's festival project.

**Chitose:** We'll have to see.

_Nayoko approaches Saori and Chitose from one direction as Suguru, Shiori and Yaeko approach from another_.

**Nayoko:** Saori-sensei, we can't get any more tables. Class 3-3 has taken all of the remaining tables for their tearoom. There isn't enough space in their room to set up half of the tables they have, but they want to hold on to them, just in case.

**Saori:** After people have Mahoro-san and Rin-chan's snacks, there won't be much business for their tearoom. Hmmm… maybe we can work out a trade with them. Come on, Nayoko-chan; let's go talk with their Sensei. Let's see if they would like to trade some pastry for some tables.

_Saori and Nayoko exit, leaving Chitose with Suguru, Shiori and Yaeko._

**Suguru:** I will be so glad when this project is over. Nayoko-chan has taken it very seriously and she has made a point to make sure everyone else has taken in seriously also.

**Chitose:** That seems quite apparent… So girls, what would you like to do for the rest of the day?

**Suguru:** Mahoro and Rin-chan will have lunch ready at eleven. Why don't you have a seat and relax for a moment. Almost everything is in place. Actually all we need now if for my grandmother and for the others from the Embassy to come.

**Chitose:** Is that what you want to do Ya-chan… Shiori-chan?

**Shiori:** Any idea what Mahoro-san is cooking?

**Suguru:** No idea at all.

**Shiori:** It really doesn't matter, I'm sure it will be good.

**Suguru:** Let me get you some chairs and let you sit down.

_Suguru gets several chairs and moves them to Saori's desk. Shiori goes also to get an additional chair. When they return, Chitose, Yaeko and Shiori sit._

**Yaeko:** Is it true, Suguru-kun, that Mahoro-san will be teaching at the school we are going to go to?

**Suguru:** Right now Mahoro is planning to come to school after lunch and teach several cooking classes in the afternoon.

**Yaeko:** I wouldn't mind getting into one of her classes.

**Suguru:** I think people from our group will have first choice for her class, and from what I understand, we'll all be in the same homeroom and we'll have Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei for teachers.

**Chitose:** Won't that be a problem for you to have your sister as a teacher, Shiori-chan?

**Shiori:** No, it shouldn't be. My sister and I get along pretty well… and just by looking at us, it's difficult to believe that we're even related.

_Nayoko enters the room, and quickly looks around._

**Nayoko:** (_Loud enough to be heard throughout the room_) Suguru-kun… Hamaji-kun… the rest of you, come with me to help carry tables.

**Suguru:** (_Shaking his head, to Nayoko_) I'll be right with you. (_To Chitose, Shiori and Yaeko_) This shouldn't take too long. I'll be right back.

_Suguru, Hamaji and several others exit the room, following Nayoko. Yaeko and Shiori look at each other and smile._

_Scene fades to the classroom full of student sitting in small casual groups eating various sandwiches and snacks (engaged in small talk). Scene pans to Mahoro and Rin behind a table covered with trays of the same. Minawa and Miyuki are behind another table serving iced tea. Aoi and Kioko are behind still another table serving hot tea to those who want it. Saori, Nayoko and Suguru are standing near the door, talking._

**Nayoko:** (_To Suguru and Saori_) I never expected anything this elaborate for lunch.

**Saori:** (_Laughing_) I would have expected nothing less from Mahoro-san.

**Nayoko:** But how did they get all of this prepared in such a short time.

**Suguru:** Don't ever underestimate Mahoro. She's probably been working on this for most of the morning.

_Chizu and Kaito approach Suguru, Saori and Nayoko. Chizu has a plate stacked high with sandwiches and snacks._

**Chizu:** Good morning, Saori-sensei… Nayoko-chan… Suguru-kun.

**Kaito:** Good morning, all.

**Saori:** Good morning.

**Suguru:** Good morning, Chizu-chan

**Nayoko:** I see you found your lunch.

**Chizu:** Of course… Who could pass up food prepared by the dynamic cooking duo of Mahoro-san and Rin-chan?

**Nayoko:** Is everything ready for your presentation?

**Kaito:** Everything is ready. Chizu and I decided on two stories that I will tell. They are the ones I know the best and the ones that I can tell the most comfortably.

**Chizu:** The stories don't take all that long to tell, so we'll do one each hour. That will give Kaito time to answer questions and take a break.

**Kaito:** And Yasou-kun, Tani-chan and Yukio-kun will be there also to answer questions.

**Nayoko:** Speaking of which, I haven't seen anyone from the Embassy this morning.

**Saori:** Don't worry about it, Nayoko-chan. Commander Leesha called this morning to say that everyone would be here by noon. The Ambassador wanted to talk to his staff and the children before everything started.

**Nayoko:** So they should be here…

**Voice of Principal Matsuhira:** … Any minute now.

_At the sound of the principal's voice, Saori, Suguru, Chizu, Kaito and particularly Nayoko jump. They turn to find Principal Matsuhira accompanied by Leesha, Ambassador Hoshi, his wife Suki, Doctor Mihoshi, Technology Specialist Kishi, Liaison Officer Tomoko and her husband Kazuya. Also in the group are Yasou, Tani, Yukio, Akio and Misaki. All enter the room._

**Nayoko:** Oh! (_Trying to catch her breath_) I'm sorry Matsuhira-sensei… I mean good morning Matsuhira-sensei… Good morning, Ambassador.

**Principal Matsuhira:** Relax, Nayoko-chan, I didn't mean to startle you.

**Nayoko:** (_Finally regaining her composure; formally_) Ambassador Hoshi, I wish to welcome you to Class 3-4 and Class 1-3's Fall Cultural Festival project and I wish to thank you for all of your help.

**Ambassador Hoshi:** On behalf of my staff and my family, I wish to thank you for having us here. The remainder of the staff will be here tomorrow, but things are still rather busy and we are still working to get our Embassy organized.

**Nayoko:** I understand. Please have lunch with us.

**Principal Matsuhira:** You put on quite a spread here.

**Saori:** Mahoro-san never does anything on a small scale… ever.

**Leesha:** Mahoro-san put this all together?

**Suguru:** Mahoro and Rin-chan and several other people from the class.

**Leesha:** Well then, this is going to be good.

_Yukio approaches his father._

**Yukio:** Father?

**Ambassador Hoshi:** Yes, son.

**Yukio:** May I please be excused?

**Ambassador Hoshi:** I'm sorry. There's no need for you to stand around here while us old folks talk. Of course, all of you… go ahead. I'm sure there are people you wish to see.

**Yukio:** Thank you father.

_Yukio walks away, looking for Natsune, while Akio, Yasou, Tani and Misaki walk toward the table with the sandwiches and snacks. Akio approaches Miyuki and Minawa, who have been joined by Riku and Hamaji._

**Miyuki:** (_Taking notice of Akio_) Good morning, Akio-kun. Are you looking for your fiancé?

**Akio:** Actually, yes I am, Miyuki-chan

**Miyuki:** She had some chores to take care of this morning, but she will be here with my mom and Akine-chan this afternoon. (_Noticing that Yukio seems to be looking for someone_) Akio-kun, would you tell your brother that Natsune-chan is already at the other classroom. She is going to be a greeter there this afternoon.

**Akio:** I'll let him know that. So how are you and your husband?

**Miyuki:** (_Blushing slightly_) Don't jump the gun on that. We're not even engaged.

**Akio:** Yet.

**Miyuki:** Your brother was right… you are a wise ass. (_Taking Riku's hand_) I'm happy with the relationship Riku and I have right now.

**Akio:** (_Smiling broadly_) Yep, I'm a wise ass, and proud of it. Well let me catch up with my brother and let him know where Natsune-chan is.

_Akio goes to catch up with his brother._

**Hamaji:** It sounds like your sister Natsune-chan has a potential boy friend.

**Miyuki:** I don't think it's quite that serious. Yasou-kun was telling me that Yukio-kun has never really been one to make friends, but he seems to at least be comfortable around my sister. Who knows? And no, Minawa-chan, I don't think their kissee-kissee yet.

**Minawa:** Too bad.

_Miyuki, Riku, Minawa and Hamaji laugh as another person approaches to get iced tea. Scene pans to food table where Yasou, Tani and Misaki are talking with Mahoro, Rin and Kiyomi._

**Yasou:** I never expected this festival to be as involved as it is. We were spending so much time working on our part of it; I never realized what the other classes were doing.

**Rin:** This is one of the biggest events of the year. There will be people here, not just from our school, but also from schools all over the area. Parents come to see if this might be a good school to send their elementary school children. And of course many people will be here just to talk with you.

**Tani:** Do you really think so?

**Misaki:** I think she means the people want to talk to all of us.

**Yasou:** Remember what father said, little sister. This is not a boy friend gathering expedition.

**Tani:** (_Striking a glamour pose the accentuates her bust line_) I can't help it if men are naturally attracted to me.

_Tani takes a plate and helps herself to several of the snacks and sandwiches._

**Tani:** (_Turning to leave_) I will see you later.

_Tani walks toward a group of other students._

**Misaki:** The only things bigger than her ego are her boobs.

**Yasou:** Don't be so sure about that.

**Misaki:** I would keep a close watch on your boyfriends.

**Kiyomi:** Rin has nothing to worry about. Tani-chan may be cute, but she has some really annoying habits.

**Voice of Nayoko:** (_From across the room_) We have fifteen minutes to the start of the festival. We need to get everything cleaned up from lunch and everyone needs to get to his or her assigned places. We don't have much time and I don't want to have anything that isn't taken care of.

_Scene pans to Nayoko, who is standing next to Suguru, Leesha, Ambassador Hoshi, his wife, Saori and Principal Matsuhira. Nayoko walks off, barking commands to the various people in the room._

**Ambassador Hoshi:** That young lady really needs to calm down a bit. It looks like everything is going just fine.

**Principal Matsuhira:** Maybe a glass or two of sake would do the trick.

_The comment draws looks from Suguru and Saori and then laughter._

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens showing the sign for room 3-4, and then cuts inside to show people in small groups standing around and talking. There are several students handing out pamphlets as people enter and Minawa, Kioko and Aoi walking around with trays with drinks and snacks. Commander Leesha and Ambassador Hoshi are talking with several people, as are Yasou, Riku and Misaki. Doctor Mihoshi and Suki are talking with several women. Tani is in a group with several male students. Miyuki and Suguru are standing behind the table with the snacks, while Kiyomi and Hamaji bring replacement snacks in from the kitchen._

_Pan to Ambassador Hoshi and Commander Leesha, who are talking to two men and a woman._

**Hoshi:** No, actually the total population of all of our ships could easily fit into the city of Tokyo with plenty of space left over.

**Leesha:** There are nine… ahhh… what you would call city ships. There are no more than forty thousand on each of them.

**Hoshi:** The most of the remainder of the population lives on the hundred and two agricultural ships, but the largest of those has about three thousand people. Most of the others only have five hundred to two thousand. The remainder of the population is on the Exploration ships. There are nine of those and they usually have no more than fifteen hundred people… at the most.

**Woman:** The initial reports that we heard made it sound like so many more.

**Man #1:** When you think about it though, that makes sense. There is only a limited amount of space on the space ships.

**Leesha:** Limited space and resources. We have only so much air to breath and water to use.

**Man #2:** But it sounds like you could settle here on Earth without much disruption.

**Hoshi:** I'm so glad you feel that way, but we know there are people who don't see it that way. That is why our people will settle on this new planet we found, Silvaplanna. It looks to have most of the resources we need. And it is not so far away that people could not travel between the two planets.

**Leesha:** It would be a little more than a morning commute, but the trip could be done in a week once we have outposts set up. It might make a nice vacation trip.

_Pan to Yasou, Riku and Misaki who are talking with four other students (two boys and two girls) from another class._

**Riku:** Actually school isn't too much different here. We cover many of the same topics, like math and science and language.

**Misaki:** Of course we have classes about Saint history and culture instead of that of Japan.

**Girl #1:** You speak absolutely flawless Japanese. How long did it take you to learn?

_Misaki and Yasou look at each other with a somewhat puzzled look._

**Riku:** Miyuki asked me that once, and it is something that I had never thought of before she asked. This is the language I have always spoken. There are some differences between Japanese and the language that Saint speaks, but not all that many. But as to why we speak the same language, I don't know, but I think that is one of the things I would like to find out.

**Girl #2:** So you go to school just like we do?

**Misaki:** It depends on what type of ship you live on. My family lived on one of the city ships and we went to school very much like here, but our school year was divided into quarters and we had three weeks off between each quarter.

**Yasou:** Our school year was almost exactly like here on Earth on the Command Ship, but I think that is because Commander Leesha lived here on Earth and she changed it on our ship.

**Riku:** It is quite different on the agricultural ships. We had to fit our schooling in between planting and harvest times, so we would usually go to school for six or eight weeks, every day.

**Boy #1:** I thought it was bad here having to go to school on Saturdays.

**Boy #2:** It doesn't sound like you get any time off.

**Riku:** During planting and harvest, which may be as long as ten weeks, students only work three or four days out of the week.

**Boy #2:** It still sounds like a very difficult life on the agriculture ships. Makes me kind of glad I'm here on Earth.

**Riku:** (_Looking at Miyuki_) I'm glad I'm here too.

_Scene pans to Doctor Mihoshi and the Ambassador's wife Suki._

**Suki:** I am amazed. I never expected children this age to be able to something of this scope together.

**Mihoshi:** They put quite a bit of work into doing the research for their project.

**Suki:** I'm not just talking about this class. I'm talking about the entire school. Have you had the chance to see the other projects and presentations?

**Mihoshi:** Only a few of them, but they were quite impressive also.

**Suki:** This is definitely a concept we need to take back to our people. (_Silence_) You haven't seen Yukio today, have you?

**Mihoshi:** I checked on him just a short time ago. He's answering questions in the other classroom. He's doing fine.

**Suki:** Thank you. I'm sure he really doesn't want to see mom down there spying on him every five minutes.

**Mihoshi:** As if he doesn't know that's what I'm doing… You know, eventually, you are going to have to let him deal with this problem himself.

**Suki:** I know, but it's not something that is easy for a mother to do…

**Mihoshi:** You know that he had another episode while I was away.

**Suki:** He told me this morning. He said that this time it was different, buy he really didn't explain.

**Mihoshi:** He said the same thing to me. He said that he would explain after the festival.

**Voice of Chitose:** Excuse me… Are you Doctor Mihoshi?

_Doctor Mihoshi and Suki turn toward the voice._

**Chitose:** My name is Chitose Nishimura and I was wondering if I might ask you something.

_Scene fades to Yukio talking with a boy and girl outside classroom 1-3. Natsune is standing in the background._

**Yukio:** We arrived just slightly over two weeks ago. I still have a lot to learn about living here on Earth.

**Girl:** It must have been difficult leaving your home so far away to come here… leaving all of your friends behind.

**Yukio:** It was extremely difficult. I really didn't want to come… but… now that I've had the chance to meet people here… it's… it's… been much easier.

**Boy:** So, do you have a girl friend yet? The twins had girl friends even before they arrived here and isn't it your brother who caused quite a stir announcing they he was going to marry one of girls in his class.

**Yukio:** (_Tensing up_) My… My… brother is always do… doing things like... like that. He's a… a… real wise ass most of the time.

**Boy:** My little brother is like that too. He is always opening his mouth and saying something stupid.

_Yukio is barely hearing what the boy is saying. Everything is starting to go out of focus and then, just as suddenly, everything returns to focus and he feels much more relaxed. He realizes then that Natsune is standing next to him._

**Natsune:** Well my sister was just as responsible for the incident. But they did get to know each other when she was on the Command Ship.

**Girl:** That's right, your sister got hurt and was on the Saint ship for treatment. Is she doing better?

**Natsune:** Pretty good. She still has trouble running sometimes… it still hurts. But she is doing pretty well.

**Girl:** That's good… Oh! It looks like they are getting ready to start. We'll talk later.

_The girl and boy walk away._

**Yukio:** Thank you, Natsune-chan.

**Natsune:** Are you all right?

**Yukio:** Like I said, I don't do well around crowds. I get real nervous, but it helps when there is somebody nearby to lend me support. Oh! It does look like Kaito-kun is getting ready to start. Come on; let's go listen together.

**Natsune:** OK… Are you sure you're OK?

**Yukio:** I'm fine… really.

_Natsune looks at Yukio not quite believing that he is telling the whole truth. They walk together into the classroom. The scene fades to the interior of the classroom. A pan of the room shows all of the eats are taken and there are many people standing. Pan to Chizu standing at the front of the classroom next to Kaito who is wearing the Saint clothing he wore when they arrived at the Command Ship_.

**Chizu:** Good afternoon. My name is Chizuko Oe and I would like to welcome you to the Fall Cultural Festival Project for classrooms 1 3 and 3 4 on the History and Culture of Saint, our new friends from space.

When Kaito-kun and I first met slightly over two months ago, I learned about how Kaito-kun and the rest of the children of Saint would listen to stories told by their elders. Kaito-kun told us several of the stories and we decided that other people might be interested in hearing the stories also.

I ask you now to please be attentive to Kaito-kun, who will tell us one of these stories.

_Chizu steps back allowing Kaito to have center stage._

**Kaito:** The ship that my brother and I were brought up on was an agricultural ship. Although we had something like your television and movies here on Earth, one of the favorite forms of entertainment was that of the storytellers, especially among the younger children. I would like to tell you one of those stories that I remember the elders telling me.

(_Sitting in a chair_) As my father told me, and as my father's father told him and as fathers have told their sons from the beginning of our journey, so I will tell you.

_Zoom tight on Kaito. As the story progresses stills relating to the story are displayed. As noted in the script, scenes will fade to show the present time._

In the mist of time, our people set out on a journey, from a place who's name is lost. But it is said that in this place, all people lived as one, in peace. The farmer tilled the soil and harvested the bounty of the land and the fisherman set forth on the water and harvested the bounty of the sea. And thus time progressed in seemingly unending peace.

It is said though, that men of vision and wisdom saw a time when this peace would end and great suffering would befall all of the people. These men of vision and wisdom devised a plan, for they believed that the terrible suffering could be averted and the catastrophe they foresaw could be put aside. But it was not by our hands alone that this could be done. (_Scene fades to a pan of the people listening to the story_) We would have to seek another people, who were like ourselves, but apart from us, for aid.

(_Fades to images of large sailing boats being built_) And so nine great sailing vessels were constructed and the best of those who navigated the seas were selected to set forth to search for this people apart. And so they set sail on their voyage.

As time passed, the ships returned, and although they had discovered lands other than our own, a people apart were not found and the people began to discourage that the people apart would ever be found.

(_Fades to Chizu standing and listening to the story and then fades to Yukio and Natsune standing next to each other_) But the men of vision and wisdom devised greater sailing vessels that might travel further onto the waters and seek more distant lands, but although greater lands were discovered, the people apart could not be found.

(_Return to images relating to the story_) Many generations passed, and but a few remembered the predictions of old. Some said that the men of vision and wisdom were indeed wrong in their predictions and they became complacent. Many of our people found new homes in the lands that had been discovered and they forget about the doom that was to come.

A few, though, kept the words of the men of vision and wisdom close to their hearts, and sought new meanings to the visions of old.

And so it is said that in time the men of vision and wisdom, turned their eyes from the blue of the sea to the blue of the skies, and they devised ships to sail those seas.

(_Image fades to show Leesha, Ambassador Hoshi, Suki and Doctor Mihoshi entering the room_) Nine great sky ships were built to search the vast seas of the sky, to find the people apart. And from the men of vision and wisdom, one was chosen by the wisest of the wise to lead the search. (_Suguru enters the room next and stands next to Leesha_) And his name was Matthew.

(_Pan of students who are standing at the back of the room_) Many other smaller ships were also built, for it was known that the search for the people apart might take many turns of the seasons, and these ships would be used to provide food for the searchers. Preparations continued toward the day of departure.

(_Still scenes showing the gathering of people_) Knowing that the search might span several generations of time, the call went out to the people of the land for those who would join in the search, both men and women… entire families. People of the sea to navigate the ships and people of the land to provide their skills to feed the searchers joined the number.

(_Still scenes relating to the current action of the story_) Some though called the searchers fools. Many believed that the people apart were but a fantasy of old men as was the doom to come. They said, "Why should we give up our comfort and our homes to search for what will never be found?" Through all of this Matthew remained steadfast to his purpose and the task that had been given him.

(_Note! Never actually show the face of Matthew_) On the day of departure, the number of those who would be part of the voyage was completed…. ten thousand in all. Among their number was Matthew, his wife and daughter, Matthew's three sisters and their families and his wife's sisters and brothers and their families. (_Show an image of a great mass of people_) They gathered as one and they prayed.

(_Image of two groups of people bowing to each other_) The men of vision and wisdom divided themselves into two groups; those who would travel with the searchers and those who would remain behind in the face of the catastrophe to come.

(_Slow fade to Kaito telling the story_) And so it was that our people set out on their search, leaving behind their land and their home. For more years than anyone can count, we have searched for the people apart, but have not yet found them. Our people though remain true to their mission, for the wisest of the wise foretold that our people and the people apart would be as one and we might return home, our search ended.

(_Slow pan and zoom to the pearl ring on his hand_) We seek now the sign and await its fulfillment, as the wisest of the wise foretold…

A beautiful blue pearl in the blackness of space  
A beacon to the weary traveler  
In its shadow will the spirit find peace  
In its glow the journey will end

_Scene fades to some time later with Mahoro, Suguru and Leesha sitting away from the crowd._

**Suguru:** Kaito-kun really did quite well. He's a very good storyteller.

**Leesha:** He told both stories very well.

**Mahoro:** Leesha-san, you said that you had never heard either of the stories that Kaito-kun told.

**Leesha:** That's true, but I'm not really surprised. Life on the agriculture ships is much simpler than it is on the city and command ships. They have the same forms of entertainment on the ship that Kaito-kun and Riku-kun lived as on the other ships, but the people on the agriculture ships hold on to their traditions much more dearly. Every Saint knows the story of our journey and the Prophesy, but that story may be quite localized to the one ship… (_Takes a deep breath_) Well I think everything went quite well today.

**Suguru:** I think so to… even if Nayoko-chan thought otherwise.

**Leesha:** That girl needs to learn how to relax and let people take care of the jobs that are assigned to them and have confidence that things won't go too wrong. In some ways, she reminds me of Eimi-san.

**Suguru:** Well you have to admit that you have really put Eimi-san in some tight spots. I'm not sure she knows how to relax with you around.

**Leesha:** That may be the case… One thing I know turned out well… Mahoro's snacks and pastries. Chizu-chan is so right. They are sooooooo good.

**Mahoro:** (_Blushing a bit_) Thank you… but I could not have done it without Rin-chan and Minawa-chan's help. Rin-chan is very good at baking, and Minawa-chan is getting the knack of cooking in general.

**Leesha:** That's good. She is such a sweet girl.

**Suguru:** Grandmother… Has Commander Hayato or Professor Hokato talked to you about Minawa-chan?

**Leesha:** You mean about her being part Saint? Only a little… we really haven't had time.

**Mahoro:** I don't understand how that could be.

**Leesha:** I can only conjecture at this point, but Kaemisa held us for almost six months before Yuichiro freed us. It is possible that in that time they could have obtained genetic material. My understanding is that all of the candidates for cyber-implants were a product of genetic engineering. It might be that Saint genetic material was used as the basis for Minawa-chan's series.

**Suguru:** I had no idea that genetic engineering had been developed at that point in time.

**Leesha:** Maybe not on Earth, but Saint has had the technology for as long as any can remember. It is not something that is done lightly by Saint and usually only after a great deal of discussion and debate. Professor Hokato is going to send his data to us and we may be able to trace Minawa's genetic source, although it would have to be one of the members of my crew.

**Voice of Chitose:** Excuse me.

_Leesha, Mahoro and Suguru turn toward the source of the voice. Standing a short distance away are Chitose, Yaeko, Saori and Shiori._

**Suguru:** (_Standing_) Yes, Nishimura-san.

**Chitose:** We have to be going now, but I wanted to thank you for having us here today. I think Yaeko-chan really enjoyed herself today.

**Saori:** I told them that they could stay overnight at my apartment.

**Chitose:** I would very much like to do that and I think Yaeko-chan would like to do that also, but I have to be to work tomorrow.

**Shiori:** Ya-chan could stay with me. I'm staying overnight at my sister's apartment.

**Chitose:** I think Yaeko-chan needs to rest and for some reason I don't think she would rest very much, especially if there is any beer in Saori-san's refrigerator.

**Mahoro:** Well, I'm very glad that you and Ya-chan could come today. Please remember, you are welcome to visit at our house any time.

**Chitose:** I will keep that in mind. Again, thank you so much for inviting us here today.

**Suguru:** Have a safe trip home.

**Yaeko:** If I'm feeling better, I will see you in school on Monday.

**Shiori:** I will see you on Monday.

**Leesha:** Good-bye.

**Saori:** Good-bye and take care on the way home.

_Chitose and Yaeko exit the scene._

_Cut to closing theme_


	8. Episode 8 Night Terror

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 8: Night Terror**

_Scene opens with Chitose and Yaeko exiting the train station and they begin walking_

**Chitose:** You've had quite a busy day. You're going to need to rest if you are going to keep your promise to Shiori-chan to be in school Monday.

**Yaeko:** I could have rested just as well at Saori-san's apartment and you could have taken the train to get to work.

**Chitose:** I didn't bring my uniform with me.

**Yaeko:** If I remember correctly, you don't start work until noon. There would have been plenty of time for us to get home and for you to get to work in the morning.

**Chitose:** I didn't want to intrude on their hospitality. They are all doing so much for us already.

**Yaeko:** (_Sigh_) I understand. (_Yaeko looks around for a moment and then stops_) Mother, did we get off at the right stop? This doesn't look at all familiar.

**Chitose:** Oh course we got off at the right stop. (_Looking around as she talks_) It the stop… we… always… get off… You're right… this doesn't look at all familiar. I wasn't really paying attention, but I'm sure it was the right stop. Let's go back to the train station. We can always wait for the next train.

_Both Chitose and Yaeko turn to face the direction they had come from, but nothing looks familiar. Chitose is now behind Yaeko._

**Yaeko:** (_Zoom in on Yaeko_) Mother… where is the… train… station? (_Silence_) Mother!

_Yaeko turns around to find that her mother is being held by a large person robed in black, with a hood obscuring any view of the face. Standing to the left of them is a tall gaunt looking man, his face drawn and thin, dressed in black with large claw-like looking hands._

**Yaeko:** Mother!

_Yaeko tries to run toward her mother, but finds that she cannot move. The gaunt man speaks._

**Gaunt Man:** Now little lady, we can't have you running off like that. You'll miss the show. Oh, you must love your mother so very much… you wouldn't want to see anything happen to her, now would you?

_The gaunt man runs his finger (claw) along the sleeve of Chitose's blouse. The cloth falls away like it has been cut with a razor and there seems to be a slight trickle of blood on Chitose's arm. Chitose tries to struggle, but is unable to move against the grip of the hooded person._

**Yaeko:** What do you want? If you want me, let my mother go.

**Gaunt man:** Oh, no. I couldn't do that. (_Moving to the right side of Chitose as he speaks_) We need both of you. Actually, my friend here needs both of you. (_Running his claw down the right sleeve, with similar results_) I just enjoy doing this… but my friend here needs your emotions… your fear and terror. Needs it to survive, so I don't mind helping.

**Yaeko:** (_Struggling to move_) Please, let us go… Let my mother go!

**Gaunt Man:** Ah, my friend. Is this good for you? (_A nod of the head can be detected beneath the hood_) Would you like more? Of course you would. It has been such a long time since you've experienced someone like this.

_The gaunt man begins to trace a line with claw on Chitose's blouse, just below her breasts. The cloth gaps and a thin line of blood starts to flow from the wound below._

**Yaeko:** Why my mother? Why me?

**Gaunt Man:** Because your emotions are so strong. How do you think we found you? It is just too bad your father wasn't stronger. He was so much better.

**Yaeko:** No!

_The gaunt man runs his claw down the right cheek of Chitose and blood begins to trickle from the wound there. Yaeko begins to struggle all the more, trying to turn her eyes away from her mother._

**Gaunt Man:** No, I can't have you doing that. You are a strong one… lots of struggle… makes it all the better. But maybe this is enough for now.

_The gaunt man takes his claw and begins to run it across Chitose's neck. At first there is just a small trickle of blood, but as his claw progresses across her neck, the amount of blood increases._

**Yaeko:** No! Don't! Please! Noooo! **Noooooo!** (_Screaming_) **Noooooooo!**

_Scene cuts to Yaeko sitting upright in her bed screaming._

**Yaeko:** **Nooooo!** **Please!** (_Sobbing_) **Nooooooo!** **Nooooooooooooo!**

_Cut to opening theme_

_There is a knocking at the door. Chitose goes to the door and opens it. Mahoro, Suguru, Saori, Shiori and Ryuga enter._

**Chitose:** I'm sorry to call you so late at night, but I didn't know who else to call. You helped her so much at the cemetery…

**Mahoro:** It's OK. We'll do what we can. What happened?

**Chitose:** We came home from the festival after we stopped for dinner. We sat and we talked for a while and watched TV. Yaeko-chan said that she was tired, so she went to bed. About two hours ago, she started screaming and I ran in to see what the problem was. When she saw me, she ran to me and grabbed onto me and wouldn't let go. She just cried and sobbed, saying that she wouldn't let them have me. It took a while, but I got her calmed down enough to call Saori-san.

**Saori:** I got in touch with Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun and Ryuga and we got here as soon as we could.

**Suguru:** We were able to borrow one of the cars Vesper lent to the embassy. Where is Ya-chan?

**Chitose:** She is in her room. (_Walking from the entry way with everyone following, across the living room, down a short hallway and to a door there_) I finally got her calmed down, but I don't think she went back to sleep. Whatever the nightmare was, I don't think she really wants to go back to sleep. (_Pausing and tuning toward the door_) Yaeko-chan, may I come in? I have some of your friends here.

_There is no reply, but Chitose opens the door and all enter._

**Chitose:** It's Shiori-chan and Her sister and Ryuga-san and Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun. May I turn on the light?

_There is a quiet sound of agreement from Yaeko. Chitose turns on the light. Yaeko is lying under the covers in her bed. The room is simply furnished with a bed, dresser, student desk and chair. But it is what is on the wall that is amazing. There are pencil sketches hung all over the room. Some are simple landscapes, whiles others are sketches of Shiori and others who are apparently schoolmates. The images that immediately catch everyone's attention are several sketches directly over Yaeko's desk. One is obviously a sketch of the Saint Command Ship. There are several others that look similar, but are obviously different from the Command Ship. There are also sketches of Mahoro and Ryuga._

**Shiori:** (_Going over to Yaeko's bed and sitting on the edge_) Ya-chan, are you all right?

**Yaeko:** I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get everyone up in the middle of the night. It was just a nightmare. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry.

**Mahoro:** It's OK. Your mom is worried about you. She thought we might be able to help. Would it help to talk about it?

**Yaeko:** (_Closing her eyes for a moment and shuddering_) It was so awful. I don't want to remember it, but the image is so vivid that it is burned into my head. I can't escape it. (_Getting slightly frantic_) If I close my eyes, I see it as clearly as if it were right in front of me. I don't want to remember it. (_Sobbing_) I want it to go away. (_Yaeko wraps her arms around Shiori_)

**Ryuga:** We'll do whatever we can to help you.

**Shiori:** (_Consoling Yaeko_) It's OK. We're all here to help you.

**Suguru:** (_Looking at the sketches over the desk_) Ya-chan, you really are quite an artist. The sketches of Mahoro and Ryuga-sensei are quite good.

**Yaeko:** (_Weakly_) Actually I did those just after my father died. I drew them from my dream.

**Ryuga:** (_Coming over to look at the sketches with Suguru_) Did you draw these from your dreams also? (_Indicating the drawings of the ships_)

**Yaeko:** Those were some of the last sketches I did before father died. I would have such vivid dreams and father and I would talk about them. He told me that I should sketch the things I saw in my dreams so I would remember them later.

**Ryuga:** You really are an excellent artist.

**Yaeko:** Do you really think so Ryuga-sensei?

**Ryuga:** Yes I do… Do you feel well enough to sketch what frightened you so much in your dream?

**Yaeko:** But I don't want to remember that. I want to get it out of my mind and forget about it.

**Ryuga:** It may help us to figure out why you had the nightmare.

**Yaeko:** (_After a long moment of silence_) If you think it would help?

**Chitose:** Please don't push yourself.

**Yaeko:** (_Smiling weakly_) I'll be fine… Do you think I could have some tea?

**Chitose:** Of course… I'll make tea for anyone who would like some.

**Suguru:** Some tea right now would be very good.

**Ryuga:** Why don't we go and let Ya-chan and work?

**Shiori:** Ya-chan, would it be all right if I stayed here with you?

**Yaeko:** Of course it would, although I don't have any beer.

**Shiori:** That OK. I think tea will be just fine right now.

**Chitose:** It won't be long… I'll be right back with your tea.

_Chitose, Saori, Ryuga, Mahoro and Suguru exit the bedroom._

**Yaeko:** Thank you for staying with me.

**Shiori:** No problem. If there is anything that I can do to help, just ask.

**Yaeko:** Just having you here with me is plenty. Shiori-chan, I have never been so frightened in my life. It was so terrible… I would just like to be able to forget about it.

**Shiori:** Ryuga-sensei seems to think that if you can draw what frightened you, it will help… Ya-chan, have you been having nightmares like this all week?

**Yaeko:** No, this is the first time I've had a nightmare, but it's been really strange all week. It's like I can here people talking behind me, but when I turn around to look nobody is there. And it's the same thing at night… I close my eyes to go to sleep and it sounds like someone is talking to me, but when I open my eyes, there is no one there.

**Shiori:** Weird. I'll just sit here and let you work.

**Yaeko:** Thank you.

_Yaeko get up out of her bed and goes over to her desk, followed by Shiori. She sits down and pulls a sketchpad and a pencil from the drawer of her desk. With Shiori looking on, Yaeko begins to draw._

_Scene fades to the living room. Saori, Ryuga, Mahoro and Suguru are seated on the couch as Chitose enters with a tray of teacups and a pot of tea._

**Chitose:** Ya-chan is drawing, but she won't let me see what she is doing… I am really sorry for pulling you all out of bed, for something like this, but Ya-chan was so frantic…

**Mahoro:** It really isn't a problem, as long as she is all right.

**Saori:** You said at school that she hasn't been feeling well all week and that you thought that she wasn't sleeping. Has she been having nightmares like this all week?

**Chitose:** (_Pouring tea for everyone_) I don't think so… In fact I'm sure she hasn't. She always tells me about her dreams.

**Ryuga:** About those pictures over her desk…

**Chitose:** Oh, those. She is always drawing thing from her dreams… landscapes… buildings… people… Those are probably some kind of spaceships that she dreamed about.

**Ryuga:** Not just any spaceships. I'm sure that Mahoro-san, Suguru-kun and Saori recognize the one ship. It is the Command Ship that is currently positioned behind the Earth's moon, but the others are three of the City Ships that make up the main portion of our fleet… And she drew those long before she ever met any of us.

**Chitose:** But how could she have known…

**Ryuga:** I don't know.

**Voice of Yaeko:** Ahhh… I'm done.

_Everyone turns to the sound of Yaeko's voice. Yaeko is standing near the hallway that leads to her bedroom and is holding her sketchpad. Shiori is standing beside her._

**Yaeko:** I did the best I could, Sensei.

**Chitose:** Are you all right, Ya-chan?

**Yaeko:** I'm fine.

_Ryuga and Mahoro get up and walk over to where Yaeko and Shiori are standing._

**Shiori:** I have to tell you that these are two really ugly dudes.

_Ryuga takes the sketchpad from Yaeko and examines it._

**Ryuga:** I don't recognize who they might be. (_Handing the sketch to Mahoro_) How about you, Mahoro-san?

**Mahoro:** (_Looking at the sketch_) I don't recognize them either… but I know someone who might.

**Suguru:** What do you think is going on?

**Mahoro:** I'm not sure.

_Scene fades to Chitose and Yaeko with overnight bags packed, standing and talking with Mahoro, Suguru, Saori, Shiori and Ryuga._

**Chitose:** This wasn't really necessary. I'm sure Ya-chan would have been fine.

**Mahoro:** I have a bad feeling about all of this.

**Suguru:** And I've learned to trust Mahoro's intuition.

**Chitose:** But this is inconveniencing all of you.

**Saori:** Not at all. I have another spare futon at my apartment. I don't think Shiori would mind sharing the guest room with Ya-chan and if you don't mind sharing a room with me, everything will be fine.

**Chitose:** But what about work?

**Ryuga:** It is very late and you haven't had any sleep. We'll get you settled, let you and Ya-chan get some sleep and then we'll work things out from there.

**Shiori:** So how are we going to get everyone back to our apartment? I don't think everyone will fit into the car we came in.

**Suguru:** Mahoro made arrangements with Vesper to send another car.

**Mahoro:** It should be here any minute.

**Chitose:** (_Resigned_) So what is the plan?

**Saori:** You and I and Shiori-chan and Ya-chan will go with the driver to my apartment.

**Mahoro:** And I'll drive Ryuga-san and Suguru in the other.

**Ryuga:** Mahoro-san, do you think it might be a good idea to have Slash stay with them?

**Mahoro:** Actually, that would be a very good idea.

**Saori:** I wouldn't mind having him there either.

**Mahoro:** Behave yourself!

**Saori:** No I don't mean it that way. Slash is very nice to talk to. We had some wonderful opportunities to talk when he was staying with Karen-san and Rin-chan.

**Suguru:** I don't know. I don't think Slash has been around for the last few days. At least I haven't seen him or sensed him.

_There is a knock at the door._

**Mahoro:** Our ride is here. We'll get together after you've had some time to rest.

**Chitose:** Thank you again.

**Saori:** Let's go then. I have to be at school by eight.

**Ryuga:** I thought that Matsuhira-sensei said that the teachers didn't have to be in until nine.

**Saori:** Forget Matsuhira-sensei. That was superseded by decree of Nayoko-sama. I will be **so** glad when this festival is over.

_There is laughter from the entire group as they exit the apartment. The driver opens the back door where Shiori, Yaeko and Chitose sit. Ryuga opens the front door for Saori and she enters the car. Ryuga and the driver close the open doors and the driver gets in and the car departs. Ryuga gets into the back seat of the other car while Mahoro (who is driving) and Suguru get into the front seats. After a moment, they too drive off._

_A moment after both cars are gone, two figures step out from the shadows. They are the Gaunt Man and the hooded person (although looking smaller) from Yaeko's dream._

**Gaunt Man:** I have no idea why that Vesper agent is involved here, or who the others might be, but it doesn't matter. We'll be able to find her. She is a strong one. It won't take long to track her down.

_Scene fades to the interior of the car Mahoro, Suguru and Ryuga are riding in._

**Ryuga:** So what do you suspect, Mahoro-san?

**Mahoro:** I'm not sure, but I have this feeling that I've had contact with them before. I have this strong feeling that they are Kaemisa cyborgs.

**Suguru:** What would Kaemisa cyborgs want with someone like Ya-chan and her mother?

**Mahoro:** I don't know, but I'm hoping that Minawa-chan might be able to tell us.

**Ryuga:** You think she might have had some contact with them if they are from Kaemisa?

**Mahoro:** I hope that's the case.

_Scene fade to Chitose and Saori in Saori's bedroom. Chitose is already in bed and Saori is covering up, but it is evident that Saori is not wearing any nightclothes_.

**Saori:** I'm sorry. I should have warned you, but I can't sleep if I'm wearing anything… unless I am extremely drunk. If it makes you uncomfortable, I can sleep out on the couch.

**Chitose:** No… that's fine. It just took me a little by surprise.

**Saori:** You're sure?

**Chitose:** Yes… I want to thank you again for helping. I've never seen Ya-chan that agitated.

**Saori:** That's fine. We are all glad to help.

**Chitose:** (_Short silence_) You and Ryuga-san seem quite close.

**Saori:** (_Quiet snicker_) I suppose you could say that. We are kind of dating.

**Chitose:** But he's from… ahhh…

**Saori:** Saint. Yes he is from Saint. He's a… oh… has anyone explained this all to you yet?

**Chitose:** You mean about Mahoro-san and Ryuga-san and Sera-san being androids? Yes, Shiori-chan and Ya-chan sort of explained it to me… as well as they could.

**Saori:** Ryuga is a combat android from Saint. It's funny. In combat he is very sure of himself and of what he is doing… but around women… and especially me… she is very quiet and shy and unsure of himself. It's really kind of cute, but I think he's the best thing that could have happened to me… It must be very difficult for you having lost your husband? I mean having to work and take care of Ya-chan.

**Chitose:** My husband was a commercial artist, and although we were not starving, I still had to work. It was always his hope that someday he could sell his art and I would not have to work… But that never happened.

**Saori:** Do the doctors know what he died from?

**Chitose:** They were never quite sure. There was no evidence of a sickness or condition that would cause it. The doctors just said that there was a terrible stain on his heart from some unknown source. That is why I'm so worried about Ya-chan. I don't think I could stand for the same thing happening to her.

_Fade to Shiori and Yaeko in the guest room._

**Shiori:** It doesn't bother you for us to share the same futon?

**Yaeko:** No. In fact I think I need to be close to someone if I'm going to get any sleep.

**Shiori:** You can cuddle up as much as you need to.

**Yaeko:** Shiori-chan, you usually don't wear night clothes do you?

**Shiori:** No, usually I'm like both of my sisters and go without, but I though that you might feel more comfortable if I wore some.

**Yaeko:** No, that's OK. If you would sleep better without them, it's all right with me.

**Shiori:** No, that's fine. I'm so tired now that I don't think it would matter one way of the other.

_Shiori climbs into bed and turns on her side. Yaeko gets into bed and cuddles up behind her, putting her arm around Shiori._

**Yaeko:** Good night, Shiori-chan.

**Shiori:** Good night, Ya-chan. Sleep well.

_Yaeko cuddles up more closely. Shiori smiles and closes her eyes._

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens with Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Kaito and Riku sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast._

**Suguru:** I didn't realize you were here last night.

**Hamaji:** My mom and Akiko-chan are spending the weekend at my aunt's house, so Minawa and I decided to spend the night here.

**Mahoro:** So you recognize the people in the sketch, Minawa-chan?

**Minawa:** (_Shuddering slightly_) There is no way you could call them people. They are two of the most horrible cyborgs that Kaemisa ever created. Although the picture here exaggerates its size, I'm sure that the hooded one is number 117. They call it the Leech. For lack of a better way to say it, it has the ability to feed on a person's thoughts and emotions, but the process drains the subject, leaving them weak. The other is number 183. He is called the Knife or the Blade. He was the master assassin for Kaemisa. His claws are razor sharp, but his most terrible weapon is his ability to intrude on peoples' dreams. He enjoys torturing his victims that way before he actually kills them. The two of them have been working together for as long as any can remember.

**Suguru:** But why would Kaemisa pick Ya-chan as a victim?

**Mahoro:** That is the way Kaemisa has always worked. Never striking directly, but striking at those their true victim finds most dear.

**Minawa:** There may be another explanation, Onee-chan. Cyborg 117 needs a source of strong emotions to counteract the pain caused by its cybernetic implants. It's like a drug. It cannot survive for very long without it. Random chance may be the only reason Ya-chan was selected as a victim.

**Mahoro:** That just seems too unlikely.

**Suguru:** In either case, we need to find some way to protect Ya-chan.

**Mahoro:** I will contact Vesper headquarters to see what support they can offer.

**Hamaji:** But what can we do right now to protect her?

**Minawa:** We have already taken her out of immediate danger. 117 and 183 must be relatively close to their victim to affect them.

**Suguru:** So you think that those cyborgs were near Ya-chan's apartment?

**Minawa:** At least within 100 meters.

**Suguru:** So they most likely saw us leave last night.

**Minawa:** I would think so.

**Hamaji:** So they may already know where Ya-chan and her mother are.

**Minawa:** That might not be the case. The appearance of those two cyborgs is rather conspicuous. That limits their ability to move around easily. I would be more concerned that they may have recognized Onee-chan. She is a known Vesper agent. I'm not sure of their current ability to track her.

**Mahoro:** I will talk to Commander Hayato and see if my sisters can help provide protection for Ya-chan and Chitose-san. And Saori-san should bring Ya-chan, Chitose-san and her sister to school with her today.

**Hamaji:** Speaking of school, we better get going or Nayoko-chan is going to have an absolute fit.

**Suguru:** She can get pretty scary when things aren't going the way she feels they should.

**Mahoro:** I think that we have enough snacks and pastry to last for a while, so I will go and get Kanoko-chan and Chiako-chan from the university. Apologize to Rin-chan for me and tell her that I'll be there as soon as I can.

**Suguru:** I'm sure that she will understand… Riku-kun… Kaito-kun, are you ready for school?

_There is silence. When Suguru turns to look at the twins, they are looking at Yaeko's drawing of the two cyborgs._

**Suguru:** Riku-kun… Kaito-kun, is there something wrong?

**Kaito:** (_Breaking the silence_) In the stories that the elders tell aboard our ship, when they talk about the doom that will befall our planet, these are two of the images they often describe.

_Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa and Hamaji stand looking at the twins. Fade to Saori, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin and Kiyomi, talking with Nayoko._

**Saori:** Calm down, Nayoko-chan. If Mahoro-san says that she will be here, she will be here.

**Nayoko:** I don't understand what was so important that she couldn't be here this morning.

**Suguru:** It's very difficult to explain. You will just have to trust me. Mahoro will be here.

**Rin:** Besides, we have more than enough food prepared to last us for almost the entire day. Minawa-chan, Miyuki-chan and I can handle everything until Mahoro-san arrives.

**Nayoko:** I would just like some explanation about what is going on.

**Minawa:** You really don't want to know… really.

**Rin:** We have everything having to do with refreshments under control, so go find something else to worry about.

**Nayoko:** (_Not looking all that convinced that things are really under control_) OK (_sigh_)… Sensei, when did the Ambassador say that the Embassy staff would be here?

**Saori:** Ambassador Hoshi said that the staff will be here at 9:30 this morning and since the festival does not open until ten, they will be here with plenty of time to spare.

**Voice of Mahoro:** I'm sorry I'm late.

_All turn toward the door where Mahoro (wearing her maid's uniform) is standing with Kanoko and Chiako (wearing their Vesper uniforms)._

**Rin:** See, she's here in plenty of time.

**Mahoro:** I would have been here sooner, but traffic was terrible. And I had to drop the car off at the Embassy. (_Noting the somewhat icy stare from Nayoko_) Nayoko-chan, I'd like to introduce you to two more of my sisters (_indicating as she names them_). This is Kanoko-chan and this is Chiako-chan.

**Nayoko:** I'm pleased to meet you.. (_To Mahoro_) So everything will be ready for when the festival opens this morning?

**Rin:** As I said before, everything is under control. Mahoro-san, Minawa-chan and I will get started in a few minutes and everything will be fine.

**Mahoro:** (_To Saori, ignoring Nayoko_) Where is Ya-chan?

**Saori:** She is with her mother and my sister in the faculty workroom. Ryuga-sensei is with them right now. Why don't I take your sisters there and you can go with Rin-chan and Minawa-chan to be ready for the opening of the festival?

**Mahoro:** A would really appreciate that, Sensei.

**Kanoko:** Don't worry Mahoro-chan. You can go take care of what you need to do and Chiako-chan and I will stay with your friends.

**Mahoro:** Thank you, Kanoko-chan. I will come and talk to you and Chiako-chan when I get a break. Rin-chan… Minawa-chan… Let's go. (_Mahoro moves to exit followed by Rin and Minawa_) I have something I would like to try. Chizu-chan will love it and I haven't heard a good scream from her in so long.

_Mahoro, Rin and Minawa exit the room._

**Saori:** I'll take you to the workroom and introduce you. Ryuga-sensei will have to get to his classroom soon.

**Kanoko:** Thank you Sensei.

**Suguru:** I'll go with you. I'd like to talk to Nishimura-san and Ya-chan for a moment.

_Saori, Suguru, Kanoko and Chiako exit the room, leaving Nayoko looking on with Hamaji and Kiyomi._

**Nayoko:** Could someone please explain to me what is going on?

**Hamaji:** Like Minawa said, you really don't want to know.

_Fade to the faculty workroom. Yaeko and Shiori are sitting next to each other; Ryuga is sitting facing the girls talking with them, while Chitose paces._

**Chitose:** I don't understand what all of the commotion is about. I know that Ya-chan's nightmare was terrifying for her, but it was only a dream.

**Ryuga:** I don't understand either. I only know what Saori told me this morning, but apparently Mahoro-san thinks that Ya-chan will be safer here with us.

**Chitose:** But safe from what?

**Voice of Suguru:** I'll try to explain.

_All turn toward the entrance where Suguru is standing with Saori, Kanoko and Chiako._

**Chitose:** Suguru-kun, do you know what is going on?

**Suguru:** I do, but first may I introduce Kanoko-san and Chiako-san. They are two of Mahoro's sisters. Kanoko-san… Chiako-san… This is Yaeko Nishimura, her mother Chitose Nishimura, Saori-sensei's sister Shiori and I believe you have met Ryuga-sensei.

**Chiako:** Only briefly during Commander Leesha's speech at the United Nations.

**Chitose:** I'm pleased to meet you.

**Yaeko and Shiori:** (_Standing_) Pleased to meet you.

**Chitose:** Suguru-kun, can you explain why everyone is taking Ya-chan's nightmare so seriously?

**Suguru:** I'm not sure of all of the reasons, but I will explain what I can.

**Kanoko:** Suguru-san, do you think that is wise? This may be no more than a nightmare as Nishimura-san said.

**Suguru:** I've learned to trust Mahoro's intuition and considering the other information we have, I think there is sufficient reason to be concerned… Not knowing is sometimes a far worse nightmare than knowing some frightening facts. As it turns out, Minawa-chan did recognize the two figures that you drew from your dream. They are two Kaemisa cyborgs.

**Yaeko:** Kaemisa? … Isn't that one of the groups involved in the war with Earth and Saint?

**Suguru:** Exactly. They were the group that Vesper and Saint were fighting against.

**Chitose:** I thought that they were destroyed? And why are they after my little girl?

**Suguru:** Most of the highest-level leaders were killed or captured, but not everyone in the organization was accounted for. Some of the middle level commanders were able to escape and several of their cyborgs remain unaccounted for. Commander Hayato confirmed that the two cyborgs in Ya-chan's nightmare are two of the cyborgs on the unaccounted for list. As to why they are interested in Ya-chan, we don't know. (_Squatting down in front of Yaeko_) And actually, I was hoping that Ya-chan might remember something from last night that might help us figure that out.

**Yaeko:** The only thing I can remember right now is that they were hurting my mother… and … (_Getting hyper_) how his claws were cutting her… and… I… ahhh… (_almost in tears_) oh, I can't remember. I don't want to remember.

**Ryuga:** It's all right. Just relax.

**Suguru:** (_Holding Yaeko's hand_) Don't worry about it, but if you do remember anything else, please tell one of us.

**Chitose:** I don't understand why they would have any interest at all in Ya-chan?

**Suguru:** (_Releasing Yaeko's hand and standing up to face Chitose_) Unfortunately, it may have everything to do with Ya-chan's association with me. It was my Grandfather who was responsible for the damage that was done to Kaemisa. They may be striking at me through my friends. I'm sorry to involve you and Ya-chan and everyone else in this. I will do everything in my power to protect Ya-chan… and everyone else.

**Chitose:** Thank you. I know you will. I don't think I could take losing both Ya-chan and her father.

**Suguru:** I will do my best.

**Chitose:** (_To Kanoko and Chiako_) I would assume that you are androids like your sister Mahoro-san.

**Kanoko:** Yes we are. Is… there a problem with that?

**Chitose:** No… Not at all. Actually… after getting to know Mahoro-san and Ryuga-sensei… that gives me a great deal of confidence… and comfort. Thank you.

**Saori:** Ryuga, we need to get to our classrooms. I'm sure Nayoko-chan is already looking for me to resolve some perceived crisis.

**Ryuga:** You're right. My class is putting on a science fair. I need to get there and make sure they don't do anything to damage themselves or the school. Why is it that the first thing students want to demonstrate is how to make an explosive device?

**Saori:** I don't know. Maybe it's just the nature of Earth children.

**Suguru:** Saori-sensei, do you know if Doctor Mihoshi will be here today?

**Saori:** It was my understanding that she was.

**Suguru:** It might be good if she had a look at Ya-chan.

**Chitose:** Actually, I had already made an appointment for Ya-chan to see her on Monday afternoon, after school… Although I'm not sure Doctor Mihoshi will find anything different from the other doctors we have seen.

**Suguru:** It couldn't hurt. I'll stop by during the day. (_Turning to Saori and Ryuga who are starting to walk toward the exit_) Saori-sensei, I need to talk to Mahoro for a moment. Let Nayoko-chan know that I will be back to do my assigned tasks in a few minutes.

**Saori:** As I said, I'm sure she is already looking for me.

_Scene shifts to the hallway outside the faculty workroom. Standing next to the door is Nayoko._

**Nayoko:** (_To herself_) Androids?… Cyborgs?… I don't understand.

_Saori, Ryuga and Suguru exit the workroom, visibly startling Nayoko_

**Saori:** (_Startled by the presence of Nayoko_) Nayoko-chan!

**Nayoko:** I'm sorry Sensei!

**Saori:** What can I do for you?

**Nayoko:** I had a question for you, but I think I figured out the answer. (_Starting to walk away quickly_) I'll go take care of it. I'm sorry to have bothered you. (_Almost running_)

_Saori, Ryuga and Suguru look at each other questioningly._

_Scene fades to Suguru walking with Doctor Mihoshi in the school hallway. The Doctor is carrying a brief case._

**Suguru:** I'm glad I caught you before you left the Embassy.

**Mihoshi:** It's not really a problem, but from what Nishimura-san described, it doesn't sound like any more than exhaustion. And if Yaeko-chan has been having nightmares like you described, I can understand why she might not be sleeping well at night.

**Suguru:** But Ya-chan said that last night was the first time she had a nightmare… and I'm concerned because of the specific nature of the nightmare.

_Arriving at the faculty workroom_.

**Mihoshi:** It sound like you have other concerns as well.

**Suguru:** I do, but I think it would be better if you examined Ya-chan first before I explain them.

_Suguru and Doctor Mihoshi enter the workroom. Yaeko, Shiori, Chitose, Kanoko and Chiako are sitting and talking. There are several other faculty members in the workroom at various desks. They turn and face the entrance as Suguru and Doctor Mihoshi enter._

**Chitose:** Good morning, Doctor Mihoshi.

**Mihoshi:** Good morning, Nishimura-san.

**Chitose:** Please call me Chitose. I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Yaeko-chan.

**Yaeko:** Please call me Ya-chan. And this is my friend Shiori-chan. She is Saori-sensei's little sister.

**Mihoshi:** Pleased to meet you.

**Suguru:** And this is Kanoko-san and Chiako-san. They are Mahoro's sisters.

**Mihoshi:** Also pleased to meet you. Suguru-san, is there some medical facility in the school that I could use… at least something a bit more private?

**Suguru:** I'm sure the school nurse would not mind if you used her office. I'll take you there.

_Scene shifts to Cyborg 183 in an alleyway, opening a cell-phone looking device. Scene goes to split screen (Cyborg 183 on the left and a person back shot answering a phone on the right Unidentified Male voice)_

**Cyborg 183:** It's me

**Unidentified Voice:** Yes.

**Cyborg 183:** I tracked our subject, but she seems to be under the protective care of several Vesper agents and several other persons.

**Unidentified Voice:** Can you identify the Vesper agents?

**Cyborg 183:** V1046 R Mahoro, V1046 R Kanoko and V1046 R Chiako.

**Unidentified Voice:** You would pick someone as a subject who has some rather formidable friends. Do not engage the Vesper agents.

**Cyborg 183:** I was hoping for some assistance. My friend's situation is somewhat critical.

**Unidentified Voice:** But engaging any one of these agents will make the situation far more critical. Who is this subject anyway?

**Cyborg 183:** It's the daughter of one of our previous subjects. Her emotions are far stronger. A much better subject for our purpose.

**Unidentified Voice:** By whose authority are you tracking this subject?

**Cyborg 183:** By the highest authority… with the highest priority.

**Unidentified Voice:** Well, bide your time. An opportunity will present itself, but do not engage the Vesper agents.

**Cyborg 183:** That is easy for you to say. It soon will not be an option… or shall I bring by friend there to meet my friend's needs.

_Cyborg 183 closes his communication device, cutting the connection. Scene goes to a single image of the unidentified person hanging up the phone._

**Unidentified Voice:** (_Shaking his head_) They never understood the problems they were creating. Maybe I should have let them engage those agents… two fewer things to have to worry about.

_Scene shifts to the School Nurses office (show sign). Inside Shiori (sitting), Chitose standing) and Suguru (half sitting on the edge of a desk) are waiting in an outside office. Enter Mahoro._

**Mahoro:** How is everything?

**Suguru:** Doctor Mihoshi is checking Ya-chan out.

**Chitose:** I've never seen any kind of medical equipment like that before. But Doctor Mihoshi thinks it's just a case of exhaustion.

**Suguru:** It would be wonderful if that were the case… Mahoro, how did you escape from cooking duties? I figured after your late arrival Nayoko-chan would have you chained at the stove.

**Mahoro:** Actually, Nayoko-chan is who everyone is looking for. No one has seen her all morning.

**Suguru:** The last time I saw here was this morning just before I came to see you. She looked rather flustered. Saori-sensei, Ryuga-sensei and I thought that the pressure had finally gotten to her. She said something about asking Saori-sensei a question, but she said that had figured out the answer and took off. Is something wrong?

**Mahoro:** Not really. The principal wanted to talk to her, but he said that it could wait.

_Doctor Mihoshi enters the outer office from an inner office with Yaeko, Kanoko and Chiako following behind._

**Suguru:** So Doctor, what is the diagnosis?

**Mihoshi:** I'm going to have to run some more tests. Is there some way that I can get in touch with Professor Hokato?

**Chitose:** What's wrong? Is it serious?

**Mihoshi:** Actually, under other circumstances I would say that her condition is perfectly normal and treatment would be simple and straightforward… if she were Saint.

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens showing the sketch of the two cyborgs. Scene shifts to Mahoro, Suguru, Chitose, Yaeko, Shiori, Doctor Mihoshi, Kanoko and Chiako talking in the nurses office. Scene shifts to Principal Matsuhira, Ryuga, Doctor Mihoshi, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji and Doctor Mihoshi walking together._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin:** Those are two ugly looking dudes.

**Voice of Miyuki:** You can say that again.

**Voice of Rin:** Those are two ugly looking dudes.

**Voice of Miyuki:** That's not what I meant and you know it.

**Voice of Rin:** I just couldn't pass up the opportunity for the cheap joke. At least it looks like Ya-chan is doing better. Any idea what was wrong?

**Voice of Miyuki:** I'm don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out. By the way, has anyone seen Nayoko. The principal was looking for her a while ago.

**Voice of Rin:** It looks like they are still looking for her. Hmmm…. I'm not sure the excitement is over yet.

**Episode 9: Regrets**


	9. Episode 9 Regrets

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 9: Regrets**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Doctor Mihoshi enters the outer office from an inner office with Yaeko, Kanoko and Chiako following behind._

**Suguru:** So Doctor, what is the diagnosis?

**Mihoshi:** I'm going to have to run some more tests. Is there some way that I can get in touch with Professor Hokato?

**Chitose:** What's wrong? Is it serious?

**Mihoshi:** Actually, under other circumstances I would say that her condition is perfectly normal and treatment would be simple and straightforward… if she were Saint.

**Chitose:** I don't understand.

**Mihoshi:** Let me see how I can explain this without making it sound too ominous… … … Ya-chan is suffering from something called synaptic overload. Her brain is being asked to process information in significantly larger quantities than it is used to. Among our people this usually happens when a child develops a strong sixth sense without proper preparation.

**Chitose:** Sixth sense?

**Mihoshi:** Most Saint people have the ability to… ahhh… I guess the best way to put its... the ability to receive brain stimulus from sources other than the internal nervous system. In most Saint people, this ability is very weak, allowing only the perception of very strong emotions. But some Saint people have the ability to receive and process stimulus at a much lower level. They actually hear what people are thinking. Saint children are tested for this at a very early age and they are trained to block the stimulus, otherwise the child would be constantly bombarded by other peoples thoughts and a great deal of stress is placed on the entire body's systems.

**Chitose:** But what does this have to do with Ya-chan?

**Mihoshi:** As strange as that may seem, Ya-chan seems to be developing these characteristics. Now either, Ya-chan is an extraordinary Earth girl, or she is carrying that Saint genetic trait.

**Chitose:** (_Sitting down rather hard_) Oh, my!

**Yaeko:** (_Moving to hug her mother_) Mom?

**Mihoshi:** I also detected some secondary damage, and this may relate to her nightmare last night. There are several areas of her brain that have suffered more overload damage than others. The damage is in very specific parts of the brain, but there is not so much damage that it cannot heal with time.

**Mahoro:** The professor has been staying at the university and I would think that he has everything there you might need.

**Suguru:** That still doesn't address the problem of the two Kaemisa cyborgs that are after her.

**Mihoshi:** That is one of the reasons I want to get started on the tests. It seems that Ya-chan also ahhh… broadcasts… rather loudly… and that may be how these cyborgs found her in the first place. There are medications that can help block the condition until Ya-chan can learn to control her abilities on her own.

**Shiori:** So the fact that these freaks from Kaemisa are after Ya-chan may have nothing to do with Suguru-kun.

**Mihoshi:** I really couldn't say.

**Chitose:** Why do you need to do these tests first? Why not just give her these medications?

**Mihoshi:** Because I'm not sure if they might have other adverse effects on her. They were developed specifically for Saint physiology. On the other hand, I should run the same bank of test on you Suguru-san, considering your background.

**Suguru:** Professor Hokato has already run a genetic screening on me. (_Smiling broadly_) He originally thought that he had somehow messed up my blood work. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him that the results were accurate.

**Mahoro:** (_Snickering_) I think the look on Commander Hayato's face was even better.

**Mihoshi:** Well, the test I was thinking of is the same brain function test that I ran on Ya-chan. It would be good to check if you might develop the same abilities as Ya-chan.

**Suguru:** Then we should run the same tests on Minawa-chan.

**Chitose:** Minawa-chan, but isn't she one of the Kaemisa cyborgs?

**Suguru:** That is true, but when the Professor did the genetic screening, Minawa-chan displayed the same genetic traits that I did.

**Mahoro:** Doctor, why don't you run those tests on Suguru and I'll go find Minawa-chan?

**Mihoshi:** Come on Suguru-san. This won't take very long, and Ya-chan can tell you that it doesn't hurt a bit.

_Mahoro exits to the hallway while Suguru follows Doctor Mihoshi into the inner office._

**Yaeko:** (_Quietly to Shiori_) I wasn't going crazy. I **was** hearing voices.

**Shiori:** Could you understand what they saying?

**Yaeko:** Just stuff, but some of it was pretty naughty. I think that our homeroom teacher is having an affair with the music teacher?

**Shiori:** But they're both wo… Oh my! (_Blushing_)

_Scene fades to Suguru, Hamaji, Yaeko, Shiori, Chitose, Kanoko and Chiako sitting in the outer office of the nurse's office, talking._

**Hamaji:** So what kind of test is this that the Doctor is doing on Minawa? Is there something wrong?

**Suguru:** No, there's nothing wrong. Sometimes you worry too much. I think Doctor Mihoshi called it a brain function test. It's just a follow up test to the DNA test that Professor Hokato did up at the lodge. Doctor Mihoshi though that it would be a good idea to run the test on us because we carry Saint DNA. Nothing more.

_Doctor Mihoshi and Minawa enter the outer office from the inner office. Minawa walks over to Hamaji and give him a hug._

**Minawa:** I'm fine, Hamaji. You don't have to worry.

**Suguru:** (_Snickering_) Minawa-chan is getting to know you pretty well. So what is the diagnosis Doctor?

**Mihoshi:** As far as I can tell, yours and Minawa-chan's brain functions are perfectly normal, at least for humans carrying Saint genetic traits. Your sixth sense function is higher that a typical Saint of the same age, but at a significantly lower level than Ya-chan. Of course I have no real base line data to work from.

**Yaeko:** Doctor Mihoshi, why is it that I don't hear voices now?

**Mihoshi:** Because you are building up the ability to block the processing of the brain waves you are receiving. But when you are tired or when your ability to concentrate is low, your ability to block goes away. With time and practice you can learn to block all of the time, even when you are asleep or when your concentration needs to be elsewhere. I am going to need to run some genetic screening on you Ya-chan, and on your mother and father.

_There is a short but painful silence._

**Yaeko:** My father died… just after the beginning of the New Year… … …

_There is a knock on the door. The door opens and Principal Matsuhira and Ryuga enter._

**Principal Matsuhira:** Doctor Mihoshi, could you please come with me?

_Scene shifts to a remote portion of the school property. Saori and Mahoro are standing over someone who is lying on the ground. Entering the scene are Principal Matsuhira, Ryuga, Doctor Mihoshi, Suguru, Minawa, and Hamaji. Doctor Mihoshi is carrying her case._

**Principal Matsuhira:** (_Talking as they approach Mahoro and Saori_) People became worried, so we began looking. Saori-sensei, Mahoro-san and I had covered most of the school and grounds and we were just finishing up when we discovered her here.

_As they arrive on the scene, it can be seen that the person lying on the ground is Nayoko. Doctor Mihoshi kneels down next to Nayoko._

**Mihoshi:** There don't appear to be any obvious injuries. (_Opening her case and taking a small handheld electronic device_) I can run some basic test here, but we really should get her to the medical facility. (_Passing the device over Nayoko_)

**Suguru:** This would be so much easier if Sera-san were here with the ship. Any idea where your sister is Ryuga-sensei?

**Ryuga:** She was delayed. Three new ships arrived that have ground transport capability. She's teaching them approach and orbital protocols. She won't be back for at least a week.

**Mihoshi:** Her vital signs are all strong. I would say that she received a strong shock of some kind. I can bring her back to consciousness with no danger to her.

**Saori:** She seemed a little distraught when we say her last this morning. Maybe the pressure of the festival finally got to her.

**Principal Matsuhira:** Go ahead Doctor. Then her aunt can take her to the hospital for a more thorough check out.

**Saori:** Her aunt?

**Principal Matsuhira:** Her parents are divorced and both travel extensively for work. Nayoko-chan has been living with her aunt for about two years now.

**Suguru:** I never knew that.

**Principal Matsuhira:** I wouldn't have known it either, but I decided to go through all of the records for the students in your class, Suguru-kun, and I just happened on that information.

_Nayoko begins to stir. When her eyes open, she gasps and then lets out a loud cry. She continues to gasp for air._

**Nayoko:** What… are… you?… What… do you… want?… (_Nayoko's eyes begin to focus_) Su… gu… ru… what is… going… on? Who are… what are… those… things?

**Suguru:** What things, Nayoko-chan?

**Nayoko:** (_Starting to catch her breath_) All in black… both of them… I couldn't see the face on one… but the other's face looked all drawn… and gray… like a walking corpse… and claws for hands… and what is all of this… about androids… and cyborgs?

**Minawa:** They're here Onee-chan.

**Suguru:** Is Ya-chan safe?

**Mahoro:** My sisters would be more than a match for them, even with downgraded systems. Ryuga-san, is your battle armor available?

**Ryuga:** At the apartment.

**Mahoro:** I think will need to upgrade our defenses. Minawa-chan and I will go and get armed and I will contact Vesper for some support. Suguru… please take care of Nayoko-chan. It would be best if we move Ya-chan away from here as soon as possible, for everybody's safety.

**Principal Matsuhira:** Excuse me, but everyone else here seems to know what is going on. Could someone have the decency to fill me in?

**Suguru:** Mahoro… You and Minawa-chan and Ryuga-sensei… go. I'll explain things to the Matsuhira-sensei. You realize… the family is going to get a bit bigger.

**Mahoro:** I know, but it can't be helped. Minawa-chan and I will be back as soon as possible.

**Ryuga:** As will I. Saori-sensei, could you keep tabs on my class for the moment?

**Saori:** I don't think that will be a problem. My class has the Embassy staff to keep them on the straight and narrow.

_Mahoro, Minawa and Ryuga exit the area._

**Suguru:** Let's get Nayoko-chan to the Nurses Office. I'll try to explain everything there. Nayoko-chan, do you feel well enough to walk?

**Nayoko:** I think so. It's just that I was so frightened… I must have fainted.

**Mihoshi:** I'll do a complete scan when we get back to the Nurses Office.

**Suguru:** (_Extending his hand to Nayoko_) Let me help you up.

_Nayoko extends her hand to Suguru and stands up._

**Nayoko:** Thank you.

**Suguru:** Hamaji-kun, why don't you go and fill everyone else in on what is going on. Do you have your wristband?

**Hamaji:** Always. I think everyone else has theirs also.

**Suguru:** Good, just in case.

_Everyone begins to walk away. Scene shifts to the Nurses office. Suguru is sitting with Nayoko, Yaeko, Chitose, Shiori, Kanoko, Chiako and Principal Matsuhira_.

**Yaeko:** I'm really sorry to be the cause of all of these problems.

**Suguru:** You're not the cause, Ya-chan. You, like everyone else, are just an innocent victim in this whole mess.

**Principal Matsuhira:** So what is exactly going on here?

**Suguru:** I'd like to wait until Nayoko-chan is here. I've explained it so many times; Mahoro says that I do it in my sleep.

**Principal Matsuhira:** So it's true then that you and Mahoro-san actually share a bed.

**Suguru:** I didn't think that it was **that** general knowledge, but yes. Not that we do anything other than hug and kiss… and sleep.

**Chiako:** We keep trying to explain to them that ecchi things are bad.

**Principal Matsuhira:** If that is the limit of your activity, then I must commend you. I don't think I could be that strong if I shared a bed with someone as beautiful as Mahoro.

**Suguru:** (_Blushing_) Thank you Sensei.

_The door to the inner office opens and Doctor Mihoshi and Nayoko enter the outer office._

**Suguru:** (_Standing_) How is she Doctor?

**Mihoshi:** She'll be fine. Just a small cut on her knee and a bruise where it won't show from when she fell. There seems to be no residual damage from her contact with the cyborgs.

**Nayoko:** I'd really like an explanation. What were those two things?

**Suguru:** They are two cyborgs from an organization named Kaemisa.

**Principal Matsuhira:** Kaemisa? They were one of the groups involved in this war that no one knew about.

**Suguru:** A group from Earth called Vesper and our allies from space was fighting against them.

**Nayoko:** What are these cyborg things? I heard you talking about cyborgs and androids.

**Suguru:** You heard us talking?

**Nayoko:** (_Realizing what she has said_) I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But I needed to ask Sensei something. So I followed you to the faculty workroom. I was going to wait until you were finished talking, but then I heard you talking something about androids and cyborgs… and then you came out suddenly and startled me. There has been so many strange things happening and I wanted to get away so that I could think about what I had heard and try to make some sense of it. That's when I ran into those two things… literally.

**Principal Matsuhira:** So Suguru-kun, what did you say those things that Nayoko-chan saw are? Cyborgs?

**Suguru:** Yes, they are cyborgs… humans that have had cybernetic enhancements done, to give them increased abilities.

**Nayoko:** Those two things are human?

**Suguru:** At least at one time they were. I don't know all that much about those two cyborgs. The person to ask might be Minawa-chan.

**Nayoko:** Minawa-chan?

**Suguru:** She was a Kaemisa cyborg. But she ran away because the implants that were meant to control her thinking and emotions never quite worked correctly. That is why she went to the Saint facility. To have those enhancements removed, because they were killing her. She would have died otherwise in a very short time. She still has the enhancements that make her stronger and faster, but she can now think for herself.

_There is s stunned look on both Principal Matsuhira and Nayoko's face._

**Nayoko:** So what is an android?

**Suguru:** An android is a being that is, for the want of a better term, manufactured in the form of a human. They were constructed to fight in the war against Kaemisa by Vesper and by Saint.

**Nayoko:** But I heard that there were androids here also.

**Kanoko:** There are. Chiako-chan and I are both Vesper combat androids.

**Suguru:** As is Mahoro… and Ryuga-sensei and his sister Sera-san as well… but Ryuga-sensei and Sera-san were constructed by Saint.

**Principal Matsuhira:** I never would have known… ever.

**Suguru:** Kanoko-chan and Chiako-chan are here to protect Ya-chan and her mother. Ya-chan seems to be the target of the two Kaemisa cyborgs.

**Principal Matsuhira:** But why would they be after someone like Ya-chan?

**Suguru:** We aren't certain, but they seem to be able to track her.

**Yaeko:** As I said before, I'm sorry to be the cause of all of these problems.

**Nayoko:** Please don't worry about it. Everything just took me by surprise. I don't really deal well with surprises.

**Suguru:** To some degree you may have done Ya-chan a service. I never expected those cyborgs to catch up with us so quickly. I don't want to make a mistake like that again.

_There is a knock on the door._

**Suguru:** Come in.

_The door opens and Rin (wearing a maid's uniform) enters._

**Suguru:** Hi Rin-chan. How are things going?

**Rin:** Pretty well, but some people are asking about lunch and I was wondering if Mahoro-san was here.

**Suguru:** Mahoro isn't back yet; she and Minawa-chan went to get their battle armor.

**Rin:** That's what Hamaji-kun said. Is everything OK?

**Suguru:** At the moment. We were just having a family meeting.

**Rin:** (_Laughing_) Matsuhira-sensei… Nayoko-chan… welcome to the family. Suguru-kun, we'll have to have a family reunion at the lodge next summer. But that aside, I guess I'll get started on lunch.

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens in the outer office of the Nurses office. Yaeko, Chitose, Shiori and Suguru are seated. Kanoko and Chiako are standing to either side of Yaeko and Shiori (who are sitting next to each other). Principal Matsuhira is standing next to Chitose (who is sitting next to Suguru)._

**Principal Matsuhira:** (_To Kanoko and Chiako_) As I said before, I never would have thought you two… or Mahoro-san… or Ryuga-sensei and his sister… were anything other than human.

**Chiako:** To be technical about it, Ryuga-sensei and Sera-san would not be considered human.

**Principal Matsuhira:** I'm not so sure about that. After talking to Ambassador Hoshi, and Commander Leesha, and Doctor Mihoshi, I don't think that there are that many real differences between our peoples. And after listening to Kaito-kun's stories, I think there are significant bonds between us that both the people of the Earth and the people of Saint need to investigate.

**Suguru:** I believe that also, Sensei. I'm even more determined to talk to Matthew about it when the opportunity presents itself. Sensei, you realize the implications of the things you learned today and why, at least for the moment it would be best if it did not become general knowledge.

**Principal Matsuhira:** I do… at least for the immediate future… although it will become more and more difficult to contain that information. As more people become a… how did you put it? … a member of the family, the more likely it is to have overheard conversations… like today.

**Suguru:** I know… but if it weren't for those two Kaemisa cyborgs, this situation would not have developed.

**Shiori:** On the other hand, we would not have found out about Ya-chan and her situation.

**Yaeko:** That may be true, but I wish we could have found a less scary way for me to find out.

_The door opens from the inner office to the outer office and Nayoko and Doctor Mihoshi exit to the outer office._

**Nayoko:** Some of the things the Doctor has in her case there are absolutely amazing. She held one of her little gadgets over the cut on my knee and you can't even see where the cut was… (_presenting her knee_) and the same thing for the bruise… (_short silence_)… but I don't think I'll show you that.

**Mihoshi:** It's a portable cellular stimulator… very much like the one we used to help Harune-chan.

**Nayoko:** I don't know what it is, but it is absolutely amazing.

**Chitose:** So, Suguru-kun, what do we do now?

**Suguru:** At this point there is little we can do until Mahoro, Minawa-chan and Ryuga-sensei return. I just talked with Mahoro a few minutes ago. She said that Commander Hayato will send Nekoto-san and Sanako-san along with some additional support… and then they will transport you to someplace safe… until they track down the Kaemisa cyborgs. But until then, all we can do is wait.

**Chitose:** I don't really feel comfortable just sitting here waiting.

**Suguru:** Neither do I, especially considering those cyborgs were on the school property.

_There is a knock at the outer door._

**Suguru:** Who is it?

**Voice of Ryuga:** It's me, Ryuga and Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun

**Suguru:** Come in.

_The door opens and Ryuga, Minawa and Hamaji enter and close the door behind them. Minawa is wearing her battle armor, but Ryuga is still wearing his teaching clothing._

**Suguru:** I expected you to be in your battle armor, Sensei.

**Ryuga:** Mahoro-san and I decided that my battle armor was a bit… intimidating, so I will put it on if I need to. It only takes a moment.

_Suguru notices that Principal Matsuhira and Nayoko are both staring at Minawa, Suguru looks to see what they are staring at and sees that Minawa's battle armor is a bit small on her (there is a gap between her boots and the bottom of her pants, the sleeves are obviously short, there is a slight gap between the top and bottom section of the armor and the top is obviously tight)_

**Suguru:** Minawa-chan, we are going to have to ask Commander Hayato if he can modify your battle armor. It's getting a little small on you.

**Minawa:** I know. Hamaji thinks that I'm actually taller than him now.

**Suguru:** (_After sizing up both Minawa and Hamaji_) Maybe just a bit.

**Minawa:** And I'm actually starting to get boobies!

**Suguru:** (_Smiling_) I can see that.

**Ryuga:** Mahoro-san is waiting at the front gate for her sisters and several cars from Vesper to arrive. The Commander thinks that the safest place would be at the lodge headquarters and Professor Hokato could run his DNA tests there also.

**Suguru:** That sounds like the best option we have at the moment. If Sera-san were here, they could stay on the ship. I don't think the cyborgs would be able to reach Ya-chan there.

**Chitose:** I know this is the best for Ya-chan, but what am I supposed to do about work. I'm late already and I never called in.

**Ryuga:** Already taken care of. Commander Hayato contacted your employer and explained the situation as well as he could under the circumstances. They understand… of course I think it helped when the commander sent two Vesper operatives to fill in for you.

**Chitose:** Why would the Commander do that?

**Ryuga:** Well it was letting your boss know on short notice and the Commander said that with the war over, there are people who need things to do.

**Suguru:** Oh and by the way… at least until this crisis is resolved, Vesper will cover the rent payments for your apartment. So you don't have to worry about that.

**Chitose:** Suguru-kun, Vesper didn't have to do that…

**Suguru:** The Commander knows that this is all very difficult for you and Ya-chan and to some degree Vesper is responsible for what has happened. They don't want you to have to worry about financial matters at a time like this.

**Chitose:** Thank you.

**Yaeko:** Do you think those cyborgs are still on the school property?

**Suguru:** I can't really say (_looking at Minawa_).

**Minawa:** If Cyborg 117's condition is getting critical, they will not have gone far.

**Shiori:** What do you mean by critical?

**Minawa:** It was explained to me that Cyborg 117 needs the emotional stimulation from others in order to control the pain caused by the cybernetic implants. If there is no strong source of emotional energy, Cyborg 117 will begin to absorb it from any source available, but the process can be damaging to the subject.

**Chitose:** Why would anyone want to create something as horrible as that?

**Suguru:** Because a creature like that is a formidable weapon… if it can be controlled.

**Ryuga:** We really need to move Ya-chan away from here to draw the two cyborgs away from the school.

**Suguru:** Minawa-chan, you said that the cyborgs had to be within a hundred meters to affect their victims.

**Minawa:** That is the range of Cyborg 183's ability to affect a person's dreams. Cyborg 117 must be within one or two meters, or tied to a victim through Cyborg 183's dream ability.

**Hamaji:** So that's why the two of them have always worked as a team.

_There is a beeping sound coming from Suguru's wristband._

**Suguru:** Open comm link. This is Suguru.

**Voice of Mahoro:** Suguru, is the principal there?

**Suguru:** Yes he is.

**Voice of Mahoro:** The cars from Vesper are here. Could you ask Principal Matsuhira where we might be able to move Ya-chan and Chitose-san to the cars with a minimum of interaction with the rest of the people here?

_Suguru looks at Principal Matsuhira._

**Principal Matsuhira:** The best place would be the loading dock area at the back of the school. All of the activities are either in the school or in the booths in the front of the school.

**Suguru:** Did you hear that Mahoro?

**Voice of Mahoro:** Yes I did. We will park the cars by the loading dock and then come to the nurse's office to escort you. Ryuga-sensei…

**Ryuga:** Yes Mahoro-san.

**Voice of Mahoro:** Do you think that you and Principal Matsuhira could make sure that there are no students or parents or teachers in the area? I don't expect anything to go wrong, but I would like to make sure no one else gets involved.

**Ryuga:** (_Looking at Principal Matsuhira, who nods his head_) I think we can take care of that.

**Mihoshi:** Mahoro-san, do you think it would be permissible for me to accompany Ya-chan?

**Voice of Mahoro:** I don't see why not. Professor Hokato is with me also. It might be good if you talked with him about Ya-chan's condition.

**Mihoshi:** I will talk to the Ambassador and Commander Leesha and meet you at the loading dock.

**Suguru:** Is that everything Mahoro?

**Voice of Mahoro:** I think so. I will come to the nurse's office as soon as we move the cars to the back of the school. Close comm link.

**Principal Matsuhira:** Those look like handy little devices.

**Suguru:** We all got them when we were of the Command Ship. They do let us keep in touch with each other in an emergency.

**Principal Matsuhira:** Ryuga-sensei, shall we make sure the perimeter is clear?

**Ryuga:** (_Smiling_) Mahoro-san has a way of taking command of a situation. (_Noticing that Nayoko is staring at him_) Is there a problem, Nayoko-chan?

**Nayoko:** Matsuhira-sensei is right. I never would have known that you were anything other than human.

**Yaeko:** He is more than human… He's an angel.

_Nayoko turns to look at Yaeko as the scene fades to some time later in the nurse's office. Mahoro (in battle armor), Suguru, Minawa (in battle armor), Hamaji, Yaeko, Chitose, Shiori, Kanoko (now in battle armor), Chiako (also in battle armor) and Leesha. Mahoro, Minawa, Kanoko and Chiako are gathered together in the corner of the room, while Leesha, Suguru, Yaeko, Chitose, Shiori and Hamaji are talking near the center of the room._

**Leesha:** I had been wondering where everyone had gone. Hamaji-kun said something about Kaemisa cyborgs, but I thought it would look suspicious if more people began to disappear. Doctor Mihoshi only gave me a brief rundown and said that she needed to talk to Professor Hokato. Is everything OK? I understand Nayoko-chan was hurt.

**Suguru:** I think Nayoko-chan will be fine. Aoi-chan came in here a few minutes ago looking for Nayoko-chan to ask her a question and Nayoko-chan took off with her to take control, just like before. Doctor Mihoshi thinks she was more frightened than anything.

**Leesha:** I'm glad of that. So Nayoko-chan and Matsuhira-sensei know about Mahoro-san and Ryuga-san and the others.

**Suguru:** I felt I owed them an explanation, especially after what Nayoko-chan overheard. We'll have to be more careful in the future.

_Mahoro, Minawa, Kanoko and Chiako join the others in the room._

**Mahoro:** Everything is in place. We will all accompany Chitose-san and Ya-chan to the loading dock. Then Kanoko-chan, Chiako-chan, Nekoto-chan and Sanako-chan will accompany Ya-chan, Chitose-san and Doctor Mihoshi to Vesper headquarters.

**Suguru:** And that should draw the Cyborgs away from the school.

**Chitose:** But they will still be following Ya-chan.

**Mahoro:** Ya-chan will be sufficiently isolated at Vesper headquarters, so she will be safe. It will be nearly impossible for the two cyborgs to get within three miles of Ya-chan without being detected.

**Chitose:** I guess the fact that you say nearly impossible still worries me.

**Mahoro:** I understand. (_There is a beeping signal from Mahoro's wristband_). They are ready for us on the loading dock and the path from here to the loading dock has been cleared and checked.

**Hamaji:** How did you arrange that?

**Mahoro:** Principal Matsuhira arranged an impromptu assembly to introduce the Ambassador and the Embassy staff to the student body and to announce that the Ambassador's wife will be teaching a class about Saint culture after school.

**Hamaji:** Good distraction.

**Mahoro:** OK then, I want you to listen carefully. Once we leave the office, we will move together as a group. Minawa-chan and I will take the lead and Kanoko-chan and Chiako-chan will follow behind with everyone else between. I don't expect anything to happen, but if something should, please get down and lay flat on the ground. Is that clear to everyone?

**Yaeko:** Yes Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** (_Looking squarely at Suguru_) Is that clear to **everyone**?

**Suguru:** Yes, Mahoro.

**Minawa:** Hamaji?

**Hamaji:** (_Rather sheepishly_) Yes, Mi-chan.

**Mahoro:** Let's go then.

_Mahoro opens the door and steps out into the hallway, looking both ways before motioning the rest of the group to follow. The group moves out into the hallway and arranges themselves with Mahoro (to the left) and Minawa (to the right) in the lead. Suguru follows directly behind Mahoro and Hamaji is directly behind Minawa. Shiori and Yaeko follow next (with Yaeko behind Hamaji and Shiori behind Suguru). Chitose is walking behind Yaeko while Leesha is following behind Shiori. Kanoko and Chiako bring up the rear with Chiako to the right and Kanoko to the left. They turn left out of the door and follow the hallway to the first intersection where they again turn left. This hallway is quite long with classroom doorways to the right and windows to the outside to the left. No one else is in the hallway._

_Eventually the hallway ends with a set of double doors to the right. Mahoro steps up to the doors and pushes them open, looks in and then motions the group to follow. There is a set of stairs going up to the left and another going down to the right. Mahoro leads the group down stairs to a landing where the stairs double back and down to the left. At the bottom of the stairs is another double door. Mahoro pulls the door open, checks the hallway beyond and the group continues, following the hallway to the right. The hallway ends at another set of double doors after about ten feet._

_Mahoro pushes the doors open and surveys the long tunnel-like hallway that extends about one hundred and fifty feet. There are open light fixtures along the ceiling of the hallway and a door can be seen at the far end. There is another door to the right about halfway down the hall._

**Suguru:** I never realized that this was here.

**Mahoro:** Principal Matsuhira told me about it. It is a service hallway that goes under the auditorium. It bypasses the main area of the festival; otherwise we would have to walk right through the middle of it.

**Hamaji:** Is it safe?

**Mahoro:** Ryuga-sensei and Principal Matsuhira checked it out and the loading dock is at the other end. They set up surveillance cameras to monitor it. Otherwise there is no other access. Let's go.

_The group begins to move quickly through the tunnel. They near the door at the halfway point. Mahoro stops the group about ten feet before the door and Mahoro pushes on the door and tests it, but it does not open. Mahoro resumes her place in the formation and the group proceeds._

_Just as Mahoro and Minawa pass the door, Suguru, for some reason unknown to him turns to look at the door. He suddenly realizes that the door is no longer closed. But is cracked slightly open._

**Suguru:** Mahoro… the door… look out!

_To Suguru's eyes, everything seems to be proceeding in slow motion. Mahoro begins to turn as the door opens wide._

**Mahoro:** **Everyone Down!**

_All but Mahoro, Minawa, Kanoko and Chiako start to fall to the ground, but the black figures of the Kaemisa Cyborgs slip out into the hallway and Cyborg 183 scoops up Yaeko into his arms._

**Mahoro:** **Stop!!** **There is no way you can escape!**

**Cyborg 183:** I doubt there is anything you will do to stop us. You won't take the chance of hurting this one. Rest assured that if you let us walk away, there will not be a mark on this one, but understand, she will meet my friends needs whether she is injured or not.

**Minawa:** Once your friend is done with her, she might be better off dead.

**Cyborg 183:** Ah! A voice I have not heard in such a long time… Cyborg serial number 370… the last of the defective cyborgs. Of all of those here you especially will do nothing to stop me. You know you can't. For all of the chances you had, you could not even bring yourself to kill your worst tormentor. None of you really understand how cowardly they all were. Now as I said before, we have no desire to hurt any of you. All we want is this one… and if she is stronger than her father was, you may see her again and she may even recognize who you are. Now move out of the way, or I will start to remove parts of her body that won't prevent us from putting her to use.

_The two cyborgs with Yaeko begin to back toward Minawa. Cyborg 117 seems to turn its head in the direction of Minawa._

**Cyborg 183:** You need not worry about her. She won't do anything to stop us, even if we didn't have the girl.

_The cyborgs continue to back toward Minawa, but are so preoccupied with Mahoro, Kanoko, Chiako and Minawa, that they fail to notice Hamaji, who is now up on his hands and knees. Hamaji lunges from his position on the floor at the back of the knees of Cyborg 183, throwing the cyborg off balance and causing him to loosen his grip on Yaeko. Yaeko manages to duck down and slip through the cyborg's arms._

_In response to Hamaji's move the cyborg begins to turn, slashing at Hamaji with his claws and catching Hamaji across his right side and arm. Hamaji cries out in pain. The cyborg moves to slash at Hamaji again when a bright beam of light hits the cyborg in the head and in a bright flash; the cyborg's head is gone. The body of Cyborg 183 falls lifeless to the ground. Minawa stands with her arm extended. Minawa quickly brings her arm down and runs to Hamaji, who is lying bloody on the ground next to the fallen cyborg._

**Minawa:** Hamaji!

**Hamaji:** (_Lifting up his head and weakly smiling_) Don't worry Mi-chan…

_Suddenly, a loud keening scream can be heard from Cyborg 117. Mahoro, Suguru, Chitose, Shiori, Leesha, Kanoko and Chiako turn to see Yaeko facing the cyborg._

**Cyborg 117:** (_In an obviously young female voice_) Please… Please forgive me… Please don't hate me…

**Yaeko:** I… I… don't understand.

**Cyborg 117:** I... I'm the one responsible for your father dying. I… I didn't mean for it to happen, but… but we were told to follow him. We were told that he was important and we needed to follow him. But… but… your father had such strong emotion… like nothing I had ever felt before. Just being near him… not doing anything other than being near him… made me feel at ease… took away thepain. Then… then… around the beginning of the year, we were told that your father needed to be eliminated… That there was something terrible about him… and we needed to eliminate him. It didn't matter one way or the other to 183. He liked to see people suffer. He enjoyed making people suffer. He said that he did it for me, but I knew that he just enjoyed seeing people suffer. I tried to warn your father… I tried to warn him the only way I knew how, but… but the dream I sent to him was too intense… and… and there was something wrong with your father's heart… and it couldn't take the stress… It just started beating faster and faster and faster, even after we broke contact. I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted him to run away, but I killed him. I killed him. I'm sorry… so very sorry… please forgive me.

_Yaeko advances toward the cyborg and reaches to draw back the hood that is covering the cyborg's face. The cyborg resists at first, but finally allows Yaeko to remove the hood, revealing the face of a young girl, who looks no older than Yaeko, with long tangled black hair._

_The face of the cyborg shows that she is obviously in pain. Yaeko stares at the cyborg for a moment and then smiles a sad smile._

**Yaeko:** I don't hate you. Really I don't.

_Yaeko embraces the cyborg as the others look on._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens showing Mahoro, Suguru Doctor Mihoshi, Nurse Hanaki, and Doctor Kagemori talking in the hallway of the hospital. Scene shifts to the classroom where Miyuki, Riku, Rin, Kiyomi, Chizu, Kaito, Natsune, Yukio, Nayoko, Midori, Aoi, Yasou, Kenta and Sachio are talking. Scene shifts to Suguru and Professor Hokato talking in a hospital room (with the image of a patient in a bed near the edge of the frame). Scene shifts to Suguru talking to Yaeko and Chitose in a hospital consultation room._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin:** Do you have any idea what happened?

**Voice of Miyuki:** The only thing that I heard was there was an accident and Hamaji-kun had to go to the hospital.

**Voice of Rin:** Somebody said that there were two ambulances. Did somebody else get hurt?

**Voice of Miyuki:** I don't know. I just know what they are telling the rest of the school. Is it true that the Principal knows about Mahoro-san and the others?

**Voice of Rin:** Yeah and Nayoko too. I sure wish we could talk to someone at the hospital.

**Voice of Miyuki:** How about your mother?

**Voice of Rin:** Today is Saturday. He has the day off. I wonder how Ya-chan is doing. I hope she wasn't the person in the other ambulance.

**Voice of Miyuki:** I hope not either.

**Episode 10: Recuperation**


	10. Episode 10 Recuperation

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**Disclaimer**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 10: Recuperation**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens with Mahoro (still wearing her battle armor) and Suguru waiting in the hallway of the hospital. Doctor Mihoshi, Doctor Kagemori and Nurse Hanaki exit from the room where Mahoro and Suguru are waiting._

**Suguru:** (_Turning his attention from Mahoro to the doctors_) How is Hamaji-kun? Will he be all right?

**Mihoshi:** The wounds were not as deep as we initially thought, so there was no significant damage to the underlying muscle tissue. He did lose a considerable amount of blood though, so it will take some time before he will be up and around.

**Suguru:** I'm glad to hear that.

**Nurse Hanaki:** He's sleeping right now

**Mahoro:** Is Minawa-chan still in with him?

**Mihoshi:** Yes. She wouldn't let go of him the whole time. Someone is going to have to talk to her though. She feels responsible for what happened to him and it won't do her or Hamaji-kun any good if she doesn't get some rest.

**Mahoro:** I'll talk with her in a moment.

**Doctor Kagemori:** I've been in contact with the patient's mother. She will be here as soon as she can. She asked me what happened and… I really couldn't explain since I have no idea of how he received those wound. I am going to have to file a report on all of this and…

**Mahoro:** (_Looking at the time on her wrist band_) Commander Hayato of Vesper said that he would be here in about two hours. It would be best to discuss the matter with him.

**Doctor Kagemori:** Somehow I knew something like that would be your answer.

**Suguru:** About the other patient…

**Mihoshi:** Professor Hokato is attending to her. He said that he would be able to tell us more once he has completed all of the imaging.

**Doctor Kagemori:** Wouldn't it be more appropriate for a medical doctor to attend to that patient?

**Mahoro:** But Professor Hokato is a medical doctor. He also has a doctorate in Robotic and Cybernetic Engineering, along with his doctorates in Computer Science, Psychology, Mathematical Modeling and Japanese History.

_Doctor Kagemori looks at Mahoro with a raised eyebrow._

**Doctor Kagemori:** Even so… The hospital administration will not want to be left in the dark about any patient in this hospital.

**Mahoro:** I understand that, but Commander Hayato will be able to explain everything to them to their satisfaction.

**Doctor Kagemori:** Somehow I knew that would be your answer also.

**Suguru:** Where is Ya-chan now?

**Nurse Hanaki:** You mean the girl and her mother that came in with you?

**Suguru:** Yes…

**Nurse Hanaki:** She and her mother are in the consultation room down the hall. She looks exhausted. I offered her a bed to at least catch a nap, but she said that she would have trouble sleeping.

**Suguru:** I'll go talk with her after I talk with Professor Hokato. I know that he still needs to run some tests on her so I am assuming that they will be going to Vesper headquarters as soon as he can arrange it.

**Mihoshi:** I will be going with him along with our other patient as soon as Hamaji-kun's condition is stable.

**Doctor Kagemori:** I have several other patients to attend to. Nurse, could you let me know when this Commander Hayato arrives.

**Nurse Hanaki:** Yes Doctor.

_Doctor Kagemori walks away._

**Mihoshi:** Is he always like that? He doesn't really want to listen to anything anybody has to say. I figured that on the Command Ship it was just because everything was so new to him, but…

**Nurse Hanaki:** No, he is pretty much like that all the time. The only voice he likes to listen to is his own… (_Taking a deep breath_) I know that it is none of my business, but I saw the other patient you were talking about when she was brought in. She looked like she was in terrible condition. Is she going to make it? And the wounds that Hamaji-kun received… if they had been a slight bit deeper, they could have been fatal. Something terrible is going on and I have a feeling that it has something to do with the people from Saint.

**Suguru:** Only indirectly, but it would be too difficult to try to explain everything to you right now, and I should probably talk to Commander Hayato before I try…

**Nurse Hanaki:** I understand… but when the time is appropriate… I would really like to know.

**Suguru:** I understand. Well, let me go talk with the Professor and then with Ya-chan.

**Mahoro:** I'll talk with Minawa-chan and try to convince her to get some rest.

**Nurse Hanaki:** There is a second bed in the room that is currently unoccupied. She is welcome to use that, and then she can still stay with Hamaji-kun and still get some rest.

**Mahoro:** Thank you.

**Mihoshi:** I need to go over some of the test results on Hamaji-kun to make sure that there isn't any infection present.

**Nurse Hanaki:** We did a blood culture, but the results of that won't come back for at least twenty four to forty eight hours.

**Mihoshi:** I can speed the process up a bit by using the cellular stimulator on the sample. I should be able to get results back in about a half hour.

**Nurse Hanaki:** I never would have thought to use it that way. I do have to get back to the Command Ship for some more training.

**Suguru:** Do you think the good doctor will let you go?

**Nurse Hanaki:** I don't particularly care if he lets me or not. There are other hospitals in the city that would love to have this technology available to them.

**Mihoshi:** I wouldn't mind having someone like you working with me.

**Nurse Hanaki:** Hmmm… If that is an offer, I just might take you up on it.

_Scene fades as Suguru walks away and Mahoro enters Hamaji's hospital room, to show the sign for classroom 3-4 and then fades to the interior of the classroom. There standing together are Miyuki, Riku, Rin, Kiyomi, Chizu, Kaito, Natsune, Yukio, Nayoko, Midori, Aoi, Yasou, Kenta and Sachio._

**Midori:** Any idea about what happened?

**Kenta:** I saw two ambulances pull away from the back of the school and all of the cars that were back there went with them.

**Aoi:** Somebody said that Hamaji-kun was in one of the ambulances and a girl no one had ever seen before was in the other.

**Kenta:** I saw Minawa-chan get into the one ambulance and Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san got into one of the cars.

**Rin:** (_Noticing that Nayoko is looking rather uncomfortable_) I'm sure everything will be all right. Once Suguru-kun knows something he'll let us know.

_Shiori enters the room with her sister Saori. Saori whispers something to Shiori and then Shiori walks over to join the group._

**Miyuki:** Shiori-chan, do you have any idea what is going on? We heard the Hamaji-kun was taken away in an ambulance.

**Shiori:** (_Close to tears_) There was an… ahhh… accident and Hamaji-kun was very badly injured. He… ahhh… lost a lot of blood. Doctor Mihoshi was able to stop the bleeding, but…

**Nayoko:** What kind of an accident?

**Shiori:** It all happened so quickly; I really don't know what happened. I'm still in a bit of shock from it all.

**Chizu:** Is everyone else all right? They said that there was someone in the second ambulance.

**Shiori:** Yes… ahhh… I think it was an acquaintance of Minawa-chan, but I'm not sure.

**Yukio:** Did Doctor Mihoshi go with them to the hospital?

**Shiori:** Yes, she went along with Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun and Ya-chan and her mother and Mahoro-san's sisters.

**Yukio:** Maybe my father can find out something from her.

**Rin:** I think at this point, the only thing that we can do is wait.

_Scene fades to Ryuga and Principal Matsuhira in the hallway where the attack occurred._

**Ryuga:** I'm sure that there was no one in the room when we checked it. And the surveillance camera we placed didn't show anyone in the hallway from that time until the attack.

**Principal Matsuhira:** I told Mahoro-san to use this route because there was such limited access to this area. The only access to this room is from this hallway and the only access to the hallway is the doors from either end.

**Ryuga:** Let's check this room out again. Maybe they were in here all the time, but my sensors just missed them.

_They enter the room (the door is still open). The principal reaches to turn on the light switch. The room is a storage room with boxes stacked against the walls. The walls are made of brick. The ceiling is concrete blocks supported by steel beams._

**Principal Matsuhira:** There isn't anyplace for someone to hide in here. None of the boxes are big enough for anyone to hide in. We checked behind all of the stacks of boxes and you checked in the ceiling beams.

**Ryuga:** But obviously we missed something.

_Ryuga continues to scan the room and focuses in on one stack of boxes in the left-hand corner of the room._

**Ryuga:** That stack of boxes is not exactly where it was when we checked out this room before.

**Principal Matsuhira:** It's kind of difficult to tell.

**Ryuga:** No, that stack of boxes wasn't right up against the wall before… and look at the dust pattern on the floor. They were moved out and then back.

_Ryuga moves the boxes away from the wall._

**Principal Matsuhira:** It looks like a solid brick wall.

**Ryuga:** I think in this case looks can be deceiving.

_Ryuga pushes on the section of the wall that had been covered by the boxes. At first there is nothing, but with a little more effort the wall begins to move in and open like a door._

**Principal Matsuhira:** I had no idea this was here.

**Ryuga:** It looks like it has been here since the school was build. I will investigate since I don't have need for light to see where I'm going. See if you can find Commander Leesha and have her get in contact with Commander Hayato and explain what we found. I will be with you when I find out what is at the other end of this tunnel.

_Ryuga enters the tunnel while Principal Matsuhira exits the room. Scene fades to Suguru walking in the hospital hallway and approaches a door guarded by Chiako on one side and Nekoto on the other._

**Suguru:** Is Professor Hokato in there?

**Nekoto:** Yes he is, but he asked that no one other than him enter the room.

**Suguru:** Is there some way you can contact him? I really need to speak to him.

**Chiako:** Kanoko... Kanoko...

_Nekoto and Chiako turn to face each other. They look somewhat confused for a moment, but the confusion seems to clear quickly._

**Chiako:** One of the things that was disabled when our systems were downgraded was our internal communication system. We are still not used to having to use external communication devices. (_Chiako presses what looks like a small button on the left wrist of her battle armor and holds her wrist in front of her mouth_) Open commlink Kanoko.

**Voice of Kanoko:** Yes, Chiako?

**Chiako:** Could you tell Professor Hokato the Suguru-san is here and would like to talk to him?

**Voice of Kanoko:** (_After a moment of silence_) You may let Suguru-san in.

_Chiako nods her head, indicating that Suguru may enter. Suguru pushes down on the door handle and pushes the door open. Inside of the hospital room is a bed where the Cyborg 117 is lying. On either side of the bed stand Kanoko and Sanako. Professor Hokato is standing at the foot of the bed looking over notes on his clipboard._

**Suguru:** Professor Hokato…

**Hokato:** Oh! Suguru-kun… I'm sorry. I was just going over the last of the tests that I could do here at the hospital.

**Suguru:** How is she?

**Hokato:** I don't know how to answer that. When I first evaluated Minawa-chan I was appalled at what Kaemisa had done to her, but… what I see here leaves me in utter shock and disbelief. What they did to this poor girl would make the person with a heart of stone cry.

**Suguru:** What did they do to her?

**Hokato:** It isn't so much the cybernetic implants. She has none of the performance enhancing cybernetics that Minawa-chan has. The only implants that I could find with the imaging equipment available to me here were implants in her brain that I suppose would be used to control her reasoning process, and like Minawa-chan, I don't believe that they ever fully integrated.

**Suguru:** Then what…?

**Hokato:** At least from my initial tests, she has been used as a test subject for some kind of gene-splicing experiments and this is the reason she has developed the ability that she has. I will need to run many more tests.

**Suguru:** But… will she live?

**Hokato:** I don't know. I don't have anything to base an opinion on. I was hoping that Doctor Mihoshi would be able to help me.

**Suguru:** My understanding is that she will be going to Vesper headquarters with you. She has some tests that she would like you to run on Ya-chan and her mother.

**Hokato:** She mentioned that to me earlier. Apparently Ya-chan also has some extraordinary abilities. Well, there isn't much more that I can do here. As to cyborg 117's condition… we will just have to wait and see.

_Scene fades to Hamaji's hospital room. Hamaji is lying asleep with an IV in his left arm. Minawa is sitting in a chair to the right side, head bowed, and holding Hamaji's hand. Mahoro enters, but Minawa does not notice._

**Mahoro:** (_Quietly_) Minawa-chan… Minawa-chan…

**Minawa:** (_Looking up_) Onee-chan.

**Mahoro:** I talked to Doctor Mihoshi. She says that the injuries are not as bad as they initially thought, but Hamaji-kun lost a lot of blood. They think he will be fine with some rest.

**Minawa:** The Doctor used some kind of device to close up the wounds, but she said that it would take some time for them to heal internally.

**Mahoro:** (_Brief silence_) Minawa-chan, are you all right? You look exhausted.

**Minawa:** I'm fine, Onee-chan, but I really don't want to leave Hamaji. I'm afraid that if something should go wrong and I'm not here, I… I… don't know what I would do.

**Mahoro:** But if you don't get some rest, it won't do either of you any good… Nurse Hanaki did say that you could use the other bed. (_silence_) Hamaji-kun's mother and Akiko-chan should be here soon.

**Minawa:** I know. I heard Doctor Kagemori say something about that earlier… Onee-chan, I'm not sure what to say to her? How to explain what happened?

**Voice of Hamaji:** You tell her exactly what happened. You tell her that her son did something stupid and she'll understand completely.

**Mahoro:** (_Turning toward the bed_) Hamaji-kun!

**Minawa:** (_Standing and turning to face Hamaji_) Hamaji!

_Minawa goes to give Hamaji a hug._

**Hamaji:** Mi-chan, not that I don't want a hug, but my right side hurts… a lot.

**Minawa:** I'm sorry.

**Hamaji:** (_Smiling_) Not that I wouldn't mind a kiss.

_Minawa giggles a bit and then bends over to give Hamaji a kiss._

**Mahoro:** How are you feeling, Hamaji-kun?

**Hamaji:** Like I've been through an electric vegetable slicer… and if I move too fast I get dizzy… but other than that, pretty good.

**Mahoro:** I'll let everyone at school know that you are feeling better.

**Hamaji:** Thank you… Minawa, you've been here the whole time?

**Minawa:** It hasn't been that long. It's only about six. The festival is still going on at school. Really, I'm doing fine. I would really like to stay the night with you… … if it's permissible.

**Hamaji:** I don't want you getting sick. And I'm not sure the hospital would permit it.

**Minawa:** Nurse Hanaki said that I could use the other bed if I needed to.

**Mahoro:** I'll check with Nurse Hanaki, Minawa-chan. But maybe I can take you home and you can get cleaned up. I'm sure that Hamaji-kun would like to see you in a nice blouse and skirt rather than your battle armor.

**Hamaji:** I would always like to see Minawa in a pretty blouse and skirt… but that doesn't really matter, because Minawa is pretty no matter what she wears.

**Mahoro:** Hamaji-kun is definitely feeling better. Let me see if I can find Nurse Hanaki and I'll let the people at school know that you're feeling better.

_Scene fades to the principal's office where Principal Matsuhira is sitting at his desk and Ryuga and Saori are standing._

**Principal Matsuhira:** I looked at the prints for the school. That tunnel does not show up on any drawing.

**Ryuga:** The other end of the tunnel is hidden in a storage building not far from where we found Nayoko-chan this morning. I can tell you one thing though… the cyborgs did not find the entrance to the tunnel by accident. The opening is hidden under a workbench in the shed. Someone had to tell them about it.

**Principal Matsuhira:** I talked to some of the other teachers about that room. Very few even knew it was there. I went back to check out what was in some of the boxes, but it was mostly stuff from old festivals and school events.

**Ryuga:** The other strange thing is that it looks like that tunnel has been in use on a regular basis. There were no cobwebs or things like that. In fact it looked like it have been kept quite clean.

**Saori:** But who would be using that tunnel and why would it be there in the first place?

**Ryuga:** As I told Principal Matsuhira, it looks like it has been there since the school was built. It looks like that is where the investigation will have to start.

_The phone on the principal's desk begins to ring and Principal Matsuhira answers it._

**Principal Matsuhira:** Hello… Yes she is… one moment. (_Handing the phone to Saori_) It's for you.

**Saori:** (_Taking the phone_) Sorry… Hello… Oh! Mahoro-san. Yes… How is Hamaji-kun? … That's wonderful… Yes, I'll let everyone know… Oh!… of course… I'll let tell everyone… Thank you for calling… of course… Give him my regards… Later then… Good-bye. (_Saori hands the phone back to the Principal Matsuhira_) Good news. Hamaji-kun is doing better. The injuries were not as severe as they initially thought. Mahoro-san wanted me to tell the rest of the class. Principal Matsuhira, Mahoro-san wanted me to invite you to Suguru-kun's and Mahoro-san's house tomorrow for lunch and, as she put it, a family meeting.

**Principal Matsuhira:** I feel honored, but wouldn't that really be interfering in something that is really not my business.

**Ryuga:** Unfortunately I have a feeling that today's events have made it your business. Plus you would be missing out on one of the best meals you've ever had in your life.

**Saori:** Hey! What is that supposed to mean? Don't you like my cooking?

**Ryuga:** Ahhh… uhhh… of course I like your cooking, you are a very good cook… I didn't mean that you weren't a good cook… but…

**Saori:** (_Changing from a serious look to a smile_) Ryuga, I'm just teasing. Mahoro-san really is one of the best cooks in the world. Let me go tell the class what is going on. (_Standing up_) I will catch up with you after the festival is over Ryuga. I will see you later, Principal Matsuhira. (_Saori exits the principal's office_)

**Principal Matsuhira:** She has really changed hasn't she?

**Ryuga:** (_Laughing_) Yes she has.

_Scene fades to classroom 3-4 (show sign) and then to the interior. In the room, cleaning up are Nayoko, Aoi, Midori, Shiori, Kenta, Sachio, Yasou, Roka, Miyuki, Riku, Rin, Kiyomi, Chizu and Kaito. Saori enters the room._

**Saori:** If I may have your attention please. (_Saori waits for everyone's attention_) I just received word from Mahoro-san at the hospital. Hamaji-kun is awake and is feeling better. Mahoro-san said that the injuries were not quite as bad as they thought they might be at first. Minawa-chan is with him.

**Kenta:** I'm sure that is making him feel better.

**Saori:** (_Clearing her throat_) They are still not sure when he will be able to come home, but hopefully it will be soon. Now, once you have the room set up again, you are free to go home. Thank you for your participation in this project. Principal Matsuhira expressed his sincere thanks for your effort.

_Saori walks over to Nayoko and indicates that Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi and Shiori should come over also._

**Saori:** Mahoro-san told me to tell you that she will be preparing lunch tomorrow at hers and Suguru's house and that you are all invited. Nayoko-chan, Mahoro-san said that you are also more than welcome to attend.

**Nayoko:** Thank-you… but I think I would be out of place.

**Rin:** Not at all. You're part of the family now.

**Miyuki:** And I think you'll find that we're a pretty fun bunch. Plus you still need to meet Slash.

**Kiyomi:** Oh! This should be good.

**Nayoko:** Slash?

**Shiori:** You'll understand when you meet him. I'm sure you have a ton of questions to ask. I know I did when I first met Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun.

**Nayoko:** Thank you… All of you… I will see if I can make it.

_Nayoko looks at the smiling faces in the group and likewise, smiles._

_Cut to the mid-show break._

_Scene opens in the hospital consultation room. Chitose is lying asleep on a couch that is along the wall, but Yaeko is sitting up in a chair, looking very tired and sad. Suguru enters the consultation room and Yaeko jumps up and runs to him, wrapping her arms around him._

**Yaeko:** I'm so sorry about all of this... so very sorry. (_Yaeko begins to sob._)

**Suguru:** Ya-chan… no… this is not your fault. None of this is your fault.

_Chitose wakes up._

**Chitose:** Suguru-kun, how is Hamaji-kun? I saw the one doctor, but he wouldn't tell us anything because we weren't family.

**Suguru:** (_Shaking his head_) That doctor really is an idiot. (_Yaeko released her grip on Suguru_) Hamaji-kun's wounds are not as serious as they first thought, although he did lose quite a bit of blood… come to think of that though, that shouldn't bother him. He's probably lost more blood than this from nosebleeds.

**Yaeko:** This is no time to make jokes, Suguru-kun.

**Suguru:** I know. Doctor Mihoshi says that he will need a few days of rest, but he should be fine.

**Yaeko:** I'm glad… Ahhh! How about ahhh… it just seems so cold to refer to her as Cyborg 117. She doesn't look any older than I am.

**Suguru:** I know. I meant to ask the Professor about that.

**Yaeko:** How is she doing?

**Suguru:** Professor Hokato really doesn't know. He won't know until he can run some more detailed tests. He has her sedated now.

**Chitose:** Suguru-kun, why do these people do such terrible things… to children?

**Suguru:** I don't know. I have never understood that.

**Yaeko:** Will Professor Hokato be able to do anything for her?

**Suguru:** Again, he doesn't know. He wasn't able to do anything for Minawa-chan really. That's why Minawa-chan went to the Saint facility.

**Yaeko:** I really hope she will be OK. I think I would like to talk with her.

**Suguru:** All in due course. Professor Hokato tells me that once Commander Hayato arrives and settles some things with the hospital, they will be leaving for Vesper headquarters. Doctor Mihoshi would still like to run some tests on you and that would be the best place to do it. They can stop by your apartment so that you can pick up some changes of clothing.

**Chitose:** How about school? Ya-chan has already missed a week of classes. If she misses much more, she will fall too far behind and not be able to catch up.

**Suguru:** If you talk to the Commander about it, I'm sure he'll be able to contact Ya-chan's school about what she has missed and arrange for a tutor.

**Yaeko:** Shiori-chan will be able to tell you what I missed, but this week is our school's cultural festival, so I won't be missing too much.

**Suguru:** And I don't think you will be at Vesper headquarters too long… just long enough to have the tests done and for you and your mother to rest a bit.

**Yaeko:** Do you think that I might be able to see Hamaji-kun before we leave? I owe him at least my thanks… if not my life.

**Suguru:** None of that now, Ya-chan. Come on. Let's see if he is awake.

_Suguru, Yaeko and Chitose exit the consultation room to the hallway and begin walking toward Hamaji's room._

**Suguru:** Minawa-chan is with him and I think Mahoro also. Mahoro was going to try to convince Minawa-chan to get some rest.

**Chitose:** Have they gotten in touch with Hamaji-kun's parents?

**Suguru:** At least his mother. Hamaji-kun's father is currently on his way to Saint's new home planet, Silvaplanna. Hamaji-kun's mother was visiting a relative, but she is on her way back and should be here soon.

**Chitose:** That's good.

_Suguru, Chitose and Yaeko turn the corner and almost run into Mahoro and Minawa._

**Mahoro:** Suguru! Minawa-chan and I were just coming to find you.

**Suguru:** We were just coming to see Hamaji-kun. Ya-chan wanted to see him before she left for Vesper headquarters.

**Minawa:** You are still going to Vesper headquarters?

**Yaeko:** Doctor Mihoshi still wants to run a few more tests.

**Suguru:** And Professor Hokato thinks it would be a good idea for Ya-chan to get some rest for a few days. So, how is Hamaji-kun doing?

**Minawa:** He was awake when we left and Nurse Hanaki was changing his IV. Nurse Hanaki said that I could stay overnight if it was acceptable to Hamaji's mother. So Onee-chan and I are going home to get a change of clothing for me.

**Yaeko:** (_After a short silence_) Minawa-chan… I was wondering… If I could… ahhh… (_Yaeko walks over to Minawa and whispers in Minawa's ear._)

**Minawa:** (_Breaking out into a big smile_) Of course. I certainly don't have a problem with that… especially under the circumstances.

**Yaeko:** Thank you, Minawa-chan. I want to thank you and Mahoro-san for everything you did for me today.

**Mahoro:** There's no need for that. In the end, everything worked out.

**Chitose:** It would have been better if no one had gotten hurt.

**Minawa:** But Hamaji will be better and the threat against Ya-chan has been neutralized.

**Yaeko:** Please don't say that. Even though he was a cyborg, a part of him was still human. He still died. Neutralized makes it sound too neat and tidy. Someone still died.

**Minawa:** (_After a moment of silence_) I'm sorry.

**Mahoro:** (_After another short moment of silence_) I will take Minawa-chan home so she can change. Do you want to come with us or are you going to stay here?

**Suguru:** I think I will stay here. I would like to talk to Commander Hayato before everyone leaves for Vesper headquarters.

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan and I will be back in about an hour. You're sure you will be OK until then?

**Suguru:** Don't worry. I will get something to eat here. Go home so you can get Minawa-chan back here for Hamaji-kun.

**Mahoro:** (_To Suguru_) Then I will see you when you when I get back… (_Turning to Yaeko and Chitose_) and in case I don't get back before you leave… I will see you when you get back from Vesper headquarters. Rest for a few days… and when you come back you can come visit for dinner.

**Chitose:** Thank you again… all of you.

**Yaeko:** Come on… I want to see Hamaji-kun before he falls asleep again. Mahoro-san… Minawa-chan… I will see you when we get back.

_Yaeko hugs both Mahoro and Minawa and then the two groups part company. Suguru, Yaeko and Chitose continue to Hamaji's room where Nurse Hanaki is just exiting._

**Suguru:** How is Hamaji-kun doing? Is he awake?

**Nurse Hanaki:** He's fine and he is still awake, but please don't tire him. He will need several days of rest to recover fully.

**Yaeko:** Don't worry. I just want to say thank you.

**Nurse Hanaki:** Thank you?

**Yaeko:** He saved my life today.

**Nurse Hanaki:** I don't quite understand.

**Suguru:** It's a very long and complicated story… Remember earlier you said that when the time was appropriate, you would really like to understand what is going on.

**Nurse Hanaki:** That is still the case.

**Suguru:** Are you available around lunchtime tomorrow?

**Nurse Hanaki:** Tomorrow is my day off.

**Suguru:** Then why don't you come visit Mahoro and me tomorrow? We are having some of our friends over for lunch. It might be easier to explain things then.

**Nurse Hanaki:** That is very nice of you, but I really don't want to impose on you and your friends.

**Suguru:** (_Smiling broadly_) I assure you, it will be no imposition. I can even arrange for a car to pick you up here at the hospital.

**Nurse Hanaki:** I'm not sure what to say.

**Yaeko:** Say yes… or you will be missing one of the best meals you've ever had.

**Nurse Hanaki:** That's quite a recommendation.

**Chitose:** And quite accurate… and you'll get to meet some of the nicest people in the world.

**Suguru:** I'll talk to you later about it and make the arrangements.

**Nurse Hanaki:** OK… Why don't you go in and visit with your friend? I need to change the dressings on his wounds soon, so I will do that after your visit but before his fiancé returns… it sounds funny to say that about two fifteen year olds.

**Suguru:** I don't know about that. I'm fifteen and I'm engaged also… but those are some of the details I can fill you in on tomorrow.

**Nurse Hanaki:** (_Laughing_) Now I can't wait. This is sounding more and more like one of those American daytime dramas. Go in and visit. I have to go and get the necessary supplies.

_Nurse Hanaki departs and Suguru, Yaeko and Chitose enter the room. Hamaji is sitting up in his bed. Suguru move to Hamaji's left hand side and Yaeko and Chitose move to Hamaji's right hand side._

**Hamaji:** Suguru-kun… Ya-chan… Nishimura-san… It's good to see you. How are you feeling Ya-chan?

**Yaeko:** I should be asking that question of you. I want to thank you. You saved my life today. And don't say it isn't necessary… because it is.

**Hamaji:** You welcome.

**Chitose:** How are you feeling, Hamaji-kun?

**Hamaji:** Well enough. The wounds ache a bit… and they are starting to itch… and having this tube in my arm really cuts down on my movement, but the nurse says that I'm going to have to keep it in for at least another two or three days.

**Suguru:** I guess that means you won't be able to chase after Minawa-chan.

**Yaeko:** I don't ever remember Hamaji-kun having to chase after Minawa-chan.

**Suguru:** Come to think of it, neither can I.

**Hamaji:** Very funny. But back to my question… how are you feeling Ya-chan?

**Yaeko:** Kind of numb at the moment… and I guess tired. Doctor Mihoshi wants to run some more tests on me, so Mom and I are going to Vesper Headquarters for a few days to do the tests and rest.

**Hamaji:** That will be good. You may be back right about the same time I get out of the hospital.

**Chitose:** Don't get ahead of yourself. You're not going to heal and get your blood back overnight.

_There is a quiet knock at the door and Nurse Hanaki enters, pushing the door open with her back and pulling a cart in with her._

**Nurse Hanaki:** Suguru-kun, Doctor Mihoshi wanted me to tell you that Commander Hayato is here. I guess he would like to leave as soon as he is finished talking with Doctor Kagemori.

**Suguru:** I need to talk to him before he leaves.

**Yaeko:** I guess that means I need to get ready to go too. (_Short silence_) Hamaji-kun, I really do owe my life to you. What you did today was very brave… maybe a little stupid… no… actually very stupid, but very brave… and I'd like you thank you in a special way… (_Yaeko advances to the head of the bed and bend over a bit_) Don't worry. I checked with Minawa-chan. She said that it was OK. (_Yaeko kisses Hamaji; Both Hamaji and Yaeko begin to blush_) Thank you again.

**Chitose:** Ya-chan!

**Yaeko:** I said that I got permission from Minawa-chan first. (_Silence_) Well… I guess we need to get going now. (_Backing away from the bed and blushing profusely_) Thank you again.

**Hamaji:** Ya-chan, come here for a moment. (_Yaeko slowly approaches the bed and Hamaji beckons her to come closer, giving everyone else in the room a "back off; this is private" look. When Yaeko has bent down near Hamaji._) Was that the first time you ever kissed a boy? (_Yaeko nods her head_) I'm impressed. That was a wonderful kiss. (_Hamaji gives Yaeko a little kiss on the cheek_).

**Suguru:** Enough of this now.

**Hamaji:** Enjoy yourself at the lodge. And come and visit Minawa and me when you get back.

**Yaeko:** I'll do that.

**Chitose:** Come on Ya-chan, before you get Hamaji-kun into more trouble.

**Suguru:** I'll be back later, Hamaji-kun. Nurse Hanaki, be careful. He might try to kiss you.

**Nurse Hanaki:** Oh! I hope so!

**Hamaji:** Suguru-kun!

_Scene fades to some time later. Mahoro, Minawa and Suguru are sitting in chairs around Hamaji's bed._

**Hamaji:** Mahoro-san is there any way you could smuggle some food in for me? What they fed me for dinner was terrible. I think that the food that Riku-kun and Kaito-kun ate on the Saint ship would have been better.

**Mahoro:** I'll talk to the nurse, but usually they don't want food brought from outside into the hospital.

**Hamaji:** Probably because it will remind people how bad the hospital food is. So you're having a lunch tomorrow?

**Mahoro:** Yes. I invited Nayoko-chan and Principal Matsuhira…

**Suguru:** … And I invited Nurse Hanaki, who apparently knows about Slash. I talked to Commander Hayato about it. He's not all that sure that this is a good idea, but he's abiding by our decision.

**Minawa:** Speaking of Slash… I haven't seen him for quite some time.

**Mahoro:** As it turns out, Slash has been at Vesper headquarters for a routine check up.

**Hamaji:** Nothing's wrong?

**Mahoro:** No… It just that every so often Slash needs to get… recharged.

**Suguru:** I had always wondered about that. I know that androids have a limited life span, but I not sure about Slash.

**Mahoro:** That is one of the many differences between androids and mecha.

**Suguru:** Do you know when he'll be back? I kind of miss him not being around.

**Mahoro:** He should be back within the next day or two.

_There is a quiet knock at the door and it slowly opens. Through the opening in the door can be seen the face of Mrs. Hamaguchi. Seeing that Hamaji is awake, she enters with Akiko following behind her._

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** Toshi…

**Hamaji:** (_Rolling his eyes_) Hi mom. Come on in.

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** It's so late. I wasn't sure that you would be awake. (_Obviously forcing a smile and trying not to cry_) So what stupid thing did you do to get yourself into the hospital? I can't leave you alone for a minute. See what you're getting yourself into Minawa-chan.

**Hamaji:** (_To Minawa, Mahoro and Suguru_) See I told you. (_To his mother_) I'm doing OK. It's only a flesh wound. I'll be up and moving around in a few days… if the hospital food doesn't do me in.

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** Mahoro-san, could you tell me what happened? It's obvious that I'm not going to get a straight answer from our hero here.

**Mahoro:** Actually, Hamaji-kun is a hero. He received his wounds rescuing one of our friends from a Kaemisa cyborg.

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** A Kaemisa cyborg!

**Minawa:** I'm sorry Mrs. Hamaguchi. (_Head bowed_) I should have done more to protect your son. This is all…

**Hamaji:** Now stop that! There was nothing anyone else could have done. I was the only one who was in a position to do anything. My mistake was that I didn't get out of the way fast enough… and Mi-chan if you hadn't acted when you did, it could have been much worse. And to be totally honest, I owe you my life.

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** Both of you… settle down, stop apologizing and explain what happened to me.

**Suguru:** (_Standing up_) Please sit down. This is going to take a while. (_Mrs. Hamaguchi sits down_) It all started last night…

_Scene fades to the living room of Suguru and Mahoro's house. Seated around the room are Suguru, Miyuki, Riku, Rin, Kiyomi, Chizu, Kaito, Saori, Ryuga, Karen, Shiori, Leesha, Principal Matsuhira and Nurse Hanaki. Mahoro (wearing her maid's uniform) is serving iced tea._

**Mahoro:** We'll wait a few more minutes before we start lunch.

**Saori:** She said that she would try to make it, but she was very shaken after yesterday.

**Miyuki:** She likes to have things under control. She doesn't deal well with the unexpected.

**Principal Matsuhira:** I'm not sure any of us deal well with the unexpected when it comes at you like it has for the past few months. To be honest with you, I'm still trying to adjust to the concept of visitors from another planet being here on Earth… No offense intended Commander.

**Leesha:** None taken. And please call me Leesha.

**Miyuki:** Nurse Hanaki, any more news about Hamaji-kun?

**Nurse Hanaki:** You mean Toshi?

**Rin:** Hamaji-kun really grinds his teeth every time his mother does that.

**Nurse Hanaki:** I noticed. Other than that, Hamaji-kun is doing well. His red blood count is almost up to normal and the wounds are all closed, thanks to that little gizmo of Doctor Mihoshi and there is no sign of infection. Internally, it will take a few more days for the wounds to heal and Doctor Mihoshi would like to check him out before we let him out of the hospital. So it looks like he's going to be in at least until Wednesday.

**Chizu:** And Minawa-chan spent the night with him.

**Nurse Hanaki:** Yes… in a separate bed… as far as I know. I think Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun's mother had a long talk last night and when Mrs. Hamaguchi left the hospital, she said that she had no problem with Minawa-chan staying the night.

**Mahoro:** I didn't think there would be a problem. Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun share a room when he stays here and I think that Minawa-chan is no longer using the guest room when she stays and Hamaji-kun's house.

**Principal Matsuhira:** I was warned that the situation here was a bit strange.

**Suguru:** The old principal did not approve of the fact that Mahoro and I, and Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun, and Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun were engaged.

**Kiyomi:** Although I'm not sure he understood how unusual the situation really was.

**Saori:** I'm not sure he was capable of understanding.

**Nurse Hanaki:** Mahoro-san, what do your parents think about you and your sister being engaged?

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan and I don't have parents, but that is something that we will explain once Nayoko-chan gets here.

**Suguru:** The explanation can get somewhat drawn out, and I'd like to go through it only once.

_The doorbell rings._

**Kiyomi:** Right on queue.

_Mahoro goes to the door and opens it. Nayoko is standing at the door looking quite timid and almost like she was about to turn and walk away._

**Mahoro:** Come in. Come in. Lunch is just about ready.

**Nayoko:** Are you sure? I don't want to intrude.

**Mahoro:** Nayoko-chan, please come in and make yourself at home.

_Scene fades as Nayoko enters._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro (in her maid's uniform), Suguru, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Karen, Saori, Ryuga, Shiori, Leesha, Nayoko, Principal Matsuhira, and Nurse Hanaki seated around the dining room table. Scene shifts to show Nayoko jumping at hearing Slash talking. Scene Shifts to show Chitose and Yaeko in the hot stings and the Vesper lodge. Scene Shifts to show Hamaji (with Minawa standing next to him) in a hospital bed._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Saori:** You know… If our "family" gets any bigger, Mahoro and Suguru are going to have to put an addition on their house so that we can all have dinner together

**Voice of Ryuga:** Either that or rent a hall. I wonder how Nayoko-chan will react to Slash?

**Voice of Chizu:** Probably the same we did the first time we were introduced.

**Voice of Saori:** He does look come across as being rather mean and vicious.

**Voice of Chizu:** But he really is just a great big pussycat.

**Voice of Ryuga:** Don't let him hear you say that.

**Voice of Shiori:** I hope Ya-chan and her mother are getting some rest. It's too bad I couldn't go with them to the lodge.

**Voice of Saori:** You have school in the morning.

**Voice of Shiori:** Don't remind me. Hamaji-kun looks a lot better.

**Voice of Chizu:** I think that as a lot to do with Minawa-chan being with him.

**Episode 11: Communication**


	11. Episode 11 Communication

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 11: Communication**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens with Mahoro (in her maid's uniform), Suguru, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Karen, Saori, Ryuga, Shiori, Leesha, Nayoko, Principal Matsuhira, and Nurse Hanaki seated around the dining room table. They are just finishing with dinner and Mahoro and Suguru are getting up to clear the table._

**Principal Matsuhira:** Well, it's true what people said. This has to have been one of the best meals I've ever eaten. Thank you Mahoro-san for the invitation.

**Nurse Hanaki:** I have to agree also. Ya-chan was absolutely correct. And to think… if I had stayed at the hospital today as I had originally intended, I could have been eating food from the hospital cafeteria.

**Suguru:** That was one thing Hamaji-kun did complain about… the hospital food. He thought that food on the Saint ships might be better.

**Kaito:** I wouldn't go that far. Nothing could be that bad.

**Nurse Hanaki:** No… Hamaji-kun is probably right. Remember, I was on the Command Ship for a while and the food there was definitely better than the food that comes from the hospital kitchen… I'm assuming Hamaji-kun requested that something edible be smuggled in to him?

**Mahoro:** He did make that request, but I wasn't sure it would be allowed.

**Nurse Hanaki:** If you put something together, I'll get it to him. There is no reason he should have to suffer at the hands of the hospital cooks.

**Suguru:** You should probably pack enough for two. I don't think we will be seeing Minawa-chan outside of the hospital until Hamaji-kun is released.

**Nurse Hanaki:** You're probably right. I've never seen two young people so totally devoted to each other.

**Miyuki:** They are something else… almost as devoted to each other as Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun.

**Principal Matsuhira:** This whole group seems to be very devoted to each other… something you don't see very often… even among adults. So, how large is this "family group" of yours?

**Rin:** You've met most of them.

**Mahoro:** Of course Hamaji-kun's parents know about Minawa-chan being a cyborg and about myself and my sisters and Ryuga-san and Sera-san being androids. I understand that Hamaji-kun's father had something to do with the design of the sensor system for my sisters and me.

**Suguru:** And of course there are many people at Vesper who know also.

**Leesha:** And Ambassador Hoshi and the embassy staff know also… although I'm not sure that their children know.

**Riku:** At some point it might be necessary to tell them also.

**Nurse Hanaki:** And of course, Harune-chan knows about Slash.

**Nayoko:** I heard that name mentioned. Have we met Slash yet?

**Suguru:** No, Slash has been away, but he arrived during lunch. He has just been trying to keep a low profile… Slash, would you like to come out and introduce yourself?

_Slash enters the dining room from the kitchen._

**Slash:** You enjoy doing this, don't you?

_Nayoko jumps at hearing the catlike figure talk. Principal Matsuhira is visibly startled._

**Slash:** My name is V1046-R9-Slash Zero, but as you might have heard, I am called Slash for short.

**Mahoro:** Slash was my support mecha when I was an active combat android, but now he is more of a personal friend.

**Slash:** I, on the other hand, am still on active duty. My current assignment is to watch over Suguru and Mahoro and their friends and to keep them out of trouble… although trouble seems to have a habit of finding them in spite of that.

**Suguru:** It seems to me that someone decided to go in for a tune up the last time trouble found us.

**Mahoro:** That's enough from the two of you. Actually, Nayoko-chan, Slash is not as mean and nasty as he looks or sounds, but if I say that he is cute and cuddly, he'll be angry with me.

**Slash:** That's all right, Mahoro. At this point, my reputation is already ruined.

**Nayoko:** (_Standing and bowing to Slash_) My name is Nayoko Owa. I'm pleased to meet you. I'm one of Suguru-kun's classmates.

**Slash:** I'm pleased to meet you also, Nayoko-chan.

_Nayoko sits back down._

**Principal Matsuhira:** I'm Hiroki Matsuhira. I am the acting principal at Misato-kun's school.

**Slash:** I'm pleased to make you acquaintance also.

**Miyuki:** Principal Matsuhira, you have the same given name as my father.

**Rin:** Your father's name is Hiroki. I never knew that.

**Miyuki:** That's because everyone just calls my father Uncle Sakura… and my mother never uses my father's given name.

**Chizu:** I've heard some of the names your mother calls your father.

**Miyuki:** You've only heard some of the nicer ones.

**Suguru:** And I understand you have already met Slash, Hanaki-san.

**Nurse Hanaki:** Please, call me Kaede… We met when we went to the Command Ship with Miyuki-chan's little sister. I walked in when someone was getting a tummy rub from Harune-chan. It was the first time I ever heard a cat giggle.

**Saori:** I never realized Slash was ticklish

**Slash:** (_As Slash turns to exit the dining room to the kitchen_) There are a number of things that people don't know about me and I intend to keep it that way.

**Mahoro:** (_Gathering dishes from the table_) Nurse Hanaki, it had been my intention to clean up from lunch and then go visit Hamaji-kun. Would it be permissible for all of us to go?

**Nurse Hanaki:** There isn't a problem with everyone going to the hospital, but Hamaji-kun should only have three or four visitors at a time.

**Mahoro:** I can understand that. We can go in and visit in shifts.

**Rin:** I'll help you get a bento together for him.

**Miyuki:** And I'll help with the dishes.

**Chizu:** So will I.

**Kiyomi:** If you girls get started in the kitchen, Suguru and I can get the table cleared

**Kaito:** Riku and I will help also. The quicker we get cleaned up, the quicker we can get to the hospital and see Hamaji-kun.

**Mahoro:** Thank you. If you do that, I can get another change of clothes together for Minawa-chan. (_To Principal Matsuhira, Nurse Hanaki, Nayoko, Saori, Ryuga, Shiori, Karen and Leesha_) Why don't the rest of you have a seat in the living room? We will be ready to go in no time.

**Nayoko:** Is there anything I can do to help?

**Suguru:** I think we have everything covered. You are the honored guest today so sit and relax.

_Mahoro, Suguru, Rin, Kiyomi, Chizu, Kaito, Miyuki and Riku all begin to attend to their tasks, while Saori and Ryuga lead Shiori, Karen, Leesha, Principal Matsuhira, Nurse Hanaki and Nayoko to the living room and have a seat_

**Nayoko:** I feel bad not helping out.

**Saori:** Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll have opportunities in the future.

**Nurse Hanaki:** It sounds like gatherings like this are regular occurrence.

**Saori:** Mahoro-san loves to cook and they will never turn anyone away. Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan are here quite often to visit with Riku-kun and Kaito-kun and I understand that Hamaji-kun sleeps here almost as often as he sleeps at his own house. You almost can't help have gatherings like this.

**Principal Matsuhira:** If it was anyone else, the thought of boys and girls this age sleeping together would appall me, but somehow I feel that these children are more adult than most adults.

**Saori:** I know that they taught me some very important lessons.

_Scene fades to the hot springs as the guest lodge at Vesper headquarters. Yaeko and Chitose are in the hot springs._

**Chitose:** So this is where you stayed for your little vacation.

**Yaeko:** Yeah. I'm staying in the same room as I did when I was here before and you're in the same room Saori-sensei stayed in.

**Chitose:** And there was nothing going on between the girls and the boys while you were here?

**Yaeko:** If you mean sex… not as far as I know. Mahoro-san and Suguru-san were the only ones who shared a room while we were here. And even then I don't think they had sex.

**Chitose:** But you were in the hot springs when the boys were in here?

**Yaeko:** (_Rolling her eyes_) Yes mother. (_Sarcastically_) The boys were really good looking… especially the twins. I wouldn't mind going to bed with either of them.

**Chitose:** Yaeko!

**Yaeko:** Relax mother. Nothing happened. The boys were perfect gentlemen and well behaved… and very cute. I think they blushed as much as the girls did.

**Voice of Hokato:** (_From inside the doorway_) Nishimura-san… Ya-chan… Are you out there? May I come out and talk to you?

**Chitose:** Ahhh! Yes we're out here but… ahhh…

**Yaeko:** (_To her mother_) Don't worry about it. It's not as if he could see anything while we're in here, and (_cupping her hands under her almost non-existent breasts_) not that I have anything to show. (_Calling out_) Professor Hokato, my mother and I are in the hot spring.

**Voice of Hokato:** I'm sorry. I can come back later, but I have the preliminary results back from your DNA tests.

**Yaeko:** No… wait… Why don't you wait inside and we'll come in once we get our robes on?

**Voice of Hokato:** Of course… I'll wait for you inside.

**Yaeko:** Come on mom. Let's get our robes on and find out what is going on.

_Angle shifts to a back view of Yaeko and Chitose as they stand up in the pool and walk to the patio where their robes are hanging and the put them on and enter the lodge. Scene shifts to Professor Hokato sitting on a couch in the main room. He stands when Yaeko and Chitose enter._

**Hokato:** I'm sorry to make you get out of the springs.

**Chitose:** That's OK. We had been in the spring for quite some time and it was really time for us to get out. (_Chitose and Yaeko walk toward Professor Hokato and take a seat on the couch opposite where the Professor is standing. The Professor sits where he had been previously sitting._) You said that you had the results from the tests that you did?

**Hokato:** The preliminary tests from DNA tests. The detailed results probably won't be available for at least two or three more days, but these preliminary results do answer a number of questions as well as raise others. And it might be necessary to run several different samplings in order to…

**Yaeko:** Professor Hokato, you do have the preliminary results?

**Hokato:** Oh… Right… I'm not sure if you will want to call this good news or bad news, but Ya-chan, you are carrying the same two Saint genetic traits that I found in the twins and Suguru-kun and Minawa-chan. It seems that at least one of your father's parents were Saint.

**Chitose:** My husband?

**Hokato:** It had to be. Your tests came back negative for the Saint genetic traits. It is unfortunate that we cannot confirm that. Do you know anything about your husband's parents?

**Chitose:** Nothing. My husband never knew his parents. He was raised in a Christian orphanage. Even the priest at the orphanage knew nothing of his background. He was literally found as a newborn on the steps of the church.

**Yaeko:** I never knew that.

**Chitose:** It was not something that your father liked to talk about. His life there was very difficult.

**Hokato:** I'm sorry. There is one other thing though. Ya-chan seems to have a third genetic difference and this may relate to her abilities. Doctor Mihoshi is going to run one more set of tests on you tomorrow and then have you rest for a day or two more before you go home. She will be here later today to explain the tests to you.

**Yaeko:** Ummm… Professor Hokato… How is Hana?

**Hokato:** Hana?

**Yaeko:** Ummm… Cyborg 117… … It just seems so cruel to keep calling her that… and when I first uncovered her face… that was the name that came to mind.

**Hokato:** I'm not really sure how to describe cy… ahhh… Hana-chan's condition. She is still under heavy sedation. Doctor Mihoshi is running as many tests as she can with the limited resources she has here on Earth, but she might have to go at least to the Command Ship to determine if there is anything we can do for her.

**Yaeko:** I would like to spend some time with her before mom and I go home.

**Hokato:** You realize that we will need to keep her sedated to limit the pain that she is experiencing.

**Chitose:** Is it the implants that are causing her to be in pain?

**Hokato:** Not directly… since the brain does not have pain receptors. Hmmm… How to explain this? Ahhh… Think of it this way… there are two kinds of pain. Physical pain… like what happens when you fall and bump your knee. It is caused by messages from the nerves in the injured area to the brain. The pain that Hana-chan is feeling could be called "emotional" pain… like the feeling you get when you hear really bad news… except Hana-chan is receiving a constant stream of that stimulus. Doctor Mihoshi theorizes that Hana-chan uses other peoples' emotions to block that stimulus and therefore gets some relief from what the implants are doing to her.

**Yaeko:** Sedated or not… I would still like to spend some time with Hana.

_Scene fades to Hamaji's hospital room. In the room with Hamaji are Minawa (standing on the right side of Hamaji at the head of the bed), Mahoro and Suguru (standing to the left of Hamaji at the head of the bed), Miyuki and Riku (hand in hand standing next to Minawa), Rin and Kiyomi (standing next to Mahoro and Suguru), Chizu and Kaito (at the foot of the bed to Hamaji's right) and Nayoko (at the foot of the bed to Hamaji's left)._

**Kiyomi:** OK… I'll ask the question that you've probably heard more time that you can count, but… How are you feeling?

**Hamaji:** Actually much better now that I've had something to eat other than hospital food. I don't understand how they expect people to get healthy eating food that isn't even recognizable by sight or taste.

**Riku:** Nurse Hanaki said that she thought the food she ate on the Command Ship was better than the food they serve at the hospital although I really can't believe that.

**Hamaji:** Believe it. The soup that they brought for lunch today reminded me of rice and vegetables that had been cooked until it was a mush, and it had absolutely no flavor.

**Chizu:** Euuu… It makes me ill just thinking about it.

**Mahoro:** I hope that we don't cause a problem by having this many people in here.

**Hamaji:** Nurse Hanaki said that it would be fine as long as Doctor Kagemori doesn't come by and that isn't likely to happen since he has already made his rounds for the day. I think that after Commander Hayato talked to him, Doctor Kagemori would rather that I wasn't his patient. Well if it means that I get out of here sooner… all the better.

**Minawa:** I think you are going to be here at least until Doctor Mihoshi returns… and only then if she thinks you are healthy enough.

**Hamaji:** Well, if Mahoro-san continues to bring food like she brought today, I'll be healthy in no time at all.

**Mahoro:** I think we can arrange a daily bento for you… and bring a change of clothing for Minawa-chan, since I think she will be here as long as you are. The hospital is on the way to the university, so I can drop it off on the way there.

**Suguru:** I thought that all of your sisters went to Vesper headquarters.

**Mahoro:** No, only Kanoko-chan and Nekoto-chan. Chiako-chan and Sanako-chan are staying at the university and Professor Hokato asked me to stop in and spend time with them while he is gone. And of course Akiko-chan is staying with Hamaji-kun's mother.

**Nayoko:** Could someone explain to me exactly what happened?

_Everyone in the room turns to look at Nayoko._

**Nayoko:** I've had many things explained to me today, but no one has said a word about what exactly happened to Hamaji-kun.

_There is a tight silence in the room._

**Suguru:** (_Finally breaking the silence_) We were attacked by the two cyborgs that you saw. Hamaji-kun was injured when he blocked the cyborgs from escaping with Ya-chan.

**Hamaji:** The walking corpse caught me with his claws when I didn't duck out of the way in time, but Minawa-chan… ahhh… killed him before he could do any more damage. The doctor says that I will be fine with some rest.

**Nayoko:** It's just that so many things are happening so quickly… so many things that I really don't understand… So many things that I… ahhh…

**Miyuki:** That you don't have any control over?

**Nayoko:** I guess that's it.

**Rin:** I think I felt the same way when I first found out about Mahoro-san and Cyborgs and Saint and everything else that was happening in the world. I lived in a nice, neat, orderly world where I thought I was in control of everything. (_Quiet laugh to herself; shaking her head_) How that has all changed… but I realized that very little of what goes on in the world is under my control… and I feel so much better now knowing that.

**Nayoko:** I am afraid that something like this might happen again because of something that I did or didn't do and…

**Chizu:** You can't think that way. You never know when something might happen. I might get hit by a runaway car while I'm crossing the street… (_realizing that everyone is looking at her_) or not. You just never know, but it isn't under your control… or anybodies.

**Hamaji:** OK… Enough. This is getting depressing. Has anyone heard how Ya-chan is doing?

**Mahoro:** I haven't received any news yet, but I will contact headquarters later and get a report.

**Hamaji:** Then I will assume that there isn't any information about the other cyborg.

**Mahoro:** Nothing, but I will find out what I can.

**Hamaji:** OK then… Other than all of the cleanup work, what did I miss at the festival?

**Nayoko:** Oh, don't think you can get out of it that easy. I have some special duties waiting for you when you get back to school.

_There is general laughter from the group as the scene fades to an office. There is a lone figure sitting at a desk (seen from the back; the face cannot be seen). The person is looking over some papers when the phone rings and the figure presses a button to pick up the call on speaker phone._

**Voice from phone:** (_Male voice_) It's me.

**Man at desk:** I was expecting your call.

**Voice from phone:** You are aware of the situation?

**Man at desk:** Of course I am.

**Voice from phone:** Why was this activity authorized?

**Man at desk:** It was not authorized. They were specifically instructed not to engage the Vesper agents.

**Voice from phone:** And therefore all of our ongoing operations are in jeopardy.

**Man at desk:** No. At this time we have no reason to believe that their actions have jeopardized any of our current operations. As a precaution all operations are in a lockdown state until the expected Vesper investigation is complete.

**Voice from phone:** And the result of that investigation?

**Man at desk:** That they were operating independently and have no association with our organization.

**Voice from phone:** You are so certain that will be the case?

**Man at desk:** Yes I am. Vesper will not be able to draw any other conclusion.

**Voice from phone:** For your sake… I hope you're right. I am still concerned about losing those resources.

**Man at desk:** Those resources were becoming a liability.

**Voice from phone:** But the one is in the hands of Vesper.

**Man at desk:** And Vesper is about to find out how big a liability that one is.

**Voice from phone:** We may lose our window of opportunity.

**Man at desk:** We have already made plans for a second or third, if needed.

**Voice from phone:** Keep me informed.

**Man at desk:** I will.

_The man at the desk presses a button on the phone to end the call. Fade to black._

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens showing the room 3-4 sign and then cuts to the interior of the classroom, where there are students gathered in small (and not so small groups)._

_Cut to a group made up of Suguru, Kiyomi, Rin, Roka, Kenta, Kioko, Kyoshi, and Sachio._

**Kenta:** So exactly what happened to Hamaji-kun?

**Suguru:** He was helping Mahoro and myself and several other people move something. We had a problem and he got in the way of something he shouldn't have and he got hurt. He had several deep cuts on his right side and arm.

**Kioko:** Had?

**Rin:** The Doctor from the Saint embassy has a device that heals wounds like that quickly. You can hardly see where they were.

**Kyoshi:** So why is he still in the hospital?

**Rin:** Because he lost a great deal of blood before the wounds were closed. He'll have to stay in the hospital until he recovers from that.

**Sachio:** He's lucky. He missed out on the cleanup effort after the festival.

**Kiyomi:** Don't count on it. Nayoko-chan has already said that she has something planned for him when he gets back to school… and she made it sound very evil.

**Roka:** Well it serves him right… On the other hand, where were you for the cleanup, Suguru-kun? Hmmm?

**Suguru:** At the hospital with Hamaji-kun.

**Roka:** And I'm assuming that the dragon lady has something for you to do to make up for your absence?

**Suguru:** Mahoro and I got to wash the pots and pans that were used for cooking for the festival. I've paid my debt to society.

**Kioko:** I'm glad you think so.

_There is general laughter from the group._

_Scene shifts to a group made up of Nayoko, Midori, Aoi and Takara._

**Aoi:** So you went to the hospital yesterday to see Hamaji-kun?

**Nayoko:** Yes. I went with Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san and the rest of the group.

**Midori:** You went to the hospital with them? They are a strange bunch.

**Nayoko:** What do you mean by that?

**Midori:** I mean that they're always hanging around with those people from Saint. And Suguru-kun… he's one of them. I always knew there was something odd about him.

**Nayoko:** (_Slightly irritated_) What do you mean by odd?

**Midori:** He's so different from the other guys. I mean he's always so polite and he doesn't hit on the girls like the other guys.

**Nayoko:** If that's what it means to be one of the aliens… I'll take the aliens.

**Aoi:** I see that Minawa-chan is among the missing again.

**Nayoko:** She's staying at the hospital with Hamaji-kun. I guess she's staying over night and sleeping in the other bed in the room.

**Takara:** (_In a sarcastic tone_) I bet they're sleeping in separate beds. I heard that Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun let them share a bed at their house.

**Nayoko:** Well, they are engaged to get married.

**Aoi:** Even so. If the principal ever found out about it, he'd have a fit.

**Nayoko:** Actually, Principal Matsuhira already knows. He didn't seem to have a fit.

**Midori:** Minawa-chan is still a very strange girl. She has always been strange.

**Nayoko:** (_Voice slightly raised_) Maybe it has something to do with almost dying. I wonder if the same thing happened to you, you might not be a little strange?

_Nayoko turns and walks away from the group and goes to stand with Chizu, Kaito, Miyuki, Riku, Yasou, Tori, and Umeko._

**Takara:** What's up with her?

**Aoi:** Maybe the pressure is getting to her.

**Midori:** Or maybe she has been hanging around with **them** too much.

_Saori quietly enters the room and takes her position at her desk._

**Saori:** (_Voice slightly raised_) If everyone would please take his or her seats.

**Nayoko:** (_As she walks by Saori_) I'm sorry Sensei. I was otherwise occupied and I did not see you enter.

**Saori:** (_To Nayoko_) That's OK. I'm in a mood to keep things informal today. (_To the class_) Will everyone please be seated? I have several announcements to make before we begin class. (_Saori waits for the class to move to their seats_) First, as most of you already know, Hamaji-kun was involved in an accident here at school on Saturday. I just spoke to the nurse who is attending to him at the hospital and she says that he is doing fine. If anyone wishes to visit, they may do so during the evening visiting hours. Nurse Hanaki does ask that you do come to the hospital, please do so in small groups but if you have any problems, have them call Nurse Hanaki and she will make sure that you can get in to see Hamaji-kun. Ryuga-sensei and I will be there after school to make sure that he and Minawa-chan do not get too far behind on their schoolwork.

The second item is that Principal Matsuhira would like to thank the class for their work during the festival and would like to reward the class with a special field trip. This would be in addition to the class trip. The class will be able to pick the destination as long as it is within reason. It will be scheduled for a long weekend, so please consider where the class would like to go.

Now, that being said, we will begin where we left off before the break for the festival. Open your books to page 163. There will be a review test this Friday and I expect **no one** to do poorly!

_Scene fades as people open their books to the kitchen in the Vesper Lodge. Chitose and Yaeko are working on cooking lunch._

**Chitose:** This is quite some kitchen. Mahoro-san must have really been in her glory here.

**Yaeko:** Mahoro-san and Rin-chan and Minawa-chan. It was fun watching them cook. They make quite a team. When Mahoro-san gets going with her knives, you can't even see the blades, but there isn't one slice out of place. I'm actually looking forward to taking cooking class from Mahoro-san at school.

**Chitose:** Does that mean you don't like my cooking and you'll be taking over those duties?

**Yaeko:** I like your cooking. It is always very good. But learning to cook from Mahoro-san will mean that I can try different things and then I wouldn't mind helping you with the cooking.

**Chitose:** You'll make a good wife for some young man some day.

**Yaeko:** Don't get ahead of yourself, mother. First we have to get a boy to even look at me and notice that I'm a girl.

**Chitose:** They'll notice. Don't worry, they'll notice.

**Voice of Mihoshi:** Hello… Is there anyone here?

**Chitose:** We're in the kitchen.

_After a moment, Doctor Mihoshi enters the kitchen._

**Mihoshi:** Ah, there you are. I'm sorry that I couldn't come and see you yesterday. Professor Hokato and I have been very busy evaluating… ahhh… what name did you give her?

**Yaeko:** Hana.

**Mihoshi:** We've been very busy evaluating Hana-chan's condition.

**Yaeko:** How is she? (_Quietly_) Will she live?

**Mihoshi:** Unfortunately there is very little that we can do for her here on Earth. The technology to retract the implants is just not available, but I don't think she will survive the trip to the main fleet. The hyperspace jumps will be too taxing on her system in her current condition.

**Chitose:** So what can be done?

**Mihoshi:** I am hoping to assemble the same team that did the retraction procedure on Minawa-chan and bring them to the Command ship and do the procedure there. But it will be a matter of their willingness to come and if they will be able to even do anything to help Hana-chan. The implants have done far more damage to Hana-chan than they did to Minawa-chan… but we will do what we can. The reason I came though was to talk to you and your mother about the test that I would like to do and some of its implications.

**Yaeko:** Eeeuu! You make this sound like it's going to involve needles… again.

**Mihoshi:** Unfortunately you are correct. The first test we performed let us look at your basic genetic signature. It revealed that you do indeed carry the Saint genetic signature and that one or more of your grandparents were indeed from Saint. The test that I would like to do is very similar to the test that we do to newborns to determine if they will develop their sixth sense like you have. It requires a small sample of the fluid that surrounds your brain.

**Chitose:** You're going to stick a needle into Ya-chan's head?

**Mihoshi:** We will put Ya-chan to sleep before we do it, but while you are asleep, you will probably have some very strange dreams or even nightmares, because your ability to block external stimuli will be completely taken away, but there is no physical pain associated with the procedure. You will just need to wear a bandage where the puncture is made for a few days.

**Yaeko:** If that's all it is, I guess I can bear that.

**Mihoshi:** There is one other implication. As part of the process, we will run the sample against the Saint database. It is more than likely we will be able to determine who your grandparents are, since it could only be one of eighteen people.

**Yaeko:** Eighteen… I don't understand.

**Mihoshi:** It had to be from the crew of Commander Leesha's ship… and actually, since Commander Leesha confirmed that it could not have been any of the female crew members, it would have to be one of the twelve male crew members that is your grandfather.

**Yaeko:** (_Looking at Chitose, who seems in a state of shock_) Mother, this would affect you as much as it would affect me.

**Chitose:** When I first met your father, he didn't even have a surname. The people at the orphanage had named your father Luke, but they did not give him a surname. He was just called Luke. When we married, he took my surname. I think there were times when he envied me, because I had a family. He often felt bad that he could not introduce me to his father and mother.

**Yaeko:** If there is any chance of it, I would like to meet my father's parents.

**Mihoshi:** I would like to schedule the test for tomorrow morning, so you can only have a light dinner tonight and nothing else after that except for water. Someone will come to get you early tomorrow morning and you should be back here by lunchtime.

**Yaeko:** (_After a moment of reflection_) I guess that will be fine. I was just thinking… Doctor Mihoshi, it's true that among the Saint people you don't use surnames?

**Mihoshi:** The population is small enough on each ship that it really isn't necessary. At worst, a person might use the title "son of" or "daughter of".

**Yaeko:** It just seems like a very odd coincidence that the people at the orphanage did not assign my father a surname.

**Mihoshi:** Very strange indeed.

**Chitose:** Doctor Mihoshi, would you like to stay and have lunch with us?

**Mihoshi:** I would be delighted.

_Scene shifts to show the sign for room 3-4 and then shifts inside the room as the bell rings indicating the end of the school day. Remaining in the room are Suguru, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi and still sitting in her chair, Nayoko._

**Rin:** Kiyomi and I need to get going. With the festival over, Mr. Kawahara is expecting a full effort from us.

**Miyuki:** Did your father enjoy coming to the festival, Kiyomi-kun?

**Kiyomi:** Yes he did. I guess it was quite different when he went to school. He said that he never would have expected something so elaborate from junior high school students. I think he was honestly impressed.

**Rin:** If we don't get going, he is likely to make an impression on us… (_tugging on Kiyomi's arm_) and we still have homework to do.

**Suguru:** I will see you tomorrow then.

**Rin:** (_As Rin and Kiyomi exit the room_) We will see everyone tomorrow.

**Miyuki:** Riku and I have to be going also. My dad has to repair some of the plumbing again and he would like Riku to help. And I'm sure Natsune-chan will be loaded down with homework.

**Suguru:** How is the truce holding up?

**Riku:** With the festival, things were a little tense, because Akine-chan and Harune-chan had to pick up the slack when Miyuki and Natsune-chan were at school, but now that it's over, things can get back to normal.

**Chizu:** I can't imagine your house being quiet during dinnertime. It's unnatural.

**Miyuki:** I know. Some of the neighbors actually came over to make sure that we hadn't moved. Well, I will see you all tomorrow.

**Riku:** I will have dinner with Miyuki and then we'll work on our homework. I'll be home after that.

**Suguru:** No problem. I'll let Mahoro know.

_Miyuki and Riku exit the room._

**Chizu:** Suguru-kun, were you planning to go see Hamaji-kun tonight?

**Suguru:** Mahoro and I had not actually talked about it, but I though that we might go after dinner.

**Kaito:** Chizu and I were planning on visiting also.

**Suguru:** Well, then, we'll probably see you at the hospital.

**Chizu:** I need to go check in with my aunt. My parents are away again, so she is staying at the house. She'll probably order take out for tonight. She really hates to cook.

**Suguru:** Why don't you come and have dinner with us Chizu-chan?

**Kaito:** I'm sure Chizu was just waiting for you to ask, Suguru-kun.

**Chizu:** (_Hitting Kaito on the arm_) That wasn't very nice. (_Enthusiastically_) Would it be all right?

**Suguru:** (_Broadly smiling_) Of course. Mahoro always enjoys having you over for dinner. Plus, even when it's just Mahoro and me, she still cooks for six. Then after dinner, we can all go to the hospital together.

**Chizu:** I'll go check in with my aunt and let her know what's happening and then I'll see you after that. Come on Kaito. Maybe we can get all of our homework done before dinner.

**Kaito:** I guess I'm going with Chizu. I'll see you at dinnertime.

_Chizu and Kaito exit the room, leaving Suguru to pack up his books into his backpack and Nayoko still sitting at her desk. Suguru finishes packing, turns to leave, and sees Nayoko._

**Suguru:** Oh! I didn't realize that you were still here. Are you all right?

**Nayoko:** Ummm… I was wondering… ahhh… if I could talk to you about some things.

**Suguru:** Sure. Would you like to talk here?

**Nayoko:** No… actually… I was wondering if I could walk with you.

**Suguru:** Of course. How would you like to come over for dinner?

**Nayoko:** I don't want to intrude…

**Suguru:** It wouldn't be an intrusion. You're always welcome to stop by.

**Nayoko:** Thank… Thank you.

**Suguru:** Do you need to check in first and let your aunt know that you'll be eating dinner out?

**Nayoko:** No. My aunt is working tonight, so there won't be anybody at home.

**Suguru:** All the more reason for you to have dinner with us. We can walk and talk at the some time.

_Nayoko gathers up her books and she and Suguru exit the room, walking side by side._

**Nayoko:** You're little family is very nice. Everyone is so close to each other.

**Suguru:** I've known Rin-chan and Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan and Hamaji-kun and Kiyomi-kun since I started school… and Miyuki-chan even before that. They supported me when my parents died.

**Nayoko:** You said that you lived alone for quite some time.

**Suguru:** My mother died in a car accident when I was very young and my father died a bit more than five years ago. I lived alone for nearly four years until Mahoro came to live with me. And even before my father died, he was away much of the time. Miyuki-chan and Rin-chan and Chizu-chan and Hamaji-kun and Kiyomi-kun really became all of the family I had.

**Nayoko:** My mom and dad are divorced and are away on business most of the time, so I live with my aunt. My father works in Europe and hasn't been home in more than a year and a half. My mother works in the United States. She hasn't been home since Christmas and somehow I don't think she will make it home this year.

**Suguru:** That's sad.

**Nayoko:** In many ways it's kind of a blessing. My parents fought constantly before the divorce. Even afterwards, they were quite bitter and not very pleasant to live with.

**Suguru:** So you live with your aunt?

**Nayoko:** This is a little difficult to explain, but actually my aunt lives with me. When my parents could not decide who should get the house, the magistrate assigned the house to me and my parents have visiting rights, which they hardly ever use.

**Suguru:** So it's just you and your aunt?

**Nayoko:** Not even that really. My aunt usually works nights and when she isn't working; she's out with her boy friend. I think if my aunt had the chance to do it, she would move out and in with her boy friend. He's kind of a strange one and I told my aunt that I didn't want him staying overnight in the house.

_Nayoko and Suguru reach the entrance to the school and begin waking across the schoolyard toward the front gate._

**Nayoko:** And the last two weeks have been very difficult with the Cultural Festival and everything else that has been happening. (_Taking a deep breath_) I'm not sure how many friends I made. I was really being obnoxious.

**Suguru:** There were a couple of times you really went a bit overboard.

**Nayoko:** You're being far too polite. But it's difficult. I've never really been able to depend on anybody else. I've certainly never been able to depend on my parents. At least when I'm in control of a situation, I feel that it will get done.

**Suguru:** Learning to allow yourself to depend on other people is very difficult… especially when you've had only yourself to depend on for such a long time. But that is where Kiyomi-kun and Rin-chan and Miyuki-chan and Hamaji-kun and Chizu-chan… and especially Mahoro come in. They've been there when I've needed them… (_quiet laugh_) even when I don't realize it. If you need something… anything… even if it's just a shoulder to cry on, we're here. No one will turn you away.

**Nayoko:** Thank you… I'm not going to cause a problem between you and Mahoro-san by talking with you, am I?

**Suguru:** Not at all. Let's go. We can get our homework done before dinner, then you can come to the hospital with us to see Hamaji-kun, if you like.

**Nayoko:** Yes, I think I would like that.

_Nayoko and Suguru reach the gate and turn down the street to walk to Suguru's house. Scene pans back toward the school and zooms in on a solitary figure standing next to the school building, but away from the door._

**Midori:** What is that girl thinking?

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro and Suguru standing behind a microphone, holding scripts. Scene shifts to Deputy Commander Gunji Yoshihiko and Takanori Kanzaki exiting a car and walking toward the entrance of a somewhat plain brick building. Scene shifts to show a sign that reads "Saint Anthony Home for Children". Scene shifts to show a sketch of a person who looks very much like Suguru. Scene shifts to show Yaeko, Chitose and Professor Hokato talking and then shifts to Yaeko sitting in a chair next to Cyborg 117 (Hana). Scene shifts to the Hamaji's hospital room, where Hamaji is sitting up in his bed and Minawa (with a big beaming smile) is standing next to him._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Mahoro:** Suguru, why are we doing the preview for the next episode? We hardly ever get the chance to do the preview.

**Voice of Suguru:** I think it's because we have the next episode off.

**Voice of Mahoro:** We have the next episode off. Why is that?

**Voice of Suguru:** I think Deputy Commander Yoshihiko and Kanzaki-san are trying to find information about Ya-chan's father.

**Voice of Mahoro:** Look Suguru, someone drew a very nice picture of you.

**Voice of Suguru:** It looks like Ya-chan is feeling better.

**Voice of Mahoro:** Yes she does. I wonder why she is talking with Cyborg 117. It looks as if they have her sedated.

**Voice of Suguru:** And Hamaji-kun is definitely looking better. They've taken out the IV.

**Voice of Mahoro:** That means he'll be able to chase after Minawa-chan now.

**Voice of Suguru:** I'm not sure who will be chasing whom.

**Voice of Mahoro:** (_Seductively_) Suguru, if we aren't in the next episode, would you like to spend some quality time together?

**Voice of Suguru:** And what exactly did you have in mind?

**Voice of Mahoro:** I don't know, but I'm sure we could come up with something.

**Voice of Suguru:** Mahoro! Stop that! It tickles.

**Episode 12: Investigation**


	12. Episode 12 Investigation

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**Disclaimer**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 12: Investigation**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens with Deputy Commander Gunji Yoshihiko (in his Vesper uniform) and Takanori Kanzaki (in an unkempt sports jacket) exiting a car and walking toward the entrance of a somewhat plain brick building. Above the entrance is a cross and next to the door is a sign that reads "Saint Anthony Home for Children"._

**Kanzaki:** You know, this all feels very strange.

**Yoshihiko:** How is that?

**Kanzaki:** I have spent most of my professional career investigating groups like Kaemisa and Vesper. Working with you, I feel like I'm in bed with the enemy.

**Yoshihiko:** (_Laughing_) I'll try not to hog all of the covers.

**Kanzaki:** So, you believe that this Luke Nishimura might be the result of a Saint-Terran relationship.

**Yoshihiko:** It seems that way. This is the orphanage where he was brought up.

**Kanzaki:** You're not expecting them to give you information about his parents. You know they won't do that.

**Yoshihiko:** We don't think they have that information to begin with. Luke-san was a foundling. As far as Mrs. Nishimura knows, the orphanage has no information at all about his parents.

**Kanzaki:** Then why are we here?

**Yoshihiko:** Actually, we are more interested in what he was like around the time he was the same age as his daughter is now. His daughter seems to have some unique characteristics and it might be good to know if he exhibited some of the same traits as his daughter. In addition, he may have had a heart condition. Professor Hokato seems to think that any information we can find about him would be good.

_Yoshihiko and Kanzaki arrive at the door and the Sub Commander rings the bell. They wait for a moment and the door is opened by medium height older gentleman, obviously western in origin dressed in black (shirt, jacket and pants) with a roman collar._

**Yoshihiko:** Good morning. I'm Sub Commander Yoshihiko of Vesper and this is Takanori Kanzaki. We have an appointment to meet with a Father Murray at ten o'clock.

**Father Murray:** Welcome to Saint Anthony's. I'm Father Murray. Please come in. (_Yoshihiko and Kanzaki follow the priest_) You said on the phone that you were looking for some information about one of our former residents here. You realize that I cannot give you any information about the residents' parents. That information is confidential… And unless our former residents keep in touch with us, we do not have any information as to their current location. (_All three enter the priest's small office_) Otherwise I will help you as much as I can. Please have a seat. (_Yoshihiko and Kanzaki sit in the seats provided and the priest sits in the chair behind his desk_) So who is it that you would like information about?

**Kanzaki:** A gentleman named Luke. Our understanding was that he was never assigned a surname.

**Father Murray:** That is our tradition here. Of course, if a child is adopted, he takes the adoptive family's name. But those who are not adopted may take whatever name they choose once they leave the home. Hmmm… Luke… Even if we did not have our confidentiality rule, there is little I could tell you. We have no information at all about his birth parents. We found him on our doorstep one day… And once he left, he really did not keep in touch, so I don't have any information about where he currently might be living.

**Kanzaki:** We knew that he was a foundling, and unfortunately Luke-san passed away about eight months ago.

_There is a sad and shocked look on the priest's face, who bows his head for a moment and then crosses himself._

**Father Murray:** I'm sorry to hear that… (_Somewhat apprehensively_) Do you know the cause of his death?

**Yoshihiko:** As far as we can tell, he died of a heart condition. That is one of the reasons we are looking for information about him. He left behind a wife and daughter and there is concern that his daughter may have inherited this condition.

**Father Murray:** (_The priest's expression changes to a sad smile_) Luke was always a troubled youth. He spent much of his time by himself. When he was with other people he was constantly getting into arguments and fights. He was about four years old when I first came here and even then, he was somewhat of an outcast.

**Kanzaki:** In what way?

**Father Murray:** As I said, he would always get into fights with the other children… And the other children really didn't like him because he was somewhat of a tattletale. He always seemed to know when someone had done something wrong, even when it seemed impossible for him to know who had done what. I think it was about the time he turned fourteen he became very moody and depressed. He began avoiding the few friends he had. He was like that for almost six months and then he began to open up again.

**Kanzaki:** Was he ever very athletic?

**Father Murray:** Not really. Not that he would tire easily. He was just never very interested in anything other than art. He was a very talented artist, but some of the things he drew were a bit disturbing, especially to the other priests.

**Kanzaki:** In what sense?

**Father Murray:** Here, let me show you. We have some of his artwork displayed in the art room. (_Father Murray stands, as do Kanzaki and Yoshihiko; they follow Father Murray out of his office and down a hallway_). Father Doira, the art teacher was always impressed with Luke's work, so before he left, Father asked if he could keep and display some of Luke's sketches as an inspiration to the other students. (_They stop at a door_) There are no art classes right now, so we will not be disturbing a class. (_Father Murray opens the door and they all enter and proceed to the back wall of the classroom._) Father Doira has long since left us, but the display is still in tact.

_On the wall are twenty framed pencil sketches. Most are obviously of various people from the orphanage/school (Kanzaki spots a sketch of a far younger Father Murray), but on the bottom row, there are also several sketches of Saint spacecraft, a sketch of an unrecognized building and a sketch of a person who looks very much like Suguru._

**Father Murray:** He would often make sketches of things he saw in his dreams. Many of the images were very dark and evil looking… the older priests at the time said that they were demons that haunted his dreams… and the buildings were like nothing here on Earth.

**Kanzaki:** (_Indicating the picture that looks like Suguru_) Do you have any idea who this might be a sketch of… one of the other residents here… or somebody that Luke-san my have known?

**Father Murray:** I have no idea. I think that was one of the sketches based on Luke's dreams. Why do you ask?

**Kanzaki:** It reminds me of someone I know.

**Father Murray:** That is what other people have said also. It is strange that that sketch should receive the most interest.

**Yoshihiko:** Other people?

**Father Murray:** As strange as it might seem, you are not the first people to come and ask about Luke. Almost exactly a year ago three men came wanting information about Luke. They said they were working for a woman who said that she was his mother. When I told them that I could not give them the information they were asking for they became very belligerent… almost threatening. It took a while, but I finally convinced them that I simply did not have the information they were looking for. They were not at all happy when they left.

**Kanzaki:** Do you remember anything about them?

**Father Murray:** Two of the men were dressed in black suits and were not particularly memorable, but the man in charge had scars all over his face and an patch on his right eye and was bald. The children who saw him had nightmares for more than a week.

**Kanzaki:** Were there other people who came to ask about Luke-san?

**Father Murray:** Actually yes. Earlier this year and older man came with a younger woman. At first I thought it might be his granddaughter, but I think she was some kind of assistant. He was far nicer than the first men who came... very polite. He said that he understood that there were things I could not tell him. In the end, he asked many of the same questions you asked, although he did not explain why. I told him about the first men that came and when I showed him the sketches he seemed rather stunned, said that he needed to get someplace and he excused himself. A few days later a courier arrived and delivered a rather large sum of money and a note thanking me for my help.

**Yoshihiko:** Do you happen to remember when that gentleman visited?

**Father Murray:** Of course. It was my anniversary of being assigned to Saint Anthony's… February 11th. I'm sorry, I wish I could be more of a help but there is little else I can tell you.

**Kanzaki:** No Father, I think you've been quite helpful. Sometimes it's the small and seemingly insignificant details that provide the most information.

**Yoshihiko:** Kanzaki-san is quite right. (_Handing the priest a card_) If the home is ever in need of anything, please do not hesitate to call.

**Father Murray:** And if I can think of anything else, I will call you.

**Yoshihiko:** I would appreciate that.

_Scene shifts to Vesper headquarters (show sign saying "Medical and Research Section"). Fade to door where Professor Hokato, Doctor Mihoshi, Chitose and Yaeko are standing. Also standing next to the door is Nekoto, standing guard._

**Chitose:** Ya-chan, I still don't understand why you feel you have to do this.

**Yaeko:** I'm not really sure myself, but it feels like something that have to do… to give me peace… and to give Hana peace.

**Hokato:** You understand, Ya-chan, she is still quite heavily sedated. I doubt that she will even know you are in the room with her.

**Yaeko:** I don't think that matters.

**Hokato:** Kanoko-san will be in there with you.

**Yaeko:** I understand.

**Mihoshi:** If for any reason you feel any discomfort, please get up and leave.

**Hokato:** You will be monitored on camera as well as the heart monitor you are wearing. If there are any abnormalities, Kanoko-san will remove you from the room.

**Yaeko:** Thank you for your concern, but somehow I don't think it will be necessary. I don't think Hana would deliberately hurt me.

**Mihoshi:** I don't think so either, but just in case something happens inadvertently…

**Yaeko:** I know. Mother, please come in with me.

**Chitose:** I'm sorry… (_smiling weakly_) but I don't think that I'm ready to face her yet.

**Yaeko:** I understand…

**Hokato:** Nekoto, if you could please…

**Nekoto:** Yes Professor.

_Nekoto places her pass card in the reader and there is an audible click. Yaeko reaches for the door handle and turns it and pushed the door open. She quietly enters the room and allows the door to close behind here. The scene changes to show Yaeko walking toward the bed where Hana (Cyborg 117) is lying. To the right of the bed stands Kanoko. There is an IV attached to Hana's right arm. To the left of the bed is a single chair._

**Yaeko:** Good morning Kanoko-san.

**Kanoko:** Good morning Yaeko-chan.

**Yaeko:** Please call me Ya-chan.

**Kanoko:** Of course Ya-chan. I must advise you that you should not make any physical contact with Cyborg 117…

**Yaeko:** Please… call her Hana.

**Kanoko:** With the cyborg. I have been instructed to remove you from the room if I notice you to be in any distress. Do you understand this?

**Yaeko:** (_Half heartedly_) I understand.

_Yaeko continues toward the bed and stands for a moment, looking at Hana. She has been cleaned up since the last time Yaeko saw her. Hana's near hip length hair has been neatly brushed and she is now dressed in pajamas instead of the black clothing and cloak that she had been wearing before. Hana appears to be a young girl, no older than twelve or thirteen; very small and delicate looking. It is obvious though from her face that she is still in pain, despite being sedated._

_Yaeko sits in the chair next to the bed._

**Yaeko:** Hana… Hana… This is Ya-chan. I wanted to say some things to you before I went home.

_Yaeko feels a slight pressure in her head that at first startles her. Kanoko reacts, but Yaeko raises her hands to indicate that everything is all right._

**Voice of Hana:** (_This voice can only be heard in Yaeko's mind_) Why do you call me Hana? My designation is Cyborg Serial Number 117.

**Yaeko:** I know, but when I first saw your face that is the name that came to mind… and it seemed fitting for you. I just can't find it in my heart to call you by such a cold and uncaring name.

**Voice of Hana:** Where am I? I cannot tell. I just seem to be floating.

**Yaeko:** You're in a hospital at Vesper headquarters. They have given you some medication to keep you asleep and to reduce the pain.

**Voice of Hana:** Would you thank them for me?

**Yaeko:** Of course I will. I will be going home today, but I wanted to talk to you before I left. I wanted to let you know that I don't hold you responsible for my father's death. It seems that he may have had a heart defect. And I understand that you were only trying to save him.

**Voice of Hana:** Even so. I am the one that caused his death, even if it was because of the heart defect. I am still responsible.

**Yaeko:** (_After a moment_) Then I forgive you. When you are better we will have to go visit my father's grave together.

**Voice of Hana:** Thank you. (_Silence_) You are very different than everyone else here. You are so very much like your father.

**Yaeko:** Yes, I guess I am different. I am part Saint as was my father.

**Voice of Hana:** Your emotions, like your father's are quite strong, but you have far greater control of them.

**Yaeko:** My father never knew about his heritage and I am just learning.

**Voice of Hana:** It was attempting to talk with you father in this way that caused his heart to malfunction. I was afraid to try at first, but I needed to talk to you also.

**Yaeko:** Thank you.

**Voice of Hana:** Do you know what will happen to me now? Will I be disposed of?

**Yaeko:** Disposed of?

**Voice of Hana:** Cyborgs that are no longer of any use or that do not function properly are disposed of.

**Yaeko:** No… No… Nothing like that will happen to you. Doctor Mihoshi and Professor Hokato are investigating what must be done to remove the implants from you that are causing you such pain. They may take you to the Saint Command Ship and have the same doctors that helped Minawa-chan help you.

**Voice of Hana:** Why would they want to do something like that for me? I'm a Kaemisa Cyborg. I'm the enemy. Why would they want to help me?

**Yaeko:** Because, you are a person… a being… and you are in pain… and they cannot let that happen. We are not like Kaemisa that just disposes of things when they are no longer useful or when they do not function properly. I must tell you though… they are not sure that there is anything that they will be able to do for you. There may already be too much damage.

**Voice of Hana:** Then I may never get the chance to talk to you again.

**Yaeko:** That may be the case.

**Voice of Hana:** Then I want to thank you for the time you've spent with me. I have not felt so at peace since I was near your father. Thank you.

**Yaeko:** You're welcome. Please be strong. I have all the confidence in the world that we will be able to talk again and spend time together again and you and we will be able to walk together as friends. I will pray for you.

**Voice of Hana:** Thank you.

**Yaeko:** I have to go now. My mother is waiting.

**Voice of Hana:** Please tell your mother how sorry I am that all of this happened. I never meant to hurt your father or your mother or you. Please tell her how sorry I am.

**Yaeko:** (_Standing_) I will. We will talk again. I'm sure of it

**Voice of Hana: **Yes I'm sure of it also. Good-bye, Ya-chan.

**Yaeko:** Good-bye Hana.

_Yaeko begins to walk toward the door, but stops after a few steps and looks back at Hana lying on the bed. The pained look on Hana's face has changed to a smile._

_Scene shifts to the Hamaji's hospital room, where Hamaji is sitting up in his bed and Minawa (with a big beaming smile) is standing next to him._

**Minawa:** I was just talking to Nurse Hanaki. She says that you will be able to go home tomorrow,

**Hamaji:** Yeah. They took the IV out just before you got here. They said my blood count is back to normal, so at the moment they are only waiting for Doctor Mihoshi to come back to check me out. Doctor Mihoshi is supposed to be back sometime tonight with Ya-chan and Mrs. Nishimura. Nurse Hanaki said that I should get up and walk around, just to get the strength back in my legs after lying in bed for so many days.

**Minawa:** Would you like me to walk with you?

**Hamaji:** Of course I would. I can't think of anyone I would like to walk with more.

**Minawa:** That makes me feel so happy. (_Short silence; expression becomes more serious_) Hamaji, may I ask you something?

**Hamaji:** Sure… Is there something wrong?

**Minawa:** No… Not really… It's just that… I was wondering… What was it like when Ya-chan kissed you?

**Hamaji:** Mi-chan, has that been bothering you all this time?

**Minawa:** It hasn't been bothering me… It's just that… I was wondering… about how it felt to you?

**Hamaji:** To tell the truth, it was a very nice kiss, but it wasn't as wonderful as the kisses I get from you.

**Minawa:** (_Beaming smile_) Thank you… Well would you like to go for a bit of a walk?

**Hamaji:** (_Adjusting his hospital gown_) I was just thinking about that, but this hospital gown does not really provide much coverage of my backside.

**Minawa:** (_Laughing_) You mean you don't want to show off your cute little tush to everyone in the hospital?

**Hamaji:** (_Blushing_) Not really.

**Minawa:** I can go and get pajamas and a robe for you in a bit. But for now we can walk around the room here and you can show me your cute little tush.

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens with Hamaji sitting up in his hospital bed looking over some school work. There is a knock at the door and the door slowly opens and Yaeko peers in through the opening._

**Yaeko:** Hamaji-kun…

**Hamaji:** Ya-chan… You're back… Come in.

**Yaeko:** Is it OK? I'm not disturbing anything, am I?

**Hamaji:** No. Saori-sensei just left from her tutoring session.

**Yaeko:** I know. My mother was talking to her in the hall. We're going to stay overnight at her apartment and then go home tomorrow. Where is Minawa-chan?

**Hamaji:** She went to get me some pajamas and a robe. I'm supposed to walk around and get some exercise, but the hospital gown leaves a great deal to be desired in terms of coverage. Is Doctor Mihoshi back?

**Yaeko:** Yes, she rode back with us, but she had to stop at the embassy and talk with Commander Leesha about Hana.

**Hamaji:** Hana?

**Yaeko:** Cyborg 117. Doctor Mihoshi thinks that they may be able to help Hana like the helped Minawa-chan, but Commander Leesha is going to have to make all of the arrangements. (_Silence_) Well, the tests that they did on me confirmed what everybody suspected. They think that my father was at least part Saint. They might even be able to determine who my grandparents are… or at least one of them.

**Hamaji:** I know when Suguru-kun first found out, he wasn't sure what to think about it. In fact I think I was the first person he talked to about it, other than Mahoro-san.

**Yaeko:** It's all still very confusing to me… although it does explain a number of things.

**Hamaji:** You know that if you need to talk, all of us are available to listen… and I'm sure that includes everyone at the embassy also.

**Yaeko:** Thank you… Hamaji-kun, may I ask you a very personal question?

**Hamaji:** I guess it depends on what it is and how much it makes me blush.

**Yaeko:** I hope it doesn't make you blush… What I wanted to know was, when did you realize you were in love with Minawa-chan and what did it feel like?

**Hamaji:** Actually, those are easy questions. I knew I was in love with Minawa he first time she tripped into my arms. I think that was even before I knew she was Mahoro-san's little sister… And what did it feel like… I was scared nearly to death. I don't know any other way to explain it. I've always had a hard time talking with girls. I'm sure you've heard some of the stories.

**Yaeko:** It sounded like Miyuki-chan, Rin-chan and Chizu-chan did some very mean things to you.

**Hamaji:** In their own way, they were really only trying to help… and have some fun at my expense.

**Yaeko:** But you don't seem to have that problem any more.

**Hamaji:** (_Looking serious; Ponders silently for a moment; Simple small smile_) Maybe because being with Minawa has given me the confidence in myself that I lacked before. (_Beaming smile_) Why all of the interest suddenly? Could it be that Ya-chan has found a special somebody?

**Yaeko:** (_Brightly blushing_) No… Not really… It's not that there is somebody right now, but there might be somebody, but…

**Hamaji:** (_Laughing_) Ya-chan, don't worry. When it's time for you to tell that special somebody how you feel, it will happen… almost without you realizing that it has.

**Yaeko:** But what if that special somebody doesn't feel the same way? What if it's uncomfortable for that special somebody to feel the same way?

**Hamaji:** It will hurt, but it will work out. Don't worry, you'll see. So, are you going back to school tomorrow?

**Yaeko:** No. My mother talked to our principal today and she thinks it would be all right for me to wait until Monday, since this weekend is the cultural festival at our school. Shiori-chan has all of the work I missed while I was out of school, so I will try to catch up this weekend.

**Hamaji:** Don't work too hard or you'll just tire yourself out again.

**Yaeko:** Don't worry… I won't. How about you? Do you think Doctor Mihoshi will release you tomorrow?

**Hamaji:** I'm hoping so, and with any luck, I'll be back to school on Monday also.

_There is a quiet knock on the door and after a short moment it opens and Chitose enters the room._

**Chitose:** You are looking well Hamaji-kun.

**Hamaji:** Thank you… I'm feeling much better. I was telling Ya-chan that I'm hoping to get out of the hospital tomorrow… at least if Doctor Mihoshi approves.

**Chitose:** I'm sure she will. I can't imagine that they would want to keep someone as healthy looking as you here just to take up space that someone who is really sick could use.

**Hamaji:** I've been trying to tell them that all along, but they just don't listen.

**Chitose:** Well Ya-chan, Saori-sensei would like to get home, so we need to be going also.

**Yaeko:** I will see you sometime soon, Hamaji-kun.

**Hamaji:** I'm sure that we will be having lunch at Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun's soon. You know that you are always welcome.

**Chitose:** You're very generous with you invitations… considering it isn't your house.

**Hamaji:** I don't know. I seem to spend as much time there as I do at my own house… And after Minawa and I marry and Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun marry, Suguru-kun and I will be brothers-in-law.

**Yaeko:** I never thought of it that way. It is like one big happy family.

_Scene fades to a conference room at Vesper headquarters. Sitting around the table are Commander Hayato, Sub-commander Yoshihiko, Eimi Shina and Professor Hokato._

**Hayato:** So Kanzaki-san didn't want to come to headquarters to report his impression of you meeting at the orphanage? Does he still feel that uncomfortable around us?

**Yoshihiko:** No, I don't think it's that. He said something about having to get some real work done. He has been interviewing Ambassador Hoshi for a feature article and I believe the deadline is approaching.

**Hokato:** I can't blame him for that. I know how irritated you can get when someone misses a deadline.

**Hayato:** (_Clearing his throat_) OK… let's hear everyone's report. Professor Hokato, would you like to **briefly** report on the status of your patients?

**Hokato:** As was initially suspected, Yaeko Nishimura carries the same Saint genetic traits as Suguru-kun and Minawa-chan and the twins. In addition, she seems to be carrying one additional genetic trait that seems to come from the Saint genetic pool… although we have no baseline data to confirm that fact. We will have to obtain additional Saint genetic samples. Doctor Mihoshi took a brain fluid sample to run additional test. Ya-chan and her mother left for home late this morning after she talked with Hana-chan.

**Hayato:** Hana-chan?

**Hokato:** That is Ya-chan's preferred name for Cyborg 117. Apparently they were able to communicate even though Hana-chan was in a deeply sedated state.

**Hayato:** Was it wise to allow the child to communicate with the cyborg? … Especially considering the history of the cyborg?

**Hokato:** We took every possible precaution, including a heart monitor… and Kanoko-san was in the room with her the whole time.

**Hayato:** So what about the cyborg?

**Hokato:** (_Sounding somewhat irritated_) Hana-chan's cybernetic implants have already done considerable damage to her brain, but is seems that the situation is similar to that of Minawa-chan. They never fully integrated to take control of the decision-making processes, but have effected the portions of the brain having to do with emotional responses. This coupled with the crude genetic engineering done by Kaemisa created Hana-chan's unique abilities.

**Eimi:** So, what will happen with her?

**Hokato:** Doctor Mihoshi will try to assemble the team of doctors that did the implant retraction operation on Minawa-chan. She feels confident that they will be able to help her. I am not that confident, but then again, I had a similar lack of confidence concerning Minawa-chan.

**Hayato:** Does she pose a threat to our operations?

**Hokato:** In her current sedated state, she does not pose a threat to anyone.

**Yoshihiko:** Professor, I do have one question about uhhh… Hana-chan. Our records indicate that she was born more than twenty-five years ago. How is it that she still looks to be only a child of eleven or twelve years?

**Hokato:** Doctor Mihoshi and I have a theory about that. We believe that the implants are responsible for that. It seems that they might suppress the production of the hormones associated with aging and puberty. Chronologically, she may be twenty-five or twenty-six, but physiologically she is still a pre-pubescent child.

**Hayato:** That seems like a strange side effect of the implants.

**Hokato:** It may not be a side effect. It may be quite deliberate.

**Yoshihiko:** Why would Kaemisa want something like that?

**Hokato:** Think about it… Isn't it easier to control a child before they reach adolescence... before the questioning of authority that comes with puberty and growing up?

**Yoshihiko:** So what will happen when the implants are removed?

**Hokato:** My guess is that Hana-chan will begin to age normally, very much like Minawa-chan did.

**Hayato:** Any idea when this will occur?

**Hokato:** Commander Leesha and Doctor Mihoshi will have to make the arrangements… and I believe that will not happen until they can confer with Matthew. At the moment, we will keep Hana-chan as sedated as we dare… not because she would be a security risk, but to give her relief from the pain caused by her situation.

**Hayato:** I will leave her in your care then. Shina-san, did you find out any information about the tunnel at the school that the cyborgs used?

**Eimi:** Yes, although I'm not sure what to make of all of it. The school was built nearly forty years ago and none of the drawings on file show the existence of the tunnel… and yet it is quite obvious that the tunnel was built during the construction of the school. The team we sent to investigate found that the building material is of the same type and vintage as the rest of the school. The mechanisms that operate the doors are such that they had to be installed when the initial construction was done.

**Hayato:** Is there any way to track back to find out who might have been responsible for its construction?

**Eimi:** That is even the stranger thing. The company names on the construction records were mostly front companies to larger companies… quite elaborate. There were fourteen different layers of companies, but in the end, all of the companies… architectural… contracting… and construction tied back to one company… the Todoroki Group.

**Yoshihiko:** That name sounds familiar…

**Hokato:** It should. It's the company owned by the family of one of Suguru-kun's friends… Rin-chan.

**Hayato:** So Rin-chan's father was involved in the construction of the school?

**Eimi:** More than likely Rin-chan's grandfather… it was built forty years ago.

**Hayato:** I don't suppose it would be possible to approach them about the construction records concerning the tunnel.

**Eimi:** I doubt it. The Todoroki Group has, and has had at least for the last three generations, the reputation for being rather ahhh…

**Yoshihiko:** … brutal.

**Eimi:** I think brutal may be putting it a bit mildly, especially after talking with Rin-chan and her mother.

**Yoshihiko:** It was several of Todoroki-san's personal assistants who beat up Kanzaki-san when Todoroki-san thought that Kanzaki-san's article hurt the chance of him being able to arrange a marriage for his daughter.

**Hokato:** He sounds like a darling.

**Hayato:** Any possible ties between the Todoroki Group and Kaemisa?

**Eimi:** Judge for yourself (_Laying a rather thick folder on the table_) The Todoroki Group has been in existence in one form or another since 1823. They emerged from World War II with no significant lose of assets. They were headquartered in Hiroshima, but began their move from that city on July 25th, 1945 and completed the move on August 3rd.

**Hayato:** They obviously had some extraordinary help.

**Eimi:** There is more in the file.

**Hayato:** Thank you, Shina-san. Sub-commander Yoshihiko, would you please report on your interview with Fath…

**Eimi:** Commander Hayato, if I may please interrupt? Sub-commander Yoshihiko's report will include some disturbing information and I would like to clear the air before there are any misunderstandings.

**Hayato:** Shouldn't this wait until after the report.

**Yoshihiko:** Commander, I think Shina-san is correct. And I think her explanation may make some things clearer to me before I report.

**Hayato:** All right, since there seems to be a consensus here…

**Eimi:** Sub-commander Yoshihiko is going to report that there were at least two previous inquiries about Yaeko Nishimura's father at the orphanage before today. One visit occurred about a year ago and was more than likely made by Kaemisa operatives. The second visit occurred on February 11th of this year. It was the Supreme Commander and myself who paid that visit. We did so at the request of Commander Leesha.

**Hayato:** So you knew that Yuichiro Gonoe was the Supreme Commander of Vesper? How long had you known?

**Eimi:** Since even before I began working for Vesper. As you know, my parents were both Vesper operatives and they were killed in the line of duty. This happened while I was still in high school. Yuichiro-san took me in and became my guardian. He provided for my education and when I was old enough, I became his personal assistant. (_Noting the shocked look on the Commander and Sub-commander's faces_) And not in the way you think. He was more like my Grandfather than anything else. I knew of his relationship with Commander Leesha.

**Hayato:** Why weren't the commanders of Vesper informed of this?

**Eimi:** Yuichiro-san was in a very delicate position. Because of his previous association with Kaemisa, as the Supreme Commander he needed to keep a low profile, but he also needed to be able to move about in public and go about his public business. His life was constantly in jeopardy and he didn't wish to place anyone else in the same position. He constantly apologized to me because of the position he placed me in. Other than myself, only Commander Misato and Slash knew of the Supreme Commander's true identity.

**Yoshihiko:** Why did Commander Leesha make the request to investigate Luke Nishimura?

**Eimi:** Commander Leesha made the request on the behalf of Matthew. She had no other information… although the Supreme Commander seemed to understand after his visit.

**Yoshihiko:** After he saw the sketch of his Grandson Suguru?

**Eimi:** I must remind you, that sketch was made at least five years before Suguru-kun was even born.

**Hayato:** It seems that today's investigation has created more mysteries that it has solved. I'd like to hear the Sub-commander's report, and then I think we will discuss this more after we have had a chance to think about it.

_Scene fades to Hamaji's hospital room, where Hamaji is lying on the bed and Minawa is sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Hamaji._

**Minawa:** You're not too tired, are you?

**Hamaji:** No, I'm doing just fine. I feel much better now that I've had a chance to move around more. It's much easier to walk when I don't have to worry about what I'm showing to the rest of the world.

**Minawa:** So are you ready to go home?

**Hamaji:** Yes, it will be nice to be out of here and back in my own bed…

**Minawa:** … or my bed.

**Hamaji:** Or your bed. I really have missed being cuddled up with you.

**Minawa:** I really missed it also. Although it was nice of the hospital and your mother to let me stay at the hospital with you… even if it was in a separate bed.

_There is a quiet knock at the door._

**Hamaji:** Come in…

_The door opens and Nurse Hanaki enters._

**Hanaki:** I wanted to make sure that I wasn't interrupting anything.

**Hamaji:** We're behaving ourselves.

**Minawa:** Unfortunately.

**Hamaji:** Well hopefully I'll be going home tomorrow and then we can misbehave all we want.

**Minawa:** Oooo… that sounds absolutely marvelous.

**Hanaki:** (_Shaking her head_) You two. You aren't actually…

**Hamaji:** One pregnant person in the house is enough. Mi-chan and I will wait until we're ready for it.

**Hanaki:** Oh, don't wait that long, or you may never have children.

**Minawa:** Nurse Hanaki…

**Hanaki:** Please, call me Kaede.

**Minawa:** Kaede-san, are you married?

**Hanaki:** Only to my work. I never found a man who was willing to put up with the long and uncertain hours.

**Minawa:** It must be lonely.

**Hanaki:** Sometimes, but it's not as bad as it seems. I get to meet wonderful people like you and your friends and there are other nice people here in the hospital… so it is not all that lonely.

**Hamaji:** I'm glad I had the chance to meet you.

**Hanaki:** Actually, you may get to see me more. You're Commander Hayato has offered me a job with Vesper working with Professor Hokato and Doctor Mihoshi and I'm seriously considering it.

**Minawa:** That would be wonderful.

**Hanaki:** Plus Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun gave an open invitation to visit the house any time I like.

**Hamaji:** I look forward to seeing you.

**Hanaki:** Well, if you are going to look well enough to get discharged in the morning, you better get some sleep. I arranged things so that I have the night shift and I will be your discharge nurse in the morning. Now if you two promise not to do anything that I might regret later, I'll put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on your door… and you can get a bit of a head start on being naughty.

**Minawa:** (_Jumping up and giving Nurse Hanaki a hug_) Oh, thank you Kaede-san! Thank you!

**Hamaji:** I don't know how we're going to arrange it. There's barely room in this bed for one.

**Minawa:** That's all the better. We'll have to cuddle that much closer.

**Hamaji:** Somehow I knew you'd see it that way.

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro (in her maid's uniform), Suguru, Minawa (in school uniform), Hamaji, Riku and Kaito sitting around the dining room table eating breakfast. Scene shifts to Shiori and Yaeko walking together. Scene shifts to Hamaji talking with his classmates and then to Yaeko and Shiori talking with members of their class. Scene shifts to a crowd of people gathered around Mahoro (who is wearing a very short skirt) and her motorcycle. Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru in their bedroom, dressed for bed. They get into bed and Mahoro turns off the lights. Cut to black._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin:** Well Hamaji-kun is out of the hospital

**Voice of Miyuki:** And Ya-chan is back from the Vesper lodge.

**Voice of Rin:** And it's back to school for both of them.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Although it looks like a quiet greeting for both of them.

**Voice of Rin:** Yeah, I don't know what's up with that.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Hey, what's drawing that crowd out there?

**Voice of Rin:** I think Mahoro-san is taking Suguru-kun somewhere on her motorcycle.

**Voice of Miyuki:** But I thought that everyone had seen the motorcycle before.

**Voice of Rin:** I don't think that is what is drawing the crowd.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Hey, wait a second. Mahoro-san and Suguru-san weren't in this episode, were they?

**Voice of Rin:** Like duh! Neither were we.

**Voice of Miyuki:** I wonder if they got to spend some really romantic time together?

**Voice of Rin:** Hey, what exactly do you think they were doing?

**Voice of Miyuki:** Don't do that. We can't see what's going on.

**Episode 13: A Less Than Warm Greeting**


	13. Episode 13 A Less Than Warm Greeting

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 13: A Less Than Warm Greeting**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Show opens with Mahoro (in her maid's uniform), Suguru, Minawa (in school uniform), Hamaji, Riku and Kaito sitting around the dining room table eating breakfast_.

**Suguru:** Hamaji-kun, are you sure you're ready for this?

**Hamaji:** I can't avoid this forever and to be quite honest with you, my mother has really been driving me crazy. Getting back to school will be a welcome change.

**Kaito:** You know that everyone is going to have questions about what happened.

**Hamaji:** I think most of the members of my class know me well enough that if I say that I did something stupid, they will believe me and leave it at that. If they press for more information, I'll use the official explanation and ask them if they want to see my scars. That should put an end to it.

**Minawa:** But the only place where he has anything close to a scar he would have to take off his p…

**Suguru:** Minawa-chan, I think that is Hamaji-kun's point. That should be enough to make anyone stop asking questions.

**Hamaji:** Hey!

**Minawa:** (_Giggle_) That's OK, Hamaji. You can show me your scar any time you like.

**Suguru:** Enough of that. You can look at his scar later. Hamaji-kun, have you and Minawa-chan caught up with the schoolwork that you missed?

**Hamaji:** Most of it. Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei are going to work with us this week after school to make sure. We're going to meet with them after school today and then I think Minawa and I and Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei may go out on a bit of a double date. Hmmm… You know, that's funny.

**Riku:** What's funny?

**Hamaji:** The idea of staying after school with Saori-sensei would have scared me to death last year.

**Suguru:** I think most of the guys would have said the same thing.

**Hamaji:** But now, she is so much nicer. Not threatening at all.

**Suguru:** It sounds like it should be a fun evening.

**Mahoro:** Riku-kun, I'm assuming that you will be going to Miyuki-chan's after school.

**Riku:** Actually, Miyuki and I are going the visit her grandparents after school. Apparently they found a large trunk up in the attic and they would like it brought down. We will probably have dinner with Miyuki's grandparents and then go take care of things at the baths. I'll be home after we do our homework.

**Mahoro:** It sounds like you are going to have a busy afternoon. How about you and Chizu-chan, Kaito-kun?

**Kaito:** Chizu's parents are still away and we thought that we might take Chizu's aunt out for dinner tonight. I think Chizu is getting tired of take-out.

**Mahoro:** So… no one is going to be home for dinner tonight?

**Hamaji:** I'm sorry, but it kind of looks that way.

**Mahoro:** Actually, it isn't a problem. I kind of had dinner plans for tonight for Suguru and myself, but I didn't want to inconvenience any of you.

**Hamaji:** You need to stop worrying about us like that. If you and Suguru-kun have plans, we can all take care of ourselves.

**Suguru:** I guess I didn't know that we had plans for tonight, Mahoro.

**Mahoro:** Actually I only thought of it this morning, but today is Kanoko-chan's birthday… or at least the anniversary of her commissioning. I thought it might be nice to have a bit of a party for her with the other combat androids at the university. We would normally have gotten together for their human interaction training tonight.

**Hamaji:** Kanoko-san is back at the university?

**Mahoro:** Since yesterday. Leesha-san and Professor Hokato are taking Hana-chan to the Command Ship to see if they can help her there. They left yesterday afternoon.

**Suguru:** Leesha called yesterday morning and Mahoro and I went to see her at the embassy. It's all very complicated, but she said that it will probably be at least a few weeks before she'll be able to come back. I have a feeling she would have preferred staying here on Earth. It's too bad though. Sera-san just got back Saturday and she is already going back to the Command Ship.

**Mahoro:** Take your helmet with you today and I will pick you up after school and we will go to the university on the motorcycle.

**Suguru:** Does that meet your approval, Slash?

**Slash:** (_Entering from the dining room from the kitchen_) You're almost as bad as your grandfather, Suguru. That will be fine. I'm certain that Mahoro will be able to keep you out of trouble… well, maybe not…. Anyway, I have someplace to be tonight.

**Mahoro:** Enough discussion for now. If you don't leave soon, you will all be late for school.

**Hamaji:** You're right. I don't want to be late for my first day back to school. (_As Hamaji stands up_) Thank you very much for the fine breakfast Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** You're very welcome. Now, get going or you will all be late.

_All gather their books and head for the door. Mahoro presents each with a lunch with Suguru receives his last, giving Mahoro a kiss before he takes it. Suguru grabs his helmet for a table near the door._

_Scene fades to Shiori standing outside Yaeko's apartment as Yaeko exits. Chitose stands in the doorway._

**Chitose:** Please take care today. Don't press yourself too hard.

**Yaeko:** Mother, I've been off from school for two weeks. I'm going to have to press myself to make sure I'm caught up.

**Shiori:** I'll make sure that she doesn't do anything silly, Nishimura-san.

**Chitose:** (_As Yaeko and Shiori walk away_) Thank you, Shiori-chan. Both of you have a good day at school.

**Shiori:** Thank you.

**Yaeko:** I am so glad to be going back to school. My mother wouldn't let me do anything.

**Shiori:** Take it easy on your mother. The last two weeks have probably been more difficult for her than for you.

**Yaeko:** I know.

**Shiori:** Are you ready for today? There are sure to be a lot of questions.

**Yaeko:** My mother told the principal that I was having tests done on my heart and that is what I will tell everyone.

**Shiori:** How about your other condition?

**Yaeko:** Doctor Mihoshi taught me some ways to block my sixth sense and she told me to practice them as much as I could. She also gave me some medication to take to help me when I am tired or under stress, but she said to try not to use them unless I have to. She said that they could make me feel spacey.

**Shiori:** Do you think anyone would be able to tell?

**Yaeko:** Shiori-chan! That wasn't at all funny.

**Shiori:** Actually, when you think about it, it's very funny. You're like Suguru-kun and Minawa-chan. You're a little bit spacey.

**Yaeko:** (_Looking blankly at Shiori for a moment, finally getting the joke_) That's terrible.

**Shiori:** I know, but it took you long enough. Well, it shouldn't be too bad today. You really didn't miss all that much and compared to the cultural festival at Suguru-kun's school, ours was a dud. Our homeroom did like they do every year and had a coffee shop, along with four other classes.

**Yaeko:** Well, you have to admit that Suguru-kun's school has a bit of an advantage having the contacts with the people from Saint.

**Shiori:** That's true… It still irritates me that most of the girls in our class still don't believe that we were in space.

**Yaeko:** I wonder if Sera-san would come to the school and talk to our class?

**Shiori:** I think that Ryuga-sensei would get a better reception.

**Yaeko:** You're right, but will your sister let him come to our school with all of the pretty girls around?

**Shiori:** It would be more of a question if he would do it. He still seems very shy around girls.

**Yaeko:** Speaking of your sister and Ryuga-sensei, how are they doing?

**Shiori:** They are spending quite a bit of time together, especially with Sera-san being away.

**Yaeko:** Do you think their relationship has advanced beyond the cuddling stage?

**Shiori:** Doubt it. Ryuga-sensei is still too shy and my sister won't push him. When the time it right though, it will happen.

**Yaeko:** Do you think they'll get married?

**Shiori:** It would be the best thing for my sister. She has always been very lonely. Ryuga-sensei is probably the best thing for her.

_Both walk quietly for a moment._

**Shiori:** Ya-chan, are you going to say anything about our homeroom teacher and the music teacher?

**Yaeko:** I don't think so. It's really none of my business. I'll probably blush a bit around them for a while, but I think I can get used to it. My problem will be to not open my mind to them. That will be very difficult.

**Shiori:** I'm sure you will do your best…. And I won't say anything either. Let's get going or we'll be late.

_Yaeko and Shiori pick up the pace as the scene fades to show the sign for room 3-4 and then fades into the room as Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu and Kaito enter the room and join Rin, Kiyomi and Yasou who are already standing by the windows._

**Kiyomi:** Welcome back stranger. It's good to have you back in school. It means that there will be somebody other than me that Sensei can yell at for getting a wrong answer.

**Hamaji:** Thanks… I think.

**Rin:** How are you feeling? I'm sorry that we didn't get to visit you more at the hospital, but Mr. Kawahara asked us to put in a few extra hours lately.

**Kiyomi:** My mom finally convinced my father to get a computer to keep track of inventory and ordering, but it became our job to teach him how to use it.

**Hamaji:** How is it going?

**Rin:** His dad discovered the Internet.

**Suguru:** You don't mean…

**Kiyomi:** Some pretty weird stuff… like you had down in your basement. If mom finds out, she is going to freak.

_Hamaji looks around the room. The other members of the class are involved in small groups. Occasionally Hamaji notices someone looking toward him, but they turn away when the see that he is looking in their direction._

**Hamaji:** Hmmm… not that I'm disappointed, but I expected a few questions about what happened to me.

**Kiyomi:** I don't know. Things feel a little bit stressed this morning. When Rin and I came in, the only one who said good morning was Nayoko-chan.

**Suguru:** Speaking of Nayoko-chan… I don't see her here.

**Yasou:** She was called down to the Principal's office just before you arrived. I'm not sure why.

**Chizu:** Maybe it was to talk about the special field trip.

**Minawa:** Special field trip?

**Miyuki:** I'm surprised that no one told you. Because the festival project that our class and my sister's class went so well, the Principal is letting our classes go on a special weekend field trip.

**Suguru:** And Vesper is picking up the tab for it.

**Chizu:** I wanted to go back to New York City, but the Principal said that it would take too much paperwork to arrange it. It would be easy using Sera-san's ship.

**Miyuki:** We have to stay in Japan.

**Kiyomi:** It would be nice to go back to the Vesper lodge.

**Chizu:** I don't think that would work. There isn't enough space there for the two classes and I'm not sure all of the parents would go along with the mixed bath arrangement.

**Kaito:** Or from what I gather, mixed room arrangements.

**Suguru:** Although a nice resort with baths and hot springs would be good.

**Miyuki:** (_Looking around the room_) You know, I does feel like everyone is avoiding us.

**Hamaji:** Maybe they're ticked because I got all that time off.

**Rin:** Well, boo-hoo. You ended up spending most of that time in the hospital. I wouldn't exactly call that a vacation.

**Suguru:** I get the feeling it may be something else.

**Hamaji:** Well, I'm not going to let it bother me no matter what it is. It just feels good to be out of the hospital and back at school. I'm not sure I would have survived if it hadn't been for Mahoro-san's boxed lunches… (_putting his arm around Minawa_) and Minawa's hugs.

**Voice of Nayoko:** Careful now. No public displays of affection. You wouldn't want to offend anyone.

_All turn to see Nayoko as she approaches the group._

**Nayoko:** Welcome back, Hamaji-kun. You're looking well after you extended leave of absence. I still have a project for you that was left over from the festival. Once Saori-sensei says that you're caught up with your work, I'll have you stay after school to take care of it.

**Hamaji:** Yes, Nayoko-chan.

**Minawa:** Don't worry, I'll help you with it Hamaji.

**Nayoko:** (_Looking around the room_) I see you're getting the silent treatment also.

**Rin:** Yeah, what's up with that?

**Nayoko:** It seems that there are some people in the class who are not happy with my performance as class rep. I think I can imagine who they are. I told a couple of them off last week for saying some really stupid things. They weren't very happy because I was spending time with you.

**Minawa:** I'm sorry if we are causing a problem for you.

**Nayoko:** Stop that. None of you are causing a problem, they are. But that's why the principal wanted to talk to me. It seems he was presented with a petition that I should be replaced as class rep.

**Kaito:** That's terrible. Just because you're choosing to spend time with us. What is the principal going to do?

**Nayoko:** Nothing. He's just going to ignore the petition. We actually had a good laugh about it. He said that the same thing happened to him when he took the job of principal. It seems that there were a number of teachers who thought that he wasn't the appropriate person for the job, so they petitioned the school council to have him replaced.

**Kaito:** What happened?

**Nayoko:** Nothing, Matsuhira-sensei is still the principal and I'm still class rep. Oh, by the way, tomorrow after school our class and class 1-3 will have a meeting to discuss our destination for our field trip. The principal is open to any idea (_turning to face Chizu and smiling_) as long as it doesn't involve leaving Japan.

**Chizu:** He's no fun.

_The entire group begins to laugh as the other people in the class turn to see what is going on._

_Scene shifts to show Yaeko and Shiori entering their homeroom. There are 27 other girls in the classroom in various small groups. Yaeko and Shiori walk toward their desk, but take no more than three steps._

**Hotaru Doichi:** Hey look! The space cadet is back!

_Yaeko lifts up her book bag in front of her and keeps walking toward her desk. Shiori just keeps walking, trying to ignore the other classmates._

**Mariko Gushikuma:** And her second in command. So what planets did you visit on your two-week voyage, Captain?

**Hotaru Doichi:** Ahead… Warp 5, Mister Crusher!

_Yaeko and Shiori arrive at their desks and are quietly greeted by two other classmates._

**Kumiko Minahara:** Just ignore them. They're doing what they do best… being idiots.

**Yaeko:** I know.

**Toshi Ojio:** How are you feeling? Sensei said that you were very sick and had all kinds of tests.

**Yaeko:** I was having some problems, so they decided to run tests because my father died of heart failure.

**Toshi Ojio:** Are you going to be OK? Did they find anything?

**Yaeko:** Not all of the test results are back, but they think I should be all right. At least at the moment they haven't found any problem with my heart. I just have to make sure I get enough rest.

**Kumiko Minahara:** So, did you get to go out into space this time?

**Toshi Ojio:** Stop that! It's bad enough that she has to put up with it from the rest of the class.

**Kumiko Minahara:** You have to admit; it does all seem a bit far-fetched.

**Yaeko:** I know. Sometimes I still don't believe it… No this time I didn't get to up to the ship. Sera-san was at the Command Ship training some new pilots. She got to come back Saturday and she already had to go back to the Command Ship.

**Shiori:** One of these days Sera-san will be back long enough and we'll convince her to come pay a visit… Sera-san and her brother, Ryuga-sensei. He's a real hunk.

**Toshi Ojio:** You seem to know all of the aliens who are here on Earth?

**Shiori:** Ya-chan and I have met most of them.

**Toshi Ojio:** Then you've met the twins?

**Yaeko:** Kaito-kun and Riku-kun… Shiori-chan and I actually spent a week with them this summer when they first arrived on Earth.

**Kumiko Minahara:** Are they as cute in person as they are in their pictures?

**Shiori:** Even better.

**Toshi Ojio:** What do you mean by that?

**Yaeko:** We spent the week at a hot spring…

**Shiori:** With mixed baths…

**Kumiko Minahara:** (_In shock_) So you got to see them…

**Toshi Ojio:** (_Also in shock_) And they got to see you…

**Shiori:** Yep!

**Kumiko and Toshi:** Oh! How utterly naughty!

**Kumiko Minahara:** Did you get to spend some private time with the twins?

**Yaeko:** (_Laughing_) It would have been nice, but they both have girl friends.

**Toshi Ojio:** That's too bad. But people saw you naked. They didn't say anything about how flat you are?

**Yaeko:** That's not a very nice question to ask.

**Toshi Ojio:** Hey, we're in the same situation as you. It just that around here people are so nasty about it.

**Shiori:** Actually, the other girls there have the same build as we do… except for Rin-chan…

**Yaeko:** And your sister.

**Shiori:** Like I said before… my sister is a mutant. Her boobs are big enough that they keep stopping her at the grocery thinking she's trying to steal melons.

**Kumiko Minahara:** You two are something else. I would never have the courage to do something like that.

**Student by Door:** (_From the front of the class near the door_) Everyone to your seats. Sensei is coming.

_There is a scramble as everyone moves to their desk and sit down._

**Student by Door:** (_As the teacher enters_) Stand! (_When the teacher reaches her desk_) Bow!

**Cho Enji:** (_Bowing in return_) Please be seated. (_Allows the class to be seated_) Yaeko Nishimura!

**Yaeko:** (_Quickly standing_) Yes!

**Cho Enji:** I'd like to welcome you back to school. I understand from our principal that not all of the results are back from your medical tests, but the doctors believe that you are healthy enough to participate in normal school activities.

**Yaeko:** Yes, Sensei.

**Cho Enji:** I was also informed that while you were away you were able to keep up with your school assignments.

**Yaeko:** Yes, Sensei.

**Cho Enji:** I would like you to come by the teacher's workroom after school today and we will go over the work you did. You may be seated.

**Yaeko:** Thank you Sensei.

_Yaeko sits down and the teacher continues to speak in the background._

**Toshi Ojio:** (_Whispering in Yaeko's ear from behind_) Be careful, Ya-chan. They say she likes girls more than she likes boys.

_Yaeko chokes a little and begins to blush. Shiori (sitting to the right of Yaeko) turns at the sound._

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens with Suguru walking across the schoolyard with Rin and Kiyomi. There is a large crowd gathered at the gates of the schoolyard._

**Kiyomi:** (_Looking at the crowd at the gate and then the helmet under Suguru's arm_) Let me guess. You're going someplace with Mahoro-san and she came to pick you up on the motorcycle.

**Rin:** Like duh! Why else would Suguru-kun have his helmet?

**Suguru:** Mahoro and I are going to the university. It's Kanoko-san's birthday and Mahoro wants to do something special… Hmmm… I'm not sure why the crowd though. Everyone has seen the motorcycle before.

_Suguru, Ran and Kiyomi continue to advance toward the gate and the crowd; the crowd little by little parts, allowing Suguru, Rin and Kiyomi to see what is drawing the attention of the crowd. As suspected, Mahoro is there with the motorcycle, but it is obvious that what is drawing everyone's attention is the frilly blouse and **very** short skirt that Mahoro is wearing._

**Rin:** Good afternoon, Mahoro-san. You really do know how to draw a crowd.

**Mahoro:** I didn't think that the motorcycle would draw such a large crowd this time.

**Rin:** I don't think that is what is drawing everyone's attention.

**Mahoro:** I don't understand.

**Suguru:** Don't worry about it, Mahoro. I think the quicker we get going the quicker the crowd will disperse. Rin-chan… Kiyomi-kun… I'll see you tomorrow.

**Kiyomi:** Sure thing… and see if you can find out that information for the class trip.

**Suguru:** (_Putting on his helmet_) I'll try, but I can't promise anything.

**Mahoro:** (_As Mahoro and Suguru get on the motorcycle_) Take care, both of you.

**Rin:** We will.

_Mahoro starts the motorcycle and Mahoro and Suguru pull away. The crowd begins to disperse._

**Rin:** (_To Kiyomi_) In some ways, I'm still a little bit jealous of Mahoro-san.

**Kiyomi:** (_As they begin to walk_) Why is that?

**Rin:** I may have bigger breasts than Mahoro-san, but overall she has an absolutely beautiful body. Every curve is perfect.

**Kiyomi:** I don't know. I think the person walking next to me has some very perfect curves… all assembled into a lovely lady named Rin.

**Rin:** You're sweet. But you have to admit that Mahoro-san is beautiful.

**Kiyomi:** Of course I do… but so is Miyuki-chan… and so is Chizu-chan… and so is Saori-sensei… and so is Minawa-chan… each in their own way… but in my eyes… you are the loveliest of all.

_Rin giggles a bit at that and then puts her arm around Kiyomi as they walk away._

_Scene fades to sign that says "Faculty Workroom" and then fades to ho Enji, Yaeko's homeroom teacher, working at her desk. There is a knock at the door._

**Cho Enji:** Please come in.

_The door opens and Yaeko and Shiori enter, closing the door behind her._

**Yaeko:** I'm here as you requested. I hope you don't mind that I brought Shiori-chan with me.

**Cho Enji:** No, that's perfectly fine. I'm sure you were a bit nervous to come and see me alone… especially considering all of the rumors about me.

**Yaeko:** (_Looking as if she doesn't understand the teacher's comment_) No, actually I wasn't nervous, but Shiori-chan promised my mother that she would watch over me, so she insisted on being here.

**Cho Enji:** Even so, it is probably best that both of you are here. I've been over the work you did while you were out and you've done a very good job. I would say that you were not only caught up with the class, you might even be a bit ahead.

**Yaeko:** I had some tutoring while I was away for my tests. Professor Hokato helped me with some of the math and science.

**Shiori:** I haven't seen Professor Hokato since this summer. How is he?

**Yaeko:** He's doing fine.

**Cho Enji:** Professor Hokato?

**Yaeko:** He was one of the doctors who did the testing on me… along with Doctor Mihoshi… she's a doctor from Saint.

**Cho Enji:** Your condition seems to have drawn quite a bit of special attention.

**Yaeko:** (_Realizing that she is volunteering far more information than she wants to_) Well… yes… uhhh… That's because I'm a friend of the grandson of the Saint Commander. He was worried about me when he found out I was sick and he asked his Grandmother if she could help.

**Shiori:** Suguru-kun is really something else.

**Cho Enji:** How do you know all of these people?

**Shiori:** My sister Saori is the teacher of the students who went to the Saint Command Ship this summer. She went with them. We got to meet them when they returned to Earth. That's when Ya-chan and I had the tour of the Saint ship.

**Cho Enji:** You would think that would make you a bit of a celebrity and due a bit more respect from your classmates.

**Yaeko:** Most of the people in the class don't believe that it ever happened…. And even those who do are still a bit skeptical. I would love to take the on a tour of the ship, but that is so difficult to arrange since Sera-san has been so busy lately.

**Cho Enji:** Sera-san?

**Shiori:** She is the… I guess you would say, the captain of the ship and pilot. She just came back from the Command Ship and had to go back again.

**Cho Enji:** I'm sure that at some point, everything will work out. You should probably be going. I understand that you need to be careful that you don't get tired out.

**Yaeko:** I'm feeling fine, Enji-sensei… (_After a moment of silence_) Enji-sensei, why did you think that I would feel nervous coming to see you?

**Cho Enji:** Because there are many rumors around the school about my liking girls. Some of those rumors even say that I like having relationships with some of the students… (_bows her head_) I'm sorry. I don't know why I even said that.

**Yaeko:** Enji-sensei… Why should I be nervous about something that isn't true?

_The teacher raises her head, looking at Yaeko with a mixture of surprise and sadness._

_Scene fades to a lounge room in the dormitory at the university. Seated on the various couches and chairs are Mahoro, Suguru, Kanoko, Nekoto, Eimi, Sanako, Nekoto, Chiako and Akiko._

**Suguru:** So, you're staying here at the university while the Professor is away?

**Eimi:** Professor Hokato thought it might be best if there were someone here just in case there is a problem… (_Looking at the battle androids_) Although this is the easiest assignment I've had it a long while. It's like a vacation. I haven't stayed on campus since I went to college. It feels kind of funny.

**Akiko:** So Professor Hokato went to the Saint Command Ship with the Kaemisa cyborg?

**Mahoro:** Yes. They are going to try to help her the same way they helped Minawa-chan. I'm not quite sure how long the Professor will be away, but he wanted us to continue with you interaction training.

**Eimi:** When I talked to Professor Hokato before he left, he thought that it would be at least three or four weeks before he would be back.

**Nekoto:** What are we supposed to do while Professor Hokato is gone?

**Mahoro:** The Professor thought that it might be time for you to get some experience in the larger community…

**Kanoko:** Larger community?

**Mahoro:** To meet and interact with people outside the campus environment. Starting tomorrow, with the exception of Akiko, you will begin working in various service related jobs. Nothing overly difficult, but they will require you to deal with people in normal day to day situations.

**Kanoko:** What type of jobs?

**Mahoro:** Kanoko-chan and Chiako-chan will be working as aids in the children's ward at the local hospital. Nekoto-chan, you will be helping out at the Sakura Baths. And Sanako-chan, you will be working as a waitress at a restaurant.

**Sanako:** But we don't know anything about these jobs. What if we make a mistake?

**Mahoro:** Well then, you make a mistake and you do what humans do when they make mistakes… they learn from them. But I don't think you need to worry and Professor Hokato didn't think there was any reason to worry. Plus, there will be people at each job who know who you are. They will be able to advise you and help you if you need it.

**Kanoko:** I think I'd rather be fighting a Kaemisa battle robot.

**Suguru:** I think I remember hearing somebody else say that once.

**Mahoro:** Quiet! Anyway, your old principal made a Kaemisa battle robot look like a piece of cake… Actually, speaking of cake, we should get to the main lesson for the evening. Eimi-san, do you have everything ready?

**Eimi:** (_Standing up_) Just give me a moment.

_Eimi walks to the door and exits the room._

**Chiako:** So what is our lesson for tonight?

**Mahoro:** Humans have many special events that they mark with celebrations. There are great public celebrations for events like the beginning of the New Year, the Obon summer festival and the like. There are family celebrations for Christmas. There are also more private personal events that are celebrated by close family and friends. Today is one of those celebrations. Six years ago on this date Kanoko-chan came into existence. Humans would call it her birthday, although that term isn't exactly accurate in this case. But tonight we will celebrate, as the humans you will be living with, Kanoko-chan's birthday. Eimi-san, if you are ready.

**Eimi:** (_From outside the door_) Ready!

_Eimi enters the room carrying a cake with twenty candles on it. She walks to where all are sitting and places it on the table._

**Eimi:** The human custom is, that if you can blow out all of the candles with one breath, you birthday wish will come true.

**Kanoko:** Birthday wish?

**Suguru:** Think of something nice you would like to happen for you.

_Kanoko thinks for a moment, takes a breath, and then easily blows out all of the candles._

**Eimi, Suguru & Mahoro:** Happy birthday.

_The battle androids just sit and stare blankly at each other._

**Mahoro:** It is generally a tradition that everyone wishes the person celebrating the birthday a happy birthday.

_Nekoto, Chiako, Sanako and Akiko wish Kanoko a happy birthday, but it is somewhat quiet and lacking enthusiasm._

**Suguru:** Not bad for a first time. They'll just have to work on it… Ah! Mahoro, why twenty candles?

**Mahoro:** For the same reason you told everyone when I was first introduced to your friends that I was nineteen. Kanoko-chan looks more like she is twenty than she looks like she is six.

**Eimi:** You can say that again.

**Akiko:** I don't understand… Why would she want to say that again? … We all heard her the first time.

_There is a moment of stunned silence, followed by Mahoro, Suguru and Eimi breaking out into uncontrollable laughter. Kanoko, Nekoto, Chiako, Sanako and Akiko just stare not understanding what is so funny._

**Eimi:** We definitely have to work on their sense of humor.

**Mahoro:** It took me a long time to understand why people thought things were funny. It wasn't until my human traits became more dominant than my combat processing. It will come.

**Suguru:** Mahoro still says some funny things without realizing it, but not nearly as often as she used to.

**Mahoro:** I can't help it if Suguru has a strange sense of humor.

**Eimi:** You two lovebirds can argue about this later. I want to try some of this cake that I had to bring from your house.

**Suguru:** From our house?

**Mahoro:** I made it this morning while you were at school, but there was no way we could bring it here on the motorcycle, so Eimi-san came by this afternoon to pick it up. I hope it is to everyone's liking.

**Kanoko:** If Mahoro-chan baked it, it will be to everyone's liking.

**Mahoro:** Kanoko-chan, why don't you cut the cake, while I get the tea.

**Chiako:** May I help you Mahoro-chan?

**Mahoro:** Of course.

_Mahoro and Chiako walk toward the exit of the room._

**Suguru:** Eimi-san, I have two favors to ask of you?

_Scene fades to Suguru and Mahoro in their bedroom, dressed for bed._

**Suguru:** It took a while, but your sisters finally got into the spirit of the evening.

**Mahoro:** When they were first commissioned, they were placed into the field almost immediately. They did not have all of the time I had before I first went into combat… And they didn't have your father.

**Suguru:** He was very special to you, wasn't he?

**Mahoro:** (_As Suguru and Mahoro get into bed_) He would come visit us on board the command ship, usually before some major battle. He was always fishing, especially at night. I would stand with him while he fished and we would talk for hours about so many different things. He was always very funny, and just so nice to talk with. Even though he was my superior office, he was also my friend. I really do miss him.

**Suguru:** So do I.

**Mahoro:** (_After a moment of silence_) Suguru, when I first came here, was I really as clueless as my sisters are?

**Suguru:** No Mahoro. There were times when you didn't understand, but it wasn't very often… and you picked up on what was wrong very quickly. Your sisters will come around quickly, especially working at the jobs you arranged for them. I just hope they are ready for the world.

**Mahoro:** I just hope the world is ready for them. At least they will be working with people who know about their background. Kanoko-chan and Chiako-chan will be working with Karen-san at the hospital. Sanako-chan will be working with Chitose-san at the restaurant where she works and Nekoto-chan will be working with Miyuki-chan and Riku-kun at the baths.

**Suguru:** When did you arrange that?

**Mahoro:** This afternoon, before I came to pick you up at school.

**Suguru:** That one should really be interesting... I'm assuming everyone is home?

**Mahoro:** Riku-kun and Kaito-kun just arrived. I'm not sure where Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun are staying tonight, but as far as I know, they are still out with Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei.

**Suguru:** It is still so hard for me to imagine Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei going out together. He is so shy and she was always so over the top… in so many ways.

**Mahoro:** Actually, I think Saori-sensei has always been a very sensitive person… and very insecure. I think they actually make a beautiful couple.

**Suguru:** Tomorrow is going to be a busy day… and I will probably be late. We have a meeting after school to decide where we are going for our class's special field trip.

**Mahoro:** A special field trip?

**Suguru:** The principal wanted to reward us for the special job our classes did at the cultural festival. We are going with Natsune-chan's class. Some of the people in the class wanted to go to a hot spring resort, so I asked Eimi-san to check with the Commander if Vesper had something that would accommodate that large of a group.

**Mahoro:** That is very nice of your principal.

**Suguru:** And although Principal Matsuhira will ask you officially, he would like you to go along as one of the chaperones.

**Mahoro:** That is also very nice of him… It sounds like you need to get your sleep tonight (_turning off the light_) Of course you are probably too tired to cuddle tonight.

**Suguru:** Now, whatever gave you that idea? I'm never too tired to cuddle with you.

_Fade to black_

**Mahoro:** (_Giggling_) That tickles!

**Suguru:** Do you want me to stop?

**Mahoro:** No… It feels so nice. (_Deep breath_) It feels so nice when you touch me there.

_Scene fades to Minawa, Hamaji, Saori and Ryuga standing outside a restaurant._

**Minawa:** Thank you, Saori-sensei… Ryuga-sensei… This really turned out to be a fun evening.

**Saori:** I'm not sure the school administration would approve of teachers and students double dating together.

**Hamaji:** We consider you and Ryuga-sensei more personal friends than our teachers.

**Saori:** Even so… (_Looking at her watch Saint Command Ship wrist band_) Oh! It's much later than I expected. I hope you won't get into trouble with your mother for staying out this late, Hamaji-kun.

**Hamaji:** My mother isn't expecting me home tonight. I told her that I would be staying with Minawa tonight.

**Saori:** (_Shaking her head_) I never would have imagined doing anything like that when I was your age.

**Minawa:** Hamaji's mother trusts us to behave ourselves… and so does Onee-chan.

**Hamaji:** My mother was telling me that she and my father started sneaking away to spend nights together when they were in their first year of high school.

**Minawa:** Yeah, but your mother and father were engaged in elementary school.

**Ryuga:** Your parents' marriage was arranged?

**Hamaji:** No. My dad fell in love with my mother the first day he saw her when she transferred into his school. He proposed to her on the spot. They eventually got married after they graduated from college.

**Saori:** Wow! That's so romantic. Well, you two better get home or I'll hear it from Mahoro-san.

**Minawa:** Yes, Sensei… Although I doubt that Onee-chan will even notice that we've come home. She and Suguru-kun are probably already in their room.

**Ryuga:** Good night. I will see you in Science class.

**Minawa and Hamaji:** Good night!

_Minawa and Hamaji walk away._

**Saori:** Good night! (_Waiting for a moment for Minawa and Hamaji to walk away; smiling_) They really do make a beautiful couple.

_While Saori is still watching Minawa and Hamaji walk away, Ryuga leans over and gives Saori a kiss on the cheek. Saori is momentarily stunned, but she quickly regains her composure, kisses Ryuga on the cheek, takes him by the hand and begins to walk down the street toward their apartment building._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with homeroom 1-3 and 3-4 in a meeting with Principal Matsuhira and several other teachers including Saori, Ryuga and the homeroom teacher from room 1-3. Scene shifts to Suguru, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Minawa, Hamaji, Natsune, Yukio, Yasou, Tani, Nayoko and Umeko standing together talking and then shifts to Yasou and Tani standing face to face yelling at each other. Scene shifts to the women's baths and pans Mahoro, Minawa, Nayoko, Umeko, Tori, Miyuki, Rin, Saori, Natsune, Akine, Misaki and Harune dispersed in various baths. Scene shifts to Mahoro, Suguru and Nekoto walking home._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin:** So where do you thing we'll end up going on this special class trip?

**Voice of Chizu:** I still want to go back to New York City.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Forget about it Chizu-chan. It's not going to happen.

**Voice of Chizu:** Maybe Hokkaido. I understand that there are some great restaurants in Hokkaido.

**Voice of Miyuki:** No, after that last few weeks I think I'd like to go somewhere quiet.

**Voice of Rin:** We can talk to everyone else and see what he or she would like to do.

**Voice of Chizu:** Hey, what's up with Yasou-kun and his sister? It reminds me of the old days at your house Miyuki-chan.

**Voice of Miyuki:** I don't know, but it definitely doesn't look very friendly.

**Voice of Rin:** Back in the baths again. Well, we should have expected that. They can't go more than a few episodes without showing the girls in the bath.

**Voice of Chizu:** Yeah, how about a few scenes of the guys with them not in the baths up to their necks.

**Voice of Miyuki:** That's not going to happen either.

**Voice of Chizu:** They're no fun.

**Voice of Rin:** So, Mahoro-san's sister is helping out at the baths?

**Voice of Miyuki:** It's part of their human interaction training. Nekoto-san seems very nice, but she seems very quiet and shy.

**Episode 14: Girl Talk; Boy Talk**


	14. Episode 14 Girl Talk Boy Talk

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 14: Girl Talk; Boy Talk**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Opens to show the sign for room 3-4 and then shifts to the interior of the classroom where seated and standing around the room are the students from class 1-3 and 3-4. Principal Matsuhira is standing at the front of the room along with Saori, Ryuga and the homeroom teacher from room 1-3._

**Principal Matsuhira:** No the destination for the class trip has not been set, but the usually destination is Kyoto.

**Takara:** But we can select anything as long as it is within Japan.

**Principal Matsuhira:** Yes, that is the only real limitation… although you might want to consider that if you select something that is difficult to reach, most of your time will be taken up riding on a train or bus.

**Kitako:** Does the trip have to have some "educational" value to it, or can we choose something like an extended visit to an amusement park.

**Principal Matsuhira:** It would be nice if there were some "educational" value to it. It would make it easier to justify your being away from school. The trip still must be approved by the school council.

**Yoko:** If our regular class trip is going to involve tours and sightseeing and the like, it might be nice to do something more relaxing.

**Kioko:** How about a nice spa resort? … And we could include group study sessions to give the trip an "educational" value.

**Takumi:** That sounds boring.

**Kiyomi:** Not necessarily. The visits I've made to hot springs have turned out to be rather exciting.

**Takara:** Mixed bathing is right out!

**Minawa:** (_Quietly to Hamaji; but loud enough to be heard by Takara and her friends_) She's no fun.

_Takara glares at Minawa._

**Kiyomi:** Suguru-kun, were you able to find out anything?

**Suguru:** Matsuhira-sensei, did Commander Hayato contact you?

**Principal Matsuhira:** Yes he did. I'll explain if you think people might be interested.

_Suguru nods_.

**Principal Matsuhira:** I was contacted today by Commander Hayato of Vesper. His group is sponsoring this field trip because of the excellent work your classes did in your project, giving the people from Saint the chance to interact with the people from our community and in presenting information to the public about them. He has offered the use of a private resort. Usually the resort is only open for the summer months, but the Commander can arrange for our classes to use it for the long weekend trip. Our group would be the only people at the resort.

**Midori:** What facilities are available at this resort?

**Principal Matsuhira:** I am told that there are **separate** men's and women's bathing facilities and hot spring. There are also other recreational opportunities… such as game rooms and movie theaters. There are enough rooms so that we would not have to have more than two people per room. They will even provide the staff to prepare meals, but we would have to take care of our individual rooms.

**Aoi:** That sounds almost ideal. Where is this place? How would we get there?

**Principal Matsuhira:** The resort is about a four or five hour ride by bus. If this is what you would like to do, talk with your parents about it. The Commander specified that anyone who attends must have written permission from his or her parents. We will also have a meeting to discuss the arrangements with your parents. I need to know soon, since the school council must approve any plan and I would like to schedule the trip for the second weekend in November. Are then any other comments or questions at this time? (_No response from the students_) We will schedule another meeting for this Friday to make final plans. Thank you for your time.

_Principal Matsuhira turns and begins talking with the other teachers in the room and the students begin to disperse and leave. Two groups of students remain. One group (near the back of the classroom) is made up of Suguru, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Minawa, Hamaji, Natsune, Yukio, Yasou, Tani, Nayoko and Umeko. The other group (near the front of the room) is made up of Takara, Aoi, Yoko, Kioko and Midori._

**Nayoko:** This sounds like this might be a fun trip. I thought there might be more discussion.

**Rin:** Yoko-chan is right though. If our class trip is going to be one with a lot of touring and sightseeing, it would be nice to have something relaxing for this trip.

**Miyuki:** I think the guys like the idea because they think they'll get to see the girls walking around in robes… or less.

**Hamaji:** You have to admit that for **some** guys that might be an enticement.

**Yasou:** I've really come to enjoy the baths and hot springs since we arrived on Earth. We have nothing like it on the Command Ship, since water is such a precious commodity.

**Tani:** And the hot springs that were where we stayed when we first arrived feel so much better.

**Miyuki:** Tell me about it. I've lived my whole life around the baths, but there is nothing better than a hot spring… and the springs at the Vesper Lodge seem all that much better.

**Kaito:** Do you think that the others from our classes will go along with the idea?

**Nayoko:** I think this kind of trip will appeal to everyone, especially considering the last two weeks, but it stands a better chance since I didn't propose it.

**Kaito:** I don't understand what the problem is… why the sudden change in attitude.

**Nayoko:** It's nothing to really worry about… just a misunderstanding. It may take a few days, but things will get back to normal.

**Umeko:** Ummm… actually… ahhh… I wanted to talk to you about that… Ahhh… I really wanted to apologize to you about yesterday… To all of you.

**Nayoko:** (_Smiling_) Don't worry about it. As I said, it was just a misunderstanding. I want to put it all behind me.

**Umeko:** I know, but I was one of the people who signed the petition. People were saying some very nasty things about you, and… well… I think some of us just got caught up in it. But after we had a chance to think about it and talk about it, it just didn't make any sense. And… well… I wanted to say I'm sorry. We've been friends for too long to have something like this mess it up.

**Nayoko:** As I said, no apology necessary. To tell you the truth, I never actually saw the petition, so I have no idea who signed it… and I really don't want to know.

**Umeko:** (_To the entire group_) And I realized that I don't really know any of you that well. Most of us have been in the same homeroom for three years now and I don't think I've talked to you more than once or twice.

**Chizu:** Maybe this trip will give everyone the chance to get to know each other a little better.

**Umeko:** I hope so.

_Suguru, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Minawa, Hamaji, Natsune, Yukio, Yasou, Tani, Nayoko and Umeko begin to walk as a group toward the door, while Takara, Aoi, Yoko, Kioko and Midori look on, but remain quiet until the others leave._

**Kioko:** I never expected everyone to go along with the idea.

**Midori:** I don't think it really matters. It sounds like if you had not suggested it, one of Misato-kun's friends would have.

**Yoko:** You really do have to admit that this resort really sounds nice. And to have something like that all to ourselves.

**Aoi:** I wonder how separate the men's and women's facilities will stay with that group. I understand that Suguru-kun sleeps with his maid and Hamaji-kun and Minawa-chan share a bed… with his parent's approval.

**Yoko:** I wouldn't worry about it. They are engaged to be married.

**Takara:** It's still not right. That kind of activity should be reserved for after they are married.

**Kioko:** Don't give me that. You know that if you had a boyfriend, you'd hop right into bed with him.

**Takara:** I would not!

**Midori:** Cool it! It doesn't really matter anyway. This whole trip probably won't happen. I can't imagine that the school council would approve a trip like this, and even if they did, how many parents would go along with it?

**Aoi:** You right of course. Still it does sound like a nice idea for a trip.

**Midori:** It would… if it weren't for them.

**Aoi:** I don't know what your problem is. They all seem like nice people.

**Midori:** Right! Nice people. They don't belong here. Can't you see it by way they are affecting people here. I don't know what is up with Nayoko-chan, but she hasn't been herself since last week… and Rin-chan and Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan haven't been the same since the start of school… and I'm sure it's all because of them.

_Scene fades to Suguru, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Minawa, Hamaji, Natsune, Yukio, Yasou, Tani, Nayoko and Umeko walking as a group across the school yard toward the gate._

**Riku:** (_Looking at his wristband_) Miyuki, we need to get going. I told your father that I would help him with the new piping today.

**Rin:** New piping?

**Miyuki:** Dad is putting in a "reserved" bath area in that storeroom area between the men and women's baths.

**Riku:** It looks as if that is what that area may have been used for originally, because there are drains there already, but it needs new hot and cold water pipes.

**Miyuki:** It won't be all that large, but it will be nice for small private groups, if you know what I mean.

**Suguru:** So I'll assume that you won't be home for dinner then, Riku-kun.

**Riku:** No, I don't think so. Miyuki's mom usually insists that I stay for dinner when I help out around the baths.

**Kaito:** I won't be home for dinner tonight either.

**Chizu:** My parents are coming home from their trip this afternoon, so we want to greet them and then we will all probably go out for dinner.

**Suguru:** How about you Minawa-chan? Do you and Hamaji-kun have any plans for dinner tonight?

**Minawa:** Not really. We were planning to have dinner with you and Onee-chan.

**Hamaji:** It probably has something to do with my mother being pregnant, but she has had a craving of octopus and sea cucumber… so that is what has been for dinner since I got home from the hospital.

**Chizu:** Awww… Poor Hamaji-kun.

**Miyuki:** (_As Miyuki and Riku start to walk away_) Hey, by the way, If anybody is interested, you're invited to the baths tonight… my treat.

**Umeko:** What's up?

**Miyuki:** We have some extra help now, so Natsune and Akine and I have the night off.

**Nayoko:** I may take you up on that. My aunt is working again tonight. The concept of staying home alone just doesn't appeal to me tonight.

**Suguru:** What are your plans for dinner, Nayoko-chan?

**Nayoko:** At this point some instant noodle, or maybe I'll get some takeout.

**Hamaji:** Why don't you come over for dinner to our house?

**Rin:** That was pretty quick of you to offer the hospitality of Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun's dinner table, Hamaji-kun.

**Suguru:** That's OK, Rin-chan. I was just about to offer Nayoko-chan that myself. And the offer is open to you also, Umeko-chan.

**Umeko:** I would love to, but if I don't give my mother at least one week's advance notice, she has a fit. But I may take up your offer Miyuki-chan and come to the baths tonight.

**Miyuki:** The offer is open for the Embassy staff. Why don't you and your brother stop by? … Then he can spend some quality time with his bride to be.

**Yukio:** They spend enough time together as it is. Do you know what they were doing last night? Going through wedding planning magazines. They already have a menu planned for the reception.

**Nayoko:** I think they are getting a little too serious.

**Miyuki:** I'll have a talk with her later about it. If I don't see you tonight, I'll see you tomorrow at school.

**Riku:** See you later.

_There is a general chorus of "see you later"s as Miyuki and Riku walk away._

**Yasou:** Yukio-kun, why don't you and your brother come to the baths tonight? It sounds like it might be a good idea to get Misaki-chan out with people.

**Suguru:** Is Misaki-chan having a problem?

**Yukio:** Misaki-chan has always been a bit shy and it looks like there are a couple of guys in her class who really creep her out. The only person she's made friend with is Akine-chan. (_To Yasou_) It does sound like a good idea. And there's a good chance she'll come with us since Akine-chan will be there.

**Tani:** You worry about her too much. She's just being a crybaby, and all because a couple of guys want to pay some attention to her.

**Yasou:** That's enough, Tani.

**Tani:** Or maybe it's because she doesn't like boys.

**Yasou:** (_Moving to confront his sister_) I said, that's enough!

_Everyone in the group looks on in shock._

**Tani:** Hey, Natsune-chan, maybe you should warn your sister… unless she doesn't like boys either.

**Yasou:** (_Yelling_) Tani, shut up! (_gaining his composure a bit, but still quite agitated_) Just shut up and go home. You have no idea what you are talking about, so shut up and go home.

_Tani stands face to face with her brother for a moment, then turns and walks away, letting out a cackling laugh as she walks out the gate and down the street._

**Yasou:** (_After a moment of silence and taking a deep breath_) I want to apologize for my sister's behavior. She takes a certain delight in tormenting Misaki-chan. As Yukio-kun said, Misaki-chan is extremely shy, and especially around boys. And having my sister harp on it constantly only makes it worse. We will see if we can convince her to come to the baths tonight… and leave my sister locked up at home.

**Hamaji:** (_Giving Minawa a little hug_) Anything we can do to help. I know the feeling. Misaki-chan sounds just like me before I met Mi-chan.

**Yasou:** Yukio-kun, We better get going before Tani has a chance to do more damage.

**Yukio:** We will see you all later.

**Natsune:** Do you mind if I walk with you? I need to talk to my Grandmother about something.

**Yasou:** Sure… no problem.

**Natsune:** (_To Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Chizu, Kaito, Nayoko and Umeko as Yasou, Yukio and Natsune walk away_) I will see you later tonight then.

**Suguru:** See you later.

**Umeko:** I better get going also, before my mother goes into orbit… without a spaceship.

**Kaito:** Same here. Chizu's parents will be home in about an hour.

**Chizu:** See you tomorrow in school.

_Chizu, Kaito and Umeko depart from the group._

**Rin:** Kiyomi, if we want to have any chance at all to get to the baths tonight, we need to get going. I'm sure your dad has something for us to do, and there is still the matter of homework.

**Kiyomi:** It will probably just be another computer lesson today. He wasn't expecting any shipments for at least the next two days..

**Rin:** Even so… If we can make it, we'll see you at Miyuki-chan's.

_Rin and Kiyomi depart._

**Hamaji:** I just need to tell my mom that we won't be eating at home tonight and then we'll be right over.

**Suguru:** OK. We can probably get our homework done before dinner and then take it easy for the rest of the evening.

_Minawa, Hamaji, Suguru and Nayoko exit through the gate of the school yard. Suguru and Nayoko turn left while Minawa and Hamaji turn right._

_Scene cuts to the dining room of the Misato residence. Seated around the table are Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji and Nayoko, who are just finishing dinner._

**Nayoko:** Thank you Mahoro-san. The meal was delicious. I don't think I could eat another bite.

**Hamaji:** Better than instant ramen or take out?

**Nayoko:** Much, much better.

**Mahoro:** Thank you. It's nice to have you here.

**Nayoko:** I just don't want to be an imposition on you and Suguru-kun.

**Mahoro:** Please don't ever think that way. So Miyuki-chan and her sisters have the night off because Nekoto-chan is working there?

**Suguru:** At least tonight.

**Nayoko:** Who is Nekoto-chan?

**Mahoro:** She is my sister, one of the other combat androids that Vesper built. They are retired now and are learning to integrate into human society. They have jobs in the community as part of their training.

**Minawa:** Akiko-chan has been living with Hamaji's mother while Mr. Hamaguchi is away to the new Saint home planet.

**Mahoro:** Two of my sisters are working in the children's ward at the hospital with Rin-chan's mother and the other is working with Ya-chan's mother at the restaurant where she works.

**Suguru:** Any reports back about how things went today?

**Mahoro:** Karen-san said that there weren't any major problems at the hospital. The children really liked Kanoko-chan and Chiako-chan… especially when they lifted up the beds to clean under them.

**Suguru:** (_Shaking his head_) At least the children were entertained. How about Sanako-chan?

**Mahoro:** Chitose-san hasn't called to report any problems…. And there haven't been any emergency calls for the restaurant, so I'm assuming that there weren't any major problems their either.

**Nayoko:** That reminds me… How is Ya-chan? Is she feeling all right?

**Mahoro:** Professor Hokato said that she is doing fine now. The tests they did confirmed that she is part Saint, just like Suguru.

**Nayoko:** I don't understand how that could happen?

**Suguru:** Ya-chan's father was the son of at least one Saint parent, just as my mother was the child of Commander Leesha and my Grandfather Yuichiro. It is probably going to be rather complicated, but they may be able to determine who her grandparents are.

**Nayoko:** How about the other ones?

**Suguru:** You mean the cyborgs that you saw?

**Nayoko:** I never really heard what exactly happened that day when Hamaji-kun was injured.

**Suguru:** The one cyborg was killed. Minawa-chan killed him after he injured Hamaji-kun. The other was captured, for lack of a better word. Right now she is on her way to the Saint Command Ship.

**Minawa:** Doctor Mihoshi thinks that the Saint doctors will be able to help her like they helped me.

**Mahoro:** I hope that is the case. In the end, she was another innocent victim of Kaemisa.

**Nayoko:** I'm glad to hear that Ya-chan will be all right. I had the chance to talk to her when we were in the nurse's office and she seems like a very nice young lady.

**Hamaji:** She's had a very difficult time since her father died. It would be nice if things really turned around for her.

**Nayoko:** If we get to take our trip to the resort, I wonder if Saori-sensei's sister and Ya-chan could come along.

**Suguru:** It would be nice, but we'll have to see if the trip is approved first.

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens outside the Sakura baths. Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji and Nayoko approach from one direction while Umeko and Tori approach from the other._

**Nayoko:** Hey, Umeko-chan, it's good to see you. From the way you were talking earlier it sounded like you needed at least two weeks notice for you to get here tonight.

**Umeko:** My mom isn't quite that bad… as long as my homework is done… and my chores are done… and if she doesn't have any other family activity planned… and if…

**Nayoko:** (_Laughing_) I get your point.

**Umeko:** I hope no one minds that I brought Tori-chan with me.

**Suguru:** Why should we mind? The more the merrier. Why don't we head in and see who else is here.

_The entire group enters. Scene shifts to the main entrance to the baths. Behind the desk are Mr. Sakura and Nekoto._

**Mr. Sakura:** Hey, Good evening Suguru-kun… Hamaji-kun… (_bowing to Mahoro and Minawa_) and to the lovely Mahoro-san and Minawa-san… (_bowing to Nayoko, Umeko and Tori_) and good evening to you, lovely ladies.

**Suguru:** Good evening Uncle Sakura. These lovely ladies are classmates of Miyuki-chan and I. (_Indicating them as he names them; the girls bow to Mr. Sakura as they are named_) Nayoko Owa… Tori Gotsubo… Umeko Kitamura.

**All three girls:** Good evening, Mr. Sakura.

**Mr. Sakura:** Call me uncle… everyone else does. Miyuki-chan and her sisters are in the bath. Most of the youngsters from the embassy are here as is Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun. Oh! And Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei are here also. Head in and make yourselves comfortable.

**Nekoto:** (_Quietly from the background_) Good evening, Onee-chan.

**Mahoro:** Good evening, Nekoto-chan. How was your day?

**Nekoto:** I guess everything went as well… as ahhh… it could.

**Mr. Sakura:** Nekoto-san did a fine job today… and she will do an even better job tomorrow… but I told her over an hour ago that she could go in and enjoy the bath with everyone else.

**Mahoro:** Why don't you call it a day and join us. It sounds like you deserve to treat yourself.

**Nekoto:** It's just that, well…

**Nayoko:** Come and join us. I'd like the opportunity to meet Mahoro-san's other sisters.

**Nekoto:** Maybe in a few minutes. There are some things I would like to finish and then I will join you. If you will excuse me…

_Nekoto bows and exits through the door to the women's locker room._

**Mr. Sakura:** (_To Mahoro_) She really did do a fine job today although sometimes I think she took things I told her too literally… and even with that she was doing a good job until she accidentally walked into the men's locker room. I don't think I've ever seen anybody so embarrassed in my entire life. Since then, she has been quite quiet and withdrawn.

**Mahoro:** (_Sighing_) I'll talk with her about that.

**Umeko:** Mahoro-san, she isn't actually your sister is she?

**Mahoro:** No, actually we are cousins, but we've spent a great deal of our lives together, so we are almost like sisters. Why do you ask?

**Umeko:** I guess there isn't enough family resemblance for you to be sisters… just like there isn't that much resemblance between you and Minawa-chan.

**Minawa:** That's because Onee-chan is my adopted sister.

**Umeko:** Oh!

**Mahoro:** Come on; let's go in before it gets too late. Enjoy gentlemen. We will see you later.

**Hamaji:** Yeah, later…

**Mr. Sakura:** (_As the girls enter their locker room_) Now don't get depressed, Hamaguchi-san. Maybe we can work something out for later.

_Hamaji smiles as he and Suguru enter the men's locker room._

_Scene shifts to the women's baths as Mahoro, Minawa, Nayoko, Umeko and Tori enter from the locker room. Dispersed in several baths in one area are Miyuki, Rin, Saori, Natsune, Akine, Misaki and Harune._

**Miyuki:** (_Upon taking note of the new arrivals_) Come on in and make yourselves comfortable. We were just talking about the school trip to the resort.

**Natsune:** Saori-sensei was telling us that the principal thinks that the school council will approve of the plan.

**Saori:** As long as there are enough chaperones, Matsuhira-sensei seems to think that they will approve it, especially since Vesper is going to pay for the trip.

**Umeko:** Do you think we will get enough chaperones?

**Saori:** Ryuga and myself would go as well as Matsuhira-sensei. If Sera-san is available, she might be interested. There are several other teachers as well that are interested… And of course Mahoro-san, you would be welcome.

**Miyuki:** Have people talked to their parents about the trip?

**Rin:** You know my mom doesn't have a problem with it. And I think we can talk Kiyomi's father into approving, with a little help from his mom.

**Umeko:** I expected that my mom would freak out when I told her about the whole thing, but she seemed really cool about it… although that may be because I'm giving her enough advanced notice. (_There is general laughter_) How about your parents Tori-chan? What did they have to say?

**Tori:** I think they'll say OK, but they were really against it at first. They were really concerned about what extra activities would be going on. On the other hand, they thought that there wouldn't be any chaperones going along on the trip.

**Miyuki:** Where would they get an idea like that?

**Tori:** I think from what they heard about your trip this summer. Someone told them that Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun have to get married. (_There is a little snicker from Rin and Miyuki_) What's so funny?

**Rin:** Mahoro-san, I'm assuming your relationship with Suguru-kun hasn't changed. You haven't had sex yet?

**Tori:** Rin-chan!

**Mahoro:** Suguru has found some new and interesting ways to touch me, but no, we haven't had sex. Suguru is very resolute about that.

**Tori:** I can't believe you asked her that.

**Miyuki:** We all know Suguru-kun's attitude about that.

**Mahoro:** Suguru and I do sleep in the same bed…

**Minawa:** As do Hamaji and I.

**Miyuki:** And I have to admit that Riku and I have done the same on a few occasions.

**Harune:** And Akio-kun and I have shared a bed also… (_The entire group turns and stares at Harune_) Well we have!

**Miyuki:** (_Chuckling_) I'm not quite sure that counts, Harune.

**Harune:** But, we have….

**Umeko:** (_Laughing_) You guys are something else. Maybe that's the problem Midori-chan, Aoi-chan and Takara-chan have with you … they're jealous.

**Rin:** They have been rather abrasive since the festival.

**Nayoko:** I think it is deeper than that… especially with Midori-chan.

**Tori:** I know. She doesn't seem to have many good feelings toward you, Minawa-chan… or the people from Saint…

**Umeko:** Or anybody who has anything to do with them. I think that's why this whole petition thing started.

**Misaki:** Exc… excuse me… why would people on Earth feel that way?

**Miyuki:** It's not everyone Misaki-chan… only a very few. Hmmm… I don't think you've met everyone. Misaki-chan, this is Nayoko-chan, Tori-chan and Umeko-chan, they are from my class at school. (_To Nayoko, Tori and Umeko_). Misaki-chan's father is with the Saint embassy staff and is the… ahhh…

**Misaki:** Language and communications specialist.

**Miyuki:** Right.

**Misaki:** Don't worry. I'm not sure exactly what he does, but it has to do with a lot of papers. There are always all types of papers all over his desk.

**Umeko:** Please to meet you, Misaki-san. You have a different accent from the rest of the people I've met from the Embassy.

**Misaki:** (_Blushing a bit_) Well, ahhh… it's just that…

**Umeko:** I'm sorry. I didn't mean any thing bad by it.

**Misaki:** No, that's all right. The rest of the embassy staff has spent their entire lives on the Command Ship… in fact many generations. But my family is from one of the city ships originally. My father was transferred to this Command Ship about one of your years ago.

**Nayoko:** It has to be difficult. Getting acclimated to one way of life and then having to pick up and move again and have to do the same process all over again.

**Misaki:** It was difficult, but our customs on the city ship were so different from that of the Command Ship… well I think I made a bad first impression. But I'm trying not to make the same mistakes again.

**Rin:** And I'll assume that Tani-chan hasn't made things any easier?

**Misaki:** (_Blushing again_) When my family first came to the Command Ship, no one explained that our greeting rituals were so different. On our ship, uncommitted girls greet each other with a kiss on the cheek. When I tried to do that with Tani-chan, she asked me if I was queer or something. And on our home ship, boys were never allowed to approach a girl directly. They had to ask permission from her parents first and be properly introduced. Even after more than a year, I still can't get used to having boys walk right up to me and talk to me.

**Miyuki:** I guess the kiss on the cheek might seem a bit strange to me, but there are places on Earth where men kiss as a form of greeting… and nobody calls them queer… without getting the crap beaten out of them.

**Saori:** The Americans are very much into body contact… from shaking hands to embracing. The first time I met my American roommate at the university, I thought she was trying to cop a feel… But now I actually kind of miss it.

**Mahoro:** Is that why you always tried to bury Suguru in your boobs? A friendly form of greeting?

**Saori:** No, I was really trying to seduce him.

**Misaki:** (_With an absolutely shocked look on her face_) I guess that is the other thing that I'm having a great deal of trouble getting used to… the way you openly speak about your relationships with the opposite sex.

**Tori:** That's only the ones that have relationships with the opposite sex… wait, that didn't come out the way I meant it.

_Scene fades to the men's side of the baths where Suguru, Hamaji, Kiyomi, Riku, Ryuga, Yasou, Yukio, and Akio are spread out among several baths._

**Hamaji:** So after all of that, what happened to your sister?

**Yasou:** Mom and Dad had a fit. They took her over to see Misaki-chan and her parents and made Tani make a formal apology.

**Kiyomi:** Formal apology?

**Yasou:** On her hands and knees, head touching the ground, asking for forgiveness.

**Kiyomi:** That's harsh.

**Riku:** She's lucky that she isn't from our ship. The person making a formal apology lays flat on the ground, asking for forgiveness and remaining like that until the offended person actually forgives them.

**Hamaji:** Wow!

**Yukio:** Somehow I can't imagine Tani-chan laying flat on the ground.

**Yasou:** (_Laughing_) Your right. I can't imagine that either. But she is grounded at least for the rest of this week.

**Suguru:** That won't improve Tani-chan's relationship with Misaki-chan.

**Yukio:** To some degree, it is Misaki-chan's fault also. She needs to work a little harder at adapting to the local customs here on Earth.

**Yasou:** It might be easier if Tani would stop opening old wounds.

**Suguru:** I think I'm going to see if it might be OK for Misaki-chan and Akio-kun to go on this trip with us… and maybe let them invite a few friends from their school. From what I understand from Commander Hayato, there should be plenty of room.

**Yasou:** If you want to do it properly, you need to approach her parents first and ask permission to ask her if she would like to go. I can talk to Doctor Mihoshi first and have her explain things to her parents first before you come and ask formally. That might put Misaki-chan a bit more at ease about the whole thing.

**Suguru:** Let's arrange to do that. Mahoro and I will come and make the formal request once everything is in place.

**Akio:** Would it be all right if I asked Harune-chan to come with us?

**Suguru:** Actually, I don't think it will be a problem. I'm assuming that Akine-chan would come along with Misaki-chan. It would be an opportunity to give Mr. And Mrs. Sakura a bit of a vacation from the girls. Ryuga-sensei, I'm assuming that you and Saori-sensei will be going as chaperones.

**Ryuga:** And Principal Matsuhira and several other teachers as well, but the Matsuhira-sansei is hoping to find several parents to go along since the rest of the school will still be in session. Of course Mahoro-san is invited.

**Kiyomi:** Do you think Sera-san will be back from the Command Ship by then? Maybe she could come as a chaperone also?

**Ryuga:** She should be back, although I'm not so sure about Commander Leesha. There are a number of administrative issues that she must take care of before she can return. She might not be back until it is time for Hamaji-kun's father to return from Silvaplanna… and that looks like it will be some time just before the Christmas and New Year Holiday.

**Hamaji:** My mom was hoping that it would be sooner than that, but as long as it's before the holidays, I think she will be fine.

**Kiyomi:** So, Ryuga-sensei, with Sera-san away, how are you and Saori-Sensei doing?

**Ryuga:** (_Blushing brightly_) We're not doing anything… I mean we are doing something, but we aren't doing that something… I mean…

**Kiyomi:** Take it easy… Take it easy. What I meant was, you and Saori-sensei are still dating, right?

**Ryuga:** (_Settling down a bit_) I guess you could say that. I have dinner at her apartment some days and she has dinner at mine on others. And we go out for dinner once or twice a week. I've even had dinner at her parent's house.

**Hamaji:** This sounds like it is getting serious.

**Suguru:** Hamaji-kun, don't do that to Ryuga-sensei. I'm sure that he still has a great deal of adjusting to do..

**Ryuga:** (_Quietly_) I guess everyone knows that I stayed over at her apartment one night.

**Kiyomi:** Yeah, Saori-sensei told us. I've never seen anybody as happy as she was that day.

**Ryuga:** (_Almost beaming_) Really! (_Voice dropping off as he speaks_) Because I was thinking about… uhhh… asking if she would like… to stay over at my place tonight. Do you think it would be all right if I did that?

**Hamaji:** Of course it is. Both you and Saori-sensei are adults… for the most part. You don't have to ask anyone's permission other than Saori-sensei.

**Voice of Mahoro:** (_From the men's locker room, just outside the bath area_) Suguru?

**Suguru:** Mahoro? What is it?

**Voice of Mahoro:** Who is in there with you?

**Suguru:** Just myself, Hamaji-kun, Kiyomi-kun, Ryuga-sensei, Yasou-kun, Yukio-kun and Akio-kun. Why? Is there a problem?

**Voice of Mahoro:** No, but we were talking about the trip and we were wondering if you would like to come over to our side so that we can continue the discussion with everyone?

**Yasou:** Will that be acceptable to everyone?

**Voice of Mahoro:** Misaki-chan just asks that none of the guys get into the same bath she is in… Oh! And Harune-chan has asked to have a bath to herself… with Akio-kun.

_There is general laughter from all of the men as the scene fades to Mahoro, Suguru and Nekoto walking together._

**Nekoto:** Are you sure it's all right for me to stay over at your house? I really don't want to inconvenience anyone.

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan is going to spend the night at Hamaji-kun's house so that they can talk to his mother about the trip, so you can sleep in Minawa-chan's bed for tonight. (_Nekoto begin to object_) Minawa-chan said that you are more than welcome to use it.

**Suguru:** It's already too late for you to be taking the train to the university. We can call Eimi-san when we get home to let her know you are staying with us.

**Mahoro:** So, Nekoto-chan, how was your first day at work?

**Nekoto:** I guess it went well. I think I misunderstood some of the things that Sakura-sama…. No wait… he wanted me to call him uncle.

**Suguru:** That is the way he has always been.

**Nekoto:** Uncle Sakura would tell me things to do, and I thought I was doing what he asked me to do, but it didn't always work out that way.

**Mahoro:** That will take time. It was one of the more difficult lessons I had to learn when I first started working for Suguru. But if that was the only problem you had, then it sounds like you had a very good day.

**Nekoto:** (_Very quiet_) I guess that is the case.

**Mahoro:** Did something else happen today?

**Nekoto:** Uncle Sakura probably told you that I accidentally walked into the men's locker room.

**Mahoro:** He did mention something about that. I guess whoever was in there was as shocked as you were.

**Nekoto:** (_Blushing and quiet_) I guess.

**Mahoro:** Did something else happen?

**Nekoto:** (_Blushing brightly_) The man in there… he was ahhh… he was ahhh…

_Nekoto looks first at Suguru for a moment and then leans over to Mahoro and whispers something in her ear. Mahoro also begins to blush. Suguru looks at Mahoro and Nekoto with a perplexed look. Both Mahoro and Nekoto look over to Suguru and begin to blush even more._

**Mahoro:** We should talk about this later, but I guess that is a topic that we will have to discuss at our next meeting together. You need to be careful about going into the men's locker room from now on.

_Suguru, Mahoro and Nekoto continue to walk with no further discussion, but occasionally Mahoro or Nekoto turn to look at Suguru and begin blushing again._

_Scene fades to show the sign for classroom 3-4 and then fades to the interior of the classroom. Principal Matsuhira is standing at the front of the classroom with Saori, Ryuga, the homeroom teacher from class 1-3 and three other teachers. Sitting and standing in the classroom are students from both class 3-4 and 1-3._

**Principal Matsuhira:** During the past week I have talked with most of your parents and the response has been generally favorable. There was some concern voiced about there being sufficient supervision, but several parents have volunteered as chaperones as well as Doctor Mihoshi and two other members of the Saint embassy staff. This is all explained in the document each of you has been given. Please review this with your parents and return it with the appropriate signatures. Students with unique home situations, please see me before you leave.

The school council has approved the trip to the resort, but we will be having several study sessions to meet their conditions for approval. We will be leaving from school on Thursday, November 7th immediately after the school day. Please bring your bags to school with you in the morning so that there will be no delays. The bus ride will be at least five hours. A boxed dinner will be provided for you on the bus. We will be retuning Monday evening about nine. This information is also in the document.

(_Moment of silence_) Are there any questions? (_Another moment of silence with no questions from the students_) If that is the case, you are dismissed.

_Those students who were sitting, stand and all start to exit the room, Suguru, Nayoko, Minawa and two other students approach Principal Matsuhira. Midori, Aoi and Takara remain in their seats looking at each other._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens in the schoolyard showing a large number of students; some wearing backpacks, others carrying overnight bags. Slow pan and zoom to a group of students that includes Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Minawa, Hamaji, Natsune, Akine and Harune. Scene cuts to the busses on the highway. Scene cuts to the interior of the bus showing Saori (in the window seat) and Ryuga (in the aisle seat) holding hands. Cut to a shot of Shiori, Yaeko, Kumiko and Toshi (from the back) looking at the façade of the resort, which looks like a large mansion. Scene cuts to Suguru sitting in a chair asleep in the lobby of the resort. Mahoro enters through the front door of the lobby and spots Suguru in the chair. Cut to Umeko rubbing Slash's head but after a moment of that she gives Slash a full hug. Cut to Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Saori, Ryuga, Shiori, Yaeko, Kumiko, Toshi, Hotaru, Mariko, Cho Enji and Isako Tachibana standing in a group with the main building in the distance._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin:** So we are going to a resort.

**Voice of Chizu:** I was still hoping for New York City.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Will you get over it already! It figures that we would be going to a resort though.

**Voice of Rin:** Why is that?

**Voice of Miyuki:** It's another opportunity to show us girls in the baths.

**Voice of Chizu:** How long is it going to take to get there? Are we there yet?

**Voice of Miyuki:** It's going to be about a five-hour ride, so just sit back and relax and watch the scenery.

**Voice of Rin:** Will you look at this place? It looks more like a castle than a resort.

**Voice of Chizu:** I didn't see Mahoro-san on the bus. She is coming isn't she?

**Voice of Miyuki:** Of course she'll be here… Suguru-kun is here… but she's riding up on her motorcycle.

**Voice of Rin:** See, there she is. And Slash is here.

**Voice of Chizu:** Slash is always so popular with the girls.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Shiori-chan and Ya-chan are here too.

**Voice of Chizu:** And they brought some of their friends from school… and two of their teachers.

**Voice of Rin:** The teachers and two of the girls seem very nice, but the other two are really obnoxious.

**Voice of Miyuki:** It makes me wonder why she even brought them along.

**Episode 15: Gathering of Friends**


	15. Episode 15 Gathering of Friends

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 15: Gathering of Friends**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene open in the school yard showing a large number of students; some wearing backpacks, others carrying overnight bags. Slow pan and zoom to a group of students which includes Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Minawa, Hamaji, Natsune, Akine and Harune_

**Akine:** This is something else. I never expected to get the chance to go with you on this trip. I can't believe that mom and dad actually agreed.

**Natsune:** Like duh! This is probably the first time they've had any time to themselves since… since…

**Miyuki:** Since you were born. I remember spending weekends at Grandma and Grandpa's house.

**Akine:** I can remember that too… until Harune was born.

**Rin:** Maybe your grandparents decided that enough was enough.

**Harune:** Hey! That's not funny.

**Kaito:** Considering how tense things have been at school for the last few weeks, I'm surprised that everyone is going.

**Miyuki:** I expected at least a few of the people from our class to be no shows.

**Kiyomi:** It may be because if you don't go on the trip, you still have to go to school.

_Suguru approaches the group carrying several sheets of paper._

**Suguru:** I have the bus assignments… and for some strange reason, we all happen to be on the same bus.

**Miyuki:** Well can you imagine that? Who else is on our bus with us?

**Suguru:** Misaki-chan, Yukio-kun and Akio-kun…

**Harune:** Yes!

**Suguru:** Shiori-chan, Ya-chan and four of her friends from her school and two teachers as chaperones. Doctor Mihoshi, Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei are also on our bus.

**Miyuki:** Let me see those. (_Looking through the list for a moment_) Hey look at this. The only guys on the bus with Tani-chan are her brother, Principal Matsuhira and her father.

**Chizu:** Five hours on the bus with no guys to hit on. I hope the bus driver isn't a guy.

**Miyuki:** (_Looking at the lists again_) It looks like Nayoko-chan is on the same bus as Midori-chan.

**Suguru:** Nayoko-chan thought that it might be best. She is really trying to get their relationship patched up. Nayoko-chan and Midori-chan have been in the same class for most of the time they've been in school… just like us.

**Miyuki:** (_Shuffling through the lists again_) I don't see Mahoro-san on the list. She is coming, isn't she?

**Suguru:** Yes she is, but she is riding her motorcycle up to the resort. She had to meet with her sisters before she left and she didn't want to delay our departure. I would have ridden with her, but they wanted all of the students riding on the bus. Sera-san will be there also, but of course, she'll just drop in once she has a beacon to home onto.

**Harune:** Suguru-kun, is Slash going to be there?

**Suguru:** I don't think he would miss this for anything, considering all of the pretty young ladies that will be there, but Sera-san will bring him. He has some errands to take care of before he arrives.

**Hamaji:** So Sera-san is finally back from the Command Ship?

**Suguru:** Ryuga-sensei said that she got back on Wednesday. I didn't have a chance to find out why she stayed at the Command Ship so long, but I am glad that she is back.

_Saori, Ryuga, Shiori, Yaeko, Hotaru Doichi, Mariko Gushikuma, Kumiko Minahara, Toshi Ojio, their homeroom teacher Cho Enji and music teacher Isako Tachibana approach the area where the students are assembled._

**Saori:** (_Calling out as they approach_) If I may have your attention… your attention please! Group leaders…. please stand by your bus. If you know which bus you are on, please line up with your group leader for the bus. If you do not know which bus you are on, please ask one of the teachers or one of the group leaders.

_Saori and company walk toward Suguru, who has moved along with the rest of the people from that group to the door of the bus._

**Saori:** It looks like everyone is here except the students from the embassy and Doctor Mihoshi.

**Suguru:** I saw them earlier with Principal Matsuhira and Ambassador Hoshi and Keiji-san and Nyoko-san. I think they were reading Tani-chan the riot act.

**Miyuki:** I think she has the potential to make this weekend very interesting.

**Chizu:** Or miserable!

**Saori:** That's all we need. (_Turning to the two teachers from Shiori and Yaeko's school_) I'm Saori Shikijo. Shiori is my younger sister. I'm also the homeroom teacher for most of this motley crew.

**Cho Enji:** I'm Cho Enji, the homeroom and literature teacher for your sister and Yaeko-chan. Your sister has told me a great deal about you.

_Saori looks at Shiori with a dark look._

**Shiori:** Don't worry… I only told her the nice things… not that it gave me much to talk about.

**Cho Enji:** (_Shocked_) Shiori-chan! … (_Lightens up after seeing the smile on Saori's face; shaking her head_) I don't know… And, this is Isako Tachibana, the music teacher for our school. I'm so glad that we could be part of this trip.

**Isako Tachibana:** (_Very sweet lyrical voice_) I am pleased to meet you.

**Saori:** You're very welcome. The organization that is sponsoring this trip said that Ya-chan and Shiori could both invite two guests, but that they also had to have two chaperones from your school.

**Suguru:** If I may interrupt, Sensei. I think the rest of the people that will be on our bus are coming now and it looks like the rest of the busses are ready to leave. We can finish introductions on the bus.

**Saori:** Sounds like a good idea. (_Raising her voice slightly_) OK, everyone… Please board the bus and find a seat. We will take attendance once everyone has boarded and then we can be on our way.

_Doctor Mihoshi, Misaki, Yukio and Akio (who immediately stands next to Harune, holding her hand) join the group and the students begin to file on to the bus. Toshi advances with the line, standing next to Shiori. Toshi first looks at Saori and then at Shiori (focus on bust line) and then again at Saori (close focus on bust line). Toshi looks at Shiori again with a quizzical look and then whispers to Shiori._

**Toshi:** That is your sister?

**Shiori:** I told you she's a mutant.

_Everyone continues to file on to the bus, with Ryuga and Saori entering last._

_Scene fades to the busses on the highway, then scene zooms to interior of the last bus and Shiori and Yaeko seated next to each other and talking._

**Shiori:** I can understand why you invited Kumiko-chan and Toshi-chan, but why did you invite Hotaru-chan and Mariko-chan? All they've ever done is make your life miserable.

**Yaeko:** Hotaru-chan and Mariko-chan have never believed anything about our experience over the summer. I figured that this would give me the opportunity to prove that it actually happened. And I understand that Sera-san is back and will be visiting while we are staying at the resort.

**Shiori:** That's what Suguru-kun said.

**Yaeko:** I'm hoping that we can arrange a tour of the ship.

**Shiori:** Oh! I'll assume that you won't be telling them how they will be getting up to the ship.

**Yaeko:** You got it!

**Shiori:** That's cruel… (_Smiling broadly_) I like it.

_Scene zooms out to show all three busses and then zooms in to the first bus and Yasou and Tani sitting next to each other_

**Tani:** This is entirely your fault. Not a single guy on this bus… other than you, father and the principal. You arranged all of this.

**Yasou:** I had nothing to do with it. You brought this all on yourself. You couldn't be happy with just having **a** boy friend. You had to be the center of attraction for all of the boys. Mom and dad won't put up with it. Not again.

**Tani:** That was not my fault. I didn't start it back on the Command Ship. I didn't ask her boyfriend to pay all of that attention to me… and I'm the one that ended up in the hospital.

**Yasou:** After you bated her… and everyone knew that. Little sister, if you mess up here, there won't be anyplace for you to go. If you need a boyfriend that badly, have one boyfriend. What you and he do, I don't care, but I have no intention of saving your skin again.

**Tani:** (_Smiling at her brother and almost purring_) Aw, come on big brother cut me some slack. (_Running her finger tip down Yasou's arm_) If you'd like, I can help you pass the time until we get to this resort.

**Yasou:** (_Backing away abruptly_) No thank you.

_Scene zooms out to show all three busses and then zooms in to the third bus and Cho Enji and Isako Tachibana sitting next to each other._

**Cho:** Do you feel comfortable with all of this?

**Isako:** I don't understand how things worked out like this. I think someone suspects.

**Cho:** I don't think so. Yaeko-chan asked if I could go because everyone she picked was from our class. And the Principal picked you because you don't have any music classes tomorrow or Monday.

**Isako:** I still don't know. Yaeko-chan makes me feel a nervous. I don't understand why, but she does.

**Cho:** She seems like a fine young lady. It's too bad about all of her medical problems. She and I had a very nice conversation when she returned to school, both her and her friend Shiori-chan. They are both very bright. I understand that they were selected to attend a very exclusive high school next year.

**Isako:** Another all girls school?

**Cho:** No, I believe that it is co-educational.

**Isako:** Good for them. I think they will do much better outside the restrictive environment of an all girls' school.

**Cho:** You're probably right.

**Isako:** We probably shouldn't share a room this weekend. It will only stir up more rumors.

**Cho:** You're probably right, but we will have to see what happens and take one thing at a time.

_Scene slowly zooms in to show Cho and Isako discreetly holding hands and then fades to Harune and Akio sitting next to each other, holding hands._

**Akio:** So have you thought about it?

**Harune:** I little bit, but I think I'd like to go with my first thoughts on the matter. Considering my name, I think a spring wedding would be best.

**Akio:** But it will still be cool from what I understand.

**Harune:** You'll understand better once you've had the chance to experience the cherry blossoms at least once. Right Miyuki.

_Miyuki stands up and peers over the top of her bus seat._

**Miyuki:** I think you two are taking this a little too far.

**Harune:** Come on Onee-chan. When you get married, wouldn't you like your wedding to be held under the cherry blossoms?

**Miyuki:** You're getting way ahead of yourself. Riku and I have known each other for just a few months. We still have quite a bit to learn about each other before we commit to something like marriage.

**Harune:** I think you're just a chicken. Look at Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun… and Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun… and Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun.

**Miyuki:** Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun have known each other since they started school. Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun have known each other for more than a year… and they helped each other through some very difficult times… And Hamaji-kun is… Hamaji-kun. He and Minawa-chan are just a perfect match for each other.

**Harune:** I think you and Riku-kun are a pretty perfect match.

**Akio:** You have to admit that she's right don't you think Riku-kun?

**Riku:** (_Peering over the back of the bus seat_) I think Miyuki is a wonderful young lady, but she is right. We do have things we need to learn about each other before we make a commitment to marry. And I'm beginning to like the courting rituals here on Earth. We will take our time…. And when the time is right… I hope Miyuki will consent to be my wife. And you two have plenty of time to learn about each other. Don't rush it, or you'll miss all of the fun.

_Miyuki and Riku sit back down in their seats. Harune and Akio smile at each other and return to holding each other's hand._

**Akio:** Maybe you're right. A spring wedding is beginning to sound very nice.

_Scene draws back showing Saori (in the window seat) and Ryuga (in the aisle seat). Ryuga turns to look at Harune and Akio and then back at Saori who is pre-occupied with watching the scenery go by out the window. Ryuga reaches over to take Saori's hand. Saori turns and looks at Ryuga and smiles, taking his hand tighter into hers, then both turn to watch the scenery go by._

_Scene draws back to show the three busses on the highway and then fades to the busses parked in the parking lot of the resort and students exiting the bus and milling around. It is dark and the area is lighted by ornamental streetlights that look like old-fashioned gas streetlights. Fade to a shot of Shiori, Yaeko, Kumiko and Toshi (from the back) looking at the façade of the resort, which looks like a large mansion. Pan to front view of group who are all wide eyed._

**Kumiko:** Will you look at that! It looks like a castle.

**Toshi:** Or maybe one of those huge mansions that you see in old western movies.

**Yaeko:** Suguru-kun said that it was a very exclusive resort, but I didn't imagine it would be anything like this.

**Voice of Principal Matsuhira:** May I have your attention please! (_Pan to Principal Matsuhira standing in an open area of the parking lot_) May I have your attention please! It is very late and I would like to get this accomplished as quickly as possible… Group leaders to the front. Everyone please line up with your group leaders. Quickly please…

_Everyone moves to get with their group and form straight lines behind them. This takes a few moments, but happens relatively quickly and quietly._

**Principal Matsuhira:** (_After everyone is in place_) Thank you. I realize that it is quite pointless to ask you to go directly to your rooms and quiet down and get some sleep, because the day will begin early tomorrow… but that is exactly what I'm going to do. (_There is some snickering from among the students_). We will go over what facilities are available tomorrow at breakfast, which **will** be served at eight. I expect everyone to be on his or her best behavior and not disgrace the school they represent. We have not made any assignments for your sleeping arrangements. Girls will please find rooms in the east wing of the resort, which is to your right as you enter through the main entrance… The boys will be staying on the west wing to your left. Teachers and chaperones will be staying in the main building between the two wings. I ask that you find accommodations that are appropriate. Please, at least two people to a room, but no more than four. When you decide on your rooms, write your names on a piece of paper and leave it outside your door before you go to sleep. Now, please get your bags and in an orderly manner proceed inside. Dismissed.

_The three lines disperse, leaving Suguru, Minawa and Hamaji._

**Minawa:** I wonder if Onee-chan is here yet.

**Suguru:** I don't see her motorcycle, but she had to meet with her sisters before she could come up, so she might be very late, or she might not come up until tomorrow. We really hadn't talked about it.

**Hamaji:** You could try contacting her using your wristband.

**Suguru:** If she is on her cycle, I don't want to disturb her. I think she'll be here soon enough.

**Minawa:** Hamaji, It's going to be lonely without you next to me at night.

**Hamaji:** I know, but I don't think that there is anything we can do about it. I don't think Matsuhira-sensei would feel comfortable letting us room together and I feel uncomfortable even asking him.

**Minawa:** If you'd like, I can ask him.

**Hamaji:** That might not be a good idea. I think he has enough hassles as it is at the moment.

_Yasou approaches Suguru, Minawa and Hamaji. Yasou seems to be looking around like he is looking for someone._

**Yasou:** You haven't seen my sister, have you?

**Suguru:** Not since we left. She was on the bus with you, wasn't she?

**Yasou:** Was she on the bus with me? We ended up sitting next to each other because no one else would sit with her. And now, no one will room with her. She's been here for just a month and a half and she's managed to get most of the girls in the school pissed off at her.

**Hamaji:** You have to admit that she is very efficient at what she does.

**Yasou:** Suguru-kun, she hasn't tried to hit on you or Hamaji-kun or Kiyomi-kun?

**Suguru:** (_Looking first at Hamaji_) No she hasn't. She hasn't approached me at all.

**Hamaji:** I don't think she has said more than ten words to me since you arrived on Earth, and none of those words had anything to do with… (_blushing_) well… you know.

**Minawa:** You mean sex. He is still so cute when he blushes.

**Suguru:** Who do you think she will end up rooming with?

**Yasou:** I'm afraid that they will try to put her in with Misaki-chan.

**Hamaji:** That would not be a good thing.

**Yasou:** That's an understatement.

**Voice of Midori:** Suguru-kun… Suguru-kun… (_Approaches Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji and Yasou_) Suguru-kun, have you seen Nayoko-chan?

**Suguru:** Ahhh… no… I haven't. Is something wrong?

**Midori:** Nayoko-chan was kind of moody the whole time we were on the bus, but we talked for a while.

**Suguru:** I'm glad to hear that.

**Midori:** Even so, she wouldn't tell me what was bothering her. We were going to ask her if she wanted to share a room with us, but as soon as Matsuhira-sensei dismissed us, she disappeared. I had been hoping that she might have come to talk with you.

**Suguru:** No she hasn't. If you would like, I will help you look.

**Midori:** No, that's OK. You need to get settled in. I'll save a spot in our room if she is interested.

**Voice of Principal Matsuhira:** Come on now. Everyone needs to get in and claim a room. Or are you trying to figure out how to arrange things so you can sneak in to see each other.

**Hamaji:** (_Blushing brightly_) No… nnnno… no sir. We wouldn't think of doing anything like that.

**Principal Matsuhira:** If I were your age and had a lovely young lady like Minawa-chan, I'd be trying to figure something out. (_Laugh_) Well I'll save you the trouble. There are several rooms reserved on the first floor of the main building. You are welcome to make use of them. I made the same offer to Todoroki-chan and Kawahara-kun. They said that they might consider it. It sounds to me like they are not in the habit of sharing a bed?

**Suguru:** I'm not really sure they ever have.

**Principal Matsuhira:** I had not realized that. I assumed that since they were engaged like you, and after talking to their parents, that… I will have to apologize to them. I assumed wrong. Even so, you should get settled in for the night.

**Midori:** Matsuhira-sensei, have you seen Nayoko-chan tonight.

**Principal Matsuhira:** No, I can't say that I have… at least not since this afternoon. I called her down to the office to take a phone call, but that is the last time I saw her. I will help you look in a moment. Keijiko-kun I need to talk to you about your sister.

**Suguru:** I'll keep my eyes open for her and let her know you are looking for her. Minawa-chan… Hamaji-kun… let's go claim our rooms. Thank you, Matsuhira-sensei

**Principal Matsuhira:** You're welcome… (_To Yasou; fading_) Keijiko-kun, do you have any suggestions about what I can do with your sister?

**Yasou:** You really don't want me to answer that, do you?

_Scene fades to Suguru sitting in a chair asleep in the lobby of the resort. The sound of a high-powered engine can be heard and a light shines in through the front windows of the lobby. The engine cuts out and the light fades. Several moments later, Mahoro enters through the front door of the lobby and spots Suguru in the chair. She walks up to him and gently calls out._

**Mahoro:** Suguru… Suguru…

**Suguru:** (_Waking_) Ugh! Oh! Mahoro…

**Mahoro:** What are you doing still up? You should have been in bed some time ago.

**Suguru:** (_Standing up stiffly_) That's OK. I've gotten some sleep. How are you doing?

**Mahoro:** I got a little later start than I had expected. Kanoko-chan and Chiako-chan had a very bad day today. One of the children they had been caring for passed away. It was not unexpected, but it took a very long time to console them. They had never faced death like that before.

**Suguru:** Death is always a hard thing to face, especially the death of a child. Are they going to be all right without you there?

**Mahoro:** Eimi-san is with them and they have been given the option of taking some time off. The parents even invited them to the funeral service. Eimi-san may take all of my sisters. We can talk more about it in the morning.

**Suguru:** It is morning.

**Mahoro:** You know what I mean, but I need to find out what room I'm staying in.

**Suguru:** I can show you. You're staying in my room.

**Mahoro:** What? What will Matsuhira-sensei say? And the other students? And the parents and teachers?

**Suguru:** Matsuhira-sensei arranged the room for us… right between the rooms where Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei and Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun are sleeping. I think even Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun are sharing a room for the first time. And as for the other students and teacher and parents… if they don't know that we've been sharing a bed since this summer, well… they can go and tell our parents. Let's go get some sleep.

_Suguru takes Mahoro by the hand and leads her through a door at the rear of the lobby area_

_Fade and cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens to the resort dining room the following morning. The room is filled with students, teachers and other chaperones seated at the various tables in the dining room as they finish their meals. The wait staff is cleaning up and some of the students are milling around. Scene zooms and pans to the table where Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu and Kaito are seated._

**Chizu:** So, Rin-chan, is this really the first time you and Kiyomi-kun have shared a bed?

**Rin:** (_Blushing_) Chizu-chan!

**Chizu:** Hmmm… Are you blushing because it was the first time… or because it wasn't?

**Kiyomi:** (_Also blushing_) It actually was the first time Rin and I have had the opportunity to spend the night together. I think my parents would freak if I told them that Rin and I are going to spend the night together in my room.

**Rin:** And the idea of having my mother as a cheering section if we did that in our apartment… well…

**Miyuki:** You and your mother aren't still sharing the same bedroom?

**Rin:** No, a two-bedroom apartment became available at the end of last month, so we moved last weekend. It was just down the hall and we really don't have that much to move, so mom, Kiyomi and I did it in about two hours.

**Chizu:** Yeah, yeah, so how was your first night together?

**Rin:** You really are persistent… but… (_with a broad smile_) it was wonderful…

**Kiyomi:** (_Defensively_) Not that we did anything other then hug and cuddle and kiss…

**Chizu:** Awww…

**Rin:** It's not like you and Kaito-kun have gone all the way… right?

**Chizu:** Well… no…

**Rin:** I will tell you one thing though… Hamaji-kun was right. Kiyomi does snore like a buzz saw… at least until I cuddled up to him and put my arms around him.

**Miyuki:** See Hamaji-kun… all that complaining about Kiyomi-kun's snoring and all you had to do was cuddle up to him like Rin-chan did.

**Hamaji and Kiyomi:** (_Blushing brightly and in unison_) No way!

_There is general laughter from the group as Takara, Aoi, Yoko, Kioko and Midori approach the table._

**Takara:** You people are disgusting. Openly talking about your illicit relationships like that. You are a bad influence on the rest of the students and that teacher of ours is no better.

**Hamaji:** Mahoro-san is Takara-chan somehow related to you. I seem to remember you saying things like that at one time.

**Mahoro:** That's true… but that was before I found out how nice some of those illicit relationships feel.

**Takara:** (_Looking quite red-faced and angry_) Oh! … You are all disgusting!

_Takara stamps off, leaving Aoi, Yoko, Kioko and Midori._

**Midori:** (_Shaking her head_) She does have quite a mindset about that.

**Suguru:** Midori-chan, did you find Nayoko-chan last night?

**Midori:** It took a while, but we found her off by herself. She did come and spend the night with us, but…

**Aoi:** She has really been quite dark and moody since yesterday afternoon… She keeps saying that nothing is wrong, but something is really bothering her. I don't think she said a single word during breakfast.

**Midori:** Suguru-kun, I was wondering if you might talk with her and see if there is anything we can do to help.

**Suguru:** If you think it will help.

**Midori:** Somehow, I think it might.

**Suguru:** I will do what I can.

**Voice of Principal Matsuhira:** Your attention please! If everyone would please be seated for a moment…

_All attention is turned to the voice of the Principal, who is standing at new the entry door into the dining room. Everyone quickly takes a seat._

**Principal Matsuhira:** (_When all are seated and the room is silent_) As I promised to the school council, this morning we will have an educational session. Keiji-san and Nyoko-san will make a presentation about Saint customs and way of life, after which there will be a question and answer session. I'm told that they will answer any question. Please to not ask anything too embarrassing. Once that session is complete, you are free to use the facilities of the resort including the baths and hot springs. There are also several karaoke rooms and two video movie theatres. So please be indulgent of the session this morning and the session we will have tomorrow morning and the rest of the time will be yours. Our session will be here in the dining room beginning at 9:30. I ask you to exit the dining room so that the staff can set up. You may return after 9:15… and attendance will be taken. Thank you. Dismissed.

_The students stand and begin moving toward the exit._

**Suguru:** (_To Midori as they exit the dining room_) I will try to talk to Nayoko-chan this afternoon, but it might be a good idea for you to stay with her and let her know that you are there if she needs to talk to someone.

_Scene shifts to the lobby area. Midori, Aoi, Yoko and Kioko exit to the right as Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu and Kaito exit to the left. A pan of the lobby show students assembled in small groups and include Harune, Akio, Misaki, Akine, Natsune and Yukio in one group; Shiori, Yaeko, Kumiko, Toshi, Hotaru and Mariko in another; Cho Enji and Isako Tachibana with Doctor Mihoshi and the home room teacher from 1-C, Miko Ohira_

**Voice of Sera:** Suguru-kun!… Mahoro-san!…

_The pan stops at the main entrance to the lobby from the outside. Standing in the doorway is Sera, Saori, Ryuga and Slash. The two groups walk toward each other and meet in the middle of the lobby._

**Mahoro:** It's good to see you Sera-san. It has been quite a while… Slash, I'm assuming that you completed all of your errands.

_Slash just silently nods his head._

**Sera:** Commander Leesha has been keeping me quite busy, including a trip to the main fleet.

**Hamaji:** It all sounds rather important.

**Sera:** Part of it was to bring part of the team that will be working on the Cyborg Hana, but I brought back several other people that are not involved in that effort. I understand your entire class is here, Suguru-kun.

**Suguru:** Both our class and the first year class that worked with us… and Ya-chan, Shiori-chan and several other people from their school.

**Sera:** So, ahhh… Kenta-kun is here also?

**Suguru:** Somewhere here in the crowd… Be nice and don't tease him.

**Sera:** I'm not going to tease him, but I did promise him a date and I intend to keep my word.

**Voice of Yaeko:** Sera-san… Sera-san… (_Running up to Sera; out of breath_) Sera-san, I have a question to ask you and a favor to request.

**Sera:** Take it easy… Take it easy…

_Shiori, Kumiko, Toshi, Hotaru and Mariko catch up with her join the others._

**Yaeko:** First… How is Hana doing? Is she any better?

**Sera:** Hana-chan's condition is unchanged. She was still under sedation when I left her. They are assembling the same team of doctors that treated Minawa-chan, but there are still several key people who are not available, but they hope to have the entire team together within a month.

**Minawa:** Is Doctor Kasumi part of the team?

**Sera:** Yes she is. I told her all about you and Hamaji-kun. She said that she would like to pay you a visit after they have finished Hana-chan's treatment.

**Minawa:** (_To Yaeko_) Doctor Kasumi is the best. She is the reason I am alive today.

**Sera:** OK, that was your question, now, what is the favor you would like?

**Yaeko:** I was wondering if you could give my classmates a tour of your ship. I'd like them to have the same special tour like you gave to Saori-sensei the first time she visited the ship.

**Sera:** (_With a broad smile_) I think we can arrange that… maybe later this afternoon.

**Yaeko:** (_To her classmates_) How does that sound?

**Mariko:** (_Sounding very cynical_) A tour of the ship… right… it sounds fine.

**Hotaru:** Sure captain. I'd love to have a tour of your ship (_Sarcastic laugh_)

**Sera:** You're right. I would not think of giving your friends anything less than the tour that Saori-san had. I'll take care of all of the arrangements.

**Kumiko:** (_Quietly to Yaeko_) Ya-chan, who is Hana-chan?

**Yaeko:** Ahhh… she's a… she's a girl that was where they did my tests. She is very ill. They are not sure she will survive.

_There are several moments of uncomfortable silence, during which time Umeko and Tori approach the group._

**Umeko:** Suguru-kun… Have you seen Nayoko-chan? It seems like she vanished again.

**Suguru:** No, Umeko-chan. I thought she walked out with Midori-chan and Aoi-chan.

**Umeko:** So did I, but when I talked to them, they said that they thought Nayoko-chan went out with Tori-chan and I.

**Minawa:** I seems like Nayoko-chan really would prefer to be alone at the moment.

**Suguru:** That does seem to be the case.

**Tori:** But that is definitely not Nayoko-chan. We all think that something very serious is wrong.

**Suguru:** Mahoro and I will try to talk to her after lunch. We'll tell her how concerned everyone is for her

**Umeko:** Thank you. (_Noticing Slash_) What a beautiful cat. What type of cat is it? I don't think I've ever seen anything like it.

**Mahoro:** Slash is a very special breed. He is quite intelligent, but at times he can develop a bad attitude (_Slash bares his teeth_), but in general he is quite gentle, good-natured and a very good companion.

**Suguru:** Slash and Mahoro have been together for some time…

**Miyuki:** But now it feels like he is part of our family.

**Umeko:** Would it be all right if I petted him?

**Mahoro:** I don't think he would mind… In fact, he probably wouldn't mind if you gave him a hug.

_Umeko first rubs Slash's head but after a moment of that she gives Slash a full hug._

**Saori:** He does seem to have an eye for pretty girls.

**Kiyomi:** (_Quietly to Hamaji_) Poor Slash. And there's nothing he can do about it.

**Hamaji:** (_Also quietly to Kiyomi_) Do you think we should rescue him?

**Kiyomi:** Hmmm… I don't think so. It's not the hugs he minds… It's the commentary from everyone else.

**Voice of Principal Matsuhira:** Your attention please… Everything is set up for our session this morning, so if you could please make your way back into the dining room in an orderly fashion.

_Umeko disengages from her hug with Slash and stands up._

**Umeko:** That was something else. I could really feel his heart pound when I hugged him. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was blushing.

**Hamaji:** (_Quietly, but loud enough for Slash to hear_) Slash… blush… I can't imagine that.

_Slash turns and glares at Hamaji, baring his fangs slightly._

**Mahoro:** Slash… be nice. Now is not the time for bad attitude.

**Suguru:** Ahhh… Why don't we head in so that we can get seats together?

**Yaeko:** Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

**Sera:** Ya-chan, I will talk to you after lunch to make final arrangements for your tour.

**Yaeko:** Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.

_All move to enter the dining room except for Sera and Slash, who remain standing. Sera looks down at Slash for a moment and then breaks out into a bright smile._

**Slash:** What are you smiling about?

**Sera:** Slash blushing… or maybe Slash's heart skipped a few beats. I think Slash is in love.

**Slash:** (_Rolling his eyes_) I don't blush.

_Sera begins to chuckle to herself as Slash glares at her and then turns away._

_Scene fades to people exiting the dining room. Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa and Hamaji exit together._

**Hamaji:** That was something else. It's amazing how many similarities there are between the people of Earth and Saint.

**Suguru:** That's why I'd really like to talk to Matthew again. It could not be by coincidence that our years have exactly the same number of days.

**Mahoro:** Or that the length of pregnancy for both races is the same number of days.

**Suguru:** Leave it to Chizu-chan to ask a question like that.

**Hamaji:** But there are differences. It seems like the Saint people live much longer lives… more than three hundred years.

**Minawa:** I wonder if that will affect our life spans, Suguru-kun?

**Suguru:** I don't know. I'm only one quarter Saint, so I don't know if it will have any effect at all.

**Hamaji:** Those two girls from Ya-chan's school are really obnoxious. I can't imagine why Ya-chan brought them with her. It sounds like they don't believe any of what has happened since this last summer.

**Mahoro:** Maybe she brought them along just to prove to them that what she has been telling them is true.

**Hamaji:** So the special tour of the ship…

**Suguru:** The special tour of the ship may be a bit of revenge on Ya-chan's part.

**Hamaji:** I'd love to be there when they transport up to the ship.

**Suguru:** I think, so would I. Hmmm… I wonder if I can find Nayoko-chan?

**Minawa:** I tried talking to her earlier today, but she just politely said hello and then walked away. It's almost as if she really didn't hear me or even realize who I was.

**Hamaji:** That is definitely not the Nayoko-chan we know… and fear.

**Mahoro:** Would you like me to come with you to help find her?

**Suguru:** That might be a good idea. She might feel a bit more comfortable with you with me… Yeah, lets go look for her, Mahoro. (_To Minawa and Hamaji_) We will see you at lunch.

**Hamaji:** Sure enough… Good Luck.

_Scene fades to a darkened video viewing room. Nayoko is sitting in one of the front row seats starring at a blank screen. The door to the room opens, brightening the room for a moment while Suguru and Mahoro enter. Nayoko's trancelike state is broken as she notes Mahoro and Suguru's entry and she begins to stand up._

**Nayoko:** Oh! I'm sorry. If you would like some private time, I can go.

**Suguru:** No, don't worry. Please sit… Actually we were kind of looking for you.

**Nayoko:** Oh!

**Mahoro:** Everyone is worried about you.

**Suguru:** Midori-chan in particular.

**Nayoko:** It's really nothing… I'll be fine.

**Suguru:** Would you be offended if I said that I don't believe you? Something is really bothering you.

**Nayoko:** Is it that obvious?

**Suguru:** It was obvious when you weren't the group leader for your bus.

**Nayoko:** (_Breaking into a momentary smile_) That obvious…

**Suguru:** Would you like to talk? That's what family is for.

**Nayoko:** (_Shaking her head_) Family?

**Mahoro:** Has something happened to one of your parents?

**Nayoko:** Has something happened? I guess quite a bit has happened. I'm not quite sure where to begin.

**Suguru:** It really doesn't matter. We're here to listen.

**Nayoko:** Let's see. This all pretty much began on Thursday when I received a letter from my father. It started off quite nicely, talking about how nice Paris is and how wonderful the people are. He finally got around to tell me that he re-married. He even sent a picture of his new wife. She is really quite pretty… far more than an idiot like my father deserves. But when it comes right down to it, he doubts that he will be returning to Japan any time in the near future although he will send a picture of the baby when she is born.

**Suguru:** (_Bowing his head_) I'm sorry Nayoko-chan.

**Nayoko:** No, please don't be sorry. That is actually the good news. If my father stays if France, I don't have to worry about him having fits about my behavior… No, the really wonderful news came yesterday in the afternoon at school.

**Suguru:** Principal Matsuhira did say something about you getting a phone call at school.

**Nayoko:** It seems that my aunt is tired of the arrangement of being my guardian and would like out of it. She says it is infringing on her lifestyle. Really all it means that she can't spend the night with her boyfriend as often as she likes. But to put in simple terms, since I no longer will have a guardian, my mother has convinced the magistrate that the best thing for me would be to stay with my mother in America and go to school there. I don't want to go to America and leave my friends behind. My mother doesn't really give a damned about me. She only wants to sell the house and use the money she would get from it to start her own business.

**Suguru:** Nayoko-chan, you don't want to go to America, do you?

**Nayoko:** No, but my mother has convinced the magistrate that is the only solution to the problem. I can't live alone without a guardian.

**Mahoro:** That is not entirely true. Suguru lived without a guardian for a number of years before I moved in with him.

**Nayoko:** Even if that is the case, my mother has threatened to cut off support to me. With both my mother and father outside of Japan, there is little the government can do to force them to support me.

**Suguru:** That's true. (_Moment of thoughtful silence_) On the other hand there may be other solutions. The first thing we need to do is find a guardian for you who will be acceptable to the magistrate. Have you given any consideration to where you want to go to high school?

**Nayoko:** Not really. Midori-chan, Yoko-chan, Aoi-chan and Takara-chan are all going to different schools. You and Rin-chan and Miyuki-chan and the rest of your little group are going to one of the most exclusive high schools in all of Japan. I guess I would have just continued going to the escalator school for our Junior High School.

**Suguru:** But is that really what you want to do?

**Nayoko:** It's not a matter of what I want to do… It's a matter of what's practical.

**Suguru:** Nayoko-chan, sometimes you need to put what is practical aside for a moment and strive for what you want.

**Nayoko:** Suguru-kun, why are you doing all of this?

**Suguru:** Because Nayoko-chan, you're part of the family and family members support each other in a crisis.

**Nayoko:** (_Smiling, forcing herself not to cry_) Thank you Suguru-kun. If someone didn't have a previous claim on you, I'd give you a great big kiss.

**Mahoro:** Go ahead, I will probably join you.

**Suguru:** (_Turning to face Mahoro_) Mahoro!

_Nayoko takes the opportunity of Suguru turning to face Mahoro to give Suguru a kiss on the cheek. Startled by Nayoko's kiss he turns to face Nayoko at which point Mahoro kisses Suguru on the other cheek. Suguru begins to blush brightly._

**Mahoro:** He is still so cute when he is embarrassed.

**Nayoko:** I have to agree. You two are very lucky to have each other.

**Suguru:** (_Still blushing_) Come on, let's go. It's almost lunchtime and I think some people would like to know that you are all right.

_Nayoko, Mahoro and Suguru stand up and exit the video theater. Scene fades to resort parking lot. Standing in a group, with the main resort building in the distance, are Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Saori, Ryuga, Shiori, Yaeko, Kumiko, Toshi, Hotaru, Mariko, Cho Enji and Isako Tachibana._

**Hotaru:** OK, let's get this tour of yours over with. I want to get back spend the rest of this afternoon in the baths.

**Mariko:** Where is this supposed ship anyway?

**Shiori:** You didn't watch any of the news coverage from this summer?

**Mariko:** Why bother. I mean…. it's all just too hard to believe.

**Hotaru:** Yeah… people from outer space that look just like us humans. Really, what are the odds of that? It's just going to turn out to be an elaborate hoax… Just like this tour of the ship… wherever it is.

**Ryuga:** (_Clearing his throat_) Well then, let's get on with this. (_Pressing a button on his wristband_) Open comm link Sera.

**Voice of Sera:** Sera here.

**Ryuga:** Are you ready for our guests?

**Voice of Sera:** As ready as I'll ever be.

**Ryuga:** Ya-chan… Shiori-chan, could you move your friends over here? You know the drill.

**Yaeko:** No problem, Sensei. (_To her classmates and teachers_) Ok, we need to gather right here in a small group.

**Hotaru:** (_As they gather together, to Cho_) Watch where you put you hands.

_Nothing is said for an uncomfortable moment._

**Ryuga:** Sera, we are all ready here… On my mark.

**Saori:** (_To the group in general_) I will offer you three words of advice… Don't… look… down.

**Mariko:** What?

**Ryuga:** Mark!

_As the transport light forms around the group, a wide eyed look of surprise can be seen on the faces of Hotaru and Mariko, and as the group begins to rise into the air and ever rising scream can be heard. After a moment, the light disappears leaving Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Saori and Ryuga._

**Hamaji:** Saori-sensei, I do believe that their scream was significantly louder that yours was the first time you transported.

**Saori:** Do you really think so?

**Ryuga:** Oh! Most definitely. And with the two girls screaming, it provided a very interesting harmony.

**Mahoro:** Is that what you call it.

**Saori:** Hmmm… Louder than me… (_Smiling_) Good.

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Yaeko, Shiori, Kumiko, Toshi, Hotaru and Mariko sharing a bath. Enter Mahoro, Minawa, Saori, Sera, Miyuki, Rin and Chizu. Scene fades to the men's bath. Scattered among the various baths are Suguru, Ryuga, Hamaji, Kiyomi, Riku, Kaito, Yasou and Yukio. Scene shifts to Tani, Akine and Misaki standing in their room in their nightclothes. Scene shifts to Tani trying to hide under her covers._

**_Voice Over_**

**Voice of Miyuki:** Hey, where is Chizu-chan?

**Voice of Rin:** I think she's still moping because we didn't go to New York City.

**Voice of Chizu:** I am not. You were right though, Miyuki-chan

**Voice of Miyuki:** About what?

**Voice of Chizu:** They've got all of us in the bath again.

**Voice of Rin:** You expected something different? At least those two classmates of Ya-chan seem a little friendlier.

**Voice of Miyuki:** That's an improvement. Hey, we get to see the guys in the bath.

**Voice of Rin:** But it's the same as usual… they're up to their necks in the bath.

**Voice of Chizu:** Hey, take a look at that. It looks like they have Tani-chan rooming with Akine-chan and Misaki-chan.

**Voice of Rin:** What are they thinking? That's an invitation to disaster.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Yeah, but for who? Don't underestimate Akine's ability to be a terror. I would be hiding too.

**Episode 16: Pillow talk**


	16. Episode 16 Pillow Talk

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 16: Pillow Talk**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens with Yaeko, Shiori, Kumiko, Toshi, Hotaru and Mariko sharing a bath._

**Hotaru:** You could have at least warned us about that thing that took us up to the ship.

**Yaeko:** You didn't believe me about anything else… you didn't even believe there was actually a ship until we got up there.

**Mariko:** I don't understand how you got involved with all of this.

**Shiori:** My sister was one of the people who went to the Command Ship this summer. Ya-chan and I got to stay with my sister for the week after they came back.

**Kumiko:** And Ya-chan was saying that they stayed in the same lodge as the guys and they shared the same hot spring.

**Shiori:** What do you expect? There was only one hot spring. No big deal.

**Hotaru:** No big deal. You were naked in the same hot spring with a bunch of guys.

**Yaeko:** Really, it was no big deal. You mean you haven't ever done something like that. Actually it's too bad that they won't let us share the baths with the guys. The twins are really cute.

**Voice of Mahoro:** Excuse us… do you mind if we share the bath with you?

_Enter Mahoro, Minawa, Saori, Sera, Miyuki, Rin and Chizu._

**Yaeko:** No, we don't mind at all. We were just talking about this summer at the Vesper Lodge.

**Saori:** So, what did your friends think about the ship?

**Toshi:** That was something else and the simulators were real neat.

**Mariko:** I'm sorry about the mess I made.

**Sera:** Don't worry about it. I should have known better. I'll have to remember that barrel rolls and death dives are not a good thing to do right after lunch.

_Mahoro, Minawa, Saori and Sera enter a bath across from the bath Yaeko is in, while Miyuki, Rin and Chizu enter the same bath as Yaeko and the others._

**Hotaru:** Actually, I'd like to apologize for the way I behaved before. I was very rude to all of you… and especially to Yaeko-chan.

**Kumiko:** You do have to admit though that at first the whole thing sounded a bit outlandish.

**Miyuki:** Don't feel bad. It took all of us by surprise when we first heard about it also.

**Toshi:** So how did it turn out that you were invited to go to the Saint Command Ship?

**Mahoro:** It's very complicated to explain, but we were going to bring my sister Minawa-chan home. She had been under the care of the Saint doctors because of injuries she received, but it also turned out that the commander of the Command Ship is also the grandmother of my fiancé, Suguru.

**Mariko:** But isn't Suguru-kun the same age as us… and you're…

**Mahoro:** I'm twenty… As I said, it is very complicated to explain.

**Kumiko:** So Suguru-kun is half Saint.

**Rin:** Actually one quarter. Commander Leesha is, of course, Saint… but his grandfather and father were both from Earth.

**Toshi:** I would have never known.

**Shiori:** You could actually be sitting right next to someone from Saint and never know it.

_Yaeko, who is sitting next to Toshi, gives Shiori a dirty look._

**Kumiko:** So, Minawa-chan, you were under the Saint doctors' care just like Ya-chan's friend Hana-chan?

**Minawa:** I was under the care of the Saint doctors for about three months. They saved my life.

**Miyuki:** My youngest sister was under their care after her legs were injured in an accident.

**Mariko:** Is that your little sister I saw walking around with the boy about her age?

**Miyuki:** Yeah, that's my little sister Harune-chan and the son of the Saint ambassador to Earth, Akio-kun.

**Mariko:** I heard them talking on the bus. Are they engaged to be married?

**Miyuki:** They'd like to think so… but they are only nine. They met when my sister was on the Saint Command Ship.

**Mariko:** Well for being only nine, it sounds like they have their future quite well planned. What is Silvaplanna?

**Mahoro:** That's the new home planet for the Saint people.

**Mariko:** Well, that's where they are planning to go for their honeymoon.

**Miyuki:** (_Shaking her head_) I'm going to have to have another talk with that girl.

_There is general laughter from the group as the scene fades to the men's bath. Scattered among the various baths are Suguru, Ryuga, Hamaji, Kiyomi, Riku, Kaito, Yasou and Yukio._

**Hamaji:** So, Kiyomi-kun, was it nice finally getting to spend the night with Rin-chan?

**Kiyomi:** When you ask it that way, it sounds a lot better that the way the girls asked. It was nice. We had the chance to talk about things that we probably wouldn't talk about otherwise. Rin is actually thinking about going to college after high school. She's thinking about becoming a music teacher.

**Suguru:** That's nice. She has always had a beautiful voice… although I never really thought about her becoming a teacher.

**Kiyomi:** Neither had I. It just came out of the blue last night. Ryuga-sensei, how are things between you and Saori-sensei?

**Ryuga:** (_Blushing a bit_) I guess things are all right. We talk a lot also. It was nice when Sera was away. She gets really pushy sometimes and asks a lot of embarrassing questions. She really is getting to be a pain.

**Yasou:** I really don't understand all that is going on… but why don't you just move in with Saori-sensei?

**Ryuga:** (_Blushing brightly, very flustered_) Uhhh… I ummm…. I… ahhh… don't thing that would be a good idea… yet.

**Hamaji:** But you'd like to… someday.

**Ryuga:** Someday… maybe… it would be nice… someday.

**Suguru:** I think Mahoro went through much of what you're feeling now when she first came to live with me. We talked about it a lot. I think you and Saori-Sensei will have to do the same.

**Ryuga:** It's just very difficult to talk about things like that… and it is even more difficult when Sera is around.

**Kiyomi:** Well, this weekend will give you a perfect opportunity to do that.

**Ryuga:** Yasou-kun, what did they finally decide to do with your sister?

**Yasou:** I'm not sure that I like the sound of the solution that they came up with. Apparently Misaki-chan and Akine-chan volunteered to have her stay in their room with them.

**Riku:** That just sounds like a disaster just waiting to happen. I get the feeling that Akine-chan and Misaki-chan are up to something.

**Yukio:** It appears that all of Natsune-chan's sister like doing these things called… ahhh… practical jokes.

**Hamaji:** Tell me about it. I was the usual target of Miyuki-chan's practical jokes.

**Kiyomi:** That's because you always blushed so easily… Hmmm… So how did Rin's breasts feel when your face ended up getting buried between them?

**Hamaji:** You would have to bring that up… but actually, they felt very nice… soft and warm…

**Kiyomi:** It looks like Minawa-chan's breasts are getting larger.

**Hamaji:** I little bit, but I don't think they'll get as big as Rin-chan's or Saori-sensei's… but Mi-chan is very nice to cuddle up with. When we are in each other's arms, it's as if that is the way it was always meant to be.

**Riku:** Miyuki's skin is so soft. She really likes when I rub her back when we hug.

**Kaito:** It doesn't matter where you touch Chizu… she is ticklish everywhere. Suguru-kun, what is it like when you cuddle with Mahoro?

**Suguru:** I'm not sure there are words to describe it. I let her guide me where she would like to be touched.

**Hamaji:** Are you and Mahoro-san really going to try to have a family? I know it is very important to Minawa to have a family.

**Riku:** The same for Miyuki… although she doesn't want as big of a family as her parents had.

**Suguru:** Mahoro wants to have a family. It was one of the things we talked about after I proposed to her. Even if Mahoro can't have children herself, we plan to adopt. Kaito-kun, have you and Chizu-chan talked any more about having a family?

**Kaito:** We sat down and talked with her parents about it. We agreed to have the testing done, but we don't know exactly where or when.

**Suguru:** Have you considered talking to Doctor Mihoshi about it? You might try to see if you can talk to her while you're here.

**Kaito:** I'll talk to Chizu about it tonight.

**Voice of Kenta:** Ryuga-sensei! Ryuga-sensei! Are you in there?

**Ryuga:** I'm in here

_Kenta enters the bath, running, still in his street clothing, blushing brightly._

**Kenta:** I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I need to ask you a question.

**Ryuga:** What is it?

**Kenta:** How serious is your sister, Sera-san?

**Ryuga:** What do you mean by "how serious"?

**Kenta:** Well… ahhh… she… ahhh… asked me just now if I would like to join her in the reserved bath. And then she asked me if I wanted to spend the night with her on the ship.

**Suguru:** Sera-san asked that?

**Kenta:** It's just that I don't know how to take her request. I've never been with a girl like that and I don't know if she really means what she is asking or if she is just trying to play a trick on me?

**Ryuga:** I will quite honest with you. I don't think Sera has been with a guy like that either. But she is just as likely to playing a joke on you also. But it might be just as big of a joke on her if you said yes.

**Kenta:** I really think your sister is nice, Sensei, and I would not want to do anything that might hurt her.

**Ryuga:** Kenta-kun, I really cannot give you an answer on how serious my sister is. All I can say is… be prepared for anything that might happen.

_Scene fades to Suguru and Mahoro in their room. They are dressed for bed. Suguru is already in bed while Mahoro tends to her hair._

**Mahoro:** Were you able to find out anything for Nayoko-chan?

**Suguru:** I talked to Commander Hayato. He said that it shouldn't be any real problem with Nayoko-chan attending high school with us, but the matter of finding a guardian for her might be another matter. I guess I was too young to realize the trouble that my grandfather went through to set up the situation for me… plus my Grandfather had a great deal of influence. In this case, there may not be sufficient time.

**Mahoro:** What do you mean?

**Suguru:** Nayoko-chan's aunt has already moved out it seems, and Nayoko-chan's mother wants her on a plane to the United States by Monday evening. The Commander said that the Magistrate may be able to delay it by requiring Nayoko-chan's mother to come to Japan to get her, but that will only give us two or three days. And then there is the matter of support for Nayoko-chan… although I'm sure the Commander and I could work something out for Vesper to provide support for her… at least through high school.

_Mahoro finishes brushing her hair, puts the brush on the table and then gets into bed next to Suguru._

**Mahoro:** I may have an idea, but I will have to talk to Commander Hayato in the morning about it. (_Cuddling up close to Suguru_) It was very nice that Matsuhira-sensei arranged for us to have the room together.

**Suguru:** Yes it was. Are you feeling more rested tonight? You fell right to sleep last night.

**Mahoro:** Yesterday was a very difficult day. The death of their patient effected both Kanoko-chan and Chiako-chan, but I think Kanoko-chan had more difficulty dealing with it. I'm sure we will have to talk more. But tonight I am feeling much more rested. Did you have something in mind?

**Suguru:** I don't know. (_Putting his arm around Mahoro and giving her a kiss_) Some cuddling and kissing would be nice.

**Mahoro:** My thought exactly (_Returning the kiss_) I was wondering if you would like to try something different?

**Suguru:** What do you mean?

**Mahoro:** You always ask me where I would like you to touch me. Suguru, where would you like me to touch you?

**Suguru:** (_Blushing_) I… uhhh…. I really… I….

_Pan to ceiling_

**Mahoro:** Maybe you would like me to touch you here?

**Suguru:** That feels nice.

**Mahoro:** Or maybe here?

**Suguru:** (_Giggling_) That tickles

**Mahoro:** Or how about here?

**Suguru:** Mahoro!

**Mahoro:** I definitely think you like me touching you there.

**Suguru:** Oh! Mahoro!

**Mahoro:** (_Giggle_) Oh yes, most definitely.

_Fade to black and then to the where Misaki and Akine are sleeping. Both are wearing their nightclothes (Misaki a night gown, slightly longer than her knees; Akine a pajama set) and are sitting on their futons. One additional futon is set up in the room._

**Akine:** Are you sure you want to go through with this? Considering Tani-chan's attitude, no one would blame you if you backed out.

**Misaki:** No, it's more like do you want to go through with it. Tani-chan can really get nasty and abusive.

**Akine:** Nasty and abusive I'm used to… remember I have three sisters.

**Misaki:** I really want to use this opportunity to patch things up with Tani-chan… or at least establish a truce.

**Akine:** From what I've seen, even a truce may be difficult to achieve.

_There is a quiet knock on the door._

**Voice of Nyoko:** Please excuse us for the interruption. May we please enter?

_Misaki stands up and goes to the door to slide it open. Standing in the entrance is Tani (wear a dressing gown over her pajamas and carrying her overnight bag) and her mother Nyoko. Akine stands and joins Misaki._

**Misaki:** Good evening Nyoko-san… Tani-san…

**Nyoko:** Good evening, Misaki-san…

**Misaki:** I'd like to introduce you to my classmate, Akine-san.

**Akine:** Good evening, Nyoko-san… Tani-san.

**Nyoko:** I believe that Akine-san and I have met.

**Akine:** I've been to the embassy with my little sister; Harune… and my grandparents live next door to the Ambassador's house.

**Nyoko:** You also visited the Command Ship, didn't you?

**Akine:** Yes, when my little sister was injured. My parents and my sister Natsune-chan were also there with us.

**Nyoko:** (_To Misaki_) I want to thank you for allowing our daughter to stay with you. She seems to have a knack of making people dislike her. If she is any trouble, please let us know.

**Misaki:** I don't expect that there will be any problems.

**Nyoko:** (_To Tani_) Tani, you are running out of options. After this, we might have to consider sending you back to the Command Ship to stay with your aunt. Keep that in mind.

**Tani:** Yes mother…

**Nyoko:** Good night then… (_To Misaki and Akine_) I wish to thank you again for allowing my daughter to stay with you. (_Bowing_) Good night.

**Misaki:** (_Bowing_) Good night, Nyoko-san.

**Akine:** (_Bowing_) Good night, Nyoko-san.

_Tani enters the room and stands silently as Nyoko withdraws from the door and Misaki slides the door closed. All stand silently for a moment._

**Tani:** I don't know what you two are up to, or why you wanted me here with you… but I will stay on my side of the room and you can stay on your side of the room. I won't bother you if you don't bother me.

**Misaki:** Will you relax? It's not as if we're going to attack you. I figured that you deserved better than to be stuck with your parents for the whole time we are here.

**Tani:** Yeah… right… whatever… I'll mind my own business and you mind whatever business you have between the two of you.

_Misaki and Akine look at each other with a puzzled look; after a moment Akine breaks out in a broad smile._

**Akine:** (_In a mock, sexy, sweet voice_) Oh! Come on Tani-chan. It's far more fun with three.

_Akine advances a bit toward Tani and extends her hand._

**Tani:** (_Drawing back sharply; wide eyed wild_) Stay away from me! I don't want to have anything to do with either of you!

_Tani backs to the wall and Akine withdraws to stand next to Misaki._

**Akine:** (_Shrugging her shoulder_) I guess that's fine with us. Misaki, why don't we go to bed? Tomorrow is going to be another early morning.

**Misaki:** Sure, Akine, I'm ready for bed. Tani-chan would you like some help with your futon?

**Tani:** (_Sharply_) I'll take care of it myself.

_Tani moves forward quickly, bends over and grabs her futon and draws it to the wall._

**Misaki:** Have it your way.

_Misaki bends down and grabs one of the futons and drags it toward the wall while Akine goes to get the other._

**Misaki:** (_Interrupting Akine_) Akine, do we really need two futons?

**Akine:** (_Smiling sweetly_) No, I guess you're right. I think we can get away with only one Misaki.

_Tani just stares in horror for a moment, but then removes her dressing gown in silence and lays down on her futon in silence, keeping careful watch on Misaki and Akine as she does. Akine sits down on the futon. Misaki walks to the light switch._

**Misaki:** (_Turning off the light switch_) Good night, Tani-chan.

_Zoom in on the head of Tani and the lights go out and she attempts to bury herself under the covers. During the following sequence Tani continues to try to adjust herself and the covers to bury herself more deeply in them and ignore the ongoing conversation._

_There is the sound of Misaki walking back to the futon where Akine is and there is the sound of the rustling of covers. The exchange between Misaki and Akine is quiet, but hearable by Tani in the quiet room._

**Voice of Akine:** Hmmm… this is very nice… and very warm. Misaki, you have a very gentle touch.

**Voice of Misaki:** Hmmm… So do you Akine. (_Giggle_) Oh! That does feel nice. Wait a moment. (_Sound of rustling cloth_) Let me move this out of the way… Is this better?

**Voice of Akine:** Much better. Would you like me to do the same?

**Voice of Misaki:** No, let me do it.

_Again there is the sound of the rustling of cloth._

**Voice of Akine:** (_Giggling_) That tickles. Mmmm… that feels nice… Do that again.

**Voice of Misaki:** You mean like that?

**Voice of Akine:** Yes… just like that… And here also… Oh! Yes.

**Voice of Misaki:** How about here?

**Voice of Akine:** OOOH! Yes, that feels… soooo nice. (_Sound of kissing_) Mmmm… yes.

**Voice of Misaki:** (_Breathless_) Hmmm… yes… touch me there… no… kiss me there.

**Voice of Akine:** You mean like this?

**Voice of Misaki:** (_After a moment of heavy breathing and the sound of kissing_) Yes, just like that… yes… please… again…

_Tani jumps up from her futon and runs to the light switch by the door._

**Tani:** You two are disgusting!

_The lights turn on and Tani turns toward Misaki and Akine… who are sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, still dressed in their nightclothes._

**Misaki:** Oh yes, more.

_Akine makes a kissing sound by kissing the back of her hand. Tani just stands at the light switch, staring at Misaki and Akine. Misaki and Akine begin to laugh._

**Tani:** What… What… are you… you doing?

**Akine:** (_Catching her breath for just a moment_) We're messing with your mind. What did you think we were doing?

**Tani:** I… I… thought… thought… you were… were…

**Akine:** Making out with each other?

**Tani:** I was afraid that… that…

**Misaki:** Tani-chan, what were you afraid of?

**Tani:** I was afraid that I… that I…

_Tani looks blankly at Misaki for a moment and then falls to her knees, sobbing_

_Cut to mid show break._

_Scene opens with Tani sitting on her futon with her back against the wall. Misaki and Akine are sitting on one of the futons next to each other facing Tani._

**Akine:** Tani-chan, are you going to be all right?

**Tani:** I'll be fine… (_Bowing her head_) I'm sorry. I really thought that you two were… ahhh… were…

**Akine:** Having sex with each other. I apologize. What we did was a bit underhanded.

**Tani:** Misaki-chan, it's just that I thought you really liked other girls.

**Misaki:** Because I tried to kiss you when we first met?

**Tani:** That… and because, well you always seemed so uncomfortable around boys and you were always hanging around with girls. I thought that you didn't like boys and had a thing for girls.

**Misaki:** When we first met, I had just turned ten years old. I probably **didn't** like boys at that point. But because of the customs on the ship where I grew up, I felt really shy around boys. Boys, by tradition, where not allowed to approach a girl without her parents' permission. The school that I attended had separate entrances for boys and girls… and separate play areas too. To be honest with you, I was scared to death around boys for the first month I was on the Command Ship.

**Akine:** Wow, that sounds like something out of the seventeen hundreds here on Earth… So Misaki-chan, a kiss was an accepted greeting on your ship?

**Misaki:** On the cheek, at least between girls of the same age who were uncommitted.

**Akine:** Uncommitted?

**Misaki:** Some girls, especially in their early to mid-teens, established deeper relationships with other girls. They became committed to each other, although the relationships are not usually sexual in nature. Two girls who are committed to each other would greet each other with a kiss on the lips.

**Akine:** I suppose things like that happen here on Earth also.

**Misaki:** I know of women who have remained committed to each other, even after they were married and had children. They still see each other on a regular basis and greet each other with a kiss on the lips.

**Tani:** (_Who is visibly shaken by what she is hearing_) I was always taught that any relationship like that between two people of the same sex was wrong.

**Misaki:** But it is just an expression of deep friendship and most times never anything more than that. It was quite commonplace on my home ship.

**Akine:** Actually, it sounds like a very nice concept.

**Tani:** It's just that I was always taught that the only natural relationships were between men and women. For a girl to want to have a relationship with another girls was unnatural.

**Misaki:** Who taught you that? I can't believe you learned that from your mother or father.

**Tani:** (_Quietly_) Actually my aunt taught me that.

**Misaki:** (_Head in hands_) Sigh I should have known.

**Akine:** I don't understand.

**Tani:** My aunt is somewhat conservative in her views.

**Misaki:** That's like saying that Miyuki-chan's teacher has somewhat larger than average breasts. You can't take the things she says seriously. Life isn't as black and white as your aunt seems to think it is.

**Tani:** It's difficult to think any other way when that is all you've heard all of your life.

**Akine:** Tani-chan, I don't understand what you are so afraid of?

**Tani:** (_Looking at Akine with a mixture of shock and fear on her face_) There are… are times that… that I wonder…

**Misaki:** (_Gently_) You wonder what it would feel like to touch a girl lovingly… To have a girl touch you the same way… You wonder what it would feel like to embrace a girl and to kiss her and be able to talk about your feelings to her and have her tell you her feelings. You wonder if you are becoming everything your aunt taught you to hate.

_There is a long moment of silence with Tani and Misaki's eyes engaged._

Misaki: I don't think there is any girl who doesn't at some point in their live ponder those thoughts… To wonder who or what they really are. Tani-chan, if you need someone to embrace… if you need someone to tell your feelings to… if you need someone to kiss you gently and drive away your fears… I am here. I will commit myself to you.

_There is another long moment of silence after which Misaki opens her arms and Tani moves to embrace Misaki. Misaki closes her arms around Tani and Misaki places her right hand behind Tani's head and guides Tani's head on to Misaki's shoulder._

**Misaki:** (_Whispers_) Don't worry. You'll be fine.

_Misaki give Tani a little kiss on the back of the neck._

_Scene fades to Yaeko sitting quietly in one of the chairs in the darkened lobby. Cho Enji and Isako Tachibana enter the lobby from the chaperone sleeping area._

**Yaeko:** (_Looking up and noticing the two teachers_) Good evening, Sensei

_Both teachers startle at the sound Yaeko's voice._

**Cho:** Oh! Good evening, Yaeko-chan. I didn't see you there.

**Yaeko:** I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.

**Cho:** (_Walking over to Yaeko, leaving Isako where they stopped_) Are you all right? Why aren't you in your room?

**Yaeko:** I'm fine. Kumiko-chan got to sleep before I did. She snores louder than some of the guys that I know… and I wasn't really sleepy, so I decided to come out here and sit for a while.

**Cho:** (_Sounding almost disappointed_) Oh! …. (_More upbeat sounding_) I… ahhh… we wanted to thank you for arranging the tour of the ship. (_Isako slowly begins to walk over to join Cho_) I'll be quite honest with you… when I first heard your story about having a tour of the ship and being in space… I thought that it was a bit of an exaggeration.

**Yaeko:** When I think about it now, I probably would have thought the same thing if somebody told me the story. I remember when Shiori-chan came over to the house to invite me to the lodge during the summer. She couldn't tell me anything until we were in the car and even then I had to wait until I got to the lodge to hear everything… But when she said that I was going to meet the people from space, I though she was crazy.

**Isako:** They all seem like very nice people although I am still confused about your friend Suguru Misato. Is he from Earth or is he from space?

**Yaeko:** He is a little of both. His Grandmother is Leesha-san, the commander of the Saint Exploration Command Ship, but his grandfather was from Earth. If you would like more details, it would be better to ask Suguru-kun.

**Cho:** (_After a moment of tense silence; nervously_) Well I guess I should try and get some sleep.

**Isako:** (_After a short silence_) Ahhh, yeah…. I should try to get some sleep also. They would like us to teach some of the classes tomorrow.

**Yaeko:** (_After a moment of looking at the two teachers_) If you would like someplace private, I might suggest one of the reserved baths. They are even available at night.

_The two teachers look at each other, realizing that Yaeko at least suspects something about their relationship._

**Yaeko:** I mean if you want to have someplace to talk. I think it's really too cold outside to go for a walk. I mean I'm just assuming that you would like to have some time together without other people around. I mean… (_Yaeko stops and takes a deep breath_) I'm sorry; none of what I am saying is coming out the way I would like it to.

**Cho:** Yaeko-chan…

**Yaeko:** Please call me Ya-chan. All of my friends call me Ya-chan and I really do consider both of you my friends.

**Cho:** Ya-chan… Why did you think Tachibana-sensei and I would want to have some private time together?

**Isako:** Cho!

**Yaeko:** Everybody has things that they might not want other people to know. Things that they feel that they must keep secret… at least for the moment… things that they feel uncomfortable about, or don't know how to deal with. To look at me, you would not suspect that my father was at least part Saint, meaning that I am like Suguru-kun. I'm not sure I know how to deal with that yet, so only a very few people actually know. Why did I think you might want some private time together? You have always been good friends and good friends sometimes like to have private time together. As far as anybody else is concerned, that is the reason.

**Cho:** Ya-chan…

**Yaeko:** Do you love each other? (_There is no visible response from either of the teachers_) If you really do love each other, how could anyone condemn you for that? How could I condemn you? … My mother always tells me that I talk too much, and I think she is right. So I'm going to go to bed and see if I can sleep through Kumiko-chan's snoring. Good night.

_Yaeko gets up from the chair she has been sitting in and begins to walk away._

**Cho:** Ya-chan?

**Yaeko:** (_Turning back to face the teacher_) Sensei?

**Cho:** So you really do suggest the reserved baths?

**Yaeko:** The reserved bath to the right is a beautiful indoor garden and it looks very relaxing, and the foliage obscures the view into the bath from the entryway. It was very quiet and serine.

**Cho:** Thank you for the recommendation. We might do that before we go and try to get some sleep.

**Yaeko:** I'm sure it will relax you sufficiently so that you will get a good night's sleep. Good night and I will see you in the morning.

_Yaeko again begins to walk away (seen from the point of view of the two teacher). Cho and Isako look at each other as the scene fades to Saori and Ryuga lying next to each other on their bed, under the covers. Saori is lying on her side, facing away from Ryuga, while Ryuga is lying on his back. Both are awake._

**Saori:** Ryuga, is something wrong?

**Ryuga:** No, nothing is wrong.

**Saori:** It's just that you've been very quiet tonight. I was worried that there might be a problem.

**Ryuga:** No… I was just thinking about something that Suguru-kun, Kiyomi-kun, Hamaji-kun, Riku-kun and Kaito-kun were talking about earlier today.

**Saori:** (_Turning first to face Ryuga_) What was it that they were talking about? Some juicy bit of gossip?

**Ryuga:** No. Just little things about their relationships… like Rin-chan is considering going to college to become a music teacher.

**Saori:** She does have a beautiful voice. And she would probably be a very good teacher.

**Ryuga:** And Chizu-chan is ticklish where ever Kaito-kun touches her.

**Saori:** (_Smiling broadly_) Like someone else I know.

**Ryuga:** (_As if he didn't hear the comment_) And that Mahoro-san is really looking forward to having a family.

**Saori:** Mahoro-san would make an excellent mother. She is such a gentle person.

**Ryuga:** Apparently Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun have talked extensively about it. I had not considered if Mahoro-san could conceive and bear a child, but Suguru-kun says that they will adopt children if Mahoro-san cannot.

**Saori:** Suguru-kun is a fine sensible young man.

**Ryuga:** And Riku-kun says that Miyuki-chan would like a family also, but not as big as her parents.

**Saori:** I can imagine that a family as big as Miyuki-chan's would be quite a handful. I know my sisters and I were quite a burden on our parents, especially our mother.

**Ryuga:** I don't believe that.

**Saori:** Kaori and I were terrors. I think the only thing we agreed on when we were young was that we hated each other.

**Ryuga:** Being androids, growing up was one of the things Sera and I missed.

**Saori:** You didn't miss very much. Being a teenager is the most terrible thing. Your body is going through all sorts of changes and your feelings are always confusing you. Some girls would have loved to have boobs like mine, but they just made my life miserable. The girls were always jealous and the boys just wanted to get their hands on them.

_There is a moment of silence._

**Ryuga:** Saori, would you like to have children… someday?

**Saori:** I guess someday I would, although I'm not sure how good of a mother I would make.

**Ryuga:** I think you would make a fine mother. You are kind and gentle and loving.

**Saori:** I'm glad you think so… What brought all of this on?

**Ryuga:** I think it was Suguru-kun talking about Mahoro-san today. You know, there is no guarantee that I could father a child.

**Saori:** I am not going to worry about it. I'm sure everything will work out when the time comes… Just as important though… would you like to have a family?

**Ryuga:** I think that I would… someday.

**Saori:** I'm glad… I love you, Ryuga.

**Ryuga:** I love you too, Saori.

**Saori:** (_Turning so that she is partially on top of Ryuga and kissing him on the cheek_) You really are a wonderful person. Being with you makes me feel so good.

**Ryuga:** I don't know how to describe how I feel when I'm with you, but I don't want this feeling to go away.

**Saori:** Neither do I.

_Saori and Ryuga embrace and kiss. Scene fades to a darkened room. The door to the room slides open slowly and silently and Yaeko enters the room. Yaeko enters the room and slides the door closed and tries to move silently across the room to her futon._

**Shiori:** Are you all right, Ya-chan?

**Yaeko:** (_Startled_) Oh! Shiori-chan. I'm sorry if I woke you. I'm fine… I just couldn't sleep.

**Shiori:** I was worried about you, especially when you didn't come back right away.

**Yaeko:** I was talking to Enji-sensei and Tachibana-sensei in the lobby.

**Shiori:** Are they all right?

**Yaeko:** They know that I know about their relationship… and I told them that I was part Saint. I figured it would be a fair trade.

**Shiori:** Are you going to be all right?

**Yaeko:** I'll be fine.

**Shiori:** Would you like some sake?

**Yaeko:** You brought some with you?

**Shiori:** Two bottles. You want to drink here or find someplace else?

**Yaeko:** How about Kumiko-chan and Toshi-chan?

**Shiori:** The human buzz saw there shut down about five minutes after you left. If Kiyomi-kun or Hamaji-kun weren't taken, I would say they would make a good match. As for the sake… if they want some… they'll have to find their own bottle.

**Yaeko:** Lets just open one bottle for now and share.

**Shiori:** (_Taking a bottle of sake from her pack_) It sounds like a plan.

_Shiori opens the bottle and takes a swig and then hands it to Yaeko who does the same._

**Yaeko:** (_Handing the bottle back to Shiori_) So what do you think about Enji-sensei and Tachibana-sensei?

**Shiori:** (_Taking a drink and handing it back to Yaeko_) I don't know. I guess if they have feelings for each other, there is nothing really wrong with it.

**Yaeko:** I think they really do have feelings for each other. (_Yaeko takes a drink and gives the bottle back to Shiori_)

**Shiori:** Then I think whatever relationship they have is all right… even if I don't really understand it. (_Shiori takes a deep drink and then gives the bottle to Yaeko_)

**Yaeko:** (_Taking a drink and then a moment of silence_) Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to cuddle up with another girl? (_Yaeko takes another drink_)

**Shiori:** Hey, no double dipping. You have to pay a penalty.

**Yaeko:** What kind of penalty would you like me to pay?

**Shiori:** Hmmm… I think I want you to cuddle with me.

**Yaeko:** But if Kumiko-chan and Toshi-chan see us, they'll think we are lovers.

**Shiori:** Look over there.

_Shiori indicates the direction where Kumiko and Toshi are sleeping. Kumiko is cuddled up quite close to Toshi and it is quite evident that Kumiko's hand is under Toshi's pajama tops._

_Scene fades to the dining room in the morning. Sitting together at one table are Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Natsune, Yukio, Harune, Akio and Yasou. All seem to be distracted by something at another table._

**Yasou:** (_Staring off at the unseen table_) I'm sorry, but that is just unnatural.

**Miyuki:** You can say that again.

**Yukio:** Drugs… It has to be drugs.

**Mahoro:** I think you are all being quite harsh.

**Suguru:** You have to admit that it just seems out of character… considering what we have seen in the past.

_Begin slow pan to right from Suguru's table. The conversation continues while the pan proceeds._

**Riku:** I definitely would not have expected a change of this magnitude.

**Minawa:** But it is nice to see the change.

**Yasou:** I still can't imagine what could have happened for things to end up like this.

_Pan stops showing Tani, Akine and Misaki sitting, talking and laughing at the same table._

**Yukio:** I still say it has to be drugs.

**Tani:** So what do you want to do after lunch?

**Akine:** Want to use one of the karaoke rooms?

**Tani:** I don't have much of a voice.

**Akine:** Neither do I, but it's something to do.

**Misaki:** Want to sneak into the men's baths?

**Tani:** Misaki-chan!

**Akine:** Been there… Done that… Got caught… Had to wash the baths because of it. Wasn't worth it. Maybe we could get to use one of the reserved baths for a while.

**Tani:** I may just go to our room and catch a nap.

**Misaki:** Sounds like a plan. Mind if I join you?

**Tani:** Of course not… as long as you don't try anything funny.

**Misaki:** Oh, don't worry. If I try anything, I will be quite serious.

_All three begin to laugh._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Rin, Kiyomi, Midori, Aoi and Yoko standing together and talking. Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru talking. Mahoro does a "fashion twirl" for Suguru, wearing her maid's uniform. Scene shifts Suguru, Hamaji, Riku, Kaito, Kiyomi, Yasou, Yukio, Kenta, Roka and Sachio in the baths. Scene shifts to Sera and Ryuga talking and then shifts to a scene of people sitting around a campfire talking, finally zooming in on a blushing Rin._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Shiori:** Geez… It's already time to go home. It feels like we just got here.

**Voice of Yaeko:** I know. Hey, do you think the people from our class will believe me now?

**Voice of Shiori:** I think they will. Did you hear? … Mahoro-san is going to teach a cooking class.

**Voice of Yaeko:** I don't want to miss that… but it looks like the guys don't get to go.

**Voice of Shiori:** They get to spend the afternoon in the baths… and Rin-chan, Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan are going to miss it.

**Voice of Yaeko:** The least that one of them could do is stand up.

**Voice of Shiori:** I never expected to hear something like that from you. Sera and Ryuga seem to be having quite a discussion.

**Voice of Yaeko:** I wonder what happened. Maybe they'll talk about it at the campfire.

**Voice of Shiori:** Campfires are fun. I like sitting and listening to the stories that people tell.

**Voice of Yaeko:** Will you look at Rin-chan? I don't think I've ever seen her blush like that.

**Voice of Rin:** Please… not that story… please.

**Episode 17: Stories Around the Campfire**


	17. Episode 17 Stories Around the Campfire

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**Disclaimer**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 17: Stories Around the Campfire**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Rin, Kiyomi, Midori, Aoi and Yoko are standing in the lobby talking with Isako Tachibana._

**Rin:** Tachibana-sensei, you have a lovely voice.

**Isako:** Thank you very much. You have a beautiful voice also ahhh…

**Rin:** Rin… Rin Todoroki.

**Isako:** …Todoroki-san. Have you considered pursuing a career in music?

**Rin:** I hadn't up to just recently, but I was thinking that I might try to become a music teacher.

**Aoi:** Rin-chan… you… a teacher?

**Yoko:** What happened to your plan of becoming a dedicated housewife, cooking for your husband and raising a family?

**Kiyomi:** Those plans are still in place, but a bit further in the future.

**Midori:** Have you two actually set a date yet?

**Rin:** I was talking to Mahoro-san and Minawa-chan. They were talking about having their wedding ceremony together right after graduation from high school. Kiyomi and I were thinking that might be a nice idea.

**Isako:** (_To Rin_) You and Kiyomi-kun are engaged? But you are still in junior high school. You are still only fifteen.

**Rin:** The circumstances get rather complicated, but, yes, Kiyomi and I are engaged.

**Isako:** And there are others as well…

**Aoi:** Actually there are three…

**Midori:** … Four if you want to count Miyuki-chan's little sister.

**Kiyomi:** Harune-chan and Akio-kun are only nine. It's more like a game to them.

**Yoko:** Well they seem to be very serious about getting married.

**Isako:** So the others are? …

**Rin:** Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun are engaged as is Mahoro-san's sister Minawa-chan. She is engaged to Hamaji-kun.

**Isako:** So young…

_Umeko and Tori approach the group._

**Umeko:** Excuse me….

**Midori:** What is it, Umeko-chan?

**Umeko:** Have any of you seen Nayoko-chan?

**Aoi:** I think she was in the math class with Saori-sensei. She should be around here somewhere. Why? Is there a problem?

**Tori:** No. It's just that we heard that Mahoro-san is going to teach a cooking class this afternoon. We were wondering if Nayoko-chan would be interested in attending.

**Rin:** If Mahoro-san is teaching a cooking class, I think everyone will be there.

**Isako:** Mahoro-san is one of the students who is engaged?

**Midori:** No… No… Mahoro-san isn't a student. She is… I think twenty years old.

**Aoi:** She is Suguru-kun's housekeeper… and I guess one thing led to another… and people are saying that they have to get married.

**Rin:** (_Voice slightly raised; sounding slightly annoyed_) It's not like that at all. Mahoro-san is a very special person. She is someone who would, without a second thought, give up her life for you.

**Kiyomi:** Rin…

**Rin:** (_Closing her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and then opening her eyes again_) I'm sorry.

**Kiyomi:** There isn't anyone in our little group who doesn't owe some debt to Mahoro-san or Suguru-kun.

**Rin:** Let's go to lunch. But I suggest that if Mahoro-san is going to teach a cooking class, eat light, because there will be more than enough to eat when Mahoro-san is done cooking.

**Isako:** I must excuse myself. I need to find the others who are here from my school.

_Isako walks away in one direction while the remainder of the group begins to walk in the direction of the dining room. Rin and Kiyomi seem to move ahead of the rest, leaving Midori, Aoi, Yoko, Umeko and Tori behind, looking at each other in puzzlement._

_Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru in their room. Mahoro has just finishing putting on her maid's uniform, and is adjusting her hair ribbons. Suguru is still wearing a school uniform._

**Suguru:** Are you sure about doing this? You've never taught a class before, except for when you were teaching Rin-chan.

**Mahoro:** If I am going to be teaching at the high school, I need to have some practice.

**Suguru:** So where are you going to teach the class?

**Mahoro:** The resort staff is letting me use their kitchen. In exchange, the kitchen staff has the evening off and I will take care of dinner tonight.

**Suguru:** You are something else. I can't get you out of the kitchen for more than a day…. Mahoro, have you heard from Commander Hayato?

**Mahoro:** He called while you were in class. Everything is in place, but it will be up to the magistrate to make the decision. The Commander has presented Nayoko-chan's side of the case. All we can do is wait… Suguru, why **are** you doing this?

**Suguru:** Even though her parents are alive, Nayoko-chan is very much in the same situation that I was before you came to live with me. It is not likely that Nayoko-chan will ever see her father again… and the only reason her mother wants to see her is to get the money from the sale of the house. Once her mother has the money, Nayoko-chan will serve no purpose to her mother and I feel that she will have no problem discarding Nayoko-chan. I don't want to see that happen.

**Mahoro:** Then we will all do our best to make sure that does not happen… (_Stepping back a bit and then giving a little "modeling" spin_) So, what do you think?

**Suguru:** Lovely as always.

**Mahoro:** I think Suguru has a thing for women wearing a maid's uniform.

**Suguru:** No, only for a certain person wearing a maid's uniform. Of course that person looks quite sexy no matter what she is wearing.

**Mahoro:** (_In a seductive voice_) Oooo! It sounds like someone would like to spend some more time cuddling.

**Suguru:** That does sound like a good idea, but you have a class to teach now. Maybe after you're done.

**Mahoro:** I'll take that as a promise.

**Suguru:** Let's get going, or they'll think that's what we've been doing.

**Mahoro:** Awww…

**Mahoro And Suguru:** (_Together_) You're no fun.

_Mahoro and Suguru laugh as they exit their room._

_Scene shifts to the men's baths. Scattered among the various baths are Suguru, Hamaji, Riku, Kaito, Kiyomi, Yasou, Yukio, Kenta, Roka and Sachio._

**Roka:** I can't believe that they wouldn't let us stay for the cooking class.

**Kenta:** It was going to be a tight squeeze with just the girls in the kitchen.

**Roka:** I wouldn't mind getting into a tight squeeze with some of the girls in our class.

**Sachio:** Careful… There a few girls in our class who might squeeze you back in a very uncomfortable way. Although speaking about squeezing… Kenta-kun, how did your date go last night?

**Kenta:** It didn't really go anywhere. Ryuga-sensei was right.

**Roka:** What do you mean?

**Kenta:** I don't think Sera-chan expected me to take her up on her offer. She was as embarrassed as I was in the bath.

**Hamaji:** Sera-chan, huh? … It sounds like you established some kind of relationship.

**Kenta:** It was a compromise. She wasn't comfortable with "san" or "sempai" and I wasn't comfortable just calling her Sera.

**Riku:** So you at least had a chance to talk.

**Kenta:** She and I did talk for a while. I mostly asked what it was like to be the pilot of a spaceship… and she asked me what it was like to be a junior high school student. It was very strange.

**Suguru:** How is that?

**Kenta:** It was as if she had never had the chance to experience growing up. The way she talked, it was almost as if she had always been the pilot of a spaceship. It seems that there are many things Sera-chan never had the chance to experience.

_Suguru, Hamaji and Kiyomi look at each other and then look over to Riku and Kaito._

**Hamaji:** I'm sure it has to do with the fact that she is Saint and has been a pilot for some time now.

**Sachio:** So did you spend the night with her in her ship?

**Kenta:** No, we decided that neither of us was ready for that… yet… … But she did let me give her a hug while we were in the bath.

**Roka:** How was it?

**Kenta:** (_Smiling_) Her skin is so smooth… and her breasts feel so soft and warm. I'm glad that we were in the bath or I probably would have embarrassed both of us.

**Kaito:** So what are you going to do now?

**Kenta:** We decided that when we get back home she would ask my parents if it would be all right for us to go out on a date… with a chaperone if it would make them feel more comfortable..

**Sachio:** Sounds like Kenta-kun has a thing for an older woman.

**Kenta:** You're one to talk. If I remember correctly you were trying to arrange a date with Suguru-kun's grandmother.

_There is general laughter from the group._

**Hamaji:** By the way, has anyone seen Kyoshi-kun. I know he came on the trip, but I never see him.

**Roka:** You haven't heard. I think it happened while you were in the hospital. Kyoshi-kun confessed to Kioko-chan. They've been seeing each other quite regularly since.

**Kiyomi:** That was right out of the blue.

**Sachio:** Not really. Kyoshi-kun and Kioko-chan have lived three houses away from each other their entire life.

**Suguru:** Both of them are so very quiet; you hardly notice they are even around.

**Roka:** I'll bet right now they've found some secluded spot and are spending some quality time with each other's bodies.

**Sachio:** That would be what you would think.

**Suguru:** Yasou-kun, have you found out what happened between your sister and Misaki-chan?

**Yasou:** No one is saying anything.

**Riku:** I asked Akine-chan, and all she would say was that they had worked out some of their differences.

**Kaito:** I didn't notice any bruises or other injuries, so I'm assuming they did it in a peaceful manner.

**Yukio:** I still say that they drugged her.

**Yasou:** I really don't know what it was, but Tani apologized to mom and dad this morning about her behavior. I thought my mother was going to faint.

**Riku:** I saw her talking with other girls in her class.

**Yasou:** Even a short-term break from my sister's ego will be nice. I'm not expecting anything else.

_Scene shifts to the lobby as people slowly exit from the dining room. Suguru is exiting with Midori, Aoi, Miyuki, Riku, Rin, Kiyomi, Chizu and Kaito._

**Aoi:** Suguru-kun, does Mahoro-san cook that much for all of your meals?

**Suguru:** No, thankfully not, or I would be three times the size I am. It may have been a mistake on the part of the resort to let Mahoro have free reign in the kitchen. There may not be any food left for them to cook for breakfast.

**Miyuki:** Don't worry about that. Apparently somebody tipped the staff off. I found a separate storage room with more food in it.

**Suguru:** Smart move. Once Mahoro gets going she has a tough time stopping.

**Aoi:** I'm absolutely amazed at how many recipes Mahoro-san has committed to memory. She never used a recipe book all afternoon and I think we must have made thirty or more different dishes.

**Chizu:** That only scratches the surface. I understand Mahoro-san made peach pie for later tonight.

**Midori:** Chizu-chan, how can you even think about eating anything else?

**Miyuki:** Don't ask… you don't want to know.

**Aoi:** So, Rin-chan, Mahoro-san is the one who taught you how to cook?

**Rin:** She taught me while we were on the Command Ship and when we spent the week at the Vesper Lodge… and then a few times at Suguru-kun's and Mahoro-san's house.

**Midori:** Did Mahoro-san ever show you how she does that thing with cutting up the onion. A have no idea where the knife even came from.

**Aoi:** I never even saw the knife until the onion landed on the counter.

**Suguru:** Mahoro did that the first time she ever cooked for me. Afterwards I thought it best not to ask any questions.

_There is a round of laughter from the group._

**Voice of Nayoko:** Everyone's attention please! I need everyone's attention please!

_In general everyone in the lobby turns toward the sound of Nayoko's voice. She is standing in the doorway of the dining room._

**Nayoko:** I heard quite a few complaints because the guys were not allowed to attend the cooking session this afternoon. Several of you gentlemen complained that it wasn't fair that you did not get an equal opportunity in the kitchen. Well now is your opportunity. Would all of the male students please report to the kitchen! Since the kitchen staff has the night off, there are a significant number of dishes to wash. Do I make myself clear?

**Suguru:** (_To the group he is with as he starts to walk with Kiyomi, Riku and Kaito back toward the kitchen_) Well, it looks like Nayoko-chan is back to her old form.

**Miyuki:** Good luck. We'll see you later.

_Scene fades to outside the main building of the resort. Sera is walking with her head down, pacing, with a look of deep concern on her face._

**Voice of Ryuga:** Big sister, we need to talk.

_Sera stops pacing, picks her head up and turns to face the approaching voice._

**Sera:** I know, little brother.

**Ryuga:** (_Stepping up to Sera_) Sera, where have you been? I've been looking for you all day.

**Sera:** I was up in the ship. I needed some time to think. You heard what happened.

**Ryuga:** Third hand… Kenta-kun told some of his classmates what happened. Suguru-kun told me.

**Sera:** I'm sure it was worth a good laugh. I feel so stupid.

**Ryuga:** (_Gently_) Sera, no one laughed.

**Sera:** (_Looking at Ryuga with genuinely sad eyes_) I spent all day on board the ship thinking what I was going to say to Kenta-kun. Working on how I was going to tell him that this was not going to work out. All of the details, down to giving him a goodbye kiss on the cheek… Then I came down here to actually say it… and I found that I couldn't. I couldn't do it. I've been standing out here for more than an hour, trying to convince myself that this was best for the both of us. But try as might… I can't do it.

**Ryuga:** Sera…

**Sera:** There is no logical explanation for it. You know, the whole time I was away, I couldn't think about anything other than going out on a date with Kenta-kun. When I invited him to join me in the bath, I never expected him to actually show up. And when we hugged, I could feel my heart skip a beat.

**Ryuga:** (_Somewhat sarcastically_) Well technically, we don't have hearts… only high efficiency pumps that simulate the action of a human heart.

**Sera:** (_Angry_) Ryuga, you know exactly what I mean!

**Ryuga:** (_Gently_) I know exactly what you mean. I feel it every time I hold Saori in my arms.

**Sera:** Ryuga, what should I do?

**Ryuga:** Do you really feel that strongly for Kenta-kun?

**Sera:** I don't know. I don't know what I feel. I don't understand any of this.

**Ryuga:** You don't have to understand. All you need to do is decide… do you have honest feelings for Kenta-kun?

**Sera:** I don't know… I guess I do.

**Ryuga:** Then you need to talk to him… and you need to be honest with him… and you have to tell him things about yourself… and about me.

**Sera:** But what if… what if he rejects me because I'm an android? … What if he tells someone else?

**Ryuga:** If this is what you want, that is the risk you will have to take… The risk we will have to take. I was always so afraid that Saori would reject me when she found out what I was, but it hasn't happened. In fact, no one who has found out what we are has rejected us.

**Sera:** Ryuga…

**Ryuga:** We need to talk with the rest of the ahhh… maybe it is the right thing to call our group. We need to talk with the rest of the family first and we should probably do it right away.

_Ryuga takes Sera by the hand. Sera turns and smiles at Ryuga and they both walk together toward the main building._

_Scene fades to Mahoro and Suguru in their room, both dressed for bed. Suguru is lying on the bed while Mahoro brushes her hair._

**Mahoro:** This is all getting so complicated. I'm not sure how much longer we can keep all of this a secret. Now it seems as if Kenta-kun will have to find out at least that Ryuga-san and Sera-san are androids.

**Suguru:** I think we always knew that we would not be able to keep it a secret forever. Matsuhira-sensei said that much when he found out… I can't believe that Sera-san is that serious about Kenta-kun. It seems so unlike Sera-san.

**Mahoro:** We talked a bit about it after everyone left. I figured I owed it to her since I confided in Sera-san when you asked me to marry.

**Suguru:** I hadn't realized that.

**Mahoro:** I needed to talk with someone… and Sera-san was the only one on board ship who was really not involved… and was female.

**Suguru:** How is Sera-san doing?

**Mahoro:** She is very confused… and afraid. She doesn't understand what she is feeling or why. She does not understand why she feels so strongly about Kenta-kun. And most of all, she does not want to hurt Kenta-kun.

**Suguru:** I can understand that. I think Kenta-kun understands that there is something… ahhh… different about Sera-san… even if he doesn't understand what it is. At some point Kenta-kun will begin to ask questions and will start to put things together.

**Mahoro:** Sera-san and Ryuga-san were going to go and talk to Matsuhira-sensei first and then they were going to talk with Kenta-kun. I think Saori-sensei was going to join them.

**Suguru:** I hope, for both Sera-san's and Kenta-kun's sake, that things work out for them.

**Mahoro:** I hope so too. (_Mahoro finishes brushing her hair and puts the brush down on the night table_) Well now… that is done. Hmmm… I seem to remember someone making a promise about something.

**Suguru:** Hmmm. I wonder what that could be?

_Mahoro "hops" into the bed, landing right next to Suguru. They embrace each other and Mahoro kisses Suguru._

**Mahoro:** If my memory serves me correctly, it had something to do with a night of cuddling.

**Suguru:** A night of cuddling… I'm not sure I'm up to that.

**Mahoro:** (_Giggling and then kissing Suguru_) I think I can help you with that.

**Suguru:** (_Kissing Mahoro_) That's not what I meant, and you know it.

**Mahoro:** I know.

_Suguru and Mahoro embrace each other tightly and kiss in the lips_

**Suguru:** I love you, Mahoro

**Mahoro:** And I love you.

_They kiss again._

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens with Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Chizu, Kaito, Rin and Kiyomi sitting together at a dining room table together. Miyuki and Riku approach the table carrying their trays of food and sit down next to each other._

**Miyuki:** So, has anyone heard how things went last night?

**Suguru:** I haven't seen Kenta-kun or Sera-san this yet this morning.

**Kaito:** Ryuga-sensei said that he and Saori-sensei left them close to midnight. Sera-san and Kenta-kun were still talking and still in a bit of a state of shock.

**Kiyomi:** He had a lot dumped on him last night. I still remember from this summer. I think my head spun for a week after.

**Hamaji:** Mine too.

**Chizu:** Your head spinning was a permanent thing since you found out Minawa-chan was coming back.

_Laughter from the group._

**Hamaji:** Well Minawa still makes my head spin.

**Minawa:** And I'm going to keep it that way. (_Gives Hamaji a little kiss on the cheek_)

**Mahoro:** I wonder how much they told Kenta-kun?

**Suguru:** We won't know until at least one of them gets here.

**Rin:** I don't think he's told anyone. No one is looking at us any stranger than they usually do.

**Chizu:** Do you think that Sera-san and Kenta-kun ran off together? Maybe Sera-san used her space ship for them to escape to some secluded lover's rendezvous?

**Suguru:** That is the last think we need.

**Riku:** And you have to admit that Sera-san's ship is very secluded as it is.

**Kaito:** Pretty much an ideal lover's get away.

**Suguru:** Enough of that. I'm just hoping they didn't do anything really stupid.

**Kiyomi:** Well, you can find out for yourself. Here comes Kenta-kun now.

_Suguru turns toward the dining room entrance. Kenta is standing at the entrance, looking around. After a moment, he spots Suguru and begins walking toward the table._

**Kenta:** (_When he reaches the table_) Do you mind if I sit down?

**Suguru:** Please, have a seat.

_Kenta sits down and then looks up and down the table at everyone who is seated._

**Kenta:** I suppose you all know.

**Suguru:** That depends on what. We know that Sera-san came to talk to you last night.

**Kenta:** And Ryuga-sensei… and Saori-sensei…

**Suguru:** And we know that Sera-san told you some things about who she is… but beyond that, we really don't know much else.

**Kenta:** I know about Sera-chan… and about Ryuga-sensei… and about Mahoro-san and her sisters… although that happened somewhat by accident.

**Mahoro:** Don't worry. You would have found out anyway… eventually.

**Kenta:** And I know about Minawa-chan… although I am still very confused about that.

**Minawa:** Hamaji and I will explain it better later… if you are interested.

**Kenta:** Thank you. Although I was wondering… Hamaji-kun, do your parents know about Minawa-chan?

**Hamaji:** My parents know about everything.

**Kenta:** I'm still very confused about everything. I'm not sure really what it all means.

**Suguru:** If you need someone to talk to, we are all available… … Is Sera-san around?

**Kenta:** Sera-chan spent the night… actually what was left of the night on board her ship. She thought it might be best if she gave me some time to think. And she wanted some time to think too. We talked until almost three in the morning. We talked about quite a few things. Sera-chan is really a wonderful person… Is that the right way to say it?

**Suguru:** I don't think of Mahoro any other way.

**Kiyomi:** None of us do.

**Voice of Nayoko:** Good morning, everyone.

_All turn to see that Nayoko has approached the table and is now standing next to Kenta._

**Nayoko:** I understand that we have a new member of the family.

**Kenta:** Nayoko-chan? You know about…

**Nayoko:** Yep. Hey, what would everyone think about a bonfire tonight?

**Miyuki:** Doesn't sound like a bad idea.

**Nayoko:** The resort staff says that there is a fire ring about a quarter mile from here. They would even provide blankets for everyone to bundle up in.

**Rin:** Why not? It sounds like fun.

**Nayoko:** The only thing is that we would have to haul the wood there.

**Suguru:** That's not too bad. If everyone pitches in, we can get it built in no time.

**Nayoko:** I'll let Matsuhira-sensei know. We'll get it organized this afternoon… right after lunch.

**Hamaji:** It sound's like a plan.

**Nayoko:** Oh! We can't have that, can we?

_Scene fades to an outdoor scene (Stills). Groups of students carrying bundles of wood and others arranging the wood into a log cabin like bonfire (with Nayoko directing the effort). Mahoro, Minawa, Rin, Aoi and Midori are working in the kitchen preparing snacks and sandwiches. Other students are carrying baskets (of food) and bundles of blankets. Scene shows Kenta being joined by Sera and the two of them helping to build the fire._

_Scene shifts to later in the evening showing Matsuhira-sensei lighting the fire to the cheers of the students. Additional stills show the students participating in traditional folk dances, ending with Suguru and Mahoro and Sera and Kenta paired up next to each other._

_Scene fades to show the bonfire burned down to a smaller campfire. The area is panned to show bundled up in blankets in various singles, pairs and groups are Mahoro and Suguru; Sera and Kenta; Minawa and Hamaji; Miyuki and Riku; Chizu and Kaito; Saori and Ryuga; Nayoko, Midori, Aoi, and Yoko, Umeko, Tori and Slash; Kyoshi and Kioko; Sachio; Roka; Takara; Yasou, Tani, Misaki and Akine; Harune and Akio; Cho and Isako; Yaeko, Shiori, Kumiko and Toshi; Mariko and Hotaru; and although in separate blankets, but close to each other Natsune and Yukio._

**Midori:** (_To Suguru_) So, Suguru-kun, how long have you and your little family known each other?

**Suguru:** Miyuki-chan, Chizu-chan, Rin-chan, Kiyomi-kun, Hamaji-kun and I really first met when we started school.

**Rin:** Although all of us knew Miyuki-chan because we all spent time at the baths. She was actually the one who originally brought us together.

**Kioko:** Rin-chan, you went to the public baths? Why? Your house must have had all kinds of beautiful baths.

**Rin:** My mom would take me to the Sakura Baths to get me out of the house when my father was entertaining a guest in the bedroom.

**Chizu:** Your father was a bastard even back then.

**Rin:** And he improved so much with time.

**Tori:** And Chizu-chan, your father is a film director. Why did you use the public baths?

**Chizu:** That is just the way my father is. He really likes being around people and talking with them. He likes telling dirty jokes and he likes listening to them as well, something my mother still hasn't gotten used to.

**Umeko:** Your mother is very pretty. Was she in one of his movies? Is that how they met?

**Chizu:** Nothing quite that romantic. When my father was asked to direct his first movie in the United States, he didn't speak English very well. My mother was a graduate student at a university in Los Angeles majoring in Asian languages, especially Japanese. The production company hired my mother as a translator. Her name actually appears in the credits of the movie. Nothing really came of their relationship during that movie, but when my father came back a year and a half later to do another movie, they looked her up to be translator again. This time they started seeing each other outside of work. By the end of the movie, my mother had her PhD in Asian Languages and she was married… at the Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas… and then again in Brooklyn, New York… and then again here in Japan.

**Umeko:** So your mother is from the United States?

**Chizu:** Like duh! From beautiful Brooklyn, New York.

**Aoi:** So you really all met for the first time in school.

**Suguru:** Like I said before we all knew Miyuki-chan, and I knew Hamaji-kun and Kiyomi-kun from the baths and from the neighborhood. I think we at least met Chizu-chan. The only one we really didn't know the first day of school was Rin-chan.

**Kiyomi:** But by the end of the first day at school, **everyone** knew Rin-chan.

**Rin:** You're not going to tell that story are you? Kiyomi, please, no!

**Kiyomi:** (_Sigh and shaking his head_) OK

**Miyuki:** Well, Kiyomi-kun… if you're too much of a coward to tell the story, then I will.

**Rin:** Miyuki-chan!

**Tani:** What story is this?

**Nayoko:** Oh! I think I remember…

**Rin:** (_Blushing brightly_) Ooooo!

**Miyuki:** When we first started school, very few of us had ever met Rin-chan before. We didn't have to wear uniforms that year, so Rin-chan came to school wearing a beautiful pink, frilly dress, with matching frilly panties. The dress didn't matter, but Rin-chan just had to show off those panties to anyone who would look. She spent the day flashing her panties to everyone.

**Nayoko:** And when she thought that people had stopped paying attention to her, she pulled the dress right off and sat in her seat wearing nothing but the pink frilly panties..

_There is laughter from the group, except from Rin, who blushing brightly and Kiyomi who has drawn Rin in a very close embrace._

**Umeko:** So you've always been close like this, right from the very beginning of school?

**Hamaji:** We were good friends, but we really weren't close like this until second grade.

**Umeko:** What happened in second grade?

**Hamaji:** That is when Suguru-kun's mother was killed by a drunken driver, and Suguru was almost killed as well.

**Umeko:** I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to bring up bad memories.

**Suguru:** Please, don't worry about it. Over time I've learned to accept… no, accept is not the right word. My mother's death is something that is a fact, and there is nothing I can do to change that fact.

**Miyuki:** After that, we all kept watch over Suguru-kun. Suguru-kun's father spent as much time as he could at home, but he had other responsibilities. That's when Suguru-kun began to spend a great deal of time at my house. Actually… you know… even though Suguru-kun probably doesn't remember it… he… uhhh… was the first boy I ever slept with.

**Suguru:** What!

**Miyuki:** I didn't think you'd remember. About two months after your mother died, your father had to go away and you stayed overnight at our house… in the guest room. In the middle of the night, I heard Suguru-kun crying, so I went to see what was the matter. I tried to console him, but he wouldn't stop crying… so I kind of cuddled up with him and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Chizu:** Awww… That's cute.

**Aoi:** So your father was away a great deal of the time. I suppose on business trips and the like.

**Suguru:** Not quite. My father was a Commander in Vesper, although I had no idea of that until very recently.

**Sachio:** They were the people involved in that war. That whole thing still confuses me. Who was actually fighting in that war? And who was fighting against whom?

**Suguru:** The simplest way to put it is that Vesper and Saint were fighting against another group from Earth called Kaemisa. It would take hours to explain everything about it, and after a while it all gets very boring/

**Roka:** So, your father died during the war. Did he die in combat?

_Mahoro draws Suguru closer and squeezes him under the blanket. She looks at Suguru and quietly sighs. Suguru smiles back at Mahoro._

**Suguru:** My father died in the line of duty.

**Yoko:** So you've lived alone since then… since you were in… fourth grade.

**Suguru:** At least until Mahoro came along. I don't know how my grandfather arranged it, but he did. Of course I had some wonderful people looking after me… like Miyuki-chan and Rin-chan and Chizu-chan and Kiyomi-kun and Hamaji-kun. Officially, the Town Chairman was my guardian. He would come by about once a week to check up on me and I ate quite a few meals at Miyuki-chan and Hamaji-kun's. I owe a great deal to my little family.

_There is a moment of silence._

**Saori:** It's probably about time we thought about putting out the fire and head back to our rooms. The plan is to leave right after lunch tomorrow so that you won't be getting home too late.

**Shiori:** More than likely it because you want to get back to your room with Ryuga-sensei and spend some time together…. alone.

**Kumiko:** Shiori-chan, how can you say that about your sister?

**Shiori:** It's really easy.

**Saori:** I'm not saying that doesn't have something to do with it, but, it is getting very late and Matsuhira-sensei would not be pleased if you stayed out here all night.

**Nayoko:** (_Standing up_) Saori-sensei, before we go back to our rooms, I'd like to say something.

**Saori:** Of course

**Nayoko:** What I have to say is not easy, so please let me just talk.

**Voice of Hayato:** If it isn't easy to say, then don't say it.

_All turn to the sound of Commander Hayato's voice. Both Suguru and Mahoro stand, allowing the blanket to fall to the ground_

**Hayato:** I'm sorry I'm late, but there were a number of things I needed to take care of before I could come up here with the news. I wanted to come here and do this personally because I usually only get to deliver bad news, so when I get the chance to pass on some good news, I grab the opportunity.

**Suguru:** You were able to make all of the arrangements?

**Hayato:** Some of them were more difficult than others, but yes. First, Nayoko-chan… I'm sorry (_to Nayoko_) that was quite impolite of me. Do you mind if I call you Nayoko-chan?

**Nayoko:** (_Looking rather bewildered_) Of course you can. What is this all about?

**Suguru:** After you told Mahoro and me about the situation you were facing, I asked Commander Hayato if there was anything he could do about it.

**Hayato:** The first problem was dealing with your mother. The magistrate was not willing to proceed until he had a conversation with her. Talk about someone being difficult to get in touch with. We must have left five or six voice mail messages. Although, once the magistrate talked with her, things proceeded much more easily. As it turns out, your mother is quite willing to take a cash settlement, rather than selling the house and having you move to the United States. Once the magistrate heard that, he realized that your mother had no concern for your best interest and the rest was relatively easy.

_Eimi (wearing her Vesper uniform) and Kanoko (wearing her hospital aid uniform) enter the scene. Commander Hayato takes note._

**Hayato:** (_To Eimi_) Are all of the arrangements made.

**Eimi:** We have accommodations for the evening.

**Hayato:** Thank you… Where was… Oh! (_Turning his attention back to Nayoko_) So the magistrate has agreed that it would be in your best interest for you to stay here in Japan and continue living where you are now.

**Nayoko:** But my aunt doesn't want to be my guardian any longer. As far as I know, she has already moved out of the house.

**Eimi:** That she has. You might want to check to see if any of your personal property is missing when you get home. In her haste, she might have grabbed some things that don't belong to her.

**Nayoko:** That still leaves me with the problem of not having a guardian.

**Hayato:** That is where Mahoro-san's suggestion comes in. Nayoko-chan, I would like to introduce you to Kanoko-san, Mahoro-san's sister.

**Nayoko:** Kanoko-san and I have met before… at the school festival.

**Hayato:** The magistrate is willing to assign Kanoko-san as your guardian… if this plan meets with your approval.

**Kanoko:** I would be most willing to serve as your guardian, if you will have me.

**Nayoko:** I'm not quite sure what to say.

**Hayato:** There is a bit more. At Suguru-kun's request, arrangements have been made for you to attend Gonoe High School. Your school expenses and your living expenses will be covered by a fund specifically established for this purpose.

**Nayoko:** What do you mean by a fund for this purpose?

**Hayato:** I don't understand either, but when we were going through Suguru-kun's grandfather's papers after he died, we found a fund, which although it did not mention you by name, described your circumstances exactly. I had not even given it a thought until Eimi-san reminded me about it yesterday. There is enough money in the fund to cover your high school expenses and pay for you to attend pretty much any college or university you want.

**Nayoko:** Now I really don't know what to say. (_Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly_) Thank you Commander Hayato. Thank you for all you have done.

**Hayato:** You are very welcome, but I'm only the one who did the legwork.

**Eimi:** You did the legwork?

**Hayato:** (_Looking first at Eimi and back at Nayoko_) Eimi-san and I and the staff did the legwork.

**Nayoko:** (_Smiling_) Thank you all.

**Hayato:** The two you really need to thank are Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun. They were the ones who got the ball rolling.

_Nayoko stands for a moment looking at Mahoro and Suguru. She sniffles a bit and wipes a tear from her eye._

**Nayoko:** Mahoro-san, may I?

**Mahoro:** Of course you can.

_Nayoko walks over to Suguru and embraces him._

**Nayoko:** (_Whispering_) Suguru-kun… Thank you… I love you.

_Nayoko kisses Suguru on the cheek to the oooo's and ahhh's of their classmates. Nayoko then releases Suguru from her embrace and turns to face Mahoro._

**Nayoko:** Mahoro-san, thank you so very much.

**Mahoro:** You're welcome, but I really didn't…

_Nayoko interrupts Mahoro by throwing her arms around Mahoro, hugs her and gives Mahoro a kiss on the cheek._

**Nayoko:** I love you too, Mahoro-san

_Cut to a very startled look on Mahoro's face. Scene fades to the students milling around the parking lot and slowly finding their way onto the busses. Pan to Mahoro and Suguru who are standing next to Mahoro's motorcycle. Midori approaches them._

**Midori:** Suguru-kun… Mahoro-san… May I talk with you for a moment?

**Suguru:** Of course. I was just saying good-bye to Mahoro. I'd love to ride back home with her, but she didn't bring an extra helmet.

**Midori:** I'm not exactly sure how to start. I'm not very good with apologies. (_Midori takes a deep breath and sighs_) I'd really like to apologize about the way I've acted towards both of you recently.

**Suguru:** There's no need. Misunderstandings happen. I'm just glad that you and Nayoko-chan are friends again.

**Midori:** It was more than a misunderstanding. I was really being selfish. I've known Nayoko-chan… or at least I thought I knew Nayoko-chan… since we were in elementary school… But when she started spending time with you and your friends, I guess I felt a little jealous. With you being celebrities and all, I thought you were stealing my best friend from me. My best friend… You know, I never knew anything about Nayoko-chan's situation at home… about the divorce or her living with her aunt.

**Mahoro:** I don't think anyone knew. She kept all of that very much to herself.

**Midori:** But if I was the friend I thought I was, I should have been there to offer my support.

**Suguru:** You were there when she needed you, even if you didn't know it.

_There is a tense moment of silence._

**Midori:** I asked Nayoko-chan what happened during the festival. She said that he couldn't tell me… at least at the moment. What happened to Nayoko-chan during the festival?

**Suguru:** (_After a moment of quiet reflection_) I don't want to lie to you, so I won't. Many things happened that are very difficult to explain at the moment because we don't know all of the answers… and until we do, I really can't explain them to you. There may come a time in the future that we can explain everything, but right now…

**Midori:** Does any of this have to do with the people from Saint?

**Suguru:** Not directly. They, like Nayoko-chan are just innocent bystanders in something that is far more complicated.

**Voice of Miyuki:** (_From a distance_) Hey, Midori-chan… Suguru-kun… if you don't hurry up and get over here you'll be walking home.

**Midori:** I think that means that we can't stand around and talk now.

**Suguru:** When the time is appropriate, you'll be one of the first to know.

**Midori:** Thank you… and thank you for what you've done for Nayoko-chan.

**Suguru:** There's no need for thanks.

**Midori:** (_Smiling_) Rin-chan was right… … Well I'll see you when we get back to school.

_Midori turns and runs toward her bus. Scene fades as Mahoro and Suguru kiss._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro and Minawa working in the kitchen. Scene shifts to Suguru, Riku, Kaito and Slash walking down a Christmas decorated street. Scene shifts to Miyuki, Natsune, Akine and Harune standing outside a department store. Scene shifts to Suguru, Kaito, and Riku talking with Saori in the department store. Scene shifts to Mahoro greeting Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki and Chizu at the front door and then shifts to Suguru, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Minawa, Hamaji, Saori and Ryuga sitting in the living room with Mahoro serving everyone beverages._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Kiyomi:** It's too bad that trip is over. I wouldn't have minded staying another week.

**Voice of Hamaji:** Same here

**Voice of Kiyomi:** So what's going on? Is Mahoro-san getting ready for another Christmas party like last year?

**Voice of Hamaji:** No, It's a birthday party for Suguru-kun and the twins.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** I see everyone is out shopping for Christmas gifts.

**Voice of Hamaji:** This is the twins first Christmas on Earth. I wonder what they think about all of this?

**Voice of Kiyomi:** I think it would be pretty amazing to them. Miyuki took her sisters out shopping… and even Saori-sensei is out shopping

**Voice of Hamaji:** I bet she's looking for something special for someone special this year

**Voice of Kiyomi:** You mean something other than gift-wrapping her bra and panties?

**Voice of Saori:** Don't remind me of that. It's nice to have everyone together like this. Isn't your dad coming home soon?

**Voice of Hamaji:** Any day now. My mom can't wait.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** I bet neither can your dad.

**Voice of Hamaji:** I don't want to hear it.

**Episode 18: The Long Awaited Return**


	18. Episode 18 The Long Awaited Return

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 18: The Long Awaited Return**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Show opens with Mahoro (wearing her maid's uniform) cooking in the kitchen, singing an improvised birthday song for Suguru and the twins. Minawa enters, also wearing her maid's uniform._

**Minawa:** Good morning Onee-chan.

**Mahoro:** (_Mahoro continues talking as she cooks_) Oh! Good morning, Minawa-chan.

**Minawa:** I've finished with dining room and living room. Would you like me to take care of the bath and bedrooms?

**Mahoro:** If you do that, you won't be leaving anything for me to do.

**Minawa:** That isn't a problem. You look busy with what you are doing. What are you making?

**Mahoro:** Today is Suguru's birthday, and Tuesday was the twins' birthday, so I'm making cake and some special treats for a little party tonight. Usually Suguru's birthday was celebrated with Christmas, so he never had just a birthday party. And as far as I know the twins have never had a birthday party.

**Minawa:** That will be nice.

**Mahoro:** I suppose that everyone is very excited at Hamaji-kun's house?

**Minawa:** Hamaji's mom is really excited. She had not expected her husband to be away so long. When they first talked about it, he was supposed to be back near the beginning of December. Hamaji's mom is really glad that he will be home by tomorrow.

**Mahoro:** Will you and Hamaji-kun be able to come for dinner tonight?

**Minawa:** I think so. Hamaji's dad and the rest of the engineering team are scheduled to arrive at five, tomorrow evening. There will be a big reception for them at the embassy, and then Hamaji's mom and dad will have some time to spend together.

**Mahoro:** Have you done your Christmas shopping yet?

**Minawa:** Most of it. It was difficult to get away by myself to shop so that I could get my gift for Hamaji. I have one more gift to buy, but I would like to have your help shopping for it.

**Mahoro:** I still have some shopping to do. Maybe we can go out on Monday night.

**Minawa:** That sounds good… Onee-chan, where has Suguru-kun gone?

**Mahoro:** Suguru took the twins shopping. I think they were completely overwhelmed when they saw all of the decorations. They didn't have anything like this on their ship, so Suguru is helping them do their shopping. Has Hamaji-kun gone home?

**Minawa:** Hamaji's mom wanted some help with something, but he said that it was supposed to be a surprise. Once he is done with that, we are going to go shopping to get gifts for his mother and father and Akiko-chan.

**Mahoro:** Akiko-chan…. Oh my! … I hadn't even considered my sisters. I will have to ask Eimi-san if she had talked to them about Christmas. Would you mind if I brought them with us on Monday?

**Minawa:** It will be fun for all of the sisters to go out shopping together.

**Mahoro:** You're right. That will be fun.

_Mahoro turns back to her cooking (and singing) as Minawa looks on._

_Scene fades to Suguru, Riku and Kaito walking in the city shopping district. Slash is walking along side Suguru. Suguru walks along, moving through the crowd while Riku and Kaito look around, taking in all of the sights. Upon seeing a rather large, impressive display in a store window, Kaito turns to continue looking at as he passes and begins walking backwards, falling behind the others_.

**Riku:** Kaito, come on, or you will get lost.

_Kaito, hearing Riku call, turns around quickly and almost walks directly into a light standard._

**Riku:** Careful brother.

**Kaito:** (_Catching up with Suguru and Riku_) This is all so unbelievable. Everybody is putting so much effort into celebrating the holiday.

**Suguru:** This is nothing. There are places on Earth where the Christmas holiday has a far deeper significance than in Japan. The effort placed in the celebration in those places makes our celebration of Christmas look pale.

**Riku:** That is difficult to believe. (_Looking around at the store window displays and the people carrying packages_) So the tradition for this holiday is to give gifts?

**Suguru:** That is one of the traditions. Usually very close friends exchange gifts.

**Riku:** You mean like girl friends and boy friends?

**Suguru:** Exactly. Last year I bought scarves for Mahoro, Minawa-chan and Slash, and I personalized them.

**Kaito:** (_As he watches a person in a reindeer suit go by_Personalized them?

**Suguru:** Most people don't know, but I learned how to do embroidery, so I stitched their name on the scarves.

**Riku:** That sounds very nice. Do you know what you are going to purchase as a gift this year?

**Suguru:** I don't have a clue, but since Mahoro and I are engaged, it really has to be something special. Oh! And then I need to get one more gift for the gift exchange.

**Kaito:** Gift exchange?

**Suguru:** Miyuki-chan, Rin-chan, Chizu-chan, Kiyomi-kun, Hamaji-kun and I, since my father died, always had a little Christmas party and we would each get one gift and we your draw names to see who got what gift. Sometimes the gifts were serious; sometimes they were funny, especially when a guy gets a gift intended for one of the girls. Last year when we did it, Rin-chan got the ecchi magazine that Chizu-chan had intended for me.

**Riku:** That must have been awkward.

**Suguru:** (_Laughing_) A bit… (_Broadly smiling_) although I'm not sure what Rin-chan did with the magazine afterwards. I'll have to ask her.

**Kaito:** That sounds like a fun tradition. Will we be able to participate?

**Suguru:** Of course, although this year we intend to invite everyone from our class to participate. Mahoro is planning a very special party… even bigger than last year.

**Riku:** Not having any idea how big last year's party was, it would be difficult for me to compare… but knowing Mahoro-san, I can imagine that it will be huge.

**Kaito:** Suguru-kun, do you have any idea what I should by for Chizu?

**Riku:** I was going to ask the same about Miyuki. Can you give me some idea of what she might like?

**Suguru:** I never bought gifts specifically for the girls, but you have been with them for a while now. You should have some idea of what they would like.

**Riku:** I feel a bit embarrassed that I really can't think of anything.

**Suguru:** That's why we are out shopping… to get some ideas. Maybe you'll see something that you thing will be just perfect… but whatever it is, it should be an expression of your feelings. Let's get going. Mahoro insisted that we get home before dinner tonight. I think she has something special planned.

**Kaito:** Well, if Mahoro-san insisted, we better not be late.

_Suguru, Kaito and Riku begin to walk. Scene remains focused on Slash who remains behind looking at a pretty young lady._

**Voice of Suguru:** (_After several moments_) Slash, behave yourself.

_Slash turns to follow the others, but takes a moment to turn to look back at the young lady. He then turns and begins walking after Suguru._

_Scene shifts to a similar city street scene. Walking together are Miyuki, Natsune, Akine and Harune._

**Harune:** Thank you for taking us out shopping, Onee-chan.

**Miyuki:** That's all right. I had to go out to do some shopping anyway.

**Natsune:** Are you getting something special for Riku-kun?

**Miyuki:** I'm still trying to figure out what he would like. You would think with all the time we spend together, it would be easy.

**Natsune:** I'm glad I don't have that problem.

**Miyuki:** You mean you aren't going to get a gift for Yukio-kun?

**Natsune:** Yukio-kun isn't my boy friend.

**Harune:** Even if he isn't your boy friend, he is still your friend. It doesn't have to a gift to indicate your undying devotion to him… just something nice.

**Akine:** So what are you going to buy for Akio-kun?

**Harune:** I'd thought of a couple of things, but I think I narrowed it down to a set of matching picture frames and get a picture of Akio and me together. Then he could have one and I could have the other.

**Natsune:** That sounds cute. Maybe you should use the picture from when he first came to Earth… the one from the magazine cover.

**Harune:** I'm tired of hearing about that picture. Do you know how many of those I've autographed?

**Akine:** People have asked you for your autograph?

**Harune:** I guess that's the price of being famous… (_to Miyuki_) Right Onee-chan?

**Miyuki:** I'm glad people have forgotten about that. For the rest of the summer I couldn't go anywhere without people recognizing me. It got to be a real pain. Akine, are you going to get something for the other members of your little threesome?

**Akine:** Stop that! You make it sound like there is something really perverse going on.

**Natsune:** Nothing perverse going on… just three girls who go around hugging and kissing each other.

**Akine:** Misaki-chan just gave me a kiss… on the cheek… only that one time. And I only gave Tani-chan that hug after the girl she was trying to apologize to almost slugged her.

**Natsune:** You can't say that Tani-chan didn't deserve it.

**Miyuki:** Maybe before our trip to the resort, but she really has changed quite a bit since then. I'm not sure what you and Misaki-chan did on that trip, but Tani-chan is even pleasant to be around.

**Akine:** Tani-chan had some pretty messed up ideas. Her aunt had convinced her that any kind of contact between people of the same sex was absolutely evil… even a friendly greeting.

**Natsune:** Her aunt sounds like a real nut case.

**Akine:** Tani-chan always felt guilty even thinking about touching another girl. That's one of the reasons she was always going after the guys. She was always trying to prove to herself that she had no interest in being with other girls.

**Natsune:** Well, whatever you and Misaki-chan did to straighten Tani-chan out, it has made things far less tense in our class.

**Miyuki:** (_Stopping in front of a large department store_) Here we are. Let's get whatever shopping done that we can. I have to be home so that I can go to dinner tonight at Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun's house.

**Akine:** Something special tonight?

**Miyuki:** We're having a birthday party tonight for Suguru-kun, Kaito-kun and Riku.

**Harune:** I didn't know it was the twin's birthday.

**Miyuki:** Riku and Kaito-kun's birthday was on Tuesday and Suguru-kun's birthday is today… So, let's get in there and shop.

_Miyuki, Natsune, Akine and Harune enter the store. Scene fades to Suguru, Riku, Kaito and Slash walking through the department store. Both Suguru and Kaito are carrying packages, but Riku is still empty handed._

**Kaito:** Still haven't found anything for Miyuki-chan yet.

**Riku:** I've seen a few things, but I'm not sure they are right for Miyuki.

**Suguru:** We can keep looking… and there are several other stores that might have something right for her.

**Riku:** Thank you, Suguru-kun.

**Voice of Saori:** Suguru-kun! … Suguru-kun!

_Suguru, Kaito and Riku turn toward the sound of Saori's voice. She is running toward them, bouncing dramatically as she does._

**Saori:** (_As she reaches the group_) Suguru-kun, I am so glad that you're here. I need your help.

**Suguru:** (_As Suguru, Kaito, Riku and Slash watch Saori's breasts heave up and down as Saori tries to catch her breath_) Take it easy… relax… catch your breath.

**Saori:** I need your advice. I need to buy a gift for Ryuga… and I have no idea what to get.

**Kaito:** That seems to be everyone's problem.

**Saori:** I'm looking for an idea… any idea.

**Suguru:** I wouldn't have a clue. You spend time with him. Isn't there something you've noticed that Ryuga-sensei would like?

**Saori:** Oh, there are plenty of thing that he would like… a new shirt or tie… a new briefcase… a new hand held video game…

**Suguru:** Ryuga-sensei is into hand held video games…

**Saori:** It's a long story, but he says that it keeps his reflexes toned just as well as the simulator aboard ship. But the point is that none of those things are really the kind of special gift I need to give to Ryuga this year… especially not a hand held video game.

**Riku:** Why is it so important that you find a special gift, especially this year?

**Saori:** (_Smiling_) I guess I shouldn't expect you to understand. I'm going to be twenty-seven years old after the New Year. I'm beginning to feel a bit like old Christmas cake… and Christmas is the time of year that you give a gift that shows your feelings toward someone who is really special to you. I want a gift that reflects exactly how I feel about him… how much I love him… and that I want to be with him forever.

**Riku:** Those are the types of gifts you give at Christmas time?

**Saori:** When there is someone who is really special to you.

**Suguru:** I know that guys usually give jewelry, like a ring, to a girl they feel that way about, but I really don't know what a girl would give to a guy.

**Saori:** Do you have any idea what Mahoro-san might get for you?

**Suguru:** Not a clue, but Mahoro isn't your typical girl. She does have a way of seeing things that are unique. Whatever she gets for me, I know I will be surprised.

**Saori:** Well, thank you. Maybe I'll ask Mahoro-san for some suggestions.

**Riku:** Thank you, Saori-sensei.

**Saori:** For what?

**Riku:** You just gave me an idea for a gift for Miyuki.

**Saori:** Well, I'm glad that someone has an idea of what they are doing. I shouldn't say anything, but I think Miyuki-chan has the same problem as I do.

**Riku:** You talked to Miyuki?

**Saori:** Yeah, she is here with her sisters. I saw her two flights down.

**Riku:** (_With pleading eyes_) Suguru-kun?

**Suguru:** No problem. With this crowd we should be able to sneak out of here without Miyuki-chan seeing you. Saori-sensei, if you do see Miyuki-chan again, I would ask that you not mention that you've seen us here today.

**Saori:** Of course not.

**Suguru:** Come on guys, let's go. If we can get down to third floor, we can take the walkway to the store across the street.

_Suguru, Riku, Kaito and Slash walk away, leaving Saori standing in the aisle, smiling._

_Scene fades to Suguru, Kaito, Riku and Slash entering the house. Both Kaito and Riku head directly to their rooms carrying their purchases. Suguru and Slash walk through the living room toward the dining room._

**Suguru:** Mahoro, we're home.

_Mahoro comes running out of the kitchen to meet Suguru in the dining room._

**Mahoro:** I'm glad you're home, but the kitchen is off limits until after dinner.

**Suguru:** (_Trying to move around Mahoro and toward the kitchen_) Oh! There's something in the kitchen that you don't want me to see?

**Mahoro:** Please, Suguru…

**Suguru:** Don't worry. I understand. I'm just having some fun with you.

**Mahoro:** Suguru… Sigh Did you and the twins finish your shopping?

**Suguru:** Mostly… I thought of something else I need to get on the way home, but I should be able to take care of that without too much of a problem. Kaito-kun found what he was looking for almost as soon as we started, but Riku-kun couldn't think of anything to get for Miyuki-chan. Then after we talked with Saori-sensei, he got an idea and bought five or six small gifts. I'm not sure what he is doing, but it was his idea.

**Mahoro:** You saw Saori-sensei while you were shopping?

**Suguru:** She was out shopping for something for Ryuga-sensei… and not having very much luck. In fact, she may come to talk to you to get some suggestions.

**Mahoro:** I would have no idea of what to get for Ryuga-san. She knows him far better than I do.

**Suguru:** I don't think that's the only thing Sensei wants to talk to you about. Hmmm… since you would prefer that I not go into the kitchen, could you get me something cold to drink?

**Mahoro:** I'm sorry. Of course… Will ice tea be sufficient?

**Suguru:** Your ice tea is always more than sufficient.

**Mahoro:** (_Turning and walking toward the kitchen_) I'll bring it for you in a moment. Slash, please make sure that Suguru does not peek into the kitchen.

**Slash:** Yes, Mahoro… Suguru, can I trust you to be on your best behavior?

**Suguru:** Of course… (_Mahoro enters the kitchen_) So Slash, did you see anything you liked… other than that one girl in the very short skirt.

**Slash:** Very funny. I'm just glad that I don't have to go through all of this worrying and decision making about "just the right gift" to buy.

**Suguru:** I'm not sure I would consider you lucky. It feels very nice to have someone that is so special to you that you worry that you've gotten just the right gift. Hmmm… I've been meaning to ask… you've been rather scarce for the last few weeks, and I hardly saw you at all when we were at the spa resort. Have you found someone to spend your time with? Where were you spending your nights at the resort? Maybe some strategic place you could look at all of the naked girls in the baths?

**Voice of Kaito:** I can tell you where he was spending his nights. He was staying in the room with Umeko-chan, Tori-chan, Yoko-chan and Kioko-chan.

_Suguru and Slash turn to face the twins who have just entered the dining room area._

**Slash:** How did you know that?

**Kaito:** Umeko-chan asked me if I thought Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun would mind if Slash stayed in their room. I told Umeko-chan that it probably wouldn't matter. Umeko-chan did say that for such a ferocious looking creature, he was quite gentle and that he let Umeko-chan cuddle right up with him. She said that Slash was just like a giant house cat.

**Suguru:** A giant house cat, huh? Maybe Slash does have someone special in his life.

**Voice of Mahoro:** Who has someone special in his life?

_Suguru, Kaito, Riku and Slash turn toward the kitchen entrance where Mahoro has entered the dining room carrying a tray with a pitcher of ice tea and four glasses._

**Mahoro:** I heard other voices and thought that everyone might want something to drink. By the way… Kaito-kun… Riku-kun… the kitchen is off limits until after dinner tonight. Now, who has someone special in his life?

**Riku:** It looks like Slash does. We've come to find out that he spent the weekend sharing a bed and cuddling with Umeko-chan.

**Kaito:** Now wait a moment. We are assuming that he was only cuddling with Umeko-chan. There were three other girls in the room that he might have been spending time with. He might be developing his own personal harem.

**Slash:** (_With a raised voice_) I would never consider doing anything like that.

**Suguru:** So you spent your time with Umeko-chan? (_Silence_) Maybe someone needs to do some Christmas shopping after all.

**Mahoro:** That is all well and good. I can take him shopping next week. Right now, finish your drinks. You all need to get cleaned up and dressed up before dinner. We will be having guests for dinner tonight.

**Suguru:** Guests for dinner… Now I'm all the more curious about what Mahoro is doing in the kitchen. (_Mahoro gives Suguru a very stern look_) … (_Suguru smiling_) but I guess I'll have to find out what it is like everyone else.

_Suguru, Kaito and Riku take their drinks and finish them and then exit from the dining room toward their rooms while Mahoro maintains her stern stance and expression._

_Cut to mid show break_

_Scene opens showing the front door of Mahoro's and Suguru's house (from the inside) sound of the door bell ringing._

**Voice of Mahoro:** I'll get it.

_Mahoro enters the scene and opens the door. Miyuki, Chizu, Rin and Kiyomi enter. Miyuki and Chizu are both carrying packages. Mahoro is wearing a dress, dark blue in color, almost knee length, somewhat form fitting and a neckline that is somewhat less than conservative. Rin is wearing a frilly, short, pink party dress with a significant exposure of cleavage. Miyuki is wearing a light pastel blue form fitting dress, mid thigh in length. Chizu is wearing a light yellow party dress, also rather short._

**Mahoro:** I'm so glad that you could all come tonight.

**Miyuki:** I wouldn't miss this for the world.

**Rin:** I feel funny not bringing a gift.

**Mahoro:** Don't worry. We agreed. One gift, something simple and nice, from their someone special.

**Voice of Suguru:** I see that our guests have arrived.

_Suguru enters the scene at the door._

**Suguru:** The twins will be down in a moment. They are finishing getting dressed. All of you ladies are looking quite lovely today.

**Mahoro:** Please come in and have a seat in the living room. (_Mahoro leads everyone into the living room_) We will have dinner once everyone is here. Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun had to run an errand for Hamaji-kun's mother and will be his soon. Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei said that they will be here at five-thirty. (_All arrive at the couches and chairs in the living room_) Please sit and I will get something cold for you to drink.

_All sit down. Miyuki and Chizu on one couch making sure that there is enough room (but not too much) for Riku and Kaito. Rin and Kiyomi sit next to each other on the other couch. Suguru sits down in one of the other chairs available._

**Miyuki:** It may be your birthday, but the least you could do is to help Mahoro-san with the beverages.

**Suguru:** I would love to help, but I have been banned from the kitchen at least until after dinner. The same goes for the twins.

**Rin:** If that is the case… would you like some help Mahoro-san?

**Mahoro:** No need. Please sit and relax. I will be right back.

_Mahoro exits the living room to the dining room, and then exits to the kitchen._

**Suguru:** Mahoro has been working on preparations for tonight's dinner since last night. I don't think I have ever seen Mahoro so nervous about getting a meal absolutely perfect.

**Miyuki:** That's because tonight is for someone really special to her. It has to be perfect.

**Chizu:** So what are the plans for Christmas? I can't imagine that Mahoro-san will be able to outdo what she did last year.

**Suguru:** Mahoro already has four turkeys on order. They should arrive by Christmas Eve morning.

**Rin:** Four turkeys! So she is going ahead with her plan?

**Suguru:** She plans to have the entire class in for Christmas dinner. She wants to make it a bigger production than last year… Although she did agree to cut back on the size of the Christmas tree after I explained to here that there would not be enough space for everyone, even if the Christmas tree was the same size as last year.

**Miyuki:** Natsune, Akine and Harune also received invitations.

**Suguru:** So did all of the students from the Embassy, as well as Ya-chan, Shiori-chan, Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei. Sera-san also… if she doesn't have to go right back to the Command Ship.

**Kiyomi:** That will make Kenta-kun happy. Kenta-kun says that his parents are not particularly happy about him dating someone who is apparently so much older than him.

**Rin:** It's not going to be easy to explain Sera-san to them if Sera-san and Kenta-kun's relationship really becomes serious.

**Miyuki:** Who says that it isn't? (_Mahoro enters the living room with a tray of glasses and a large pitcher of ice tea_) Sera-san was in to use the baths and I don't think her feet ever touched the ground.

_Mahoro puts the tray on the coffee table and begins to pour ice tea._

**Mahoro:** Sera-san came to visit me last week. She was so nervous because Kenta-kun's parents had agreed to let them go out on a date without a chaperone. Kenta-kun was keeping it a big surprise where they were going. She came back the following day and was so excited. She told me everything that happened.

**Chizu:** Everything?

**Mahoro:** No nothing like that…

**Rin:** So where did they go?

**Mahoro:** They went into the city and went out for dinner and then they went to the art gallery and then they walked in the shopping district to look at all of the Christmas decorations.

**Suguru:** I can't imagine Kenta-kun going to an art gallery.

**Kiyomi:** I can. He's really into anything that has to do with art… painting, sculpture… anything.

**Chizu:** But Kenta-kun can't draw a straight line with a ruler.

**Kiyomi:** He said that you don't have to be an artist to appreciate art… and then he beat the crap out of me in kendo practice.

**Rin:** Poor baby…

_There is the sound of the front door opening._

**Voice of Minawa:** Onee-chan, we're home. I'm sorry we are late.

_Minawa and Hamaji enter the living room together. Minawa is wearing a white frilly blouse and a light lavender, pleated, multi-layered skirt with dark lavender ribbons for edging and highlights._

_Everyone turns toward Minawa's voice._

**Chizu:** Minawa-chan, that is absolutely lovely… and it looks so good on you.

**Minawa:** Mrs. Hamaguchi made it for me. She said that it is an early Christmas gift.

**Hamaji:** My mom wanted to make sure that everything fit correctly since she never actually took any measurements. That's why we were running late.

**Mahoro:** She did a beautiful job. It fits you perfectly.

**Minawa:** She also said that she would make my wedding dress for me… traditional or western style.

**Mahoro:** That is very nice of her.

**Hamaji:** My mom has always been very good at sewing. I think she was just a little bit disappointed when I didn't turn out to be a girl… as you can sort of tell by the name. But now she has Mi-chan to sew for… and potentially a daughter.

**Miyuki:** Don't feel bad. My dad always wanted a boy… and my parents kept trying until my mother said enough was enough.

**Rin:** Does your mother know if she is going to have a boy or a girl?

**Hamaji:** My mother and father don't want to know until the baby is born… and I think they will be happy no matter what.

**Mahoro:** Sit down please. I will get another pitcher of tea and some more glasses. We are just waiting for Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei.

**Minawa:** They shouldn't be very long. We saw them on the way here. Saori-sensei said that they needed to make a stop before they came her.

**Mahoro:** I hope they aren't stopping to get beer or sake.

**Chizu:** Come on, Mahoro-san. You know Saori-sensei. She needs to have her beer to make her meal complete. Cut her a little slack.

**Mahoro:** It's not that, but I think we already have enough sake and cold beer in the house.

_There is a moment of shocked silence and then general laughter._

_Mahoro takes the empty pitcher and begins to move toward the kitchen._

**Minawa:** Onee-chan, may I please help you?

**Mahoro:** No, please… you and Hamaji-kun please sit… I will just go and get another pitcher of tea and enough glasses and then I intend on sitting until dinner is ready. It still has to cook a bit more.

**Chizu:** Is Mahoro-san making curry for dinner tonight?

**Mahoro:** No… something a bit different. But I think you will like it.

**Chizu:** There is no question about it. Anything you cook, by definition will be good.

**Mahoro:** Thank you Chizu-chan.

_The doorbell rings._

**Mahoro:** (_Mahoro walks toward the front door carrying the empty pitcher_) Oh! That's probably Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei.

**Suguru:** (_Standing up_) Mahoro, why don't you let me get the door while you get more ice tea?

**Mahoro:** But… uhhh…

**Suguru:** Mahoro… I'll take care of the door… You take care of the beverages… unless you're going to let me into the kitchen…

**Mahoro:** Suguru, please take care of welcoming our guests.

_Mahoro changes direction and begins walking toward the kitchen while Suguru goes to the door and opens it. Saori and Ryuga are at the door. Saori is carrying a package._

**Suguru:** Saori-sensei… Ryuga-sensei… Please come in.

**Ryuga:** I'm sorry we are late. Saori thought of something to get at the last minute.

**Suguru:** No you're not really late. We were just sitting and talking. Please come in and have a seat.

_Saori and Ryuga enter the house and follow Suguru into the living room._

**Saori:** (_Stopping and presenting the package she is carrying to Suguru_) After all of the times I came here and mooched food from you and Mahoro, I felt bad not bringing something as a gift. I wasn't sure what Mahoro was cooking, so I brought some beverage for everyone.

**Voice of Mahoro:** You didn't bring beer, did you?

_Mahoro enters the living room carrying a tray with a full pitcher of ice tea and four more glasses._

**Saori:** No, I didn't do that. I know that you don't approve of underage drinking, so (_withdrawing a can from the package_) I brought some iced coffee.

**Ryuga:** Recently, Saori and I have been reducing our consumption of beer… and both of us have taken a liking to the coffee.

**Mahoro:** Well, I'm glad you didn't bring beer, but that's because I already have a case of beer in the refrigerator and two more cases on hand.

**Saori:** That should be more than enough. So if I might be so bold… what is for dinner tonight?

**Mahoro:** I thought I would try something that I've never made before, so I hope it turns out to your liking.

**Saori:** I'm sure that Chizu-chan has already reassured you that you have no need to worry.

**Chizu:** I think I said it once before, but I think Mahoro-san could make cardboard taste good. So what are we having?

**Mahoro:** Sukiyaki…

**Suguru:** (_With a look of disbelief_) Sukiyaki?

**Mahoro:** Is… is… there some problem, Suguru?

**Suguru:** No… no… it's just that I haven't had sukiyaki in quite some time.

**Miyuki:** Same here. I remember having it when I was young, before the arguing and bickering among my sisters became too much for my mother.

**Kaito:** (_To Chizu_) Sukiyaki?

**Chizu:** It's like a stew served in a big pot. Everybody serves himself or herself from the pot, taking the things they like.

**Mahoro:** It still needs to cook a bit more, so everyone sit and have some tea.

_Suguru looks at Mahoro with a sad smile as the sit down in chairs next to each other._

_Scene fades to a short time later. Everyone is laughing._

**Kiyomi:** So a guy actually tried to make a move on Kanoko-san?

**Hamaji:** I would have loved to be there to see that. But who is this guy… no wait; maybe I should ask who was he?

**Mahoro:** He works with Kanoko-chan at the hospital as an aid. He and Kanoko-chan double dated with Nayoko-chan and Roka-kun.

**Miyuki:** Nayoko-chan and Roka-kun are an item? I never would have guessed.

**Mahoro:** Only for the night. They went with Kanoko-chan as a favor. But they were at the restaurant and when he tried to slide his hand to an inappropriate spot under her skirt, Kanoko-chan took offence.

**Miyuki:** Took offence?

**Mahoro:** She broke three of his fingers. That was last week, but he has been begging for forgiveness and asking Kanoko-chan for another chance.

**Rin:** Either he is stupid or a real glutton for punishment.

_Sound of Guri-chan barking in the background._

**Mahoro:** The funny thing is, Kanoko-chan is considering going out with him again… I wonder what is wrong with Guri-chan?

**Suguru:** With everything that has been going on today, did you remember to put food out for him?

**Mahoro:** (_Standing up_) Dinner should be ready. I will check to see what the problem is and then I will bring out dinner. Why doesn't everyone take a seat at the table?

_Mahoro walks to the kitchen while everyone else get up and walks to take a seat around the table. Guri-chan's barking continues for a moment and then stops._

**Suguru:** It was probably a cat or a squirrel in the back yard. Guri-chan is such a coward when it comes to things like that.

_Mahoro enters the dining room from the kitchen._

**Mahoro:** Suguru, I think we will have to re-arrange the table. We have several additional guests.

_From the kitchen enters Leesha and Sera._

**Suguru:** Grandmother…. Sera-san… I hadn't expected to see you until tomorrow.

**Leesha:** Well, we decided it would be best to get back to Earth a little sooner.

**Hamaji:** So my father is back? How is he?

**Leesha:** Why don't you ask him yourself?

_Mr. Hamaguchi enters the dining room from the kitchen. He is wearing gray Saint shirt and trousers and has a full beard and long hair, almost to the middle of his shoulders. At first Hamaji does not recognize him._

**Hamaji:** Dad?… … … Dad!

_Hamaji runs to embrace his father._

**Hamaji:** When did you get back? Have you seen mom? Are you feeling well?

**Mr. Hamaguchi:** One thing at a time. I'm feeling fine. We just arrived in orbit about (_looking at Sera_) … a half hour ago?

**Sera:** About that.

**Mr. Hamaguchi:** And seeing your mother is the reason I'm here… although I didn't expect this large of a welcoming committee.

**Leesha:** We decided that there was no need for your father and the rest of the team to spend any time on the Command Ship. And because we had already announced the formal arrival time, it looked like a chance for our explorers to spend some time with their families before the media had their way with them. Commander Hayato arranged to have the families transported to Vesper headquarters to spend the night together at least… but the Commander didn't think that the long ride to the headquarters would be comfortable for your mother.

**Sera:** And the transport can be a bit stressful.

**Mr. Hamaguchi:** We had hoped that Suguru-kun might be able to have you and your mom come here so that we could have at least the evening together.

**Leesha:** I see that everyone is dressed up. It must be some special celebration.

**Miyuki:** It's a birthday party… for Suguru-kun… and for the twins.

**Leesha:** The twins birthday?

**Kaito:** Miyuki-chan, Riku, Chizu and I worked out how to match up our calendars. The seventy-third day of the fourth planting cycle works out to be December 17.

**Leesha:** I'm not even going to ask how you managed to do that. I'll take your word for it.

**Mahoro:** And today is Suguru's birthday.

**Leesha:** Today? … Today is the twenty-first?

**Chizu:** All day.

**Leesha:** I'm sorry… going between the Command Ship and Earth really messes up my sense of time.

**Sera:** So, what do we do now?

**Hamaji:** Couldn't my dad just go to our house for the evening?

**Leesha:** Well considering that he isn't supposed to be back on Earth until tomorrow, it would not be a good idea for him to be seen before that by the general public.

**Suguru:** Why don't you go ahead with the original plan? Hamaji-kun can go get his mother and everyone can join us for dinner. If Mahoro is true to form, there should be plenty for everyone to eat.

**Leesha:** Mahoro prepares enough food for twice the number of people eating the meal. Grandson, I'm surprised you are not twice the size you are.

**Mahoro:** I make sure he gets plenty of exercise to work it off… right Suguru?

**Suguru:** Ahhh… Hamaji-kun… How about going and getting your mother?

**Hamaji:** I think I'd rather stick around and hear about Mahoro-san's exercise program for you.

_Suguru flashes a less then friendly look at Hamaji._

**Hamaji:** (_As Hamaji turns and walks toward the front door_) I think I'll be going now.

_Hamaji exits through the front door._

**Mr. Hamaguchi:** (_To Minawa_) Minawa-chan, you are as lovely as ever… and that is a beautiful outfit.

**Minawa:** Mrs. Hamaguchi made it for me.

**Mr. Hamaguchi:** Has my son been taking good care of you and Mrs. Hamaguchi?

**Minawa:** Hamaji is the most wonderful person in the world… and beyond. He has been working very hard to take care of Mrs. Hamaguchi and me.

**Mr. Hamaguchi:** I understand that there was some excitement while I was gone?

**Minawa:** (_After a long silence_) Your son is a hero… a very silly hero… who can't follow instructions very well… but still a hero.

**Mr. Hamaguchi:** Commander Leesha told me about it on the way home. You're quite a hero yourself. Thank you for being there for my son.

_There is a moment of silence._

**Leesha:** Before I forget, Doctor Kasumi is here and staying at the lodge. She'll be here tomorrow so you can talk to her.

**Minawa:** Oh! Thank you. There is so much I want to tell her about.

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan, could you help me get place settings. Suguru… Riku-kun… Kaito-kun… will you please set up space for four more guests.

**Suguru:** Don't forget Akiko-san. She will probably come along also.

**Mahoro:** Right. Five more guests…

**Rin:** Is there anything I can do to help?

**Miyuki:** Yeah, same here?

**Mahoro:** You can help Minawa-chan set the table. I'll start bringing things out so dinner will be ready when Hamaji-kun and Mrs. Hamaguchi arrive.

_Suguru, Riku and Kaito (joined by Kiyomi and Ryuga) attend to their tasks as Minawa, Rin, Miyuki, Chizu and Saori follow Mahoro into the kitchen. Scene fades to everyone standing around in the living room (including Leesha, Sera and Mr. Hamaguchi) and talking. The sound of the front door opening and closing can be heard._

**Voice of Hamaji:** Don't worry mom. They're expecting us.

**Voice of Mrs. Hamaguchi:** I still feel very uncomfortable just walking into someone else's home.

**Voice of Hamaji:** I think of this as a second home. Please don't worry.

_Hamaji and his mother enter the living room followed by Akiko. All three walk to Mahoro and Suguru (right past her husband)._

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** I'm sorry for just entering your home like this.

**Mahoro:** Please don't worry. Hamaji-kun is correct. We were expecting you.

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** Toshi said that someone wanted to ask me about Minawa-chan's dress and about wedding dresses.

**Voice of Mr. Hamaguchi:** Do you think she will ever stop calling you that? It **is** rather embarrassing.

**Voice of Hamaji:** I don't think so. I guess I'm just going to have to learn to live with it.

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** (_Turning to face the sound of the voices_) What is wrong with calling you that? Your name is Toshiya. Toshi makes as much sense as Hamaji!

_Mrs. Hamaguchi finally focuses on the source of the first voice. She stares for a moment and then realizes who it is under the unkempt hair and scraggly beard._

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** Minoru?

**Mr. Hamaguchi:** Not bad. She got it on the first guess.

**Mrs. Hamaguchi:** Minoru!

**Mr. Hamaguchi:** Megumi…

_Mr. And Mrs. Hamaguchi embrace and kiss (through the beard) as everyone else looks on._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro, Suguru, Akiko, Megumi Hamaguchi, Minoru Hamaguchi, Minawa, Hamaji, Leesha, Sera, Rin, Kiyomi, Saori, Ryuga, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu and Kaito sitting around an extended dining room table. Scene shifts to show Mr. and Mrs. Hamaguchi sitting next to each other. Scene shifts to Miyuki and Chizu holding gifts. Scene shifts to a small plastic part of a toy. Scene shifts to a brightly blushing Mahoro handing a gift to Suguru._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Kiyomi:** It's great that you dad is back from space. Your mom really looks happy, but I almost didn't recognize him.

**Voice of Hamaji:** Neither did I at first. He looks completely different with the long hair and beard.

**Voice of Rin:** Actually he looks quite handsome like that.

**Voice of Hamaji:** Don't give him any ideas.

**Voice of Rin:** Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan said that they had a really difficult time picking out gifts for the twins.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** What is that that Suguru-kun is holding?

**Voice of Hamaji:** I don't know, but it looks like a part from some kind of toy.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Will you look at Mahoro-san blush! What did she get for Suguru-kun for his birthday?

**Voice of Rin:** Mahoro-san, where did you go shopping for Suguru-kun?

**Episode 19: Sukiyaki**


	19. Episode 19 Sukiyaki

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 19: Sukiyaki**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Sitting around an extended dinner table are Mahoro, Suguru, Akiko, Megumi Hamaguchi, Minoru Hamaguchi (hair combed and drawn back into a pony tale and beard groomed a bit), Minawa, Hamaji, Leesha, Sera, Rin, Kiyomi, Saori, Ryuga, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu and Kaito. On the table is the sukiyaki (divided into two **large** containers). Suguru is somewhat reserved._

**Minoru Hamaguchi:** When I was packing to leave, I didn't really expect it to be a problem, but I'm not the only member of the team with this problem.

**Kiyomi:** So Saint men don't grow beards?

**Riku:** Very few. I doubt that Kaito or I will ever have to shave.

**Saori:** Actually, the way you have it groomed, it doesn't look all that bad.

**Minoru Hamaguchi:** Do you thing so? Hmmm… maybe I'll keep the beard.

_There is a distinctive sound of clearing of throats, not just from Megumi Hamaguchi, but from Hamaji also._

**Minoru Hamaguchi:** At least let me keep the hair… at least for a little while. I haven't had hair this long since my second year in college.

_There is a tense silence._

**Sera:** (_To Leesha_) Maybe we should send a barber up to the ship tomorrow.

**Leesha:** It might make a number of people happier.

**Minoru Hamaguchi:** (_After taking some of the meat from one of the pots and eating it_) Mahoro-san, this is wonderful. I think the thing I missed the most… right after Megumi, Hamaji and Minawa, is Earth cooking. No offence Leesha-san, but some of the food I ate could not be described as anything other than terrible.

**Leesha:** No offence taken. That is one of the reasons I much prefer staying on Earth as much as I can. Even when Sera-san brings me food from Earth, our cooks manage to mess it up somehow. I can't believe that they can make the flavor from hot peppers disappear.

**Minoru Hamaguchi:** I think it has something with that grain you call rice. It's almost like it's been bred to have no flavor what so ever… no… it seems to absorb and destroy any flavor.

**Leesha:** I'm sure that it was bred for it's nutritional value, but you're right.

**Minoru Hamaguchi:** (_After taking and eating another morsel from the pot_) Sera-san, thank you for the food you brought. Even instant ramen was a welcome break.

**Sera:** I figured it was the least that I could do.

**Kaito:** So what happens next, Mr. Hamaguchi?

**Minoru Hamaguchi:** Not very much, at least at first. It will take several months for us to evaluate all of the data we gathered and write a report. Then it will be up to Earth and Saint to decide what to do next.

**Leesha:** Saint has already made the decision that Silvaplanna will be our new home planet. The main fleet is moving itself toward the planet, but that will take over a year. And the Exploration Command Ships will move to become space stations along the route between Earth and Silvaplanna to make any movement between the two planets easier.

**Hamaji:** (_To his father_) So you really don't expect to have to go anywhere for an extended trip in the near future?

**Minoru Hamaguchi:** No, son… I don't expect that I will have to travel between now and the time the baby is due… or anytime soon after that.

**Mahoro:** I'm glad that you were able to get home before the holidays.

**Minoru Hamaguchi:** I am too. We had expected to get home two weeks ago, but we discovered some very interesting things just before we were scheduled to leave. Unfortunately there was no way to send a message back in a timely manner… but I promised someone that there wouldn't be any shoptalk tonight.

**Megumi Hamaguchi:** He does have a habit of going on about things like that if you let him.

**Suguru:** We know someone else like that, don't we Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** Speaking of Professor Hokato… Was he able to come home for the holidays?

**Leesha:** The Professor is back also.

**Mahoro:** I do need to talk to him about my sisters.

**Leesha:** Unless it is something pressing, it can probably wait until he has a chance to settle back in.

**Akiko:** Is there some problem, Onee-chan?

**Mahoro:** No, there's no problem. But I don't think there is any real need for your sisters to live on campus any more. Kanoko-chan is doing very well staying with Nayoko-chan. It might be good if Sanako-chan, Nekoto-chan and Chiako-chan got apartments near where they work and start living on their own.

**Leesha:** There's time to think about that later, but it is starting to get late. Unfortunately we need to head back to Vesper headquarters for the night.

**Mahoro:** Oh! Please not yet. Does anyone want any more dinner?

**Minoru Hamaguchi:** I couldn't eat any more if I wanted too.

**Saori:** Same here. I think I ate more tonight than I normally eat in a week.

**Chizu:** I'm stuffed too.

**Kiyomi:** Now that's saying something.

**Mahoro:** If that is the case, could I have some help clearing the table?

**Miyuki:** (_Standing up_) No problem.

**Chizu:** (_Also standing up_) I'm in.

**Rin:** (_Standing up with Chizu_) Just tell us what you need Mahoro-san.

**Saori:** (_Standing up and indicating to Minawa that she should remain seated_) Minawa-chan, you sit and spend time with your future in-laws.

**Minawa:** But…

**Saori:** No "buts" about it. For all of the times you waited on me, I think I owe you more than I could every repay.

**Akiko:** Is there something I could do, Onee-chan?

**Mahoro:** (_As she grabs one of the containers of food_) I don't think so. I have more than enough help.

_Mahoro, Saori, Miyuki, Rin and Chizu work to clear the table of the remaining food and dishes while the others continue to talk at the table._

**Minoru Hamaguchi:** (_To his wife_) It really is a beautiful planet. Right now it looks like one huge park. Someday I would like to take you there.

**Megumi Hamaguchi:** I'm sure it is… and I think someday I would like to go there… It's just that now that you're back after being gone so long… I'd like to spend more time with you. Leesha-san isn't there some way he could stay until morning?

**Leesha:** I wish there would be some way for me to do that, but there was a great deal of backlash when we brought Suguru and the others back early without the media's permission… not that I really expect a great deal of media interest. Commander Hayato does not want to take the chance that anyone who isn't supposed to be here might be seen.

**Minawa:** I… I… have an idea. Suguru-kun, do you think it would be all right if Mr. and Mrs. Hamaguchi stayed here for the night? I mean if you and Onee-chan didn't mind. They could use my bed. Then they could be together, but he wouldn't have to go out where people could see that he got back to Earth early… and it's not as if Hamaji and I couldn't find someplace else to stay for the night.

**Megumi Hamaguchi:** Minawa-chan…

**Suguru:** I'm sure Mahoro wouldn't mind… and I certainly don't mind.

**Megumi Hamaguchi:** That's very nice of you Minawa-chan.

**Minawa:** (_Putting her arms around Hamaji and giving him a hug_) I know what it's like to be away from someone you love.

_Mahoro and Rin enter the dining room carrying dessert plates and Saori enters carrying a tray of cans of iced coffee._

**Leesha:** At this point, it's more of a matter of convincing Commander Hayato.

**Mahoro:** Convincing Commander Hayato of what?

**Suguru:** Of letting Mr. Hamaguchi stay the night here with Mrs. Hamaguchi. Minawa-chan offered the use of her bed for the night.

**Mahoro:** Hmmm… Minawa-chan's bed is a bit small. They would have to get very close and cozy.

**Kaito:** I'm sure that's something that Hamaji-kun wanted to hear.

_Hamaji closes his eyes and begins to blush._

**Hamaji:** I don't want to hear it… I don't want to think about it… at all!

**Kaito:** On the bright side, Hamaji-kun, your dad won't be able to get your mom any more pregnant.

**Hamaji:** (_Blushing even more brightly_) Kaito-kun!

There is laughter from everyone except Minawa, who hugs Hamaji tighter. Miyuki and Chizu poke their heads into the dining room from the kitchen.

**Miyuki:** Hey, what are we missing?

**Riku:** My brother is taunting Hamaji-kun.

**Chizu:** Kaito, behave yourself.

**Miyuki:** Mahoro-san, are you almost ready?

**Mahoro:** Just about. We can talk about this afterwards. I think I can convince the Commander, (_as Mahoro walks back to the kitchen_) but first…

_Mahoro enters the kitchen and after a short delay Miyuki and Chizu exit the kitchen followed by Mahoro. Each is carrying a full sized cake, each with sixteen candles on it. As they exit the kitchen, Mahoro begins to sing and everyone joins in._

**Mahoro:** Happy birthday to you.

**Everyone:** Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday…

**Miyuki:** Riku…

**Chizu:** Kaito…

**Mahoro:** And Suguru…

**Everyone:** Happy birthday to you.

_Each girl sets down their cake in front of their significant other and gives them a kiss._

**Mahoro:** Happy birthday, Suguru.

**Miyuki:** Now make a wish and blow out the candles before the wax melts all over the cake.

_Each of the boys takes a deep breath and with varying success manage to blow out the candles on their cake. There is a round of applause for the group._

**Megumi Hamaguchi:** Mahoro-san, I hope you're not expecting us to eat all of that cake tonight.

**Mahoro:** Well, maybe not finish it, but I do expect everyone to have a piece of each one. They are all a bit different.

**Chizu:** (_Handing Kaito a knife_) Here Kaito, use this to cut the cake. I've got to try this.

**Rin:** Chizu-chan, didn't you say a few minutes ago that you were stuffed?

**Chizu:** But this is one of Mahoro-san's cakes, and there is always room for some of her cake, because…

**The Whole Group**:(_Along with Chizu_) Whatever Mahoro-san cooks is so good.

_The entire group laughs, including Chizu._

_Kaito, Riku and Suguru cut their respective cakes into small pieces. Mahoro, Chizu and Miyuki help serve, placing a small slice of each on the plates and distributing cake to everyone._

**Megumi Hamaguchi:** (_After tasting the cake_) This is marvelous. Each one is different. This one has just a hint of lemon.

**Mahoro:** That would be Kaito-kun's cake.

**Saori:** And I'll bet that the cake flavored with cherry was for Riku-kun.

**Mahoro:** That's correct.

**Rin:** But the flavor for Suguru-kun's cake… I can't quite make out what it is.

**Chizu:** You're right… It is very subtle and so very light… I just can't pick it out. Mahoro-san, what is it?

**Mahoro:** (_Beaming broadly_) It's a secret.

**Chizu:** Let me have another piece… I'll figure it out.

_There is more laughter from the group. Miyuki and Chizu exit to the living room and return, each carrying a package._

**Miyuki:** Mahoro-san… you have something to get?

**Mahoro:** Ahhh… yeah… ahhh…

**Chizu:** Come on. We agreed.

_Mahoro exits to the kitchen._

**Suguru:** What's this all about?

**Miyuki:** Mahoro-san, Chizu-chan and I agreed that we would each get one birthday gift and present them tonight rather than mix it altogether with Christmas.

_Mahoro re-enters the dining room carrying two packages._

**Mahoro:** I'm not sure how… ahhh… appropriate my gift is. I hadn't expected all of these people here.

**Hamaji:** Mahoro-san bought something inappropriate for Suguru-kun.

**Minawa:** (_Giving Hamaji a little hit_) Quiet! Don't worry, Onee-chan. I'm sure Suguru-kun will love it no matter what it is.

**Mahoro:** (_Blushing_) Miyuki-chan… Chizu-chan… why don't you go first?

**Chizu:** Miyuki-chan and Mahoro-san and I agree on two things. First, it is very difficult to find a gift for someone who is special to you… And second, it's almost impossible to shop for a guy. I saw this though and thought you might like it.

_Chizu hands her package to Kaito._

**Kiyomi:** Let me guess… It's a guide to the best restaurants in Japan.

**Rin:** (_Poking Kiyomi_) You be quiet!

_Kaito smiles and unwraps the gift. It is a book._

**Kaito:** (_Reading the cover_) Japan: Myth and Mythology. Thank you Chizu. (_Giving Chizu a kiss_)

**Chizu:** You did such a fine job as a storyteller at the Cultural Festival; I thought you might like to learn about some of our stories.

**Kaito:** Thank you.

**Miyuki:** Chizu-chan is right. Guys are a pain to buy gifts for. And the people in the stores aren't any help either. The only things they could suggest were ties, tools and video games. (_Presenting her gift to Riku_) I hope you like it.

_Riku accepts the gift and opens it. Once unwrapped, Riku holds up and displays the gift, which is a light blue sweater._

**Miyuki:** We haven't had any really cold weather yet, but I don't think our luck will hold out for all of the winter. We're bound to get some snow eventually.

**Riku:** Snow?

**Miyuki:** Oh! You wouldn't know about that, would you?

**Leesha:** The first time I experienced snow, it took me quite by surprise. Yuichiro and I spent the whole day trying to catch snowflakes. All I caught was a cold. I was sick for a week.

**Miyuki:** You'll understand when it happens. I'll just make sure he's dressed warm enough so he doesn't get sick.

**Riku:** Thank you Miyuki. It is beautiful… and it looks like it will keep me warm for when this snow happens. (_Kissing Miyuki_) Thank you very much.

**Chizu:** OK, Mahoro-san. It's your turn… Although I thought we agreed only one gift.

**Mahoro:** (_Handing a small wrapped package to Suguru_) We did, but this gift isn't from me. (_Everyone including Suguru look at Mahoro with a questioning look_) I'll explain in a moment.

_Suguru slowly unwraps the small gift and open the enclosed box and withdraws what looks to be a portion of a toy robot. All but Suguru continue to look at Mahoro with a questioning look. Suguru's expression changes from questioning to one of surprise._

**Suguru:** Mahoro… Where? … How?

**Rin:** Mahoro-san, I don't understand.

**Mahoro:** When we were cleaning Suguru's old room when Minawa-chan moved into it, I found a toy robot… or at least parts of a toy robot. It reminded me of last Christmas when Suguru was telling about how his father would get a toy that came in parts. Suguru would get one part for his birthday and the second part for Christmas. Suguru would get the third part some time later.

**Suguru:** Usually for New Years. But the last Christmas my father was alive, he gave me the part for my birthday and for Christmas, but he was called away before New Years. I never got the third part of the toy. But where did you buy this part? This toy hasn't been made since that Christmas.

**Mahoro:** I didn't buy it. When your father died, I found it among his personal effects. I didn't understand what it was, but I kept it for some reason. When I saw the toy you had, I realized what it was. So this is a gift from your father.

**Suguru:** Mahoro… thank you so very much

_Mahoro and Suguru embrace and kiss._

**Chizu:** OK. That explains that gift. Now lets see what you got for Suguru-kun.

**Mahoro:** (_Blushing brightly_) Like I said. I'm not really sure how appropriate my gift is. It's not really a serious gift… and it's not nearly as nice as the gifts Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan bought for the twins.

**Chizu:** It can't be that bad, Mahoro-san.

**Miyuki:** Let's see it.

**Mahoro:** (_Tentatively presenting the second package_) I hope you won't be angry.

**Suguru:** How can I be angry about anything you get for me?

_Suguru opens the package and looks in, being careful not to let anyone else see what the gift is. Suguru closes the package and both smiles and blushes._

**Mahoro:** (_Blushing brightly_) The man at the store said that they really came as a set.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, I never would have expected something like this from you, but thank you.

**Kiyomi:** OK, so what is it?

**Saori:** I'll bet they're a matching set of handcuffs.

**Mahoro:** They had those also, but I didn't understand of what use they would be.

**Miyuki:** Mahoro-san, where did you go shopping for Suguru-kun?

**Hamaji:** Come on Suguru-kun… Open it up and let us see what Mahoro-san bought for you.

_Suguru looks at Mahoro who nods her head. Suguru re-opens the package and takes out a magazine and a DVD. The DVD package is labeled "Asaoka Riho – Beauty in Paradise". The magazine is similarly labeled._

**Miyuki:** Mahoro-san got Suguru-kun an ecchi magazine and DVD?

_Mrs. Hamaguchi looks over at the cover of the magazine._

**Megumi Hamaguchi:** I recognize her. She's in a lot of the magazines To… Hamaji has in his room. She really is quite pretty.

**Hamaji:** You know about the magazines in my room… you've looked at them?

**Megumi Hamaguchi:** Of course I have. Who do you think cleans your room? Don't you think I clean under your bed?

**Hamaji:** But you looked at them?

**Megumi Hamaguchi:** Why not? Like I said, she really is quite pretty and the magazines are pretty good resource material.

**Hamaji:** (_Absolutely shocked_) Mother!

**Kiyomi:** Hmmm… I really think this will scar him for life.

_Everyone laughs_

_Cut to mid show break._

_Scene opens with Mr. and Mrs. Hamaguchi sitting next to each other on the bed in Minawa's bedroom._

**Minoru:** It was really nice of Minawa-chan to offer the use of her room for us.

**Megumi:** She really is a sweet girl. I'm not sure what I would have done without her while you were gone.

**Minoru:** Minawa-chan and Hamaji make a good couple… (_Putting his arm around his wife_) Almost as good as us.

**Megumi:** I missed you.

**Minoru:** I missed you too.

**Megumi:** It was not being able to get a message to you…. Or to know if you were doing well.

**Minoru:** I know… Not knowing if you… or Hamaji… or the baby… or anybody else was OK.

**Megumi:** You know about To… Hamaji… I'm really trying, but it's really difficult. You know about what happened to Hamaji.

**Minoru:** Leesha-san told me on the way here from the Command Ship. Just in general what happened… not too many of the details.

**Megumi:** I think I'm missing a number of the key details also.

**Minoru:** Leesha-san said that Hamaji saved one of his friends from two Kaemisa cyborgs.

**Megumi:** And Minawa-chan killed one of the cyborgs. She hasn't said anything about it and Hamaji doesn't say anything either. (_Silence_) They took the other cyborg to the Command Ship.

**Minoru:** I know. I saw her there. They had just completed the first phase of her treatment the day before we arrived. There is still no guarantee that she will survive. It's unfortunate. She really is a lovely girl.

**Megumi:** I don't understand these people. How could anyone do that to another human being?

**Minoru:** (_Shaking his head_) I don't know. I really don't. (_Silence and then surveys the bed_) Mahoro-san wasn't kidding when she said that Minawa-chan's bed would be cozy.

**Megumi:** Do you think this is going to work? I am taking up significantly more space than when you left.

**Minoru:** We'll just have to get close and cozy like Mahoro-san said.

**Megumi:** Hmmm… Is that a promise?

**Minoru:** (_Embracing his wife_) Oh! Most definitely.

_Scene fades (to the sound of Mrs. Hamaguchi giggling) to Kaito and Riku in their bedroom, each is lying in their own futon._

**Kaito:** That was fun. I can't believe the effort that they put into celebrating our birthday.

**Riku:** Leesha-san told us when we came that that was the case. Do you remember the party they had for Minawa-chan on board the Command Ship?

**Kaito:** We'd never seen anything like it before. I wonder sometimes why Saint doesn't have celebrations like that?

**Riku:** Leesha-san seems to think it's because our people live so long.

**Kaito:** Even so, our parents never really had any type of celebration for us, even when we were young… and I don't remember anyone else having a birthday celebration either.

**Riku:** Not that we would have known about it. People didn't go out of their way to even talk to us.

**Kaito:** That's true. Sometimes I even forget that we are twins. It really doesn't matter to anyone on Earth. Even the people from the embassy don't seem to be bothered by it.

**Riku:** At least not the children. I think Misaki-chan's mother is still a bit worried about our presence near her daughter.

**Kaito:** That may be the case, but in general, life here on Earth is very nice… especially with Chizu.

**Riku:** Miyuki makes my live very special also.

**Kaito:** Brother, may I ask you a question? Are you planning something?

**Riku:** What do you mean?

**Kaito:** Well, the sudden interest in buying gifts… and the important questions you had to ask Leesha-san before she left… and asking Mrs. Hamaguchi about Minawa-chan's dress. I have a feeling you are planning something.

**Riku:** No, nothing really… just some questions for future reference.

**Kaito:** And all the gifts?

**Riku:** Why not? I just happened to see something cute that I thought Harune-chan would like, and Akine-chan likes to read, so I saw a book she might like.

**Kaito:** So you're not planning anything?

**Riku:** If I decide to do anything, I'll let you know. Let's get some sleep. I think tomorrow is going to be quite busy.

**Kaito:** (_Fade to black_) Whatever… (_Long silence_) You are planning something.

_There is a sigh from Riku as the scene fades to Mahoro and Suguru in their bedroom. Suguru is lying under the covers while Mahoro has just finished putting on her pajamas and is buttoning up the top (with her back to the scene)_

**Suguru:** So Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun did go to the Vesper lodge with Grandmother and Sera-san?

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan was really excited about introducing Hamaji-kun to Doctor Kasumi.

**Suguru:** Commander Hayato didn't sound all that happy about the arrangement. I really don't understand what he is so worried about.

**Mahoro:** I don't understand either, but the Commander wants Mr. Hamaguchi back at Vesper headquarters first thing in the morning. If Mr. Hamaguchi wasn't a personal friend of the Commander, I'm not sure he would have let him stay.

_Mahoro turns out the lights and climbs into bed cuddling up to Suguru._

**Mahoro:** Was the party to your liking, Suguru?

**Suguru:** It was a wonderful party. I've never had a party for my birthday. It was always a combination party with Christmas.

**Mahoro:** It's just that you seemed rather quiet at the beginning of the party. I was worried that I had done something to displease you.

**Suguru:** You didn't do anything to displease me. I was just thinking about things in the past.

**Mahoro:** Like what?

**Suguru:** It's nothing important really… I was thinking about the last time I had sukiyaki. My mother used to make it all the time.

**Mahoro:** Your father would talk about it all the time. It was one of his favorite things that your mother made.

**Suguru:** I know. That is where my mother and I were coming back from the day she was killed. We had gone to the market to buy the ingredients for sukiyaki, because my father was coming home from being away for more than a month.

**Mahoro:** I'm sorry. I never knew that.

**Suguru:** No Mahoro, there was no way you could have known. I never really talked about it to anyone… not even my father. The thing is, that day, it was almost as if my mother knew something was going to happen.

**Mahoro:** What do you mean?

**Suguru:** The crossing where she was killed is always very busy. My mother always had me hold tightly on to her hand when we crossed. That day, she told me that I should walk on my own because I was getting to be a big boy and that I needed to learn how to cross on my own. At first, I thought she had done it because I would always complain about having to hold her hand and that it was embarrassing to have to do it. After a while though, and especially after my father died, I began to believe that she knew that her life was in danger that day. I ran across the street and was safe… she never got more than five steps into the crossing when she was hit. I felt so bad. I felt that if I had stayed with her, she might still be alive, but my father and grandfather said that if I had stayed with her, I might be dead also.

**Mahoro:** I didn't mean to bring back such unpleasant memories.

**Suguru:** No Mahoro. I think this is the way it has to be. I've never talked to anyone about this. Somehow I feel you are the only one I can talk to about this.

**Mahoro:** Thank you… So everything was to your liking?

**Suguru:** Yes, Mahoro, everything was to my liking. The sukiyaki was absolutely delicious. The cake was marvelous… Oh! And I'll bet the secret ingredient is almonds, freshly toasted.

**Mahoro:** That's exactly right… Ahhh… About my gifts for you…

**Suguru:** Your gifts were fine Mahoro. I had completely forgotten about that toy until I saw that piece tonight. It always irritated me that my father would always give me gifts like that.

**Mahoro:** I'll make sure that I don't do the same thing in the future. About the other gifts…

**Suguru:** I never would have expected you to get me anything like that. Where did you buy it?

**Mahoro:** When I asked at the bookstore about Asaoka Riho books and videos, they didn't have anything that you didn't have. So the salesperson suggested this video store in the city. It was a very strange place and there were many things there that I didn't understand. When I asked there, the salesperson suggested the video and book set. He also asked if I was interested in buying any toys, but I really didn't see any toys there, at least nothing that I thought you might be interested in.

**Suguru:** (_Blushing_) I'm sure you're right. Thank you though. I'm not sure when I will get a chance to watch the video.

**Mahoro:** (_Blushing_) Actually… I was… ahhh… hoping that… ahhh… we might watch it together.

**Suguru:** You know, you really don't have to if you don't want to.

**Mahoro:** I think I really would like to watch it with you… (_Pan to ceiling_) Then you could explain to me all of the parts that I don't understand.

_The is a quiet gulping sound from Suguru as the scene fades to Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Megumi Hamaguchi, Akiko, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Saori, Ryuga, Shiori and Yaeko._

**Hamaji:** I can't believe that your father let you get out of work, Kiyomi-kun.

**Kiyomi:** Rin and I are actually working. My dad had us bring over the embassy's order. Every time the Saint Embassy has some official event or reception, my dad is as happy as can be. He figures that they have funded at least a week long vacation for him and my mother.

**Miyuki:** You mean that your dad is actually making more money from the Saint Embassy than he is from Saori-sensei?

**Saori:** Very funny.

**Rin:** No actually, the sales to the Embassy do exceed what Saori-sensei buys.

**Chizu:** But nobody beats my dad though… which reminds me… My dad is having a party at the house on the Saturday between Christmas and New Years and he would like all of you to attend. The formal invitation will probably come in the mail by tomorrow.

**Miyuki:** I understand that your father throws some wild parties with all kinds of celebrities from all over the world.

**Kiyomi:** Last year he nearly bought out every liquor store in the area.

**Hamaji:** And there were pictures from the party in entertainment magazines all over the world.

**Mahoro:** Why would your father want someone like us to attend his party?

**Chizu:** Well we were celebrities… at least for a little while… Plus last year I complained about how boring the party was for me because there was no one my age.

**Rin:** So your father is inviting us to keep you entertained?

**Chizu:** No, not at all. Besides, Kaito does that quite well. My father said that I could have my own party or I could invite whomever I wanted to his party. I figured having you to my dad's party would be more fun.

**Miyuki:** I'm going to have to get something real nice to wear around all of those important people.

**Chizu:** Don't bother. It's a dress down party. You should see my dad. Usually he dresses up in a tuxedo and wears white sneakers. Last year he was a bit more formal… He wore mountain climbing boots. Last year my mom wore cut-off jeans and a crop top.

**Ryuga:** (_To Saori_) Maybe you could wear the white tank top with the orange jugging shorts.

**Saori:** Only if your sister does the same.

**Suguru:** (_Looking at the time on his wristband_) It's almost time. We should go over and join Commander Hayato.

**Hamaji:** I hope he isn't angry about last night.

**Mahoro:** I don't think he was angry. After we explained it to him, he though it was a pretty good idea.

**Suguru:** And as long as none of us let it slip, everything should be fine.

_The group begins to walk._

**Chizu:** Suguru-kun, do you know where they are going to hold the reception?

**Suguru:** On the first floor of the new embassy building. They really worked hard to get it ready for today.

**Rin:** Kiyomi and I got to see it when we delivered the order. It really looks nice.

**Kiyomi:** In some ways, it reminds me of the Saint Command Ship.

**Suguru:** There is still work that needs to be done to complete the second floor, but once that is done, they will probably have another reception.

**Kiyomi:** I should ask Ambassador Hoshi when he expects that to happen so that we have enough in stock to cover his order.

**Minawa:** (_Noticing Misaki, Akine and Tani standing as a group_) Miyuki-chan, it looks like your sister Akine-chan has become very good friends with Tani-chan and Misaki-chan.

**Miyuki:** That whole situation is just too strange, but since the weekend at the resort, Tani-chan has managed to stay out of trouble. Even Aoi-chan and Midori-chan noticed the difference.

**Hamaji:** Are your other sisters here?

**Miyuki:** The last time I saw Harune-chan, she was with Akio-kun getting interviewed about their wedding plans.

**Mahoro:** Do you think it's wise letting them talk to the press like that?

**Miyuki:** It was Kanzaki-san. I don't think there will be a problem.

**Suguru:** I'll have to catch up with Kanzaki-san. I need to ask him about something. How about Natsune-chan?

**Riku:** She was with Yukio-kun earlier.

**Miyuki:** Natsune-chan keeps denying it, but I think she and Yukio-kun have become a bit more that good friends.

**Chizu:** Yukio-kun seems like a very nice, but he still very much a loner. He doesn't seem to spend time with anyone other than Natsune-chan.

**Riku:** And that isn't all that often.

**Minawa:** Ya-chan, once all of the formalities are over with, there is someone I think you would like to meet. Doctor Kasumi, who was the lead doctor who treated me, is in charge of treating Hana-chan. I talked with her last night and she would really like to talk with you.

**Yaeko:** Did she have any news about Hana?

**Minawa:** Only that the first round of surgery is complete. Now all they can do is wait to see what progress occurs, but at least the initial indications were positive.

**Yaeko:** You'll have to introduce me to Doctor Kasumi when you have the chance.

**Kaito:** Suguru-kun, do you have any idea how long Commander Leesha intends staying on Earth?

**Suguru:** I'm not sure. She mentions something last night about staying at least until the preliminary report from the survey team is complete. She also mentioned something about having a personal project to work on, so I really don't have a clue. You might ask your brother. Riku-kun spent far more time talking with my Grandmother than I did.

_Kaito looks over at his brother, who is walking hand in hand with Miyuki._

**Kaito:** Riku hasn't said much about his conversation with Commander Leesha. I think he's up to something.

**Riku:** I am not! I wanted to know if she could find some information for me.

**Kaito:** (_Nodding his head and smiling_) He's up to something.

_The group reaches the place where Commander Hayato is standing with Mrs. Hamaguchi._

**Hayato:** Good afternoon everyone. Hamaji-kun, you should at least look a little excited. This is your father coming home after being away for nearly three months.

**Megumi:** I can understand why he might not be all that excited. Now Hamaji will have both of us home to embarrass him. And I won't even mention what we did last night.

**Hamaji:** I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear any of it.

**Hayato:** Well, if we could have everyone in place. (_Looking out over the crowd, which seems to be more townspeople than press_) I'm really surprised that there isn't more of the media here.

**Mahoro:** I would think that you would be happy about that considering how much trouble they have been in the past.

**Suguru:** I think at this point the media thinks of all of this as old news… Although it's not as if there is no media here. Kanzaki-san is here… And there are several worldwide news organizations here. The only media that isn't here is the tabloid press.

**Hayato:** At least that is a plus.

_There is a beeping sound and Commander Hayato takes a communication device from his pocket._

**Hayato:** Commander Hayato here.

**Voice of Sera:** This is Saint Exploration Ship New Hope. Requesting permission to disembark my passengers.

Hayato:(_Into the communicator_) One moment. (_To the crowd in general_) Everyone to your places. (_Wait a moment for people to move where they need to be; then into the communicator_) Saint Exploration New Hope permission to disembark granted. Transport whenever you are ready.

_After a short delay the bright transport appears and after another moment the light vanishes and standing in the transport area are Mr. Hamaguchi and the other members of the exploration team, Leesha, Doctor Kasumi, Professor Hokato and Sera._

**Sera:** Commander Hayato… Crew and Passengers of the Saint Exploration Ship New Hope reporting.

**Hayato:** Everyone… Welcome home… and thank you.

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro and Suguru together in the kitchen. Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru greeting Suguru's classmates as they arrive at the house. Scene shifts to Hamaji handing a gift to Umeko. Scene shifts to Saori and Ryuga sitting on the couch in their apartment with Ryuga playing a video game. Scene shifts to Sera and Kenta walking together. Scene shifts to Riku lining up Mr. And Mrs. Sakura, Miyuki and her sisters, Yukio and Akio like for a picture._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Christmas time again and it looks like Mahoro has big plans for her party.

**Voice of Hamaji:** This is going to be something else with the whole class here.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** This is going to be quite a gift exchange. Are you going to make sure you get Minawa-chan's gift again this year?

**Voice of Hamaji:** No need. Mi-chan and I did our gift exchange. Hey, what did you get for Rin-chan this year?

**Voice of Rin:** That none of your business. Just get going with the gift exchange.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** I'll bet there will be some really funny gifts this year.

**Voice of Hamaji:** Saori-sensei doesn't look too happy about the gift that Ryuga-sensei got.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** I wonder what Sera-san and Kenta-kun got for each other?

**Voice of Rin:** Riku-kun looks like he's done something rather elaborate for his gift.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** It looks like Hamaji-kun has been giving lessons to Riku-kun on posing people for pictures.

**Voice of Hamaji:** I didn't know Riku-kun had a camera.

**Episode 19: Christmas Confessions**


	20. Episode 20 Christmas Confessions

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 20: Christmas Confessions**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens showing the outside of the Misato residence, which is decorated with typical Christmas decorations. Scene fades to the kitchen where Mahoro is working and singing a Christmas tune to herself. She is dressed in a red dress with white fur trim. Suguru enters the kitchen. He is wearing a red sweater with Christmas pattern woven in it._

**Suguru:** Mahoro, it there anything I can help you with?

**Mahoro:** (_Stops singing_) I think everything is under control in the kitchen. Does Minawa-chan need any help decorating the living room and dining room?

**Suguru:** Hamaji-kun, Riku-kun and Kaito-kun are helping her. I feel like I'm in the way out there. Are you sure there isn't something that I can help you with in here?

**Mahoro:** Until the turkeys are finished cooking, there isn't much left for me to do. I just have a few more vegetables (_indicating a rather large basket still half full of assorted vegetables_) to cut.

**Suguru:** (_Smiling_) I see… only a few… Mahoro, what were you singing?

**Mahoro:** I don't really know. Just some Christmas song I heard while I was shopping? Why do you ask?

**Suguru:** No reason in particular… I noticed that you are singing again like before.

**Mahoro:** Is there a problem with my singing?

**Suguru:** Oh… no… I love your singing. You have a very sweet sounding voice.

**Mahoro:** Thank you Suguru.

**Suguru:** It's just that after we came back from the Command Ship you didn't sing that often. I really missed it… and I was afraid that there was something wrong.

**Mahoro:** Nothing was wrong. I guess I might have been a bit pre-occupied, but nothing was wrong. (_Staring to cut vegetables again_) Suguru, could you get me another platter for vegetables.

**Suguru:** (_Going to the cupboard_) Sure. Are you going to need more than one?

**Mahoro:** Probably. While you're there you might as well bring two.

**Suguru:** (_Taking two platters from the cupboard and binging them to Mahoro_) Here you go. Anything else?

**Mahoro:** Not at the moment. I'll need your help once the turkeys are done. I hope I'll have enough food.

**Suguru:** You're only feeding the people from my class… not the entire school. There will be plenty of food.

**Mahoro:** Everyone from you class will be here?

**Suguru:** Everyone. Nayoko-chan even convinced Takara-chan to come.

**Mahoro:** Do you understand why Takara-chan feels the way she does?

**Suguru:** Not really. We haven't really talked since the beginning of school.

**Mahoro:** The fact that we are sharing a bed seems to bother her.

**Suguru:** There isn't much that I can do about that… Although I think she really doesn't understand the extent of our activities.

**Mahoro:** True… there isn't much we can do about that. Did you ask Principal Matsuhira?

**Suguru:** Yes, he will be here… Along with Saori-sensei, Ryuga-sensei and Sera-san.

**Mahoro:** That should make Kenta-kun happy. Isn't Leesha-san going to be here?

**Suguru:** She may stop by later with Yasou and the other students from the embassy, but my Grandmother is having a Christmas party for the Saint Embassy staff.

**Mahoro:** Did your Grandmother and Sera-san have their double date with Sachio-kun and Kenta-kun?

**Suguru:** Last night. Grandmother said that they went out for dinner and then went to see a movie and then had ice cream afterwards.

**Mahoro:** (_As she finishes filling the first platter with vegetables_) It sounds like the relationship between Sera-san and Kenta-kun is getting quite serious.

**Suguru:** I'm not sure how serious Kenta-kun is, but Sera-san seems to be taking it quite seriously. I just hope neither of them gets hurt.

**Mahoro:** To me it seems just like when Saori-sensei was chasing after you.

**Suguru:** Not quite. Sera-san is actually considerably younger than Kenta-kun… and Sera-san is not being as aggressive toward Kenta-kun as Saori-sensei was toward me.

**Mahoro:** You can say that again. Do you remember the Christmas parry last year? The idea of her taking off her bra and panties to give to you as a Christmas gift.

**Suguru:** Saori-sensei really was quite outlandish. I like the way she is now, but there are times I miss the old Shikijo-sensei. I admit that there were several occasions… before you came… that I almost gave in to her.

**Voice of Saori:** Why… I'm honored to hear that.

_Both Suguru and Mahoro jump at the sound of Saori's voice. They turn and face Saori who is at the kitchen door carrying a large tray with treats on it._

**Suguru:** I… ahhh… I… ahhh…

**Saori:** Although that **was** before you met Mahoro-san… and it **was only** an almost.

**Mahoro:** I didn't hear you come in.

**Saori:** Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun were putting up decorations outside, so they let me in. I didn't mean to startle you.

**Suguru:** Startling Mahoro is not a good thing to do when she has a knife in her hand.

_Zoom in to show Mahoro's hand, which no longer has a knife in it. Pan up to show the knife embedded in the ceiling._

**Saori:** (_Looking up at the knife_) I'll keep that in mind.

**Mahoro:** It is early… I wasn't expecting you.

**Saori:** I just stopped by to drop off some treats I made. This is fudge, but instead of being made with chocolate, it is made with almond paste. I understand that somebody likes almonds.

**Mahoro:** How did you know?

**Saori:** Chizu-chan finally figured it out. She told me in school yesterday… But you really did have her stumped.

**Mahoro:** Thank you, but you didn't have to.

**Saori:** Of course I did. As I've said on more than one occasion, I owe you both so much… not just for the meals I mooched… but for all of the other things you've done to help me get my life together. But that aside, do you need anything from the store? … Ryuga and I are going to get Shiori-chan and Ya-chan.

**Mahoro:** I don't think so. Everything is almost ready.

**Saori:** OK, then Ryuga and I will see you later. Where would you like me to leave the fudge?

**Mahoro:** Just leave it on the table there.

_Saori finds space on the table (which is already full of various trays and platters of food) and sets the tray of fudge on the table._

**Saori:** I will see you later.

**Mahoro and Suguru:** See you later.

_Saori exits the kitchen._

**Mahoro:** I think she still likes you, Suguru.

_Suguru closes his eyes and shakes his head._

_Scene fades to Mahoro and Suguru standing at the entrance of the house as Nayoko and Kanoko approach. Both are carrying small packages._

**Nayoko:** Sorry we're late, but it took forever to convince your sister that it was all right for her to come to the party with me.

**Kanoko:** But the invitation said that the party was for members of…

**Mahoro:** (_Shaking her head_) Kanoko-chan, you are always welcome. Come in please. Almost everyone is here.

**Nayoko:** Did Takara-chan make it?

**Suguru:** She's here. She came with Aoi-chan, Midori-chan and Yoko-chan… although she doesn't look all that comfortable.

**Nayoko:** I'm glad she made it. She has some pretty wild ideas about what goes on in this house.

**Mahoro:** Hmmm… I should ask her about it. Maybe get some new ideas for things to try.

_Nayoko is obviously shocked by Mahoro's comment._

**Suguru and Kanoko:** Mahoro!

**Mahoro:** (_Broadly smiling_) You're no fun… Please come in and have something to eat. Saori-sensei, Ryuga-sensei, Shiori-chan and Ya-chan are the only ones who aren't here yet. Oh! Kanoko-chan… Akiko-chan and Nekoto-chan are here also. Chiako-chan and Sanako-chan may be here later after they are done with work.

**Nayoko:** (_To Kanoko_) See, I told you they would be here.

**Mahoro:** Please come in and make yourself at home.

_Nayoko and Kanoko enter._

**Mahoro:** I hope nothing has happened to Saori-sensei, Ryuga-sensei, Shiori-chan or Ya-chan.

**Suguru:** I don't think anything has happened. The trains are always packed and running late on Christmas Eve.

**Mahoro:** Of course you're right… I'm going to go and make sure there is enough food out.

**Suguru:** I'm sure that Minawa-chan is taking care of that, not that I can imagine that the first platters you put out are anywhere close to empty. Is something wrong Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** I guess I'm a bit nervous. I want everything to be perfect for all of your friends.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, you have nothing to worry about. Everything is perfect. In fact… everything is better than perfect…

_Mahoro looks at Suguru quizzically._

**Suguru:** You're here with me… and that makes everything so much better.

_Suguru and Mahoro embrace and kiss._

**Voice of Shiori:** If you're going to do that, go to your own room.

**Voice of Saori:** I seem to remember someone telling them that once.

_Suguru and Mahoro continue to embrace and kiss._

**Voice of Yaeko:** Oh! Geez! I think they're gonna do it right on their front porch.

_Mahoro and Suguru break their embrace, both smiling. They turn and face Saori, Ryuga, Shiori and Yaeko who are walking up the walk toward the front door._

**Mahoro:** We'll have to ask Chizu-chan's dad if that is as good of place as any also.

**Saori:** (_Shaking her head_) You two… Sorry we're so late, but the train service is all messed up tonight.

**Shiori:** And we had to stop back at my sister's apartment since she forgot to bring her gift for tonight.

**Saori:** I didn't forget. I didn't see any point in carrying it all that time.

**Mahoro:** Well, come in and have something to eat. I'm sure that Hamaji-kun wants to get the gift exchange going as soon as possible.

**Shiori:** Hamaji-kun?

**Suguru:** The gift exchange is always his little pet project… It always turns out funny, although last year was the best.

_Both Mahoro and Saori give Suguru a bit of an evil look._

**Shiori:** I won't ask.

_Suguru opens the front door and allows Saori, Ryuga, Shiori and Yaeko to enter the house followed by Mahoro and Suguru. Scene shifts to interior of the house showing the living room and dining room filled (pan room) with the members of Suguru's class, Kanoko, Akiko and Nekoto; Sera and Principal Matsuhira. Slash is curled up on the floor next to the chair where Umeko is sitting._

**Voice of Hamaji:** It's about time. (_Hamaji walks over to Saori, Ryuga, Shiori and Yaeko_) I almost started without you. Give me your gift and I will assign it a number and we can get started.

**Mahoro:** Give them a chance to catch their breath and have something to eat. The gift exchange can wait a bit. (_To Saori, Ryuga, Shiori and Yaeko_) Give him your gifts and go and have some of the turkey.

**Saori:** Is this the same turkey as last year?

**Mahoro:** From the Henderson Farm in Kentucky, USA. I had them fly in four of them this year.

**Saori:** Four of them… Suguru-kun, you're going to be eating turkey for the next two weeks.

**Suguru:** Maybe even longer. (_Looking at his watch_) Hamaji-kun, why don't we start the exchange in about a half hour and let people talk a little longer.

**Mahoro:** Hamaji-kun, do you have film for your camera?

**Hamaji:** (_Holding up the camera that is hanging from a strap around his neck_) No need. Mi-chan and I exchanged gifts earlier today. She gave me this. It's a digital camera. She said that she remembered that she and I had to go out and get film.

**Suguru:** So what did you get for Minawa-chan?

**Hamaji:** She's wearing it… around her neck. (_Focus in on Minawa across the room and then zoom to the jewelry suspended from a thing chain around her neck_) It's a locket. I'm sure she'll show it to you when she gets the chance. (_Refocus on Hamaji, Mahoro, and Suguru_) So what did you and Mahoro get for each other?

**Suguru:** We haven't exchanged our gifts yet. We're waiting for after the party.

**Mahoro:** (_As Mahoro walks toward the kitchen_) Suguru, I'm going to check to see if I need to bring out more food. Could you find Rin-chan and ask her to join me in the kitchen.

**Suguru:** Sure Mahoro.

**Hamaji:** (_Taking the gifts from Saori, Ryuga, Shiori and Yaeko and walking toward the gift table_) Let me number these gifts and get them ready for the exchange.

**Saori:** I need to ask Principal Matsuhira something… I'll be right back. You girls should know most of the people here from the trip to the resort.

_Saori walks to where Principal Matsuhira is standing and talking with Nayoko and Kanoko. Shiori and Yaeko walk over to the table where the food is displayed leaving Ryuga and Suguru standing together._

**Suguru:** (_To Ryuga_) How are you dealing with the Christmas holiday?

**Ryuga:** I hope Saori likes the gift I purchased for her.

**Suguru:** Don't worry. I'm sure she'll like anything you got for her… And if it makes you feel any better, I didn't have an easy time of picking out something for Mahoro.

**Ryuga:** Will it always be this difficult?

**Suguru:** Probably… as long as Saori-sensei is someone special to you. Come on, let's find Rin-chan and then we can have some of Mahoro's punch.

_Scene fades, as Suguru walk to find Rin, to Hamaji standing by the gift table mixing slips of paper in a box wrapped with red paper. Suguru and Mahoro are standing to the left of Hamaji and Minawa (dresses in a red maid's uniform) to the right of Hamaji_

**Hamaji:** Now, the way we will do this is, everyone will draw a slip of paper from the box. The numbers on the slips of paper correspond to a gift and that is the gift you get from the exchange.

**Kiyomi:** And I'll assume that you'll draw first so you can get the gift you want…

**Hamaji:** Now why would I do that? No actually, I will take the last slip of paper that's left in the box… just to keep things fair. But before we start, I was going through the gifts and arranging them and I found this gift that didn't have a number on it, but it does seem to be designated for someone specific. In fact I would say that someone has a secret admirer. Let me read this if I can… the handwriting is terrible. (_Clearing his throat_) From S A N T A C L A W S (_Both Suguru and Mahoro look with suspicion at Slash who is still curled up next to the chair where Umeko is sitting_) To Umeko Kitamura.

_Hamaji walks over and hand the poorly wrapped package to Umeko._

**Aoi:** Wow! Umeko-chan has a secret lover. Come on, open it up and let's see what it is.

**Umeko:** (_As she slowly opens the package_) I really don't understand who it could be. (_Looking at the opened package_) Oh! (_Smiling_) This isn't from some secret lover. I know exactly whom this is from. I just want to know how you got it.

**Roka:** What is it?

**Umeko:** It's a CD from a band from the United States, but their CD's are really hard to get, (_Holding up the CD_) especially their first CD.

**Tori:** So how do you know who gave it to you?

**Umeko:** You should know. I was telling you, Yoko-chan and Kioko-chan at the resort. I just want to know how you got this. I've been looking on the Internet for it for months and I couldn't find anyplace that sold it.

_Tori-chan, Yoko-chan and Kioko-chan look at each other for a moment._

**Yoko:** Umeko-chan, we didn't have anything to do with getting you that CD.

**Kioko:** I barely remember you telling us about it.

**Tori:** And I don't think any of us told anyone else.

_Suguru looks at Slash, who smiles back weakly to Suguru._

**Midori:** Now we have a real mystery.

**Hamaji:** It's no real mystery… it had to be someone here… and not something we can't figure out later. So let's get to the gift exchange. Midori-chan, why don't you go first? (_Midori takes a slip of paper from the box and shows it to Hamaji_) Number sixteen. Mi-chan, I think that gift is on your side.

_Minawa turns and finds the gift with the number sixteen on it and gives it to Midori._

**Hamaji:** All right, who's next?

_As Yoko picks a slip from the box the scene fades to Mahoro and Suguru standing with Leesha, Yasou, Miyuki, Riku, Natsune and Yukio._

**Mahoro:** I'm glad that you all could make it. It's just too bad that you missed the gift exchange.

**Leesha:** We had a little party and gift exchange at the embassy.

**Suguru:** (_To Natsune_) So you and Akine and Harune went to the embassy party?

**Natsune:** Akio-kun invited Harune-chan and mom and dad didn't want her going by herself, so we tagged along. So Onee-chan, how did the gift exchange go?

**Yasou:** I understand that the gift exchange generated some interesting situations.

**Miyuki:** Most of the gifts were pretty typical… books… CDs… games…

**Riku:** Saori-sensei didn't look particularly happy when Ryuga-sensei received that hand-held game.

**Suguru:** I think I'll have to have a talk with him about that.

**Miyuki:** And you should have seen Takara-chan's face when she opened her gift.

**Mahoro:** I though she was going to walk out.

**Yasou:** What did she get?

**Miyuki:** Chizu-chan always gives an ecchi video. Last year, Rin-chan got it. This year Takara-chan got it.

**Yasou:** You're right. I would like to have seen that.

**Miyuki:** The big mystery though this year, at least for some people, is who is Umeko-chan's secret admirer.

**Suguru:** That, and who gave the handcuffs that Principal Matsuhira got as a gift.

**Miyuki:** I had no idea that Principal Matsuhira was going to participate in the gift exchange.

**Natsune:** Onee-chan, you gave the principal handcuffs for a Christmas gift?

**Miyuki:** (_Blushing_) I didn't say that.

**Leesha:** Riku-kun, were you able to find everything you were looking for?

**Riku:** Ahhh… yes… at least almost everything, but ahhh… I… ummm.

**Leesha:** Oh! Right. I'll talk to you later about it.

**Miyuki:** Kaito-kun was right. You are up to something. Come on, what is it?

**Riku:** Please, I'll explain later.

**Mahoro:** Speaking of Kaito-kun, I haven't seen him for some time.

**Suguru:** He and Chizu-chan excused themselves not long after the gift exchange finished. Something about going out for dinner with Chizu-chan's parents.

**Miyuki:** Chizu-chan going out for dinner after all she ate here. I don't think I'll be able to eat for a week.

**Suguru:** You know Chizu-chan. If food is involved…

**Riku:** Leesha-san, could I talk with you for a moment… please?

**Leesha:** Of course.

**Riku:** (_As he and Leesha walk away_) I'll be back in a moment.

**Miyuki:** I don't know. Riku hasn't been himself since last week. He's been out talking with Leesha-san and Hamaji-kun's mother since Sunday and he's really been quiet whenever I ask him about it.

**Suguru:** Remember, this is his first Christmas… and the first time he has had an opportunity to get something special for you. He's probably nervous about making sure it just right. He's probably as nervous as I was about my first gift to Mahoro.

**Miyuki:** You're probably right. Hey, when the party finishes here, would you like to come to the baths. Dad just put the finishing touches on the family baths. Would you like to try them out?

**Mahoro:** Sure, if it's not too late.

_Zoom to show Mahoro, Suguru, Miyuki, Natsune, Yukio and Yasou in the foreground and Riku talking with Leesha in the background._

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Opens showing Miyuki, Riku, Mahoro, Suguru, Natsune, Yukio, Harune, Akio and Akine walking along the street to the baths. Riku is carrying two large bags, both obviously filled with wrapped packages._

**Mahoro:** Thank you so much for your help cleaning up.

**Miyuki:** No problem. I'm really looking forward to a nice hot bath. It's just too bad that the rest of the crew couldn't make it.

**Suguru:** Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun are spending the evening with Hamaji-kun's parents and Rin-chan said that they need to get ready for Chizu-chan's parents' party.

**Riku:** Kiyomi-kun hoped that they had enough in stock. The reception at the embassy put a big dent in their stock and he wasn't sure if another shipment would come in before the party.

**Miyuki:** I expected Saori-sensei, Ryuga-sensei, Ya-chan and Shiori-chan to stop in at least.

**Natsune:** I'm not sure how well Ya-chan was feeling. She was very quiet most of the evening and after I saw her talking with Leesha-san, I thought she was going to cry.

**Suguru:** I hope nothing has happened with Hana-chan.

**Harune:** Who is Hana-chan?

**Suguru:** Ahhh… she's someone that Ya-chan met when she was in the hospital for tests. She is very ill and she went to the Command Ship for treatment.

**Harune:** If the doctors at the Command Ship are taking care of Hana-chan, I'm sure that she will get better.

**Miyuki:** (_To Riku_) Would you like some help carrying those packages?

**Riku:** I'm fine.

**Miyuki:** You know, you didn't have to buy gifts for everyone.

**Riku:** I know, but just bear with me. Suguru-kun gave me the part of the idea so you can blame him.

_Miyuki looks over at Suguru questioningly, but Suguru only shrugs his shoulders._

**Riku:** All I ask is that you let me set something up first before we go into the baths. I'd really like for your mom and dad to participate also. It's just something that I remember from our ship and it seems to go with the Christmas theme.

_All continue walking, but Natsune, Akine and Yukio drop back a bit to talk._

**Natsune:** (_Quietly_) Yukio-kun, do you have any idea about what he's talking about?

**Yukio:** Not really, but each ship seems to have it's own set of traditions and many of the old customs are not practiced on the Command Ship.

**Akine:** Onee-chan has been concerned about Riku-kun. He's been very quiet lately… not that he isn't quiet normally, but even more so.

**Yukio:** I don't have a clue.

**Natsune:** (_After a moment of silence_) Yukio-kun, I was wondering… would you like to go to the Shrine with me on New Years day. I mean, if you don't have any other plans.

**Yukio:** I don't think I have any other plans, but I don't understand the significance of going to the Shrine.

**Akine:** It's an Earth tradition. Friends and family go to the Temple together on New Years Day to pray for blessings for the New Year.

**Yukio:** I guess we have a similar tradition aboard our ship, but each residence or group of residences has their own Shrine. I wasn't quite sure what we were going to do this year.

**Natsune:** Well if it's all right with your mom and dad, you could come with me… and no wise cracks out of you little sister.

**Akine:** I wouldn't think of it. I was going to ask Misaki-chan and Tani-chan if they would like to go with me.

_Scene fades to Saori and Ryuga sitting on the couch together. Ryuga is playing a hand held game (and is quite engrossed in playing) while Saori sits next to him scowling. The game plays a short victory fanfare._

**Ryuga:** Yes, I cleared level seventeen.

**Saori:** (_Sigh_) Ryuga, may we talk for a moment?

**Ryuga:** Ahhh… sure.

_Ryuga presses a button on the game to turn it off and sets it down on the couch next to him._

**Saori:** I didn't mean for you to turn it off. I just wanted you to pause it for a moment.

**Ryuga:** No, that's OK.

**Saori:** But didn't you lose all of the effort you put in to get to that level.

**Ryuga:** Not really. I have all of the moves I made stored in my battle processor. I can always get back to where I was before and the real challenge is to improve my time and my reflexes. So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?

**Saori:** Ummm… ahhh… (_Sighs and bows her head_) I guess I was feeling a little bit ignored.

**Ryuga:** I'm sorry. I do get preoccupied when I'm playing these games, don't I.

**Saori:** A bit…

**Ryuga:** I don't mean to ignore you… I really don't… Please, whenever you feel that way, tell me. I'm still kind of new to this relating with humans thing. And it certainly won't hurt my feelings if you tell me to pay attention to you.

**Saori:** It is kind of funny. I'm really new to relating with humans too… at least in a civilized way. When I dropped the fudge off for the party, I overheard something that really made me think.

**Ryuga:** What do you mean?

**Saori:** Last year I sort of invited myself to Mahoro-san's and Suguru-kun's Christmas party… And I did some pretty obscene things while I was there. When I think back to the way I was, I really wasn't very human. And if it weren't for Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san, I don't know what I would be doing today.

**Ryuga:** Suguru-kun is still very special to you.

**Saori:** Yes he is, but not in the same way as before. He's like a big brother… that just happens to be ten years younger than me. I have never met anyone like him.

**Ryuga:** I think you're right. (_Silence_) Oh! With my preoccupation with my game, I almost forgot. I have something for you.

**Saori:** I have something for you too. I really had a hard time finding a Christmas gift for you.

**Ryuga:** It took me a long time to find the right thing for you also.

**Saori:** (_Standing up_) I'll be right back.

_Saori walks to a bookshelf and opens the door to the cabinet base and takes a small wrapped package from one of the shelves. She returns to the couch and sits back down next to Ryuga (although a bit closer than before)_

**Saori:** (_Handing the gift to Ryuga_) I… I… hope you like it.

_Ryuga unwraps the small box and opens the box to show a set of matching cuff links and tie tack._

**Ryuga:** Thank you. They are very nice.

**Saori:** I know it's not much, but I just couldn't find anything that I thought would be right for you.

**Ryuga:** They are very nice… especially since they came from you.

_Ryuga embraces Saori and gives her a kiss._

**Ryuga:** (_After breaking the embrace, Ryuga removes a small unwrapped jewelry box from his jacket pocket_) When I was shopping for your gift, I was thinking about many things that we have talked about, and about the other people here on Earth who have become my family. I'm not very good at wrapping things. Sera had to wrap the gift I took for the gift exchange. I hope this is to your liking.

_Ryuga hands the box to Saori whose hands are trembling. She slowly opens the box to show a white gold ring mounted with one large diamond and six smaller diamonds around it._

**Ryuga:** Saori Shikijo, will you consent to be my wife?

_Saori holds the box for a moment, looking first at the ring and then at Ryuga._

**Saori:** I… ahhh… I don't know what… what to say.

**Voice of Shiori:** Say yes you idiot. It's very simple. All you need to say is yes.

_Saori jumps, startled by the sound of Shiori's voice. Saori turns to the sound of the voice to see Shiori and Yaeko peering out the door of the bedroom where the two are supposed to be sleeping._

**Saori:** You two are supposed to be in bed and asleep.

**Shiori:** Fine… fine… we'll get back to that in a minute, but right now you owe someone an answer. And if the answer isn't yes, I'm going to come out there and kick you.

_Saori's attention turns back to Ryuga who is smiling broadly, trying to suppress a laugh._

**Ryuga:** Maybe you should do as she says. I have a feeling that a kick from your sister would really hurt.

_Saori begins to smile, and almost begins to laugh._

**Saori:** I think you're right. Then I really don't have any choice in the matter. Ryuga Tou, I most willingly consent to be your wife.

**Shiori:** OK… That's taken care of. Now Ya-chan and I can get back to bed and you two can get to doing what two almost married people do.

_With Shiori and Yaeko still looking on, Saori and Ryuga embrace and kiss._

_Scene fades to Sera and Kenta walking to Kenta's house._

**Sera:** Thank you for walking with me, Kenta-kun.

**Kenta:** No, I should say thank you for walking with me. That was a really fun party. Did you enjoy yourself?

**Sera:** I really did, especially when Takara-chan opened her gift.

**Kenta:** I can't believe that Chizu-chan would give a gift like that.

**Sera:** Suguru-kun says that she has been giving gifts like that for the last few years. Originally they were meant for Suguru-kun, but last year Rin-chan got it. This year she did it more as a joke just to see how people would react.

**Kenta:** Do you have any idea who gave the gift to Umeko-chan? It really has her flustered.

**Sera:** I'm not sure, but I have a suspicion.

**Kenta:** I have a suspicion also, but I don't think she is ready to hear it.

**Sera:** I don't think so either.

**Kenta:** Sera-chan… We should probably say goodnight here. My parents are still unsure about you and me going out together.

**Sera:** All the more reason for me to escort you home. If they think we are sneaking around and doing things, they will always have misgivings about me. But I wouldn't mind a goodnight kiss here.

**Kenta:** (_Smiling_) Sure, I wouldn't mind a goodnight kiss either.

_Sera and Kenta embrace and in turn, give each other a kiss on the cheek. Both smile as they break the embrace._

**Sera:** Well, let's get you home so that your parents don't think I'm trying to seduce you and steal you away.

**Kenta:** Maybe some day you could steal me away.

_Sera and Kenta then continue to walk as the scene fades to the living room of the Sakura house. There in the living room are Mr. and Mrs. Sakura, Miyuki, Riku, Mahoro, Suguru, Natsune, Yukio, Akine, Harune and Akio._

**Riku:** Thank you for letting me do this. On our ship, there was nothing like Christmas or any other holiday that involved the exchange of gifts like you do here on Earth. But I was thinking and there were several special occasions when gift giving was done, usually with a very formal ceremony. Maybe I'm just feeling a bit homesick, but I'd like to demonstrate one of those occasions… if you don't mind.

**Miyuki:** So this is what you were up to. Why didn't you just say so?

**Riku:** Well, I wanted to make sure I had everything right first and I needed to get some help from Leesha-san.

**Miyuki:** And that's why you were spending so much time talking to her… but why did you need to talk so much with Mrs. Hamaguchi?

**Riku:** You'll see in a minute.

**Harune:** Is there anything in this for me, or can Akio and I go use the baths.

**Mrs. Sakura:** Harune… be polite.

**Riku:** Actually there is something in this for you.

**Harune:** Then I'll stick around.

**Riku:** OK, like I said this is a bit formal, so I need everyone to be in the right spot for this all to work. Mr. Sakura could you sit here. (_indicating a place on the floor; Riku pauses after each instruction allowing the person to move to the indicated position_) And Mrs. Sakura could you sit her to Mr. Sakura's right… Natsune-chan, could you sit to the right of your mother… and Akine-chan sit to the right of Natsune-chan… and Harune-chan to the right of Akine-chan. OK, now, just so that you have someplace to stand, Yukio-kun, please stand behind Natsune-chan…. And Akio-kun could you stand behind Harune-chan… you can put your right hand on her shoulder if you like.

**Miyuki:** Mom… Dad… Are you all right with all of this?

**Mr. Sakura:** Don't worry about it. Riku-kun seems to have gone through quite a bit of effort. I'm not going to ruin everything for him.

**Riku:** Miyuki, could you kneel, like for a tea ceremony, to the left of your father… yes, right there… no… back maybe about a foot. That's perfect.

**Miyuki:** I feel silly… Have you been taking lessons from Hamaji-kun for setting up some of his infamous group pictures?

**Riku:** This is almost exactly how it would be done on my ship. I wish Kaito hadn't taken off so suddenly. I could have used his help. Now, I have to get one other thing ready, so if you could just wait for a moment. Suguru-kun, could you come with me and help me for a moment. Mahoro-san, I could use your help also. We'll be back in a minute.

_Riku, Mahoro and Suguru leave the living room and go into the kitchen. Riku takes the bags of packages with him._

**Miyuki:** Yukio.. Akio… Do you have any idea what Riku is doing?

**Yukio:** Not really. The agriculture ships have a much older set of traditions. On the Command Ship we have almost no formal rituals, probably because our ancestors came from all of the other ships, so traditions and rituals were mixed and many were lost. Misaki-chan was telling me about some of the traditions on the city ship she came from, and we have nothing like it on the Command Ship.

**Akine:** Some of those traditions may be because more than sixty-five percent of the population is female.

**Yukio:** I didn't realize that.

**Mrs. Sakura:** Well, whatever he is doing, I'm willing to humor him. He really is a nice young man.

_Mahoro and Suguru re-enter the room. Suguru is carrying one bag and Mahoro is carrying the other. Riku enters after Mahoro and Suguru position themselves facing the Sakura family about six feet away, Mahoro standing directly across from Miyuki and Suguru standing directly across from Mr. Sakura. Riku is wearing a light blue, just short of floor length robe. The opening of the robe is decorated with a darker blue band of material (about two inches wide) that is edged with yellow. The sleeves (the openings of which drape down almost twelve inches) are similarly trimmed. The robe is tied closed with a sash of the darker blue material, edged in yellow and with a dark blue fringe at each end. Riku stands between Mahoro (to his right) and Suguru (to his left). There is a little snicker from Akine. Miyuki is just staring blankly at Riku._

**Riku:** Please don't laugh. I will have enough problems remembering the ritual as it is. If I start to laugh, it will be all over. (_Riku takes a deep breath and then continues_) Please understand that this is not exactly as it would be done on my ship, but Leesha-san helped me modify it to better fit the situation tonight.

_Riku walks till he is directly across from Harune. Suguru follows him, carrying the bag of packages. Mahoro smiles at Miyuki and Miyuki forces a smile to her face. Riku takes a package from the bag, kneels down in front of Harune, extends the package to Harune while bowing his head low._

**Riku:** Harune-ojōsama, I wish you and yours health and good fortune. Please accept this gift as a token of my appreciation of the good will you have shown to me.

**Harune:** Ahhh… ahhh… I… ahhh…

**Riku:** (_Quietly_) All you need to do is to take the package and say thank you… and you can even open it right away.

**Harune:** Thank you very much, Riku-kun.

_Harune takes the gift and opens it as Riku straightens up from his bow. The package contains a stuffed Tiger (Tigger)._

**Harune:** Thank you very much. I don't have one like this. Thank you very much Riku-kun.

**Riku:** You are very welcome Harune-ojōsama.

_Riku gets up from the kneeling position and steps in front of Akine, takes a package from the bag and assumes the kneeling position as before in front of Akine._

**Riku:** (_Bowing low as before_) Akine-ojōsama, I wish you health and good fortune. Please accept this gift as a token of my appreciation of the good will you have shown to me.

**Akine:** Thank you very much, Riku-kun

_Akine opens her package revealing a book._

**Akine:** This is brand new. I didn't even know it was available yet. Thank you.

**Riku:** You are very welcome Akine-ojōsama.

_Riku again stands up and repeats the process with Natsune._

**Riku:** Natsune-ojōsama, I wish you and yours health and good fortune. Please accept this gift as a token of my appreciation of the good will you have shown to me.

**Natsune:** Thank you very much, Riku-kun… but what's this thing with the "and yours"?

_Riku lifts his head slightly from his bow and smiles at Natsune. Natsune opens the package, which is a music CD._

**Natsune:** Onee-chan must have told you that I didn't have this one. Thank you.

**Riku:** You are very welcome Natsune-ojōsama.

_Riku stands up and positions himself in front of Mrs. Sakura, but instead of a wrapped package, Riku presents an envelope._

**Riku:** Sakura-ojōsama, I wish you and yours health and good fortune. Please accept this gift as a token of my appreciation of the good will you have shown to me.

_Riku recovers from his bow._

**Mrs. Sakura:** I've never been referred to as a princess before. (_Opening the envelope_) Certificates for dinner… for two. Thank you very much, Riku-kun. That was very kind of you.

**Riku:** You are most welcome Sakura-ojōsama.

_Riku bows again and then stands. Quite slowly and reverently he moves to stand across from Mr. Sakura. Riku kneels first and then bows._

**Riku:** Sakura-dono, I wish you and yours health and good fortune. (_Riku straightens up from his bow turns to Suguru who hands him a bottle of sake from the bag_) Please accept this gift as a token of my appreciation of the good will you have shown to me. (_Presents the bottle of sake to Mr. Sakura_)

**Mr. Sakura:** Thank you, Riku-kun. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the formal title, but thank you. (_Laughing_) You know, you are almost part of the family.

_Miyuki looks at Riku with a questioning look. Riku returns the look with a smile._

**Miyuki:** (_To herself_) What is he up to? All of this formality. I'm half expecting Hamaji-kun to show up… and… take… a… … picture. (_Aloud_) Riku!

**Riku:** (_Bowing again, with his head almost touching the floor_) Sakura-dono, I ask… no I beg a favor of you. I ask you and yours permission to ask your lovely daughter, Miyuki-ojōsama, to be my wife. I promise that I will love and care for your daughter so long as I will live. I will provide for her comfort always and protect her from all harm, sacrificing my life in her defense. I will do nothing that will bring disgrace or dishonor to her name. To this end I pledge my life to her.

_Riku remains bowed. Mr. Sakura slowly turns his head and looks at his wife who has likewise turned to look at her husband. After a moment, Mr. Sakura turns and looks at Miyuki who has a look of shock on her face. Mr. Sakura looks back at Riku and then back to Miyuki, who, slowly nods her head._

**Mr. Sakura:** Riku-kun… you have my wife's and my permission to ask Miyuki to marry you.

_Riku, still on his knees and still bowed turns his body to face Miyuki._

**Riku:** Miyuki-ojōsama, will you consent, when the time is appropriate, to marry me and be my wife, that I might be your husband, that we might be by each other's side forever and for always.

**Miyuki:** (_Smiling and fighting back tears_) Riku, you fool, I consent, when the time is appropriate, to marry you and to be your wife and to have you as my husband, that we might be by each other's side forever and for always.

_Riku recovers from his bow._

**Riku:** Miyuki-ojōsama, please accept this gift as a token of my pledge to you… Mahoro-san…

_Mahoro takes from the bag she is carrying a box. She moves to hand the box to Riku._

**Riku:** No, if you would please. Open the box and present it to Miyuki- ojōsama. I'm not permitted to touch it until she has worn it.

_Mahoro opens the box and takes from it a robe of similar design to the one Riku is wearing, except that the material is white and trimmed with red. The sash is also white and is trimmed in red, with a red fringe at the ends. Mahoro advances to Miyuki and, after helping her to stand up, helps her put the robe on and then wraps the sash around and ties it. During the process, Riku stands up and once the robe is secured in place, Riku walks to Miyuki, takes her first by the hand, and then embraces her._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Riku and Kaito lying in their beds talking. The scene then shifts to Miyuki and Natsune sitting in the bath and talking. The scene shifts to Yaeko and Shiori talking in the guest room at Saori's apartment. Scene shifts to Suguru handing a wrapped package to Mahoro. Scene shifts to a frantic Umeko talking with Nayoko and Kanoko._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Kiyomi:** That was some party. And Riku-kun really put on some production proposing to Miyuki.

**Voice of Hamaji:** Kaito doesn't look all that happy about it. I think it really took Miyuki by surprise too.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** I think it took everyone by surprise. And Ryuga-sensei actually got up the courage to propose to Saori-sensei

**Voice of Hamaji:** Hey, we're not supposed to know about that yet.

**Voice of Rin:** Know about what?

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Nothing… Nothing…

**Voice of Hamaji:** I wonder what Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san got for each other.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Knowing Suguru-kun, he probably got something very practical for Mahoro-san, but after Suguru-kun's birthday present, I'm not sure what Mahoro-san will get for him.

**Voice of Rin:** Umeko-chan is still trying to figure out who got her gift for her.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** She doesn't look pleased.

**Voice of Hamaji:** I don't think she'll be any more pleased when she finds out who it is.

**Episode 21: Midnight Reflections and Dawning Feelings**


	21. Episode 21 Midnight Reflections and Daw

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 21: Midnight Reflections and Dawning Feelings**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Show opens with Riku and Kaito lying in their beds._

**Kaito:** You're an idiot.

**Riku:** I know. You've told me that twenty times now.

**Kaito:** That doesn't change anything. You're still an idiot.

**Riku:** Twenty-one

**Kaito:** What would you have done if Miyuki-chan had said no? Or what would you have done if her mother or father had said no?

**Riku:** The point is though that they didn't. Miyuki agreed to marry me and I couldn't be happier.

**Kaito:** Do Miyuki-chan and her parents realize that at least by Saint tradition, you already are married?

**Riku:** I explained everything to them afterwards… and the fact that I had changed the wording sufficiently that, even by Saint tradition, it was not a binding marriage ceremony. I went over everything with Leesha-san and Ambassador Hoshi to make sure. So what is your problem? Are you angry because you didn't think of it first?

**Kaito:** (_Silence_) No, I'm not angry. Although I would have liked to be there when you did it.

**Riku:** You took off before I could tell you.

**Kaito:** Didn't you know you were going to do this tonight?

**Riku:** I wasn't sure I would be able to. I didn't get Miyuki's wedding dress until an hour before the party and I had to talk to Leesha-san about a few loose ends at the party. I didn't realize she was going to be that late.

**Kaito:** Where did you get the wedding dress?

**Riku:** Leesha-san got the pattern for me and Mrs. Hamaguchi made it.

**Kaito:** And where did you get your robe from?

**Riku:** I borrowed it from Ambassador Hoshi, although I'm going to see if Mrs. Hamaguchi can duplicate it.

**Kaito:** How does it feel to be married?

**Riku:** Engaged! …. It feels like… like… I can't really describe it. It feels like I given a part of me away, but like I've gotten even more in return… Are you going to ask Chizu-chan to marry you?

**Kaito:** If you must know, I think I already did.

**Riku:** What do you mean you **think** you already did?

**Kaito:** Back when Chizu found out about her medical condition… I asked her if someday she might be interested in marrying me.

**Riku:** And what did she say?

**Kaito:** That someday she might be interested in being my wife.

**Riku:** That sounds like a real commitment.

**Kaito:** I **was** going to ask her tonight but things didn't quite work out like I wanted them to.

**Riku:** In other words, you wimped out.

**Kaito:** I didn't wimp out. I didn't expect that Chizu's parents would be going out for dinner with twenty other people tonight. I had hoped it would have been a quiet dinner with just Chizu and me and her parents.

**Riku:** So, when are you going to do it?

**Kaito:** I don't know… but soon. (_Silence_) Do you think our parents approve of our choices?

**Riku:** I think so.

**Kaito:** (_Silence_) Riku, were you all that confident that Miyuki-chan and her parents would say yes?

**Riku:** Honestly… I was scared to death. I almost backed out when it was time to dress for the ritual. I had to explain to Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun what I was going to do… and when I told them that I was afraid, Suguru-kun said that if it is meant to happen, it will happen. But both Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun seemed absolutely certain that it was meant to happen.

_Slow pan to ceiling._

**Kaito:** You know that I really am happy for you.

**Riku:** Thank you.

**Kaito:** (_Silence_) But you're still an idiot.

**Riku:** Twenty-two.

_View of the ceiling fades to that of the ceiling in the "family baths" at the Sakura baths. There is a slow pan down to show Miyuki sitting in the bath. She is lying back in the bath, staring at the ceiling._

**Voice of Natsune:** Onee-chan… are you all right?

_Miyuki returns to reality at the sound of Natsune's voice._

**Miyuki:** Oh! … I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep.

**Natsune:** I wonder why… Do you mind if I join you?

**Miyuki:** Sure… but why are you up?

**Natsune:** (_Natsune undresses, back to the viewer_) Probably for the same reason you are. I'm excited about Riku-kun's proposal and excited for you.

**Miyuki:** I could have hit him. All of that ceremony.

**Natsune:** You do have to admit… it was impressive.

**Miyuki:** (_Silence_) That it was. (_Shaking her head_) Ojōsama…

**Natsune:** (_Walking to the shower and rinsing_) The robe he gave you is beautiful.

**Miyuki:** That robe is my wedding dress… My wedding dress… Somehow, the only way I could ever imagine wearing a wedding dress was standing next to Suguru-kun.

**Natsune:** But Suguru-kun is already taken.

**Miyuki:** I know... He and I worked that out a while ago. And now that I think about it, he was always more like a big brother than anything else.

**Natsune:** (_Turning off the shower and walking to the bath and stepping in; head shot only_) Except when you had to protect him from getting beaten up.

**Miyuki:** Yeah.

**Natsune:** So how does it feel to be engaged?

**Miyuki:** I can't describe it. Part of me is keeps saying that it's just a dream… but another part is begging that it isn't.

**Natsune:** Yukio-kun said that he didn't recognize what Riku-kun was doing until he got to the end. Yukio-kun says that was almost precisely a Saint wedding ceremony.

**Miyuki:** That's what Riku said.

**Natsune:** Would it really be all that bad if you and Riku-kun were actually married right now?

**Miyuki:** (_Silence_) I guess it wouldn't be.

**Natsune:** You would be in bed with him right now.

**Miyuki:** Don't get your perverted mind going there. Are you ready to be the good aunt who helps change diapers?

**Natsune:** Euuu! No I guess not.

**Miyuki:** Well I'm not ready to change diapers and do middle of the night feedings and all that other stuff. I remember all of that, especially when Akine and Harune were born.

**Natsune:** I don't remember what it was like when Akine was born… and all I remember of Harune was her screaming in the middle of the night.

**Miyuki:** You did your share of screaming too… How are things between you and Yukio-kun?

**Natsune:** Please don't start with that. That's all I hear at school. (_Sarcastic imitation of another voice_) How are things going between you and Yukio-kun? (_Natsune's normal voice_) Yukio-kun and I are just friends.

**Miyuki:** It just seems like you are one of very few. Yasou-kun told me that Yukio-kun is not even close to any of the others from the embassy.

**Natsune:** He seems to have problems around large groups of people. There have been a few times when I thought he was going to run away when he was confronted by four or five people at once. He seems like a very nice young man, but he also seems like he is very hard to get to know… I did ask him if he would go to the Shrine with me on New Years Day.

**Miyuki:** (_Smiling_) That's good. (_Silence_) Natsune, what do you think of Riku?

**Natsune:** Does that really matter?

**Miyuki:** No, not really. I was just wondering.

**Natsune:** He is handsome. He's seems strong and assertive and yet very gentle and kind. You can feel that his life has not been easy. You can also feel how much he loves you, Miyuki.

**Miyuki:** I know… I can feel it also. I hope I can love him as much as I feel he loves me.

**Natsune:** Don't be silly. Of course you can… (_Silence_) Hey, I meant to ask. We all know what Riku-kun got you for Christmas. What did you get him?

**Miyuki:** (_Blushing_) I feel so silly about that.

**Natsune:** What did you get him?

**Miyuki:** Well, he's been helping dad so much around the baths and he's really gotten very good with doing the piping and well…

**Natsune:** So you got him his own set of tools?

**Miyuki:** (_Head bowed_) I got him his own set of tools.

**Natsune:** How utterly romantic.

**Miyuki:** I know. After his little ceremony, when it was time to give him his gift, I felt like crawling into a little hole and hiding. But you know what he said when I gave them to him?

**Natsune:** I'm sure it was something absolutely romantic, but what did he say?

**Miyuki:** Riku said thank you for having the confidence in him that he would be able to help father with the baths.

**Natsune:** Riku-kun really is something else. I think you are one very lucky woman to have found someone like him.

**Miyuki:** I think so too. Thank you Natsune.

**Natsune:** For what?

**Miyuki:** For being here to talk with me when I really needed it.

**Natsune:** No problem. That is what sisters are for.

_Natsune slides over right next to Miyuki and gives her sister a hug._

_Scene fades to the guest room in Saori's apartment where Shiori and Yaeko are lying in their futons._

**Shiori:** I still don't believe it. My sister is finally getting married.

**Yaeko:** Your sister really didn't know what to say when Ryuga-san asked her.

**Shiori:** I'm surprised he got the courage together to say how he felt. Sera-san is going to have a fit.

**Yaeko:** And what is with Sera-san. Does she really have a thing for a fifteen-year-old boy?

**Shiori:** That's not funny. Remember my sister used to chase after Suguru-kun. But when you think about it, Sera-san is what, five or six years old?

**Yaeko:** I guess you're right.

**Shiori:** Remember, we can't tell anyone until Saori has a chance to tell my mom and dad.

**Yaeko:** I understand that.

_There is a long moment of uncomfortable silence._

**Shiori:** Ya-chan, is there something wrong?

**Yaeko:** No, not really. Why do you ask?

**Shiori:** It's just that you've been very quiet tonight and I was concerned.

**Yaeko:** It's just that I've been thinking about a lot of things lately. And Doctor Kasumi and Commander Leesha have been keeping me up to date on the condition of Hana.

**Shiori:** (_Shiori sits up and turns to face Yaeko_) How is she doing?

**Yaeko:** They don't really know. The cybernetic implants did quite a bit of damage and were more integrated than the ones they retracted from Minawa-chan. (_Yaeko sits up and turns to face Shiori_) When they retracted the implants in Minawa-chan, they saw an almost immediate improvement in her condition. They are not seeing that with Hana. Doctor Kasumi had an update just before the party started and Leesha-san said that there was no sign of change… none at all. I don't think she is going to make it.

**Shiori:** Ya-chan, you can't think that way. No change doesn't only mean she is not getting better, but it also means that she is not getting any worse.

**Yaeko:** I suppose. I would like to get the chance to talk to her again though.

**Shiori:** But aren't they keeping her sedated most of the time.

**Yaeko:** She was sedated when I talked to her at Vesper Headquarters, but we kind of talked without words. It's hard to explain.

**Shiori:** You mean you can each hear what the other is thinking?

**Yaeko:** I think it's more than that. At first, it made my brain feel all squishy, but after that it felt nice and calm and relaxing.

**Shiori:** Ya-chan, have you ever listened what I'm thinking?

**Yaeko:** I think when this all first started, a little, but I really try hard not to. I mean, it's not as if I deliberately try to listen to what other people are thinking… it just happens, unless I work to block it out.

**Shiori:** Would you like to try?

**Yaeko:** (_With shock in her voice_) Not really… I'm not even sure how I would go about doing it.

**Shiori:** I'll just think about something and see if you can hear what I'm thinking. Come on… Let's try it. It might be fun.

**Yaeko:** But I don't know how well I can control what I hear. I might hear something that you really want to keep secret.

**Shiori:** Don't worry about it. I don't have any deep, dark secrets that I need to hide from everyone. Let's try. What can it hurt?

**Yaeko:** That's what I'm afraid of. (_Silence; Point of view changes to what is being seen through Yaeko's eyes, which is Shiori sitting directly across from her_) OK, (_Sigh_) think of something and I'll try listening for it.

_Nothing happens for a moment, then Shiori closes her eyes and after a moment Yaeko closes hers. Almost immediately Yaeko "hears" a loud screaming sound and she jumps and opens her eyes. Point of view changes to third person._

**Yaeko:** Are you all right? Don't be so loud or you'll wake everyone.

**Shiori:** I didn't say anything… Are you all right?

**Yaeko:** (_Deep breath_) I'm fine. I'm fine. Maybe we're trying too hard. It sounded like a loud scream.

**Shiori:** I'm sorry, but suddenly my head felt funny and well… I guess I thought about a scream. Try again. This time I'll know what to expect.

**Yaeko:** Are you sure?

**Shiori:** Go ahead.

_Point of view changes again to Yaeko's point of view. Yaeko takes a deep breath and again closes her eyes. After a moment Yaeko feels a light pressure and she again opens her eyes. Shiori is sitting as before, wide eyed from a mild surprise. The following conversation occurs without any spoken words._

**Voice of Shiori:** Wow! That was different.

**Voice of Yaeko:** Are you all right?

**Voice of Shiori:** I'm fine. It's like I know you're not actually talking but I can hear you all around me.

**Voice of Yaeko:** This is what it was like when I was talking to Hana.

**Voice of Shiori:** You're right though. At first everything felt all kind of funny, but now it feels very calm.

**Voice of Yaeko:** Same here. OK, think of something and I'll see if I can hear it.

**Voice of Shiori:** (_Shiori smiles_) Isn't that what we're doing right now.

**Voice of Yaeko:** Yeah, right. And it looks like this works both ways.

**Voice of Shiori:** Yes it does. Hey this could come in handy in class. No more getting yelled at about whispering in the back of class.

**Voice of Yaeko:** I'm not so sure. You look pretty spaced out right now.

**Voice of Shiori:** So do you. I wonder if you do get good at this if we could do it while we are doing other things, like listening and participating in class.

**Voice of Yaeko:** I don't know. I'm not sure I want to get too good at this. I'm supposed to be learning how to block doing it.

**Voice of Shiori:** Maybe you could learn to block it some times, but be able to use it like this at other times.

**Voice of Yaeko:** That sounds like it would be very difficult.

**Voice of Shiori:** I wonder what my sister and Ryuga-san are doing right now.

_Suddenly Shiori's images of what is happening between Saori and Ryuga appear in Yaeko's mind._

**Voice of Yaeko:** Shiori, don't do that. Please!

_The images blur but don't go away completely._

**Voice of Shiori:** I'm sorry. I didn't realize…

**Voice of Yaeko:** That's OK, but I get to see and hear everything you think quite graphically. And the image is still there, but not really in focus.

_Suddenly the images of Saori and Ryuga come very sharply into focus._

**Voice of Shiori:** That's because it's hard not to think of something like that.

**Voice of Yaeko:** You're doing it again.

**Voice of Shiori:** I'm sorry.

**Voice of Yaeko:** Ahhh… don't think about an orange and pink panda.

**Voice of Shiori:** What?

**Voice of Yaeko:** No matter what you do, don't think about an orange and pink panda. (_The image in Yaeko's mind changes to an orange and pink panda_) That's better. Keep not thinking about it.

_Yaeko closes her eyes (view changes to third person) and starts one of the blocking exercises that Doctor Mihoshi taught her. In a moment, her mind is clears and she opens her eyes._

**Yaeko:** Shiori-chan, are you all right?

**Shiori:** I'm fine, but are you all right?

**Yaeko:** I'll be OK. I'm doing one of the blocking exercises.

**Shiori:** Why did you tell me not to think about a panda?

**Yaeko:** It was something Doctor Mihoshi taught me. The harder you try not to think about something, the more you actually think about it and it blocked out those perverted thoughts you had about your sister.

**Shiori:** I'm sorry. I didn't start doing that deliberately… It just suddenly popped into my head… Ya-chan… when I started thinking about that, did you start to feel all warm and fuzzy?

**Yaeko:** (_Deep breath_) Ahhh… ahhh… a little… actually more than just a little.

**Shiori:** I know. I could feel you getting all… ahhh…

**Yaeko:** I'm sorry.

**Shiori:** Does that mean that if we're… I'm not sure of the right word to describe it… ahhh… linked like that and I think about something really naughty, you'll see and feel it just like me?

_Yaeko thinks about the question and is distracted from her exercise for just the briefest moment, but in that moment the vision of Shiori and Yaeko naked and embracing passionately fills her mind. She gasps and tries to regain her composure and begins the blocking exercise again._

**Shiori:** Ya-chan…

**Yaeko:** (_Trying to catch her breath_) I'm fine… I'm really OK… but I think… I have… to relax and concentrate on my exercise.

**Shiori:** Ya-chan…

**Yaeko:** I think we need to be… very careful about… any other experiments that we do.

**Shiori:** Ya-chan…

**Yaeko:** It's not that I'm into that kind of thing, but…

**Shiori:** (_Almost in tears_) Ya-chan… It's all right… It was me… I'm sorry… I just suddenly visualized that… I didn't mean… Ya-chan, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me. Please.

**Yaeko:** Shiori, I'm not angry. Not at all. Not at all. Maybe just startled.

**Shiori:** Ya-chan, don't be angry with me. Please don't leave me. Please.

_Yaeko sees the look of panic on Shiori's face. After a moment Yaeko closes her eyes and stops the blocking exercise._

**Voice of Yaeko:** Shiori, I'm not angry with you and I won't leave you. See, I'm here with you. I'm here with you.

_Shiori and Yaeko embrace._

**Voice of Yaeko:** Shiori, I love you too.

_Cut to mid show break._

_Scene opens with Mahoro and Suguru in the kitchen. Mahoro is making some tea and Suguru is making sandwiches from the turkey._

**Suguru:** You're sure about this, Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** I'm sure. I said that I would watch it with you… unless you don't want me to.

**Suguru:** No it's not that… it's just… I guess that I don't want you to be angry with me because the video embarrasses you.

**Mahoro:** I can't promise that I won't be embarrassed, but I promise that I won't be angry. Let's go watch this before it gets too late.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, are you sure you don't want a sandwich?

**Mahoro:** I'm sure. The tea will be enough for me.

_Mahoro picks up a tray with two teacups and the teapot. Suguru picks up his plate with two sandwiches on it. Both exit the kitchen._

_Scene fades to the Saori and Ryuga lying next to each in bed in Saori's bedroom. Ryuga is lying on his side (facing away from Saori) and Saori is lying on her back._

**Saori:** Ryuga, are you asleep?

**Ryuga:** Yes. (_Saori turns to face Ryuga_) At least I'm trying to.

**Saori:** I can't sleep.

**Ryuga:** I know. Neither can I.

_Ryuga turns in bed to face Saori_.

**Saori:** I guess I'm too excited. I can't believe I'm getting married.

**Ryuga:** I can't believe you said yes.

**Saori:** Ryuga, what kind of wedding would you like to have?

**Ryuga:** What do you mean?

**Saori:** (_Turning on her side to face Ryuga_) Would you like a traditional Japanese style wedding, or a Western style wedding? … Or I guess we could have a wedding like the people of Saint have.

**Ryuga:** I don't know that much about marriage rites here on Earth. I really don't know that much about the marriage rites of Saint. What type of wedding would you like to have?

**Saori:** I'm sure my mother would want me to have a very traditional wedding… but… I guess I've always dreamed about wearing a beautiful white western style wedding dress.

**Ryuga:** Then that is what we will do.

**Saori:** Wouldn't you want to something of the Saint tradition?

**Ryuga:** Like I said, I really don't know much about Saint marriage rites, but I believe it just involves the ratifying of the marriage agreement between the two families and the exchange of vows. The Earth traditions sound so much more exciting. And I think a western style wedding dress would be perfect for you.

**Saori:** (_Smiling_) I love you, Ryuga.

**Ryuga:** I love you too, Saori.

_Saori and Ryuga embrace and kiss._

_Scene fades to Asaoka Riho and a male companion embracing and kissing. Asaoka steps back from the man and begins to unbutton her blouse, exposing her breasts. Scene pulls back to show Mahoro and Suguru (from behind) sitting on the couch next to each other with the television (showing the Asaoka Riho video) in the background._

**Voice of Asaoka:** Would you like me to help with that?

**Mahoro:** (_Sweetly_) Suguru, what are you doing?

**Suguru:** (_Startled_) Nothing, Mahoro… Nothing

**Mahoro:** (_Giggling_) Nothing?

_Suguru is silent but it is obvious that he his blushing (even from behind)_

**Mahoro:** (_Sweetly_) Would you like me to do that, Suguru?

**Suguru:** Do what?

**Mahoro:** What Asaoka-chan is doing in the video.

**Suguru:** I ahhh… I don't know… I guess…

_Mahoro giggles and puts her arm around Suguru._

**Mahoro:** You are still so cute when you're embarrassed.

_Scene fades to show the entryway of a darkened house. There is a short moment of silence and the sound of a doorbell ringing. This continues for several second before a light turns on and Nayoko appears at the door, followed a moment later by Kanoko. The doorbell continues to ring._

**Nayoko:** Who is it?

**Voice of Umeko:** It's me… Umeko… Please let me in… I need to talk to you… Please.

_Kanoko looks at Nayoko with concern._

**Nayoko:** (_To Kanoko_) It will be all right.

_Nayoko unlocks the door and opens it. Umeko enters. She looks absolutely frazzled._

**Umeko:** I'm sorry to be bothering you at this late hour, but I need to talk to you… Please…

**Nayoko:** Come in… Come in… and calm down. You look terrible. Are you all right?

**Umeko:** I need to know. Nayoko-chan, please, I need to know.

**Nayoko:** Umeko-chan, come in and sit down. Do your parents know that you are out?

**Umeko:** Probably not… It just keeps bothering me and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go out for a walk.

**Nayoko:** Well calm down and have a seat.

_Nayoko leads Umeko in from the entryway to the living room and turns on the light. The living room is devoid of furniture, except for a few simple chairs and a single table._

**Nayoko:** I'm sorry about the selection of seating. My mother decided that even though the house is mine, the furniture belonged to her. I came home from school last week and it was all gone. I'm lucky she left me my bed and a few cooking utensils. Kanoko-chan, would you make some tea please. Umeko-chan looks like she could use some.

**Kanoko:** Of course, Nayoko-san.

**Nayoko:** Kanoko-chan… what did I say?

**Kanoko:** I'm sorry, Nayoko-chan. I'll be right back with some tea.

_Kanoko exits to the kitchen._

**Umeko:** That is one of Mahoro-san's sisters?

**Nayoko:** Yeah. She's staying with me as my guardian. It took me almost a week to convince her not to use "sama". But she is very nice and we get along pretty well. So, what are you doing out this late?

**Umeko:** It's the gift… Nobody will admit that they gave it to me or tell me who it might be from. I kept thinking about it and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk.

**Nayoko:** How long have you been out walking?

**Umeko:** I don't know… maybe an hour… maybe more than that. Then I thought that if there were anyone who might even have a hint, it would be you. Nayoko-chan, if you have any idea at all… anything at all that might help me figure this out… please tell me… or this is going to eat me up inside.

**Nayoko:** (_Silence_) Umeko-chan?

**Umeko:** I know it's silly. I know I'm being silly. It's just a CD, but… I've never gotten a gift like that before. I've never had someone, other than my parents, who thought that I was special enough to go that far out of their way to get me something like that. I looked it up on the Internet. There is only one place on the web that lists that CD as available… and they are in the United States… and they don't ship outside of the United States. Whoever got that CD for me had to go to the United States to get it… to New York City.

**Nayoko:** Or they have a friend or relative there who got it for them and shipped it.

**Umeko:** Even so… I don't know anyone who would do something like that for me… I've never had anyone who would do something like that for me.

_Kanoko enters carrying a plastic tray (that looks like it came from the local fast food restaurant) and three mismatched mugs. Kanoko places the tray on the table and Nayoko hands one of the mugs of tea to Umeko._

**Nayoko:** My mom took almost everything from the kitchen too. The only reason I think she left anything at all was because they ran out of boxes or time, so it's been paper plates and mugs from the discount store until I have the money to buy better.

**Kanoko:** You know that Commander Hayato will help you with anything you might need.

**Nayoko:** I know the Commander can help, but I need to make it on my own, or I won't ever be able to make it at all.

_Kanoko sits down on the remaining chair and all three sip their tea._

**Umeko:** This is very good. Thank you.

**Kanoko:** My sister Mahoro-chan taught me how to make tea, but hers is so much better.

**Nayoko:** Your tea is excellent… and considering that this is the cheapest they have at the grocery.

**Umeko:** Nayoko-chan… Do you know who gave me that gift? (_Nayoko and Kanoko look silently at each other_) You do know, don't you? Please tell me… who is it?

**Nayoko:** Umeko-chan, I only have a suspicion and that's all it is. And it's not that I can't tell you, or that I don't want to tell you… It's that I know I shouldn't tell you. The one who gave you the gift needs to tell you. It is all very, very complicated and far beyond my ability to explain to you, but I will do my best to help you work this out.

**Umeko:** Is it someone I know?

**Nayoko:** That one will have to explain things to you… But I will tell you one thing, keep an open mind and understand, your life will be different.

_Umeko looks at Nayoko with a questioning look as Nayoko and Kanoko continue to sip their tea. Scene fades to Mahoro and Suguru's bedroom. Suguru is standing with a wrapped package behind his back_

**Suguru:** Mahoro, thank you for watching the video with me. I hope you weren't too embarrassed.

**Mahoro:** Thank you for letting me watch it with you, I wasn't too embarrassed, but there are still many things that I don't understand. I was hoping that you'd explain them to me.

**Suguru:** I'm not sure I'm the best person to explain them to you. There are quite a few things that I don't understand.

**Mahoro:** (_Smiling and giggling_) At least I understand what the handcuffs are for now.

_There is a audible gulp from Suguru, followed by a moment of silence._

**Suguru:** With everything that happened today, I almost forgot about my Christmas gift for you.

**Mahoro:** I know. Let me get my gift for you.

_Mahoro takes a small wrapped package from the back of the second drawer of her dresser._

**Mahoro:** I really had a tough time picking out a gift for you.

**Suguru:** So did I. I looked everywhere to find an ideal gift that would be just perfect for Mahoro. When I was shopping with Kaito-kun and Riku-kun I saw this little shop and then I decided something. I was going to be a little selfish. Although this gift is for you, in a way, it is also for me. I hope you like it.

_Suguru hands his gift to Mahoro, who put her gift for Suguru down on the bed. She accepts the gift from Suguru and opens the package carefully. When it is completely unwrapped, Mahoro slowly opens the box. Mahoro's eyes widen and she puts the box on the bed and takes from it a pastel blue shear nightgown. The neckline is quite deep and is trimmed with lace, as are the sleeve and the bottom hem. Mahoro holds it up to her. The hemline is significantly above her knees._

**Mahoro:** It is beautiful Suguru, but it seems to be quite transparent.

**Suguru:** There is a robe that goes with it.

**Mahoro:** I suppose that you would like me to try it on.

**Suguru:** I had hoped that you would.

_Mahoro lays the nightgown on the bed and again picks up her gift for Suguru._

**Mahoro:** I will try it on in a moment, but I'd like to give you my gift first. But I think I need to explain first. The first time I met your father was not long after I was commissioned and was on the Operations' Ship for testing and training. Your father had come for an inspection tour, mostly to see how my project was progressing.

I really didn't know how to take your father at first. The inspection did not go well and your father made it quite clear that he was not happy with the situation. I knew from Commander Hayato and Sub-commander Yoshihiko that my testing and training was behind schedule, and after the ship inspection your father went into conference with the staff working on my project. I did not see anyone else for the remainder of the day.

That night though, I saw your father fishing on the stern of the ship. I stood some distance away, but without turning his head, he called out my name and called me over. We talked for some time that evening. And at the end of the evening he seemed quite happy even though he had not caught one fish.

When I was shopping, I saw a painting that reminded me of that first meeting with your father. I was able to get some help from Commander Hayato. (_Extending the package to Suguru_) It isn't much. I hope you like it.

_Suguru unwraps the package. Inside is a picture frame with a picture of Suguru's father fishing from the stern of the ship, with Mahoro (in her Vesper duty uniform) standing behind Suguru's father._

_Scene shifts to Shiori lying in her bed, asleep. Yaeko enters, kneels down next to her and puts her hand on Shiori's shoulder._

**Yaeko:** (_Shaking her slightly_) Shiori-chan… Shiori-chan… It's time to wake up.

_Shiori moans and tries to bury herself deeper under the covers._

**Yaeko:** Come on sleepy head. It's time to get up. It's almost noon.

_At that pronouncement, Shiori's eyes open wide and she sits up suddenly, almost knocking heads with Yaeko._

**Shiori:** (_In a panic_) Oh! My! I'm late. Onee-chan is going to be pissed with me for sleeping this late. We have to be to my mom and dad's house.

**Yaeko:** Relax… relax… your sister and Ryuga-san didn't wake up all that long ago. They went over to see Sera-san to tell her the news, and then your sister said something about running an errand. She asked me to wake you up.

**Shiori:** (_Deep breath_) Thank you… How long have you been up?

**Yaeko:** I woke up about nine this morning and couldn't get back to sleep, so I just sat here until your sister woke up.

**Shiori:** (_Silence_) About last night…

**Yaeko:** Shiori-chan, please don't worry about it.

**Shiori:** But if I hadn't badgered you into experimenting…

**Yaeko:** (_Sitting down next to Shiori_) Shiori-chan, I'm fine with it. I have to admit what you thought your sister and Ryuga-san were doing was a little bit weird, but I'm fine with everything else. In fact, I kind of liked it.

**Shiori:** You looked so shocked. I thought you were really angry with me.

**Yaeko:** I wasn't angry. Maybe just a bit overloaded.

**Shiori:** You linked with me again, didn't you?

**Yaeko:** You don't remember.

**Shiori:** Everything after the first time is very fuzzy.

**Yaeko:** You were shaking so hard… It was the only way I could think to calm you down. And it took time to do that..

**Shiori:** I don't remember any of it… No wait… I do remember one thing… You said that you love me too.

**Yaeko:** I won't deny it… If love is the right word for it… but it's the best word I can come up with.

**Shiori:** I don't understand what I'm feeling.

**Yaeko:** Neither do I, but how long have we known each other?

**Shiori:** Since before we started school. We've always been together.

**Yaeko:** Shiori-chan, you have always been special to me. You were with me in some of my most terrible times.

**Shiori:** And how many times did you bail me out with my mother by saying I was with you when I was really out doing something that I shouldn't.

**Yaeko:** And you were always good for a six-pack of beer.

**Shiori:** We have been drinking buddies for quite some time.

**Yaeko:** Although I think your theory about beer and boobs isn't quite working.

**Shiori:** Don't quit on me now. We still have time… but about last night… …

**Yaeko:** I said that I was all right with it… If you must know… I've fanaticized a little bit like that too.

**Shiori:** That's right… That's all it was… a fantasy.

**Yaeko:** Right… a fantasy… (_Silence_) Shiori-chan…

**Shiori:** Last night, you called me Shiori… I remember that… I think I would like if you would do that.

**Yaeko:** People will begin to talk and say that we're lovers.

**Shiori:** It doesn't matter to me. But you were saying…

**Yaeko:** Shiori, if you had the chance to do what you were thinking about last night… would you do it?

**Shiori:** I… ahhh… I… (_closes her eyes_) If it is with you… yes.

**Yaeko:** I think I would do the same.

_Yaeko moves to sit right next to Shiori._

**Yaeko:** Would you like a hug?

**Shiori:** What if my sister or Ryuga-san comes back?

**Yaeko:** I don't think they will be back for some time. Would you like a hug?

**Shiori:** Yes… I would very much like a hug.

_The two embrace and after a moment Yaeko gives Shiori a kiss on the cheek as the scene fades to black._

_Scene fades to Mahoro (wearing her maid's uniform) and Suguru at the dining room table eating lunch when the doorbell rings._

**Suguru:** (_Starting to stand up_) I'll get it.

**Mahoro:** (_Standing up_) No, I'll get it. I was going to get up and get some more ice tea anyway.

_Mahoro exits the dining room and in a moment Suguru can hear a familiar voice._

Voice of Mahoro: Please, come in Sensei. We were just having lunch. Come in and have some with us.

**Voice of Saori:** I wish I could, but I have to take Shiori and Ya-chan home. (_Both Mahoro and Saori enter the dining room; Saori is smiling broadly_) I just need to stop for a moment and ask a favor of you Mahoro-san. Good afternoon, Suguru-kun.

**Suguru:** (_Standing up_) Good afternoon, Sensei.

**Mahoro:** So what can I do for you?

**Saori:** No matter how I say this, it's going to sound funny. I was wondering if you would consider being the maid of honor at my wedding?

**Mahoro:** (_Looking somewhat blankly at Saori_) Maid of honor… wedding… (_Mahoro suddenly realizes what Saori has said_) Ryuga-sensei?

**Saori:** (_Showing Mahoro and Suguru the ring_) He asked me last night… and again this morning… and again about an hour ago.

**Mahoro:** That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you.

**Suguru:** Congratulations!

**Saori:** You and Shiori and Ya-chan and Sera-san are the only ones who know so far. I want to tell my parents before it really becomes public knowledge.

**Mahoro:** We won't say anything until you make the announcement… but maid of honor?

**Saori:** The one thing we did decide on when we weren't floating on a cloud somewhere was to have a western style wedding. I like the idea of western wedding dresses, but a maid of honor is part of the wedding party… and usually the bride's best friend. Mahoro-san, will you be my maid of honor?

**Mahoro:** (_Smiling_) Of course I will.

**Saori:** And although Ryuga will ask you officially later, Suguru-kun, he would like to have you as his best man.

**Suguru:** I would be honored.

**Mahoro:** There seems to be a lot of this going around. Riku-kun proposed to Miyuki-chan last night.

**Suguru:** He put on quite a ceremony. I was impressed.

**Mahoro:** And Kaito-kun is officially going to ask Chizu-chan today.

**Saori:** Officially?

**Suguru:** They've talked about it in terms of "what if" and "someday", but Kaito-kun is going to ask permission of Mr. and Mrs. Oe and then officially propose to Chizu-chan.

**Saori:** He's going to ask permission first.

**Suguru:** It seems to be a Saint custom.

**Saori:** Well, I have to get going. We are going to have a family dinner at my parent's house, so I'll let my parents know then. If I don't see you before then, I will see you at Chizu-chan's party… and thank you so very much for everything you two have done for me.

_Saori, Mahoro and Suguru begin to walk toward the front door._

**Suguru:** By the way, what did Sera-san say when you told her?

**Saori:** What do you expect? … "It's about time… So are you pregnant yet?"

**Mahoro:** Rather blunt. What did you say to her?

**Saori:** No, not yet… are you?

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro and Suguru walking together, hand in hand. Scene switches to Mahoro and Suguru being greeted by Mr. Oe (wearing a tuxedo and old basketball sneakers), Mrs. Oe (wearing a crop top tee shirt and a short jean skirt), Chizu and Kaito. Scene switches to show a woman wearing a very abbreviated crop top (pink) and an extremely short pair of short-shorts (light tan). Scene shifts to show Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Sera, Kenta, Shiori, Yaeko, Saori and Ryuga seated together, all dressed informally. Scene shifts to show Suguru and Mahoro, Rin and Kiyomi, Miyuki and Riku, Minawa and Hamaji, Chizu and Kaito, Saori and Ryuga and Sera Standing next to Mr. Oe who is speaking into a microphone._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Yaeko:** So, what are you wearing to Chizu-chan's party?

**Voice of Shiori:** I don't know. Onee-chan said not to wear anything too fancy.

**Voice of Yaeko:** Mr. Oe seems to be dressed up for the occasion.

**Voice of Shiori:** Sure, he's wearing a tuxedo, but check out those shoes. And looking at Mrs. Oe I feel absolutely overdressed wearing a tee shirt and skirt.

**Voice of Yaeko:** Chizu-chan and Kaito-kun look so happy. Mr. And Mrs. Oe are going to announce Chizu-chan's and Kaito-kun's engagement.

**Voice of Shiori:** Talk about making me feel overdressed. Will you look at that?

**Voice of Yaeko:** I don't think your sister would even wear something that skimpy.

**Voice of Shiori:** I'm glad to see everyone is here. Hey there are some pretty famous people here today.

**Voice of Yaeko:** They're never going to believe this in school.

**Voice of Shiori:** It looks like its time for Mr. Oe to make the announcement.

**Voice of Yaeko:** I'll be glad when this is over, then we can get into the hot tubs.

**Voice of Shiori:** Wouldn't it be great if we could share a tub with some famous movie star?

**Episode 22: Holiday Surprises**


	22. Episode 22 Holiday Surprises

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 22: Holiday Surprises**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens with Mahoro and Suguru walking along the street toward Chizu's house. Both are wearing coats, but they are not closed. Suguru is dressed is casual shirt and pants. Mahoro is wearing a simple white blouse and a short skirt._

**Mahoro:** I don't know. I feel funny not being dressed up for a function where there will be so many famous and important people. Maybe I should have at least worn my Vesper uniform.

**Suguru:** The invitation said to dress casually… and Chizu-chan specifically said that you were not to wear your maid's uniform… remember?

**Mahoro:** I know, but I still feel uncomfortable.

**Suguru:** Just relax and have a good time. And remember, you are a guest… not part of the serving staff.

**Mahoro:** I'll try… Suguru, do you think it would be permissible for me to have some beer or sake to drink?

**Suguru:** I think that as long as you don't get into a drinking contest with Saori-sensei it will be fine… but Mahoro, you don't have to ask my permission for something like that.

**Mahoro:** It's just that I would not want to do anything that would embarrass you.

**Suguru:** I know you won't embarrass me. … Well, the big announcement will happen today. Chizu-chan said that her mother and father were so happy when Kaito-kun proposed. There wasn't as much fanfare and ceremony as with Miyuki-chan and Riku-kun, but I think Mr. Oe will make up for it with his announcement. Supposedly, he had a scriptwriter come in to put the whole thing together.

**Mahoro:** I think Kaito-kun would prefer something a little more low-keyed.

**Suguru:** Well, there is little chance of that with Mr. Oe. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a film crew in to record the whole thing… Well, here we are.

_Mahoro and Suguru arrive at the front gate of the Oe residence. As they stand and watch for a moment a large luxury car arrives and discharges its passengers (two women, western looking, both wearing jeans, one wearing a tee shirt, the other wearing a halter top shirt). The car pulls away and the two women enter through the gate._

**Suguru:** See you had nothing to worry about. I think you are more dressed up than they are.

**Mahoro:** I guess you're right… I don't think I've ever been in Chizu-chan's house before.

**Suguru:** I've been here a few times, but not recently. It's huge and it's an odd mixture of Japanese and Western. The downstairs has a large living room, a formal dining room and several other smaller rooms. The bedrooms and baths are upstairs and there is a game room, bar and hot tub room in the basement.

**Mahoro:** You seem to know the house very well.

**Suguru:** We all used to come here to play hide and seek. Chizu-chan's parents would even join in and play… Well, shall we.

_Suguru takes Mahoro by the arm and they enter through the gate as another luxury car pulls up and blocks the view. Scene fades to the interior of the Oe residence. Mahoro and Suguru enter through the door and are greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Oe, Chizu and Kaito. Mr. Oe is wearing a formal tuxedo and old basketball sneakers, and Mrs. Oe is wearing a crop top shirt and a short jean skirt._

**Mr. Oe:** (_Bowing_) Mahoro-san… Suguru-kun… I'm so glad that you could make it today. Please, make yourself at home.

**Mrs. Oe:** (_Bowing_) It's has been some time since you've come to visit us. I hope everything has been going well for you.

**Suguru:** Things were quiet until we had another rash of proposals.

**Mr. Oe:** I heard about Riku-kun's proposal to Miyuki-chan… I understand it was quite an event. But there are others?

**Mahoro:** Suguru, I'm not sure a formal announcement has been made yet.

**Suguru:** Oh!… Right…

**Mr. Oe:** I understand. But if these persons wish to make a formal announcement here, I'm sure Chizu and Kaito-kun won't mind sharing the spotlight.

**Mrs. Oe:** Please make yourself at home. You know where everything is. There are foods from all over the world, so help yourself. And there is any kind of beverage you would like.

**Chizu:** The beer is downstairs at the bar. Saori-sensei, Ryuga-sensei and Sera-san are already there getting a head start on you.

**Suguru:** How do you feel, Chizu-chan?

**Chizu:** (_Putting her arm around Kaito's arm and giving it a squeeze_) I think I feel like Mahoro-san did at the picnic, when she answered your proposal… all kind of fluffy in my brain.

**Kaito:** I think fluffy is the only way to describe it.

**Mr. Oe:** We will have the formal announcement of their engagement later this evening. I'd also like to introduce you and the rest of the goodwill ambassadors to my guests.

**Chizu:** Don't worry… My mom told the scriptwriter to get lost. Dad is ad-libbing this.

**Suguru:** Thank you, but please, nothing too… too…

**Mrs. Oe:** Over the top…

**Suguru:** That's a good way to put it. It's been nice to have life almost back to normal.

**Mr. Oe:** I will take that into consideration, but there are a number of people who have been asking me to introduce you to them.

**Chizu:** Dad, please, I would like to take care of some of those introductions.

**Mr. Oe:** Of course… of course… So, both of you make yourselves at home.

**Chizu:** Dad, may Kaito and I go with Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun?

**Mr. Oe:** Sure. I think we will start to mingle in a moment also.

_Chizu takes Kaito by the arm and begins walking away from the door, indicating that Mahoro and Suguru should follow her._

**Chizu:** Mahoro-san… Suguru-kun come on with me. (_After a few steps_) OK, what's the deal? Did who I think finally get the courage to propose? Or was it the other way around?

**Suguru:** I don't know if they've made a formal announcement yet and we promised not to say anything until they did. I messed up back there.

**Chizu:** It would be great if that was the case though… Well, the only ones who are not here are Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun. Sera-san is even here with Kenta-kun.

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun are at Hamaji-kun's house. Mrs. Hamaguchi made something special for Minawa-chan for today and she is trying it on.

**Chizu:** I hope it isn't anything too fancy. As you can see, everyone is dressed very casually (_heads turn to follow a woman wearing a very abbreviated crop top (pink) and an extremely short pair of short-shorts (light tan); Suguru continues to crane his neck until Mahoro gives him a "what do you think you're doing" look_)… those who bothered to dress at all.

**Mahoro:** That… ahhh… didn't leave much to the imagination.

**Suguru:** I'll say.

**Mahoro:** Suguru!

**Suguru:** Sorry Mahoro.

**Mahoro:** (_Laughing_) That's OK. I have a feeling there will be a lot of that today. Just don't try so hard to get a better look or you'll hurt your neck.

**Suguru:** I'll try not to.

**Chizu:** There are people from the entertainment business from all over the world here. That was probably some young potential starlet, brought here by her agent, hoping to be discovered. The unfortunate thing is that for most of them, the only talent they have is knowing what to do in bed.

**Mahoro:** That isn't a very nice thing to say.

**Chizu:** It may not be nice, but it's true. That's why my father thought that Rin-chan had so much potential. Not only is she very pretty, she has real talent, personality… and naturally big boobs. More than likely, most of what you saw inside of that shirt is not there naturally.

**Suguru:** Chizu-chan, you're sounding very cynical.

**Chizu:** I've been around entertainment people all my life. There are very few of them that are not fakes in one way or another. That's why I like you and Mahoro and Rin and Miyuki and everyone else in our little group. You are all real people. That's why I love Kaito. And that's why my parents are so overjoyed about Kaito and I are going to get married. They were so worried that I would end up marrying some weirdo from the entertainment world.

**Suguru:** Instead you're marrying someone from out of this world.

**Chizu:** (_Shaking her head_) Right. (_Chizu, Kaito, Mahoro and Suguru reach the top of a wide curving staircase down and begin walking down_) Everyone else is downstairs in the game room or in the bar. You can have anything you want from the bar. There is at least one bottle of everything Mr. Kawahara sells in his liquor store. And the bartender will look the other way if you ask for something harder than ice tea, Suguru-kun… as long as you don't over do it.

**Mahoro:** Just don't do something so that you embarrass me.

**Suguru:** I won't.

_Mahoro, Suguru, Chizu and Kaito reach the bottom of the stairs._

**Chizu:** Maybe after my dad has put on his little show, we can all take a nice long soak in one of the hot tubs. I have a feeling we're going to need it.

_Chizu, Kaito, Mahoro and Suguru walk through the bar area. There are several couples sitting at the bar, two of them wrapped in towels. They proceed through the bar and into a room with several computer and pinball games. Seated in the room are Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Sera, Kenta, Shiori, Yaeko, Saori and Ryuga. Saori, Ryuga, Shiori and Yaeko have large glasses of beer in front of them, while Sera, Kenta, Miyuki, Riku, Rin and Kiyomi have soft drinks._

**Rin:** I'm glad you two are here. I was afraid that Chizu-chan's dad was going to put us on stage before you got here.

**Chizu:** Don't worry about that. Only half of the guests are here. If my dad is going to put on a show, he'll want the entire audience to be here.

**Miyuki:** (_Who is wearing a tee shirt and a skirt_) I feel absolutely over dressed. I can't believe some of the outfits I've seen.

**Kiyomi:** Chizu-chan, who are these people anyway?

**Chizu:** Most of them are in some way associated with the entertainment industry. Producers, directors, agents and some actors and actresses… although most of them you would not recognize, (_Looking at Suguru and Kiyomi_) since most of us don't watch those kind of movies. The few big name actors and actresses that are here you wouldn't recognize because they aren't wearing their makeup and costumes. The rest of the pretty young ladies and handsome hunks are acting wannabes brought here by their agents with hopes of being noticed by a director or producer.

**Riku:** These are some very strange people… not as scary as the news reporters… but very strange nonetheless.

**Chizu:** That's why I was so happy when my dad said that I could invite my friends. Otherwise I would have found someplace else to be.

**Voice of Hamaji:** Hey there! Chizu-chan, your dad said that you would all be down here.

_All turn to the sound of Hamaji's voice. Hamaji and Minawa are walking hand in hand toward the group. Hamaji is wearing a plain polo shirt and pants. Minawa is wearing shear light blue blouse and a short dark blue pleaded skirt._

**Chizu:** Glad to see you could make it.

**Minawa:** I'm sorry we are late, but Mrs. Hamaguchi made an outfit for me to wear for today and she wanted to make some final alterations.

**Hamaji:** (_To Suguru_) My mom is ecstatic about having someone she can make cute outfits for.

**Suguru:** (_Quietly to Hamaji_) I thought some of the outfits I saw before didn't hide very much, but Minawa-chan's outfit is right up there with them. You can almost see her…

**Hamaji:** (_Interrupting_) I know. I thought she was going to wear a bra with it… not that I mind the view.

**Suguru:** Unfortunately, everyone else is getting the same view.

**Hamaji:** Mi-chan doesn't seem to mind… and considering that her breasts aren't as huge as some I've seen here today, I don't think too many people are really looking.

**Chizu:** (_Starting to walk toward the bar_) If you'd like something to drink, let me know and I'll have the bartender bring it in for you.

**Ryuga:** Chizu-chan… before you do that… I was wondering if I could say something?

**Chizu:** (_Stopping in her place_) Of course, Sensei… Drum roll please…

**Ryuga:** Drum roll?

**Sera:** Chizu-chan, don't confuse him any more than he already is. Go ahead brother… The rest of us will have to imagine the drum roll.

**Ryuga:** (_Taking a deep breath_) I would like to announce… that we… I mean that I have asked Saori to be my wife… and she has accepted.

**Sera:** Well that was kind of anticlimactic.

**Rin:** (_Getting up and giving Saori a hug_) Sensei that is wonderful.

**Miyuki:** When did he finally get up the courage to ask?

**Saori:** Christmas Eve… after Mahoro-san's and Suguru-kun's party.

**Chizu:** That is so romantic… not that Kaito's proposal wasn't romantic…

**Shiori:** Not that my sister could get a proper answer out of her mouth without some prompting. (_Mimicking her sister_) I… I don't know what… what to say. (_Back to her own voice_) Give me a break.

**Kiyomi:** So have you picked a date yet?

**Ryuga:** Well, yes and no…

**Saori:** It seems that the school has a policy about teachers dating. It's grounds for immediate dismissal.

**Kiyomi:** Well, that stinks.

**Ryuga:** We talked to Principal Matsuhira, and he really doesn't mind, but it might put him and the school council on the spot if we do get married before the end of the school year. So we were thinking of having the wedding sometime after graduation when technically we are no longer employees of the school.

**Kiyomi:** Well as soon as you pick a date, let me know.

**Miyuki:** Why the interest in the date? Are you sure you're even going to be invited?

**Kiyomi:** Invited or not, I have to make sure we have enough stock on order. I'm sure there would be hell to pay if we don't have enough booze for an event like this.

_There is general laughter from the group and the scene zooms in on Saori and Ryuga holding hands and then turning to give each other a kiss._

_Scene fades to Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Saori, Ryuga, Sera, Kenta, Shiori and Yaeko standing in a small group in the "living room"._

**Riku:** I'll be glad when this part of the evening is over with.

**Miyuki:** Your brother is probably thinking the same thing. Once this is done, things can get back to normal around here.

**Suguru:** As normal as they ever get around here. This **is** Mr. Oe we are talking about.

**Miyuki:** I never realized how strange life is around the entertainment industry. At least Chizu-chan never seems to mention it.

**Suguru:** Chizu-chan's parents really seem to keep Chizu-chan as isolated from it as possible. And I think that is the way Chizu-chan prefers it… But consider all of Chizu-chan's experience with foods and restaurants from all over Japan… and the world.

**Rin:** So what exactly is going to be happening?

**Suguru:** I don't know. We'll just have to wait for Chizu-chan and her parents.

**Hamaji:** Suguru-kun, did you see that woman over there (_indicating a very large breasted woman talking with a group of men_) She is huge.

**Suguru:** Hamaji-kun, that is not very polite.

**Hamaji:** Uhhh… I know. (_Turning to Minawa_) I'm sorry. That was very rude for me to say that.

**Minawa:** (_Looking at the woman also_) No need to apologize. She is huge.

**Shiori:** (_Also looking_) Onee-chan she makes you look absolutely tiny. She's even bigger than Kaori.

**Miyuki:** Euuu! Gross! Why do guys like something like that?

**Kiyomi:** Don't look at me. I think it's gross too. How does she even stand?

**Rin:** My back aches just looking at her.

_Chizu and Kaito approach the group._

**Chizu:** My dad is just about ready to start this circus. He did promise to keep things as short as possible… although that really doesn't mean anything. My father and the Town Chairman seem to have the same idea of what short is.

**Kaito:** Your dad wasn't serious about me having to do the proposal again tonight so that he can get it on film?

**Chizu:** Don't worry… Serious or not… It won't be happening.

**Minawa:** Chizu-chan, do you know who that woman (_indicating the large breasted woman_) is over there.

**Chizu:** You mean the one that looks like she has two beach balls under her shirt… I don't know her name, but she is some porn star from the United States. If you'd like me too, I'll ask my dad. I'm sure he'll know.

**Minawa:** No… that's all right…

**Chizu:** What? Did Hamaji-kun notice her and start drooling.

**Hamaji:** I did not start drooling. I think it was more of a state of shock.

**Minawa:** I'm not worried about it, Hamaji. It is difficult not to notice her.

_Mr. and Mrs. Oe come over and join the group._

**Mr. Oe:** Everything is ready. What I'm going to do is make a few opening comments and then I'll invite the people who went to the Saint Command ship up for introduction and then I'll make the announcement of Chizu and Kaito-kun's engagement… and that will be it. The rest of the evening will be yours… I promise.

**Kenta:** Sera-chan, would it be all right if I didn't come up with you.

**Sera:** Kenta-kun… that will be fine.

**Yaeko:** Same here, Saori-san. I think I'd just like to blend into the crowd.

**Shiori:** Yeah, blending in sounds like a good idea. Maybe we could hide behind the woman with the movable mountains over there.

**Mrs. Oe:** (_To Shiori and Yaeko_) Oh! You mean, Cheeri Delight.

**Hamaji:** You could hide a small army behind her.

**Mrs. Oe:** More like two small armies.

**Mr. Oe:** OK… Here we go.

_Mr. Oe steps to an area that has been set up with a microphone and small sound system._

**Mr. Oe:** (_Into the microphone_) If I may have your attention for a moment. May I have your attention… (_Waits for the crowd to quiet down and turn their attention to him_) Thank you. This summer several events occurred that managed to hold a monopoly on media coverage. Some people I know were quite irritated by this, since it managed to move stories about their movie premiers to the same pages as the birth and death notices. Others were quite pleased since it displaced the news of several lurid affairs and messy divorces.

A number of people have expressed an interest in meeting this group of young people who managed to deflate our collective egos so badly. As it turns out, I have an in with this group of people since one of them happens to be my daughter. I'd like to have the goodwill ambassadors to Saint come forward so that I can introduce them to you.

_Mr. Oe motions for the group to come to join him. Suguru and Mahoro lead the group, followed by Rin and Kiyomi, Miyuki and Riku, Minawa and Hamaji, Chizu and Kaito (Chizu and Kaito standing to the right of Mr. Oe), Saori and Ryuga and Sera._

**Mr. Oe:** Let me start with the young man who was primarily responsible for arranging this adventure… (_Each steps forward as their name is called and bows_) Suguru Misato… and his classmates Toshiya Hamaguchi, Kiyomi Kawahara, Miyuki Sakura, Rin Todoroki and of course my daughter Chizuko. Traveling with them, as chaperones were their teachers Saori Shikijo and Ryuga Tou and Suguru-kun's housekeeper Mahoro Andou. As it turns out, Ryuga-sensei is from Saint and his sister Sera-san is the pilot of the ship that took them to the Command Ship.

One of the major reasons for the trip was to bring the sister of Mahoro-san, Minawa Andou back from the Command Ship where she was being treated for some severe injuries. And these two young, handsome, Saint gentlemen Riku-kun and Kaito-kun, returned to Earth with the group as exchange students.

Now a very strange thing happened. I don't know if it was from being out in space or if it was something in the water. Suddenly these young peoples' minds turned to some very serious thoughts that included such things as their futures and who they would like to spend it with. I'm told that it all started when Suguru-kun proposed to Mahoro-san, closely followed by Kiyomi-kun and Rin-chan deciding that they too would like to marry. Next Hamaji-kun proposed to the sweet, lovely Minawa-chan. It didn't stop there. This Christmas Eve, in what I am told was a rather elaborate ritual Riku-kun asked Miyuki-chan to be his wife. Now… isn't this the kind of stuff we make movies and television shows about.

Well you may have guessed it by now; the proposal bug has bitten close to home. So, my wife and I are more than pleased to announce the engagement of our daughter, Chizuko, to the handsome young man standing next to her Kaito-kun. May I introduce to you the future Mr. and Mrs. Shinkibō.

_Chizu and Kaito step forward, bowing to the crowd and the crowd begins to applaud. Chizu and Kaito stand for a moment and then Kaito turns to Chizu, embraces her and gives her a kiss, much to the delight of the crowd._

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens with Chizu and Kaito leading Mahoro, Suguru, Miyuki, Riku, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Saori, Ryuga, Sera, Kenta, Shiori and Yaeko down a back hallway._

**Kaito:** I'm glad that's over. I didn't think we'd ever get away from that crowd.

**Miyuki:** I can't believe that I was talking with Hideki Nitsuhara.

**Riku:** Who is Hideki Nitsuhara?

**Hamaji:** Just some guy from the movies.

**Miyuki:** (_With a bit of indignation_) Just some guy from the movies… He's just one of the biggest movie stars in Japan. He's starred in at least four major movies over the last two years and to top it off, he's the lead singer in the band Flower of Reality. They've had three number one CDs, and they're going on world tour next month.

**Chizu:** I have to agree with Hamaji-kun… He's just some guy from the movies. He's as big of a slime ball as they come. At last year's party, he tried hitting on my mother and when she told him to get lost, he tried hitting on me… although he did back off after I put my knee into his groin.

**Kiyomi:** (_With a real look of pain on his face, shared also by all of the males in the near vicinity_) Ouch!

**Chizu:** Don't feel too bad for him. He was almost too drunk to notice. So, Miyuki-chan would you like me to arrange an evening with him for you?

**Miyuki:** I think I'll pass…

**Yaeko:** Chizu-chan, where **are** you taking us?

**Chizu:** Suguru-kun and the rest of you should recognize where we are going.

**Suguru:** The back stairway down to the basement.

**Kiyomi:** This goes down to the storeroom for the bar.

**Chizu:** It's a great way to avoid the crowd.

**Saori:** But now that the main event of the evening is over, isn't the crowd going to head down to the bar.

**Chizu:** Nah! My dad set up a bar upstairs… that way there won't be a bunch of drunks trying to navigate the stairs. We should pretty much have the hot tubs to ourselves for the rest of the night.

_The group arrives at a rather non-descript door which Chizu opens to reveal a narrow (relative to the others in the house) stairway down to the basement. All begin to walk down._

**Chizu:** Like Kiyomi-kun said, this leads down to the storeroom for the bar. My mom and dad used to let me have some space at the back of the storeroom as my own private place… someplace for me to escape when I needed someplace to escape from the madhouse.

**Miyuki:** I remember spending a lot of time down there with you.

**Chizu:** It was a great place to hide when my mom and dad had movie people in after a day of shooting to go over the results of the day and plan the next days' shoot. People would be drinking and they weren't too careful about what rooms they wandered into.

**Miyuki:** That's right… You did have a futon down here too. But it's been a while, hasn't it?

**Chizu:** (_Reaching the bottom of the stairs_) My mom and dad needed the space two Christmases ago, so I did have to give it up, but my dad is much more conscientious about things like that. Post shoot meetings no longer occur at the house.

_The stairway ends in a large room filled with shelves of liquor of all different kinds along with cases of other traditional bar related foodstuffs._

**Chizu:** If you'd like, we can grab a case of something to take into the hot tub room with us.

**Kenta:** You're joking… right?

**Miyuki:** She isn't

**Kenta:** My parents would kill me if they even detected the slightest hint of alcohol on my breath.

**Chizu:** That's OK. We can grab a case of something soft just as easily… or we can grab both if you like. It won't even put a dent in my father's stock.

**Saori:** Sake or beer?

**Miyuki:** I think I'll stick with soft drinks. Saori-sensei, you and Ryuga-sensei and Sera-san and Mahoro-san can have my share of the beer.

**Saori:** (_Grabbing a case of sake_) Sake it is.

**Sera:** Kenta-kun, will iced coffee be all right.

**Kenta:** Sure… Thank you, Sera-chan.

**Chizu:** I'm sure there is some in the cooler. I'll get it from there in a minute. Let's go. Like I said, we should have the hot tubs pretty much to ourselves.

_Chizu leads the crew through the rows of shelves to a door at the far end of the room. Chizu slowly opens the door and peers out._

**Chizu:** I was right.

_Chizu opens the door and leads the crew into the bar room, behind the bar. The bar is empty except for the bartender and a lone figure, obviously female, sitting at a table at the far end of the room. She is slowly sipping at her drink. It takes a moment, but Chizu recognized the woman._

**Chizu:** There is someone that I think at least some of the people here would like to meet, and she has expressed an interest in meeting you also.

_At the sound of Chizu's voice, the woman at the table turns to face Chizu and the group. The woman recognizes Chizu immediately and stands up. They walk toward each other and meet and embrace in the middle of the room and exchange kisses._

**Woman:** Chizu! I haven't seen you since… since…

**Chizu:** Since last year's holiday party.

**Woman:** Right! And congratulations are in order. I'm happy you found someone from outside the industry. I'm sure you will be very happy. (_Turning to Riku_) And is this the lucky young man.

**Chizu:** No that is his brother, Riku-kun. (_Taking Kaito by the arm_) This is my wonderful fiancé, Kaito.

**Woman:** (_Bowing to Kaito_) I'm very glad to meet you. Please take good care of Chizu.

**Kaito:** I will do that.

_Throughout the whole conversation Suguru is studying the woman, absolutely sure that he should know who it is, but unable to place a name with the face._

**Chizu:** (_Snickering a bit as she looks at Suguru's perplexed face_) Suguru-kun, I understand why you don't recognize her. You are used to seeing her dressed much differently than she is dressed right now. May I introduce to you Asaoka Riho.

_The perplexed look on Suguru's face (as well as that of Kiyomi and Hamaji) changes to one of shock._

**Asaoka:** (_Bowing low ands showing a great deal of cleavage from her low cut blouse_) I'm very pleased to meet you.

_Suguru, Kiyomi and Hamaji just stand speechless along with Mahoro, Rin, Minawa and Miyuki who are equally shocked._

**Asaoka:** (_Smiling_) I see by their expressions that they have heard of me.

**Chizu:** Suguru-kun, Hamaji-kun and Kiyomi-kun are three of your biggest fans. I'm sure that they've spent long and meaningful hours with many of the magazines you've appeared in.

**Asaoka:** I am honored, but Chizu, I think you are being a little bit mean.

**Chizu:** Maybe I am, but of course, now that they are engaged, they wouldn't do things like that any more.

**Asaoka:** Chizu!

**Suguru:** I… I… I'm very glad to meet you. I'm Suguru Misato… and this is my fiancé Mahoro Andou.

**Mahoro:** I am pleased to meet you… but Chizu-chan is right. Suguru is one of your biggest fans.

**Kiyomi:** Count me as one of your greatest fans also. I'm Kiyomi Kawahara. (_taking Rin by the hand_) and this is Rin Todoroki, my fiancé.

**Hamaji:** I'm Toshiya Hamaguchi, but my friends call me Hamaji… and this is my fiancé, Minawa Andou.

**Asaoka:** I'm pleased to meet you. Minawa-chan…

**Minawa:** Yes….

**Asaoka:** That is a very lovely outfit. It suits you very well.

**Minawa:** Thank you. Hamaji's mother made if for me.

**Asaoka:** It is very beautiful… (_Turning to Riku_) Now, let me get this straight… You are Chizu's fiancé's brother.

**Riku:** I'm Riku… Kaito's twin brother… and fiancé to Miyuki.

**Asaoka:** Miyuki-chan, I don't think you remember, but I believe that we met some years ago… although I think you might have been in second or third grade at the time.

_Miyuki looks at Asaoka quizzically._

**Chizu:** Asaoka sometimes babysat for me when my parents went out of town. But I think you're right, Asaoka. I think Miyuki-chan may have been over one of the times you were here.

**Miyuki:** I vaguely remember, but that was quite some time ago.

**Asaoka:** You're still as cute as I remember you. Now who else do we have here?

**Chizu:** (_Indicating Saori and Ryuga_) These are two of our teachers Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei. They went with us to the Saint Command Ship and they are getting married also, although I guess that is still not common knowledge.

**Saori:** Our school has a policy about teachers dating and although the principal and school council don't have a problem with it since we will be leaving at the end of the school year, they would still like us to keep things quiet.

**Asaoka:** And these two young ladies her.

**Shiori**: I'm Shiori Shikijo. Saori is my sister. And this is my best friend Yaeko Nishimura. We didn't actually go to the Command Ship, but they let us tag along for comic relief.

**Yaeko:** I'm pleased to meet you.

**Asaoka:** (_To Sera_) And this lovely lady here?

**Sera:** I'm Sera Tou. Ryuga is my brother. I'm the pilot of the ship that we went to the Command Ship on.

**Asaoka:** So you and your brother are from the people that they call Saint?

**Sera:** Yes, as are Riku-kun and Kaito-kun.

**Asaoka:** And this handsome young man (_indicating Kenta_) is your fiancé, Sera-san?

**Sera:** (_Blushing brightly_) No… ahhh… no… we are ahhh… are just good friends.

**Kenta:** (_Also blushing_) That's right. We're just good friends… I mean we only met like two months ago.

**Sera:** Yeah, right, about two months ago.

**Miyuki:** Wow! I don't think I've ever seen Sera-san blush.

**Rin:** I think calling then fiancés hits a little too close to home.

**Ryuga:** Makes you wonder what they are doing when they have time alone.

**Kenta:** (_Quite aggravated_) We haven't been doing anything. Sera would never do anything like that. She wouldn't.

**Suguru:** Calm down. We know that. It's just that Sera-san has on occasion made similar comment about other people here. I think it's a bit of good-natured pay back.

**Asaoka:** (_To Kenta_) And it is really nice to see a young man come to the defense of his lady. There is far too little of that in the world.

**Chizu:** Why are you down here, Asaoka? The party is still going strong upstairs. When we left dad was telling some of his more colorful jokes. I think he even has some new ones this year.

**Asaoka:** I'm a little partied out. I think, like you, I needed to get away from the crowd for a while.

**Chizu:** Well you're welcome to join us. We're going to soak in the hot tubs for a while.

**Asaoka:** I don't think so. I'm not so sure that the young ladies would appreciate my presence.

**Mahoro:** No, please. I'd really like you to join us.

**Miyuki:** Yeah, come on. I don't have a problem.

**Rin:** Same here. Please come and join us.

**Chizu:** We even raided dad's supply of sake.

**Asaoka:** Chizu! You know you're to stay out of the liquor closet.

**Chizu:** It's your favorite…

**Asaoka:** (_Deep breath; shaking her head_) Chizu…

**Chizu:** (_To the bartender_) Osamu-san… do you have any iced coffee in the cooler?

**Bartender:** Some… there usually isn't much call for it at one of your father's parties.

**Chizu:** If you could please, get what you have on ice and bring it into the hot tubs… and a few sake glasses.

**Bartender:** Of course Miss Chizuko.

**Chizu:** Let's go. I don't think anyone is in the tubs right now. If we lay claim to them now, we will have them for the rest of the night.

**Kenta:** You mean that we're all going to share the same hot tub?

**Chizu:** (_Walking toward the entrance to the hot tubs_) Of course we are.

**Kenta:** It's just that I've never shared a bath with girls before… except for Sera-chan.

**Miyuki:** Don't worry about it. You don't have anything we haven't seen before and I don't think we have anything that you haven't seen before either.

**Sera:** We don't have to if you don't want to.

**Kenta:** It's not that I don't want to… it's that I'm sort of afraid that… well… that…

**Mahoro:** That you'll embarrass yourself?

**Suguru:** Mahoro!

**Kenta:** Ahhh… ahhh…

**Asaoka:** I have and idea. Sera-san, why don't you and ahhh…

**Kenta:** Kenta… Kenta Ogitsu.

**Asaoka:** Why don't you and Kenta-kun go and get into the hot tub first… and then the rest of us will join you.

**Sera:** Would that be all right, Kenta-kun?

**Kenta:** I guess that would…

**Sera:** (_Taking Kenta by the hand; as they enter the room with the hot tubs_) Come on. I'll even let you rinse me off… And I'll rinse you.

**After Sera and Kenta enter the hot tub room.**

**Asaoka:** They are a cute couple… but isn't there a somewhat large age difference.

**Ryuga:** The appearance of age may at times be misleading among the Saint people.

**Suguru:** Have you seen pictures of the Saint Commander, Leesha?

**Asaoka:** Yes… in magazines and on television. She is quite impressive. And she really has a great body.

**Suguru:** I'll let her know that you think so… She's my grandmother.

**Asaoka:** Your grandmother… She only looks a little older than me.

**Mahoro:** And Sera-san is somewhat younger than she looks.

**Asaoka:** I'll take your word for it.

**Chizu:** Do you think their ready yet?

**Miyuki:** Give them some time… or are you hoping to burst in on them in an intimate moment.

**Chizu:** And what makes you think that I would want to do that?

**Rin:** Because we've known each other for quite some time and that is exactly something you would do.

_There is general laughter from the group, including Asaoka._

_Scene fades to Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Saori, Ryuga, Shiori, Yaeko, Sera and Kenta sitting around a large hot tub. Asaoka is the last to enter the tub (view of back as she enters the tub), finding a seat between Suguru and Chizu. Everyone looks on slightly awestruck as she enters… especially Suguru when she chooses to sit next to him._

**Asaoka:** (_Taking a deep breath as she settles in_) This is wonderful… So, Suguru-kun, you're one of my biggest fans?

**Suguru:** (_Blushing_) I guess you could say that.

**Mahoro:** He does have a rather large collection of magazines featuring you and a number of your videos.

**Asaoka:** I'm impressed. And what does a fifteen… sixteen… ?

**Suguru:** Sixteen… just before Christmas…

**Asaoka:** So what does a sixteen year old find so attractive about someone like me?

**Suguru:** That's… that's… that's not an easy question to answer.

**Miyuki:** Come on now, Suguru-kun. We all know what the answer to that is.

**Suguru:** No you don't.

**Asaoka:** It's all right. I understand that my breasts are what most young men are interested in… that, and what it would be like being in bed with me.

**Suguru:** I won't deny that I think you have a beautiful body and that I have at times wondered what it would be like to touch breasts like yours… and I won't deny that I have at times fantasized about what would be like to be in bed with you, but that really isn't what I find attractive about you. It's something quite difficult to explain. Maybe it's something in your eyes, or maybe it's just your smile. It's just something that makes me feel like you would be a nice person to know… even if it didn't involve having sex with you.

**Asaoka:** (_Shocked at Suguru's response_) My! I've asked that question of a number of men, most considerably older than you, and I've never received an answer as honest as that.

**Suguru:** I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you.

**Asaoka:** No, please. I'm not offended. Not at all. Actually that was rather refreshing. It made me feel good. You are a special young man… Hey, Chizu, you said that you had some sake here.

**Chizu:** Please take what you like. And there's plenty of iced coffee for those who prefer that.

**Saori:** Give me one of those bottles… Ryuga, would you like some?

**Ryuga:** Sure. How about you Sera?

**Sera:** I'll stick with the iced coffee tonight.

**Kenta:** You don't have to do that on my account, Sera-chan.

**Sera:** If I'm going to take you home, it would not be good if my breath smelled of sake.

**Saori:** Hey Mahoro-san, you want to see who can chug the most?

**Mahoro:** I'm don't really want sake tonight. I think I'll stick with the iced coffee too.

_Saori turns her attention to the rest of the group. Mahoro looks at Suguru who is laughing at something that has been said. Mahoro moves closer to Suguru (such that their backsides are touching underwater) and take hold of his hand under water. Suguru turns to Mahoro and smiles, embraces her and gives her a kiss._

_Scene fades to some time later. Most of the people have exited the hot tubs, dried off and dressed. The last two to exit are Mahoro and Asaoka (waste up view of both Mahoro and Asaoka). Mahoro looks somewhat sad._

**Asaoka:** That felt absolutely marvelous. There is nothing like a good long soak and just a little too much sake to wash away the cares of the world.

**Mahoro:** You're quite right.

**Asaoka:** (_Looking at Mahoro_) Mahoro-san, may I ask you a somewhat personal question?

**Mahoro:** I… I… I guess so.

**Asaoka:** Do you have a problem with your fiancé's collections of magazines and videos of me?

**Mahoro:** (_As they both towel themselves dry and begin to dress_) No, not really… I mean I did at first. I didn't like his ecchi magazines at all… I saw you as… and the other women in the magazines… as my competition… as my enemy. I'm sorry.

**Asaoka:** Please don't be sorry. I'm quite used to that response also. Most women consider me the competition… the enemy as you say it, but I sense that is not the case any longer.

**Mahoro:** Suguru and I had a discussion about it and I realized that my problem was that I was envious of the fact that you had such nice, large and pretty breasts. But after we talked I felt much better about it. I've even sat down with Suguru and watched one of your videos.

**Asaoka:** You really don't understand how funny that is. I look at you and I say to myself that I would give anything in the world to have a body like yours. It is absolutely perfect in every way. And I am so envious of you to have such a wonderful young man as your fiancé. In fact all of the gentlemen I met tonight he is just that… gentlemen. You are all so lucky.

**Mahoro:** Asaoka-san, thank you. You know, you are always welcome to visit Suguru and myself.

**Asaoka:** Thank you very much… So which of my videos did you watch with Suguru-kun?

**Mahoro:** It was called "Beauty in Paradise".

**Asaoka:** That's my newest video. What did you think of it?

**Mahoro:** Actually, it wasn't bad, but there were a number of things in the video that I didn't understand and Suguru was unwilling to explain to me.

**Asaoka:** Like what?

**Mahoro:** (_Voice fades as they exit the room_) Well there was one scene when you and your male friend were swimming in the lagoon and… (_fade to black_)

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro and Suguru in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. Scene cuts to Shiori and Yaeko sitting and talking with Chitose. Scene shifts to a back view of Mahoro and Suguru sitting on the couch watching the TV and then shifts to Mahoro (wearing a nightshirt and panties) and Suguru (wearing pajamas) on the porch watching the sunrise over the city. Scene shifts to show Mahoro, Suguru and the entire group standing in a long line of people. Scene shifts to Mahoro and Saori standing at the shrine praying._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin:** Happy New Year. Please think kindly of me in the coming year.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Happy New Year. Please think kindly of me in the coming year.

**Voice of Rin:** It's hard to believe how much has happened this last year. My mom and I are living on our own.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** And everyone from out original little group is engaged.

**Voice of Rin:** And we've made some really nice new friends. Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun are so happy together.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** And so are we.

**Voice of Rin:** Yes we are.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Remember New Years from last year?

**Voice of Rin:** How could I forget? Mahoro-san and Saori-sensei almost destroyed my house.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Mahoro-san and Saori-sensei almost destroyed the shrine.

**Voice of Rin:** I don't think that will be a problem this year.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** I think you're right. A lot has happened since last year.

**Episode 23: New Year Wishes**


	23. Episode 23 New Year Wishes

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 23: New Year Wishes**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens with Mahoro and Suguru in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. Mahoro is humming a tune quietly as she washes the dishes and Suguru dries them and puts them away._

**Suguru:** (_Looking over at Mahoro and smiling_) That was nice dinner tonight… just the two of us.

**Mahoro:** I think as time goes on, that will be happening more and more often.

**Suguru:** Not that I mind the crowd, but is nice to have time with just you.

**Mahoro:** (_Smiling sweetly_) That is very nice of you Suguru. Did you enjoy your dinner tonight?

**Suguru:** Dinner was excellent. The mackerel was cooked perfectly… and no one makes better miso than you.

**Mahoro:** Thank you, Suguru. I made some sweets for later… one of the fudge recipes that Saori-sensei gave to me.

**Suguru:** (_Shaking his head_) I still find it hard to believe that Sensei is going to get married. She has really changed so much since just last year… just considering the way you and Sensei were fighting last year at New Years.

**Mahoro:** We almost destroyed Rin-chan's house…

**Suguru:** Along with about half of the town…

**Mahoro:** We really weren't that bad… were we?

**Suguru:** (_Smiling_) Well that was probably a bit of an exaggeration. Oh! Have you and Karen-san made arrangements for tomorrow?

**Mahoro:** (_Finishing the last of the dishes_) We will all gather here after we go to the Shrine for cake and ice cream. It's hard to believe that Rin-chan never had a birthday celebration on her birthday.

**Suguru:** Only because she was unfortunate enough to have been born on New Years Day and to have a father that thought that entertaining his business contacts was more important that having a celebration for his daughter.

**Mahoro:** It will just be you and I here to greet the New Year. Riku-kun will be with the Miyuki-chan. Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun are spending the evening with Hamaji-kun's parents and Kaito-kun said that he and Chizu-chan were going to spend a quiet evening with Mr. and Mrs. Oe… although I find that hard to believe.

**Suguru:** (_Putting away the last of the dishes_) I don't. That's why Mr. and Mrs. Oe have a big holiday celebration like they do. New Years has always been reserved for family celebration.

**Mahoro:** I think Kaito-kun could use some quiet family time. I think his engagement to Chizu-chan is a bigger news item than Kaito-kun's and Riku-kun's arrival on Earth.

**Suguru:** You may be right about that… although this has got to be the first time that the entertainment magazines can report that the daughter of a major entertainment figure is marrying a space alien… and it's the truth.

**Mahoro:** So, Suguru, what would you like to do this evening, until midnight?

**Suguru:** I don't know. Is there anything left to do to prepare for New Years?

**Mahoro:** Not really. You helped me finish with the house cleaning this afternoon.

**Suguru:** I know all of the food for at least the next three days, if not longer, is prepared… and I took all of the New Years greeting cards to the post office this morning. Maybe we could go out for a walk… or we could sit and watch television and just cuddle with each other.

**Mahoro:** I like the idea of cuddling. Would you like to watch a video?

**Suguru:** That depends on which video. If it's what I think you are suggesting, we might end up doing something a little more than cuddling.

**Mahoro:** (_With a mischievous look_) Do I sense someone complaining about that?

**Suguru:** (_Walking to Mahoro and giving her a hug_) Not at all… Not at all.

**Mahoro:** (_Embracing Suguru and giving him a kiss_) I didn't think so.

_Scene fades to an interior view of an entry door. The doorbell rings once and Yaeko appears to answer the door. Yaeko opens the door and Shiori enters carrying on overnight bag._

**Yaeko:** (_As Yaeko and Shiori a hug_) Thank you for coming over tonight.

**Shiori:** (_Separating_) Are you all right? You sounded really funny on the phone.

**Yaeko:** No, I'm fine. I just didn't want my mom to hear.

**Shiori:** Is there a problem?

**Voice of Chitose:** Ya-chan, who's at the door?

**Yaeko:** It's Shiori-chan.

_A moment passes and Chitose enters the area of the entryway._

**Chitose:** Good evening, Shiori-chan. Is there something we can do for you?

**Shiori:** Actually, Nishimura-san, I was looking for someplace to spend New Years Eve. Saori and Ryuga-san are spending the evening together and Kaori is spending the evening with her friends. Mom isn't feeling very well tonight, so she and dad have already gone to bed. If it isn't too much of an imposition… I was wondering if I could spend the evening here with Ya-chan?

**Chitose:** I guess it would be all right. We didn't have anything planned for the evening… and I'm not sure how late I'm going to stay up. (_Looking at Shiori's overnight bag_) You wouldn't happen to have a six-pack of beer in your bag?

**Shiori:** No, Nishimura-san. I don't have any beer in my bag.

**Yaeko:** Mother!

**Chitose:** It's OK. When I was your age, I used to sneak a beer or two when I could get my hands on it. Please come in, Shiori-chan and make yourself at home.

_All walk toward the living room area of the apartment and Shiori and Yaeko sit down next to each other._

**Chitose:** Would you like something to eat or drink, Shiori-chan?

**Shiori:** No, Nishimura-sa… (_Shiori feels a less than gentle nudge from Yaeko_) Ahhh… maybe on second thought, something to drink would be nice.

**Chitose:** Would you care for some tea?

**Shiori:** Yes! Actually some tea would be very nice.

**Chitose:** I'll have some for you in a few minutes.

**Shiori:** Thank you, Nishimura-san.

_Chitose exits the living room and enters the kitchen._

**Shiori:** (_In a subdued voice_) So, Ya-chan, what's up?

**Yaeko:** (_Also quiet_) It's my mom. I know this is the first New Years since my father died, but she has been acting really funny. When she isn't at work, she just sits in her chair and stares off into space. It wasn't as bad for Christmas, but New Years was very special for mom and dad, but now my mom is talking about not even going to the Shrine.

**Shiori:** I don't think there is anything that I can do.

**Yaeko:** I realize that. I was just looking for some moral support.

**Shiori:** I'll do what I can. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the Shrine with me, but I knew that you always went with your parents. Saori and Ryuga-san were going to come by early tomorrow to pick me up, but maybe we can convince your mother to take us so that my sister doesn't have to come out to get me.

**Yaeko:** It seems funny that your sister still has to come and take you places. You're almost sixteen.

**Shiori:** It's my mom. Some days she's fine about it, but there are others when she can't remember that I'm any older than six and insists that somebody accompany me to school. Onee-chan and I just decided that is was easier to treat everyday like that.

**Yaeko:** Is that why Kaori-san doesn't come around as often.

**Shiori:** I'm not sure, but I think that's part of it.

**Yaeko:** (_Looking at Shiori's overnight bag_) Are you really interested in staying the night?

**Shiori:** Like I said… My mom and dad have already gone to bed and there isn't anyone else at home. If you hadn't called, I was thinking of calling you to see if I could come over.

**Yaeko:** No beer?

**Shiori:** Sake. Chizu-chan let me have a bottle.

_Chitose re-enters the living room with a tray with three cups of tea. She sets the tray on the table_.

**Chitose:** So how is your sister dealing with being engaged and all?

**Shiori:** Other than still floating five feet off the ground… I think she is doing pretty well. They've picked the date. The wedding will be March fourteenth.

**Yaeko:** White Day?

**Shiori:** My sister seems to think that it is somewhat appropriate, but it also the day after the last day she and Ryuga-san will be teaching at the middle school. Graduation at her school is on the thirteenth.

**Yaeko:** And our graduation is on the twelfth of March. I wonder if we can go to Saori-san's school's graduation?

**Shiori:** I wouldn't mind if Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san and everybody else could come to our graduation.

**Chitose:** We will have to see how it works out. There usually aren't many spare seats at your school events. So, what kind of wedding dress is she going to wear?

**Shiori:** (_Sipping her tea_) My sister wants to have a big flowing white wedding dress, just like you see in all of the American movies. Mrs. Hamaguchi is helping my sister with the dress.

**Chitose:** Is Mrs. Hamaguchi a professional seamstress?

**Yaeko:** No, it's more like a hobby for her, but she made two very nice outfits for Minawa-chan. The one she wore to Chizu-chan's party was something else.

**Shiori:** It was very shear. You could almost see through the blouse, but not quite.

**Yaeko:** Thinking about it, that does sound like something your sister would wear.

**Shiori:** Your right, but I think she is just going to stick with a neckline that accentuates her cleavage.

**Chitose:** How is your mother taking all of this?

**Shiori:** On her good days, she couldn't be happier for Onee-chan. On her other days… well…

**Chitose:** Your mother getting worse, isn't she?

**Shiori:** Sometimes it seems that way, but my mother still has many good days in a row and really only an occasional bad day. It just seems that this year, the holidays seem to bring out the bad days.

**Chitose:** (_Bows her head and Sigh_) Yeah.

_Yaeko glares at Shiori, while Shiori shrugs her shoulders and mouths "I'm sorry."_

**Shiori:** Actually, there was an ulterior motive in me coming by tonight.

**Chitose:** (_Lifting her head_) Oh!

**Shiori:** I was supposed to go and visit Saori and Ryuga-san for the next few days and I was originally going to go there on my own, but tonight mom said that she couldn't think of letting me go by myself and she wants Onee-chan to come here to pick me up. I tried arguing with her. I'm almost sixteen. I should be able to go five stops on the train without someone holding my hand, but the more I argued the more she insisted that someone escort me tomorrow.

**Chitose:** And you were wondering…

**Shiori:** And I was wondering if… if you weren't working… and if it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience… if you could…

**Chitose:** If I could act as your escort to your sister's apartment.

**Shiori:** … act as my escort to my … sister's … apartment…

**Chitose:** Yes I can… I'm not working and I didn't have anything else planned… And your sister called earlier today to ask if I would do it. She said that it would be good if the family were together for the holidays.

**Shiori:** You'll go to the Shrine with us?

**Chitose:** I hadn't originally planned on it, but when Saori-san called I started thinking. Luke wouldn't want me moping around. In fact, I'm sure he doesn't.

**Yaeko:** (_Looking a bit indignant_) So when were going to tell me about all of this?

**Chitose:** I was going to tell you about it when you went to call Shiori-chan to arrange her visit here. I was going to ask you to call her and tell her that we would all be going to visit her sister and the Shrine in the morning.

**Shiori:** That's funny. When Ya-chan called me, I was just about to call here to see if I could spend the evening.

**Chitose:** Well, now that is settled… Are you going to share the sake in your bag or are you two going to drink it all by yourselves?

**Shiori:** How… How… How did you … know … that … …. … My sister told you, didn't she?

**Chitose:** Your sister told me. Now do you want glasses or are we just going to pass the bottle?

_Scene fades to Natsune standing by herself on the back porch. Mrs. Sakura enters the porch area._

**Mrs. Sakura:** Natsu-chan… It's almost midnight. Are you going to join us?

**Natsune:** (_Somewhat blankly_) I'll be in soon.

**Mrs. Sakura:** (_Silence_) Natsu-chan… are you feeling all right?

**Natsune:** I'm fine. I was just thinking a bit.

**Mrs. Sakura:** Is there something bothering you? A lot has happened over the last week… especially with your sister and Riku-kun getting engaged.

**Natsune:** That really was something else.

**Mrs. Sakura:** Is that what's bothering you? Maybe feeling a bit jealous of your sister?

**Natsune:** (_Finally turning and facing her mother and smiling_) No mother. I couldn't feel any happier for Onee-chan. She is so happy and so is Riku-kun.

**Mrs. Sakura:** But something seems to be bothering you and…

**Natsune ** :It's really nothing… (_Closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and then opens her eyes again_) I asked Yukio-kun if he would like to go to the Shrine with me tomorrow, but now I'm feeling all nervous about it and I don't understand why.

**Mrs. Sakura:** It's because you like him.

**Natsune:** Mother! Please! We are not a couple.

**Mrs. Sakura:** (_Gently_) That's not what I said. I said that you like him. He's probably the first boy who also happens to be a real friend.

**Natsune:** I guess so… if you don't count Suguru-kun.

**Mrs. Sakura:** (_Smiling_) No, I don't think you can count Suguru-kun. Suguru-kun is in a special class by himself.

**Natsune:** But why should that make me feel all… fluttery inside?

**Mrs. Sakura:** Because he is your friend… and you do like him… and you have asked to spend some time with him… that is a big first step… (_Snicker_) I remember the first time your dad **asked** me to go with him to get some ice cream. We had known each other for as long as I can remember, but one hot summer day when we were eleven or twelve he asked me if I wanted to go with him and get some ice cream. It didn't occur to me until we got the ice cream and were sitting and eating it that I had never done anything like this. I had never sat down with a boy and had ice cream with him. I felt like someone had released a hundred butterflies in my stomach… and then when I looked at him and saw that he looked the same, it got even worse. I don't think we said anything until we had almost finished the ice cream.

**Natsune:** What happened then?

**Mrs. Sakura:** When I looked at him then, he had a big blob of ice cream on his nose and it was starting to drip. I started laughing uncontrollably and your dad couldn't figure out why. I wiped the ice cream off of his nose and everything was better.

**Natsune:** I thought you were going to say that you kissed it off of his nose.

**Mrs. Sakura:** Your father and I didn't kiss for the first time until after we were married… but that was the way it was back then.

**Natsune:** Do you and father still kiss?

**Mrs. Sakura:** (_After a moment of reflection and a sigh_) We still kiss… maybe not as often we should… but we still kiss… … … (_Smiling_) Come on, let's go in or will miss the New Year.

_Scene fades to Mahoro and Suguru's living room. The view shows the television (showing a New Years program) in the background. In the foreground is the back of the couch. Sitting in the couch (backs to the viewers) are Mahoro and Suguru, "watching" the television. Mahoro's head is resting on Suguru's shoulder and Suguru's arm is around Mahoro._

**Mahoro:** (_Giggle_) That tickles, Suguru… and you know it. (_Giggle_)

**Suguru:** Would you like me to stop?

**Mahoro:** No, don't stop. I like when you touch me like that.

**Suguru:** Even when it tickles?

**Mahoro:** Especially when it tickles… Hmmm… It's almost the New Year. Would you like some soba?

**Suguru:** Soba would be good. What time is it?

**Mahoro:** (_Standing up_) It's fifteen minutes to midnight.

**Suguru:** Would you like some help?

**Mahoro:** If you would like. I have mochi and some shrimp also.

**Suguru:** Oh! That does sound good. (_Standing up and walking with Mahoro to the kitchen_) Just tell me what you need me to do.

_Scene fades, as Mahoro and Suguru enter the kitchen, to Yaeko's bedroom. Yaeko is sitting on her bed and Shiori is lying on a futon that has been set up next to Yaeko's bed._

**Yaeko:** Are you sure that's going to be all right? I don't have any objections to you sleeping with me in my bed.

**Shiori:** But I think it might bother your mother is she saw us.

**Yaeko:** I don't understand why? We used to do that all of the time.

**Shiori:** But we're almost sixteen years old… and sixteen year old girls don't sleep together.

**Yaeko:** Unless they love each other.

**Shiori:** I still think your mother would freak out if she caught us embracing each other in bed like that. Wow! I think I'm going to have a hangover in the morning.

**Yaeko:** I think my mom had most of the bottle. I can't believe some of the things she was talking about.

**Shiori:** Oh, that's nothing. You should hear Kaori or Saori when they get going.

**Yaeko:** I've seen Saori-san when she is drunk, but I can't imagine Kaori-san like that.

**Shiori:** Kaori likes unbuttoning her blouse and giving everybody great big hugs. It's like being buried alive.

**Yaeko:** Well, I don't think you or I will ever have that problem.

**Shiori:** You're probably right… (_Long silence_) Ya-chan… do you really love me?

**Yaeko:** Yes, Shiori, I love you.

**Shiori:** Ya-chan, I love you too.

_Yaeko slides off of her bed and on to Shiori's futon. Yaeko lies down next to Shiori and they hug._

**Yaeko:** I do love you.

_Scene fades back to Mahoro and Suguru's living room. The view shows the television (showing a New Years program) in the background. In the foreground is the back of the couch. Sitting in the couch (backs to the viewers) are Mahoro and Suguru, "watching" the television. Both are sitting up and there is the slurping sound of noodle being eaten._

**Mahoro:** (_Between slurps_) Happy New Year, Suguru. Please think kindly of me in the coming year.

**Suguru:** (_Between slurps_) Happy New Year, Mahoro.. Please think kindly of me in the coming year.

**Mahoro:** (_Leaning her head on Suguru's shoulder_) I love you.

**Suguru:** (_Leaning his head against Mahoro's head_) I love you too.

_Mahoro and Suguru hold that pose for a moment and then straighten up and continue eating their soba._

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens with Suguru lying in bed. It is still dark. The room lightens as the door opens (casting a light on Suguru). Mahoro enters the bedroom and walks over to the bed. She is wearing a pajama top (and panties)._

**Mahoro:** (_Gently shaking Suguru_) Suguru… Suguru… Wake up… It's almost sunrise.

**Suguru:** (_Turning so that the light is out of his eyes and pulling the covers over him; Sleepily_) Huh…

**Mahoro:** (_Shaking him again_) It's almost sunrise, Suguru. You said that you would get up and watch the sunrise with me.

_Suguru moans and tries to bury himself deeper under the covers._

**Mahoro:** (_Bending over to whisper in Suguru's ear; softly_) Pleeeeease. (_Mahoro kisses Suguru on the cheek_)

_Mahoro stand up as Suguru stirs in the bed and turns to face Mahoro._

**Suguru:** (_Still rather sleepily_) What time is it?

**Mahoro:** It's five minutes to sunrise. You said that you would watch the sunrise with me.

**Suguru:** (_Sitting up in bed_) Yes I did. (_After taking a long look at Mahoro; Pan Mahoro head to about knee level_) It still amazes me, every time I look at you, how beautiful you are.

**Mahoro:** Come on. Let's go. It's almost time.

**Suguru:** (_As he moves to sit on the edge of the bed and then stands up_) Mahoro, are you going to go outside like that?

**Mahoro:** Is there a problem? We are just going out on the porch. I don't think anyone will see me.

**Suguru:** It's not a matter of anyone seeing you. It's cold outside and I don't want you to catch cold.

**Mahoro:** I don't think that should be a problem. I feel very healthy today.

**Suguru:** That's what you said last year and you ended up catching cold.

**Mahoro:** Maybe someone would like to cuddle up real close to me to keep me warm as we watch the sunrise… which we will miss if we don't hurry.

**Suguru:** I'm coming… I'm coming…

**Mahoro:** (_As they walk toward the door of the bedroom_) Plus I will make some of my special tea for you after we watch the sunrise.

_Suguru puts his arm around Mahoro as they walk and then slowly slides his hand down to Mahoro's hips. Mahoro giggles as Suguru's hand brushes against her backside._

_Scene fades to Mahoro and Suguru sitting at the dining room table sipping tea and eating rice cakes. Mahoro is still only wearing her pajama tops and Suguru is wearing his pajamas_

**Suguru:** I don't think I've watched a New Year's sunrise since my mother died. I remember my mom and dad gathering me up out of bed and watching on the porch as the sun came up over the city.

**Mahoro:** So, are you glad you got up with me to see it?

**Suguru:** Of course I am… especially seeing it with you. I just couldn't wake up this morning. What time was it when we finally went to bed?

**Mahoro:** It was one-thirty in the morning… and you fell asleep before I got into bed… but it was nice cuddling up with you, even if you were asleep.

**Suguru:** I think I dreamed about you cuddling up to me. Maybe that's why I didn't want to wake up?

**Mahoro:** I was dreaming about us cuddling also… (_blushing_) and you were touching me and I felt so… so… funny and… nice all over. And then you… Oh! I'm sorry.

**Suguru:** (_Also blushing and holding Mahoro's hand across the table_) Mahoro, please don't be sorry. Maybe later… Maybe tonight.

**Mahoro:** (_Smiling_) Maybe tonight… (_Silence; more seriously_) We need to be moving. Everyone will be waiting at the train station for us.

**Suguru:** When are we supposed to meet?

**Mahoro:** In about two hours.

**Suguru:** Two hours is plenty of time. (_Finishing his tea_) How about a nice relaxing bath before we have to leave? If you'll clean up from breakfast, I'll get the bath water ready and we can have our first bath of the year together. What do you say?

**Mahoro:** I still need to bake a cake for Rin's birthday. Do you think we'll have enough time?

**Suguru:** (_Standing up_) You start the cake and I'll get the bath water ready. By the time you have the cake in the oven, the bath will be ready and then we can bathe while the cake is baking.

**Mahoro:** If you think we'll have time…

**Suguru:** We'll have time.

**Mahoro:** OK… but I have something I'd like you to put into the water. I'll get it for you.

_Suguru looks at Mahoro questioningly, but Mahoro takes Suguru by the hand and leads him out of the dining room._

_Scene cuts to Natsune, Akine and Harune walking together past the new Saint Embassy building._

**Akine:** It looks like it is almost done.

**Natsune:** The downstairs was done when Mr. Hamaguchi came back from space, but Yukio-kun said something about the rest of it being ready in about a month.

**Harune:** Do you think they'll have another party? The last one when Mr. Hamaguchi came home was fun.

**Natsune:** I don't know, although it would make sense… Akine, where are you supposed to meet Tani-chan, Yasou-kun and Misaki-chan?

**Akine:** Everyone is supposed to be gathered at Ambassador Hoshi's house. We're all going to leave from there.

**Natsune:** All? You make it sound like everyone will be going to the Shrine with us.

**Akine:** That's the impression I got when I talked to Misaki-chan yesterday.

**Natsune:** I was hoping that we wouldn't have to go with the adults.

**Akine:** It sounds like somebody would like to spend some private time with someone.

**Natsune:** (_Blushing_) Stop that! We're only friends.

**Akine:** I know, but it's still fun watching your face turn red when you say that.

_Natsune, Akine and Harune approach the walkway to Ambassador Hoshi's house. The three girls walk to the door and Natsune rings the doorbell. It takes a moment, but the front door opens and the girls are greeted by Akio. When Akio sees Harune, he runs up to give her a big hug._

**Akio:** Harune, I'm so glad that you're here. Tell my mom and dad that we'll be fine going by ourselves. I don't want my mom and dad with us all day.

**Voice of Suki:** Akio, give them a chance to get inside before you start whining. (_Coming to the door_) Akine-chan, Harune-chan, Natsune-chan please, please come in. Akio, back off and let Harune-chan walk in without having to drag you.

**Natsune:** (_Bowing_) Happy New Year. Please think kindly of me in the coming year.

**Akine and Harune:** (_Bowing together_) Happy New Year. Please think kindly of me in the coming year.

**Suki:** (_Bowing_) Happy New Year. Please think kindly of me in the coming year.

**Leesha:** (_As she appears at the door_) Very good. Get used to it… You're going to hear that quite a bit for the next few days. (_Turning her attention to Natsune, Akine and Harune and bowing_) Harune-chan… Natsune-chan… Akine-chan… Happy New Year. Please think kindly of me in the coming year.

**Natsune, Akine and Harune:** (_In unison; bowing_) Happy New Year. Please think kindly of me in the coming year.

**Akio:** Natsune-chan, please tell the Commander that we'll be all right if we go on our own.

**Natsune:** I guess I don't know what is going on.

**Suki:** Leesha-san and I thought it might be best if everyone from the embassy went together and stayed together as a group.

**Leesha:** We have some concerns, especially considering this is the first year.

**Natsune:** Oh! We were going with Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san and her sisters and my sister and Riku-kun and everyone else. In fact we are supposed to meet in about a half hour at the train station.

L**eesha: ** A half-hour… I don't think we can get everyone ready in a half-hour.

**Akio:** I'm ready to go… and so is my brother… and so are Yasou-kun and Tani-chan and Misaki-chan. We can go with Natsune-chan and Akine-chan and Harune.

**Suki:** They can go ahead and we can meet up with them once everybody here is ready to go.

**Akine:** Not very likely. The crowd will be huge. It will be very difficult to find one another.

**Suki:** But the huge crowd is all the more reason…

**Akio:** Yukio will be fine, mother. You need to give him a chance.

**Suki:** That will be enough, or we will call the whole thing off.

**Natsune:** I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to cause such a problem.

**Leesha:** No, Natsune-chan. It's not a problem. (_Deep breath_) You still have a few minutes to spare to get to the train. Please come in for a moment.

_As all enter the ambassador's house, the scene fades to the interior of the train station. Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Rin, Kiyomi, Karen, Chizu, Kaito, Saori, Ryuga, Shiori, Yaeko, Chitose, Sera, Kenta, Kanoko, Nayoko, Nekoto, Chiako, Sanako and Akiko are all waiting in the train stations (pan the crowd, focusing on Mahoro, Suguru Miyuki and Riku at end of pan)_

**Miyuki:** Where **are** my sisters?

**Mahoro:** Everything will be fine, there are still six minutes before the train arrives… and even if we miss this train, another will follow soon after.

**Suguru:** But the later it gets, the more crowded the trains will be.

**Mahoro:** I'm sure everything will be fine. So, now that some time has passed, how do your parents feel about you being engaged?

**Miyuki:** I think it's finally sinking in for my mom. We talked this morning while we were getting breakfast ready. She asked if I wanted to go to see the doctor to get something so that I don't get pregnant before Riku and I want to.

**Suguru:** I can't imagine your mother asking that.

**Miyuki:** Neither could I… but it almost looked like she was ready to cry. I told her that if I felt the need to do that, I would let her know right away, but I also told her that Riku and I had agreed that we would wait until we were married before we progressed to that step. She hugged me so hard, I though she was going to break bones.

**Chizu:** (_Calling from the doorway of the train station_) Miyuki-chan, here they come.

**Mahoro:** See… and with four minutes and forty-five seconds to spare.

_Natsune, Akine, Harune, Akio, Yukio, Yasou, Tani, Misaki, Doctor Mihoshi and Doctor Kasumi enter the train station at a full run and enter through the fare gates._

**Miyuki:** It took you long enough. Come on. Hurry up. The train will be here soon.

**Yukio:** Please, (_Catching his breath_) Miyuki-chan, don't be angry with your sisters. It was my mother that delayed us.

**Akio:** Yeah, she had this big paranoia attack about us being out with big crowds, but Leesha-san said that we couldn't be in better hands.

**Doctor Mihoshi:** Doctor Kasumi and I are part of the compromise. The rest of the embassy staff will follow once the Ambassador makes up his mind what he is going to wear today.

**Yukio:** (_Cynically_) You mean once my mother makes up his mind what he is going to wear today.

**Doctor Mihoshi:** (_Sternly_) Yukio-kun, please show respect for your mother.

**Yukio:** (_Quietly_) Yes, Doctor Mihoshi.

**Suguru:** Everyone, may I have your attention… The train will be here in a moment and we probably won't all be able to get on one car. When you get off the train at the next stop, once you exit the station, we will all meet at the fountain across the street from the train station. If anyone has any problems, use your wristbands. You can always get in contact with either Mahoro, or Ryuga-sensei, or Sera-san by "Open link" and their name.

_The sound of the train approaching can be heard and the group (which represents about 95 of the people in the train station) move toward the loading positions for the train. Yukio stays near the back of the group with Natsune, Akine, Harune, Akio, Yasou, Tani, Misaki, Doctor Mihoshi and Doctor Kasumi._

**Yukio:** (_To Natsune_) Natsune-chan, I've never been on the train before… What's it like?

**Natsune:** You've been here all this time and you've never been on a train?

**Yukio:** No… (_Bowing his head and breaking eye contact_) Whenever we go anywhere, we go by car. I've heard everyone talk about riding the trains, but I've not done it yet.

**Natsune:** Well, it really isn't anything special… especially if you do it every day… but today it will be very crowded because of the holiday and the popularity of this Shrine. Just stay close and you'll be fine.

**Yukio:** I'll stay close to you.

_The train pulls into the station and everyone struggles to get into the already crowded train. Yukio's eyes widen at the sight of the crowd, but Natsune takes him by the hand and leads him onto one of the train cars. The doors close on the train, leaving the train station empty and the train pulls out from the station._

_Scene cuts to the fountain across from the shrine train station. There is a great milling of people, but the entire group is gathered at the fountain._

**Akio:** (_To Harune_) OK were here. What do we do now?

**Harune:** We follow the crowd and walk to the Shrine.

**Akio:** (_Looking at the line of people disappearing into the distance_) We have to walk all that way?

**Akine:** It's not really that far, and the line keeps moving and there are sorts of neat stands along the way that sell all sorts of food and charms.

**Doctor Mihoshi:** You're going to have to explain this all to me. We have nothing like this among our people.

**Doctor Kasumi:** Commander Leesha tried to explain it to me but I didn't understand a great deal of it.

**Miyuki:** Just follow along. We usually pray for blessings for the New Year… or for some important personal need… Although I have heard some people pray for other things.

_Both Mahoro and Saori try to look innocent, looking away and try not to blush, but failing miserably._

**Suguru:** Try to stay together. When we are done here, you are all invited to Mahoro and my house for a little treat.

_The group gathers up and joins the press of the crowd moving toward the Shrine. Focus in on Harune, Akio, Akine, Misaki, Yasou, Tani, Natsune and Yukio. Doctor Mihoshi and Doctor Kasumi quietly fall in behind Natsune and Yukio._

**Akio:** Look at all of these people. There's no way I could have imagined this many people all together in one place. I think there are more people here than on our entire ship.

**Misaki:** I think there are more people here than were on the city ship that I originally came from.

**Yasou:** You're probably right. This line seems to go on forever.

**Natsune:** Are you all feeling better about being here on Earth.

**Tani:** I still miss home, but the people here on Earth are so nice and have made all of us feel welcome… (_Looking at Misaki_) especially after we worked out our differences.

**Yasou:** Same for me. I'm starting to feel very at home here…. Although being out in the open like this is still creeps me out.

**Akine:** Riku-kun says that it still bothers him sometimes, but not nearly as much as it did when he first arrived.

**Natsune:** It's all what you are used to. I know that I felt a little funny when I was at the Command Ship, being closed in and nothing but space on the other side of the wall.

_The conversation continues while the view pans to show Yukio's right hand, which is trembling._

**Tani:** I felt it most when we were at the resort at night… and the sky was filled with starts. The least with the day sky, it feels like there is this blue barrier over the top of you… like in the green space areas. But the night sky with the stars just feels so open. (_View returns to group talking_) It's hard to remember that the planet has it's own gravity to hold me in place.

**Natsune:** When you live on a planet all of your life, you take things like gravity for granted.

**Misaki:** Just like we take the outer walls of our ships for granted.

**Yasou:** I never thought of that…

**Misaki:** Thought of what?

**Yasou:** Tani is right. The roof of the green space areas on the Command Ship is blue, just like the sky here on Earth,

**Tani:** That's probably because Commander Leesha did that after her time here on Earth.

**Misaki:** No… I don't think it's that… It's the same on the city ship I came from. That really is strange.

**Akio:** So Harune, what are you going to pray for today?

**Harune:** I don't know. I always used to pray for toys and things like that, but I don't know. I'll have to think about it. How about you?

**Akio:** I'm going to pray that they lower the age when we can marry. Hey, brother, what are you going to pray for? … Yukio…

_Scene shifts to show Yukio's hand noticeably trembling. Pan up o close up of face to show a blank stare and mild twitch of his mouth. Echoing voices blend and overlap._

**Voice of Akio:** (_Echo_) Yukio… Yukio…

**Voice of Mihoshi:** (_Echo_) Yukio-kun…

**Voice of Tani:** (_Echo_) Hey! Yukio-kun…

**Voice of Kasumi:** (_Echo_) Yukio-kun…

**Voice of Akio:** (_Echo_) Yukio…

**Natsune:** (_No echo_) Yukio-kun… Are you all right?

_At the sound of Natsune's voice, Yukio snaps back to reality. Pan down to show Natsune holding Yukio's now still hand._

**Natsune:** Yukio-kun… Are you all right?

**Yukio:** Huh!… Oh!… I'm fine. I was just thinking about something that you said before.

**Akio:** Right brother. You were away from your keyboard for a while there.

**Natsune:** You're sure?

**Yukio:** I'm fine… really!

**Natsune:** Would you like some sweet sake? It will warm you up. (_Turning to Doctor Mihoshi_) Yukio-kun and I are going to get some sweet sake. It's just up there and then we'll jump back into line. (_Turning back to Yukio, not waiting for an answer_) Come on. I think you'll like this.

_Natsune (who is still holding Yukio's hand) pulls Yukio out of line and toward where the sweet sake is being served. Doctor Mihoshi and Doctor Kasumi turn to look at each other questioningly._

_Scene shifts to the Shrine altar as Mahoro and Saori step forward. The two look at each other and smile._

**Saori:** Seems like we've been here before, hasn't it?

**Mahoro:** Yes it does.

_Both toss their offering into the box, pull on the rope to ring the bell and then clap their hands twice in unison._

**Saori:** Good will and blessings for all my friends and family.

**Mahoro:** Happiness and good fortune for all those I hold dear… and especially for Saori-san and Ryuga-san, that their married life may be happy and fruitful.

_Mahoro and Saori turn and walk way from the altar smiling, much to the amazement of the bystanders who remember the previous years encounter. Mahoro and Saori join Suguru and Ryuga who are standing near the altar._

**Suguru:** I think everyone was ready to take cover.

**Ryuga:** I can't imagine why. Their friendship is legendary.

**Saori:** Very funny. Last year was just a little misunderstanding between two friends.

**Mahoro:** That's right… But Saori-san…

**Saori:** Saori… please, just Saori.

**Mahoro:** Saori… I think you did receive what you prayed for last year.

**Saori:** You know… (_Interlocking her arm with Ryuga's and giving a little squeeze_) I think you're right and Mahoro (_Looking at Mahoro who smiles_) … and Mahoro I think that your prayer was answered as well.

**Mahoro:** (_Placing her arms beneath her breasts and lifting them slightly_) At least a little… I think almost everyone from our group is done. Let's get everyone together and go back to our house.

_Scene shifts back to the altar where Harune and Akio have stepped up to the altar. They look at each other and smile, and Akio, mimicking Harune tosses his offering into the donation box, rings the bell and claps his hands along with Harune._

**Akio:** Please change the rules so that Harune and I can get married as soon as possible.

_People in the general vicinity that could hear Akio's prayer look on with shock. Harune turns and smiles at Akio and then turns back toward the altar._

**Harune:** Last year you gave me more than I could ever hope for… a wonderful family and the best of friends who care for me. You gave me back my life. I can't think of anything more to ask for. All I can to is offer my thanks for everything you have given me.

_Harune and Akio turn from the altar and walk away, hand in hand, to the astonished look of everyone in the general vicinity, including Natsune and Yukio who are directly behind them._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens showing a birthday cake with five candles on a table. Slowly zoom out to show a younger Rin and her mother sitting at the table. Scene shifts to Rin and Kiyomi working in the storeroom of the liquor store. Scene shifts to Rin and Kiyomi being joined in the storeroom by Mr. Kawahara. Scene shifts to a young Rin sitting alone in her room. Scene shifts to Rin and Kiyomi being greeted by Mahoro and Suguru. Scene to shows the entire group with party decorations and a sign that says 'Happy Sixteenth Birthday Rin'._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Miyuki:** I can't believe that Rin-chan has never had a birthday party.

**Voice of Hamaji:** Kiyomi-kun told me that her father always had a party on New Years Day for his business friends.

**Voice of Chizu:** That stinks. Even as busy as my parents are, they always make sure that we did something on my birthday.

**Voice of Hamaji:** Well you've met Rin-chan's father.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Yeah, you're right. But last year when we were at her house, she never mentioned anything about it.

**Voice of Chizu:** Maybe she didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

**Voice of Hamaji:** Maybe she didn't want us to think she wanted a party.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Well, I think we should make a big deal out of it. I think we should have a big party for Rin-chan.

**Voice of Chizu:** With a cake… and with decorations.

**Voice of Ryuga:** And with balloons… don't forget the balloons.

**Voice of Saori:** That will be enough out of you.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Yes! We need to have a big birthday party for Rin-chan.

**Episode 24: Rin's Birthday**


	24. Episode 24 Rin’s Birthday

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 24: Rin's Birthday**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens showing a birthday cake with five candles on a table. Slowly zoom out to show a young child (Rin age 5) and a woman (Karen) sitting at the table. There is a cake knife on the table along with three plates and three forks._

**Rin:** Mama, why isn't father here?

**Karen:** Your father is at a very important meeting today with some very important men. He said that he would try to be here but I don't think he will be able to. Why don't you blow out the candles and we can have some cake together?

_Rin takes a deep breath and blows out the candles. Karen cuts two pieces of cake and serves one piece to Rin and one piece to herself. Rin takes a fork full of cake and tastes it._

**Rin:** (_After she swallows the cake_) Mama, why doesn't Father like me?

**Karen:** (_Shocked_) What makes you think that your father doesn't like you? Your father loves you.

**Rin:** Then why isn't he here for my birthday? He didn't even say happy birthday the morning at breakfast. When I asked him if he would take me to the Shrine today, he said that he didn't have time for me.

**Karen:** Rin, your father is a very busy, especially at the New Year. Sometimes he forgets, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you. Now eat your cake. Once you are done, you need to get dressed for the party tonight. I got you a new party dress. I left it on your bed.

**Rin:** Do I have to go to the party? There's nobody to talk to. Father gets angry when I talk to his friends.

**Karen:** The people at the party are very important and your father is worried you'll say something that will embarrass him.

**Rin:** I don't mean to embarrass father. I just want to talk to someone.

**Karen:** I know Rin. Go and get dressed and be a good girl at the party and I'll give you a special treat tomorrow.

**Rin:** Yes Mama. I'll try to be a good girl.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Rin…

_Scene cuts to show Rin and Kiyomi side by side at the train station. The train is at the station and the doors are open._

**Kiyomi:** Rin… The train is here.

**Rin:** Oh! Right!

_Rin and Kiyomi step on to the crowded train together and turn to face the door._

**Kiyomi:** I told Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun that we would be over to their house as right after we take care of some things at the store.

**Rin:** OK… sure…

**Kiyomi:** Rin, are you all right? You seem like you're somewhere else today.

**Rin:** No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something.

**Kiyomi:** Anything in particular?

**Rin:** No, not really. Just stuff. I really feel bad about going to Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun's house like this and not bringing something. They did so much for Christmas and now again for New Years.

**Kiyomi:** Don't even think about it. Mahoro-san specifically said that nobody was to bring anything. We may be eating leftover turkey from Christmas. Suguru-kun did say that he's had turkey everyday since then.

**Rin:** (_After a moment of silence_) What do we need to do at the store?

**Kiyomi:** Dad would like us to put an order together. Between sales for the holidays and Chizu-chan's parents' party, we're pretty much cleaned out. It shouldn't take too long.

**Rin:** Chizu-chan's party was something else, wasn't it?

**Kiyomi:** I have never seen so many strange people in one place in my life.

**Rin:** You can say that again. I'm glad Chizu-chan warned us. I was approached at least five or six times by people who thought that I would make an excellent actress and they were sure that they could make me a star… and all I had to do was go upstairs with them to one of the bedrooms to audition.

**Kiyomi:** One woman approached me…

**Rin:** Oh? …

**Kiyomi:** Yeah. She wanted to know if it would be all right with me if you went upstairs and auditioned with her.

**Rin:** Euuu! I'm not sure I wanted to hear that.

_The train begins to slow for their stop._

**Kiyomi:** Well, I told her that I did mind… although I must say that she did look terribly disappointed.

**Rin:** Kiyomi!

**Kiyomi:** Well I do agree with them about one thing.

**Rin:** And what is that?

**Kiyomi:** That you're beautiful… and talented… and that you probably could be an actress… but I like you just the way you are… and that's with me… as my future wife. (_The train stops and the doors open_) Let's go. The quicker we get the order together the quicker we get to visit with the gang.

_Rin and Kiyomi exit the train as the scene fades to the living room of Mahoro and Suguru's house. There is a great deal of activity. Ryuga, Minawa and Hamaji are filling balloons. Miyuki, Riku, Chizu and Kaito are hanging streamers. Natsune, Yukio, Harune and Akio are helping to carry things from the kitchen. Chitose, Yaeko and Shiori are setting up additional chairs. Yasou, Tani, Akine and Misaki are helping with other decorating tasks. Scene fades to the kitchen where Mahoro, Suguru, Saori, and Karen are working on various party preparations with occasionally Natsune, Yukio, Harune or Akio entering the kitchen to carry it out to the dining room._

_Scene focuses on Mahoro and Karen (with Suguru standing with them) putting the finishing touches on Rin's birthday cake and then focus on the cake which reads "Happy 16th Birthday, Rin"._

**Karen:** I can't believe the way you do that. That is absolutely beautiful.

**Mahoro:** It's not all that difficult. Rin-chan did a very nice job when we were coming back from the Command Ship. And that was her first attempt.

**Karen:** Well, considering she had you as a teacher, I don't doubt it. She certainly wouldn't have learned it from me. I only learned a little cooking when I was in school, but once I was married I never had to cook until we moved out. I really appreciate you going through all of this effort for Rin's birthday.

**Suguru:** We're glad to do it. I understand how it is. With my birthday just a few days before Christmas, it was always a combined celebration.

**Karen:** With Rin, it wasn't so much that it was combined with the New Years celebration. It was ignored. In fact, the only birthday that was celebrated was my ex-husband's… and that wasn't the kind of party that you would have a child attend.

**Mahoro:** Well, that's why it's worth every bit of the effort. Saori, how is the fudge coming?

**Saori:** It's almost done.

**Suguru:** So what kind of fudge did you make this time?

**Saori:** This time I made peanut butter fudge.

**Karen:** It smells wonderful.

**Saori:** (_Taking a small sample on a spoon_) Here, try some.

_Karen takes the spoon from Saori and tastes the sample._

**Karen:** (_After tasting the fudge_) That is really good.

**Saori:** Thank you. It's one of the few things that I learned to make when I was in college. Fudge was a favorite of my American roommate.

**Karen:** I envy you. My ex-husband didn't feel it was necessary for me to have any additional schooling, so I never had the chance to go to high school or college. I'm just glad that Rin will have the chance to experience what I missed.

**Saori:** Rin and I talked about that. She's talking quite seriously about becoming a music teacher.

**Suguru:** She certainly has the voice to do it.

_Miyuki enters the kitchen from the dining room._

**Miyuki:** How is it going in here?

**Mahoro:** The food is almost ready… (_tipping the cake to show Miyuki_) and the cake is done.

**Miyuki:** All of the decorations are ready. Riku and Kaito-kun are hanging the sign right now, but Sensei, you need to get your fiancé away from the helium tank. He's discovered what happens to your voice when you breathe the helium. If someone doesn't stop him there's going to be more helium in him than in the balloons.

**Saori:** There are so many times he acts just like a five year old.

**Miyuki:** You should hear him though. He sound like some cartoon character.

**Saori:** I'm done here, so I'll go out and rescue the remainder of the helium.

**Mahoro:** I think everything else is ready. Why don't you make your call?

**Saori:** Ok, I'll go do that.

_Saori and Miyuki exit the kitchen to the dining room as the scene fades to show five year old Rin, dressed in a pastel blue party dress standing among a room full of adults (showing people waste down). People are milling around her, not paying any attention to her._

_After a moment, a gentleman (apparent only from the clothing that is being worn) steps up behind Rin. (Note: The male voice is that of Yuichiro Gonoe)_

**Male Voice:** You are a pretty young lady.

_Rin is startled by the man speaking, but turns around to face the gentleman. The gentleman squats down (showing that it is in fact Yuichiro Gonoe)._

**Rin:** I'm sorry.

**Yuichiro:** No, please, don't worry. I was just saying that you are a pretty young lady.

**Rin:** (_Very shyly_) Thank you.

**Yuichiro:** So, who are you?

**Rin:** (_Bowing_) My name is Rin Todoroki. My father is Ichiro Todoroki.

**Yuichiro:** Ah… So you are helping your mother as hostess?

**Rin:** I guess so.

**Yuichiro:** You don't look very happy.

**Rin:** There's no one to talk to. My father doesn't want me to talk to people because I might embarrass him.

**Yuichiro:** Oh, I don't think you would do that.

**Rin:** I don't mean to.

**Yuichiro:** I'm sure you don't.

**Rin:** (_Smiling_) Today is my birthday.

**Yuichiro:** It is! Well happy birthday. How old are you?

**Rin:** (_Enthusiastically_) I'm five today.

**Yuichiro:** Five! That's marvelous. I have a grandson who is the same age as you. Are they going to have cake and ice cream for you?

**Rin:** My mama and I had cake before the party, but my father was busy and couldn't be there.

**Voice of Ichiro Todoroki:** Rin, how many times do I need to tell you not to bother the guests!

_Rin's father appears out of the crowd and crouches down next to his daughter, grabs her and turns her to face him. Yuichiro stands up._

**Ichiro Todoroki:** I've told you over and over, you can't just go up to people and start talking with them. (_Ichiro stands up and turns to face Yuichiro, Zoom out to show the Ichiro, Yuichiro, Rin and another man standing next to Ichiro_) I'm terribly sorry. Rin knows that she isn't supposed to bother the guests.

**Yuichiro:** She really wasn't any bother and it was…

**Ichiro Todoroki:** (_Cutting off Yuichiro_) There is no need to make excuses for her. She should know by now exactly how she is to behave. (_Turning to the man standing next to him_) Take her to her room and make sure she stays there until I've had a chance to come and talk with her.

**Man:** Yes, Todoroki-sama.

_The man takes Rin by the hand and begins to walk away with her. Point of view changes to Rin looking back at Yuichiro._

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Are there any more on the shelf up there? … Rin?

_View cuts to Rin and Kiyomi in the storeroom of the liquor store. Rin is standing on a short ladder while Kiyomi has a clipboard (and pencil) in his hands._

**Kiyomi:** Rin, are there any more bottles on the shelf up there?

**Rin:** Oh! I'm sorry. (_Looking at the bottles on the shelf_) Ah? There are ten more bottles.

**Kiyomi:** OK then. I think that covers everything on that shelf.

_Rin steps down from the ladder._

**Kiyomi:** I think that covers everything except the imported liquors. Once we finish that, we're done… Rin, are you all right? You seem to be on a planet all by yourself today.

**Rin:** No, really, I'm all right. It's just something that I hadn't thought about in a long time came to mind.

**Kiyomi:** Is it something you want to talk about?

**Rin:** No, it's nothing important. Let's get this finished. I'm really looking forward to spending time with the gang. What's next?

**Kiyomi:** Just the imported liquor. I'll help move the ladder over, and then you can check the bottles on the upper shelves.

**Rin:** Kiyomi, why do I have to climb up to check the upper shelves?

**Kiyomi:** Well, I, ah…

**Rin:** I think it's because you want to look up my skirt at my panties.

**Kiyomi:** That may have something to do with it.

**Rin:** (_With a big grin_) Well one of these days I'm going to disappoint you and I won't wear any.

**Kiyomi:** Is that a promise?

**Rin:** You never know. (_Rin gives Kiyomi a hug_) Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan are both engaged now. That's really something.

**Kiyomi:** Not like we weren't expecting it.

**Rin:** I know… but now we're all engaged… and what about Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei.

**Kiyomi:** It's definitely not the same Saori-sensei from last year at this time.

**Rin:** That is for sure. She and Mahoro-san almost wrecked that wing of the house.

**Kiyomi:** What did your parents say about the damage?

**Rin:** Are you kidding? They never found out… At least my father didn't.

**Kiyomi:** How did you manage that?

**Rin:** That part of the house wasn't used unless we had guests staying overnight. I just cleaned up the mess. You think my father remembers what treasures he has in any of those rooms.

**Kiyomi:** Have you heard anything from your father since you and your mother left?

**Rin:** Nothing… not that I really care. All he did was make my life and my mom's life miserable. I'm happy the way things are now.

_There is a tense silence._

**Rin:** You're right though. I remember when Saori-sensei would be all over Suguru-kun. I think if Suguru-kun agreed, she would have had sex with him right in the classroom.

**Kiyomi:** I'm not sure that's something that I'd like to imagine.

**Rin:** Me neither. (_Short silence_) Kiyomi, what do you think about Asaoka-chan?

**Kiyomi:** I think she's pretty, but I think I said it before, I think you are prettier.

**Rin:** Do you really think my breasts are prettier than hers?

**Kiyomi:** Yes I do. And not just your breasts… everything.

_Rin embraces Kiyomi and the two hug and kiss._

**Rin:** Awww, Kiyomi. I love you.

**Kiyomi:** I love you too.

_They hug and kiss for a few moments more until they hear someone clear their throat. Startled, they disengage from each other and turn toward the sound. Standing in the doorway of the storeroom is Mr. Kawahara._

**Mr. Kawahara:** I hope I'm not disturbing anything.

**Kiyomi:** (_After catching his breath_) No, not really. I was just telling my future wife how beautiful she is.

**Rin:** And I was just showing him my appreciation for telling me how beautiful I am.

**Mr. Kawahara:** He's a smart boy. How is the order coming?

**Kiyomi:** We only have the imported liquor to check, but it looks like it's going to be a very big order.

**Mr. Kawahara:** That's what I expected. The Oe's ordered twice as much as they did last year and holiday sales are well ahead of last year. The next couple of months will be slow, so we can stage our orders.

**Kiyomi:** We need to be ready for March fourteenth.

**Mr. Kawahara:** What is so special about March fourteenth?

**Rin:** Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei are getting married.

**Mr. Kawahara:** I don't think our little shop can hold enough liquor to supply that wedding reception. Speaking of your teacher though, that's why I came back here. She called and was hoping you were still here.

**Kiyomi:** What does she need?

**Mr. Kawahara:** She wants three bottles of the imported liquor. She was hoping that you would bring it with you and put it on her account.

**Rin:** I need to talk to her again about getting her account up to date.

**Mr. Kawahara:** No need. We got a wire transfer the day before yesterday that brought her account up to date. In fact the Oe's account and the Embassy account are up to date also.

**Kiyomi:** So that's why you aren't upset about the size of the order.

**Mr. Kawahara:** Our cash flow has never looked so good. In fact, your mother and I are discussing the idea of taking a vacation this summer.

**Kiyomi:** (_Shocked_) You and mom taking a vacation?

**Mr. Kawahara:** Don't be funny.

**Kiyomi:** It's just that I can't remember you and mom taking a vacation… ever.

**Mr. Kawahara:** We haven't, but your mom decided that it was about time. It will probably be only a week.

**Rin:** Even if it's only a week, that will be great for you and Mrs. Kawahara… But who will you bring in to take care of the store?

**Mr. Kawahara:** I was thinking of asking my brother.

**Kiyomi:** Your brother will likely drink more than he sells.

**Mr. Kawahara:** I know, but I thought I would bring him here to be the official adult, but I was hoping that you and Rin-chan would actually run the store while we're gone.

**Kiyomi:** Dad… are you sure?

**Mr. Kawahara:** You and your future wife are taking care of most of the ordering right now. It's just a matter of showing you how to take care of the little bit of book keeping you will need to do while we're gone. I have all of the confidence that you'll be able to take care of it. And it will be good practice for when your mom and I actually do decide to retire.

**Rin:** Thank you Mr. Kawahara. I'm honored that you have that much confidence in us.

**Mr. Kawahara:** You're very welcome. Now, why don't you get the items for your teacher's order and deliver it. You can finish the order off later. I think your teacher and Mr. Oe are the only ones who buy anything from that shelf.

**Rin:** Let me see the list. (_Mr. Kawahara hand the list to Rin who looks at it for a moment_) It figures. Everything she wants is on the top shelf.

_Rin hands the list to Kiyomi who looks at it. Rin climbs the ladder and reaches for the requested bottles. Mr. Kawahara moves over and cranes his neck a bit to get a glimpse under Rin's skirt. Kiyomi notices his father's actions._

**Kiyomi:** DAD!

_Mr. Kawahara and Rin both jump and Rin looks down at Mr. Kawahara and draws in her skirt._

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens showing the five-year-old Rin sitting on the floor in her room (back to the viewer) facing the door. From what can be seen of the room, it is very plain with no decorations whatsoever. The voices of Rin's mother and father can be heard through the door._

**Voice of Karen:** I'm not going to let you punish her when she hasn't done anything wrong.

**Voice of Ichiro:** Get out of my way woman. Your daughter had specific instructions not to converse with the guests.

**Voice of Karen:** My daughter. Yes she is my daughter, but she is just as much yours. And what would you be saying is one of your guests approached her to talk and she walked away. You would still be punishing her.

**Voice of Ichiro:** That would have been impolite of her. Of course I would punish her.

**Voice of Karen:** Then what do you want from her. No matter what she does, you're intent on punishing her. You're the one who insisted that she attend the party.

**Voice of Ichiro:** What I want from her is to be a well-behaved child and do as she's told, so that I can find an appropriate husband for her when the time comes.

**Voice of Karen:** Find and appropriate husband! Rin is just five years old. Or have you forgotten that? And have you forgotten that today is her birthday? Are you so tied up in your business dealings that you can't take the time to be a father and even wish your daughter a happy birthday?

_There is the sound of a slap._

**Voice of Ichiro:** Woman, I don't need you to tell me how to be a father. I have no concern whatsoever about that child's birthday. My job as father, since you have chosen to provide me with a daughter, is to find an appropriate husband for her so that he can take over the operation of the business when that time comes and nothing more. Beyond that, I don't have the time or the desire to be concerned about things like birthdays. Just keep her out of my sight. She's restricted to her room for the remained of the week. She can take her meals in her room. The staff can take care of that.

**Voice of Karen:** Then I will be taking my meals with Rin.

**Voice of Ichiro:** If you know what's good for you, you will take your meals with me as you normally do.

**Voice of Karen:** Or what? Will you confine me to my room? It might be a bit awkward and crowded, don't you think?

_There is a long silence._

**Voice of Ichiro:** (_Voice fading with heavy footsteps_) You can unlock the door. Let her do whatever she wants. Just keep that child under control and out of my sight.

_There is the sound of the door being unlocked. The door opens and Karen enters the room. She steps in and closes the door. Her face is red from where it was slapped. Karen then moves to sit next to Rin and Rin turns to face her mother._

**Karen:** Rin, darling, are you all right?

**Rin:** I'm fine mama. Mama, if it would make things better, I don't want any more birthdays.

**Karen:** (_Hugging Rin_) Darling, someday I will make this all up to you.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Rin… Rin…

_Scene shifts to Rin and Kiyomi walking side by side. Kiyomi is carrying a package._

**Kiyomi:** Rin, are you all right? You've been so quiet all the time we've been walking and we're almost there.

**Rin:** I'm fine. (_Smiling a sad smile_) It's funny the memories that the holidays bring to mind.

**Kiyomi:** If it's something you need to talk about…

**Rin:** No. It's just something that happened a long time ago. It really doesn't matter any more… (_Uncomfortable silence_) What's gotten into your dad? He threw in three extra bottles. What gives with the sudden generosity?

**Kiyomi:** Generosity has nothing to do with it. Those bottles have been on the shelf for as long as I can remember. They don't do my dad much good if he can't sell them. They're just taking up space that he could use to stock something that will sell. He'll probably just write it off as broken bottles.

_Rin and Kiyomi enter through the gate of Mahoro and Suguru's house and walk up to the front door._

**Rin:** I hope everyone is still here. I didn't expect it to take so long.

**Kiyomi:** Everybody will still be here. We really aren't that late.

**Kiyomi rings the doorbell and after a moment Mahoro (dressed in a frilly pink party dress) opens the door,**

**Kiyomi:** (_Quietly in Rin's ear_) Happy Birthday Rin.

_The words stun Rin._

**Mahoro:** Happy Birthday Rin. Please come in.

_Kiyomi and Mahoro take the stunned Rin by the hand and lead her into the house. There is a large banner that reads "Happy 16th Birthday, Rin" and streamers draped around the banner. The most noticeable feature of the room is the balloons. There are a large number of helium balloons flying on ribbons, but there are balloons all over the floor._

**Mahoro:** (_Joined by Suguru, Saori, Ryuga and Karen_) I have to apologize for all of the balloons.

**Sera:** Someone went a little bit crazy. And then he went up to the ship to get more because he thought we didn't have enough.

**Saori:** I think if we let him keep going we would be up to our waist in balloons.

**Rin:** That… that's OK. I like balloons.

**Mahoro:** Well come in. We have some snacks and we have cake and ice cream for later… and pretty much anything you want to drink.

_Rin, Kiyomi, Mahoro, Suguru, Sera, Karen, Saori and Ryuga enter the house as the other guests greet them._

**Miyuki:** Happy Birthday, Rin-chan.

**Chizu:** Happy Birthday.

_Others add their birthday greetings in a mixed chorus of voices._

**Kiyomi:** Oh! Saori-sensei, before I forget, here is your order. My dad threw a few extra bottles in. I think he just wanted to clear them off the shelf.

**Mahoro:** (_Looking at Saori_) Your signal to Kiyomi was to place an order for more booze?

**Saori:** We hadn't actually worked out a signal and it was the only thing I could think of that wouldn't make people suspicious.

**Hamaji:** You're right. No one would be suspicious of Sensei ordering more liquor.

_Saori scowls at Hamaji._

**Rin:** He's right. I didn't suspect a thing.

_There is general laughter from everyone. Saori looks into the package that Kiyomi has handed her._

**Saori:** (_Taking a bottle from the bag_) I haven't seen any of this since I was visited the United States.

**Shiori:** You visited the United States? When?

**Saori:** The summer of my junior year in college. My roommate invited me to see where she lived. It's this small city in the middle of nowhere. We drove over two hours from the airport and we didn't see more than fifty cars the entire trip.

**Shiori:** I never knew you had gone.

**Saori:** That was when I was living on campus. I didn't come home very often and the trip was a bit last minute. Hey, who wants to try this? It's really good.

**Mahoro:** Before everyone gets drunk, let's have something to eat.

_Everyone walks toward the dining room, leaving Rin and Kiyomi standing by them selves, holding hands. Rin is looking around and Kiyomi sees a tear form in Rin's eye._

**Kiyomi:** Rin, is everything all right? There isn't a problem is there?

**Rin:** No (_sniffle_) everything is fine. (_Wiping her eyes_) No problem at all. I couldn't be happier.

_Rin brings a smile to her face, give Kiyomi a hug and they walk toward the dining room, kicking the balloons on the floor out of the way as they do._

_Scene fades to entire group sitting in chairs in the living room. All have food and drink of some form in front of them. Saori has all of the bottles she ordered from the liquor store on the table._

**Miyuki:** All of these years I never knew when your birthday was. You never mentioned it.

**Chizu:** Even when you had us over to your house last year, you never said anything.

**Rin:** There was always a problem because my birthday was New Years. Usually my father would have a big party at the house for his business associates, so there wasn't any time for a party for me. But Suguru-kun, how did you know?

**Suguru:** You told me.

**Rin:** I did?

**Suguru:** One time when I was whining about how it was a pain that my birthday fell so close to Christmas, that I never had a separate birthday party. And you told me that you knew what it felt like because your birthday was New Years Day.

**Rin:** I guess I did say that.

**Hamaji:** But you should have said something last year. We could have had a party for you.

**Rin:** I didn't want it to sound like I was fishing for you to have a party for me.

**Miyuki:** But if your father always had a party on New Years Day, why didn't he have one last year?

**Karen:** That had been the plan but we were just getting ready to send out invitations when for some reason our plans changed. We were invited to another party. Normally those invitations would have been declined, but when my ex opened the invitation, he almost fainted. We had to change our plans immediately. I didn't really care. I hated having his business associates in the house. The house would smell of cigars for weeks. But to top it off, I didn't have to deal with him most of the day. He vanished almost as soon as we arrived. I saw him again at dinnertime and then he disappeared again until it was time to go home.

**Rin:** Sounds like an almost ideal day. Too bad he showed up for dinner.

**Karen:** I know. At least the dinner was good.

**Ryuga:** Hey Sis, where is your beloved?

**Saori:** Ryuga, stop that.

**Sera:** That's all right. I probably deserve it… Kenta-kun and his parents went to visit his relatives. He invited me to go with him, but I thought it would have made everyone uncomfortable, so I decided to stay home.

**Mahoro:** How long is he going to be away?

**Sera:** (_With a forced smile_) He's supposed to be home Sunday.

**Mahoro:** You're welcome to come visit us any time you like.

**Sera:** Thank you. I'll keep that in mind.

**Shiori:** So Rin-chan, were you surprised?

**Rin:** I think that's an understatement. How long have you been planning this?

**Hamaji:** We just found out about it when we got here from the shrine.

**Mahoro:** Suguru mentioned it after his birthday party. I talked to your mother about it right after Christmas and your mother and I organized it.

**Karen:** Mahoro-san means that she organized it. I really can't remember the last time I even bought a cake for you. Your father would explode at the mention of celebrating your birthday.

**Rin:** I know, I heard him enough times.

**Kiyomi:** Well that's all in the past. I'll just have to make an extra effort celebrating your birthday in the future to make up for all of the ones you missed.

**Tani:** May I ask something? … Leesha san tried to explain it to us, but I still don't understand… You celebrate birth anniversaries every year like this?

**Miyuki:** Maybe not exactly like this, but usually there is some kind of birthday celebration.

**Tani:** It's just that on our ship you rarely hear of someone celebrating a birth anniversary.

**Yukio:** There is usually a small family celebration for a child's first birth anniversary.

**Yasou:** Or sometimes when someone reaches four hundred birth anniversaries there might be a ship wide celebration, but other than that, it's rare.

**Saori:** That seems really strange considering how similar Earth people and the people of Saint are in other ways.

**Misaki:** I think it depends on the ship. On our ship families have special celebrations for all children on their first birth anniversary and on their fourteenth birth anniversary. Girls have a special celebration for their fifth and eleventh anniversary. And the third and seventh anniversaries are celebrated for boys.

**Kaito:** On our ship there is only a celebration for children for their seventh anniversary and everyone celebrates that on the same day, after the second harvest of the year.

**Riku:** It's about as close as we have on our ship to what you call a festival.

**Chizu:** My mom always makes a big deal about my birthday, but I think birthdays were very important in her family. She told me about her sixteenth birthday party. She had over one hundred of her relatives there.

**Suguru:** Over one hundred relatives! I can't imagine a family that big.

**Rin:** I think the family that I have now is just fine. Thank you so much.

**Mahoro:** I know we just ate, but would anyone be interested in some cake and ice cream?

**Karen:** That wasn't exactly a light snack, Mahoro-san. Why in such a hurry to have the cake?

**Mahoro:** I think Saori has some other celebrating she would like to do and I'd like to serve the cake while everyone is still standing.

**Saori:** I've got six bottles here. Who's going to help me finish them?

**Miyuki:** I'm going to stick with the soft drinks. I still remember how I felt after the last time.

**Chizu:** Don't remind me… although I might try a sip.

**Hamaji:** I don't even want that. Having my head feel like its being hit with baseball bats just doesn't appeal to me.

**Miyuki:** (_To Riku_) Go ahead and try some if you like. If I remember correctly, you and your brother are immune to the aftereffects of alcohol.

**Chizu:** Yeah, and so are Suguru-kun and Minawa-chan. It seems like anyone who has Saint blood doesn't get hangovers.

**Shiori:** Ya-chan, does that mean that you don't get hangovers either?

**Yaeko:** I can't really say that I've ever experienced a hangover… as far as I know… Sorry Shiori.

**Shiori:** That's OK.

**Harune:** Onee-chan, may I try some?

**All:** (_In chorus_) NO!

_Scene shifts to stills of Mahoro bringing out the cake and showing the decorations (some balloon decorations have been added); stills of Rin blowing out the candles and then cutting the cake; still of Mahoro giving in a large piece of cake and several scoops of ice cream._

_Scene shifts to close up of someone finishing the last of the cake on their plate. Zoom out to show Rin eating the last piece of cake and putting her plate down on the table._

**Rin:** I am sooo full, but that was sooo good.

**Chizu:** Mahoro-san makes the best cakes on the planet… Kaito, do they anything like cake on your ships?

**Kaito:** Nothing that even comes close.

**Yukio:** I think Leesha-san brought recipes for pastries to our ship, but they don't taste anything like this.

**Riku:** If it's like food on our ship, they don't taste like anything at all… unless you like eating paper.

**Kaito:** You're wrong brother. The paper definitely tastes better.

_There is general laughter from the group._

_Scene shifts to Rin, Kiyomi and Karen (seen from behind) walking home. Neither Rin nor Karen is walking very steadily. Both Rin and Karen are holding onto a package with one hand and a large number of balloons in the other. Kiyomi is between the two and is obviously carrying something in his arms (what remains of the cake)_

**Rin:** Mom, what was it that Sensei gave me to drink?

**Karen:** Peppermint something… I think.

**Rin:** It's good. What did she give you?

**Karen:** I don't have a clue. Its kind of sweet, but it burns when it goes down. Thank you for helping carry the cake home for us, Kiyomi.

**Kiyomi:** I thought your hands were a bit full. I don't mind.

_All three continue to walk. Scene cuts to them arriving at Rin and Karen's apartment. Karen tries to get to her key with the ribbons for the balloons still in her hand._

**Karen:** (_Handing the balloons to Rin_) Will you hang on to these?

_Rin puts down the package she is carrying and takes the balloons from her mother. Karen recovers the key and rather unsteadily unlocks and opens the door to their apartment. Karen recovers her package and Rin's. They allow Kiyomi to enter first. Karen enters next and Rin follows last, drawing the twenty or so balloons in with her._

_Scene shifts to the interior of the apartment. Kiyomi puts the cake down on the table and then goes to untangle Rin from the balloons. He ties the balloons off to a chair and he and Rin sit down on the couch. Karen (still carrying the packages) sits to the other side of Kiyomi._

**Karen:** (_Handing Rin her package_) Here you go, Rin.

_Rin reaches into her package and takes out a bottle with a clear liquid in it and a plastic package labeled 'balloons'_.

**Rin:** I can't believe all of the balloons that Ryuga-sensei had. I'm glad he let me have some.

**Kiyomi:** I think Saori-sensei was glad that he did. I'm not sure she wants that many balloons in her apartment.

**Karen:** (_Laughing_) Well we know what happened if we get up in the morning and the apartment hallway is full of balloons.

**Rin:** (_After a moment of silence_) Thank you mama for a wonderful birthday celebration.

**Karen:** You're welcome, but the people you really need to thank are Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun. They're the ones who really made it happen.

**Rin:** I'll make sure I do that. Thank you Kiyomi for sharing my birthday with me (_Kissing Kiyomi_).

**Kiyomi:** I'll make sure we do something special every year.

**Karen:** So what do you want to do now? It still isn't all that late.

**Rin:** I'll tell you one thing… eating is out. I feel like I won't have to eat for a week.

**Kiyomi:** I'm not too sure you two are stable enough to go out anywhere.

**Karen:** You're probably right. So I guess that means that we have to stay here and do something.

**Rin:** I still have my peppermint stuff left.

**Karen:** (_Taking a bottle about half full with a amber brown liquid_) And I still have my whatever Saori-san called it left.

**Rin:** And we have balloons that we can blow up…

**Karen:** And we have Kiyomi-kun…

**Rin:** You mean I have Kiyomi.

**Karen:** You mean you won't share with your mother?

**Rin:** Mother! Not at least until I've finished off this bottle…

_Kiyomi slides down into the couch as Rin and Karen laugh._

_Scene shifts to Karen sitting next to a five year old Rin and who turns to face her mother._

**Karen:** Rin, darling, are you all right?

**Rin:** I'm fine mama. Mama, if it would make things better, I don't want any more birthdays.

**Karen:** (_Hugging Rin_) Darling, someday I will make this all up to you.

**Rin:** I know you will mama. I know you will.

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens showing Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Riku and Kaito at he dining room table and Mahoro (in maid's uniform) serving breakfast. Scene cuts to Shiori and Yaeko walking in the hallway of their school and then cuts to show a picture from a magazine that shows the entire "family". Scene cuts to show Suguru, Nayoko, Rin and Kiyomi talking in the classroom. Scene cuts to show the group joined by Saori, Commander Hayato and Commander Leesha. Scene cuts to Nayoko and Suguru in a room talking with Slash. Scene cuts to Umeko sitting on a park bench with a bouquet of flowers on her lap. Scene cuts to Principal Matsuhira on stage with Midori, Aoi, Takara, Yoko, Kioko, Roka, Sachio and Kyoshi. Scene cuts to Shiori in Yaeko's arms sobbing uncontrollably._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Rin are you all right?

**Voice of Rin:** Not so loud. My head feels like it's going to explode. Oh! I can't believe it's time to go back to school.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** This was quite a vacation. Miyuki-chan and Riku-kun are engaged.

**Voice of Rin:** And Chizu-chan and Kaito-kun… and what about Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei?

**Voice of Kiyomi:** And Chizu-chan's party… And your party

**Voice of Rin:** Don't remind me. And then there's that whole thing with Umeko-chan and Slash.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** I wonder what is going to develop out of that?

**Voice of Rin:** I think we'll just have to wait and see. Hey, aren't we missing some people?

**Voice of Kiyomi:** They're on stage with Principal Matsuhira. And what's up with Shiori-chan and Ya-chan?

**Voice of Rin:** I don't know.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Wait! Have you seen your mother?

**Voice of Rin:** I think she's somewhere under the balloons.

**Episode 25: Paths**


	25. Episode 25 Paths

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 25: Paths**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens in the Misato dining room. Mahoro (in her maid's uniform) is serving breakfast to Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Riku and Kaito._

**Suguru**: Our last term… It's hard to believe that this is the beginning of our last term before we graduate from Junior High School.

**Hamaji**: And move on to a new school… Suguru-kun, do you have any idea what our new high school is like? Do you even know where it is?

**Mahoro**: It's part of the university. The classroom building is near the dormitories where my sisters stayed.

**Suguru**: We should ask Commander Hayato if he could arrange a tour for us. It would be nice to have some idea about what we are doing before we get there.

**Mahoro**: Why not just ask Eimi-san? Commander Hayato will only ask her to arrange it.

**Hamaji**: Cut out the middleman… but we should arrange the tour for everyone who will be going there.

**Riku**: It's going to be tough to arrange a time when everyone will be able to make it, especially for Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun and the time they put in at work.

**Suguru**: We'll have to arrange it enough in advance so they can get the time off. Mr. Kawahara seems to have mellowed a bit since Kiyomi-kun's engagement.

**Mahoro**: (_Sitting down at the dining room table_) Before we have any other discussion, I need to know who will be here for dinner tonight.

**Suguru**: You know I'll be here for sure.

**Riku**: I will be with Miyuki tonight. Mr. Sakura's parents are visiting and I will be meeting them for the first time tonight.

**Suguru**: You'll enjoy meeting them. They are something else. Ever since they turned the baths to Uncle Sakura, they have been traveling all over the world.

**Minawa**: I think Hamaji and I will be eating here tonight.

**Hamaji**: My mom and dad have some place to go having to do with my father's work, so they re going out for dinner tonight.

**Mahoro**: Why don't you invite Akiko-chan over for dinner tonight also?

**Hamaji**: Sounds like a good idea. Will do.

**Mahoro**: How about you Kaito-kun?

**Kaito**: I think I will be eating here… and I was wondering if Chizu could come over tonight also.

**Mahoro**: Chizu-chan is always welcome.

**Kaito**: Thank you. Mr. and Mrs. Oe are leaving for a business trip to the United States today. Chizu said that they would be gone for three weeks.

**Suguru**: Three weeks… Is Chizu-chan's aunt going to come and stay with her at the house?

**Kaito**: I don't think so. Chizu said her aunt is starting a new job in Hokkaido, so she won't be available. Her parents are going to let Chizu stay on her own. Mr. Oe said that he really trusts me to protect his daughter.

**Mahoro**: Tell Chizu-chan she is welcome here any time she likes.

**Kaito**: Thank you, Mahoro-san.

**Minawa**: Onee-chan, have you seen Slash recently?

**Mahoro**: No actually I haven't

**Suguru**: I haven't seen him since our Christmas party.

**Minawa**: I was talking with Nayoko-chan and she wanted to talk to him and she asked me if I had seen him.

**Hamaji**: She might try looking at Umeko-chan's house. He might be staying there now.

**Minawa**: I don't think so, because that is what Nayoko-chan wanted to talk to him about.

**Mahoro**: He really did create a big mess by giving Umeko-chan that gift. I wanted to talk to him then, but he disappeared before I had the chance.

**Suguru**: Knowing that you wanted to talk to him about it may be the reason he disappeared. That really wasn't a smart move on his part.

**Kaito**: From what I have seen and from my own experience, people in love don't always make the smartest moves.

**Suguru**: Yeah, you're right on that one. It's just difficult for me to imagine Slash in love.

_Scene cuts to Shiori and Yaeko walking in the hallway of their school._

**Shiori**: The holiday break just wasn't long enough. Did you get all of your homework done?

**Yaeko**: Just barely. How about you?

**Shiori**: I think I got most of it done. I'm just glad we worked on it when we stayed with my sister. My mom is driving me crazy. Every time I sit down to do my work, she has something that I need to take care of right away… and she keeps calling me Kaori. Now, I ask you… do I look like Kaori? I don't think so. (_Silence and then quietly_) Sometimes… on her bad days… I don't think she remembers that I'm alive.

**Yaeko**: Maybe now that the holidays are over, she'll have more good days.

**Shiori**: I hope so… Saori wants to have my mom see Doctor Mihoshi. Maybe there is something that Saint technology may be able to do for her.

**Yaeko**: Maybe…

_Shiori and Yaeko enter their classroom and are immediately approached by Mariko, Kumiko, Toshi and Hotaru._

**Kumiko**: Hey, how does it feel to be friends with such famous people?

**Yaeko**: Huh? What do you mean?

**Mariko**: Your friends that invited us to that resort. I had no idea how famous they really were.

**Shiori**: I don't under…

**Hotaru**: There wasn't an entertainment magazine that didn't have something about "the party".

**Toshi**: And the announcement of your friend's engagement to the guy from space.

**Shiori**: Oh! You mean Chizu-chan? Her dad has something to do with the entertainment industry.

**Toshi**: Something to do with the entertainment industry! He's one of the top directors in Japan. There were some of the biggest stars from Japan and all over the world at that party.

**Kumiko**: And your sister was there. There were a lot of pictures of her.

**Shiori**: All of the people who went to the Command Ship this summer were invited. You met them… Suguru-kun… Miyuki-chan… Rin-chan. Mr. Oe's daughter Chizu-chan was one of the people who went… and my sister, too.

**Mariko**: So what did your sister think about being at the party with all of those famous people?

**Shiori**: You would have to ask her… but there were some pretty strange people there.

**Mariko**: And how would you know that?

**Yaeko**: Because we saw them for ourselves.

**Hotaru**: Right… Sure… What did you do? Sneak peeks over the wall?

**Shiori**: Do you have one of those magazines with you?

_There is no verbal response, but Toshi goes to her desk and the others follow. She pulls a magazine out of her school bag and hands it to Shiori. Shiori flips through the pages of the magazine, stopping to look at an occasional picture and then finds the one she is looking for and puts the magazine on the desk open to the full page picture._

**Shiori**: (_Point to items on the picture as she speaks_) OK. There are Mr. and Mrs. Oe and Chizu-chan and her fiancé Kaito-kun. And there is my sister Saori and her friend Ryuga-san. And right there (_close up of the picture_) next to Saori is Ya-chan… And I'm right next to Ryuga-san.

**Hotaru**: (_Taking the magazine and looking at it closely_) Let me see that… That… that is you. How did you get in? Did your sister sneak you in?

**Yaeko**: Shiori… -chan and I have our own personal invitations. I'll bring mine in to show you tomorrow.

**Kumiko**: Did you get to meet any of the stars that were there?

**Shiori**: Chizu-chan introduced us to a few, but most of them aren't as impressive when you get up close to them. And a few of them are real freaks.

**Yaeko**: Although Asaoka-chan was very nice. She is really very pretty.

**Shiori**: And she has boobs like we all wish we had.

**Mariko**: Asaoka… Asaoka Riho?

**Shiori**: Yeah… Have you heard of her?

**Mariko**: My older brother has all sorts of magazines with pictures of her… and a few videos hidden in his dresser. She stars in all kinds of ecchi movies.

**Yaeko**: That's Asaoka-chan. I think she was the nicest of all of the entertainment people who were there.

**Toshi**: There are pictures of Hideki Nitsuhara and his band at the party. Did you get to meet him?

**Shiori**: Yeah, Chizu-chan introduced him to us and told us to watch out for him.

**Toshi**: Watch out for him?

**Shiori**: Chizu-chan warned us that he likes to have sex with anything wearing a skirt… although from what I saw, I think they would be terribly disappointed.

**Toshi**: From what you saw?

**Shiori**: Oh! Let me tell you about the hot tubs they have in their basement.

**Toshi, Kumiko, Mariko and Hotaru**: (_In unison_) Hot tubs!!!

_There is a look of shock on the face of Toshi, Kumiko, Mariko and Hotaru._

_Scene cuts to show the classroom sign for room 3-4 and then fades to the interior. There are several small groups of students standing and talking. Pan to Suguru, Rin, Kiyomi, and Nayoko who are standing near the door and talking._

**Suguru**: I'm sorry, Nayoko-chan. I haven't seen Slash since Christmas Eve. Mahoro even had Vesper do a satellite scan for him, but he seems to have vanished off the face of the Earth.

**Nayoko**: Something needs to be done. Umeko-chan is falling apart. One way or another she needs to find out who gave her that gift.

**Rin**: Umeko-chan isn't here today?

**Nayoko**: No… She hasn't been sleeping at all. She stays awake at night and just stares at the CD on her desk. She is making herself sick over this whole thing.

**Suguru**: I'm doing what I can.

**Kiyomi**: At this point, wouldn't it be easier just to tell her who gave her the gift?

**Nayoko**: She's so worked up about it now that I don't think she would believe any of us. I mean, even under the best of conditions, who "Santa Claws" **is**, is hard to believe.

**Rin**: OK, so Umeko-chan is home sick, but there are a number of other students missing this morning.

**Nayoko**: I talked to Midori-chan yesterday. She told me that Principal Matsuhira asked Midori-chan and her parents to come in early to school. He wouldn't explain why to her or her parents. She called me to find out if I knew anything… which I didn't.

**Kiyomi**: Do you think it has something to do with this whole mess with Slash?

**Nayoko**: I don't think so.

**Suguru**: Who else is in there?

**Nayoko**: Well other than Midori-chan, I don't see Takara-chan or Tori-chan or Aoi-chan. Yoko-chan and Kioko-chan aren't here either.

**Kiyomi**: Roka-kun, Kenta-kun, Sachio-kun and Kyoshi-kun are among the missing also.

**Nayoko**: This is all very curious. I just wish there was someone I could ask about this.

**Voice of Saori**: Ask about what?

_Suguru, Rin, Kiyomi and Nayoko jump at the sound of Saori's voice._

**Nayoko**: I'm sorry Sensei! I will get everyone to their seats!

**Saori**: Relax… It isn't time for that yet. It is still early and I have been informed that the opening assembly will be delayed for at least a half hour.

**Rin**: Sensei, do you know where the missing members of our class are?

**Saori**: I understand that Umeko-chan is home sick, but the others are in the principal's office with their parents… and that is **all** I know.

**Nayoko**: I hope that they aren't in some kind of trouble.

**Saori**: I don't think so, but like I said… that is all I know. But Suguru-kun… Nayoko-chan… there are some people here who would like to speak to you.

Saori steps aside allow a clear view of the hallway through the door. Standing there are Leesha and Commander Hayato.

**Saori**: Come in… Come in… It's not as if you are disrupting anything.

**Suguru**: Grandmother, what are you doing here at school?

**Leesha**: Actually I have two reasons. The first is that I had a bit of business to discuss with your Principal, and the other is to say goodbye.

**Suguru**: Goodbye? I thought you would be staying at least until the preliminary report about Silvaplanna was done.

**Leesha**: Some things have come up that I need to take care of personally and Doctor Kasumi needs to return to the Command Ship.

**Suguru**: Has something happened to Hana?

**Leesha**: No, Hana's condition is completely unchanged, but the doctors are concerned because there hasn't been any progress. Doctor Kasumi believes that they need to proceed with the next phase of treatment as soon as possible.

**Suguru**: I had hoped that we would get to spend some time together once the holidays were done.

**Leesha**: I don't think I will be gone that long and I will definitely be back for graduation and I will definitely be back for the wedding.

**Nayoko**: Wedding?

**Suguru**: Grandmother, not everyone knows about that yet.

**Nayoko**: Suguru-kun… You and Mahoro-san? …

**Suguru**: Nayoko-chan, I think you misunderstood. Mahoro and I won't be getting married for a while.

**Nayoko**: So, what wedding are we talking about?

**Saori**: (_Holding out her hand to show Nayoko the ring_) My wedding.

**Nayoko**: Your wedding… (_Smiling broadly_) You and Ryuga-sensei?

_Saori nods her head._

**Nayoko**: That's wonderful!

**Saori**: Not many people know about it because it is technically against school policy for teachers to date each other. Principal Matsuhira knows about it and so does the school council and they are willing to let it go because after graduation Ryuga-sensei and I won't be teachers here any longer, but for at least the present, they would like us to keep it quiet.

**Nayoko**: Of course. Congratulations though.

**Hayato**: Suguru-kun… Nayoko-chan… There is someone that you have been looking for who would like to speak to you.

**Nayoko**: Slash?

**Hayato**: Please… if you could come with me.

**Leesha**: I have to leave very soon after the opening assembly, so I don't think I will get to talk with you before I leave… So if you don't think it would embarrass you too much…

_Suguru smiles and gives Leesha a hug and a kiss._

**Suguru**: Please don't be away too long. I have so much to talk to you about.

**Leesha**: I'll be back as soon as I can. But I'll say goodbye to the twins and the others. Good-bye.

**Suguru**: Good-bye.

**Nayoko**: Good-bye, Commander Leesha.

**Hayato**: If you could come with me. He is in the school nurses office.

_Nayoko and Suguru exit the room with Commander Hayato._

**Hayato**: We found him at the Vesper Lodge almost completely shut down. That is why we couldn't find him. All of his communication and tracking functions were off line. Almost all of his power cells were completely discharged. I don't know what is wrong, but he wasn't like this even when your Grandfather or Mahoro died.

**Suguru**: He has a very difficult decision to make.

**Hayato**: He seems to have made up his mind about something, but he said that he needed to talk to both you and Nayoko-chan.

_They approach the nurse's office._

**Hayato**: Slash is in the examination room. The nurse will leave if you like. (_Questioning look on Suguru's face_) The nurse is a Vesper agent. Your Grandfather set it all up just to make sure that there was someone nearby. She doesn't know all of the little details, but she does understand that there is a need for complete privacy in the matter. I need to catch up with Commander Leesha. When you are done, go directly to the auditorium. They will not start the assembly without you.

_Commander Hayato bows to Nayoko and to Suguru and they return the bow. Commander Hayato walks away._

**Nayoko**: I'm even more confused now than before. Something very important must be happening at the assembly. And the school nurse is a Vesper agent?

**Suguru**: I should have guessed. The idea of having an eleven-year-old living on his own seems far-fetched to me now. I would not doubt that there are other Vesper agents who kept watch over me. Shall we go in and talk with Slash?

**Nayoko**: I'm not sure what to say to him. I'm still angry about what he did… and didn't do.

**Suguru**: I don't think that there will be much we will have to say. I think Slash will do most of the talking.

_Nayoko and Suguru enter the nurses office.. The nurse acknowledges them._

**Nurse**: In the examining room there. Would you like me to leave?

**Suguru**: It isn't necessary. I don't think this should take long and it might be good if you were here in case someone comes in.

**Nurse**: Of course.

_Nayoko and Suguru walk to the examining room door and enter. Slash is lying on the floor next to the window. When Nayoko and Suguru enter Slash stands up._

**Slash**: (_Quiet and subdued_) Nayoko-chan… Suguru-kun… thank you for coming.

**Suguru**: (_Nodding to Slash in acknowledgement_) Slash.

**Slash**: I know I've caused a terrible mess with what I've done and I would like to apologize….

**Nayoko**: We aren't the ones you need to apologize to. Umeko-chan is very deeply troubled by this whole thing.

**Slash**: I understand that, but please hear me out. I want to apologize to you and all of the people I put in a very uncomfortable position, especially Mahoro-san and you Suguru-kun and Nayoko-chan. I hadn't thought out completely what the impact of my actions would be and that is very unlike me. I don't understand what is happening to me. I ran diagnostic after diagnostic and could not find any thing wrong with my logic circuits..

**Suguru**: That's because what you are dealing with falls outside the bounds of logic. Mahoro can tell you all about it.

**Slash**: Mahoro is going to laugh at me.

**Suguru**: I don't think so… at least not right now. So… what are you going to do?

**Slash**: There is a note on the bed. I had Eimi-san type it up so that there would be some chance that Umeko-chan could read it. I would ask you if you could deliver it for me.

**Nayoko**: You're not just going to give Umeko-chan a note that says good-bye and walk out of her life?

**Slash**: No… they are instructions for us to meet. I am going to give her the opportunity to walk away before I reveal who gave her the gift. Then I intend to explain who and what I am to her… and I will apologize to her, no matter what her decision is.

**Nayoko**: You do understand that there is some danger that who you are may be revealed to the world.

**Slash**: That is a risk I need to accept. I do not intend to reveal anything else. I will explain things to Umeko-chan the same way I explained them to Harune-chan.

**Nayoko**: (_Looking at the bed_) Is this the note?

**Slash**: Yes it is.

**Nayoko**: I will deliver the note right after school.

**Slash**: And I will be waiting for her. Thank you… and again I am so sorry about this whole mess… And Suguru-kun, I might need a place to talk with Umeko-chan afterwards. Do you think Mahoro-san would mind?

**Suguru**: You know she won't. Mahoro would never turn away family.

_Nayoko takes the note and Nayoko and Suguru exit the room, while Slash lies down again by the window._

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens in the auditorium. Everyone from the school is assembled. Principal Matsuhira is on the stage with Midori, Aoi, Takara, Yoko, Kioko, Roka, Sachio and Kyoshi. Also on stage are Commander Leesha and Ambassador Hoshi. Nayoko and Suguru enter the auditorium and find their class. Kenta and Tori are standing with the class. Suguru and Nayoko stop next to Kenta._

**Nayoko**: Kenta-kun, you were in the principal's office this morning. Do you have any idea what is going on?

**Kenta**: I do, but Tori-chan and I are sworn to secrecy until after the assembly. I don't want to spoil Matsuhira-sensei's surprise.

**Matsuhira**: May I have your attention. Your attention please.

_Nayoko and Suguru move to take their place with the other members of the class._

**Matsuhira**: I wish to apologize for the delay in starting our assembly today, but there were a number of things that needed to be arranged before we could start. For that reason, I will keep my comments brief.

Today begins the last semester of our school year, and it begins the last semester for our third year students, most of whom have been accepted into one high school or another. It is important to remember that you must still work hard for the time you are here. It is easy to forget that you must always put your best effort into everything you do. To those who are graduating, the effort you put into the last few days with us will help prepare you for the challenges you face in the future, no matter where that may be.

It has been decided by the student council and approved by the school council, that the third year students' class trip will be to Kyoto. I wish to apologize to those who were lobbying for the trip to New York City. It was determined that such a trip would not be feasible, even if the school did not have to fund it. Information about the exact dates and the details of the trip will be available in your homeroom tomorrow morning.

This has been a year that has seen great changes, not only in our school, but the whole world. We have celebrities among us who have traveled into space and have helped establish peaceful relations with a people from space… A people that, when we look carefully, are not so different from us. We have been honored to have students from that people, Saint, as part of our school community. Their presence here has added so much to our learning experience.

Today, though, a new opportunity has been presented to us. The Commander of the Saint Exploration Command Ship has extended an invitation for students from our school to study among the Saint people. After meeting with the students and their families, the following students have been selected as the first exchange students from Earth to study at the Saint Command Ship… Roka Asozawa, Takara Doyoshita, Aoi Hanawa, Midori Ikagawa, Yoko Oshihara, Kioko Sakanoshita, Sachio Sumikoma and Kyoshi Takasu. They will be leaving for the Command Ship several days after graduation to give them the opportunity to become comfortable with their new surroundings before school begins.

This too will be my last semester as teacher and as principal. It has been an honor to work with such fine students and teachers for the last twenty-five years. I thought that I would be able to enjoy a quiet retirement, but that is not going to be the case, as I too will become part of the exchange program. I have been asked to teach classes on Earth Culture to the Saint students who will be studying with our exchange students.

_Pan the faces of the students on stage._

At this time, (_Voice fade_) I will turn over the remainder of our director of Guidance who will….

_Scene fades to show the sign for room 3-4 and then fades to the interior of the classroom. All of the 3-4 students are gathered in a group (of course minus Umeko). Saori is sitting in a student desk with the group._

**Rin**: So, when did you find out about this?

**Midori**: This morning when we came to school. Matsuhira-sensei and Commander Leesha have been working on the details since she returned to Earth before Christmas apparently, but the government clearances were not finalized until three days ago.

**Aoi**: When my parents were called in to meet with the principal this morning, all they could ask was what I had done wrong now.

**Roka**: The same with my parents. They were sure that I had done something to get myself expelled.

**Miyuki**: So when will you be leaving for the Command Ship?

**Midori**: Commander Leesha wasn't certain about the exact date, but for some reason we can't leave before the fifteenth of March. We will have a three-week orientation before classes actually begin.

**Takara**: Ambassador Hoshi said that he would meet with us before we go to give us some idea of what life will be like on the Command Ship.

**Yasou**: It won't be very much different that it would be here. You will probably live in one of the unmarried blocks. You will probably have one block to yourself… or maybe with a few Saint students who are not living with their parents. You can do your own cooking or you can eat in the common dining hall.

**Riku**: I would suggest that you do your own cooking. The food from the dining halls might be recognized as a form of torture on Earth.

**Roka**: Actually, I'm pretty excited about this. Not that it would be all that bad, but going to a high school because that is where my father went to school. This at least sounds like a real adventure.

**Midori**: Same here. I really didn't have much of a choice about where I was going to school. My mother and my grandmother both graduated from the school I was going to attend… but I really wasn't crazy about attending an all girls' school.

**Kenta**: We all know why Sachio-kun would be excited. He gets to spend time with the love of his life.

_Sachio blushes at the comment._

**Suguru**: Yeah, Sachio-kun… I don't want to hear about any new aunts and uncles. (_Sachio blushes even more brightly_) … Kenta-kun, you were offered the opportunity to be one of the exchange students?

**Kenta**: I was, but I have an opportunity here on Earth that I could not pass up. Sera-chan has agreed to teach me how to pilot her ship. She gave me the training manual as a Christmas gift.

**Kiyomi**: What do your parents have to say about that?

**Kenta**: I think they are still uneasy about Sera-chan and me going out together. I hope they will come to be more comfortable with it.

**Miyuki**: It sounds like something serious is developing here.

**Kenta**: I don't know that you could call it serious, but Sera-chan and I are good friends.

**Suguru**: Tori-chan, you turned down going also?

**Tori**: I have a younger brother who is sick very much of the time. If I were to go, it would just be my mother to care for him.

**Suguru**: I understand that. I wonder if Umeko-chan was offered the chance to go?

**Nayoko**: I will find out when I visit her today.

**Aoi**: Speaking of Umeko-chan… has there been any resolution as to who gave her the Christmas gift?

**Nayoko**: I am hoping that issue will resolve itself today.

**Takara**: Do you know who gave her the gift? Was it someone from the class?

**Nayoko**: It would be improper for me to say anything until the matter is resolved… and then I think it will be up to Umeko-chan to decide what she will say. Gossip about things like that can be very hurtful… especially if you don't have all of the facts straight.

**Hamaji**: Takara-chan, on the topic of Christmas gifts… Have you watched your DVD yet?

**Takara**: That disgusting piece of trash… Why would you think I would watch something like that?

**Hamaji**: I was just wondering.

**Chizu**: That's too bad. That was one of the better movies that my father directed. Asaoka-chan is real hot in it and the male lead… You'd really like him. He's a real hunk… really muscular with long black hair…

**Takara**: Blonde hair… He has blonde hair.

_Takara suddenly realizes what she has said and begins to blush (full body) to the laughter of the rest of the class._

_Scene fades to the park, showing a fountain and a single park bench. It is dark with a single lamplight illuminating the area. There are no other people. On the park bench is a bouquet of flowers. After a moment, Umeko enters the scene and walks to the bench. She picks up the bouquet and looks around for a moment and then sits down._

**Voice of Slash**: (_From the bushes behind the park bench; Gently_) Umeko-chan…

_Umeko jumps at the sound of Slash's voice and begins to turn to look behind her._

**Voice of Slash**: Umeko-chan! Please don't turn around… Please not yet… Not until we've had a chance to talk… Please.

**Umeko**: O… O… OK… I don't recognize your voice. You aren't from my class.

**Voice of Slash**: No… No I'm not from your class or from your school… Umeko-chan… before I say anything else I would like to apologize for the worry and hurt that I have caused you. It never occurred to me when I gave you that gift, that I would cause such pain. I am most truly sorry.

**Umeko**: I wish to apologize also. I've really blown this whole matter out of proportion… but I've never received such a special gift before. Thank you.

**Voice of Slash**: You are very welcome. It's a joy to know that you think my gift was special.

**Umeko**: But… why won't you show yourself?

**Voice of Slash**: Because who and what I am is very difficult to explain. You may find it very hard to accept it.

**Umeko**: Are you one of the aliens?

**Voice of Slash**: (_Quiet chuckle_) It's funny. Someone else asked that very question. No, I am not from Saint.

**Umeko**: So other people know who and what you are?

**Voice of Slash**: There are a few.

**Umeko**: Like Nayoko-chan?

**Voice of Slash**: Yes… Nayoko-chan is among the few.

**Umeko**: And Rin-chan… and Chizu-chan… and Miyuki-chan?

**Voice of Slash**: Yes, they too are among those who know what I am.

**Umeko**: And they accept you for what you are?

**Voice of Slash**: They do now, but I think it was difficult for them at first.

**Umeko**: Then why do you think that I would have difficulty accepting the facts about what you are?

**Voice of Slash**: Because I have never felt feelings like this before… not even for Mahoro.

**Umeko**: So, you've known Mahoro-san for a long time?

**Voice of Slash**: Almost forever... Umeko-chan, if you like, I will explain things to you, but understand what I will tell you will have a great impact on your future. I don't wish to place that kind of a burden on you. I think you are far too special for me to do that.

**Umeko**: Somehow I believe that it would not be such a burden, no matter what the facts are. Please, may I see who you are?

_There is a long silence and then Slash moves out from behind the bench and stands in front of Umeko._

**Umeko**: (_Mild shock_) Slash…

**Slash**: I'm sorry, Umeko-chan. If you like I will go and…

**Umeko**: Don't be silly… So are you going to explain?

**Slash**: It is rather long and complicated…

**Umeko**: Maybe you can give me the short version for now. Come on… Sit next to me.

_Umeko indicates that Slash should get up on the bench, which he does._

**Slash**: It might be better if we went someplace a bit more private to talk… like Suguru-kun's house.

**Umeko**: That's OK. I don't think anyone will bother us here and I'd like to sit with you… just for a while… No one has ever told me that I'm special to them.

_Scene fades as Umeko puts her arm around Slash and gives him a hug._

_Scene fades back to the inside entrance to the apartment of Chitose and Yaeko. The doorbell rings and after a moment Chitose come to the door._

**Chitose**: Who is it?

**Voice of Mr. Shikijo**: It's Mr. Shikijo. May I please come in and speak with you?

_Chitose unlocks and opens the door. Yaeko enters the scene. Standing outside are Mr. Shikijo and Shiori. Shiori is nearly in tears._

**Chitose**: Please… Please come in.

**Mr. Shikijo**: I cannot stay long. I need to ask an enormous favor of you. My wife is not feeling very well tonight and I think we need to take her to the hospital. I was hoping that Shiori could stay here tonight… and maybe for the next few nights… at least, until my wife is feeling better.

**Chitose**: Of course she can stay. I don't think Ya-chan would mind the company.

**Yaeko**: Of course not.

**Mr. Shikijo**: I didn't get the chance to gather anything for her. Maybe after things have settled down a bit I could bring some things for her.

**Chitose**: I think we can cope for the night. I'm assuming that she has a key to get back into your house. She can get her school uniform in the morning and anything else that she might need.

**Mr. Shikijo**: I have to be going now. Kaori is with my wife at the moment.

**Shiori**: Good night Papa. (_giving him a kiss_) Please take good care of Mama.

**Mr. Shikijo**: I will Shiori… I will… (_To Chitose_) Thank you again.

_Mr. Shikijo gives his daughter a kiss and exits through the door._

**Chitose**: Ya-chan, why don't you get Shiori-chan settled in and I'll make something for a snack.

**Shiori**: That's OK Mrs. Nishimura. I'm fine.

**Chitose**: You're sure?

**Shiori**: I'm sure, Mrs. Nishimura.

**Yaeko**: Come on. Let's see if I can find a nightshirt for you.

**Shiori**: Thank you, Ya-chan.

_Shiori and Yaeko walk into Yaeko's bedroom. Yaeko takes Shiori by the hand and leads her to the bed and they sit together._

**Yaeko**: OK… What's wrong?

**Shiori**: Nothing is wrong. I'm fine.

**Yaeko**: I don't need to read your thoughts to know you're lying.

**Shiori**: It wasn't one of my mom's better days.

**Yaeko**: She has had bad days before.

**Shiori**: Today was different. When I got home from school, Kaori was there visiting. Mom just looked at me blankly, like she had no idea who I was or why I was there. Not that that hadn't happened before. I did my homework and then came out to help get ready for dinner. Mom and Kaori were cooking, so I set the table. All that time my mom just stared at me and didn't say anything. Dinner was pretty much the same, but mom wouldn't acknowledge anything I said. I know it was making Kaori and my dad really uncomfortable.

After dinner though, Kaori was helping me with the dishes and we were talking. Mom came in and looked around like she was very confused… Then she looked squarely as me as asked, "Who are you?"

Kaori was shocked and told my mom, "That's Shiori." My mom still looked confused and asked again. When Kaori told my mom, "That's Shiori… your daughter Shiori," my mom just went off the deep end. She yelled, (_Starting to cry_) "That's not Shiori… Shiori is dead."

She yelled at me to get out of the house and she started throwing pots from the counter at me. She picked up a knife to throw at me, but my dad came into the kitchen and grabbed her before she had the chance.

**Yaeko**: (_Wrapping her arms around Shiori_) Oh! Shiori!

**Shiori**: Ya-chan, what do I do? I don't want to lose my mom like this. (_Sobbing_) I… don't want… to be dead to her. I don't want to be dead.

_Yaeko consoles Shiori as she cries uncontrollably._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens showing Yaeko waking Shiori up for school. Scene cuts to the members of class 3-4 gathered around Umeko. Scene cuts to the wife of the Saint Ambassador (Suki) talking with Natsune. Scene cuts to a shocked Suguru standing in the doorway of his room. Scene cuts to Yaeko, Shiori and Chitose talking._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Minawa**: I hope Shiori-chan will be OK

**Voice of Hamaji**: She seems to be doing better now. And it looks like Umeko-chan has worked things out.

**Voice of Minawa**: I can't imagine Slash being all kissie-kissie.

**Voice of Hamaji**: I'm sure that is something that I don't want to imagine, but we're not supposed to say anything about that.

**Voice of Minawa**: Mrs. Ambassador and Natsune-chan are talking about something. I wonder if she and Yukio-kun are kissie-kissie.

**Voice of Hamaji**: The ambassador's wife name is Suki-san. You seem to think everyone should be kissie-kissie.

**Voice of Minawa**: Why not? You like when we're kissie-kissie, don't you?

**Voice of Hamaji**: Yes, I like when we are kissie-kissie. Something seems to have taken Suguru-kun by surprise.

**Voice of Minawa**: Maybe Onee-chan has something more in mind than kissie-kissie?

**Voice of Hamaji**: I don't know. You're right though. It does look like Shiori-chan is doing better.

**Episode 26: Detours**


	26. Episode 26 Detours

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 26: Detours**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens with Shiori lying in bed in Yaeko's bedroom. Yaeko enters the room and approaches Shiori._

**Yaeko**: Shiori… Shiori… It's time to get up and get ready for school.

**Shiori**: (_Startling awake and sitting upright_) Huh! What!?

**Yaeko**: Relax… Relax… You have plenty of time, but it's time to get ready for school.

**Shiori**: Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot where I was.

**Yaeko**: That's all right. Breakfast is ready whenever you are. Your dad came over this morning and dropped clothing off for you and your books. My mom has already left for work, so it's just the two of us.

**Shiori**: (_Getting out of bed_) Did my dad have any news about my mom?

**Yaeko**: He said that she seems to be doing better. Something about giving her medication to calm her down. Doctor Mihoshi is going to visit her today, but he said that he really wasn't sure when she would be coming home. He asked if you could stay here until matters are resolved. My mom said that it would be fine.

**Shiori**: I don't know how to thank your mom. I was so frightened last night. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here.

**Yaeko**: Hey, you were there for me when I need someone. I don't have a clue what I would have done if you hadn't been with me that night.

**Shiori**: (_Yaeko and Shiori begin to walk to the kitchen_) What time is it?

**Yaeko**: It's early. We have more than an hour before we have to leave for school, but I woke up when my mom was getting ready for work.

**Shiori**: Your mom doesn't always get up this early for work, does she?

**Yaeko**: No, but she is covering for one of the other employees and then she will work her regular shift, so she won't be home until late.

**Shiori**: So you're on your own for the whole day. I envy you. Even on the best of days for my mom, she would never consider leaving me on my own like that.

_Shiori and Yaeko arrive in the kitchen where two places are set for breakfast._

**Yaeko**: It's not as wonderful as it sounds. I have to do my own cooking for breakfast and dinner. I have to get myself ready for school. And it doesn't happen all that often… maybe once or twice a month. Ask Suguru-kun about it. He had to do that every day before Mahoro-san came to live with him… I hope you don't mind. I really don't to anything fancy for breakfast when I make it for myself… just eggs and bread and tea.

**Shiori**: (_As both sit down_) This is fine. I don't usually don't have any more that this except on weekends.

**Shiori and Yaeko**: Idatakimasu!

**Shiori**: (_Tasting the eggs_) Hey, these aren't bad.

**Yaeko**: Thanks.

**Shiori**: (_Blushing slightly_) I had the weirdest dream last night. You were in the kitchen cooking, but all you were wearing was an apron.

**Yaeko**: It sounds like you've been into some of the guy's ecchi magazines.

**Shiori**: I said that it was weird… (_quietly and blushing_) but you really did look cute.

**Yaeko**: Right! The women who do that in the ecchi magazines at least have some real curves to show off under those aprons.

**Shiori**: Well I thought you looked cute… and it was my dream so I can think whatever I want.

**Yaeko**: It sounds like someone wouldn't mind if something like that happened at dinnertime tonight.

**Shiori**: (_Blushing very brightly_) No! No! It was just something from my dream. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything.

**Yaeko**: Don't be sorry. It's good to talk about your dreams… … … (_quietly and blushing also now_) and I really do appreciate that you think I'm cute.

_Scene changes to show the sign for room 3-4, then fade to the interior of the classroom. All of the students from the class are gathered around Umeko._

**Aoi**: What do you mean that you can't tell us?

**Umeko**: I made a promise. At least for now I can't tell you who gave me the gift.

**Midori**: Come on… At least give us a hint. Is it somebody from the class? Is it a guy?

**Umeko**: If it will get you off my back… It's no one from the class… In fact, it's no one from the school… And it's not from a girl, so get those perverted ideas out of your head.

**Yoko**: Is he at least cute?

**Umeko**: Yeah… Cute would be a good description.

_There is a quiet snicker from Rin and Miyuki. The attention of the questioners turns from Umeko to Rin._

**Midori**: You know who it is, don't you.

**Rin**: What makes you think that?

**Midori**: For one… the smirk on your faces and that snicker I heard when Umeko-chan said that her secret admirer is cute. And second, all the people who went to the Command Ship just seem to know things…

**Suguru**: Know things?

**Midori**: You know what I mean… You seem to know thing about stuff that's going on… Oh! I don't know how to say it, but I'm sure you know who Umeko-chan's secret lover is.

**Umeko**: Don't go that far. Good friend would be more appropriate.

**Midori**: OK… OK… But I'm not going to be happy until I find out who he is.

**Umeko**: Then you may be unhappy for a while, but that is your choice… I understand though that congratulations are in order to everyone going to the Command Ship for high school after graduation.

**Aoi**: Well, at least for one term. Each of us will get the chance to decide if we want to continue at the end of the spring term.

**Yoko**: The school I was accepted to originally is holding a spot for me if I decide that going to school on the Command Ship is not what I want to do.

**Roka**: My school too. I was talking with Ambassador Hoshi. He said that what might happen is that we would go to school on the Command Ship for two years and then spend a half year on an agriculture ship and a half year on a city ship.

**Kaito**: They will work your tale off on the agriculture ships.

**Yasou**: And you'll have to talk to Misaki-chan about what life is like on a city ship.

**Sachio**: That is still well into the future. Umeko-chan, were you approached to go to the Command Ship also.

**Umeko**: Commander Hayato, Commander Leesha and Ambassador Hoshi stopped by my house yesterday after the announcements were made at school, but my mother would have nothing to do with it.

**Midori**: I'm sorry. It would have been nice to have you with us.

**Umeko**: Don't feel bad. I'm not sure I'm ready to take a step like that.

**Takara**: Plus she has her lover here on Earth to take into consideration.

**Umeko**: (_Mockingly_) That is true. I'm not sure I could stand to be away from my lover for such a long time. Of course you have nothing like that to keep you here. (_Seriously_) Good friend… not lover.

_There is the sound of the clearing of a person clearing their throat… very loudly._

**Voice of Saori**: I realize that it is nearly the end of school… and that there are so many more interesting things to talk about than math… but if you could break away from your important topic of discussion, I would like to get homeroom started.

_Everyone turns to the sound of the voice. Saori is standing at her desk, arms crossed (under her breasts). All of the student scurry to their seats to a chorus of "sorry"s from members of the class. Everyone quickly finds their seats and stand by them._

**Saori**: Thank you… please be seated (_all sit_) I do not have many announcements for today. After school today, Umeko-chan, Tori-chan and Kenta-kun need to report to the principal's office. Please do not worry… You haven't done anything wrong. Matsuhira-sensei would like to talk to the three of you for a few moments… Now, if everyone will please take out your math book, we have one more chapter to cover before the end of school. The sooner we get this done, the more time you will have to exchange stories in the morning.

(_Fade as Saori speaks_) Now open your books to page two hundred and…

_Scene fades to Miyuki, Riku, Natsune, Akine and Harune enter the living area of the baths._

**Miyuki**: Mom, we're home. I'm going to work the entrance.

**Riku**: And I'm going to help Mr. Sakura with the boiler.

**Mrs. Sakura**: (_Entering the living room where Miyuki, Riku, Natsune, Akine and Harune are standing_) Good afternoon everyone.

**Natsune**: Hi mom. Akine and I are going up to our room to get our homework done.

**Harune**: And I'll help you in the kitchen as soon as I put my books in my room.

**Mrs. Sakura**: Thank you Harune… Natsune, there is someone here who would like to talk to you for a moment.

**Natsune**: Who is it?

**Mrs. Sakura**: (_As Suki steps into view_) Its Ambassador Hoshi's wife… Suki-san.

**Suki**: May I speak with you for a moment please?

**Natsune**: (_To Suki_) Of course… (_To Akine_) I'll be up as soon as I'm done. (_To Suki_) Is there a problem?

**Suki**: Not really… I would just like to talk with you.

_Natsune looks at her mother questioningly, but Mrs. Sakura only responds with a slight shrug of her shoulder._

**Mrs. Sakura**: Why don't you sit here in the living room and talk. Suki-san, would you like some tea?

**Suki**: No thank you. That won't be necessary.

_All others exit the room leaving Natsune and Suki._

**Natsune**: Please… Please have a seat.

_Natsune indicates one of the less used chairs in the living room for Suki to sit in. Natsune waits for Suki to sit before sitting down herself._

**Natsune**: Does this concern Yukio-kun? He and I are just friends. We haven't been doing anything we're not supposed to, Mrs. … ahhh…

**Suki**: Please, just call me Suki.

**Natsune**: On Earth, calling an adult by their given name is considered disrespectful. I'm never quite sure how to address any of the adults from Saint.

**Suki**: As I said Suki will be fine… and the reason I'm here is because you and Yukio **are** friends.

**Natsune**: I don't understand.

**Suki**: By now you must have realized that Yukio does not make friends very easily. The fact that Yukio has a friendly relationship with you is very encouraging to both the Ambassador and me.

**Natsune**: Yukio-kun is a very nice young gentleman. I enjoy talking with him.

**Suki**: I'm glad to know you think that way… But by now you must also realize that Yukio suffers from a rather severe medical condition.

**Natsune**: No… I hadn't really noticed.

**Suki**: Surely you've noticed times when Yukio seems to blank out… seems to disappear into a world all of his own?

**Natsune**: I know he doesn't do well around large groups of people, but I know several people who have the same problem.

**Suki**: It is far more serious with Yukio… Do you know anything about the Saint's sixth sense?

**Natsune**: Only what I heard people talk about it when we went to the resort. Miyuki and Suguru-kun and some of the others were talking about it. I asked Yukio-kun about it, but I really don't think he wanted to talk about it.

**Suki**: I'm not surprised. All Saint people have some ability to sense other people's emotions. With some people, this ability much more sensitive and they can sense what other people are thinking.

**Natsune**: Euuu! I'm not sure I would like that.

**Suki**: It is very difficult for people with that sensitive of a sixth sense. The good thing is that we can test a child for that ability when they are very young and as their sixth sense begins to develop, they can be taught how to block the ability.

**Natsune**: What does this have to do with Yukio-kun and me?

**Suki**: Yukio has an extremely sensitive sixth sense… far more sensitive than our doctors have ever seen before… But Yukio has almost no blocking ability. When the little ability he has breaks down, like when he is under stress, it can overload his brain's ability to process the information and he lapses into unconsciousness. His condition seems less severe here on Earth, but I have been told that he has had several attacks… the most recent on New Years Day.

**Natsune**: I could understand that. The crowd was huge… much larger than it usually is, but if you want to call that an attack, it didn't seem all that severe. He snapped out of it almost immediately.

**Suki**: That is what Doctor Kasumi and Doctor Mihoshi said. Doctor Mihoshi had never seen a spontaneous recovery from an attack. Usually Yukio requires medical treatment and even hospitalization when he has an attack as severe as she observed.

**Natsune**: I've seen that happen to Yukio-kun on several occasions… but I never thought that the situation was so severe. He just seemed to snap out of it.

**Suki**: I see…

**Natsune**: I still don't understand what this has to do with me… other to tell me about his condition. Knowing that doesn't really change anything. I still think of him as a friend.

**Suki**: I'm glad to hear that. What is has to do with you is that you seem to be the key to Yukio's spontaneous recoveries.

**Natsune**: That doesn't make any sense. How could that be?

**Suki**: Doctor Mihoshi or I don't understand it either. Doctor Mihoshi would like to run some tests, but Yukio doesn't want us to involve you.

**Natsune**: So you came here to ask me if I would get involved? Does Yukio-kun know that you are here?

**Suki**: He will soon enough. It is difficult to hide anything from him if he wishes to find out… but that is not why I came. I really just wanted to talk with you. I was afraid that the attack he had on New Years Day might have frightened you. I guess the only reason I came was to ask you to remain Yukio's friend.

**Natsune**: There is no reason to ask, Suki-san. What happened on New Years Day doesn't change anything. We had a nice time… and I really enjoyed showing him our customs here on Earth and listening to Yukio-kun explain your customs on the Command Ship. Thank you for the information, but it really doesn't change anything.

**Suki**: I'm sorry. After all that Yukio has been through, maybe I'm overprotective of him. (_Standing up_) Thank you very much for taking the time to talk with me.

**Natsune**: (_Standing up also_) You welcome. If there is something that I can do to help, please let me know.

**Suki**: Just being Yukio's friend is the best thing that could have happened to him.

_Scene fades to Suguru entering his house._

**Suguru**: (_Entering the house through the front door_) Mahoro… Mahoro, I'm home.

**Voice of Mahoro**: I'm upstairs in our room. Could you please come up here for a moment?

**Suguru**: I'll be right there.

_Suguru goes up the stairs, carrying his book bag. He arrives at the room and opens the door and enters. As he enters, suddenly in shock, drops his book bag where he stands. The scene shifts to view Suguru from Mahoro's point of view. It is quite obvious that Mahoro is naked._

**Mahoro**: Could you close the door please, Suguru.

_Suguru does so, almost robotically._

**Suguru**: (_Finally recovering enough to speak_) Mahoro, are you trying to seduce me?

**Mahoro**: What? No! I wanted to ask your opinion about what I should wear tonight. Professor Hokato and Eimi-san would like to meet us for dinner tonight. (_Seeing that Suguru is staring at her_) What did you think I… Oh!

**Suguru**: This is…

**Mahoro**: … Just like…

**Suguru**: … The dream…

**Mahoro**: … We had…

**Suguru**: In the dream, you wanted me to make love with you.

**Mahoro**: Yes, I wanted you to make love with me.

**Suguru**: And I wanted to make love with you… But that was in our dream…

**Mahoro**: Yes… In our dream… Suguru, I do want you to make love with me. Do you want to make love with me?

**Suguru**: (_Closing his eyes for a moment_) Yes, I want to make love with you… so very much… But I know that it wouldn't be the right thing for us to do right now.

**Mahoro**: (_Walking over to Suguru and embracing him_) Suguru… forget about the right or wrong thing to do… Do you want to make love with me? … Right now?

**Suguru**: Yes, Mahoro, I do want to make love with you… right now.

_Mahoro breaks her embrace with Suguru and begins to unbutton Suguru's shirt._

**Mahoro**: Then, Suguru, make love with me… please.

_Mahoro helps Suguru remove his shirt and they embrace and kiss. Pan to ceiling_

**Voice of Suguru**: We'll be late for dinner with Eimi-san and the Professor.

**Voice of Mahoro**: I think they will understand… Oh! Suguru… please make love with me.

_Fade to black. Sound of kissing and giggling._

**Voice of Mahoro**: Suguru, that tickles.

_Fade to Yaeko cooking in the kitchen (fully dressed)_

**Voice of Shiori**: (_From the entrance of the apartment_) Ya-chan? Ya-chan!

**Yaeko**: (_Calling out_) I'm in the kitchen, Shiori.

_A moment passes and Shiori enters the kitchen._

**Shiori**: I'm sorry it took me so long, but my dad was waiting for me when I got home.

**Yaeko**: How is your mother?

**Shiori**: Dad says that she is doing better, but she is still very confused and the medication is making her feel very sleepy. Doctor Mihoshi did a preliminary checkup, but my dad says that Doctor Mihoshi wants to run some more in depth tests. It may be as long as two weeks before mom can come home.

**Yaeko**: Are you going to go visit her in the hospital?

**Shiori**: Dad doesn't think that would be a good idea… at least for now. Mom still doesn't remember me. Dad is afraid that if I go to visit her, at least for now, it will only make her condition worse.

**Yaeko**: I wish that there were something I could do about that, but until things work out, you're more than welcome to stay here.

**Shiori**: Thank you, Ya-chan. … … I thought that we were going to do our homework before dinner.

**Yaeko**: Since we really don't have all that much homework to do, I figured that we could have an early dinner, clean up and get our homework done afterwards.

**Shiori**: That's fine with me. Is there anything I can do to help?

**Yaeko**: Everything is pretty much under control… unless you would like to make the rice.

**Shiori**: I can do that.

_Shiori begin preparing the rice, looking over at Yaeko on occasion. Yaeko notices Shiori's glances._

**Yaeko**: Shiori, are you disappointed that I'm not wearing just an apron?

**Shiori**: No… No… not at all. That was just something silly from my dream. I wasn't expecting you to…

**Yaeko**: I had thought about doing it, but I was afraid that my mom would come home early and it would freak her out.

**Shiori**: It probably would… Ya-chan… I love you

**Yaeko**: I love you too, Shiori. (_Silence_) You would look cute just wearing an apron too.

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens with Mahoro and Suguru walking hand in hand._

**Mahoro**: I've never seen Professor Hokato blush like that… and he seemed to blush every time he looked at me. I really don't understand why.

**Suguru**: I could have something to do with how you greeted them when we met in the restaurant… "I'm sorry we're late, but Suguru and I had sex for the first time before we came here." I'm not sure he was quite ready to hear that… although it might have been worse if he was eating or drinking at the time.

**Mahoro**: I'm sorry, Suguru, but I was so happy I needed to tell someone.

**Suguru**: And I'm sure Eimi-san would have gotten around to ask at some point… she always does. (_Walk silently_) Mahoro, did it really feel nice?

**Mahoro**: It didn't feel like I thought it would, but it felt wonderful. Did it feel nice for you?

**Suguru**: It felt better than nice… but you're right… it wasn't what I expected… I think it was better.

**Mahoro**: Maybe the ecchi videos don't really portray an accurate picture of what sex feels like. With the sounds you hear on the videos, I thought it might be painful.

**Suguru**: That's what I thought too… but it wasn't that at all.

**Mahoro**: No, it wasn't that.

_The two walk in silence for a moment._

**Suguru**: That was really good news about your sisters. They really seem to be fitting in very well. And Kanoko-san is actually still going out with the guy whose fingers she broke?

**Mahoro**: They worked out an agreement. She won't break any more fingers if he doesn't try to reach under her skirt… without permission.

**Suguru**: It sounds like a good working agreement. I certainly would not try something like that without permission.

**Mahoro**: (_Very seriously_) You had better not try to reach under Kanoko-chan's skirt… or I'll break your fingers.

**Suguru**: That's not what I meant.

**Mahoro**: (_Smiling_) I know what you meant. I was only joking.

**Suguru**: It's good that everyone is doing well at their jobs, although I didn't hear too much mentioned about Nekoto-san. And I almost never see her when we go to the baths. Is there some kind of problem?

**Mahoro**: Nekoto-chan has been working during the days at the baths, but it has been very difficult for her, especially after what happened the first day.

**Suguru**: I remember something about Nekoto-san walking into the men's locker room, but I never heard what happened in there to upset Nekoto-san so badly.

**Mahoro**: Ahhh… ahhh… well… ahhh… See ahhh… saw a gentleman ahhh… doing something that he probably should not have been doing there and Nekoto-chan was not prepared to see.

**Suguru**: (_Blushing_) Oh!

**Mahoro**: But since that time, Nekoto-chan has been very uncomfortable being around men. I've tried to talk to her about it, but we both end up embarrassed and blushing. Even Professor Hokato tried talking to Nekoto-chan, but she just says that there is nothing wrong.

**Suguru**: If you would like me to talk with Nekoto-san I will.

**Mahoro**: Thank you for your offer. Maybe it would help.

_Mahoro and Suguru arrive at the front gate of their house. They stop and turn to face each other._

**Mahoro**: Suguru, I really meant what I said before when I said that it really felt nice when we made love.

**Suguru**: I meant what I said also. Making love with you was wonderful.

**Mahoro**: And I would like to do it again… sometime…

**Suguru**: And so would I… but we need to be very careful and not test our luck. I'm not sure either of us is ready to care for a baby now.

**Mahoro**: I know… but would it be OK if we just cuddled like we did before.

**Suguru**: It would be more than fine… And when the time is right… we'll do it again.

**Mahoro**: Yes we will.

_Mahoro embrace and kiss and then turn and walk down the walkway to the front door of the house… hand in hand._

_Scene fades to the living room of the Nishimura residence. Chitose (sitting in a chair), and Yaeko and Shiori (sitting next to each other on the floor) are watching television. The show they are watching comes to an end and Chitose turns off the television._

**Chitose**: You're sure you two have all of your homework done?

**Yaeko**: We finished it after we ate dinner.

**Shiori**: It didn't take all that long. We didn't have all that much and with it so close to the end of the school year, most of it is review.

**Yaeko**: Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? I saved some dinner for you.

**Chitose**: That's OK. I ate before I left the restaurant. Sanako-chan is helping in the kitchen and she wanted me to try something new she just learned how to make.

**Shiori**: How was it?

**Chitose**: Not bad… Not as good as what Mahoro-san makes, but it was good.

**Yaeko**: No offense mother, but there really isn't anything better than what Mahoro-san cooks.

**Chitose**: No offence taken.

**Shiori**: I'm looking forward to taking cooking classes from Mahoro-san in high school.

**Chitose**: Any more information about your mother.

**Shiori**: My father was at our house when I got home from school. He said that mom was doing better, but she still doesn't remember who I am. He said that she would probably be in the hospital for at least for two weeks. I hope that isn't an inconvenience for you.

**Chitose**: No, not at all. You can stay here as long as you need too.

**Shiori**: Thank you, Nishimura-san.

**Chitose**: Please… I know it may be difficult, but you can call me mom if you like, or aunt, but please, something less formal.

**Shiori**: I'll try.

**Yaeko**: Mom, you always said that I should never be afraid to ask you something… even if it is something embarrassing.

**Chitose**: Of course. Anything you feel you need to ask.

**Yaeko**: (_Silence_) Mom, have you ever made it with another girl?

**Shiori**: Ya-chan!

**Chitose**: Do you by "make it with another girl" mean have sex with another woman?

**Yaeko**: I guess that's what I mean.

**Chitose**: Is this in reference to someone you know, or is it more of a personal matter?

_Both girls turn to look at each other but remain silent._

**Chitose**: I see… (_Takes a deep breath_) Ya-chan, I don't know if you realize this, but my father died when I was just a little older than you.

**Yaeko**: No… I hadn't.

**Chitose**: I was already in high school when my father died in an automobile accident. My mom began dating even before his ashes were cold and eventually married the man you know as your grandfather. I hated her so much for that.

I began to do things only because I knew it would irritate my mother. I let my schoolwork slip. I began drinking heavily. I smoked. And I began to hang out with people that my mother didn't approve of. Anything to just get back at her.

One of the people I began hanging around with was a girl who was notorious for sleeping with other girls. One thing led to another and before long, she and I were sharing a bed and having sex with each other on a regular basis.

I made no attempt to hide the fact. We were the talk of the town, so it was no surprise that my mother found out.

It had the desired effect. My mother was furious. She screamed at me non-stop for almost two hours, calling me a perverted little bitch. I did my share of screaming too. It all ended when I called her a whore who couldn't wait for my father's funeral to end to go out to find a new sex partner. She slapped me across the face and I walked out of the house and went to stay at my lover's house.

I stayed with her for nearly two months. During that time my mother never came looking for me; never checked at school to see if I was attending.

It was after two months that finally one of my mother's boyfriends came to the house where I was staying and asked me if I would come home. That boyfriend and my mother eventually married. I still get along far better with my stepfather than I do with my mother.

When I got home, my mother and I talked. We made up with each other as well as we could under the circumstances. The one thing I remember of what my mother said was that what I had done would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I continued to see that girl for a while longer, but I guess she got bored with me and found a new girl to sleep with.

Things went well for me after that. I graduated from high school. I never intended on going on to college, so I found a job working as a waitress at a restaurant. I got the job more because I filled out the uniform in a way that was pleasing to the manager than for my waitressing skills. That is where I met your father. He was working in the kitchen washing dishes while he was trying to make a living selling his art.

We became good friends very quickly and began dating, but what I had done before still nagged me. There were very few people who didn't know about my previous relationship and I was worried about what Luke would say when he found out. Luke was becoming very special to me and I was afraid that he would reject me if he found out.

Finally, one night after work, as he was walking me home, I told him about my relationship. I was expecting him to tell me to get out of his sight… but he didn't. We found a place to sit down and we talked… for a very long time and I explained to him what had happened.

When I finished explaining he looked at me and asked if my relationship with that girl was what I needed to be happy at that time. I thought for a moment and said that it was. Then your father said that he could not condemn me for what I had done.

We hadn't dated much longer after that before he asked me to marry him. The rest is history. We would talk about it at times after that, but your father was never negative about it. My mother was right though. My actions would haunt me for the rest of my life.

**Yaeko**: I'm sorry mother. I did not mean to bring up bad memories.

**Chitose**: No, Ya-chan, the memories are not bad… some of them are difficult… and my memories of the time I spent with my lover are actually enjoyable… (_Long silence_) Do you feel that you love each other?

_There is no vocal response, but Yaeko and Shiori look at each other and then nod their heads._

**Chitose**: Then you are that much ahead of me. When we first began having sex, my only feelings were to get back at my mother.

**Shiori**: Nishimura-san, Ya-chan and I haven't done anything more than hug each other when the other needed it.

**Chitose**: There you go again with that Nishimura-san thing. I have an idea… How about Chi-chan? That is what Luke used to call me.

**Shiori**: Ahhh… ahhh… I think I would feel more comfortable with Chi-san. Would that be all right?

**Chitose**: That will be fine. Now I need to get to bed. I'm going to work another double shift tomorrow, but I shouldn't have to again for the rest of the week… and I should have the weekend off.

**Yaeko**: Should I make dinner for you tomorrow?

**Chitose**: I'll catch some dinner tomorrow at the restaurant since I really don't know how late I will be. You two should get some sleep. It's already late.

**Yaeko**: We will. (_Yaeko stands up and gives her mother a hug and kiss_) Good night. I love you.

**Chitose**: I love you too. Sleep well.

_Shiori get up and gives Chitose a hug._

**Shiori**: Good night Nishi… Chi-san.

**Chitose**: That's better. Good night Shiori-chan… Please girls, don't do anything you may later regret.

**Yaeko**: We won't. I promise.

_Yaeko gives her mother another hug as the scene fades to Yukio sitting in the schoolyard eating his lunch by himself. Yukio looks very sullen. Natsune enters the scene._

**Natsune**: Would you mind some company for lunch?

**Yukio**: (_Looking up for a moment and then turning his attention back to his lunch_) Whatever.

_Natsune sits down at the other end of the bench Yukio is sitting on._

**Natsune**: Are you feeling all right?

**Yukio**: You don't have to worry. I'm fine.

**Natsune**: It's just that you look…

**Yukio**: (_Interrupting_) I said you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. Just leave me alone.

**Natsune**: I know I don't have to worry… but I do. What is wrong?

**Yukio**: My mother came to talk to you, didn't she?

**Natsune**: Yes she did.

**Yukio**: Then you should know what is wrong… or wasn't she clear enough in explaining what my problem is.

**Natsune**: She explained that you have a condition that causes you to blank out, particularly when you are around large groups of people. Something having to do with your sixth sense and the fact that it is very sensitive.

**Yukio**: She didn't explain to you that when I have an attack it feels like I being sucked into a bottomless pit with thousands of voices screaming at me. It feels like I'm going to be ripped apart.

**Natsune**: She didn't get into that much detail.

**Yukio**: Then she didn't explain to you that when I had my first attack… One of my best friends had to go to the hospital. They said that I beat her after I blanked out. They said I beat her so badly that she was in the hospital for almost a month. Did my mother leave out that fact?

_There is a moment of tense silence._

**Natsune**: Who said that you beat her? Do you remember what happened?

**Yukio**: (_Head bowed_) The people who were there when it happened. I don't remember any of it. I don't remember anything that happened that day.

**Natsune**: I don't believe that it happened that way. I don't believe you could have hurt anyone after you blanked out. I simply don't believe it.

**Yukio**: Doctor Mihoshi feels the same way, but there were people who saw it happen.

**Natsune**: (_After a moment of silence_) You're mother also told me that for some reason I seem to help you when you have an attack.

**Yukio**: So you're here at my mother's request. (_Head bowed again_) Please don't feel obligated to stay with me because my mother asked you.

Natsune stands up and walks up to Yukio and places her hand beneath his chin and lifts it so that the two make eye contact.

**Natsune**: Are you through feeling sorry for yourself? Your mother said that you know what other people are thinking. Do you know what I am thinking right now?

**Yukio**: (_Startled by Natsune's actions_) No… no… you're one of the very few people that I cannot sense what you are thinking. I can't sense what you are thinking at all.

**Natsune**: Well then let me tell you what I am thinking. I'm thinking you are an idiot. I feel no obligation to be with you because your mother asked me to. I feel an obligation to be with you because I think of you as my friend… and I hope you will think of me the same way. Friends stand by each other no matter what the circumstances are and if I can help you when you need it, I will be here for you. Do you understand what I'm saying?

**Yukio**: But… but… what… what if I have an attack?

**Natsune**: So you have an attack… we'll deal with it. (_Sitting back down, but this time a little closer to Yukio_) Now, explain to me how I help you when you have an attack.

**Yukio**: I don't know why… but when you're nearby, the noise from the people around me is reduced. (_Blushing_) And… and… when I have an attack… and… and… you hold my hand… it's… it's… like you're pulling me out of the pit. I don't understand why.

**Natsune**: And you say that you can't sense my thoughts?

**Yukio**: Not at all. There are a few people, like Akio, who I can barely sense what they are thinking, but you are the only one that I can't sense at all.

**Natsune**: Do you think that might have something to do with my effect on your attacks?

**Yukio**: I don't know.

**Natsune**: Have you told Doctor Mihoshi about this?

**Yukio**: Not directly.

**Natsune**: What do you mean… not directly?

**Yukio**: I haven't talked to her about it, but I've talked to Akio about it and I think he has talked to Doctor Mihoshi.

**Natsune**: So why haven't you talked to Doctor Mihoshi?

**Yukio**: Because I didn't want to get you involved with all of this. My mother can be somewhat… overbearing at times.

**Natsune**: Idiot! And you think my mother isn't overbearing at times. After school today we'll go talk to Doctor Mihoshi about this and see what she thinks.

**Yukio**: Yes, Natsune-chan

**Natsune**: Come on; let's eat our lunch before we have to go back to class.

_Natsune opens up her lunch box and the two begin to eat and talk._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens showing Suguru sitting on the bed and Mahoro brushing her hair. Scene shifts to show Chitose, Yaeko, Shiori, Saori and Mr. Shikijo seated in the living room of the Nishimura apartment. Scene shifts to Shiori and Yaeko setting up their futons in Yaeko's room. Scene cuts to Natsune and Akine lying next to each other on their futons. Scene cuts to Mahoro (in her Vesper uniform), Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Karen, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Yaeko, Shiori, Chitose, Sera, Kenta, Nayoko, Umeko, Tori, Yasou, Saori, Ryuga, Doctor Mihoshi, Natsune, Yukio and Eimi in a group near the main gate of the Gonoe High School._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin**: They really did it.

**Voice of Miyuki**: I don't want to hear it.

**Voice of Rin**: Will you get over it already? I wonder how it felt.

**Voice of Miyuki**: I don't want to think about it. I'm not ready for that yet.

**Voice of Rin**: Have it your way. I have a feeling that Shiori-chan is going to be staying with Ya-chan for a while.

**Voice of Miyuki**: It's a good thing that they're such good friends. I don't think they'll have any problems working things out while Mrs. Shikijo isn't feeling well.

**Voice of Rin**: What are your sisters up to? They're always plotting something.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Natsune-chan is going to be going to the university with us. She and Yukio-kun are going for some kind of testing.

**Voice of Rin**: That's right. We have that tour of the high school this weekend.

**Voice of Miyuki**: That's a high school?

**Episode 27: Directions**


	27. Episode 27 Directions

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 27: Directions**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

Chitose, Yaeko, Shiori, Saori and Mr. Shikijo are seated in the living room of the Nishimura apartment.

**Mr. Shikijo**: I don't know how to thank for your help. I feel like we are imposing on you terribly.

**Chitose**: No, not at all. Shiori-chan is a wonderful young lady and she has been helping out so much. She's welcome to stay here as long as she needs to.

**Mr. Shikijo**: The trouble is that I'm not sure how long that will be. My wife is doing better, but they have had to give her some very strong medications to calm her down. She still has no memory of Shiori and even the mention of her name causes her to react quite violently. I've talked with Doctor Mihoshi about it, but she says that she will need to run many more tests to pinpoint what the problem is… and even then, she really isn't sure what she will be able to do to cure it.

**Saori**: Doctor Mihoshi says that this kind of condition is very rare among the Saint people, so it is difficult to even know where to start. She is also having some equipment sent from the Command Ship to help her with the diagnosis. But this is all going to take time.

**Mr. Shikijo**: Saori and I discussed the idea of Shiori staying with her, but Saori pointed out that that would make it difficult for Shiori to get to school.

**Chitose**: As I said, Shiori-chan is welcome to stay here as long as she needs to. If your wife is going to be in the hospital for an extended time, it might be good for Shiori-chan to move here on a more permanent basis.

**Mr. Shikijo**: I couldn't think of imposing on you like that.

**Chitose**: It isn't an imposition. I enjoy having her here. And I think that Shiori-chan and Ya-chan are good enough friends that they should be able to share a room… at least until the end of school. And if you'll be able to spend that much more time with your wife knowing that you don't have to worry about Shiori-chan.

**Mr. Shikijo**: Thank you very much. You don't know how much I appreciate this.

**Chitose**: Shiori-chan can move her things her over the next few days. I'm sure we will have to reorganize things a bit, but I don't think it will be too much of a problem.

**Shiori**: Actually, most of the things I need are already here. There are a few books that I might need… and if it's possible my computer.

**Saori**: Plus dad, Shiori can just go over to the house and get things as she needs them.

**Shiori**: That's true.

**Chitose**: There… that's all settled.

**Saori**: On the other hand Suguru-kun has arranged a tour of the high school that you'll be attending next year. He and the other people from his class that will be attending are going to meet tomorrow morning and take the train there. Suguru-kun was wondering if the two of you would like to go and take the tour with them.

**Yaeko**: That would be great, but… (_Looking at her mother_) You had the weekend off. Shiori, you and I were going to do things together.

**Chitose**: If I go and take the tour with you, that would be doing something together, wouldn't it?

**Shiori**: Are you going to take the tour also, Onee-chan?

**Saori**: I figure I'd better since I'm going to be teaching there. Both Ryuga and I are going… and Mahoro-san is also going to take the tour. Shina-san gave me directions, so we'll all meet tomorrow morning at the school.

**Chitose**: Where exactly is this school?

**Saori**: Mahoro-san says that it is part of the university, so it's really not that far from here. I'm going to go to the hospital and see mother tonight and then I'll stay overnight at the house. We can all catch the train together in the morning.

**Shiori**: Do you think you'll be able to stand to be away from your beloved for that long?

**Mr. Shikijo**: Shiori!

**Siori**: (_Turning to her father_) Dad, it's OK... (_Turning to face Shiori; Melodramatically_) Shiori, it's going to be difficult, but somehow I'll manage it.

_There is a broad smile on the faces of Saori and Shiori as the scene fades to the interior of Mahoro and Suguru's bedroom. Both are dressed for bed. Suguru is in bed, while Mahoro stands if front of the mirror brushing her hair, quietly singing a tune as she does._

**Suguru**: So Mahoro, have visited the high school before?

**Mahoro**: No. I've only walked past it on the way to the dormitory where my sisters were staying when they were on campus. It's located right at the edge of the university campus. There are two classroom buildings, an administration building, an auditorium and theater, sports' complex and four dormitories just for the students of the high school students.

**Suguru**: It's difficult to image a high school as big as that.

**Mahoro**: Eimi-san was telling me that the third year students can attend classes at the university also.

**Suguru**: That is really something else.

**Mahoro**: (_As she finishes brushing her hair_) There we go. (_Giving a little spin that makes her hair flow around her_) What do you think?

**Suguru**: I think you have the most beautiful hair I ever seen, but that only seems right since it belongs to the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

**Mahoro**: You know exactly what to say to make a girl feel special.

**Suguru**: It's easy when the girl is really special.

**Mahoro**: (_After getting into bed, next to Suguru and giving him a kiss and then lying on her back_) You're pretty special yourself… I'm glad that Umeko-chan, Tori-chan and Kenta-kun accepted the offer to attend high school with the rest.

**Suguru**: That means that everyone from my class will either be going to Gonoe High School or will be attending school on the Command Ship. It seems like a very strange coincidence that it should turn out that way.

**Mahoro**: Commander Hayato seems to want to make it seem like just that… a coincidence, but you're right… it does seem rather strange.

**Suguru**: At the moment, I'll accept it as just that… a coincidence. It will be nice to have familiar faces at the new school.

**Mahoro**: (_Turning on her side to face Suguru and propping her head on her hand_) So Suguru, is there something special you would like to do tonight?

**Suguru**: (_Turning on his side to face Mahoro and likewise propping his head on his hand_) I can think of several things that might be interesting… but before we get to that, I was wondering… after graduation and after Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei's wedding, do you think we might take a trip to the Command Ship? I would like to talk to Matthew again.

**Mahoro**: You'll need to talk to Leesha-san about that. It doesn't sound like Matthew is someone who can be approached any time someone wants to.

**Suguru**: I know. I was hoping to talk to Commander Hayato about getting in touch with Leesha before she comes back to Earth.

**Mahoro**: We can talk to Eimi-san tomorrow and see what she can set up. (_As she turns to turn the light off_) Now, you said you had some interesting ideas…

**Suguru**: I'm going to assume that you wouldn't find a good night's sleep interesting.

**Mahoro**: Not really.

**Suguru**: I didn't think so. (_Suguru cuddles closer to Mahoro and puts his arm around her_) How about this?

**Mahoro**: That's a little more interesting. But I think (_Mahoro turns on her back allowing Suguru's hand to slide from behind her to her front_) this might be even more interesting.

**Suguru**: You think so. (_Pan to ceiling_) How about if I do this?

**Mahoro**: (_Mahoro lets out a small gasp_) Oh yes… that would be… very… interesting.

**Suguru**: I think so too.

_There is the sound of a kiss. Slow fade to black._

**Mahoro**: Oh, yes…. Very interesting.

_Scene fades to Yaeko's room. Shiori and Yaeko are setting up their futons._

**Shiori**: You know… It really wasn't necessary for you to take your bed out.

**Yaeko**: It's just that with us sharing the room, it took up too much space. With the bed not being in here, we'll have room to set up your desk and there will be space for your dresser. Plus, if we're both sleeping on futons, it won't seem strange if you roll onto my futon or if I roll on to yours.

**Shiori**: Thank you. It looks like I may be here for quite a while.

**Yaeko**: You had a chance to talk to Saori-san about your mother?

**Shiori**: Onee-chan is really concerned. Mom only remembers Saori as a little girl. She and dad had to keep reminding mom that it was actually Saori there. And she doesn't even remember why she is in the hospital. The nurses told Saori that at one point today, mother got out of bed and hospital room and couldn't find her way back again.

**Yaeko**: I'm sorry Shiori. Maybe the doctors from Saint will be able to find a cure.

**Shiori**: I think the best that the Saint doctors may be able to do is stop the progress of the disease, but I think whatever memories she has lost are gone forever. The person I feel the worst for is my father. Onee-chan said that there were times tonight when Mama looked at my father blankly like she didn't recognize him. When he isn't at work, he's at the hospital with my mom. I don't think he's slept in the house even once this week. I remember the times they were so happy together. It would be terrible if that were all lost.

**Yaeko**: All you can do is have faith.

_Yaeko and Shiori put the final touches on setting up the futons._

**Yaeko**: How would you like to take a bath together?

**Shiori**: Won't your mother freak if we do something like that?

**Yaeko**: There's no way to know that unless we ask.

_Yaeko grabs Shiori by the arm and drags her out to the living room where Chitose is watching TV._

**Yaeko**: Mom, would you mind if Shiori and I took a bath together?

**Shiori**: (_Obviously shocked and shaken by what is happening_) I could understand if you had a problem with us taking a bath together.

**Chitose**: Why should I mind? If you went to a public bath, you would be taking a bath together… along with a number of other people. And if I remember correctly, didn't you share a bath when you were at the hot springs during the summer. You even shared it with some boys, didn't you? No Shiori-chan, I don't have a problem with it. Just don't flood out the bathroom… Hmmm… In fact, I may take a bath after you are done.

**Yaeko**: See. Go get your bath stuff and I'll get the bath ready.

**Shiori**: (_Turning to Chitose_) Thank you Nishi…

**Chitose**: Uh! Uh! Uuuh!

**Shiori**: Sorry. Thank you, Chi-san

_Yaeko turns and walks toward the bathroom while Shiori walks to their bedroom and Chitose returns to watching TV._

_Scene fades to the bedroom of Natsune and Akine. Natsune is lying on her futon staring at the ceiling while Akine prepares herself for bed. Akine stands for a moment looking at her sister._

**Akine**: Hey sis… Any idea what planet you're on right now?

**Natsune**: Huh! What?

**Akine**: I was just wondering if you were still here on Earth or if you were on some other planet thinking about your special somebody?

**Natsune**: Will you stop that! Yukio-kun is just…

**Akine**: I know. I know. Yukio-kun is just a friend. So what were you so deep in thought about?

**Natsune**: I'm going to the university tomorrow which Doctor Mihoshi and Yukio-kun to have some tests done.

**Akine**: (_Mildly sarcastic_) So you were thinking about Yukio-kun.

**Natsune**: I said stop that! (_Silence_) Yeah… I guess I was thinking about him… (_Defensively_) but not the way your perverted mind is thinking.

**Akine**: Misaki-chan says that you're the only person Yukio-kun ever spends any time with… other than his family.

**Natsune**: I don't understand all of the details, but apparently Yukio-kun has some medical issues that make it difficult for him to be around people… especially large groups of people.

**Akine**: Something about Yukio-kun hearing what other people are thinking… (_Natsune glares at Akine_) That's just what Akio-kun told me.

**Natsune**: Akio-kun has a big mouth. That's all Yukio-kun needs is for people to find that out. Then nobody will want to be around him.

**Akine**: That would be a little freaky. Doesn't it bother you that he can hear what you're thinking?

**Natsune**: That's the thing. He can't sense what I'm thinking… or at least that's what he says. Other Saint people who can hear what people are thinking can block it, but Yukio-kun can't. It seems that my presence helps him to block, as he calls it, all of the noise.

**Akine**: Maybe you to are meant for each other. (_Another angry look from Natsune_) Sorry. So what's the deal at the university?

**Natsune**: Doctor Mihoshi says that the university is the most convenient place to do the tests that she wants to do on both of us.

**Akine**: It sounds like there are going to be lots of needles.

**Natsune**: Don't say that. That's the last thing I want to hear. Hey, how are things going with Misaki-chan? I never heard how Tani-chan and Misaki-chan worked out their differences. I just know its like a whole new person showed up for school that looks just like the old Tani-chan.

**Akine**: (_Akine climbs into her futon after she turns off the light_) It was all a real big misunderstanding. Tani-chan had some really odd ideas about friendships and relationships between girls and Misaki-chan was brought up in a very different cultural environment. The two of them really didn't mix.

**Natsune**: Wasn't Misaki-chan having some problems with a couple of the boys in your class?

**Akine**: They really just wanted to be friends with her. So after she explained some of the customs of the ship where she was brought up, they went to the embassy and introduced themselves to Misaki-chan's parents and asked permission to spend time with her. She said that it really wasn't necessary, but since then Misaki-chan has been a lot more at ease with the boys in the class. How about Tani-chan?

**Natsune**: Like I said. It's like two different people. When she first came to school, she went after anything wearing pants that was properly equipped. Now she spends most of her time with one guy… and it's so funny which one it is.

**Akine**: What do you mean?

**Natsune**: Takumi-kun is one of the shyest guys there is. He'd never have the nerve to approach any girl, let alone someone as pretty and popular as Tani-chan. But just before Christmas break, Tani-chan approached him and asked him if he would like to sit and have lunch with her. Everyone thought that he would die of fright, but he survived the initial shock and now they sit and eat lunch together almost every day. The other girls in the class are even starting to make friends with her now too.

**Akine**: (_Focus in on Akine_) I'm glad to hear that. Tani-chan really is a nice girl. She had some really messed up ideas, but she is really nice. (_Silence_) So, are you and Yukio-kun going to go out on a date after you're done at the university?

_There is a short moment of silence after which a pillow hits Akine in the head._

_Scene fades to Yaeko and Shiori in their bedroom. Yaeko is sitting at her desk and Shiori is sitting on her futon._

**Shiori**: Your mother is really something else. For a second there I thought she was going to join us in the bath.

**Yaeko**: I though she was going to also. She'll come in and share a bath with me sometimes. She's been doing it since father died. We talk about all kinds of things that maybe you wouldn't talk about otherwise.

**Shiori**: I'm not sure how well that would have worked out. Your bath really isn't made for three people. It would have been rather cozy.

**Yaeko**: Well I certainly wouldn't have minded having you close to me like that.

**Shiori**: I would not have minded either… You know… your mother is a very pretty woman. And you look very much like her.

**Yaeko**: Except my mom has boobs.

**Shiori**: Well then, maybe there's hope for you.

**Yaeko**: If it doesn't happen soon, I don't think it ever will. We're both going to be sixteen soon.

**Shiori**: I still have hope. Kaori was a real late bloomer. She was flat as me until the summer after she turned sixteen. By the time summer was over she had exploded and had breasts the size of small melons and by the time she graduated from high school she was the size she is now.

**Yaeko**: Was your sister Saori-san the same way?

**Shiori**: No, she was huge by the time she was fourteen.

**Yaeko**: And you remember all of this?

**Shiori**: Not really. I was four years old when Kaori started blooming. But mama would tell me about Kaori whenever I complained about being flat chested. I guess until then Kaori looked very much like I look now. (_Sadly_) Maybe that's why mama was confusing me with her.

_There is an extended silence_

**Yaeko**: I'm sure things will work out. (_Silence_) Shiori, I know I've said this before, but I know you really aren't comfortable wearing pajamas. If you'd like sleeping without, I wouldn't bother me.

**Shiori**: It just seems impolite since I'm the guest here.

**Yaeko**: If it would make you feel more comfortable, I'll do the same.

**Shiori**: You don't have to do that.

**Yaeko**: (_Getting up from her chair and sitting down next to Shiori on her futon_) I know, but… (_Silence_) There is something else too. I was wondering… if you would mind… if… if… I… could give you a kiss?

**Shiori**: No… No… I wouldn't mind at all. (_Smiling_) In fact, I think it would be nice.

_Yaeko puts her arm around Shiori and gives her a kiss on the cheek. After several heartbeats of time they embrace each other and kiss each other on the lips._

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens in Yaeko's bedroom. Although they are under the covers, it's obvious that they are sleeping in each other's embrace._

**Voice of Chitose**: (_From the other side of the door_) Ya-chan… Shiori… It's time to get up.

_The Yaeko startles at the sound of Chitose's voice._

**Yaeko**: (_As she untangle from Shiori's embrace_) Huh! What! … Ahhh… What time is it?

**Voice of Chitose**: It's late enough that if you don't hurry we'll be late for the tour.

_Point of view changes to Yaeko trying to focus on the display of her clock. When her eyes finally focus, the time displayed is "7:36". Point of view changes back to show Yaeko (who is sitting up, but still under the covers; sufficient skin is showing to indicate that she is not wearing pajamas) and Shiori (who is still lying under the covers)._

**Yaeko**: Why did you let us sleep so late?

**Voice of Chitose**: I heard your alarm, so I thought that would wake you… Don't worry. I'll have breakfast ready by eight and Saori-san will meet us at the train station at eight-thirty. But both of you need to get up and get ready. Oh! Saori-san said that the dress code for the day is your school uniform.

**Yaeko**: OK. We'll be ready. (_Turning to Shiori; Gently_) Shiori… Shiori… Come on. It's time to get up.

_Yaeko pulls back the covers from Shiori to expose her head and enough of her shoulders to indicate that Shiori is, likewise, not wearing pajamas. Shiori rubs her eyes and smiles._

**Shiori**: Thank you, Ya-chan.

**Yaeko**: For what?

**Shiori**: For letting me stay with you… For staying close to me last night. It felt really nice.

**Yaeko**: Yes it did… Come on. Let's get dressed. I'm not sure I want to eat breakfast dressed like this.

**Shiori**: I've done that with my sister when I've stayed at her apartment, but I'm afraid that would really freak your mother out.

**Yaeko**: I'm afraid that mom might decide to join us and that would just completely freak me out.

_Yaeko and Shiori laugh as the scene fades to Mahoro (in her Vesper uniform), Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Karen, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Yaeko, Shiori, Chitose, Sera, Kenta, Nayoko, Umeko, Tori, Yasou, Saori, Ryuga, Doctor Mihoshi, Natsune, Yukio and Eimi in a group near the main gate of the high school (The sign on the gate reads "Gonoe High School for Scientific and Technical Studies"). Visible are two six-story buildings in the background and a two story building in the foreground. Between the six story buildings in the far background can be seen a four story building with a domed roof._

**Eimi**: Doctor Mihoshi, are you sure you can find Professor Hokato's office?

**Mihoshi**: The professor gave me instructions.

**Eimi**: Let me have a look at those. There's no telling where you might end up if you follow those directions.

_Eimi stands and talks with Doctor Mihoshi while reviewing the direction she had been given._

**Miyuki**: (_Pan to show the high school building complex._) Will you look at this place?

**Nayoko**: This doesn't look like any kind of high school I've ever seen. Suguru-kun, what do you know about this place?

**Suguru**: Other than my grandfather was the headmaster of the school before he died, nothing really.

**Kiyomi**: I did some checking on the Internet. There are students here from all around the world, not just Japan. And they have a list of clubs that just goes on forever.

**Rin**: They even have three different choir groups.

**Chizu**: Any idea what the school uniforms look like, Suguru-kun?

In the background Eimi finishes talking with Doctor Mihoshi and Doctor Mihoshi walks off with Natsune and Yukio.

**Suguru**: I don't have a clue.

**Eimi**: I'm glad I checked the directions that the Professor gave to them. They never would have found his office. He had them going completely in the wrong direction. (_To Suguru_) If you want to hear a funny story, ask Commander Hayato about the time the Professor gave him directions to one of Mahoro-san's testing sites.

**Mahoro**: I remember that. The Commander ended up in the middle of the target zone during the tests.

**Tori**: Mahoro-san's testing site?

**Eimi**: Ahhh!

**Suguru**: (_To Tori_) I'll explain later. (_To Eimi_) Chizu-chan was wondering about the school uniforms. What do they look like?

**Eimi**: (_With a mischievous smile_) I'll warn you. The uniforms were personally designed by Suguru's Grandfather.

**Miyuki**: Euuu! (_Visualizing a uniform with a skirt that so short that it shows her panties even when she tries to pull the skirt down_) I couldn't bend over without showing my panties to everyone.

**Rin**: (_Visualizing a blouse with an extremely low and revealing neckline_) I'd be embarrassed to wear something like that.

**Eimi**: (_Laughing_) Don't worry… Don't worry… Actually the girls' winter uniform looks very much like the uniform that Mahoro-san and I are wearing… Well, maybe the skirts are a little bit shorter. The summer uniform is a white blouse with a blue skirt and a blue tie.

**Hamaji**: How about the guys' uniforms?

**Eimi**: They're the same as the girls' uniform. (_Look of shock on Suguru's, Hamaji's and Kiyomi's face_) … Just joking. The winter uniform is very much like Commander Hayato's duty uniform, without all of the ribbons and insignia. The summer uniform is slacks and a white shirt. Most times, the tie is optional on hot days during the summer.

**Umeko**: I don't understand what all the fuss is about the uniforms.

**Suguru**: The girls were worried because my grandfather had some peculiar habits.

**Mahoro**: The girls were worried because your grandfather was a pervert who liked to sneak peeks into the women's showers. I think that they were worried that there might not have been a uniform at all.

**Eimi**: As difficult as this may be to believe, Yuichiro-sama was very conservative when it came to the students at the high school. Come on… we need to get going. We have an appointment with the headmaster in nine minutes.

_Eimi begin to lead the group toward the central (two story) building. Tori catches up to and begins to walk with Mahoro and Suguru._

**Tori**: I think I've missed a number of things.

**Suguru**: Tori-chan, I'll explain things to you when we have enough time to do a proper job of it.

**Tori**: OK then… One quick question.

**Suguru**: (_Sigh_) OK.

**Tori**: Your grandfather was the headmaster of this school?

**Suguru**: My grandfather was Yuichiro Gonoe. He established and built the school.

**Tori**: I wonder if he knows that you're the grandson of the founder of the school?

**Suguru**: That's all I need.

_Scene fades to show a sign above the door that reads "Minato Hokato". Scene then dates to the interior of the office where Professor Hokato is sitting on the edge of his desk while Doctor Mihoshi, Natsune and Yukio sit in chairs in front of the desk._

**Mihoshi**: Thank you for your help. Did all of the equipment arrive?

**Hokato**: All of it was delivered yesterday and as far as I can tell all of it has been set up according to the directions we received.

**Mihoshi**: I'm sorry to take up all of your space here, but the hospital won't let me set any equipment up there. I was even warned about using my portable cellular stimulator. Something about using unknown and unproven technology.

**Hokato**: The University lets me use as much space as I need, so that really isn't a problem.

**Mihoshi**: I may bring another patient here for some tests, but right now I'd like to run some basic screening tests on my two young friends here. Professor Hokato, this is Natsune Sakura.

**Natsune**: Good day, Professor. We've met before. We were introduced when my sister returned from the Command Ship.

**Hokato**: Miyuki-chan is your sister… right?

**Natsune**: That is exactly right.

**Hokato**: See… my memory isn't that bad.

**Mihoshi**: And this is the son of Ambassador Hoshi… Yukio.

**Yukio**: (_Bowing to Professor Hokato_) I am very pleased to meet you.

**Hokato**: (_To Yukio_) Pleased to meet you also. (_To Mihoshi_) I have a basic understanding of the situation from the information you gave me when we talked initially. Please tell me if there is anything I can do to help.

**Mihoshi**: I think to begin with, we need to run a complete genetic profile on Natsune-chan and Yukio-kun.

**Natsune**: (_Tensely_) That sounds like it's going to involve needles.

**Hokato**: Unfortunately, yes it is. I need to draw a blood sample.

**Natsune**: Euuu! I hate needles!

**Yukio**: That's why I didn't want you to get involved in all of this. I've been poked and stuck and tested for as long as I can remember.

**Hokato**: Yukio-kun, we will try to be as gentle as we can.

**Mihoshi**: While you do that, I will set up the equipment for a complete brain function test. I want to run both of them through a complete response spectrum. You haven't had a full spectrum test for almost three years, Yukio-kun.

**Natsune**: Brain function test? There aren't any needles involved with that test… is there?

**Yukio**: No need to worry. No needles. It's a big cylinder that you lay in. It will be dark. They flash some colored lights in your eyes and play some sounds. There will be some wires stuck to your head for them to take readings. It's not too bad unless you have a problem with being in a confined space.

**Natsune**: That doesn't sound too bad.

**Mihoshi**: There will be one minor difference this time. I'm going to run tests on you individually first, but then I want to run the same test with you in close proximity to each other.

**Yukio**: Close proximity?

**Mihoshi**: I want to run the test with both of you in the test chamber at the same time.

**Yukio**: Why do we have to do something like that?

**Mihoshi**: You were the one who said that you didn't hear all of the noise when Natsune-chan was close to you. With this test equipment, that's the only way I can conduct that test.

_Yukio begins to blush brightly as Natsune looks on._

_Scene shifts to show a sign above the door to an office that reads; "Junichi Yano, Headmaster" and then shifts to the interior of a large, ornately decorated office. There is a large desk with a single older gentleman sitting behind the desk. Lined up in front of the desk are Eimi, Ryuga, Saori, Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Shiori, Yaeko, Nayoko, Umeko, Tori, Yasou and Kenta. Karen and Chitose stand immediately behind their daughters and Sera stands immediately behind Kenta. The gentleman seems to be more than slightly preoccupied with shuffling the collection of papers on his desk._

**Headmaster Yano**: Shina-san, I'm sorry, but a situation has developed that I just learned of this morning. I'm not sure how much time I can devote to you and these new students today.

**Eimi**: What situation is that?

**Headmaster Yano**: I was informed that the new Governor General will be visiting us for an inspection tour. It caught everyone off guard. No one had heard anything about a potential replacement for Yuichiro Gonoe; let alone that a replacement had been appointed and would be coming for an inspection tour.

**Eimi**: Strange… I hadn't heard of any such inspection, let alone an appointment to Governor General and any such appointment would have had to come across my desk, considering I am the administrator for Gonoe Industries. Could you tell me the source of your information?

**Headmaster Yano**: It would be improper for me to do so. I was given that information in the strictest of confidence.

**Eimi**: Of course… I understand, but I think you can relax at least for the moment. As I said, I think I would have heard about such an inspection and I have not.

**Headmaster Yano**: Nonetheless, I think under the circumstances it would not be proper for me to conduct the tour for your students this morning. I have asked one of our senior honor students to conduct your tour.

**Eimi**: If you have at least a few minutes I would like to make some introductions.

**Headmaster Yano**: I think I at least have a few minutes for that.

**Eimi**: First, I'd like to introduce three new teachers who will be starting with the new school year. Saori Shikijo, who will be teaching Mathematics; Ryuga Tou, who will be teaching Science; and Mahoro Andou who will be teaching cooking and other domestic sciences.

**Headmaster Yano**: I have read their files… (_To Saori_) Shikijo-sensei, it says in your file that you were dismissed from your last position.

**Saori**: That is correct.

**Eimi**: But she was rehired and is currently teaching…

**Headmaster Yano**: Shina-san please let Shikijo-sensei respond to my questions… Sensei, what was the reason you were dismissed?

**Saori**: The principal at the time and I disagreed on what I considered several very important matter regarding school policy. I made the mistake of coming to school drunk and having a rather loud and long discussion of those matters with the principal.

**Headmaster Yano**: I see… Would you have had a similar discussion if you had been sober at the time?

**Saori**: Yes Headmaster, I think I would have.

**Headmaster Yano**: I see… In the future, if you feel you need to have that type of a discussion with me, then please do so when you are sober… I would like to have a meeting with each of you sometime in the near future since I was not part of your hiring process. Now, if you would like to introduce the students Shina-san.

**Eimi**: Yes, Yano-sensei. (_Each student steps forward when their name is called, bows and then returns to their place_) Suguru Misato… Minawa Andou… Toshiya Hamaguchi… Rin Todoroki… Kiyomi Kawahara… Miyuki Sakura… Riku Shinkibō… Chizuko Oe… Kaito Shinkibō… Shiori Shikijo… Yaeko Nishimura… Nayoko Owa… Umeko Kitamura… Tori Gotsubo… Yasou Keijiko… and Kenta Ogitsu.

**Headmaster Yano**: Thank you, Shina-san. I understand that we have some rather special students in the group. Which of you are from Saint? (_Riku, Kaito and Yasou raise their hands_) Very good. It's an honor to have you as students in our school… Now, unfortunately, I must attend to other matters. (_Using the intercom_) Would you please have Tagami-san join us?

_After a moment, the door to the Headmaster's office opens and a tall young man, wearing what looks like a Vesper uniform enters._

**Headmaster Yano**: May I introduce Hideki Tagami. He is a third year honor student and will be giving you your tour of our school.

**Hideki Tagami**: (_Bowing to the group_) I'm very pleased to meet you.

**Headmaster** Yano: Tagami-san, please show them anything they wish to see. Shikijo-sensei, Tou-sensei and Andou-sensei might be interested in seeing the classrooms where they will be teaching.

**Hideki Tagami**: Yes, Yano-sensei

**Headmaster Yano**: (_To the group_) Classes are in session today for the full day. If you wish, you may sit in on a class.

**Suguru**: Thank you, Yano-sensei.

**Hideki Tagami**: If you'll follow me, we will begin your tour.

_Hideki Tagami begins to walk toward the door and the group follows him. Karen (who is walking behind Rin and Kiyomi) and Chitose (who is walking behind Yaeko and Shiori) are walking next to each other._

**Karen**: (_To Chitose_) He's cute. I wonder if he has a girlfriend?

**Rin**: (_Turning abruptly_) Mother!

_Scene fades to a lab area at the university. Standing next to a large open, cylindrical device are Doctor Mihoshi, Professor Hokato, Natsune and Yukio._

**Yukio**: I still don't understand why we have to do this. You ran the brain function test on each of us. Isn't that going to provide you with enough data?

**Mihoshi**: Those tests will only provide us with baseline data. We need to set up the condition where the noise is blocked and compare that with our baseline data. And the only way we can do that is to run the brain function test on you simultaneously when you are in close proximity to each other.

**Natsune**: How exactly are we going to do this?

**Mihoshi**: The two of you are going to have to lie down in the chamber on your sides, facing each other. You'll need to turn your heads to look at the display panel. I realize it's going to be very close quarters, but it shouldn't take longer than fifteen minutes to run the test.

**Yukio**: I'm sorry, Natsune-chan.

**Natsune**: Yukio-kun, don't worry about it. It doesn't look like it should be all that terrible. And if it only takes about fifteen minutes we can take a break for lunch after this.

**Hokato**: Hmmm… It is getting to be about that time.

**Mihoshi**: I'll need to stay and review the data from this morning and prepare for the bank of tests this afternoon.

**Natsune**: More tests?

**Mihoshi**: Don't worry… no more needles. At most, it will take another two hours.

**Hokato**: I'll stay here with Doctor Mihoshi. I'll give you a card so you can eat at the University Club. The food is very good. The students in the Hotel and Restaurant Management School run it.

**Natsune**: Let's do this. What do we have to do?

**Mihoshi**: (_Walking up to Natsune and taking what looks like a strip of foil from her clipboard_). First, let me put the sensors in place.

_Doctor Mihoshi takes the strip of foil and, after lifting Natsune's hair, presses it onto her forehead. The doctor takes two smaller foil strips and places one on the back of each of Natsune's hands. The same process is repeated for Yukio._

**Mihoshi**: Now, Natsune-chan, it might be best if laid down in the chamber first… on your left side. (_Natsune climbs into the chamber and lies down as directed_) Now Yukio-kun, if you could do the same, but lay down on your right side, facing Natsune-chan.

Yukio follows directions and lies down next to Natsune. The fit is very tight and the two are pressed right up against each other.

**Yukio**: I'm really sorry about this, Natsune-chan.

**Natsune**: Don't apologize. In a strange way, this feels kind of nice.

**Mihoshi**: Let me get the sensors hooked up and we'll get started… Ahhh, I noticed something when Yukio-kun had his attack on New Years Day. Natsune-chan… you were holding Yukio-kun's hand.

**Natsune**: I saw that his hand was trembling… so I ahhh… reached out and held it.

**Mihoshi**: I was wondering if you would mind doing the same during the test.

**Natsune**: No… I… don't mind. Would that be all right with you, Yukio-kun?

**Yukio**: I… ahhh… guess so.

_Doctor Mihoshi and Professor Hokato work to connect the sensors attached to Natsune and Yukio. As that proceeds, Yukio extends his hand to Natsune, who takes hold of it. Doctor Mihoshi and Professor Hokato finish their task and as the close the chamber, zoom in to show Natsune giving Yukio's hand a squeeze._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Eimi, Ryuga, Saori, Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Shiori, Yaeko, Nayoko, Umeko, Tori, Yasou, Kenta, Karen, Sera and Chitose gathered in a group around Hideki Tagami in the foyer of the administration building. Scene shifts to Natsune and Yukio seated together in a restaurant. Scene shifts to the gang leaving a classroom led by Hideki Tagami. Scene shifts to Natsune and Yukio sitting and talking with Doctor Mihoshi and Professor Hokato. Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru seated at a table with Saori, Ryuga and Eimi. Cut to close up of Hideki Tagami._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin**: Do you believe this place? There is no way I could have imagined a high school like this.

**Voice of Miyuki**: It's huge. I wonder how many students go to school here.

**Voice of Rin**: I'm going to need a map to keep me from getting lost.

**Voice of Miyuki**: The headmaster was really distracted. I wonder what's up with that?

**Voice of Rin**: It sounded like there was some general inspecting the school. Hey, what's going on with you sister? Is she sick?

**Voice of Miyuki**: Only in her head. No this has something to do with Yukio-kun. I don't have any details.

**Voice of Rin**: You don't have details! Now that's a surprise. It almost looks like they're out on a date.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Don't say that around Natsune. She'll take your head off while she yells at you that they are just friends.

**Voice of Rin**: It sounds like they're a lot more than friends.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Whatever. It's not my problem. I just hope all of their testing is done before the tour is over.

**Voice of Karen**: I think we could spend a week here touring and not see everything.

**Voice of Chitose**: Well, I'm impressed with the school.

**Voice of Karen**: I'm impressed with our tour guide. I'd forgotten how cute eighteen-year-old boys can be.

**Voice of Rin**: Mother!

**Episode 28: Destinations**


	28. Episode 28 Destinations

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 28: Destinations**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Show opens with Eimi, Ryuga, Saori, Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Shiori, Yaeko, Nayoko, Umeko, Tori, Yasou, Kenta, Karen, Sera and Chitose gathered in a group around Hideki Tagami in the foyer of the administration building._

**Hideki Tagami**: Let me introduce myself. As Headmaster Yano said, my name is Hideki Tagami. I am a third year student and I will be graduating at the end of this term. I will be entering the University where I hope to major in Political Science and Diplomacy.

**Eimi**: My name is Eimi Shina. I am with Vesper.

**Hideki Tagami**: We **have** met before. You were on my interview board when I applied to attend school here.

**Eimi**: I thought you looked familiar.

**Hideki Tagami**: I also saw you here a number of times with Headmaster Gonoe.

**Eimi**: That would probably be the case. I was his personal assistant.

**Hideki Tagami**: Headmaster Yano is a good man, but everyone misses Headmaster Gonoe.

**Eimi**: (_After a moment of silence_) Why don't we continue with introductions? First we have Ryuga Tou, Saori Shikijo and Mahoro Andou. They will be teaching here beginning with the new school year.

**Hideki Tagami**: It's really unfair. They wait until I graduate to hire such beautiful teachers.

**Tori**: He'll do well majoring in Diplomacy.

**Eimi**: The students who are entering school here with the new school year are Suguru Misato… Minawa Andou… Toshiya Hamaguchi… Rin Todoroki… Kiyomi Kawahara… Miyuki Sakura… Riku Shinkibō… Chizuko Oe… Kaito Shinkibō… Shiori Shikijo… Yaeko Nishimura… Nayoko Owa… Umeko Kitamura… Tori Gotsubo… Yasou Keijiko… and Kenta Ogitsu. We also have parents of two of the new students… Karen Todoroki and Chitose Nishimura… and Sera Tou who is the sister of Ryuga-sensei.

**Hideki Tagami**: I am very glad to meet all of you. I recognize a number of the names from the news this summer. Everyone at the school has been following the developments since your trip to the Saint Command Ship. When Headmaster Yano selected me to be your tour guide, I was ecstatic.

**Eimi**: Originally Headmaster Yano was going to conduct the tour.

**Hideki Tagami**: You'll have to excuse the Headmaster. Everyone is excited. There is a rumor that the newly appointed Governor General will be inspecting the school today. Everyone has been wondering who would be appointed to take that position since it was vacated by Headmaster Gonoe.

**Eimi**: Well, I'll put your mind at ease. There will be no newly appointed Governor General here today for an inspection tour… only a group of new students.

**Hideki Tagami**: All right. Before we begin, does anyone have any questions?

**Chizu**: The headmaster said that classes were in session for a full day today. Are full day sessions on Saturday normal?

**Hideki Tagami**: Good question. I asked the same thing when I took my tour of the school. Actually, Saturday sessions are rare. We have them for the three Saturdays before midyear and final exams. Attendance is not mandatory unless your grades are below a particular level, but most students attend for the extra review. Any other questions?

**Minawa**: What are the school's policies on students dating?

**Hideki Tagami**: I suspect that you have someone in mind when you ask that question… The school does not encourage public displays of affection although no one will get into trouble for holding hands or an occasional hug or kiss or two. If you want to do something more than that on campus, I might suggest the study carrels in the library… or perhaps some of the less used club rooms.

**Miyuki**: Who else but Minawa-chan would come up with a question like that… (_taking hold of Riku's hand_) Could you include those study carrels on the tour?

**Hideki Tagami**: I think we can manage that. Are there any other questions?

**Rin**: My mother would like to know if you currently have a girlfriend?

**Karen**: Rin!

**Hideki Tagami**: Actually, at the moment, I'm not dating anyone. There hasn't been time for that with finals coming up, but after graduation I wouldn't mind going out for dinner and a movie with you mother.

**Karen**: I'll leave my phone number with you before the end of the day.

**Rin**: Mother!

_Scene fades to Natsune and Yukio sitting at a table in what looks like a restaurant. It is relatively empty. Yukio is sitting with his head bowed._

**Yukio**: I'm really sorry about that Natsune-chan. I never intended for that to happen.

**Natsune**: Will you stop apologizing!

**Yukio**: You must think I'm the biggest pervert on the planet.

**Natsune**: No you're not. I understand things like that happen. And considering the conditions and the circumstances I might be more worried if something like that didn't happen.

**Yukio**: Still, I don't want to do anything that might scare you or make you think I have bad intentions toward you. You're already going so far out of your way to help me.

**Natsune**: Let's get this straight. First, what happened didn't scare me and I don't think you're a pervert. Secondly, I consider you my friend and this is what friends do for their friends… Understand?

**Yukio**: I guess so…

**Natsune**: Come on; let's check out the menu. I didn't expect this place to be so fancy. Did you see the look on the guy's face when I showed him that card? I was sure that he wasn't going to let us in, but once he saw that, he couldn't find a seat for us fast enough.

**Yukio**: (_Looking around the restaurant_) I feel a little intimidated by places like this. There isn't anything like this on the Command Ship. Meals were usually served at home… or you could eat at the common dining room. Although I rarely went places where there were large crowds.

**Natsune**: You're going to be all right?

**Yukio**: I'll be fine. (_Sigh_) I wish I could explain it better… Even when I'm doing my best to block it out, there is still a background noise when there are a large number of people around me.

**Natsune**: Like if I'm in a very large crowd of people and I plug my ears, it doesn't completely block out the sound of them talking.

**Yukio**: I suppose you could think of it that way. But when you're with me, it's as if there is something else keeping the noise away. I don't have to work as hard to block the noise… and… and when you hold my hand, I don't have to block at all. I don't understand it… And I don't think Doctor Mihoshi understands it either.

**Natsune**: Do you think all of these tests will discover anything?

**Yukio**: I don't know. They've been running tests on me for as long as I can remember, but they can't find a reason for why I can't block out the noise.

**Natsune**: But you can't hear what I'm thinking at all?

**Yukio**: Not at all, no matter how hard I try. It's like there's a barrier around you… and when you're close to me, it extends around me.

**Natsune**: We can talk about it later, but I think we should order something to eat. I can tell what the waiter is thinking even without hearing it.

_Natsune and Yukio pick up their menus._

**Natsune**: (_After looking at her menu for a moment_) Yukio-kun, I was wondering… What do your parents think about Harune and Akio-kun and all their talk about getting married?

**Yukio**: I don't think they are taking it all that seriously. My brother would have had a few more years before my parents began seriously looking for a wife for him.

**Natsune**: What do you mean?

**Yukio**: In the time before Leesha-san became Commander parents would seriously begin looking for a mate for their children when they turned thirteen years. My father was sixteen when he married my mother. My mother was fifteen.

**Natsune**: Before Leesha-san became Commander?

**Yukio**: Commander Leesha has been encouraging parents to let their children make their own decision about who to marry and when. The minimum age for marriage is still fourteen, but since Leesha-san became Commander more people are waiting until they are eighteen or twenty before they marry. I understand that is more the tradition here on Earth.

**Natsune**: That's true.

**Yukio**: Although it seems that your sister and all of her friends are not following that tradition.

**Natsune**: That is a little strange… Although, wouldn't Riku-kun and Kaito-kun be getting married at this age if they were on their own ship.

**Yukio**: This is true.

**Natsune**: Well, I'm not going to try to understand it now. I'm hungry. (_Looking at the menu again_) Everything they serve here is so fancy. I wonder if I could just get a hamburger?

_Scene fades to the tour group exiting a classroom._

**Suguru**: I didn't mean for us to disrupt the class. I was just hoping to sit in and listen for a while, not turn it into a question and answer session.

**Hideki Tagami**: You really didn't disrupt the class. That was the current events class that I was supposed to be in if I weren't giving you your tour. When I was called down to the Headmaster's office, everyone was sure it was to tell me that I wasn't going to graduate for some reason. And since you and your friends are still considered "current events", it fit right in.

**Umeko**: Your class seemed to know quite a bit about Suguru-kun and the rest of the people who went to the Command Ship.

**Hideki Tagami**: Everyone in the school was quite interested in all of the events of last summer, but it became a full time project for our class for the fall term. Several members of our class even attended the Cultural Festival at your school. They were extremely impressed on how well your class's project was organized. (_Nayoko beams_) Although, the one thing they couldn't stop raving about were the pastries that your class served. It was difficult to get them to talk about anything else.

_Both Mahoro and Rin break out into beaming smiles._

**Tori**: I couldn't help notice that your teacher seemed a bit nervous and distracted.

**Hideki Tagami**: It's the rumor of the appointment of a new Governor General and the supposed inspection today.

**Rin**: What is the Governor General?

**Hideki Tagami**: There is a Board of Governors who oversees the operation of the school. It is made up of fifteen business executives and scholars from all over the world. The chairman of that board is called the Governor General. Yuichiro Gonoe was both the Headmaster and Governor General of the school from the time it was established. When he passed away Yano-sensei was appointed to the position of headmaster, but the position of Governor General has remained vacant. Many people at the school are concerned because Gonoe-sama was so influential in the overall philosophy of the school. There is concern that with a new Governor General the basic philosophy of the school will change.

**Eimi**: That is why there has been no selection of a new Governor General to date. Careful consideration is being given to make sure that does not happen. It may even take a number of years before the right candidate for the job can be found. In the meantime I am the representative of Gonoe Industries on the Board of Governors… much to the displeasure of several people, I'm sure… Hideki-san, what is next on our tour?

**Hideki Tagami**: (_Looking at his watch_) It's almost time for lunch. Why don't we go down to the cafeteria before the crowd arrives and then after lunch we can tour the other classroom building since that is where the cooking classrooms are. I'll also show you the sports' complex and the dormitories.

**Minawa**: And the Library?

**Hideki Tagami**: And the Library.

_There is general laughter from the group as they begin to walk down the hallway._

_Scene fades to Doctor Mihoshi, Professor Hokato, Natsune and Yukio sitting in a lounge area. Both Hokato and Mihoshi have clipboards with papers on then. Natsune and Yukio are sitting next to each other (but not too close) on a couch._

**Mihoshi**: Obviously we don't have all of the results from this morning's tests. The complete genetic profile test will take three or four days to complete, but the preliminary results from the brain function tests are extremely interesting.

**Yukio**: Is there a simple way to explain this?

**Mihoshi**: (_Smiling_) Not really, but I'll try. (_Taking a moment to think_) Brain activity is nothing more than electrical signals. Normally, people from Earth can only detect the signals that are generated within their own brain and nervous system… although that may not be entirely true based on some of the research I've done . Most Saint people are at least somewhat sensitive to these signals and in the case of Yukio-kun and some others, very sensitive.

**Yukio**: But what does this have to do with Natsune-chan?

**Mihoshi**: It seems that although Natsune-chan is not herself sensitive to these signal, she seems to broadcast a very strong neural signal. I have detected this in other people from Earth, but in the case of Natsune-chan, the signal she broadcasts seems to stimulate your ability to block out the neural noise. That is more than likely the reason you cannot hear what Natsune-chan is thinking like you can with most other people and it is also probably the reason that her presence has stopped your attacks.

**Natsune**: (_Looking puzzled_) But what does this mean to Yukio-kun?

**Mihoshi**: In the short term, not very much. You need to be in relatively close proximity in order to have an effect on Yukio-kun.

**Natsune**: What do you mean by close proximity?

**Mihoshi**: Within three to five meters. I'm not sure of the exact distance. We would have to do a few more tests to determine that. On the other hand, it may be possible to determine what you affect in Yukio-kun's brain that enables his blocking ability. It may be possible to create a device that creates the same type of signal that you produce.

**Yukio**: Yes. It may be possible, but that is going to require an endless stream of tests… Natsune-chan, that's why I didn't want to get you involved with this. I have been the subject of more tests than I can remember, especially since my first attack. I don't want to subject you to the same thing.

**Natsune**: But if there is a chance that there might be something that will help you to live a more normal life, it will be worth it.

**Yukio**: You don't understand how much time it's going to require on your part.

**Natsune**: No, Yukio, you don't understand. Anything that I can do to help is worth whatever it takes. Do you understand? I want to do this… I want to help.

_Scene fades to the school cafeteria. A pan of cafeteria shows members of the tour group seated at various tables in and among other students from the school. Hideki Tagami is seated at a table with Rin, Kiyomi, Karen, Chitose, Yaeko and Shiori. A further pan shows Mahoro and Suguru seated at a table with Saori, Ryuga and Eimi._

**Suguru**: I never could have imagined a school like this.

**Eimi**: Your grandfather believed that education was the key to the future of the Earth. He believed that a well-educated mind could better accept the concepts of peace and co-existence. He also used this school as a recruiting tool to find the best minds in the world and bring them into Vesper. Commander Hayato was a graduate of this school as well as many of the other commanders of Vesper.

**Saori**: How many students are there?

**Eimi**: At the moment there are slightly over one thousand five hundred, but there have been as many as two thousand.

**Suguru**: Wow!

**Eimi**: Most of the student body lives on campus, but of course that won't be necessary… or practical with you, since there are no mixed dormitories.

**Suguru**: And it really isn't that far from home.

**Saori**: Although it might be a good idea for Shiori to stay on campus.

**Eimi**: How is your mother feeling?

**Saori**: She is still in the hospital and we aren't sure when she might be coming home.

**Mahoro**: I hadn't realized your mother was ill.

**Saori**: Since Monday. She became very disoriented and she didn't recognize Shiori. (_Quietly_) She attacked Shiori but my father and Kaori were able to stop her before Shiori was hurt. Shiori has been staying with Ya-chan and her mother since then.

**Suguru**: I'm so sorry. Is there anything that I can do to help?

**Saori**: Doctor Mihoshi has been seeing my mother and she would like to do some additional tests, but at the moment it doesn't seem like there is much more that can be done. My mother doesn't remember Shiori at all and even the mention of her name agitates my mother to the point that they have to sedate her.

**Mahoro**: Does Shiori know about this?

**Saori**: There seems little point in hiding it from her. All of us knew that this day would come. We just hoped that it would not come quite so soon.

**Eimi**: So what is going to happen to Shiori-chan?

**Saori**: Chitose-san has said that at least for now Shiori can stay with them, but once she starts at school here, it may be easier for her to live on campus.

**Eimi**: Of course we can arrange that, if necessary. Maybe Ya-chan would like to stay on campus with her?

**Saori**: It might be worth talking to Chitose-san about that.

**Suguru**: Eimi-san, what is all of this talk about Governor General?

**Eimi**: It was one of the positions your Grandfather held. Ideally it was Gonoe Industries' representative on the Board of Governors, which of course was your Grandfather because he was the CEO of Gonoe Industries. At some point Gonoe Industries will appoint a formal replacement to the position, but that hasn't happened yet and it isn't likely for at least the next few years.

**Mahoro**: So why would people here think that had happened?

**Eimi**: If I had to bet, I think it was Commander Hayato who started that little rumor.

**Mahoro**: Why would he do something like that?

**Eimi**: Maybe a little payback. You see, Commander Hayato was a student here about the same time Headmaster Yano started as a teacher. To listen to the Commander, Headmaster Yano made the Commander's life a living nightmare… although I would really be interested in hearing Headmaster Yano's side of the story. I'm going to assume that the Commander started that rumor to make the Headmaster's life a bit more interesting… at least for today.

**Suguru**: But obviously there is no Governor General to make an inspection. I can't believe that the Commander would start a rumor like that, that was so obviously false.

**Eimi**: Well… It isn't so obviously false when you think about it. Since when you turn twenty, Suguru-kun, that is one of the positions you might hold as the Chief Executive of Gonoe Industries. So in fact, the future Governor General is making an inspection tour of the school.

_Suguru looks a Eimi with a look of stunned shock on his face for a moment._

**Suguru**: Headmaster Yano must know that Yuichiro Gonoe was my grandfather.

**Eimi**: If he has looked at your records at all. I'm sure that he understands that you are the eventual successor to take over Gonoe Industries.

**Suguru**: (_Shaking his head_) That's all I need.

_Cut to mid-show break_.

_Scene opens showing Doctor Mihoshi, Professor Hokato, Natsune and Yukio entering a room. The scene shifts to show two chairs side by side surrounded by some electronic equipment. The scene shifts back to show Mihoshi, Hokato, Natsune and Yukio. Yukio's head is bowed._

**Natsune**: What kind of a test is this?

**Yukio**: (_Quietly_) It's a noise test.

**Natsune**: A what?

**Mihoshi**: A neural signal sensitivity test, but Yukio-kun's description is quite accurate. It measures a person's sensitivity and tolerance to the noise generated by the thoughts of people. We use a device that generates signals similar to what a Saint brain and nervous system would generate. It seems that the people of Earth generate very similar signals.

**Yukio**: The only difference is that this device generates the same amount of noise that a thousand people would generate.

**Natsune**: So what is the point of this test?

**Mihoshi**: A normal Saint with Yukio-kun's ability can block noise up to about a power of seventy, give or take a little. Yukio-kun though can only block the noise up to a power of four, under normal circumstances. We're going to test how effectively he can block the noise when you are present, Natsune-chan. We'll also check what close proximity really means.

**Natsune**: What are we supposed to do?

**Mihoshi**: I'd like you and Yukio-kun to sit next to each other in the chairs. We'll hook you up to the brain function monitor and take some readings at various power levels.

_The group advances to toward the chairs. Natsune observes a small table on which is a syringe full of a clear liquid._

**Natsune**: (_Indicating the syringe_) I though you said that there wouldn't be any more needles.

**Yukio**: That's not for you Natsune-chan. It's for me.

**Natsune**: What?

**Mihoshi**: It's a cardiac stimulant. On two previous occasions the stress of the test stopped Yukio-kun's heart.

**Natsune**: It did what?

**Mihoshi**: That was before we understood the full extent of Yukio-kun's condition.

**Natsune**: (_Agitated_) You mean to tell me that your going to do something to Yukio-kun that could kill him.

**Mihoshi**: We'll keep the levels carefully under control. There's no real danger to Yukio-kun.

**Natsune**: (_Very agitated_) No real danger, then why do you need to have that… that…

**Mihoshi**: Cardiac stimulant…

**Natsune**: … Cardiac stimulant.

**Yukio**: (_Taking Natsune's hand in his_) Natsune-chan… Natsune-chan… Don't worry… Don't worry. I'll be fine. Doctor Mihoshi is right. There is little risk. That's only there as a precaution. Lets get this over with.

_Natsune closes her eyes and takes a deep breath._

**Natsune**: Sorry… What do you need me to do?

**Mihoshi**: Have a seat in the chair on the right. Yukio-kun will you please have a seat in the other chair.

_Both sit as directed with Yukio sitting in the chair next to the table with the syringe._

**Mihoshi**: Professor Hokato, would you be so kind as to attach the monitoring leads to Natsune-chan. I will take care of the leads for Yukio-kun since I will need to attach a few different ones from the tests we did this morning.

_Doctor Mihoshi attaches the test leads to Yukio while Professor Hokato attaches the test leads to Natsune with the whole process taking about thirty of forty seconds. Once everything is in place Doctor Mihoshi and Professor Hokato step back to a control panel._

**Mihoshi**: One last thing. If it isn't too much trouble, could I ask you to hold hands again?

_There is no vocal response from either Natsune or Yukio. Only a blush from the pair as Natsune takes hold of Yukio's hand._

**Mihoshi**: All right. I'm going to start the test at the lowest power setting and allow it to increase slowly. I will monitor your brain functions from here, Yukio-kun, but if you feel any discomfort at all, let me know and I will shut off the unit.

**Yukio**: I understand.

**Mihoshi**: And although this should not affect you Natsune-chan, I would ask you to do the same.

**Natsune**: I will.

_Doctor Mihoshi adjusts several controls on the control panel and all stand or sit while nothing apparently happens._

**Yukio**: I'm ready to start the test any time you are Doctor Mihoshi.

_Doctor Mihoshi and Professor Hokato look at each other for a moment._

**Mihoshi**: We already started the test… in fact the output is currently at (_looking at the control panel_) sixty units… sixty-five… seventy. You don't feel any effect?

**Yukio**: I didn't even know that the device was turned on.

**Mihoshi**: The signal output is currently at one hundred units and holding. I don't dare take it any higher unless. Without some type of shielding, the noise would affect me at any higher level.

**Natsune**: So what exactly does that mean?

**Yukio**: What it means is that I am currently blocking a signal that is twenty-five time stronger than I can normally block and I not feeling any effect from it.

**Natsune**: But that's only because I'm right next to you?

**Mihoshi**: That's true, but the data that we are collecting may be able to pinpoint exactly why Yukio-kun cannot block noise normally. I'm going to turn to power down to a more reasonable level now and then we can move to the last phase of the testing we will do today.

**Yukio**: Which is?

**Mihoshi**: Which is to determine how close Natsune-chan has to be to you to activate your blocking ability.

**Yukio**: How exactly do we do that?

**Mihoshi**: Well first I'll ask Natsune-chan to let go of your hand.

_Natsune looks at Yukio who silently nods to her. Natsune releases Yukio's hand._

**Mihoshi**: Do you feel any difference?

**Yukio**: I can't really say… maybe a mild pressure, but nothing more than that.

_Doctor Mihoshi made some notes on a pad after making some minor adjustments to the control panel._

**Mihoshi**: All right. Now Natsune-chan, I'd like you to stand up. Professor, could you stay by her and make sure the test leads don't get tangled.

**Hokato**: Of course.

_Professor Hokato walks over to Natsune and helps her stand up and takes hold of the bundle of wires that are attached to her test leads._

**Yukio**: What exactly is this supposed to prove?

**Mihoshi**: I'm going to have Natsune-chan move away from you until you begin to sense noise. Then we will know what the range of her effect on you is.

**Yukio**: This is stupid…

_Yukio starts to stand up but Natsune motions for him to remain seated._

**Natsune**: Yukio-kun, I don't mind. And this isn't difficult.

**Mihoshi**: And once we do this, you'll be done.

**Natsune**: (_To Yukio_) See… (_To Doctor Mihoshi_) OK, what do I have to do?

**Mihoshi**: I want you to slowly move away from Yukio-kun and toward me. Yukio-kun, the moment you sense any noise at all, tell me. I will shut down the transmitter and we will take a measurement and have a rough idea of the area of effect. Is everyone ready?

**Yukio**: As ready as I can I'll ever be.

_Professor Hokato nods his head._

**Natsune**: Here I go…

_Natsune begins to slowly move away from Yukio and toward Doctor Mihoshi. Professor Hokato stays next to Natsune managing the test lead wires. Doctor Mihoshi carefully monitors the indicators on the control panel._

_Natsune moves to a point that is just slightly over three meters from Yukio when suddenly a hard gasp can be heard. Focus moves to Yukio, who is standing with a wild-eyed expression on his face. After freezing in that pose for a moment, he crumples to the ground._

**Natsune**: (_As she runs to Yukio's side_) STOP! Turn it off! Turn it off! You're hurting him! TURN IT OFF!

_Natsune kneel down next to the motionless Yukio._

_Scene fades to the tour group exiting a classroom with Hideki Tagami, Mahoro and Suguru in the lead._

**Suguru**: So, Mahoro, what do you think of your classroom?

**Mahoro**: It's a nicer kitchen than Vesper headquarters. And It's huge.

**Hideki Tagami**: Girls are required to take two years of Domestic Sciences and can take a third year if they choose. Boys may take Domestic Sciences if they choose, but I have a feeling once they guys see who the cooking teacher is, there may be a waiting list to sign up.

**Kenta**: I know I'll be on that list.

**Hideki Tagami**: First year boys aren't allowed to take cooking. You'll have to complete the technology classes before you'll be allowed to take cooking.

_All of the boys in the group (except maybe for Suguru) look crest fallen._

**Eimi**: (_Observing the boys reaction_) I'm sure some accommodations can be made.

**Hideki Tagami**: The Headmaster is usually quite firm about these requirements.

**Eimi**: Headmaster Yano understands the special nature of this class. As I said, some accommodations will be made.

_There is a moment of stunned silence on the part of the tour guide._

**Kenta**: What kind of technology courses?

**Hideki Tagami**: There are a number of options… from woodworking… to computer technology and robotics… to aeronautics…

**Kenta**: I wonder if my flight training would count?

**Hideki Tagami**: Are you learning to fly an airplane?

**Kenta**: Actually I'm learning how to pilot one of the Saint Exploration ships. Sera-chan has been giving me lessons.

**Hideki Tagami**: I'm sure the Headmaster will make some allowances for that. Next on the tour are the dormitories. I understand a number of you will be living off campus, but just in case some of you are interested, we'll give you an opportunity to see what they are like. Please follow me.

_The tour guide leads the group down the hallway as the scene fades to a small room furnished with a hospital bed and an array of medical monitoring equipment. Yukio is lying on the bed, connected to a number of the medical monitoring devices. Natsune is sitting in a chair next to the bed. She is staring off into space. After a moment Yukio's eyes begin to flutter and he wakes up. He turns his head and sees Natsune._

**Yukio**: (_Somewhat weakly_) Natsune-chan?

**Natsune**: (_Startled_) Yukio-kun… (_Smiling_) You're all right.

**Yukio**: I've felt better. What happened?

**Natsune**: Doctor Mihoshi isn't quite sure, but you suddenly stood up and looked like you were in a great deal of pain and then you fell to the floor… (_Silence_) Your heart stopped.

**Yukio**: I know. I have a headache from the cardiac stimulant.

**Natsune**: (_Voice trailing off as she speaks_) Doctor Mihoshi injected it right into your heart…

**Yukio**: That's the way it's done. I should have warned you. How long was I out?

**Natsune**: About an hour.

**Yukio**: Not bad. I've been out for as long as four days.

**Natsune**: Are you feeling all right?

**Yukio**: I'll be fine. It was strange. One moment it was absolutely silent and in the next moment it was as if a million people were screaming in my head.

**Natsune**: I was so afraid that you had died. I was really frightened.

**Yukio**: (_Smiling_) I really appreciate your concern. I'm sorry to put you through all of this.

**Natsune**: As long as you're all right, it doesn't matter.

_There is a knock at the door and after a moment it cracks open and Doctor Mihoshi looks in and seeing that Yukio is awake enters the room._

**Mihoshi**: I see you are awake. How do you feel?

**Yukio**: Like someone took a hammer and hit me over the head with it… several times. Any idea what happened?

**Mihoshi**: Not yet. I'm still analyzing the data. It may take several days before we pinpoint the exact cause, but I have a guess. Natsune moved just out of her range of effect and you were overwhelmed by the signal. I had expected a gradual drop off to occur, but apparently that isn't the case. As I said, we'll know more in a few days. Are you feeling well enough to go home?

**Yukio**: Maybe in a little while. No more tests?

**Mihoshi**: No. No more tests. I think we have enough data at least for now. It's very interesting. With Natsune-chan acting as your shield, I was able to get some of the clearest readings on the brain function test. We may be able to pinpoint the exact part of your brain that is causing your problem. But I'm not going to worry about that now. I'll leave you two for now and get back to the data analysis. When you feel that you can go home, come out to the main lab area. I'll be working on setting up some additional equipment.

**Natsune**: For more tests on Yukio-kun?

**Mihoshi**: No, for another of my patients. I'll see you in a while.

_Doctor Mihoshi exits the room, sliding the door closed behind her._

**Yukio**: (_A moment after Doctor Mihoshi leaves_) Don't worry. There will be more tests… just not right away. I'm sorry you got dragged into this.

**Natsune**: Please don't be sorry. I'm kind of glad that I did.

_Natsune reaches and takes hold of Yukio's hand (which is lying by his side). Yukio turns his head to Natsune and smiles. Natsune returns the smile._

_Scene fades to and pans the tour group standing in foyer of the administration building. Saori, Ryuga, Chitose, Yaeko and Shiori are standing and talking in a group, as are Rin, Kiyomi, Karen and Hideki Tagami. Chizu, Kaito, Minawa, Hamaji, Umeko, and Tori make up another group. Nayoko, Yasou, Sera and Kenta are fourth group, while Miyuki, Riku, Eimi, Mahoro and Suguru make up the last group. Scene focuses on Miyuki, Riku, Eimi, Mahoro and Suguru._

**Eimi**: So what do you think?

**Miyuki**: I don't know what to say. I never expected anything like this.

**Riku**: The idea that there are almost as many students going to school here as there was on my home ship is still something I find hard to comprehend.

**Suguru**: (_To Eimi_) So all of us will be in the same homeroom?

**Eimi**: That is the plan at the moment. Saori-sensei will be your homeroom teacher and will also teach your mathematics class.

**Miyuki**: So things won't be very much different from junior high school?

**Eimi**: Yes, at least at the moment. Well, I need to report back to Commander Hayato and report that the Governor General's tour was a success.

**Suguru**: I wish you wouldn't bring that up. I don't want something like that to complicate things.

**Eimi**: I understand.

**Miyuki**: I wonder where my sister is. We really didn't make any arrangements for where to meet.

**Eimi**: I'll call the Professor's lab and see if they are still there. If they are still there, I'll have them come here to meet you.

**Mahoro**: If you would like Miyuki-chan, I can take you to Professor Hokato's lab. He wanted me to come in for some tests if I had the chance.

**Miyuki**: If it isn't too much trouble?

**Mahoro**: It's no trouble at all.

**Eimi**: I'll call the Professor and make the arrangements.

_Eimi walks away leaving Mahoro, Suguru, Miyuki and Riku alone. Suguru takes Mahoro by the hand as they stand._

**Suguru**: It's nothing serious?

**Mahoro**: No, nothing serious. Just precautionary.

_Suguru smiles at Mahoro for a moment as Miyuki and Riku look on._

**Miyuki**: (_Somewhat hesitantly_) May I ask you sometime rather personal?

_Mahoro and Suguru look at each other for a moment._

**Suguru**: I suppose…

**Miyuki**: Have you and Mahoro-san done it?

**Suguru**: (_Shocked, blushing and stammering_) What… what do you mean?

**Miyuki**: You know what I mean. Have you gone all the way? Have you had sex together?

**Mahoro**: (_Looking just as flustered as Suguru_) Why… why do you ask?

**Miyuki**: (_Smiling_) Saori-sensei was right.

_Mahoro and Suguru only return a blank stare._

**Miyuki**: Saori-sensei said that once you had gone all the way the first time, that certain look you have would change. When I see you smile at Mahoro-san now, it is just that little bit different. (_There is a moment of tense silence_) I really have only one question for you Mahoro-san. How did it feel? Was it really wonderful?

**Mahoro**: (_After a moment to regain her composure and after turning and smiling at Suguru_) It was absolutely the most wonderful feeling in the world.

_Scene fades showing Mahoro and Suguru smiling at each other and then kissing and fades to a person (Matthew) dressed in a robe and cloak with the hood of the cloak obscuring the face. Matthew is standing on a raised platform at the top of a series of stairs. Leesha is standing on the stairs three stairs down from the top). There is non-descript music in the background, sounding very much like a huge choir, but there does seem to be one distinct female voice, although not distinct enough to identify._

**Leesha**: All of the arrangements have been made as you requested. Those students who are not coming to the Command Ship will be attending school with the others on Earth.

**Matthew**: Thank you for your effort Leesha. When will this occur?

**Leesha**: Once the school graduation has occurred.

**Matthew**: Please do you best to keep everyone safe until that time.

**Leesha**: I will do my best, but it will be difficult to do without raising any more suspicions. Mahoro and Suguru have already observed that all of the members of his class at school have been accorded quite special treatment.

**Matthew**: I would expect nothing less from either of them.

**Leesha**: Suguru has again expressed a desire to speak with you. He would like to come to the Command Ship with his classmates after graduation and meet with you.

**Matthew**: I can understand his desire to do so, but I don't think the time is yet appropriate for us to speak.

**Leesha**: It will impossible to prevent him from coming to the Command Ship without some explanation.

**Matthew**: (_Sigh_) Do not prevent him from coming to the Command Ship… Is there anything else?

**Leesha**: Only some very preliminary reports from the Silvaplanna expedition.

**Matthew**: We will review that at a future time.

**Leesha**: (_Bowing_) Then I will take my leave.

**Matthew**: Thank you Leesha.

_Leesha turns and exits the scene. After a moment there is a brief bright light from off scene._

**Matthew**: (_After an additional moment of silence_) Go ahead and say it. You know you want to.

**Voice of Yuichiro**: How long do you think you can put him off? He already suspects far more we expected him to.

**Matthew**: He already suspects far more than we could ever explain to him without destroying everything that has happened so far. But everything is out our hands now.

**Voice of Yuichiro**: You know that everything has been out of our hands from the very beginning.

**Matthew**: But there is still a delicate balance.

**Voice of Yuichiro**: A delicate balance that could crumble in a moment.

**Matthew**: That is why I am reluctant to meet with Suguru and Mahoro, but I fear you are right. We will not be able to put him off very much longer without some explanation.

_There is another long moment of silence (except for the music in the background)_

**Voice of Yuichiro**: Her voice is as beautiful as ever.

**Matthew**: I never tire of listening to it.

_Fade to black. Music continues for a moment more._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro and Suguru are in their bedroom getting dressed. Scene cuts to a pan of a large crowd of town's people, all carrying foam swords (and other foam weapons) and with flowers on their heads. Cut to scene of Saori standing over three men on the ground. Scene cuts to Kenta taking a few practice swings with his foam sword. Scene cuts to Miyuki, Rin and Chizu walking as a group. Scene cuts to four men dressed in black who are all carrying wooden clubs. . Scene cuts to Saori, Ryuga, Mahoro, Suguru, Sera, Minawa and Hamaji standing with the police chief looking at an open body bag on a gurney. Scene cuts to Sera completely engulfed in a fiery bluish-green nimbus and a man dressed in black lying on the ground,_

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin**: It's time for the Festival of Darkness again.

**Voice of Miyuki**: It looks like Suguru-kun finally convinced Mahoro-san that she has to defend her title.

**Voice of Chizu**: Look at all those people. Do they actually think that they can beat Mahoro-san?

**Voice of Miyuki**: It looks like Saori-sensei thinks that she has a chance

**Voice of Rin**: If anybody stands a chance, it's Saori-sensei.

**Voice of Chizu**: It looks like Kenta-kun is going to try.

**Voice of Rin**: Do you think we stand any chance of winning against Mahoro-san?

**Voice of Miyuki**: We stand about as much of a chance as Hamaji-kun has to win against Minawa-chan

**Voice of Chizu**: Hey I don't recognize those guys.

**Voice of Rin**: They don' look very friendly. And those definitely don't look like foam weapons.

**Voice of Chizu**: It looks like something happened, otherwise the police wouldn't be here,

**Voice of Miyuki**: Well, whatever happened, it doesn't look like Sera-san is very happy about it,

**Episode 29**: **Festival of Darkness, Part Deux**


	29. Episode 29 Festival of Darkness, Part Du

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 29: Festival of Darkness, Part Deux**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Mahoro and Suguru are in their bedroom getting dressed. Mahoro is finishing putting on her Vesper uniform while Suguru is straightening up the pants and long sleeve shirt he is wearing._

**Mahoro**: Do I really have to do this?

**Suguru**: You were the champion last year. You are expected to defend your title. Plus everyone else will be there… and Saori-sensei will be disappointed if she doesn't at least get the chance to challenge you to regain the title.

**Mahoro**: This is all so silly… and I wouldn't be in this situation if you had done what you were told and stayed home.

**Suguru**: I know… I know… You scolded me last year about that… (_quietly_) You have to admit though… you **did** have fun last year.

**Mahoro**: (_Sternly_) That's not the point, I had specifically told you not to leave the house and you deliber…

**Suguru**: (_Walking up to Mahoro, facing her and holding both of her hands_) Well… didn't you?

**Mahoro**: You deliberately diso…

**Suguru**: Hmmm?

**Mahoro**: (_After a moment of silence and a deep breath_) Yes I had fun… (_Smiling_) It really felt good to be back in a combat situation.

**Suguru**: Think of it the same way this year.

**Mahoro**: (_Mahoro finishes dressing_) So what am I supposed to do?

**Suguru**: Your part in this is quite simple. You wait at the Shrine. You only have to fight one of the people who make it to the Shrine by midnight. If no one makes it, you don't have to fight anyone.

**Mahoro**: What do you mean I only have to fight one person?

**Suguru**: As people arrive at the Shrine, they will fight to determine who will challenge you for the championship. Then after midnight the challenger will fight you to determine the champion.

**Mahoro**: So last year Saori only had to fight me?

**Suguru**: You were the only one to make it to the Shrine with your flower intact by midnight (_Reaching to straighten the collar on Mahoro's blouse_) Hold still for a moment… Let me straighten this.

**Mahoro**: (_After Suguru straightens the collar_) Thank you Suguru.

**Suguru**: If no one makes it to the Shrine by midnight, you won't have to fight anyone.

**Mahoro**: That would be nice… but then… I wouldn't feel right being called a champion if I won by default… It's almost time for us to leave.

_Mahoro and Suguru exit their room walk downstairs to the living room while continuing their conversation._

**Suguru**: Don't worry. I don't think that will happen. At least one person will make it to the shrine. It may even be me.

**Mahoro**: That is what I'm worried about. I don't want to have to fight you.

**Suguru**: Why not? That might actually be fun. I did pretty well last year.

**Mahoro**: But… but… how would you feel if I did fight you and I won?

**Suguru**: So you win. It really doesn't matter. As long as I do my best, I can be happy with whatever the result is… I would be more disappointed if I didn't think you were doing your best.

**Mahoro**: Thank you, Suguru… (_After a moment of thought_) By the way… What did happen to you last year that you didn't make it to the Shrine?

**Suguru**: I made it to the Shrine… but then I remembered who the defending champion was. She spotted me but when I tried to run, I ran headfirst into one of the light poles. The only thing that saved me was your timely arrival… (_Taking Mahoro by the hand_) Let's go. You don't want to be late to defend your title.

_Scene fades to a pan of a large crowd of town's people, all carrying foam swords (and other foam weapons) and with flowers on their heads. Focus on Minawa, Hamaji, Riku and Kaito as Suguru arrives._

**Minawa**: (_To Suguru as he arrives_) Has Onee-chan gone to the Shrine, Suguru-kun?

**Suguru**: I just left her there. I think she's finally getting excited about tonight. I almost had to drag her here, but now she's beginning to wonder who she might have to fight.

**Hamaji**: I saw Saori-sensei earlier. She is really hyped up about tonight. She's ready to take on the entire town to get the chance to challenge Mahoro-san.

**Suguru**: I remember two years ago when she won the championship. She beat groups of six or seven people with no problem what so ever. Sensei may be the only human who could give Mahoro a challenge… …

**Hamaji**: Riku-kun… Kaito-kun… Where are the girls?

**Riku**: Miyuki said that she and Rin-chan and Chizu-chan were going out as a group and would meet up with us later.

**Hamaji**: They tried that last year and ended up taking each other out. Kiyomi-kun told me he is looking forward to fighting you Suguru-kun.

**Suguru**: I was doing very well last year… until someone decided to get involved. What where you trying to do with that thing you had?

**Hamaji**: I knew I couldn't beat either of you up close. You and Kiyomi-kun are just too good, so I tried putting my weapon on a rope and attack from a distance.

**Suguru**: (_Shaking his head_) Well, you managed to take out Kiyomi and yourself. Are you and Minawa-chan going to work together?

**Minawa**: At least until we make it to the Shrine… After that all bets are off.

**Suguru**: Minawa-chan sounds serious.

**Hamaji**: Oh! She is.

**Riku**: Do you think you stand a chance one-on-one against her Hamaji-kun?

**Hamaji**: Are you trying to be funny? … No chance what so ever.

**Suguru**: Well, it's almost time to start. I'll see you all at the Shrine. Good luck.

**Hamaji**: Good luck… Hey, if you make it to the shrine, do you think you have a chance against Mahoro-san?

**Suguru**: I have as good of a chance of winning against Mahoro as you have against Minawa-chan. Minawa-chan, please don't hurt Hamaji-kun too badly.

**Minawa**: I won't… At least no more than I have to. Good luck, Suguru-kun.

_Minawa and Hamaji walk into the crowd._

**Riku**: Suguru-kun, I really don't understand what is happening tonight.

**Suguru**: The rules are very simple. Your goal is to make your way to the Shrine grounds before midnight with the flower you are wearing on your head still intact. Using the foam weapons you will receive, you must fight anyone you meet tonight. If the flower you are wearing is damaged or lost in any way, you are disqualified from the festival. If you make it to the Shrine grounds, you must fight the person who arrived there before you. At midnight, that challenger must fight last year's champion, Mahoro, to determine who is this year's champion.

**Kaito**: That sounds simple enough until you get to the part about defeating Mahoro-san.

**Suguru**: I can only think of a few people who could win against Mahoro… and two of them are androids also.

**Kaito**: Are Mahoro-san's sisters participating?

**Suguru**: No. Kanoko-san and Chiako-san are both working at the hospital tonight. The others weren't interested. They really don't understand why Mahoro is fighting. (_Looking at his watch_) It's almost time to start. I will see you at the Shrine at midnight.

**Riku**: Good luck, Suguru-kun.

**Kaito**: Please be careful.

**Suguru**: Thank you, I will. Good luck to both of you. Fight with honor. It may be that we will face each other before the night is over.

_Suguru, Kaito and Riku each go in different directions._

_Scene fades to Kenta standing in the park by the fountain, flower in place on his head and carrying a foam rubber sword._

**Kenta**: (_To himself after swinging the sword several times_) The balance is all wrong… and the flex in the blade is so annoying. (_Swinging the sword again_) It's going to have to do. (_Kenta begins walking along down the sidewalk_) Last year I tried the short cut to the Shrine and got taken out almost immediately. Suguru-kun said that he went the back way along the river and only had to face four or five people. Hmmm…I wonder if I'll get to fight Sera-chan?

**Voice**: (_From behind and from the bushes_) Kenta… Kenta Ogitsu.

Kenta turns to the sound of the voice. Stepping onto the sidewalk from the bushes is a man, dressed in black. Another man steps onto the sidewalk behind him. Two other men step onto the sidewalk from the bushes on the other side. These three men are dressed similarly and all four are carrying wooden clubs about 18 inches long.

**Kenta**: Yes, I'm Kenta Ogitsu. Are you here to challenge me?

**Lead Man**: Not exactly… More to give you a warning. It is quite obvious that you don't understand how much danger your association with certain people places you.

**Kenta**: My association with whom?

**Lead Man**: Certain people who have no place here.

**Kenta**: You mean the people from Saint?

**Lead Man**: (_Laughing_) The people from Saint are the least of your troubles, although they too are all part of the problem. No, your greatest danger is from Mr. Misato.

**Kenta**: Suguru-kun! He's one of my best friends.

**Lead Man**: As I said, you don't understand the danger he represents… Just how dangerous he is to you and to everyone else around him. (_Slow fade to black as the men advance on Kenta_) That is why my friends and I will explain it to you in terms you will more easily understand.

_Scene fades to Saori standing triumphant over three defeated male townspeople._

**Saori**: (_As she extends a hand to help each of the men up_) Thank you. That was well fought. I have not had such a challenge in quite some time.

**Man #1**: (_Bowing to Saori, who returns the bow_) It is quite obvious that your skills have not diminished and have indeed improved since we last faced each other.

**Saori**: Thank you.

**Man #2**: (_Brushing himself off and then bowing to Saori, who again likewise returns the bow_) Do you think you have a chance to defeat Mahoro-san and regain your title?

**Saori**: Of course I have a chance… a very slim chance… but I have a chance. Mahoro-san's background has included extensive training in the martial arts. Far more than anyone else I know… except maybe for Ryuga. But there is always a chance.

**Man #3**: Well good luck. I hope you are the one to challenge Mahoro-san. I think it will be at least as good of a fight as last year.

**Saori**: I will do my best.

**Man #2**: We will see you at the Shrine.

**Man #1**: Be careful. There are several large bands of fighters on the main road to the Shrine. You might have an easier path through the park. The more skilled fighters go that way but you will not run into large groups.

**Saori**: (_Bowing to the three men who return the bow_) Thank you for the information. I can handle six or seven at once, but groups larger than that can be difficult.

_Saori walks away from the men who are intently watching as she walks away._

**Man #3**: If I had to be beaten by anyone, I'm glad it was her.

**Man #2**: Same here. Just don't let our wives find out.

_The three men look at each other, intently nodding agreement as the scene fades and then shifts to Suguru engaged in combat with an unknown person. Suguru ducks under his opponent's first sword attack while blocking a second attack with his own sword. Combat continues for several more seconds with Suguru remaining on the defensive, ducking a quick succession of sword attacks._

**Suguru**: (_Stepping back to catch his breath_) Since when did you start using a sword?

_Suguru's opponent does not reply, but renews the attack with increased intensity. Suguru uses his sword to easily block the barrage. Suguru ducks a wild swing from his opponent and his opponent is thrown off balance by the force of the swing. Suguru takes the opportunity to move to the offensive, driving his opponent back._

_Suguru's opponent is successful at blocking or ducking Suguru's attack, but after several seconds Suguru's opponent missteps and losses his balance, allowing Suguru a clean shot that cleanly severs the flower from his opponent's head. Suguru's opponent falls backwards landing on the seat of his pants. Suguru extends his hand to his opponent hand help him to his feet._

**Suguru**: (_As he helps his opponent to his feet_) Well fought, but as I asked before, when did you start using a sword? You've always fought weaponless before.

_Once Suguru's opponent is on his feet, pan and zoom to show that Suguru's opponent is Mr. Sakura._

**Mr. Sakura**: Well, after you beat me last year, I thought I might try something different. That was very well fought, Suguru-kun. You've really improved your skills since last year.

**Suguru**: Thank you, Uncle Sakura. I really haven't had that much time to practice, but Mahoro and Ryuga-sensei have been giving me pointers.

**Mr. Sakura**: Mahoro-san really is something else. She looks so gentle. It's hard to believe that she was a soldier.

**Suguru**: I thought the same thing when we first met. When she first explained her background to me, I couldn't believe it… but I've been told that she was a formidable opponent and after seeing her fight on several occasions, I know all of the stories are true.

**Mr. Sakura**: Have you two progressed in you plans for your wedding?

**Suguru**: We've started to make plans, but that is still at least two years in the future. About the only thing we've decided on is that Mahoro will wear my mother's wedding dress… and Oh… that we will wait until after the end of the school year. Have things settled down in your house since the proposal?

**Mr. Sakura**: For the most part. My wife still gets teary-eyed at times when she looks at Miyuki. Riku-kun has really become a part of the family. I've even been tempted to invite him to live with us, but I'm quite sure that my wife would object.

**Suguru**: I think I can imagine what she might say… and do.

**Mr. Sakura**: It's the "do" part that worries me the most. She has an uppercut that could knock out the best boxers in the world.

**Suguru**: Are you going to go to the Shrine to watch Mahoro defend her title?

**Mr. Sakura**: No… not this year. Miyuki is out with Rin-chan and Chizu-chan… and Akine, Natsune and Harune are at the new embassy with their friends from Saint. I promised that I would come home early tonight. I hadn't realized how long it had been since Kazuko and I had had a quiet evening together alone.

**Suguru**: Then don't let me hold you up. Send my best to your wife.

**Mr. Sakura**: Thank you. I will do that. Good luck.

**Suguru**: Thank you.

_Suguru bows to Mr. Sakura who returns the bow. Suguru turns and walks down the road toward the river as Mr. Sakura turns to walk home._

_Scene fades to Miyuki, Rin and Chizu walking as a group._

**Miyuki**: So, it's agreed. Nothing like last year.

**Rin**: Agreed. We're here together this year for fun.

**Miyuki**: That's right… for fun… considering that, even if you ignore the fact that there is no way we can beat Mahoro-san, we really don't stand much of a chance.

**Rin**: Tell me about it. I've been practicing with Kiyomi when we have the chance. I'm just not cut out for this type of thing.

**Miyuki**: You said the same thing about cooking at one time.

**Rin**: (_Laughing_) I know. But learning cooking from Mahoro-san is so much different from learning Kendo from Kiyomi… Thinking about that though, maybe there isn't all that much difference.

**Miyuki**: I think you're right. So Rin-chan, have you and Kiyomi-kun made any more plans for your wedding?

**Rin**: A few. Mahoro-san and Minawa-chan are considering having their weddings together. They were wondering if Kiyomi and I would like to join them. They are planning for the spring break two years from now. Kiyomi and I are considering it. Mahoro-san was wondering if you and Chizu-chan might be interested also.

**Miyuki**: Riku and I haven't thought that far ahead yet. My mom just got over asking, "You're not pregnant are you?" How about you Chizu-chan?

**Chizu**: No I'm not pregnant either.

**Miyuki**: That's not what I meant… Have you and Kaito-kun made any plans for your wedding?

**Chizu**: I don't think I'm going to get a chance. If my dad has his way, we'll have to rent the city convention center for all of the guests he wants to invite… and then there is the matter of the film crew.

**Rin**: You and Kaito-kun might be better off if you just ran off and eloped.

**Chizu**: That's what my mother said. She is going to let my father fanaticize about it for a while and then pull the reigns in on him. The one thing Kaito and I did decide is that after graduation, Kaito and I will go to the Command Ship for tests. My mom and dad may come along also.

**Miyuki**: With a film crew?

**Chizu**: Not even with his cell phone camera. We'll be going with the people from our class who are going to study at the Command Ship.

**Miyuki**: What do you think about having all of our weddings together?

**Chizu**: It seems fitting, especially considering all of the things we've done together.

_Miyuki, Rin and Chizu enter the area around the fountain in the park._

**Rin**: It seems rather quiet here tonight.

**Chizu**: Everyone else is probably taking the main road to the Shrine, but we're really not good enough to stand a chance against so many people. This is the way Suguru-kun always goes.

_All stop_

**Miyuki**: That right. This is the way he goes every year.

**Rin**: That's why we came this way last year. We were all trying to get Suguru-kun.

**Chizu**: So much has changed since last year. I never could have imagined everything that has happened,

**Rin**: Honestly, I know we were all after Suguru-kun… but really, who did you think we would have been with if things hadn't happened like they did?

**Chizu**: In my heart… I think I always saw Miyuki-chan and Suguru-kun as a couple…. And Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun…

**Rin**: That would leave you with Hamaji-kun.

**Chizu**: I guess there would have been nothing wrong with that… but everything is so different… and you know… I like it this way.

**Miyuki**: (_Sigh_) Same here… Although I always saw Rin-chan with Kiyomi-kun also.

**Rin**: What? … You mean that you didn't see me as having a chance to get Suguru-kun?

**Miyuki**: No, it's not that. I think I always saw you and Kiyomi-kun as a good match for each other. I don't know why, but to me it always seemed that was the way it was supposed to be… Just like when you think about it, that's the way it was supposed to be with Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun.

**Chizu**: You know, you're right. Let's get going or we'll never have the chance to even fight before midnight.

**Rin**: Right… Let's go this way… towards the river.

_Rin, Chizu and Miyuki begin to walk down the trail. They only walk a short distance when they hear a moan from off of the sidewalk. They all stop for a moment, but continue walking._

**Voice**: (_After the girls take three or four slow steps; Moan_) Please…

_The girls stop again, look at each other and tentatively begin to walk._

**Voice**: (_Weakly_) Help…

_The girls stop, and with Miyuki in the lead, step off of the sidewalk toward the sound of the voice. They take about ten steps off the trail and are suddenly startled by a moan from someone lying on the ground at their feet. The scene pans and zooms to show the bloody face of Kenta._

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens with people gathered in the park. A pan of the scene shows the police talking with various people and an ambulance pulling away. The pan stops at Suguru talking with the Town Chairman, Ryuga and Saori._

**Town Chairman**: There were three other attacks, but this seems to be the worst of them.

**Ryuga**: Were the others who were attacked able to give you any information?

**Town Chairman**: Only that they were dressed in black, that they were carrying clubs and that no one recognized them as being from our town. And from the descriptions we received, it seems like there were at least three groups of people doing this.

**Suguru**: Why would anyone want to do something like this?

**Town Chairman**: There is one other thing in common among the attacks. All of those attacked were from your class… and they all said that the attackers mentioned you by name as the reason for the attack.

_Suguru, Ryuga and Saori are stunned by this revelation._

**Town Chairman**: I'm sure the police will want to talk with you at some point. If you can think of anything that would help to find the people who did this, it would be greatly appreciated. Right now the police are searching the park area and the area by the river where all of the attacks occurred.

**Suguru**: I will help in any way that I can.

**Town Chairman**: I'm sure that you will… If you will excuse me, I need to talk with the police chief for a moment.

**Suguru**: Of course.

_The Town Chairman steps away._

**Ryuga**: It sounds like Kaemisa.

**Suguru**: I know… but why would they attack people from my class. Why not just attack me?

**Ryuga**: I don't pretend to understand these people. The way that humans act has always confused me.

**Saori**: Couldn't it be some nut cases who don't like the idea of aliens on Earth?

**Suguru**: That is always a possibility. Everyone thought that it was Kaemisa that attacked Kanzaki-san, and it turned out to be Rin-chan's father… But why would I be the reason for the attack?

**Ryuga**: Suguru-kun… you are different. You are neither Terran nor Saint. Some might consider the mixture of the two races as a far greater threat than the people of Saint.

**Suguru**: It still doesn't make any sense why they would attack my friends instead of me.

_As Suguru, Ryuga and Saori speak, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu and Kaito approach._

**Rin**: Have you heard anything about how Kenta-kun is doing?

**Suguru**: The Town Chairman said that his condition is not as bad as it first appeared. They don't think that there are any broken bones, but they want to make sure there isn't a concussion. Have you seen Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun?

**Miyuki**: They are down by the river. They found Kioko-chan and Kyoshi-kun. They were more frightened than beaten up.

**Suguru**: The Town Chairman said that there were three people other than Kenta-kun attacked. Have you heard who else was attacked?

**Kiyomi**: I haven't heard anything. When I first heard about the attacks, I came to find Rin.

**Riku**: Kaito and I came to find Chizu-chan and Miyuki.

**Rin**: Have you talked with Mahoro-san yet?

**Suguru**: Only by link. She is going to get Nekoto-san, Sanako-san and Akiko-san to help with the search… And Commander Hayato says that Vesper will make their satellites available for the search.

**Ryuga**: Has anyone seen Sera?

**Chizu**: She was with Kenta-kun before they took him away in the ambulance, but I don't think she went with him to the hospital.

**Kiyomi**: Yeah, I think she took off to try to find the people who did this to Kenta-kun.

_Suguru and Ryuga look at each other._

**Ryuga**: It would probably be good if we joined the search. Whoever did this better hope that we find them before Sera does.

_Scene fades to Mahoro who is standing with Nekoto, Sanako and Akiko. There are a number of other townspeople standing in the immediate area. Mahoro is still wearing her Vesper service uniform, but her sisters are all dressed in their battle armor. Mahoro is talking with Commander Hayato via her wristband._

**Mahoro**: I understand Commander. I will do what I can.

**Voice of Hayato**: There are just too many people in the search area to use the infrared imaging. The picture we get is just one big blur of heat source. The only images that we can definitively pick out are you and the other combat androids. There are two other images that I assume are Ryuga-san and Sera-san.

**Mahoro**: Where are those images, Commander?

**Voice of Hayato**: One is stationary about two hundred meters west of you and the other is moving rather erratically along the area around the river.

**Mahoro**: Thank you Commander. I believe that the image by the river area is Sera-san. One of the injured students was Kenta Ogitsu. I don't believe that she is very happy about the situation. We're hopping to find the people who did this before Sera-san has a chance to demonstrate the error of their ways.

**Voice of Hayato**: I understand completely. I will link the tracking information to you, Nekoto-san, Sanako-san and Akiko-san, but I'm not sure how much good it will be.

**Mahoro**: Thank you, Commander. Any information will be of assistance. I will keep you posted.

**Voice of Hayato**: Thank you, Mahoro… and I will advise you of any information we receive. Hayato… Out.

**Mahoro**: Mahoro… Out. Hold link in standby.

_Mahoro surveys the situation for a moment and then turns to her sisters._

**Mahoro**: Nekoto-chan… Sanako-chan… Akiko-chan… I would like you to go with Suguru and Ryuga-san. At least one of you should be with him at all times. He will introduce you to the Town Chairman. (_As Mahoro begins to walk away_) Work with the police chief and give them as much information and assistance as you can.

**Sanako**: Mahoro-chan, where are you going?

**Mahoro**: I'm going to catch up with Sera-san before she has the chance to do something really stupid.

_Scene shifts to a secluded alleyway. There are a number of men gathered, all dressed in black. Two men are at the center of the scene. One (whose face can be seen; Man #1) is the lead man from the group that attacked Kenta. The other man (Man #2) is positioned so that his face cannot be seen._

**Man #1**: I did what I thought was necessary to get our point across.

**Man #2**: Your instructions were quite clear. You were only to do what was necessary to scare them. There was to be no injuries. And why that one?

**Man #1**: A lesson needed to be taught.

**Man #2**: A lesson… (_Deep breath_) A lesson. Do you realize what that lesson may have cost us? Because you decided to teach that young man a lesson, we have a full police presence. If you had done as you were instructed, the worst that might have happened is that someone might have reported some outside bullies scaring some junior high students.

**Man #1**: What do you hope to accomplish by scaring a few junior high students?

**Man #2**: Not just any junior high students. They were very carefully selected for their value in achieving our goal.

**Man #1**: How? Giving one of those valuable junior high students a bit more physical of a lesson should scare the rest of them all that much more.

**Man #2**: Idiot! You've placed our entire operation in jeopardy. (_Makes a slight gesture with his head; slow fade to black_) Although… You may still be of some use. (_Sound of silenced gunshot_) Now, the rest of you, blend into the crowd. I will contact you.

_Scene fades to show a large number of people milling around, with police vehicles in the background. In the middle of the scene is a bench where Minawa and Hamaji are sitting to either side of Kioko and Kyoshi._

**Hamaji**: Are you sure you're going to be all right?

**Kioko**: As well as I can be.

**Kyoshi**: It's a good thing you came along when you did. If you hadn't scared them off, I'm not sure what would have happened.

**Minawa**: It's just too bad I didn't realize what was happening or I might have been able to catch up with them.

**Hamaji**: Don't worry about it Mi-chan… the police will catch up with them.

**Kyoshi**: I just don't understand it though. All the one guy could talk about is the danger of us being associated with Suguru-kun. He just went on and on about it.

**Kioko**: Suguru-kun has always been a good friend. Why do people think he's dangerous?

**Hamaji**: I don't know. (_Silence_) What are you going to do now?

**Kyoshi**: The police still want to talk to us, but we've told them everything. I'm not sure there is anything else that I can say that will be useful.

**Kioko**: The one policeman said something about trying to get a sketch of the men, but I was so frightened I don't remember anything about the way they looked.

_There is a long silence._

**Hamaji**: Are you looking forward to going to school on the Command Ship?

**Kyoshi**: It still doesn't feel like its real. It probably won't until we're actually on our way there.

**Kioko**: What is the Command Ship like?

**Hamaji**: I was only there for three days… and I'll admit that I was more than a little bit distracted. I really didn't see very much of the ship, but I can tell you that it is big.

**Kioko**: What did you think of it Minawa-chan?

**Minawa**: I wasn't on the Command Ship any longer that Hamaji was… and I was similarly distracted.

**Kyoshi**: (_Laughing_) I'm sure you were. I know you've been asked this more times than you can count, but how does it feel to be engaged?

**Hamaji**: I don't think there are words to describe how I feel. Wonderful doesn't even come close.

**Kioko**: You two look like the perfect couple… like you've always belonged together.

**Minawa**: You look like a perfect couple too.

**Kioko**: (_Blushing_) Thank you.

_Kyoshi takes Kioko by the hand as the scene fades to show Mahoro walking along the river._

**Mahoro**: (_Into her wristband_) What is Sera-san's current location.

**Male Voice**: Her tracking signature has her about one hundred and fifty meters ahead of you along your current path and to the left about twenty meters. She is currently stationary.

**Mahoro**: Thank you. Please notify me immediately if there is any change in her position.

**Male Voice**: Of course, Mahoro-san.

_Mahoro increases her pace to a full run. As Mahoro approaches Sera's location, she slows again to a walk._

**Mahoro**: (_Into her wristband_) Has there been any change of position?

**Male Voice**: Her position is unchanged…. but I am picking up a secondary non-tracking heat source in close proximity to Sera-san. Her signal is twenty-two meters due west of your current position.

**Mahoro**: (_Into wristband_) Thank you. (_To herself_) I just hope I'm not to late. (_Out loud_) **Sera-san**… **Sera-san**… (_Mahoro starts to walk toward Sera's position_) **Sera-san**… **It's me**… **It's Mahoro**…

_There is no answer from Sera, but Mahoro continues to walk toward Sera's position. Directly ahead there is a bluish-green glow, which is slowly increasing in intensity._

**Mahoro**: (_Seeing the glow; Calling out_) SERA-SAN… STOP… SERA-SAN…

**Male Voice**: (_Screaming at the top of his lungs_) HELP… PLEASE HELP ME… SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME.

_Mahoro runs toward the glow and after pushing through some bushes, she finds Sera completely engulfed in a fiery bluish-green nimbus and a man dressed in black lying on the ground, his right arm up and blocking his direct view of Sera._

**Mahoro**: Sera-san… Don't do it… Don't… What do you hope to accomplish?

**Sera**: They need to pay for what they have done… Every last one of them needs to pay for what they have done.

**Mahoro**: They will pay… Every last one… But this isn't the way. This won't accomplish anything. What will Kenta-kun do without you?

_There is a pause, several heartbeats in length. The glow around Sera quickly diminishes._

**Man on Ground**: Thank you… Thank you so much… She was trying to kill me.

**Mahoro**: And probably for very good reason. Now get up. I believe the police would like to have a talk with you.

_The man gets up and brushes himself off. The man begins walking ahead of Mahoro and Sera toward the walkway along the river. When they reach the walkway, the man looks back at Mahoro and Sera and then up and down the walkway._

**Mahoro**: Don't try anything stupid. You'll find I'm not nearly as nice as Sera-san.

_There is a beeping sound from Mahoro's wristband._

**Mahoro**: (_Talking into the wristband_) Open comm link… This is Mahoro.

**Voice of Ryuga**: Mahoro-san, what is your current location?

**Mahoro**: I am on the walkway by the river. I'm with Sera-san. She apprehended a suspect.

**Voice of Ryuga**: And he's alive?

**Mahoro**: (_Looking first at Sera_) He has not been injured.

**Voice of Ryuga**: Good. Bring him to the Shrine area. Maybe he can identify one of his friends who did not fair as well.

_Sera and Mahoro look at each other and continue walking with the man in front of them. Scene fades to the Shrine area. Standing together are Saori, Ryuga, Mahoro, Suguru, Sera, Minawa and Hamaji with the police chief._

**Police Chief**: Roka Asozawa confirmed that the man you apprehended was one of the men that confronted him.

**Hamaji**: How is Roka-kun doing?

**Police Chief**: He's more than a little shaken up, but there was no physical injury. On the other hand, the gentleman that you apprehended is babbling on about Sera-san glowing or some such thing.

**Sera**: Actually, he's not really babbling… it's a… little trick a few people from Saint can do… (_Sera closes her eyes and after a moment a bluish-green aura appears around her. After several seconds is goes away._) It really doesn't do anything, but it happens sometimes when I get angry.

**Saori**: Impressive.

**Hamaji**: I know I would be intimidated by it.

_There is some activity behind the characters that draws their attention. Scene shifts to show a gurney with a body (in a body bag) being wheeled to a coroner's vehicle. Scene shifts back as the entire group walks to the gurney when it arrives at the vehicle._

**Police Chief**: (_As they walk_) We found the body in an alleyway that opens onto the shrine grounds. No identification. The gentleman you apprehended either can't or won't identify the dead man. Single bullet wound to the head.

_When the group arrives at the gurney, the police chief opens the body bag (Note: At no time should the body be shown). Saori, Hamaji and Suguru are visible shaken by the sight._

**Mahoro**: Oh, my!

**Police Chief**: You know this gentleman?

**Mahoro**: Not by name… But the last time we saw him, he was in the employ of Rin Todoroki's father.

**Police Chief**: Ichiro Todoroki… of the Todoroki Group?

**Ryuga**: He was one of Todoroki-san's personal assistants who came with him when the matter of his daughter disagreeing with his choice of a fiancé for her came up.

**Sera**: He and I were involved in a bit of a disagreement.

**Police Chief**: Disagreement?

**Sera**: I slugged him and flattened him.

**Police Chief**: (_Deep breath_) You don't pick on the light weights, do you? You hadn't seen him at all tonight before this?

**Sera**: No, not at all.

**Police Chief**: Well, at least that give us a start on identifying him. You realize I may have some additional questions for you later.

**Sera**: Of course.

**Police Chief**: Thank you for your help. (_To someone out of the scene_) OK, you can load him up now. (_To the group_) Later.

**Mahoro**: Yes, later.

_The police chief walks away as the body is loaded into the official vehicle. Hamaji still looks visible shaken._

**Minawa**: Hamaji, are you going to be all right?

**Hamaji**: In a moment… I've never seen a dead person like that.

**Minawa**: I'm sorry. Come on… Let's find a spot where we can sit down for a while.

_Minawa leads Hamaji out of the scene._

**Ryuga**: Saori, are you all right?

**Saori**: I'm fine… now. But that did take me a bit by surprise too. (_Ryuga takes Saori's hand_) Don't worry… I'll be fine.

**Suguru**: None of this makes any sense. Who is behind this? At first I thought it sounded like Kaemisa was involved…. Or some fanatic group who has something against the Earth's association with Saint… But this is the second time there has been a tie in with Rin-chan's father.

**Mahoro**: We'll pass all of the information we have on to Vesper and let them work with the police to investigate this. Beyond that, there isn't much we can do.

_There is a tense silence._

**Sera**: Mahoro-san… I want to thank you for before… but… what did you think I was going to do to him?

**Mahoro**: I thought that you were going to discharge some type of weapon or… it looked like you were in some kind of auto-destruct mode.

_The tense silence continues for a moment, then Sera begins to smile and laugh. Ryuga is also smiling. Mahoro, Suguru and Saori look confused at the reaction. After a moment Sera gains her composure enough to speak._

**Sera**: (_Breathless from laughing_) Mahoro… san… I'm a… tech support android. The only weapons they gave me are my fists. What you saw was nothing more than a glorified work light.

**Mahoro**: Work light?

**Sera**: Unlike my brother who has his targeting system to provide him vision when there isn't any light, I need a light source to do my work.

**Suguru**: It does look intimidating. I have to admit that I would be scared to death if I saw something like that in a dark alley.

**Ryuga**: But Sera doesn't need special effects like that to be scary. She does that quite well on her own.

_Sera glares at Ryuga and looks like she is about to say something._

**Saori**: Children… behave!

**Sera**: (_After a moment to calm down_) I need to get to the hospital and see how Kenta-kun is doing.

**Mahoro**: Why don't you do that and let him know that we all are wishing for a speedy recovery for him.

**Sera**: Yes, I'll do that.

_Sera exits._

**Suguru**: (_Sigh_) Well tonight turned out to be quite a mess. I hope Kenta-kun isn't too badly hurt. It always seems like the people that are the closest to me are always the ones who are hurt.

**Mahoro**: Suguru, you can't think that way. It's not you. It's the people who want you to think that way that are at fault. We'll figure this out… We will.

**Saori**: I guess I won't get to challenge you tonight, Mahoro.

**Mahoro**: No. The Town Chairman cancelled the remainder of the festival. Maybe next year.

**Saori**: Mahoro, may I ask you one question though?

**Mahoro**: What is it?

**Saori**: (_As the beginning of the theme from Rocky plays_) Who is Adrian?

_Mahoro, Suguru and Ryuga stand and look at Saori with confused looks on their faces._

_Scene shifts to the hallway of the hospital. Sera is standing outside a hospital room talking with Mr. and Mrs. Ogitsu (Kenta's parents). Mr. Ogitsu looks considerably older than Mrs. Ogitsu._

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: The doctor thinks that he may have suffered a minor concussion, but other than that there are no broken bones, just a number of cuts and bruises.

**Sera**: That's good to hear. If you would like, I could arrange for Doctor Mihoshi from the Saint Embassy to come in and see him. She is very good.

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: The nurse that is taking care of him already suggested that.

**Sera**: Nurse Hanaki?

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: I believe that is her name… yes.

**Sera**: She is also very good. I had the chance to talk with her when I took her to the Command Ship. She was attending to the injuries of the younger sister of a friend of mine.

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: (_After a brief silence_) Sera-san… about Kenta.

**Sera**: (_Deep breath_) I understand that you don't approve of my association with your son and…

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: Sera-san, It's just that there is such a large difference in your ages. I don't understand why you have an interest in a boy who is so much younger than yourself.

**Sera**: I can't explain it. It's just that your son is very special to me and I love him very much.

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: But certainly you could find someone closer to your own age…

**Mr. Ogitsu**: (_Interrupting_) Dear, please. Sera-san, I can understand the nature of the objections my wife has to your relationship with our son, but I have also pointed out to her on a number of occasions that, if you and Kenta wanted to, you and he could simply board your ship and there would really be very little we could do about it.

**Sera**: Mr. Ogitsu, I would never consider doing anything like that.

**Mr. Ogitsu**: I know. You are a very honorable person. I can sense that. I also know that you are very special to Kenta. He has been asking to see you since he arrived at the hospital. My wife and I have talked about it and, so long as your relationship continues as it is now, we have no objection to you continuing to see him.

**Sera**: Thank you Mr. Ogitsu… Thank you so much Mrs. Ogitsu…

**Mr. Ogitsu**: Now, as I said, Kenta's been asking for you. Why don't you go in and see him?

_Sera smiles a beaming smile as she opens the door and enters Kenta's hospital room._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Suguru, Hamaji, Kiyomi, Riku, Kaito, Kenta and Ryuga sitting in the living room of Suguru's house. Scene cuts to Mahoro, Minawa, Rin, Miyuki, Chizu, Sera and Saori in the kitchen cooking. Scene cuts to Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Sera, Kenta, Saori and Ryuga all sitting together. There is a large tray of different kinds of chocolate and all of the guys are holding a chocolate treat. Zoom in to show Riku taking a taste of the treat. Scene cuts to Yaeko and Shiori making chocolate and pouring the chocolate into molds. Scene shifts to show a male hand touching the leg of one of the girls. The hand is moving to lift the girl's skirt._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Kiyomi**: Ah… The smell of chocolate. That can mean only one thing… Valentine's Day.

**Voice of Hamaji**: I'll finally get to taste a treat made by Mi-chan this year.

**Voice of Kiyomi**: She really did have a problem last year, but I don't think there will be any problems this year.

**Voice of Hamaji**: The girls really do have beautiful voices.

**Voice of Kiyomi**: I recognize Mahoro-san's voice… and Rin's, but I don't recognize the others.

**Voice of Hamaji**: One of the voices is Mi-chan, but I'm not sure who the other voice is.

**Voice of Kiyomi**: I never realized how many different kinds of chocolate there are.

**Voice of Hamaji**: And I never realized that the twins have never had chocolate before.

**Voice of Kiyomi**: Apparently they don't grow chocolate on the Saint ships.

**Voice of Hamaji**: Well, at least with all of her problems right now, at least Shiori-chan and Yachan look happy.

**Voice of Kiyomi**: I wonder who they are making their treats for,

**Voice of Hamaji**: I don't know. Hmmm… it looks like someone is making a move.

**Episode 30: More Chocolate Than Anyone Could Hope For**


	30. Episode 30 More Chocolate Than Anyone C

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 30: More Chocolate Than Anyone Could Hope For**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens with Suguru, Hamaji, Kiyomi, Riku, Kaito, Kenta and Ryuga sitting in the living room at Suguru's house. On the table is a pitcher (almost empty) and glasses of beverage (at various levels of fullness). Singing can be heard in the background. There are three distinct voices (one belongs to Mahoro)._

**Kenta**: They really have beautiful voices.

**Kiyomi**: I recognize two of the voices. One is Rin's and the other is Mahoro-san's, but I don't recognize the third voice.

**Hamaji**: That's Mi-chan.

**Suguru**: I never realized that Minawa-chan had such a beautiful voice.

**Hamaji**: I never realized it either… until Christmas time. She was at our house and there was some Christmas music playing and Mi-chan was singing along.

**Kenta**: (_After a moment of listening to Mahoro, Rin and Minawa sing in harmony_) They really do have beautiful voices.

**Suguru**: I never tire of listening to Mahoro sing.

**Kiyomi**: So are you feeling any better Kenta-kun?

**Kenta**: You can't tell where any of the cuts or bruises were thanks to Doctor Mihoshi's little gizmo, but my head still hurts if I move too fast. The doctor said that I won't be able to beat you at Kendo for the rest of the year, Kiyomi-kun.

**Kiyomi**: Not that I'll miss that.

**Riku**: Have they found out anything about the men who did this?

**Suguru**: Not very much. They have a name for the man who was shot, but the man that Mahoro and Sera-san caught won't say anything. He won't even tell them his name.

_Kiyomi sniffs the air deeply._

**Kiyomi**: Mmmm… Home made chocolate. Is that Mahoro-san's special recipe?

**Suguru**: I think it's a little bit of everyone's recipe. Mahoro is using the opportunity to practice her teaching skills.

**Hamaji**: (_To Riku and Kaito_) I can't believe that you never had chocolate before.

**Kaito**: Chocolate just wasn't available. I don't think cacao was grown on any of our ships until Leesha-san brought it to the Command Ship. Yasou said that he has had it once or twice, but it is still not something that is common among Saint.

**Hamaji**: I just figured that after all this time on Earth you would have at least had the chance to try some, especially considering how much Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan love chocolate.

**Kiyomi**: You're assuming that Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan would even give Riku-kun or Kaito-kun a chance to have any. They are easily as much of a chocoholic as Rin is.

**Kaito**: When I told Chizu that I'd never had chocolate before, she said that I should wait for Valentine's Day and she would make some special for me.

**Riku**: Miyuki said the same thing. She said Valentine's Day chocolate was extra special. (_After a brief moment of silence_) What is Valentine's Day?

_Suguru, Hamaji, Kiyomi and Kenta do a double take, and break out in friendly laughter. Riku and Kaito look at each other and then look at Ryuga, who shrugs his shoulders._

**Ryuga**: I was here last year for Valentine's Day, but nobody really explained it to me. All I know is that I received chocolate from almost every girl in the school.

**Suguru**: Valentine's Day actually started as a western religious holiday, but in Japan it's a day when women give gifts to the men they have special feelings for. Usually the gift is chocolate.

**Hamaji**: Then a month later, on White Day, the guys give gifts to their special girl.

**Kenta**: Isn't that when you're getting married Sensei?

**Ryuga**: That is when we originally planned, but with Saori's mother still in the hospital, we may have to put it off. Saori would really like her mother to be at the ceremony.

**Kiyomi**: I can understand that. Is she feeling any better?

**Ryuga**: That's a difficult question to answer. Physically there really isn't anything wrong with her. Her heart is strong and the rest of her body functions are normal, but she is slowly losing her memory. She doesn't remember anything about Shiori-chan. Doctor Mihoshi has been running tests on Mrs. Shikijo at the university and she thinks that she may have discovered the cause, but they still don't know how to stop it… or if they'll be able to bring back the lost memories.

_There is an extended silence. The sound of Mahoro, Rin and Minawa's singing fades up as the scene fades to the kitchen, where Mahoro, Rin, Miyuki, Chizu, Minawa, and Saori are gathered around the kitchen counter and stove. Sera is quietly sitting on a stool in the corner away from everyone else. Mahoro, Rin and Minawa are singing while the others listen._

**Miyuki**: (_After Mahoro, Rin and Minawa finish singing_) Wow! That is something else.

**Chizu**: That was absolutely beautiful. Minawa-chan, you have as nice of a voice as Mahoro-san and Rin-chan. I never knew you could sing like that.

**Minawa**: I've been listening to Onee-chan sing and I've been trying to learn from her.

**Saori**: Well you've done very well, Minawa-chan. Chizu-chan is right. Your voice is as pretty as Mahoro's or Rin-chan's.

**Minawa**: (_Blushing_) Thank you, but…

**Saori**: No buts about it. If the three of you wanted to, you could be professional singers.

**Rin**: I don't think I'd like to do that. I like singing like this. To be a professional singer would be too much work… and it wouldn't be fun anymore.

**Mahoro**: I agree with Rin-chan. I like to sing when I work because it makes work so much easier… and I like to sing for Suguru.

**Minawa**: I like singing for Hamaji and sometimes he sings along with me.

**Miyuki**: (_Cynically_) Oh, I bet that sounds great.

**Minawa**: (_Sincerely_) Hamaji has a nice voice, but he gets really embarrassed when people notice him singing.

**Mahoro**: Maybe someday you and Hamaji-kun could sing for me. I'm sure it will sound nice. (_Scene shifts to show the array of treats on the counter_) I think everyone did a fine job of making treats for their special somebody.

**Miyuki**: (_Scene cuts back to show the group_) I never knew there were so many different kinds of chocolate. All I knew about were chocolate bars and hot fudge.

**Chizu**: I've had the dark chocolate before… and the white chocolate too.

**Rin**: Why am I not surprised? I want to try the orange chocolate and the peppermint chocolate.

**Saori**: I have my eye on some of the raspberry chocolate and the mocha.

**Miyuki**: (_Picking up one of the decorated hearts_) I feel funny giving this to Riku tonight. Valentine's Day isn't until tomorrow.

**Rin**: But we'll be leaving for the class trip right after school tomorrow. And having a chocolate tasting party tonight seemed like the best solution.

**Chizu**: Well, at least Suguru-kun won't have the same problem as last year about which chocolate to try first.

**Miyuki**: And there won't be any chocolate treats in the shape of someone's boobs.

**Saori**: Hey, that treat was expensive considering how much chocolate there was. And it took the man in the chocolate shop three tries before he got it right.

**Rin**: I'm sure he hated every minute of it.

**Saori**: I was going to do the same thing this year to give to Ryuga, but he said not to bother. He says that he likes the real thing better.

**Miyuki**: Maybe with some chocolate sauce, whipped cream and a cherry?

**Saori**: Hmmm, I hadn't thought of that.

**Mahoro**: Enough of that. You can't imagine how difficult it is to get the bed sheets clean from something like that. (_Everyone looks at Mahoro_) What?

**Saori**: I'm not going to ask.

**Mahoro**: (_Sighing_) If everyone is ready, let's go and present our treats and spend the evening sampling chocolate.

_Mahoro, Minawa, Rin and Chizu retrieve the chocolate heart each has made from the counter and move toward the door to the dining room. Saori picks up her treat for Ryuga. Sera slowly gets up from where she has been sitting and moves to the counter to get her treat._

**Saori**: You've been very quiet tonight. Is there a problem?

**Sera**: No, not really.

**Saori**: You and Kenta-kun haven't had a fight or something like that?

**Sera**: No, nothing like that. (_Silence_) Everything is fine. Let's go. I want to try some of those chocolates myself.

_Scene fades to the living room. The seating has been rearranged so that everyone is paired with his or her proper partner. There are now two full pitchers of beverage on the table and a large tray of assorted squares of chocolate. Scene focuses on Miyuki, Riku, Kaito and Chizu who are sitting next to each other on a couch and adjoining chair. Both Riku and Kaito are holding decorated chocolate hearts._

**Miyuki**: Go ahead and try it.

**Riku**: You did such a beautiful job of decorating it. It seems a shame to ruin it by eating it.

**Chizu**: As pretty as it is, chocolate is meant to be eaten. (_To Kaito_) Go ahead. Tell me what you think of it.

_Tentatively the twins both break off a small piece of chocolate from their treat and taste it. After a moment a smile comes to both of their faces_.

**Miyuki**: Well?

**Kaito**: It's bitter… but it's sweet too.

**Riku**: And it sort of melts in your mouth. (_Riku takes another larger piece of the treat_) This is very good.

**Chizu**: What do you think? Do you like it?

**Kaito**: (_Breaking another piece and slowly putting in his mouth_) It's like nothing I've ever tasted before, but it is very good. Thank you Chizu. (_Giving Chizu a kiss_) I really like this.

**Riku**: Thank you Miyuki. (_Kissing Miyuki_)

**Miyuki**: (_Giggling_) You taste like chocolate.

**Chizu**: Go ahead and finish your treat. We have all kinds of different chocolate to try.

**Miyuki**: I still find it hard to believe that in all the time you've been here you never had any chocolate.

**Riku**: (_Taking another piece of his treat_) Not that Kaito or I can remember.

**Chizu**: I was sure that Kaito had chocolate when we went for ice cream together, but now that I think of it, he usually has vanilla or strawberry.

**Kaito**: We have vanilla, as a flavor on our ships and strawberries was one of the crops that we grew on our ship, (_Breaking a large piece of chocolate and putting in his mouth_) but we had nothing that even closely resembled chocolate.

_Suguru, Hamaji, Kiyomi, Kenta and Ryuga all accept their treats from their significant other and give them a kiss. The girls begin to sample the treats on the tray_

**Suguru**: I find it amazing that you have vanilla and strawberries. It makes me think all the more that at some time the people of Saint and the people of Earth interacted with each other, or maybe the people of Saint were from Earth long ago. There are so many questions I have for Matthew. Hopefully Mahoro and I will have the chance to talk with him when we go to the Command Ship.

**Chizu**: You're going to go to the Command Ship with Kaito and me?

**Mahoro**: And the students from your class who are going to go to school on the Command Ship…

**Minawa**: And Hamaji and me. (_Mahoro turns a questioning eye to Minawa_) Doctor Kasumi wants to do a complete checkup on me.

**Kenta**: And I may be going… if Sera-chan will let me.

**Sera**: We'll see about that. We still need to discuss that with your parents.

**Saori**: I know Ya-chan was going to see if she and Shiori could go to the Command Ship also. Ya-chan wants to visit with Hana-chan and see how she is doing. Ya-chan hasn't heard anything since Leesha-san went back to the Command Ship.

**Rin**: How is Shiori-chan doing with your mother in the hospital?

**Saori**: She's been staying with Ya-chan and her mother. She's almost completely moved in there. It's nice that Ya-chan and my sister get along so well. And once they start school, they are both going to move into the dormitory. It will all work out well. The owner of the restaurant where Chitose-san works wants to open another location and have Chitose-san manage it. And Chitose-san wants Sanako-san to be her cook.

**Mahoro**: I hadn't heard anything about that.

**Saori**: I don't doubt that. I found out when I called to see if Ya-chan and Shiori were going to be here tonight.

**Suguru**: (_After swallowing a piece of his chocolate heart_) I expected them to be here with you tonight.

**Saori**: I had forgotten, but Sunday was the one-year anniversary of Ya-chan's father dying. Shiori went to the cemetery with Chitose-san and Ya-chan and she thought it might be best if the three of them spent some time together.

**Mahoro**: I can understand that. Well, what does everyone think of the chocolate.

**Hamaji**: (_Breaking a piece from the treat_) This is excellent. It's very smooth… and it isn't too sweet. (_Puts the piece of chocolate in his mouth and breaks off another piece and gives it to Minawa_)

**Minawa**: Thank you, Hamaji. Onee-chan showed me how to cook it to keep it smooth like that.

**Miyuki**: Mahoro-san has so many little tricks to make sure that the chocolate doesn't overcook.

**Mahoro**: It does help that the thermal sensors in my eyes can track the temperature of the chocolate to the nearest tenth of a degree.

**Rin**: And we're stuck using candy thermometers.

**Chizu**: (_To Kaito, seeing that he has finished his treat_) So what did you think of it?

**Kaito**: This is so good. I'm really sorry now that I didn't try it sooner.

**Riku**: I have to agree. I wouldn't mind having more.

**Kiyomi**: Better watch out Miyuki-chan. It looks like another chocoholic has been added to the ranks.

**Miyuki**: (_Friendly protest_) I am not a chocoholic!

**Hamaji**: That's right. Miyuki isn't a chocoholic. She just thinks that chocolate is one of the basic food groups.

**Chizu**: (_Looking as serious as she can_) You mean it isn't?

_There is general laughter from the entire group, including Sera who is quietly sitting next to Kenta._

_Scene fades to Shiori and Yaeko cooking in the kitchen, carefully stirring the contents of the double boiler in front of them._

**Shiori**: (_Placing a thermometer in the mixture and checking the temperature_) I think this is almost done.

**Yaeko**: Mine has to cook a little bit longer. The molds are all set on the table.

**Shiori**: So when did your mom find out about the new restaurant?

**Yaeko**: This morning when she went into work. The owner told mom that he's been working on this idea for almost three months, but the ideal location didn't become available until last week.

**Shiori**: (_As she removes the inner container of the double boiler from the stove_) Could you turn off my burner for me?

**Yaeko**: (_Reaching to the control to turn off the burner_) Sure thing.

**Shiori**: (_Pouring the chocolate into the molds_) So when would this new restaurant open?

**Yaeko**: (_Checking the thermometer on her chocolate_) Not at least until June or July. The owner told my mom that the building would need a lot of work.

**Shiori**: So where is your mom tonight?

**Yaeko**: Mom and the owner are checking out the new location and then they were going to go over the plans for it.

_Shiori scrapes the chocolate out of the pot with a spatula into the last of the four molds while Yaeko turns off the burner she is cooking on and removes her chocolate from stove and turns to the table to pour her chocolate into the molds._

**Shiori**: Is she going to be late?

**Yaeko**: Probably. So did your father have any news about your mother?

**Shiori**: Not much. They took her to the University today for some more tests. Doctor Mihoshi thinks they've isolated the problem, but they aren't sure if there is anything they can do about it. The good news is that mom isn't getting any worse at the moment.

**Yaeko**: (_Pouring the chocolate into the molds_) But she still doesn't remember you?

**Shiori**: Dad said that she has some vague recollections… but nothing specific. At least she doesn't react violently at the mention of my name any more.

**Yaeko**: Do you think you'll be able to go see her?

**Shiori**: Dad is hoping for some time next week… I hope so. (_Looking over at Yaeko's treats as Yaeko scrapes the last of the chocolate into them_) Your chocolate turned out really nice.

**Yaeko**: Yours didn't turn out all that badly either. Well, we have to let these cool before we can decorate them. What do you want to do until then?

**Shiori**: Do you want to experiment with your mind link?

**Yaeko**: I don't know. Remember what happened the last time?

**Shiori**: We found out how we feel about each other.

**Yaeko**: (_After a moment of silence; looking at Shiori with a sad smile_) Yes we did. (_Silence_) It's funny. We've known each other almost forever and we end up finding how each other feel almost by accident.

**Shiori**: I'm beginning to believe more and more that it really wasn't by accident. It wasn't until that night though that I realized that you were always here when I needed you most.

**Yaeko**: Same here. That night I had the nightmare… I really didn't feel calm until you were here. And after my father died, I don't think I would have made it if it weren't for you being with me and holding my hand.

**Shiori**: Would you like to sit on the couch and cuddle?

**Yaeko**: That would be nice. (_Silence_) Any maybe we could experiment a little. After we experimented that time, I was wondering about something.

**Shiori**: What was that?

**Yaeko**: It will be easier to show you. Just promise me that you won't start thinking any perverted thoughts about your sister and Ryuga-sensei.

**Shiori**: (_Blushing_) I'll try not to. I was just so excited about my sister finally getting married.

**Yaeko**: I know, but I'm not sure what you were thinking is possible without violating some major laws of science.

**Shiori**: Do you really think so? Remember, this is my sister we're talking about.

**Yaeko**: Even so… I don't think any body… human, Saint or otherwise… could do what you were thinking.

**Shiori**: I'll try not to… I love you Ya-chan.

**Yaeko**: (_Smiling_) I love you too Shiori. (_Taking Shiori by the hand_) Come on, I want to show you something.

_Fade to black as Yaeko leads Shiori out of the kitchen._

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens showing three men sitting at a table (showing them from the back) with Doctor Canon standing on the other side of the table._

**Man #1**: We don't need any more excuses. We need a plan that will provide us with a suitable victory.

**Doctor Canon**: Your definition of suitable victory leaves a great deal to be desired. As far as I'm concerned, mutual destruction does not fit into my plans. We have been over and over this more times than I can count. A direct attack is pointless. We cannot win. That has been my opinion from the very beginning and it has not changed.

**Man #2**: Then how long are we supposed to wait for this indirect attack to work? It has been almost a year and we are still no closer to victory.

**Doctor Canon**: The attack last year by Doctor Methris was not only ill planned and ill timed, but it was completely mistargeted. He had the key to victory in his hands and never knew it… And it is quite unlikely that we will have another opportunity like that again. And events have progressed far beyond the point of that type of attack gaining us the results that we desire.

**Man #1**: So you're advising that we continue as we have. And exactly how long do you propose we do so?

**Doctor Canon**: My resources are in the last phase of testing. Once we have all of our resources in place, we can take action to make the balance move in our favor. Once that happens we can move toward a victory that will not mean everything disappearing in a cloud of vapor. I have no desire to do this again.

**Man #3**: We will continue with your plan, but we cannot have any more failures like we have had in the last two months.

**Doctor Canon**: If everyone would follow directions and not decide to improvise when it suits them, we should have no more failures, as you put it. Is that all?

**Man #3**: I think that is everything at the moment. Thank you for your time.

_Doctor Canon bows to the men and then exits into the dark._

**Man #2**: How long are you going to allow this to continue? We haven't seen any appreciable results from any of his efforts.

**Man #3**: That is not completely accurate, but I do not intent to let this go on forever. (_Turning to Man #1_) I would like you to move ahead with plans for our secondary option, but do not deploy any resources until you receive direct orders from me. (_Standing up_) And make sure Canon does not find out about this. I don't want to move forward with our secondary plan until it is obvious that Canon's plan will not work.

**Man #1**: I understand.

**Man #3**: (_To Man #2_) Has your resource in Canon's organization been compromised?

**Man #2**: Not to my knowledge.

**Man #1**: I want regular reports of Canon's progress. I don't want to be put into a position like I was tonight again.

**Man #2**: Yes sir.

_Scene fades to show a tray on a table that is about half full of chocolate treats. There is the sound of Mahoro, Ran, Minawa and one other voice singing. Pull pack to show Mahoro (standing and singing), Suguru (sitting), Minawa (standing and singing), Hamaji (sitting), Miyuki (sitting), Riku (sitting but reaching to take another chocolate from the tray), Chizu (sitting), Kaito (sitting and eating a piece of chocolate), Rin (standing and singing), Kiyomi (sitting), Sera (sitting), Kenta (sitting and leaning against Sera), Saori (standing and singing), and Ryuga (sitting) around the table with the tray of chocolates. After a moment, the song comes to an end and there is applause from everyone who is sitting._

**Suguru**: Sensei, I never knew you could sing like that.

**Saori**: I haven't done anything like that since I was in the chorus in high school.

**Rin**: You have a beautiful voice. Maybe when we start school at the high school, we could practice together. All we would need to do is find an accompanist.

**Mahoro**: I can play the piano… a little bit…

**Suguru**: I didn't know that.

**Mahoro**: There was an old piano on the Vesper Command Ship. One of the technicians knew how to play and she showed. I would practice when no one else was around. I'm not really very good.

**Saori**: Probably good enough for our purpose.

**Hamaji**: Ryuga-sensei, what do you think of your fiancé's singing?

**Ryuga**: I love Saori's voice… but I've heard her sing before.

**Saori**: (_Quickly turning to face Ryuga_) You have? When?

**Ryuga**: (_Smiling_) You sing when you're in the shower.

**Miyuki**: Sensei sings in the shower? What does she sing?

**Saori**: (_Pleading_) Ryuga… no…

**Ryuga**: She likes to sing the theme songs from the anime TV shows.

**Kiyomi**: Saori-sensei watches anime?

**Mahoro**: Why shouldn't she? I watch too.

**Kiyomi**: I don't know. Sensei just doesn't seem like the type to watch anime.

**Ryuga**: I sit and watch with her.

**Miyuki**: Now, I can imagine Ryuga-sensei watching anime… probably some action adventure.

**Saori**: Actually he likes to watch the same romantic comedies that I like.

**Miyuki**: (_Turning her attention to Riku, noticing him taking another piece of chocolate_) You really do like chocolate.

**Riku**: (_Blushing_) I guess I do… (_holding up the piece of chocolate he has just taken_) especially this kind.

**Mahoro**: That's the dark chocolate. That's my favorite too.

**Kaito**: I like this type (_taking a piece of chocolate from the tray_)

**Mahoro**: That's the orange chocolate.

**Rin**: That's the one I like.

**Chizu**: Me too, but I like the white chocolate too.

**Kaito**: (_Finishing the piece of chocolate in his hand and taking a piece of the white chocolate_) I don't think I've tried that yet.

**Hamaji**: I think you girls have created two chocolate monsters.

**Miyuki**: That doesn't bother me. (_As Miyuki takes a piece of chocolate from the tray_) He can have all the chocolate he wants (_feeding the chocolate to Riku_)

**Riku**: (_After swallowing the chocolate_) Thank you Miyuki.

_Riku and Miyuki embrace and Riku gives Miyuki a long and passionate kiss._

**Miyuki**: (_After she catches her breath_) Wow!

**Hamaji**: Riku-kun is really showing his appreciation for you introducing him to chocolate.

**Kiyomi**: That's what that was. I thought he was giving her artificial respiration.

**Rin**: Quiet. I think it's really romantic.

**Kiyomi**: You do? You mean like this?

_Kiyomi wraps his arms around Rin and kisses her._

**Rin**: (_After Rin and Kiyomi finish kissing and Rin catches her breath_) Yeah, just like that.

**Kaito**: That looks like a good idea.

_Kaito opens his arms to Chizu who puts her arms around Kaito and they hug and kiss._

**Saori**: (_To Sera_) Isn't it romantic. It makes you want to find someone and give them a hug and kiss.

**Sera**: Yes it does. (_Turns to Kenta_) Kenta-kun would you like a hug and a kiss.

**Kenta**: Of course I would. What would make you think that I wouldn't?

**Sera**: (_Smiling sadly_) Please hug me.

_Kenta gives Sera a hug and kiss and Sera whispers something into Kenta's ear. Kenta smiles and whispers something into Sera's ear. Sera smiles and Kenta and Sera hug and kiss. Zoom back to show all of the couples doing the same._

_Scene fades to Yaeko and Shiori who are hugging and kissing on the couch. Their clothes are mildly in disarray (skirts are pulled up to show panties and both blouses are partially unbuttoned._

**Shiori**: (_After they kiss_) Ya-chan, we need to be careful. We really don't know when your mom is coming home.

**Yaeko**: I'm not going to worry about it. Mom figured that that after they went over the plans they would hit a bar and do some serious drinking to celebrate the closing of the deal.

**Shiori**: Do you think your mom will be OK going drinking with the owner of the restaurant?

**Yaeko**: Sanako-san is with them. My mom will be fine.

**Shiori**: So what did you want to show me?

**Yaeko**: Are you willing to link up?

**Shiori**: Of course I am. Actually, until I kind of confessed to you, everything felt so nice and calm.

**Yaeko**: (_Smiling_) Everything was nice and calm for me until your mind went wild with what your sister and Ryuga-san might be doing.

**Shiori**: (_Blushing_) Yeah, there was that.

**Yaeko**: OK, then… I just want you to relax and close your eyes.

Shiori does as she is instructed and closes her eyes. Yaeko takes Shiori's hands in hers and closes her eyes.

**Voice of Yaeko**: Shiori?

**Voice of Shiori**: Ya-chan…

_Scene shifts to Yaeko and Shiori sitting next to each other on the couch, holding hands, but the couch is located in what seems to be a large open field full of wild flowers._

**Voice of Shiori**: Where are we?

**Voice of Yaeko**: This is my special place. Many times when I dream this is where I am.

**Voice of Shiori**: (_Image of Shiori looks around_) This is beautiful. Where is it?

**Voice of Yaeko**: No place in particular… except in my head… at least as far as I know.

**Voice of Shiori**: So what did you want to show me?

**Voice of Yaeko**: A couple of things, but you have to let your mind go and let me control what happens.

**Voice of Shiori**: Anything you want to do.

**Voice of Yaeko**: But if anything makes you feel uncomfortable, you have to let me know and I'll stop.

**Voice of Shiori**: I don't think there is anything that you could do that would make me feel uncomfortable.

**Voice of Yaeko**: OK. First I think we will go for a little walk. There is someone I'd like you to meet.

**Voice of Shiori**: (_Standing up with Yaeko_) Let's go.

_Yaeko and Shiori begin to walk. They continue to walk in the large open field for what seems like a very short time, but when Shiori looks back, the couch where they were sitting seems far in the distance._

**Voice of Yaeko**: Don't worry about it. We'll be able to find our way back.

**Voice of Shiori**: So who would you like me to meet?

**Voice of Yaeko**: You'll see in a moment.

_When Shiori looks forward again, there is a small house. There is smoke coming out of the chimney. Quickly (almost too quickly) they arrive at the front door. Yaeko knocks at the front door and the door opens to reveal a man who looks to be approximately the same age as Chitose._

**Voice of Yaeko**: Shiori, I'd like you to meet my father, Luke.

**Voice of Luke**: I'm very happy to meet you. Yaeko has told me about you.

**Voice of Shiori**: (_Looking first at Yaeko and then at the man and bowing_) I'm very pleased to meet you.

**Voice of Yaeko**: Shiori and I are in love.

**Voice of Luke**: So you've told me. She is really a very lovely young lady.

**Voice of Yaeko**: I think so too. She really helped me when I needed someone to support me.

**Voice of Luke**: I just wish I could have been there to help. (_Turning to Shiori_) Thank you for being there when Yaeko needed you the most.

**Voice of Shiori**: She was there when I needed her. I really love Ya-chan.

**Voice of Luke**: I know. I can tell. And she has told me how much she loves you.

**Voice of Shiori**: (_Tentatively_) And you approve of our love?

**Voice of Luke**: It is very difficult to disapprove when love is involved. I know how special Yaeko is to you and how special you are to Yaeko.

_Shiori begins to feel like her entire body is blushing._

**Voice of Luke**: Yaeko, I think you have someone that you really need to care for, for the rest of your life on Earth.

**Voice of Yaeko**: I will father.

**Voice of Luke**: How is your mother, Yaeko? Is she doing well?

**Voice of Yaeko**: I think she is out drinking with the owner of the restaurant where she works. The owner wants to open a new location with mother in charge of it.

**Voice of Luke**: Tell your mother that I have all the confidence in the world that she can do it.

**Voice of Yaeko**: I'm sure she knows that.

**Voice of Luke**: Tell her anyway. She needs to hear that.

**Voice of Yaeko**: I will father… I may be going to see Hana if it can be arranged.

**Voice of Luke**: If you do, tell her that I forgive her. There was nothing that she could do to save me.

**Voice of Yaeko**: I will do my best.

**Voice of Luke**: I know you will… You need to be going if you intend to do everything you intend to do.

**Voice of Yaeko**: I know.

**Voice of Luke**: (_Looking at Shiori_) Thank you for taking such good care of my Yaeko. Please love her with all your heart.

**Voice of Shiori**: I will. I always will.

**Voice of Luke**: Thank you. (_To Yaeko_) It's time for you to go now. I'm sure your mother will be home soon.

**Voice of Yaeko**: I know. Thank you father. We will visit you again soon.

_Scene fades to show the tray of chocolate on the table (which now has only about ten pieces of chocolate on it). Scene pans to show Chizu, Kaito, Miyuki and Riku sitting next to each other on the couch at Suguru's house. Riku has his arm around Miyuki and Kaito is holding Chizu's hand that is resting on Chizu's knee. Both Riku and Kaito's faces are red, almost as if they were blushing. Zoom out to show the others sitting and talking._

**Rin**: I can't believe it's this late. I still need to pack for the class trip.

**Chizu**: Mahoro-san why aren't you coming along on the class trip?

**Mahoro**: Principal Matsuhira thought it best that the trip be limited to students and school personnel.

**Suguru**: There were apparently comments from some parents after out trip to the resort.

**Minawa**: It would have been nice to have Onee-chan along with us.

**Miyuki**: I know. Any idea whose parents complained?

**Saori**: I really don't know, but I don't think it was anyone from our class.

**Miyuki**: It's too bad that Mahoro-san and Sera-san can't be with us.

**Mahoro**: Maybe Sera-san and I can go out and party just like Saori and I did when Suguru was away.

**Kiyomi**: I'll warn my father. It wouldn't be good if we ran out of liquor to sell.

**Mahoro**: Very funny. I wouldn't drink that much.

**Kiyomi**: I wasn't thinking about you. This is the first time Kenta-kun will be away from Sera-san.

_Sera gives Kiyomi an icy stare._

**Kenta**: Sera-chan, don't worry about it. It is the first time we'll be apart from each other, and I know I'll miss you.

_There is the sound of giggling from Miyuki._

**Miyuki**: That tickles!

_Scene shifts to Miyuki and Riku. Riku's hand is on Miyuki's hip._

**Riku**: (_With a smile on his face_) Sorry!

**Chizu**: It sound like someone has something naughty on his mind.

**Kaito**: You mean something like this?

_Kaito moves his hand up Chizu's leg, lifting her skirt significantly._

**Chizu**: Hey!

**Miyuki**: (_Looking as Riku flush face_) Riku, are you all right?

**Riku**: I'm fine. I couldn't feel any better.

**Miyuki**: It's just that your face is all red and…

**Riku**: I'm fine Miyuki. If fact, I feel wonderful. How about you brother?

**Kaito**: I think wonderful is the right way to describe it… And naughty.

**Riku**: (_Giggling_) Yeah! Naughty is a good word too.

**Kenta**: It sound like someone should go get a room.

**Kaito**: That sound like a really good idea. Come on Chizu, why don't you come to my room with me? Why don't you bring Miyuki with you Riku?

**Miyuki**: What's wrong with you two?

**Riku**: There's nothing wrong. I just feel like being naughty. Miyuki, don't you feel like being naughty? Come on, take off your clothes and let's do something really naughty?

**Kaito**: Chizu take off your clothes and let's do like Asaoka-chan does in the videos.

_Kaito reaches over and tries to unbutton Chizu's blouse._

**Chizu**: Stop that!

_Mahoro get up and moves to grab Kaito._

**Mahoro**: (_Lifting Kaito away from Chizu_) Chizu-chan said to stop.

**Kaito**: Put me down. I want to make love with Chizu. I need to make love with Chizu!

**Riku**: (_Grabbing for the front of Miyuki's blouse_) Take off your clothes, Miyuki, and we'll make love right here.

_Ryoga and Sera move to restrain Riku, but in trying to pull Riku away the sound of cloth tearing can be heard and when Riku is pulled away, scene shows Miyuki's blouse torn open (bra showing) and Miyuki with a stunned look on her face._

_Scene shifts to Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki (wearing a different blouse) and Chizu standing in the living room talking with Doctor Mihoshi._

**Mihoshi**: I've given them something to put them to calm them down… at least a little.

**Miyuki**: Do you have any idea what's wrong?

**Mihoshi**: Their blood chemistry is completely out of balance. Do you have any idea how much chocolate they ate?

**Mahoro**: I really wasn't paying attention to that. Other than the treats that Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan made for them, I really don't know.

**Chizu**: I think Kaito had quite a bit more than that.

**Miyuki**: I think the same is true about Riku. I think he must have had about ten or twelve pieces from the tray. Maybe even more. Is that the problem? Are they allergic to the chocolate?

**Mihoshi**: Allergic may not be the best word to describe it. Chocolate has a number of chemicals in it. One of those chemicals can make a person very aggressive. People from Earth are used to that chemical and their body gets rid of it quickly.

**Miyuki**: But since the twins had never had chocolate before, they couldn't get rid of it.

**Mihoshi**: Basically.

**Chizu**: Will they be all right?

**Mihoshi**: That chemical built up to a very dangerous level. It will take time for their blood chemistry to return to normal.

**Miyuki**: Would it be all right if we went in to see them?

**Mihoshi**: As I said, I gave them something to calm them, but they are still in an agitated state.

**Chizu**: Mahoro-san, would it be all right if I stayed here with Kaito tonight? There's no one at home and I'm worried about him.

**Miyuki**: And I've already talked to my parents… I'm not really sure their OK with me staying with Riku… but they said it would be all right.

**Mihoshi**: Girls, I can't guarantee they won't try to attack you again.

**Chizu**: I know… but somehow I don't think they will.

**Miyuki**: I don't think they will either… and now that we know what's going on, I think we can deal with it better.

**Mihoshi**: Even though I gave them enough sedative to knock out five people, I doubt they're asleep. Please be careful.

**Suguru**: Wouldn't it be better to wait until morning?

**Miyuki**: I think Riku feels really bad about what he did. And I think if I wait until morning, it will only make things worse. And I really need to apologize to Riku. Some of this **is** our fault.

**Chizu**: And as long as Kaito doesn't try to rip my clothing off, I wouldn't mind cuddling with him.

**Mahoro**: Chizu!

**Chizu**: But this is the first time Kaito has ever even come close to suggesting anything like this. If we cuddle, I'm the one who suggests it.

**Miyuki**: You know… that's true. If Riku and I do any cuddling, I'm the one who suggests it and it takes quite a bit of convincing to get beyond holding hands.

**Mihoshi**: I think right now they are both beyond holding hands and cuddling.

**Chizu**: We'll be careful. And like I said, I think we'll be safe.

_Scene fades to Chizu and Miyuki standing outside Kaito and Riku's room._

**Miyuki**: Are you sure about this, Chizu-chan?

**Chizu**: I don't know why, but I just feel we'll be safe with them.

**Miyuki**: If we're going to do this, let's do it.

_Miyuki slides the door open and both girls enter the room. Scene shifts to show Kaito and Riku lying on their futons under the covers. Miyuki and Chizu walk to the futons and kneel down near the heads of the twins._

**Miyuki**: Riku, are you awake?

**Riku**: Miyuki, you really shouldn't be here. I don't know if I can control myself.

**Miyuki**: Don't worry. I trust you.

**Kaito**: But after what we did…

**Chizu**: You just did what any healthy boy who is overdosed on hormones would want to do. And I think you're over the worst of it.

**Riku**: I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't want to hurt you.

**Miyuki**: You didn't hurt me. You startled me, but you didn't hurt me.

**Chizu**: We'd like to apologize too. We never realized that the chocolate would have that kind of effect on you.

**Riku**: But what we did is unforgivable.

**Miyuki**: No, what you did is very forgivable. And Chizu-chan and I will have to make sure you don't end up in this situation again.

**Chizu**: I love you Kaito.

**Kaito**: I love you too.

**Miyuki**: I love you Riku.

**Riku**: And I love you.

**Miyuki**: Now, if you're willing to promise that you two won't do anything too perverted and you understand that if you do, Chizu and I will leave… we'll spend the night with you.

**Riku**: I promise.

**Kaito**: I'll behave myself.

**Miyuki**: (_Fade to black_) Just don't damage this blouse. I borrowed it from Mahoro-san… and you know what she'll do if it gets damaged.

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Suguru sitting at the breakfast table and Riku and Kaito bowing low to Mahoro. Scene cuts to Mahoro, Suguru, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Sera and Kenta standing in a group and talking. Scene cuts to show the busses pulling away and Mahoro and Sera standing next to each other waving good-bye. Scene cuts to show the table in the living room of the Misato residence. There are an assortment of empty and full beer cans on the table_

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin**: I don't believe that you actually spent the night with the twins after what happened.

**Voice of Chizu**: Actually, they were very well behaved..

**Voice of Miyuki**: It was difficult to get them to stop apologizing.

**Voice of Rin**: So what happened?

**Voice of Chizu**: We talked for a while and then we cuddled.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Oh, yeah… we cuddled.

**Voice of Chizu**: And then the sedative kicked in and they fell right to sleep.

**Voice of Miyuki**: And now it's time for the class trip..

**Voice of Rin**: I don't know. After going to the Command Ship and going to New York and meeting all of those important people, going to Kyoto seems rather tame.

**Voice of Chizu**: This is the longest that Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun have been apart since Mahoro-san came back.

**Voice of Miyuki**: And this is the first time Sera-san and Kenta-kun will be apart since they confessed to each other,

**Voice of Rin**: Hmmm… This doesn't look good at all.

**Episode 31: Time Passes So Slowly When You're Away**

_**Author's Note:** Well after about eight weeks, a major project for a class I was taking, two major projects at work and a hard disk drive crash, I''m back. I have come to realize something (especially after my wife pointed out how much time I was spending in front of the computer and not with her)... I will probably change my publishing schedule to every other week. This will give me the opportunity to stay two episodes ahead and allow me to work on my other writting projects. I wish to thank you for your continued support._


	31. Episode 31 Time Passes So Slowly

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 31: Time Passes So Slowly When You're Away**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Show opens with Suguru sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast. After a moment Riku and Kaito enter the dining room and stand by the table._

**Suguru**: (_Taking notice of the twins_) Good morning Kaito-kun… Riku-kun… How are you feeling this morning?

**Riku**: Other than completely embarrassed and hoping that a black hole will appear and swallow us up…

**Kaito**: And other than feeling like some extremely heavy weight was dropped on our head… I think we are all right.

**Suguru**: (_Looking around_) Where are the girls?

**Kaito**: They woke up very early this morning to go home and get ready for school.

**Riku**: And to pack for the class trip. (_Silence_) Ah… where is Mahoro-san?

**Voice of Mahoro**: (_Bright chipper voice_) I'm right here.

_Kaito, Riku and Suguru turn to face the sound of Mahoro's voice. Mahoro is carrying a tray with breakfast for the twins and two cups of hot (they are steaming) tea. Both of the twins turn and formally bow low toward Mahoro._

**Kaito**: Mahoro-san, I apologize for my behavior last night.

**Riku**: I too apologize for my behavior. What we did was rude and disgraceful.

**Kaito**: We beg for your forgiveness. We vow never to behave like that again.

**Mahoro**: (_Smiling_) Enough of that. You're beginning to sound like Minawa-chan did. Under the circumstances, what happened last night was completely out of your control. Now sit down and have breakfast or you'll be late for school.

_The twins sit down at their spots and Mahoro places their breakfast and a cup of tea in front each of them._

**Mahoro**: I know this tea is effective for the after effects of drinking too much alcohol. It may provide some relief for you.

**Kaito**: Thank you Mahoro-san. (_Kaito takes a sip of the tea_)

**Riku**: (_After taking a sip of the tea_) I think I can appreciate how the girls felt after drinking the sake. I don't think I've ever done anything so stupid in my entire life.

**Kaito**: Well there was the time you went swimming in the recycling pool thinking you could find the data module that was flushed down with the wastewater. It took a week for the stench to go away.

**Riku**: That was my project for my literature class… and whose idea was it to flush it with the wastewater anyway?

**Mahoro**: Enough! You can discuss the stupid things you've done after you finish eating. (_Turning to Suguru_) Is there anything special you would like me to pack for you for your trip?

**Suguru**: I wish there were a way you could pack yourself.

**Mahoro**: I wish there was some way I could do that also… other than that is there something you would like me to pack?

**Suguru**: I'll need enough school uniforms to last me for the week, but I can't think of anything else special.

**Mahoro**: I will pack for all of you and bring your suitcases to school at the end of the day.

**Kaito**: Thank you Mahoro-san.

**Riku**: Thank you. There was nothing like a class trip on our ship. I wouldn't have any idea about how to prepare for something like this.

**Suguru**: This will be like the trip we made to New York City this last summer except that we will be going by train and we will be gone for eight days.

**Mahoro**: I'm also going to make some snacks for you to take on the train.

**Suguru**: Thank you, Mahoro. We won't be arriving in Kyoto until very late, so I'm not sure how much of a chance we will get to eat.

**Mahoro**: Well eat up now and I will get everything ready and bring it to school this afternoon. (_And then looking sternly at the twins_) And make sure you don't accept any chocolate today… from anyone.

**Riku**: Don't worry Mahoro-san. I don't think I could look at a piece of chocolate at this point, let alone eat any.

**Kaito**: I don't think Chizu or Miyuki-chan will let any chocolate get close to us.

**Riku**: Well, at least not for a while.

_The twins begin to eat as the scene fades to students and teachers gathered outside the school. Many of the students are lined up by busses with their suitcases; others are milling around. Scene pans to Mahoro, Suguru, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Sera and Kenta standing in a group and talking. Suguru, Riku and Kaito are standing next to their suitcases and Mahoro is carrying a package._

**Miyuki**: Thank you for packing for Riku, Mahoro-san. If things had worked out differently, I would have helped him pack last night.

**Riku**: Kaito and I really messed things up last night.

**Miyuki**: Will you stop that!

**Chizu**: Once you guys settled down, everything turned out all right.

**Kaito**: That doesn't make me feel like any less of an idiot.

**Mahoro**: They didn't eat any more chocolate today, did they?

**Riku**: I had quite a few offers, but Miyuki explained that Kaito and I have an allergy.

**Mahoro**: Any idea how the children from the embassy reacted, especially Yasou-kun, Yukio-kun and Akio-kun?

**Miyuki**: I warned my sisters that there might be some kind of a problem, but as far as I know there weren't any.

**Sera**: I was in contact with the command ship last night. I was afraid that Commander Leesha was going to hurt her self, she was laughing so hard.

**Kaito**: It wasn't funny.

**Sera**: When you have the opportunity, ask her about her first experience with chocolate. Apparently she has been working to desensitize the people on the Command Ship since she returned, so there is little chance of the same thing happening to the embassy staff, at least to such an extent.

**Chizu**: Why didn't she warn Kaito and Riku-kun?

**Kaito**: She may have, but she covered so many things during our short stay on the Command Ship I may have forgotten about it.

_Minawa and Hamaji join the group._

**Suguru**: Hi Minawa-chan… Hamaji-kun… Where have you been?

**Hamaji**: Don't ask?

**Minawa**: We were running late this morning and we forgot our suitcases. We had to run home and get them.

**Hamaji**: Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep up with Minawa when she decides to really run?

**Suguru**: I think I have some idea.

**Miyuki**: It looks like you're just in time. I think they are going to start loading our bus.

**Mahoro**: Why are you taking the bus? I thought that you were going by train.

**Suguru**: Rather than have to fight with the commuters on the train, we'll take a bus to the main train station and get on the train to Kyoto there.

**Kenta**: (_To Sera_) Looks like I have to go now. I'll miss you.

**Sera**: I'll miss you too. (_After a moment of silence and in a quieter voice_) Would it embarrass you if I gave you a kiss in front of your classmates?

**Kenta**: Not at all. Most of the people in the school know that we're going together… (_Smiling and taking Sera's hand in his_) And a kiss from you would never embarrass me.

_Sera puts her arms around Kenta and kisses him on the cheek._

**Miyuki**: Awww… Isn't that cute?

**Suguru**: I'll see you in a week, Mahoro. And I'll contact you on the wristband whenever I have the chance.

**Mahoro**: I'll be waiting for your calls.

**Suguru**: I love you.

**Mahoro**: I love you too.

_Mahoro and Suguru, in what can only be described as passionate, embrace and kiss._

**Miyuki**: (_Initially looking at Mahoro and Suguru_) Now Sera… That's a kiss.

_When Miyuki turns to look at Sera, Sera is blushing brightly._

_Scene fades to show the busses pulling away and Mahoro and Sera standing next to each other waving good-bye. As the busses move out of sight Mahoro stops waving but Sera continues for a moment longer._

**Sera**: (_Sighing_) Mahoro-san, can you explain something to me?

**Mahoro**: (_Sera and Mahoro turn to face each other_) I will if I can.

**Sera**: Why do I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest… and don't say that technically I don't have a heart only a highly efficient pump that functions to circulate vital fluids through my body. My brother tried that line once and he almost died.

**Mahoro**: I wouldn't think of it. I feel the same way.

**Sera**: But none of this is logical. Mahoro-san, we are machines, constructed for battle. We shouldn't be experience feelings like this.

**Mahoro**: I don't think that's the case. I think we **were** constructed to experience feelings like this. In the end, I think this is what makes us superior warriors. We fight to protect those things and those people we have feelings for… Sera-san, do you have any plans for this evening?

**Sera**: Not really. I was planning on going to go back to my apartment and mope.

**Mahoro**: Why don't you come to my house and we can mope together? I'll make dinner for us. We can go to the baths. Then we can stop at the liquor store and do what Saori and I did the last time Suguru went away without me. I was going to ask Kanoko-chan if she might want to join us, but she probably has a date.

**Sera**: Is she still dating the guy from the hospital? … The guy who had his fingers broken?

**Mahoro**: The same. Let's go. I picked up some nice looking beef and I was thinking of making pepper steak.

**Sera**: Sounds good to me.

_Scene fades as Mahoro and Sera begin walking toward home and shifts to Yaeko and Shiori in their classroom, standing by their locker, getting ready to leave for home. Hotaru joins them._

**Hotaru**: Do you have a minute?

**Yaeko**: Sure. My mom is working a double shift today so there really isn't any hurry to get home. What's up?

**Hotaru**: Mariko-chan and I are planning a graduation trip for the class and we were wondering if you two would like to join us. There are six other girls going including Kumiko-chan and Toshi-chan.

_Yaeko and Shiori look at each other for a moment._

**Shiori**: I don't think we'll be able to. My sister's wedding is on the fourteenth of March…

**Yaeko**: And Shiori and I may be taking a little graduation trip of our own. We've asked for permission to visit the Saint Command Ship during the break.

**Hotaru**: I think you have us beat. We were only planning on going to Okinawa.

**Yaeko**: I have a friend that I met when I was in the hospital. She's getting medical treatment on the Command Ship, but she really isn't getting any better and I want to see her at least one more time.

**Hotaru**: I can understand that… Did they ever figure out what was wrong with you last fall?

**Yaeko**: It's a condition I inherited from my father. It isn't life threatening, but it can really affect me if I'm not careful and I get too tired.

**Hotaru**: So… how long will you be in space?

**Yaeko**: Probably two weeks, between to trip to and from the Command Ship and the time we're actually on the Command Ship.

**Shiori**: It's too bad that Sera's ship is going to be full. They could come along with us.

**Hotaru**: Who else is going with you?

**Shiori**: A group of students from the class my sister teaches are going to be exchange students on the Command Ship and a few other people from their class are going also.

**Hotaru**: It would have been nice if you could have come with us… I wanted to tell you… I'm really sorry for the way I treated you before.

**Yaeko**: I don't really blame you. There are still times that I find it hard to believe myself. (_Moment of silence_) How long are you going to be in Okinawa?

**Hotaru**: Probably a week… Why?

**Yaeko**: Maybe we could do something when Shiori and I get back from the Command Ship. We should at least have a week before we start the new school year.

**Shiori**: Maybe Commander Hayato will let us use the lodge.

**Hotaru**: You mean the lodge we went to with you?

**Yaeko**: No, the lodge where my sister and the rest of the people that went to the Command Ship last summer stayed when they returned to Earth. Maybe I could ask Mahoro-san about it. If you thought the hot springs at the lodge we went to on our trip were nice, wait until you see these.

_Scene fades to the living room of the Misato residence. Mahoro and Sera are sitting on the couch. Each has a beer in hand and there are numerous empty cans on the table and floor._

**Sera**: So you and Saori got drunk the last time Suguru-kun went away like this?

**Mahoro**: Suguru was only going to be gone for the weekend and it wasn't my idea to get drunk. Saori and I went out to the Pachinko parlor and after we won Saori wanted to celebrate, so we went to the bar and drank four or five mugs of beer. Then we came back here and drank a few more six packs. But mostly we talked. We really never did that before. Mostly we talked about Suguru and why we liked him so much.

**Sera**: (_After taking a drink from her beer_) Mahoro, can you explain to me why I feel the way I do about Kenta?

**Mahoro**: Only if you can explain to me why I feel the way I do about Suguru. Love is a difficult thing to explain.

**Sera**: You spent a long time with Suguru-kun and you went through some really painful times together. You have a relationship that developed over time. I've felt like this about Kenta from the very first moment I met him. When I invited him to come with me to the Command Ship, I meant it. We had just met, but I felt like I couldn't be away from him without it ripping me apart. I couldn't wait to come back to Earth to see him and when I had to stay longer at the Command Ship, I thought I was going to die. I don't understand any of this.

**Mahoro**: I think I realized from the very first time I saw Suguru at his father's funeral that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him… I just couldn't admit that to myself until I almost lost him. At least you realized your feelings for Kenta-kun before that happened.

**Sera**: But why should I feel this way?

**Mahoro**: Before I met Suguru and got to know him, I was only a fighting machine. My purpose in life was to destroy an enemy, even if I didn't really know what that enemy was. But in many ways I never felt complete. I felt as if some element of me was missing. It didn't matter all that much because I didn't have an understanding of it… although I think Suguru's father tried to explain it to me as well as he could. Once I met Suguru and got to know him, that incompleteness seemed to vanish. I didn't understand why until the day we confessed our love for each other. Suddenly having that emptiness filled hurt, but it was the kind of hurt I don't want to go away ever again.

_Mahoro takes a long draw from her beer and finishes it. She takes another, opens it and takes another deep draw._

**Sera**: But why should I feel this way about Kenta and not somebody else?

**Mahoro**: Maybe it has something to do with our programming.

**Sera**: Huh?

**Mahoro**: Maybe we're programmed that when we find the ideal person, we fall in love with them immediately.

**Sera**: (_After finishing the beer in her can_) Yeah… I could possibly believe that, although I'm not sure why Saint would do that. It still doesn't guarantee that the ideal person will fall in love with us.

**Mahoro**: Is that what's bothering you about how you feel?

**Sera**: (_Sera picks up another beer but does not open it_) I keep asking myself why should Kenta have any feelings for me? I'm not from Earth. I'm not really Saint. I'm an android.

**Mahoro**: I thought the same way. Why should Suguru love me? All I am is a combat android… a combat android that happened to be the one who killed his father. I thought that when he found that out he would hate me. I was so afraid of that, but when he found out, he didn't hate me at all. I think Kenta-kun feels the same way about you as you feel about him. Maybe that's all the way it's supposed to be.

_Mahoro finishes her beer and takes another and opens it while Sera opens the beer she is holding._

**Sera**: (_After taking a drink_) You know… it's real easy to be philosophical when you've had too much to drink.

**Mahoro**: Yeah, isn't it? (_Mahoro takes a drink from her beer_) How would you like to watch one of Suguru's videos?

**Sera**: You actually watch Suguru-kun's ecchi videos?

**Mahoro**: Actually I've only seen two of them and one of those was the one I bought for him for his birthday. He still won't answer some of my questions.

**Sera**: Do you think Suguru-kun would mind?

**Mahoro**: I don't think so. I'll get a video. Why don't you get another couple of six packs from the refrigerator?

_Mahoro gets up slowly and begins to walk toward the stairs to the bedrooms while Sera gets up and walks toward the kitchen._

_Scene fades to Commander Hayato sitting at his desk, reading a rather thick report. There is a knock at the door of the office._

**Hayato**: Come in.

_The door opens and Eimi Shina enters the office. The Commander puts the report down on the desk while Eimi stands off to his left side, next to the desk._

**Hayato**: What is it?

**Eimi**: The students have arrived in Kyoto and are at their hotel.

**Hayato**: Were there any incidents?

**Eimi**: None sir.

**Hayato**: That's good. (_Looking at his watch_) We can probably call it a night.

**Eimi**: We have twelve operatives stationed around the hotel. There shouldn't be any problems.

**Hayato**: Make sure they don't interfere too much with the students' fun. I can remember my school class trips. I don't think we slept at all the first night. I think we spent most of the night playing the king game and trying to hide the fact that we were still awake from the teachers.

**Eimi**: My experience was similar… although we didn't play the king game until my high school class trip. Do you think that Suguru-kun is aware of the scope of the protection he and his classmates are receiving?

**Hayato**: Of course he's aware of it. I am amazed at the things he is aware of.

**Eimi**: Have you given Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san's request to go to the Command Ship any further consideration?

**Hayato**: I've talked to Commander Leesha on several occasions. She cannot guarantee that Matthew will agree to see them, but she cannot see any reason for Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun not to go to the Command Ship, although she will be remaining here on Earth during that time.

**Eimi**: And the requests of Yaeko Nishimura and Shiori Shikijo?

**Hayato**: Again, Commander Leesha cannot see any reason for them not to go, and the doctors say it may be of some benefit for the cyborg.

**Eimi**: So I'll inform them so they can start making preparations.

**Hayato**: Thank you.

**Eimi**: Are you making headway in reviewing the proposal?

**Hayato**: (_Picking up the report_) I think I may have slept through some major sections of it, but I was just reading about the shuttle service between Earth and the Command Ship.

**Eimi**: Do you see any problems with it so far?

**Hayato**: I don't think the United Nations will have too many problems with the proposal, considering there are some significant benefits for Earth in this treaty. Well, I think I've looked at this enough for today. (_Putting the report down on the desk_) Tomorrow is going to be another long day.

**Eimi**: Yes sir, it is. Shrine tours.

**Hayato**: (_As he and Eimi exit the office_) Why do they always do shrine tours on the first day of a class trip?

_The commander turns off the light to his office. Fade to black._

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens with Yaeko and Shiori at their desk in the bedroom, working on homework. There is a knock at the door._

**Voice of Chitose**: Ya-chan… Shiori-chan… there is someone here to see you.

_Shiori and Yaeko look at each other for a brief moment._

**Yaeko**: Were you expecting someone?

**Shiori**: Not really.

**Yaeko**: We'll be right out.

**Voice of Eimi**: Do you mind if I come in? I've been told that I absolutely have to see your artwork.

**Yaeko**: I guess so… but the room is a mess.

_Eimi slides the door open a bit and peeks in._

**Eimi**: Don't worry. My room isn't nearly this neat. I glad that my quarters are not subject to inspection.

_Eimi slides the door open the remainder of the way._

**Chitose**: (_To Eimi_) Would you like some tea?

**Eimi**: Thank you, but no. I can't really stay very long. I promised to stop by and visit with Mahoro-san tonight and I still have another stop to make before that… but I wanted to deliver the message in person. Commander Hayato has talked with Commander Leesha and she has extended an invitation to you to visit the Command Ship after Saori-san and Ryuga-san's wedding.

**Yaeko**: (_Eyes widening_) Commander Leesha said that it would be all right for me to come to the Command Ship?

**Eimi**: The invitation is for you and Shiori-chan. (_Turning to Chitose_) The invitation is also extended to you Nishimura-san… but I think the ship will be rather crowded. There are already twenty people scheduled to go and that doesn't include Sera-san and Kenta-kun.

**Shiori**: Who else is going?

**Eimi**: Of course you are… the eight students who are going to the Command Ship as exchange students… Principal Matsuhira… Mahoro-san, Suguru-kun, Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun… Chizu-chan and Kaito-kun… and three other students from Suguru's class.

**Yaeko**: That is going to be a crowd. Will I get to see Hana?

**Eimi**: That is one of the major reasons the Commander approved the visit. She really believes that a visit from you may help to improve Hana-chan's condition.

**Yaeko**: Do you have any idea of how Hana is doing?

**Eimi**: When I talked to Commander Leesha the last time, she said that all of the implants had been retracted and removed. There seems to be some healing, but it is very slow. And they have cut back on the sedation so she is awake a great deal of the time, but she never speaks to anyone. Commander Leesha is hoping that you might be able to talk with her.

**Yaeko**: Thank you, Eimi-san. Mom, it would be really nice if you could come with us.

**Chitose**: I don't think I can afford to be away from work for that long… maybe some other time.

**Eimi**: Well, I need to be going, but I was told that I'd be a real idiot if I missed the art exhibit.

**Yaeko**: The art exhibit is on the walls… look all as much as you like. (_After a moment's pause_) In fact, I'll give you a sketch if you'll do a favor for me.

**Eimi**: A favor for an original Nishimura… Just ask.

_As the scene fades Yaeko starts explaining her favor to Eimi. Scene fades to Sera and Mahoro sitting in the living room of the Misato residence on the couches facing each other. There are an assortment of empty and full beer cans on the table (although most of the empty cans are in front of Sera)._

**Sera**: (_Emptying the can of beer in her hand and dropping it haphazardly on the table_) When did Suguru-kun say he was going to call you?

**Mahoro**: As soon as they got back to the hotel after the theater… although Suguru didn't sound very enthusiastic about going to the theater.

**Sera**: What are they going to see?

**Mahoro**: They went to see a Kabuki performance.

**Sera**: I can understand why he wasn't enthusiastic about going. I know that I wouldn't be able to sit all day. Whose idea was it to do that?

**Mahoro**: You know it wasn't Saori.

**Sera**: And Ryuga has trouble sitting through an episode of anime. What time is it? When did Suguru-kun say he was going to call?

**Mahoro**: It's forty-five seconds since the last time you asked. Don't worry. Suguru will call and he promised that he would have Kenta-kun with him.

**Sera**: I'm sorry. You don't know how tempted I am to transport up to the ship and figure out a way I can transport down to his hotel.

**Mahoro**: You don't have a beacon at the hotel.

**Sera**: I know. My stupid brother wouldn't take one with him.

**Mahoro**: They'll be home in three more days… and you did make a promise.

**Sera**: (_Takes another can of beer, opens it and takes a deep drink; Sigh_) I know.

_Sound of the doorbell ringing. Sera and Mahoro look at each other._

**Mahoro**: (_Standing up and walking toward the front door_) I wasn't expecting anyone tonight.

_Mahoro disappears into the entryway. There is the sound of the door opening. There is some quiet conversation. Sera finishes the can of beer, stands up and faces toward the entryway._

**Sera**: Mahoro-san, who is it? Is it Kenta?

_There is the sound of the door closing and Mahoro enters the living room with Eimi._

**Eimi**: Good evening, Sera-san

**Sera**: (_Sounding mildly disappointed_) Good evening, Eimi-san.

**Eimi**: Don't sound so excited to see me. (_Eimi walks with Mahoro to the couch_) Hmmm… It looks like someone is having a serious case of boyfriend withdrawal syndrome.

**Sera**: What makes you think that?

**Eimi**: Well, my first clue is the remains of what looks like three six pack in front of you… and the fact that you thought that I might be Kenta-kun… And although I would like to oblige you, I don't think I have the right equipment.

_There is a quiet snicker from Mahoro for which Sera returns an angry glare._

**Eimi**: Well, I must say you are taking Suguru-kun being away very well, Mahoro-san.

**Sera**: That's because Suguru-kun calls her every night.

**Mahoro**: (_Slight blush; quietly_) He's been calling me every morning before breakfast too. (_Normal voice_) Actually we're waiting for Suguru to call now. He promised that Kenta-kun would be with him.

**Eimi**: Awww… How sweet. Actually Sera-san, I'm glad you're here. I stopped at your apartment before I cam here.

**Mahoro**: Sera-san has been staying here for the last few nights… usually because she's had too much to drink to get herself home.

**Sera**: I'm sorry. I can't help it that I miss Kenta.

**Eimi**: Sera-san, you need to get a grip on something other than a can of beer. Well, the reason I was looking for Sera-san actually involves you also Mahoro-san. I have the passenger roster for your trip to the Command Ship after Saori-san and Ryuga-san's wedding.

_Eimi takes a folded sheet of paper from her uniform pocket, unfolds it and hands it to Sera. Sera looks at it for a moment and then hands it to Mahoro._

**Eimi**: Commander Leesha could not guarantee that Matthew would meet with you, but she doesn't see any reason why you can't visit the Command Ship.

**Mahoro**: Ya-chan and Shiori-chan?

**Eimi**: Ya-chan wants to visit the cyborg Hana and the Doctors think it might be of some benefit toward Hana's recovery.

**Sera**: Why are Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun going?

**Eimi**: The doctors want to check on Minawa-chan's progress and run some additional tests to compare to Hana's progress.

**Mahoro**: And Chizu-chan is going for some medical tests.

**Eimi**: I'm surprised that Miyuki-chan, Riku-kun, Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun didn't request to go also.

**Mahoro**: Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun are going to be taking care of the liquor store while Kiyomi-kun's parents go on a short vacation. And Miyuki-chan wanted to make sure that Nayoko-chan, Tori-chan and Umeko-chan had the chance to make the trip.

**Sera**: If Umeko-chan is going I'm assuming that Slash will be going with her.

**Eimi**: I hadn't though of that, but I would assume that lover boy will be going also.

**Sera**: It sounds like no one is going to let Slash forget about his little escapade.

**Eimi**: At least not for a while.

**Mahoro**: (_Looking at the list_) Sera-san, I'm not sure there will be enough quarters for everyone… unless the principal shares a room with one of the students. And if Kenta-kun goes along where will he stay?

**Sera**: If Kenta goes, he can stay on the bridge with me. The pilot's and the co-pilot's chairs are designed so that they can be used for sleeping. Let me see that. (_Mahoro hands the passenger roster to Sera_) Hmmm… I think you're right… And it will be with one of the female students.

**Eimi**: This is going to be a problem.

**Mahoro**: I wouldn't want someone to not to be able to go. (_Mahoro takes the roster back from Sera_) Hmmm… I wonder if Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun would mind sharing a room with Suguru and me, since Suguru and I will probably only be using one of the beds.

**Eimi**: That's up to you and Suguru-kun and Manawa-chan and Hamaji-kun.

**Sera**: But if they did that, the principal would not have to room with one of his students so it is probably a better solution.

**Eimi**: I don't have a problem with it. I'm just surprised that Commander Hayato didn't catch that.

**Mahoro**: Or maybe he already expected us to do something like that. Eimi-san, would you like a beer?

**Eimi**: I wouldn't mind… actually with everything that has been going on this week, I could use a couple.

**Mahoro**: You're welcome to stay the night. Sera-san has been using Minawa-chan's bed, but the twins' room is available.

**Eimi**: I'll keep that in mind. You see Sera-san, I will be glad when this class trip is over also… although for completely different reasons. Since the attack at the Festival, it was decided that Vesper would provide security for the students while they were on their class trip. You have no idea how difficult it is to keep track of nine classes and not let them know that they are being guarded. And it doesn't help when Suguru-kun walks up to the operatives and asks them to pass messages back to Commander Hayato.

**Mahoro**: I know it would irritate Slash to no end when Suguru knew that Slash was guarding him.

**Sera**: Speaking of the attack at the festival, have they found anything else about the men who attacked Kenta and the others?

**Eimi**: Nothing really. It took over a week to arrange a meeting that lasted all of three minutes with Todoroki-san. The dead man had been in his employ but was fired the same day they came to try to retrieve Rin-chan. Since that time Todoroki-san supposedly had no contact with the gentleman. We have a name, but nothing else. He apparently had no wife or children. His mother hadn't seen him for more that six years… which would coincide with the start of his employ with the Todoroki Group.

**Sera**: You said Todoroki-san apparently had no contact with the gentleman?

**Eimi**: That is what Todoroki-san says, but for some reason I cannot explain, I don't believe him.

**Mahoro**: What about the weapon that killed him?

**Eimi**: That too is a big mystery. The slug does not conform to any known weapon, either by caliber or by weight.

**Mahoro**: Is it possible that it is a Kaemisa weapon?

**Eimi**: It is possible. Although there is no direct evidence of a link between the Todoroki Group and Kaemisa, the circumstantial evidence is very strong.

**Mahoro**: What about the gentleman that Sera-san captured?

**Eimi**: He is another complete mystery also. He will not give us his name. There are no matches to any existing database on his photograph or finger prints. There are no missing persons' reports and no one has tried to contact him. It's as if he doesn't actually exist.

**Mahoro**: Maybe Sera-san and I should have a nice friendly conversation with the gentleman. (_Rubbing the knuckles on right hand with her left hand_) I'm sure that after we carefully explain the situation to him, he would be glad to give us all of the information we need.

**Eimi**: And probably some that we don't need. I'm not sure that would be a good idea since the police are holding him, not Vesper.

**Sera**: Eimi-san is probably right. I'm not sure I could keep it on that friendly of a level.

**Eimi**: We are doing the best we can. The police are willing to continue to hold the gentleman, but at the moment they believe that it is some extremist group that does not want the Earth to have relationships with space aliens. Hey! I seem to remember someone offering me a beer.

**Mahoro**: One beer coming up… or would you like to do it like Sera-san has been doing it… by the six-pack?

**Eimi**: The six-pack sounds like a good idea.

**Mahoro**: One six-pack around for everyone.

_Scene fades as Mahoro exits to the kitchen and Eimi sits down next to Sera. Scene shifts to Yaeko, Shiori, Hotaru and Mariko approaching their homeroom teacher, Cho Enji, at her desk._

**Yaeko**: Enji-sensei, may we talk with you for a moment?

**Cho**: Of course you may.

**Yaeko**: Well, most of the members of our class would like to go on a graduation trip.

**Cho**: I understand that. A number of the students from our class are going to Okinawa.

**Hotaru**: That's true. Several of our parents are going as chaperones.

**Shiori**: And Ya-chan and I are going to the Saint Command Ship to visit a friend.

**Cho**: That is really something. I think someday I would like to do that.

**Yaeko**: But in addition to that, I've gotten permission for anyone from our class who would like to, to spend a week at a mountain lodge with some of the most wonderful natural hot springs I've ever seen. But the people who gave me permission want us to have chaperones and we were wondering if you and Tachibana-sensei would be our chaperones.

**Cho**: Wouldn't it be better if some of your parents acted as chaperones.

**Mariko**: My mother is going as a chaperone on the trip to Okinawa. She can't take any additional time off from work.

**Hotaru**: And that is the situation with the other parents. They either cannot get time off from work… or there are other family obligations.

**Yaeko**: So we were wondering if you and Tachibana-sensei would consider going with us. There would be no expense to either of you. All we need to do is our own cooking. Vesper will provide all of the food.

**Cho**: Are you sure that everyone in the class will be comfortable with Tachibana-sensei and I accompanying you.

**Mariko**: We've all talked about it and we don't have any problem with it… just as long as you don't try to teach a literature class while we're there.

**Cho**: I will talk to Tachibana-sensei about it and I will let you know Monday morning.

**Yaeko**: (_Smiling_) Thank you Sensei.

_Scene fades to show a number of people standing (in both small and large groups) outside the school waiting for the buses to arrive with the students from the class trip. Scene pans to Mahoro and Sera who are standing together. Mrs. Ogitsu (Kenta's mother) joins Mahoro and Sera._

**Sera**: (_Bowing to Kenta's mother_) Good afternoon, Ogitsu-san.

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: (_Returning the bow_) Good afternoon, Sera-san… Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro**: (_Also bowing_) Good afternoon, Ogitsu-san.

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: The buses seem to be late.

**Mahoro**: (_Indicating her wristband_) I talked to Suguru after the train arrived at the station and he was on the bus. He said it took some time to gather everyone together. And now they are stuck in traffic.

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: You can talk with Suguru-kun any time you like with that device.

**Mahoro**: Technically yes. But I usually wait for Suguru to call me. If I didn't, I think I would be talking to him constantly with it when he is away.

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: You really do love Suguru-kun, don't you?

**Mahoro**: Yes, Ogitsu-san. I love Suguru very much.

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: And Sera-san, you really do love my Kenta?

**Sera**: (_Quietly_) Yes, I do. I love your son very much.

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: (_Sigh_) You may have noticed that my husband is considerably older than me. I first met him my third year in junior high school. He was my literature teacher and I thought he was the most handsome man I have ever met. It took me almost half of the year for me to get up the courage to confess to him. I expected that he would reject me outright, but he didn't. He was very nice and said that he felt flattered that I should feel that way. But he also said that at least for the moment things probably would not work out. We continued to see each other as friends through the end of the year and he tutored me for my high school literature class. Near the end of the school year, I had gotten a very good grade on a paper he had helped me with. I wanted to thank him. It all started with an innocent kiss. I don't think either of us meant it to go any farther… but it did. He and I had sex right in the teachers' workroom and I got pregnant. When I told him, he wanted to do the right thing and we went and told my parents. My parents were angry, but they agreed to sign the papers so that we could get married, but the damage was already done. When the school found out, they fired him immediately and he hasn't been able to find a teaching job since. His family will not have anything to do with him. I don't want Kenta and you to be in the same situation.

**Sera**: Ogitsu-san…

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: Please, call me Yukimi.

**Sera**: Yukimi-san, your son is very special to me and I would not do anything that would deliberately hurt him.

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: I know that.

**Sera**: If you think its best that Kenta not come with me to the Command Ship, I would understand.

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: Actually, my husband and I spent a lot of time talking about that and although I still have some reservations… We think that it would be all right for Kenta to go with you on this trip.

**Sera**: You realize that Kenta and I spoke during the week.

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: I know. Kenta told me. Maybe it's the fact that both of you have always been so honest about your relationship that I feel confident enough to let him go.

_Sera closes her eyes for a moment and sighs. When she opens her eyes, she tries her best to smile._

**Sera**: Ogitsu-san… Yukimi-san… when Kenta returns, there are still a few things that we need to discuss.

_Fade to black and cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with an overhead shot of the Hiritsu Junior High School Auditorium. Zoom in to show Suguru, Rin, Kiyomi, Minawa and Hamaji talking with each other. Cut to show Yaeko, Shiori, Hotaru, Mariko, Kumiko and Toshi standing together. Scene cuts to Suguru giving Leesha a hug and kiss. Scene cuts to show another person (male) in a Saint uniform. Scene cuts to Shiori both smiling and crying at the same time. Scene cuts to a close up of Saori also smiling, but with tears forming in her eyes._

**[Voice Over**

**Voice of Miyuki**: Graduation time.

**Voice of Chizu**: Three years of junior high school are over.

**Voice of Rin**: It seems like far longer than that. And now it's on to high school.

**Voice of Chizu**: Shiori-chan and Ya-chan are graduating too.

**Voice of Rin**: They seem to be getting along better with their classmates.

**Voice of Miyuki**: After Shiori-chan and Ya-chan get back from the Command Ship, they are going to take the entire class to the Vesper Lodge.

**Voice of Chizu**: I see that Leesha-san is here.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Who is that with her?

**Voice of Rin**: I don't know, but he looks kind of familiar.

**Voice of Chizu**: Maybe it's Leesha-san's boy friend.

**Voice of Miyuki**: What was that phone call?

**Voice of Rin**: It was from Saori-sensei's sister Kaori.

**Voice of Chizu**: I hope nothing is wrong. Shiori-chan looks like she is ready to cry.

**Voice of Miyuki**: And Sensei looks the same.

**Episode 32: ****Moving Forward**


	32. Episode 32 Moving Forward

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 32: Moving Forward**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Show opens with the third year students of Hiritsu Junior High School #4 gathered in the school auditorium. The students are in groups by class along the side of the auditorium with their homeroom teacher. Chairs are set up in the middle of the auditorium (rows of chairs to either side of a central aisle) with flags indicating the rows for each class._

_Zoom in to the class 3-4 group showing Suguru, Rin, Kiyomi, Minawa and Hamaji talking with each other._

**Kiyomi**: (_Looking around the auditorium_) It's hard to believe that we won't be seeing most of these people again.

**Hamaji**: I know. At least most of the people from our class will still be together.

**Rin**: But who knows when we'll see the people going to the Command Ship after this.

**Suguru**: I think they'll be home for summer break… or at least that's what Eimi-san told me. They'll get to decide then if they want to continue school on the Command Ship or if they want to stay here on Earth.

**Hamaji**: You mean after they've had a chance to eat the food on the Command Ship for a while.

**Suguru**: Leesha has promised them a steady supply of food from Earth, but that may be much for her as anybody else.

**Rin**: Where will the go to school if they decide not to go back to the Command Ship?

**Suguru**: I'm not sure, but if I had to guess, I think they would join our class.

**Hamaji**: Vesper is really going out of their way to keep us together.

**Kiyomi**: And to keep a close watch on us. Suguru-kun how many Vesper agents did you actually see while we were on the class trip?

**Suguru**: At least twelve, but I think there may have been more backup people who weren't actually in the hotel or on the tours with us.

**Rin**: I really don't think they appreciated it when you walked up to them and asked them to pass messages back to Commander Hayato.

**Suguru**: It was the easiest way I could think of to get word to Commander Hayato that our schedule had been changed since it didn't seem like anyone else was doing that.

_Suguru notices that Minawa is look around for someone in the crowd._

**Suguru**: Minawa-chan, who are you looking for?

**Minawa**: Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan and the twins. I haven't seen them since the end of the last practice.

**Kiyomi**: Maybe they went to find an empty room to make out while we were waiting.

**Minawa**: And they didn't invite Hamaji and me?

**Rin**: (_Giving Kiyomi a gentle slap on the shoulder_) Stop that! Just because that's what you'd like to do. (_To Minawa_) The Principal Matsuhira wanted to talk to the twins about something. What I want to know is… why are we still here? We've already practiced the ceremony three times.

**Suguru**: I think we're stuck doing it at least one more time, but I hope we get done soon.

**Hamaji**: Any idea when Commander Leesha will get here?

**Suguru**: She is supposed to get here sometime this afternoon.

**Kiyomi**: This afternoon? How? I just saw Sera-san at the liquor store yesterday.

**Suguru**: She's coming on one of the other transport ships. Since Sera-san is going to stay at the Command Ship for the entire time we are there, she wanted a ship in orbit just in case of an emergency and she had to get back to the Command Ship quickly.

**Voice of Principal Matsuhira**: If I may have your attention please… Your attention please.

_Scene shifts to the rostrum on the stage where Principal Matsuhira is standing and speaking into the microphone. The room quiets._

**Principal Matsuhira**: Thank you for your patience. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but we have had to modify the ceremony slightly and would like to go through it one more time to make sure no one is surprised with the changes… although we will skip bringing you to the stage to receive your diplomas. We seem to have that part worked out well. If the classes would proceed to your assembly points in the hallway we will get started… and let's all put in some extra effort to make sure this is the last time we need to practice.

_Scene zooms out to show the entire auditorium as the students move toward the exits. Scene fades to show Yaeko, Shiori, Hotaru, Mariko, Kumiko and Toshi standing together in a group among others in the school auditorium._

**Mariko**: So, exactly why are we waiting?

**Shiori**: Enji-sensei asked Ya-chan and me to wait for her. She had to do something and then she said she needed to talk to us.

**Toshi**: I hope there isn't a problem with them with them being our chaperones on the trip to the hot springs.

**Yaeko**: No. It has something to do with a favor I asked of her. Tachibana-sensei and Enji-sensei will be going with us.

**Kumiko**: So when are you schedule to leave on your trip into space?

**Yaeko**: Monday morning. Sera-san says that she would like to depart for the Command Ship no later than eleven in the morning.

**Hotaru**: Our flight to Okinawa leaves Sunday at ten in the morning.

**Shiori**: How many of you are going?

**Mariko**: There are only going to be twelve of us with chaperones, but everyone said will be going to the lodge.

**Toshi**: How long are you going to be in space?

**Yaeko**: We'll be at the Command Ship for five days and Sera-san says that it will take three days to get there and about two and a half days to get back. If everything goes according to plan we'll be back some time on the twenty-sixth. The lodge will be ready for us on the twenty-seventh and we can stay there until the fourth of April. Shiori and I have to report to our dormitory on the fifth of April.

**Mariko**: You two are actually going to share a dorm room?

**Shiori**: Why not? I've been staying with Ya-chan since my mother got sick.

**Yaeko**: It just makes sense, especially now with my mother's new job. I'll get the chance to see her more often staying at school. The new restaurant is three blocks from the University.

**Toshi**: It's just that you two spend so much time together already. (_Tentatively_) People might actually start to think that you're lovers.

**Yaeko**: (_Offhandedly_) Maybe we are.

**Shiori**: Ya-chan!

_Hotaru, Mariko, Kumiko and Toshi look at Yaeko and Shiori with a mixture of shock and disbelief. There is an extended moment of silence, which is broken by the voice of Cho Enji, who joins the group._

**Cho Enji**: Ya-chan… Shiori-chan… I'm glad you're still here. I just spoke with the principal about the extra tickets you wanted. (_Handing Yaeko an envelope_) I thought she was going to go right through the roof until I told her who the tickets were for. Then she wanted to put them on stage with the teachers.

**Shiori**: I don't think Suguru-kun and the other would like that. They've been trying to stay out of the spotlight as much as possible.

**Hotaru**: You mean your friends that went to the Saint ship are coming to our graduation?

**Yaeko**: Them… and the twins… and if she arrives in time, the Commander of the Saint Command Ship.

**Cho Enji**: I didn't realize that.

**Yaeko**: Suguru-kun wasn't sure exactly when she was arriving, so I'm still not sure if she'll be here.

**Cho Enji**: It's probably best if the principal doesn't know, considering her reaction to your friends coming. She would probably want to make the Commander the keynote speaker.

**Shiori**: We'll warn the Commander.

**Cho Enji**: Are all of the arrangements finalized for the trip to the hot spring lodge?

**Yaeko**: Everything has been arranged with the people from Vesper, although we may have to be creative with the room arrangements. Eimi-san reminded me that there are only sixteen rooms, although they could put some beds in the conference room. But I think we'll be able to work that out when we arrive.

**Mariko**: Have you given any thought as to how we will all get there? Do you have maps for us?

**Yaeko**: I talked to Sera-san. She said that we could use her ship to get there. Then it would only take about fifteen minutes, rather than a couple of hours to get there.

**Mariko**: You mean that the whole class would get to go up into space?

**Shiori**: Maybe Sera-san might even take us all on a couple of orbits around the Earth… if we behave ourselves.

**Hotaru**: You mean that we have to go up to the ship in that crazy… crazy…

**Shiori**: (_Laughing_) Elevator? You sound as bad as my sister when she first had to do it. Now she doesn't even think about it. I think she and her fiancé go up to the ship to have a nice private place to make out.

**Hotaru**: (_Glaring at Shiori, but turning her attention to Cho Enji after a moment_) So Enji-sensei, are we done?

**Cho Enji**: (_Smiling_) Yes, you're free to go. Just make sure you are here by two, Thursday afternoon.

**Yaeko**: Don't worry. We'll be here. Come on Shiori. My mom said she'd be home early today and take us shopping for our trip.

_As Yaeko and Shiori walk away together the scene fades to Suguru, Nayoko, Saori, Ryuga, Sera, Kenta, Minawa and Hamaji walking together toward Suguru's house._

**Suguru**: So Kanoko-san has another date tonight?

**Nayoko**: Yeah. Both she and her friend are working the day shift this week, so they've been out each night this week.

**Suguru**: I hope it isn't becoming a problem.

**Nayoko**: No, not at all. If fact it's kind of cute. They're both so shy about their relationship.

**Saori**: The guy who tried to reach under Kanoko-san's dress is shy?

**Hamaji**: I think the broken fingers might have something to do with that.

**Saori**: Good point.

**Nayoko**: Last night I was watching television when they came home and it was so obvious that had been doing something before they came into the house.

**Kenta**: What do you mean by obvious?

**Nayoko**: The buttons on Kanoko-chan's blouse were offset by two.

**Sera**: That obvious.

**Nayoko**: I don't think they were expecting me to still be up and the harder Kanoko-chan tried to straighten her blouse, the more it came undone. And to top it off, her bra wasn't on straight. Both of them got so flustered. I told them that I was going to go to bed and that Kanoko-chan's friend could stay as long as he liked, but I don't think he stayed any more than a few minutes after I went to my room. This morning though, Kanoko-chan spent most of breakfast apologizing for her behavior the previous night. The more I told her she hadn't done anything wrong, the more she apologized.

_As the group arrives at the front door of Suguru's house…_

**Hamaji**: Sounds like someone else I know.

**Minawa**: I haven't done that for a very long time.

**Hamaji**: (_Giving Minawa a squeeze_) I know.

**Nayoko**: Do any of Mahoro-san's other sisters have boy friends?

**Hamaji**: I don't think Akiko-chan is seeing anyone.

**Suguru**: I certainly don't think Nekoto-san is seeing anyone and I'm not sure about Chiako-san or Sanako-san. You'd have to ask Mahoro… and you'll have to tell Mahoro about Kanoko-san. She'll have a good laugh. (_Opening the front door and calling out_) Mahoro, I'm home… and we have guests. (_To the assembled group_) Lately Mahoro has been dressing somewhat informally around the house when no one is home.

**Hamaji**: Tell me about it. Last week Mi-chan and I came home when Mahoro-san wasn't expecting us.

**Minawa**: I'm not sure who was more embarrassed.

**Voice of Mahoro**: I'm in the kitchen. Please have everyone come in.

**Hamaji**: It seems a little bit early for Mahoro-san to be making dinner.

**Minawa**: Unless she is making stew or maybe one of her curries.

**Suguru**: (_Sniffing_) I don't smell anything cooking. Please, come in.

_After removing their shoes, everyone follows Suguru toward the kitchen. Mahoro (in her maid's uniform) steps out of the kitchen into the dining room to greet him._

**Mahoro**: Welcome home Suguru. (_Mahoro and Suguru embrace and kiss; after they kiss for a moment, they break their embrace._) Welcome everyone. Hmmm, if everyone is staying for dinner, I may have to rethink what I'm going to make.

**Suguru**: Actually Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei suggested that we might go out for dinner tonight.

**Voice from the Kitchen**: Oh! Don't do that. I was so looking forward to one of Mahoro-san's home cooked dinners.

_It takes the briefest of moments for Suguru recognize the voice. Leesha steps into the dining room from the kitchen._

**Suguru**: Grandmother? Grandmother! (_Steps up to Leesha, hugs her and gives her a kiss; Leesha gives Suguru a kiss_) I'm so glad you made it.

**Leesha**: Do you think that I would miss an important event like your graduation? … (_Shaking her head_) Wait… don't answer that. I've already missed too many other important events.

**Suguru**: I knew you would be here. When did you arrive?

**Leesha**: No more than five minutes ago. (_Turning back toward the kitchen and gesturing_) I'd like you to meet Captain Hiyoku. He was my pilot for my trip here.

**Suguru**: We've met… although briefly. He is the transport pilot who brought Minawa-chan to the Command Ship.

**Minawa**: Hello Captain Hiyoku.

**Hiyoku**: Hello Minawa-chan. How are you feeling?

**Minawa**: I'm feeling very well. (_Putting her arm around Hamaji_) I'm going to get married.

**Hiyoku**: I heard. Commander Leesha told me. Congratulations.

**Minawa**: Thank you.

**Sera**: Good day, Captain Hiyoku. Did you have any problem locating the transport beacon?

**Hiyoku**: No Commander Sera. Everything was exactly as you said.

**Ryuga**: Commander?

**Sera**: Ahhh…

**Leesha**: She received the promotion when she was put in charge of training the new pilots. Didn't she tell you? … Oh! I guess that means that technically Sera-san outranks her brother.

**Sera**: Don't worry brother. I won't make a big deal of it… and really it doesn't matter since you're retired.

**Leesha**: (_Looking around_) Where are the twins?

**Suguru**: They're with Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan at Chizu-chan's house… writing a speech.

**Leesha**: A speech?

**Saori**: It seems that the twins scored perfect grades on all of their final exams. There is a school award for doing that, so Matsuhira-sensei will present the award and he would like the twins to give a short speech.

**Hamaji**: Kaito-kun is really looking forward to it but I think Riku-kun would just rather let his brother do it.

**Leesha**: So the twins survived their first chocolate experience?

**Saori**: It would have been nice to have some warning about that.

**Leesha**: Unfortunately that was one of the things that I didn't have time to cover when they first came to the Command Ship, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll tell you about my first experience with chocolate after he twins come home.

**Suguru**: Why don't I give them a call? I think they'll be happy to see you.

_Scene fades to Yaeko and Shiori walking up to the door of Yaeko's house._

**Yaeko**: We're pretty late. I hope mom isn't angry.

**Shiori**: It couldn't be helped. The principal wouldn't let us go.

**Yaeko**: (_Opening the door_) Mom, we're home. (_As they enter_) I'm sorry we're so late.

Chitose enters the living room from the kitchen with Mr. Shikijo following her. Shiori sees her father and runs up to him to give him a hug.

**Shiori**: Papa! It's so good to see you… (_After a moment to realize that her father would normally be at work or the hospital_) Papa, what are you doing here? Is something wrong with Mama?

**Mr. Shikijo**: No, Shiori, everything is fine with your mother… in fact, I'd like you to come with me. Nishimura-san… Yaeko-chan, if you would like to come also.

**Shiori**: What is it papa? What is wrong?

**Mr. Shikijo**: (_Gently_) Nothing is wrong. Please just come with me.

_Mr. Shikijo leads Chitose, Yaeko and Shiori out the front door of the house and the group walks next door to the Shikijo residence. Mr. Shikijo opens the door and enters._

**Mr. Shikijo**: (_Calling from the entry way_) I'm here with Shiori and her friends.

**Voice of Kaori**: What took you so long? (_Kaori enters the entry way_) I thought you all got lost.

**Shiori**: (_Defensively_) The principal wanted to talk to Ya-chan and me after the practice. She wouldn't let us go.

**Kaori**: You're not in any kind of trouble?

**Yaeko**: No, we're not in any trouble.

**Kaori**: Please, everyone come in. Nishimura-san… Ya-chan… please.

_As a group, they follow Kaori into the living room. Seated at the far end of the living room, in a wheel chair, is Mrs. Shikijo. At first she looks as if she is asleep, but as the group enters, she opens her eyes and smiles._

**Mrs. Shikijo**: (_Fixing her eyes on Shiori; Quietly and somewhat weakly_) Shiori?

**Shiori**: Mama?

**Mrs. Shikijo**: Shiori… It's so good to see you.

**Shiori**: (_Smiling, with tears welling in her eyes_) Mama! (_Running to embrace her mother_) It's so good to see you too. Mama, I love you.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: I love you too, Shiori.

_Cut to mid show-break._

_Scene opens with Kaori, Mr. Shikijo (Katsuro), Shiori, Yaeko and Chitose sitting in the living room with Mrs. Shikijo (Emi)._

**Mr. Shikijo**: I all started happening early this morning. The nurse said that your mother called the nurses station and began to ask questions about Shiori.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: It was if I had woken up from a bad dream.

**Mr. Shikijo**: Doctor Mihoshi cannot explain what happened, but after she ran some tests, she said that Emi could come home for at least a few days.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: I will at least be able to go to your graduation Shiori and to Saori's wedding. Doctor Mihoshi said that it would still be best if I stayed under doctor's care… at least for a little while.

**Chitose**: Does Saori know about this yet?

**Kaori**: Not yet. I've been trying to contact her but I don't get any answer at her apartment or at her fiancé's.

**Yaeko**: I know one more place where she might be. We could try calling Suguru-kun's house.

**Shiori**: That's right. Suguru-kun's grandmother is coming to visit. She might be there.

**Kaori**: You wouldn't happen to know the number?

**Yaeko**: Of course I do.

**Kaori**: Well then, let's give her a call and tell her the good news.

**Yaeko**: I need to talk to Mahoro and Suguru about graduation anyway.

_Scene fades to the living room of Misato residence. Seated around the room on the couches and the various chairs are Mahoro, Suguru, Saori, Ryuga, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Sera, Kenta, Nayoko, Leesha and Hiyoku. Everyone (except for Leesha and Hiyoku) is obviously blushing._

**Miyuki**: So what happened after that?

**Leesha**: I took the rest of my clothing off and Yuichiro and I spent most of the rest of the night together. It was marvelous… at least until Yuichiro fell asleep.

**Riku**: How much chocolate did you have?

**Leesha**: Probably close to a kilogram… but after Yuichiro fell asleep I ate what was left, so when he woke in the morning, I was still… well…

**Mahoro**: I'm sure Yuichiro-san didn't complain. You obviously figured out that it was an effect of the chocolate.

**Leesha**: Eventually Yuichiro figured it out. I could tell what he wanted when he would bring me chocolate. Eventually I built up a tolerance, but at least for a while I didn't let him know. Suguru, your mother was the result of one of one of those chocolate treats.

**Suguru**: I didn't need to hear that.

_Sound of the phone ringing._

**Mahoro**: I'll get that.

_Mahoro gets up from her seat next to Suguru and walks over and answers the phone._

**Mahoro**: Hello. This is the Misato Residence… Good afternoon Ya-chan. How are you feeling? … That's good… Of course, I'll let everyone know… Three o'clock… On Thursday… Yes… She's here… Of course… (_Mahoro puts her hand over mouthpiece of the phone_) Saori, your sister Kaori-san would like to speak with you.

_Saori, looking somewhat confused, get up and walks over to the phone and Mahoro hands the phone to Saori. Mahoro returns to her seat as Saori speaks with her sister._

**Mahoro**: That was Ya-chan. She was able to get seats for us at Shiori-chan's and her graduation. She would like all of us to attend if we can. Their graduation ceremony is Thursday at three.

**Ryuga**: What did Saori's sister want?

**Mahoro**: Ya-chan didn't say.

In the background Saori hangs up the phone and returns to the group with a beaming smile on her face and tears forming in her eyes.

**Ryuga**: What is it, Saori? What did your sister want?

**Saori**: It's wonderful! Mama is home! And she remembers!

_Scene fades to the interior of the Shikijo house. Gathered in the living room are Mrs. Shikijo (still in the wheelchair), Mr. Shikijo, Kaori, Saori, Ryuga, Shiori, Yaeko, Chitose and Doctor Mihoshi._

**Mihoshi**: I don't have a clear explanation for what happened. Whatever happened seemed to happen spontaneously, and not because of the treatment she was receiving.

**Mr. Shikijo**: But this means that my wife is cured, doesn't it?

**Mihoshi**: To be fully honest with you, I don't know. There are still a great number of tests that need to be done to say that conclusively.

**Shiori**: But Mama will be able to come to my graduation and to Saori's wedding.

**Mihoshi**: I think she will be able to do that. I'm just concerned that you don't tire your mother out with all of the activities.

**Saori**: We'll be careful not to do that.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: How are plans coming for the wedding?

**Saori**: Well enough. We've scaled things down a bit.

**Ryoga**: Yes, I think we've managed to get the guest list under three hundred.

_Saori smacks Ryuga in the side._

**Saori**: I sent out invitations to all of the relatives that Kaori and I could think of and most have responded that they would attend. And of course the teachers and students from school… and our friends from Vesper.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: What about Ryuga's family?

**Ryuga**: Sera will be there, and the Saint Ambassador, and the embassy staff, and Commander Leesha, but it would be very difficult for others of my family to attend.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: And you have all of the arrangements for your site?

**Saori**: Yes, Mother. Ambassador Hoshi is letting us use the main room at the Saint Embassy. And Mahoro helped arrange the dinner. And my dress will be ready for me to pick up Friday morning.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: You have all of the paperwork in order?

_There is a long silence while Saori and Ryuga look at each other._

**Mrs. Shikijo**: You have gotten all of the proper documentation?

**Saori**: Most of it, but…

**Ryuga**: We had not considered that the document that says that I am eligible to marry would be so difficult to provide.

**Saori**: It didn't help that the registrar was being so… so…

**Ryuga**: (_Putting his arm around Saori_) Saint did not appear on his official list of countries so he wouldn't accept the document that Ambassador Hoshi provided for us. Now he wants to see birth records and a whole list of other items as well.

**Mr. Shikijo**: So what are you going to do?

**Ryuga**: I was hoping that Commander Leesha might have a word with the registrar. She can be very persuasive. But since I am a citizen of Saint, Saori and I will marry under their authority. After that we should be able to take that marriage certificate to the registrar and register our marriage here.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: I don't understand what your hurry is. Why not wait until all of this official red tape is cleared up?

**Saori**: Many schools have policies about teachers dating each other. That is the case where we are teaching now, and although there isn't a written policy about it at our new school, it is not encouraged.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: So you're not doing this because you're already pregnant?

_Ryuga blushes brightly._

**Mr. Shikijo**: Dear!

**Saori**: No mother, I'm not pregnant. (_Putting her arm around Ryuga and giving him a tight squeeze_) But maybe some time soon.

_Ryuga blushes all that much brighter as the scene fades to show a large banner saying 'Shirakiku Girls' Academy Commencement Ceremony' and then fades to show Yaeko, Shiori, Hotaru, Mariko, Kumiko and Toshi in their classroom (along with the other students from their class)._

**Mariko**: (_Talking to Shiori_) So you're mother is cured?

**Shiori**: The doctor isn't sure. It might only be temporary. After my sister's wedding, my mom will have to go back to the hospital for more tests.

**Kumiko**: Does that mean that you won't be going into space with Ya-chan?

**Shiori**: No, I'm still going. My mother absolutely insisted. When I brought up the subject of not going, my mother said that it would serve no purpose for me to stay. If she did not get sick again, then I would have time to spend with her when I returned. And if she did get sick again, she would rather that I have these few good days to remember and none of the bad.

**Toshi**: Your mom is something else. So are all of your friends here?

**Shiori**: Most of them. Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun had to work, but I'll get to see them tomorrow at their graduation.

**Toshi**: Is the Saint Commander here?

**Shiori**: She's here, but no one is supposed to know that. The last thing we need is for the principal to find out before the ceremony starts.

**Hotaru**: How long did she keep you after practice?

**Shiori**: Almost a half hour. Ya-chan and I finally convince her that they really did not want any special attention, but I have the feeling that she is going to announce their presence during the ceremony.

**Mariko**: I don't think there is much you can do about that. (_After a moment of silence_) My parents are throwing a little graduation party tonight for me and they said that I could invite the members of my class, and I know this it's a bit of short notice, but I was hoping that you would all be able to come tonight. It will start at seven-thirty and you might want to bring some sleep clothes and something to change into in the morning, just in case it turns into a slumber party.

**Shiori**: I'll have to ask my mother. We were going to have a quiet dinner at home tonight with Ya-chan and her mother. But if I can, I will be there.

**Yaeko**: If Shiori is there, I'll be there.

_Cho Enji (the homeroom teacher) enters the room._

**Cho Enji**: May I have your attention… (_Class quiets_) Thank you… It's almost time for the graduation ceremony to begin, but before we line up, I would like to tell you all what an honor it has been for me to be your homeroom teacher. This year has been very interesting. It has presented some very interesting opportunities and some rather difficult challenges. I wish you all success in the future, no matter where the future may take you. Now please, line up in proper order and we will move out into the hallway.

_Scene fades to an overhead shot of the school auditorium as the graduates file in. Cut to still images of several speakers and the presentation of several awards to students (including Toshi Ojio and Kumiko Minahara). Other still images show the students receiving their diploma._

_Cut to scene of Yaeko walking up to the stairs and stopping, waiting for her name to be called. When her name is called, Yaeko says 'Hai!' and then she slowly walks up the stairs and stops at the top for a moment, then bows deeply to the principal. Yaeko then walks to the podium, accepts the unfolded diploma from the principal and carefully draws it towards herself. Again Yaeko bows deeply to the principal and then turns to exit the stage, folding her diploma as she does. Reaching the edge of the stage, Yaeko turns to face the flag behind the stage, bows toward the flag and then turns to step off the stage. Before she returns to her seat, she places her diploma on a table (knowing she will receive it again in homeroom after the ceremony)._

_Cut to stills of Shiori following the same process, but before she steps off the stage, she waves to her family._

_Cut to stills of the principal speaking. Cut to stills of Mahoro (in her maid's uniform), Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku (blushing), Chizu, Kaito, Sera, Kenta, Saori and Ryuga standing to the applause of the audience._

_Scene cuts to Hotaru, Mariko, Kumiko and Toshi talking with Yaeko and Shiori._

**Mariko**: Did you talk to your parents about coming to the party, Shiori-chan?

**Shiori**: My mom and dad said that it would be all right, but I may be there a little late.

**Mariko**: That's fine. The real party probably won't start until my parents go to sleep anyway. How about you, Ya-chan?

**Yaeko**: My mom said it was OK. The only problem she had was that she wasn't invited too.

**Mariko**: I'm not sure how well that would work out if your mother was there.

**Shiori**: Don't be too sure of that. She would probably be the one to bring the beer or the sake.

**Mariko**: You're joking.

_Yaeko and Shiori look at each other for a moment and begin to laugh._

**Mariko**: You're not joking, are you?

**Yaeko**: Maybe she'll help me smuggle the sake for the trip to the hot springs.

**Shiori**: Kumiko-chan… Toshi-chan… what were those awards you received?

**Kumiko**: They're just some award for excellence in math and science. I guess I had the highest overall grade for math for the time I was here.

**Toshi**: And mine was for the highest overall grade in science.

**Yaeko**: So what did you get?

**Kumiko**: A certificate and an envelope. Usually it's some gift certificate to a local restaurant or store. Or sometimes it's cash. (_Opening the envelope_) It's usually nothing out of the ordinary.

_Kumiko unfolds the letter inside the envelope and reads it for a moment. Her eyes widen as she continues to read._

**Kumiko**: Shiori-chan… Ya-chan… what was the name of the school you said that you were going to?

**Shiori**: Gonoe High School for Scientific and Technical Studies… or something like that. Why?

**Kumiko**: And it is one of the most exclusive schools in Japan… and possibly in the world?

**Yaeko**: Or so we've been told.

**Kumiko**: Toshi-chan, open up your envelope.

_Toshi quickly opens up the envelope she received with her award and quickly reads it._

**Toshi**: According to this letter, the prize for this award is a full three-year scholarship that covers tuition, room and board if desired and all additional incidental costs to attend the Gonoe High School for Scientific and Technical Studies.

**Hotaru**: Let me see that.

_Toshi hands her letter to Hotaru who reads it carefully._

**Hotaru**: That's exactly what it says. It says that they will even reimburse you if you've already paid a deposit or tuition to another school.

**Kumiko**: I don't believe this. I was just going to continue going to school at the academy's high school. I hadn't really thought about going anywhere else.

**Toshi**: I hadn't planned on doing anything different either.

**Shiori**: Hey, maybe you will end up in the same homeroom as Ya-chan and me.

_Kumiko and Toshi just look at each other as the scene fades to show a banner that reads "Hiritsu Junior High School #4 Graduation Ceremony" and then fades to show the sign for classroom 3-4. Slow fade to the interior of the classroom where the students are line up and walking out into the corridor with Saori in the lead. Scene fades to the interior of the auditorium as the students graduates file in. Zoom in to show class 3-4 moving to sit in their assigned seats. Scene shifts to show Kaito and Riku standing on stage next to Principal Matsuhira, who leans over to whisper something in Kaito's ear. Kaito smiles and whispers into Riku's ear. Riku does not smile._

_Cut to stills of various people speaking and of Suguru, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Chizu, Minawa, and Hamaji (and other members of class 3-4) receiving their diplomas, inter-cut with stills of Mahoro, Sera, Miyuki's parents, Akine, Harune, the Vesper officers and Leesha looking on._

_Cut to stills of the presentation of diplomas and awards to the twins._

_Cut to scene of Kaito and Riku standing at the podium. Kaito is smiling. Riku looks uncomfortable._

**Kaito**: Principal Matsuhira asked if my brother and I could each write a speech about our feelings about living here on Earth.

**Riku**: But we asked permission from our principal if we might pool our efforts…

**Kaito**: Mainly because my brother hates making speeches…

**Riku**: (_After a brief glare at his brother_) … and write a speech about the things my brother and I have learned since we arrived here on Earth. The first lesson we learned was that even the worst prepared food on Earth is better than the best prepared food on our home ship.

**Kaito**: (_Looking up_) I'm sorry mother, but even the food they served in the hospital cafeteria was better than anything you ever cooked. We learned that there is no such thing on Earth as silence.

**Riku**: There is relative quiet, but nothing like the almost absolute silence found on board our home ship. Which is why, for the first month I was on Earth, I found it difficult to sleep… at least until I found out what birds were. We learned that the people of Earth are party people.

**Kaito**: The people of Earth have a holiday and celebration for mostly everything.

**Riku**: But mostly the people of Earth celebrate living. We've learned to be careful about accepting chocolate from pretty young ladies, even if it is in conjunction with one of those holidays.

**Kaito**: But any further discussion of that topic would not be appropriate at this time. We learned how to shop. I think we were taught by the best.

**Riku**: Shopping was not a skill that was required on our home ship, since everyone wore basically the same clothing and your only choice was if you wanted to wear something that was too big or too small. We learned how difficult it is to shop for a gift for someone who is special to you.

**Kaito**: But we've been told that is not a skill that is often perfected even by the masters. We learned how important friendship is.

**Riku**: Because the birth of twins is considered a bad omen among our people, my brother and I were considered outcasts, especially after the death of our parents.

**Kaito**: But in spite of the fact that we are twins…

**Riku**: Which didn't mean anything to anyone…

**Kaito**: And regardless of the fact we were strangers…

**Riku**: Not even from your planet…

**Kaito**: We were greeted warmly and people offered us their friendship.

**Riku**: But in the end, the most important lesson we learned, and we hope someday is learned by everyone…

**Kaito**: Is that there is really no difference between the people of Earth and the people of Saint.

_Kaito and Riku step back from the podium, turn in unison to face Principal Matsuhira, bow to the principal, turn to face the audience and bow to the audience (at which point the audience begins to applaud). Kaito and Riku stand for a moment and then return to their seats. Principal Matsuhira returns to the podium._

**Principal Matsuhira**: (_After the applause ends_) Thank you for that reflection… This is a day of farewells. Our graduating class is moving on. Some will move on together… others will be going their separate ways… but it is all the same to those who remain here… They will no longer be a part of this school.

Graduation is a time of losing and gaining. Although they will not be among us, we gain the experience and memory of them.

This graduating class has seen great change for they now know of a whole people that they did not know of when they first arrived here. Some members of this class have traveled beyond the bounds of this planet. Some members of this class come from the bounds of this planet. Some members of this class have chosen to make lifelong commitments to others.

As their future unwinds before them, we wish to them good fortune. May the paths they choose bring them personal fulfillment and joy.

(_After a moment of silence_) There are other farewells also. After twenty-five years of teaching at this school, just when I thought that I might retire, I find myself looking to start a new teaching career, in a place I never could have imagined even existed when I began my first career. Therefore I bid you all farewell.

We also bid farewell to two of our teachers, Ryuga Tou and Saori Shikijo, who will be beginning new teaching careers with the beginning of the new school year.

Now I wish to make an announcement regarding probably one of the worst kept secrets in the history of humankind. Ryuga-sensei and Saori-sensei have been secretly engaged. (_pantomiming shock_) No… you're joking. (_Returning to his speaking stance_) Now technically this is in violation of a long-standing school policy, and under other circumstances I might severely reprimand them or possibly even dismiss them. But today I will offer them my congratulations, as I will ask you to do. (_Begins to applaud; members of the audience join the applause_) I wish them happiness and joy and a fruitful life… And maybe someday we will be honored to teach their children.

_Instead of closing with the normal closing theme, the show ends with the graduating class singing "Aogeba Totoshi" ("The Song of Farewell") as the scene zooms in on Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Minawa, Hamaji, Nayoko, Kenta and finally Suguru (at the end of the song)_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Suguru, Riku, and Ryuga in the living room of Suguru's house. Ryuga is wearing a light red, just short of floor length robe, which is decorated with dark red trim. Suguru is wearing a similar robe, but it does not have the dark red trim and there is white fringe at each end of the sash. Scene cuts to Saori, Mahoro, Miyuki and Kaori in a side room at the embassy. Saori is dressed in a western style white wedding gown (with a very low cut neckline) and is seated in a chair in front of a mirror. Scene cuts to show Shiori, Kaori, Mrs. and Mr. Shikijo seated on chairs on a slightly raised platform. Saori is kneeling next to her father and Mahoro is standing next to Saori. Scene cuts to Saori and Ryuga kissing._

**[Voice Over**

**Voice of Sera**: Well my brother and Saori are finally getting married.

**Voice of Leesha**: You have to admit that your brother really looks handsome wearing the traditional Saint wedding vestments.

**Voice of Sera**: He doesn't look bad, and your grandson doesn't look bad either.

**Voice of Leesha**: Suguru does look very handsome. And Saori looks magnificent. She is a very beautiful bride.

**Voice of Sera**: Yes she is. Commander Leesha, did you wear traditional vestments when you were married?

**Voice of Leesha**: No, Yuichiro and I never actually had a wedding ceremony. We only filled out the paperwork with the local registrar. Are you making plans for a wedding in the future?

**Voice of Sera**: No, I don't have plans for a wedding.

**Voice of Leesha**: Yet.

**Voice of Sera**: (_Sigh_) Saori and Ryuga do make a beautiful couple.

**Episode 33: ****With This Ring I Thee Wed**


	33. Episode 33 With This Ring I Thee Wed

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 33: With This Ring I Thee Wed**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens with Suguru, Riku, and Ryuga in the living room of Suguru's house. Ryuga is wearing a light red, just short of floor length robe. The opening of the robe is decorated with a dark red band of material (about two inches wide). The sleeves (the openings of which drape down almost twelve inches) are similarly trimmed. The robe is tied closed with a sash of the dark red material, with a dark red fringe at each end._

_Suguru is wearing a similar robe, but it does not have the dark red trim and there is white fringe at each end of the sash._

_Riku is kneeling on the floor, helping Ryuga dress._

**Ryuga**: Do you really think everyone will like their gifts?

**Riku**: Everyone will love their gifts. Now hold still.

_Riku attempts to adjust the sash to make sure it is lying flat._

**Ryuga**: Are you sure we've gone over the ceremony enough times?

**Riku**: You've gone over the ceremony plenty of times

**Ryuga**: But what if I say anything wrong?

**Riku**: No one will know. Except for Miyuki and her family, Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun, no one from Earth has ever seen a Saint wedding ceremony, so they won't know the difference. And from what Commander Leesha has told me, no two Saint wedding ceremonies are the same, so no one from Saint will know the difference either. Relax!

**Suguru**: So what you did for your proposal to Miyuki is actually the wedding ceremony?

**Riku**: More specifically the commitment ceremony. Originally, on our ship the commitment ceremony occurs about a year after the couple is introduced and it is decided that the girl and boy are compatible with each other. They would then live together for three months before they took their final vows. Now the commitment ceremony and the final vows are combined, like we will be doing today… Although, on our ship, Miyuki and I would probably be considered married.

**Suguru**: So parents still arrange the marriages on your home ship.

**Riku**: For the most part… although the children have more to say about it than in the older days.

_Riku stands up and looks at Ryuga for a moment._

**Riku**: Turn around Sensei.

**Ryuga**: (_As he slowly turns_) Could we drop the sensei… at least during the break.

**Riku**: That's difficult to do. You just get used to not saying it and then you have to get used to saying it again when school starts. You look good Sensei. Now just don't anything between now and the ceremony to mess things up.

**Suguru**: How do I look?

**Riku**: You look fine. You seem to have the knack of dressing in the wedding vestments.

**Suguru**: They aren't all that different from a yukata, except for the sleeves… and how the sash is tied.

**Riku**: Really there isn't.

**Suguru**: And these… vestments?

**Riku**: It's the best word for it.

**Suguru**: These vestments are very much like the ones you wore… except for the color.

**Riku**: The design for wedding vestments were very much the same, but the different colors once had significance, although now the choice is usually made based on one's favorite color… although red is usually reserved for someone of military background. I thought it appropriate for Ryuga-sensei.

**Ryuga**: But the bride's vestments are always white?

**Riku**: Always white with red trim. I asked Leesha-san about that when I was making my plans. That seems to be the one thing that is true for all of the people of Saint… What time is it?

**Suguru**: (_Looking at his wristband_) It's only ten o'clock. We still have two hours.

**Ryuga**: Why did you have me put these vestments so early?

**Riku**: So you can practice kneeling and bowing while you're wearing them. When I presented my gift to Harune-chan, I almost fell flat on my face. Now, Suguru-kun, as wrong as this is may be, I'd like you to play the part of Saori-sensei, and we'll run through the ceremony one more time.

_Scene fades to Saori, Mahoro, Miyuki and Kaori in a side room at the embassy. Saori is dressed in a western style white wedding gown (with a very low cut neckline) and is seated in a chair in front of a mirror. Kaori, who is adjusting Saori's hair, is wearing a light red kimono decorated with cherry blossom petals. Mahoro is wearing a white Saint wedding vestment (but without any trim) and is carrying a tray with glasses of cold beverage. Miyuki is wearing a blue party dress._

**Kaori**: Hold still. I'm almost done.

**Saori**: What time is it?

**Kaori**: We have plenty of time. It's just past ten o'clock. There's almost two hours before the ceremony.

**Mahoro**: (_Offering the beverage on the tray to Saori and Kaori_) Relax Saori. You look beautiful and everything will work out just fine. Would you like something to drink?

**Saori**: There wouldn't happen to be any alcohol in this?

**Mahoro**: No, this is alcohol free. I'm not sure how good of an idea it would be for you to get drunk just before your wedding… plus I'm quite certain that you had more than enough to drink last night.

**Kaori**: (_Taking a deep breath_) Don't remind me. Mahoro-san, what was in that tea this morning?

**Saori**: A miracle!

**Mahoro**: (_Giggling_) It's a special blend of tea and herbs and spices. I learned about it when I was in active service with Vesper.

**Kaori**: Well whatever it is, Saori is right, it's a miracle. If you marketed it, you could be a worldwide hero among all of us who have a tendency to drink too much.

**Mahoro**: I'm not sure I want to be that kind of a hero. (_Turning to Miyuki, and offering her a glass_) Would you like some?

**Miyuki**: (_Taking a glass from the tray_) Thank you. Of course I would. Any idea what time we got back to Sensei's apartment?

**Mahoro**: Two twenty-seven in the morning.

**Saori**: Give or take a millisecond or two.

**Kaori**: So, where are your friends?

**Miyuki**: Rin-chan went back to the liquor store so that she and Kiyomi-kun could make the delivery for the reception.

**Kaori**: It must be great to have a friend who works for a liquor store.

**Miyuki**: I don't drink… (_quietly_) that much. (_Normal voice_) And Chizu-chan and Minawa-chan are helping set up for the reception.

**Saori**: It seems appropriate Chizu-chan would be helping with the food. How about the guys?

**Mahoro**: They're helping where they can. How about Shiori-chan? I haven't seen her all morning.

**Saori**: She's been spending time with Mama. I think they have been doing some catching up… and I think Ya-chan is with her.

**Miyuki**: It really is a miracle how your mother got better like that.

**Saori**: It is, but Doctor Mihoshi doesn't know if the miracle will last.

**Mahoro**: Well then, it's important to take advantage of it while you can.

**Kaori**: I just wish that Shiori wasn't going to be heading off like she is. There's no telling if Mama will remember her when she gets back.

**Saori**: But Mama is absolutely insisting that she go.

**Kaori**: (_After making some final adjustments to Saori's hair_) OK, stand up and lets have a look.

_Saori stands up and steps away from the chair. She does a slow turn and ends facing Kaori, Mahoro and Miyuki._

**Kaori**: Not bad. Hey sis, has anyone ever told you that you have big boobs?

**Saori**: On any number of occasions, but you're the one to talk. Yours are bigger than mine.

**Kaori**: At least mine are hidden under several layers of cloth.

**Mahoro**: That wasn't the case last night.

**Kaori**: No it wasn't, was it? But I seem to remember that my sister and I weren't the only ones who slept like that last night.

**Saori**: In fact, I think almost everyone did.

**Miyuki**: It was kind of intimidating to take off my top. I look at you two and wish I had breasts as nice as yours.

**Kaori**: No you don't. Big boobs are nothing but trouble. You don't know how many times I wished I had nice petite breasts like yours. (_Sigh_) Well, I think everything is ready. Are you ready for the photographer?

**Saori**: As ready as I'll ever be.

_Scene fades to Yaeko sitting on the couch in the living room of the Shikijo house. Doctor Mihoshi enters the living room and Yaeko stands to greet her._

**Yaeko**: How is Mrs. Shikijo?

**Mihoshi**: She's fine. I just wanted to run a quick test. Everything seems to be fine. Shiori-chan and your mother are helping her with her kimono now and once they're done, the car is here to take everyone to the embassy.

**Yaeko**: That's good.

**Mihoshi**: The bigger question is, how are you doing? I haven't seen you for some time, and you've been rather quiet this morning.

**Yaeko**: It's really been busy with final exams, getting ready for graduation and getting ready for the wedding.

**Mihoshi**: Have you been keeping up with your exercises?

**Yaeko**: Pretty much?

**Mihoshi**: That sounds more like, 'Yeah when I think about it.'

**Yaeko**: No, I do my exercises every morning at least and if I have the chance before I go to bed at night.

**Mihoshi**: (_Smiling_) If you're exercising that often, then you are doing better than some of my patients did on the Command Ship. I was lucky to get them to exercise once or twice a week.

_There is a long silence._

**Yaeko**: (_Seriously_) Mrs. Shikijo remembering Shiori is only temporary, isn't it?

**Mihoshi**: (_Uncomfortably_) I'm really not sure. I don't understand why she suddenly began remembering. The tests results aren't very clear, but there are still a number of tests that need to be done.

**Yaeko**: It's like a brick wall that was broken through somehow, but a new wall is being built in its place, and this wall seems much stronger than the first.

**Mihoshi**: (_After looking at Yaeko for a moment; sternly_) It is considered impolite to looked into someone else's mind, Ya-chan.

**Yaeko**: (_Bowing her head_) I know.

**Mihoshi**: And it seems to me that you've been doing some exercises in addition to the ones I taught you. You aren't looking into the minds of your friends, are you?

**Yaeko**: (_Mildly frantic_) No, nothing like that… (_Quietly_) Just Shiori.

**Mihoshi**: (_Shaking her head_) You know Ya-chan… that can be very dangerous. Sometimes it's best if we don't know what people are thinking.

**Yaeko**: Shiori and I have been through that… I think we're better friends now because of it.

**Mihoshi**: Please be careful. I wouldn't want to see you or Shiori-chan or anyone else be hurt by your experimenting… It does sound though as if you have developed some interesting skills.

**Yaeko**: I've taken some of the blocking exercises that you taught me and have been using them to examine things about myself… and when I feel confident about what I've learned, I share it with Shiori.

**Mihoshi**: (_Sigh_) OK, tell me what you think about Mrs. Shikijo.

**Yaeko**: I'm not sure how to describe it. It's like there was a giant wall being built in her mind that was blocking her from remembering. Most of that wall was broken down, but now it's like there are smaller, stronger walls being built around individual memories. It's a much slower process, but it's happening. It would be much easier to show you than to explain it to you.

**Mihoshi**: I'm not sure now would be a good time to do that. I know I wouldn't be ready for the experience. (_Silence_) Why don't we try before you leave for the Command Ship? Maybe tomorrow I can pay a visit.

**Yaeko**: That would be fine.

**Mihoshi**: Ya-chan, you need to be honest with Shiori-chan about this.

**Yaeko**: I know.

_Scene fades to Suguru's living room. Riku (who is wearing different clothing than before) is kneeling, making adjustments to Ryuga's wedding vestments. Suguru enters the living room from the kitchen carrying a glass of cold beverage._

**Riku**: I think everything is back the way it should be.

**Ryuga**: I'm sorry. I really didn't expect anything to happen like that.

**Suguru**: Don't worry. There was no real harm done. (_Offering the glass of beverage to Ryuga_) Here, try this. Mahoro says that it should settle your stomach. She said that she would take care of cleaning up the rest of it later.

**Ryuga**: (_Accepting the glass_) Thank you Suguru-kun. (_Taking a drink from the glass_) I don't understand what's wrong. A malfunction like that should never happen.

**Suguru**: I think malfunctions like that happen to grooms all of the time. Why should you be any different?

**Ryuga**: Because I'm not a typical groom.

**Riku**: Maybe you're more typical than you realize.

**Suguru**: Finish that. Mahoro says that the photographer would like to get some pictures of you and me before the ceremony.

**Ryuga**: Mahoro-san didn't tell Saori about this, did she?

**Suguru**: I don't know for sure, but she probably did. I'm sure Saori-sensei could use a bit of a laugh at this point.

**Ryuga**: (_Frowning_) It wasn't very funny.

**Riku**: I don't know. I would have thought it was very funny… if I didn't have to change my clothes.

**Suguru**: Sensei, don't worry about it. Someday you'll look back and laugh… But right now we need to get to the embassy so the photographer can take pictures.

_Scene fades to the exterior of the Saint Embassy as a black limousine pulls up in front of the Embassy. The drive (in a Vesper uniform) exits the car and opens the back door. Shiori and Yaeko exit the car first followed by Chitose Nishimura, Mr. Shikijo and Doctor Mihoshi. The driver goes to the back of the vehicle and opens the trunk. He takes a wheel chair from the trunk and then closes the trunk. The driver brings the wheel chair to the side of the car where Mr. Shikijo and Doctor Mihoshi are helping Mrs. Shikijo exit the car._

**Mrs. Shikijo**: You know I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself. And I would much prefer walking into my daughter's wedding than be wheeled in.

**Mr. Shikijo**: Emi, it's just to make sure you don't tire yourself.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: It's my brain that isn't working correctly, not the rest of my body. I'm perfectly capable of getting to where I need to go as long as someone reminds me where that is.

**Chitose**: Mr. Shikijo, why don't you let her walk now? We can bring the wheel chair in just in case she gets tired later.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: Or too drunk.

**Mr. Shikijo**: Dear!

**Mrs. Shikijo**: Dear… Our daughter is getting married. It is my intention to celebrate since this may be my only opportunity. And I want everyone to celebrate with me. (_Turning to Shiori_) Shiori darling, you do drink something other than that vile beer, don't you?

_Shiori suddenly felt very uncomfortable and looked around at the others there._

**Shiori**: Ahhh… well… uhhh… sometimes I uhhh… drink sake. (_Quickly_) But only once or twice.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: (_Laughing_) Well then, you can keep me supplied if your father cuts me off. (_Mr. Shikijo glares at his wife_) Let's go then. I want to talk to my daughter one more time before she gets married.

_Mrs. Shikijo steps away from the group, leaving everyone behind. Mr. Shikijo begins to run after his wife, closely followed by Doctor Mihoshi, leaving Chitose, Yaeko and Shiori with the driver._

**Chitose**: (_To the driver_) I'll take the wheel chair and put it somewhere we can find it if we need it.

_Chitose takes the wheel chair from the driver and walks into the embassy, leaving Shiori standing next to Yaeko._

**Yaeko**: Your mother really seems in good spirits.

**Shiori**: I know… But of all of the things she had to remember, why did she have to remember that I've been sneaking beer.

**Yaeko**: Because that's the way mom's are.

_Shiori and Yaeko enter the embassy as the scene fades to show Saori (standing), with Kaori, Mahoro and Miyuki._

**Saori**: I didn't think the photographer was ever going to finish.

**Mahoro**: I hope he has time to take pictures of Ryuga.

**Kaori**: Considering some of the poses and angles he used, there should be some very interesting pictures… for an ecchi magazine.

**Saori**: What time is it?

**Mahoro**: (_Without looking at anything_) It's eleven forty-four. (_Kaori looks at Mahoro with a slightly suspicious look which Mahoro notes_) I have an excellent sense of time… For some reason I always have.

**Miyuki**: I wonder if Ryuga and Suguru and Riku are even here yet?

**Mahoro**: I'm sure they are. It didn't sound like there was that big of a mess to clean up.

_There is a knock at the door._

**Mahoro**: I'll get it.

**Saori**: If it's the photographer, tell him no more pictures.

_Mahoro walks to the door._

**Mahoro**: Who is it?

**Voice of Mrs. Shikijo**: It's Mrs. Shikijo… may I please come in?

**Mahoro**: Of course!

_Mahoro opens the door and Mrs. Shikijo and Shiori enter. Saori and Kaori turn to face the door._

**Saori**: (_Walking quickly to greet her mother and hugging her_) Mama, I'm so glad you're here.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: Did you think I'd forget?

**Saori**: (_Releasing her from the hug_) No it's not that. I'm just happy that you're here… and not in the wheel chair.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: I've never really needed the wheel chair, but your father insisted. (_Stepping into the room and walking around Saori_) You do look beautiful. And your husband to be looks good too… although he looks a bit green around the gills.

**Saori**: I think he's a bit nervous.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: Well, so am I. We never did have a rehearsal, so I have no idea about what my part is in the ceremony.

**Miyuki**: Actually the ceremony is very simple. You and your husband will enter first, followed by Shiori-chan and Kaori-san. There will be chairs set up for you to sit on. Then Saori-sensei and Mahoro-san will enter and Sensei will kneel next to her father and Mahoro-san will stand next to her. Ryuga-sensei will present some gifts to each of you and then formally ask permission to marry Saori-sensei.

**Saori**: And then after that Suguru-kun will present my wedding vestments and Mahoro-san will help me put them on. Then Ryuga and I will exchange vows and rings and we will share a cup of sake. And then, at least by Saint standards, we'll be married.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: Have they worked out your marriage registration her in Japan?

**Mahoro**: Commander Leesha and Vesper are working on that, but the problem seems to be more on the local level than anything else.

**Kaori**: Some local official trying to prove how important he is.

**Miyuki**: It's almost time.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: Saori… Kaito… Shiori… I'd like to say something.

**Mahoro**: Mrs. Shikijo, would you like us to give you some time alone?

**Mrs. Shikijo**: (_Turning to Mahoro_) No that will be quite all right. (_Turning to face Saori, Kaori and Shiori_) This is a very special day… not just for Saori, but for all of you. Although I am feeling well enough now, the doctors cannot guarantee that my condition will not return and I may not be well enough to celebrate with you when it is time for your wedding. So I think we should make a effort to make this an extra special celebration. And I don't want any weeping unless it's because you're happy. Now let's get out there and have a party this town won't forget for a long time to come.

_Mrs. Shikijo steps up to Saori and invites Kaori and Shiori in join in a "group hug". Then she kisses Shiori, Kaori and then finally Saori. Mrs. Shikijo then reaches and draws the veil over Saori's face and steps back and looks at Saori for a moment._

**Mrs. Shikijo**: You sure do like showing those things off, don't you?

**Saori**: And why shouldn't I?

**Miyuki**: Mrs. Shikijo, just be thankful that it isn't like the ceremony that they used on Riku's ship in the past.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: Why is that?

**Miyuki**: Riku was telling me that when the groom presented the brides wedding vestments, her attendant would remove all of the clothing that the bride was wearing first before dressing her in the wedding vestment. It was supposed to be a symbol of the bride leaving her old life behind and beginning a new life with her new husband.

**Saori**: That sounds like a great idea.

**Mahoro, Kaori and Shiori**: (_In chorus_) No!

**Mahoro**: There isn't a large enough of a blood reserve in the entire country for all of the nosebleeds that would happen.

_Cut to mid show break_

_Scene opens showing the interior of the grand hall of the Saint Embassy. Pan the crowd showing the members of Saori and Ryuga's classes, stopping to show Miyuki and Riku, Chizu and Kaito, Minawa and Hamaji, Sera and Kenta, Natsune and Yukio, Harune and Akio, and Kioko and Kyoshi. Scene shifts to show Mr. and Mrs. Shikijo entering the hall from a side room, followed by Kaori and Shiori following immediately behind. They move to four seats on a slightly raised platform with rightmost seat (facing the crowd), Kaori takes the next seat; Mrs. Shikijo takes the next and Mr. Shikijo sits in the leftmost seat. When all are seated, Saori enters with Mahoro at her side. They walk up onto the platform and Saori takes her place kneeling next to her father. Mahoro stands to Saori's left._

_Also on the platform (in front of the position where Saori is kneeling) is a small table with a large sized sake cup, two jugs of sake and a satin pillow with two gold rings on it. Also on the platform is a slightly larger table (to the right of but in front of the position where Shiori is sitting). On the table are three wrapped gifts (of various sizes), an envelope, a jug of sake with four small sake cups and an open box with Saori's wedding vestment._

_When Saori and Mahoro are in position, Ryuga enters the hall from the back with Suguru walking immediately behind him. They proceed to the platform and step up onto it (with Suguru now at Ryuga's side). They turn to face the audience and bow. Then they turn to face the Shikijo family and bow again._

_Ryuga then steps up to the position where Shiori is sitting and kneels. Suguru goes to the table and gets the first gift and gives it to Ryuga who bows low to Shiori._

**Ryuga**: Shiori-ojōsama, I wish to you good health and good fortune. I ask that you accept this gift as a token of my appreciation of the good will you have shown to me.

**Shiori**: (_Taking the gift from Ryuga's outstretched hands_) Thank you, Ryuga-sama. May good health be to you and yours for many years to come.

**Ryuga**: You are most welcome Shiori-ojōsama.

_Ryuga stands up from the kneeling position and smiles at Shiori who returns the smile. Ryuga then move to a position in front of Kaori where he kneels. Suguru goes to the table and gets the next gift and gives it to Ryuga who bows low to Kaori._

**Ryuga**: Kaori-ojōsama, I wish to you good health and good fortune. I ask that you accept this gift as a token of my appreciation of the good will you have shown to me.

**Kaori**: (_Taking the gift from Ryuga's outstretched hands_) Thank you, Ryuga-sama. May you and yours be blessed with happiness for many years to come.

**Ryuga**: You are most welcome Kaori-ojōsama.

_Ryuga stands up from the kneeling position and moves to a position in front of Mrs. Shikijo and kneels again. Suguru gives the next gift to Ryuga who bows low to Mrs. Shikijo._

**Ryuga**: Shikijo-ojōsama, I wish to you and yours good health and good fortune. I ask that you accept this gift as a token of my appreciation of the good will you have shown to me.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: (_Taking the gift from Ryuga's outstretched hands_) Thank you, Ryuga-sama. May you and yours see peaceful days for many years to come.

**Ryuga**: You are most welcome Shikijo-ojōsama.

_Ryuga stands up. Suguru hands the envelope to Ryuga who kneels down and bows to Mr. Shikijo._

**Ryuga**: Shikijo-dono, I wish to you and yours good health and good fortune. I ask that you accept this gift as a token of my appreciation of the good will you have shown to me.

**Mr. Shikijo**: (Taking the envelope from Ryuga's outstretched hands) Thank you, Ryuga-sama. Why do you come this day bearing gifts for my family and me?

**Ryuga**: (_Bowing low so that his forehead touches the ground at Mr. Shikijo's feet_) Shikijo-dono, I ask a favor of you. I ask you and yours permission to ask your daughter, Saori-ojōsama, to be my wife. I promise that I will love and care for your daughter so long as I will live. I will always provide for her comfort and protect her from harm, sacrificing my life in her defense. I will do nothing that will bring disgrace or dishonor to her name. No other shall stand at my side. To this end I pledge my life to her.

_Ryuga remains bowed awaiting Mr. Shikijo's answer._

**Mr. Shikijo**: Ryuga-sama you have the permission of my wife and my self to ask Saori to marry you.

_Ryuga, still on his knees and still bowed low, turns his body to face Saori._

**Ryuga**: Saori-ojōsama, will you consent to marry me and be my wife… that I may be your husband… that we might be by each other's side forever and for always?

**Saori**: Ryuga-dono, I consent to marry you and to be your wife and to have you as my husband… that we might be by each other's side forever and for always.

_Ryuga returns to an upright kneeling position and turns to face Mr. Shikijo. Suguru gets the four sake cups from the table and hands one to Mr. and Mrs. Shikijo, Kaori and Shiori. Then Suguru gets the small jug of sake and first pours some for Mr. Shikijo and then some for Mrs. Shikijo, Kaori and Shiori. While this is happening, members of the catering staff distribute small sake cups similar to the one Mr. Shikijo has while other staff members pour a small amount of sake into each glass._

**Mr. Shikijo**: Let us drink to the marriage of Saori, my daughter, to Ryuga Tou. (_Holding the cup in the air_) May their marriage bring them happiness forever and for always.

_Mr. Shikijo drinks from his cup, as does everyone else. Suguru collects the cups and then gets the wedding vestment from the table. Ryuga stands and with the help of Mahoro, Saori stands also._

**Mahoro**: (_Whispering to Saori as she helps her stand_) If you think that I'm going to unzip your wedding dress, you're crazy.

**Saori**: (_Whispering back; Smiling_) You're no fun.

_Suguru advances this the box with the vestment, ready to hand it to Mahoro._

**Ryuga**: Saori-ojōsama, please accept this gift as a token of my pledge to you.

_Suguru holds out the box to Mahoro, who removes the vestment and assists Saori in putting it on. Then Mahoro gets the sash from the box and secures the vestment with it. Even with the vestment tied, a great deal of Saori's cleavage is displayed._

_Saori and Ryuga walk to the small table. Saori stands to the right of the table while Ryuga stands to the left. Mahoro and Suguru stand behind the table with Mahoro next to Saori and Suguru next to Ryuga._

_Ryuga takes a ring from the pillow (making sure he has the right one) and places it on Saori's finger._

**Ryuga**: Take this ring as a symbol of my never-ending devotion to you. I will stand by you side in times of peace and in troubled times, in times of sickness and in times of good health. I shall defend you with all my strength, until the day that I shall die. This I vow to you forever.

_Saori takes the other ring from the pillow and places it on Ryuga's finger._

**Saori**: Take this ring as a symbol of my never-ending devotion to you. I will stand by you side in times of peace and in troubled times, in times of sickness and in times of good health. I shall defend you with all my strength, until the day that I shall die. This I vow to you forever.

_Mahoro and Suguru each take one of the jugs of sake and slowly pour sake into the large sake cup._

**Mahoro and Suguru**: (_In unison_) As the contents of each jug mixes and may never be separated, may your lives be likewise joined.

_Mahoro and Suguru finish pouring. Mahoro takes the cup and offers it to Saori, who takes it and drinks from the cup. Saori hands the cup back to Mahoro, who hands it to Suguru. Suguru offers the cup to Ryuga who takes it and drinks the remainder of the sake in the cup. Ryuga hands the cup back to Suguru who places it back on the table. Mahoro takes Saori's left hand and Suguru takes Ryuga's right hand. They place Saori and Ryuga's hands together._

**Suguru**: It is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ryuga and Saori Tou.

_There is applause from the audience. Saori and Ryuga step together in front of the table and embrace and kiss._

_Scene shifts to Mahoro, Suguru, Saori and Ryuga (all still in their wedding vestments) standing with Miyuki and Riku (who have changed into their wedding vestments) and Mrs. Hamaguchi (who looks every bit of the seven months pregnant that she is)._

**Miyuki**: I'm glad the photographer is done. I think if there was one more camera flash, I think I'd go blind.

**Saori**: I'm sorry, but I wanted to get a picture of all of us wearing the vestments. Mrs. Hamaguchi, they are absolutely beautiful.

**Mrs. Hamaguchi**: Thank you, but it's really a simple pattern. Anyone could do it.

**Miyuki**: Anyone could do it, but I don't think they could make them as beautiful as you did.

**Riku**: Thank you, Mrs. Hamaguchi. You did a wonderful job copying the ambassador's vestments.

**Mrs. Hamaguchi**: I did my best to match the colors as well as I could, but I could only come close on the light blue.

**Riku**: This is perfect… and considering that the ambassador's vestment is probably five or six generations old, I couldn't ask for anything better.

**Suguru**: Any idea where Hamaji-kun is, Mrs. Hamaguchi?

_Scene cuts to show Minawa and Hamaji talking with a group of people. Cut to front view of Minawa and Hamaji, side by side. Minawa is wearing a pink chiffon party dress. There is a significant distance between the hem of the dress and Minawa's knees, but the most eye-catching feature of the dress is the very low neckline._

**Mrs. Hamaguchi**: I think he's showing off Minawa-chan.

**Mahoro**: Did you make that dress for her?

**Mrs. Hamaguchi**: Yes I did. I wanted her to have something special for today.

**Miyuki**: It's nice… but isn't it a little… ahhh… revealing?

**Mrs. Hamaguchi**: Now that she has some cleavage to show off, I thought it would be nice to give her the opportunity to do so.

_Scene cuts back to Miyuki, Riku, Mahoro, Suguru, Saori, Ryuga and Mrs. Hamaguchi._

**Miyuki**: Everyone seems to be developing cleavage, except for me.

**Suguru**: I'm not. (_Miyuki hits Suguru on the shoulder_) Ouch!

**Miyuki**: (_In a pouting voice_) I think Natsune is bigger than me.

**Riku**: I wish you would stop worrying about that. I like you just the way you are.

**Mahoro**: Mrs. Hamaguchi, when is the baby due?

**Mrs. Hamaguchi**: Sometime near the middle or end of May.

**Mahoro**: If you think you'll need any additional help, just ask.

**Mrs. Hamaguchi**: Between Akiko-chan and Minawa-chan I think I will have all of the help I need, but thank you. I'll keep that in mind.

**Saori**: Are you and your husband getting excited about the baby?

**Mrs. Hamaguchi**: I can't wait… (_putting her hands under her tummy and lifting slightly_) for certain obvious reason… But I think Minawa-chan is more excited about than I am. She likes to put her hand on my tummy and feel the baby move around.

**Ryuga**: (_With a somewhat shocked look on his face_) The baby moves around in there?

**Mrs. Hamaguchi**: (_Smiling_) Of course it does… all of the time. Would you like to feel?

_The shocked look on Ryuga's face becomes even more pronounced._

**Saori**: Go ahead. It's all right.

**Mrs. Hamaguchi**: (_Taking Ryuga's hand and placing in on her stomach_) Just put your hand here.

_Ryuga begins to blush brightly but his hand remains in place even after Mrs. Hamaguchi releases it. After a moment, the look of shock is replaced by one of astonishment and then by a smile. After another moment or two, Ryuga removes his hand._

**Ryuga**: I could really feel the baby move!

**Mrs. Hamaguchi**: Just wait until the baby starts to kick.

**Mahoro**: Kicks? Doesn't that hurt?

**Mrs. Hamaguchi**: A little bit, but in the end it's all worth it.

_Scene fades to Natsune approaching Yukio, who is stand off to himself. Yukio does not look happy._

**Natsune**: Yukio-kun, are you feeling all right?

**Yukio**: I'm fine. I just needed to get away from the crowd for a moment.

**Natsune**: Are you having problems with the noise?

**Yukio**: No, not really. The new blocking exercises that Doctor Mihoshi showed me seem to be working well… especially when I can practice them with you around. I don't get as tired.

**Natsune**: That's good. (_Noting that Yukio still looks rather unhappy_) Are you sure everything is all right?

**Yukio**: (_Obviously forcing a smile to his face_) Everything is fine.

**Natsune**: Why don't I believe you?

**Yukio**: Really…

**Natsune**: What did my sister and your brother do?

**Yukio**: Harune-chan and Akio haven't done anything. In fact, they've been rather cute. They lined up for the picture that the photographer took of Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei with all of the engaged couples.

**Natsune**: Well, if it isn't my sister and your brother that has you looking like that, there is only one other possibility… your mother.

_There is a long silence as Natsune stares intently at Yukio._

**Natsune**: Well…

_There is another long silence, as Yukio obviously looks rather uncomfortable under Natsune's intense stare._

**Yukio**: (_Quietly_) My mother wants to talk to your parents about negotiating a marriage contract.

**Natsune**: What?

**Yukio**: With everything that has been going on with the planning for Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei's wedding, my mother has gotten it into her head that now would be an appropriate time to secure a wife for me. My dad has tried to explain to her that it isn't done that way on Earth… but you know how much my mother listens to my dad.

**Natsune**: About as much as my mom listens to my dad. What are we going to do about it?

**Yukio**: I don't know. Once my mother gets something like that in her head, she just won't let go of it.

**Natsune**: Have you or you dad pointed out to your mother that we're far too young to get married? That I would have to be at least sixteen and you would have to be eighteen?

**Yukio**: I tried that, but my mom pointed out that by Saint law we only have to be fourteen.

**Natsune**: I'm not ready to get married.

**Yukio**: You think I am?

**Natsune**: Of course my parents will say no to the whole thing. That should put a stop to it.

**Yukio**: Probably not. If your parents say no and my mother feels that they won't change their mind, she'll start to look elsewhere for a wife for me. I really don't want to marry anyone else.

**Natsune**: (_After a moment of reflection; smile_) Are you saying you **want** to marry me?

**Yukio**: (_Flustered_) That's not what I meant. Right now I don't want to marry anyone.

**Natsune**: (_Smiling broadly and stifling a laugh_) I know… I'm sorry. (_Shaking her head_) So what do we do now?

**Yukio**: My dad is trying to keep my mother away from your parents tonight, but I don't know how long he'll be able to do that.

**Natsune**: Why don't we talk with my mom and dad and at least warn them what's coming. Come on.

_As Natsune Yukio by the hand and they walk into the crowd, the scene fades to show Saori, Ryuga, Mahoro, Suguru, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Minawa and Hamaji standing in a group. Miyuki and Riku have taken off their wedding vestments and are now wearing more traditional semi-formal wear._

_Hamaji looks less than comfortable as he listens to Ryuga talk._

**Ryuga**: … but I never realized that a baby moved around before it was born. It's almost as if I could feel it's hands trying to reach out… and when Mrs. Hamaguchi said that the baby would actually start kicking… I didn't know what to think. Hamaji-kun, you should really try.

**Hamaji**: I'm just not ready for any of that yet.

**Kiyomi**: I don't understand what your problem is. I'm assuming that someday you and Minawa-chan hare doing to have a baby.

**Hamaji**: That's someday… not today or tomorrow… not even next week. When the time comes, I'll be ready.

**Miyuki**: Actually, I think the problem is the thought of his parents still having sex. I would have liked to see the look on your face when you walked in on them.

**Hamaji**: It wasn't very funny!

**Minawa**: I don't know. Your parents seemed to be enjoying themselves.

_Hamaji glares at Minawa._

**Saori**: That's enough of that. I'm sure that when the right time arrives, Hamaji-kun will be more than interested in babies moving and kicking. (_Turning to Ryuga_) And you need to curb your enthusiasm a bit.

**Ryuga**: I'm sorry. It's just that I've never experienced anything like that before. In many ways I really can't wait until you and I have a baby.

**Miyuki**: Well, I hope you'll at least wait until you get to your hotel tonight. I'm not sure Hamaji-kun is ready to see that either.

**Suguru**: Or any of the other wedding guests for that fact.

**Female Voice**: (_From across the room_) Hey Skiji!

_At the sound of the voice, Saori begins to look around. After a moment, she focuses on a woman walking quickly across the room. The woman is about the same age as Saori and have similar height and build (maybe even slightly bustier), but this woman has long (mid back) blonde hair and is obviously not Japanese._

**Saori**: Ta-rei-si!

_Saori walks quickly toward the woman and as the two meet them embrace each other. Ryuga, Mahoro, Suguru, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Minawa and Hamaji are looking on not quite understanding what is happening._

**Saori**: I'm so glad you could make it.

**Woman**: (_In flawless Japanese with a slight American twang_) I'm sorry I missed the ceremony. My flight arrived late and the traffic was hell. I'm not used to that many lunatics on the road… You look good. I haven't seen you look this happy since you found out that you got a passing grade on your practical teaching class.

**Saori**: You look good as ever. Are you still in school?

**Woman**: One year away from finishing up my doctorate. In fact, that's the other reason why I'm here. I've got a grant to finish work on my dissertation. I decided this would be the best place to complete my work.

**Saori**: Come on. Let me introduce you to everyone.

_Saori takes the woman by the hand and pulls her along with her to the rest of the group._

**Saori**: I'd like to introduce you to my college roommate… Ta-rei-si Ga-ran-t.

**Tracy**: (_Turning to the group_) That's Tracy Grant. The first name has two syllables… my last name has one. (_Turning to Saori_) I thought your English improved since we first met.

**Saori**: It has. But if you insist on calling me Skiji, I'll call you Ta-rei-si. (_Turning to the group_) Tracy and I were roommates through all four years at the University. (_Turning to Tracy_) These are some of my students… (_After looking at the group_) … and travel companions when we went to the Saint Command Ship.

**Tracy**: You did manage to make quite a name for yourself. For a while there, that was the only thing happening in the world.

**Minawa**: Saori-sensei has told us quite a bit about your time together at the University.

**Tracy**: Has she mentioned anything about the drunken binges?

**Mahoro**: Only the ones she can remember.

**Tracy**: That doesn't leave **too** many to talk about. So, are you going to introduce me to this handsome gentleman here?

**Saori**: (_With a very indifferent tone of voice_) Oh… him.

_Ryuga looks at Saori with a sad puppy look, but Saori immediately puts her arm around Ryuga and hugs him, smiling broadly._

**Saori**: This very… very handsome gentleman is Ryuga Tou, my husband of about two hours…

**Mahoro**: Two hours, nineteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds.

_Everyone turns and glares at Mahoro._

**Mahoro**: What!

_Scene fades to Saori and Ryuga walking side by side… hand in hand… down the sidewalk toward Saori and Ryuga's apartment building. Both have changed out of their wedding clothing and are now wearing more causal attire. Saori is carrying a 'gift bag'._

**Ryuga**: So what do we do now?

**Saori**: I've made reservations at a resort in the mountains where my family vacationed when my sister Kaori and I were young. They have private cottages there and my parents would rent two of them.. One for may sister and me and one for them. (_Saori stops and Ryuga stops with her; Saori reflects for a moment and then smiles_) Kaori and I could soak in the private bath as much as we wanted and Mama and Papa could do what they came there to do without us interfering.

_Ryuga has a look of absolute cluelessness on his face._

**Saori**: Try to have another baby.

**Ryuga**: (_Blushing_) Oh.

**Saori**: (_Laughing to herself_) Mama and papa so much wanted to have another baby… They even had a name picked out when my mother got pregnant… Shiori. But my mother lost the baby. That didn't stop them from trying. Finally Shiori was born and we stopped going to the resort. I was so angry with Shiori, because I thought it was her fault that we didn't go there any more, but papa talked with me and explained things to me. He said that someday I could go there when it was time for me to have a baby.

**Ryuga**: Do you really want to have a baby?

**Saori**: Someday… Maybe not right away… but someday. (_Saori reflects quietly for a moment then takes a deep breath_) So tomorrow morning we'll take the train to the town near the resort and the people there will send a car to come pick us up… But in the meantime, we'll spend the night at my apartment… First though, I need to make a stop.

**Ryuga**: What do you need to stop for? You already have four bottles of sake in the bag… and I'm sure you have more than enough beer at your apartment.

**Saori**: Getting a bit impatient aren't we… No… I want to stop at the convenience store. For some reason I have this taste for cherries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce…

_Point of view changes to behind Saori and Ryuga and as the walk away, Saori kisses Ryuga. Face to black._

_Cut to closing theme._

**Preview:**

_Preview opens showing the area outside of the front entrance of the Saint Embassy. There is a large group of people assembled, made up of the people who are traveling to the Command Ship and their families. Pan to the students exchanging farewells with their parents; Principal Matsuhira talking with Takanori Kanzaki; Shiori and Yaeko talking with Mr. and Mrs. Shikijo, Chitose Nishimura and Doctor Mihoshi; Umeko (with Slash standing next to her) talking with her parents; Chizu and Kaito talking with Mr. and Mrs. Oe; and Sera and Kenta talking with Mr. and Mrs. Ogitsu (Kenta's parents). Cut to Hamaji standing nose to nose with Miyuki, yelling at each other. Cut to Kenta wearing a very poorly fitting (small and tight) Saint Exploratory Command pilot's uniform._

**[Voice Over**

**Voice of Miyuki**: Well it's time for the exchange students from our class to leave for the Command Ship.

**Voice of Rin**: I kind of wish that Kiyomi and I could go.

**Voice of Miyuki**: I'd like to go too, but Riku wasn't interested in going at all.

**Voice of Rin**: Kaito-kun seems to be really excited about going, but I think that's only because Chizu-chan is going.

**Voice of Miyuki**: I wonder if Umeko-chan is going to tell everyone who her secret lover is.

**Voice of Rin**: Maybe eventually. On the other hand, I wonder how Takara-chan will handle life on the Command Ship. Especially sharing the showers wit the guys.

**Voice of Miyuki**: She is going to freak out. I know I did the first time one of the crew members from the Command Ship walked in while I was taking a shower.

**Voice of Rin**: I freaked the first time it happened, but it really doesn't bother me any more.

**Voice of Miyuki**: I didn't think it would. It looks like Kenta-kun is getting read the riot act by his parents.

**Voice of Rin**: Speaking of riots… what did you say to Hamaji-kun to get him so bent out of shape?

**Voice of Miyuki**: Nothing really. I just offered him some friendly advice.

**Voice of Rin**: That looks anything but friendly.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Will you look at Kenta-kun! What is that he's wearing?

**Voice of Rin**: It looks a little bit like one of the Saint uniforms, but it looks like one that Sera-san outgrew.

**Episode 34: Going Their Separate Ways**


	34. Episode 34 Going Their Separate Ways

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 34: Going Their Separate Ways**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens in the living room of the Shikijo house. Mrs. Shikijo is sitting in one of the living room chairs with Shiori, Yaeko and Doctor Mihoshi standing around her. Doctor Mihoshi is holding ring in her hand (looks like plastic) sized to fit on top of a person's head._

**Mrs. Shikijo**: I'm sorry. It's just that I'm getting tired of all of these tests. And all you can tell me afterwards is that you really aren't sure what is wrong.

**Mihoshi**: I understand how you feel. I feel bad not being able to tell you anything more definitive. And this test may not give us any additional information either. It's just that this device may provide us with a unique view of the process that is causing the problem.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: What is that thing anyway? It looks like cheap plastic headband from a discount store.

_Yaeko, Shiori and Doctor Mihoshi look at each other with some amount of alarm._

**Mihoshi**: It's a new type of sensor band. It just arrived from the Command Ship. (_Taking a small device from her pocket_) It transmits the information it gathers directly to my recorder unit.

_Mrs. Shikijo looks at Doctor Mihoshi cynically._

**Shiori**: Mama could you at least let them try this? It would make me feel much better about going away for so long.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: Are you still worried that I won't remember you when you get back? Shiori, darling, I feel fine… and I'm sure nothing will happen while you're gone.

**Shiori**: I know… but I'm still going to worry. Please do this… at least for me.

Mrs. Shikijo smiles at Shiori for a moment.

**Mrs. Shikijo**: OK, then. What am I supposed to do?

**Mihoshi**: Actually it's very simple. I'll put the sensor array on your head and then I'll ask you to close your eyes before I activate it… Then you'll feel sort of… (_words tale off to silence_)

**Yaeko**: You'll feel kind of floaty… Like you're resting on an extra, extra soft feather cushion. And things may sound echo-ie.

_Mrs. Shikijo looks questioningly at Yaeko._

**Yaeko**: The original reason they sent this device from the Command Ship was that I was having some terrible nightmares and they thought that this might determine why… So Doctor Mihoshi has already used it on me.

_Mrs. Shikijo still has a skeptical look on her face._

**Mihoshi**: After I activate the device and you have the chance to relax, I will ask you some questions. Instead of answering the questions verbally, I'd like you to think the answer. You will need to focus on the questions I ask so we don't pick up any extraneous data. Are you ready?

**Mrs. Shikijo**: As ready as I'll ever be.

**Voice of Yaeko**: (_In the mind of Shiori; focus shifts to Shiori_) Are you going to join us?

**Voice of Shiori**: (_In the mind of Yaeko; focus shifts to Yaeko_) I don't think so. I'm not sure I'm ready to know what my mother thinks about me.

**Voice of Yaeko**: (_Scene shifts to show Yaeko and Shiori facing each other as if they are alone in a room with misty blue walls_) You know that won't happen. Doctor Mihoshi will ask questions to keep your mother's thoughts focused. It will give the Doctor a chance to observe what is happening the same way I saw it.

**Voice of Shiori**: I know… I just feel like I will be in the way. And I might think something inappropriate and mess everything up. By the way, what is that device that Doctor Mihoshi has?

**Voice of Yaeko**: It's a cheap plastic headband from a discount store. It was supposed to be a distraction so that your mother wouldn't realize what was actually happening.

**Voice of Shiori**: It didn't work, did it?

**Voice of Yaeko**: I don't think so.

**Voice of Shiori**: I think Doctor Mihoshi is ready. I should go now.

_Blue fades to show the living room of the Shikijo's house as it was before. Doctor Mihoshi is placing the headband on Mrs. Shikijo's head._

**Mihoshi**: Does that feel comfortable?

**Mrs. Shikijo**: I guess so.

**Mihoshi**: When you're ready close your eyes and we'll begin.

_Mrs. Shikijo closes her eyes and Doctor Mihoshi nods to Yaeko. The scene fades to a misty blue showing only Mrs. Shikijo, Doctor Mihoshi, Yaeko and the barest outline of Shiori._

**Voice of Mihoshi**: What is your name?

**Voice of Mrs. Shikijo**: My name is Emi Shikijo.

_Voices fade as the scene fades to black._

**Voice of Mihoshi**: What is the name of your husband?

**Voice of Mrs. Shikijo**: My husband's name is Katsuro Shikijo.

**Voice of Mihoshi**: And the name of your daughters…

_Scene fades from black to show Mahoro and Suguru's bedroom. Mahoro is wearing only pajama tops and Suguru is wearing the corresponding pajama bottoms. Mahoro has just finished brushing her hair and Suguru is just getting into bed._

**Suguru**: It will be a few days before we can do this again… at least until we get to the Command Ship.

**Mahoro**: I don't know. I don't think Minawa-chan will mind if we cuddle and kiss.

**Suguru**: I'm not worried about Minawa-chan… although maybe I should be… It's Hamaji-kun. He wasn't at all happy about sharing sleeping quarters with us.

**Mahoro**: I know, but it was the only way I could think of to arrange things so that everyone who wanted to go to the Command Ship could go. I'm not sure that when the plans were being made that anyone realized that it wouldn't be appropriate for Principal Matsuhira to share a room with one of the students.

**Suguru**: I'm sure that Commander Hayato just counted the number of people going to verify that there was sufficient sleeping space. It's the same thing that happened when we went to the Command Ship the first time.

**Mahoro**: But that was because the sleeping quarters were filled with Ryuga-sensei's junk.

**Suguru**: That's true.

**Mahoro**: (_After she gets into bed_) Suguru, do you have a problem with the sleeping arrangements?

**Suguru**: (_After a short uncomfortable silence_) Maybe a little bit of one. I guess I would be self-conscious if I thought someone was watching while you and I were being intimate.

**Mahoro**: I think Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun will be far too busy to watch us being intimate… especially if Minawa-chan has her way.

**Suguru**: I think that Hamaji-kun may feel the same way that I do… and maybe even more so. Although he isn't as shy as he was, I think he is still very embarrassed by anything having to do with sex. The whole thing with his mother having a baby has really got him upset.

**Mahoro**: Especially when Ryuga-sensei kept going on and on about it.

**Suguru**: From what Hamaji-kun has told me, Minawa-chan has been the same way.

**Mahoro**: (_Turning to face Suguru_) Minawa-chan so much wants to be able to have a baby some day. That's the real reason she wants to go to the Command Ship. Minawa-chan and Doctor Kasumi talked about it when Doctor Kasumi was on Earth. They are going to run tests to see if it will even be possible in the future. The Kaemisa implants may have caused damage that my prevent Minawa-chan from ever getting pregnant.

**Suguru**: But every time anyone mentions the word pregnant or baby around Hamaji-kun, he gets really irritated. I've seen him snap at Minawa-chan more than once.

**Mahoro**: (_Laughing to herself_) Minawa-chan is as good at curbing her enthusiasm as Ryuga-sensei… But speaking of curbing one's enthusiasm… If you think that this will be our last opportunity to be intimate for a few days, what are you going to do about it?

**Suguru**: Hmmm… I don't know. What would you like me to do about it?

**Mahoro**: I'd like you not to worry about being intimate with me if Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun are in the room with us… but right now… (_Moving closer to Suguru, resting her head on Suguru's bare chest and placing her hand on Suguru's right side, just above the waistband of the pajama bottoms_) maybe I could do something to make you feel more relaxed.

**Suguru**: And what might that be?

_As the scene slowly fades to black, Mahoro slides her hand down Suguru's hip. Her hand slips under the waistband and the pajama bottoms begin to slide down with her hand._

**Suguru**: I'm not sure that will make me any more relaxed.

**Mahoro**: (_Giggle; sound of a kiss_) Well, at least not right away…

_Scene fades to show the area outside of the front entrance of the Saint Embassy. There is a large group of people assembled, made up of the people who are traveling to the Command Ship and their families. Also in the group are Commander Hayato, Commander Leesha, Doctor Mihoshi, Eimi Shina, Professor Hokato, Ambassador Hoshi, his wife Suki, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Natsune, Yukio, Harune, Akio, Akine, Misaki, Tani and Yasou. There are also several members of the press including Takanori Kanzaki._

_Pan to the students exchanging farewells with their parents; Principal Matsuhira talking with Takanori Kanzaki; Shiori and Yaeko talking with Mr. and Mrs. Shikijo, Chitose Nishimura and Doctor Mihoshi; Umeko (with Slash standing next to her) talking with her parents; Chizu and Kaito talking with Mr. and Mrs. Oe; finally focusing on Sera and Kenta talking with Mr. and Mrs. Ogitsu (Kenta's parents)_

**Sera**: Mrs. Ogitsu, you're sure that this is all right with you?

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: Sera-san, I've told you. I don't have a problem with Kenta going with you… And now that I've had time to think about the circumstances, it is far easier to understand and accept. (_Turning to Kenta_) Kenta, I expect you to be on your best behavior.

**Kenta**: What do you expect me to do? Sera-chan and I will be sleeping on the bridge of the ship. Not exactly the most private place on the ship.

**Sera**: Well, that's only while we're enroute to the Command Ship. Once we get there we'll have private quarters.

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: Oh, really?

**Kenta**: Sera-chan!

**Mr. Ogitsu**: It sounds like there will be plenty of opportunities for improper activities to me.

**Kenta**: (_Flustered_) I would never even consider anything like that!

**Sera**: You wouldn't? I'm disappointed.

**Kenta**: Sera-chan!!

_Mr. and Mrs. Ogitsu begin to smile broadly and Sera begins to laugh out loud._

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: Relax Kenta… Sleeping arrangements was one of the things Sera-san discussed with your father and me. She didn't want us to think that you and she were doing something we didn't approve of.

**Kenta**: I hadn't even considered sharing a room with Sera-chan… (_bowing his head slightly and speaking in a somewhat quieter voice; blushing_) not that I would mind, but I hadn't even thought about anything beyond the flight to the Command Ship.

**Mr. Ogitsu**: He really is clueless about things like that, isn't he?

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: Dear! I think it's because he's excited about being the co-pilot on the flight.

**Sera**: Actually, Kenta-kun, we wouldn't be allowed to share a room. If I'm not on my ship, I'm required to stay in the pilots' quarters on the Command Ship and since we're not married, you would not be allowed to stay in my quarters. In fact, if you aren't a pilot, you are not even allowed to enter the pilots' quarter's area.

_Kenta bows his head again. There is a genuinely sad look on his face._

**Sera**: Although, Commander Leesha did point out there were several possible solutions to the problem.

**Kenta**: What? We could get married?

**Sera**: Nothing that extreme… although she did mention that as one of the possibilities.

**Kenta**: Why am I not surprised by that.

**Sera**: The other possibility was that she could appoint you as a pilot in the Saint Exploratory Command.

**Kenta**: (_Head unbowed; look of shock and happiness_) What!

**Sera**: Well… pilot in training… Saint Exploratory Command… Earth detachment. Your uniform and your appointment papers are on the ship. I'll be your direct commanding officer since I am assigned to the Earth detachment also. We still can't share quarters, but will be far easier for us to see each other.

_Kenta looks at both of his parents._

**Mr. Ogitsu**: (_Embracing Kenta_) Congratulations son.

**Mrs. Ogitsu**: (_Embracing Kenta and giving him a kiss_) I'm sure you'll do a fine job as a pilot. And I'm sure you'll find plenty of ways to spend time with your commanding officer.

**Sera**: I wouldn't have it any other way.

_Kenta blushes brightly as the scene fades to show Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, and Hamaji talking with Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki and Riku. Hamaji again does not look particularly happy._

**Mahoro**: So when are your parents leaving for their vacation, Kiyomi-kun?

**Kiyomi**: They already did. They left early yesterday morning and are driving to some resort in the mountains. Gourmet food… Hot springs… the whole thing. They used to go there with their friends before they were married.

**Suguru**: So who's minding the store right now?

**Rin**: My mom is. She's working the night shift at the hospital tonight, so she said she would cover for at least a little while. We can't stay away too long.

**Miyuki**: Kiyomi-kun, I thought your uncle was going to come and take care of the store while your parents were gone.

**Kiyomi**: He was, but he had some kind of an accident and he broke his leg… Not that I mind. He's really obnoxious and he would have ended up drinking more than he sold.

**Rin**: Mrs. Kawahara thinks he broke his leg falling from a bar stool.

**Riku**: (_Looking around_) Hamaji-kun, did your parents already go home?

**Hamaji**: My mother wasn't feeling well, so my dad took her home.

**Mahoro**: She's all right, isn't she?

**Minawa**: Mrs. Hamaguchi said that this is normal when it gets close to the time to have a baby.

**Mahoro**: But the baby isn't due for another two months…

**Minawa**: She says that's just the way it is.

_There is a bit of an extended silence._

**Rin**: So have you worked out your sleeping arrangements yet?

**Mahoro**: We talked about it this morning, but there really isn't very much we can do about it. I never thought that it would become this big of a problem.

**Minawa**: So we decided that we would be on our best behavior and not do anything overly intimate in our quarters.

**Miyuki**: That doesn't sound like very much fun. I figured you could use this opportunity to do something really daring… You know… like maybe the four of you…

**Suguru**: **Miyuki-chan**!!!

**Miyuki**: (_To Suguru_) Come on… Don't tell me that you guys never thought of something like that before.

**Hamaji**: (_Furious_) Miyuki-chan, **that** isn't funny at all.

**Miyuki**: (_To Hamaji_) I'm not trying to be funny.

_Hamaji's face gets extremely red with anger._

**Hamaji**: (_Almost yelling standing nose to nose with Miyuki_) Well, you're not being funny… you're being sick. Just because you fantasize about things like that doesn't mean everyone does.

**Riku**: Miyuki, that's enough.

**Miyuki**: Riku…

**Riku**: I said, that's enough.

_Miyuki and Hamaji continue to stand nose to nose, neither looking as they will back down as Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Rin, Kiyomi and Riku look on. Chizu and Kaito enter the scene. Chizu stands for a moment and looks first at Hamaji and then at Miyuki… and then again at Hamaji._

**Chizu**: Miyuki-chan, have you been baiting Hamaji-kun again. You'd better be careful or one of these days he's going to take you up on one of your suggestive ideas… and what are you going to do then?

_Miyuki and Hamaji stand nose to nose for another short moment. A smile forms on Miyuki's face even though she tries not to. After another moment Miyuki begins to laugh and backs away from Hamaji. Hamaji does not laugh, nor does anyone else._

**Mahoro**: (_After several more tense moments_) Chizu-chan, have your parents already left?

**Chizu**: Yeah, they had a flight to catch.

**Rin**: So your mom and dad are using this as an opportunity to take another little vacation.

**Chizu**: Actually, it's a little more than a vacation. My dad found out this morning that they want him to direct another movie in the United States… So mom and dad are going to be in the United States for at least a year… maybe longer.

**Mahoro**: A year! What are you going to do?

**Chizu**: I'm going to stay here and go to school. The movie production probably won't start for at least another month. My mom and dad are just going to finalize the deal. They'll be back before we get back from the Command Ship. Of course my mom and dad will maintain the staff for the house and once the movie production starts, they will still come home for the holidays.

**Kiyomi**: That's an awfully big house for just one person.

**Chizu**: Well… my dad did ask about one other thing.

Kaito: Mr. Oe asked if I might move into the house with Chizu… Of course he did say that it would only be with your approval Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro**: Other than the staff, would there be anyone else staying with you? I remember your Aunt is in Hokkaido now.

**Chizu**: At the moment it would only be me… and Kaito… if you say that he can move into the house. Although Asaoka -chan may stop by and stay with us when she isn't working.

**Hamaji**: (_Face perking up_) Asaoka Riho will be staying at the house with Chizu-chan and Kaito-kun!

**Rin**: Down boy. Well Miyuki-chan, now we know what Hamaji-kun really fantasizes about.

**Miyuki**: We've always known that.

**Hamaji**: Will you stop that! It's just that Asaoka Riho is a famous star and the idea that she would be staying at the house of one of my friends. It's not that I have any kind of fantasies about her.

**Miyuki**: Sure you don't

_Hamaji moves to confront Miyuki again, but is distracted by the sound of giggling behind him. All turn to see the source of the giggling, which is Minawa._

**Minawa**: (_Still giggling and smiling broadly_) Hamaji, It's all right. I don't mind if you have fantasies… because I know you love me.

_Kenta joins the group. He is wearing his Saint Exploratory Command pilot's uniform. The uniform is less than a perfect fit, being more than slightly small and extremely formfitting (especially the pants). As Kenta joins the group, all turn to face him._

**Miyuki**: Will you look at Kenta-kun!

**Kenta**: I don't need any wiseass comments from you. My parents were almost rolling on the ground they were laughing so hard.

**Mahoro**: Maybe you can get a uniform that fits you better when you get to the Command Ship.

**Kenta**: I don't know. According to Sera-chan this is my size.

**Miyuki**: I don't remember any uniforms quite that form fitting when we were on the Command Ship… at least on the guys.

**Kenta**: You can't imagine how uncomfortable this is.

**Kiyomi**: I can imagine it… not that I want to.

**Hamaji**: How do you even walk in that?

**Kenta**: It isn't easy. (_Clearing his throat_) Commander Sera asked me to tell you that you are the last group to board and as soon as you board we will be ready to leave.

**Suguru**: Thank you… ahhh… What should we call you now that you're a Saint pilot?

**Kenta**: Pilot in training. Just call me Kenta. I don't think there is an official title for someone who has as low of a rank as I do.

**Kaito**: Well, I guess it's time for us to go then.

**Riku**: Are you going to be all right brother?

**Kaito**: I think so. This is the first time we've ever been apart like this.

**Miyuki**: Don't worry Kaito-kun. I'll take good care of your brother while you're gone.

**Chizu**: (_Giving Kaito a hug_) And I'll take of Kaito while we're on the Command Ship.

**Kenta**: We need to go if we are going to leave orbit on schedule.

**Rin**: All of you… please take care. Don't do anything silly.

**Mahoro**: We'll be careful.

**Miyuki**: That doesn't sound like much fun.

**All Others**: (_In chorus_) Miyuki!

**Miyuki**: I know… I know. (_Turning to Hamaji_) Hamaji-kun… make sure you take good care of Minawa-chan.

**Hamaji**: (_Looking suspiciously at Miyuki_) Don't worry, I will.

_Miyuki steps up to Hamaji and begins to whisper something in his ear. Hamaji begins to blush. After a moment Hamaji turns his head and looks first at Minawa and then at Mahoro. Miyuki whispers something else in Hamaji's ear._

**Hamaji**: (_Backing away from Miyuki abruptly_) Miyuki-chan!

**Miyuki**: You know I'm right. You need to do something about it. You need to think about it.

_Hamaji continues to blush as he backs away from Miyuki._

**Hamaji**: (_Sounding flustered_) We really should be going now. We don't want to be late leaving orbit.

_Hamaji begins to herd Minawa, Mahoro, Suguru, Chizu, Kaito and Kenta to the transport location. Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki and Riku stand and watch as the transport device activates._

**Rin**: (_To Miyuki_) What was that all about?

**Miyuki**: Just some friendly advice.

_Cut to mid show break._

_Scene shows the crowd dispersing and pans to show Leesha and Doctor Mihoshi standing next to each other._

**Mihoshi**: Well, they're on their way.

**Leesha**: Yes they are.

**Mihoshi**: I hope they're up to the task.

**Leesha**: I don't think you need to worry. They've been supplied with plenty of Earth food and I'll make sure they don't run out.

**Mihoshi**: You know that's not what I'm talking about… and that steady supply of Earth food is as much for you as it is for them. I'm not sure how welcome they will feel once they reach the Command Ship. Many of our people still do not trust the motives of the people of Earth.

**Leesha**: Just as there are many people on Earth who do not trust our motives… but if we don't start somewhere, we will never trust each other.

**Mihoshi**: But you won't be there as a buffer.

**Leesha**: There are others of the Command Ship who can do that… others who have shared my experience on Earth. And if need be, I can be back on the Command Ship in a matter of an hour. But I really don't think there is all that much to worry about. Matthew chose these students for a very special reason… (_Mihoshi begins to speak but Leesha cuts her off_) I don't understand what that reason might be, but Matthew made the choice.

_Mihoshi relaxes and sighs._

**Mihoshi**: I would feel far more comfortable if I understood.

**Leesha**: (_Stifled laugh_) So would I. (_After a moment of silence_) How was your session with Mrs. Shikijo?

**Mihoshi**: Like nothing I've ever experienced in my life. The whole process was absolutely amazing. With Ya-chan's help I was able to observe processes that would be impossible to see any other way.

**Leesha**: Will you be able to do anything for her?

**Mihoshi**: I'm not sure yet. I've conferred with Doctor Kasumi but I haven't exactly told her how I obtained the information. I don't think she's ready to hear that someone is using an ability that we despise so much to obtain the information.

**Leesha**: It will come as a shock to her, considering that she and Ya-chan share the same ability.

**Mihoshi**: I never realized that.

**Leesha**: It's not something that Doctor Kasumi goes around and announces to everyone for that very reason.

**Mihoshi**: Ya-chan showed me how she uses the blocking exercises I taught her to limit her contact with the person she is linked to.

**Leesha**: Linked?

**Mihoshi**: That's the term she uses. She was linked with Mrs. Shikijo, but she allowed me to be there as an observer without her actually linking with me. And she and Shiori Shikijo seem to be able to link at will and you would never know that was the case. I think they can even carry on normal conversations while they are linked. Ya-chan is an amazing young lady.

**Leesha**: Matthew seems to think so also.

**Mihoshi**: Somehow I knew that would be the case.

_Scene fades to show the bridge of the New Hope. Sera is sitting in the pilot's chair and a pan of the bridge shows all but six of the seats provided (along with the co-pilot's chair. Slash is sitting next to Umeko's chair. Kioko and Kyoshi are sitting next to each other and holding hands. Kenta enters the bridge first followed by Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Chizu and Kaito._

**Sera**: I'm glad you could all make it. You've all done this before so you know the drill. Find an available seat and strap yourself in.

_Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Chizu and Kaito take the remaining passenger seats while Kento walks to the co-pilot's seat. Before sitting down he turns and faces Sera._

**Kenta**: (_Saluting_) All passengers present, Commander.

_There is a quiet snicker among the passengers on the bridge. Kenta sits down._

**Sera**: Stop that. And at least until we get to the Command Ship you don't have to call me 'Commander'. And as far as I'm concerned you can just call me Sera even after we get to the Command Ship. (_Sera looks around the bridge and notes that everyone is strapped into their seats_) Since it looks as if everyone is ready, Kenta-kun would you like to take us out of Earth orbit and set course of the Command Ship.

**Kenta**: Yes, Commander.

_Sera turns and glares at Kenta. Kenta is smiling broadly._

**Kenta**: I mean, yes, Sera-chan.

_Kenta turns to face the control panel in front of him. Kenta presses several buttons on the panel._

**Kenta**: Vesper Control, this is Saint Exploration Ship New Hope.

**Voice over Radio**: This is Vesper Control, New Hope.

**Kenta**: Saint Exploration Ship New Hope requesting permission to leave Earth orbit and set course for the Saint Command Ship using the primary departure protocol.

**Voice over Radio**: This is Vesper Control. You are clear to depart Earth orbit using the primary departure protocol. Have a safe voyage.

**Kenta**: Thank you Vesper Control. This is Saint Exploration Ship New Hope out.

**Voice over Radio**: This is Vesper Control out.

**Kenta**: Firing main engines in five, four, three, two, one… Firing main engines.

_Kenta presses several buttons. There is a whine, which increases in intensity. Everyone feels themselves being pushed into their seat._

**Kenta**: Initialing roll for departure attitude.

_Through the observation window the earth, which had been at the bottom of the window, now fills the view as the ship rotates 180 degrees. The ride becomes slightly bumpy as the whine of the engines increase._

**Kenta**: Main engines at full power.

_The whine of the engines now remains constant, but the ride continues to be bumpy_.

**Kenta**: (_After several more seconds_) Main engine shut down in five, four, three, two, one… (_Pressing a different pattern of buttons_) Main engines shut down and adjusting course for the Command Ship.

_As the whine of the engines decrease, so does the bumpiness._

**Sera**: I know all of you have been aboard the ship before, but for some of you, this is the first time you have left Earth orbit. We are now using the ship's internal gravity generator and it will feel different that before. In addition, for at least the next hour or two we will still be affected by the Earth's gravity. You may unbuckle your straps and get up and move around, but please be careful.

_Everyone starts to unbuckle from his or her chairs (some more quickly than others)_

**Sachio**: (_Still holding onto the arms of the chair_) Is it always that bumpy?

**Chizu**: (_Up and walking around_) Gee, you sound almost as bad as Saori-sensei did.

**Hamaji**: (_Also up and walking around_) At least Sachio-kun didn't scream at the top of his lungs.

**Mahoro**: Or try to crush Suguru's arm.

**Midori**: I can't believe that Hamaji-kun didn't do his share of screaming the first time he did this.

**Chizu**: No, he didn't scream at all. In fact if I remember correctly he said it was like riding a roller coaster.

**Suguru**: And I think Hamaji-kun was more than a little preoccupied.

**Sera**: Kenta-kun, do you have the assignment list for everyone's sleeping quarters?

**Kenta**: Yes I do.

**Sera**: Why don't you show everyone where they are sleeping and give everyone who wants one a tour of the ship?

**Mahoro**: And while you're doing that, I'll prepare lunch.

**Suguru**: Will you need any help in the kitchen, Mahoro?

**Mahoro**: I don't think so. You can help Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun set up our quarters.

**Kenta**: I think Sera-chan had an ulterior motive in assigning you to cabin one, Mahoro-san… right next to the galley.

**Sera**: I had no such motive… That was just the way things worked out… And cabin one just happens to be a little larger than the other cabins.

**Mahoro**: And it just makes sense to have me in quarters right next to the kitchen.

_Scene fades to show Yaeko and Shiori in their quarters. Yaeko is unpacking her bag and placing the items neatly into the footlocker while Shiori just opens her locker and drops her travel bag inside and closes the lid. Yaeko watches and laughs._

**Shiori**: What's so funny?

**Yaeko**: Your way of unpacking.

**Shiori**: It's not funny. Why should I unpack everything when I just will have to repack it when we get to the Command Ship?

**Yaeko**: I guess that's true.

**Shiori**: Which bed do you want to sleep on?

**Yaeko**: I don't know. It really doesn't matter to me. Which bed do you want to sleep on?

**Shiori**: Whichever bed your sleeping on.

**Yaeko**: (_Smiling_) Well I guess I kind of assumed that… but these beds aren't really all that big. It's going to be a tight squeeze.

**Shiori**: Is that a promise?

**Yaeko**: Shiori, that was terrible.

**Shiori**: I know.

**Yaeko**: Why don't we try this one tonight (_indicating the bed next to the footlocker she has placed her things in_) and we can try the other one tomorrow.

_There is a long moment of silence._

**Shiori**: When we get to the Command Ship we should probably have separate rooms. I understand that in the area where we will be staying, the rooms only have one bed.

**Yaeko**: You're probably right. I have a feeling that some people might not approve if they found out that we've been sharing a bed.

**Shiori**: Really, this is the first time we've shared a bed. At your house we each have our own futon. I just always happen to roll over on to yours at night. I think that your floor isn't level and I keep rolling down hill.

**Yaeko**: You roll down hill no matter which side of me you start out on. I personally think that that is a major violation of the laws of gravity.

**Shiori**: That may be the case… but I'm perfectly willing to pay the penalty. (_After a moment of thought_) And we can each have our own room, but that doesn't mean that's where we have to sleep. I don't think anyone will be checking up on us.

**Yaeko**: You're silly.

**Shiori**: Yes I am… (_Putting her arms around Yaeko and giving Yaeko a kiss on the cheek_) and proud of it.

_Yaeko puts her arms around Shiori and Yaeko and Shiori kiss on the lips. Scene fades to Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa and Hamaji in the kitchen washing dishes._

**Hamaji**: You would think that with their level of technology Saint would have come up with some kind of solution to washing dishes.

**Minawa**: On the ship where they were treating me everything was served on disposable plates and in disposable bowls.

**Mahoro**: The plates and bowls on the ship were provided by Vesper. (_turning over one of the plates_) They all have the Vesper mark on them. The same is true for all of the cooking utensils.

**Hamaji**: You would have thought that they might provide a dishwasher to go with the dishes and bowls.

**Suguru**: They did. We're here washing the dishes. And the reason that there isn't a dishwasher is because water is such a precious commodity.

**Hamaji**: That's probably right. (_Silence_) Hey! Where is everyone else? Why are we the one's stuck washing the dishes?

**Mahoro**: Kenta-kun is taking the others on a tour of the ship… And he's showing everyone how to use the simulator… And Sera is going over some things about the Command Ship for the students who are staying there.

**Hamaji**: I can't imagine being away from Earth for that long. I talked to my dad about it. What it was like being on a whole different planet for so long. He said at first it was fun because it was so different, but toward the end he said that he couldn't wait to get home.

**Minawa**: Probably because he missed your mother and you and all of his friends.

**Hamaji**: He said that it was more than that. I'm not sure what he meant by it, but he said that he began to miss the feel of the Earth. He said that it felt like something was missing. He said that the other engineers from Earth felt the same way. When they found out that they would need to stay the extra time some of the engineers almost panicked.

**Suguru**: I know I feel funny on Sera-san's ship and on the Command Ship until I get used to the difference in gravity.

**Hamaji**: I feel the same way, but my dad said that the gravity of this planet is almost identical to that of Earth. You would think that they would get used to it with time like we get used to the gravity on the ships.

**Suguru**: I don't know. Has he said anything else about the planet?

**Hamaji**: Not very much… Just that it looks like a huge garden or park. Some of the plants look just like plants from Earth. The strange thing is though is that they couldn't find any animal life. No insects or anything. He said that even the bacteria in the soil were far simpler and less developed than anything on earth. And the planet isn't overgrown. Some of the plants dated older than their instruments could measure but they looked as if they had just been planted a few years ago. Like time for the planet was running slow or was stopped.

**Minawa**: I don't understand any of it and when Mrs. Hamaguchi comes into the room Mr. Hamaguchi stops talking about it because he promised that he wouldn't bore people with his stories.

**Hamaji**: My dad can go on and on sometimes.

**Mahoro**: Just like Professor Hokato when he gets excited about something.

**Suguru**: Speaking of Professor Hokato… This morning was the first time I've seen him in quite some time.

**Mahoro**: (_Finishing the last of the dishes and handing it to Suguru to dry_) He's been involved with the medical equipment that Doctor Mihoshi brought to the University. He's been working with Doctor Mihoshi with the treatment of Mrs. Shikijo.

**Suguru**: (_Drying the dish and handing it to Minawa who puts it away_) Well that's the last of the dishes. What do you want to do now?

**Mahoro**: I need to start cooking dinner. This isn't like cooking for five or six or seven.

**Suguru**: Then I'll stay with you and help. I'd feel guilty leaving you in the kitchen to do all of the work.

**Mahoro**: You shouldn't… but I'd appreciated your help… and your company. (_Looking at Minawa and Hamaji_) What are you plans for the day?

**Minawa**: We haven't planned anything.

**Mahoro**: If you'd like to spend some time together alone, the room will be available.

_Hamaji begins to blush brightly and move about like he feels very uncomfortable._

**Hamaji**: That's OK. Actually I'd like to spend some time on the observation deck with Mi-chan.

_Hamaji takes Minawa by the hand and leads her out of the kitchen and into the galley as Mahoro and Suguru look on and then look at each other. Scene fades to Hamaji and Suguru in their quarters. They have changed into their nightclothes. There is a quiet beep at the door. Suguru goes to the door and presses a release button and the door slides open. Mahoro and Minawa (dressed in their nightclothes) enter the room and Mahoro presses another button and the door slides closed._

**Mahoro**: Everything is quiet. I think everyone is already in bed.

**Suguru**: It was a very long and tiring day… and I never expected Kaito-kun to tell stories for so long.

**Hamaji**: Did you see Takara-chan's face when Kaito-kun said that men and women shower together?

**Minawa**: At school Takara-chan didn't like taking her shower after physical education with the other girls in the class.

**Suguru**: She's just going to have to adjust. (_Yawning and sitting down on the edge of the bed_) I don't know about the rest of you but I'm ready for bed.

**Mahoro**: (_Sitting down next to Suguru_) I'm ready for a good night's sleep.

**Suguru**: (_Smiling_) I'm not sure how much sleep we'll get if Hamaji-kun snores like Kiyomi-kun says he does.

**Minawa**: You don't have to worry about that. Hamaji doesn't snore at all when I cuddle up with him.

**Suguru**: Then cuddle up as close as you can so we all get a good night's sleep.

_Minawa sits down on the edge of the bed and takes Hamaji by the hand, drawing him to the bed._

**Minawa**: You heard Suguru-kun. We have to cuddle so that he and Onee-chan can sleep.

_Hamaji sits down on the bed next to Minawa and Minawa shifts herself so that her hips are touching Hamaji's hips. As soon as Minawa's body makes contact with Hamaji's, Hamaji begins to blush brightly._

**Mahoro**: Hamaji-kun, there's nothing to be ashamed of. (_Moving closer to Suguru and putting her arm around Suguru_) I intend on cuddling with Suguru the same way.

_Mahoro reaches and presses a button next to her bed and the lights dim. Suguru climbs into bed next to the wall with Mahoro lying in front of him on the edge of the bed. Suguru places his arm around Mahoro. Minawa lies down next to the wall and draws Hamaji into a position in front of her. She wraps her arm around Hamaji._

**Minawa**: (_Whispering in Hamaji's ear_) Sleep well Hamaji… I love you.

**Hamaji**: (_Quietly_) I love you too, Mi-chan.

_Scene fades to show Sera and Kenta sitting in their seats on the bridge. Kenta is checking displays on the control panel and comparing then to a book he is holding in his hand. After a moment of this Kenta yawns. Sera takes notice._

**Sera**: Kenta-kun, why don't you get some sleep? You'll have more than enough time over the next three days to do that.

**Kenta**: I know. I'm just trying to compare the reading we have now against what the flight manual has.

**Sera**: You know they won't match exactly. Those values are for ideal conditions. Conditions in space are rarely ideal. (_Silence_) You did a fine job this morning with leaving Earth orbit.

**Kenta**: There really isn't that much to it. Everything is preprogrammed. All the pilot has to do is activate the sequence and the ship takes care of everything else.

**Sera**: That's true for routine maneuvers. Once you have those mastered we can work on some of the less automatic maneuvers. I want you to run through the docking process in the simulator one more time so that you have a better feel for it when we get to the Command Ship.

**Kenta**: Do you really think I'll be able to dock the ship? Without causing a major catastrophe?

**Sera**: I think so… and I'll be on standby to back you up if things get out of hand. But you really need to get some sleep, or you won't be awake enough when we get to the Command Ship.

**Kenta**: Sera-chan… May I give you a kiss before I go to sleep?

**Sera**: Come here.

_Kenta stands up from his chair and walks over to Sera's chair. Sera reaches over to the control panel and presses several buttons._

**Sera**: There… if any parameters get too far out of range, it will set off the alarm.

_Sera presses a button on the arm of her chair and the chair reclines, turning the chair into a cot. Sera turns on her side, facing Kenta._

**Sera**: Why don't you lie down next to me and give me that kiss? We can get some sleep together.

**Kenta**: Do you really think we should do that? What do we say if someone comes onto the bridge and sees us?

**Sera**: (_Smiling_) We don't say anything because we'll be asleep… and I really don't care if anyone sees us. I love you Kenta-kun… and I really don't care who knows it.

**Kenta**: I love you too. Do you think there is enough room for the two of us?

**Sera**: Probably not, but that means we'll have to squeeze that much closer together.

_Sera extends out her arms to Kenta who lies down next to Sera and kisses her as the scene fades to black._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens showing Midori, Aoi, Takara and Yoko sitting together at a table in the galley. Cut to show Mahoro and Suguru sitting together on a bench in the observation room. Suguru has his arm around Mahoro and they are looking at the Earth through the observation port. Cut to show Mahoro and Suguru talking with Minawa in the observation room. Cut to show everyone gathered in the galley for a meal. Cut to Takara standing and talking to Umeko as the others in the galley look on. Cut to Takara falling back and into her chair._

**[Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin**: Well doesn't that look familiar? I wonder who they're gossiping about not.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Well Kioko-chan and Kyoshi-kun have been spending a lot of time together.

**Voice of Rin**: And Chizu-chan and Kaito-kun. That's always been a favorite topic for gossip.

**Voice of Miyuki**: And you can bet they're talking about Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun… and probably about Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun.

**Voice of Rin**: What did you whisper in Hamaji-kun's ear that got him all flustered?

**Voice of Miyuki**: Like I said... just some friendly advice.

**Voice of Rin**: Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun look so perfect together.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Hmmm… I see Minawa-chan, but where is Hamaji-kun?

**Voice of Rin**: I don't know, but Minawa-chan really looks concerned. I hope your friendly advice isn't causing any trouble for them.

**Voice of Miyuki**: I don't think so… unless Hamaji-kun took it too seriously. (_Silence_) Chizu-chan must be ecstatic… getting to eat Mahoro-san's cooking every meal.

**Voice of Chizu**: Actually, Nayoko-chan and Tori-chan and Umeko-chan cooked that meal.

**Voice of Rin**: Chizu-chan, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the way to the Command Ship.

**Voice of Chizu**: I am, but these are the previews. Why shouldn't I be here?

**Voice of Miyuki**: OK then… since you're here. What has got Takara-chan so upset?

**Voice of Chizu**: I really can't tell you. You'll just have to wait… but this should be good.

**Episode 35: I Knew It!**


	35. Episode 35 I Knew It!

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 35: I Knew It!**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Show opens showing Midori, Aoi, Takara and Yoko sitting together at a table in the galley. They are hunched down low so their heads are close together_.

**Takara**: (_Talking slightly louder than a whisper_) Did you see Kenta-kun this morning… sleeping in the same chair as that woman from Saint?

**Yoko**: You think they'd get a room if they were going to do something like that.

**Midori**: Well, that kind of **is** their room. And what were you doing on the bridge? That's supposed to be off limits… unless you were there to check up on Kenta-kun and see if he was misbehaving.

**Takara**: Well, we weren't actually on the bridge…

**Yoko**: We were just walking by trying to find the showers.

**Aoi**: The entrance to the showers is almost across from your cabin.

**Takara**: We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.

**Midori**: (_Shaking her head_) Sure. (_Silence_) Actually though, I think it sounds kind of cute.

**Yoko**: But she's so much older than Kenta-kun. I mean, she is Ryuga-sensei's older sister. I don't see what she see's in him.

**Aoi**: I don't know. After seeing him in that uniform I think I have some idea.

**Takara**: You're sick.

**Aoi**: Probably. So, did you actually get your showers this morning?

**Yoko**: No, I think Suguru-kun and Hamaji-kun were showering when we were there.

**Midori**: And you didn't go in and check them out?

**Takara**: Now I know you're sick. You don't honestly expect us to actually shower with the guys?

**Aoi**: I don't know. Midori-chan and I did.

**Takara**: What?!

**Midori**: Roka-kun and Sachio-kun were in the shower when we got there and Aoi-chan and I really didn't see any point in waiting so… we went in and showered.

**Yoko**: So what happened?

**Aoi**: What do you think happened? … The guys took their showers and we took ours. End of story.

**Yoko**: How was the view?

**Takara**: Yoko-chan!

**Midori**: (_Laughing_) Nothing to boast about, but nothing to complain about either.

**Aoi**: I think Sachio-kun and Roka-kun were more embarrassed than we were.

**Midori**: They did turn toward the wall pretty quick after they realized we were in there with them.

**Takara**: You two are disgusting. (_Haughtily_) I would never even think of taking a shower with a boy.

**Aoi**: Well, I think you better get used to it. From what Kaito-kun says, on the Saint ships it's a regular occurrence.

**Yoko**: You don't think he was saying that just to pull Takara-chan's chain?

**Aoi**: I don't think so. The ambassador and his wife even mentioned something about that when me met with them… something about limits on space and water resources… both the showers and the toilets.

**Takara**: I don't remember them saying anything about that.

**Midori**: That's because you didn't want to hear it.

**Voice of Nayoko**: Ah, the morning gossip exchange. Got any juicy tidbits about me?

_At the sound of Nayoko's voice, everyone at the table jumps. All turn and see Nayoko and Tori standing next to the table where they are sitting._

**Yoko**: Don't do that!

**Nayoko**: Do what?

**Yoko**: Scare us like that. I thought my heart stopped.

**Nayoko**: Things like that wouldn't happen if you paid more attention to what is going on around you than to your juicy bits of gossip… But, as I asked before, any hot gossip about me?

**Tori**: And how about me? I wouldn't want you to leave me out of this.

**Midori**: You two are too boring. There's nothing exciting about two girls sharing a cabin.

**Tori**: (_Putting her arm around Nayoko and placing her hand on Nayoko's hip_) I don't know. That might lead to some exciting possibilities.

**Nayoko**: (_Taking Tori's hand from her hip_) That will be enough out of you.

**Aoi**: Midori-chan is right. You two aren't anything to gossip about. Now if you want to talk about gossip you have Chizu-chan and Kaito-kun in one cabin… or Suguru-kun and Hamaji-kun and Minawa-chan and Mahoro-san sharing a cabin. There are just so many possibilities for gossip there.

**Midori**: But they're old news. They're already engaged. On the other hand you have Kenta-kun and Sera-san… or even better you have Kioko-chan and Kyoshi-kun. There are some real possibilities there.

**Takara**: I don't understand how Principal Matsuhira could allow them to share a cabin…

**Yoko**: … And probably the same bed.

**Nayoko**: Principal Matsuhira talked with Kioko-chan and Kyoshi-kun and their parents about it when the announcement was made. Apparently their parents already knew about their relationship and how involved it was and saw no point in objecting to them rooming together during the trip to the Command Ship.

**Takara**: I don't understand why, if Mr. and Mrs. Sakanoshita knew about their relationship, they would allow Kioko-chan even be one of the exchange students.

**Nayoko**: I don't know either considering that when they first found out about her relationship with Kyoshi-kun they were going to send Kioko-chan to live with her aunt and go to school in Okinawa.

**Aoi**: Wait a second… How do you know about all of this… and how involved is their relationship?

**Nayoko**: Apparently they've been doing it at least since the class trip to the lodge and I know about this because I talked to them after they started disappearing during lunchtime and the day Kioko-chan came back to class not wearing panties.

**Yoko**: And exactly how did you figure that out? I never thought that you were someone who goes peeking under other girl's skirts.

**Nayoko**: Think about it. What happens when you run in our old school uniforms?

**Midori**: (_Nodding her head_) You figure out that some perverted guy designed it.

_Scene shifts to the interior of Yaeko and Shiori's cabin. Yaeko is lying alone on the bed asleep. After a moment there is the sound of the door opening. Shiori, with only a towel wrapped around her, enters the cabin. Shiori (back to scene) continues to dry herself for a moment and then throws the towel onto the other bed. Shiori kneels down next to the bed and leans over to whisper into Yaeko's ear._

**Shiori**: (_Whispering_) Ya-chan… Ya-chan… Hey sleepy head… It's time to wake up. Mahoro-san will have breakfast ready soon. You wouldn't want to miss that, would you?

**Yaeko**: (_Stirring, yawning and then opening her eyes_) Huh? … What? … (_Closing her eyes_) It's still early… Let me sleep for a few more minutes.

**Shiori**: (_Snickering_) You're starting to sound like me. Come on. It's time to wake up. I told Mahoro-san that we'd help clean up after breakfast so that she and Suguru don't end up spending the entire trip in the kitchen.

**Yaeko**: (_Opening her eyes and smiling_) OK, ok, you talked me into it.

_Shiori stands up and backs away from the bed. Yaeko pulls the covers halfway down, revealing that she is at least not wearing pajama tops, and then sits up on the edge of the bed using the covers to cover her body from her waist to her knees. Shiori sits on the bed to Yaeko's left, puts her arm around Yaeko and gives her a kiss on the cheek._

**Shiori**: (_Sounding chipper_) Good morning.

**Yaeko**: Good morning. You're sounding happy this morning.

**Shiori**: It isn't often that I wake up before you do and get to wake you up.

**Yaeko**: And you've already had your shower? (_Silence_) Didn't you wear a robe when you went for your shower?

**Shiori**: Why should I? I never wear one at home or at your house.

**Yaeko**: Yeah but my house or your house offer a little more privacy.

**Shiori**: That is true, but the fact of the matter is that I forgot to bring one.

**Yaeko**: Forget. You know you could have borrowed mine.

**Shiori**: But that would have defeated the whole idea of me waking up early and letting you sleep.

**Yaeko**: So was Mahoro-san taking her shower when you were?

**Shiori**: No, I'm not exactly sure who was in the shower when I was there, but Mahoro-san was already in the kitchen working on breakfast with Minawa-chan, Suguru-kun and Hamaji-kun.

**Yaeko**: So when did you talk to her?

**Shiori**: In the kitchen… before I took my shower.

**Yaeko**: You walked into the kitchen dressed like that?

**Shiori**: Well, I'm not exactly dressed.

**Yaeko**: That's what I mean.

**Shiori**: It didn't bother Mahoro-san or Minawa-chan… and I don't think it really bothered Suguru-kun, but I think it freaked Hamaji-kun a bit.

**Yaeko**: You have no shame.

**Shiori**: Yes I do… just not very much.

**Yaeko**: Be nice to Hamaji-kun. Minawa-chan says that the last few weeks haven't easy for him with everything that's been happening with his mother having a baby.

**Shiori**: On the other hand, there was a group of girls from Suguru-kun's class talking in the galley. I thought the one girl was going to have a fit.

**Yaeko**: Well I think you've had enough fun for this morning. You get dressed and I'll get my shower.

Yaeko gets up from the bed (zoom to show only from waist and above). She walks to her footlocker, opens it and retrieves her robe.

**Shiori**: You know, you really don't have to wear that.

**Yaeko**: I'll keep that in mind for tomorrow in case I wake up before you do, but I think you've provided everyone with their share of thrills for the day.

_As Yaeko puts on her robe the scene fades to show Mahoro and Suguru sitting together on a bench in the observation room. Suguru has his arm around Mahoro and they are looking at the Earth through the observation port._

**Suguru**: That was really nice of Shiori-chan and Ya-chan to volunteer to clean up after breakfast.

**Mahoro**: And Nayoko-chan, Tori-chan and Umeko-chan are going to cook lunch and dinner today. We'll actually get to spend some time together away from the kitchen.

**Suguru**: That will be nice, but I really don't mind helping you in the kitchen. It's fun cooking with you… and I like to listen to you sing. What was that song you were singing this morning?

**Mahoro**: I don't know what the name of it is, but it's something that I heard somewhere and I thought it was pretty, so I made a point to remember it. Do you really like to hear me sing?

**Suguru**: Any chance I get. You make up some of the words, don't you?

**Mahoro**: (_Blushing_) Sometimes… and sometimes I make up the music too. But those songs are usually silly songs.

**Suguru**: They may be silly, but they make me laugh… and make me feel better when I'm feeling down. That's one of the things that helped me so much when you first came to the house… listening to you sing. It helped to thaw my heart.

**Mahoro**: That's sweet. (_Kisses Suguru on the cheek_) I guess I'm going to have to sing more often.

**Suguru**: I wouldn't be disappointed if you did.

_There is the gentle sound of someone female clearing her throat._

**Voice of Minawa**: I'm sorry… I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

_Mahoro and Suguru turn to face Minawa who is standing alone in the doorway of the observation room._

**Mahoro**: No Minawa-chan, you're not interrupting anything.

**Suguru**: I was just telling Mahoro how much I like to hear her sing.

**Minawa**: I like to listen to Onee-chan sing too. It makes me feel good.

**Suguru**: Minawa-chan, you have a beautiful voice too.

**Minawa**: Thank you Suguru-kun, but it isn't nearly as nice as Onee-chan's voice.

**Mahoro**: (_Blushing_) Thank you. (_After a moment of silence_) Minawa-chan, where is Hamaji-kun?

**Minawa**: I don't know. That's why I'm here. I've been looking for him all over the ship. We were supposed to try something in the simulator with Chizu-chan and Kaito-kun, but Hamaji disappeared right after breakfast and I haven't been able to find him.

**Suguru**: Did you try calling him on his wristband?

**Minawa**: I would, but he isn't wearing it. He left it in the cabin. I'm really worried about Hamaji.

**Mahoro**: He's seemed really moody since the Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei's wedding.

**Suguru**: I think all of the talk about babies may be part of it.

**Minawa**: I don't think it was that. We talked about how we felt about having a baby that night and now I understand better why he feels the way he does. I think it was more some of the things that Miyuki-chan said before we left.

**Suguru**: I'm not sure what got into Miyuki-chan, but she was being downright rude.

**Minawa**: Hamaji won't say anything about what Miyuki-chan whispered in his ear, but he's been really quiet since then and now I can't find him at all.

**Mahoro**: Maybe he need some time alone to think, but I'm sure he'll show up when it's time for lunch.

**Minawa**: I know you're right. I think I'll go back to our cabin. Maybe he'll come back there.

**Suguru**: If we see him, we'll tell him that you're there.

**Minawa**: Thank you Suguru-kun… Thank you Onee-chan.

_Minawa turns and exits the observation room, pressing a button to close the door behind her as she does._

**Mahoro**: I hope Hamaji-kun will be all right.

**Suguru**: I'm sure he will be. (_Silence_) Now, where were we?

**Mahoro**: I believe that you were telling me how much you like to hear me sing.

**Suguru**: That's right.

**Mahoro**: Would you like me to sing something for you now? Do you have some favorite song that you would like me to sing for you?

**Suguru**: Actually, you do sing one song that I really like. It was a song that I remember my mother singing to me when I was little. You sang it for me when you were bringing me home after your battle with Ryuga.

**Mahoro**: Which song is that? I don't remember.

**Suguru**: It's a song about the Man in the Moon.

**Mahoro**: That song. It's a lullaby. Do you really like that song?

**Suguru**: Maybe it's because it's a song that I remember my mother singing to me when I was little but I really like the way you sing it… Would you sing it for me?

**Mahoro**: If you really want me to.

_Suguru nods his head. Mahoro smiles. She closes her eyes for a moment and then when she opens them she begins to sing._

**Mahoro**: Tsuki… tsuki… maarui otsukisama…

_Scene fades as Mahoro sings to show the interior of the galley. Takara, Yoko, Midori, Aoi, Roka and Sachio are sitting at one table; Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Chizu, Kaito, Kioko and Kyoshi are at a second; Principal Matsuhira, Sera and Kenta at a third and Shiori, Yaeko, Umeko, Nayoko and Tori at the forth. Slash is lying on the floor between Umeko and Shiori. All are finishing lunch and talking. Pan of room stops focusing on the table with Shiori, Yaeko, Umeko, Nayoko and Tori. Umeko reaches down and scratches Slash's head._

**Tori**: I thought she was going to have a heart attack when you walked through and into the kitchen, but when you walked back out again and stopped to say hello, I thought she was going to explode.

**Umeko**: Do you really walk around at home like that?

**Shiori**: Not all of the time, but I don't wear nightclothes when I sleep, so I usually don't wear anything until I dress for school in the morning and then from when I take my bath at night.

**Nayoko**: And your parents don't say anything about it?

**Shiori**: Not really, but my sisters have always done that too.

**Tori**: You mean Saori-sensei?

_Shiori nods her head in the affirmative. Tori closes her eyes for a moment and then shudders._

**Tori**: Just the thought of sensei's boobs out and bouncing just boggles the mind. (_Turning to Yaeko_) You share a cabin with her. Doesn't that bother you?

**Yaeko**: Shiori has been living at my house while her mother has been sick. I've kind of gotten used to it. In fact, I've been doing the same thing for a while now… although I don't go parading naked in front of everyone.

**Umeko**: It was worth it. If I knew that Takara-chan was going to react like that, I would have done it.

**Tori**: You would not… and you know it.

**Umeko**: Yeah, you're right.

**Voice of Midori**: Hey Umeko-chan… we were wondering… since we're going to be on the Command Ship and can't spread vicious rumors about you on Earth… Are you going to tell us who it was that gave you that gift for Christmas?

_All stop their various discussions and turn to face Midori._

**Aoi**: Yeah, tell us. Who is this special person? Your secret lover?

**Umeko**: Not my lover. Very good friend is the best way to say it.

**Yoko**: Whatever. Come on, tell us.

**Umeko**: I really don't think you're ready for this.

**Takara**: Umeko-chan doesn't have to say anything. I know exactly who it is.

**Midori**: You do?

**Takara**: (_Haughtily_) Of course I do. It's so obvious.

**Umeko**: It is?

**Takara**: Of course it is. It's been obvious all along. He's just been too shy to say anything.

**Umeko**: Takara-chan, please don't take this the wrong way, but I think you don't have any idea what you are talking about.

**Takara**: No idea what I'm talking about? Maybe you could fool the rest of your friends, but there is no way you could fool me.

**Nayoko**: Takara-chan, I would be careful if I were you. You don't know what you're getting yourself into.

**Takara**: (_Turning to face Nayoko_) You've known who it is all along, Nayoko-chan. So you'll be able to verify that I'm right.

**Umeko**: Before you say anything Takara-chan, why don't we make a little wager on this, since you seem to be so confident you know who it is?

**Takara**: (_Standing up_) That's fine with me. If I'm wrong, I'll pay any penalty you say, but you have to do the same if I'm right.

**Umeko**: (_With a glint in her eye_) Any penalty?

**Nayoko**: Takara-chan…

**Takara**: Any penalty!

**Umeko**: No matter what?

**Takara**: No matter what. If I'm wrong I will pay any penalty you say.

**Umeko**: You're sure?

**Takara**: I'm positive! Now tell us who it is!

**Chizu**: (_To Kioko and Kyoshi_) This should be good.

**Umeko**: (_Looking first at Mahoro and Suguru and then at Sera and Kenta_) It is all right for me to say who it is?

**Mahoro**: You know we had intended to explain things to people at some point before going back to Earth, but I guess this would be as good of time as any.

**Umeko**: If this is as good of a time as any… Santa Claws, would you care to introduce yourself?

**Slash**: (_Standing up_) If that is what you wish. (_Clearing his throat_) My name is V1046-R9-Slash Zero, but people usually all me Slash. I am a support mecha for the organization you know as Vesper. I was the one who gave Umeko-chan the gift for Christmas.

_Midori, Aoi, Yoko, Roka, Sachio, Kioko, Kyoshi and Tori look at Slash in disbelief. Takara falls back into her chair._

_Cut to mid show break._

_Scene opens in the galley. Takara, Yoko, Midori, Aoi, Roka and Sachio are sitting at one table; Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Chizu, Kaito, Kioko and Kyoshi are at a second; Principal Matsuhira, Kenta, Shiori, Yaeko, Umeko, Nayoko and Tori at the third. Mahoro and Sera are standing. Slash is seated next to Umeko. Takara's eyes are glazed. Everyone that is seated is looking at Mahoro and Sera._

**Midori**: (_Shaking her head_) I knew it! I knew you all knew who gave Umeko-chan that gift. I knew you knew more about what was going on then you would tell anyone.

**Aoi**: (_Sounding somewhat in shock_) OK then… let me make sure I understand all of this. Mahoro-san, you and Ryuga-sensei and Sera-san are all androids.

**Mahoro**: As well as my five sisters on Earth.

**Aoi**: Right… your five sisters on Earth. But you sister Minawa-chan…

**Mahoro**: Adopted sister…

**Aoi**: Adopted sister is actually a cyborg.

**Minawa**: A human enhanced by technology.

**Aoi**: And Slash is a support mecha?

**Slash**: An intelligent device but not to the level of sophistication as an android. My job was to provide tactical support for Mahoro when she was on active duty as a combat android, but now my job is more or less to be a guardian for this motley crew to make sure that they don't get into too much trouble.

**Suguru**: And a fine job you do of that.

**Slash**: That will be enough out of you.

**Midori**: So, is there anything else you would care to tell us?

**Suguru**: I don't think so. You all know that I am part Saint…

**Minawa**: As am I…

**Yaeko**: I am also.

_Heads turn to face Yaeko._

**Kenta**: I didn't know that.

**Yaeko**: My father was part Saint, just like Suguru-kun's mother was.

**Takara**: U… Umeko-chan…

**Nayoko**: Looks like someone has regained her ability to speak.

**Takara**: (_Shooting a dirty look at Nayoko; timidly_) Umeko-chan, may I ask you a question?

**Umeko**: Sure, why not… just as long as it isn't to let you out of paying your penalty.

**Takara**: About you and uhhh…

**Umeko**: Slash… His name is Slash.

**Takara**: (_Blushing_) About you and Slash… you and he don't ahhh… don't…

**Umeko**: Don't what?

**Takara**: (_Blushing brighter_) You and Slash don't uhhh… do uhhh… I mean have… I mean don't have… I mean you and Slash don't do you know what together.

**Umeko**: (_Evil smile on her face_) I don't understand what you're trying to ask. You need to say what you mean more clearly.

**Takara**: (_Mouth hung open for a moment, closes her eyes and then opens them_) (_Quickly_) You and Slash don't actually have sex, do you?

There is a general shocked look from everyone especially Mahoro.

**Umeko**: Of course we do, all of the time.

**Slash**: (_Glaring at Umeko_) That's enough, Umeko-chan. (_Turning to look at Takara_) No we do not. About the most sexual thing that happens between Umeko-chan and myself is that she rubs my stomach.

**Mahoro**: Which, if I remember correctly really gets Slash…

**Slash**: Mahoro!

**Umeko**: I do let you watch while I take a bath.

**Suguru**: Still the same old Slash…

**Slash**: Suguru!

**Midori**: Too much information. I think that's enough on that topic. I think I need time to think about this.

**Aoi**: Same here.

**Mahoro**: If you have any questions you can ask them of any of us.

_Silence_

**Sera**: If that's all for now, I would like to make one announcement that I may have missed, but some people should remember from their previous visits to the ship. You may go almost anywhere on the ship, but please stay out to the areas that are marked as being for authorized persons only. There are some very dangerous places on the ship and I would not want to see anyone get hurt. Does everyone understand? (_There is nodding of heads among the group; looking directly at Hamaji_) Everyone?

**Hamaji**: (_Head bowed_) Yes, Sera-san.

**Sera**: That's it then. See you at dinnertime.

**Umeko**: (_To Takara_) Takara-chan, come with me. We need to discuss the nature of your penalty. (_Turning to Mahoro_) Mahoro-san, I may need your help with this.

_Takara follows Umeko into the kitchen along with Nayoko, Tori and Mahoro and Suguru. The others disperse in small groups leaving Minawa and Hamaji sitting across from each other, alone in the galley. They sit silently for a few moments._

**Minawa**: Hamaji would you like to talk?

_Hamaji continues to sit silently with his head bowed._

**Minawa**: Hamaji, I'm really worried about you.

**Hamaji**: I know. I'm sorry that I'm making you worry.

**Minawa**: You could have been hurt. Sera-san said that if she had had to activate the hyper drive for some reason, the area you were in might have become hot enough to kill you.

**Hamaji**: I know. Sera-san made that quite clear several times. I was just looking for someplace quiet where I could think without everyone else around.

**Minawa**: (_After a short silence_) Hamaji, have I done something to hurt you or to offend you or to make you angry?

**Hamaji**: (_Looking up_) No Mi-chan, you haven't done anything like that. You haven't done anything wrong at all. It's me. It's me who has done something wrong. It's me that I'm angry at.

**Minawa**: I don't understand. You haven't done anything… Does this have to do with what Miyuki-chan whispered in your ear before we left?

**Hamaji**: (_Bowing his head again_) Some of it.

**Minawa**: Hamaji, nothing of what Miyuki-chan said matters to me. I understand if you have fantasies about Asaoka Riho. She is very pretty (_somewhat quieter_) and very sexy.

**Hamaji**: That's really the least of it. (_Sigh_) You know that I'm really shy when it comes to dealing with girls. I've always been that way from the time I started school. You were the first girl I was ever able to be around and not run away from. You were the first girl I was ever able to talk to and to tell my feelings to… and I love you more than anything. (_Silence_) But the way things have turned out on this trip has made my shyness come back to haunt me.

**Minawa**: I don't understand.

_Hamaji closes his eyes and bows his head and takes a deep breath and begins speaking without opening his eyes or raising his head._

**Hamaji**: When Mahoro-san first came to work for Suguru-kun and she came to visit Suguru-kun at school to deliver his lunch, I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. She was so pretty and kind and sweet. I had a crush on her almost immediately, but because I was so shy, I could never bring myself to say anything. It was difficult for me to even have a normal conversation with her… although maybe it was all for the better.

**Minawa**: I'm sure Onee-chan would be flattered to know that was the way you felt about her, but you know that from the very beginning her heart was set on Suguru-kun.

**Hamaji**: (_Lifting his head and opening his eyes_) In a way I think I knew that… and maybe that was part of why I couldn't confess my feelings to her… but I don't think Mahoro-san would be flattered by the way I felt about her.

**Minawa**: What do you mean?

**Hamaji**: All those things that Suguru-kun was so noble about and never would have considered doing with Mahoro-san were exactly the things that I wanted to do with her. After I met her, when I looked at a picture of Asaoka Riho, it wasn't Asaoka-san that I saw, it was Mahoro-san doing all of the naughty things that Asaoka-san was doing. I imagined going on an intimate date with Mahoro-san where the evening ended at a love hotel with Mahoro-san and me in bed making love. I wanted to take off all of her clothes and touch her in intimate places and I wanted her to do the same to me.

_Hamaji bows his head and closes his eyes. Minawa stands up and walks around the table and sits down next to Hamaji. She reaches and takes Hamaji's right hand in her hands._

**Minawa**: Hamaji, answer me honestly. Would you like to have sex with Onee-chan?

_Hamaji is startled by the question. He raises his head and turns to face Minawa, eyes wide._

**Hamaji**: (_Slightly frantic voice_) No… No… I don't want to anything like that now.

**Minawa**: Hamaji, please be honest… not just with me, but also with yourself.

**Hamaji**: (_After a moment of silence; Calmer voice_) No, that's not what I want to do. When you arrived and once I realized how I felt about you, my feelings about Mahoro-san weren't like that any more. It's just that… the idea of sharing a room with Mahoro-san and what when Miyuki-chan reminded me about it…

**Minawa**: You told Miyuki-chan about how you felt about Onee-chan?

**Hamaji**: No, I didn't tell her, but she saw me looking at Mahoro-san a few times and I think she figured it out. Anyway, last night when we were in the room together and Mahoro-san was so close… I couldn't fall asleep. I just stared at her, thinking how beautiful she is… And when I did fall asleep, all I could do was dream really ecchi dreams about being cuddled up with you and Mahoro-san. I'm sorry Mi-chan. I don't know what's wrong with me.

**Minawa**: I don't think there is anything wrong with you… except that you worry too much about things that don't really matter. Did you think that I would be angry with you because you had an ecchi dream? I'm not angry with you at all… Well… maybe a little bit angry, but that's only because you didn't talk with me about it. (_Standing and taking Hamaji by the hand_) Why don't we go someplace quiet and you can tell me all about your ecchi dreams.

_Hamaji stands and they walk toward the galley door. They just reach the door when there is a loud scream from the kitchen. Minawa and Hamaji turn toward the source scream. Takara exits the kitchen, face red. She turns back toward the kitchen._

**Takara**: I won't do it. There is no way in hell I will do it. There is no way you can make me do it.

**Umeko**: (_As she appears at the entrance to the kitchen_) You said you would pay **any** penalty if you were wrong… and I do believe you were wrong.

_Nayoko and Tori appear in the doorway behind Umeko._

**Takara**: But that's disgusting! There is no way I will do it!

_Takara runs passed Minawa and Hamaji and out the galley entrance. Minawa and Hamaji turn to face each other. Hamaji just shakes his head as the scene faded to show the interior of the galley. Yoko, Midori, Aoi, Roka, Sachio, Nayoko and Tori are sitting at one table; Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Chizu, Kaito, Kioko and Kyoshi are at a second; Principal Matsuhira, Sera, Kenta, Shiori and Yaeko at the third. There is no one seated at the forth table._

_Umeko enters the galley from the kitchen and walks toward the third table. As she passes Principal Matsuhira beckons for Umeko to come over._

**Matsuhira**: You realize, Umeko-chan that officially I cannot approve of this.

**Umeko**: I realize that, Sensei. But you have to admit she really does deserve this.

**Matsuhira**: (_Quiet sigh_) I really haven't had much contact with Takara-chan before I became principal. She was in my second year English class… But since then… and especially at the trip to the lodge… and of course since we boarded the ship.… (_loud whisper_) I'll deny saying it, but this could not happen to a more deserving person.

**Kioko**: Umeko-chan, who did Takara-chan actually think gave you the CD?

**Umeko**: Roka-kun…

**Roka**: Me? How did she come up with that?

**Umeko**: Do you have about an hour to listen to her reasoning? It's actually pretty funny.

**Roka**: I'll pass.

**Kaito**: How long does she have to do this?

**Umeko**: Well, it started out just being dinner tonight, but she whined so much about it that I extended it to breakfast tomorrow and then to lunch… (_Raising her voice_) and if she doesn't hurry up and get dinner served, I'll extend the penalty even longer.

**Voice of Takara**: (_From the kitchen_) All right! All right!

_Umeko continues to her seat and sits down. After a moment Takara enters the galley from the kitchen carrying a tray of food. All she is wearing is an apron. She is blushing full red and the look on her face is a mixture of absolute embarrassment and seething anger._

_Takara deposits the tray on the first table and turns to return to the kitchen. The same process is repeated for the second and third table. After the third tray is delivered, Takara sits down between Umeko and Shiori._

**Takara**: (_Quietly to Umeko_) You'll pay for this.

**Umeko**: Itadakimasu!

**All (except Takara)**; Itadakimasu!

**Takara**: (_After everyone else in a subdued voice_) Itadakimasu!

_Everyone begins to eat and there is quiet conversation at the other tables, but there is no conversation whatsoever at the table where Takara is eating._

_As Shiori is eating she occasionally turns her head cautiously to look at Takara. Takara does not seem to notice._

**Takara**: (_After the forth time Shiori turns to look at Takara; without looking at Shiori_) What are **you** looking at?

**Shiori**: (_Startled by the question_) Nothing really.

**Takara**: Never seen a mostly naked girl with boobs before?

**Shiori**: All the time.

_Takara turns to face Shiori._

**Takara**: That's right… you're Saori-sensei's younger sister. Does she really walk around at home naked?

**Shiori**: She used to, both Saori and my other sister Kaori.

**Takara**: Doesn't it embarrass you at all to walk around naked knowing that the guys are probably having perverted thoughts about you?

**Shiori**: Not really. Most guys who look at me think I'm just one of the guys. I don't exactly have much on top to indicate that I'm a girl.

**Takara**: Count yourself lucky.

_Takara turns her head back to face her plate and continues to eat._

**Shiori**: You know you really are very pretty. I wish I were even half a pretty as you.

_Takara turns to face Shiori._

**Takara**: Do you think I'm pretty just because I have boobs?

**Shiori**: No… I think you're pretty because you are pretty… Would you like some help with breakfast and lunch tomorrow?

**Takara**: This is my penalty to pay. I don't think Umeko-chan would want anyone helping me.

**Voice of Umeko**: Anyone who helps you has to dress the same way you do.

_Takara turns and faces a smiling Umeko and then turns back to face Shiori._

**Shiori**: That doesn't bother me at all. Maybe I can ever talk Ya-chan into helping.

_Scene fades to show the interior of Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa and Hamaji's cabin. All are already changed into their nightclothes. Suguru and Hamaji are sitting on their beds across from each other. Minawa his helping Mahoro brush her hair. Hamaji is quietly watching Mahoro and Minawa._

**Suguru**: I can't believe that Takara-chan actually went along with it.

**Mahoro**: Neither can I. What I really can't believe that Matsuhira-sensei went along with it.

**Suguru**: Maybe that doesn't surprise me as much. Umeko-chan told me that Takara-chan has been a thorn in Sensei's side since he became acting principal. Takara-chan would go to his office every day to complain about something… like Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun walking hand in hand in the hallway. You know… a violation of the displaying affection in public rule.

**Minawa**: That's a stupid rule. It only encourages people to find storage rooms and closets to make out in.

**Suguru**: Somehow I thought you would see it that way.

**Minawa**: (_After a short silence_) Takara-chan is really very pretty.

**Mahoro**: Yes she is. Suguru, do you have any idea why she acts the way she does?

**Suguru**: Not really. But she's been that way since at least the time we started junior high school together. Nayoko-chan says that Takara-chan doesn't have many friends outside of the few she has in school.

**Minawa**: I think she made friends tonight with Shiori-chan and Ya-chan.

**Suguru**: That should be interesting. Shiori-chan and Ya-chan are going to help her tomorrow with breakfast and lunch. Umeko-chan is going to have them dress the same way as Takara-chan.

**Mahoro**: It doesn't surprise me at all that Shiori-chan would do that, but I didn't think that Ya-chan would.

**Suguru**: I'm not sure what kind of influence Shiori-chan has been on Ya-chan while she's been staying at her house. All I know is that tomorrow looks like it's going to be an interesting day.

**Mahoro**: I think a good night's sleep is in order. How does everyone else feel about that?

**Minawa**: I'm ready to get some sleep… How about you Hamaji? (_Hamaji does not respond; Minawa turns to look at Hamaji who is staring off into space_) Hamaji?

**Hamaji**: (_Startled_) Oh! I'm sorry.

**Minawa**: Are you all right?

**Hamaji**: I'm fine. (_Minawa tilts her head slightly and looks at Hamaji with a serious look_) Really, Mi-chan… I'm fine.

**Minawa**: (_Untilts her head, but continues to look at Hamaji with a serious look_) Is there something you would like to say?

**Hamaji**: Mi-chan…

**Minawa sits down next to Hamaji and give him a kiss on the cheek. She sits up straight, smiles at Hamaji and nods her head.**

**Mahoro**: Hamaji-kun, what is it?

**Hamaji looks at Mahoro for a moment then he bows his head. Minawa bends over and whispers into Hamaji's ear. Hamaji lifts his head and turns to look at Minawa. Minawa smiles and nods her head and smiles. Hamaji looks at Mahoro and then turns to face Suguru.**

**Hamaji**: (_Deep breath_) Suguru-kun… I want to apologize to you. I can understand that you might be angry with me, but I need to say this or I won't be able to move on with my life. (_Turning to face Mahoro_) Mahoro-san, I have loved you from the very first time I met you, and although Minawa is now the love of my life, I still have very strong feelings for you.

**Mahoro**: Hama…

**Hamaji**: (_Raising his hand for Mahoro to stop_) Please Mahoro-san… Let me finish before I die of embarrassment. I have had some terrible fantasies about you. I'm not proud of that at all.

**Mahoro**: What kind of fantasies?

**Hamaji**: I'd rather not say. I'm too ashamed of them to even think about them. Since I fell in love with Mi-chan, I haven't had those fantasies about you.

**Suguru**: Now he has them about Minawa-chan.

_Hamaji glares angrily at Suguru._

**Minawa**: (_Smiling and putting her finger next to Hamaji's chin and turning his head to face her_) I certainly hope he does. Some of them sounded very interesting.

**Hamaji**: Minawa!

**Mahoro**: Hamaji-kun, is that what has been bothering you? That you've had ecchi fantasies about me. I can't imagine that your fantasies about me are any worse that Suguru's fantasies about being in bed with Miyuki-chan, Rin-chan and Chizu-chan.

_Hamaji looks at Suguru who is blushing brightly._

**Hamaji**: You told Mahoro-san about your fantasies?

**Suguru**: After I confessed to Mahoro, I felt really guilty about it, and I would still have dreams about it.

**Mahoro**: What we didn't realize was that Suguru and I sometimes share our dreams, so I already knew about it and I felt guilty because I thought Suguru was missing out on part of growing up by committing himself to me.

**Hamaji**: What did you say to Suguru-kun?

**Mahoro**: (_Smiling_) The same thing I will say to you… Is that what you would like to do? Would you like to go to bed with me?

_Look of shock on Hamaji's face._

**Hamaji**: I… ahhh… No… No… I couldn't do that. You and Suguru-kun are too good of friends for me to do something that would ruin that friendship… and I love Mi-chan too much to do anything that would hurt her.

**Mahoro**: You know… That's almost exactly the same thing that Suguru said when I ask him that question. Hamaji-kun, don't feel guilty because you once had fantasies about me.

**Minawa**: (_Casually_) Hamaji still has ecchi dreams that include you, Onee-chan.

**Mahoro**: He does.

_Hamaji turns and faces Minawa, pleading with his eyes for Minawa not to say anything else._

**Minawa**: He was telling me about his dream last night about how he ended up in bed with both you and me, Onee-chan.

**Mahoro**: Oh, really. And what exactly was Hamaji-kun doing with us in bed?

**Hamaji**: (_Blushing brightly_) Mi-chan…

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Minawa and Hamaji in their cabin packing their things. Scene cuts to the kitchen. Takara and Shiori are washing dishes while Yaeko dries and Roka puts them away. All are wearing regular clothing. Scene cuts to show Yaeko and Shiori with shocked looks on their faces. Scene fades to show Takara in her seat on the bridge tightly gripping the arm rests. Zoom in to show a hand holding Takara's hand. Cut to scene showing the docking bay of the Command Ship. The crew and passengers of the New Hope are lined up and facing representatives of Saint._

**[Voice Over**

**Voice of Kioko**: It looks as if Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun have worked out whatever was bothering Hamaji-kun.

**Voice of Kyoshi**: Hamaji-kun does seem to be more like his old self. And it looks like Takara-chan has finished paying her penalty to Umeko-chan

**Voice of Kioko**: Did you think Takara-chan was pretty dressed like that?

**Voice of Kyoshi**: Of course she was pretty wearing the apron, but I think it would look better if you were wearing it.

**Voice of Kioko**: Right answer. I wonder what Takara-chan said to make Shiori-chan and Yaeko-chan look so upset.

**Voice of Kyoshi**: It could be almost anything considering Takara-chan's track record. Hmmm… Takara-chan doesn't seem all that comfortable with our arrival at the Command Ship.

**Voice of Kioko**: I wasn't that comfortable with it either, but it looks like someone else noticed.

**Voice of Kyoshi**: So this is the command ship. This will be our home for the next three years

**Voice of Kioko**: I must say that the people from Saint look really impressive, but they don't seem quite as friendly as Leesha-san.

**Episode 36: What Does It Feel Like?**


	36. Episode 36 What Does It Feel Like?

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 36: What Does It Feel Like?**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens with Minawa and Hamaji in their cabin packing their things._

**Minawa**: Hamaji, are you still angry with me?

**Hamaji**: Mi-chan, I was never really angry with you… Maybe just a little hurt that you talked to Mahoro-san about what I had told you.

**Minawa**: I was worried about you and I knew that Onee-chan would understand.

**Hamaji**: Although I should have known that you had said something Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun. Suguru-kun just stood back and didn't say anything even when Mahoro-san began unbuttoning her nightshirt.

**Minawa**: You should have seen the look on your face.

**Hamaji**: What did you expect? I didn't know that she was wearing another nightshirt under that one.

**Minawa**: You did get a hug and a kiss from Onee-chan. Was it nice?

**Hamaji**: (_Sigh_) Yes it was… but not as nice as the hug and kiss you gave me afterward.

**Minawa**: Thank you, Hamaji. (_Silence_) Hamaji, did you have ecchi dreams last night about Onee-chan and me?

**Hamaji**: (_Blushing_) Sort of… I was cuddling with you, Mi-chan… but Mahoro-san was there… somehow… like she was looking over us… Kind of like an angel.

**Minawa**: I hope you and I weren't doing anything too naughty.

**Hamaji**: Nothing too naughty… (_smiling_) Maybe I'll show you tonight when we have a room to ourselves.

**Minawa**: That will be nice… and we can have a cabin to ourselves on the trip back. I think Suguru-kun will feel more comfortable about that too.

**Hamaji**: Speaking of Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun… I haven't seen them since breakfast time.

**Minawa**: Onee-chan and Suguru-kun are in the kitchen helping Takara-chan with lunch… and Onee-chan is cooking dinner tonight.

**Hamaji**: Takara-chan seemed to be in better humor about everything at breakfast.

**Minawa**: It may be because Shiori-chan and Ya-chan were helping her.

**Hamaji**: (_Silence_) Mi-chan… if Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun are helping Takara-chan, does that mean that they are only allowed to wear an apron?

**Minawa**: I don't know… but if that's the case you may get to see Onee-chan like she was in your dreams.

_Hamaji stands silently for a moment and then shudders visible._

**Minawa**: Is there something wrong? Would seeing Onee-chan just wearing an apron really bother you that much?

**Hamaji**: No… It's not that. It was the visualization of Suguru-kun wearing only an apron.

_As a laughing Minawa puts her arms around Hamaji and gives him a hug the scene fades to the kitchen. Takara and Shiori are washing dishes while Yaeko dries and Roka puts them away. All are wearing clothing (Takara, Shiori and Yaeko are also wearing aprons over their clothing)._

**Roka**: I'm glad Umeko-chan relented about the apron thing for lunch.

**Takara**: Why? Didn't you want to walk around wearing only an apron while you helped?

**Roka**: No… it's not that… (_after a short moment of thought visualizing himself wearing only the apron_; _shakes his head and the vision vanishes_) OK, maybe that was part of it, but I think Umeko-chan was taking it too far. I mean… it was funny last night…

**Takara**: (_Interrupting; loudly_) No it wasn't! It wasn't funny at all! (_Quieter voice_) Could we change the subject?

**Roka**: Sure… (_Long silence_) Shiori-chan… Yaeko-chan… how long have you known about Mahoro-san and Ryuga-sensei and Slash and everything else?

**Shiori**: Since last summer when everyone returned from the Command Ship. My sister arranged for Ya-chan and me to stay with them at the lodge after they returned.

**Takara**: Doesn't it bother you that your sister is married to an android?

**Shiori**: Not really. He has always been very nice. You had Ryuga-san as one of your teachers. Did you notice anything different about him?

**Roka**: Other than every girl in the school had a crush on him… not really?

**Takara**: I didn't have a crush on Ryuga-sensei.

**Roka**: OK… almost every girl in the school.

**Yaeko**: I've had the chance to meet all of Mahoro-san's sisters and they are really very nice too.

**Takara**: (_Looking at Shiori and Yaeko_) How long have you two known each other?

**Shiori**: Forever. Ya-chan and I have always lived next door to each other and we've always gone to the same school and been in the same class.

**Takara**: (After s_tanding silently for a moment_) Shiori-chan, are you and Yaeko-chan lovers?

_There is a look of complete and utter shock on the faces of Shiori, Yaeko and Roka (especially Roka). All stand frozen._

**Roka**: (_Breaking the silence_) Takara-chan where did that come from?

**Yaeko**: (_After taking a deep breath_) That's OK. If you mean by lovers, do Shiori and I have sex together, then no we are not… But if you are asking if Shiori and I have a special relationship with each other that goes beyond simple friendship, then yes we are. After my father died, if Shiori hadn't been there, I'm not sure what I would have done.

**Shiori**: And when my mother became ill and couldn't remember who I was, it was Ya-chan who held me in her arms to comfort me. I love Ya-chan.

**Yaeko**: And I love Shiori. And yes, we do hug and kiss and we do share the same bed, but that is really the limit of our sexuality.

**Shiori**: But the way we feel about each other doesn't stop us looking at cute guys.

**Yaeko**: (_With a feigned look of shock_) You look at cute guys?

**Shiori**: Stop that!

**Takara**: What do you think your parents would say if they found out?

**Yaeko**: My mother already knows. Shiori and I had a long talk about it with her.

**Shiori**: And I think my mother suspects something about my relationship with Ya-chan… considering how she insisted that I go on this trip with Ya-chan.

**Takara**: (_Shaking her head; melancholy smile_) It must be nice to be able to talk to you mother about things like that.

**Yaeko**: I'm lucky. That's just the way my mother is. May I ask you something… how did you figure out about the our relationship?

**Takara**: I'm not really sure… and it's really difficult to explain… there just seems to be a stronger link between the two of you than just simple friendship… like you really know what the other is thinking… you're that close.

_Shiori and Yaeko look at each other and then back toward Takara._

**Takara**: I know. It's silly… but I really can't explain it to you any other way. (_Stands silent_) May I ask one more question of you? … (_Sad smile_) How does it feel to really be loved by someone?

_Takara looks at Yaeko and Shiori (with Roka looking on) as the scene fades to Chizu and Kaito packing their bags in their cabin. There is no conversation. Kaito has a somewhat blank look on his face._

**Chizu**: (_After watching Kaito refold the same shirt three times_) Kaito, are you all right?

**Kaito**: (_Startled by the sound of Chizu's voice_) What! Huh? What… what is it?

**Chizu**: Are you all right Kaito?

**Kaito**: Oh! Ah… I'm fine.

**Chizu**: Are you sure?

**Kaito**: I'm fine… really I'm fine.

**Chizu**: It's just that you've been very quiet since we left Earth… like you've been off in a world by yourself… and I'm kind of miffed that you didn't take me there with you.

**Kaito**: Really, Chizu, I'm fine. I've just been thinking about some things.

**Chizu**: Are you worried about going back to the Command Ship and the greeting you'll receive there?

**Kaito**: Not really. That really doesn't bother me any more. After being on Earth and realizing that Riku and I aren't any different just because we are twins, I really don't care what the people on the Command Ship… or any of our ships think of me.

**Chizu**: So what have you been thinking about?

**Kaito**: It sounds really silly.

**Chizu**: Silly is OK. I like silly. (_Takes Kaito by the hand and they sit down together on the bed_) Come on… tell me what's been bothering you.

**Kaito**: (_Bows head as speaks quietly_) I miss Riku… … … (_Speaking louder_) I mean… this is the first time Riku and I have been apart from each other like this. When we were on our ship we were always together. When we were at the lodge was the first time we had slept in separate rooms. Since then, we've never been more that a few minutes away from each other. I'm feeling like something is missing. (_Chizu begins to smile_) See I told you it was silly.

**Chizu**: No it isn't. It isn't silly at all. I've read that there seem to be a link between twins… Like when one twin gets hurt, the other twin feels the pain too… even if they are on the other side of the world. Why should you and Riku-kun be any different? So it isn't silly at all. I'm sure Riku-kun is feeling the same way and you know what Miyuki-chan is doing to make him feel better?

**Kaito**: No, what?

**Chizu**: This. (_Chizu hugs Kaito and gives him a kiss_) Does that make you feel better?

**Kaito**: (_Smiling_) Yes it does. Thank you. How are you feeling… about all of the testing I mean?

**Chizu**: I'm not crazy about it. I have the feeling that it's going to mean lots of needles and poking and stuff like that, but at least I'll know if I'll be able to have a baby when the time comes.

**Kaito**: Even if the tests show that you have the same genetic defect as your mother there may be something that the doctors on the Command Ship may be able to do… when the time comes.

**Chizu**: I'm not too worried about it. I've been talking about it with my parents. My mom comes from a big family. She has four sisters and two brothers. Although she didn't want a family quite that big, she had always hoped that I might have a younger sister or brother. At one point they even considered adopting, but it never worked out. But that is always a possibility for us… if you wouldn't mind.

**Kaito**: Even though there were never many, there were still some children who for one reason or another did not have parents or relatives to care for them… just like Riku and myself. I always wished that there was something I could do for them.

**Chizu**: Maybe there is… No matter what the results of the tests are.

_Scene fades to Mahoro, Suguru and Nayoko in the kitchen. Nayoko is drying the last of the pots and pans while Suguru is putting them away. Mahoro is checking the storage areas for remaining food items._

**Suguru**: I hope Sera-san has supplies hidden away for the return trip.

**Mahoro**: Very funny. There are plenty of supplies left for the return trip. I was just checking to see what I'll be able to make for the return trip.

**Nayoko**: Considering what I've heard about the food from Kaito-kun, Riku-kun and Yasou-kun, maybe we should do our own cooking while we're on the Command Ship. I'd be willing to help out as much as possible.

**Mahoro**: That was already in my plan. The last time we were here I cooked all of the meals, but I wouldn't mind some help.

**Nayoko**: I'm sure Umeko-chan and Tori-chan would be willing to help too.

**Mahoro**: It might be good if everyone took a turn in the kitchen. It would be a good lesson before school starts. Even the guys should give it a try.

**Nayoko**: Are you sure that's safe?

**Suguru**: Hey, I'm not that bad of a cook.

**Mahoro**: That's probably true… It was your housekeeping skills that left something to be desired.

**Nayoko**: This sounds like it might be an interesting story.

**Mahoro**: (_Smiling broadly at Suguru_) Maybe some other time. Maybe I'll have all of the girls over to the house for lunch after we get back to Earth.

_There is a quiet sigh from Suguru._

**Nayoko**: Mahoro-san, what did you say to Umeko-chan to get her to relent on collecting on her bet with Takara-chan?

**Mahoro**: I didn't say anything… but I think Slash did. I don't think he was very happy about the way Umeko-chan was going on and on about it.

**Suguru**: I don't understand it either. I understand that Takara-chan was being a bit high-handed about knowing who gave Umeko-chan the CD for Christmas, but the penalty seemed a bit… extreme.

**Nayoko**: (_Stifled laugh and wry smile_) You don't really know Takara-chan very well, do you?

**Suguru**: Not really. Takara-chan never spent very much time with the guys… except to tell us how disgusting we were.

**Nayoko**: That's Takara-chan. It started about the time we came to the junior high school and some of the girls in the class began to talk about the guys that they liked. She would lecture us about inappropriate behavior… you know… 'Sex is only allowed only when you are married'. Of course Takara-chan considered holding hands a form of sex.

**Mahoro**: I wonder what Takara-chan thought about Suguru and me?

**Nayoko**: You really don't want to know the details. It was pretty weird. (_Nayoko looks at Mahoro who is smiling broadly_) Really you don't… Every time she saw something in school she thought was inappropriate, she went to the principal's office. Takara-chan may have been a majority of the problem between the old principal and Saori-sensei.

**Suguru**: That may have been part of it, but I think our old principal had issues of his own.

**Nayoko**: You're probably right. But when Umeko-chan got her Christmas gift from Slash, Takara-chan was on Umeko-chan's case constantly, especially after Umeko-chan found out that it was Slash and wouldn't tell anyone. Every day Takara-chan had a new theory on who it had to be. Takara-chan had Umeko-chan matched up with almost every boy in the school… and sometimes more than one at a time. To be honest we were all sick of her.

**Mahoro**: So how did she end up matching Umeko-chan with Roka-kun?

**Nayoko**: Takara-chan's logic in that could be the basis of a really good romantic comedy manga. Her logic was flawless, except it ignored the fact that Roka-kun had no idea what band Umeko-chan liked since Tori-chan, Yoko-chan and Kioko-chan never told anyone. Slash was the only other one to overhear the conversation. What is ever funnier is that Roka-kun is a bit shy when it comes to girls. Not as bad as Hamaji-kun was, but shy enough that he would never consider getting a gift like that for a girl… even if he could guarantee that no one would ever find out that it was him that gave it.

**Mahoro**: But why the apron?

**Nayoko**: Because at one point before we left, Sachio-kun brought in an ecchi magazine that featured girls wearing aprons and nothing else. Takara-chan went ballistic.

**Suguru**: I remember that day in school. I thought Takara-chan was going to get Sachio-kun expelled. Matsuhira-sensei just called Sachio-kun to his office and warned him not to get caught bringing things like that to school again… then he gave the magazine back to Sachio-kun.

**Mahoro**: (_Looking at Suguru_) I really don't understand men's fascination with things like that.

**Nayoko**: I don't understand it either, but Umeko-chan knew it was something that really pulled Takara-chan's chain, so that's what she had Takara-chan do. Although that was better that what Umeko-chan told me was her original idea for a penalty.

**Suguru**: I'm almost afraid to ask.

**Nayoko**: Originally Umeko-chan was going to have Takara-chan wear nothing but her panties until we arrived at the Command ship.

**Suguru**: I think having Takara-chan just wear the apron was bad enough.

**Mahoro**: Not to change the subject, but speaking of the Command Ship, Suguru and I still have to pack.

**Nayoko**: I had the chance to do that before dinner. Why don't you go do that and I'll take care of the last of the cleanup here in the kitchen and galley.

_Scene fades to the bridge of the ship as the passengers file in and take their seats. Sera and Kenta are at their positions in the pilot and co-pilot's seats. Mahoro and Suguru enter together and walk toward the two empty seats they had occupied when the ship had left Earth._

**Sera**: (_Once everyone has taken a seat_) I'm sorry if we interrupted anything but due to the excellent skills of my pilot in training, we've arrived at our destination almost two hours early.

**Nayoko**: The galley and kitchen are all cleaned up.

**Mahoro**: And Suguru and I just finished packing.

**Sera**: Thank you. Now, let me explain to those of you who have not been to the Command Ship before what is going to happen. In a few moments we will be firing the breaking engines to slow us in preparation for docking. It will be bumpy. In fact, it will be bumpier than those of you who have been to the Command Ship before will remember (_looking at Kenta_) since we are traveling somewhat faster and will have to engage two stages of breaking engines.

_Kenta bows his head._

**Sera**: Kenta-kun, on my mark, engage the first stage of breaking engines.

**Kenta**: Yes Sera-chan.

**Sera**: Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Mark!

**Kenta**: (_As he manipulates a control on the panel in front of him_) First stage breaking engines engaged.

_The ship begins to bump and rattle a bit as the whine from the breaking engines gets louder and higher pitched._

**Sera**: (_After about ten seconds_) On my mark, engage the second stage of breaking engines… … … Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Mark!

**Kenta**: (_As he manipulates a different set of controls_) Second stage breaking engines engaged.

_The engine noise becomes significantly louder and the ride much bumpier. Mahoro places her hand on Suguru's hand and squeezes it. Takara closes her eyes and squeezes tightly on the armrests. Roka (who is to Takara's left) and Shiori (who is to Takara's right) place their hands on Takara's. Takara opens her eyes, looking to either side of her._

**Sera**: (_After about a minute_) On my mark, disengage all breaking engines… … … … Mark!

**Kenta**: All breaking engines disengaged.

_The engine noise drops off rapidly and the ride smoothes immediately. Roka and Shiori remove their hands from Takara's._

**Sera**: Now that wasn't so bad, was it? Now comes the fun part. I'll obtain the necessary clearances and vectors. Kenta the controls are yours. Lets see how you do docking with the Command Ship.

**Kenta**: Yes Commander Sera.

_Cut to the mid show break_

_Scene opens showing the bridge viewport. There is a complex set of crosshairs and gridlines superimposed on the viewport. In the distance is a white circle. As the scene progresses to white circle becomes larger. The circle begins slightly off center from the crosshairs._

**Voice**: (_Over the communication link_) One hundred meters… Velocity four meters per second… Correct plus three point three… plus two point eight.

**Voice of Kenta**: Acknowledged.

_There is the gentle whine of maneuvering engines firing and the white circle moves closer to centering on the crosshairs._

**Voice**: (_Over the communication link_) Fifty meters… Velocity two meters per second… Correct plus zero point seven… minus zero point two.

**Voice of Kenta**: Acknowledged.

**There is another very short sound of maneuvering engines firing and the white circle is almost perfectly centered on the viewport crosshairs.**

**Voice**: (_Over the communication link_) Twenty meters… Velocity zero point five meters per second. (_The white circle begins to fill the viewport; zoom out to show Kenta at the controls with Sera next to him_) Ten meters… … … five meters… three… two… one… (_There is a barely discernable thud_) Contact… Docking locks engaged…

**Kenta**: This is Saint Exploration Ship New Hope requesting permission for passengers and crew to disembark.

**Voice**: (_Over the communication link_) Permission granted. Give us a few seconds to enable the air lock.

**Kenta**: (_Zoom out to show the entire bridge_) Thank you.

**Sera**: All right. Everyone can start breathing again. You may unbuckle and get up and walk around and stretch. Please be careful though (_as Aoi attempts to stand but almost falls; Kaito catches her_) the gravity is different again.

**Aoi**: (_To Kaito_) How do you get used to that so quickly?

**Kaito**: The gravity on an agriculture ship is different in different areas of the ship depending on the crop being grown. The changing gravity feels natural to me. The constant gravity on Earth is sometimes a little boring.

_Aoi looks at Kaito with a dubious look._

**Midori**: I'm wondering… what kind of a welcome should we expect? Are they going to make a big deal out of this?

**Suguru**: I have no idea. When we were here the last time the only one greeting us was my grandmother.

**Sera**: I don't think they will be making a big deal out of your arrival. At some point there will probably be some official ceremony welcoming you to the Command Ship, but that probably won't happen for a few days. I'm going to assume that the only thing that will happen tonight will be that they will show you where your quarters are and give you your wristbands.

**Tori**: You mean that we get wristbands like Miyuki-chan and Rin-chan and everyone else who came to the Command Ship before?

**Sera**: Yeah. You'll need to wear them all of the time. They track your locations so that you don't get lost… and you can use them to communicate with each other.

**Sachio**: And they know exactly where we are at all times. Why does that make me feel nervous?

**Suguru**: Although they can use them that way, I don't think you will need to be worried.

_There is the sound of three beeps._

**Sera**: It sounds like they are ready for us. (_In a slightly louder voice_) Your attention everyone. They are ready for us to board the Command Ship. You should all retrieve your bags and then report back here to the bridge.

_People begin to disperse from the bridge. Sachio remains with Sera, Kenta, Chizu, Kaito, Mahoro and Suguru._

**Sachio**: We don't have to use that transport thing, do we?

**Chizu**: (_Walking up from behind with Kaito_) You do sound exactly like Saori-sensei. No, getting onto the Command Ship isn't nearly as much fun. We only get to walk aboard through the air lock.

**Sachio**: That's it.

**Sera**: Unless Kenta-kun didn't line up the ship very well. Then you'll have to walk across the vacuum of space to board the Command Ship.

_Sachio's face turns white._

**Mahoro**: Stop that Sera-san. I'm sure Kenta-kun docked the ship absolutely perfectly.

**Kenta**: (_Joining the group_) Unless I brought the ship in upside down.

**Mahoro**: Stop that. You're as bad as Sera-san. Sachio-kun, you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't let any of you do this if I thought there was any danger. Let's get our bags, then if you like I'll hold your hand as we walk over to the Command Ship.

_Sachio, Mahoro, Suguru, Chizu and Kaito exit the bridge leaving Sera and Kenta._

**Sera**: You did an excellent job of docking the ship… even better that I could do it.

**Kenta**: I had an excellent teacher… Sera-chan, do I really have to wear this uniform? It's really uncomfortable… and really embarrassing.

**Sera**: I'll get you a regular issue uniform once we're on the Command Ship. That's a cadet uniform. I thought it would fit better than it does. (_Smiling_) Although I think it really looks good on you.

**Kenta**: You would… What will happen now?

**Sera**: Hopefully the Commander completed all of the necessary arrangements for quarters for you. Thinking about it now, this might not have been the best of ideas.

**Kenta**: What do you mean?

**Sera**: I'm not sure how well the other pilots will accept you.

**Kenta**: I never expected to be accepted blindly. I realized that I would have to prove myself.

**Sera**: It's not only that.

**Kenta**: (_Smiling_) Sera-chan, please don't worry about it… Are you afraid that the other pilots are going to comment about my uniform? (_Sera nods_) This is one of your uniforms, isn't it?

**Sera**: (_Bowing her head_) I thought that since we were about the same size and weight, it might fit you better. I'm sorry.

**Kenta**: Please don't be. (_Taking Sera by the hand_) I'm honored to wear it. I'm honored that you thought enough of me to let me wear it… Although, if we had thought about it we might have taken this to Mrs. Hamaguchi and have her alter it so that it wasn't always showing everyone how excited I am to be with you.

**Sera**: (_Steps back from Kenta_) You're excited to be with me… Let me see.

**Kenta**: Stop that!

_Sera smiles and then Sera and Kenta hug… and kiss._

_Scene fades to show all of the passengers in the area of the air lock door._

**Sera**: The only protocol we need to follow is that Kenta-kun and I must enter first and report. After that I have no idea what will happen. Any questions? (_Silence_) All right let's go.

_Sera manipulates several buttons by the air lock door and the four sets of doors open in sequence. Sera (followed by Kenta) leads the group onto the Command Ship. Once on the ship the group forms a single line parallel to the docking bay wall. Sera (with Kenta now standing next to Sera) stand two steps in front of the remainder of the group. About four steps away from Sera stands a Saint male wearing a uniform very similar in design to Leesha's. Behind him is a line of eight Saint men and women wearing a uniform similar in design to Sera's. Several of the women in line smile broadly after looking at Kenta._

**Sera**: Commander Takashi… Space Exploration Ship New Hope Commander Sera Tou and crew reporting and placing our charges in your care.

**Takashi**: Thank you Commander Sera. We will forgo formal introductions tonight. There are a number of issues that we must deal with immediately.

**Sera**: Issues?

**Takashi**: It seems that, due to circumstances beyond somebody's control, the student quarters for our exchange student are not ready to be occupied. It will require at least one more week for them to be completed. In the meantime we will house everyone in the guest quarters on this level. The secondary problem is that there aren't quite enough rooms for everyone to have their own room. Commander Leesha has told me that this should not be a problem since several of you already are sharing rooms.

**Suguru**: That is correct Commander Takashi.

**Takashi**: (_Acknowledging and bowing to Suguru and Mahoro_) Suguru-san… Mahoro-san… I welcome you upon your return to the Command Ship.

**Suguru**: (_Bowing to the Commander_) Thank you Commander for the hospitality you have extended to Mahoro and my self and my friends.

**Takashi**: Thank you. Now for those of you who do not have them (_One of the men standing behind Commander Takashi retrieves a tray with the familiar looking wristbands on it_) I will ask each of you to take one of the wristbands and wear it at all times. I'm sure you understand that the ship is quite large and it is possible to get extremely lost if you don't know where you are going. These bands will help us locate you if you get into such a situation.

_The man with the tray moves down the line and those who do not have wristbands take one. Sachio takes one and looks at it for a moment before putting it in._

**Takashi**: I can also understand some might be reluctant to wear a device like this, but I assure you it will be absolutely necessary. Rest assured, we do not track individuals unless they are reported as lost. … Tomorrow morning at ten o'clock there will be a meeting with school officials in the guest quarter's galley. We will take care of formal introductions then. My staff will show you to your quarters. Are there any questions?

**Yaeko**: Do you have any idea when I might be able to see Hana?

**Takashi**: You are referring to they Earth cyborg we are treating here?

**Yaeko**: Yes… I call her Hana.

**Takashi**: Whatever… Doctor Kasumi will be in contact with you sometime tomorrow to make arrangements for your visit. One of my staff members or I will contact those of you who are here on business other that the student exchange program in the morning. If there isn't anything else… (_Silence_) I will see most of you in the morning. (_Group begins to disperse; Members of the Commander's staff lead the group toward the guest quarters_) Commander Sera, could you see me after you get the new pilot situated. He has been assigned quarters as requested.

**Sera**: Thank you Commander Takashi.

_Commander Takashi turns away from Sera and Kenta and walks away._

**Sera**: Let's get you into your quarters. I have a feeling that the other pilots may have something planned for you tonight.

**Kenta**: What do you mean?

**Sera**: It's something that all new pilots go through.

**Kenta**: Like an initiation… a test of courage…

**Sera**: That is why I'm thinking this was a bad idea. I don't want to see you get hurt. But that is probably why Commander Takashi wishes to meet with me… to get me out of the way so that I don't interfere.

**Kenta**: What do you think they might be planning?

**Sera**: I don't know. When I first joined the pilot's service, they spent the night trying to get me drunk. Of course at the time they didn't know that I was an android, so when most of them were unconscious on the floor I was still quite sober.

**Kenta**: You don't think they would try something like that with me, do you?

**Sera**: Probably not. I think they realize you are too young for that.

**Kenta**: Don't worry Sera-chan. I think this kind of thing is to be expected.

**Sera**: Get your things and we'll move you into your quarters. Tomorrow will be a very long day for you. You will probably spend most of the day in the flight simulators doing basic skills testing. Nothing you haven't done already on my ship, but I won't get the chance to see you until well after dinner if I'm given the opportunity then.

**Kenta**: I'll be fine. After all, I've had the best flight instructor in the entire universe.

_Kenta picks up his bags and Sera and he walk toward the pilot's quarters. As they walk, Sera takes Kenta by the hand._

_Scene fades to Mahoro and Suguru in their quarters. Mahoro and Suguru are unpacking their things into cabinet provided._

**Suguru**: It may be my imagination, but that did not seem like the warmest welcome we ever received.

**Mahoro**: I have to agree with you… and I don't think it had anything to do with the fact that we arrived two hours early.

**Suguru**: I agree. I almost feel like our presence here is an imposition.

**Mahoro**: This exchange program was Leesha-san's idea, but with Leesha-san on Earth, Commander Takashi is stuck with making sure everything works.

**Suguru**: But he was very short with Ya-chan when she asked about Hana-chan. (_As he puts the last of his things in the cabinet_) And I thought that there were more guest rooms available.

**Mahoro**: I asked one of Commander Takashi's staff members about that. She said that Leesha-san is having the guest quarters renovated to make them more acceptable to people from Earth so that when the shuttle service begins they will feel more comfortable. (_Mahoro puts the last of her things into the cabinet and pulls out a rather transparent pink sleep outfit_) One of the major changes is separate shower and bathroom facilities for men and women and a restaurant that serves Earth style food. I'm certainly glad there were enough rooms available so that Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun can have a room to themselves.

**Suguru**: (_Smiling_) I don't think Hamaji-kun would have done very well with all four of us in one bed… especially if you are going to wear that.

**Mahoro**: Hamaji-kun will get to see one almost like it. Minawa-chan has one like this in blue. Saori gave them to us as a thank you gifts for our help with the wedding. Rin-chan, Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan received one also. (_Holding it up in front of her_) What do you think of it?

**Suguru**: I'm not sure. I think I'll have to see you wearing it to have a proper opinion.

**Mahoro**: Somehow I thought that might be the case.

_Scene fades to the guest quarter's galley. Takara is sitting at a table by herself (head bowed). Shiori and Yaeko enter the galley from the corridor. As they enter Takara looks up, notes their entry and then bows her head again. Shiori and Yaeko look at each other and than walk over to the table where Takara is sitting._

**Shiori**: Takara-chan, are you all right?

**Takara**: (_Raising her head and smiling weakly_) I'm fine. I wasn't ready to go to my room for the night.

**Shiori**: (_Snicker; Shaking head_) Takara-chan, has anyone ever told you that you are a lousy liar?

**Takara**: (_Resting her left cheek on her left fist and look up Shiori and Yaeko_) Is it really that obvious?

_Both Shiori and Yaeko shake their head in the affirmative._

**Takara**: (_Sitting upright_) I am such an idiot.

**Yaeko**: What happened?

**Takara**: Roka-kun was here. I think he was really trying to be nice to me… and all I could do is yell at him and call him a pervert.

**Shiori**: What did he say? He didn't do something weird?

**Takara**: No, he didn't say or do anything weird. Like I said, I think he was really trying to be nice to me. All he said was that if I needed someone to talk to about things, he would be willing to listen… and talk.

**Shiori**: Was that it?

**Takara**: (_Blushing brightly_) Well… he did say that I looked cute wearing the apron. That's really when I blew up at him.

**Yaeko**: I'm sure he really didn't mean anything bad by that.

**Takara**: I'm sure he didn't. I'm sure Roka-kun was trying to say something nice to me. That's why I'm such an idiot. I seem to do that a lot… open my mouth without thinking and getting myself into trouble because of it. Just like with Umeko-chan and Slash.

**Shiori**: Well Slash would not have been my first guess as to who gave the CD to Umeko-chan… and I know Slash.

**Takara**: But I was so sure of myself… and I was so ready to chastise Umeko-chan for having some kind of illicit relationship. When I keep doing things like that I wonder why anybody would want to be my friend at all. And what do I say to Roka-kun in the morning. I don't know how to apologize to him for the things I said. (_Silence_) I really wouldn't mind having Roka-kun as my friend.

**Yaeko**: If Roka-kun really wants to be your friend… he'll understand that you really didn't mean what you said. That it was just the end of a long day. Girls are allowed to be like that. It's part of the rules.

**Takara**: (_Snicker to herself_) I hope you're right…

_Scene fades to show Kenta in his quarters as he unpacks his bags and places his clothing in the provided footlocker._

_A pan of the room indicates that the room is designed to quarter two people, but it is evident that the other living space is unoccupied._

_Kenta kneels down to slide his travel bag under the bunk when he hears the sound of the door open behind him. There is a quiet gasp of surprise._

**Female Voice**: I'm sorry. They didn't tell me that I had been assigned a roommate.

_Kenta jumps up and turns to face the voice. The girl looks to be slightly taller than Kenta and slightly older. She has fair skin, blue eyes and almost perfectly white hair. The form-fitting uniform does not hide the fact that she is quite shapely. She is carrying two bags with her._

**Kenta**: Roommate!

**Female**: Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were a girl.

**Kenta**: No, I'm not a girl… and what do you mean 'roommate'?

**Female**: (_Placing her bags on the unoccupied bed_) I just came from my initial briefing and (_holding up an official looking document_) I was told that this is the cabin that I was assigned to.

_Kenta takes the document from the girl and inspects it. Zoom in on document to show the cabin number. Zoom out to show Kenta handing the document back to the girl._

**Kenta**: (_Shaking his head_) Sera-chan warned me that something like this might happen.

**Female**: (_Perplexed_) Something like what?

**Kenta**: Don't worry about it. (_Walking toward the door_) I'll just go and arrange a different cabin for myself.

**Female**: I don't think that would be a very good idea. I just made it here before curfew. If you're caught out of your quarters after curfew there are severe penalties.

**Kenta**: Curfew? No one mentioned anything about a curfew to me.

**Female**: It's for the new pilot candidates until they finish their initial training. Didn't they explain that to you during your initial briefing?

**Kenta**: I really didn't have a briefing yet. I just arrived here.

**Female**: I just arrived here also. (_Smiling_) My name is Kira, daughter of Jon and Yuri, of the seventy-seventh level of City Ship Four.

**Kenta**: My name is Kenta Ogitsu of Earth.

**Kira**: (_Excited_) I'm pleased to meet you Kenta Ogitsu-san of Earth. I've never met anyone from Earth before.

**Kenta**: Kenta is fine.

**Kira**: And please call me Kira.

**Kenta**: Well, Kira-san, it looks as if we are going to be roommates at least for tonight.

**Kira**: I hadn't realized that this would be a problem.

**Kenta**: I don't know that much about Saint customs, but on Earth it is not normal for a boy and girl to share a room unless they have a very close relationship… like they are married.

**Kira**: So sharing a room with me is going to make you uncomfortable?

**Kenta**: I'll deal with it for tonight. I will stay on my side of the room and try not to blush too much.

**Kira**: (_After a short silence_) I'm sorry. When I first came into the room I honestly thought that you were a girl. You are wearing a girl's cadet uniform.

**Kenta**: I know. Sera-chan was supposed to get me a proper uniform before morning.

**Kira**: Sera-chan? …

**Kenta**: Oh! I need to be careful about that. I could end up getting both of us into trouble. I mean Commander Sera.

**Kira**: You call your commander Sera-chan?

**Kenta**: Well back on Earth she is kind of my girlfriend.

**Kira**: So you already have a committed relationship with your commander?

**Kenta**: I wouldn't necessarily call it a committed relationship, but we do go out on dates… Although I need to be careful how I say that. I think Commander Sera thinks our relationship is rather committed.

**Kira**: That's too bad. I'll keep that in mind and stay on my side of the room.

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens showing everyone gathered in the galley eating breakfast. Cut to show Yaeko, Shiori, Takara and Yoko sitting together. Doctor Kasumi joins them. Scene shifts to Takara talking with Roka. Scene cuts to Doctor Kasumi, Yaeko and Shiori sitting around Hana's bed. Scene cuts to Yaeko and Doctor Kasumi are standing next to a couch where Shiori and Hana are sitting. Scene cuts to Mahoro and Suguru, Minawa and Hamaji, Sera and Kenta, Shiori and Yaeko sitting in couches in a flowered field talking with a robed and hooded person who is sitting in a chair._

**[Voice Over**

**Voice of Midori**: Well here we are. It's almost time for us to get written out of the story.

**Voice of Aoi**: What makes you think that?

**Voice of Midori**: They're letting us do the preview, that's why.

**Voice of Aoi**: They let Miyuki-chan and Rin-chan and Chizu-chan do previews and they haven't been written out of the story.

**Voice of Midori**: Whatever. It looks like Takara-chan and Yoko chan have made some new friends.

**Voice of Aoi**: It's hard to believe that Shiori-chan is the sister of Saori-sensei… but I think the big news is that Takara-chan and Roka-kun look like an item.

**Voice of Midori**: I can't imagine Takara-chan being an item with any guy… especially Roka-kun.

**Voice of Aoi**: Well, maybe not an item, but she doesn't seem to be yelling at him that he's a pervert.

**Voice of Midori**: Give her time. It looks like Ya-chan got to meet with her friend.

**Voice of Aoi**: Yeah it does, but I thought she was in the hospital. It looks like they're outside somewhere.

**Voice of Midori**: How could they be outside? We're on a ship out in space.

**Voice of Aoi**: I don't know, but it looks like Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san are in the same place.

**Voice of Midori**: And what's this thing with couches. We don't get couches in our rooms.

**Voice of Aoi**: We don't get fields of flowers either.

**Episode 37: Conversations of the Mind**

**_Authors notes:_**

_You may have noticed that my publishing schedule has become somewaht irratic. I apologize. My work load has changed somewhat and for the last four weeks I have been working double shifts (7:30 am to 11:00 pm). This has significantly cut into my writing time (and this stupid thing called sleep is really annoying). Unfortunately this schedule is likely to continue through the end of February. I will continue to write and publish when I can, but the schedule will continue to be irratic. More updates when I have them. Thank you very much for your continued support._

_Dr. Memory_


	37. Episode 37 Conversations of the Mind

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 37: Conversations of the Mind**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens showing the interior of the guest area galley on the Command Ship. Mahoro and Minawa are wearing their maid's uniforms and are (with the help of Suguru and Hamaji) cleaning up from breakfast. Seated at the table nearest the door are Chizu and Kaito. Seated at the table are Nayoko, Tori, Umeko, Aoi, Midori and Principal Matsuhira. Seated at the table directly behind the first table are Roka, Sachio, Kioko and Kyoshi. Seated at the table directly behind the second table are Yaeko, Shiori, Takara and Yoko. Slow zoom in to Yaeko, Shiori, Takara and Yoko._

**Yoko**: Do you think you'll get to see your friend today?

**Yaeko**: I hope so, but the Commander wasn't very clear about when that might be though.

**Takara**: The Commander wasn't very clear about a bunch of things. He didn't sound very friendly at all last night.

**Shiori**: No he didn't.

**Takara**: (_Running her finger over the wristband on her left wrist_) And what do you think about these things? I feel kind of weird that they can track everywhere we go.

**Shiori**: I don't think that they mean to use them that way… plus you can use them to keep in touch with each other… like a cell phone. My sister was showing me how that works, although I don't remember exactly how to do it. We could ask Mahoro-san or Suguru-kun or anyone else who's been to the Command Ship before.

**Yoko**: Yaeko-chan, may I ask you something?

**Yaeko**: Please call me Ya-chan. That's what everyone calls me. So what do you want to ask about?

**Yoko**: Did I hear the Commander correctly last night? Did he say that your friend is a cyborg?

**Yaeko**: That's right. Hana is a cyborg. Officially her designation is 117, just like Manawa-chan's official designation is 370… but when I first met her I couldn't bring myself to call her by such a cold and uncaring name. (_Smiling sadly_) She reminded me of a flower blossom that was just waiting to bloom.

**Takara**: What's wrong with Hana-chan?

**Yaeko**: Kaemisa did some very terrible things to her. The devices they implanted into her brain damaged her and caused her a great deal of pain… and they did some terrible experiments on her. She was dying because of that. She looks about the same age as Minawa-chan she is actually twenty-five years old.

**Yoko**: How did you meet Hana-chan?

_Yaeko closes her eyes for a moment and bows her head slightly._

**Yaeko**: She and her cyborg partner tried to kidnap me. That's how Hamaji-kun was hurt when he tried to stop them from taking me away. Minawa-chan killed Hana's partner and they captured Hana. (_Extended silence_) I'm sorry. I still have nightmares about it sometimes.

_Takara and Yoko sit in stunned silence._

**Yaeko**: After Hana was captured Vesper sent her here to see if Saint could do the same thing for her as they did for Minawa-chan, but there was far more damage done. Doctor Mihoshi told me they have made some progress, but… (_Voice trails off to silence_)

**Yoko**: (_Quietly with a blank stunned look_) And we had no idea any of this was going on (_After about five seconds of silence_) Ahhh… You and Shiori-chan ended up sharing a room didn't you?

**Shiori**: Yeah… It was either that or Roka-kun and Sachio-kun would have had to shared one. Since Ya-chan and I have been sharing Ya-chan's room since my mother went to the hospital, we figured it would be easier for us to do it than Roka-kun and Sachio-kun.

**Yaeko**: I don't think they would be very comfortable sharing a bed.

**Takara**: (_Smiling_) I don't think so either.

_Conversation in the room stops. Pan to Commander Takashi entering the room along with several other Saint including Doctor Kasumi. They all stop first to talk with Mahoro and Suguru. Principal Matsuhira stands and joins the conversation. After a few seconds of conversation, Doctor Kasumi excuses herself from the group, looks around the room and then walks to the table where Yaeko, Shiori, Takara and Yoko are sitting._

**Kasumi**: Yaeko Nishimura?

**Yaeko**: (_Standing_) That's me.

**Kasumi**: I thought so, but I wasn't sure.

**Yaeko**: Doctor Mihoshi introduced us when you visited Earth at Christmas time.

**Kasumi**: That's right. (_Turning to Shiori who stands_) And you're… Shiori… ahhh…

**Shiori**: Shiori Shikijo. I was with Ya-chan when Doctor Mihoshi introduced you to us.

**Yaeko**: And this is (_turning to Takara and Yoko who also stand_) Takara Doyoshita and Yoko Oshihara. They are part of the student exchange program. This is Doctor Kasumi. She has been taking care of Hana.

**Yoko**: (_Bowing_) Pleased to meet you.

**Takara**: (_Bowing_) Pleased to meet you.

**Kasumi**: (_Returning the bow_) Pleased to meet you also. After the meeting the medical staff will be giving all of the exchange students a physical.

**Takara**: There won't be any poking with needles will there?

**Kasumi**: (_Confused look_) I'm not quite sure I understand. The physical will be standard measurements, medical diagnostic and brain function tests. I don't think that will include having to poke you with any needles.

**Yoko**: Brain function test?

**Yaeko**: Don't worry. All they do is attach a couple of things to your head (_pointing to her temples_) and they play some tones. No needles involved at all.

**Kasumi**: (_Looking back toward Commander Takashi and then back at Yaeko_) I think the Commander wishes to begin soon. I need to make arrangements with Chizuko Oe for some tests she is having done. Once I've done that though, would you like to visit with your friend Hana?

**Yaeko**: (_Excited smile_) Yes I would. How is she doing?

**Kasumi**: I'll need to explain some things to you. Why don't you wait out in the hallway and I'll be with you in a moment.

**Yaeko**: Would it be all right if Shiori comes with me?

**Kasumi**: I don't see why not. You're not part of the exchange program, are you?

**Shiori**: No, I'm just here visiting with Ya-chan.

**Kasumi**: Then you and Yaeko-chan should wait out in the hallway. I think the Commander is eager to start.

**Takara**: (_To Yaeko_) Have a good visit with your friend. You can tell me all about it at lunch.

**Yaeko**: I'll do that.

_Yaeko and Shiori walk toward the door to the galley. Takara and Yoko sit back down in their seats and Doctor Kasumi walks toward where Chizu and Kaito are sitting._

_Scene fades to Doctor Kasumi, Yaeko and Shiori walking together down a hallway._

**Kasumi**: Surgically we've done all that we can. With the exception of the implants in her heart we've removed all of the cybernetic implants. The implants in her brain were far more invasive that those we found in Minawa-chan and therefore did far more damage. It's a wonder that she survived as long as she did. In time we may be able to heal most of that damage. Currently, Hana has only limited use of her legs because of nerve damage. She may be confined to bed or a zero G chair for some time.

**Yaeko**: But Hana's life isn't in any immediate danger?

**Kasumi**: No, her life is in no immediate danger any longer. She is already showing signs of the aging process starting, but it does not seem to be progressing at an abnormally fast rate. (_Silence_) The real problem is the genetic engineering that was done to the poor girl. I can't even imagine what they were trying to accomplish, but the end result is that her brain is hypersensitive to signal produced by the electrical impulses produced by other peoples' brains and nervous systems. (_Silence_) I understand from Doctor Mihoshi that you are familiar with this condition.

**Yaeko**: I'm at least part Saint. At least one of my grandparents was Saint and I inherited a similar condition.

**Kasumi**: I must say that for someone your age you have excellent control of the condition… far better than myself.

_Yaeko stops. Doctor Kasumi and Shiori take an additional step, stop and then turn toward Yaeko._

**Yaeko**: I didn't realize…

**Kasumi**: It's taken many years of practice to achieve the level of control I have. Doctor Mihoshi suggested that I talk with you to see how our people who suffer from this condition might better deal with it.

**Yaeko**: We can talk any time you like.

**Kasumi**: (_Pursing her lips_) You won't mention this to anyone. The only person on the ship who knows about my condition is Commander Leesha… and apparently Doctor Mihoshi.

**Yaeko**: No problem. There are only a few people on Earth who know about my condition… and only Shiori and Doctor Mihoshi know the full extent of it.

**Kasumi**: Full extent?

**Yaeko**: I'll explain that to you later.

_Doctor Kasumi looks at Yaeko with a quizzical look._

**Kasumi**: (_After a moment_) Hana's room is on the next hallway. (_Silence_) I've been told that you were able to communicate with Hana even when she was heavily sedated. I'm assuming that is because of your condition.

**Yaeko**: It may be a combination of my abilities and Hana's. I don't know. But you're right… the only opportunity I've had to communicate with Hana was when she was very heavily sedated.

**Kasumi**: Hana very rarely speaks… and only when asked a direct question… and only in very short answers. It is difficult to determine how much progress we are making in her treatment. We were hoping that you might be able to help us establish better communication with Hana.

**Yaeko**: I can't promise anything but I will do my best.

_Scene shifts to the hallway outside the galley. Midori and Aoi exit the galley, followed by Kioko and Kyoshi (hand in hand). Takara, Yoko, Roka and Sachio exit together._

**Sachio**: Going to school here is definitely going to be different.

**Yoko**: I'm not so sure about that. We'll be studying the same basic subjects… and Matsuhira-sensei will be teaching our Japanese, English and world history.

**Sachio**: But classes are going to be bigger. There are going to be sixty other people in class with us.

**Roka**: That will be different… and no books. Everything is on the computer.

**Takara**: You won't be able to use the excuse of 'I forget by homework at home'.

**Roka**: I'm going to have to come up with some new ones. Takara-chan, you won't be able to say that your dog ate it.

**Yoko**: Especially considering the fact that Takara-chan never owned a dog.

**Takara**: It's not my fault that Saori-sensei believed me.

**Sachio**: When did they say we had to come back for our physicals?

**Roka**: You weren't listening. They said that they would page us on these wristbands.

**Sachio**: (_Running his finger under the wristband_) I'm still not crazy about having to wear these things. It makes me feel like someone is always watching over my shoulder.

**Yoko**: I know what you mean, but I haven't seen anybody not wearing them. And Suguru-kun was showing m how to use them to talk to other people. All you have to do is set up a personal ID code for yourself and other people can use that code to contact you.

**Sachio**: It still makes me feel uncomfortable. Roka-kun, what are you going to do until it's time for your physical?

**Roka**: Probably just go back to my cabin. From what they said at the meeting that is where we'll be staying until just before school begins… or at least until the renovations are done on our housing block.

**Yoko**: At least the boys and girls will have separate showers and bathrooms. That should make you happy Takara-chan, but I hope it doesn't disappoint the guys too much.

**Roka**: I'm perfectly happy having separate facilities. Then I don't have to worry about who's going to walk into the shower while I'm taking a shower. This morning it was Nayoko, Tori and Umeko.

**Yoko**: Didn't you appreciate the view?

**Roka**: It's not much of a view when you're facing the wall.

**Yoko**: Awww… poor baby. But Roka-kun is right. I haven't taken anything out of my bags yet. How about you Takara-chan?

**Takara**: It's the same with me too. (_Silence_) Roka-kun, if you have a few minutes may I talk with you?

**Yoko**: Oh, this sounds serious.

**Takara**: (_Defensively to Yoko_) It's nothing serious… I just need to talk to Roka-kun about something. (_To Roka_) Do you mind… if it isn't inconvenient?

**Roka**: (_Perplexed_) No… I don't mind…

**Yoko**: (_Taking Sachio by the hand; Talks in a mocking tone_) I think Takara-chan has something special to say to Roka-kun.

**Takara**: Stop that!

**Yoko**: (_Tugging on the hand of a very confused Sachio_) Come on… let's leave these two to their important conversation.

_Yoko drags Sachio away._

**Takara**: (_Looking at Roka_) I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen, but I wanted to say something before too much time went by. (_Silence and sigh_) I want to apologize for the way I behaved last night. I had no right to yell at you the way I did.

**Roka**: That's all right. The last couple of days haven't been easy for you so I can understand that you might have been on edge last night.

**Takara**: That's not an excuse. You were really trying to be nice to me… and I really appreciate it… Thank you for offering to listen when I need to talk to someone. I have a feeling that I'm really going to need it at times.

**Roka**: Any time you feel the need. And I'll understand if you feel the need to yell at me and call me a pervert.

**Takara**: (_Smiling and laughing to herself_) Thank you. I'll really try to keep the yelling to a minimum. (_Silence_) Roka-kun, did you really think I looked pretty when I was wearing the apron?

**Roka**: Of course you looked pretty. You always look pretty… no matter how you're dressed.

**Takara**: Or undressed?

**Roka**: Takara-chan, I won't lie to you. If you offered me a chance to see you naked, I would take it. I'm a guy and that's just the way guys are… but beyond that I'm not going to force any girl into doing something against her will.

**Takara**: So you wouldn't try to sneak into the shower while I was in there?

**Roka**: Like I said before, I'm probably as uncomfortable sharing the showers as you are.

**Takara**: (_Laughs to herself_) Thank you, Roka-kun. Thank you very much.

_Scene fades to Yaeko, Shiori and Doctor Kasumi standing in a hallway next to a door._

**Kasumi**: I hope you don't mind but I was instructed that someone needed to be with you in the room when you visit with Hana-chan.

**Yaeko**: I understand. Commander Hayato is concerned because Hana was at least indirectly responsible for my father's death. When I visited with Hana the first time I had to wear a heart monitor.

**Kasumi**: Doctor Mihoshi only requested that someone be in the room with you.

**Yaeko**: I hope you understand that most of our conversation will be on a non-verbal level like it was the first time I met with Hana.

**Kasumi**: I understand. In fact, that is the reason I'll be with you instead of some other staff member. The reaction to that level of communication would probably not be positive. (_Silence_)

**Yaeko**: I don't understand why but I will take your word for it.

**Kasumi**: Well, are you ready?

**Yaeko**: As ready as I'll ever be. How about you Shiori?

**Shiori**: Any time.

_Doctor Kasumi activates a switch on a control panel by the door and the door slides open. Doctor Kasumi enters first followed by Yaeko and Shiori. The room is a simple hospital room with a bed, a night table and several chairs. Off in the corner of the room is a zero-G chair._

_Hana is lying in the bed and although she is propped up, she is obviously asleep. Doctor Kasumi walks over to the bed with Yaeko and Shiori still following._

**Kasumi**: (_Leaning over Hana and talking softly_) Hana… Hana… Hana… (_Hana's eyes slowly open_) Hana, there are some visitors here to see you. Hana…

_Hana's eyes open more widely as Doctor Kasumi stands up straight and moves out of Hana's field of vision. Hana's eyes focus on Yaeko and Hana smiles._

**Hana**: (_In a quiet, childlike voice_) Yaeko… you're here.

**Yaeko**: (_Walking up to Hana and taking Hana's hand in hers_) I said that I would come to visit you.

**Hana**: Thank you.

**Yaeko**: (_Beckoning Shiori to come to the bed_) And I brought a friend with me. (_Shiori steps forward_)

**Hana**: I'm very pleased to meet you Shiori. You are Yaeko's very special friend.

_There is a mild look of shock on Shiori's face when she hears her name, but even more of one on Doctor Kasumi's face. The smile on Hana's face turns to a look of sadness and she bows her head._

**Hana**: I'm sorry… I really shouldn't do that.

**Shiori**: That's all right. I'm kind of used to it. And I was probably thinking it very loudly.

_Smile returns to Hana's face._

**Yaeko**: You look like you are doing well. How do you feel?

**Hana**: The pain is all gone, but I am still very weak. I cannot walk and I have trouble gripping things sometimes… and I get very sleepy.

**Kasumi**: Those things will improve as your body heals… but it will take time.

**Hana**: I know… I know you're trying to help be get stronger… and even though I don't understand why… I thank you.

**Yaeko**: That's enough of that. People are helping you because you're worth helping (_Hana tries to speak but Yaeko cuts her off_) I don't want to talk about that. There are so many things I want to tell you about. (_Silence_) Hana, would it be easier if we talked like we did the last time?

**Hana**: If you don't mind. It is far less tiring but no one here is willing to communicate with me that way.

**Yaeko**: I don't mind at all. And Shiori will be able to join us too.

_Quizzical look from Doctor Kasumi_

**Yaeko**: You're welcome to join us Doctor Kasumi.

**Kasumi**: (_Protesting_) I'm not really sure that would be appropriate… and I'm not sure how I would even do that.

**Yaeko**: (_After a moment of thought_) Do you know the fortified barrier blocking exercise?

**Kasumi**: (_Mildly indignant_) Of course I do. It's one of the basic blocking exercises that all of us with this condition are taught.

**Yaeko**: Sit down in the chair (_Doctor Kasumi sits in the chair next to the bed_) and start the exercise, but envision that the barrier is made of glass… Then I'll show you what to do from there. (_After a moment_) Are you ready? (_Doctor Kasumi nods her head_) Now close your eyes.

_Point of view changes to show Doctor Kasumi standing in a large box made of glass. Yaeko suddenly appears directly in front of Doctor Kasumi standing outside the box. Doctor Kasumi startles when Yaeko appears. A similar glass box appears around Yaeko. Yaeko steps forward and the glass wall between the two boxes merge and dissolve. Without saying anything Yaeko extends her hand to Doctor Kasumi. Doctor Kasumi takes hold of Yaeko's hand and Yaeko draws Doctor Kasumi into her glass box, which then dissolves. As the box dissolves scene fades to show a large field of flowers. Yaeko and Doctor Kasumi are standing next to a couch where Shiori and Hana are sitting. Hana is smiling and looks quite strong and able to move around._

**Voice of Kasumi**: This feels so strange. Where are we?

**Voice of Yaeko**: We are all actually still in the hospital room sitting in the chairs around Hana's bed.

**Voice of Kasumi**: But what is this place?

**Voice of Yaeko**: I'm not really sure, but this is the place where Shiori and I come when we want to talk like this. (_Smiling at Shiori_) I think Shiori is even learning how to find her own way here.

_Shiori blushes._

**Voice of Hana**: Shiori showed me how to find this place.

**Voice of Yaeko**: Thank you Hana. I've never directly linked with this many people. Usually it's just with Shiori.

**Voice of Kasumi**: So this is what you meant by 'full extent'?

**Voice of Yaeko**: This and several other things that will require more detailed explaining.

**Voice of Kasumi**: But how do you limit what you sense from another persons mind?

**Voice of Yaeko**: It only took one experience with Shiori's perverted mind…

**Voice of Shiori**: Hey!

**Voice of Yaeko**: … for me to realize that I need to still actively block… and shield those that I link with. It's all just variation of the blocking exercise that Doctor Mihoshi taught me.

**Voice of Kasumi**: (_Looking around_) This is all so amazing. There is so much more I need to understand.

**Voice of Yaeko**: I will explain as much to you as I can later… Hana, do you feel up to taking a walk? There is someone who would like to meet you.

_As Shiori and Hana stand fade to black._

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens showing three men sitting at a table (showing them from the back) with Doctor Canon standing on the other side of the table. There is a woman of about age twenty standing next to him._

**Man #1**: This is all well and good, but I don't understand of what advantage this is to us.

**Doctor Canon**: You've reviewed my plan and certainly you must understand that…

**Man #1**: Yes, I've reviewed your plan and I still don't understand how this will move us any closer to our goal.

**Man #2**: We aren't saying that your plan doesn't have merit, but it could take months or even years for the proper conditions to develop for your plan to be effective. We simply don't believe that we have that much time available.

**Doctor Canon**: That would not be an issue if you had not taken similar rash actions in the past.

**Man #1**: We took what actions we thought were necessary to fulfill our purpose.

**Doctor Canon**: (_Raised voice_) And where has it gotten us?

**Man #3**: Gentlemen! I understand your position Doctor Canon, but it is simply our perception that we are running out of time and that we need to take some interim action to slow the tide of events. They have almost reached a significant agreement.

**Doctor Canon**: This agreement means nothing. Considering the current attitude of both sides, it is only an agreement to try to agree on something in the future.

**Man #1**: And how are you so certain of this?

**Doctor Canon**: Experience tells me so. And this 'interim action' you are proposing could destroy everything we have worked towards for all of this time. And are you sure that all of the principals involved will go along with this plan?

**Man #1**: Everyone understands the consequences if they do not… Do you?

**Doctor Canon**: I have stated my opinion. That is all that I can do. If there is nothing else… I still have work that I must complete.

**Man #3**: That is all.

_Doctor Canon bows and along with the woman that is with him, they exit the room._

**Man #1**: You just let him walk out like that without warning him against interfering?

**Man #3**: Doctor Canon will do nothing to interfere. He will do nothing to assist us, but he will not do anything to interfere. Is everything in place?

**Man #2**: We are just waiting for the proper time. We can mobilize in less that an hour.

**Man #3**: And the other matter of concern?

**Man #2**: It will be dealt with should the situation arise.

**Man #3**: There should be no need to remind anyone that we cannot let this get out of control as it has in the past. We have done more to hurt our own cause than out enemy ever could have done. Please do not forget that.

_Scene fades to Doctor Canon and the woman walking down an ornately decorated hallway. The woman is walking along side and to the right of Doctor Canon._

**Doctor Canon**: (_Angrily_) Idiots! They're all idiots! They don't understand that direct force will only strengthen their resolve. You would think by now they would understand that. It will only bring us back to the same end result… the same as every other time. Unless we break the enemy's resolve from within there is no hope for victory. No hope but for it to continue like it has in the past. (_Doctor Cannon stops, as does the woman with him_) (_With resolve_) I am not going to let that happen. I will not. We are too far along the road for any 'interim action' they take to make any real difference. Nothing will change. Nothing at all. (_Turning to the woman_) Yume, I think it's time we move our primary research to our backup facility. Is everything in place for us to do so?

**Yume**: (_Sweetly, but still somewhat mechanically_) Yes, Doctor Canon. There are only a few things that we will need to take from this lab. (_Silence_) Doctor Canon, won't your absence arouse their suspicion?

**Doctor Canon**: I don't think they will notice… And soon they won't even care. (_Doctor Canon smiles_) Very good, Yume. Hmmm… I think we still need to do some fine-tuning.

_Doctor Canon and Yume start walking down the hallway. Scene fades to the galley. Pan of the room shows Nayoko, Umeko and Tori serving lunch to the various tables. Pan stops at the table where Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Yaeko, Shiori and Commander Takashi are sitting. Suguru is reading a document, which he hands to Mahoro to read. Mahoro reads it quickly and sets it down on the table_

**Suguru**: I don't understand.

**Takashi**: I don't understand either, but these are the orders I received. I don't question any order from this level.

**Mahoro**: So when is this meeting scheduled?

**Takashi**: As soon as I can get all of the participants together. At the moment Commander Sera and Cadet Kenta are on a training flight and are not scheduled to return for at least two hours. I will personally take responsibility to expedite their return as soon as possible.

**Yaeko**: I don't understand why Shiori and I are being included.

**Takashi**: As I said, I don't understand either, but it was Matthew's specific request that you and your friend attend the meeting along with Mahoro-san, Suguru-kun, Minawa-chan, Toshiya-kun, Commander Sera and Cadet Kenta.

_There is a quiet snicker from Minawa._

**Hamaji**: Commander Takashi, could you please call me Hamaji. I much prefer it to Toshiya.

**Takashi**: But isn't Toshiya your given name.

**Hamaji**: It's difficult to explain, but I really don't care for it.

**Takashi**: That's unfortunate. Toshiya is an honored name among our people. (_Standing up; the others at the table stand with him_) If you will excuse me, I need to go to the control center to make certain that Commander Sera and Cadet Kenta are present for the meeting. Thank you for lunch. I can understand why Commander Leesha goes on and on about food from Earth. It was very good.

**Mahoro**: You are welcome to eat with us any time you like.

**Takashi**: I would have a difficult time justifying that with my staff.

**Mahoro**: I would enjoy cooking a meal for you and your staff before we return to Earth.

**Takashi**: I will keep your offer in mind. But if I do that I may never be able to get them to eat food from our cooks. (_A small hint of a smile appears on the Commander's face_) When Commander Sera returns I will send one of my staff members to get you.

**Suguru**: Thank you Commander.

_Commander Takashi walks away from the table and exits the galley. Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji Yaeko and Shiori all sit down._

**Suguru**: I wanted to meet with Matthew but I didn't expect the meeting to occur this early in our visit.

**Hamaji**: Suguru-kun, you and Mahoro-san met with Matthew the last time you visited. What is he like?

**Suguru**: I'm not actually sure whether Matthew is a he or a she. We never saw Matthew's face and it was difficult to tell if the voice we heard was that of a boy or a girl. Really though Matthew seemed very friendly and wanted Mahoro and myself to feel comfortable.

**Shiori**: Do Ya-chan and I need to wear anything special for this meeting?

**Suguru**: I would say not. Grandmother didn't make a big deal about us dressing up the last time.

**Mahoro**: Ya-chan, how was your visit with Hana-chan?

**Yaeko**: It was nice. Hana is still very weak but Doctor Kasumi says that she is slowly improving every day. Now that the implants are gone she doesn't feel the constant pain, but it may be a year before she is well enough to leave the hospital here. (_To Minawa_) She did say that she would like to meet with you and Hamaji-kun before you return to Earth. If you'd like, I can arrange a visit. I think she would really like to apologize for what happened back on Earth.

**Shiori**: Hana seems to spend quite a bit of her time apologizing.

**Hamaji**: That seems to be something that former cyborgs seem to do… (_Minawa scowls at Hamaji_) but they get over it when they realize how much they're loved.

_Takara, Yoko, Roka and Sachio join Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Yaeko and Shiori at the table._

**Yoko**: So what kind of trouble are you in? The Commander didn't look very happy.

**Hamaji**: Were not in any trouble. It's just that the Commander never looks very happy.

**Sachio**: So I'm not the only one who noticed that.

**Suguru**: Mahoro and I had requested to talk with Matthew, but it seems that Matthew would like to talk to others in addition to just us.

**Takara**: Matthew? I remember that name for the stories that Kaito-kun was telling at the cultural festival.

**Suguru**: Matthew is somewhat difficult to explain. Matthew is the spiritual guiding force of Saint.

**Takara**: Like a god?

**Suguru**: No not a god… but I'm not sure how to explain it any better.

**Roka**: So when are you meeting with this guiding spirit.

**Mahoro**: As soon as Sera-chan and Kenta-kun come back from their training mission.

**Takara**: We have a tour of our school and meet out teachers right after lunch.

**Sachio**: The Commander said that would take the rest of the afternoon.

**Yoko**: We might even be able to see where our quarters will be… once they finish building them.

**Yaeko**: How were your physicals?

**Yoko**: Nothing out of the ordinary. They measured us for our school uniforms and did some other tests.

**Sachio**: I don't understand the purpose of the brain function test.

**Yoko**: In your case it was to prove that you even have a brain and that it's located in the right place.

**Minawa**: I'm assuming that Sachio-kun passed that part of his physical.

**Yoko**: Not sure. I think the jury is still out on that one.

**Sachio**: Hey!

**Shiori**: I know what they measure on the girls but what do they measure on the guys?

**Roka**: The same basic things… height, weight, chest and waist… the things they need to fit our uniforms.

**Takara**: I hope they fit better than Kenta-kun's uniform. That was obscene.

**Mahoro**: That was one of Sera-san's cadet uniforms. She thought that since they are about the same height and weight it would fit him.

**Yoko**: I wouldn't worry about it too much Takara-chan. I asked about our uniforms when I went for my physical. The doctor said that they are going to be like the uniforms we wore on Earth. Commander Leesha designed them.

_Mahoro and Suguru look at each other for a moment_

**Suguru**: (_Sigh_) Maybe you do have something to worry about considering my grandmother's sense of humor.

_Takara, Yoko, Sachio and Roka exchange worried glances among themselves._

_Scene fades to the interior of a small ship. Sera and Kenta are sitting at the controls of the ship._

**Kenta**: Honestly Sera-chan, nothing happened… nothing at all.

**Sera**: That's Commander Sera, Cadet Ogitsu.

**Kenta**: Sera-chan, you have to believe me.

**Sera**: Pay attention to what you are doing.

**Kenta**: Kira-san slept in her bed and I slept in mine. I even slept with my face to the wall.

**Sera**: You could have requested that they change her room.

**Kenta**: I was told that it wasn't an option because it was after curfew.

**Sera**: There isn't a curfew.

**Kenta**: I didn't know that. That is what Kira-san told me. That's what they told her at her briefing when she arrived at the Command Ship. That's when I figured out that it must be some kind of a trick that the pilots were playing on both of us.

**Sera**: It wasn't the pilots. Commander Takashi made the assignment. He told me about it during my meeting last night, but he never mentioned that Kira-san was a girl.

**Kenta**: But honestly Sera-chan, nothing happened. We talked for a while and then we went to sleep… in our own beds.

**Sera**: Watch what you're doing or we're going to end up in a heap on the moon.

**Kenta**: Sorry. This trainer doesn't handle nearly as well as your ship does.

**Sera**: Many of the functions that are automated on my ship have to be handled manually on the trainers, but you seemed to have picked up the feel of this ship very well. Every ship is different and requires time to get the 'feel' of the ship.

**Kenta**: I thought that I would spend most of my time today using the simulators.

**Sera**: After the training Commander found out that you docked my ship yesterday and after you did a perfect run on the simulator this morning, the training Commander decided that you were ready to graduate up to a trainer ship.

**Voice**: (_Over the radio_) Commander Sera… Takashi here.

**Sera**: (_Presses several contacts on the ships control panel_) Commander Sera here. What can I do for you Commander Takashi?

**Voice of Takashi**: I need you and Cadet Kenta to return to the Command Ship as soon as it is practical.

**Sera**: Is there a problem?

**Voice of Takashi**: Not really a problem. You as well as Cadet Kenta have been requested to participate in a meeting as soon as possible.

**Sera**: A meeting?

**Voice of Takashi**: (_Subdued voice_) With Matthew.

**Sera**: Matthew…

**Voice of Takashi**: I'll explain when you return to the Command Ship… As soon as possible please.

**Sera**: Yes Commander.

**Voice of Takashi**: Command Ship out.

**Kenta**: (_Turning to face Sera_) Is there a problem?

**Sera**: I don't know. Usually Matthew only meets with the highest level of Commanders… and then only in times of crisis. Only Commander Leesha meets regularly with Matthew. I know that Suguru and Mahoro had requested a meeting… but I don't understand why Matthew would want to meet with me… or with you.

**Kenta**: What should we do?

**Sera**: Not much we can do. Set a vector back to the Command Ship and we'll have a meeting with Matthew.

_Kenta presses several contacts on the control panel. There is an increased whine of the engines with lasts for a moment and then returns to a normal level._

**Kenta**: Vector set for the trainer ship docking bay. ETA thirty two minutes at our current velocity.

**Sera**: That will be fine… (_Silence_) So nothing happened?

**Kenta**: Nothing happened.

**Sera**: You didn't even try to sneak a look at her panties?

**Kenta**: (_Nonchalantly_) I couldn't. Kira-san sleeps in the nude.

**Sera**: (_Turns to face Kenta, wide eyed_) What?

**Kenta**: (_Putting up his hands to block Sera_) I'm joking! I'm only joking!

_Scene fades to Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Sera, Kenta, Shiori and Yaeko standing in a hallway next to an ornate door with Commander Takashi._

**Takashi**: Suguru-kun… Mahoro-san… I understand that you are familiar with this process.

**Suguru**: Mahoro and I met with Matthew during our last visit here.

**Takashi**: Then I will ask you to explain the process to your friends. My presence is required elsewhere. I have been asked to key the entry to both you and Mahoro-san. Just place your hand on the contacts and the door will operate for you. If you will excuse me, please.

_Without saying anything else Commander Takashi walks away._

**Hamaji**: What was that all about?

**Sera**: This is a significant breach of protocol. It would be a rare occasion for Commander Takashi to meet with Matthew… and only under the direst of circumstances. The fact that Commander Leesha meets with Matthew on a regular basis is considered highly unusual. That Matthew has requested that I participate has to be a severe blow to Commander Takashi's pride.

**Kenta**: But we don't know what this is all about. Why am I included?

**Hamaji**: Why are any of us included?

**Suguru**: We won't know that until we meet with Matthew. (_Places his hand on the door contact_) I'm not really sure how this works, (_the door slides open_) but we need to stand on the glowing white circle (_all enter with Suguru and Mahoro leading_) and it will take us to see Matthew.

_The door slides closed after all enter the room. There is a large white glowing circle on the floor surrounded by five columns. All advance and stand on the glowing circle. Mahoro and Suguru are the last to step on to the circle but when they do a bright glowing light surrounds the entire group._

_When the glow subsides, the group finds themselves in what looks to be a very large open field covered with flowers of various types. There are four couches arranged in a circle and a single chair where a person is sitting, dressed in robes and with a hood over its head and obscuring the face. There is a musical sound, which just seems to exist all around them._

_Yaeko and Shiori look around in absolute wonder._

**Matthew**: (_Extending his arms_) Please… have a seat… Make yourself comfortable.

_Yaeko looks at the person sitting in the car and her eyes widen in amazement_.

**Matthew**: I can see that there will be no hiding anything from you Ya-chan. Please, give me a few minutes before we make our grand revelation. Please be seated.

_All find a seat and sit down, one 'couple' per couch._

**Matthew**: You will have to excuse Commander Takashi. I have put him in a very uncomfortable position, but it was necessary for Leesha to continue her work on Earth. (_Silence_) What I have to say effects all of you either directly or indirectly so that I why I asked you all to be here. I know you have questions but I'll ask you to hear what I have to say first. (_Silence_) Kaemisa has begun to consolidate their operations. Suguru, I'm sure that you suspected that the attack on your classmates was in some way tied to Kaemisa and from the evidence that Vesper and Saint were able to gather we believe that is the case.

**Suguru**: But why attack my friends? Why not attack me?

**Matthew**: Because Kaemisa knows that you and Mahoro are somehow the key to the future of both the people of Earth and the people of Saint and they are doing all they can to prevent you from doing whatever it is you are supposed to do.

**Suguru**: But what is that?

**Matthew**: I do not know.

**Mahoro**: Then why is everyone so certain that Suguru and I are so important?

**Matthew**: This is even more difficult to explain. To simply say that our Prophecies indicate that this is the case is really of little help.

**Hamaji**: You mean like the prophesy of the blue pearl that Kaito-kun told us about.

**Matthew**: That is one of them. There are many more which talk about a day of decision that will determine the future of all of the people of Saint and now by extension all of the people of Earth. There are others that discuss the Caretakers and the Searchers and the conflict between them. And still others that discuss the great catastrophe to come. They all have one element in common. They all speak of one who is the descendent of the Caretakers and the Searchers. This is why everyone is so certain that the key to both of our futures is you, Suguru. (_Silence_) Mahoro… Minawa… Sera… it seems certain that you and the others of your kind will play a central role in what is to come… and it has always been known that eventually the people of Earth would learn of your nature. Even now it is becoming more and more difficult to keep this secret. Soon it will be impossible and it is more likely than not that the disclosure will occur when it is least advantageous to you. Although I am not saying that you should make a public announcement as soon as you return to Earth but it would be far better if the time of disclosure was under your control rather than under the control of random events… or Kaemisa… For Kaemisa will use it to their best advantage and to the detriment of Suguru.

**Sera**: But will the people of Earth accept us?

**Matthew**: How have the people who already know of your nature accepted you?

_Sera looks at Kenta who smiles at her and takes hold of her hand._

**Matthew**: If the disclosure occurs under your control, for the most part, you can expect the same acceptance.

_Matthew turns his body to face Yaeko and Shiori._

**Matthew**: This place is familiar to you, isn't it?

**Yaeko**: Yes it is.

**Matthew**: That very fact should tell you something about my nature and the nature of this meeting.

_Yaeko nods her head._

**Matthew**: I have a special favor to ask of you. There is a young lady I would like to place in your care. Kenta, you have already made her acquaintance. I'm sorry to have placed you and Sera in such an uncomfortable position, but I was left with little choice. Few people of Saint would share a room with Kira; since she has a condition with which Ya-chan is very familiar. But Kira also shows great potential as a pilot. That is why I would like Kira to go to Earth with you Ya-chan so that you and Doctor Mihoshi can further her training; and for Sera to train her as a pilot. Would you be willing to do this for me Ya-chan?

**Yaeko**: I guess I could.

**Matthew**: Sera, would you be willing to train her as a pilot? … Rest assured, she is not interested in stealing Kenta away from you.

**Sera**: That really isn't an issue. I trust Kenta-kun. I will train her if she is willing to work with me.

**Matthew**: That is very good. I will have the necessary arrangements made.

**Yaeko**: Matthew-sama, what will happen to Hana?

**Matthew**: Please, there is no need to be so formal. Hana will be fine. I think now with Doctor Kasumi's help, Hana will improve much more quickly. Soon she will be able to make her own decision about her future. (_Silence_) Ya-chan, you've almost been bursting all this time, haven't you? (_Turning his body to face Mahoro and Suguru_) You asked why I was so certain of the importance of Suguru. Ya-chan can see the reason and I am in no position to tell her that she cannot tell you that reason.

_Matthew draws back the hood of his robe revealing his face, which is a perfect image of Suguru, without his glasses. Everyone stares in shocked silence._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro and Suguru, Minawa and Hamaji, Sera and Kenta, Shiori and Yaeko sitting in couches in a flowered field talking with Matthew sitting in a chair. Scene cuts to the galley where all are seated for dinner. Pan of room shows Mahoro and Minawa (in maid's uniform) are serving dinner. Suguru, Hamaji, Chizu and Kaito are seated at one table. Nayoko, Tori, Umeko, Aoi, Midori, Kioko and Kyoshi are seated at a second (Slash is seated by Umeko's side). Takara, Yoko, Roka, Sachio, Yaeko and Shiori are seated at a third. Cut to Sera, Kenta and Kira join Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Chizu and Kaito. Scene cuts to Kira, Yaeko and Shiori sitting and drinking tea. Scene cuts to Takara, Yaeko and Shiori talking in the galley kitchen. Cut to Takara resting her head on Yaeko's shoulder and crying._

**[Voice Over**

**Voice of Aoi**: See… we're still here.

**Voice of Midori**: OK… OK… they haven't written us out of the story yet. I've got to find out where that field of flowers is.

**Voice of Aoi**: It's probably some park or recreation area. So what do you think of the new school?

**Voice of Midori**: I don't think it will be too different. I think you're right about Takara-chan and Roka-kun. They do seem to be spending a lot of time together.

**Voice of Aoi**: At least she isn't yelling at him and calling him a pervert.

**Voice of Midori**: Just give her a chance. Check out the new exchange student to Earth.

**Voice of Aoi**: She's something else. I think she's almost as big as Saori-sensei.

**Voice of Midori**: I understand that she was assigned as Kenta-kun's roommate.

**Voice of Aoi**: Kenta-kun's roommate! Sera-san can't be happy with that.

**Voice of Midori**: I can't imagine she would be. Ya-chan and Shiori-chan are going to help her adjust to living on Earth.

**Voice of Aoi**: Takara-chan seems to be spending a lot of time with Ya-chan and Shiori-chan too

**Voice of Midori**: If she's with them then she's not yelling at us for checking out the guys.

**Voice of Aoi**: I think that something is wrong with Takara-chan. I wonder if she's homesick already.

**Voice of Midori**: I doubt she's homesick… but you're right. Something is wrong. I don't think I've ever seen Takara-chan cry.

**Episode 38: Images and Reflections**


	38. Episode 38 Images and Reflections

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 38: Images and Reflections**

_Scene fades in to show Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Yaeko, Shiori, Sera and Kenta sitting in pairs on four couches arranged in a circle and Matthew sitting in a single chair positioned between the couch where Mahoro and Suguru and Yaeko and Shiori are sitting. There is a musical sound, which just seems to exist all around them._

**Matthew**: Ya-chan, you've almost been bursting since you arrived, haven't you? (_Turning his body to face Mahoro and Suguru_) You asked why I was so certain of the importance of Suguru. Ya-chan can see the reason and I am in no position to tell her that she cannot tell you that reason.

_Matthew draws back the hood of his robe revealing his face, which is a perfect image of Suguru (without glasses). Everyone stares in shocked silence._

_Cut to the regular theme opening._

_Scene open with Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Yaeko, Shiori, Sera and Kenta sitting in quiet shock, staring at what appears to be a perfect copy of Suguru (at least his face)._

**Suguru**: I… I… I don't understand. How is it that you and I look so much alike? Are you and I somehow related?

**Matthew**: Not in the sense you are thinking. The man who was once Matthew died long ago… longer ago than can be expressed in terms that you would understand. And the image of that man has long been forgotten. What you see, and what you call Matthew is an image created in your minds that represents the collective spirit of what you call Saint.

**Mahoro**: But why did you choose to appear to us as Suguru?

**Matthew**: It is not by my choice. I… we… the Spirit of Saint… Matthew… whatever you choose to call it… has no control over your perception of my image.

**Suguru**: Then why do we all see the same image? Why do you look like me to everyone?

**Matthew**: Do I? When people look at you, do they all perceive the same image? Or does each person perceive your image differently, but knowing that you are Suguru that is the image they associate with you? If you asked your friends to describe your image, would each describe it exactly the same way?

**Hamaji**: So if you are only an image, where are we exactly?

**Matthew**: Your physical body is still standing in the room on the Command Ship. The device you stepped on to could be described as an amplifier of brain wave signals that makes it possible for you to communicate with the Spirit of Saint.

**Suguru**: But just because we see an image of me when we… perceive you doesn't mean that I'm somehow some important part of what is to happen to the people of Earth and Saint.

**Matthew**: If that were the case I would agree with you, but there have been others that have perceived the same image. Ask Eimi Shina about a certain sketch by Ya-chan's father… drawn well before you were born.

**Yaeko**: Are my sketches of Mahoro-san and Ryuga-san the reason that you believe they have some important role in our futures?

**Matthew**: That… and certain references in the Prophecies.

**Mahoro**: Matthew, you've mentioned the Prophecies several times now… and Kaito-kun has talked about them also. What are the Prophecies?

**Matthew**: The Prophecies are stories about the journey of the people of Saint. There are many of them, and different versions of them on different ships. The origin of these stories is lost in time.

**Suguru**: Is there some record of these prophecies? If I could read them, maybe I could figure out why everyone seems to think that I'm so important.

**Matthew**: Commander Takashi should be able to provide you with a record of many of the major Prophecies and the stories that Kaito can tell you may be of interest. But many of the Prophecies are vague with regards to the part that this key person is to play… and many are contradictory. Our scholars have spent an enormous effort trying to find the meaning in these stories, but they agree on only a few things.

**Suguru**: I wouldn't call myself a scholar…

**Kenta**: Neither would any of your teachers…

**Suguru**: (_Glaring at Kenta; Kenta smiles an innocent smile_) …but I would at least like to try to figure out exactly what I'm supposed to be doing.

**Matthew**: Arrangements will be made for you to get the information… but… it is the belief of Saint and of Vesper that there isn't anything specific you are to accomplish.

**Mahoro**: If there isn't anything specific Suguru is supposed to do, why is he so important?

**Matthew**: We don't know… but that is the reason why Saint and Vesper has been only an observer and tried not to interfere with Suguru's life.

**Suguru**: Is that why Mahoro came to live with me?

**Matthew**: No… Mahoro made her decision without any knowledge of your part in all of this. It wasn't until after she came to live with you that we realized that she too had a part in all of this… (_Mahoro begins to say something but Matthew cuts her off_) But what that part is we do not know. It may only to be to stand by Suguru's side in a time of crisis… as it may with all of you.

_All sit quietly for a moment_

**Sera**: You mentioned that Kaemisa was consolidating their operations. What exactly do you mean by that?

**Matthew**: Vesper's attack on the leadership of Kaemisa dealt it a terrible setback… but you must certainly realize that an organization like Kaemisa with its long history cannot be destroyed simply by killing or capturing it's top level of leadership. There will always be someone to move up from the lower ranks of the organization to take their place, with agendas far different from their predecessors… and without the understanding of their former leadership. Three men have taken on this leadership role and are now attempting to move the organization forward to fulfill its purpose… at least as they understand it.

**Sera**: Are these the men who were responsible for the attack on Kenta-kun?

**Shiori**: And for the attack on Ya-chan?

**Matthew**: As far as we have been able to find out from Hana, their attack on you was without any authorization. Her cyborg partner was only trying to find a source of relief for her from her pain. The attack on the students in Suguru's class was indeed the plan of one of those men but before the current consolidation of power occurred.

**Mahoro**: So the danger to Suguru is even greater now.

**Matthew**: The danger to Suguru has always been great, especially after Kaemisa realized Suguru's significance.

**Sera**: Wouldn't it be better if Suguru stayed here on the Command Ship?

**Matthew**: Of course Suguru would be safer here on the Command Ship… but what about all of his friends… or his friends' families.

**Suguru**: Matthew is right, Sera-san. Where would it end? Kaemisa would always find some way to attack me. Even if I did want to run and hide there would be no place I could go where they couldn't find some way to hurt me. It just isn't an option.

**Hamaji**: Then what do you plan to do?

**Suguru**: Nothing different than I originally planned… Go back to Earth and try to live as normal of a life as I can… (_Quiet laugh to himself_) knowing that somehow I'm responsible for the fate of the people of Earth and the people of Saint.

_Scene fades to the galley where all are seated for dinner. Pan of room shows Mahoro and Minawa (in maid's uniform) are serving dinner. Suguru, Hamaji, Chizu and Kaito are seated at one table. Nayoko, Tori, Umeko, Aoi, Midori, Kioko and Kyoshi are seated at a second (Slash is seated by Umeko's side. Takara, Yoko, Roka, Sachio, Yaeko and Shiori are seated at a third. Pan stops at the third table._

**Roka**: School won't be all that different than it was on Earth.

**Sachio**: Other than our class will be bigger. Right now our homeroom will have sixty-two people in it.

**Shiori**: That is big. Ya-chan and I never had any more that twenty-two in our homeroom.

**Yoko**: I think the biggest class I ever had was twenty-five… and that was in third grade.

**Roka**: But other than that, it won't be very much different. They talked about having cultural festivals and the clubs that they have don't sound too different that what we had at our school.

**Sachio**: Not that we were really members of any of the clubs at out school. All we did was play soccer.

**Yaeko**: Do they play soccer here on the Command Ship?

**Takara**: It doesn't sound like they have very many sports at all. I tried to describe field hockey to them but all I got was a blank stare in return.

**Yoko**: We did get to meet with most of our teachers and each of us was assigned a student partner from our class to help us until we get used to the way things work aboard the ship.

**Takara**: Yeah… And until school starts we'll have an orientation class each morning and then after lunch we'll meet with our partners and talk about things having to do with living on the Command Ship.

**Yaeko**: Were the people you met nice?

**Yoko**: Pretty much. I think we were in awe of each other. Once we get to know each other better though, I think we can be good friends.

**Takara**: Speaking of friends… How is your friend in the hospital? They whisked us away so quickly after lunch we never had the chance to talk.

**Yaeko**: Hana is doing better. Hana and Shiori and I had a long talk, but Hana still gets tired very easily.

**Yoko**: How soon before she'll be able to get out of the hospital?

**Yaeko**: Doctor Kasumi said that it might be as long as a year before Hana is strong enough to leave the hospital.

**Takara**: A year! That's such a long time to be stuck in the hospital.

**Yaeko**: Shiori and I plan to come and visit whenever we can.

**Takara**: Maybe we could visit with you and Shiori and you could introduce us so we can visit her.

_Yaeko and Shiori turn to look at each other for a moment and then turn back to face the rest of the people at the table._

**Yaeko**: Ahhh… I'm not sure how well that would work out. Her condition might make that difficult.

**Takara**: It just seems unfair that there won't be anyone to visit with her after you've returned to Earth.

**Yaeko**: (_Sigh_) I'll have to talk to Doctor Kasumi about it.

_Yaeko and Shiori turn to look at each other and smile uncomfortable smiles. Scene fades to the table where Nayoko, Tori, Umeko, Aoi, Midori, Kioko and Kyoshi are seated._

**Tori**: So what do you think? Do you think you'll be able to survive until summer break?

**Aoi**: I don't think it's going to be that tough. The other people from our class seem nice enough.

**Kioko**: Although they did seem a bit nervous… like they didn't want to say anything that might offend us.

**Nayoko**: That should go away once you get to know each other better.

**Umeko**: So what are the prospects of finding a boy friend… for those of you who aren't already married?

**Kiyoshi**: Kioko and I aren't married…

**Umeko**: Yet.

**Midori**: The prospects look really terrible… at least in our class. Of the sixty-some people in the class there are only nineteen boys… and three of those are Kiyoshi, Roka and Sachio.

**Tori**: That is lousy. I hope that the one's that are there are at least good looking.

**Midori**: The two we met today weren't bad. Blonde hair… blue eyes… a little taller than me… they look a little like Ryuga-sensei… not bad.

**Umeko**: Probably already have girlfriends.

**Midori**: Don't know. I didn't get to that level of questioning yet.

**Aoi**: We'll get to meet the rest of the class tomorrow. After our orientation in the morning we're going to be issued our uniforms. They're new so everyone from the school will be there to pick them up but our class will be the first one to get them.

**Nayoko**: Any idea what they look like?

**Kiyoshi**: No clue, but they have to look better than the uniforms they wear now. Basic drab gray shirt and pants… and the boys and girls wear the same basic uniform.

**Midori**: You're just hoping that the girls' uniform is an ultra short skirt and tight blouse.

**Kiyoshi**: And what's wrong with that? A uniform like that shows off Kioko-chan's beautiful figure.

**Aoi**: Yeah… It would show off our underwear nicely. Personally I wouldn't mind is the boys' uniform looked like Kenta-kun's uniform.

**Kioko**: That was obscene… in a nice way.

**Kiyoshi**: Kioko-chan!

**Nayoko**: What are you two going to do about sleeping arrangements once you move into the regular student quarters? I understand that everyone will have a roommate.

**Kioko**: I'm not sure. We asked if we could be assigned a room together but they haven't given us an answer.

**Tori**: I can't believe that they didn't outright tell you no. But I can't believe that your parents are allowing you to room together.

**Kioko**: I couldn't believe it at first either. When my parents found out how serious our relationship was my mother was going to send me away to live with my aunt. Then… about a week before school started, I came down for breakfast and I found my mother crying in the kitchen. She gave me a big hug and kiss. It was almost like she wasn't going to let go of me. When I asked her what was wrong, she just looked at me and hugged me again.

**Umeko**: Did something happen between your mother and father?

**Kioko**: Not as far as I can tell. After that she never mentioned sending me away again… and when we asked about sharing a room on the trip here, she didn't say anything. She didn't say yes… but she didn't say no either.

**Midori**: That is weird. Kiyoshi-kun, what did your parents have to say about it?

**Kiyoshi**: My father laid it out very simply to both of us. If Kioko-chan gets pregnant, taking care to Kioko-chan and the baby will be fully my responsibility. I am to expect no help from my family.

**Tori**Well that's putting it bluntly. So what are you two doing to make sure that doesn't happen?

**Kioko**: We're being very careful.

**Kiyoshi**: Actually, no matter what people may think… we haven't actually done it since the time at the resort.

**Aoi**: So you two actually have done it.

**Kioko**: Just that once… but after that I was so afraid that I was pregnant… especially after I was… late… well… we decided that it wasn't worth the worry no matter how nice it felt.

_Kioko puts her arm around Kiyoshi and hugs him as the scene fades to show Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Chizu and Kaito sitting together at the dinner table._

**Chizu**: I go for the first series of tests tomorrow morning before breakfast. They need to do some tests after I haven't eaten for twelve hours.

**Hamaji**: Do you actually think you'll be able to go that long without eating?

_Chizu backhands Hamaji's shoulder._

**Chizu**: Very funny.

**Kaito**: I'm sure it will be a challenge, but I'm sure she'll be able to do it.

_Chizu backhands Kaito's shoulder as well._

**Mahoro**: (_To Hamaji and Kaito_) Be nice to Chizu-chan. This is all very difficult for her. (_To Chizu_) Chizu-chan, I'll make sure I make one of your favorites for breakfast tomorrow.

**Chizu**: Will you? Oh thank you Mahoro-san!

_Chizu's eyes glaze at the thought of a huge sumptuous breakfast._

**Suguru**: When will you know the results of the tests?

**Chizu**: Tomorrow is only the first set. The rest of the tests will be the day after tomorrow, but Doctor Kasumi said that I should know the results of the tests before we leave for Earth. Minawa-chan, when do you go for your tests?

**Minawa**: I already went for the first of my tests this morning and I'll have to go again tomorrow and the day after. My remaining implants don't seem to be causing any problems but they want to run some additional tests to make sure. The doctors did say that I'd probably have to come back for checkups until I stop growing. I'm seven centimeters taller than I was after the surgery… and my bust measurement is four centimeters larger.

**Suguru**: I'm sure that makes Hamaji-kun happy.

**Hamaji**: I'm happy that Mi-chan is healthy. That's all that really matters.

**Minawa**: (_Putting her arm around Hamaji and squeezing him_) But the fact that my boobs are bigger doesn't hurt… does it?

**Hamaji**: (_Blushing_) No… no… that doesn't hurt at all. (_Hugging Minawa in return_) It doesn't hurt at all.

_Cut to entryway into the galley. Sera, Kenta and Kira enter, all dressed in appropriate pilot's uniforms. Kira is walking behind Sera and Kenta. They walk to the table where Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Chizu and Kaito are sitting. All at the table stand to greet the newcomers._

**Sera**: Sorry we're late, Mahoro-san but Commander Takashi insisted he confirm the orders himself. He wasn't exactly pleased.

**Mahoro**: Commander Takashi doesn't seem to be pleased with anything. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see us return to Earth.

**Sera**: (_Laughing_) I think the only thing that will make him happier is when Commander Leesha returns to the Command Ship. If I may I'd like to introduce our guest. (_Stepping slightly to the side_) This is Pilot Cadet Kira. She has just been assigned to the Earth Detachment of the Saint Exploratory Command and will be returning to Earth with us.

**Mahoro**: (_Bowing_) I'm very pleased to meet you. I am Mahoro Andou.

**Kira**: (_Bowing; Quiet_) I'm pleased to meet you.

**Sera**: And this is Suguru Misato (_Suguru bows_)… Minawa Andou (_Minawa bows_)… Chizu Oe and Kaito (_both bow_)… and Hamaji Hamaguchi (_bows_)

**Kira**: I'm very pleased to meet all of you.

**Mahoro**: Please have a seat. Would you like something to eat?

**Kenta**: (_As he sits; enthusiastically_) You have some dinner left?

**Hamaji**: Mahoro-san cooked dinner tonight. Of course there is dinner left. (_Mahoro glares at Hamaji_) Well it's true, isn't it?

**Mahoro**: There's plenty to eat, Kenta-kun. Sera-san… Kira-san… would like something to eat?

**Sera**: Of course I would.

_Mahoro exits to the kitchen._

**Kira**: (_Looking questioningly at Sera and Kenta_) I just ate with the other pilots, but…

**Kenta**: Sit down and have some real food to eat. I can't think of words to describe how bad the food we had tasted.

**Sera**: I can, but I won't use those kinds of words in polite company.

**Kaito**: Ah, it sounds like their cooking is improving if you could actually discern a taste.

**Sera**: It hasn't improved. Kenta-kun's taste buds just haven't become numb to the flavor yet… (_Mahoro returns with tray with food for Sera, Kenta and Kira_) But it looks like we won't have to suffer with eating it much longer. Commander Takashi has decided that the pilots of the Earth Detachment should have separate quarters from the other pilots, so we'll be moving out tomorrow and we'll be able to take our meals with you.

**Mahoro**: (_Setting the food in front of Sera, Kenta and Kira_) You're welcome to eat with us but I don't think there are any available rooms left in this area.

**Sera**: Commander Leesha assured us that Commander Takashi would find appropriate quarters for the three of us.

**Suguru**: You contacted my grandmother?

**Kenta**: Commander Takashi did. She wasn't at all pleased. She let Commander Takashi know that she did not appreciate having her bath disturbed… Oh, by the way, Miyuki-chan says hello and she asked if Hamaji-kun was in a better mood than when he left.

_Silence. Hamaji scowls._

**Suguru**: Speaking of quarters… Where will Kira-san stay once we get back to Earth?

**Sera**: Kira-san will be staying with me… at least for now… in the spare room.

**Hamaji**: Spare room?

**Sera**: Now that my brother is married, he's moved into Saori-san's apartment… Although he won't know that until he and his bride get back from their honeymoon. I moved him out as soon as they left on their trip.

**Mahoro**: You moved him into Saori's apartment? Where did you find room for all of his junk? Saori's apartment isn't all that big.

**Sera**: I found room, but it's going to be cozy in there until he throws out some of his trash. Although I don't think they'll mind the coziness… at least for a little while.

_There is general laughter from everyone at the table including Kira (although somewhat reserved)._

_Cut to mid show break._

_Scene opens with Kira standing in the hallway next to a living quarters door. She stands there for a moment, moves to activate a control by the door, but hesitates. After taking a deep breath she presses the control and a quiet beeping sound is heard. After a few seconds, the door slides open with Yaeko standing in the doorway._

**Kira**: (_Quiet and reserved_) I'm sorry to intrude on you. I hope on not disturbing you.

**Yaeko**: No, please come in. We've been expecting you.

_Yaeko gestures for Kira to enter. Scene shifts to show the interior of the quarters. Shiori, who is sitting in a chair, stands up as Kira enters._

**Yaeko**: We didn't get much of a chance to talk at dinner. I'm Yaeko Nishimura although everyone calls me Ya-chan.

**Shiori**: (_Stepping up to Kira_) I'm Shiori Shikijo. Just call me Shiori. I'm one of Ya-chan's friends.

**Kira**: (_Quietly_) I'm pleased to meet you. I am Cadet Kira. Commander Sera said that it would be good if we talked.

**Yaeko**: I'm still not used to hearing Sera-san referred to as Commander Sera. Please sit and make yourself comfortable.

_Yaeko indicates the three chairs where Shiori had been sitting before. There is a low table upon which is a tray with a pot of tea and three teacups. Kira sits first followed by Yaeko and Shiori (to either side of Kira)_

**Yaeko**: Would you like some tea? I just made this. I'm not as good at making tea as Mahoro-san, but I don't think it will harm you.

**Kira**: Thank you very much.

_Yaeko pours tea, first for Kira, then for Shiori and then for herself. There is an extended silence while each takes an initial taste of the tea._

**Kira**: You don't give yourself enough credit. This is very good.

**Yaeko**: Thank you. (_Yaeko takes another sip_) You do understand why Sera-san though it would be good for us to talk?

**Kira**: Commander Sera said that you would understand about my condition… the fact that I'm somewhat sensitive to the neural signals produced by other people.

**Yaeko**: The fact that you can hear what other people are thinking… if you want to. I have the same condition.

**Kira**: (_Puzzled look_) But… but you're from Earth.

**Yaeko**: At least one of my father's parents was Saint. I inherited the condition from him.

**Kira**: (_Turning to Shiori_) And you have the same condition?

**Shiori**: No, I'm just a normal Earthling. Ya-chan uses me as a Guinea Pig to test her abilities.

**Kira**: (_Looking completely dumbfounded_) I… I… don't understand.

**Yaeko**: It's an Earth term. Shiori and I have done some experimenting with my ability. Mostly it lets us talk about things that we don't want other people to hear.

**Kira**: (_To Shiori_) And Yaeko-san's condition doesn't concern you.

**Shiori**: Not really… once I got used to it. It was a little freaky at first, but now talking with her that way feels far more natural.

**Kira**: (_To Yaeko_) And your condition doesn't bother the other people you know?

**Yaeko**: Not all that many people know about my ability… Not all that many people know that I'm part Saint. But I don't go around making an effort to listen to what other people are thinking so it really doesn't matter. I've gotten blocking out the noise pretty much down to a science so it only bothers me when I really let myself get tired.

**Kira**: You don't have any problem with noise? I still have trouble blocking out all of it… (_Long silence_) But it's so quiet here.

**Yaeko**: That's because I'm actively blocking both Shiori and myself.

**Kira**: You can do that?

**Yaeko**: It's only a small extension of blocking for yourself.

**Kira**: I'm amazed. And I'm amazed that you and your friend are so comfortable with your condition. (_Forcing a smile_) It's not like that among our people.

**Yaeko**: I got that feeling.

**Kira**: That's probably the reason I was assigned to the Earth Detachment. Commander Takashi didn't want to have to deal with me and the problems associated with having me around.

**Yaeko**: I don't know about that, but Matthew seemed to be very enthusiastic about you becoming a pilot and coming to Earth with us.

**Kira**: (_Shock and astonishment_) You've spoken to Matthew about me?

**Yaeko**: This afternoon… he seemed quite impressed with your piloting abilities… and he asked me to help you work with your other abilities.

**Kira**: I… I don't quite know what to say.

**Yaeko**: Hey, don't worry about it. Anything I can do to help.

**Kira**: May I ask you some things about some of the people I met and about Earth?

**Yaeko**: I'll help you as much as I can.

**Kira**: I know that Commander Sera is an android so the thought patterns I detect from her are different, but I also detected a similar pattern from the one you call Mahoro…

**Yaeko**: That's because Mahoro-san is also an android. She was a combat android for Vesper.

**Shiori**: Now she's Suguru-kun's fiancée.

**Kira**: And I believe I heard the person you call Suguru call Commander Leesha his grandmother?

**Shiori**: That's right. When Leesha-san was stranded on Earth, she married Suguru-kun's grandfather. Leesha-san is Suguru-kun's mother's mother.

**Kira**: So Suguru-kun is also part Saint?

**Yaeko**: Yeah, but he doesn't have our level of ability with hearing what other people are thinking.

**Kira**: And about Earth… Will I have to register because of my condition?

**Yaeko**: What do you mean by register?

**Kira**: Everyone that has my condition must be registered at birth and when you move from ship to ship that information moves with you.

**Yaeko**: No, there isn't any registration like that on Earth. If you don't want people to know about it, you don't tell them. Kaito-kun can tell you more about his experiences when he and his brother first came to Earth. I guess it did take some adjusting.

**Shiori**: Or you can talk to any of the people at the embassy. They're all very nice.

**Kira**: Thank you… (_Silence_) May I ask you about one other thing?

**Yaeko**: Sure.

**Kira**: It's about Commander Sera and Cadet Kenta… Are they really boy friend and girl friend on Earth?

**Shiori**: You could say that. They do spend a lot of time together.

**Yaeko**: Although it's not like they're sleeping together. They just like each other a lot.

**Kira**: And Cadet Kenta realizes that Commander Sera is an android?

**Yaeko**: Yes, he realizes that Sera-san is an android… Just like Suguru-kun realizes that Mahoro-san is an android.

**Shiori**: And my sister realizes that her new husband is an android.

**Kira**: Your sister's husband is…

**Shiori**: Is Sera-san's brother Ryuga-san. Hey, I never thought of that… Sera-san is my sister in law now.

**Yaeko**: Kira-san, why do you ask?

**Kira**: It's just that… I'm sure you know that I was assigned as Cadet Kenta's roommate.

**Yaeko**: (_Broad smile_) No, I didn't. That had to have been a bit uncomfortable.

**Kira**: Normally it wouldn't be an issue. It's not unusual for unmarried men and women to share quarters in the Saint Exploratory Command. I was warned about that when I signed up. Pilots are expected to maintain a professional relationship under such circumstances. If a personal relationship develops, that is strictly between the people involved… But I think I have put Cadet Kenta in an uncomfortable circumstance. Commander Sera did not look pleased when she found out about it this morning. I think Cadet Kenta is a very nice young man and I don't want to cause any trouble for him… not only with his girl friend, but also with his commanding office.

**Shiori**: From what I heard during the trip here, the "commander" thing is only while they are on the Command Ship. Sera-san much prefers being addressed less formally. And as long as nothing went on between you two last night, Sera-san will understand the situation. Kenta-kun and Sera-san are at least that good of friends.

**Kira**: Does Cadet Kenta know about my condition?

**Yaeko**: Kenta-kun was part of our meeting with Matthew and the topic was discussed both during the meeting and after. I'm sure he understands the situation.

**Kira**: I'm afraid though that that may make our sharing a room even more difficult.

_Scene fades to show Mahoro and Suguru sitting in their room (Mahoro is sitting on the bed, still wearing her maid's uniform, and Suguru in a chair)_

**Mahoro**: Maybe Sera-san is right. Maybe it would be best if you stayed here on the Command Ship… at least until Vesper can determine what Kaemisa is actually planning and what can be done to prevent it.

**Suguru**: We've gone over this before. Kaemisa will always be planning something. And having me stay on the Command Ship isn't going to stop that. One way or another… directly or indirectly… they will find some way to get at me… whether I'm on Earth or on the Command Ship or on the other side of the Galaxy. It seems that the sequence of events is going to run its course no matter what anybody tries to do about it… And I just will have to live with that.

**Mahoro**: But I don't want to see you hurt.

**Suguru**: (_Smiling_) I know… I don't want to see me hurt either… but I'm sure that with you and my friends and Vesper and Saint and Matthew watching out for me, I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about all of the talk about prophecies and my role in all of it. (_Laughing_) It's not easy being the singularly the most important person in the entire universe.

**Mahoro**: It's not funny. It's very serious.

**Suguru**: I know… I know… but if I don't laugh about it, it will drive me completely crazy. And having you by my side makes me feel completely safe.

_Suguru stands up and walks to the bed and sits next to Mahoro_

**Mahoro**: I will always be by your side. You know I would willingly give my life to prevent you from being hurt.

**Suguru**: I know. You've already done that once for me. I don't want you to ever have to do that again.

_Suguru puts his arm around Mahoro, hugs her and then kisses her on the lips._

**Suguru**: This is the second time we've talked with Matthew and now I have even more questions than I had before.

**Mahoro**: He didn't really answer any of the questions we came to ask.

**Suguru**: He's very good at putting off peoples' questions. And every time we talk to him we end up taking someone back to Earth with us.

**Mahoro**: Kira-san seems to be nice enough… although I don't think Sera-san was happy with the sleeping arrangements.

**Suguru**: Well, would you be happy if it was me instead of Kenta-kun?

**Mahoro**: (_Smiling; putting her arm around Suguru and hugging him_) You know the answer to that. I wouldn't be happy about it but I would trust you to behave yourself… (_Kisses Suguru on the cheek_) So, is there anything special you'd like to do tonight?

**Suguru**: Nothing really. The meeting with Matthew tired me out. I think I ready to go to bed. Is there something special you wanted to do tonight?

**Mahoro**: No… going to bed sounds like a really nice idea… Is there anything special you'd like to do once we do that?

**Suguru**: No… but it sounds like you do.

**Mahoro**: (_Taking off Suguru's glasses_) I just want to make you feel relaxed.

**Suguru**: And how do you plan to do that?

**Mahoro**: (_Unbuttoning Suguru's shirt_) I can think of a couple of ways.

**Suguru**: You can, can you? How might that be?

**Mahoro**: (_Removing Suguru's shirt and then kissing him on the lips and then on the neck_) It might be better to show you rather than explaining.

_As the scene fades to black Mahoro kisses Suguru on the shoulder and then at the top of his chest._

**Suguru**: It would now, would it? (_Giggles_) That tickles!

**Mahoro**: That's good… It's supposed to.

_Scene fades to Yaeko and Shiori entering the galley. Shiori is carrying a tray with a teapot and three teacups on it. As they enter they see Takara, who is sitting at one of the tables by herself. Takara seems to be daydreaming, but the entry of Yaeko and Shiori breaks her from her reverie._

**Takara**: Oh… hi

**Shiori**: Hi… (_Looking around_) Where is everyone else?

**Takara**: I'm not really sure. I fell asleep in my room after dinner and when I woke up no one was around. Rather than head off on my own and get lost I decided to come here and see if anyone showed up.

**Yaeko**: If they went exploring I'm surprised that no one tried to wake you up.

**Takara**: I'm not. I don't exactly have a history of being a fun person to be with… (_forcing a smile_) especially if the girls went out to check out the guys on the ship.

**Shiori**: Any idea where Roka-kun and Sachio-kun are? They didn't go to check out the guys with the girls?

**Takara**: (_Smiling and almost breaking out into a laugh_) I don't think so, but I really don't have any idea where they are. So what have you been doing? It looks as if you were entertaining.

**Yaeko**: We were asked to work with the new exchange student to Earth.

**Takara**: I really didn't get to talk with her at dinnertime but she seemed nice… but very nervous and quiet.

**Yaeko**: Kira-san just found out this afternoon that she was going to be going to Earth with us. She's still in shock.

**Takara**: She probably feels the same way I did when I found out that I was going to be coming here. Is she going to be going to school with you?

**Yaeko**: Probably, but she is also training to be a pilot so she'll be working with Sera-san and Kenta-kun.

**Takara**: She really is pretty… (_Silence_) Would you like some help with that?

**Shiori**: It's just three teacups and a teapot. This won't take any time at all.

**Takara**: (_Standing_) That's OK. I've been sitting here long enough and I'm really bored to tears, so even washing dishes sounds exciting.

**Shiori**: Don't let Mahoro-san hear you say that or you'll be washing dishes until she leaves.

_Yaeko, Shiori and Takara walk toward the kitchen door and enter the kitchen. Scene cuts to show them entering the kitchen and walking toward the sink. Shiori sets the tray on the counter while Yaeko turns on the water, which steams immediately._

**Takara**: (_Finding the dish soap_) Are you going to go and see your friend tomorrow?

**Yaeko**: If we can… if she isn't too tired from our visit today. But if Hana is up to it I was planning to visit.

**Takara**: (_Silence while she pours some to the dish soap into the steaming water and suds appear_) I was just wondering if… you were to go and see her tomorrow if I could come with you.

**Yaeko**: I'm… I'm not sure how well that would work out… I mean… don't you have orientation tomorrow in the morning and I thought I heard that you were going to be getting your uniforms in the afternoon.

**Takara**: (_Turning off the water_) Well, maybe tomorrow won't work out… unless we could go after dinner. I don't think I'll have anything to do after dinner tomorrow. Maybe we could take some dinner to your friend.

**Yaeko**: (_Looking nervously at Shiori_) I… I don't know when I would be going. I have to make the arrangements with Doctor Kasumi first, so it might not even work out for tomorrow.

**Takara**: If it doesn't work out for tomorrow, it could be any time… (_Voice becomes quieter_) Unless you… don't want me to… come along.

**Yaeko**: It's not that. It's just that the situation with Hana is very difficult to explain… because of what Kaemisa did to her. It makes communicating with Hana somewhat difficult.

**Takara**: I understand. And even if I can only sit with her at least she won't be alone. It's a terrible thing to be alone… (_bows head_) … I know.

_Yaeko turns and looks at Shiori. Takara raises her head._

**Takara**: There… you're doing it.

_Takara's voice startles both Yaeko and Shiori._

**Yaeko**: Doing what?

**Takara**: Talking to each other without saying anything.

**Shiori**: Ahhh…

**Takara**: I really do believe that you know what each other are thinking. (_Smiling_) I really do envy your relationship. I wish I could know someone so well that we could know what the other is thinking and how the other is feeling. Knowing when they are feeling good and when they hurt. That has to be the type of relationship you have with Hana-chan.

**Yaeko**: Takara-chan, it's not as simple as all of that. In fact it is very complicated. You might not be comfortable knowing how complicated it is.

**Takara**: I've spent most of my life with things that I am uncomfortable with. One more thing won't make any difference to me… and if it means that your friend can have someone she can have visit her then it's worth a bit of discomfort.

_Yaeko turns to look at Shiori._

**Shiori**: It's your choice.

_Yaeko turns to face Takara._

**Yaeko**: Takara-chan, you know I'm not… normal.

**Takara**: You're like Suguru-kun. One of your grandparents was Saint.

**Yaeko**: It's a little more than that. You know that most people from Saint are… sensitive to other peoples' feeling and emotions.

**Takara**: I've heard Yasou-kun talk about it. I don't understand how, but I'll take his word for it,

**Yaeko**: Well, I inherited a similar ability from my father, but my ability far more sensitive. (_Takara looks at Yaeko with a puzzled look_) If I don't block it I can actually hear and see what other people are thinking.

**Takara**: How do you mean?

_Yaeko closes her eyes for a moment and then opens them again and looks at Takara._

**Yaeko**: You're wearing white panties with pink hearts on them. You're concerned that the bras you brought with you might end up being too tight before the summer break and you have a chance to get more from Earth. You'd like to know if there is some way you can get power for your DVD player so you can watch the movies you brought with you. You really like Roka-kun because you can talk to him without feeling threatened but you're worried that any kind of close relation might be difficult because of… because of your… (_Takara's eyes widen as do Yaeko's_) Oh my! … Oh my! … Takara-chan… (_Yaeko gulps_) Takara-chan I'm so sorry. (_Yaeko extends her arms to Takara and walks to her and embraces her_) I'm so very sorry.

_Takara begins to weep openly in Yaeko's embrace as Shiori looks on._

_Scene fades to show Sera and Kenta walking side by side in the hallway in the pilots' quarter's area._

**Kenta**: It would have been better if Commander Takashi could have arranged for our new rooms for tonight.

**Sera**: Commander Takashi won't be any hurry to do much of anything. And tomorrow will be fine. We can move our gear after we get back from our morning training mission.

**Kenta**: Are we going to use the trainers again?

**Sera**: No… tomorrow morning we'll use my ship and then I'll take Kira-san out in a trainer in the afternoon.

**Kenta**: What am I supposed to do tomorrow afternoon?

**Sera**: You're going to use the simulator aboard my ship to practice ground landings on Earth with a trainer. You'll probably hard land the first three or four times you try it, but you and Kira-san will need to learn to do that for your training on Earth.

**Kenta**: We're taking a trainer back to Earth with us?

**Sera**: Two of them… if I can figure out how to fit them into the hold with all of the other stuff that's there.

_Sera and Kenta stop walking by the door to Kenta's quarters._

**Kenta**: I guess this is goodnight.

**Sera**: I guess it is.

**Kenta**: I don't understand why I can't stay in your room and let Kira-san have this room to her self.

**Sera**: You heard the Commander. He isn't going to budge on that until we are officially no longer under his direct command and that won't happen until morning at the staff meeting. Is there a problem?

**Kenta**: I just feel uncomfortable sharing the room with Kira-san.

**Sera**: Why? Because Kira-san will know immediately if you have any kind of perverted thought?

**Kenta**: No it's not that. I'm not comfortable sharing a room with a girl that I don't have a close relationship with… But… I hadn't thought about that. She will know, won't she?

**Sera**: (_Smiling_) I don't know. You'll have to ask her. (_Looking up and down the hallway and then cautiously gives Kenta a kiss on the cheek_) Have a good night's sleep… and don't dream about anything too perverted.

_Sera gives Kenta another kiss and then walks away leaving Kenta standing outside his quarters. He hesitates for a moment and then presses the control to open the door to his room. He realizes too late that he should have checked first to see if Kira was in the room and was dressed._

_Kira (much to Kenta's relief) is sitting on her bed, under the covers, reading information from a small handheld computer._

**Kenta**: I'm sorry. I should have checked first to make sure you were dressed.

**Kira**: That's all right. I've been reading information about Earth since I got back from meeting with… ahhh… Ya-chan and Shiori-chan. How was your evening with Commander Sera?

**Kenta**: We spent most of it with Commander Takashi. It was not pleasant.

**Kira**: He wouldn't let you stay in Commander Sera's quarters tonight?

**Kenta**: He wouldn't even consider it. He said that it would be grossly improper for me to share a room with Sera-chan, but there isn't a problem with me sharing a room with you.

**Kira**: That's because Commander Sera is your commanding officer. It has nothing to do with the fact that Commander Sera is a woman. That's just the mindset of people in military services.

_Kenta goes to his locker and takes out his bedclothes and walks toward the door._

**Kenta**: I'll go to the shower room to get changed.

**Kira**: You don't have to do that. I don't mind if you change here.

_Kira returns to studying her "computer book". Kenta looks at her and then starts to unfasten his uniform, with his back to Kira._

**Kira**: By the way, yes I can hear what you are thinking. My panties are pink. My bust size is ninety-six centimeters. It was a good guess. I do sleep in the nude when I'm not sharing a room… and no, I won't think you're a pervert if you don't face the wall while you sleep.

_Kenta freezes at Kira's words and Kira begins to snicker._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro (dressed in her maid's uniform) standing over Suguru, who is still asleep in bed. Scene shifts to shows Chizu, Kaito, Minawa, Hamaji and Suguru seated together at a table. Chizu does not look well. Scene cuts to the bridge of Sera's ship. Kenta is seated in the co-pilot's seat and Kira is seated in the pilot's seat. Sera is standing behind Kira's seat looking over Kira's shoulder at the controls. Cut to Kenta blushing. Scene cuts to show Takara and Roka talking to each other in Roka's quarters._

**[Voice Over**

**Voice of Aoi**: Awww. Isn't that cute. I wonder if that's how Mahoro-san wakes Suguru-kun every morning.

**Voice of Midori**: I'm sure that Mahoro-san has some far more interesting ways to wake up Suguru-kun that we can't show in the previews.

**Voice of Aoi**: You're starting to sound more and more like Takara-chan.

**Voice of Midori**: Chizu-chan doesn't look well this morning. I wonder if it has something to do with the tests she's having done.

**Voice of Aoi**: I think it has more to do with the fact she hasn't eaten in the last two hours. I don't know how she does it. If I ate as much as she does, I'd be as big as the Command Ship.

**Voice of Midori**: It looks like that new exchange student has started her training with Sera-san.

**Voice of Aoi**: I think Sera-san is happier now that Kenta-kun and the exchange student aren't roommates any more.

**Voice of Midori**: I don't know. Look at the way Kenta-kun is blushing. I wonder if something lewd happened between her and Kenta-kun last night.

**Voice of Aoi**: There you go again… sounding just like Takara-chan.

**Voice of Midori**: Speaking of Takara-chan. Isn't that her in Roka-kun's room? I told you that there is something going on between them.

**Voice of Aoi**: You told me…

**Episode 39: Do You Think I'm Pretty?**


	39. Episode 39: Do You Think I’m Pretty?

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 39: Do You Think I'm Pretty?**

_Cut to the regular theme opening._

_Scene open with Mahoro (dressed in her maid's uniform) standing over Suguru, who is still asleep in bed._

**Mahoro**: (_Gently touching Suguru's shoulder; sweetly_) Suguru… Suguru… It's almost time for breakfast… It's time to wake up.

_Suguru stirs, but settles back to sleep._

**Mahoro**: (_Shaking Suguru slightly less gently than before; slightly less sweet_) Suguru… You need to wake up. It's time for breakfast.

_Suguru stirs again. His eyes blink open. He stretches and yawns._

**Suguru**: (_Sleepily_) Good morning Mahoro. (_Blinking his eyes to focus them_) What time is it?

**Mahoro**: It's almost eight. Umeko-chan and Nayoko-chan are almost finished preparing breakfast, so it's time to get up and get dressed.

**Suguru**: (_As he sits up in bed_) How long have you been up?

**Mahoro**: For almost three hours.

**Suguru**: Mahoro, this is supposed to be like a vacation. If you're not making breakfast, there really isn't a reason for you to get up so early.

**Mahoro**: I know, but it's what I'm used to.

**Suguru**: Are you cooking any of the meals today?

**Mahoro**: (_Quietly_) Not really… Umeko-chan, Nayoko-chan and Tori-chan are cooking all of the meals today and Midori-chan, Aoi-chan and Yoko-chan said that they would cook tomorrow.

**Suguru**: So there isn't really any reason for you to wear your uniform today or tomorrow?

**Mahoro**: No… not really. What would you like me to do? Walk around just wearing my bra and panties? Or would you like me to take those off also?

**Suguru**: No. What I would like you to do is to put on a pretty skirt and blouse. I'd like people to think that you are my fiancé, not my servant. (_Pause_) Maybe we could spend the next two days touring the Command Ship. We never really did that the last time we were here.

**Mahoro**: No we didn't… but I don't think that it would be a good thing to go wondering around by ourselves and I'm uneasy about approaching Command Takashi to ask for a tour guide.

**Suguru**: I'm uneasy about approaching Commander Takashi about anything. (_Moment of silence_) Maybe we could ask someone from the school if one of the students could act as a guide.

**Mahoro**: We could do that… but only if you get out of bed and get ready for breakfast.

**Suguru**: I'll do that, but you have to get changed out of your uniform.

**Mahoro**: So, what would you like me to wear?

**Suguru**: I don't know. I'm not sure what you packed. Why don't you surprise me.

_Suguru gets out from underneath the covers and gets out of bed. Mahoro goes to the dresser and begins looking through the clothing that she has brought with her._

**Suguru**: Mahoro, have you seen Chizu-chan this morning? Do you know if she's back from her tests yet?

**Mahoro**: (_Looking up suddenly and turning to Suguru_) I forgot. I promised that I'd make a special breakfast for her this morning. (_Mahoro starts walking toward the door_) I have to get to the kitchen and…

**Suguru**: (_Stepping into Mahoro's path_) Mahoro… Chizu-chan will survive if you don't make a special breakfast for her this morning.

**Mahoro**: (_Sounding somewhat frantic_) But I promised…

**Suguru**: Chizu-chan will understand… especially if you promise to make one of her favorite desserts for her.

**Mahoro**: You're sure it will be all right?

**Suguru**: I'm sure.

**Mahoro**: Suguru, why don't you get dressed and I'll change after breakfast… or do you want me to change now so that you can see me without my uniform on.

**Suguru**: That might have something to do with it.

**Mahoro**: If I let you do that tonight, will you wait for me to change until after breakfast. I did promise Nayoko-chan to show her how to do something for breakfast.

**Suguru**: (_Faking a pout_) I guess so… if that's a promise.

**Mahoro**: (_Laughing_) That's a promise. Now get dressed and get ready for breakfast or there won't be anything left to eat. You'll have to go to the Saint cafeteria and find something there.

**Suguru**: Ok. Ok… I'll get dressed. You don't have to threaten me with torture.

_As Mahoro exits the room and Suguru walks to the dresser, the scene fades to the galley area. Scene shows Chizu, Kaito, Minawa, Hamaji and Suguru seated together at a table. Other people are milling around. There is a plate of food in front of Chizu but she does not look well._

**Kaito**: (_To Chizu_) Are you going to be all right?

**Chizu**: (_Picking at her food_) I'll be fine. I'm just not very hungry at the moment.

**Hamaji**: I never thought I'd ever hear Chizu-chan say that.

_Kaito glares at Hamaji._

**Hamaji**: Sorry. So what type of test did they do this morning?

**Chizu**: I think it was like a type of x-ray, but I had to drink this really icky looking liquid first.

**Kaito**: The reason they didn't want her to eat was because the medicine they gave her made her sick to her stomach.

_Mahoro arrives at the table with a pot of tea._

**Mahoro**: (_Pouring tea from the pot into Chizu's teacup_) I hope this will help.

**Chizu**: (_Smiling weakly_) I hope so too. (_Sipping the tea_) It's terrible having all this good food and not being able to eat it.

**Mahoro**: When you feel better I'll make something special for you.

**Chizu**: Thank you Mahoro.

**Suguru**: So no needles today?

**Chizu**: No, not today. That will be tomorrow. But after today, I almost prefer having the needles.

**Hamaji**: To hear you say that, it must have been pretty terrible. I'm sorry for being such an insensitive idiot.

**Kaito**: Minawa-chan, did you have tests today?

**Minawa**: Hamaji and I are going right after breakfast. Doctor Kasumi is going to test my cyber implants to make sure they are all still functioning correctly.

**Kaito**: What kinds of tests are those?

**Minawa**: Just running on the treadmill and lifting weights and other things like that. Onee-chan what are your plans for today?

**Mahoro**: Suguru wants me to take off my uniform.

**Chizu**: (_Perking up slightly_) It sounds like Suguru has an interesting day planned for the two of you.

**Suguru**: Wait a second… That's not how I meant that. I want Mahoro to change out of her uniform and put on a pretty outfit and maybe take a tour of the Command Ship. I'm going to ask one of the teachers from the school if they could recommend one of their students to take us.

**Minawa**: That sounds like a good idea. Hamaji and I will have to try that.

**Chizu**: What? Have Hamaji-kun take off your uniform?

**Hamaji**: (_Quietly_) Chizu-chan is feeling better.

**Minawa**: No, I was thinking about having someone give us a tour of the Command Ship… (_Minawa puts her arm around Hamaji and hugs him_) But having Hamaji take off my uniform sounds interesting too. We'll have to try that later.

_Scene fades to the bridge of Sera's ship. Kenta is seated in the co-pilot's seat and Kira is seated in the pilot's seat. Sera is standing behind Kira's seat looking over Kira's shoulder at the controls._

**Sera**: Not bad for your first try with a full sized ship.

**Kira**: This feels so much different than the trainers… almost like I was fighting the ship for control.

**Sera**: You probably are. You'll need to learn to let the ship's systems handle some of the fine points on a maneuver like that.

**Kenta**: I have trouble with the trainers since I've done most of my practice on Sera-chan's… Commander Sera's ship.

_There is a quiet snicker from Kira._

**Kenta**: I'm sorry Commander.

**Sera**: I think we can do without the commander and cadet thing now that we aren't quartered with the other pilots… and especially when we're about my ship… if that's all right with you, Cadet Kira.

**Kira**: That's fine with me Commander Sera. So Kenta-kun, what do your parents think about you dating a space alien who also happens to be an android?

**Kenta**: It was a big problem, but once they found out that Sera-chan is an android, it's not as big of a problem as it was originally.

**Kira**: (_Perplexed_) I don't understand.

**Sera**: It seems that our apparent age difference was more of a concern to them than the fact that I'm not from Earth. Once they found out that I'm an android that no longer seemed to be an issue.

**Kira**: That seems strange to me.

**Sera**: Age is a far more important concept to the people of Earth than it is to the people of Saint since the lifespan of the people of Earth is significantly shorter. It is unusual for someone from Earth to live beyond one hundred years.

**Kira**: The Earth year must be significantly longer that a year on our ships.

**Sera**: No… the time base is almost identical.

**Kira**: Oh…

**Kenta**: How long do the people of Saint live?

**Kira**: Assuming that the time base is identical I expect that I will live somewhere around two hundred and fifty years. Some live much longer than that… others not… But it is extremely unusual to hear of someone dying before they have reached two hundred… unless there is some kind of accident involved.

**Kenta**: Wow! I had heard that the Saint people lived longer than the people of Earth, but I hadn't realized there was that much of a difference. (_Pause_) On Earth it's considered impolite to ask a girl her age…

**Kira**: Same with Saint… but I just turned sixteen years old about thirty days ago. Just three days before I left my home ship to come here. I just made the cut off for this cadet class… although that doesn't seem to be an issue since I'm assigned to the Earth detachment.

**Sera**: No, that won't be an issue at all. Now Kira-san, why don't try that last maneuver again, but this time let the ship take care of the attitude adjustment during your acceleration after you come out of your turn.

**Kira**: Yes Sera-san.

_Brief silence as Kira adjusts control on the control panel._

**Sera**: So, did Kenta-kun behave himself last night?

**Kira**: Most definitely. He was a perfect gentleman. (_Silence while Kira continues to adjust controls_) Sera-san… Do all of the men on Earth obsess over a woman's breast size and the color of their underwear?

**Sera**: To some degree yes, they probably all do. Why do you ask?

**Kira**: Oh, no particular reason really… I was just wondering.

_Cut to Kenta blushing brightly, while Sera and Kira giggle in the background._

_Scene fades to the interior of Roka's quarters. Roka is sitting in a chair looking at a small handheld computer._

_A beeping signal sounds. Roka puts down the computer on the table, gets up and walks to the door._

**Roka**: (_Pressing a contact by the door_) Who is it?

**Voice of Takara**: It's Takara. Do you think we could talk?

**Roka**: Sure.

_Roka presses a contact and the door slides open. Takara is standing outside the door looking very tense and uncomfortable._

**Roka**: Where would you like to go to talk?

**Takara**: Here will be fine… if you don't mind.

**Roka**: Are you sure? I mean, are you sure you want to talk here in my room? Wouldn't you be more comfortable in someplace like the galley?

**Takara**: No actually it might be best if we talked here… if you don't mind.

**Roka**: (_Standing aside_) No I don't mind.

_Takara enters the room. Takara and Roka walk over to the table and Takara sits in the chair where Roka was originally sitting while Roka moves to the opposite side of the table and sits in the chair that is there._

**Roka**: I was just going over some of the material for the classes we're going to be in. It looks like we already covered most of the math with Saori-sensei and the science with Ryuga-sensei.

**Takara**: (_Subdued voice_) That's good.

**Roka**: Everyone was wondering where you disappeared to after we were fitted for our uniforms. They really don't look all that bad. Everyone expected the girls' skirts to be much shorter.

**Takara**: (_Quietly_) No… they really don't look all that bad.

**Roka**: Takara-chan, are you all right? Everyone was worried when you didn't come for dinner.

**Takara**: I'm sorry. I really needed some time to think.

_Both sit silently for a moment._

**Roka**: I'm sorry. I'm kind of nervous. Other than my mother I've never been with a girl in my room before. (_Takara bows her head_) I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way.

**Takara**: I know

**Roka**: So… ahhh… what was it you wanted to talk about?

**Takara**: (_Lifting her head and bringing a forced smile to her face_) I need to talk about something… but no matter how I think of how to say it, it always comes out sounding kind of strange. Please let me say what I have to say before you say anything.

**Roka**: Sure… You talk and I'll listen.

**Takara**: (_Takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out_) It sounds like you have a good relationship with your parents.

**Roka**: (_Perplexed_) I guess I do… except when they get on my case about my schoolwork.

**Takara**: I envy you. My mother hasn't really talked with me in almost a year… and my father… well… (_Takara closes her eyes for a moment and takes another deep breath_) My parents have never really gotten along that well. That's not a fair thing to say. Under normal circumstances things weren't all that bad… but sometimes my father would stay out late with the people from his office and he would come home drunk. When I was little I could remember listening to my parents argue those nights because my father expected my mother to have sex with him and she wouldn't when he was drunk. And they would usually argue about it for a few days after that.

_Takara pauses for a moment._

**Takara**: One night just before I started junior high my dad came home really drunk. He and my mom argued for a long time, but finally she threw my father out of the bedroom. I think he slept on the floor in the living room for a while but then he came into my room and got into bed with me. I still remember the smell of beer on his breath. At first he didn't do anything but after a while he put his arm around me and began to rub my breasts through my pajamas. I was so frightened I couldn't say anything… I just let him do it. After a while he fell asleep with his arm around me. I eventually fell asleep too.

When I woke up in the morning my father had already left for work and when I tried to talk to my mother about it at breakfast she just said that she would talk to my father about it.

Nothing happened again for over a month. Even the few times my father came home drunk he didn't bother me. But then one night he came home really drunk. I don't think he even went to his own room. He just came straight into my room and got into bed with me. At first he only put his arm around me but then he started kissing me and he unbuttoned my pajamas and rubbed my breasts.

I tried to get away from him, but he pinned me down. (_Voice gets very quiet_) And when I called out for help no one came. He just told me to be quiet and enjoy it. Then he started rubbing me in other places and after that I couldn't do anything.

**Roka**: (_With a look of absolute shock on his face_) (_With a sympathetic tone to his voice_) He didn't rape you, did he?

**Takara**: He never went that far.

**Roka**: What did you do? Did you tell your mother?

**Takara**: I tried. Oh she listened and said that she would do something about it, but after a while I realized all she cared about was that he wasn't in bed with her. After that my father would come to bed with me more often… sometimes even when he hadn't been drinking. He made me do things and did things to me that made me feel disgusting. (_Pause and shudder_) Luckily I made friends with Yoko-chan. I started spending time at her house, usually to help her with her English homework and her parents didn't mind if I slept over. At least it got me away from my father some of the time.

(_Long pause_) About a year ago, Yoko-chan and her family went for a trip. I didn't have anywhere to go. My father came home so drunk he could barely walk. He went to his bedroom first, but then he came right to my room after that. He got into bed with me and ripped open my pajamas and began to do things to me. My mother stood in the doorway and watched. I begged her to stop him but she just stood in the doorway and watched.

I'm not sure what happened next. I think I must have kicked him. He yelled and jumped off of me. Then he screamed at my mother to come and hold me down. At first I didn't think she was going to do it, but he screamed at her again and she helped to pin me down while he made me… me… (_Closes her eyes and shudders_)

**Roka**: (_Softly_) Takara-chan, you don't have to say any more.

**Takara**: (_After a long silence_) Eventually my father passed out. I asked my mother why she didn't help me… why did she let my father do what he had done… why had she helped him. She told me that it was better me than her. I told her that if she ever let my father touch me again I would go to the police and tell them everything. I found some clothes to put on and I left the house.

After that my father didn't touch me any more but there were nights that he wouldn't come home either. My mother said that it was my fault that my father was staying away… it was my fault that their marriage was falling apart. She hasn't really talked to me since then and my father won't even acknowledge that I'm in the same room with him.

**Roka**: Takara-chan, why are you telling me all of this?

**Takara**: Because… because… because… I like you. Roka-kun, I hate my father. If I never see him again I will be more than happy. And I'll be honest with you. I thought all men were like my father. I hated them too. (_Silence_) But you're different. If fact, now I realize that all of the boys in our class are different. I realize that my father was the monster… not everybody else. You helped me realize that… (_pause_) you and Ya-chan and Shiori-chan. (_Pause_) Roka-kun, I would really like to be your friend and I would like… if… you would be my friend.

**Roka**: Takara-chan…

**Takara**: Please let me finish. Right now I don't think that I could be your girl friend and I might never be your girl friend… or anybody else's… and I know that is really unfair to you and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to be involved with me considering how I've screamed at you in the past, but…

**Roka**: (_Extending his hand across the table to Takara_) Takara-chan I have always considered you my friend… even when you've screamed at me… and I will always be your friend… (_Pause_) and someday I think that I would like if you were my girl friend and I could be your boy friend, but only when you're ready to take that step. In the meantime, I will do anything within my ability to help you when you need help… and any time you need to talk to someone, I'll be here to listen… even if it's to scream at me.

**Takara**: (_Extending her hand across the table and just barely touching Roka's hand_) Thank you. Thank you so very much.

_Zoom to hands on table._

**Voice of Takara**: Roka-kun, do you really think I'm pretty?

**Voice of Roka**: Of course I do Takara-chan. I think you are very pretty.

**Voice of Takara**: (_Begin fade to black_) Thank you… No one has ever said that to me before.

_Fade to full black._

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens with Shiori in bed (under the covers lying on her back) and Yaeko standing next to the bed (back of head and shoulder shot). Pan and zoom on Shiori as Yaeko gets into bed._

**Shiori**: I hope Takara-chan will be all right. She really didn't look like she wanted to talk to anybody today. I didn't even see her at dinner.

_Zoom out to show Yaeko under the covers, lying on her back, next to Shiori._

**Yaeko**: I know. Everything that happened last night was such a shock to her. I feel bad about it. I didn't mean for all of that to happen. I was just trying to show her what meant by saying that I could hear what people are thinking. I wasn't trying to hear anything like that. I really wasn't.

**Shiori**: Maybe Takara-chan felt she needed to tell someone and she felt that you would understand.

**Yaeko**: Maybe… But I still don't feel comfortable knowing that I pried into something so private. Maybe Doctor Mihoshi was right.

**Shiori**: There isn't much you can do about that now.

**Yaeko**: I know. Takara-chan is going to have to resolve this on her own.

**Shiori**: Do you think she'll still want to visit with Hana after we leave?

**Yaeko**: I don't know. It would be nice if Hana had someone to visit with her but Takara-chan only seemed interested in getting as far away from me as possible last night. I'll still talk to Doctor Kasumi about it, but I don't know if Taka-chan will want to now.

**Shiori**: So what are our plans for tomorrow?

**Yaeko**: I was planning to see Hana and bring lunch with us.

**Shiori**: Are you sure it's all right for you to bring lunch for Hana?

**Yaeko**: I asked Doctor Kasumi about it before we left yesterday. She thought it would be a good idea. She thought that having Earth food would be good for Hana. She also asked if we could bring something for her.

**Shiori**: Ya-chan, have you tried any of the Saint food?

**Yaeko**: No I haven't. How about you?

**Shiori**: I haven't either. After listening to Riku-kun and Kaito-kun talk about it, I haven't had the courage to… but I can't believe that it can be that bad.

**Yaeko**: According to Kenta-kun, it's even worse. I just don't understand why.

**Shiori**: Neither do I. So what were you planning to bring for lunch?

**Yaeko**: Nothing special. Midori-chan and Aoi-chan were planning ramen and vegetables for tomorrow's lunch and Umeko-chan made some rice cakes for me to take… and maybe some fruit. I need to talk to Takara-chan tomorrow too… if she'll talk to me.

**Shiori**: I'm sure she will… (_Turns on her side to face Yaeko_) You've really gotten used to sleeping with out your pajamas, haven't you?

**Yaeko**: Now that I've been sleeping without them for a while, I'm not sure I could go back to wearing them again. I don't think I'm ready to go out of the room like this yet.

**Shiori**: Too bad. So what would you like to do?

**Yaeko**: I don't know. (_Turning on her side to face Shiori_) I really wouldn't mind cuddling with you.

**Shiori**: I wouldn't mind that either… Would you like some sake?

**Yaeko**: You brought sake with you?

**Shiori**: Four bottles. They were left over from Saori's wedding.

**Yaeko**: I can't believe there was any sake left over from your sister's wedding. Did your sister give them to you?

**Shiori**: Actually my mother did. She said that she'd rather that I drink sake than beer.

**Yaeko**: You have a strange family.

**Shiori**: Why don't we go to the kitchen and get some glasses?

**Yaeko**: You're just trying to get me to walk around outside our room naked.

**Shiori**: That might be my motivation. Would you do it for a bottle of sake?

**Yaeko**: We could drink right out of the bottle like we usually do.

**Shiori**: But that's so unladylike.

**Yaeko**: And walking around naked is any less unladylike?

**Shiori**: It's all a matter of degrees. If we really wanted to be unladylike we could walk around naked drinking sake out of the bottle.

**Yaeko**: (_Smiling as she shakes her head_) I suppose you're right.

**Shiori**: So what would you like to do?

**Yaeko**: I think… tonight… (_Extending her arms to embrace Shiori_) I'd just like to cuddle.

_Yaeko and Shiori embrace and kiss._

**Yaeko**: I love you Shiori.

**Shiori**: I love you too,

_As Shiori and Yaeko kiss the scene shifts to Minawa and Hamaji in their quarters. Hamaji has changed into his pajamas and is sitting on the edge of the bed. Minawa is wearing her maid's uniform and is looking through the dresser at nightwear. She takes a rather shear night gown from the drawer and walks to the bed next to Hamaji._

**Minawa**: Hamaji, would you like to unfasten my uniform?

**Hamaji**: Sure.

_Minawa turns her back to Hamaji who unties her apron, unbuttons the button at the top of Minawa's uniform and unzips the zipper._

**Hamaji**: How did your tests go today?

**Minawa**: (_Turing to face Hamaji; smiling_) You really should have come with me. I did really well. I ran forty-seven kilometers per hour on the treadmill.

**Hamaji**: Forty-seven! … (_Shaking his head_) I can barely run ten. I guess there's no way I could ever run away from you.

**Minawa**: Do you want to run away from me?

**Hamaji**: No. I would never want to run away from you. What other tests did they do?

**Minawa**: I lifted one hundred kilos and I got a perfect score on my agility test. I didn't fall even once.

**Hamaji**: That's wonderful.

**Minawa**: I really wish you had come today.

**Hamaji**: I was with Suguru-kun trying to make arrangements for a tour of the Command Ship.

**Minawa**: Was there a problem finding a student to give us a tour?

**Hamaji**: There wasn't a problem with that, but it took most of the morning to find Commander Takashi to get approval. He's nothing like Leesha-san. It sounds like he doesn't want to have anything to do with us. But everything was approved just before lunch. There will be a student to take us on a tour of the Command Ship as soon as you're done with your tests in the morning.

**Minawa**: I have to go before breakfast for some tests. Doctor Kasumi would like you to come also.

**Hamaji**: It sounds like they are going to have to draw blood. I like needles as much as Chizu-chan.

**Minawa**: Doctor Kasumi didn't mention anything about needles. And if Doctor Kasumi needs a blood sample, I'll have Onee-chan come with us. All she'll have to do is take off her clothes and they would have all the blood they needed.

**Hamaji**: Very funny. I'm not that bad any more.

**Minawa**: (_Giggle_) I know. (_Pause; voice become serious_) I talked to Doctor Kasumi about the tests they did yesterday.

**Hamaji**: Is there a problem? Yesterday they said that everything was all right.

**Minawa**: Nothing is wrong Hamaji. In fact, everything is all right. Doctor Kasumi says that even with my cybernetic implants there shouldn't be any problem when the time comes and we decide we want to have a baby. Isn't that wonderful! (_There is a long silence_) Hamaji… isn't that wonderful?

**Hamaji**: (_Slowly and reserved_) Of course… of course that's wonderful.

**Minawa**: Hamaji, is there something wrong?

**Hamaji**: No Mi-chan, nothing is wrong. That's wonderful news.

**Minawa**: (_Sitting next to Hamaji on the bed_) Hamaji, I thought you would be happy to hear that… Don't you want us to have a baby someday?

**Hamaji**: It's not that it isn't wonderful news… it's just that… I don't think I'm ready to be a father.

**Minawa**: Hamaji, I'm not suggesting we start trying to have a baby right this very minute… unless… of course… you want to.

**Hamaji**: That's not what I mean. I mean… Everyone has been saying that I'll be a good big brother when my brother or sister is born. 'Hamaji-kun will be such a good big brother.'

**Minawa**: But I think you will.

**Hamaji**: How do you know that? How do you know that I'll be a good big brother? Then people started to say that 'Hamaji-kun will be a good father some day.' How do people know that? I don't know anything about being a father. How do people know that I won't mess things up? (_Bows his head_) The idea of being a big brother, let alone being a father, scares me to death.

**Minawa**: Do you want to know how I know you'll be a good big brother and father some day? (_Pause; Hamaji looks up at Minawa_) Because you worry about things like that. Sometimes you worry too much and you worry about things that aren't that important. But you worry because you want to be the best you can be. Hamaji, we still have plenty of time. Doctor Kasumi said that it would be best for us to wait at least until I finish growing.

**Hamaji**: How long did she say that would be?

**Minawa**: She said it would be at least another two years… although she doesn't think I'll grow any more than another ten centimeters.

**Hamaji**: We should probably wait until we are finished with high school. Wait a minute. What am I saying? We should at least wait until we're married.

**Minawa**: (_Laughing_) Of course we'll wait until we're married. I think your parents would be very disappointed with you if we didn't.

**Hamaji**: I can think of another reason too.

**Minawa**: What is that?

**Hamaji**: Mahoro-san would kill me if you got pregnant before we got married.

**Minawa**: You're right. She probably would. Or even worse… she might make you wish that she'd kill you.

**Hamaji**: You're right. There are far more important things to worry about. I'm sorry Mi-chan. I am very happy about the news.

**Minawa**: And when the time comes I'm sure you'll do your best to be the best father in the whole world. (_Minawa kisses Hamaji_) Now there is one other matter.

**Hamaji**: What is that?

**Minawa**: The matter of you taking off my uniform.

_Hamaji looks at Minawa questioningly and then a look of understanding comes to his face._

**Hamaji**: I was wondering why you were wearing your uniform since you and Mahoro-san didn't work in the kitchen today. Would you like me to finish taking if off for you?

**Minawa**: That's a silly question. (_Standing up in front of Hamaji_) Of course I would. And I would like you to take off my bra and panties.

**Hamaji**: But I'm not wearing your bra and panties.

**Minawa**: I certainly hope not. You would look very silly if you were wearing them. You know what I mean.

_Minawa takes a step back to allow Hamaji to stand up. Hamaji lifts the apron off over Minawa's head and lets it fall to the ground and then pulls the unfastened top of Minawa's uniform forward while Minawa helps to release her arms from the sleeves. Hamaji then allows the uniform (with the help of a shake of her hips from Minawa) to fall to the floor. Minawa turns to allow Hamaji to unfasten her bra, which Minawa let's fall to the floor. Minawa turns to face Hamaji again. Hamaji slides his hands under the waistband of Minawa's panties and pulls the from Minawa's hips. They likewise fall to the floor_.

**Minawa**: (_Taking a step back from Hamaji_) Do my boobies really look like they're bigger?

**Hamaji**: Yes they do. They do look like they've gotten bigger.

**Minawa**: Would you like if they got bigger than they are now?

**Hamaji**: It doesn't really matter to me. I think they look nice the way they are now and I'm sure they will look nice no matter what happens.

**Minawa**: (_Pause_) Hamaji, do you think I look pretty?

**Hamaji**: I think you look beautiful, Mi-chan.

_Minawa and Hamaji embrace and kiss. Fade to black_

_Scene cuts to Mahoro and Suguru lying side by side in bed asleep. Abruptly Mahoro opens her eyes. She blinks her eyes several times and then turns on her side to Suguru._

**Mahoro**: (_Softly_) Suguru… Suguru… It's time to get up. It's almost time for breakfast.

_Suguru stirs and opens his eyes._

**Suguru**: Good morning Mahoro. What time is it… approximately?

**Mahoro**: I three minu… … it's a little after seven. Breakfast will be ready at eight.

**Suguru**: (_Turning to face Mahoro_) You decided to sleep in this morning?

**Mahoro**: Well… since I'm not cooking this morning… I ahhh… decided to take your advice and set my internal alarm a little later this morning.

**Suguru**: It's nice to wake up with you by my side… (_Smiling_) You never put your pajamas on last night.

**Mahoro**: No, I didn't. You didn't put yours on either.

**Suguru**: No, I fell asleep.

**Mahoro**: That was nice last night.

**Suguru**: Yes it was… Would you like to do it again?

**Mahoro**: We don't have time. We'll be late for breakfast.

**Suguru**: I don't think I'd starve if I missed breakfast.

**Mahoro**: But people will start to talk about us.

**Suguru**: I think they already talk about us. Making it to breakfast on time isn't going to change that… It did feel nice.

**Mahoro**: Yes it did. I felt shivers all through my body.

**Suguru**: Do you like when I touch you there?

**Mahoro**: Yes I do. Do you like touching me there?

**Suguru**: Yes, I do.

_Mahoro and Suguru lie silently for a moment._

**Mahoro**: I suppose I could make you breakfast myself.

**Suguru**: You could.

**Mahoro**: And people already talk about us…

**Suguru**: Yes they do.

**Mahoro**: Then I guess it really doesn't matter if we're a little late for breakfast.

**Suguru**: No it doesn't.

_Suguru draws closer to Mahoro._

**Mahoro**: Hmmm… That feels nice. I do like when you touch me there.

_Scene fades to the interior of the galley. Roka is sitting by himself at a table looking at the screen of the hand held computer. There are no other people in the galley (except for Midori and Aoi occasionally entering and exiting). After several seconds Yoko and Sachio join Roka._

**Sachio**: Good morning Roka-kun.

**Roka**: (_Looking up from the computer screen_) Oh! Good morning Sachio-kun… Yoko-chan.

**Yoko**: Good morning. Mind if we sit down?

**Roka**: No go ahead. (_Roka looks down at the computer and presses a button on the screen and the screen goes dark_) I was just checking out our schedule for the rest of the week.

_Yoko and Sachio sit down. Sachio next to Roka and Yoko sits down across the table from him._

**Sachio**: You're here early this morning. You waiting for someone?

**Roka**: Not particularly. I got up early to get my shower before everyone else got up. I still had to wait for Midori-chan and Aoi-chan to finish theirs.

**Sachio**: Still don't like the idea of taking your shower with the girls around?

**Roka**: No. It's too embarrassing. Yoko-chan, aren't you supposed to be helping with breakfast this morning?

**Yoko**: Midori-chan and Aoi-chan had something special in mind for breakfast… and I volunteered to make stew for dinner. I'm going to show Hisa-chan how to make it.

**Roka**: Hisa-chan?

**Yoko**: My Saint partner from school. I gave her a sample of our lunch yesterday, now she doesn't want to eat at the Saint cafeteria… Roka-kun, have you seen Takara-chan this morning?

**Roka**: No, but it's still early. She is probably still in her room. Did you check there?

**Yoko**: No, not yet.

**Sachio**: There's a rumor that a certain young lady was seen leaving your room last evening.

**Roka**: Yeah, what of it. Takara-chan wanted to talk to someone about something and I was available.

**Yoko**: Miss "Don't Have Any Contact With the Opposite Sex Until You're Married" came to your room to talk. You have to admit that is a bit… uhhh…. hard to believe.

**Roka**: Takara-chan needed to talk about some things at home and she thought I might understand.

**Sachio**: So what happened?

**Roka**: What do you mean what happened. Takara-chan sat on one side of the table; I sat on the other side. She talked and I listened. When she was done talking she said that she felt better and then she left. I'm assuming that she went back to her room to sleep.

**Sachio**: Nothing to say thank you for listening?

**Roka**: (_Raising his voice slightly_) What are you trying to imply? She said thank you. She didn't offer any more and I didn't expect any more and I perfectly happy with that.

**Sachio**: I'm not trying to imply anything.

**Yoko**: It's just that Takara-chan has always been so vocal about being with guys; it just seems strange that she would pick a guy to talk with about something that was bothering her. What did she want to talk about?

**Roka**: That isn't really any of your business.

**Yoko**: I know, but Takara-chan was really down all day yesterday. She wouldn't talk with anyone…

**Voice of Takara**: So is that why you were following me yesterday?

_Yoko, Sachio and Roka jump at the sound of Takara's voice. All turn to see Takara standing in the doorway of the galley._

**Yoko**: Everybody was worried about you.

**Takara**: (_Walking to the table_) I appreciate that, but that doesn't mean that you have to follow me. Who I talk with is my business and nobody else's. (_Turning to Roka_) Roka-kun, do you have anything planned for tonight?

**Roka**: It's not exactly as if there is any place really to go.

**Takara**: Would you come with me tonight? I'm going to meet with someone tonight and I was hoping that you might come along with me.

**Roka**: Sure. I'm available.

**Takara**: (_Sitting down next to Yoko_) Good. It will probably be right after dinner. (_Turning to Yoko_) So did you have any problems with your new uniform? My skirt is so short I can't walk without flashing my underwear. If they think I'm going to wear anything that perverted they have another thing coming. And even when I button my blouse up to the top button its shows so much, it's indecent. I can't believe that they expect…

_Zoom to Roka who just sits and listens… and smiles._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Takara, Roka, Yaeko and Shiori walking together in a hallway. Scene cuts to Miyuki and Riku sitting with Rin, Kiyomi and Karen in the 'family bath' at the Sukura bathhouse. Scene cuts back to Takara, Roka, Yaeko and Shiori walking together in a hallway. Scene cuts to Chizu and Kaito are seated next to each other at a table. Chizu's head is resting on her arms on the table and she looks quite unhappy. Scene cuts to bridge. Kenta is sitting in the co-pilot's seat with his head down and his chin resting on the consol. Sera is sitting in the pilot's seat adjusting some of the ship's settings. Kira enters. Cut to Kenta blushing. Scene cuts back to Miyuki and Riku sitting with Rin, Kiyomi and Karen in the 'family bath' at the Sukura bathhouse._

**[Voice Over**

**Voice of Miyuki**: It looks like Takara-chan and Roka-kun really have become a couple.

**Voice of Rin**: I think something is wrong...

**Voice of Aoi**: Hey… wait a minute… Why can't we do the previews? This is going to be our last chance.

**Voice of Midori**: You're even in the next episode.

**Voice of Rin**: We are?

**Voice of Miyuki**: Yeah, what do you expect? They have us in the bath. OK… go ahead.

**Voice of Midori**: (_Clearing throat_) It looks like Takara-chan and Roka-kun really have become a couple.

**Voice of Aoi**: I think something is wrong. Are you sure that's Takara-chan?

**Voice of Rin**: I'm sure.

**Voice of Midori**: Quiet! (_Pause_) I'm sure. I don't think I've ever seen Chizu-chan look that sad.

**Voice of Aoi**: She was having all kinds of tests. I hope nothing is wrong.

**Voice of Midori**: Kenta-kun doesn't look that happy either.

**Voice of Aoi**: I think it's because Sera-san and Kira-san are picking on him.

**Voice of Midori**: I wonder what they said to make him blush like that.

_Pause_

**Voice of Miyuki**: Why do they always have to show us in the bath? I think all they want to do is show off your boobs.

**Voice of Rin**: If you don't like the way you look, talk to the artists and have them draw you bigger.

**Voice of Miyuki**: It's that easy?

**Voice of Rin**: That's what I did.

**Voice of Miyuki**: What?

**Episode 40: Loose Ends?**


	40. Episode 40 Loose Ends

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 40: Loose Ends**

_Cut to the regular theme opening._

_Scene opens with Takara, Roka, Yaeko and Shiori walking together in a hallway._

**Roka**: Will this feel any different than when we tried this in your room the other night?

**Yaeko**: I can't really say, but I don't think so.

_The group walks silently for a few steps._

**Roka**: So you and Shiori-chan talk like this all the time?

**Shiori**: Not all the time. If Ya-chan and I stay linked too long I feel really tired afterwards.

**Takara**: But you do seem to communicate with each other without saying anything.

**Yaeko**: But we aren't actually linked. I think it's more because we've known each other for so long we kind of know what the other is thinking without actually saying anything. Shiori is right though. Being linked is very tiring.

**Takara**: Does Hana-chan know that we're coming to visit?

**Yaeko**: We talked about it yesterday when I brought Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun to visit.

**Roka**: Did Hana-chan link with them?

**Yaeko**: No, they just talked. Hana didn't think that Minawa-chan would feel comfortable linking considering their background.

**Roka**: Did they know each other before… when they were still cyborgs?

**Yaeko**: Technically they are both still cyborgs. Only the implants that affected their thought processes have been removed. And they only knew each other by reputation. Minawa-chan had never actually met Hana before yesterday. Minawa-chan only had had contact with Hana's partner, Cyborg 183.

**Takara**: Did they talk for long?

**Yaeko**: Just a little while. Hana wanted to apologize for some of the things her partner had done to Minawa-chan… and to tell Minawa-chan not to feel bad for what she had to do to save Hamaji-kun and me.

**Takara**: What will we have to do when we want to visit Hana on our own?

**Yaeko**: You'll need to contact Doctor Kasumi. She'll let you know if she thinks Hana is feeling well enough to see visitors.

**Takara**: Thank you for making the arrangements for me to do this.

**Yaeko**: Thank you for being willing to visit… And thank you Roka-kun. This has to be a little bit weird for you.

**Roka**: No weirder than the idea of going to school on a space ship. Takara-chan is right though. It wouldn't be right if no one went to visit your friend while you're gone.

**Takara**: We're going to try to visit two or three times a week.

**Yaeko**: Doctor Kasumi said that it might be possible for you to take Hana out of the hospital area. Hana would have to ride in one of the zero-g chairs, but that still won't be for a while.

**Takara**: I understand that, but then I can take Hana-chan to meet the other members of our class.

**Yaeko**: That would be nice.

**Shiori**: Takara-chan, have the other members of your class said anything about you visiting Hana?

**Takara**: Not really. They've said more about me hanging around with Roka-kun.

**Roka**: (_Blushing_) I'm sorry about that.

**Takara**: Don't be. It's my own fault. I was the one who always preached to everyone about how perverted guys were and about not having any relationship with a guy before you're married. Now I'm hanging around with 'the enemy'. I should expect all of the grief I get.

**Roka**: It still isn't right. Just because we're talking with each other they think that…

**Takara**: They think we're doing all of the things I always preached not to do… and no matter what we say, that's exactly what they are going to think. In fact the more we deny it, the more certain they'll be that is exactly what we are doing. (_Pause_) Don't worry about it. We know what we are and aren't doing… and that's what matters.

**Roka**: (_Smiling_) Do you still consider me 'the enemy'?

**Takara**: No, you're not 'the enemy'. Right now I think I only have one enemy… and that's myself… but I think with everyone's help I'll be able to come to terms with that enemy.

**Yaeko**: (_Stopping by a door_) Well, here we are?

**Roka**: (_Looking around_) This doesn't look like a hospital.

**Shiori**: That's what I thought at first, but we're used to hospitals being a separate building. Here the medical facility is just another part of the Command Ship.

**Takara**: Just like the school doesn't really feel like a school. It's just an area separated from the rest of the ship by a set of doors.

**Roka**: But I don's even remember coming through any doors.

**Shiori**: They're all automatic…

**Takara**: And you were to busy talking to notice.

**Yaeko**: Are you ready for this?

**Takara**: I guess so

**Roka**: As ready as I'll ever be.

**Yaeko**: Just remember, if you feel any discomfort while you're linked, let me know and I'll block you so you can unlink… just like we practiced. (_Pause_) If you're ready…

_There are nods from Shiori, Takara and Roka. Yaeko presses some contacts by the side of the door and the door slides open. As they enter the room the scene fades to the galley. Chizu and Kaito are seated next to each other at a table. Chizu's head is resting on her arms on the table and she looks quite unhappy._

**Kaito**: Chizu it isn't as bad as you think it is.

**Chizu**: I know. And really it's what I expected. It just hearing the doctor actually say it

**Kaito**: (_Putting his hand on Chizu's back_) But we can make this work out. You heard what Doctor Kasumi said.

**Chizu**: I know. I know we can make it work out. I know we can.

**Kaito**: So don't be so down about it.

_Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa and Hamaji enter the galley. They stop and look at Chizu who lifts her head and forces a smile to her face._

**Mahoro**: Is Chizu-chan all right?

**Kaito**: We just came back from our meeting with Doctor Kasumi. She told us the results of the tests.

**Suguru**: And?

**Chizu**: It's what my parents suspected. I have the same genetic defect as my mother. I'm going to have the same problems as my mother if I try to have a baby.

Chizu rests her head back on her arms on the table.

**Kaito**: (_Turning to Chizu_) Chizu, you're not telling them everything. (_Turning to Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa and Hamaji_) Apparently the condition that Chizu has is not unknown among Saint. Doctor Kasumi told us that there are a number of women aboard this ship that have a very similar condition… (_Turning to Chizu and raising his voice slightly for emphasis_) and they have all been able to have children safely… in fact several children in one case. (_Turning back to face Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa and Hamaji_) If they know that the condition exists, they can administer medication that will prevent the same problems that Chizu's mother had. Doctor Kasumi said that if Chizu's mom and dad wanted to have another child, they could do it with this treatment.

**Hamaji**: Then Chizu-chan, why so glum? It sounds like there shouldn't be a problem.

**Chizu**: The problem is that I'd have to come here to have the baby. I'd have to be here from the time I get pregnant to the time that the baby is born.

**Hamaji**: I think Chizu-chan is worried about having to eat the Saint food for nine months.

**Minawa**: Hamaji! Stop that! (_Turning to Chizu_) Maybe when the time comes we can come here together. Doctor Kasumi said that it would probably be best if I were here on the Command Ship when Hamaji and I have our children, because of the cybernetic implants. When the time comes we can plan to do that.

**Suguru**: That's the whole point… When the time comes. Unless the two of you are planning to have children while you're still in high school, it's going to be a while before you have to worry about it. Who knows… by that time all of that medical technology may be available on Earth. Maybe by that time it won't be an issue. There will be a vaccine that will take care of the problem.

**Hamaji**: That won't work… That will involve a needle.

**Suguru**: Hamaji-kun…

**Hamaji**: Sorry…

**Chizu**: That all right, Suguru-kun. (_Forcing a smile to her face_) Hamaji-kun is right… and so are you. I know you are. I'm sure that everything will work out… but…

**Kaito**: Will you stop that! I said that it doesn't matter.

**Chizu**: I know… but…

**Suguru**: But what?

**Kaito**: It seems that this genetic defect has a tendency for women to have female children more than male children.

**Chizu**: It's more likely for a female child to come to full term than a male child. It's just the way it works out.

**Kaito**: And I said that it doesn't matter to me. It isn't that important that we have a son. I will be happy as long as you are healthy and the baby is healthy… when we decide to have a family.

**Chizu**: (_Laugh to self and smile_) You're right… as usual.

**Mahoro**: If it makes you feel any better Chizu-chan, I made some of your favorite peach pie for dessert for dinner… but I think I might be able to spare a slice… or two.

**Chizu**: (_Beaming smile_) Thank you Mahoro-san. Thank you so very much. Thank you all so very much.

_Mahoro extends her hand to Chizu. Chizu takes Mahoro's hand and she stands up. Mahoro and Chizu walk toward the kitchen with the others following._

_Scene fades to the bridge of Sera's ship. Sera is sitting in the pilot's seat and Kira is sitting in the co-pilots seat. After several seconds Kenta enters the bridge._

**Kenta**: Everything is secured. I can't believe that those trainer ships actually fit in the hold.

**Sera**: I knew they would fit… once we got all of the garbage out of the hold. Half of that stuff was my brother's. Well if he wants any of it, he'll have to come here and get it out of storage. I was tempted to just dump it out into hyperspace.

**Kenta**: (_Kneeling down next to Sera_) Did I see a hot tub in the hold?

**Sera**: Oh! We still have to get that out. That's for Commander Leesha.

**Kira**: Hot tub?

**Sera**: It's one of the features of Earth that you'll come to appreciate… a hot bath.

**Kira**: Bath?

**Kenta**: (_Laughing to himself and turning to Kira_) Basically a large container of hot water where you can sit and relax. We'll have to introduce you to Uncle Sakura and Miyuki-chan when we get to Earth. (_Turning to Sera_) Where is Commander Leesha going to put it?

**Sera**: The plan is to put this one onto the area where the exchange students will be living.

**Kenta**: This one?

**Sera**: Eventually when all of the issues are worked out Commander Leesha would like to have one installed near here quarters?

**Kenta**: What issues could there be with installing a bath?

**Sera**: Plumbing for it for one. But the biggest issue is water.

**Kenta**: Why would water be an issue?

**Sera**: (_Snicker_) I guess coming from a planet where water covers such a large portion of the planet, you wouldn't think of it. Water is probably the most precious thing on a Saint ship… even more precious than gold is on Earth. Its use is very carefully regulated.

**Kenta**: But Leesha-san is the ship's commander. Couldn't she just allocate the water she would need?

**Kira**: A ship's commander might have almost unlimited authority in many things but not in matters concerning water. Each ship has a water allocation committee and their word is final. Not even a ship's commander can override their decisions.

**Sera**: That's why, on my next trip from Earth back to the Command Ship, I'm going to transport a hold full of water. Now that we've clean all of my brother's garbage out of there, I'll have enough space for the water Commander Leesha wants for all of her projects.

**Kira**: (_After a reflective pause_) Sera-san, I was wondering. Now that we have the trainer ships in the hold, how do we get them out when we get to Earth? I didn't think your ship could land on a planetary surface.

**Sera**: It can't.

**Kira**: Then how do we unload the ships?

**Sera**: Simple. When we get back to Earth, you and Kenta will each get into a ship, I'll open the hold bay doors, release the trainers, the ships will drop out and you'll fly it down to the planet.

**Kira**: What? I've never piloted a ship by myself. And I've never even been near a planetary surface before… other than this small satellite planet.

**Kenta**: It doesn't seem difficult. I've been practicing in the simulator… and I didn't die after the third attempt.

**Sera**: You'll get the chance to practice during the trip back to Earth. I don't think you'll have any problems picking it up.

**Kenta**: Have you decided on a landing site yet?

**Sera**: Not really. Commander Hayato was going to find out if there was a suitable location near the school. It would be really inconvenient if we had to land at the Vesper headquarters.

**Kenta**: I guess parking it in my back yard would be out of the question?

**Sera**: (_Smiling and nodding her head_) Yeah. I don't even want to think about the permits you'd have to get to do that.

**Kenta**: You're right. Just the forms and permits for us to have a car are more than enough.

**Kira**: What's a car?

_Both Sera and Kenta turn to look at Kira._

**Kenta**: It will be easier to explain things like that to you when we get back to Earth. By the way Sera-chan, when are you planning to leave tomorrow?

**Sera**: I've been telling everyone that we were leaving at eleven, tomorrow morning, so that after everyone says their goodbyes we can leave by twelve.

**Kira**: How long is the trip to Earth?

**Sera**: About fifty hours… unless some hot shot cadets manages to make record time again.

**Kenta**: I'm sorry. I just kept all of the navigation and engine settings at the levels in the manual.

**Sera**: (_Turning to Kira; Laughing_) What really hurts is… I was designed and built to do exactly that and I can't do it as well as Kenta-kun can.

_Scene fades to the interior of Yaeko and Shiori's quarters. Shiori is standing (not wearing nightclothes, back to the audience) in front of the mirror brushing her hair. Yaeko is in bed (under the covers, but also not wearing nightclothes) watching Shiori. After a moment Shiori finishes brushing her hair and places the brush on the dresser, turns and climbs into bed next to Yaeko._

**Shiori**: Do you have all of your things packed?

**Yaeko**: Of course I do. How about you?

**Shiori**: I figure I can put it off until about a half hour before we leave.

**Yaeko**: You would. Just grab all of your clothes from the dresser and stuff them into your travel bag.

**Shiori**: (_Looking rather proud of herself_) Actually I have most of my things already packed. I did that while you went to talk to Doctor Kasumi.

**Yaeko**: I'm amazed.

**Shiori**: I didn't think we'd have the time in the morning, especially if we go to visit Hana before we leave. What did Doctor Kasumi have to say?

**Yaeko**: She's really encouraged by the progress that Hana's made in just the short time that we've been here. She asked me to teach her some of my linking and blocking techniques. We worked on it a little after dinner and we may practice again tomorrow morning before we leave for Earth.

**Shiori**: Doctor Kasumi seems more comfortable with her condition than when we first arrived.

**Yaeko**: She still isn't comfortable, but I don't think it scares her as much as it did when we first got here.

**Shiori**: And Takara-chan and Roka-kun seemed to hit it off with Hana.

**Yaeko**: I'm glad that Takara-chan and Roka-kun feel at least somewhat comfortable being linked with Hana… but I thought Takara-chan was going to lose it when Hana told them that Takara-chan and Roka-kun needed to be more honest about the way they feel about each other.

**Shiori**: Takara-chan didn't need to hear that. (_Pause_) I feel sorry for Takara-chan. She really does hurt, doesn't she? Even I can feel it.

**Yaeko**: She does… and it's going to take a long time for that hurt to go away… but I think if anyone can help her… Roka-kun can. I think he's going to be Takara-chan's angel.

_Shiori cuddles up to Yaeko and gives her a kiss._

**Shiori**: (_Pause_) Ya-chan, are you going to tell the girls from the class that you're part Saint?

**Yaeko**: (_After a moment of reflection_) I think so. I think they're going to find out about it eventually and… it might be better if they heard it from me rather than from some news service.

**Shiori**: (_Pause_) Are you going to tell them that you can hear what they're thinking?

**Yaeko**: Not unless I really have to… But that means we're going to have to be careful. If I hadn't told Takara-chan, I think she would have figured it out eventually.

**Shiori**: Do you think they'll figure out that we are… ahhh…?

**Yaeko**: That we have a special relationship? Probably as soon as they find out that we're going to be two of the people who are volunteering to share a room. Does that bother you?

**Shiori**: Only because I know how nasty some of the people can be… otherwise it doesn't bother me at all.

**Yaeko**: Just remember, after the week at the lodge, we won't be seeing most of the members of our class again… at least on a regular basis.

**Shiori**: We'll be seeing Kumiko-chan and Toshi-chan. They'll be going to school with us… and somehow I think they'll be in the same class.

**Yaeko**: It does seem to be working out that way… but I think of anyone from our class… except maybe Enji-sensei and Tachibana-sensei… they'll understand how we feel about each other. (_Pause_) You know, Shiori, I was watching you while your were brushing your hair and I think your breasts have definitely gotten bigger.

**Shiori**: Do you think so?

**Yaeko**: I do.

**Shiori**: I thought it might be wishful thinking on my part but the bras I brought are tight.

**Yaeko**: I really do think so.

**Shiori**: I was going to say the same thing about you.

**Yaeko**: I already knew that I'd have to buy new bras when we got back to Earth. Maybe it has something to do about being in space. Kira-chan isn't exactly tiny.

**Shiori**: No she isn't.

**Yaeko**: Maybe you'll end up as big as Saori… or maybe even Kaori.

**Shiori**: Sometimes I don't understand how they can stand up straight. I'm not sure I'd really like to be that big… That is… unless you'd like me that big.

**Yaeko**: I'd like you no matter how big or small you are. (_Pause_) Shiori, would you mind if I touched your breasts?

**Shiori**: No, I wouldn't mind at all… as long as I can touch yours.

**Yaeko**: I wouldn't mind at all… I wouldn't mind if you touched me in other places… I wouldn't mind at all…

_Yaeko and Shiori embrace and kiss_

_Fade to black_

**Yaeko**: Shiori… that feels… feels so very nice.

**Shiori**: Yes… yes it does.

_Cut to mid show break._

_Scene opens with Miyuki and Riku sitting with Rin, Kiyomi and Karen in the 'family bath' at the Sakura bathhouse._

**Miyuki**: Rin-chan, you're an idiot.

**Karen**: I keep telling her that, but she still plans on going ahead with it.

**Rin**: He said that he just wants to talk. How can it hurt?

**Karen**: This is your father we're talking about, Rin. It can hurt a lot.

**Kiyomi**: She won't be alone. I'll be with her.

**Karen**: And how many of my husband's thugs do you think you'll be able to handle?

**Rin**: Father said that he'd come alone.

**Miyuki**: Rin-chan, can you really trust your father to keep his word. From everything you've told me about him, I wouldn't believe it.

**Rin**: But he sounded so different when he called. At first I didn't even think it was father. Maybe I'm just imagining it, but he actually sounded concerned. Maybe he has had a change of heart.

**Karen**: The only way your father is going to have a change of heart is if he has a transplant… and that would be a waste of a perfectly good heart. At least take Kanoko-chan along with you.

**Rin**: I said that Kiyomi and I would come by ourselves… and I don't even know when or where we are going to meet… (_quietly_) or that's even if he'll call me back.

**Karen**: I'm just worried about you. Your father can't be trusted to keep his word on anything. That's the way he is and I don't think there is anything that will change that.

_Scene shifts to the bridge of Sera's ship. Mahoro, Suguru, Chizu, Kaito, Minawa, Hamaji, Nayoko, Tori, and Umeko (with Slash sitting at her side) are already in their seats. Sera is in the pilot's seat and Kenta is in the co-pilot's seat. Kira is standing directly behind Kenta. After a moment Yaeko and Shiori come running onto the bridge._

**Yaeko**: (_As she sits in her seat and buckles in_) I'm sorry were so late. It took longer to say goodbye to Hana than I expected.

**Sera**: That's all right. I factored that into my scheduling. Do you have all of your gear stored?

**Shiori**: (_After buckling in_) We just kind of threw things into the cabin we were using on the way here. I hope that will be all right.

**Sera**: That's fine. We have plenty of cabin space. Minawa-chan, did you and Hamaji-kun pick another cabin?

**Minawa**: We moved into the cabin where Matsuhira-sensei was.

**Hamaji**: Speaking of Matsuhira-sensei… I only saw him once or twice the whole time we were here.

**Umeko**: It sounds like Hamaji-kun and Minawa-chan should have gotten out of their cabin more often.

**Nayoko**: Umeko-chan! They moved him into the living quarters block for single faculty members. He's been staying there most of the time. They're even making him eat his meals there.

**Tori**: I'll bet he's regretting coming to the Command Ship.

**Sera**: I'll let Leesha-san know. That wasn't the arrangement that was supposed to be made. He was supposed to stay in the student block with the exchange students and act as a chaperone.

**Umeko**: Maybe that will happen when everyone moves into his or her regular quarters. There wasn't exactly space in the area where we were staying.

**Sera**: There was space. Commander Takashi found space for us very quickly… after Leesha-san spoke to him.

**Tori**: Were Takara-chan and Roka-kun with you when you went to see your friend?

**Shiori**: Both of them were with us. Why do you ask?

**Tori**: They didn't come to say goodbye before we left.

**Yaeko**: Doctor Kasumi wanted to go over some things about Hana with us before we left. Like I said things went a bit longer than I expected.

**Umeko**: (_To Yaeko_) You've been spending a lot of time with Takara-chan lately… Do you have any idea what's up with her?

**Yaeko**: What do you mean?

**Umeko**: Well, this morning at breakfast she actually apologized to me for all of the things she said when she was trying to figure out who had given me the CD. And then there is the whole thing about her hanging around with Roka-kun.

**Shiori**: What's wrong with that? They seem like pretty good friends.

**Umeko**: You don't understand. Takara-chan has always been the poster child for remaining celibate until after your first child is born.

**Mahoro**: (_Sounding bewildered_) I don't see how that is possible.

_Everyone looks at Mahoro._

**Suguru**: I think Umeko-chan was exaggerating to make a point.

**Mahoro**: Oh! That's good because that doesn't sound like it would be very much fun.

_Suguru shakes his head. Umeko stares at Mahoro for a moment and then continues._

**Umeko**: Takara-chan would yell at us if we even suggested that we'd like to spend some private time with a guy. Now she seems to be spending a lot of private time with Roka-kun.

**Yaeko**: Takara-chan needed someone she could talk to about things that were bothering her… and Roka-kun seems to be willing to listen without being critical.

**Umeko**: It still seems very strange to me. I bet it won't be long before they're sleeping together.

**Yaeko**: I don't think so. I think that may take a very long time.

**Sera**: Well, if everyone is finished discussing everyone else's problems, I've received our departure clearance. Kira-san, you might want to find a seat just in case Kenta-kun decides to bump into something on the way out of here. Everyone else, please make sure you're buckled in securely. I don't think Kenta-kun would deliberately hit anything… but you never know.

_Scene fades to bridge. Kenta is sitting in the co-pilot's seat with his head down and his chin resting on the consol. Sera is sitting in the pilot's seat adjusting some of the ship's settings._

**Sera**: (_Looking over at Kenta_) Are you still moping about what I said about bumping into things? I said I was sorry.

**Kenta**: (_Lifting his head from the consol_) I'm not moping. I'm just thinking. And what you said didn't bother me. I knew you were just joking.

**Sera**: So what are you thinking about? Your chin is making a permanent imprint in the control panel.

**Kenta**: Sorry.

**Sera**: So what's bothering you? Are you that depressed about going back to Earth?

**Kenta**: No, actually I'm looking forward to going home.

**Sera**: So…

_Kenta sits quietly for a moment._

**Kenta**: It's that… well… (_pause_) I was wondering why you assigned me to a cabin instead of both of us staying on the bridge like we did on the way to the Command Ship.

_Sera looks at Kenta and begins to snicker to herself._

**Kenta**: What?

**Sera**: Is that's what's bothering you? You were hoping to sleep with me in the pilot's chair again, weren't you?

**Kenta**: Well… (_bowing head_) it did feel nice being that close to you.

**Sera**: It felt nice having you that close to me… But things are different now.

**Kenta**: Because you're a commander and I'm a cadet.

**Sera**: No. As far as I'm concerned the commander and cadet thing was never an issue… and it certainly isn't an issue now that we've left the Command Ship. I figured that you'd be more comfortable sleeping in a bed rather than the pilot's seats. And since there are three of us who can monitor the ships operation we can work in shifts… which means that Kira-san can watch the controls while you and I have some time together.

**Kenta**: Oh! (_slowly_) Then why didn't you assign us to the same cabin?

**Sera**: (_Smiling_) That's one of the lessons we haven't covered yet… the paperwork… as you'd call it on Earth. Before departure I have to file a flight plan… and a cargo manifest… and a passenger manifest… with cabin assignments. Normally Commander Hayato doesn't even look at the cabin assignments… if fact I don't think he ever really sees it. Eimi-san usually handles everything. But on the Command Ship, Commander Takashi goes over every detail… he is rather anal about the details… especially when Leesha-san is on Earth. And after Commander Takashi's lecture about letting my personal feelings interfere with my position as a commander… I thought it might be best if we weren't assigned to the same room. (_Coyly_) That doesn't mean that I couldn't somehow find my way into you're room some time… completely by mistake of course.

**Voice of Kira**: I'm sorry. Am I interrupting an intimate moment?

_Sera and Kenta jump at the sound of Kira's voice. Both turn. Scene shifts to show Kira standing at the entrance of the bridge. Kira enters and walks to the control panel._

**Kenta**: No… No… Nothing really.

**Sera**: Kenta-kun was just trying to convince me to go to bed with him?

_Kenta blushes brightly._

**Kira**: Has he succeeded?

**Sera**: Almost. He's made a very strong argument in favor of it. I think there are a few fine points he needs to touch on and I might actually consider doing it.

**Kira**: If you'd like, I can monitor the ship while Kenta-kun touches on those points… although there might be a few points you might like to touch on also.

**Sera**: Hmmm… that's true… that's true. I'm not sure how long this may take. I hope we can cover all of the points before dinnertime.

**Kira**: That's nearly three hours. If it takes you that long to get your differences uncovered and come to a unified decision… well…

**Kenta**: (_Blushing very brightly_) Will you two please stop!

_Kira and Sera begin to laugh. Sera stands and walks to Kenta._

**Kira**: (_Smiling_) Gee… He acts like we're saying something perverted.

**Sera**: (_Smiling and shaking her head_) I think it must be a thing about guys from Earth. (_Extending her hand to Kenta_) Come on… Since Kira-san has extended the offer, let's take some time to do something we really haven't been able to do since we arrived at the Command Ship… have some private time together.

_Kenta takes Sera's hand and stands. She moves close to Kenta and gives him a kiss on the cheek._

**Kira**: (_Mockingly_) Uuuu… A public display of affection… What will Commander Takashi think?

**Sera**: I don't care what Commander Takashi thinks. (_Leading Kenta past Kira_) Let's go to your quarters and see if you can guess the color of the panties I'm wearing.

**Kira**: (_Stopping Kenta as he passes and whispering loudly in his ear_) Don't let Sera-san fool you. She isn't wearing any.

_As Sera leads Kenta away he begins to blush again._

_Scene fades to the ship's galley. Nayoko, Tori, Umeko and Slash enter from the kitchen and sit down at a table. They all look exhausted. Slash sits down next to Umeko and Umeko scratches his head._

**Tori**: Cooking with Mahoro-san is something else. I couldn't keep up with her.

**Umeko**: I hope she doesn't go that fast when she's teaching. I couldn't even see the knife blade when she was cutting the vegetables. One second their in one piece, then suddenly their all chopped up.

**Tori**: And every slice is absolutely perfect. Slash, does Mahoro-san always move that fast?

**Slash**: Mahoro has moved considerably slower since her systems were downgraded, but yes, Mahoro can move very quickly when she wants to.

**Nayoko**: Slash, you were rather quiet while we were on the Command Ship… Not your usually life of the party.

**Slash**: When I was here the first time I found that I made the people somewhat uncomfortable when I spoke. I thought it best if I remain silent… especially around Commander Takashi.

**Tori**: Probably a wise choice. He makes me feel kind of creepy… not like if I knew he was peeking at me in the shower creepy… but like 'Why are you even here?' creepy.

**Umeko**: Tori-chan, you do have a way with words… You're right though. Commander Takashi couldn't be described as friendly even under the best of circumstances. I didn't have that feeling around the students and teachers.

**Tori**: Even the members of Commander Takashi's staff were nice… when he wasn't around.

**Nayoko**: The few times I left our area I felt that people were uneasy… like I was an outsider.

**Umeko**: Well we are, aren't we? And it's not as if it difficult to tell that we're 'not from around here'. With our black hair and our less than blue eyes we do stick out.

**Tori**: And the fact that we really aren't that well endowed in the area of our breasts. Some of the women I saw made Saori-sensei look flat chested.

**Umeko**: I wouldn't go quite that far.

**Nayoko**: I would.

**Voice of Mahoro**: You would what?

_All jump at the sound of Mahoro's voice (including Slash). All turn toward the sound of Mahoro's voice. Mahoro is exiting the kitchen carrying a tray with teacups, a pot of tea and a plate of pastries._

**Mahoro**: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. (_Pause_) So what would you…?

**Tori**: We were talking about the Saint women and the fact that they a somewhat… ahhh… better endowed than we are.

**Mahoro**: That does seem to be a common trait among many of the Saint women.

**Nayoko**: Tori-chan was saying that some of the women she saw would make Saori-sensei look flat chested. I was agreeing with her.

**Umeko**: (_Laughing_) I have a problem with thinking of Saori-sensei as flat chested. It doesn't work for me.

**Tori**: Mahoro-san, what do you have there?

**Mahoro**: Oh! I was experimenting with some recipes. (_Setting the tray on the table_) I was hoping that you would try them and tell me what you think.

**Umeko**: I'm sure they're excellent. What's in them?

**Mahoro**: (_Indicating with her hand_) These have a red bean paste filling… These have an almond paste filling… And these have a sweet cherry filling.

**Tori**: No peach filling?

**Mahoro**: I have a few of those set aside for Chizu-chan… but was almost out of peaches.

**Tori**Chizu-chan sure does like your cooking Mahoro-san.

**Umeko**: Chizu-chan likes any kind of food. I don't understand why she isn't five times bigger than she is.

**Tori**: I just remember when Mahoro-san first came to live with Suguru-kun and Chizu-chan would try something that Mahoro-san made. I've never heard anyone screech like that. "It's so good!"

**Nayoko**: I haven't heard Chizu-chan do that lately.

**Mahoro**: Not unless I come up with something new and really different. It's a challenge, but I can still get a squeal from her. (_Smiling_) It makes me feel really good.

**Tori**: Are you looking forward to being a teacher?

**Nayoko**: We really should get used to calling you sensei.

**Mahoro**: Please don't do that… you'll only make me feel more nervous.

**Umeko**: You're nervous about teaching?

**Mahoro**: It's something I've never done before.

**Nayoko**: I've heard you tell stories about the terrible, huge robotic monsters you've faced in battle… (_Mahoro nods_) It won't be much different… only the monsters are smaller… but even scarier.

_All laugh. Mahoro pours tea for all and everyone chooses a piece of pastry._

_Scene fades to the area around the transport device. Gathered are Mahoro, Suguru, Yaeko, Shiori, Umeko, Nayoko, Tori, Slash, Chizu, and Kaito_.

**Kaito**: Do you think he'll go ahead and actually do it?

**Chizu**: I'll bet he wimps out at the last minute… not that I would mind if he did do it. She really does deserve it.

**Tori**: (_Standing next to Chizu_) What are you talking about?

**Chizu**: Nothing. It's something that Hamaji-kun was talking about doing.

**Tori**: Where are Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun?

**Umeko**: (_Standing next to Tori_) They're probably still in their room making out.

**Tori**: Stop that! I'm sure they just need some extra time to get the bags packed…

**Umeko**: Because they spent too much time making out.

**Tori**: (_Shaking her head_) Umeko-chan, you have a one track mind.

_Sera enters with Minawa and Hamaji. Minawa and Hamaji walk and stand near Chizu and Kaito._

**Sera**: Is everyone here?

**Suguru**: Everyone except Kira-san and Kenta-kun.

**Sera**: They're moving things out of the hold so that when we open the bay doors to release the trainer ships we don't end up dumping the rest of the stuff in there into space. All I need is to have to pay littering fines. (_Pause_) Ya-chan… Shiori-chan… I need to ask a huge favor of you.

**Yaeko**: What is it?

**Sera**: I was just finished communicating with Leesha-san. It seems that she need to get back to the Command Ship rather quickly.

**Suguru**: Is there some problem at the Command Ship?

**Sera**: No… I think it has to do with the treaty that Leesha-san has been negotiating with Earth. Something she needs to discuss with Matthew.

**Mahoro**: Couldn't Captain Hiyoku take her to the Command Ship?

**Sera**: He could, but he doesn't feel comfortable with making the calculations for the micro jump. He'll stay here in case the ambassador needs a ship.

**Yaeko**: So will you be able to help get my class to the lodge tomorrow?

**Sera**: No problem. Leesha-san can't leave until after a meeting tomorrow evening. There'll be plenty of time… even to take your friends for a little excursion.

**Shiori**: Just no death dives and barrel rolls…

**Sera**: At least not right after lunch.

**Yaeko**: So what would you like me to do for you?

**Sera**: I was hoping you wouldn't mind having Kira-san stay at the lodge with you and your class. I was going to spend time with her until she had a chance to adjust being on Earth, but that won't work out… and I thought that you might be the best person to help her out.

**Yaeko**: Sure… Why not… I think it's going to be a bit crowded at the lodge, but I don't think it will be a problem.

**Sera**: I'll let Leesha-san know. Once I do that we'll be ready to transport down.

_Sera exits toward the bridge._

**Umeko**: (_To Minawa and Hamaji_) So did Sera-san have to drag you two from your room?

**Hamaji**: No. We were helping Kenta-kun and Kira-chan move things in the hold. There were a few things there that were too heavy for them to move by themselves.

**Tori**: You were helping them move things in the hold.

**Hamaji**: Me! You're joking. Of course not. Mi-chan ended up moving them by her self.

_Scene fades to show the front of the Saint Embassy. There is a small group of people gathered including the parents of the returning students, Ambassador Hoshi and his wife, Leesha, Saori and Ryuga, Miyuki and Riku, Natsune, Akine and Harune, Yukio, Akio, Yasou, Tani and Misaki, Rin, Karen and Kiyomi, Kanoko and Akiko, Eimi Shina and Professor Hokato._

_A bright light appears in the middle of a roped off area. The light intensifies and a downward movement can be seen within the light. The light becomes very bright and then vanishes. Standing in a tight group are Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Chizu, Kaito, Shiori, Yaeko, Umeko, Nayoko, Tori and Kenta._

**Kenta**: (_Lifting his wristband to his mouth and speaking into it_) Transport complete. Everyone is safe and sound.

**Voice of Sera**: Acknowledged. I'll pick you up after you've had a chance to say hello to your parents.

**Kenta**: Acknowledged. I'll give you a call in a few minutes.

**Voice of Sera**: Take your time. There isn't any rush. Sera out.

_All step out of the roped off area and move to greet the appropriate people. Rin, Kiyomi, Karen, Miyuki and Riku step forward to greet Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Chizu and Kaito. Kaito steps forward and gives Riku a hug and whispers something in Riku's ear. Riku almost laughs out loud._

**Rin**: Welcome home, you slackers. It must be nice. Some of us had to stay behind and work.

**Miyuki**: Yeah, welcome home. Hopefully now that his brother is home Riku won't be so moody and depressed. I hope Kaito-kun wasn't Mister Sourpuss for the entire trip like his brother was.

**Chizu**: He never had the chance. I kept him occupied in other ways.

**Miyuki**: I'm sure you did. Was Hamaji-kun a sourpuss for the whole trip?

**Minawa**: No, Hamaji and I had a good time. He was a lot of fun.

**Miyuki**: How did the cabin arrangements work out? Did the four of you spend some quality time together?

**Minawa**: We had a wonderful time together. It was actually quite educational.

**Miyuki**: Educational? What do you mean?

_Without saying anything Hamaji walks up to Miyuki, embraces her and kisses her. Zoom in to Miyuki's initial look of shock. After a moment her eyes widen._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Miyuki standing wide-eyed looking at Hamaji. Scene cuts to show Saori and Ryuga talking with Shiori and Yaeko. Scene cuts to Nayoko, Mahoro, Suguru, Hamaji, Minawa, Kanoko and Akiko talking in a group. Cut to Kanoko looking somewhat distressed. Cut to Natsune and Yukio talking outside of the Saint embassy. Cut to Natsune and Yukio kissing. Cut to Ichiro Todoroki sitting at a table at an outdoor café._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin**: So Miyuki-chan, what did Hamaji-kun exactly do?

**Voice of Miyuki**: I don't want to talk about it.

**Voice of Rin**: Have it your way, but eventually we're going to find out.

**Voice of Miyuki**: It is nice to have everyone back on Earth again.

**Voice of Rin**: Even Hamaji-kun?

**Voice of Miyuki**: Come on. Lay off.

**Voice of Rin**: Kanoko-san looks upset about something.

**Voice of Miyuki**: I think her boyfriend from the hospital may have done something to upset her.

**Voice of Rin**: Have they found the body yet?

**Voice of Chizu**: Hey Miyuki-chan, what's up with Natsune-chan and Yukio-kun? He looks upset about something too.

**Voice of Miyuki**: I think Yukio-kun's mother is still trying to arrange a maggiage contract with my parents.

**Voice of Rin**: From the looks of it Yukio-kun's mother may not have to.

**Voice of Chizu**: So Rin-chan, are you really going to meet with your father?

**Voice of Rin**: I don't want to talk about it.

**Episode 41: The Expected Meetings**


	41. Episode 41 The Expected Meetings

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 41: The Expected Meetings**

_Cut to the regular theme opening._

_Scene opens with Rin, Kiyomi, Karen, Miyuki and Riku standing with Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Chizu and Kaito (from the end of Episode 40)._

**Miyuki**: Was Hamaji-kun a sourpuss for the whole trip?

**Minawa**: No, Hamaji and I had a good time. He was a lot of fun.

**Miyuki**: How did the cabin arrangements work out? Did the four of you spend some quality time together?

**Minawa**: We had a wonderful time together. It was actually quite educational.

**Miyuki**: Educational? What do you mean?

_Without saying anything Hamaji walks up to Miyuki, embraces her and kisses her. Zoom in to Miyuki's initial look of shock. After a moment her eyes widen and she struggles against Hamaji's embrace_

_After another moment Hamaji releases Miyuki._

**Miyuki**: Gasp Hamaji-kun, what do you think you're doing?

**Hamaji**: Just showing what I learned.

**Miyuki**: Minawa-chan, what have you been teaching this boy?

**Minawa**: Nothing out of the ordinary. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?

**Miyuki**: (_Flustered_) Is something wrong? He just grabbed my ass and his tongue… he…

_Miyuki gains her composure and looks around. Mahoro, Suguru, Rin, Kiyomi, Karen, Chizu, Kaito, Minawa and Riku are smiling broadly and trying not to laugh._

**Hamaji**: Would you like to see what else I learned?

**Miyuki**: (_Backing away from Hamaji_) No… No, that's quite all right!

**Rin**: So what else did you do on your trip… other than turn Hamaji-kun into a pervert?

**Kiyomi**: I think Hamaji-kun has always been a pervert. They just taught him how to express himself better.

**Hamaji**: Hey!

**Minawa**: Hamaji is not a pervert!

**Hamaji**: Thank you Mi-chan.

**Minawa**: Hamaji just likes to do things a little differently when we cuddle.

**Miyuki**: That sounds perverted to me

**Hamaji**: Hey!

**Karen**: Children! That's too much information for a parent to be hearing. So in an obvious attempt to change the subject… how was your trip?

**Suguru**: It really wasn't that exciting. We met with Matthew, but I think I have more questions now than I had before.

**Mahoro**: I think we all do.

**Suguru**: And we have a new exchange student from Saint. Her name is Kira-san. She's training to be a pilot so she's going to be working and living with Sera-san and going to school with us. Anything interesting happen here while we were gone.

**Miyuki**: Well, since Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei's wedding Harune and Akio-kun have been making wedding plans again. Yukio-kun's mother is still trying to negotiate a marriage contract with my parents for Yukio-kun and Natsune. This is the first time Riku has smiled since his brother left… Oh… and Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun have a lunch date with her father.

**Rin**: Miyuki!

**Miyuki**: We've been trying to tell her she's stupid for meeting with him but she won't listen. Suguru-kun, maybe you can talk some sense into her.

**Rin**: (_Forcefully_) This is between my father and me and Kiyomi. It isn't anyone else's business.

**Mahoro**: Rin-chan, do you really think this is…

**Rin**: Please… Everyone… You've been telling me I'm an idiot for that last three days and I don't want to hear it any more. Kiyomi and I have made our decision. I don't want to hear anyone else try to convince us to do otherwise!

**Suguru**: Rin-chan, if I promise not to try to convince you to do anything, can we at least talk about it… later?

**Rin**: (_Pause and takes a breath; quietly_) We can talk about it… later.

_Scene fades to show Saori and Ryuga greeting Yaeko and Shiori._

**Saori**: (_Giving Shiori a hug and burying her quite deeply between her breasts_) Welcome home space travelers. How was your trip?

**Shiori**: (_Escaping from Saori's grasp and gasping for breath_) You need to be more careful with those things. You could seriously hurt someone.

**Yaeko**: Our trip was fine. Hana is doing much better and we're going to have a new exchange student in our class.

**Ryuga**: Another student from Saint?

**Shiori**: Where else have we been getting exchange students lately? Her name is Kira and she's a pilot cadet. Sera-san is going to be training her along with Kenta-kun. (_Looking around_) Is mama here? Is she all right?

**Saori**: Mama is fine. She and dad are inside the embassy. She was a little tired so Mama and Papa decided to wait inside. The ambassador is having a dinner for everyone.

**Shiori**: But Mama is still all right?

**Saori**: Like I said… Mama is fine. In fact she's better than fine. Doctor Mihoshi says that something Ya-chan said gave her an idea for a possible treatment.

**Yaeko**: (_Looking at Shiori; perplexed_) Something I said…

**Saori**: I'm not sure I understood exactly what she meant, but she mentioned something about walls.

**Yaeko**: Oh…

**Saori**: I don't really understand, but they started a new treatment yesterday. It's not really a cure but Doctor Mihoshi said that it should slow the progress of the illness significantly, so Mama will be her self for a long time to come.

**Yaeko**: So it sounds like your mom is going to remember that you drink beer and sake Shiori.

**Shiori**: (_Shaking her head_) Of all of the things for mama to remember. So, sis, how was your honeymoon? When is the baby due?

**Saori**: You're as bad as mama. And by now you should know that I won't know that for a little while.

**Shiori**: But it wasn't for lack of trying?

**Yaeko**: Shiori!

**Saori**: (_Laughs as Ryuga blushes_) What? Do you think that's all Ryuga and I did all the time we were on our honeymoon?

**Shiori**: Well?

**Saori**: We spent plenty of time out of our room.

**Ryuga**: We actually met Mr. and Mrs. Kawahara there and had dinner with them. They know your parents because they used to vacation together.

**Saori**: And we went on several of the tours with the other guests.

**Shiori**: And you spend a lot of time in your room doing what newlywed couples are supposed to do.

**Saori**: Well… yeah.

**Shiori**: Well how was it?

**Saori**: That… young lady… is none of your business.

**Yaeko**: (_Looking around_) Saori-san, is my mother here?

**Saori**: Your mother will be here before dinner. She and Sanako-san were waiting for a delivery of equipment for the new restaurant. They'll both be here once that is done.

**Ryuga**: The restaurant is almost ready to open.

**Shiori**: I didn't think it was supposed to open until this summer.

**Saori**: Apparently the owner found some investors who thought that it would be a good idea for it to open before the start of the new school year, so there have been workers there twenty-four hours a day to get it ready.

**Yaeko**: Things are moving ahead so quickly.

**Shiori**: But we'll be able to stop in and see your mom when we don't feel like eating in the cafeteria.

**Yaeko**: We may want to do that. She'll put us to work.

**Ryuga**: You won't have to worry about that. Students aren't allowed to have part time jobs.

**Yaeko**: Who said anything about my mother paying us?

_Scene shifts to Nayoko talking with Kanoko and Akiko. Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa and Hamaji join the group._

**Hamaji**: Akiko-chan, have you seen my mother?

**Akiko**: Your mother won't be here. Your mother was feeling very tired today so she and your father decided to stay at home.

**Hamaji**: My father is at home. Why isn't he at work? Is something wrong?

**Akiko**: Nothing's wrong, but your father's company has been letting him work from home while you were away. Your parents said that you should stay and enjoy the Ambassador's party and they sent me to make sure you don't get into too much trouble.

**Minawa**: I'm glad you're here. I can use all the help I can get.

**Hamaji**: Hey!

**Mahoro**: Kanoko-chan, where is your friend from work? I would have expected to see him here with you.

**Nayoko**: I was just asking her about that myself.

**Kanoko**: Kiyoshi-san is working the day shift for the next three weeks and I'm working the night shift… so we won't be seeing that much of each other.

**Nayoko**: It sounds like someone is disappointed about that. I hope you were able to spend some time together while I was gone.

**Kanoko**: (_Quietly_) We went out a few times but… (_defensively_) but he didn't stay over at the house.

**Nayoko**: (_Shaking her head and smiling_) Why not?

**Kanoko**: (_Quietly_) That would have been an imposition on your hospitality. I know it bothered you when your aunt's friend stayed at the house.

**Nayoko**: Kanoko-chan, your boyfriend and my aunt's boyfriend are two completely different people. My aunt's boyfriend was gross and disgusting. He smelled like he hadn't bathe for the last ten years. And the only thing he was interested in was having sex with my aunt whenever or wherever he could. It didn't matter if I was in the room or not… and he would have had sex with me if I hadn't made it perfectly clear that I wasn't interested by giving him a kick in the groin when he tried. (_Suguru and Hamaji cringe_) Kiyoshi-san is quiet, friendly and polite… and the only thing he smells of is slightly of hospital disinfectant. If you felt so inclined I wouldn't mind if he stayed overnight.

**Kanoko**: That would be unfair to you.

**Nayoko**: It isn't a matter of fairness. Come on, let's go inside. I understand that the Ambassador has put on quite a spread for dinner. We can talk about this later.

**Kanoko**: Mahoro-chan, would there be some time when I might be able to come to your house to talk?

**Mahoro**: You're welcome to visit any time you like… although this weekend might be best. Next week, I have to go to school for teacher orientation.

**Kanoko**: Saturday is my night off. Would it be acceptable if I came over that afternoon?

**Mahoro**: Of course. Why don't you come over for lunch?

**Kanoko**: It won't be an imposition on you and Suguru-san.

**Suguru**: No, it won't be an imposition. You and your sisters are welcome to visit any time you like.

_Scene fades to Natsune walking alone near the wall of the Saint Embassy. She is looking around as if she is looking for something or someone._

**Voice of Yukio**: Natsune-chan… Natsune-chan…

_Natsune turns toward the sound of Yukio's voice but does not see him._

**Yukio**: (_Stepping out from around the corner of the building_) Natsune-chan… over here.

_Yukio beckons to Natsune and Natsune walks to where Yukio is standing and they step behind the corner of the building. Scene shifts to show Natsune and Yukio standing facing each other._

**Natsune**: Yukio-kun, are you all right. I got worried when you disappeared.

**Yukio**: You're parents aren't going to be here today are they?

**Natsune**: No, they're covering the bath while my sisters and I are here.

**Yukio**: Good. My mother hasn't talked to you?

**Natsune**: No… She was going to… buy your father needed to talk to her about something about the party, so… (_Turning her head slightly_) Yukio-kun, what's going on?

**Yukio**: What do you think? My mother has another proposal for a wedding contract. She was ready to make the announcement today after she talked with your parents but luckily they aren't here… although that may not stop her.

**Natsune**: I thought my parents made it clear the last time that they wouldn't agree to **any** kind of contract. What doesn't your mother understand?

**Yukio**: The word no… especially when it's in reference to something that she has her mind set on. (_Pause_) I'm sorry Natsune-chan. I knew this would end up happening.

**Natsune**: Yukio-kun, stop apologizing for your mother. What I don't understand is why this is so important to her. Why isn't she obsessing over Akio-kun like this?

**Yukio**: Well for one thing, Akio is only nine years old… ahhh… ten years old. She still has time to find a suitable wife for him. And he's actively interested in your sister. Rest assured that when he turns thirteen she will be doing the same thing for him. And as far as my mother is concerned, Akio has one other thing going for him… he isn't defective.

**Natsune**: Stop that! (_Strongly and slowly_) You are not defective! Just because you have a condition isn't a reason for your mother to be so obsessed about the whole thing.

**Yukio**: (_Pause_) In her mind it is. The ultimate duty for Saint parents is to find suitable mates for their children. Failure to do so is considered a humiliation beyond any other. (_Pause_) If the twin's parents were alive, they would have sold themselves into near slavery to find partners for their sons… And my situation would be considered far worse then that of the twins.

**Natsune**: So… what do we do?

**Yukio**: I don't know. I've run out of ideas. It seems the more people try to resist… the more my mother pushes.

_Both stand silently for a moment._

**Natsune**: Hmmm… maybe we're looking at this the wrong way.

**Yukio**: What do you mean?

**Natsune**: Maybe we need to stop resisting… sort of step out of the way and let your mother think she's having her way.

**Yukio**: You're not serious.

**Natsune**: Think about it. If your mother thinks that there's a better chance that we'll get together if she isn't pushing, maybe she'll back off a little.

**Yukio**: She'll still want a marriage contract.

**Natsune**: Not if your father can convince her that she doesn't need one.

**Yukio**: (_Laughing_) You have to be joking. My mother doesn't listen to my father. If she wants my father's opinion she tells him what it is. My father would wet his pants in public if my mother told him to do it.

**Natsune**: (_Long pause_) I'm sorry. That's not something I want to visualize.

**Yukio**: Sorry.

**Natsune**: I didn't think your father could do it on his own. We would have to do some play-acting.

**Yukio**: Play-acting?

**Natsune**: Well… we would have to look like we might kind of be interested in each other.

**Yukio**: And how do we do that?

**Natsune**: Well, we could hold hands. That wouldn't be too difficult, would it?

**Yukio**: No… I kind of like when we hold hands. It feels nice.

**Natsune**: And it didn't feel so bad when we were in the brain function test chamber together. That was kind of like a hug.

**Yukio**: (_Blushing_) I guess so.

**Natsune**: (_Pause_) Have you ever kissed a girl before?

**Yukio**: Does my mother count?

_Natsune rolls her eyes._

**Yukio**: I didn't think so.

**Natsune**: Would you like to practice before we talk to your dad?

**Yukio**: What… what do you mean?

**Natsune**: Would you like to practice giving me a hug… and a kiss… before we talk to your dad?

**Yukio**: I… ahhh… I… ahhh… wouldn't know how to…

_Natsune stepped up to Yukio and put her arms around him. Yukio flounders for a moment but then does likewise._

**Natsune**: There… that's not so bad.

**Yukio**: No it isn't. Natsune-chan, are you all right? Your heart is pounding. I can feel it.

**Natsune**: I… I'm fine. Would you like to practice a kiss?

**Yukio**: (_Gulps_) If… if you'd like to.

**Natsune**: Sure. Don't worry. This is just practice.

**Yukio**: That's right. Just practice.

_Natsune and Yukio kiss._

_After their lips break contact; still embracing._

**Natsune**: How… how was that?

**Yukio**: I… I guess that was all right.

**Natsune**: Do… do you think we need to practice again?

**Yukio**: I… I…

_Natsune tightens her embrace of Yukio and kisses him._

_Scene fades to Doctor Canon and Yume walking next to each other in a brightly lit but sterile looking hallway. Doctor Canon is wearing a white lab coat over a white dress shirt and dark pants. Yume is wearing a dark blue skirt and a pale blue blouse._

**Yume**: We were able to move all of the A class projects before we were questioned about what was happening, but we were locked out of several of the B class projects.

**Canon**: That is of little concern to me. Most of the B class projects were the research that Doctor Methris was doing with cyborg technology. We've moved far beyond the point where that research will be of any use to us. Where you able to recover the data that Methris gathered on Mahoro?

**Yume**: Yes Doctor. And I ran the differential mapping as you requested. The structural and power consumption differences are in line with the known changes that were made when her systems were downgraded, but it was impossible to produce a reasonable functional mapping.

**Canon**: Why is that?

**Yume**: At the time that the data was collected more than ninety percent of Mahoro's base programming had been modified. Some functions were completely deleted and many new functions were added which would be expected with the change from combat to domestic operation. But functions that weren't related to either operation were significantly modified. In addition, the logic trees for Mahoro's decision-making process have become so complex that the computer running the comparison could not completely traverse a single branch. Several of the A.I. heuristics now have over one hundred thousand self-adjusting parameters, compared to the original base program where there were less than a thousand.

**Canon**: Methris understood that Mahoro's programming was evolving but he never understood the real implication of that. I'm not sure anyone in Vesper truly understood it… except maybe for Yuichiro. Hmmm… Have we been able to gather any additional information on the current version of Mahoro?

**Yume**: Very little Doctor Canon. The current link technology used by Mahoro is a broad-spectrum communication protocol. Mahoro no longer has a hard link with her support mecha so we have only been able to gather data when an actual link is established… and the encryption of the data is so complex that very little of it is useful.

**Canon**: And the other Vesper androids?

**Yume**: The same is true of them also… although not to as great of an extent. They too use a similar communication protocol and since they have no support mecha assigned to them, we have next to no data on them. But what data we do have indicates a similar modification of base programming function to that of Mahoro.

**Canon**: Thank you, Yume-chan. (_Pause and looks at Yume_) That is a very pretty outfit you are wearing.

**Yume**: Thank you Doctor Canon. One of the technicians let me select it from her wardrobe. (_Pause_) You don't think that the skirt is too short, Doctor Canon?

**Canon**: No, Yume-chan… the length of the skirt suits you very well.

**Yume**: Thank you Doctor Canon.

_Scene shifts to show Doctor Canon and Yume walking down the hallway from behind. Fade to black._

_Cut to mid show break._

_Scene opens outside the Shirakiku Girls' Academy. Members of class 2-C are and their families milling around. Shiori and Yaeko are standing with classmates Kumiko Minahara, Toshi Ojio and teachers Cho Enji and Isako Tachibana. After a moment, classmates Hotaru Doichi, Mariko Gushikuma, Mai Uza and Usagi Senshiki join them. The group talks for a moment until there is a quiet beeping sound._

**Shiori**: (_Putting the wristband on her left arm near her mouth_) Open link… This is Shiori.

**Voice of Sera**: Are you just about ready down there?

**Shiori**: Just about, Sera-san… I think everyone has said their goodbyes.

**Voice of Sera**: We're just about ready up here. Why don't we do this in groups of six or seven and make sure there is someone with each group who isn't going to freak out.

**Shiori**: Ya-chan is going to come up with the first group. Enji-sensei will come up with the second. Tachibana-sensei will come up with the third and I'll come up with the last group. Do you have a lock on the beacon?

**Voice of Sera**: All locked on and ready to transport on your mark.

**Shiori**: We'll be ready in about five minutes.

**Voice of Sera**: OK… Sera out.

**Usagi**: I've seen this on television when your friends came back from space, but it still makes me nervous.

**Shiori**: It's just like riding a glass elevator.

**Hotaru**: Two hundred kilometers straight up…

_There is a quiet snicker from Kumiko._

**Hotaru**: What's so funny?

**Kumiko**: I just remember what happened the first time you did this.

**Hotaru**: That's enough out of you.

**Usagi**: So you have all been on this ship?

**Kumiko**: Toshi-chan, Hotaru-chan, Mariko-chan, Enji-sensei, Tachibana-sensei and I had a tour of the ship when we went on our trip last November

**Yaeko**: And Shiori and I just got back from the Saint Command Ship yesterday.

**Mai**: That's unreal. I never believed any of this stuff about people from outer space.

**Shiori**: I know. I heard you say it enough times.

**Mai**: Sorry.

**Usagi**: So what are the people from outer space really like?

**Mariko**: They aren't really any different from us.

**Mai**: Are the twins really as cute as they are in their pictures?

**Yaeko**: Yes, they are really as cute as they are in their pictures… and they are both already engaged.

**Mai**: Too bad. They would be a good match for Kaede-chan and Kuri-chan.

**Shiori**: I'm not sure I'd want to do that to Riku-kun and Kaito-kun… Hotaru-chan… Mariko-chan… would you like to go up with the first group so that we can get the screaming over and done with early?

**Mariko**: The only reason Hotaru-chan and I screamed was because no one told us what was going to happen.

**Toshi**: (_Quietly_) Not that either of you would have listened.

_Both Hotaru and Mariko glare at Toshi._

**Yaeko**: Enough of that. (_Turning to Usagi and Mai_) Would you like to go up with the first group… since you both seem to be ready?

**Mai**: (_Looking at Usagi_) Ahhh… sure. What about our bags?

**Yaeko**: Why don't you all say whatever goodbyes you need to say and get your bags… Then come back here and we'll send you up to the ship.

**Usagi**: Here? This is where we'll transport up to the ship?

**Shiori**: You're standing right on top of the locator beacon.

**Usagi**: (_Looking down_) Oh. (_Usagi takes a step backwards and bumps into Toshi; looking at Toshi_) Oh… sorry.

**Toshi**: That's OK. Let's get our bags.

**Shiori**: (_In a raised voice_) If I could have everyone's attention please. (_Pause_) We're just about ready to go up to the ship, so if everyone could please get your bags and gather here we'll get started.

_There is a general movement of the crowd to where Shiori is standing as the scene fades to the living room of the Misato residence. Rin, Kiyomi and Suguru are sitting as Mahoro enters carrying a tray with pastry and tea. Mahoro sets the tray on the table and pours four cups of tea and then sits down._

**Rin**: I want to apologize about yesterday. There wasn't any reason for me to blow up at you.

**Suguru**: I understand. Miyuki-chan has been getting a little…

**Rin**: Pushy… Aggravating…. Annoying…

**Suguru**: Yeah… I might not go quite that far but…

**Kiyomi**: I would. It seems like she's been like this since the trip to the lodge last November. Before you left for your trip to the Command Ship I thought Hamaji-kun was going to pound her.

**Rin**: I can't believe Hamaji-kun actually did that.

**Suguru**: I don't think he believes it either.

**Rin**: The four of you didn't actually…

**Mahoro**: No! We didn't do **anything** like that! I'm not really sure why he decided to do it… but it was worth seeing the look on Miyuki-chan's face.

**Rin**: Oh yes it was!

_There is a long uncomfortable pause._

**Suguru**: Would you like to talk about your lunch date with your father?

**Rin**: I'm sorry, Suguru-kun, but I've been listening to my mother and Miyuki-chan tell me I'm an idiot for the last week. I'm really tired of it. Kiyomi and I are going to meet with my dad for lunch tomorrow. I don't want to listen to anyone else try to convince me to do otherwise.

**Suguru**: I wasn't going to try to convince you of anything. I just wanted to know if you'd like to talk about it. I'll listen.

**Rin**: (_Long silence_) Sorry… I'm not really sure if there is anything to really talk about. My dad called last Friday. At first I was going to hang up on him, but I didn't. It was really strange. He asked how I was doing and how mom was. He even apologized for not making it to graduation. I almost thought that it wasn't really my father. He never did small talk on the phone. He **never** did small talk… period. Everything was down to business. (_Pause_) And he never apologized… for anything… ever. And he did something that almost freaked me out… He called me 'Rin-chan'. He hardly ever called me by name. It was usually 'that daughter' or 'that child'. Or if he actually did use my name it was almost like he spat out something really disgusting… But he actually called me Rin-chan. (_Pause_) He said that he wanted to have lunch with me and talk with me about something important.

**Suguru**: So he wanted you to come alone to meet him?

**Rin**: At first he just invited me to lunch, but I think after I hesitated he included Kiyomi… and even invited mom. (_Quiet laugh to self_) That would have been funny. (_Pause_) When I asked if there would be anyone else with him, he paused and said that he would be coming by himself.

**Suguru**: Do you really think he'll keep his word?

**Rin**: (_Pause; bows head; quiet voice_) I don't know… I'm hoping he does.

**Mahoro**: Did he say what he wanted to talk about?

**Rin**: No… he just said that he wanted to talk about something important. I wasn't even sure it was going to happen until yesterday morning. He called just before we came to meet you at the embassy and asked if Kiyomi and I were available for lunch on Saturday. He asked me to pick out the place. Usually my dad will only eat at the most exclusive and expensive restaurants, but when I suggested a café downtown he agreed immediately. I asked him if he needed directions he said that he would find it and then he hung up.

**Suguru**: Do you think he'll actually show up?

**Rin**: Again… I'm hoping he does. (_Pause_) I know this is silly and maybe I am being an idiot, but I don't want to lose him completely. I know he's an obnoxious bastard on his best days and there is no chance in hell that he and my mother will ever get together again… but I don't want to lose him. (_Long pause_) So… now it's your turn to tell me that I'm an idiot.

**Suguru**: I wouldn't think of it. All I want both of you to do is wear your wristbands tomorrow and if there is any trouble at all I want you to call for us. I'll show you how to use the emergency beacon.

**Rin**: Thank you Suguru-kun. Thank you very much.

_Extended pause._

**Mahoro**: Rin-chan, may I ask you a question?

**Rin**: Sure… I guess so.

**Mahoro**: Why did you think that something might have happened between Minawa-chan, Hamaji-kun, Suguru and me?

**Rin**: (_Smiling_) After the dinner at the embassy Kiyomi and I were talking with Miyuki-chan and Riku-kun. Miyuki-chan was going on and on about what Hamaji-kun had done earlier. Well, Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun came over and Hamaji-kun asked if Miyuki-chan and Riku-kun wanted to come over to his house and spend the night with Minawa-chan and him. He said that he really wanted to show Miyuki-chan all of the things he learned from you and Suguru-kun. I thought that Miyuki-chan was going to have a heart attack.

**Mahoro**: I'm going to have to have a little talk with Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun.

**Kiyomi**: What was even better was when Riku-kun said that it sounded like it might be fun.

_All laugh as the scene fades to the Sera's ship outside the transport device. Shiori exits followed by Yumi Eto, Kaede Ki, Kuri Ki, Miu Torikiri, Aiko Inoko and Michiko Jukodo. Zoom out to show the remainder of the class with Sera standing next to transport controls._

**Mai**: What took so long?

**Shiori**: It was a touching scene… Yumi-chan clutching onto me saying, 'I'm not getting into that thing!'

**Usagi**: Yumi-chan, it wasn't that bad, was it?

**Yumi**: (_With a tremble in her voice_) No… No… It wasn't… tha… that bad.

**Usagi**: Were Hotaru-chan and Mariko-chan that bad the first time they came up to the ship?

**Kumiko**: Much worse? At least this time they didn't scream the **entire** way up.

**Mariko**: I'm sorry, I don't even like riding in enclosed elevators where you can't see how far it is to the ground.

**Kimi Nitta**: How high up are we?

**Sera**: At the moment we are… (_Pauses and looks at an instrument on the transport device_) … three hundred and seventeen point two meters above the Earth.

**Mariko**: I didn't need to know that.

**Yaeko**: Now that we are all here I'd like to introduce Commander Sera Tou. She is the captain of this ship, the New Hope.

**Sera**: Can the 'Commander' thing… please. It's bad enough I'm going to have to put up with it when I get back to the Command Ship.

**Shiori**: Sera-san is also the sister of my sister's husband.

**Kaede**: Your sister is married to an alien?

**Shiori**: Sure, why not. Once you get to know my sister you'll understand that it's perfectly appropriate.

**Sera**: If everyone is ready, let's go to the bridge and my crew and I will take you for a little ride. Nothing too fancy today since we don't have enough seats for everyone.

**Toshi**: You mean you won't be doing any of the barrel rolls and loop the loops?

_Hotaru stares angrily at Toshi._

**Sera**: Sorry to disappoint everyone. No… no barrel rolls or death dives, but I will introduce you to your guest for the week.

**Hotaru**: Guest for the week?

**Shiori**: Oh! I never told anyone.

**Usagi**: Told anyone what?

**Yaeko**: We'll be having a new exchange student for the Command Ship staying with us while she acclimates to being on Earth. Her name is Kira and I hope you'll make her feel welcome.

_Scene fades to the dining room of the Misato residence. Suguru is sitting at the dining room table with Kanoko._

**Kanoko**: I expected others to be here today.

**Suguru**: Usually it's just Mahoro and me at home on Saturday afternoons. Riku-kun is at the baths helping Uncle Sakura with the plumbing… Kaito-kun and Chizu-chan are out shopping and Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun are at his house working on a project for when the baby is born.

**Kanoko**: I hope I'm not interfering with any of your plans?

**Suguru**: No, not at all. Mahoro and I didn't have any plans at all. Actually I'm glad you're here. Your sister has been obsessing about her first day of teaching.

**Voice of Mahoro**: I am not obsessing!

_Suguru jumps at the sound of Mahoro's voice. Mahoro enters the dining room carrying three very full plates of Ramen._

**Mahoro**: (_As she sets down the plates on the table_) I'm just concerned that I'll be prepared for the responsibility entrusted to me to teach these young people… And I'm concerned about the proper attire to wear to school… And I'm concerned that the recipe I choose to teach the first day will not be too difficult for the students… And I'm concerned that I don't present things too quickly… And…

**Suguru**: As I said… your sister is obsessing.

_Mahoro sits down next to Suguru, frowning at him._

**Kanoko**: I'm sure you'll do very well as a teacher. You can do anything you set your mind to do.

**Mahoro**: Thank you for your confidence in me. I hope I don't disappoint you.

**Kanoko**: You won't… I'm sure you won't.

**Mahoro**: So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? Are you and your friend from work having some kind of a problem?

**Kanoko**: I guess… you really couldn't describe it as a problem… really. While you were away Kiyoshi-san took me to meet his parents. They were really nice and very friendly. We had a very nice dinner and we talked until it was very late. After we left his parents' house, Kiyoshi-san insisted that he escort me home. At first when we arrived at Nayoko-chan's house he said good night… but he stopped after he turned to walk away. He came back and asked me if I would marry him.

**Mahoro**: (_After a very long pause and looking at Suguru_) That's… that's wonderful.

**Kanoko**: (_Trembling_) How… how is that wonderful? What… what am I supposed to do?

**Mahoro**: (_Extending her hand to Kanoko across the table_) That all depends.

**Kanoko**: What… what do you mean?

**Mahoro**: It all depends on how you feel about Kiyoshi-san. What did you say to him?

**Kanoko**: I really didn't say anything. I… I… just said that I needed time to think about it. (_Bowing her head_) I should have just said no and it would be over and done with.

**Mahoro**: But is that what you want to say?

**Kanoko**: (_Looking at Mahoro with a startled look_) No, but how can I say anything else? He's sure to find out that I'm an android.

**Mahoro**: Of course he is. You're going to tell him… if you really love him.

**Kanoko**: But what if he decides he doesn't have feelings for me after I tell him?

**Suguru**: Then he does… but I don't think that will be the case. Especially considering he still wanted to go out with you after you broke his fingers.

_Both Kanoko and Mahoro look at Suguru._

**Mahoro**: (_Smiling_) Suguru is right. The most important thing is how do you feel about Kiyoshi-san.

**Kanoko**: I don't know… I don't know what I feel. I don't understand any of this. That's why I wanted to talk to you… Onee-chan. Tell me why having to decide like this hurts so much?

**Mahoro**: Because that's the way love is. I felt the same way when I realized how I really felt about Suguru.

**Kanoko**: But what do I say to Kiyoshi-san?

**Mahoro**: There are only two things you can say… Yes you'll marry him or now you won't… But you'll have to decide. I will support you any way I can. And I'm sure that your sisters will also… But you have to decide.

_Mahoro takes Kanoko by the hand and squeezes it. Zoom in on Mahoro and Kanoko's hands._

_Scene fades to show a small outdoor café. Sitting at one of the tables among the other customers (and looking rather uncomfortable) is Ichiro Todoroki. He is wearing a black business suit. Rin and Kiyomi enter the scene and walk to the table where Ichiro is sitting. Ichiro stands._

**Ichiro**: Rin… chan, it's good to see you. I wasn't sure that you would come.

**Rin**: I wasn't exactly sure that you would be here either.

**Ichiro**: You had a right to be concerned. Over the years I was never an exemplary parent. (_Turning to Kiyomi_) I'm sorry. I never really made it a point to keep track of the names of my daughter's friends.

**Kiyomi**: I'm Kiyomi Kawahara.

**Rin**: Kiyomi is my fiancé.

**Ichiro**: (_Bowing to Kiyomi_) I'm very happy to meet you. I trust that you will take good care of my daughter.

_Kiyomi returns the bow, then Ichiro sits down as do Rin and Kiyomi._

**Ichiro**: (_Moving uncomfortably in his seat_) How are you… and how is your mother?

**Rin**: I'm fine… and so is mother. Mother is working as an aid at the hospital.

**Ichiro**: That sounds very much like work your mother would enjoy. Are you working?

**Rin**: Part time at Kiyomi's father's liquor store.

**Ichiro**: And you're going to school?

**Rin**: Kiyomi and I start high school next week.

**Ichiro**: Do you plan to continue school after high school?

**Rin**: Kiyomi is planning to go to college for business management… and I'd like to go to school to become a music teacher.

**Ichiro**: That is very commendable and I wish you both success. (_Long pause_) I don't suppose that you've heard that I've remarried?

**Rin**: No I hadn't.

**Ichiro**: The board of directors thought it was inappropriate for a man in my position to remain unmarried. I don't think they were pleased with my choice but that is of little concern to me.

**Kiyomi**: I appreciate that you and Rin have some catching up to do, but you did mention that you had something important to talk to us about.

**Rin**: Kiyomi!

**Ichiro**: That's all right. Your fiancé is right. If circumstances were different I think I would have liked having him as a business associate. (_Pause; takes an envelope from his inside jacket pocket and sets it on the table_.) I have something very important I'd like you to do for me. (_Quickly_) Please let me explain before you say anything. I would like you and your fiancé to move away from here. It doesn't really matter where… There is more than enough money in the envelope for you to move almost anywhere in the world… But you have to do it now… today.

**Rin**: What? We can't do that. We have school… and other responsibilities. What do I tell mom? We can't move away… just like that.

**Ichiro**: (_Agitated_) You have to! You don't understand the danger your in. Take you mother with you. There's enough money for all three of you to start a new life anywhere you wanted to go. You could even go to that space ship, but you have to get away from here.

**Kiyomi**: And what exactly do we tell our friends? We have to move away because of some danger… What kind of danger?

**Ichiro**: (_Half standing_) Tell them nothing! Your friends are the danger!

_Sound of a gunshot. Cut to black. Two more gunshots in quick succession._

_Silence._

_The sound of a cell phone dialing._

**Male Voice #1**: It's me.

**Male Voice #2**: It's done.

_The sound of a cell phone call disconnecting._

_Silence._

**Voice of Miyuki**: **Rin-chan!**

_Silence._

_No closing theme. No preview._

**Episode 42: The Unexpected Results**


	42. Episode 42 The Unexpected Results

Mahoromatic – New Beginnings

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 42: The Unexpected Results**

_No opening theme._

_Show opens black. There is a high-pitched pulsating tone. Cut to still of Hamaji and Minawa looking at their wristbands. Cut to still of Miyuki working at the front desk of the bath looking at her wristband. Cut to still of Chizu and Kaito in a department store looking at their wristbands. Cut to live action of Mahoro, Suguru and Kanoko in the living room of Suguru's house. Mahoro and Suguru look at each other, stand up and run toward the dining room with a confused Kanoko following behind._

_Cut to the outdoor café. The sounds of police sirens are heard during a slow pan of the scene. Pan stops showing two police officers_.

**Officer #1**: There were people here from Vesper almost as soon as we arrived. They seem to have taken over the investigation.

**Office #2**: So what are we supposed to do?

**Office #1**: All they want us to do is keep the crowds under control.

**Office #2**: What is Detective Kusakawa doing here? Isn't he on the Organized Crime Task Force?

**Office #1**: He showed up about the same time the people from Vesper showed up. He didn't look very happy to see them, (_cut to show Sub-commander Yoshihiko and Detective Kusakawa talking_) but it looks like they're working together now.

_Cut to show the two police offices talking._

**Office #2**: Do you have any idea what that thing was?

**Office #1**: No idea at all… and the people from Vesper obviously didn't want anyone getting too close to it. This is the second time I've worked with the people from Vesper and I've learned to do what I'm told and not to ask any questions.

**Office #2**: You were working the night of the festival when those kids were beaten up?

**Officer #1**: Yeah. The guy that they apprehended was going on and on about one of the space aliens glowing in the dark. We thought he'd been drinking or was on some kind of drugs… until we actually saw her do it.

**Officer #2**: And to think, it used to be peaceful around here until those aliens came. At least people weren't being shot.

_Mahoro and Suguru enter the scene riding on Mahoro's motorcycle. Mahoro (who is still wearing her Maid's uniform) and Suguru get off the motorcycle and remove their helmets._

**Officer #2**: Miss, you can't park here. This area is secured.

**Mahoro**: I understand that. I'm here to see Commander Yoshihiko of Vesper.

**Officer #1**: You don't understand miss. This is a crime scene investigation. This area has been secured and no one is allowed to enter without proper authorization.

_Mahoro lifts her wristband to her mouth._

**Mahoro**: Open priority link Commander Yoshihiko… Authorization V1046 R Mahoro… 720 Misato.

**Voice of Yoshihiko**: This is Sub-commander Yoshihiko. What is it Mahoro-san?

**Mahoro**: Could you explain to the police offices that I'm authorized to be here?

**Voice of Yoshihiko**: I'll send someone to take care of the problem. Is Suguru-kun with you?

**Mahoro**: Yes Commander.

**Voice of Yoshihiko**: Mr. and Mrs. Kawahara are already here. Rin-chan's mother is coming from the hospital as soon as she can.

**Mahoro**: I understand.

**Voice of Yoshihiko**: I'll have an agent to escort you in a moment.

**Mahoro**: Thank you. Mahoro out. Close link.

**Officer #1**: I'm sorry miss…

**Mahoro**: Mahoro… Mahoro Andou.

**Officer #1**: Andou-san… I didn't realize that you were associated with Vesper.

**Mahoro**: I'm sorry. I guess I don't look very much like a Vesper agent dressed like this. Do you have any idea what happened?

**Officer #2**: All we know is that there was a shooting, but Vesper showed up and locked the site down, so other than that we really don't anything.

**Suguru**: Two of the people involved are our friends…

**Officer #2**: I'm sorry. If I had any other information I would tell you.

**Voice of Yoshihiko**: Mahoro-san… Suguru-kun… I'm glad you're here.

_Sub-commander Yoshihiko approaches Mahoro and Suguru._

**Suguru**: Commander Yoshihiko, what happened?

**Yoshihiko**: Not here. Please, come with me.

_As Mahoro and Suguru walk with Sub-commander Yoshihiko the scene fades to show Rin sitting on the ground, Slash is lying at her side. Rin's blouse is spattered with blood and there is a vacant, distant expression on her face as she strokes the head of Slash. There are two large indentations on Slash's side; one slightly behind his neck and another on his hindquarters._

**Voice of Suguru**: Rin-chan… Rin-chan…

_Suguru and Mahoro enter the scene. Rin looks up and blankly stares first at Suguru, then at Mahoro and then looks down and begins to stroke Slash's head again_.

_Suguru sits down next to Rin and Mahoro sits down next to Slash._

**Suguru**: (_Taking Rin's hand in his_) Rin-chan…

_Rin turns to face Suguru. Here eyes are bloodshot from crying, but she is not crying now._

**Rin**: Suguru-kun?

**Suguru**: It's me Rin-chan.

**Rin**: (_Without expression_) Why? Why did… We were talking… and he was asking about mom… and about how I was doing. And then he started talking about us being in danger. He wanted us to move away… right away… and then there was the sound like a firecracker and then… and then… he was talking to us and then his head… his head… it… it just… (_voice trails off_)

**Suguru**: (_Puts his arm around Rin and rests her head on his shoulder_) Rin-chan… don't…

**Rin**: (_After a long pause tears begin to flow from her eyes_) And then there were… were two more pops and then Slash was there and then… Slash knocked Kiyomi and… (_Rin's eyes widen; voice becomes frantic_) Kiyomi! Where is Kiyomi?

**Suguru**: Kiyomi is fine. We saw him before we came to see you. The doctors are checking him out. It seems he hit his head when he was pushed down, but he'll be fine.

**Rin**: But… Slash… he…

**Mahoro**: Slash took a great deal of damage, so he's in deep repair mode… but I'm sure he appreciates that you're rubbing his head.

**Rin**: Suguru-kun… why… why did this happen? We were just talking. It was like I always wanted it to be with my father. Why did this happen? If he hadn't come to meet me, this wouldn't have happened.

**Mahoro**: No, don't think that way! You can't. This was not something you could have done anything about. Your father obviously knew of the danger of the situation and loved you enough to try to warn you about it. He was willing to risk his life in order to save yours.

_Rin looks at Mahoro and Rin begins to sob._

_Scene fades to Sub-commander Yoshihiko standing with Detective Kusakawa. Mahoro joins them. The Commander and the Detective stop talking and turn to face Mahoro._

**Yoshihiko**: Is Rin-chan all right?

**Mahoro**: (_Slightly agitated_) No! Her father was just killed in front of her. She is far from all right!

**Yoshihiko**: I'm sorry. That's not what I meant.

**Mahoro**: Sigh Rin-chan's mother just arrived… and Suguru and Kiyomi-kun are with her… and I called Minawa-chan. She is going to bring a change of clothing for Rin-chan. It doesn't help Rin-chan to look at her clothing and realize that it's her father's blood splashed all over her.

**Kusakawa**: We'll need to save that clothing for evidence.

**Yoshihiko**: I think everyone realizes that. (_Pause; deep breath_) Mahoro-san, may I please introduce Detective Eito Kusakawa of the Organized Crime Task Force. Detective Kusakawa, this is Mahoro Andou. She is a retired Vesper agent… and a personal friend of the daughter of the victim.

**Mahoro**: I'm pleased to meet you Detective.

**Kusakawa**: I'm pleased to meet you also. Now back to our discussion. What exactly is Vesper's interest in the Todoroki Group and specifically Ichiro Todoroki? I don't appreciate that an ongoing investigation from my department has effectively been shut down for little or no reason… unless Vesper as some interest in shielding the Todoroki Group from investigation.

**Yoshihiko**: We have no interest in shielding the Todoroki Group from investigation, but there is far more at stake here than the investigation of a small time operation like the Todoroki Group.

**Kusakawa**: Small time operation! We have strong evidence that the Todoroki Group is not only a major contributor to the corruption in the Japanese construction industry, but is involved with the trafficking of illegal drugs, gambling and prostitution. We know of at least ten major political figures who are probably on the Todoroki Group payroll. We had just obtained a warrant to question Ichiro Todoroki when this happened.

**Yoshihiko**: Detective, what do you know of an organization named Kaemisa?

**Kusakawa**: They are a worldwide terrorist organization that was somehow involved with this war between Earth and the aliens from space who have suddenly become our friends. At this time they fall outside of the jurisdiction of my task force.

**Yoshihiko**: But Kaemisa falls within the jurisdiction of Vesper. (_Pause_) Terrorist organization is probably not the best description of Kaemisa. Their agenda seems only to be known to themselves… but there is strong evidence that the Todoroki Group was one of Kaemisa's front organizations. That is Vesper's interest in the Todoroki Group.

**Kusakawa**: Then it would seem to me that we would in both of our interests to share what information we have.

**Yoshihiko**: I will share with you what information I am authorized to share.

**Kusakawa**: (_After a deep sigh_) Somehow I expected that would be your answer. OK… Have you been able to determine a possible motive?

**Yoshihiko**: Not as of yet… but his daughter has been in a state of shock, so we haven't interviewed her yet… but her fiancé said something about Todoroki-san saying that his daughter and Kawahara-kun were in some kind of danger. I'm not sure he had the chance to tell them the nature of the danger.

**Kusakawa**: And the envelope with the money?

**Yoshihiko**: Again, we only have second hand information, but Kawahara-kun said that money was what they were supposed to use to relocate.

**Kusakawa**: That would be a significant relocation. My officers counted five million yen in cash plus a bank draft for fifty million more. (_With irritation in his voice_) That was before one of your agents took control of the envelope. (_Pause_) Any conjecture on the weapon?

**Yoshihiko**: Not yet. There isn't much left to do ballistic analysis. What we do know that it was extremely high powered and probably a very high caliber. (_The detective sighs_) Really… at this point that's all we know. Right now our agents are checking the most likely position for the shooter to have fired from and see what information we can find there.

**Kusakawa**: All right… Last question… although I expect as straightforward of an answer as I received for my other questions… (_Pause_) What is that thing that apparently saved the lives of Todoroki-san's daughter and… ahhh… boyfriend?

**Mahoro**: Slash would not appreciate being called a thing.

**Yoshihiko**: Mahoro, I don't believe that we have the authority to discuss that matter.

**Mahoro**: Commander, I don't think, at this point, that we will be able to cover up that information. We've known all along that it would be discovered eventually. And if there is any problem, I'll take responsibility with Commander Hayato. Like, what can he do… fire me?

_Sub-commander raises his eyebrows at Mahoro's comment, and then shakes his head._

**Mahoro**: I hope you will understand, Detective Kusakawa, that this information should be used… discretely. (_Pause_) Slash is a support mecha.

**Kusakawa**: Support mecha?

**Mahoro**: Specifically, Slash was my support mecha during the war.

**Kusakawa**: (_Gesturing with his hands for Mahoro to stop_) Support Mecha! This is not some science fantasy comic book. You don't expect me to believe that that… thing is some kind of advanced robot.

**Mahoro**: I really don't expect you to believe anything one way or the other, but that is a matter of fact. And the proper term is mecha… not robot. Slash's advanced A.I. makes him far superior to a simple robot.

**Kusakawa**: So your… support mecha… gave its… ahhh… life to save your two friends.

**Mahoro**: (_Quiet laugh to herself_) Oh, he didn't do that. Slash is quite alive. He suffered a great deal of damage so he's in deep repair mode, but he should be as good as new in about four hours.

**Kusakawa**: You don't suppose that, once he is as good as new, Slash would be willing to answer some question?

**Mahoro**: It might take some convincing, but I think he might.

**Yoshihiko**: If it's a pretty policewoman in a very short skirt asking the questions, he might be far more willing to answer questions.

_Detective Kusakawa looks at Sub-commander Yoshihiko with a shocked expression._

**Mahoro**: (_Laughing_) If it's a pretty policewoman in a very short skirt asking the questions, Slash might tell her the name of every Vesper operative in the world.

_Scene fades to a darkened room. There are two men sitting behind a table (Man #2 and Man #3). Man #1 (recognized as the previous principal from Hiritsu Junior High School) is standing facing them across the table, flanked by two other men (faces in shadows)._

**Man #3**: What exactly did you hope to accomplish?

**Man #1**: The situation was getting out of control. I merely followed your directive and took care of the problem before our plan was compromised.

**Man #3**: (_Raising his voice and half standing_) Before out plan was compromised! You think our plan hasn't been compromised!

**Man #1**: We can still mobilize the plan in less than an hour.

**Man #3**: Even if we could mobilize the plan in less than a second, do you think we could get within five kilometers of any of our primary targets without encountering a Vesper agent… (_Sitting back down_) combat androids at that.

**Man #1**: Then switch to our secondary targets.

**Man #3**: You are an idiot. Do you really think that Vesper is so stupid that any of our targets will be left unguarded No, at this point we have no plan at all, very much as Doctor Canon predicted.

**Man #1**: Canon is the reason we're in the situation. If we hadn't delayed as long…

**Man #3**: (_Shouting and standing; leaning forward toward Man #1_) **NO! YOU ARE THE REASON WE ARE IN THE SITUATION WE ARE IN… YOU AND YOUR INDISCRETE METHODS TO SOLVE A PROBLEM THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE EXISTED! YOU ARE SOLELY RESPONSIBLE. **(_Pause; take breath and sits; turns to face one of the men flanking Man #1_) Get him out of here… and make sure he doesn't have the opportunity to make any other stupid mistakes… And make sure he understands what it means to do something like this… discretely.

_The two men flanking Man #1 put their hands on his shoulder._

**Man #1**: (_Eyes wide; Loudly and desperately_) You are the idiots! You know what the solution is and yet you sit back and do nothing. You'll do nothing until it's to late. You need to eliminate one person and the problem is solved… one person. You know that as well as anyone. (_Smiling; laughing to self_) Maybe this is good. At least I won't be here to see when the end comes. My part is done… at least this time… You have my pity… you idiots!

_The two men flanking Man #1 lead him away. In the distance a door can be heard opening (light enters the room) and closing (light vanishes)._

**Man #2**: (_After a long pause_) You know he's right.

**Man #3**: I know… but this is far more complicated than his simple mind seems to be able to comprehend. If the problem and the solution were as simple as he seems to think it is, then it would have been solve long before this. No… the more I think about it… the more I fear Canon is right. We have already come too far down this path, and the path is far too deeply rutted for actions like these to make any difference. We can only hope that when we reach the place where the path divides, the right path is chosen. (_Pause_) Have all of our resources been brought to stand down mode?

**Man #2**: All of our active resources have been taken off alert.

**Man #3**: No, not just off alert. We're going to scrap this plan completely. Execute a complete stand down and lock down all non-priority communication.

**Man #2**: What about the Todoroki Group?

**Man #3**: At this point they are a more of a liability than an asset… Cut them loose.

**Man #2**: That will mean a considerable lose of resources.

**Man #3**: I know. We could deal with the police investigation. Those things are easy to manipulate, but with Vesper involved directly in the investigation, the risk far outweighs the value of those resources. And their other activities were beginning to impact their usefulness. Have we been able to contact Canon?

**Man #2**: Not as of yet. His research facility looks as if it has been abandoned for at least a week. He has not responded to any of our communications.

**Man #3**: He's probably moved his work to a safer facility. We should do the same.

**Man #2**: Do you really think that Vesper can trace this back to us? A man like Ichiro Todoroki would have many people who would want to see him dead.

**Man #3**: As I said before, Vesper isn't that stupid. They know exactly who is responsible.

**Man #2**: Then what do we do?

**Man #3**: We wait. We wait until the proper moment for Doctor Canon to put his plan into place… and hope that moment arrives before we reach the time when it must be decided with path is taken. (_Pause_) In the meantime continue our attempts to contact Doctor Canon… and consider a replacement for our fallen comrade.

_Fade to black._

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens at the Vesper lodge. Shiori, Yaeko, Hotaru, Mariko, Kumiko, Toshi, Usagi, Kaede and Kuri are sitting together in the hot spring. Other members of the class are scattered in the hot spring also._

**Kaede**: So where is your friend from space?

**Shiori**: Kira-san is having some tests done. I'm sure she it won't be long before she's back.

**Usagi**: It must be nice to have friends who let you use a place like this. Do you come up here often?

**Shiori**: This is only my second time here.

**Yaeko**: This is my third time… (_Shiori looks at Yaeko with a puzzled look_) This is where my mother and I stayed when I had my tests done… when I was sick.

**Shiori**: Oh… right.

**Hotaru**: I thought you stayed in a hospital… That was where you met your friend that you went to visit out in space.

**Yaeko**: I had my tests done at the Vesper headquarters not far from here, but this is where my mother and I stayed. Hana was at the medical facility at the Vesper headquarters.

**Kumiko**: So you and your mother had the whole lodge to yourself.

**Yaeko**: Pretty much. Sometimes the doctor would come here and do the tests but some of the tests had to be done at the medical facility.

**Hotaru**: So exactly what kind of tests did they do? From what we were told at school, they thought you have a problem with your heart.

**Yaeko**: It isn't quite that simple. They thought it might be some kind of genetic condition because of the way my father died… so they did a lot of blood tests and they had to stick a needle into my head and draw out fluid from there.

**Toshi**: (_Shuddering_) Please, don't say things like that. I hate needles.

**Kuri**: I'm not crazy about needles either.

**Usagi**: So after all of the tests what did they find out? Did you inherit some condition from your father?

**Shiori**: I guess you could say that.

**Yaeko**: Shiori!

**Kumiko**: It sounds like there is a story here.

**Yaeko**: Well, I guess there is… (_Looking with an icy look at Shiori_) I was planning to tell people, but I had hoped for a little more time to prepare.

**Hotaru**: Tell us what… that you and Shiori-chan are lovers?

**Mariko**: Hotaru-chan!

**Hotaru**: Well it's been obvious… at least to me.

**Yaeko**: Well… Ahhh… I wouldn't say that Shiori and I are ahhh… exactly lovers, but…

**Hotaru**: But you share a room at home. You're going to room together at that fancy high school you're going to. You were the first to volunteer to share a room here. Even Enji-sensei and Tachibana-sensei hesitated to do that until you two said that you would. Then there's that dreamy look you to have and the fact that… when you think no one is watching… you hold hands and kiss.

**Yaeko**: You've seen us hold hands… and kiss?

**Hotaru**: A couple of times

**Kumiko**: Actually I did too… at Mariko-chan's graduation party.

**Shiori**: You… you did?

**Usagi**: I saw the two of you holding hands at school… (_Somewhat empty headedly_) but I didn't think you needed to have all kinds of tests just to see if it was all right for you to be in love with another girl.

_Hotaru, Mariko, Kuri, Kaede, Kumiko, Toshi, Yaeko and Shiori stare at Usagi in disbelief._

**Toshi**: Usagi-chan, has anyone ever told you that you're not exactly the most brilliant person in the world?

**Usagi**: More times than I can count.

**Toshi**: I thought so… But as strange as it may seem, Usagi-chan is right. Did the tests show that you have the same heart condition that your father had?

**Yaeko**: Like I said… it isn't that simple. (_Pause_) It seems that at least one of my father's parents were from Saint.

_Long silence._

**Usagi**: You mean your father was at least part space alien? Doesn't that make you part space alien?

**Kumiko**: Absolutely brilliant deduction, Usagi-chan.

**Kaede**: But what exactly does that mean?

**Shiori**: It means that Ya-chan can drink as much sake or beer as she likes and not wake up with a hangover in the morning.

**Usagi**: I'm jealous. I wake up in the morning with a pounding hangover after having just one beer.

**Mariko**: That's your problem. If you know you're going to have a pounding headache in the morning after just one beer, there's no point in having just one beer. You might as well have more since you're going to suffer the same as just having one.

**Shiori**: I like your thinking on that.

**Kuri**: But, other than not suffering from hangovers, does being part space alien really make you any different?

**Yaeko**: Not in any way that's really important. It's not as if I turn into a vampire when the moon is full.

**Shiori**: Hmmm… that would explain some of the funny marks on my neck…

**Yaeko**: Yeah, but not the ones on my neck… or the other marks…

**Mariko**: Stop it! Stop it! I don't want to hear about the other marks. What I want to hear about is did you manage to sneak any beer or sake up here with you.

**Hotaru**: That's all she's been talking about that ever since graduation.

**Shiori**: Well, actually, I didn't sneak anything with me.

_Extremely disappointed look on Mariko's face._

**Yaeko**: Shiori, were there actually any clothes in you bag?

**Shiori**: Just enough to have something to wear to meals… and to stop the bottles from clanking.

**Mariko**: Bottles from clanking?

**Shiori**: My mother thought it would be inappropriate if the bottles of sake clanked together while I was carrying it, so my mother showed me how to wrap them in my clothes.

**Yaeko**: And then there was what your sister left with Sera-san…

**Kaede**: Your sister gave you bottles of sake?

**Shiori**: I had asked her if I could have a couple of bottles of sake that were left over from her wedding.

**Kuri**: So… how many bottles of sake do you actually have?

**Shiori**: Well, there are the six bottles from home and the four bottles that my sister gave me.

**Yaeko**: And the four bottles that you took to the Command Ship that we never drank and you left on Sera-san's ship.

**Hotaru**: So you have fourteen bottles of sake with you?

**Shiori**: Plus the two bottles that Ya-chan took to the Command Ship that we didn't drink…

**Yaeko**: And the two bottles that I found in my bag that my mother must have packed,

**Hotaru**: So between the two of you, you have eighteen bottles of sake.

**Yaeko**: That's pretty much it.

**Mariko**: And when were you going to tell people about this… or were you planning to drink it all yourself without sharing.

**Shiori**: We were planning on sharing, but we thought it would be better if we waited until everyone was settled in.

**Female Voice**: Ya-chan… Shiori-chan… Excuse me…

_All turn toward the patio area of the lodge. Standing on the patio is Eimi Shina dressed in her Vesper uniform._

**Eimi**: Excuse me… I'm sorry for intruding.

**Yaeko**: You're not intruding.

**Shiori**: In fact you're welcome to join us.

**Eimi**: Not right now. I'm still on duty… but I might consider coming back later.

**Shiori**: This is Eimi Shina. She is …

**Eimi**: The title really doesn't mean that much.

**Shiori**: She is from Vesper and she's the one who made the arrangements for us to use the lodge this week.

_There is a general round of 'thank you's from the group._

**Eimi**: I brought Kira-san back after her tests. (_Pause_) Ya-chan… Shiori-chan, could I speak with you for a moment?

**Yaeko**: (_As she stands_) Sure, in a moment. Is there a problem?

**Eimi**: I need to talk to you and Shiori-chan about something… please.

_Yaeko and Shiori look at each other._

**Mariko**: (_Quietly to Shiori as she stands_) I bet you're busted for bringing the sake.

_Shiori and Yaeko exit the hot spring. Both walk to the porch and join Eimi. Yaeko grabs her robe from a hook near the door, but Shiori enters the lodge without benefit of a robe._

**Yaeko**: I think it's a little too cool to be walking around without a robe.

**Shiori**: You're probably right, but I didn't pack one.

**Yaeko**: It figures.

**Eimi**: We have robes for the hot springs at the headquarters building. I'll bring some when I come back later. Is there someplace private we can talk?

**Shiori**: I guess our room is as private of a place as any. Is something wrong? Did something happen to Mama?

**Eimi**: Your mother is fine. Please…

_Yaeko and Shiori lead to their room (the same room Shiori had stayed in the previous summer). The three enter the room and Shiori closes the door._

**Shiori**: Eimi-san, what's wrong?

**Eimi**: (_Takes a deep breath_) I'm not sure exactly where to start. (_Pause_) There has been… an incident at home.

**Shiori**: An incident?

**Eimi**: Ahhh… Rin-chan's father has been killed. Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun were there when it happened.

**Yaeko**: Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun are all right?

**Eimi**: Both are badly shaken up, but neither of them was hurt. It seems that Slash was with them and he shielded them from the bullets that were probably intended for them.

**Shiori**: Is Slash…?

**Eimi**: Slash was severely damaged but it seems that his self-repair will be able to take care of most of the damage. I haven't had a full briefing yet and probably won't until Sub-commander Yoshihiko can complete his investigation. I thought that you would like to know.

**Yaeko**: Thank you.

**Eimi**: There is another matter… Commander Hayato and the other Vesper commanders are concerned that there may be other attempts on people who are associated with Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san.

**Yaeko**: So will we have to go home?

**Eimi**: No. They decided that this would be the safest place for you to stay. Vesper is providing guards to everyone who even has a casual association with Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san as well as the Saint Embassy staff. The only thing that will affect you and your friends is that there will be guards just beyond the perimeter of the lodge compound. I would advise not leaving the compound area without obtaining prior authorization. (_Looking at Shiori_) I would also advise that if you are going to be walking around outside the lodge or the area of the hot springs that you wear some clothing. The guards more than likely will be male.

**Shiori**: You mean you don't want me to give them a cheap thrill?

**Eimi**: I want them to pay attention to their duties, not fantasize about doing perverted things with high school girls.

**Shiori**: I understand.

**Yaeko**: You'll explain all of this to Enji-sensei and Tachibana-sensei?

**Eimi**: I will if you'd like me too.

**Yaeko**: That might be easiest.

**Eimi**: Are the accommodations working out for everyone? We didn't have any more beds to move here at the moment.

**Shiori**: It worked out all right. Only eight of us are sharing rooms with only one bed. Ya-chan and I volunteered because we've been sharing a room at her house for a while now. Kuri-chan and Kaede-chan are twin sisters and share a room at home. Enji-sensei and Tachibana-sensei are… ahhh… very good friends and Kumiko-chan lost at rock, paper scissors and Toshi-chan volunteered to go in with her.

**Eimi**: If necessary we might be able to get a few more beds, but they won't be like the ones that are here now.

**Yaeko**: I don't think that will be necessary.

**Eimi**: If you need anything… or if there are **any** problems what so ever, please use your wristbands to contact headquarters.

**Yaeko**: We understand.

_Eimi pulls a key out of her uniform pocket and hands it to Yaeko._

**Eimi**: This is the key to the office at the end of the hall. Among other things, you'll find sake cups in there.

_Yaeko, Shiori and Eimi laugh._

_Scene fades to Rin and Kiyomi sitting next to each other on a bench. Rin is wearing a clean blouse and skirt, but Kiyomi is still wearing the same clothing he was wearing when Rin's father was killed (evidenced by the dark stains on his shirt). Rin's head is bowed and Kiyomi's arm is around Rin's shoulder._

**Rin**: (_Without feeling to no one in particular_) How much longer are they going to keep us here?

**Kiyomi**: I don't know. When I talked to Suguru-kun it sounded like they were ready to let us go but it seems like they're waiting for something right now.

**Rin**: (_After pause_) I'm sorry about all of this.

**Kiyomi**: Why are you apologizing? You had nothing to do with what happened.

**Rin**: I dragged you here.

**Kiyomi**: You did no such thing. I wouldn't have let you come without me. (_Pause; softer_) And I was actually looking forward to talking with your father.

**Rin**: (_Sniffling_) Kiyomi, why did this happen?

**Kiyomi**: I don't know Rin. (_Squeezing Rin_) I don't know.

**Rin**: He said we were in danger… He said that our friends were the danger. What did he mean by that?

**Kiyomi**: I don't understand any of this. How could Suguru-kun and Hamaji-kun and Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan be dangerous?

**Rin**: I can hear Miyuki-chan now… The first thing out of her mouth… I told you so…

**Kiyomi**: I don't think so. I don't think Miyuki-chan would do that. (_Long pause_) I don't think any of our friends would be like that.

**Rin**: You're right… Maybe the second thing out her mouth.

**Kiyomi**: Yeah… the second thing.

_Long pause._

**Rin**: Kiyomi, do you think your parents would object if you stayed with me tonight?

**Kiyomi**: I don't think so. Do you think your mother would object?

**Rin**: Are you crazy? Remember when my mom offered to let us use her room? She was serious.

**Kiyomi**: I'll talk to my parents once they let us go home.

**Rin**: Thank you. I love you Kiyomi.

**Kiyomi**: I love you too.

_Rin looks at Kiyomi and tears begin to fill her eyes._

**Rin**: I never had the chance to tell my father that I loved him.

_Rin begins to sob and collapses into Kiyomi's embrace._

_Scene fades to show Doctor Canon (wearing a white lab coat) sitting at a desk reviewing data on a computer screen. Yume (wearing what appears to be a school uniform with a white blouse, navy blue tie and a navy blue short skirt) enters the scene and stands silently behind Doctor Canon._

**Canon**: (_After a moment of silence without looking up from the computer screen_) What is it Yume-chan?

**Yume**: (_Startled_) I'm sorry to disturb you Doctor Canon. They've tried to contact you again.

**Canon**: Continue to ignore them. There seems little point in discussing the situation with them. They know exactly what went wrong… and why. Now my plan is the best course of action again… until someone else gets a bright idea.

**Yume**: Yes Doctor Canon.

**Canon**: Is there anything else Yume-chan?

**Yume**: There seems to be a new chain of command.

**Canon**: I'm not surprised. I didn't think the current arrangement would last very long. The only reason Kaemisa survived was that they never took extreme actions without careful deliberation about the possible consequences. This generation seems to have lost that sense of caution. It doesn't concern me… as long as my name does not appear in that chain of command. I don't have time for that kind of bullshit. We face a larger crisis at the moment.

**Yume**: Your name does not appear anywhere in the chain of command document Doctor Canon.

**Canon**: (_Turning to face Yume_) I honestly didn't expect it to. (_Taking a moment to look at Yume_) I need to talk to the staff. They shouldn't be turning you into a dress up doll.

**Yume**: I don't understand Doctor Canon.

**Canon**: The staff shouldn't be dressing you up like a high school student.

**Yume**: (_Saddened face_) The staff didn't dress me. I… ahhh… went shopping on my own yesterday. I saw this and… I… thought you might like it.

**Canon**: I'm sorry Yume-chan. It is very pretty. You picked that out on your own?

**Yume**: At first I picked out a different color but the store clerk said that it really wasn't appropriate for me. She said the color of this one would suit me better. She didn't think that pink would be a good color for me.

**Canon**: She was probably right Yume-chan.

**Yume**: Would you like me to change into something else Doctor Canon?

**Canon**: No Yume-chan. There's no need to change. This outfit is fine. (_Pause_) Was there anything else?

**Yume**: Apparently during the incident, the mecha V1046-R9-Slash Zero was severely damaged and entered deep repair mode and is currently in that mode. During that time Mahoro established a link with the mecha. Since the mecha is in deep repair mode the normal broad-spectrum communication protocol could not be used and the link was established using the base link protocol. We were able to capture the entire data transmission.

**Canon**: Were you able to decrypt any of the transmission?

**Yume**: So far, only portions of the top layer data. It will take time to complete that and the intermediate layers are so heavily encrypted that we may not be able to make any real progress with that for some time. In addition to the main data transmission, we also captured two sub-band transmissions. We have never seen this level of communication in previous transmissions. The encryption is so complex that we almost dismissed it as noise until we overlaid the two sub-bands and discovered a repeatable pattern. We're working on deciphering that transmission now but we may not have a computer with sufficient computing power to accomplish that.

**Canon**: We may have to use an alternative method to decipher the information, but I'm not quite ready to commit to that yet. (_Pause_) This whole fiasco may have worked to our advantage after all.

_Doctor Canon writes a short note in his notepad, rips off the page, and hands the paper to Yume._

**Canon**: The next time they attempt to communicate with us send them this message.

**Yume**: (_After looking at the note_) 'I told you so.' I don't understand Doctor Canon.

**Canon**: (_Smiling_) I didn't expect that you would. It's just a very human thing to say.

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu and Kaito sitting around the dining room table at Suguru's house. Sub commander Yoshihiko is standing at one end of the table. Scene shifts to the interior of Rin's bedroom. Rin is sitting on her futon and Kiyomi is sitting on the chair at Rin's desk. Scene cuts to show a young lady with long hair dressed in black._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Hamaji**: Don't say it

**Voice of Miyuki**: Don't say what?

**Voice of Hamaji**: Don't say I told you so.

**Voice of Miyuki**: I hadn't planned on it. I'm just glad that Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun are alive.

**Voice of Hamaji**: That was terrible. Commander Yoshihiko looks very concerned.

**Voice of Yoshihiko**: Why is everyone trying to give me a promotion? My proper rank is sub-commander.

**Voice of Miyuki**: It's easier to just say commander.

**Voice of Hamaji**: And sub-commander sounds like you should be in charge of a submarine..

**Voice of Miyuki**: It looks like Kiyomi-kun's parents said it would be all right for him to stay overnight with Rin-chan.

**Voice of Hamaji**: That's good. Rin-chan is going to need all the support she can get.

**Voice of Miyuki**: I wonder if they're going to do it?

**Voice of Hamaji**: Is that all you can think of? It isn't any of our business

**Voice of Miyuki**: Who is that?

**Voice of Hamaji**: I don't know. I've never seen her before.

**Episode 43: The Lasting Consequences**


	43. Episode 43 The Lasting Consequences

Mahoromatic – New Beginnings

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 43: The Lasting Consequences**

_Cut to the regular theme opening._

_Show opens with Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu and Kaito sitting around the dining room table at Suguru's house. Sub commander Yoshihiko is standing at one end of the table._

**Yoshihiko**: The increased security will probably stay in place at least for a month… maybe longer. Commander Hayato at least wants all of you to wear your Saint wristband. We've already contacted Commander Leesha and she's given us the necessary information so that we can track your movements.

**Minawa**: So you'll know when Hamaji and I are alone together?

**Yoshihiko**: I don't think we'll do any tracking unless there is some kind of emergency.

**Chizu**: So you don't have to worry Minawa-chan. They won't know when you and Hamaji-kun are making out.

_Yoshihiko looks first at Chizu and then at Minawa and then shakes his head._

**Miyuki**: When you say increased security, what do you mean?

**Yoshihiko**: In your case, Nekoto-san may be staying at your house for a while. Commander Hayato has been in touch with your father to make the arrangements. And in your case Chizuko-san, several of our agents will be staying at your house.

**Suguru**: How about for Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun?

**Yoshihiko**: That is a little more difficult. Kawahara-san really doesn't want any part of increased security. He thinks it will be bad for business. So we will station several of our agents in the area of the liquor store and try to keep them as inconspicuous as we can.

**Miyuki**: I hope they do a better job of keeping a low profile than they did when we were on our class trip. Suguru-kun was pointing them out to us as we moved around the hotel and when we were on our tours.

**Yoshihiko**: (_Looking at Suguru_) I'll keep that in mind.

_Suguru smiles at Sub commander Yoshihiko._

**Mahoro**: How about Rin-chan and Karen-san?

**Yoshihiko**: Chiako-san, Sanako-san and Kanoko-san are going to take turns staying with them. And at least tonight I understand that Kiyomi-san will be staying there.

**Hamaji**: What will happen when we start school? We're not going to have guards escorting us around school all day, are we?

**Yoshihiko**: Gonoe High School is a Vesper sponsored school. A number of the faculty and staff are Vesper agents. And with the addition of Mahoro-san, Ryuga-san and Sera-san to the staff, there shouldn't be any problem.

**Suguru**: Sera-san is going to be a teacher at the school?

**Yoshihiko**: She's going to teach flight technology classes and train pilots for the for the shuttle service between Earth and the Command Ship.

**Riku**: Does Kenta-kun know that Sera-san will be teaching at the school?

**Yoshihiko**: No. Not yet… unless Sera-san contacted him. Headmaster Yano insisted that if students from the school were going to be training to be pilots, Sera-san would have to become part of the faculty.

_Long silence._

**Miyuki**: How is Slash doing?

**Yoshihiko**: The last I heard he was still in deep repair mode. The bullets caused far more damage than we first believed.

**Minawa**: But Slash will be all right, won't he?

**Yoshihiko**: He was transported to the university. Professor Hokato is assisting with the effort.

**Miyuki**: But… he'll be all right?

**Yoshihiko**: (_Saddened look_) I wish I could tell you that… but I really don't know.

_Scene shifts to the interior of Rin's bedroom. Rin is sitting on her futon and Kiyomi is sitting on the chair at Rin's desk._

**Kiyomi**: I didn't think your mother was ever going to stop yelling at us.

**Rin**: I think the only reason she stopped is because she had to go to work. She'll pick up from where she left off when we see her in the morning.

**Kiyomi**: Maybe we can escape and get to work before she has the chance.

**Rin**: I'm not sure that Chiako-san will let us. I feel bad disrupting everyone's routine like this.

**Kiyomi**: Rin, you had nothing to do with it.

**Rin**: Everyone keeps saying that but I still can't help but feel that if I hadn't met with father… (_pause_) dad, this wouldn't have happened.

**Kiyomi**: You can't think that way Rin. From what I heard the police saying, your father had many enemies who would have liked to see him dead. That moment just provided an opportunity for someone to actually do it.

**Rin**: That's exactly what I mean. If he hadn't come to meet with us, there wouldn't have been the opportunity.

**Kiyomi**: That's not what I mean. What happened could have happened anytime… anywhere… it's just a coincidence that it happened at that particular moment. That you were meeting with your father had absolutely nothing to do with what happened.

**Rin**: Do you really believe that?

**Kiyomi**: Yes I believe that.

**Rin**: (_Pause_) It's so hard to believe that he's dead… so hard to believe that I won't ever see him again. Even after he and mom divorced I kept hoping that he would come to visit or show up at graduation, but he never did.

**Kiyomi**: Rin, I don't know what happened that made your father decide to come to see you so suddenly, but I think he really did love you. I think he may have been to stubborn to admit it to himself..

**Rin**: But what was it that made him decide so suddenly to meet with us. What kind of danger could there be?

**Kiyomi**: I don't know. None of that made any sense to me. (_Pause_) Rin, are you sure your all right with me staying over like this? I mean, sharing your room with you?

**Rin**: Kiyomi, I need you here with me. I don't want to be alone right now. I need someone to be close to me… And it's not as if we haven't done this before. We slept together when we went to the lodge last year.

**Kiyomi**: I know, but doing it in your apartment… with your mother around… doesn't seem right.

**Rin**: Mom trusts you… And I trust you.

**Kiyomi**: I remember the principal's face when he found out that we weren't… how did he put it… sharing a bed.

**Rin**: I think he thought that everyone from our group was sharing a bed.

**Kiyomi**: It did feel nice being cuddled up with you like that.

**Rin**: That was nice. And it stopped your snoring.

**Kiyomi**: Is my snoring really that bad?

**Rin**: Please don't be offended, but… yes.

**Kiyomi**: Sorry.

**Rin**: Like I said, you stop when I cuddle up with you.

**Kiyomi**: So I guess if you don't want me to snore and keep you awake all night, you'll have to cuddle up to me.

**Rin**: That's what it seems like… You're not complaining, are you?

**Kiyomi**: No I'm not complaining at all. (_Pause_) Rin, anything you need…

**Rin**: What I need right now is to be with you. I want you to hold me close and make me feel safe.

_Kiyomi stands up and walks to the futon and sits down next to Rin. He embraces Rin tightly._

**Kiyomi**: Like this?

**Rin**: Just like that… Maybe even closer.

_Scene fades to the hot spring at the Vesper lodge. Shiori and Yaeko are sitting in the pool. On a rock (which looks like it was intentionally flattened) are a sake bottle and two sake cups. Shiori pours some sake into each cup and then hands one cup to Yaeko and takes the other for herself._

**Shiori**: This is nice. Everyone else is in bead already and we have the hot spring to ourselves.

**Yaeko**: (_Taking a sip of the sake_) Yeah…

**Shiori**: Are you all right. (_Sips from her cup and then drinks the remainder quickly_) You've been pretty quiet since this afternoon. What's bugging you? The fact that they figured out that we're girlfriends, or the fact that you ended up telling them that you're part Saint?

**Yaeko**: I wish you'd have let me tell people when I was ready.

**Shiori**: I don't know. I think things turned out pretty well the way it happened. It doesn't seem to bother anybody at all that you're part Saint.

**Yaeko**: Not really… although Mai-chan stared at me all through dinner.

**Shiori**: Mai-chan is cute. After dinner she asked me if the reason you're so beautiful is because your part Saint.

**Yaeko**: (_After emptying her cup_) She didn't say that.

**Shiori**: I swear. I think she might be ready to confess to you if she didn't know that you and I are already a couple. She might do it anyway.

**Yaeko**: That's all I need. (_Yaeko sets her cup on the rock and Shiori refills it along with her own_) One lover is enough for me.

Yaeko takes the cup and drinks the entire contents in one drink. She sets the cup back down on the rock. Shiori drinks her sake and then refills both cups.

**Shiori**: I don't know. I really hadn't considered the idea of a threesome before.

**Yaeko**: Shiori! You know… you get pretty perverted when you've had too much to drink.

**Shiori**: Too much to drink? This is only our second.

**Yaeko**: Bottle!

**Shiori**: Yeah… Right… We did finish off a bottle before we came out, didn't we?

**Yaeko**: Yes we did.

**Shiori**: (_After sipping_) Ya-chan, you know that's the first time you've ever called me your lover.

**Yaeko**: (_Takes a sip_) Really?

**Shiori**: Usually you say something like lovers isn't exactly the best way to say it.

**Yaeko**: I guess we really are lovers. Does that bother you?

**Shiori**: Not at all. How about you?

**Yaeko**: No… It really sounds kind of nice.

**Shiori**: Now that everyone knows, we don't have to hide it any more. I don't have to look around and check to see if anyone is watching when I want to kiss you.

**Yaeko**: I don't think we should go around lip locked all the time. That would make some people more nervous than the fact that I'm part Saint.

**Shiori**: So do you want to go back to the room and make love tonight?

**Yaeko**: Not right now…

**Shiori**: Hearing about Rin's father is bothering you, isn't it?

**Yaeko**: I wasn't actually there when my father died. The police came to the house to tell my mother and me that they had found his body. That was pretty awful as it was. I can't imagine what it must have been like for Rin-chan to be there to see her father die… like that.

**Shiori**: It sounds as if Slash hadn't been there Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun would have been killed too. Did Eimi-san have any more details about Slash at dinnertime?

**Yaeko**: No. Nothing really. She just said that he was still in repair mode.

**Voice of Isako Tachibana**: (_Surprised_) Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize that anyone was out here.

_Shiori and Yaeko turn from their conversation to see their former teachers Isako Tachibana and Cho Enji standing on the path to the hot spring. Both are wearing robes and Cho is carrying a bag._

**Cho**: I thought everyone had gone to bed.

**Shiori**: Ya-chan and I were still up talking and we decided to come out and soak a bit.

**Cho**: I'm sorry if we're interrupting. We can come back later.

**Yaeko**: You're not interrupting anything. Shiori and I were just trying to unwind.

**Cho**: You know that if I were still your teacher I'd have to reprimand you for having that and confiscate it.

**Shiori**: You mean the sake?

**Isako**: I'm sure your parents would not approve if they knew you were drinking.

**Shiori**: I don't know about my dad, but my mother is the one who packed this.

**Cho**: Your mother packed a bottle of sake for you?

**Shiori**: No, actually she packed six. She probably would have packed more but she said I needed to bring clothing with me. She thought people might be offended if I walked around naked the whole time I was here.

**Cho**: (_Shaking her head_) Your mother packed that for you…

**Yaeko**: Probably because she thought it'd be better that the beer Shiori would have gotten if she didn't have the sake.

**Shiori**: I'm sorry. I happen to like the taste of beer. I can't help it if my mother thinks it tastes vile.

**Isako**: I'm with your mother on that. I don't even like the smell of beer.

**Shiori**: Why don't you join us? You'll catch a cold if you stand around like that. The spring feels really warm.

**Cho**: You're sure we're not intruding?

**Yaeko**: You're not intruding at all.

**Isako**: You won't mind if we have something to drink?

**Cho**: I think that's probably a silly question. Don't worry, we brought our own.

**Shiori**: (_Laughing_) I'm not worried at all. We have plenty.

_Both Cho and Isako remove their robes and lay them on the rock where Yaeko's robe is. Isako enters the spring and sits in the pool a short distance from Yaeko. Cho takes a brown square bottle from the bag and two glasses and then sets the bag on the ground next to the rock. She then enters the water and sits down between Yaeko and Isako. She sets the bottle and glasses on a flattened rock (similar to the one where Yaeko and Shiori's bottle and glasses are._

_Once Cho settles in, she opens the bottle and fills the two glasses with a dark liquid. She replaces the cap on the bottle, then takes one of the glasses and hands it to Isako and takes the other for herself._

**Shiori**: What is that stuff?

**Isako**: It's called Jagermeister. It's from Germany. I tried it when I was studying music in Europe..

**Shiori**: It looks interesting.

**Isako**: Would you like to try some?

**Cho**: Isa-chan!

**Isako**: I don't think a sip will hurt… especially if they're drinking sake.

_Shiori gets up and walks over to Isako. She takes the glass from her and takes a sip._

**Shiori**: It kind of tastes like medicine… but it's not bad.

_Shiori returns to where she had been sitting before._

**Yaeko**: You studied music in Europe?

**Isako**: For two years… mostly in Germany and Italy.

**Yaeko**: I'd love to travel like that.

**Shiori**: We can. With Sera-san's help we can travel anywhere we want.

_Cho and Isako take sips from their glasses. Yaeko does likewise, but Shiori empties her cup and refills it._

**Cho**: If you drink like that Shiori-chan you're going to get yourself drunk.

**Yaeko**: Too late, sensei. I think she already is. But then again, so am I.

_Yaeko finishes her drink and sets it on the rock. Shiori refills the cup for her. Cho just looks at the two girls and shakes her head._

**Isako**: Is there any more word about how your friend is doing?

**Yaeko**: Not really. Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun weren't hurt…

**Isako**: But to have something like that happen right in front of them must have been terrible.

**Yaeko**: Eimi-san said that she'd get news to us as soon as she had more information.

_Long silence._

**Cho**: I understand that you told your classmates about being part Saint. That hasn't caused any problems for you, has it?

**Yaeko**: Not really. I think for most it doesn't make any difference.

**Shiori**: Most of the girls in the class thought you were a space alien to begin with.

**Cho**: Shiori-chan! That's cruel!

**Yaeko**: It may be cruel, but it's true. I remember when I told them about the first time Shiori and I came here, they thought I was some kind of nut case.

**Shiori**: Honestly though, Ya-chan and I have had more questions and comments about us being a couple.

**Cho**: That isn't going to cause any trouble for you, is it?

**Yaeko**: I don't think so. One or two of our other friends had already figured it out.

**Isako**: Do your parents know?

**Yaeko**: My mother knows and it doesn't bother her.

**Shiori**: I think my mother suspects… but I don't think she'll say anything unless I bring the matter up.

**Cho**: You two are lucky. My mom hasn't spoken with me since the day she found out. She won't even let me into the house. My dad comes to visit me at my apartment sometimes, but he never tells my mother that he did.

**Isako**: My parents aren't quite as bad, but they are very uncomfortable when Cho comes with me to visit them.

_Isako takes a long drink from her glass, almost emptying it._

**Cho**: (_Laughing_) Careful, Isa-chan. You know what happens if you drink that too fast.

**Isako**: (_Smiling and then emptying her glass_) That's all right. You'll be here to rescue me.

**Shiori**: I probably don't have any right to ask you this question, but since I'm pretty drunk at the moment… When did you two realize that you were in love with each other?

_Isako and Cho look at each other for a moment._

**Cho**: That's not an easy question to answer. It just happened without us realizing it.

**Isako**: Cho and I started teaching at the same time along with six other teachers. We were all having trouble adjusting to our new jobs because the principal at the time was a real…

**Cho**: Bitch… there isn't any other way to say it. She was a real bitch. She made everyone's life miserable, but she really liked to pick on the new teachers. One of the guys came running out of her office crying and we never saw him again.

**Isako**: Every Friday night after school we'd go out to a bar by the school to get drunk. For one reason or another we lost people from the group, so by the time Christmas came it was just Cho and me going out.

**Cho**: That Friday before Christmas was our last day of school and the principal had been particularly mean to Isa-chan. I think Isa-chan would have beaten the principal with something if something had been at hand to do it. That night we went to the bar and Isa-chan got real drunk.

**Isako**: So did you.

**Cho**: But I didn't get so drunk that I couldn't remember how to get back to my apartment. I took Isa-chan home with me and we spent the night… cuddled up with each other… talking about all sorts of things. That was the night I realized how special Isa-chan had become to me.

**Isako**: She confessed to me on New Years Eve. That was just over four years ago.

**Cho**: (_Taking a drink from her glass_) It doesn't seem that long.

_Cho and Isako look at each other and smile. Cho sighs._

**Shiori**: If you two want to kiss, go ahead. It isn't going to bother me. And if you give me some of what you're drinking, you can do anything else you want.

**Yaeko**: Shiori!

_Scene fades to the interior of Rin's room. Kiyomi is lying on his side on the bed still asleep. Rin is lying next to him but she is wide-awake._

**Rin**: (_Gently_) Kiyomi… (_Slightly louder_) Kiyomi…

**Kiyomi**: (_Kiyomi's eyes flutter_) Huh…

**Rin**: It's time to wake up if we're going to get to work this morning.

**Kiyomi**: Huh…

**Rin**: Don't go back to sleep. We need to get ready for work.

**Kiyomi**: (_Turning to lie on his back and turning to face Rin_) You don't honestly think my father expects you to work today?

**Rin**: Why shouldn't he expect me… to work?

**Kiyomi**: Rin…

**Rin**: I don't want to sit here all day and do nothing but think about what happened yesterday. I can't do that Kiyomi. I just can't.

**Kiyomi**: I didn't say that we would sit around and do nothing.

_There is a tapping on the door._

**Voice of Karen**: Rin… Kiyomi… May I come in? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?

**Rin**: Yes you are. Kiyomi is in the middle of making love to me.

**Kiyomi**: Rin!

_The door slides open and Karen enters. Kiyomi sits upright with Rin still lying on the bed next to him._

**Karen**: You lied to me. I'm disappointed.

**Rin**: Mother! (_After a short pause_) What is it mother? Did you come to continue yelling at us?

**Karen**: No… (_Sigh_) I'm done yelling. I don't think it will do any good. No… a messenger came this morning and is waiting for an answer.

**Rin**: An answer to what?

**Karen**: A request to attend your father's funeral… from Kimiko Todoroki.

_Cut to mid show break._

_Scene opens with Detective Kusakawa sitting at his desk (in a large open room with many other desks) reading some paperwork. He flips through several pages and sets that report down and picks up another report and opens it. A police officer carrying a file folder enters and stands by the detective's desk._

**Police Officer**: Detective Kusakawa…

**Kusakawa**: (_Looking up from reading the report_) Yes…

**Police Office**: My captain said that you might have some interest in this case. (_Hands the file folder to Kusakawa_).

**Kusakawa**: (_Pages through the folder_) I don't have time for guessing games. Why did your captain think that the Organized Crime Task Force would be interested in the killing of a former school principal?

**Police Office**: (_Taking the folder and flipping several pages; hands the folder back to Kusakawa_) Until several months ago he was the principal at the same school that Ichiro Todoroki's daughter attended.

**Kusakawa**: I would say that is a significant coincidence, but not one that would indicate that this death has something to do with organized crime.

**Police Office**: There's also the fact he was killed by a single bullet to the heart… at close range… since the bullet missed any bone structure.

**Kusakawa**: Either that… or a lucky shot.

**Police Office**: There was powder residue on his clothing.

**Kusakawa**: All right… so it looks like an execution. Not a very pretty one though.

**Police Officer**: No sir, not at all… although he wasn't killed where the body was found.

**Kusakawa**: Why do you say that?

**Police Office**: Not enough blood. There were only small traces of blood found in the area of the body.

**Kusakawa**: All right, you have my interest but I get the feeling that you're saving the best for last.

**Police Office**: The coroner believes that the caliber of the bullet that killed this man is the same as the bullet that killed Ichiro Todoroki. It's also the same caliber as the bullet that killed Ichiro Todoroki's former employee in the park at the end of January. It is quite non-standard.

**Kusakawa**: I didn't think there was enough of the slug left that killed Todoroki-san to determine a caliber.

**Police Office**: The coroner was able to estimate the information about the bullet from the entry wound and with the information he received from Vesper.

**Kusakawa**: Hmmm… Has Vesper been informed about this?

**Police Office**: Not to my knowledge.

**Kusakawa**: I guess I owe Commander Yoshihiko a call. Thank your captain for the information… although… I don't understand why he didn't come to me with this rather than sending one of his subordinates.

**Police Office**: Probably because I'm the youngest member of his command… and I think he's scared to death of you.

**Kusakawa**: (_Smiling_) Probably with good reason. My superiors have told me that I can be unduly intimidating at times… but don't I frighten you?

**Police Office**: A bit… especially after some of the stories I've heard.

**Kusakawa**: But you seemed to have handled this whole situation quite well.

**Police Office**: Honestly, you aren't nearly half as frightening as my mother in law.

_Scene fades to the interior of Yaeko and Shiori's room as Shiori, Yaeko and Kira enter. Yaeko and Kira are wearing a robe. Shiori is not._

**Yaeko**: You really should consider wearing a robe when you're walking around and not in the hot spring.

**Shiori**: But I don't feel comfortable wearing a robe.

**Yaeko**: I don't know how comfortable you were making Commander Hayato feel. He was trying desperately to look anywhere but at you.

**Shiori**: Sorry. I'll try to remember to wear one from now on.

_Yaeko shakes her head. Shiori sits down on the edge of the bed while Yaeko sits down on a chair next to the bed. Kira remains standing._

**Yaeko**: Kira-san, how are you doing? Are you having any problems with the noise today?

**Kira**: I'm doing better today. Kaito-san was right. Earth is a very noisy place… much noisier than my ship was. It seems that Earth people's emotions are far stronger and louder than the people of Saint.

**Yaeko**: That does seem to be the case. I didn't have to work nearly as hard on the Command Ship to block out the noise as I do here on Earth. It was a nice rest.

**Kira**: And the Command Ship is far noisier than my home ship.

**Shiori**: Maybe it's because since on Earth the people aren't as sensitive to other's brain waves, they need to be stronger for other people to feel them.

**Yaeko**: That's a good theory. I'm sure Doctor Mihoshi might be interested in it. Kira-san, why don't you sit down and relax and stay for a while.

**Shiori**: I could break open a bottle of sake for us.

**Yaeko**: We haven't eaten lunch yet and you want to start drinking. I think you're developing a problem.

**Shiori**: It's that early. I lose track of time when I spend so much time in the hot spring.

**Yaeko**: Anyway, save it. I think Hotaru-chan and Mariko-san are planning to have a party. They asked Commander Hayato if he could get snacks and stuff like that.

**Shiori**: So Kira-san, what do you think of the hot springs?

**Kira**: (_Sits in a chair facing Yaeko_) I've never experienced anything like them before. Kaito-kun said that I wouldn't believe how much water there is on Earth. Just what I could see from the ship was amazing.

**Shiori**: Once the weather gets warmer we'll have to take her to the ocean so she can see it up close. (_Turning to Yaeko_) We'll have to get her a nice two-piece swimsuit. (_Turning back to Kira_) You'd look really great in a swimsuit.

**Kira**: (_Puzzled_) What is a swimsuit? And why would I look great in it?

**Yaeko**: A swimsuit is what you wear when you go into the water to swim and it isn't appropriate to go naked.

**Shiori**: And you'd look great because you have such a great looking body. (_Kira cocks her head and continues to look puzzled_) You have really nice looking boobs.

**Kira**: Oh… May I ask something? Does everyone on Earth obsess about the size of a woman's breasts?

**Yaeko**: What do you mean?

**Kira**: A number of your friends have told me how nice they think my breasts are and they wished that their breasts were the same size as mine.

**Yaeko**: Guys on Earth seem to like to look at girls that have larger breasts, so I guess girls on Earth obsess about it… at least a little.

**Kira**: So are my breasts abnormally large?

**Yaeko**: No, they aren't abnormally large. It's that most Japanese women tend to be smaller breasted.

**Shiori**: Except for my sisters. Their breasts are abnormally large.

**Kira**: On my home ship it really didn't make much difference. I guess my breast size would be considered average.

**Yaeko**: I wouldn't worry about it… unless it bothers you to get a little extra attention from the guys.

**Kira**: (_Smiling_) No, I guess I really wouldn't mind that at all.

_Scene fades to show Karen, Rin, Kiyomi, Suguru, Chiako and Sanako walking together. Suguru and Kiyomi are dressed in formal black suits with white shirts and black ties. Karen, Rin Chiako and Sanako are dressed in various styles of black dresses. Karen and Rin are wearing white pearl necklaces. Chiako and Sanako are not wearing any jewelry._

**Rin**: Thank you for coming with me today, Suguru-kun.

**Suguru**: No problem. You were there when I needed support. Mahoro wishes she could have come but she and Saori-san and Ryuga-san needed to be at school today for their orientation.

**Karen**: Is Mahoro-san looking forward to her new job?

**Suguru**: She's really nervous about the whole thing especially since they asked her if she would consider teaching full time instead of just part time.

**Kiyomi**: Is she going to do that?

**Suguru**: Mahoro has to tell the headmaster today, but this morning when she left she still wasn't sure about what she was going to do. She's worried about neglecting her responsibilities around the house. I tried explaining to her that we could both take care of duties around the house… and we have Minawa-chan to help and at least at the moment the twins.

**Rin**: What do you mean at least for the moment?

**Suguru**: Kaito-kun is seriously thinking of moving to Chizu-chan's house while Chizu-chan's parents are in the United States and Uncle Sakura has invited Riku-kun to move into their house.

**Karen**: I'll assume that he'll be staying in the guest room.

**Suguru**: If it happens that's where he'll be staying. Both Riku-kun and Miyuki-chan insisted.

**Kiyomi**: It sound more like a 'when' than an 'if'.

**Suguru**: You're probably right.

_The group approaches the Todoroki estate._

**Kiyomi**: Rin, I didn't realize that the funeral would be held at your house.

**Rin**: It's not my house any more… but yes, the funeral service will be held here… probably in the temple behind the main residence.

**Kiyomi**: I didn't realize that your father owned a temple.

**Karen**: He didn't actually own the temple. It's just that the Todoroki estate surrounds the temple grounds. Except for a narrow walkway that most people don't know about, the only access to the temple is through the Todoroki estate.

**Rin**: When I ran away from home, that's the way I got out. This is the first time I've been back since then.

**Karen**: I haven't been back since then either (_show two large men dresses in black standing to either side of the main estate gate_) but it doesn't look like anything has changed.

_Scene shifts back to show the group approach the gate with Karen and Rin in the lead and Chiako and Sanako flanking and slightly behind them. Kiyomi is walking behind Rin and Suguru is walking behind Karen._

**Man on right**: What is your business here?

**Karen**: We were invited to the funeral service.

**Man on right**: May I please see your invitations please.

_Karen and Rin each hand their invitations to the man who looks at them._

**Man on right**: I'm sorry but our instructions are to only admit those people named on the invitation. I can admit Rin-san and Karen-san but the others will have to wait out here until the end of the service.

**Karen**: But the invitations state 'and guests'. These are our guests.

**Man on right**: Our orders are to admit only those people specifically named on the invitation and no one else.

**Man on left**: (_Moving closer to the man on the right; almost growling_) Rin-san and Karen-san may enter, but if you don't want any problems the rest of you will have to remain outside.

**Chiako**: Our orders are to not leave the side of Rin-san and Karen-san.

**Man on left**: That's your problem, not mine.

**Chiako**: Karen-san, I'm assuming that there would be reinforcement guards inside the gates.

**Karen**: If there were a problem thirty of forty more guards could be here within a minute.

**Chiako**: (_Looking at Sanako_) Thirty or forty… I couldn't guarantee that there wouldn't be significant bloodshed resulting from an encounter like that, Karen-san.

**Karen**: I don't think there will be any need for that. (_Looking at the man on the left_) Hmmm… you're one of the gentlemen who was with my ex-husband when we came to retrieve Rin when she ran away? (_No answer_) These two young ladies would have no problem doing the same thing to you that happened that day. (_Smiles broadly_).

**Female voice from inside the gate**: Is there a problem here?

_A young lady dressed in black steps into view in the entryway. She is slightly taller than Rin with long straight black hair almost down to her waist. She is quite shapely and is at least as well built as Rin._

**Man on right**: No mistress. Just some confusion regarding their invitations to the funeral service.

**Young Lady**: What kind of confusion? I sent out the invitations to Mrs. Todoroki and her daughter personally.

**Man on right**: We were instructed to only admit those people whose names appeared on the invitation.

**Young Lady**: Who gave you those instructions? (_No answer_) At least for the moment, unless instructions come directly from Ichiro-san I am still in charge of this household. Is that understood?

**Man on right**: (_In a less that respectful tone of voice_) Yes mistress.

**Young Lady**: (_To Karen, Rin, Kiyomi, Suguru, Chiako and Sanako_) Please follow me. It's almost time for the service to start. (_The young lady begins walking and the other follow_) I'm glad you came. I was worried that you might not.

**Karen**: I'm sorry but you have me at a slight disadvantage. You seem to know who we are but I have no idea who you are.

**Young Lady**: (_Stopping and turning to face the group_) I'm sorry. My name is Kimiko Todoroki. I was Ichiro-san's current wife.

**Karen**: So how do you know us?

**Kimiko**: From the pictures in his study.

**Karen**: He actually let you into his study. That was the one place Rin and I were absolutely forbidden to go.

**Kimiko**: Up until about two weeks ago… in fact graduation day… it was the same with me. He didn't even go to graduation, but when I returned home he seemed extremely preoccupied with something.

**Karen**: Preoccupied?

**Kimiko**: He missed his appointment with his favorite mistress.

**Karen**: That preoccupied. It's not like him to miss an opportunity to have sex with someone who he wasn't married to.

**Rin**: Mother!

**Kimiko**: That's all right Rin-san. I knew from the very beginning that there was no feeling on the part of Ichiro-san.

**Karen**: So this wasn't exactly a marriage of love?

**Kimiko**: I'd be lying if I said that I thought it was. No, Ichiro-san married me because the board of directors insisted that he needed to be married… and since my parents owed a large sum of money to the Todoroki Group I was the obvious candidate… at least to Ichiro-san.

**Rin**: (_Shocked_) So your parents literally arranged the marriage to pay off a debt?

**Karen**: Don't be so shocked dear. Things like that are done more often than you might think.

**Kimiko**: The Sunday before Ichiro-san died he brought me into his study and showed me your pictures. He said if anything should happen to him I should contact you. He said that you had powerful friends who could protect me. I didn't understand what he was talking about and I really didn't even think about it again… until he was killed.

**Suguru**: If there is anything we can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask.

**Kimiko**: (_Smile_) Thank you. (_Pause_) Now let me see. Which of you fine young men are Rin-san's fiancé?

**Kiyomi**: That would be me. I'm Kiyomi Kawahara.

**Kimiko**: I'm very pleased to meet you. (_Turning to Suguru_) Then you and Karen-san must be going out.

_Suguru blushes._

**Karen**: I wish. No, Suguru-kun is one of Rin's friends.

**Rin**: And already engaged to someone else.

**Suguru**: I'm pleased to meet you.

**Kimiko**: I'm pleased to meet you also. And these two fine young ladies are…

**Suguru**: This is Chiako Andou and this is Sanako Andou. They are two of my fiancé's sisters.

**Kimiko**: So they came along to make sure your eyes didn't wander too much?

**Sanako**: Our purpose is to provide pro…

**Suguru**: (_Interrupting_) Something like that.

**Karen**: So how long did you have the honor of being married to my ex-husband?

**Kimiko**: My parents and Ichiro-san signed the papers on February sixth… the same day as my sixteenth birthday.

_Rin's jaw falls open._

**Rin**: Mother… she's…

**Karen**: Yes Rin. You're stepmother is more than a month younger than you.

**Kimiko**: Please don't think of me in terms of being your stepmother. I'm not ready to be anyone's mother yet. (_Pause_) We need to get to the service or they'll start without the grieving widow.

_All follow Kimiko._

**Kiyomi**: Kimiko-san, may I ask you something?

**Kimiko**: Ask away.

**Kiyomi**: When you were talking to the gentlemen at the gate you said that at least for the moment you were in charge of the household. What did you mean by that?

**Kimiko**: Oh! As of this morning I was informed that once the funeral service was done, my services would no longer be required. I have until Friday to find someplace to live.

Cut to closing theme

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Saori and Ryuga sitting around the dinner table at Suguru's house. Scene cuts to Shiori and Yaeko's room at the lodge. Seated on the floor in a circle are Shiori, Yaeko, Hotaru, Mariko, Kumiko, Toshi, Usagi, Kaede, Kuri, Mai, Yumi and Kira. Cut to the outside of Nayoko's where Kiyoshi and Kanoko are talking. Cut to Mahoro and Suguru sitting in Headmaster Yano's office._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Aoi**: See Midori-chan, they still need us.

**Voice of Midori**: Only because no one else was available to do the preview.

**Voice of Aoi**: I'll take it even if that's all it is. Well, it's almost time to start school again.

**Voice of Midori**: Don't remind me. I'm really nervous about the whole thing.

**Voice of Aoi**: I don't think you're the only one. Mahoro-san looks nervous too.

**Voice of Midori**: I don't know what she's nervous about. She's a great teacher.

**Voice of Aoi**: It looks like Shiori-chan and Ya-chan are having fun with their friends.

**Voice of Midori**: It looks like they're ready to do some serious partying.

**Voice of Aoi**: Kanoko-san looks upset about something.

**Voice of Midori**: I think her boyfriend from the hospital may have done something to upset her.

**Voice of Aoi**: Have they found the… Wait a second, haven't I heard this dialog before?

**Voice of Midori**: I don't know. Hey, look! School hasn't even started yet and Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun have been called to the principal's office.

**Voice of Aoi**: Headmaster… His title is headmaster.

**Episode 44: ****Are You Absolutely Certain?**


	44. Episode 44 Are You Absolutely Certain?

Mahoromatic – New Beginnings

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 44: Are You Absolutely Certain?**

_Show opens with the regular opening theme._

_Scene opens with Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Saori and Ryuga sitting around the dinner table at Suguru's house. Mahoro and Minawa are dressed in their maid's uniforms. Dinner has been cleared from the table and all are sitting and drinking tea._

**Mahoro**: (_Apprehensive_) So this won't be a problem?

**Suguru**: No, Mahoro… it won't be a problem at all. It wasn't a problem yesterday or the day before when we discussed it. In fact I kind of like the idea. I'll get the chance to see you all day at school.

**Mahoro**: But I won't be able to attend to my duties here to keep the house clean.

**Suguru**: And there won't be anyone here to mess up the house. We'll all be at school.

**Saori**: I think Mahoro-san is having first day of school jitters. I know I did for the week before I taught my first class on my own. But once I got past that first day, I didn't have any problems at all.

**Mahoro**: Do you really think that's all it is?

**Saori**: I'm sure of it. All you have to do is make sure that your students understand that you're in charge.

**Mahoro**: And how am I supposed to do that?

**Hamaji**: You could always threaten to vaporize them if they don't listen to you.

_Silence. Everyone stares at Hamaji._

**Ryuga**: But only in extreme cases. I thought I might have to do something like that the first day I taught, but the students were so well behaved that I didn't need to.

_All look silently at Ryuga_

**Chizu**: Have you met the rest of the teachers yet?

**Saori**: Only a few of them. These first three days have been orientation for the new teachers. There are eight of us. We've each been assigned a supervisory teacher, but most of our time has been spent with Headmaster Yano and his assistant Magira-sensei.

**Suguru**: Mahoro, what is your supervisor teacher like?

**Mahoro**: I guess she's nice… but she doesn't have much confidence in me. She thinks I'm far too young to be teaching high school students. She thinks that I would be better suited to teach in elementary school. And she keeps asking about my credentials. All I can say is that I received my training through Vesper.

**Miyuki**: I don't think you need to worry about it. You will do an excellent job… and considering how you whipped Suguru-kun into shape, you shouldn't have any problems with any other high school student.

**Mahoro**: (_After looking at Miyuki with a puzzled look_) I never used a whip on Suguru.

_Everyone looks at Mahoro in stunned silence. First Miyuki begins to laugh and then the rest join in._

**Mahoro**: (_Plaintively_) But I never did.

_All continue to laugh as the scene fades to Shiori and Yaeko's room at the lodge. Seated on the floor in a circle are Shiori, Yaeko, Hotaru, Mariko, Kumiko, Toshi, Usagi, Kaede, Kuri, Mai, Yumi and Kira. In addition to various bowls and platters and bags of snacks in the circle, each girl has a sake cup in front of them. There are several full sake bottles of sake between Yaeko and Shiori. There is a single empty bottle lying on its side on a platter in the middle of the circle_

**Mai**: Are you sure we won't get in trouble for this?

**Shiori**: I doubt it. I think Cho-chan and Isa-chan are already asleep. They just said not to make too much noise.

**Yaeko**: And not to do anything too stupid.

**Shiori**: Define stupid.

**Mariko**: (_Raises an eyebrow_) Cho-chan and Isa-chan… It sounds like you have a nice casual relationship with our teachers.

**Yaeko**: Former teachers. Cho-chan said that since they aren't our teachers any more, it was all right to be less formal.

**Shiori**: Isa-chan even invited Ya-chan and me to one of her concerts.

**Kuri**: Tachibana -sensei sings professionally?

**Shiori**: Not exactly professionally. She and a couple of other teachers have a band. They perform at a club near the university two or three times a month.

**Kaede**: She has such a pretty voice. Somehow I'd imagine that she would be singing opera or something like that.

**Yaeko**: Isa-chan does that too… and she gives private voice lessons.

**Hotaru**: I never realized she was involved in so many things. I thought she just spent all of her time with Enji-sensei.

**Shiori**: She does that too.

**Hotaru**: Enough talk about our former teachers. Are you going to open one of those bottles and pass it around? … Or are we just going to sit here and admire the unopened bottles?

**Shiori**: It sounds like someone is getting impatient. Of course we're going to open a bottle and pass it around.

_Shiori takes one of the bottles and opens it. Yaeko holds up her cup and Shiori fills it. Yaeko sets her cup down and takes the bottle and fills Mai's cup._

**Toshi**: (_As the cups are being filled; to Kira_) Kira-san, what do you think of being on Earth so far?

**Kira**: (_Tentatively as she looks at the contents of her cup_) It's all right so far, but I'm still not used to all of this open space around me. On our ships we were always in an enclosed space. You knew there were bulkheads and the ship's hull to protect you. The open sky is kind of creepy… especially at night. Seeing stars and knowing there isn't a view port is really scary.

**Mai**: Kira-san, did you have a boy friend on the ship you came from?

_Kumiko fills Shiori's cup_

**Kira**: (_Apprehensively_) No… Not really.

**Hotaru**: I find that hard to believe. Someone as pretty as you should have more guys than you can handle chasing after you.

**Yumi**: You must have had one guy that you were interested in.

**Kira**: (_Quietly_) There was… but he wasn't very interested in me.

**Hotaru**: He must have been crazy.

**Kira**: No… It's that he had any number of other girls to choose from and… well I wasn't exactly at the top of his list.

**Mariko**: He must have been something really special to have that many girls after him.

**Kira**: Well, I wouldn't say that he was particularly special in any other way… other than he was a guy.

**Usagi**: What do you mean by that?

**Kira**: Out of the forty-nine students in my class only eleven were boys… and in the whole ninth grade there were only forty-seven boys compared to one hundred and thirty-four girls. (_Very quietly_) And because of the way thing were, the boys weren't interested in going out with me.

**Yaeko**: Because you wanted to become a pilot… right?

**Kira**: Yeah… right…

**Toshi**: Well having so few guys is depressing… but it's better than going to an all girls' school.

**Kumiko**: (_Lifting her cup_) Here's to Kira-san finding a boyfriend here on Earth.

_All lift their cups_

**Hotaru**: Here's to all of us finding a boy friend… at least those of us interested in finding a boyfriend.

**Shiori**: I'll drink to that… (_All look at Shiori_) What? … I'll drink to anything.

_Shiori drinks down her cup of sake and everyone else does likewise. Mai and Yumi eyes widen as they swallow and they begin to cough_

**Mai**: (_After catching her breath_) That burns going down.

**Yaeko**: You've never had sake before?

**Mai**: Not like this… I've only had sweet sake at New Years.

**Shiori**: Usually the second cup doesn't burn quite as badly.

**Yumi**: I hope not.

**Hotaru**: All right Usagi-chan… what is this game you brought?

_Usagi takes a thick deck of cards from behind her and pushes them toward the middle of the circle after removing the rubber band from the deck._

**Usagi**: I'm not sure how well this will work. It's really meant to be played with both boys and girls.

**Shiori**: (_Reached over and takes the top few cards from the deck_) How do you play?

**Usagi**: One person picks a card from the top of the deck and reads it out loud. Then they spin the bottle and the person the bottle points to has to answer the question or do the action that the card describes. If they don't want to it, they have to take a drink. Then that person draws a card and reads it and spins the bottle.

**Mariko**: What happens if the bottle points back to the person who read the card?

**Usagi**: That person either has to do what's on the card or take a drink… and then they try again.

**Shiori**: (_Looking at the cards_) Take off one piece of clothing… Rub the person to your right someplace usually covered by clothing… In the last twenty-four hours how many times have you m…? … Usagi-chan… where did you get these cards?

**Usagi**: They belonged to my oldest brother. I found them in his room when I moved into it after he left for college. Like I said, it's supposed to be played with both boys and girls, so some of the cards are really going to sound perverted.

**Kuri**: It already sounds perverted.

**Usagi**: The rules said that it's best to play after everyone has had a couple of drinks.

**Kaede**: What happens if what the card says involves two people and one of them doesn't want to do what the card says?

**Usagi**: Then they both have to drink.

**Yumi**: (_Takes the top card from the deck_) What's this? … Everyone remove one piece of clothing.

**Usagi**: There are some cards where everyone had to do what the card says or take a drink. There are also safety cards that you get to keep and use when you don't want to do something and you don't want to take a drink… I'm sorry. If people don't want to play, that's OK.

**Kumiko**: Maybe the instructions are right. Maybe the game will sound more fun after we've had a few more drinks.

**Mariko**: I think Usagi-chan wants to see all of us drunk and naked.

**Hotaru**: Pass that bottle around and we'll drink a toast to Usagi-chan the pervert.

**Usagi**: Hey!

_Usagi scowls as the others laugh. Shiori fills Yaeko's cup and then hands the bottle to Yaeko as the scene fades to show Kanoko and her boyfriend Kiyoshi standing outside Nayoko's house._

**Kanoko**: It really wasn't necessary for you to wait at the hospital to walk me home. You have to be back to the hospital by five.

**Kiyoshi**: I know. But with us working on different shifts like we are we don't get to see each other very often… usually only for a few minutes before your shift starts. We never have time to talk.

**Kanoko**: I know.

**Kiyoshi**: Have you thought about what I asked you?

**Kanoko**: (_Long pause_) I… ahhh…

**Kiyoshi**: I know that was kind of sudden… but that's the kind of guy I am. If you need more time to think about it…

**Kanoko**: (_Head bowed_) It's not that I need more time to think about it… It's just that… I'm sorry.

**Kiyoshi**: Kanoko-san, don't you have any feelings for me?

**Kanoko**: It's not that I don't have feelings for you… (_Pause_) In fact, Kiyoshi-san… I… I… have a great deal of feelings for you.

**Kiyoshi**: Then why won't you marry me?

**Kanoko**: Because Kiyoshi-san, you don't really know anything about me. (_Pause_) There are things about me… that if you knew… you never would have asked me to marry you.

**Kiyoshi**: Kanoko-san… Why don't you tell me and let me make up my own mind.

_Scene fades to show Mahoro and Suguru sitting at the dining room table drinking tea._

**Suguru**: You'll do absolutely fine. Nobody expects you to be a perfect teacher your very first day. That's why they assigned you a supervisory teacher… to help you when you need it.

**Mahoro**: But what if I do something wrong and someone get hurt. Maybe Nakamoto-sensei is right. Maybe I'm not really cut out to be a teacher.

**Suguru**: Nakamoto-sensei? …

**Mahoro**: (_Quietly_) Nakamoto-sensei is my supervisory teacher.

**Suguru**: Mahoro, were you like this before you came to work for me… all worried that you might not be able to do the job?

**Mahoro**: (_Head bowed; very subdued_) No… (_Looks up at Suguru; voice sounds somewhat agitated_) but you almost died that first day.

**Suguru**: (_Smiling_) I almost died that day because I felt so comfortable being cuddled up with you in the bath. And I didn't die, did I? You rescued me and everything was fine. I think Saori-san is right. Once you get past your first day in front of the class, you'll be fine.

**Mahoro**: Do you really think so?

**Suguru**: I'm certain of it.

**Mahoro**: (_After a short pause_) There is something else we need to talk about. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?

**Suguru**: Not really. I was thinking about visiting with Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun and Karin-san. Why? Is there something you'd like to do?

**Mahoro**: Headmaster Yano was wondering if you might be available to come in with me and talk a bit with him.

**Suguru**: It there a problem?

**Mahoro**: It seems that the school has a very strict rule about relationships between teachers and students.

**Suguru**: And Yano-sensei wants to talk to us about our engagement… He doesn't want us to keep it a secret? If he does, it's a little too late for that.

**Mahoro**: No, it's not that… but I think he would like to talk to us about our conduct in school.

**Suguru**: Like Minawa-chan would say it, he doesn't want us making out in the hallways.

**Mahoro**: (_Smiling_) I think that's part of it, but I think he wants to make a general announcement to the faculty about it. I also think he would like to introduce you to the rest of the faculty.

**Suguru**: Because I'm the grandson of the founder of the school?

**Mahoro**: I think so…

**Suguru**: I hope he doesn't make too big of a deal out of it. It'll probably end up making our lives really miserable.

**Mahoro**: I don't think we have much choice in the matter.

**Suguru**: You're probably right. Well, like I said, I didn't have anything really planned for tomorrow.

**Mahoro**: You said that you were going to visit with Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun.

**Suguru**: Rin-chan wants to talk to me about Kimiko-san.

**Mahoro**: It's terrible that they're throwing her out like that.

**Suguru**: But I guess it's all perfectly legal. Eimi-san says that it was part of the agreement that her parents signed with the Todoroki Group, but now her parents are refusing to take her back, so she doesn't have anyplace to go.

**Mahoro**: She could stay here but at least at the moment we don't have any room for here.

**Suguru**: Have the twins decided when they are going to move?

**Mahoro**: Chizu-chan's parents already have a room ready for Kaito-kun, so he can move any time he likes, but Riku-kun won't be able to move until Nekoto-chan moves out… And that won't happen until Commander Hayato thinks there is no longer a threat.

**Suguru**: That may take a while. Eimi-san told me that Commander Hayato would prefer having us go to school in armored vehicles, but she convince him that it would be perfectly safe for us to take the train.

**Mahoro**: Do you mind riding to school on my motorcycle… at least when the weather is good.

**Suguru**: I wouldn't mind doing that at all… Hey Mahoro… How would you like to take a bath like that first day? I promise I won't slip under water. It might be the very thing you need to do to relax.

**Mahoro**: I'd love it… but I think Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun are in the bath right now.

**Suguru**: (_Smiling_) We could always join them.

**Mahoro**: We could, but I think our bath isn't big enough to fit the four of us and I think Hamaji-kun would die of embarrassment… (_Pause; Takes hold of Suguru's hand_) I don't want to share you with anyone.

_Scene fades to the living room of Nayoko's house. Kanoko is standing in the middle of the room, alone, looking at the door. Nayoko enters the living room from the hallway to her room._

**Nayoko**: Kanoko-san… Is everything all right? I thought I heard Kiyoshi-san a moment…

_Kanoko turns to face Nayoko. Tears are running down Kanoko's face._

**Nayoko**: (_Approaching Kanoko_) Kanoko-san, is something wrong?

Kanoko puts her arms around Nayoko and her head on Nayoko's shoulder and begins to sob. Nayoko puts her arms around Kanoko and hugs her.

_Scene shifts to the interior of Yaeko and Shiori's room. There are empty sake bottles scattered on the floor. The trays and bags of snacks are empty and strewn haphazardly and the cards from Usagi's game are scattered. Usagi (wearing only her panties), Kuri and Kaede (still fully dressed) are asleep on the floor. Kumiko and Toshi are propped against the wall and leaning on each other. Both are topless. There is a bottle of sake (upright) between them._

_Mai is sitting unsteadily on the edge of Shiori and Yaeko's bed, bottle of sake in hand. Yaeko is carefully picking up some of the garbage from the floor and Shiori has just slid the door to their room closed._

**Shiori**: I'm glad Kira-san can hold her liquor. I don't think the others would find their way back to their rooms without her. Mai-chan, are you sure you wouldn't like some help?

**Mai**: I'll be fine. At least I can stand.

_Mai stands unsteadily for a moment and then plops down back down on the edge of the bed._

**Yaeko**: I'm not so sure about that. I don't think you'll make it up the stairs.

**Mai**: Really, I'll be fine.

**Shiori**: (_Looking at the others remaining in the room_) What are we going to do about the rest of them?

**Yaeko**: I couldn't wake any of them up. I figured we could let them stay here for the night.

**Shiori**: Fine with me… as long as they don't get sick all over the floor. (_Turning to Mai_) Mai-chan, would you like to spend the night here rather than stumble your way to your room?

**Mai**: I couldn't do that. I wouldn't want to be a bother.

**Shiori**: The people on the floor are a bother. I'll have to remember that they're there if I have to get up in the middle o the night.

**Yaeko**: Shiori, it already is the middle of the night.

**Shiori**: Yeah, you're right. Don't worry Mai-chan you won't be a bother.

**Yaeko**: No you won't be a bother at all. And I think this bed is big enough for all of us.

**Mai**: I couldn't do that. I can sleep on the floor.

**Shiori**: No you can't. You'll just be one more obstacle for me to trip over if you do that. (_Shiori walks over to Kumiko and Toshi and looks at them for a moment_) They do make a cute couple. (_Shiori bends over and picks up the bottle of sake_) There's still a little left in the bottle. It would be ashamed to let it go to waste.

**Yaeko**: So you'll finish it off.

**Shiori**: Hey, I'm willing to share.

**Yaeko**: I think I've had enough tonight.

**Shiori**: Mai-chan, how would you like to help me finish this off?

**Mai**: I still have some in my bottle.

**Shiori**: Then I guess I'll have to make the sacrifice.

_Shiori tips up the bottle and takes a big swig._

**Yaeko**: Shiori, I think you have a problem.

**Shiori**: Tell me that later when I'm suffering from my hangover. I'll be more likely to agree with you.

Mai takes a drink from her bottle and looks at Yaeko.

**Yaeko**: Mai-chan, is there something wrong?

**Mai**: (_Quickly_) No… No… Nothing is wrong.

_Scene fades as Yaeko continues to clean up and Mai continues to look at her._

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens with a back view of Mahoro and Suguru standing (uncomfortable and nervous) in Headmaster Yano's outer office. After a few seconds the secretary exits the inner office and stands holding the door to the inner office open. Mahoro and Suguru walk silently past the secretary and enter the office. Headmaster Yano is sitting at his desk, making notes in a notebook, but stands as Mahoro and Suguru approach the desk._

_Yano bows to Mahoro and Suguru who return the bow._

**Yano**: Thank you for coming in so early this morning. I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience, Misato-san.

**Suguru**: It really wasn't an inconvenience at all, Sensei.

**Yano**: (_Yano gestures_) Please… Please have a seat.

_Mahoro and Suguru sit down in two very large leather upholstered chairs and Yano sits down in the chair behind his desk_,

**Yano**: I'm sure that Mahoro-san has explained to you the reason I wanted to meet with you.

**Suguru**: It's an issue having to do with a school policy and my engagement to Mahoro-sensei.

**Yano**: There is no need to be so formal, especially here in my office. (_Pause_) But you're quite right. Since the founding of the school by your grandfather there has been a rule regarding relationships between teachers and students. It has rarely been an issue and we have rarely needed to enforce it… but you can understand the reason for it.

**Suguru**: (_Smiling_) I can appreciate the need for such a rule… but isn't the situation here a little different?

**Yano**: Yes, I admit that this situation if very different. First, your relationship developed before you became a student here and before Mahoro-san became a teacher. You've made no attempt to keep your relationship a secret. In fact, your engagement was somewhat of a media event. And the difference in your ages under other circumstances would not be considered unreasonable. If there weren't one other complicating factor, I would have no problem making an exception in this case.

**Mahoro**: What other complicating factor?

**Yano**: The fact that your fiancé is the grandson of the founder and long time headmaster of this school. Although none of the other teachers have openly said anything, my assistant pointed out the some people might think that you and Misato-kun are receiving special considerations because of your relationship to the school's founder. He believes that it would set a bad precedent.

**Suguru**: That was never our intention… But what does he expect us to do. Call off our engagement. I certainly wouldn't do that.

**Yano**: I understand that… but Magira-sensei can be somewhat of a… a… a stick in the mud… and that's not really being fair to sticks or mud.

**Suguru**: Then what does he expect us to do?

**Mahoro**: (_Quietly and apprehensively_) This wouldn't be a problem if I weren't teaching here.

**Suguru**: Mahoro…

**Yano**: No Mahoro-san, that is not the solution. In spite of what my initial response may have seemed like to you, I am really looking forward to having you teach here. I am just explaining the situation to you… and what I intend to do about it. I cannot summarily suspend the rule. There is actually a well-established procedure in place to request a waiver of a school rule… but that procedure has to be initiated by you and Mahoro-san.

**Suguru**: What exactly do we have to do to initiate this procedure?

**Yano**: (_As he slides a sheet of paper across his desk toward Mahoro and Suguru_) You'll need to draft a letter to the board of Governors of the Gonoe High School for Scientific and Technical Studies and request a waiver of the school Code of Conduct Discipline Rule seventy-two regarding personal relationships between teachers and students based on the fact that the relationship existed before either the student began attending school and the teacher began their employment as a teacher… and that in the judgment of the parents or guardian of the student that the relationship is to the benefit of and is not deemed harmful to the student.

_Mahoro and Suguru look at the document that Headmaster Yano has presented to them. The wording of the document is almost identical to Yano's explanation. A section labeled as "Statement of Parent or Guardian" is already signed by Commander Hayato._

**Suguru**: And once we draft this letter, what do we have to do next?

**Yano**: You'll need to submit the letter to the Board of Governors for their consideration and then the Governor General or the appointee acting in the Governor General's stead must approve it. (_Pauses for a moment; Smiles broadly_) You might want to hurry and draft that letter. The Board of Governors is scheduled to meet in about a half hour.

_Scene fades to the interior of Karin and Rin Todoroki's apartment. Karen is sitting at the breakfast table reading the newspaper. Rin enters. She is dressed in shorts and tee shirt._

**Rin**: Good morning mom.

**Karen**: (_Looking up from the newspaper_) Good morning Rin. Ahhh… aren't you working today?

**Rin**: Kiyomi and I are working later. Kiyomi's parents are going out for dinner tonight so we'll work tonight. Don't you have to go to work?

**Karen**: I traded with one of the other aids, so I'm working overnight. It sounds like she has a hot date with one of the other aids. (_Pause to drink coffee_) If Kiyomi-kun would like to spend the night again, this might be a good opportunity.

**Rin**: Mother!

**Karen**: How did you sleep last night?

**Rin**: On my futon… with my head on the pillow… with my eyes closed.

**Karen**: That's not what I mean.

**Rin**: (_Pause_) Lousy… I had dreams again last night. Mom, doesn't it bother you that father is dead?

**Karen**: It does… but maybe not the way it should. Your father, at his very best, was a cruel man. He made his living being cruel to other people and he did his job well. I never realized how cruel he was until the day we came to retrieve you from Suguru-kun's house. Part of me feels bad that he died and that you had to see it happen. But part of me is saying that world is a better place now that he's dead. I know I'm a terrible person for saying that, but…

_Both sit quietly for a moment._

**Rin**: It's really terrible about what is happening to Kimiko-san. I wish that there was something we could do to help.

**Karen**: It's a hard lesson to learn Rin, but you can't help everyone.

**Rin**: I know, but it's so cruel for them to throw her out like that. It seems that there has to be something that someone can do.

**Karen**: If the Todoroki Group did there paperwork with its normal level of brutality, there isn't much anyone will be able to do.

**Rin**: But her parents won't take her back…

**Karen**: I honestly can't blame them. They're probability afraid of some form of retribution.

**Rin**: (_Deep sigh_) Was your marriage arranged because your parents owed a debt to the Todoroki Group?

**Karen**: No… the reason our marriage was arranged was far more complicated. My father and Ichiro's father were in charge of competing… companies…

**Rin**: Crime gangs…

**Karen**: Yeah… crime gangs… and there had been a state of open warfare between the two groups since the end of World War Two. An agreement of sorts was worked out between the two groups and our marriage was meant to be a symbol of unity between the two groups.

**Rin**: Kind of a peace treaty…

**Karen**: A rather lopsided treaty. My father's group was absorbed into the Todoroki Group and they were assigned a territory where they could operate freely, but it was tiny compared to the original territory of my family. My father was never happy with the situation, but there seemed there was little he could do about it.

**Rin**: (_Stunned_) I never realized any of this was going on… not at all.

**Karen**: That was part of the agreement I had with your father. You were to have no involvement in the family business what so ever. So when he announced that he had arranged a marriage for you I blew my top, but there was really little I could do about it. Although I wasn't in a position to say anything I was absolutely overjoyed when you ran away… But when you called to tell your father where you were, I couldn't figure out what you were trying to accomplish… but everything turned out for the best.

**Rin**: (_Long pause_) I still wish there was something we could do to help Kimiko-san. I'm hoping that Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san might have some ideas.

**Karen**: That's right… Suguru-kun called about two hours ago. He and Mahoro-san had to go to school today to discuss something with the Headmaster. He won't be able to stop by until later this afternoon.

**Rin**: I hope he isn't having problems because he and Mahoro-san are engaged.

**Karen**: He didn't say what the meeting was about.

**Rin**: (_After a thoughtful pause_) Two hours ago… I hope it wasn't the call that woke you.

**Karen**: No… I was already awake.

**Rin**: Why were you awake so early if you're going to work the overnight shift?

**Karen**: (_After taking a sip of coffee_) I had some business I needed to attend to.

_Scene fades to the hot spring at the Vesper lodge. Eriko, Sachiko and Aiko are soaking in the spring. Shiori enters the scene (undresses) walking slowly, head bowed and looking quite pained. Aiko takes note of Shiori as she approaches the spring._

**Aiko**: Ah, I see someone else has decided to join the land of the living.

_Shiori looks up and stares evilly at Aiko._

**Eriko**: Be kind, Aiko-chan. Surely you can appreciate how much Shiori-chan is suffering.

**Aiko**: No I can't. I've never had a hangover before.

**Shiori**: It's something everyone should experience at some point in their life.

**Aiko**: No thank you. I think I'll pass.

**Sachiko**: I hope you don't feel as bad as you look.

**Shiori**: (_As she steps into the spring_) Worse.

**Eriko**: I don't see how that's possible.

**Shiori**: Believe me… It is.

_Shiori sits down next to Aiko, lowering herself in until she is submerged to her chin. She sits like that for a moment and then takes a deep breath and submerges her head under water, coming up after three or four seconds._

**Shiori**: (_After catching her breath_) That's better.

**Sachiko**: I never knew that soaking your head in a hot spring was a cure for a hangover.

**Shiori**: I'm not sure it is but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

**Eriko**: (_After a short pause_) Was Ya-chan drinking with you last night?

**Shiori**: Yeah. Why do you ask?

**Eriko**: Well considering the condition of everyone else at your party last night, she seemed rather chipper this morning.

**Shiori**: Ya-chan doesn't get hangovers. It's one of the benefits of being part Saint. By the way… where is everyone this morning? I know Usagi-chan is still passed out on the floor of our room, but where is everyone else?

**Aiko**: Chiyo-chan suggested that we have a bonfire tonight so everyone went out to get firewood and to build a fire.

**Shiori**: I hope they didn't go out on their own. The guards got pretty testy when I tried to take a walk down the road.

**Eriko**: If I remember correctly, you tried to do that wearing only your scandals… No… Ya-chan called somebody on that wristband thing of hers and they showed up to escort everyone to get firewood.

**Shiori**: Everyone? Why are you still here?

**Eriko**: It's our turn to cook lunch, so we stayed behind.

**Shiori**: You look really busy cooking lunch.

**Sachiko**: We figured we had at least a little time for a soak. Last time I heard everyone was planning to build a fire five meters high.

**Eriko**: They'll be out there for a while.

**Shiori**: Who cooked the breakfast I missed?

**Sachiko**: Moe-chan, Rei-chan and Miu-chan.

**Shiori**: That was an event to be missed, I'm sure. It would be a tough call to make… hangover or food poisoning.

**Eriko**: It wasn't that bad once you got past the crunchy things in the omelets.

**Aiko**: You mean the eggshells?

**Eriko**: No, the other crunchy things. I'm not quite sure what that was.

**Sachiko**: I think that was uncooked rice.

**Eriko**: No, not the white pellet crunchy things… the blue crunchy things.

**Shiori**: (_Shaking her head but suddenly stopping_) I think I'll take the hangover…

**Aiko**: So did you and Ya-chan and Mai-chan have a nice night together?

**Shiori**: What do you mean?

**Sachiko**: Kaede-chan said that the three of you were cuddled together on the bed. She said it looked very intimate.

**Shiori**: If anything intimate happened, it happened without the three of us. Mai-chan fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the bed and Ya-chan wasn't far behind.

**Aiko**: You don't expect me to believe that the three of you didn't do something together.

**Shiori**: Like what?

**Aiko**: Well… like a lot of touching and feeling and… (_blushing_) ahhh… well…

**Shiori**: About the only thing that happened last night was that I gave Ya-chan a goodnight kiss and put covers over Mai-chan so she wouldn't be cold. What do you think… that there's an orgy every time Ya-chan and I are alone together?

**Aiko**: Well… I guess… I don't know… But I thought that since you and Ya-chan were lovers that…

**Shiori**: Just because Ya-chan and I love each other doesn't mean that we spend every moment we're together alone feeling each other up.

**Aiko**: Then what do you do when you and Ya-chan are alone together?

**Shiori**: (_Pause_) We talk… and hug… and kiss… but mostly we like being with each other.

_Scene fades to the faculty workroom at Gonoe High School. Teachers are sitting rather haphazardly in the room (some in chairs, some sitting on the edges of the desks). Headmaster Yano is standing at one end of the room (the direction that the teachers are facing) and standing with him are Mahoro, Saori, Ryuga and the five other new teachers. Also standing with Yano are Eimi Shina and Assistant Headmaster Magira. Suguru is sitting in a chair near the front of the room._

**Yano**: … Please welcome our new teachers. Do your best to assist them. For several of them, this will be their first teaching assignment. I'm sure you can remember your first day in the classroom and appreciated the help the veteran staff provided for you. (_Pause_) Now, before I dismiss you to your departmental meetings I have several announcements I would like to make.

As most of you already know four of our first year students are not originally from Earth. They are part of an exchange program with the people of Saint. Two of our new teacher… Ryuga Tou (_Ryuga nods his head in acknowledgement_)… and his sister Sera Tou… are from Saint as well. Sera-sensei will be joining us tomorrow I'm told, after she returns from the Saint Command Ship. She will be teaching several of our students the essentials of piloting the spacecraft used by Saint.

It has also come to my attention that there was some concern on the part of several faculty members (_looks directly at Magira_) about a potential problem concerning a violation of the teacher student relationship policy. One of our new teachers… Mahoro Andou… is in fact engaged to one of our incoming first year students. Mahoro-sensei and her fiancé have submitted a letter requesting a waiver of rule seventy-two to the Board of Governors and after careful consideration the board has voted to grant the waiver… under the condition that they don't make it a regular practice to make out in the hallway. (_Eimi begins to snicker_)

The last item I wish to cover is an introduction. Normally a new student would not warrant an introduction at a faculty meeting, but this student falls into a very special category. Misato-san, would you please join me?

_Suguru stands and walks to stand between Headmaster Yano and Mahoro._

**Yano**: Suguru Misato is the fiancé of Mahoro Andou… but in addition to that Misato-san is the grandson of our late Governor General, Headmaster, and founder of our school Yuichiro Gonoe. I am making this introduction today because Misato-san has requested that no formal announcement be made to the general student body on the first day of school. He has also requested that he receive no special consideration… other than the waiver of rule seventy-two… and I expect you to abide by that request. (_Smiling and lowering his voice to a very loud whisper_) Although you might consider that at some point he might actually be your superior. (_Voice returns to normal volume_) Now, we will take about a half hour break before we begin departmental meetings. Take this opportunity to have some refreshments and to greet our new faculty members.

_Suguru looks at Yano and shakes his head as the members of the faculty come up to greet the new teachers and Suguru._

_Scene fades to the exterior of Nayoko's house. Kiyoshi approaches the front door but stops several steps away. He is still wearing the same clothing he was wearing the previous night and looks disheveled and tired. He stands for a moment rocking uneasily and then slowly walks to the door. After another moment of hesitation, he presses the doorbell button._

_Sound of doorbell ringing._

_Several seconds pass before Nayoko opens the door._

**Kiyoshi**: (_Slightly flustered_) Please excuse my intrusion… Has Kanoko-san left for work yet?

**Nayoko**: No, it's still early. Kanoko-chan is still getting dressed. Please come in. (_Kiyoshi enters;_ _Short pause_) Kiyoshi-san, are you all right?

**Kiyoshi**: I'm fine… I really need to talk to Kanoko-san.

**Nayoko**: I'm sure she'll be down in a moment. Kiyoshi-san, were you here last night?

**Kiyoshi**: I was… and that's what I need to talk to Kanoko-san about.

**Nayoko**: Kanoko-chan seemed rather upset last night but she wouldn't tell me why.

**Kiyoshi**I walked Kanoko-san home from work last night because I needed to talk to her about something and…

**Voice of Kanoko**: Kiyoshi-san… What are you doing here? You should be at work!

_Kiyoshi and Nayoko turn to see that Kanoko has entered the living room area. Kiyoshi steps passed Nayoko and up to Kanoko._

**Kiyoshi**: Before I say anything else I want to apologize for what I said last night. I could not have been any more rude if I had been trying.

**Kanoko**: Kiyoshi-san, I understand completely. Under the circumstances…

**Kiyoshi**: (_Interrupting_) Kanoko-san, I spent the whole night thinking about everything you told me… and about what it means… and about the implications. And then suddenly I realized… it doesn't mean anything. It doesn't change anything. I still love you. (_Pause_) Kanoko-san… I'll ask you one more time… Will you please marry me and be my wife?

_All stand silently for a moment._

**Kanoko**: Ki… Ki… Kiyoshi-san… Are you sure? Knowing what I am are you absolutely certain that you still wish to marry me?

**Kiyoshi**: Kanoko-san, I have never been so certain of anything in my entire life. Please marry me.

_Kanoko stands silently for a moment._

**Kanoko**: Kiyoshi-san, I really don't understand what I'm feeling right now. Last night when you left I felt an ache in a place I have never felt an ache before… and I knew I didn't want you to go away. I didn't want you to leave. I didn't want to lose you. (_Pause_) I don't understand love. Mahoro-chan has tried to explain it to me but I still don't understand. (_Pause_) What I do understand is that I don't want to be away from you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you… if you'll have me. I guess if that is love then I love you too Kiyoshi-san… and I will marry you.

_Fade to black as Kanoko and Kiyoshi embrace and Nayoko looks on, smiling._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Kanoko and Kiyoshi embracing (from the last scene of this episode). Scene cuts to Mahoro and Suguru in the living room of their house talking. Scene cuts to Suguru envisioning Mahoro wearing an outfit that is very much like Mahoro's regular maid's uniform but with a very, very short skirt. Scene cuts to a close up of Yaeko with her mouth open in a state of shock. Scene cuts to Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Kanoko, Kiyoshi, Akiko, Nekoto, Sanako and Chiako sitting around the dining room table at the Misato residence. Akiko, Sanako, Chiako and Nekoto are sitting with their mouths open looking like they are in a state of shock._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin**: So Kanoko-san and Kiyoshi-san are getting married.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Shhh! Nobody is supposed to know that yet.

**Voice of Rin**: Then why do we know it?

**Voice of Chizu**: Because it's written in the preview script. Look right here. It says that Rin-chan is supposed to say, 'So Kanoko-chan and Kiyoshi-san are getting married.' And then Miyuki-chan says, 'Shhh…'

**Voice of Miyuki**: We get the point. I think Mahoro-san is still having problems deciding what to wear the first day of school.

**Voice of Rin**: It looks like Suguru-kun has some ideas.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Do you think Mahoro-san would actually wear something like that to school.

**Voice of Rin**: No, but it doesn't stop Suguru-kun from having ideas.

**Voice of Miyuki**: It looks like something has really shocked Ya-chan.

**Voice of Chizu**: Maybe she saw Suguru-kun's idea of what Mahoro-san should wear for school the first day.

**Voice of Rin**: I think it has everyone in a state of shock

**Voice of Miyuki**: No. I think Kanoko-san broke the news about her and Kiyoshi-san to her sisters.

**Voice of Chizu**: I hope Kanoko-san's sisters don't break Kiyoshi-san.

**Episode ****45: ****You Can't Possibly Be Serious**


	45. Episode 45 You Can’t Possibly Be Seriou

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 45: You Can't Possibly Be Serious**

_Show opens with the regular opening theme._

_Shiori, Yaeko and the other members of their class are standing outside the front entrance to the lodge in small groups of five or six. All are either carrying a luggage bag or are standing next to one._

_Shiori and Yaeko are standing with Mai, Hotaru, Mariko, Kumiko, Toshi and Usagi._

**Usagi**: I wish we could stay up here another week.

**Shiori**: So do I… but Ya-chan and I have to get back and get ready to move into our dorm room on Sunday by one.

**Mariko**: So you and Ya-chan are really going to share a dorm room?

**Shiori**: Of course we're going to share a dorm room. Ya-chan and I would be doing that even if weren't lovers. The only difference is that we'll only have to make one bed.

**Yaeko**: Shiori, stop that. You don't have to keep going on about it.

**Shiori**: Sorry, but Mariko-chan was the one that asked the dumb question.

**Kumiko**: Have you seen what the dorm rooms look like yet?

**Yaeko**: We had a tour during winter break. The dorms are really nice. There are four rooms in a group and each group has its own bathroom, showers and common room. Each dorm building has it's own cafeteria and baths. Some of the common rooms even have stoves and ovens.

**Toshi**: So you'll have to share the common areas with six other people.

**Shiori**: Yeah, but we filled out a survey and they're supposed to put us in with people who have similar interests and habits.

**Hotaru**: So you're going to be sharing space with drunken party girls who like to walk around naked.

**Yaeko**: Actually alcohol is prohibited on campus.

**Hotaru**: So what is Shiori-chan going to do? She'll go into withdrawal.

**Shiori**: Very funny. Eimi-san says that there is a policy that no alcohol is allowed on campus, but she said that it's only enforced if there are complaints.

**Mariko**: So if the other people in your group are drunks then it's fine.

**Shiori**: Yeah, that seems like the way it works.

**Yaeko**: I don't think we'll be partying like we did here. Eimi-san says that the schoolwork is hard and there are going to be all kinds of projects to do.

**Mariko**: But you're going to have Shiori-chan's sister for one of your teachers and it sound like Shiori-chan's sister's husband is going to be your science teacher.

**Shiori**: Don't expect my sister to take it easy on anyone… especially me. Her classes had some of the highest scores on the Prefecture math exams. Four of her students got perfect scores this year.

**Kumiko**: The math test was really hard this year. I only managed to get a ninety-seven on it.

**Hotaru**: (_Under her breath; irritated_) Only managed a ninety-seven… I was lucky I passed.

**Kumiko**: Ya-chan, do you really think Toshi-chan and I will be in the same homeroom as you?

**Yaeko**: I don't know for sure, but it seems that everyone else I know that is going to school there will be in the same homeroom.

**Toshi**: So we're going to be in the same homeroom with the twins?

**Yaeko**: I don't know that for sure… but yeah… the twins are in our homeroom along with Kira-san and another student from the Saint Embassy staff.

_There is a quiet beeping from Yaeko's wristband. She moves wrist near her mouth._

**Yaeko**: This is Yaeko.

**Voice of Sera**: Sera here… I'm ready to bring people up to the ship any time you're ready.

**Yaeko**: We're ready here. Shiori will get the first group together and signal you when she's ready. She'll come up with the first group and help you out up there.

**Voice of Sera**: Thank you. Have her let me know when she's ready. Sera out.

**Yaeko**: Yaeko out. (_Yaeko puts her arm down to her side_) Well, it looks like Sera-san is ready.

**Hotaru**: I wish there was some other way to get home.

**Yaeko**: There it… but it requires a long car ride. You wouldn't get home until very late tonight.

**Shiori**: You'd get used to it if you did it more often. When my sister came back from the Command Ship last summer we must have practiced going up an down ten times so that she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of the media. Now I don't think she even thinks twice about it. (_Pause_) Come on… you can come up with me with the first group… then it will be all over and done with.

**Hotaru**: I still have to get back down.

**Shiori**: You don't have to. You can always stay up in Sera-san's ship for the rest of your life. (_Taking Hotaru by the hand_) Come on.

_Shiori leads Hotaru away. Mariko follows carrying both Hotaru's bag and own bag._

**Mai**: Those wristbands are really neat. Can you really talk to any of your friends no matter where they are?

**Yaeko**: I don't know what the range is but I know I can talk with Sera-san when she's on her ship and I can talk with my friends in Tokyo from here.

**Mai**: Wow! I wouldn't mind having one of those.

**Yaeko**: Maybe someday you can take a trip to the Command Ship and get one.

**Mai**: Do you really think I could? Do you think I might be able to go out in space with you and Shiori-chan some time?

**Yaeko**: I don't see why not. Maybe the next time we go to the Command Ship I'll see if you can go with us.

**Mai**: Thank you. Ya-chan, are you going to stay here until everyone else has gone up to the ship?

**Yaeko**: I'll go up with the last group. Why?

**Mai**: Would it be all right if I went up with the last group?

**Yaeko**: Yes, Mai-chan. You can go up to the ship with me.

_Mai beams at Yaeko as Usagi, Kumiko and Toshi look on._

_Scene fades to the living room of the Misato residence. Suguru is sitting on the couch trying to watch television. Mahoro is pacing back and forth._

**Suguru**: You heard what Headmaster Yano said at the meeting. Teachers may dress comfortably as long as it looks professional.

**Mahoro**: You know… you're not being in the least bit helpful.

**Suguru**: Mahoro, I'm doing my best, but I never paid much attention to what the women teachers wore at school… and for the last three years Saori-sensei was the only female teacher I had… (_head slightly bowed; slightly quieter voice_) and honestly I don't think any of the guys in class could tell you what she was wearing on a particular day.

**Mahoro**: Probably not. But that doesn't help me decide what to wear the first day of classes. I don't want to wear anything that Headmaster Yano might disapprove of.

**Suguru**: He might disapprove if you showed up dressed in jeans and a tee shirt… or if you showed up naked.

**Mahoro**: Be serious.

**Suguru**: I am being serious. You saw what the other teachers were wearing at the school; you could try something like that.

_Mahoro envisions herself dressed in several "professional" women's outfits, but after a moment an "X" appears through each of them._

**Mahoro**: (_Slightly timid voice_) It's just that… I didn't see anything that I would feel comfortable wearing.

**Suguru**: Then why don't you ask Saori-sensei? I'm sure she'd be happy to suggest something.

_Mahoro envisions herself dressed in several formfitting, revealing outfits that Saori might wear (but with Mahoro having a bust line similar to Saori). Very quickly an "X" appears through each of those except for the last one, which is very much like Mahoro's maid's uniform but with a very, very short skirt and a neckline that displays a huge amount of cleavage. Mahoro smiles for a moment but then an "X" appears through that outfit as well._

**Mahoro**: I don't have nearly a nice enough body to wear something she might suggest.

**Suguru**: Don't say that. You have a beautiful body.

_Suguru envisions Mahoro dressed in the last outfit from above (except the Mahoro in his vision has her normal bust line and therefore does not show as much cleavage). Scene zooms out to show Suguru and Mahoro standing below Suguru's vision. The real Mahoro looks up at Suguru's vision. A Mahoro wearing her regular maid's uniform enters Suguru's vision carrying a bucked of red paint and a brush. The vision maid Mahoro takes the brush and paints an "X" across the other Mahoro. Suguru's vision dissolves._

**Suguru**: Well I think you'd look good in an outfit like that.

**Mahoro**: (_Shaking her head in disapproval_) You would.

**Suguru**: You could wear your Vesper uniform.

**Mahoro**: I don't want to wear my uniform, since I'm not really an active member of Vesper any longer… and I think it might intimidate some of the staff since Eimi-san always wears her uniform when she visits the school.

**Suguru**: If you really wanted to intimidate the staff you could wear your battle armor.

**Mahoro**: Suguru!

**Suguru**: Sorry (_pause_) Mahoro, after lunch we can go to the department store and see if there's something you like.

**Mahoro**: We won't have time to shop today. Kanoko-chan and Kiyoshi-san are coming for dinner.

**Suguru**: Then we'll shop tomorrow. (_pause; parses lips and shakes his head_) You are making this difficult.

**Mahoro**: Sorry…

_Suguru smiles. Mahoro sits down on the couch next to Suguru._

**Suguru**: So Kanoko-san and Kiyoshi-san are coming to dinner. Is this a formal introduction of her fiancé?

**Mahoro**: I guess you could say that. I've only met him briefly. I also invited Akiko-chan, Chiako-chan, Sanako-chan and Nekoto-chan.

**Suguru**: A meet the family night… Are Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun going to be here for dinner also?

**Mahoro**: Of course, they're part of the family too.

**Suguru**: So what do your sisters think about Kanoko-san's engagement.

**Mahoro**: (_Pause_) Actually they don't know yet. The only people that know are you, me and Nayoko-chan… and Nayoko-chan promised not to tell anyone until some of the issues are resolved.

**Suguru**: Issues?

**Mahoro**: Like telling Commander Hayato and the other Vesper staff. Kanoko-chan is afraid that the Commander might not approve of the arrangement.

**Suguru**: I don't understand why he might disapprove. I don't think it will be a problem.

**Mahoro**: Kanoko-chan is still worried about it so she'd like to discuss it with everyone tonight.

**Suguru**: Hmmm… Tonight is going to be quite a special occasion. Maybe I should get a couple of bottles of sake from the basement.

**Mahoro**: I'm not sure how advisable it would be to get my sisters drunk.

**Suguru**: You're probably right. Minawa-chan might try to demonstrate what Kanoko-san and Kiyoshi-san should do on their wedding night.

**Mahoro**: Suguru!

_Mahoro swings at Suguru but Suguru ducks the hit and quickly moves in to kiss Mahoro. Mahoro is stunned for a moment but then Mahoro embraces Suguru and kisses him._

_Scene fade to the interior of the Nishimura residence as Yaeko enters carrying her suitcase._

**Yaeko**: Mom! I'm home!

**Voice of Chitose**: I'm in my bedroom. I'll be out in a couple of minutes. So how was the lodge?

**Yaeko**: (_Setting her bag down next to the couch_) It was a lot of fun.

**Voice of Chitose**: That's good. Is Shiori-chan here?

**Yaeko**: No, she went to her house to see her mom. She'll be over in a little while so she can start packing her things here.

**Voice of Chitose**: To bad… I wanted to get her opinion before I had to go to the restaurant.

**Yaeko**: You're working at the restaurant today?

**Voice of Chitose**: Just for a little while. Our silverware is arriving today.

**Yaeko**: Silverware?

**Voice of Chitose**: Yeah… Because the university has people there from all over the world we decided it might be best if we had some on hand… Plus I have three more girls to interview for jobs.

**Yaeko**: (_Walking to the refrigerator to get something to drink_) How many people are you going to have working? I thought you had finished your hiring when I was at the Command Ship.

**Voice of Chitose**: We decided to change our focus slightly so we needed to hire a few more girls.

**Yaeko**: (_Looking at mail on the kitchen counter_) What do you mean that you changed your focus?

**Voice of Chitose**: I'll show you in a few minutes. There was mail for you from school. I left it on the counter in the kitchen.

**Yaeko**: I spotted it already. It's probably arrival instruction and my class assignments. Eimi-san said that it would be arriving this week.

_Yaeko returns to the living room carrying her drink in one hand and her mail in the other and sits down on the couch._

**Yaeko**: Other than Rin-chan's father being killed, did anything much happen around here?

**Voice of Chitose**: Not really. So you heard about that.

**Yaeko**: Eimi-san told Shiori and me about it up at the lodge. They clamped down on security up there. We pretty much had to stay on the lodge grounds unless we had an escort.

**Voice of Chitose**: Sanako-chan was staying here with me until the night before last. I guess thy decided that they didn't need that tight of security but I think there is still a Vesper agent keeping watch.

**Yaeko**: Ask Suguru-kun. He'd be able to tell you.

**Voice of Chitose**: It was really terrible. I'm not sure how well Rin-chan is dealing with it.

**Yaeko**: Her father was killed while she watched. I can understand why she might not be dealing with it very well.

**Voice of Chitose**: So, what do you think?

_Chitose steps out from the bedroom into the living room. She is wearing a maid's uniform that is very similar to Mahoro's, including the pin. The major difference is that the skirt and apron is significantly shorter than Mahoro's… short enough that when Chitose does a fashion spin, her pastel blue frilly panties are clearly displayed._

_Yaeko sits in stunned silence on the couch as the drink of juice she has just taken drizzles out of the corners of her mouth, staring at her mother._

**Chitose**: Well, what do you think?

**Yaeko**: What the hell is that?

**Chitose**: It's the uniform for the waitresses at the restaurant. What do you think?

**Yaeko**: What kind of drugs have you been taking while I've been away?

**Chitose**: No drugs. Just solid business decisions.

**Yaeko**: What kind of solid business decisions led you to choose a uniform for the restaurant that looks like something from a teenage boy's ecchi dream?

**Chitose**: (_Sits down next to Yaeko_) Some of the people from businesses around ours came in for a welcome party on Monday and we got to talking. They said that there had been a number of restaurants in our location before but none of them had been successful. The food may have been good but good food doesn't necessarily draw college students into a restaurant… unless you're giving it a way. So we started discussing what we could do to draw typical college students into a restaurant.

**Yaeko**: So one of the investors suggested a porno maid café.

**Chitose**: It isn't a porno maid café… and it wasn't one of the investors that suggested it… It was Sanako-chan. She suggested the idea of the waitresses wearing uniforms that looked like Mahoro-san's uniform.

**Yaeko**: And whose idea was it to have the skirts short enough so that the girls' butts are hanging out?

**Chitose**: Actually, when Sanako-chan suggested the uniform, I remembered a drawing that your father had done when we were first married. The girl in the picture looks exactly like Mahoro-san but the uniform is just like this… maybe even a little shorter. I took the drawing to the uniform supply company and they said that it wouldn't be any problem to make uniforms like in the drawing… except we decided to make the skirts just a little bit longer. So what do you think?

**Yaeko**: I think my mother shouldn't be wearing something that shows the entire world what color her panties are.

**Chitose**: If that's the only problem, I don't have to wear panties.

**Yaeko**: (_Staring at her mother in disbelief_) Mother, that's disgusting!

**Chitose**: So you think that the skirts are too short?

**Yaeko**: Yes I think the skirts are way too short.

**Chitose**: So that probably means that you won't like the uniforms I got for you and Shiori-chan.

**Yaeko**: (_Shocked; Voice slightly raised_) Why would you get uniforms for Shiori and me?

**Chitose**: For the times you're working at the restaurant.

**Yaeko**: Mother… The school doesn't allow us to work. It's one of the school policies.

**Chitose**: Well… That isn't exactly true. I checked and there is an exemption for family members of a family owned business.

_Yaeko stares at her mother opened mouthed and Chitose smiles back._

**Chitose**: So would you like to try on your uniform?

_Yaeko continues to stare at her mother as the scene fades to the interior of the Shikijo household as Shiori enters through the front door._

**Shiori**: Mom! (_Shiori drops her bag in the middle of the living room floor_) Mom! Are you home? Mom!

**Voice of Emi Shikijo**: I'm in the kitchen dear!

_Shiori runs to the entrance to the kitchen. Cut to scene of the interior of the kitchen as Shiori enters. Emi Shikijo is cutting vegetables at the kitchen counter. She puts the knife and wipes her hands on her apron. She extends her arms to Shiori and Shiori runs up and they hug._

**Emi Shikijo**: Welcome home. How are you? Did you have a good time?

_Shiori steps back from her mother._

**Shiori**: I'm fine. We had a really good time. How about you? How are you doing?

**Emi**: I'm fine. A little tired but other than that I'm feeling pretty good.

**Shiori**: Should you be up and doing housework if you're not feeling well?

**Emi**: It's not that I'm not feeling well… It's that I feel tired. And I'm doing exactly what Doctor Mihoshi told me to do. I'm supposed to keep active. She said that the more I use this (_gesturing toward her head_) the longer I'll be able to hold off the progress of the disease. So don't you get started. It's hard enough to convince your father to let me do anything.

**Shiori**: Where is dad?

**Emi**: He's running some errands for me. I gave him a list of things to do that I knew would keep him busy most of the afternoon. Otherwise he'd be in the kitchen getting in the way.

**Shiori**: (_Smiling broadly_) You're feeling better. So what are you making?

**Emi**: I'm not quite sure.

_Shiori looks at her mother with a suspicious look._

**Emi**: It's a recipe that I remembered but I can't remember what it's called. The medicine I get works that way. After I get my treatment I remember all sorts of things that I had forgotten… like the brand of cheap beer that you always get.

**Shiori**: Mom!

**Emi**: The problem is that I feel really tired after the treatment so Doctor Mihoshi is going to cut back the treatments to twice a week. I'll be able to stop in and visit when I'm at the university getting my medicine. That is if you don't mind having your mother around when you're with your friends.

**Shiori**: Of course I wouldn't mind… But if you're feeling better maybe I could stay at home instead of living on campus.

**Emi**: No you can't. You'll mess everything up if you do that.

_Shiori looks at her mother with a quizzical glance._

**Emi**: While you were away to the hot springs your father and I were talking. He'll be eligible to retire next year and we were thinking that if he does that we might travel… but we really can't do that if you're at home.

**Shiori**: Father is eligible to retire? You and father aren't that old.

**Emi**: Why thank you darling, but you father has been at his job now for thirty five years… and no, we aren't that old and that's the reason that he's been thinking about retiring so that we can do things while we still can… while we are both healthy enough to enjoy being together. Plus while you're at school I have a big favor to ask of you.

**Shiori**: What mama?

**Emi**: Kaori doesn't live too far from the university, does she?

**Shiori**: No not really. I think her apartment is near the next train stop from the university stop.

**Emi**: Have you met the friend that Kaori lives with?

**Shiori**: (_Tentatively_) I… I… guess I have… once or twice.

**Emi**: Is she a nice person?

**Shiori**: Yeah… she seems nice.

**Emi**: (_Smiling_) That's good. Maybe you and Ya-chan could go and visit Kaori and her friend and tell Kaori that I wouldn't mind if she and her friend came to visit. Tell Kaori that I would really like the chance to meet her friend.

**Shiori**: Mama?

**Emi**: I've had some time to think. I almost lost you because of this disease and sometimes I feel like I'm losing Kaori because I'm too stubborn to understand her feelings. I realized that my children are too precious to me to lose them for such silly reasons… and I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen.

_Emi smiles and Shiori and Emi embrace._

_Cut to mid show break._

_Scene opens with Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Kanoko, Kiyoshi, Akiko, Nekoto, Sanako and Chiako sitting around the dining room table at the Misato residence. The table is set with miso soup, beef teriyaki with broccoli, smoked salmon sushi, chicken simmered with vegetables and rice. Conversation is lively around the table but Kanoko and Kiyoshi are sitting quietly (Kanoko is sitting next to Mahoro), only speaking when directly asked a question._

**Hamaji**: Has Mahoro-san decided what she is going to wear for the opening day of school?

_Mahoro remains quiet._

**Suguru**: Not yet. Mahoro and I are going to go shopping tomorrow. Hopefully we can find something that she will be comfortable wearing.

**Minawa**: Onee-chan, you look good no matter what you wear.

**Mahoro**: Thank you Minawa-chan.

**Suguru**: I keep telling her that but she doesn't seem to believe me.

**Kiyoshi**: Have you considered it's because she likes to hear you say that?

**Suguru**: Hmmm… Do you think that might be the case?

**Mahoro**: (_Blushing_) It's not that. It's just that I can't make up my mind what to wear. Monday will be a very important day… and I wouldn't want to do anything that might embarrass Suguru.

**Suguru**: There isn't anything you could do that would embarrass me.

_Silence._

**Mahoro**: Is dinner to everyone's liking?

**Akiko**: Dinner, as is everything you cook, is excellent.

**Sanako**: You'll have to show me how you make your teriyaki sauce. Mine isn't nearly as good as yours and this would be a big seller at the restaurant.

**Mahoro**: I really don't do anything out of the ordinary.

**Chiako**: You're far too modest Mahoro-chan. You can cook better than the any of greatest chefs in the whole world… and you choose to be a housekeeper or a schoolteacher.

**Suguru**: Hey! I'm glad Mahoro decided to become my housekeeper… and I think she'll make a marvelous teacher too.

**Akiko**: I'm sure that Mahoro-chan will be a marvelous teacher too. I was hoping that she might give me some cooking lessons. Then I'd be able to help out even more when Hamaguchi-san has her baby.

**Kanoko**: (_Quietly_) Actually I was hoping that I might get some cooking lessons from Mahoro-chan too.

**Chiako**: Kanoko-chan, when did you develop an interest in cooking? You, who thinks that the food at the hospital cafeteria is good. I've been told that the food in the cafeteria isn't much better than the food they make on the Saint ships.

**Hamaji**: That isn't true. The food they serve in the hospital is far better than the food they cook on the Saint Command Ship… but the hospital food is still terrible.

**Chiako**: Could it be that Nayoko-san is getting tired of doing all of the cooking at home? Or is she getting tired of cooking for your friend?

**Mahoro**: (_Frowning; scolding tone of voice_) Chi… a… ko!

**Kanoko**: It's all right Mahoro-chan. (_Pause_) It's that I'm not sure how much longer I'll be working at the hospital.

**Chiako**: Not work at the hospital? What life-shattering event would cause you to consider giving up your job at the hospital?

_Kanoko and Kiyoshi look at each other for a moment._

**Kanoko**: (_Takes a deep breath_) Kiyoshi-san has asked me to marry him and I've accepted.

_Absolute, complete and painful silence. Nekoto stares at Kanoko._

**Chiako**: (_Haltingly_) Kanoko-chan… could you repeat that? I… I don't think I heard you correctly

**Kanoko**: (_Pause_) Kiyoshi-san asked me to be his wife… and I said that I would marry him.

**Chiako**: (_Pause_) That's what I thought you said… Kanoko-chan have you developed some kind of system malfunction? I mean, are you crazy? You can't marry Kiyoshi-san. You're an… (_looking at Kiyoshi_) an…

**Kiyoshi**: An android. Yes I know Kanoko-san is an android. Kanoko-san explained everything to me… about what she is and what she was… and none of that changes the way I feel about her.

**Sanako**: But you're human and Kanoko-chan is an android. How can you imagine something like that would be possible?

**Kiyoshi**: It seems to me that another android (_looking at Mahoro_) is going to marry a human, so that argument really isn't valid.

**Mahoro**: Actually another android has already married a human. Ryuga-sensei is a Saint combat android.

**Kiyoshi**: I didn't realize that.

**Chiako**: (_Turning to Mahoro_) Mahoro-chan, you can't possibly be in favor of this.

**Mahoro**: I am absolutely in favor of it. I think it's wonderful that Kanoko-chan and Kiyoshi-san feel the way they do about each other.

**Sanako**: (_Turning to Kiyoshi_) But doesn't it bother you that Kanoko-chan is… is… is a machine.

**Kiyoshi**: I'll admit that when Kanoko-san first told me about herself I was shocked. I didn't really know what to think about it. But after I had the chance to think for a while I realized that Kanoko-san was Kanoko-san. Learning that she wasn't exactly what she appeared to be didn't change anything. What I feel for Kanoko-san is what I feel for Kanoko-san. The fact that she happens to be an android didn't change that… And maybe it's the fact that she's an android is part of the reason I feel the way I do for her.

_All sit silently for a moment._

**Akiko**: Have you decided when you are going to marry?

**Kanoko**: Not for a while… and not before this fall. Kiyoshi-san and I decided that we needed to get to know each other better before we marry.

**Kiyoshi**: Plus my mother would have an absolute fit if she didn't get the chance to help plan the biggest wedding Japan has ever seen.

**Mahoro**: I wouldn't be happy either if I didn't have some part in that wedding.

**Minawa**: Kiyoshi-san, have you told your parents yet?

**Kiyoshi**: Not yet. Kanoko-san and I are having dinner with them tomorrow to tell them. Right now the only people who know about this are the people in this room and Nayoko-san.

**Chiako**: You haven't told the Commander about this yet?

**Kanoko**: No… I was hoping for some suggestions of how to do that.

**Suguru**: When Mahoro and I told him about our engagement Mahoro just came out and told him.

**Mahoro**: And I'm sure that Eimi-san will help you break the news… but I don't think the Commander will have any problem with your decision.

_Kanoko notices that Nekoto is staring at her._

**Kanoko**: Nekoto-chan… Nekoto-chan… Are you all right?

**Nekoto**: (_Stunned back to reality_) Uhhh… I… uhhh… Kanoko-chan… uhhh… If you and uhhh… Kiyoshi-san are… (_Nekoto begins to blush brightly_) going to get married… does that mean that… you and uhhh… (_blushing even brighter_) uhhh… Kiyoshi-san are ahhh… are going to… to… have… ahhh… I mean together are you and Kiyoshi-san going to…

_Nekoto buries her face in her hands, unable to continue. Kanoko begins to blush when she realizes what Nekoto has been trying to ask._

**Kanoko**: I uhhh… I guess that uhhh…. since (_turning to face Kiyoshi_) Kiyoshi-san and I will be married… I guess that we… will be… uhhh… doing that. I really hadn't thought about…

_Kanoko begins to blush as brightly as Nekoto. Chiako, Sanako and Akiko look on in utter shock and disbelief. Kiyoshi looks somewhat confused. Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa and Hamaji grin broadly._

**Minawa**: (_Leaning over to whisper in Hamaji's ear, but loud enough for Mahoro and Suguru to hear_) I think Suguru-kun needs to loan some of his videos to Kanoko-san.

_Scene fades to a sign that says "10-6 B" and then fades to the interior of Yaeko and Shiori's dorm room. They are unpacking clothing from boxes and putting them in the dressers provided. A pan of the room shows two small beds (against opposite walls) and a desk at the foot of each bed. A computer is set up on each bed. There is a single window located between the two beds._

**Shiori**: But it was nice that your mother and Sanako-san help bring our things up for us.

**Yaeko**: I know, but I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life. Why did my mother and Sanako-san have to wear their restaurant uniforms today?

**Shiori**: I think they were trying to find customers for the restaurant.

**Yaeko**: If she was trying to do that she was in the wrong dorm. I think she would spark far more interest in one of the boys' dorms.

**Shiori**: (_Pause_) Not necessarily. I never realized how nice your mom's legs look.

**Yaeko**: Shiori! I don't need to hear that.

**Shiori**: (_Broad taunting smile; Pause_) Sanako-san really fills out her uniform.

**Yaeko**: She does do that. I don't understand why my mom had to design something that looks like it came out of ecchi magazine.

**Shiori**: Well I think that the uniforms look kind of cute.

**Yaeko**: You think they look cute… and I'm sure you'll think their cute after you try your uniform on.

**Shiori**: My uniform?

**Yaeko**: My mom probably didn't tell you. She had uniforms made for us for when we work at the restaurant. I have them packed with my stuff.

**Shiori**: But the school has rules about students…

**Yaeko**: My mom found a way around the rules. (_Long silence_) The uniforms aren't quite as cute any more, are they?

**Shiori**: Oh… The uniforms are still as cute. The idea of wearing them in public isn't… although I wouldn't mind modeling it for you in private.

**Yaeko**: You're weird Shiori.

**Shiori**: Yep.

_Yaeko walks to the door and opens it just as there is a knock at the door. There is a young lady standing there, in mid knock, somewhat startled by suddenness of the door opening._

**Young Lady**: Ahhh… ahhh… I… ahhh… I'm sorry if I'm interrupting…

**Yaeko**: No… no… You're not interrupting… I'm sorry if I startled you.

**Young Lady**: I'm Rena Kadenokoji. (_Bows_)

**Yaeko**: I'm Yaeko Nishimura (_bows_) but everyone calls me Ya-chan.

**Shiori**: (_Walking to door_) Shiori Shikijo (_bows_) I'm pleased to meet you.

**Rena**: I'm pleased to meet you too. I'm in the A room… Ahhh… The reason I'm here is that the floor manager wants to meet with us… So if you aren't busy…

**Shiori**: (_Putting the cloths she has in her hands into her dresser_) We're just unpacking.

_Yaeko and Shiori follow Rena to the common room. Already seated around the room are three others that look like they're Shiori and Yaeko's age. There is a woman standing in the middle of the room. Her hair is cut short and looks to be about the same age as Chitose (or maybe slightly older). She is not smiling. She watches as Shiori and Yaeko enter the room._

**Older Woman**: Thank you for your prompt response. Please have a seat. _The woman waits for Rena, Shiori and Yaeko to sit_). It seems that some people did not understand that one o'clock was the deadline for arrival, but I have no intention of waiting for them. My name is Airi Ryūko and I am the floor manager for the tenth floor of this dormitory. If you follow the rules we will get along fine. If you don't, I will be your worst enemy. If you persist in breaking the rules you will find somewhere else to live. Does everyone understand that?

_There is a general nodding of heads but otherwise silence._

**Airi**: For the first two weeks of school there is a strict nine o'clock curfew. I will be going around to make sure that you are at least in your room block. After the first two weeks the curfew will be relaxed but I expect you to be in the dormitory by eleven. Absolutely no boys are allowed in the dormitory building. If you want to spend the night with your boyfriend you will have to find someplace else to do that. There are several appropriate establishments nearby. There is a long list of items you are prohibited to have in the dormitory. The list is in your handbook, but the one that I will enforce without any question is that smoking is not allowed anywhere in the dormitory or on campus. If I catch anyone smoking I will personally petition to have you removed from school. Are there any questions?

_The girl sitting next to Rena raises her hand._

**Airi**: Please stand and tell everyone your name and what room you're in.

The girl tentatively stands.

**Setsuko**: (_Shyly_) My name Setsuko Tsubo. I'm in room A. Are… are we allowed to rearrange our rooms? I mean like where the beds and desks are?

**Airi**: As long as you don't damage anything, I really don't care. If it's your preference to have tatami and futons, that can be arranged also.

_There is some noise and commotion from the hallway leading to the main dormitory hallway and conversation in the common room stops. After a moment or two Eimi Shina appears at the entrance to the common room followed by Kira and another student. Chitose and Sanako are following them. All are carrying various pieces of luggage and boxes and all (except for Sanako) look extremely tired and worn. All enter the common room._

**Eimi**: (_Directed to no one in particular_) I'm sorry we're late, but someone tried to take too much up in the elevator so it got stuck. We ended up using the stairs and carried everything up ten flights.

**Airi**: I don't particularly care what your excuse is. You're late. Now haul that stuff out of here and I'll deal with you when I'm finished with this group.

**Eimi**: And where exactly are we supposed haul this stuff until you're done?

**Airi**: Haul it back downstairs for I care, but I don't want you or your things up here until I'm ready to talk with you.

**Shiori**: (_Whisper; To Rena who is sitting next to her_) I wonder if Ryūko-san knows who she's talking too.

**Eimi**: You can't be serious. If you think we're carrying all of this back down stairs, you're crazy.

**Airi**: I am perfectly serious and I don't particularly care what you think, but if it isn't out of here in the next minute, I'll throw it down the stairs my self.

**Shiori**: (_Whisper; To Rena_) She obviously doesn't know who she's talking to.

**Eimi**: (_Fuming_) Look… I understand that we're late. I apologized for that, but that was due to circum…

**Airi**: I don't care what the circumstances are. Your minute is running out.

**Eimi**: I will not put up being treated rudely.

**Airi**: If you don't like the way you're being treated, take it up with my superiors. The Board of Governors usually meets on Wednesday, but until then get your stuff out of here until I'm ready to deal with you.

**Shiori**: (_Whisper; To Rena_) Oops! I think Ryūko-san just said the magic word.

**Eimi**: (_Pause; Broad smile_) The Board of Governors can meet in fifteen minutes if I like… Or is that not fast enough for you?

_Eimi and Airi glare at each other as the scene fades back to the common room. The residents of block 10-6 are sitting and talking._

**Rena**: So that was really the Governor General of the school?

**Yaeko**: Eimi-san is the acting Governor General until a permanent one is appointed.

**Setsuko**: Do you think Ryūko-san will get fired?

**Shiori**: Probably not, but I don't think Ryūko-san will forget this meeting with Eimi-san for a very long time. (_Pause_) Hmmm… maybe we should take care of introductions. I don't think Ryūko-san will be back for a while. I'll Shiori Shikijo. Please call me Shiori. My home is about five train stops away from here.

**Yaeko**: I'm Yaeko Nishimura… but everyone calls me Ya-chan. And I live next door to Shiori.

**Rena**: My name is Rena Kadenokoji. I'm from a small village about two hours outside of Kyoto.

**Setsuko**: I'm Setsuko Tsubo. I'm from Sapporo originally but I've been living in Tokyo for the last three years with my aunt and her family.

**Bridget**: (_In good Japanese_) My name is Bridget Mallory. I'm originally from Limerick, Ireland, but my parents moved to Japan about seven years ago because of the work my father does.

**Maria**: (_Slowly in broken Japanese_) My name is Maria Gonzales. I am from Los Angeles in the United States. I don't speak Japanese very well yet so I hope you will be kind.

**Bridget**: (_In English_) I'll help you as much as I can. I think that's why they made us roommates.

**Kira**: My name is Kira and I'm from the seventy-seventh level of City Ship Four. I'm here to learn to be a pilot with the Saint Exploratory Command.

**Rena**: The seventy-seventh level of City Ship Four?

**Shiori**: Kira-san is Saint. She's here as part of a student exchange program.

**Kimiko**: My name is Kimiko Todoroki. My family is originally from Hokkaido, but I have been living in Hiritsu for the last few months.

**Yaeko**: Are you related to Rin Todoroki?

**Kimiko**: I guess you could say that? You know Rin-san?

**Yaeko**: She's a very good friend of Shiori and me.

**Kimiko**: So you know all of her friends also?

**Shiori**: You mean like Kiyomi-kun and Suguru-kun and Miyuki-chan and Mahoro-san…

**Kimiko**: I met Suguru-san and Kiyomi-san and Chiako-san and Sanako-san. They were at the funeral. (_Pause_) I never had the chance to thank Yaeko's mother and Sanako-san for helping me carry up my bags.

**Bridget**: (_Turning to Yaeko_) One of the people dressed in the obscenely short maid's uniforms is your mother?

_Yaeko just nods her head._

**Shiori**: The one with the really nice legs.

_Yaeko scowls at Shiori._

**Bridget**: They both have great legs, but I'm assuming the one that at least looks old enough to possibly have a daughter Yaeko-san's age. The other one looks a little young to have a daughter your age.

**Yaeko**: My mother is opening a new restaurant near the University and those are the uniforms for the waitresses.

**Rena**: You are so lucky Ya-chan. I wish I looked half as nice as that.

**Yaeko**: Could we talk about something else?

**Shiori**: Ya-chan is still in a state of shock.

_Yaeko scowls at Shiori. There is a long silence._

**Setsuko**: (_To Shiori_) It seems to me that you and Ya-chan already know Kira-san.

**Shiori**: We met Kira-san when we went to the Saint Command Ship.

**Setsuko**: You and Ya-chan have been out in space? When? How?

**Shiori**: We left just after graduation to go see a friend of Ya-chan's who is in the hospital on the Saint Command Ship.

**Yaeko**: We were out in space for ten days and then we spent a week at a hot spring with our classmates.

**Rena**: Talk about a graduation trip. I wish I could do something like that?

**Shiori**: Which? The trip into space or the trip to the hot springs? We could probably arrange either of them. I'm sure that Sera-san wouldn't mind giving you a tour of her ship.

**Voice of Eimi**: (_As she enters the common room_) Don't turn Commander Sera into a tour guide.

_All turn to look at Eimi._

**Shiori**: Sera-san won't be a tour guide… She'll be recruiting for the pilot training program.

**Eimi**: Shiori-chan, all I can say is that you have a unique way of looking at things. (_Turning to Kira and Kimiko_) Are you all settled in?

**Kira**: Everyone helped us carry our things to our room. Neither of us has very much to unpack.

**Eimi**: Don't worry about that. I'm sure Ya-chan and Shiori-chan won't mind taking you out on a shopping expedition.

**Kira**: Shopping?

**Shiori**: Ya-chan and I will explain… (_looking at Eimi_) Ahhh… Exactly how are we supposed to pay for this shopping expedition?

**Eimi**: (_Broad smile_) You mean you can't finance something like that with your pocket change? (_Pause_) I'll talk to Mahoro-san. She has a Vesper account card. Tomorrow is a half-day. Maybe Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun can treat all of you for dinner and some shopping. You might even consider asking Ryūko-san if she'd like to come with you.

**Rena**: (_After long pause_) Ryūko-san isn't in trouble, is she?

**Eimi**: No, she isn't in trouble… (_holding up her right hand with her thumb and first finger held close together_) but she came this close to getting herself fired. We had a very constructive conversation. But if you could, be nice to her. She's had a very bad day.

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens showing a classroom sign for classroom 1-15 and then cuts to the interior of the room where Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Nayoko, Tori, Umeko, Yasou and Kenta standing and sitting in one large group and talking. Cut to Saori sitting with the group and being joined by Toshi Ojio, Kumiko Minahara (from Yaeko and Shiori's old school) along with three boys and one diminutive girl. Zoom to focus on the diminutive girl. Scene cuts to Kanoko and Chiako sitting and talking in the hospital break room. Cut to show the classroom sign "3-14 Domestic Sciences" and then cut to show several older male and female students and then zoom in to focus on a single male student._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Midori**: So we get to do previews again.

**Voice of Aoi**: Don't knock it. It's better than nothing.

**Voice of Yoko**: Rumor has it that we'll get to be in an upcoming episode.

**Voice of Midori**: I'll believe it when I see it.

**Voice of Yoko**: It looks like Saori-sensei's homeroom isn't going to be very much different in high school than it was in junior high.

**Voice of Midori**: Except we aren't there.

**Voice of Aoi**: Quiet. Those must be some of Saori-sensei's new students.

**Voice of Yoko**: That girl is really cute, but she looks too young to be in high school.

**Voice of Aoi**: You're right. She is cute… a lot cuter than Midori-chan.

**Voice of Midori**: Hey, I heard that!

**Voice of Aoi**: Good. You were supposed to. (_Pause_) Aren't those two of Mahoro-san's sisters?

**Voice of Yoko**: That's Kanoko-san and Chiako-san. Kanoko-san is getting married.

**Voice of Midori**: Where did you hear that?

**Voice of Yoko**: It's right here in the preview script. Kanoko-san is getting married.

**Voice of Midori**: Chiako-san doesn't look happy about that. I wonder is Kanoko-san stole Chiako-san's boyfriend.

**Voice of Aoi**: I don't think it's anything like that. (_Pause_) That looks like Mahoro-san's homeroom. (_Pause_) It looks like her homeroom is third year students.

**Voice of Yoko**: He looks kind of handsome.

**Voice of Midori**: But he looks like he has a bad attitude.

**Voice of Aoi**: Like someone else we know.

**Episode ****46: ****My Name Is Mahoro Andou and I Will Be Your Teacher**


	46. Episode 46 My Name Is Mahoro Andou and

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 46: My Name Is Mahoro Andou and I Will Be Your Teacher**

_Show opens with the regular opening theme._

_Show opens showing a sign for "Classroom 1-15". Scene fades to show the interior of the room. Pan of room shows Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Nayoko, Tori, Umeko, Yasou and Kenta standing and sitting in one large group. Toshi Ojio and Kumiko Minahara are standing and talking with three male students and one female student. The female student is obviously much shorter than the other students in the class. All are wearing new school uniforms._

_Pan back to Suguru and all._

**Suguru**: I don't have any idea.

**Rin**: What do you mean you don't have any idea?

**Suguru**: Mahoro was up and out of the house long before I woke up.

**Minawa**: Onee-chan had breakfast ready for us and she left a note that said that she would see us at school.

**Miyuki**: Didn't you go shopping with Mahoro-san yesterday?

**Suguru**: We went shopping… to ten different stores, but she didn't buy anything. Mahoro couldn't find anything she liked.

**Rin**: So what did she decide to wear?

**Suguru**: Like I said, I don't know. She was still obsessing about it last night when we went to bed. And even after we went to bed she got up three times to look through her closet. I think she considered the idea of wearing her cherry blossom kimono.

**Tori**: That would be different. But why was Mahoro-san so nervous about what to wear today?

**Minawa**: Onee-chan is nervous about everything today.

**Umeko**: I don't understand why. She did a great job with the cooking class she taught up at the lodge in the fall.

**Suguru**: Mahoro thought that all she would be doing is teaching cooking Last week she found out all the other things that she would have to do as a teacher.

**Umeko**: What do you mean?

**Suguru**: She found out that she would have a homeroom and that she would have to have a lesson plan and that she would have to give grades to the students in her class.

**Voice of Saori**: There's a lot more to being a teacher than lecturing in class or teaching a class how to cook.

_Hamaji and Kiyomi step aside and turn to reveal Saori standing just behind the group. All turn to face Saori._

**Nayoko**: (_Startled; Jumping up from her seat_) I'm sorry Sensei. I didn't hear the bell ring.

**Saori**: (_Steps into the group and sits in the seat vacated by Nayoko_) Calm down. You didn't hear the bell because the bell didn't ring yet. I'm early. The bell isn't scheduled to ring for another twenty minutes. I thought I'd come in early and catch up on gossip I missed during break.

**Suguru**: Isn't your supervising teacher supposed to introduce you to the class? That's what Mahoro said would happen.

**Saori**: My supervising teacher is in charge of something for the opening assembly. He thought that since I already knew most of the students in the class he didn't need to come and do a formal introduction. Yano-sensei agreed.

**Suguru**: You haven't seen Mahoro, have you?

**Saori**: No I haven't. I was going to ask you if she was actually here today.

**Suguru**: She's here… I guess.

**Saori**: You guess?

**Minawa**: Onee-chan left for school before we woke up this morning. I think she's really nervous.

**Saori**: It's hard to imaging Mahoro being nervous about anything, but teaching at a school of this stature even makes me feel a little uneasy… and Mahoro's supervising teacher hasn't been very supportive.

**Suguru**: From what Mahoro has said, I don't think so either.

**Miyuki**: Sensei, were you nervous the first day you taught?

_Toshi Ojio, Kumiko Minahara, Yuudai Shito, Ren Hitsuji, Nikko Jibuta and Fumiko Zushii (trying to hide behind the boys) quietly joint the group._

**Saori**: You can't believe how nervous I was… and it didn't help that the principal chewed me out for being improperly dressed, unprofessional and not being properly prepared.

**Nayoko**: You didn't hit it off with the old principal right from the very beginning, did you?

**Saori**: (_Shaking her head_) Not at all.

**Toshi Ojio**: Ahhh… Excuse… Excuse me. (_All turn to face Toshi; Pause; To Saori_) Are… Are you our teacher?

**Saori**: Yes I am. I'm Saori Tou and I'll be your homeroom teacher and I'll be teaching mathematics.

**Kumiko Minahara**: And Shiori Shikijo is your sister?

**Saori**: Yes, Shiori is my little sister… and you are…

**Kumiko Minahara**: I'm Kumiko Minahara

**Toshi Ojio**: And I'm Toshi Ojio. We went to junior high school with Shiori-chan and Ya-chan. Shiori-chan introduced us at the trip to the lodge last fall.

**Saori**: That's right. You were there with two other students from Shiori's class.

**Kumiko**: Hotaru-chan and Mariko-chan were with us.

**Hamaji**: They're the ones who screamed all the way up to the ship, weren't they?

**Kumiko**: Yes they were. (_Pause; To Saori_) Are Shiori-chan and Ya-chan going to be in your homeroom?

**Saori**: Both Ya-chan and my sister are supposed to be in my homeroom… but as you can see they aren't here yet. Shiori is probably running late. If it weren't for Ya-chan my sister would never get anywhere on time. (_Turns her attention to the three male students_) And who are these fine young men?

**Miyuki**: Down, sensei! Remember you're married now.

**Saori**: (_Looking sternly at Miyuki_) What makes you think that I have any interest in these young men for anything other than their intellectual potential?

_Miyuki stares back at Saori but says nothing._

**Saori**: You can't believe that I would have any kind of perverted interest for these three young men?

_Zoom out to show the entire class staring at Saori._

**Rin**: She has a point. She isn't drooling.

**Kiyomi**: (_To male students; smiling_) Just be careful…

**Hamaji**: And if she offers you any special tutoring after school… run.

**Saori**: (_Looking at Hamaji and Kiyomi_) Very funny. (_Looking at the three young men)_ You'll have to excuse these jokers. I was the homeroom and math teacher for most of them for three years of junior high school. When a teacher and students spend that much time together a certain level of familiarity develops and most certainly there are likely to be any number of exaggerated stories…

**Chizu**: (_Interrupting_) And most of them are true.

**Saori**: (_Sighs_) Yeah, you're probably right. But Miyuki chan is right. I'm married now. (_Pause_) But that aside, why don't we start introduction. We have almost two hours before the start of the opening day ceremonies, so everyone can get to know one another… especially since I have been told that I'm not to start teaching classes until Thursday. As I said before, my name is Saori Tou. I would prefer that you call me by my given name. Now why don't we start with the people I don't know. (_Nods to the boy nearest to her_)

**Ren Hitsuji**: (_With a strong Kansai accent_) My name is Ren Hitsuji. And if you couldn't tell, I'm originally from Osaka. (_Bows to Saori_)

**Nikko Jibuta**: I'm Nikko Jibuta. I'm from Tokyo. (_Bows to Saori_)

**Yuudai Shito**: And my name is Yuudai Shito. I'm also from Tokyo and from the same school as Nikko-kun. (_Bows to Saori_)

**Saori**: Thank you very much. Now miss (_Indicating Fumiko who is hiding behind Nikko and Yuudai_) would you care to introduce yourself?

_Nikko and Yuudai step aside, allowing the rest of the group to see Fumiko._

**Fumiko Zushii**: (_Very quietly_) Ahhh… My… My name is Fumiko Zushii and I'm originally from Okinawa but I'm now living in Tokyo with my aunt. I'm… I'm thirteen years old and I was asked to come to school here because I did well on the entrance exam.

**Saori**: So you were in…

**Fumiko**: (_Head bowed_) I just completed my first year of junior high school.

**Kiyomi**: So you took the entrance exam while you were in your first year in junior high school.

**Fumiko**: (_Pause_) Actually… I… ahhh… took the entrance exam when I was still in sixth grade, but my mom didn't think I was ready to go to high school yet.

**Kumiko**: When you say that you did really well on entrance exam… what do you mean?

**Fumiko**: (_Very long pause; Starts very quietly an then fades to almost a whisper_) I… uhhh… I had perfect scores on the math and language skills exams.

**Kumiko**: You got a perfect score on the math and language skills exams… (_Fumiko nods her head_) the high school entrance exams… (_Fumiko nods her head again_) when you were in sixth grade.

_Fumiko nods her head slowly and then bows her head._

**Kumiko**: Wow! I am impressed.

_Scene fades to the break room at the hospital. Chiako is sitting at a table drinking a beverage. Kanoko enters and walks to the vending machine. She puts several coins into the vending machine and purchases a beverage. Kanoko takes the container of beverage and sits down at the table. Both Kanoko and Chiako sit silently for a moment._

**Kanoko**: Chiako-chan, are you still angry with me?

**Chiako**: I'm not angry with you. I never was. What I am is confused. I don't understand the reason for relationship with Kiyoshi-san.

**Kanoko**: Would you believe me if I said that I don't understand it completely myself?

**Chiako**: Then why…

**Kanoko**: Because when I'm with Kiyoshi-san I feel something very… very… ahhh… different… something very special that I don't feel with anyone else… at least not like this. (_Slightly quieter voice_) And when I'm away from Kiyoshi-san and know that I can't see him… it hurts… I mean it isn't a physical pain… although maybe it is. And when Kiyoshi-san touches me or hugs me or kisses me, I feel… well… something really extraordinary.

**Chiako**: But the first time you went out with Kiyoshi-san he tried to put his hand up your skirt.

**Kanoko**: Yes he did. And since that time he's done that a number of times… with my permission… and it feels nice.

**Chiako**: Kanoko-chan! That's just… just…

**Kanoko**: Perverted? Is that the word you're looking for? Well, maybe it is… but it still feels nice.

**Chiako**: (_Pause_) Maybe you should talk to Professor Hokato… Maybe there is something that he can…

**Kanoko**: (_Irritated_) I don't want Professor Hokato to do anything. There is nothing to fix and I don't want anything to change. (_Pause; Takes a deep breath; Calmly_) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell.

**Chiako**: Have you told Kiyoshi-san's parents?

**Kanoko**: We told his parents that we are engaged but Kiyoshi-san didn't think there was any need to tell his parents anything else… at least at the moment. (_Smiling_) Kiyoshi-san's mother was so happy to hear the news. His family is very nice.

**Chiako**: (_Leaning over to Kanoko and speaking quietly_) But there is still the issue that Kiyoshi-san in human and you're an… and you're not.

**Kanoko**: (_Speaking quietly_) That doesn't matter to Kiyoshi-san.

**Chiako**: It doesn't matter now, but someday won't Kiyoshi-san want a family?' Does Kiyoshi-san understand that you can't give him a family?

**Kanoko**: He understands, but it doesn't matter. Kiyoshi-san can't have children either.

**Chiako**: I don't understand.

**Kanoko**: I don't understand everything either, but when Kiyoshi-san was in high school he was very sick. He missed almost a half a year of school but because of the sickness he can't have children. It was one of the things he told me when we first started dating. So the fact that I can't have children doesn't matter.

**Chiako**: Have you figured out how to tell Commander Hayato?

**Kanoko**: No, but I think I will need to do it soon. Kiyoshi-san's mother has already started plans for the wedding. I don't think it will remain a secret very long.

**Chiako**: What do you think the Commander will say?

**Kanoko**: I don't really know. Mahoro-chan said that when she and Suguru-san told him about their engagement the Commander was very happy for them. Mahoro-chan doesn't think it will be any different for Kiyoshi-san and me. Chiako-chan, why don't you approve of my engagement to Kiyoshi-san? Are you jealous?

**Chiako**: (_Stunned look on face_) No I'm not jealous. (_Pause_) Well… maybe I am… a little… but not about you and Kiyoshi-san… but about the feelings you have for each other. I guess maybe that I'm jealous of the fact that you and Kiyoshi-san and Mahoro-chan and Suguru-san have these kinds of feelings for each other.

_Kanoko extends her hands to Chiako and places her hands on top of Chiako's hands._

**Kanoko**: Don't worry little sister. I think, when the time is right, you'll have the same kinds of feelings for someone… someone who will be very special to you.

_Zoom to show Kanoko and Chiako's hands then fade to Doctor Canon working at his desk. The room is dark except for the light on his desk and the computer screen. On the desk near the keyboard is a beverage container lying on its side (empty) and just at the edge of the light are two open take-out food containers. Canon examines a document for a moment and then begins entering data at the keyboard. He stops typing and examines the screen for a moment, then shakes his head._

_The room brightens for a moment and then returns to the previous level of illumination. After about two seconds Yume enters the scene. Yume is wearing a tight, form-fitting tee shirt and a very short skirt. She stands behind Doctor Canon as he begins to type again._

**Cannon**: (_As he is still typing_) What is it Yume-chan?

**Yume**: You've been working for fifty-eight hours and twenty-too minutes now without taking any rest and the last time you had any nourishment was sixteen hours and thirty-seven ago.

**Canon**: (_Still typing_) I'm all right Yume-chan. I'll take a break as soon as I make some progress on this problem.

**Yume**: Doctor Canon, if you don't eat and you don't rest you will not be able to work at your peak efficiency.

**Canon**: (_Stops typing and turns to face Yume; Voice raised_) Yume-chan I understand you're concern but I don't need…

_Doctor Canon looks at Yume who looks as if she is almost in tears. He stops in mid sentence and takes a deep breath._

**Canon**: I'm sorry Yume-chan. You're probably right, but I need to make progress on this problem. I think it's the key to understanding the whole situation.

**Yume**: I understand that Doctor, but are you really making any progress in your current state of exhaustion?

**Canon**: (_Pause_) You aren't going to give me any peace until I take a break, are you Yume-chan?

**Yume**: (_Scolding tone of _voice) No Doctor Canon. You need to eat and sleep and I have no intention of letting you continue until you assure me that you will do so in the very near future.

**Cannon**: (_Shaking his head_) You win… You win… Give me a report and I promise that I'll get something to eat and get a few hours of sleep.

**Yume**: At this point you need more than… _(doing a poor imitation of Doctor Canon's voice_) a few hours of sleep… (_returns to speaking in her normal voice_) you need a full night of sleep, if not more.

**Canon**: (_Shaking his head_) OK… OK… but how much sleep I get will depend on the progress that's been made by the technicians.

**Yume**: (_Saddened look on her face, Sigh_) The technicians have made some progress decoding the top-level protocol.

**Canon**: But no progress beyond that?

**Yume**: The complexity of the second level protocols has overloaded any computer we have tried to use to decipher them and the staff has been unable to make any progress beyond that.

**Canon**: (_Shaking his head_) That's what makes the problem I'm working on so important. I'm sure it's the key to breaking the encryption of Mahoro's communication protocols.

**Yume**: What are you working on?

**Canon**: I've been trying to decipher those sub-band transmissions that we captured. I'm sure the key to Mahoro's communication protocol is locked away in that data. But I've tried every method I can think of to crack the cipher but I haven't made any progress.

**Yume**: I wish there was something that I could contribute to the effort. I have tried several methods to decode that data but I haven't met with any success either. It is quite soothing though.

**Canon**: That's why I need… (_Doctor Canon stops abruptly in mid sentence_) Yume-chan, what do you mean when you say that it's soothing?

**Yume**: The data sounds very soothing. (_Looking at the quizzical look on Doctor Canon's face_) I overlaid the data from the two sub-bands and fed them through an audio processor. The resulting sound is very soothing. It sounds like many voices singing in chorus.

**Canon**: Yume-chan, why did you think to try that?

**Yume**: I noticed that there seemed to be a reoccurring pattern in the overlaid data… like the rhythm of a song. I really didn't mean any harm by it. I'm sorry.

**Canon**: Please, Yume-chan, don't be sorry. You may have found the solution that I was too blind to see myself.

**Yume**: (_Smiling_) Does that mean you will take a break and eat something and get some sleep.

**Canon**: Yes that means I'll take a break. (_Pauses and looks again at Yume and the clothing she is wearing_) Yume-chan, did you select the clothing you're wearing?

**Yume**: (_Shyly_) Yes Doctor Canon.

**Canon**: Is there any particular reason why you chose to wear that clothing?

**Yume**: (_Blushing_) Well… because… some of the female staff members dress like this when they spend time with their male partners.

**Canon**: Yume-chan, were you going to try to seduce me if I said that I wasn't going to take a break?

**Yume**: (_Puzzled_) I don't understand what you mean, Doctor Canon.

**Canon**: I'm sure you don't, Yume-chan. I'll take a break and since you're dressed so nicely, I'll take you out for… for… Ahhh, Yume-chan, what time is it?

**Yume**: It's zero-eight hundred hours… nineteen minutes… twenty-two point…

**Canon**: (_Interrupting_) It's morning. I'll take you out for breakfast and when we come back I can listen to the audio of the data transmission… and then I promise that I'll get some sleep.

_Doctor Canon stands up from his chair and begins to walk (toward the unseen door). Yume does not follow. After three steps Doctor Canon returns to Yume, takes her hand and as the scene fades they walk away together._

_Cut to show the classroom sign "3-14 Domestic Sciences". Fade to the interior of the classroom. Students are sitting or standing in small groups around the room and talking. The room is furnished with counter height tables. Each tables has a small sink, a food preparation area and a four-burner stove. Each table also has a stool for the students to sit (instead of a chair). In addition to a regular teachers desk at the head of the classroom, there is a similar table with a mirror installed over it to provide a view of the tabletop to the students._

_The students in the classroom are a mixture of both boys and girls._

**Teiko Munetaka**: Everyone, get to your seats. The teacher is coming.

**Ayaka Shijibo**: (_As people move to their seats_) Do you see the new teacher?

**Teiko Munetaka**: No. Just Nakamoto-sensei.

**Yutaka Nakaimuki**: Maybe the new teacher heard about us and chickened out.

**Miya Kinoe**: You mean heard about you. You heard the headmaster. He won't put up with it again.

**Yutaka Nakaimuki**: The headmaster won't do anything about it. He knows that we were just having a little fun.

**Ayaka Shijibo**: A little fun that sent the last teacher out of the school screaming that she would never teach again.

**Yutaka Nakaimuki**: Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a teacher. The headmaster still won't do anything considering…

**Teiko Munetaka**: Stand!

_Everyone in the class quickly stands (except for Yutaka Nakaimuki who slowly gets up from his stool)_

**Teiko Munetaka**: (_As Nakamoto enters the classroom_) Bow!

_All of the students bow (except for Yutaka Nakaimuki who nods his head in the general direction of the front of the room and then sits down). Nakamoto moves to the front of the class and bows to the students._

**Students**: (_In chorus except for Yutaka Nakaimuki_) Good morning Nakamoto-sensei

**Yutaka Nakaimuki**: Hey Nakamoto, haven't they retired you yet?

_Nakamoto glares at Yutaka Nakaimuki for a moment but ignores the comment._

**Nakamoto**: Good morning. Please be seated. (_Waits for all to sit_) Before we proceed, I have several things I would like to say. First, Headmaster Yano will not allow a similar situation to occur like last year. I have been told to pass on the message that if anything like that should occur again… the matter **will** be referred to the Governor General's office and appropriate action will be taken.

**Yutaka Nakaimuki**: Yeah… Yeah… and the Governor General's office will do like they always do… if they know what's good for them.

**Nakamoto**: Things are different this year. You may be in for a surprise.

**Yutaka Nakaimuki**: The only surprise will…

**Nakamoto**: (_Interrupting _Yutaka Nakaimuki) Secondly, the school has hired a new domestic science teacher to replace the teacher who suddenly quit six weeks into the school year last year.

**Yutaka Nakaimuki**: You mean we won't have to look at your ugly face… at least for a few weeks?

**Nakamoto**: (_Ignoring the comment_) I am told that she is an excellent cooking teacher and will be a significant addition to the teaching staff, but this is her first teaching assignment. It is my hope… the hope of Headmaster Yano… and the hope of the Governor General's office that you will give her the opportunity she deserves to do her job.

_Nakamoto turns toward the door._

**Nakamoto**: Andou-sensei, would you join us and introduce yourself to the class.

_A moment or two passes and nothing happens. Then slowly Mahoro enters the classroom wearing her usual maid's uniform. Cautiously Mahoro walks to stand next to Nakamoto. She turns to face the class._

**Mahoro**: (_Bowing first_) My name is Mahoro Andou and I will be your teacher this year. This is my first regular teaching assignment so I hope you will treat me kindly.

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens with Mahoro standing next to Nakamoto at the front of the classroom. Mahoro bows to the students._

**Mahoro**: My name is Mahoro Andou and I will be your teacher this year. This is my first regular teaching assignment so I hope you will treat me kindly.

_There are three or four seconds of silence before bedlam breaks out in the classroom. Random comments and questions (mostly from the male students) include questions about how old Mahoro is, her measurements, if she is into cosplay, if she is dating and some rather lewd comments._

**Mahoro**: (Quietly) Ahhh… Ahhh… Excuse me…

The noise and random questions continue. Zoom in on head of Nakamoto.

**Nakamoto**: (_Quietly to herself_) I knew something like this would happen. Magira-sensei is such an idiot… What point is her trying to prove. (_In a louder voice_) Excu…

**Voice of Mahoro**: (_Very loud but not screaming_) Excuse me… (_Zoom out to show Mahoro and Nakamoto_) I said excuse me! (_Zoom and pan to show students staring toward the front of the classroom (including __Yutaka Nakaimuki__)_) You are being very rude and that is completely unacceptable. (_In a quieter but still forceful voice_) If you will sit and be quiet I will tell you about myself and answer your questions… at least those I feel that are appropriate to answer. (_Pause; then speaking quickly_) My name is Mahoro Andou. I am twenty years old. Up until recently I was a field commander and combat specialist for an organization called Vesper. I have the equivalent of a black belt in fourteen different forms of martial arts and I am rated as a marksman with nine different classes of weapons. I learned to cook during the time between my field assignments from some of the best chefs in the world. For the last year, after I retired from Vesper, I have served as a domestic servant doing cooking and housekeep, but I was looking for something that provided more of a challenge, so I applied to become a teacher. I enjoy cooking and singing. I am not currently married but I am engaged to a wonderful gentleman. My measurements are none of your business. Please do not bother to ask if I will go out on a date with you… or pose in the nude for you… or go to bed with you. I also have excellent hearing and I do not appreciate comments like 'She'd be a really hot babe if she had bigger boobs'.

_Scene cuts to Yutaka Nakaimuki, who is leaning over to talk to the male student next to him._

_As the other students in the room stare at Yutaka Nakaimuki, the scene fades to show the sign for classroom 1-15 and then fades to show the interior of the classroom. Pan room to show Saori is at the head of the classroom and the students are seated. Missing are Yaeko, Shiori, Kira and Kimiko. Cut to Saori speaking._

**Saori**: Now that we've taken care of introductions, the next order of business is the designation of class representatives to the student council. I've been instructed to submit the names of one boy and one girl to serve on the council. Do I hear any volunteers?

_Silence_

**Saori**: You don't want me to appoint someone, do you? … Nayoko-chan, how about you? You always did a good job as class rep.

**Nayoko**: (_Pause_) I was kind of hoping to take a break from working on the student council this year.

**Tori**: How about Chizu-chan and Kaito-kun?

**Rin**: Only if you want every school event to have something to do with food.

**Chizu**: Hey!

**Nayoko**: How about Yasou-kun?

**Yasou**: I wouldn't know the first thing…

_Cut to classroom door as it opens and a breathless Shiori enters the room, followed closely by Yaeko, Kimiko and Kira. Shiori runs up to Saori and gets down on her knees._

**Shiori**: (_With her head bowed; pleading dramatically_) I'm so sorry that I'm late. I can explain everything. (_Wrapping her arms around Saori's legs_) Please I'm begging you. Don't beat me. I'll make sure this never happens again but please don't beat me.

_Shiori releases Saori, stands up and runs to the desk of Fumiko and gets back down on her knees._

**Shiori**: (_Grabbing the shoulder of the startled Fumiko_) Please… you have to protect me. Don't let that wicked woman beat me. Please…

**Voice of Saori**: Shiori… that will be quite enough. You're frightening the children… and the only reason I would beat you is for the terrible acting job.

_Shiori releases Fumiko, stands up and joins Yaeko, Kimiko and Kira at the front of the room who are standing next to Saori._

**Saori**: I'm sure you have an equally entertaining reason for being late.

**Shiori**: It isn't particularly interesting. We were at the headmaster's office.

**Kumiko**: Classes haven't even started yet, Shiori-chan. How did you manage to get into enough trouble to have to go to the Headmaster's office?

**Yaeko**: (_Cutting off Shiori before she has a chance to reply_) We're not in trouble. We got a note this morning that Headmaster Yano wanted to see us before homeroom. There wasn't an explanation…

**Shiori**: And we didn't think we had done anything that bad…

**Yaeko**: (_Yaeko looks at Shiori; Clears throat_) Eimi-san asked Shiori and me to take Kira-san and Kimiko-san shopping today. We were supposed to ask Mahoro-san to come with us but even though the students only have a half-day the teachers have to stay for some kind of meeting.

**Saori**: Something having to do with clubs.

**Shiori**: (_Taking a plastic card from the pocket of her book bag_) Eimi-san arranged for us to have one of these cards and we had to stop at the office this morning to pick it up. Then Headmaster Yano gave us this long speech about not abusing the privilege of having a credit card.

**Saori**: Handing a credit card to a bunch of high school students and telling them to go shopping. I can't imagine why Headmaster Yano would be concerned about them "abusing the privilege".

**Yaeko**: But that's why we're late. The headmaster has been telling us about not "abusing the privilege" for almost the last hour. The only reason he quit was because his secretary came in and reminded him he needed to get ready for the assembly.

**Saori**: Find a seat and introduce yourselves to the people you don't know, although I think you know most of the people here… And Shiori, please apologize to Fumiko-chan. I think you really frightened her.

_Shiori walks up to Fumiko._

**Shiori**: I'm sorry if I frightened you.

**Fumiko**: (_Quietly and haltingly_) That's… that's all right. You really didn't frighten me… just startled me a little.

**Shiori**: Like I said… I'm sorry, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at me (_Shiori places her open hands under her breasts_) but the big boobed woman at the front of the class is my sister. I'm Shiori Shikijo.

**Fumiko**: My name is Fumiko Zushii. I'm pleased to meet you.

**Shiori**: I'm pleased to meet you too.

_Focus shifts to Rin and Kiyomi._

**Rin**: (_As Kimiko approaches her desk_) Kimiko-san, what are you doing here?

**Kimiko**: I'm not quite sure. Friday morning they escorted me from the house, but there were several cars and people in uniforms waiting for me outside the gate. When your father's men saw the cars they tried to get me back inside the gates but I think before anyone realized what had happened I was inside one of the cars and they drove me away. I'm not exactly sure where I stayed Friday and Saturday night, but on Sunday I came here. I'm staying in the dorm with Ya-chan, Shiori-chan and Kira-san.

**Yaeko**: (_Walking up and standing next to Kimiko_) I think this was Eimi-san's doing. She was the one who escorted Kimiko-san to the dorms on Sunday.

**Rin**: I'm glad that something could be done. It all seemed so unfair.

**Miyuki**: (_Stepping up and standing behind Rin and Kiyomi with Riku at her side_) Hi, I'm Miyuki Sakura… (_indicating Riku_) and this is my fiancé Riku.

**Kimiko**: (_Bowing_) I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Kimiko Todoroki.

_The other members of the class gather around and join the group._

**Miyuki**: So that's how you and Rin-chan know each other. Are you cousins?

**Kimiko**: Well not exactly…

**Rin**: Kimiko-san isn't my cousin… she's my stepmother.

**Hamaji**: (_After a pause_) I'm confused.

**Kiyomi**: And how is that different than normal?

**Rin**: After my mother and father divorced the board of directors of the Todoroki Group decided that my father needed to remarry and Kimiko-san was the unfortunate candidate.

**Nayoko**: So… If you were married to Rin-chan's father, why are you living on campus in the dormitory and not in that beautiful house?

**Kimiko**: Because now that my husband and Rin-san's father is dead, I became an unnecessary furnishing in the house and I was put out to the curb.

**Umeko**: I can't believe that they could be so cruel.

**Rin**: Believe it. I'm only learning now how cruel my father was.

**Saori**: I'm sorry, but this reunion will have to continue later. It's almost time for us to line up for the assembly and we still haven't picked class reps yet.

**Tori**: How about Shiori-chan?

**Toshi**: Probably not a good choice. If you were worried about the type of events Chizu-san planned, I'd really worry about any events Shiori-chan had a hand in planning.

**Saori**: I have to agree with you on that.

**Shiori**: Hey!

_Scene fades to show an overhead shot of students filing into in an auditorium. Cut to show class 1-15 filing into the auditorium led by Nayoko and Yasou with Saori walking along side. Cut to Mahoro walking along side her class with Nakamoto walking behind Mahoro. Cut to Headmaster Yano on stage speaking to the student assembly. Seated on the stage behind Headmaster Yano are the nine new teachers including Mahoro (wearing her maid's uniform), Saori and Ryuga (who are seated next to each other) and Sera (who is wearing her Saint commander's uniform). As Headmaster Yano speaks, each of the teachers stands and bows to the student body, with Mahoro and Sera being the last to be introduced._

_Scene fades to the exterior of the auditorium as the students exit. Cut to Nayoko and Yasou walking next to each other._

**Nayoko**: I can't believe that I'm the class rep again.

**Yasou**: Thank you for saying that you'd help me. We didn't have a student council at the school I attended on the Command Ship. I don't have any idea of what I'm supposed to do.

**Nayoko**: Rule number one… 'Don't volunteer to be in charge of anything'. Volunteer to help but don't say that you'll be in charge. And remember; don't ever be late for a meeting. People who are late for meetings get appointed to be in charge of things.

_Scene cuts to Kenta and Kira walking with Sera._

**Kenta**: So when do we leave?

**Sera**: As soon as you can get your things together. I hope to be on our way before six tonight.

**Kira**: How long to you expect we will be gone?

**Sera**: If everything works out we should be back by Thursday evening, so you'll only miss one day of class.

**Kenta**: How are we going to make the trip so quickly? Usually the round trip takes five and a half days.

**Sera**: We're going to micro jump to the Command Ship. If everything works out and Leesha-san has made all of the arrangements, we'll be on our way back to Earth by ten tonight.

**Kenta**: (_Somewhat less than enthusiastically_) Oh, we're going to do a jump.

**Kira**: Is there a problem, Kenta-kun?

**Kenta**: This will be the first time I'll be on the ship for a hyperspace jump… and… well… considering what some of the other people who've done it before have said about it… I guess I'm a little nervous.

**Kira**: I found that eating something salty before the jump seems to help. Why the sudden need to go back to the Command Ship, Sera-san?

**Sera**: We're going to pick up three more trainers.

**Kenta**: Why do we need three more trainers?

**Sera**: Because we have six more students who signed up to learn to become pilots. I can only fit three of the trainers in the hold at a time so we'll have to share until I can get back to the Command Ship one more time.

**Kira**: I can be ready to go as soon as I tell Ya-chan and Shiori-chan that I won't be able to go with them this afternoon..

**Sera**: I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had plans for today.

**Kira**: Ya-chan and Shiori-chan were going to take Kimiko-san and me shopping this afternoon.

**Sera**: There's no real reason for you to miss that. Kenta-kun and I can take care of supplies and filing the flight plan. It will be good practice lesson for Kenta-kun. Just be back on campus by five and that will be fine.

_Scene cuts to Suguru walking with Minawa, Hamaji, Umeko, Tori, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu and Kaito._

**Chizu**: I expected the opening ceremonies to last longer than they did. It's barely time for lunch.

**Miyuki**: But that won't stop you from getting something to eat.

**Chizu**: I don't think about eating all of the time. I just like really good food.

**Miyuki**: And lots of it. I don't understand how you do it Chizu-chan. If I ate as much as you, I be as big as… as… I don't know what I'd be as big as but I'm sure I'd be huge.

**Kaito**: Chizu has so much energy she needs to eat that much just to keep her going. I can barely keep up with her.

**Suguru**: Are you settling in Kaito-kun?

**Kaito**: It's a little strange not having Riku around… but the staff is really nice and is really making me feel at home.

**Miyuki**: Are you and Chizu-chan sharing a room?

**Chizu**: No we are not sharing a room…

**Kaito**: But our rooms are next to each other and they share a full bath.

**Tori**: That sounds convenient.

**Chizu**: Oh, it is.

**Umeko**: Has anyone seen Rin-chan?

**Suguru**: Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun are off on a little afternoon date.

**Miyuki**: It seems that Kiyomi-kun's dad didn't realize that today was a half-day of school so he isn't expecting them home to work. Was there something you wanted to talk to her about?

**Umeko**: I was wondering if she would like to go with me to try to see Slash.

**Riku**: He still won't see you?

**Umeko**: No. He told Professor Hokato not to let me in to see him.

**Suguru**: Don't feel bad. He doesn't want to let anyone in to see him… not even Mahoro.

**Minawa**: Has there been any change is his condition?

**Umeko**: No. Professor Hokato says that Slash still can't use his hind legs. His self-repair can't seem to fix the problem and… well… Professor Hokato is afraid that more damage will be done if the technicians try to make the repairs. And Slash is refusing to go the Command Ship to see if the Saint scientists can find the problem.

**Suguru**: Mahoro isn't going to let him wallow in self-pity too much longer. Eventually she's going to force her way in and smack him upside the head.

**Chizu**: If anyone can do that, Mahoro-san can.

**Miyuki**: Suguru-kun, do you have any plans for the afternoon?

**Suguru**: Not really. I was going to wait on campus until Mahoro is done and then ride home with her on her motorcycle.

**Minawa**: There's no need to hurry. Hamaji and I are having dinner with his parent's house.

**Riku**: And I'll be at the baths helping to fix another leak.

**Miyuki**: (_Wrapping her arms around Riku's arm_) Riku **will** be late, so you and Mahoro-san can have a nice quiet evening by yourselves.

_Scene slowly fades as the group disperses leaving Suguru by himself._

_Cut to Suguru sitting on a bench outside Academic Building #1. Suguru's head is down reading a magazine. Nikko Jibuta and Yuudai Shito join him._

**Yuudai**: Ex… excuse me.

_Suguru looks up from his magazine._

**Yuudai**: Excuse me, but you're one of the students in our homeroom, aren't you. Room 1-15.

**Suguru**: (_Stands_) Yes I am. I'm Suguru Misato. (_Bows to Nikko and Yuudai._)

**Nikko**: I hope we're not bothering you.

**Suguru**: No bother. I've been waiting for someone, but she's a little late.

**Nikko**: We were wondering about something, Misato-san.

_Suguru puts his hand up to interrupt them._

**Suguru**: Please, call me Suguru. There's no need to be so formal. So what were you wondering about?

**Nikko**: Most of the people in the class already know each other very well, don't they?

**Suguru**: Most of us went to the same junior high school. Some of us have known each other since we started school.

**Yuudai**: And some of you have been out into space?

**Suguru**: I think almost everyone has at least been up to Sera-san's ship… and of course Riku-kun, Kaito-kun, Kira-san and Yasou-kun are Saint.

**Nikko**: That must be really something being out in space.

**Suguru**: Maybe when things settle down a little I can arrange a tour of the ship.

**Nikko**: You can do that?

**Suguru**: I could arrange it right now but I think Sera-san and Kenta-kun and Kira-san are getting ready to travel to the Command Ship. So they're probably a little too busy to be giving a tour at the moment. But maybe after they get back I can arrange something.

_Yuudai and Nikko stand staring at Suguru._

**Suguru**: (_Uncomfortably_) Ahhh… was there something else you wanted to ask?

**Yuudai**: Ahhh… You've known Sensei then for a while?

**Suguru**: She was my homeroom and math teacher for the last three years.

**Yuudai**: What is she like? I mean… as a teacher. Is she strict?

**Suguru**: I wouldn't say that Saori-sensei is strict… exactly. She is a very good teacher and she will expect you to do the work and keep up, but she'll also be willing to help you if you ask her for help.

**Nikko**: Are those the special tutoring session that they were talking about?

**Suguru**: Kiyomi-kun and Hamaji-kun were joking… mostly… And Sensei is married… to the science teacher who was standing next to her on stage at the assembly today.

**Nikko**: I heard that all the girls were oooing and ahhhing over him and they sounded totally disappointed when they found out that he was already married.

**Yuudai**: And isn't he one of the aliens?

**Suguru**: Both Ryuga-sensei and Sera-sensei are Saint.

**Nikko**: What do you think of the new cooking teacher? She's really cute.

**Yuudai**: You would think anyone wearing a maid's uniform is cute… even if it were a guy.

**Nikko**: That's sick. I think she would still be cute even if she weren't wearing the maid's uniform.

**Yuudai**: So you think she'd be cute if she were naked?

**Nikko**: That's not what I meant and you know it. I think she's the most beautiful woman I've even seen.

**Suguru**: I'll let her know that you think so.

**Nikko**: You know her?

**Suguru**: Mahoro-sensei and I are very good friends.

**Nikko**: What do you know about her? Is she dating anyone?

**Suguru**: Actually she's engaged.

**Nikko**: (_Disappointed_) That's too bad.

**Yuudai**: What makes you think that she's even look at you. The guy she's marrying is probably some super handsome hunk.

**Voice of Mahoro**: (_Calling from distance_) Suguru… (_Cut to show Mahoro running toward Suguru; Suguru stands_) Suguru… (_Steps up to Suguru and then hugs and kisses him; Nikko and Yuudai look on with a stunned look on their faces; Mahoro is oblivious to the presence of Nikko and Yuudai_) I'm sorry to make you wait like this. The meeting is taking much longer than anyone expected.

**Suguru**: That's all right. There isn't any hurry. It's just going to be us for dinner tonight. I was thinking we might even eat out.

**Mahoro**: That would probably be a good idea since I didn't get the chance to do any shopping. I was planning to do it on the way home from school, but Magira-sensei has spent the afternoon explaining what each of the clubs does so that we can pick the club we want to be advisors for. Did you know there are over one hundred clubs… and that doesn't include any of the sports clubs? I have to get back though. Sensei only gave us a five-minute break, but I wanted to tell you that I'll be about another hour.

**Suguru**: That's fine.

**Mahoro**: (_Finally t__aking notice of Nikko and Yuudai_) Are these friends of your, Suguru?

**Suguru**: This is Yuudai Shito and Nikko Jibuta. They're in my homeroom.

**Mahoro**: (_Bowing_) I'm very pleased to meet you. My name is Mahoro Andou. I'm the new domestic science teacher.

**Nikko**: I… I… I'm pleased to meet you also.

**Suguru**: Nikko-kun said that he thinks you're the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

**Mahoro**: (_To Suguru_) He did! (_To Nikko_) That is so sweet of you to say that.

_Mahoro wraps her arms around Nikko and hugs him and then gives him a little kiss on the cheek._

**Mahoro**: (_As Mahoro walks back toward the building; Suguru, Nikko and Yuudai watch as she walks away_) I have to go now. I'll see you in about an hour. You should really invite your friends over to dinner after things settle in a bit.

_Suguru, Nikko and Yuudai watch as Mahoro enters the building._

**Nikko**: (_Spacey_) She kissed me…

_Suguru and Yuudai turn to look at Nikko._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens showing Mahoro (in her maid's uniform) and Suguru (in his school uniform) sitting in a restaurant, holding hands across the table. Scene cuts to Shiori and Yaeko standing and talking with Rena, Setsuko, Bridget, Maria and Kimiko in the common room of their dorm block. Cut to Doctor Canon and Yume talking as Doctor Canon looks at a report on a clipboard. Cut to Sera, Kira and Kenta on the bridge of the New Hope. Kenta looks quite ill and uncomfortable. Scene cuts to Saori and Ryuga in bed. After a moment or two of the pair talking, Saori turns and reaches to turn off the light. Cut to black._

**[Voice Over]**

**Voice of Chizu**: So Mahoro-san decided to wear her uniform to school. I wonder why she decided to do that.

**Voice of Miyuki**: I think she's about to explain that to Suguru-kun. Wow… doesn't that look romantic.

**Voice of Rin**: Yes it does. It looks like Ya-chan and Shiori-chan are fitting in well in the dorm.

**Voice of Miyuki**: So Kimiko-san is really your stepmother?

**Voice of Rin**: Yes, Kimiko-san is really my stepmother. She's really nice and not at all annoying… like come people I know.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Sorry. Hey, who are those people?

**Voice of Rin**: I don't know. I've seen them before but I don't know who they are.

**Voice of Chizu**: The guy looks a little scary, but the girl is kind of cute. She kind of reminds me of someone, but I can't quite figure out who.

**Voice of Rin**: Oooo! Kenta-kun doesn't look well at all.

**Voice of Chizu**: I think that has something to do with the hyperspace jump. Kaito says that the first time he did one, he thought he was going to die… or wished that he could have.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Hey… This looks interesting. It looks like we're going to see Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sansei having some intimate time together.

**Voice of Rin**: Miyuki-chan you're disgusting.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Hey! Turn the light back on!

**Episode ****47: ****And After Further Review**


	47. Episode 47 And After Further Review

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 47: And After Further Review**

_Show opens with the regular opening theme._

_Mahoro and Suguru are seated (across from each other) in a small restaurant. Mahoro is dressed in her maid's uniform and Suguru is wearing his school uniform._

**Suguru**: So why did you decide to wear your maid's uniform?

**Mahoro**: I couldn't decide what to wear… and everyone kept telling me that I should wear something I felt comfortable wearing. I thought about it and… well… I guess my uniform is what I feel most comfortable wearing. I didn't cause a problem by wearing it, did I? I didn't embarrass you?

**Suguru**: No, you didn't cause a problem… and you most certainly did not embarrass me… But why did you leave for school so early?

**Mahoro**: I couldn't sleep and… so I decided to come to school early and check with Yano-sensei if wearing my uniform would be acceptable. Then if there were a problem I'd still have a chance to change.

**Suguru**: So, did Yano-sensei have a problem with you wearing your uniform to school?

**Mahoro**: (_Quietly_) No… in fact… he said that it seemed rather appropriate for me since I'm teaching domestic sciences.

**Suguru**: So how was your first day? Any problems?

**Mahoro**: (_Sigh_) I really don't know… I don't think my homeroom students were listening to what I was saying. I had to raise my voice several times to quiet the class. Nakamoto-sensei had to help me gain control of the class once. Maybe she's right… Maybe I'm not cut out to be a teacher.

**Suguru**: Stop that! I'm sure you did a fine job… considering it was your first day. You didn't have to vaporize anyone… did you?

**Mahoro**: (_Looks indignant at first but then smiles_) No… I didn't have to vaporize anyone… but I came close.

**Suguru**: What do you mean?

**Mahoro**: One of the male students had the audacity to say that I would be a really hot babe if I had bigger boobs.

**Suguru**: Just ignore him. Obviously he doesn't know that you're a hot babe built just the way you are.

**Mahoro**: (_Smiling_) Now you stop that! (_Pause_) He won't be easy to ignore. Nakamoto-sensei told me after the assembly that he's been a troublemaker since he started at the school. And apparently he feels there isn't much that can be done since his father is on the Board of Governors.

**Suguru**: I'm sure that if it comes to Eimi-san's attention it won't matter if his father is the Emperor.

**Mahoro**: I'd rather not get Eimi-san involved… if I don't have to. (_Pause_) How is your homeroom?

**Suguru**: It doesn't even seem like I changed schools. Most of the people in the class are from my homeroom in junior high school… plus Ya-chan and Shiori-chan and two girls from their homeroom in junior high school. Kira-san is in our class and so is Rin-chan's stepmother, Kimiko-san.

**Mahoro**: You said that those two boys I met earlier are in your class also.

**Suguru**: Yuudai-kun and Nikko-kun are from a school in Tokyo. Ren-kun is from Osaka and Fumiko-chan is from Sapporo. She's really smart. She's only thirteen and is already in high school.

**Mahoro**: Those two boys seemed really nice.

**Suguru**: I think you made Nikko-kun's day… but it's probably not a good idea to go around kissing the students… except for me of course.

**Mahoro**: Is someone feeling a little jealous?

**Suguru**: No, I'm not feeling jealous, but I don't want you to get into trouble for violating a school policy.

**Mahoro**: I'm sorry… but when you told me that he thought that I was the most beautiful woman in the world… well… it made me feel so good.

**Suguru**: Don't I tell you enough that you're beautiful?

**Mahoro**: You do… but to hear it from a stranger… it sent a chill though me. I didn't cause a problem for you, did I?

**Suguru**: No. After you left I explained things to them.

**Mahoro**: Did you tell them that we're engaged?

**Suguru**: I told them that. Nikko-kun said that I was a luckiest guy in the world.

**Mahoro**: I don't know about that… but (_extending her hand to Suguru's hand on the table_) I am definitely the luckiest girl in the world.

_Zoom to Mahoro and Suguru's hands on the table and fade to Shiori, Yaeko, Rena, Setsuko, Bridget, Maria and Kimiko entering their dormitory common room from the hallway. All are carrying packages but Shiori seems to have a few more than the others._

**Rena**: You could have warned us.

**Shiori**: Hey, I tried, but Ryūko-san never gave me the chance… She just kept complaining that Kira-san was going to miss curfew. Sera-san thought the best way to shut her up was to take her up to the ship.

**Setsuko**: I don't think I've ever heard anyone scream like that.

**Shiori**: Ya-chan and I have.

**Yaeko**: One of our friends from our junior high school doesn't like being in a regular elevator, so the first time she went up to the ship she screamed even louder than Ryūko-san.

**Shiori**: I don't know. Remember that Hotaru-chan and Mariko-chan did it as a duet and Ryūko-san did it as a solo… Plus Ryūko-san wrapped her arms around Rena-san.

**Rena**: I thought she was going to crack my ribs.

**Maria**: (_In a mix of Japanese, English and Spanish. Sounding somewhat in a state of shock_) Were we really out in space?

**Shiori**: What?

**Bridget**: She asked if we were really out in space?

**Yaeko**: We were about two hundred and fifty kilometers above the Earth.

**Setsuko**: I didn't need to hear that. I don't like going out on the balcony of my house.

**Kimiko**: And you two do that like it's nothing at all. Like you go up to the ship all the time.

**Yaeko**: No… not exactly all the time… but often enough.

**Setsuko**: Are you sure it was all right for us to buy all of this? I mean, we spent a lot of money today.

**Shiori**: Those were Eimi-san's orders.

**Yaeko**: Well not exactly…

**Shiori**: Close enough. And if Kira-san didn't have to leave right away, we would have treated for dinner.

**Bridget**: If Kira-san didn't have to leave and if Ryūko-san didn't look like she was going to be sick.

**Rena**: Speaking of dinner though… we should get down to the dining hall before they close. We have less than an hour

**Shiori**: Then let's put our stuff in our rooms and go down together.

**Setsuko**: Shiori-chan, why does it seem like you bought twice as much as the rest of us?

**Shiori**: Because I'm carrying all of the stuff Kira-san wasn't going to take with her on the ship. Kimiko-san, do you mind if I drop this off in your room? I can sort out the things I bought after dinner.

**Kimiko**: No problem. When did Kira-san say that she was going to be back?

**Shiori**: She said something about Thursday afternoon… but I'm not sure how that's possible.

**Yaeko**: Sera-san said something about doing a jump.

**Bridget**: A jump?

**Yaeko**: A hyperspace jump… Something that Shiori and I haven't experienced yet.

**Shiori**: And from what Sera-san and Ryuga-san have told us… not something I'm looking forward to.

**Rena**: Do you mean Ryuga-sensei?

**Shiori**: Yeah… I guess I should get used to calling him that.

**Setsuko**: You know Ryuga-sensei!

**Shiori**: Ryuga-sensei is my brother-in-law.

**Setsuko**: He's our homeroom and science teacher. He's such a dream.

**Rena**: Down girl. He's already married.

**Shiori**: Yeah, to my sister. I don't think she'd appreciate the girls drooling on him and getting him all soggy.

**Setsuko**: Too late. One of the girls in homeroom took one look at him and confessed on the spot. Does he always blush like that?

**Shiori**: He doesn't blush nearly as much as he used to… What happened?

**Rena**: The girl told Sensei that if he was ever bored with his wife, she would go to bed with him any time.

**Shiori**: Yep… that would definitely make him blush.

**Setsuko**: I hope his wife doesn't find out.

**Shiori**: My sister will definitely find out.

**Rena**: I don't think anyone in the class would say anything. How would she find out?

**Setsuko**: You wouldn't tell her… would you?

**Shiori**: I won't have to. Ryuga-san will tell her about it himself. He'll feel too guilty about it not to tell her.

_As the group disperses to their various rooms (Shiori follows Kimiko) the scene fades to Doctor Canon (wearing a white lab coat and black pants) and Yume (also wearing a white lab coat) facing each other in an electronics lab. Canon is reviewing a printed report on a clipboard as Yume looks on._

**Canon**: (_After flipping a page and reading for a moment_) You're quite certain of this Yume-chan?

**Yume**: Yes Doctor Canon.

**Canon**: (_Flipping back to the first page and looking up at Yume_) After the progress we made earlier I thought those sideband transmissions would be the key to decoding the data we received from Mahoro's transmissions.

**Yume**: We haven't yet exhausted all of the possibilities but at least from the preliminary tests we have run, there seems to be little or no correlation between the main data stream and the sidebands.

**Canon**: Then we're back to where we started. We haven't made any progress at all.

**Yume**: I don't think that's entirely true, Doctor Canon. We have eliminated a number of false solutions.

**Canon**: Eliminating one or two incorrect solutions from an infinite number of possibilities cannot be considered progress.

**Yume**: The number of possible solutions is not infinite. There are a calculatable number of possible solutions.

**Canon**: But that number is beyond my ability to comprehend. My mind can't consider it anything other than infinite.

_There is a pause in the conversation while Doctor Canon pages through the report again._

**Yume**: (_Quietly and shyly_) Doctor Canon…

**Canon**: (_After a moment delay_) Yes Yume-chan…

**Yume**: It is my hope that you will not be angry with me… (_Canon looks up at Yume_) … but I think we are looking at this situation incorrectly.

**Canon**: (_Looking sternly at Yumi_) What do you mean?

**Yume**: We have been proceeding based on the premise that the main transmission packet was of importance and that the sideband transmission was meant to somehow support that data.

**Canon**: Yes, that would be a logical supposition.

**Yume**: But what if that is not the case. What if the sideband information was actually the… the… real message and the main transmission package was meant to be of a support nature… or just deceptive noise?

**Canon**: Why would you draw that conclusion?

**Yume**: While we were running the last bank of tests, I played the audio version of the data on the speakers in the lab. Several of the lab technicians asked me what the music was. They said it was very calming and that it helped them to focus on their work. Mahoro produced this transmission attempting to communicate with her injured mecha. It occurred to me that it sounded very much like a mother singing to an injured child… like a mother trying to calm an injured child.

**Canon**: One might draw that conclusion but typically combat androids are not programmed for that type of response. Vesper androids were designed to temper cold logic with compassion, but not to show maternal instinct.

**Yume**: But Mahoro is not a typical combat android. You have said that any number of times, but in addition to that, the Mahoro responsible for this transmission is not the same Mahoro that was a Vesper combat android.

**Canon**: Of course not. We know that the current version of Mahoro is a reproduction of the original created by Saint technology.

**Yume**: The original Mahoro was also a product of Saint technology that was given to Vesper. But this Mahoro is not the same Mahoro that Saint produced as a replacement.

**Canon**: What do you mean? Was another Mahoro produced without our being able to detect it?

**Yume**: No… It is the same physical body, but my belief is that the processor used by this Mahoro has evolved from the original.

**Canon**: We know that Mahoro's programming has evolved… for lack of a better term to describe the changes in her programming, but how can you believe that the physical processing hardware has in some way changed without human or Saint intervention.

**Yume**: Because Mahoro's programming has evolved beyond the ability of the original processor to run it.

**_Canon_**: How do you know that?

**Yume**: You said that my processor design was based on the information Doctor Methris gathered about Mahoro.

**Canon**: That is true. Your processor was designed to run all of the program code we had obtained while we were able to directly monitor Mahoro… and in fact a great deal of your programming is based on that information.

**Yume**: Then my processor should be able to run any code that is executing on the current Mahoro… but it cannot.

**Canon**: (_Sounding slightly irritated_) Again… how do you know this?

**Yume**: (_In a subdued voice_) I assumed that at least some of the data in the main transmission packet we retrieved was program information. That was the case in the past and I had no real reason to believe that it was otherwise now… (_voice becomes quieter_) So I loaded the data into my reserved memory and tried to run it. As I had surmised, the transmission did contain program code, but my processor is not sufficiently powerful to run much of the code I loaded. I also surmise that the command set of Mahoro's processor has expanded significantly beyond those that were initially implemented.

_Doctor Canon stands staring at Yume with a shocked look on his face._

**Canon**: (_After a moment of silence; voice raised_) You did what?

**Yume**: I… I… loaded the data stream we intercepted from Mahoro into my reserved memory and attempted to execute the code in it.

**Canon**: (_Voice raised_) Why would you do that?

**Yume**: Because it was the only way to test my theory.

**Canon**: (_After a short pause takes a deep breath and speaks in a softer more normal voice_) Yume-chan… that was a very dangerous thing to do. You could have damaged yourself beyond our ability to repair you.

**Yume**: I realize that Doctor Canon, but it was the only way to test my theory and the need for progress on this project far outweighed my personal safety.

**Canon**: (_After standing and staring at Yume_) When did you do this?

**Yume**: After you went to sleep this morning.

**Canon**: You haven't experience any problems since than, have you?

**Yume**: No Doctor Canon. After the experiment I purged my reserved memory and ran level one and level two diagnostics. No abnormalities were detected at either level.

**Canon**: Yume-chan… I'd like you to have the technicians run a full level three diagnostic.

**Yume**: Yes, Doctor Canon… but that will keep me off line for an extended period of time when my assistance will be most necessary.

**Canon**: I know, Yume-chan… but I would feel much better if I knew there were no residual effects from your experiment.

**Yume**: Of course Doctor Canon. I'll attend to it immediately.

_Scene fades to the bridge of the New Hope. Sera is sitting at the main command station while Kira is sitting in the co-pilot's seat. Kenta is sitting in the crew seat immediately to the left of Sera. Kenta looks very to be in a great deal of discomfort._

**Sera**: (_Turning toward Kenta_) Kenta, are you going to be all right?

**Kenta**: (_After taking a deep breath_) I will… once my stomach catches up with the rest of my body. I think we left it behind somewhere near Earth.

**Sera**: (_Getting up from her seat and walking to Kenta's seat_) I'm sorry… I didn't think you would feel that much discomfort.

**Kenta**: I'm sure exactly what I felt… sort of like riding an out of control roller coaster.

**Kira**: Roller coaster?

**Sera**: It's an Earth attraction that attempts to simulate the feeling of a hyperspace jump. Although I'm not sure how adequate of a simulation it is.

**Kenta**: Maybe if the hills were three times taller, the curves were five times sharper and it ran ten times as fast, it might come close.

**Kira**: Oh…

**Sera**: Honestly are you going to be all right, Kenta?

**Kenta**: I'll be fine. It just took me a little by surprise.

**Kira**: That jump was a little abrupt.

**Sera**: Sorry, but that's the problem with doing a micro jump. There are so many variables that come into play. We probably weren't far enough outside of Earth's gravitational field… or I hadn't accelerated sufficiently… or the density of space changed significantly since I did my last jump… It's difficult to say. Commander Leesha asked me to gather some additional information so that we can set up a computer routine to do the computations just like the ones that exist for a normal jump so the other pilots will be able to do the jump from Earth to the Command Ship. So Kira-san, other than it wasn't the smoothest jump I ever did, how did I do? How long before we can dock with the Command Ship?

_Kira checks a display at her control station._

**Kira**: At normal speed we should be within docking range in about twenty minutes.

**Sera**: Kenta, do you think you'll be up to bring us into the docking bay by then?

**Kenta**: I'll be fine.

**Sera**: Good. If Commander Leesha has everything ready we should be heading back to Earth in about three hours.

_Scene fades to the bedroom of Saori and Ryuga. Ryuga is already in bed and Saori (who is obviously not wearing any clothing is just climbing into bed next to Ryuga. Ryuga looks generally uncomfortable and concerned._

**Saori**: (_As she cuddles up next to Ryuga_) Will you get over it. It was bound to happen.

**Ryuga**: Doesn't it bother you at all that one of my students confessed to me in front of the entire class?

**Saori**: (_Smiling broadly_) Not really. It confirms that I have excellent taste in men.

**Ryuga**: It isn't funny. How am I supposed to face her after this?

**Saori**: No different than you would face any of your other female students. Whether you realize it or not, my most handsome husband, the girls in your classes have been swooning over you since you came to Earth and started teaching. She's just the first girl who had the nerve to say it out loud.

**Ryuga**: And it doesn't bother you that she offered to have sex with me if I was ever bored having sex with you.

**Saori**: Of course not… (_turning and resting her head on Ryuga's shoulder_) It just means I going to have to make sure you're never bored having sex with me.

_Ryuga begins to blush brightly_

**Saori**: Darling, I know I said you're cute when you're embarrassed… but we're married now. You shouldn't blush every time I mention the word sex.

**Ryuga**: (_Blushing even brighter; very quietly_) I'm sorry…

**Saori**: (_Kisses Ryuga_) Look… It doesn't bother me at all that you have female admirers. You're a damned handsome guy, so it's to be expected. But I trust you and like I said I'm going to do my best to make sure you're never bored.

_Saori kisses Ryuga and then turns to turn off the lights. Cut to black._

**Voice of Saori**: Is she cute?

**Voice of Ryuga**: W… W… What?

**Voice of Saori**: I was wondering if she's cute?

**Voice of Ryuga**: W… Why are you asking that?

**Voice of Saori**: (_Giggle_) I need to know what kind of competition I'm up against.

**Voice of Ryuga**: She… she isn't your competition.

**Voice of Saori**: (_Giggle_) I know… I'm teasing. (_Sound of kiss_) But is she cute?

**Voice of Ryuga**: (_Quietly_) She looks a little like Rin-chan… but maybe a bit taller… and maybe a little bigger bust line.

**Voice of Saori**: You'll have to introduce me to her. (_Pause_) Hmmm… Maybe I need to dress up in a high school uniform.

_Cut to mid show break._

_Scene opens with Kenta and Kira standing in the Command Ship docking bay talking with Leesha and Takara._

**Kenta**: I didn't really expect to back here this soon, but with six more people signing up to join the cadet program we needed to get more trainers. So how is life on the Command Ship?

**Takara**: Not bad once you get used to the routine. The school day is shorter, but we go to school six days in a row and then we get two days off.

**Kenta**: Today was our first day of school, but we really didn't do very much. We met in homeroom and then we had our beginning of the school year assembly.

**Takara**: Today was already our third day of classes. So, who is in your homeroom? Any familiar faces?

**Kenta**: It's like nothing ever changed. Saori-sensei is our homeroom teacher and all of the people who didn't come to the Command Ship from last year's homeroom … plus Saori-sensei's little sister Shiori-chan and Ya-chan and two other students from their old school… and Kira-san and Kimiko-san… and four other new people who I haven't had the chance to learn their names yet… (_Pause_) Did you hear about Rin-chan's father?

**Takara**: Commander Leesha told us about it. How are Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun doing?

_Sera enters the scene and stands next to Kenta._

**Kenta**: About as well as can be expected. She doesn't talk about it all that much and nobody is making a point to ask any questions.

**Takara**: Have they figured out who did it?

**Kenta**: I don't know. I think the police are still investigating, but I haven't heard anything yet.

**Sera**: The trainers are all loaded into the hold… so any time you're ready, we can leave.

**Kenta**: Don't you have to file a flight plan before we leave?

**Leesha**: Already taken care of. I filed it before you arrived.

**Sera**: We really need to be going. I need to get these cadets back to school before I catch hell for keeping them out past curfew.

**Leesha**: I hope you don't mind having an extra passenger

**Kira**: Commander Leesha, are you coming with us?

**Leesha**: I hadn't originally intended on it, but I think we finally have a workable agreement to start regular shuttle service between Earth and the Command Ship and I want to get signatures on the document before anyone can change their minds… again.

**Sera**: Always glad to have you aboard.

**Takara**: Could I talk with Kenta-kun for a moment before you leave?

**Sera**: Sure… no problem. (_To Leesha and Kira_) Commander Leesha, how would you like to go over the pre-flight with me and make sure we didn't miss anything?

**Leesha**: I haven't done a pre-flight check in years. It will be a good refresher course.

_Sera, Kira and Leesha exit to the ship._

**Takara**: (_Waiting until they are alone_) Kenta-kun, I was hoping you could do a favor for me.

**Kenta**: Sure… anything short of smuggling you on to the ship.

**Takara**: No, nothing like that. I really like it here. No, I was wondering if you could deliver a letter for me… to Ya-chan. You said that she's in your homeroom.

**Kenta**: Sure… I'll probably see her Friday morning… or maybe Thursday afternoon if we get back soon enough.

**Takara**: I'd prefer if the others here not know about this… well, Roka-kun knows because he helped me write this, but… well Midori-chan, Yoko-chan and Aoi-chan can get pretty annoying sometimes when they think Roka-kun and I are spending any time together. It's kind of from Ya-chan's friend Hana-chan. Ya-chan will understand.

**Kenta**: (_Taking the letter from Takara_) I'll be glad to take care of this. (_Pause_) I am glad that you and Roka-kun ended up being friends.

**Takara**: (_Defensively_) Roka-kun and I aren't doing anything together!

**Kenta**: (_Smiling_) I didn't think you were. I'm just happy that Roka-kun found someone to be friends with.

**Takara**: What do you mean?

**Kenta**: Roka-kun never had many friends back on Earth. Really just Sachio-kun and me… and that was because we lived a few houses away from each other. (_Pause_) And Roka-kun's life at home wasn't really great. His dad is absolutely devoted to his work. He is never home. I've only met him once or twice and I was surprised that his dad came to school for the meeting about coming to the Command Ship… And Roka-kun's mother… well his mother really strange. If you listened to her you'd think that she doesn't have any feelings for Roka-kun. To her, having Roka-kun around is more of an annoyance than anything else, so when I heard about the exchange program I knew that Roka-kun would be one of the first to say yes. He didn't really have to think about it at all.

**Takara**: I guess I never realized that.

**Kenta**: I only knew because I'd go to his house on occasion. His mom would say things to him like… (_changes voice to imitate Roka's mother_) 'You're absolutely worthless. Why can't you be more like your friend?' (_Returning to his normal voice_) Roka-kun wouldn't say anything but I know it made him hurt to hear her talk that way.

**Takara**: He's never mentioned anything about it.

**Kenta**: Like I said, he never talked about it. But it's really nice to know that he has someone who he can talk to.

**Takara**: Why not Sachio-kun?

**Kenta**: Because Sachio-kun has a big mouth. He couldn't keep a conversation private if his life depended on it. Telling Sachio-kun anything would be like telling it directly to Midori-chan or Yoko-chan or Aoi-chan… or anyone else who was willing to listen.

**Takara**: (_Smiling_) I promise I'll take good care of him. (_Pause_) You probably need to get going. It sounded like Sera-san wanted to get back to Earth pretty quick.

**Kenta**: Kira-san's floor director for her dormitory is a real… ahhh…

**Takara**: Bitch…

**Kenta**: That's probably the best word to describe her. She had a fit when Sera-chan told her that Kira-san had to make the trip to the Command Ship. Sera-chan had to bring her up to the ship to prove that there was a ship. But Sera-chan promised that we would have Kira-san back to Earth before curfew on Thursday.

**Takara**: Thank you for delivering my letter. Have a safe trip back to Earth and behave yourself. It's going to be just you and three very pretty women together on that ship for the next three days.

**Kenta**: Don't remind me.

_Scene fades to the dining room at Misato residence. Seated around the dining room table for breakfast are Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji and Riku. Mahoro is dressed in her maid's uniform while the others are dressed in their school uniforms._

**Mahoro**: I had intended on taking the motorcycle to school and giving Suguru a ride… but it looks like it may rain this afternoon. Would it be all right if I took the train to school with all of you this morning?

**Suguru**: Of course you can. Why wouldn't it be all right for you to take the train with us?

**Mahoro**: You wouldn't be embarrassed to be riding to school with one of your teachers?

**Suguru**: I am not riding the train to school with one of my teachers… I'm riding the train to school with my fiancé.

**Hamaji**: And why would I be embarrassed to ride the train to school with the second most beautiful girl in the world… right after Mi-chan.

**Mahoro**: So it's all right? It won't be a problem?

**Suguru**: No, Mahoro… It won't be a problem. I don't understand why you might think it's a problem if we're seen together.

**Mahoro**: Well… after I kissed the boy from your homeroom I thought…

**Riku**: Mahoro-san kissed one of the boys from our homeroom?

**Suguru**: Nikko-kun said that he thought that Mahoro was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, so Mahoro gave him a kiss.

_Mahoro blushes._

**Minawa**: Onee-chan… If someone told me that I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen I might have kissed him too.

**Hamaji**: Hey! I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

_Minawa leans over and kisses Hamaji._

**Minawa**: See Onee-chan.

**Suguru**: I don't think you have anything to worry about. So what is on your schedule for today?

**Mahoro**: I don't have homeroom today. The third year students have off today and tomorrow. I have to do some paperwork and I have to put together a buying list for my cooking classes on Thursday and I have to tell Magira-sensei what club I'll be an advisor for.

**Hamaji**: Which club did you pick?

**Mahoro**: At first I wanted to be an advisor for the cooking club, but they already have three advisors and really didn't need anyone else… But Saori asked me if I would work with her as an advisor for a new choral group… so that's what I think I will do. Saori asked if I will help out by playing the piano, so I'll do that.

**Suguru**: You said that you know how to play but I've never heard you play the piano.

**Mahoro**: One of the techs on the Vesper Command Ship showed me how to play. I'm not really very good, but Saori thinks that I'll be able to do well enough.

**Suguru**: Maybe we could get a piano here so that you can practice.

**Mahoro**: I don't think that will really be necessary.

**Hamaji**: I could lend Mahoro-san my practice books.

**Suguru**: I didn't know that you played piano, Hamaji-kun.

**Hamaji**: I don't, but at one point when I was in grade school my mother thought it would be good for me to learn to play a musical instrument, so she got me all sorts of practice books and I even went for lessons… until, after about halfway through the first lesson, the piano teacher told my mother that there was absolutely no hope that I would ever play the piano… or any other musical instrument. But my mom kept all of the practice books. I think she hoped that someday I might magically become musically inspired.

**Mahoro**: I appreciate that very much Hamaji-kun.

**Hamaji**: I'll stop at home and bring them for you right after school.

**Mahoro**: There's no need to rush. I'm going to stay after school and go to see Slash.

**Riku**: Rin-chan and Umeko-chan said that Slash won't see anyone. Are you sure he'll see you?

**Mahoro**: I didn't plan on giving him a choice. I don't know why his self-repair isn't working on this injury… he's suffered worse injuries and had no problem repairing them. But even if the injury cannot be repaired, he can't shut out the people who have feelings for him.

**Riku**: So what exactly do you plan to do?

**Mahoro**: I plan to explain to him calmly and quietly that, even though he is injured, people still have feelings for him and depend on him.

**Hamaji**: And if that doesn't work?

**Mahoro**: Then I'll beat some sense into him.

**Hamaji**: Hmmm… sounds like tough love

**Mahoro**: He would do the same for me.

**Suguru**: I'm sure he would… and probably has on several occasions… but if we don't hurry with breakfast we will miss our train… and then we will all be late for school… and in trouble. And I don't think you'd want that on your second day as a teacher.

_Scene fades to Yukio walking with Harune and Akio (who are holding hands as they walk)._

**Harune**: Thank you for walking me to school this morning.

**Yukio**: No problem. I really didn't have much of a choice since Natsune-chan asked me to do it in front of Akio. Do you think he would give up the chance to spend time with you?

**Harune**: Of course not.

**Yukio**: I know that Natsune-chan had to be to school early to help with the orientation program for the first year students, but where is Akine-chan?

**Harune**: Akine was elected class rep for her homeroom so she had to be in early too.

_The trio walks in silence for a moment._

**Yukio**: Don't the teachers at your school say anything when you walk around like that?

**Akio**: What do you mean?

**Yukio**: Walking around holding hands like that. At our school there is a policy that forbids public displays of affection, like holding hands.

**Harune**: I guess there is something like that at our school too but the principal said that it was all right as long as we are just holding hands. No kissing or anything else like that.

**Akio**: Of course she said that right after you and I autographed her magazine cover for her.

**Harune**: That's true. (_Pause_) Yukio-kun, I've seen you holding my sister's hand. Do you love my sister?

**Yukio**: (_Flustered_) Well… I… ahhh… It's not like I like Natsune-chan… I mean… I like your sister… I mean… Your sister is a good friend…

**Harune**: But Akio-kun and I hold hands because we love each other and I've seen you and Natsune hold hands so I was wondering if you hold Natsune's hand because you love her.

**Yukio**: The reason that Natsune-chan and I hold hands isn't because of the way we feel about each other. It's…

**Harune**: I know… It's because it helps you not hear what other people are thinking.

**Yukio**: (_Long pause_) How do you know? … (_Turns and looks at Akio who is trying to act like he isn't there_) How did Harune-chan find out about that?

**Akio**: It kind of slipped out one day and I told Harune-chan and Akine-chan that they should tell anybody about it.

**Yukio**: Akine-chan knows about it too?

**Harune**: Don't yell at Akio-kun. Like he said, it kind of slipped out one day when I asked why you weren't looking well. And Akio-kun told us that we couldn't tell anyone about it. Actually the only person I talked to about it was Natsune. She said that Akio-kun had a big mouth and how it was really important that no one else find out about it… So I haven't talked to anyone else about it at all. (_Long pause_) But… I guess if you wanted to… you could tell if I'm telling the truth… couldn't you?

**Yukio**: (_Long pause and deep breath_) I guess I could if I wanted to but I'm working really hard not to hear what other people are thinking. (_Pause_) That's what Natsune-chan is helping me with. When your sister is around I don't hear what other people are thinking. Something about your sister blocks all of the noise and it helps me to practice and build up my ability to block the noise on my own.

**Harune**: So you and my sister would be a good match for each other.

**Yukio**: You sound too much like my mother when you say that. She thinks that your sister would be a perfect wife for me. She thinks your sister and I are a perfect match for each other and she keeps trying to arrange a marriage contract with your parents.

**Harune**: So that's why your mother keeps coming to the house to visit my parents.

**Yukio**: What do you mean… keeps coming?

**Harune**: We had a half-day of school yesterday so my dad came to school to walk me home. They really don't have to do that any more. I'm well enough now to walk by myself… (_puts her arm around Akio and gives him a hug_) or with Akio-kun. (_Pause_) Where was I? (_Pause_) Oh… right. When we got home your mother was sitting with my mom and talking. (_Pause_) I probably shouldn't have said anything. (_Pause_) I guess it's all right. Your mom just told me not to say anything to Natsune.

**Yukio**: Mom promised that she wouldn't bother your parents about a marriage contract.

**Akio**: You know how much a promise like that means to mom.

**Yukio**: (_Slightly disgusted_) I know.

**Harune**: You said you like Natsune… right?

**Yukio**: Natsune-chan has been about the best friend I've ever had. She's put up with all of hassles of dealing with my mom and going for testing and just being there when I've really needed help.

**Harune**: That's probably because Natsune likes you.

_Yukio looks at Harune but says nothing._

**Harune**: If you both like each other that much, why don't you agree to get married someday like Akio-kun and I agreed to do? Then your mother will stop trying to do that marriage contract thing.

_Yukio continues to look at Harune and Akio as the scene fades to Doctor Canon (wearing a white lab coat and black pants) and female lab technician (also wearing a white lab coat) facing each other in an electronics lab. Canon is reviewing a printed report on a clipboard as the lab technician looks on._

**Canon**: (_After flipping a page and reading for a moment_) You're quite certain of these results?

**Lab Technician**: Yes Doctor Canon. There have been significant modifications to most of Yume's core processing routines. Many have been modified sufficiently that it is difficult to discern what the current functionality of the routines are.

**Canon**: And you believe this is a result of the code that Yume-chan loaded into her reserved memory?

**Lab Technician**: Actually Doctor Canon, I don't believe that is the case.

**Canon**: And why is that?

**Lab Technician**: Because Yume's reserved memory was designed exactly for that purpose, almost exactly like the Mahoro android. Reserved memory is completely isolated from Yume's main memory and storage. It is impossible for a program executed in that memory space to affect Yume's core processing routines.

**Canon**: So, what do you believe is the cause of these modifications?

**Lab Technician**: Honestly I believe that we are seeing in Yume the type of AI development as we observed in the Mahoro unit… which only makes sense since so much of Yume's initial programming is based on the information we gathered from the Mahoro unit. (_Pause_) Doctor Canon, how would you like us to proceed?

**Canon**: Hmmm… (_Canon scribbles some notes on the front page of the report and hand the report back to the lab technician_) I'd like you to bring Yume-chan back on line and run these tests. Run them across the full range of frequencies and make sure to include the ultra-low and ultra-high ranges.

**Lab Technician**: After we complete these tests, should we reload Yume's core process files from that last known good backup?

**Canon**: (_Pause_) No… I don't think that will be necessary.

**Lab Technician**: That could represent a significant breach of security.

**Canon**: No… I don't think it will. Once you've brought Yume-chan back on line and the tests are complete, send her in to see me.

**Lab Technician**: Yes, Doctor Canon.

_Scene fades to the bridge of the New Hope. Sera is sitting in the pilot's seat and Kenta is sitting in the co-pilot's seat. Leesha and Kira enter the bridge and approach Sera and Kenta._

**Leesha**: Good morning all.

**Sera**: Good morning, Leesha-san… Kira-san.

**Kenta**: (_Standing and turning to face Leesha and Kira_) Good morning, Commander Leesha. Good morning Kira-san.

**Kira**: Good morning.

**Leesha**: Kenta-kun, I think we're far enough away from the Command Ship for you to drop the 'Commander'. There is little chance that Takashi will hear you and have another hissy-fit.

**Kenta**: I thought he was going to go into cardiac arrest when I missed calling you 'Commander'.

**Leesha**: It would have served him right. Well you two look refreshed for having been at the control council for a full shift.

**Sera**: Actually once we set our course and flight parameters, there wasn't much to do, so Kenta and I had a good night's sleep.

**Leesha**: I didn't think that the auto-control systems on these ships had improved that much that you could go an entire shift without making some adjustments… especially to compensate for gravity gradients.

**Kenta**: Sera-chan has made enough trips between the Command Ship and Earth that I had enough data to plot the gradient curve and feed the information into the ship's computer. It did the speed adjustments based on that.

**Leesha**: Not bad for a cadet to figure out something like that. So what are your plans for the rest of the day?

**Sera**: I promised the school that we'd do some classroom work during the trip, so I think we'll spend the morning working on propulsion and engine theory… but after that… I'm open to suggestions.

**Leesha**: Do you have any beer left on board?

**Sera**: I'm pretty sure there is some left in the stores… and I think a few cases of sake left over from Saori and Ryuga's wedding… and probably a few bottles of other things that I have no idea what they are.

**Kira**: I know what sake is… but what is beer?

**Kenta**: It's an alcoholic beverage like sake but with it's own unique flavor. Some people love it… Some people can't stand it.

**Leesha**: Kira-san, when did you find out what sake is?

**Kira**: Shiori-chan and Ya-chan brought some to the place where we stayed with the outdoor hot water bath.

**Sera**: Ya-chan and Shiori-chan brought a small liquor store with them to the lodge.

**Leesha**: What did you think of it? Personally I prefer beer.

**Kira**: It didn't taste bad. I probably had too much of it to drink because I had a hard time remembering how I got back to my room.

**Leesha**: Well, I haven't had anything to drink since the wedding, so I'm going to take this opportunity to enjoy myself.

_Sera and Kenta look at each other._

**Sera and Kenta**: (_Together_) This could be a very long trip.

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Takara, Midori, Yoko and Aoi standing behind microphones with scripts. Cut to the bridge of the New Hope. Kira is sitting in the pilot's seat. Kenta is sitting in the co-pilot's seat. Sera is standing directly behind Kenta and Leesha is sitting in the first passenger's seat to the left of Kenta. Cut to close up of Kenta blushing. Cut to Mahoro talking with Nakamoto and Saori. Cut to Natsune and Yukio sitting together at the Sakura dining room table. Cut to Natsune and Yukio kissing._

**[Voice Over]**

**Midori**: OK, what's the deal? How did you manage to get a spot on the show and we didn't?

**Takara**: I don't know. Ask the scriptwriters. Maybe they wrote me in because of my talent and natural beauty.

**Yoko**: They probably wrote you in because they don't have to pay you as much.

**Aoi**: That must be it. They couldn't afford to pay for our natural beauty and talent.

**Takara**: Or collective egos…

**Aoi**: What?

**Male Voice (offstage)**: Will you get on with the preview.

**Voice of Takara**: Right.

**Voice of Yoko**: So Commander Leesha is going back to Earth with Sera-san, Kira-san and Kenta-kun

**Voice of Midori**: That means we'll have to put up with Commander Takashi.

**Voice of Aoi**: Looks like Commander Leesha said something to embarrass Kenta-kun.

**Voice of Takara**: It doesn't take very much to embarrass Kenta-kun… but I think Commander Leesha can be more perverted that the guys sometimes.

**Voice of Aoi**: I wonder how Mahoro-san is doing as a teacher?

**Voice of Midori**: I'm sure she'll do fine. I mean, who would be stupid enough to hassle her.

**Voice of Yoko**: Who's that?

**Voice of Takara**: That's Miyuki-chan's younger sister and Yukio-kun, the son of the Saint ambassador.

**Voice of Aoi**: Looks like something interesting developing there.

**Voice of Midori**: Why is it that she gets to do a kissing scene and all we get to do is the preview for the next show?

**Voice of Takara**: Just lucky I guess.

**Episode ****48: ****Any Way You Cut It**


	48. Episode 48 Any Way You Cut It

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 48: Any Way You Cut It**

_Show opens with the regular opening theme._

_Show opens showing the bridge of the New Hope. Kira is sitting in the pilot's seat. Kenta is sitting in the co-pilot's seat. Sera is standing directly behind Kenta and Leesha is sitting in the first passenger's seat to the left of Kenta._

_Kira is manipulating the controls on the control panel. There is an audible change in the sound of the ships engines as she does so. This continues for several seconds as Sera observes._

**Sera**: Ok… I think that's enough for now. You can put the ship on internal control now.

_Kira manipulates several controls. The sound of the engines increases in pitch for a moment and then the pitch falls to a quiet constant hum.._

**Sera**: Not bad for your first attempt at deep space maneuvering. You need to be more aware that at these speeds even the smallest maneuvers are significantly magnified.

**Kira**: The feel of this ship is so much different than the trainers.

**Leesha**: (_Leaning forward in her chair_) The trainers aren't capable of the speeds of an exploration ship. A trainer's top speed is only one quarter of our current velocity.

**Kenta**: But how often would a pilot have to use manual controls? The computer would normally control the ships guidance and speed on trips like this.

**Sera**: But computers can break down, and then what would a pilot do?

**Leesha**: I'd been in that situation on a number of occasions when I was a pilot. That's why you'll need to learn complete manual control of your ship.

**Kira**: I hope I didn't put us too far off course.

**Kenta**: (_After checking the display at his station_) Hardly at all. The computer has already adjusted for it and it only affected our ETA by… (_touches the display_) two and a half minutes.

**Leesha**: So Sera-san, is that the extent of the lessons for today?

**Sera**: At least at a formal level. It might be a good idea if the cadets spent some time in the simulator practicing the orbital insertion maneuver.

**Leesha**: (_Sweetly_) Ooo! That sounds like it might be fun. I may join them.

**Sera**: (_Shaking her _head) That's not what I meant and you know it. Sometimes you're worse than a kid. I can see why Commander Takashi gets irritated with you.

**Leesha**: Takashi gets irritated with me because he doesn't understand the value of a good joke. He's been irritated with me since I glued his shoes to the floor at his command station.

**Kenta**: You glued his shoes… How did you do that?

**Leesha**: It's not that difficult. I'll explain it to you some time.

**Sera**: Don't go giving him any ideas. He can get himself into enough trouble on his own.

**Leesha**: I'll explain it to you some time when your **Commander** isn't around.

_Sera scowls at Leesha. Leesha grins broadly._

_After a pause._

**Kenta**: Before we left the Command Ship you mentioned something about regular shuttle service between Earth and the Command Ship. Does that mean that Sera-chan will be making trips to the Command Ship more often?

**Leesha**: No… Your darling Sera-chan won't have to be away from you. (_Sera glares at Leesha_) To begin with we will use the three other ships and pilots that recently arrived, but there will be at least four more similarly equipped ships arriving by the beginning of summer. At first most of the trips will involve moving equipment and workman for the development of Silvaplanna, but someday I expect there will also be adventurous tourists looking for someplace different to vacation.

**Sera**: Have you given up on the idea of modifying the ships for planetary landing?

**Leesha**: At least at the moment. There are a number of technical and political issues with that. At least for the moment we will set up a departure terminal at the Saint Embassy and use the ship's transport device. Eventually we will build an orbital platform to act as a terminal… with a hotel and restaurants and shops.

**Sera**: This sounds like quite a venture. When will the shuttle begin?

**Leesha**: Unofficially… as soon as the documents are approved and signed. Officially… after the other four ships have arrived and you've had the chance to teach the new pilots your orbital insertion technique.

**Sera**: Will you stop that!

_Scene shifts to the faculty workroom at the Gonoe High School for Scientific and Technical Studies. Mahoro is sitting at a desk working on some paperwork. Mahoro's supervising teacher enters the scene and stands next to Mahoro's desk. Mahoro stands and bows to the teacher._

**Mahoro**: Good afternoon Nakamoto-sensei.

**Nakamoto**: Good afternoon Andou-sensei.

**Mahoro**: I would appreciate if you would call me by my given name… Mahoro.

**Nakamoto**: I will do that if you like… Mahoro-sensei. My name is Kita, but at least in the school setting I would appreciate if you would continue to use my surname.

**Mahoro**: I understand, Nakamoto-sensei.

_Nakamoto takes a chair from an adjoining desk and shifts it to sit down next to Mahoro's desk. When Nakamoto sits, Mahoro sits also._

**Nakamoto**: Are you ready for tomorrow?

**Mahoro**: I'm just finishing up my buying lists. I'll drop the lists off at the market on my way home after school and pick up my supplies tomorrow morning before school.

**Nakamoto**: You know that if you give your list to the school staff, they can get everything you need for your class.

**Mahoro**: I know. That's what Yano-sensei told me… and I may do that in the future… but for my first real day of teaching I'd like to handle everything myself. In the future I may take the students to the market to do their own shopping for class. Yano-sensei said that I could do that if I set it up in advance and arrange proper supervision.

**Nakamoto**: I'm sure your students will find that useful. (_Long pause_) Mahoro-sensei… if you'd like… I could sit in on your homeroom and your first class tomorrow.

**Mahoro**: Don't you have your own classes to attend to?

**Nakamoto**: A member of the staff will cover my classes if it's necessary for me to supervise your classes.

**Mahoro**: I don't think that will be necessary. I think I should be able to handle the class.

**Nakamoto**: (_Pause_) I glad that you feel so confident but honestly… I am not. Nakaimuki-san has been a troublemaker from his very first day at this school. When Headmaster Gonoe was here, Nakaimuki-san didn't dare do the things he does now, but Headmaster Yano is… is… unwilling to discipline him appropriately. Nakaimuki-san has been responsible for no less than three teachers quitting. Last year, the new domestic science teacher quit after a series of pranks by Nakaimuki-san. Headmaster Yano did nothing. The Board of Governors did nothing. They have done nothing since… and I fear that they will continue to do nothing. I don't think you are prepared to deal with the problems that Nakaimuki-san will present.

**Voice of Saori**: I wouldn't be so sure of that.

_Nakamoto and Mahoro turn to the sound of Saori's voice. She is standing about three desks away from Nakamoto and Mahoro._

**Nakamoto**: (_Startled_) Tou-sensei!

**Saori**: I'm sorry… I didn't mean to startle you.

**Nakamoto**: I didn't realize that you were there. (_Pause_) Was there something you wanted? I'm having a private discussion with Andou-sensei.

**Saori**: I'm sorry. (_Annoyed_) I was asked to pass a message to Mahoro. (_Pause; Turns to Mahoro_) Suguru-kun and everyone else from my homeroom are meeting for dinner at Chitose-san's new restaurant. She'd like everyone's opinion on the menu.

**Nakamoto**: We won't be very much longer.

**Mahoro**: Tell Suguru that I'll meet him at the restaurant. I'll be there as soon as I can.

_Saori continues to stand in place._

**Nakamoto**: Was there something else, Tou-sensei?

**Saori**: No… Not really… (_Pause_) Just that I don't think you need to worry about Mahoro's ability to deal with her students.

**Nakamoto**: I appreciate your opinion but I don't think you are aware of the nature of the issues with this particular student.

**Mahoro**: Saori…

**Saori**: I understand completely. But Mahoro has considerable experience dealing with loud, obnoxious, disruptive people who believe that they are, in fact, the center of the universe and that everyone else has no value.

**Nakamoto**: (_Annoyed_) I, in fact, do know a great deal about Andou-sensei. I am well aware of her service as a housekeeper and of her extensive military training… but I fail to see what value her military training would have in this situation.

**Saori**: Other than reducing this student to a pile of unrecognizable dust if he gets too out of hand…

**Mahoro**: (_Protesting_) Saori!

**Saori**: (_Smiling broadly_) … But I don't think that her training as a combat specialist will have much value either. I was thinking more that she's been able to deal with me for almost two years is what qualifies her the best to handle any kind of troublesome student.

_Mahoro and Nakamoto stare at Saori._

**Saori**: Mahoro, what where you planning to teach your students to cook tomorrow?

**Mahoro**: (_Tentatively_) I… I… was planning to start with something simple… miso soup with vegetables.

**Saori**: The same recipe that you did at the lodge?

**Mahoro**: Al… almost. I'll have a different selection of fresh vegetables.

**Saori**: That's perfect. Do it exactly the same way you did it at the lodge.

**Mahoro**: But…

**Saori**: (_To Nakamoto_) If you do observe Mahoro's class tomorrow, prepare to be entertained. It will definitely get the student's attention.

_Mahoro and Nakamoto continue to stare at Saori as the scene fades to Natsune and Yukio sitting at the table in the dining room of the Sakura house. There are various papers spread across the table. Natsune has a notebook in front of her in which she is writing notes. Yukio is holding several sheets of paper._

**Yukio**: I have three more for the photography club from class 1-6.

**Natsune**: (_After making a note in her notebook_) The photography club already has seventeen new members. I wonder what they were promising to the people who joined.

**Yukio**: Someone told me that they have two or three girls who are willing to pose for them.

**Natsune**: It figures. That's why all of the guys are signing up. (_Flips the page in her notebook_) Did anyone else sign up for the gardening club?

**Yukio**: (_Shuffles through papers_) Not from 1-6.

**Natsune**: If the gardening club doesn't pick up at least two people from the 1-7 they won't have enough members. (_Setting her pen down_) Do you have any idea why I volunteered to do this?

**Yukio**: You didn't volunteer. You were late for the student council meeting.

**Natsune**: That's right. Thank you for helping.

**Yukio**: I figure I owe it to you since I was the reason you were late.

**Natsune**: That's true. (_Pause; Smiles_) But thanks for helping. Otherwise I'd really owe Akine.

**Yukio**: We only have one more class to do.

**Natsune**: Yeah, but we still have to do the sports clubs. (_Pause_) Would you like to take a break?

**Yukio**: Why don't we finish the last homeroom first.

**Natsune**: Yeah… Is that everyone from class 1-6?

**Yukio**: Do you have the two people for the drama club?

**Natsune**: (_Flips back several pages in her notebook_) Yeah.

**Yukio**: Then that's everyone.

_Yukio sets down the stack of papers he is holding on another stack on the table and reaches for another stack._

**Yukio**: (_Starts sorting the papers_) You know that my mom came to talk to your parents again.

**Natsune**: Yeah… My mom told me last night. How did you find out? Your mother didn't tell you, did she?

**Yukio**: Not likely… especially after she promised not to bother your parents again. Harune-chan told me when I walked her and Akio to school yesterday. My mom doesn't know that I know. (_Finishes sorting the papers_) Harune-chan wasn't supposed to say anything, but I guess my mom only told her not to tell you, so she thought it was all right to tell me.

**Natsune**: That sounds like Harune. The best way to spread news is to tell Harune to keep something a secret.

**Yukio**: She hasn't told anyone about my condition.

**Natsune**: That's because she knows that her life isn't worth a single yen if she opens her mouth about it. (_Pause; Sigh; Smiles_) Your mother isn't going to give up, is she?

**Yukio**: (_Smile_) What was your first clue? (_Pause_) Something that Harune-chan said made me think… Natsune-chan… Do you like me?

**Natsune**: What kind of a question is that? Of course I like you. You're one of my best friends.

**Yukio**: I like you too… Having you as a friend is really special to me.

**Natsune**: (_Serious quizzical look_) What did Harune say to you?

**Yukio**: It all started when I made a comment about your sister and my brother holding hands all of the time. She said that she and Akio held hands because they love each other. Then she asked if I loved you because she had seen us holding hands.

**Natsune**: But I hold you hand for a whole different reason.

**Yukio**: I explained that to her. I didn't go into a lot of detail, but she said that she thought that made us a good match.

**Natsune**: She sounds like your mother.

**Yukio**: (_Muffled laugh_) I told her that too. That's when she told me about my mom visiting your parents again. Somewhere in the conversation she asked if I like you… and I said that I did because you put up with all of the hassles of my mom and all of the testing because of my condition.

**Natsune**: It isn't a hassle. You're my friend… I like being with you.

**Yukio**: Harune-chan said that… Then she said that if we like each other that much… maybe we should agree to get married… someday.

**Natsune**: Harune doesn't understand what she's saying. To her getting married is just a game.

**Yukio**: (_Pause_) That may be true… But I've been thinking… Maybe your sister is right. (_Pause; __Natsune does a double take_) If we tell my mom that we've agreed to get married, maybe she'll back off.

**Natsune**: Won't she still want my parents to sign a contract?

**Yukio**: Not if we say that we'll call the whole thing off if she insists… (_Pause_) Anyway… would a contract like that really mean anything on Earth?

**Natsune**: Probably not… (_Pause_) Riku-kun said that people from Saint can get married when they're fourteen. Wouldn't your mom want us to get married as soon as we turn fourteen?

**Yukio**: We tell her that since you're from Earth we have to abide by Earth rules.

**Natsune**: Yukio-kun, why would you want to do this?

**Yukio**: Because I'm afraid that my mother might decide to find a more willing match for me… She's already hinted that she might do that a couple of times… and I don't want that to happen. I like you too much to have that happen.

**Natsune**: I guess I wouldn't want that to happen either.

**Yukio**: (_Long pause_) So… what do we do?

**Natsune**: We should probably talk to my parents about it.

**Yukio**: I don't mean that. You saw the ceremony that Riku-kun did when he proposed to your sister. Is there some kind of formal ceremony like that on Earth?

**Natsune**: Not really… At least not these days… nothing that formal.

**Yukio**: So… what do I do?

**Natsune**: I guess you ask me if I'll marry you.

**Yukio**: Is that it?

**Natsune**: I guess so.

**Yukio**: Natsune-chan… will you marry me? (_Pause_) Then what happens?

**Natsune**: I say… Yes, I'll marry you.

**Yukio**: And that's all there is to getting engaged on Earth?

**Natsune**: Usually the guy gives the girl a ring. That's kind of like the marriage contract.

**Yukio**: I don't have a ring to give you.

**Natsune**: I suppose we can take care of that later.

**Yukio**: But that's it?

**Natsune**: Pretty much.

**Yukio**: So I guess that means we're engaged.

**Natsune**: Yeah… I guess that means we're engaged… (_Pause_) It's funny.

**Yukio**: What's funny?

**Natsune**: I thought that I would feel different somehow once I was engaged.

**Yukio**: What do you mean… different?

**Natsune**: I don't know how to explain it.

**Yukio**: So that's all there is to it.

**Natsune**: (_Pause_) Now that we're engaged… we could kiss.

**Yukio**: We kissed before.

**Natsune**: But that was practice. This would be for real.

_Yukio leans over and tentatively kisses Natsune on the cheek._

**Yukio**: How was that?

**Natsune**: That felt nice… But I was thinking more of the way we practiced it before.

**Yukio**: (_Nervously_) You mean, kiss you on the lips.

**Natsune**: (_Quietly_) I think that's the way people who are going to get married usually kiss. (_Pause_) At least that's the way Miyuki and Riku-kun always kiss.

**Yukio**: And Akio and Harune-chan.

**Natsune**: My sister and your brother kiss on the lips… I've only seen them hold hands and hug.

**Yukio**: I don't think they knew I was there when they did it… (_Long pause_) It might be easier if we stood up."

**Natsune**: Probably… Just like we practiced it.

**Yukio**: Yeah… Just like we practiced it.

_Both Natsune and Yukio stand and move to face. Natsune and Yukio carefully place their arms around each other and embrace_

**Yukio**: Is this all right?

**Natsune**: This is fine. It really feels nice.

**Yukio**: Yes it does… Natsune-chan, are you all right? I can feel your heart pounding… like before.

**Natsune**: I'm fine… really.

**Yukio**: OK… I'm going to kiss you now.

**Natsune**: OK…

_Natsune and Yukio kiss briefly, but after a moment to catch their breath, and to look into each other's eyes, they kiss again as the scene fades to black._

_Cut to mid show break_

_Scene opens showing the exterior of a restaurant. A sign above the door reads "Maid to Order". There is an image of a young lady in a maid's uniform on the sign next to the name. She is shown as smiling and gesturing at to invite guests into the restaurant._

_The scene fades to the interior of the restaurant. A pan of the restaurant shows the members of Suguru's homeroom, Mahoro, Saori, Ryuga, Nakamoto and the girl's from Yaeko and Shiori's dorm block seated at the various tables around the restaurant. Rin, Kiyomi and Umeko are missing from the group. There are five girls dressed in the restaurant's uniforms serving at the various tables. Yaeko and Shiori are also dressed in uniform and are serving the table where Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Saori, Ryuga, Nakamoto are sitting._

_Chitose, dressed in a similar uniform, but with a blue tie, instead of the red ties that the waitresses (and Mahoro) are wearing, is standing at behind the counter by the cash register. Sanako can be seen through the serving window in the kitchen._

**Yaeko**: I swear… if anyone else says that I look cute in this uniform, I'm going to hit them.

**Shiori**: But you do look cute.

_Yaeko hits Shiori on the shoulder._

**Shiori**: Ouch! (_Rubbing her shoulder_) Why did you do that?

_Yaeko turns and stares at Shiori but says nothing._

**Nakamoto**: (_After long pause_) So, Yaeko-san, your mother is the owner of this restaurant?

**Yaeko**: Please… call me Ya-chan… No my mother is more like the manager, but she's worked for the owner since she graduated from high school and when he had the opportunity to open this restaurant, he asked my mother if she would manage it.

**Shiori**: And Mahoro-san's sister is the cook.

**Nakamoto**: That is not the proper way to address your teacher.

**Mahoro**: It's all right Nakamoto-sensei. We are all good friends outside of school.

**Saori**: And inside of school everyone is very careful to properly address the teachers… even if they are related… right Shiori?

**Shiori**: (_Sarcastically_) Right Onee-sensei.

**Nakamoto**: (_Obviously missing or ignoring Shiori's sarcasm_) That may very well be the case, but the school policy is that students should always address their teachers with respect, both inside and outside of school.

**Minawa**: (_Innocently_) Onee-chan… does that mean that Suguru-kun needs to call you sensei when you're in bed together?

_Nakamoto, with a stunned expression, looks first at Minawa and then at Mahoro and Suguru. Both Mahoro and Suguru begin to blush brightly._

**Saori**: I think you'll find that applying some of the school rules to this group will be… at best… challenging.

**Nakamoto**: Obviously! It's a blatant violation of the school rules for students to have jobs… even during vacation time.

**Yaeko**: (_Voice lacks enthusiasm_) Well apparently my mother found a loophole in the rules. When I asked Yano-sensei about it, he said that the school didn't have a problem with it.

**Shiori**: And it's not as if we'll be working every day. Your mom is only going to have us work on special occasions… like holidays… or when the University is on break… or the grand opening.

**Hamaji**: When is the grand opening?

**Yaeko**: Friday at four… But after that it will be open from five in the morning until midnight, seven days a week.

**Ryuga**: And your mother and Sanako-san are going to have to work all that time.

**Yaeko**: No… my mother hired several students from the restaurant management school at the University as assistant managers and cooks. They get credit for their course work and my mom gets some good workers.

_Zoom back (foreground goes out of focus; focus on background) showing the table where the girls (Rena, Setsuko, Kimiko, Bridget and Maria) from Yaeko and Shiori's dorm are sitting. Setsuko is waving, trying to get Yaeko and Shiori's attention._

**Hamaji**: (_To Yaeko_) It looks like someone is trying to get your attention Ya-chan.

_Zoom in and re-focus on the foreground image._

**Yaeko**: (_Turning to look_) Those are the girls from our dorm block. Shiori and I aren't going to hear the end of this.

**Hamaji**: Why not?

**Yaeko**: (_Cocking her head and staring at Hamaji_) Like duh! The uniforms… My mother's brilliant idea for the uniforms.

**Minawa**: I don't know. I think they look nice.

**Yaeko**: Look nice! I can't bend over at all without showing my butt to anyone who's standing behind me.

**Suguru**: The skirt is a little short, but I think it fits you very well.

**Yaeko**: That's because you're a guy.

**Mahoro**: I have to agree with Suguru. I think the uniforms look really good on you and Shiori-chan and the other waitresses. I might even consider wearing something like that… at home of course. It's probably a bit too distracting to wear something like that to school.

**Nakamoto**: I'm sure that the headmaster might have a problem with it, but the boys in your classes would be delighted.

**Saori**: I'm sure that Mahoro would never consider wearing something like that to school.

**Mahoro**: You're quite right. I would only consider wearing something like that for my husband to be.

**Suguru**: Ya-chan, why don't you go take care of your friends from your dorm. We can talk later. (_Beckoning Yaeko to come closer; Yaeko bends over to let Suguru whisper in her ear; Whispering into Yaeko's ear_) You really **do** look good in the uniform. Your legs are at least as nice as Mahoro's. You shouldn't be ashamed of the way you look.

_Yaeko stands upright and smiles at Suguru._

**Yaeko**: Thank you, Suguru-kun. If I don't get the chance to talk to you again tonight I'll see you in the morning.

**Suguru**: I don't think we'll be staying much longer so we'll see you in the morning.

**Mahoro**: And tell your mother that the food was excellent.

**Yaeko**: I'm sure she'll be by to talk with you before you leave.

_Yaeko and Shiori exit the scene walking toward their dorm mates' table._

**Nakamoto**: (_After Yaeko and Shiori leave_) There are still a great number of things I don't understand. Suguru-san, Yuichiro Gonoe was your grandfather?

**Suguru**: Yes, Nakamoto-sensei.

**Nakamoto**: And he arranged for all of your classmates to attend school here before he passed away?

**Suguru**: He made the arrangements for me and Hamaji-kun and Kiyomi-kun and Rin-chan and Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan and Minawa-chan.

**Mahoro**: And for Nayoko-chan… but I don't understand that situation completely.

**Suguru**: And Commander Hayato and Eimi Shina-san made the arrangements for the other members of my class that are going to school here on Earth. Eight of my junior high classmates are going to school on the Saint Command Ship.

**Saori**: Commander Hayato also made arrangements for my sister and Ya-chan to attend school here.

**Ryuga**: As well as the arrangements for the exchange student from Saint.

**Nakamoto**: Bypassing the normal admission's policies and procedures?

**Suguru**: (_Sounding slightly irritated_) If you mean, did any of us take the school's admission and placement exam? No we did not. But I am told that is not an unusual situation. Of the other students in my homeroom I understand there was only one who took the admission's exam… and she did that when she was in elementary school. The others were asked to attend because they received high grades in math and science.

**Nakamoto**: But that is still part of the established admission's policy.

**Voice of Eimi Shina**: As is recommendations from the Vesper Staff and from the others who have seats on the Board of Governors.

_All turn to the sound of Eimi's voice. Zoom out to show Eimi (in her Vesper uniform) standing with Rin, Umeko and Kiyomi._

**Nakamoto**: (_Shocked gasp_) Shina-san!

_Nakamoto tries to stand but Eimi gestures for her to remain seated._

**Mahoro**: Eimi-san, it's good to see you. What are you doing here? I thought you were at Vesper Headquarters today.

**Eimi**: I was, but I forgot that I had a budget committee meeting this evening, so I used the transport on the Saint ship in orbit to get here for the meeting. I was heading back to the Saint Embassy when I spotted these three wandering around the campus… hopelessly lost.

**Rin**: We went to see Slash.

**Eimi**: And they asked Professor Hokato for directions to get here. They're lucky they didn't end up in Paris or Madrid following the Professor's directions.

**Umeko**: The Professor seems to have a real problem telling the difference between a left hand turn and a right hand turn.

**Eimi**: And that's on a good day.

**Rin**: Mahoro-san, thank you for talking with Slash. He finally let us in to see him today.

**Kiyomi**: What did you say to him? Since the shooting he's been so stubborn about having anyone in to see him.

**Mahoro**: I just quietly explained to him that he was being an absolute idiot not to let the people who cared about him the most in to see him.

_All turn (except for Nakamoto, who looks confused and stunned) and cast a skeptical look at Mahoro._

**Eimi**: A discussion between Mahoro-san and Slash… with no collateral damage to the University. That was a quiet discussion.

**Nakamoto**: Ex… excuse me… Who is this Slash person?

_All look first at Nakamoto and then at Mahoro._

**Mahoro**: Slash isn't exactly a person. (_Pause_) Slash was my support mecha when I was on active combat service with Vesper. After I retired Slash was assigned to… to…

**Eimi**: Slash was assigned to keep Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun from getting into too much trouble.

**Nakamoto**: But what do you mean by a support mecha?

**Mahoro**: Ahhh… A mecha is… Ahhh…

**Suguru**: (_Interrupting Mahoro by placing his hand on hers_) It might, at some point, be easier to introduce Sensei to Slash rather than trying to explain him to her.

_Nakamoto continues to stare questioningly at Mahoro as the scene fades to the hallway outside the galley of the New Hope. Sera is walking (unsteadily) next to Kenta and somewhat leaning on him._

**Kenta**: Are you sure it's all right to leave Leesha-san and Kira-san in the galley like that?

**Sera**: (_Slightly slurred_) They're the ones who thought they could drink me under the table. Let them sleep it off under the table. (_Pause; Grin_) Unless you'd like to move Leesha-san and Kira-san?

**Kenta**: (_Blushing brightly_) No… no… I don't think so.

**Sera**: (_Smiling_) I didn't think you would. (_Pause_) You didn't have anything to drink, did you?

**Kenta**: No. I don't really like the taste of beer.

**Sera**: I could have gotten something else for you to drink. There's sake and some other beverages on board.

**Kenta**: That's OK. The tea was fine. (_Pause_) Why is all of the beer and sake on the ship?

**Sera**: It's left over from my Saori and Ryuga's wedding.

**Kenta**: But why is it on the ship?

**Sera**: They don't have any place to store it in their apartment… especially after I unloaded all of Ryuga's junk into their apartment. They asked if I could store at least that much on the ship. (_Pause_) Kenta-kun, are you angry with me because I had so much to drink?

_Kenta and Sera stop walking._

**Kenta**: No… I'm not angry with you. What would make you think that?

**Sera**: There were times tonight that you seemed a little … a little… on edge.

**Kenta**: That's because some of the things that Leesha-san and Kira-san said bothered me a little. Some of the things they were saying were pretty rude.

**Sera**: Most of that was because they had way too much to drink. And… (_Shyly_) Some of it was probably kind of my fault.

**Kenta**: (_Looks at Sera questioningly_) Your fault?

**Sera**: When you went into the storeroom to get more beer for us, Leesha-san asked if our relationship had advanced.

**Kenta**: (_Tentatively_) What do you mean… by… advanced?

**Sera**: (_Blushing brightly_) You know… advanced… (_pause_) beyond just hugging and kissing.

_Kenta begins to blush brightly._

**Sera**: (_Quickly after seeing Kenta blushing_) I told Leesha-san that we decided that we weren't ready to do anything like that… yet.

**Kenta**: So… So how did that turn into all of the perverted comments… other than they had way too much to drink?

**Sera**: Leesha-san said that she thought that our relationship was cute. She thought that it was really cute when we blushed about things.

**Kenta**: So Leesha-san decided to say things to get us to blush?

**Sera**: I think Leesha-san and Kira-san turned it into a drinking game. Every time Leesha-san said something to make us blush Kira-san had to drink and when Kira-san said something Leesha-san had to drink.

**Kenta**: I'm glad we could provide entertainment for them. Now I don't feel so bad about letting them sleep on the floor of the galley.

**Sera**: I'm sorry Kenta-kun. This is all my fault.

**Kenta**: (_Puts his arm around Sera and draws her closer_) No it isn't. It isn't your fault at all.

_Kenta kisses Sera. Sera puts her arms around Kenta and they embrace and kiss again._

**Sera**: Kenta-kun, would you like our relationship to advance?

**Kenta**: If by "advance" you mean have a more sexual relationship… I don't think so… at least not yet. If my parents didn't teach me anything else it's that a sexual relationship between a student and teacher can lead to problems. But if you mean that we get to know each other better and get to be better friends… then yes, I want our relationship to advance.

**Sera**: You know… it isn't likely that I could get pregnant.

**Kenta**: I know that… but a cadet having sex with his commanding officer… What would Commander Takashi say?

**Sera**: I don't really care what he would say. (_Sighs and smiles_) Let's go to the bridge and make sure this ship isn't flying off somewhere it shouldn't.

**Kenta**: Are you sure you're up to it… considering how much you had to drink tonight?

**Sera**: I'll be fine… and I expect you to check my work. Sometimes I think you know how to fly this ship better than I do?

**Kenta**: You know that isn't true.

**Sera**: Then, once we make sure the ship is still on course, we can cuddle up nice and close and we can learn more about each other.

_Sera takes Kenta by the hand and leads him toward the bridge as the scene fades to show the sign for classroom 1-15. The scene fades to the interior of the classroom where Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Chizu, Kaito, Nayoko, Yasou, Umeko and Tori are gathered around Miyuki and Riku (who are seated at their desks)._

**Rin**: So, when did it happen?

**Miyuki**: Last night. Yukio-kun stayed for dinner and Natsune and Yukio-kun explained what they wanted to do. Yukio-kun asked my parents permission to propose to Natsune. I think he had already proposed but he wanted to go through the formality of actually asking their permission.

**Umeko**: So why is your sister getting married? She isn't pregnant, is she?

**Miyuki**: No, Natsune isn't pregnant, although that was the first thing my mom asked.

**Umeko**: So why are they getting engaged?

**Riku**: Yukio-kun's mother decided that Natsune-chan and Yukio-kun are a perfect match so she's been trying to arrange a marriage contract with Mr. and Mrs. Sakura.

**Miyuki**: Suki-san has been over to the house two or three times a week since Saori-sensei's wedding to make a new offer for them to sign a contract. Mom said that the last time she was to the house she offered my parents a sizable estate on the new Saint home planet.

**Tori**: A marriage contract?

**Yasou**: When a boy turns twelve or thirteen his parents start trying to arrange a marriage partner for him and usually have a written contract with the parents of the girl.

**Nayoko**: Your parents aren't doing that, are they?

**Yasou**: No. My parents like the idea of me doing all that work on my own. But of course they will take all the credit for arranging it.

**Umeko**: (_To Miyuki_) So Yukio-kun's mother has been pestering your parents since Sensei's wedding?

**Miyuki**: Pretty much so. My parents kept telling her that they weren't interested in signing any kind of contract like that… and that if Yukio-kun and Natsune wanted to be friends and even someday decide to marry that would be up to them. Suki-san just wouldn't give up,

**Yasou**: Once she has her mind set on something, it's not easy to change it.

**Chizu**: So Yukio-kun proposed just to get his mother to stop bothering your parents?

**Miyuki**: That's what he said… but I think Natsune and Yukio-kun do like each other… And Yukio-kun said that he was afraid that his mother might start trying to find a different match for him… and he didn't want that to happen. Mom wasn't thrilled with the idea, but in the end she went along with it. Mom even gave Yukio-kun a ring to give to Natsune to make the engagement "official".

**Suguru**: So when are Yukio-kun and Natsune-chan going to tell his parents?

**Riku**: They already did. Miyuki and I went with them to the embassy last night after dinner so that they could tell his parents the "good news".

**Yasou**: I'm sure that Suki-san was overjoyed.

**Miyuki**: I'm not sure overjoyed fully expresses her reaction.

**Yasou**: But doesn't she still want a written marriage contract?

**Miyuki**: Riku explained to her that on Earth the engagement ring is like a marriage contract. At least for the moment she seemed satisfied with that.

**Yasou**: I'm surprised that there hasn't been a formal announcement.

**Riku**: I'm sure there will be in the next day or two, but Natsune-chan and Yukio-kun asked for a few days to let their school mates know… as Natsune-chan said… So it doesn't come as a shock to them.

**Hamaji**: Hmmm… I wonder who will be next?

**Miyuki**: What do you mean?

**Hamaji**: Well, all of the other proposals have come in groups of three.

**Rin**: I don't understand.

**Hamaji**: Well… First Suguru-kun proposed to Mahoro-san and then Kiyomi-kun proposed to you, Rin-chan, and I proposed to Mi-chan. That's three.

**Rin**: Right! Then Riku-kun proposed to you Miyuki-chan and Ryuga-sensei proposed to Saori-sensei and Kaito-kun proposed to Chizu-chan. That's another three.

**Hamaji**: Now Kiyoshi-san proposed to Kanoko-san and Yukio-kun proposed to Natsune-chan. There has to be one more to make that three.

**Nayoko**: Miyuki-chan, isn't your little sister engaged?

**Miyuki**: I hardly think that counts… anyway… that doesn't fit the pattern. She was "engaged" before Riku proposed to me. Maybe Kiyoshi-kun proposed to Kiyoko-chan on the Command Ship.

**Rin**: We'll have to wait until Kenta-kun comes back to find out.

**Hamaji**: Hmmm… Maybe Kenta-kun proposed to Sera-san.

**Voice of Saori**: I don't think that's very likely.

_At the sound of Saori's voice everyone in the group startles and turns to the source of the voice._

**Nayoko**: I'm sorry Sensei… I lost track of time. I didn't realize how late it was.

**Saori**: Nayoko… relax… It isn't late. You have another fifteen minutes before the bell. Headmaster Yano asked me to come and ask you and Yasou-kun to come to the office and meet with him before homeroom.

**Nayoko**: What's this about?

**Saori**: I'm not sure, but he said that it wouldn't take more than a minute or two.

**Nayoko**: Thank you Sensei.

_Nayoko and Yasou exit._

**Saori**: All right… What's all this talk about proposals?

**Miyuki**: The eldest son of the Saint Ambassador, Yukio-kun, proposed to my sister Natsune last night.

**Saori**: But your sister is only eleven?

**Miyuki**: Twelve… it's a bit complicated to explain, but it was either that or Yukio-kun's mother was going to try to badger my parents into signing a marriage contract.

**Kiyomi**: And then Hamaji-kun comments that all of the proposals have happened in groups of three.

**Hamaji**: And since Kanoko-san's boyfriend proposed to her and Yukio-kun proposed to Natsune-chan, I was wondering who was going to be next.

**Saori**: I don't know, but I doubt it will be Sera-san and Kenta-kun. I think it would be more likely for Yasou-kun to propose to Nayoko-chan.

**Miyuki**: Don't let Nayoko-chan hear you say that or she'll really freak.

**Umeko**: And we don't need her freaking any more than she already does.

_There is general laughter from the group as the scene fades to show the sign for classroom 3-14 Domestic Sciences. Zoom out to show the students exiting the classroom. Teiko Munetaka, Ayaka Shijibo and Miya Kinoe walk out as a group, closely followed by Yutaka Nakaimuki._

**Ayaka**: I didn't realize what had happened until I saw the onion land on the counter and fall to pieces.

**Miya**: I never even saw the knife until she set it on the counter. I can't imagine where she was hiding it.

**Ayaka**: I'm not sure I want to imagine.

**Teiko**: I hope she doesn't expect us to do things like that. I never even saw the knife move in her hand when she sliced the daikon.

**Ayaka**: I've never made miso from scratch before. I've always taken an envelope of miso soup mix and added hot water, but that was really easy. What did she say that we would be making tomorrow?

**Teiko**: Seared swordfish with a citrus dressing.

**Miya**: I think this class will be fun.

_The three girls stop allowing Yutaka to pass in front of them._

**Teiko**: Hey, Nakaimuki-kun, you better be careful with this one or she'll slice you up just like she sliced up that radish.

_Yutaka continues to walk past, saying nothing, as the three girls giggle._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens showing the sign for classroom 1-15 at Gonoe High School. Cut to interior of the classroom with Suguru sitting at his desk and Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi and Kenta are gathered around the desk and talking. Miyuki, Riku, Chizu and Kaito enter the scene. Scene cuts to show the sign for classroom 2-3 at Hiritsu Junior High School and then cuts to the interior of the classroom. Natsune and Yukio are standing and talking with Tani and three other girls. A very shy looking boy is standing with Tani. Natsune is showing her ring. Cut to the galley on the Command Ship. Takara is sitting alone at a table, head resting on her hands. After several seconds, Roka enters the room._

**[Voice Over]**

**Voice of Midori**: That's another episode we weren't in.

**Voice of Aoi**: Will you get over it. If there keeping us around to do the previews that must mean they want us around to be in another episode.

**Voice of Rin**: I have it on good authority that all of you will be in the episode after the next one.

**Voice of Midori**: And how did you find this out?

**Voice of Rin**: I asked the writer.

**Voice of Aoi**: I see Kenta-kun made it back safely

**Voice of Midori**: Yeah… He survived being in a scene with Takara-chan. Why does she get to do something other than previews?

**Voice of Aoi**: Will you stop already! Hey, who is that? Isn't that Miyuki-chan's sister? Why is she wearing a ring?

**Voice of Rin**: The Yukio-kun, the Saint Ambassador's son, proposed to her.

**Voice of Midori**: What? Is she pregnant?

**Voice of Natsune**: No! I am not pregnant!

**Voice of Rin**: It's really complicated to explain.

**Voice of Midori**: Hey! What's this? Takara-chan is in the next episode! And Roka-kun too! Why do they get to be in an episode and all I get to do is do the previews?

**Voices of Rin and Aoi**: That's enough already!

**Episode ****49: ****One Week in the Books**


	49. Episode 49 One Week in the Books

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 49: One Week in the Books**

_Show opens with the regular opening theme._

_Scene opens showing the sign for classroom 1-15 at Gonoe High School. Fade to interior of the classroom. Suguru is sitting at his desk. Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi and Kenta are gathered around the desk and talking. Miyuki, Riku, Chizu and Kaito enter the scene._

**Miyuki**: (_To Kenta; Slightly condescending_) Welcome back, Captain Kenta. How was your little vacation is space?

**Kenta**: It wasn't very much of a vacation. We weren't on the Command Ship for any more than three hours. And on the way back we did flight training on Sera-chan's ship for three hours every morning, spent the afternoon's training in the simulator and spent the evenings listening to Commander Leesha tell stories about when she was a pilot.

**Kaito**: Leesha-san came back to Earth with you?

**Kenta**: Yeah, something about an agreement to start the shuttle service between Earth and the Command Ship.

**Kaito**: Any idea how long she's staying?

**Suguru**: I know she's staying at least until Sunday. Dinner is at our house. You're all invited of course. But I think she'll be here for a while after that. When I talked to her last night she mentioned staying here at least until after Golden Week.

**Kaito**: (_To Riku_) You didn't mention anything about Leesha-san being back on Earth.

**Riku**: That's because I just found about it myself. I stayed at Miyuki's house overnight. Her father and I worked on a leak in the plumbing until after midnight.

**Kenta**: Why the interest in how long Commander Leesha will be staying?

**Chizu**: Kaito is working on a project to record the Saint stories and legends and he wanted to verify some information with Leesha-san.

**Kaito**: Plus I want to see if there are any other possible sources. Some of the stories Misaki-chan's parents told me are similar to the ones I know, but some of them are completely different and even contradict the stories from my ship.

**Chizu**: And some of the stories sound like fairytales and folklore from Earth.

**Kenta**: Kira-chan might be able to help you. I think she's from a different ship that Misaki-chan's family.

**Kaito**: Yes she is, but I was hoping that Leesha-san might have some other resources on the Command Ship that I could use.

**Miyuki**: Kira-chan… It sounds like you've developed a much closer relationship with your fellow cadet. What does Sera-san think about that?

**Kenta**: Sera-chan doesn't have a problem with it. It's difficult not to develop a closer relationship in the confines of a space ship… although I draw the line at calling Commander Leesha … Leesha-chan.

**Hamaji**: It sounds like all of you had the chance to develop a much closer personal relationship… What was going on onboard the ship?

**Kenta**: Nothing was going on onboard the ship.

**Suguru**: Except, I bet, that Grandmother was drinking.

**Kenta**: That would be an understatement. She tried to out drink Sera-chan.

**Suguru**: And failed miserably…

**Kenta**: And failed miserably.

**Suguru**: I know how much Mahoro can drink. Grandmother should know better.

**Kenta**: But speaking of developing closer relationships… Suguru-kun tells me that another one of your sisters is engaged.

**Miyuki**: Well, at least in name. Yukio-kun proposed to Natsune, but it was more to get his mother to back off than anything else. Natsune and Yukio-kun figure that if they at least pretend that they'll eventually get married, Yukio-kun's mother will stop pressuring my parents to sign a marriage contract.

**Kaito**: I wouldn't count on it. Yasou-kun says that Suki-san can be very persistent when she wants something. That is apparently how her husband was appointed to be the ambassador to Earth. She supposedly hounded people, including Leesha-san, until he got the appointment.

**Miyuki**: Well, at least at the moment, Suki-san has gotten what she's wanted. Natsune and Yukio-kun are engaged… ring and all.

_Scene fades to show the sign for classroom 2-3 at Hiritsu Junior High School. Fade to the interior of the classroom. Natsune and Yukio are standing and talking with Tani and three other girls. A very shy looking boy is standing with Tani. Natsune is showing her ring._

**Taemi**: So when did this happen?

**Natsune**: Wednesday night while Yukio-kun and I were putting together the club lists.

**Kitako**: And you didn't say anything until today?

**Natsune**: Yukio-kun's mother didn't want us to tell anyone until today… something about official protocol.

**Yukio**: I think my mother wanted to check with Commander Leesha to make sure that Natsune's parents didn't have to sign a marriage contract.

**Tani**: (_To Yukio_) But this is only so your mother will stop bothering Natsune-chan's parents about a marriage contract?

**Yukio**: That's pretty much it.

**Yasuka**: (_To Natsune; Shyly_) So you're not pregnant?

_Natsune and Yukio blush_

**Natsune**: (_Strongly_) No I'm not pregnant. I wish people would stop asking me. It's getting annoying.

**Taemi**: What do you mean my a marriage contract?

**Yukio**: It's a custom among the Saint people for the parents to pick out a suitable mate for their children,

**Yasuka**: That was the custom in Japan. My parent's marriage was arranged. They didn't meet for the first time until their wedding day.

**Kitako**: I didn't realize that. My parents met in high school and got married right after graduation.

**Natsune**: I guess my parent's marriage was sort of arranged. They knew each other since they were kids, but their parents decided when they were very young that they should get married.

**Takumi**: (_To Tani; Shyly and tentatively_) Does that mean that your parents will pick out who you're going to marry?

**Tani**: (_Smiling_) No Takumi-kun. My parents don't want to have anything to do with picking out who I marry… so you have nothing to worry about.

_Yasuka, Kitako, Taemi and Natsune all stare at Tani and Takumi. Takumi begins to blush brightly._

**Natsune**: It sounds like you've already picked out a suitable mate for yourself.

**Tani**: (_Taking hold of Takumi's hand; Takumi blushes even brighter_) Well… not exactly, but he is one of the nicest boys I've ever known… and my mom and dad like him.

_Takumi moves to stand so that Tani is between him and everyone else._

**Taemi**: I don't know what you've done to Takumi-kun. Before he met you, I don't think that he ever talked to a girl.

**Takumi**: That's not true.

**Taemi**: Your mother and your sister don't count.

**Takumi**: Oh…

**Tani**: I didn't do anything… except to ask him to be my friend.

**Kitako**: So… have you two done it yet?

**Yasuka**: Kitako-chan, you are disgusting!

**Takumi**: (_Vacant clueless look_) D… d… done wh… what?

**Taemi**: As if you have any experience doing it, Kitako-chan. You don't even have a boy friend.

**Takumi**: D… d… doing what?

**Tani**: Well, if you must know… of course we've done it… several times now. Takumi-kun is really good at it.

_Natsune, Yukio, Taemi, Kitako and Yasuka stare disbelievingly at Tani and Takumi (who looks even more dumbfounded)._

**Kitako**: Y… y… you… you and… and… Ta… Ta… Takumi-kun ha… have… have… done…

**Takumi**: (_Raising his voice_) What have Tani-chan and I done!

**Tani**: (_Sarcastically looking squarely at Kitako_) Why… kiss. Takumi-kun is probably the best kisser I've every known. (_Pause_) What did **you** think we were doing?

**Kitako**: I… I…

**Takumi**: Kitako-chan, what did you think Tani-chan and I were doing?

**Kitako**: I was just joking. I didn't really think you and Tani-chan had done **that** together.

**Natsune**: Sure… sure… but you thought that Yukio-kun and I had.

**Kitako**: Yeah, but you and Yukio-kun are engaged.

**Takumi**: (_Loudly_) Will someone please tell me what everyone seems to think Tani-chan and I have been doing?

**Tani**: Not everyone. Just Kitako-chan.

_Tani leans over and whispers in Takumi's ear for a moment. Takumi turns bright red as Tani whispers and looks very stunned. When Tani is finished whispering, Takumi first looks at Kitako, then Yasuka, Taemi, Yukio, Natsune, and then finally Tani._

**Takumi**: (_Frantically_) I would never… I would never even think of… Why would you think that…

_Takumi's face turns an even brighter red. He steps away from Tani and runs from the room._

**Yasuka**: (_After a moment of silence after Takumi leaves the room; to Tani_) Maybe you should go find Takumi-kun and make sure he doesn't hemorrhage to death.

_Scene fades to show the classroom sign "3-14 Domestic Sciences" and then fades to the interior of the domestic sciences classroom. All of the students are seated at their places except Yutaka Nakaimuki who is setting up a blackboard eraser full of chalk on the partially open door of the classroom._

**Miya**: You know you won't get away with it.

**Yutaka**: What makes you think I won't? She's a brand new teacher. From what I hear she's never taught before… ever.

**Miya**: Because that's one of the oldest tricks in the books. The students in Mahoro-sensei's school probably did the same kind of things to their teachers.

**Teiko**: And because everyone knows the kinds of things you've done to new teachers in the past. If they haven't warned Mahoro-sensei about you, then they're crueler than you are.

**Yutaka**: I'm not cruel. I'm just having a little fun with the new teacher.

**Teiko**: Was putting those bugs in the food the teacher was using for class your idea of fun too?

**Yutaka**: (_Pompously_) That **was** one of my better pranks. I don't think I've ever had a teacher scream that loud before.

**Miya**: You are sick.

**Ayaka**: And you mess everything up for us.

_Yukata looks out through the window in the door and begins to quickly walk back to his **desk**._

**Yukata**: (_As he walks_) She's coming. Now keep your mouths shut.

_Yutaka sits down at his place, smiling broadly._

**Ayaka**: Stand.

_All of the students stand. Several seconds pass._

_Scene shifts to show Mahoro approaching the door from the hallway. (Change to slow motion) Mahoro pushes the partially open door fully open. As the eraser begins to fall Mahoro looks up. View changes to 'heads up' telemetry view of the falling eraser. The words 'Warning! Incoming projectile' flashes three times and three quiet beeps sound Crosshairs then appear on the view of the eraser and numbers appear to the right of the eraser (and continue to update through the 'heads up' sequence). A flashing rectangular box forms around the eraser and the words 'Target Lock' flashes three times at the top of the view. The words 'Infrared Scan; Zoom x500' appear at the bottom of the view and the image zooms in on a visible smudge. After zooming the smudge appears as a fingerprint. A box appears around the fingerprint and text flashes next to the box. The name 'Yutaka Nakaimuki' appears next to fingerprint and the words 'ID Positive' flash under the name._

_Scene shifts (still in slow motion) to show Mahoro reaching up to grab the eraser in mid air. Scene shifts to show Mahoro from the point of view of the student directly behind Yutaka. Mahoro turns to face Yutaka and, in a fluid motion, throws the eraser at him. The eraser slowly moves through the air toward Yukata._

_Scene shifts to normal speed. The eraser quickly strikes Yutaka squarely in the forehead and a cloud of chalk dust forms around Yutaka's head. Mahoro continues walking to the desk._

**Ayaka**: (_After Mahoro arrives at her desk; Trying desperately not to laugh_) Bow.

**Entire Class**: (_Except Yutaka_) Good morning Mahoro-sensei.

**Mahoro**: Good morning class. Please be seated and we'll get started. (_Scene shifts to show Yutaka with a rectangle of chalk dust on his nose up to his forehead; Mahoro continues to speak in the background_) The guidance office has asked me to give you these career goal forms to fill out over the weekend. (_The student next to Yutaka leans over and picks up to eraser from the floor and hands it to Yutaka. Yutaka takes the eraser and continues to sit with a stunned look on his face._) You will need to turn them in to me Monday morning. In addition, the third year class officers have asked to have you fill out this form to indicate your preferences for the class trip that will occur during the summer break…

_Mahoro's voice fades as the scene fades to show Doctor Canon working at the computer terminal on his desk. The computer screen is the only source of light in the room._

_After several seconds the light level increases, a shadow moves across the doctor's workstation and then the light returns to its previous level. Doctor Canon remains focused on his work at the computer._

**Canon**: Yes, Yume-chan…

_Yume steps up behind Doctor Canon but Doctor Canon remains focused on the computer._

**Yume**: The technician indicated that you wished to speak to me.

**Canon**: (_Turning to face Yume_) How are you feeling?

**Yume**: (_Sounding slightly irritated_) You are the seventeenth person to ask me that question since the lab completed my diagnostic tests… and for the seventeenth time I am not feeling any adverse effects as a result of my experiment. (_Long pause_) I'm sorry Doctor Canon. My response in that tone of voice was uncalled for. I don't understand everyone's concern for the way I am feeling since the results of the diagnostics showed no adverse effects from my experiment.

**Canon**: (_Softly; Fatherly_) Because everyone is concerned because your experiment could have resulted in severe damage to you, as I am… but… (_Less softly_) because of the procedure you followed and the precautions you took, there were no adverse effects… but everyone is still concerned.

**Yume**: (_Head bowed_) I'm sorry Doctor Canon. It wasn't my intent to cause such concern for everyone. It was only my desire to find a possible solution to the problem of decoding the transmissions from Mahoro.

**Canon**: I understand that… and in fact… your experiment may have provided us with a significant insight into the nature of Mahoro and the data in the transmission.

**Yume**: (_Smiling brightly_) You were able to decode the data in the transmissions?

**Canon**: (_Shaking his head_) No… we haven't made any progress is decoding Mahoro's transmissions. (_The smile disappears from Yume's face; Doctor Canon stands and takes hold of Yume's hands with his_) But because of your experiment I now understand that there is no need to decode the data in the transmission.

**Yume**: I don't understand.

**Canon**: (_Releasing Yume's hands_) We now know that the main portion of the transmission was program related data… program data that is so complex that it would serve little purpose in the short term for us to decipher it… And I believe that you are right. The sideband data is exactly what you conjectured it might be… an attempt to ease the pain of her injured mecha. (_Pause_) But we learned more about you… something completely unexpected. You are very special indeed.

_There is a blank confused look on Yume's face as she stares at Doctor Canon._

**Canon**: Yume-chan, The programs that you are currently running aren't anything like those that I originally loaded when you were commissioned. Like Mahoro, you have evolved to become something more than what you were originally.

**Yume**: But Doctor Canon, wouldn't the proper procedure be to reload my original software if it had been damaged as a result of my experiment?

**Canon**: Your experiment had nothing to do with what has happened to you. The changes are part of a natural process. If fact, Yume-chan, I don't think you would have even considered taking the risk you did if you had not evolved to the point you have. (_Pause_) Yume-chan, do you dream when you sleep?

**Yume**: I… I'm not sure I understand what you mean by that.

**Canon**: It's a difficult concept to explain. When you are in your rest mode, do you have visions that seem real?

**Yume**: S… Sometimes… when I am in resting mode… asleep… I have… visions… images that I see. I thought they might represent a system anomaly… and they have been occurring more often recently… but I hadn't reported them. I'm sorry Doctor Canon.

**Canon**: There is nothing to be sorry about. I think that is to be expected considering the changes in you base programming.

_Doctor Canon turns back to his computer terminal and picks up a folder from his desk. He turns back to face Yume._

**Canon**: Yume-chan, I have a priority zero assignment for you. This assignment supersedes any other assignment that you may receive in the future. I am the only one who may override this assignment… override code Alpha Omega Zero Zero Omega… and only on my personal authentication… Canon Zero Five Zero Sigma Delta Zero. If anything should happen to me that I cannot personally rescind this assignment, it is to remain in effect permanently. Do you understand?

**Yume**: Yes Doctor Canon.

_Doctor Canon opens the folder and takes two pictures from the folder. He sets pictures of Mahoro and Suguru on the desk._

**Canon**: Do you recognize the people in these pictures?

**Yume**: Yes Doctor Canon. They are the android V1046-R Mahoro… also known as Mahoro Andou… and Suguru Misato.

**Canon**: Very good… This is your assignment…

_Scene fades to the galley on the Command Ship. Takara is sitting alone at a table, head resting on her hands. After several seconds, Roka enters the room._

**Roka**: Takara-chan… are you all right?

**Takara**: (_Lifting her head and turning to look at Roka_) I'm fine.

**Roka**: You're lying.

**Takara**: (_Long pause_) I really did try to find everyone, but Kenta-kun only had about three hours before he had to leave.

**Roka**: (_Sitting down next to Takara_) Midori-chan might not have been so… so vocal about it if you had told everyone the next morning.

**Takara**: I know… I don't know why I didn't.

**Roka**: Did you give the letter for Ya-chan to Kenta-kun?

**Takara**: Yeah… He said that he would deliver it as soon as he got back to Earth. (_Pause_) Roka-kun, am I really as much of a bitch as Midori-chan says that I am?

**Roka**: Sometimes… (_Takara looks up at Roka; __Roka sits down next to Takara_) But not too much… (_Smiles_) Midori-chan and the rest will get over it. (_Roka takes hold of Takara's right and with both of his hands_) But it seems to me that we are running late for our date.

**Takara**: (_Startled_) Is it that late already?

**Roka**: Yes it is… and Hana-chan is waiting for us.

**Takara**: It was kind of freaky at first… but now that I've gotten to know Hana-chan, it really is nice being with her.

**Roka**: She is a nice girl. It makes me sick to think of all of the horrible things they did to her. But she seems to be getting better every day.

**Takara**: Where would you like to take Hana-chan today?

**Roka**: Doctor Kasumi told be about a green space four levels down. She said it was just like the park she visited on Earth.

**Takara**: Sounds good. (_Pause; Takara squeezes Roka's hand_) Roka-kun, thank you.

**Roka**: For what?

**Takara**: For being such a good friend.

**Roka**: Hey… I should be thanking you. It's nice to have someone I feel comfortable talking to.

_Takara and Roka stand._

**Takara**: Roka-kun, after our visit with Hana-chan would you like to work on homework together… here in the galley.

**Roka**: (_Pause_) Sure. The math assignment looks like it's going to be a challenge.

**Takara**: I was hoping for some help with the biology homework.

**Roka**: I don't know how much help I'll be. I always had a hard time with science.

**Takara**: I think between the two of us, we'll figure it out. (_Pause_) And maybe… after we're done with out homework, we… could go for a walk… together.

**Roka**: A… A walk… together… I… ah… guess… yeah sure. Where would you like to walk?

**Takara**: No place in particular. I'd just want to go for a walk… with you.

**Roka**: (_Confused look on his face_) Sure.

_Takara takes Roka's hand in hers and leads him from the galley._

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens showing the classroom sign "3-14 Domestic Sciences" then fades to the interior of the classroom. The students are working in pairs at their cooking stations. Mahoro is circulating around the room stopping here and there to check the progress of the students. Pan to show Ayaka and Yutaka working together at a cooking station. There are still traces of chalk in Yutaka's hair._

**Yutaka**: But how the hell did she figure it was me that put it up there?

**Ayaka**: (_Shaking her head_) It doesn't take a genius to figure out who is the most likely candidate to pull a stunt like that. Hey, you want to lend a hand or are you just going to sit there and mope that Mahoro-sensei beat you at your own game?

**Yutaka**: Yeah… Sure… What do you need?

**Ayaka**: Have you squeezed the lime?

**Yutaka**: No, one second. (_Yutaka takes a lime and cuts it in half and squeezes the juice of one half into a glass cup_) How is this?

**Ayaka**: How much is there?

**Yutaka**: The juice of one half of a lime.

**Ayaka**: (_Taking the juice from Yutaka_) That's what the recipe says we need. I wish I could cut the vegetables half as well as Mahoro-sensei does. Everything she does looks like a work of art.

**Yutaka**: What I would like to know how she knew that the eraser was there and how she was able to catch it and then pick me out as her target and throw the eraser at me so accurately?

**Ayaka**: (_Shaking her head_) You are a freakin' idiot. If you hadn't been so busy commenting on the size of her boobs, you would have heard how many black belts she has… And she probably didn't know it was you that put the eraser up there, but Nakamoto-sensei probably filled her in on the kind of idiot stunts you pull.

**Yutaka**: I don't know why I put up with someone who keeps calling me an idiot.

**Ayaka**: Because I'm the only idiot who will partner with you and end up doing all of the work and let you get a grade for it. Now idiot, while I get the rest of the ingredients ready for the dressing, you take the knife and cut thin strips of the rind from the lime… and try not to hurt yourself. I don't think the addition of your blood to the recipe would make in very appetizing… even for a vampire.

_Yutaka glares at Ayaka who is mixing the various liquid ingredients on the table into a small bowl, ignoring Yutaka. After several seconds Yutaka attempts to brush more of the chalk dust out of his hair and then begins to slice the rind from the part of the lime he squeezed the juice from._

_Scene fades to the exterior of Hiritsu Junior High School to show Takumi sitting alone on a bench eating his lunch. After several seconds Tani enters the scene and stands about three meters from where Takumi is sitting, but Takumi is oblivious to her presence._

**Tani**: (_Gently_) Takumi-kun…

_Takumi does not respond._

**Tani**: (_Slightly louder_) Takumi-kun…

_Takumi looks up at Tani but says nothing._

**Tani**: Takumi-kun… Are you all right?

**Takumi**: I… I'm fine.

**Tani**: Where did you go this morning?

**Takumi**: I… I went to the nurse's office. I wasn't feeling very well.

**Tani**: That's what I told the teacher. Are you feeling all right now?

**Takumi**: I'm fine… really… H… how did you find me?

**Tani**: Taemi-chan said that this is where you always ate lunch… if it was warm enough to each lunch outside.

**Takumi**: [Sigh] I'm that predictable.

**Tani**: May I sit down and each lunch with you?

**Takumi**: I guess…

_Tani sits down next to Takumi leaving about a half a meter between her and Takumi._

_Several seconds of silence._

**Tani**: (_As she opens her bento_) I want to apologize for what happened this morning.

**Takumi**: You don't have to apologize… You didn't do anything wrong.

**Tani**: I should have told Kitako-chan to stop.

**Takumi**: It wouldn't have done any good. She's been doing things like that to me since third grade.

**Tani**: Why?

**Takumi**: Because she knows she can embarrass me.

**Tani**: But…

**Takumi**: When I was in third grade there was a girl I really liked… not for any particular reason… but I really liked her… But I was too shy to tell her. I was too shy to even talk to her (_Pause_) Somehow Kitako-chan found out about it. One morning when I got to school someone had written on the blackboard 'Takumi loves Akane'. I didn't see it at first but everyone in class was laughing. I didn't understand why until I got to my seat and looked at the board. Kitako-chan was the one who had written it on the board. She said that she was only trying to help me out, but after that I couldn't face Akane-chan. Akane-chan transferred to a new school at the end of the year, but since then Kitako-chan has been pulling pranks like that on me.

**Tani**: That's really mean of Kitako-chan. (_Long pause_) I'm sorry. I should have figured it out. I've been playing pranks like that on Yukio-kun as long as I've known him.

**Takumi**: Why?

**Tani**: Because I knew I could get away with it. I knew he wouldn't do or say anything. (_Long pause_) Takumi-kun, do you like me?

**Takumi**: (_Stunned silence; Stammers_) I… I… guess… I… I… do.

**Tani**: (_Sliding a little closed to Takumi_) That's good, because I like you too. You've been the best friend I've ever had.

**Takumi**: But I would never even think of doing what Kitako-chan said.

**Tani**: That's probably not true. You might think it but you're too much of a gentleman to ever suggest it.

**Takumi**: I… I… would never…

**Tani**: (_Interrupting Takumi_) You're a boy… Boys think that way… They can't help it… But that's why I really like you. You wouldn't ever suggest anything like that.

**Takumi**: (_Bowing his head_) I'm sorry.

**Tani**: You don't have to apologize for being a boy. (_Pause_) Takumi-kun, Ambassador Hoshi and his wife are having a reception at the Embassy tomorrow night. I'm not sure what it's all about, but my mom said it has something to do with a treaty that Commander Leesha brought back from the Command Ship… and I think Yukio-kun's mother will probably make a formal announcement about Yukio-kun's engagement to Natsune-chan. (_Pause; Softly; Slightly nervously_) I was wondering if you might like to be my escort to the reception.

**Takumi**: Y… your escort… you mean… like a date.

**Tani**: I… I guess you could think of it that way.

**Takumi**: I… I…

**Tani**: Please… I really would like you to be my escort. (_Pause; Smiles_) Please…

**Takumi**: If… if… you'd really like me to be… your… escort…

**Tani**: Yes I would. (_Brief pause_) The reception begins at six, but you can come over any time during the day. Just go to the Embassy and ask for me and they'll give you directions to my house.

**Takumi**: Wha… what should I wear? I don't have anything to wear that would be special enough to wear to something like that.

**Tani**: Commander Leesha usually wants us to wear our school uniforms… and if that isn't fancy enough, my mom and I will find something for you.

_Scene fades to Natsune and Yukio walking together on the way home from school._

**Yukio**: So where are Harune-chan and my brother?

**Natsune**: Akine said that she would walk them home today since we had the meeting with the principal. I don't believe the some of the things the principal said to us just because we're engaged. And if anyone else asks me if I'm pregnant I'm going to pound them.

**Yukio**: (_Takes hold of Natsune's hand_) I didn't realize that holding hands on the school grounds was a violation of the school rules.

**Natsune**: Neither did I… since my sister and Riku-kun did it all of the time.

**Yukio**: I don't think the principal will make a big deal about it though.

**Natsune**: Yeah… (_Attempting to imitate the principal's voice_) as long as that is the limit of your public displays of affection… (_Returning to her own voice_) Give me a break! He made it sound like he was expecting us to strip naked in the hallway and have sex right there.

_Short silence. Natsune turns to look at Yukio, who is blushing brightly._

**Natsune**: Sorry about that… (_Pause_) Yukio-kun… Are you all right?

**Yukio**: I'm fine… The principal is a little… ahhh… louder than most of the other of the people from Earth. A lot of what he was thinking bled through even with you sitting close to me.

**Natsune**: You should have said something. I could have moved closer… or held your hand.

**Yukio**: Considering what the principal was saying, I don't think that would have been a good idea. (_Pause_) And it did give me the chance to practice my blocking exercises.

**Natsune**: (_Squeezing Yukio's hand_) Well then… I'm glad something positive came out of that meeting.

**Yukio**: Natsune-chan, are you sure you're all right with the whole reception thing tomorrow night?

**Natsune**: Yeah… I kind of expected your mother to make some kind of formal announcement.

**Yukio**: Yeah… and there will be leaders from a whole bunch of Earth governments and press coverage from all over Earth. Are you sure you're all right with that?

**Natsune**: (_Pause_) Yeah… I guess… This reception isn't just to announce our engagement… is it?

**Yukio**: No. Although… if you gave my mother half the chance, she would have arranged it that way. Commander Leesha and my father arranged the reception for the signing of a treaty to establish a daily shuttle service between the Earth and the Command Ship.

**Natsune**: When is that supposed to start?

**Yukio**: In a few months. My father said something about four more ships coming and Commander Sera training the new pilots.

**Natsune**: (_After a thoughtful pause_) Maybe someday we could go back to the Command Ship and you could give me a proper tour.

**Yukio**: (_Unenthusiastically_) I guess… if you'd like.

**Natsune**: For someone who wasn't happy coming to Earth in the first place, you don't sound very happy with the idea of going back to the Command Ship.

**Yukio**: I wasn't very happy being anyplace. I was an outcast on the Command Ship because of my condition… and I didn't expect to find people on Earth as nice as you and your sisters and you parents and your friends. I didn't know what to expect.

**Natsune**: There would be one difference if you went back to the Command Ship now… I would be there with you.

_Natsune moves in closer until her hips are touching Yukio's, then bends in and gives Yukio a kiss on the cheek._

**Yukio**: (_Slightly stunned; Turns to face Natsune_) What was that for?

**Natsune**: We're supposed to be engaged. If we don't act that way at least a little, you mom is going to get suspicious.

_Natsune gives Yukio another kiss; this time on the forehead. Yukio continues to stare at Natsune with a serious look on his face. After several seconds Natsune's smile begins to broaden and she laughs a stifled laugh. After a few seconds Yukio to begins to laugh. They continue to laugh as the scene fades to the interior of Shiori and Yaeko's dorm room._

_Shiori is naked except for a frilly pair of panties while Yaeko is in the process of removing her school uniform._

**Shiori**: (_As she puts on the bra from her restaurant uniform_) So what's in the letter from Hana?

**Yaeko**: (_As she hangs her school uniform in the closet_) I haven't had a chance to do anything other than skim it. Kenta-kun didn't get it to me until lunchtime because we were running so late this morning.

**Shiori**: I'm sorry. I didn't hear the alarm go off this morning… but neither did you.

**Yaeko**: (_As she removes her bra and puts it in her hamper; Yaeko then turns her back to the viewers and slips out of her panties_) I didn't say it was your fault that we were late. We just can't stay up that late on a school night.

**Shiori**: (_As she gets a pair of white uniform socks from her dresser_) So what did Hana write?

**Yaeko**: (_Back still to the viewer, she retrieves a pair of frilly panties, similar to Shiori's, and puts them on_) We don't have time right now. We have to get to the job we're not supposed to have.

**Shiori**: What's your mother going to do if you're late? Fire you as her daughter?

**Yaeko**: (_As she finishes pulling up her panties and smoothes the waistband_) I can only hope.

**Shiori**: (_As she sits on her desk chair to put on her socks_) Well…

**Yaeko**: (_Yaeko gets a uniform bra from her dresser_) One second.

_Yaeko puts on her bra and then goes to her desk and gets the letter from her backpack. She opens the envelope and removes the contents. She scans the multi-page letter for several seconds, smiles, goes back to the first page and begins to read aloud._

**Yaeko**: Dear Ya-chan and Shiori-chan (since I know you will be reading this letter together), Roka-kun and I are writing this letter for Hana-chan since Kaemisa didn't seem to think that teaching Hana-chan to write was important, but they will be her words since Hana-chan, Roka kun and I are linked together at the moment.

At first the idea of someone being able to see and hear what I'm thinking freaked me out, but now that Roka-kun and I have linked with Hana-chan several times, I am far more comfortable with it.

I will now start writing for Hana-chan.

Hello Ya-chan and Shiori. I am hoping that you are well. Takara is nice enough to write this for me since I cannot, but Takara and Roka say that they will teach me when I am stronger.

Doctor Kasumi says that I am getting stronger every day, but she does not think that I will be able to walk because of the damage that the implants did in my head, but Takara and Roka take me for walks in my chair all around the ship and they even take me to see their friends from school.

I hope that you will visit me soon so I can show you what Doctor Kasumi has taught me to do so that I don't hear voices in my head all of the time.

Takara and Roka bring food for me and Doctor Kasumi to eat when they visit and Doctor Kasumi hopes that when you visit you will bring ramen because Doctor Kasumi especially likes the ramen and the food at the hospital is very bad.

I hope that Ya-chan and Shiori are still good friends and will always be good friends. I hope that Ya-chan and Shiori are still my friend and that Ya-chan and Shiori will come to visit me soon.

Hana loves Ya-chan and Shiori.

Yaeko flips to the next page of letter.

**Yaeko**: (_Pause; Looks up at Shiori_) I guess this part is from Takara-chan (_Looks down at the letter and continues to read_) As I write this I am no longer linked with Hana-chan or Roka-kun and am getting ready to work on my homework.

Hana-chan is in fact getting stronger and her ability to communicate verbally has improved significantly. She has improved enough that Doctor Kasumi thought it would be all right for Roka-kun and I to take Hana-chan to visit the our apartment block. Needless to say, everyone has fallen in love with Hana-chan.

The only thing that has not improved for Hana-chan is her ability to walk. As Hana-chan said, Doctor Kasumi believes that the damage to the part of the brain that controls Hana-chan's ability to walk is so severe that she may never be able to move around other than by using the zero-G chair.

One other thing has changed for Hana-chan. She smiles and laughs far more now than when you first introduced Roka-kun and me to Hana-chan. And the mention of your names brings the biggest smile of all to her face. I think she loves you as much as you two love each other. Please hurry back. Hana-chan really misses you.

On a personal note, I want to thank you. Getting to know Hana-chan has really changed my life. I don't think I have ever been this happy. ever. I'm working hard to get over the past. I'm ever trying to work up the courage to ask Roka-kun to go out on a date with me. Nothing special. Maybe just to go for a walk someplace with him. Wish me luck.

I need to start working on my literature assignment. Literature here on the Command Ship is about the same as on Earth. Boring!

Command Leesha said that she would arrange to have this letter delivered as soon as possible, but I don't know when that will be. So until I get the chance to write to you again or get to see you, please take care of yourselves. Love, Takara Doyoshita.

**Shiori**: It sounds like Hana is making some real progress.

**Yaeko**: And it sounds like Takara-chan in making progress too. (_Pause_) But we better hurry up or we will be late and my mother will have a real fit.

_Yaeko and Shiori continue putting on their restaurant uniforms as the scene fades to the interior of Mahoro and Suguru's bedroom. Suguru (wearing pajamas) is sitting on the edge of the bed helping Mahoro (who is standing with her back to Suguru and is dressed in a short nightshirt) brush her hair._

**Mahoro**: I never realized that those systems were still operational although, obviously, not at full efficiency since the eraser fell a full nine point two one centimeters before I intercepted the eraser and redirected toward Nakaimuki-san.

**Suguru**: What do you mean by 'not running at full efficiency'?

**Mahoro**: If my systems had been running at full efficiency I would have intercepted the eraser before it had fallen three point four six centimeters.

**Suguru**: And then you threw the eraser and hit Nakaimuki-san squarely in the forehead?

**Mahoro**: Yes… luckily my targeting systems are working well within tolerances.

**Suguru**: You didn't get in trouble for throwing the eraser at Nakaimuki-san, did you?

**Mahoro**: I don't think so. When I explained what happened in the faculty workroom, the teachers that were there applauded… although Nakamoto-sensei said that something like this might start open warfare.

**Suguru**: In a war that Nakaimuki-san is most certainly destined to lose.

**Mahoro**: But I don't want this to turn into a war. (_Pause_) Suguru, did you ever play pranks on your teachers?

**Suguru**: No… not really. I just kept my mouth shut. If anyone were going to play a prank on a teacher it would be Kiyomi-kun or Kenta-kun.

**Mahoro**: (_Turns her body enough so she can look back at Suguru_) I can imagine Kenta-kun playing a prank on a teacher… but I can't imagine Kiyomi-kun doing that. He's always so quiet.

**Suguru**: Don't let that quiet façade fool you. Kenta-kun and Kiyomi-kun would compete for the first week of school to see who could pull the best prank on the teacher… especially if it was a new teacher.

**Mahoro**: Why only for the first week?

**Suguru**: Because after the first week the teacher usually figured out who was responsible for the pranks.

**Mahoro**: But Kiyomi-kun and Kenta-kun don't do things like that any more… do they?

**Suguru**: Not since we started middle school. They tried to prank Saori-sensei the first day with some water in a plastic container over the door, but when the water fell it landed right on Saori-sensei's boobs. Her top turned very see-through and she wasn't wearing a bra. She looked around the class and somehow figured out that Kenta-kun and Kiyomi-kun were the ones responsible.

**Mahoro**: How did Saori do that?

**Suguru**: I don't know. Maybe it was because Kenta-kun and Kiyomi-kun were the ones blushing the most because of where the water landed. (_After Suguru runs the brush through Mahoro's hair_) How is that?

**Mahoro**: That's fine. (_Mahoro takes the hair brush from Suguru and places it on the dresser_) Thank you for helping me to brush my hair.

**Suguru**: No problem. I enjoy helping.

**Mahoro**: (_Sits down next to Suguru on the bed and kisses him on the cheek_) Although… you really do deserve some kind a reward for all of that hard work.

**Suguru**: (_Places his arm around Mahoro and rests his hand on her hip_) What kind of a reward did you have in mind for me?

**Mahoro**: (_Leans against Suguru lightly_) I thought I might let you pick your own reward… as long as it isn't too perverted.

**Suguru**: (_Turns to Mahoro_) You'll have to tell me what you mean by "too perverted". We've done some things that I never thought you would ever do with me… and you're the one who suggested them

**Mahoro**: Only because I saw them in Asaoka-chan's videos.

**Suguru**: You've been watching my videos? Why?

**Mahoro**: (_Shyly_) Asaoka-chan and I were talking at Chizu-chan's parent's holiday about the video that you and I had watched together… about the things in the video I didn't understand. After she answered my questions, she told me that there were I few other of her videos I should watch… (_Blushing brightly_) But I only watched the ones Asaoka-chan recommended I watch…

**Suguru**: (_Stunned look on face_) But why?

**Mahoro**: (_Head bowed_) Because I though that… since you liked watching Asaoka-chan's videos… you might like if (_voice trails off_) I did… some of the things… Asaoka-chan does in the videos…

**Suguru**: (_Seeing tears form in Mahoro's eyes; Gently_) Mahoro…

**Mahoro**: I'm sorry. I… I won't do anything like that again…

**Suguru**: (_Embraces Mahoro; Mahoro rests her head on Suguru's shoulder_) There isn't any reason to apologize. I really appreciate what you've done… but it isn't necessary. I would never expect you to do the things that Asaoka-chan does in her videos. I like being close to you… just like this.

**Mahoro**: (_Raising her head from Suguru's shoulder_) Suguru?

**Suguru**: (_Releasing Mahoro from his embrace and placing his hands on Mahoro's shoulder_) I'll tell you what… I'll tell you what I'd like for my reward. I want to lie down next to you and cuddle with you… like we did when I first proposed to you… That's what I like for my reward.

**Mahoro**: Would you like me to take my nightshirt off?

**Suguru**: Only if you want to…

**Mahoro**: I think I'd like to. I think I'd really like to cuddle with you like that…

_Mahoro reaches and turns off the lamp on the night table. Slow fade to black._

**Mahoro**: I think I'd like to take off your pajamas too…

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro and Suguru carrying suitcases out to a car. Scene shifts to show Yaeko sitting at her desk writing with Shiori standing over her shoulder. Scene cuts to Mahoro, Suguru, Kanoko, Kiyoshi and Umeko in a hospital-like appearing room with Slash. Slash is on a hospital bed with a number of test monitor leads attached. Cut to show Mr. and Mrs. Sakura sitting at the dining room table with Miyuki, Riku, Natsune, Yukio, Akine, Misaki, Harune and Akio. Cut to show the interior of the common room for dorm block 10-6 as Yaeko, Shiori. Mai and Usagi enter from the hallway. Cut to show Umeko sitting in the galley of the student quarters with Midori, Aoi, Yoko, Takara, Kioko, Kyoshi, Roka, Sachio and Principal Matsuhira._

**[Voice Over]**

**Voice of Midori**: Wow! Golden week. Looks like Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun are going away some place.

**Voice of Aoi**: Good for them. For us it's just another week in school.

**Voice of Yoko**: Stop complaining. We get a long break at the end of May.

**Voice of Aoi**: Yeah… right after a week of exams.

**Voice of Takara**: Looks like Ya-chan and Shiori-chan are writing another letter to Hana-chan. I wonder who is going to deliver it

**Voice of Midori**: I don't know, but I hope we get to see them this time.

**Voice of Takara**: I said I was sorry.

**Voice of Yoko**: Mahoro-san's sister is really cute.

**Voice of Aoi**: All of Mahoro-san's sisters are cute… just like Mahoro-san. Will you look at that. I can remember when having all of Miyuki-chan's sisters in the same room was asking for disaster to happen.

**Voice of Midori**: A lot of things have changed… but one thing hasn't changed. Ya-chan and Shiori-chan are entertaining. That can only mean one thing.

**Voice of Yoko**:: Consumption of large amounts of alcohol.

**Voice of Midori**: You got it.

**Voice of Aoi**: I think I know who's delivering the letter to Hana-chan.

**Voice of Midori**: Who?

**Voice of Aoi**: Umeko-chan.

**Voice of Midori**: How do you know that?

**Voice of Aoi**: Because there she is in the galley with all of us,

**Voice of Midori**: Hey, we finally made it into an episode doing something other than previews.

**Episode ****49: ****Golden Opportunities**


	50. Episode 50 Golden Opportunities

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 50: Golden Opportunities**

_Show opens with the regular opening theme._

_Show opens showing the living room of the Misato residence. Suguru enters the scene from the entryway hall and walks to the stairway hallway._

**Suguru**: (_Calling up the stairs_) Mahoro! Mahoro! The car is here!

**Voice of Mahoro**: (_From upstairs_) I'm almost ready. I'll be down in a minute.

_Suguru walks out of the scene toward the dining room and returns in a moment to the stairway hallway carrying what appears to be a very heavy basket._

**Suguru**: (_Calling up the stairs_) I have our dinner! I'm going to take it out to the car.

**Voice of Mahoro**: (_From upstairs_) Did you get the bag with our drinks in it?

**Suguru**: I'll get that on the next trip? Mahoro, how many meals did you pack?

**Voice of Mahoro**: Just dinner for the ride to the lodge.

**Suguru**: How many people did you plan to be in the car with us? It's only going to be you, me, Kanoko-chan and Kiyoshi-kun riding in the car.

**Voice of Mahoro**: Nekoto-chan will be riding with us also. I promised that we would pick her up at the baths.

_Suguru steps back and allows Mahoro to enter the living room. Mahoro is carrying a large suitcase, which she sets down on the floor next to the wall by the hallway entrance._

**Suguru**: Even so… there'll only be five of us in the car… plus the driver.

**Mahoro**: I know… but I packed dessert and some snacks for when we arrive at the lodge.

**Suguru**: (_Looking at Mahoro's suitcase_) I didn't think we needed to pack that much. I have everything packed in a small case.

**Mahoro**: I had to pack my battle armor. We'll need the wear it when Professor Hokato does our system testing and calibration. And I brought some of my schoolwork. I have to have lesson plans written up for my classes up to summer break. Did you pack your schoolwork?

**Suguru**: I have a few worksheets to work on, but that's about it.

**Mahoro**: (_Seeing Suguru struggling to hold the basket_) Would you like some help with that?

**Suguru**: No, I'm fine with this… but we need to hurry. We still need to stop and pick up Nekoto-chan, Kanoko-chan and Kiyoshi-kun. And we need to stop at the University.

**Mahoro**: Then let me take the basket and you get the bag with our drinks from the kitchen. (_Mahoro takes the basket from Suguru and handles it as if it is very light_) Is your bag in the car?"

**Suguru**: Both my travel bag and my school bag.

**Mahoro**: Make sure the back door is locked when you go back to the kitchen. I'll be waiting for you at the car.

_Mahoro picks up her suitcase and exits the scene through the entryway hall. Suguru watches as Mahoro as she exits then turns and exits to the dinning room. After a moment he re-enters the scene lugging a very heavy bag with two hands. He walks slowly toward the entryway hall and exits._

_Scene fades to Shiori and Yaeko's dorm room. Yaeko is writing at her desk and Shiori is sitting on the edge of the bed._

**Shiori**: How much more do you have to write? Kira-chan is going to be leaving soon.

**Yaeko**: I know. I'm just about done.

_Yaeko looks at what she has written, and then does some additional writing._

**Yaeko**: There! I told Hana that we would come to visit her during summer break when we can stay for more that just a few days.

**Shiori**: Do you think your mother will let you be away from the restaurant that long?

**Yaeko**: I don't really care. I wouldn't mind staying on the Command Ship for two or three weeks… if you're with me,

**Shiori**: I wouldn't think of being any other place than with you. (_Pause_) So exactly what is the deal? Why is Kira-chan going to the Command Ship?

**Yaeko**: She's going to the Command Ship with Captain Hiyoku to supervise the loading of more of the trainer ships. And she mentioned something about having to take some kind of exam. I asked if she would deliver a letter for me.

**Shiori**: I'm surprised that Sera-san and Kenta-kun aren't going.

**Yaeko**: Sera-san has some kind of checkup at the lodge this week. All of the androids are going to the lodge this week. That's why we're working all week. Sanako-san is going to be gone.

**Shiori**: Your mother isn't expecting us to cook? That would be a disaster.

**Yaeko**: No, we're not cooking… unless mom gets into doing some serious drugs. Sanako-san has been working with Mihiro-chan, so she'll be moving into the kitchen to help there… which means mom needs us to wait tables in place of Mihiro-chan.

**Shiori**: At least with the University on break for Golden Week it shouldn't be too busy.

**Yaeko**: Don't count on it. Most of the dining halls on campus will be closed so we'll pick up the people who don't have anywhere to go for the holiday.

**Shiori**: When is your mom expecting us?

**Yaeko**: We have the weekend off. But she wants us for lunch on Monday.

**Shiori**: Hmmm… All of the androids?

**Yaeko**: That's what Sanako-san said.

**Shiori**: That probably where my sister and Ryuga-san are going to be. I wouldn't mind spending some time in the hot springs.

**Yaeko**: Neither would I, but it's not going to happen this week. (_Pause_) What time is it?

**Shiori**: (_Turns to look at the clock on the night table_) It's a little after five.

**Yaeko**: Kira-chan is supposed to be here at five thirty to pick up the letter. When are Mai-chan and Usagi-chan supposed to be here?

**Shiori**: At six. So who else is going to be here this week?

**Yaeko**: Rena-chan and Setsuko-chan are home for the week. Kimiko-chan will be here later. She's helping Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun out at the liquor store… and I'm not sure where Bridget-chan and Maria-chan are.

**Shiori**: Even Ryūko-san is away until next Saturday.

**Yaeko**: I know. I already got the 'don't do anything stupid' lecture.

**Shiori**: So did I… but I don't plan to do anything stupid.

**Yaeko**: It doesn't matter. Stupid things just kind of happen.

**Shiori**: Yeah, they do.

**Yaeko**: You did ask Ryūko-san about Mai-chan and Usagi-chan staying with us this week?

**Shiori**: Of course I did. That's when I got my lecture. The only thing she wanted to make sure was that Mai-chan and Usagi-chan didn't smoke.

**Yaeko**: I don't think they do.

**Shiori**: That's what I told Ryūko-san. (_Pause_) So… Are you done with the letter?

**Yaeko**: All I need to do is put it in an envelope.

**Shiori**: (_Slow fade to black_) Why don't you do that so that so that so it's ready when Kira-chan gets here. (_Full black; __Pause_) Where do you want to go for dinner tonight?

**Voice of Yaeko**: Anyplace but my mom's restaurant.

_Scene fades to Mahoro, Suguru, Kanoko, Kiyoshi and Umeko in a hospital-like appearing room with Slash. Slash is on a hospital bed with a number of test monitor leads attached. There is a quiet electronic beeping sound in the background._

**Suguru**: So how did you convince your mother to go along with letting you go?

**Umeko**: It was easier to convince my mother than it was to convince Slash.

**Slash**: I'm still not convinced that there's any point to any of this.

**Umeko**: Doctor Mihoshi said that Doctor Jinsenji is Saint's leading authority on cybernetics. Maybe she can figure out why your self-repair isn't functioning correctly.

**Mahoro**: When do you leave for the Command Ship?

**Umeko**: Kira-chan said she would be by sometime after six to arrange for us to transport up to the ship. Once we get to the Command Ship, Slash will transfer to a transport to go to the cybernetics facility and I'll spend a few days on the Command Ship and visit with Midori-chan and Yoko-chan and the others from our class. If everything goes according to plan, I should be back by next Saturday.

**Suguru**: When are you expecting to get to the Command Ship?

**Umeko**: Kira-chan mentioned something about a jump, so I guess we'll be there later tonight. I'm not sure what to expect, but when I asked Kenta-kun about it he didn't sound very enthusiastic.

**Suguru**: I don't know either. I've never experienced a hyperspace jump.

**Slash**: I have… when I went to the Command Ship with Harune-chan. It wasn't pleasant at all. It completely disrupted my sensor systems for more than an hour.

**Umeko**: Kenta-kun said that it made him feel nauseous. That's the only thing I'm nervous about.

**Slash**: I've told her that she doesn't have to go and put her self though all of that discomfort.

**Umeko**: (_Sternly_) Stop that! (_Pause_) I'm going because I want to make sure you actually get on the transport. If there were some way I could have arranged it, I would be going on the transport with you. (_Pause; To Mahoro_) He can be such a baby sometimes.

**Mahoro**: You don't have to tell me. He has been my support mecha for ten years.

**Umeko**: So you and your sisters are going to the Vesper Lodge for a little vacation this week?

**Mahoro**: Partly that… Professor Hokato decided that this would be a good time for all of us to have a diagnostic checkup… And Doctor Mihoshi will be running similar tests on Ryuga-san and Sera-san.

**Suguru**: But for the most part it will be a nice vacation where everyone can relax.

**Kiyoshi**: And I'll get the chance to get to know Kanoko's family better.

**Umeko**: Are Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun going with you?

**Mahoro**: Minawa-chan had her checkup when she went to the Command Ship. She and Hamaji-kun are staying with Hamaji-kun's mother so Akiko-chan can come to the lodge.

**Umeko**: Kanoko-san, are you actually going to let your fiancé share the hot spring with your sisters?

**Kanoko**: I don't see why not. I trust Kiyoshi to be on his best behavior.

**Mahoro**: And Kiyoshi-san knows the consequences if he doesn't.

**Kiyoshi**: (_Flexing his right hand_) Yeah…

**Suguru**: Have you picked a date for the wedding?

**Kanoko**: Not exactly… but we were thinking about sometime around the end of September. Why do you ask?

**Suguru**: I was wondering if Slash would be back for the wedding?

**Slash**: Doctor Mihoshi didn't know how long I would be staying at the cybernetics' facility, but she said that I would take at least three weeks to get there and three weeks to return.

**Kanoko**: Don't worry Slash. I'd much rather have you back healthy and walking even if it means missing my wedding. That would be the best wedding gift of all… whenever you come back.

_Scene fades to show Mr. and Mrs. Sakura sitting at the dining room table with Miyuki, Riku, Natsune, Yukio, Akine, Misaki, Harune and Akio._

**Mr. Sakura**: Yukio-kun has your mother backed off at all?

**Yukio**: A little. She hasn't asked if Natsune-chan and I have decided on a date for almost a week now… But I think Commander Leesha had something to do with that. After the incident last Saturday, the Commander spent almost two hours discussing the situation with my mother. I don't think it was very friendly.

**Miyuki**: I can't imagine Leesha-san ever getting angry enough to raise her voice about anything.

**Yukio**: I can. The Commander and my mother have had a few "heated discussions" since we came to Earth… especially when she does something to embarrass my father.

**Mrs. Sakura**: So what exactly did happen last Saturday?

_Natsune and Yukio look at each other for a moment._

**Natsune**: It seems that someone… who will remain nameless… let it slip to the press that Yukio-kun and I might have to set a wedding date soon because I might be pregnant. (_Pause_) And no mother… I'm not.

**Mrs. Sakura**: That's good. But I never heard anything about it.

**Natsune**: That's because the reporter she talked to is apparently a good friend of Leesha-san and he decided to confirm his information before he reported it.

**Miyuki**: Let me guess… Suki-san talked to Kanzaki-san.

**Mrs. Sakura**: Kanzaki-san?

**Miyuki**: The reporter who interviewed us when we came back from the Command Ship. He's a really nice guy.

**Harune**: Kanzaki-san was the one who wrote the article in the magazine that had Akio and my picture on the cover. He is nice.

**Yukio**: Since then my mother hasn't said anything about Natsune-chan and me.

_Miyuki and Natsune stand and begin to clear the table._

**Misaki**: Thank you for letting me have dinner with you tonight, Mrs. Sakura. Is there anything I can do to help?

**Mrs. Sakura**: Miyuki and Natsune can take care of clearing the table and Harune and I will take care of washing the dishes tonight.

**Akio**: May I help?

**Harune**: Of course you can help Akio. This will be good husband training for you.

**Mr. Sakura**: I need to get back to the entrance. Nekoto-san's ride will be here soon.

**Akine**: Is Nekoto-san going to be away all week?

**Mr. Sakura**: Until next Saturday evening… So it's going to be like it was before Nekoto-san came to work for us. Everyone is going to have to take turns working the entrance and doing the chores that Nekoto-san has been doing.

**Yukio**: Would it be all right if I came by to help while Nekoto-san is away?

_Mister and Missus Sakura look at each other for a moment._

**Mr. Sakura**: That's a very generous offer Yukio-kun, but it really isn't necessary.

**Akio**: Let him help. I think he's looking for some husband training too.

_Yukio backhands Akio on the shoulder._

**Akio**: Ouch!

**Yukio**: Don't be a wise ass… Where would you rather be… at home when mom and dad are entertaining? Even Commander Leesha suggested we make ourselves scarce this week while the embassy staff puts on… What did Commander Leesha call it?

**Misaki**: She called it a 'dog and pony show'… whatever that means.

**Akine**: What's all the entertaining for?

**Yukio**: It's all about the new shuttle service to the Command Ship and to the new Saint home planet. There's a big reception tonight and meetings with individual groups and countries all week.

**Riku**: So you'd rather work here than be around when your parents are entertaining?

**Yukio**: You've met my mom. What do you think?

_Silence_

**Miyuki**: So where are Yasou-kun and Tani-chan hiding out during the mayhem?

**Misaki**: I don't know about the rest of the week but tonight their out on a double date with Nayoko-chan and Takumi-kun.

**Riku**: I didn't realize that Nayoko-chan and Yasou-kun were dating.

**Misaki**: I don't think they're dating… really… They're acting more like chaperones for Tani-chan and Takumi-kun.

**Miyuki**: Although they're spending a lot of time together as class reps. This might be more of a date than they think.

_Scene fades to show the interior of the common room for dorm block 10-6 as Yaeko, Shiori. Mai and Usagi enter from the hallway._

**Mai**: (_Looking around, awe-struck_) So this is where you live, Ya-chan?

**Yaeko**: Shiori and me and six other girls. This is the common room. Shiori and I are in room B.

**Shiori**: Do you remember the Saint girl, Kira-chan, who stayed with us at the lodge… She's in room C… Although she's traveling to the Command Ship this week, so she isn't here.

**Usagi**: Do Kumiko-chan and Toshi-chan live with you here?

**Shiori**: Kumiko-chan and Toshi-chan live at home, but we see them every day in class.

**Yaeko**: (_To Mai_) Do you see anyone from our class?

**Mai**: Hotaru-chan and Mariko-chan are in the same homeroom with Usagi-chan and me… And Kuri-chan and Kaede-chan go to our school, but they're in a different homeroom. Everyone else went to different schools.

**Usagi**: Tachibana-sensei comes to our school to teach music in the afternoon, but we don't get to see Enji-sensei except when she stops by to see Tachibana-sensei after school.

**Yaeko**: Is there something special you would like to do tonight?

**Mai**: (_Softly_) Nothing really. I really don't know what there is to do.

**Shiori**: There are baths in the basement of the building. They're really nice. Not as nice as the hot springs at the Vesper lodge, but they're still pretty nice. There's a pool if you'd like to go swimming.

**Mai**: I didn't bring a swimsuit… and I never was a very good swimmer.

**Usagi**: She just barely passed the swim test in PE.

**Mai**: Not that you did any better.

**Shiori**: How about karaoke? There are a couple of karaoke rooms in the rec. building.

**Usagi**: I sing as good a Mai-chan swims.

**Mai**: I swim better than that.

**Voice of Kimiko**: I thought I heard someone out here (_Scene shifts to show Kimiko entering the common room from her room_) Where have you been?

_Kimiko joins the group._

**Shiori**: We went to the dining hall for dinner.

**Kimiko**: I didn't realize the dining hall was open.

**Yaeko**: Tonight was the last meal they were serving until dinner next Sunday.

**Kimiko**: I guess you'll be eating at your mom's restaurant then.

**Yaeko**: Not if I can help it. Shiori and I are going to be spending enough time there this week as it is. (_Pause_) Kimiko-chan, these are two of our friends (_indicating Mai and Usagi_) that we went to junior high school with… Mai Uza and Usagi Senshiki.

**Mai**: (_Bowing to Kimiko_) Pleased to meet you.

**Usagi**: (_Bowing to Kimiko_) Pleased to meet you.

**Kimiko**: (_Bowing to Usagi and Mai_) Pleased to meet you too.

**Yaeko**: When did you get back?

**Kimiko**: About fifteen minutes ago. Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun had a big order come in yesterday so I helped them get it put away before Kiyomi-kun's parents went away for the week.

**Shiori**: Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun are running the liquor store while Kiyomi-kun's parents are away?

**Kimiko**: Kiyomi-kun's father said that they did such a good job the last time; he doesn't the least bit worried about letting them do it again. (_Pause_) So do you have any plans for tonight?

**Shiori**: Not really. We were just talking about that. Did you eat?

**Kimiko**: Kiyomi-kun's mom fed us before they left.

**Yaeko**: Any idea where Bridget-chan and Maria-chan are?

**Kimiko**: I haven't seen either of them since this morning.

**Yaeko**: Do you have plans for tonight?

**Kimiko**: Nothing specific, but Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun gave me a gift for helping out today and I was wondering if you'd like to share.

**Shiori**: (_Bright eyed_) And what kind of gift might that be?

**Yaeko**: Down girl! (_To Kimiko_) You'll have to excuse Shiori. She hasn't had any alcohol to drink since school started and she's been going through withdrawal.

**Shiori**: (_Emphatically to Yaeko_) I am not! (_Enthusiastically to Kimiko_) What do you have?

_Yaeko shakes her head._

**Kimiko**: A bottle of sake and two bottles of something that Rin-chan said came of your sister's special shelf.

**Shiori**: Any idea what it is?

**Kimiko**: Not really. I don't read English liquor labels that well.

**Shiori**: Whatever it is… it should be good. Mai-chan… Usagi-chan… How would you like to come to the convenience store with me to get some snacks? That's all we need for a real party tonight.

_Scene fades to show the darkened interior of the Vesper Lodge. The sound of the front door opening can be heard. Lights turn on as Mahoro, Suguru, Kanoko, Kiyoshi and Nekoto enter._

**Mahoro**: The others will arrive sometime tomorrow morning. Sanako-chan and Chiako-chan both have to work until late tonight and Sera-chan and Kenta-kun are involved in some kind of reception at the Saint embassy. And Saori and Ryuga are having dinner with Saori's mother and father. They'll use Sera-chan's ship to get here in the morning.

**Nekoto**: (_Very quietly_) Where is Akiko-chan?

**Kanoko**: She promised to go to the doctor with Mrs. Hamaguchi in the morning. She'll be here with everyone else in the morning.

**Suguru**: (_To Kanoko and Nekoto_) Have you and Nekoto-san been here before?

**Kanoko**: Only briefly when Ya-chan and her mother were here for testing. We were guarding Cyborg 117, but we brought Ya-chan here after Professor Hokato and Doctor Mihoshi had performed some testing on her.

**Kiyoshi**: So we have this whole lodge to ourselves for tonight?

**Mahoro**: Pretty much so… But that means we have first choice of what rooms we want. If no one minds, Suguru and I would like the room we had when we stayed here last summer.

**Kanoko**: I don't have a problem with that.

**Nekoto**: (_Quietly_) Kanoko-chan… will you and your fiancé be sharing a room?

**Kanoko**: Kiyoshi and I will have our own rooms.

**Kiyoshi**: My family is **very** traditional. My father raised his eyebrows at the idea that we would be staying in the same building together.

**Kanoko**: Although your parents have to know that you and I are intimate with each other.

**Nekoto**: (_Timidly_) When you say that you and Kiyoshi-san are intimate do you mean that you and he are… are… ?

**Kanoko**: No, that only means that Kiyoshi and I are hugging and kissing and cuddling.

**Kiyoshi**: And that Kanoko occasionally allows me to slide my hand up underneath her skirt.

**Kanoko**: Oh… I think it's more than occasionally.

_Nekoto stares at Kanoko and Kiyoshi with a look of shock and disbelief as the scene cuts to the mid show break._

_Scene opens with Umeko sitting in the galley of the student quarters with Midori, Aoi, Yoko, Takara, Kioko, Kyoshi, Roka, Sachio and Principal Matsuhira._

**Yoko**: So Slash was the only one injured?

**Umeko**: Kiyomi-kun had some bumps and scratches from when Slash pushed him out of the way. (_Pause_) And of course Rin-chan has scars that you can't see. Suguru-kun said that when he saw her after it happened her clothes were spattered with blood.

**Midori**: (_Pause_) How is Rin-chan dealing with it?

**Umeko**: It's really hard to tell. At school she's all-smiles and everything seems all right… But Kiyomi-kun says that she has some really terrible nightmares about it.

**Yoko**: So Kiyomi-kun and Rin-chan are sleeping together?

**Umeko**: Occasionally… but I think it's only when things get to be too much for Rin-chan.

**Aoi**: Do they have any idea who did it?

**Umeko**: I don't have any idea. I'm not privy to the police investigation. (_Pause_) Anything interesting happening here on the Command Ship?

**Midori**: Not really… unless you consider Takara-chan and Roka-kun dating interesting.

**Takara**: (_Raised voice_) Roka and I are not dating!

**Midori**: No… you're not dating… You're just spending all of your waking hours together. Bullshit you're not dating.

**Roka**: Takara-chan and I spend a lot of our time with Hana-chan at the hospital.

**Yoko**: And when you're not doing that you're with each other here in the galley working on homework.

**Aoi**: And I can't remember the last time I didn't see the two of you sitting together at a meal.

**Midori**: It makes you wonder what they're doing during their non-waking hours.

**Takara**: (_Angry_) Roka and I aren't doing anything!

**Sachio**: I can testify to that… unless Takara-chan has figured out some way to be invisible when she's in our room.

**Yoko**: I'll vouch for that too. Takara-chan is always in our room before lights out.

**Takara**: Thank you.

**Yoko**: But I do agree with Midori-chan. What Takara-chan and Roka-kun are doing is definitely dating.

**Matsuhira**: Well… if they are dating, it's the right kind of dating and I approve. But, then again, I am old fashioned.

**Takara**: (_Plaintively_) But we aren't dating. Roka and I are just good friends.

**Roka**: (_To Takara_) It isn't going to matter what we say. It might be easier to say that we're dating.

_Takara sighs. Umeko laughs quietly to herself._

**Umeko**: So is there any other gossip I can take back to Earth with me? (_Turning to Kioko and Kyoshi_) How is sharing a room working out for you?

**Kioko**: We aren't. We decided not to.

**Kyoshi**: We talked about it when we were sharing the room in the guest quarters. We decided that sharing a room would make it too easy for things to go wrong.

**Kioko**: Luckily there was a room with an empty bed on the girls' corridor, so I moved in with a girl who came here from another ship to go to school.

**Yoko**: Her parents sent her here because they thought she might have a better chance to find a husband here.

**Midori**: Only if they start importing guys from Earth.

**Sachio**: Hey, don't we count?

**Midori**: (_After looking in Sachio for a moment_) No… No you don't.

_Scene fades to show Mahoro and Kanoko sitting in the hot spring pool._

**Voice of Nekoto**: (_Tentatively_) Is… Is it all right if I come and join you?

_Pan to show Nekoto with her head sticking out the doorway to the patio. Cut back to Mahoro and Kanoko._

**Kanoko**: Of course it's all right.

_Cut back to Nekoto._

**Nekoto**: I'm not interrupting anything… am I?

_Cut back to Kanoko and Mahoro, who look at each other for a moment._

**Kanoko**: No, you're not interrupting anything. Come and join us. The water is wonderful.

_Cut back to Nekoto, who cautiously steps through the door onto the patio. She is wearing a blue floor length robe and carrying a towel. She stops at the edge of the patio._

**Nekoto**: Ahhh… where are Suguru-san and Kiyoshi-san?

**Mahoro**: They decided that it might be better if we had the chance to have the hot spring to ourselves. Suguru and Kiyoshi-san will get their chance later tonight or tomorrow when we're at headquarters for our testing.

**Nekoto**: Suguru-san and Kiyoshi-san didn't have to do that. I would have had other opportunities to use the spring.

**Mahoro**: That is exactly what Suguru thought you would say. But once Ryuga-san and Kenta-kun get here, Suguru thought that there wouldn't be as many opportunities for you to use the spring without the guys being around.

**Nekoto**: That was really thoughtful of Suguru-san and Kiyoshi-san… but that isn't fair to you and Kanoko-chan.

**Kanoko**: No it isn't… But it will be even less fair if you don't take this opportunity and get in here with us. There are pegs to hang your robe on the wall and there is a shower

_Cut to back view of Nekoto (showing Mahoro and Kanoko in the pool). Nekoto looks side to side and then removes her robe. Nekoto turns (showing a side view) and walks to hand her robe. Cut to show Mahoro and Kanoko in the pool. Sound of shower. The sound of the shower stops after a few seconds, followed by footsteps as Nekoto walks to the spring. Zoom out to show Nekoto entering the pool. When she is about waist deep she turns to sit between Mahoro and Kanoko._

**Nekoto**: (_After sitting_) You're right. The water does feel wonderful.

**Kanoko**: So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?

**Mahoro**: Sanako-chan, Chiako-chan, Akiko-chan, Sera-san, Kenta-kun, Ryuga-san and Saori are supposed to arrive some time late tomorrow morning. There will be some preliminary tests tomorrow afternoon by the Vesper staff, but Doctor Mihoshi and Professor Hokato won't get here until late Sunday night. We'll have most of Saturday and all of Sunday to ourselves. The system tests will begin on Monday morning.

**Nekoto**: What kinds of tests are Professor Hokato going to do? When we had these kinds of test before, they were to check our weapons' systems. But those are all off line.

**Mahoro**: I discovered that a few of the systems we thought were off line are still functioning… although not at full efficiency. And there are some tests relating to our biophysical systems.

**Kanoko**: Our biophysical systems? Shouldn't our internal diagnostic systems detect any problems and correct them automatically?

**Mahoro**: Not all of them. When Suguru and I returned from our first trip to the Command Ship, the tests that the professor did indicated that there had been a significant change in my blood chemistry.

**Nekoto**: What kind of a change?

**Mahoro**: The tests indicated that my blood chemistry was very similar to a human going through the initial stages of puberty. I experience a normal human female reproductive cycle.

**Nekoto**: I don't understand. Why would an android experience a human condition like that?

**Mahoro**: Professor Hokato believes that it may have to do with the fact that my current android body was of Saint construction and was commissioned using Saint technology.

**Nekoto**: But what does that have to do with Kanoko and me and the other Vesper combat androids? Our bodies were manufactured here on Earth… by Vesper.

**Mahoro**: That's what I believed along with everyone else at Vesper… But apparently Yuichiro-sama believed that additional combat androids were needed far more quickly than they could be produced on Earth. So all of the combat androids other than myself were constructed and commissioned on the Saint Command Ship.

**Nekoto**: How did you find this out?

**Mahoro**: It was something Leesha-san mentioned to Suguru and me. As far as Leesha-san knew Yuichiro-sama and Suguru's father were the only ones who knew about your origin… Although it occurs to me that Slash may have known… and possibly Eimi-san. I never thought it was important until the relationship developed between Kanoko-chan and Kiyoshi-san. When I mentioned my concern to Professor Hokato, he thought it would be good to do the same series of tests he did for me for all of the androids.

_Long silence._

**Kanoko**: Ma… Mahoro-chan… What do you mean when you say that you experience a normal human female reproductive cycle?

**Mahoro**: Once a month I experience what Miyuki-chan called a period. The first time it occurred I didn't understand what was happening. I thought something was wrong and I was completely terrified. But Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan explained what was happening. Suguru thinks it may be a sign that I might be able to actually have a baby some day.

_There is another long silence. Kanoko looks visibly distressed._

**Mahoro**: Kanoko-chan… Is something wrong?

**Kanoko**: (_After a long silence_) What you described happened to me three days ago. I thought that I had experienced a system malfunction, but Nayoko-chan tried to explain to me what was happening. She used the same word to describe it. I didn't say anything because I intended to tell Professor Hokato about it here. I thought something was wrong with me. I thought I was going to die.

_Nekoto reaches out to embrace Kanoko as the scene fades to show Commander Hayato at his desk reading some papers. There is a knock on the door._

**Hayato**: (_Still looking down at the papers_) Enter!

_The door slowly opens and Suguru cautiously enters the room. Commander Hayato looks up after about three seconds._

**Hayato**: (_Surprised_) Suguru-kun… I wasn't expecting to see you tonight. Everything is all right?

**Suguru**: Everything is fine. Kiyoshi-san and I decided to let Mahoro, Kanoko-san and Nekoto-san have some time for some girl talk.

**Hayato**: Mahoro-san knows where you are? I don't need her ripping the lodge apart looking for you.

**Suguru**: I told her where I was going… (_Holding up his wrist with his Saint wristband_) and she can find me if she needs to. (_Pause_) I really didn't expect to find you here tonight. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important.

**Hayato**: (_Closing the folder_) Nothing that I don't mind being interrupted. It's part of the trade treaty with Saint. Every country wants to have their say in the agreement and their **fair** share of the reward… as long as it's more than what everyone else is getting. I can use a break. Come… sit down. (_Pulling his desk drawer open and taking out a bottle of sake_) I'll probably get into trouble with Mahoro-san for this, but could I interest you is some sake?

**Suguru**: I'm not sure anymore how much trouble you'll get into with Mahoro for that at this point… but I'll pass on the sake tonight.

**Hayato**: Do you mind?

**Suguru**: Go ahead. If I already didn't feel so tired, I might join you.

_Commander Hayato takes a water glass from his desk drawer and fills it about half full with sake._

**Hayato**: (_Raising the glass to Suguru_) Cheers… (_Hayato drinks about half of the sake in the glass_) That will make reading the rest of this document easier. (_Pause_) So… what can I do for you?

**Suguru**: Actually I was looking for some information. Mahoro put together quite a birthday party for me and I guess I'd like to do the same for her, but I have no idea what day to use as her birthday.

**Hayato**: That's not an easy question to answer… at least not as easy as it is for the other combat androids. The date and the time when they were initially brought on line is well documented, but with Mahoro-san, it was not as clear. Her combat processor and her sensor systems were activated on May sixth for testing using an external power source… But technically her internal life battery was activated on May tenth.

**Suguru**: That's next Sunday… the day after we're supposed to get home… Hmmm… Maybe we can find some reason for Mahoro and me to stay one extra day and have a surprise party waiting for her when we get back home.

_Scene fades to Natsune and Yukio sitting at the entrance desk of the Sakura Baths._

**Natsune**: Are you sure you wouldn't rather spend time in the baths than sit here with me?

**Yukio**: Not with my brother in there.

**Natsune**: You could use the family bath. There's no one in there right now.

**Yukio**: That's all right. I'd rather be out here with you.

**Natsune**: If it doesn't take long for my dad and Riku-kun to fix that leak, maybe we can use the family bath together.

**Yukio**: (_Blushing_) It seems like your father and Riku-kun are always fixing leaks.

**Natsune**: The baths are really old. This is one of the areas that somehow wasn't completely destroyed during the war. My grandfather told us that after the war only the baths and four other buildings were still standing in the area… although even the baths were damaged. My grandparents have pictures of it. All of the people in the area helped repair the damage so that people would have a place to bathe and get boiled water. My grandparents' grandparents originally built the building and opened the baths.

**Yukio**: I read about the war in my history book. It must have been a terrible time.

**Natsune**: My grandparents don't talk about it very much… only to say that a lot of their friends died during that time… and how they hope nothing like that will ever happen again.

**Yukio**: Do you mean your grandparents that live next door to our house?

**Natsune**: No… Those are my mother's parents. Grandma and Grandpa Sakura retired not long after I was born and turned the baths over to my father to run. They moved to Okinawa and now they travel a lot. They haven't been to visit since January when they came to meet Riku-kun for the first time.

**Yukio**: I think I remember you mentioning something about them coming. That was around the time you and I went to the University for testing the first time.

**Natsune**: I remember that (_Pause_) You almost died… I never felt so scared in my entire life.

**Yukio**: My heart stopped a few times when they first started testing me to see what was wrong with me. That's why Doctor Mihoshi had the injection ready. I really wasn't in any danger.

**Natsune**: (_Slightly agitated_) Your heart stopped and you nearly died. Don't tell me you weren't really in any danger.

**Yukio**: (_Taking Natsune's hand_) Thank you.

**Natsune**: For what?

**Yukio**: For caring about me.

**Natsune**: Of course I care about you.

_Natsune leans over and gives Yukio a kiss on the cheek._

**Voice of Tani**: You know… you really don't have to put on the act when your mother isn't around.

_Natsune and Yukio startle at the sound of Tani's voice. Natsune and Yukio turn to see Tani Takumi, Nayoko and Yasou standing in the entranceway of the baths._

**Yasou**: Tani, be nice. You know they have to keep in practice for when they're around Yukio-kun's mom.

**Natsune**: Of course we have to keep in practice. If we don't look like we're head over heels in love with each other, she'll be after my parents for a marriage contract again.

**Yukio**: How was your evening out?

**Tani**: Dinner was nice, but there weren't any movies we wanted to see… And the reception is still going. Commander Leesha doesn't think it will break up until after midnight.

**Nayoko**: We came here for a nice soak and then we're going to go to my house and play video games until (_holding up her wristband_) Commander Leesha gives us the all clear.

**Yukio**: (_Slightly sarcastically_) Are you sure it's all right for Takumi-kun to be out that late?

**Takumi**: My parents are entertaining tonight. They shipped my sister off to my aunt's house for the weekend. I don't expect their party to break up until one or two in the morning and as long as I get home before they wake up sometime tomorrow afternoon, I don't think they'll notice when I get home.

**Yasou**: Commander Leesha did say that it might be best if you could somehow stay overnight here with your brother. She said that your mom can't stop talking about how wonderful it is that you're engaged.

**Yukio**: I don't know if that will work out.

**Natsune**: It won't be a problem. Nekoto-san is away for the week, so the guest room is available. I think that's where Riku-kun will be staying tonight. And we already made arrangements for Misaki-chan to stay overnight with Akine and me. All we would have to worry about is Harune trying to sneak in with your brother.

**Yukio**: More like my brother trying to sneak in with your sister.

**Natsune**: I'll talk to my dad about it when he and Riku-kun get done with the plumbing repairs. (_To Tani, Takumi, Nayoko and Yasou_) Go ahead. I'll put it on the Embassy's tab. It isn't very busy now. And if you like you can use the family bath. No one has it reserved tonight.

**Yukio**: Unless Akio and Harune-chan snuck in there.

**Natsune**: They're not supposed to be in there without supervision.

**Takumi**: What do you mean by a "family bath"?

**Natsune**: My dad converted the storage room between the two locker rooms into a bath that families can use… a husband and wife and their children. It's not very big, but we do have several families that reserve it on a regular basis. And there are couples that come in to use it as a romantic night out… like Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei. But the regulars who usually reserve it on Friday night are probably traveling because of the holiday, so it's available.

**Takumi**: (_Quietly and shyly_) So men and women take baths together?

**Natsune**: Well… yeah…

**Takumi**: (_Blushing_) Not wearing any clothes…

**Natsune**: That's usually what you do when you take a bath…

**Takumi**: (_Blushing more brightly and backing away slightly from the group_) I… I couldn't do that…

**Tani**: It's all right, Takumi-kun. I don't mind if you see me without my clothes.

**Takumi**: It's not that, Tani-chan. It's just something I can't do.

_Zoom in on a blushing Takumi then fade to show Yaeko, Shiori, Mai Usagi and Kimiko sitting in a circle on the floor in Yaeko and Shiori's room. There is an empty bottle of sake lying on its side between Yaeko and Shiori and a tall square bottle full (and capped) of a clear liquid. A tall round bottle stand upright in the middle of the circle of girls. The bottle is about three quarters full of a clear brown liquid. There are bags of chips and other snack foods on the floor in the circle of girls._

**Shiori**: So exactly how long were you and Rin-chan's father actually married?

**Kimiko**: Officially fifty days. My parents signed the papers on my birthday, although I'd been living in a residence on the estate since the beginning of the year.

**Usagi**: In a residence?

**Kimiko**: In one of the small buildings not attached to the main house. Rin-chan's mother thinks it was the same building where she stayed before their wedding.

**Mai**: (_Hesitantly_) Kimiko-san… Did you and your husband… After you and your husband were married… did you… ahhh… you do it.

**Kimiko**: You mean have sex… (_Mai nods her head_) Yeah, Ichiro-san and I had sex our wedding night and a few times after that.

**Mai**: What was it like?

**Kimiko**: Maybe if I had any real feelings for my husband, it would have been wonderful… But it was just something I did more out of duty than anything else. We were married. We were supposed to have sex, but it wasn't anything special.

**Yaeko**: And they threw you out after he was killed?

**Kimiko**: The board of directors of the Todoroki Group didn't approve of Ichiro-san selection of me as his wife. They wanted him to marry some who was more mature… not a "ditzy teenager". The board of directors made it clear from the very beginning that I was not welcome. I didn't expect anything different after he died.

_Kimiko reaches for the open bottle of liquor, tips it up to her hips and takes a long drink. After drinking she hands the bottle to Shiori, who notes the significantly decreased amount of liquor in the bottle._

**Shiori**: (_Shiori tips up the bottle and takes a drink before handing the bottle to Yaeko_) This stuff burns going down, but you do pretty good with it.

**Kimiko**: I've had practice. Ichiro-san insisted that I drink beer or sake or stuff like this when we entertained his friends and **clients** or visited them at their homes. He said it was improper for me to request tea or soft drinks. The first party I attended after we were married I got so wasted I don't remember anything that happened, but I've been told that I took off my clothes and did a rather obscene dance with the wife of our host. Ichiro-san always reminded me about it, but he also insisted that I drink… probably for the entertainment value it might provide.

**Usagi**: Your former husband sounds like he was a real jerk.

**Kimiko**: He was.

**Yaeko**: (_Takes a drink from the bottle in her hand and winces as she swallows; she hands the bottle off to Mai_) This stuff **does** burn. Any idea what it is?

**Kimiko**: Not really. I think it's some kind of American whiskey.

**Shiori**: But it tastes kind of sweet.

**Mai**: (_Holding up the bottle and looking at the label_) So u te he re n Co mi fo re te (_Mai takes a drink from the bottle and hands it to Usagi_) I hate English.

**Shiori**: And for that pronunciation, it hates you too.

_All laugh as the scene fades to show Tani and Takumi walking next to each other on the road to the Saint embassy._

**Takumi**: Do you think your parents will object?

**Tani**: Not likely, especially considering the circumstances.

**Takumi**: What exactly am I supposed to ask?

**Tani**: Just ask if it will be all right for me to stay overnight at Nayoko-chan's house with you and Yasou and Nayoko-chan. I'll explain the sleeping arrangements. Once I do, everything should be fine.

**Takumi**: Why isn't your brother here asking permission to sleep over?

**Tani**: It's a Saint thing. Boys have to ask permission from the parents of the girl. Yasou should be asking Nayoko-chan's parents for permission… but since they aren't here.

**Takumi**: What if your parents say no?

**Tani**: Then they say no…. but I don't think they will. Then once I pick up night clothes and clothes for tomorrow for me and my brother we'll go to your house and ask your parents if it's all right.

**Takumi**: (_Looking at his watch_) I don't think they'll have a problem with it either. Their party's been going for nearly three hours now. They may not be sober enough to even recognize who I am.

_Tani and Takumi walk silently for a moment._

**Takumi**: Tani-chan, why do you go out with me?

**Tani**: Because I like you.

**Takumi**: But why do you like me? It's not like I'm anything special.

**Tani**: You're wrong. You're very special.

**Takumi**: I don't understand. You could go out with any number of guys. They would line up for the opportunity.

**Tani**: I have gone out with any number of guys. You know that. But when I'm with you I really feel happy. (_Pause; Tani and Takumi stop and turn to face each other_) No one has ever made me feel like that.

_Tani embraces a stunned Takumi and kisses him on the cheek. Takumi begins to blush brightly_

**Tani**: (_After observing Takumi blush, she touches him lightly on the cheek where she kissed him_) (_Softly_) And that is what makes you special.

_Tani kisses Takumi again, but this time on the lips._

_Fade to black._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens showing Tani, wearing a loose fitting robe, kneeling by Takumi attempting to wake him up. Scene cuts to show Suguru and Kiyoshi talking as they are sitting in the hot spring. Scene cuts to show Nekoto (naked; from behind) standing by the hot spring with Suguru and Kiyoshi looking on. Cut to Natsune and Yukio walking together. Yukio is carrying an overnight bag. Cut to Takara sitting at a table. Roka enters the scene and they talk. Cut to Takara embracing and kissing a surprised Roka. Cut to black._

**[Voice Over]**

**Voice of Nayoko**: Considering you're the way your sister has acted in the past, I don't understand why she's so interested in Takumi-kun.

**Voice of Yasou**: I don't really care. Since my sister and Takumi-kun have been seeing each other, she hasn't gotten into any fights at school.

**Voice of Nayoko**: The way Tani-chan is wearing that robe, I think Takumi-kun is going to be seeing a lot more of your sister.

**Voice of Yasou**: I think Suguru-kun and Kiyoshi-san are getting to spend some quality time together.

**Voice of Nayoko**: I think Mahoro-san and her sisters are involved in some kind of tests. I'm sure that Suguru-kun and Kiyoshi-sna will get to spend some quality time the Mahoro-san and Kanoko-san.

**Voice of Yasou**: And with Nekoto-san…

**Voice of Nayoko**: Natsune-chan and Yukio-kun look more and more like a married couple every time I see them..

**Voice of Yasou**: Yukio-kun's mother just can't seem to get that they don't do marriage contracts here on Earth.

**Voice of Nayoko**: Your parents aren't trying to arrange a marriage for you, are they?

**Voice of Yasou**: When my parents found out that they didn't have to worry about negotiating a marriage contract for my sister and me, they were overjoyed.

**Voice of Nayoko**: Takara-chan has really changed. I remember when she wouldn't have anything to do with a boy.

**Voice of Yasou**: I remember that too. It wasn't that long ago.

**Voice of Nayoko**: I'm glad for her. (_After cut to black_) Hey! Wait! Go back!

**Episode ****50: ****The Best Laid Plans**


	51. Episode 51 The Best Laid Plans

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

_**Disclaimer**_

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 51: The Best Laid Plans**

_Show opens with the regular opening theme._

_Scene opens with Takumi sleeping (on his side) on a futon under covers. He is smiling and quietly saying "Ta… Tani-chan" in his sleep. Tani enters the scene wearing a robe that is loosely tied around her waste. She kneels down in front of Takumi and gently places her hand on Takumi's shoulder._

**Tani**: (_Shaking Takumi gently_) Takumi-kun… Takumi-kun… it's time to wake up. Nayoko-san is making breakfast. (_Shaking him again_) Takumi-kun… it's time to wake up.

**Takumi**: (_Eyes flutter open_) Tani… Tani-chan?

**Tani**: Wake up Takumi-kun. Breakfast will be ready in about a half hour. Nayoko-san sent me in to wake you up.

**Takumi**: (_Rolls to his back_) What… what time is it?

**Tani**: It's almost nine. Everyone slept in this morning.

**Takumi**: How late were we up last night?

**Tani**: You mean this morning. The movie we were watching didn't end until two.

**Takumi**: No wonder I'm so sleepy. (_Takumi look over at the empty futon next to him_) Where's your brother?

**Tani**: He's helping Nayoko-san make breakfast. I hope Nayoko-san is doing most of the cooking. I'm not sure I'd like to eat anything my brother cooked (_Pause; softly_) Takumi-kun, were you dreaming about me?

**Takumi**: What… what do you mean?

**Tani**: When I came in… I heard you call my name. I was wondering… were you dreaming about me? (_Takumi blushes_) You were dreaming about me, weren't you?

**Takumi**: (_Blushing brighter_) I… I…

**Tani**: Were you dreaming about us doing something really naughty together?

**Takumi**: I… ahhh…

**Tani**: I bet you were dreaming about playing with my boobs, weren't you? You like looking at my boobs. Would you like to touch them? (_Tani unfastens the sash on her robe and lets her robe fall open_) I'd really like you to touch them.

**Takumi**: Ta…Tani-chan…

**Tani**: (_Reaching for Takumi's hand and placing it on her right breast_) How does that feel? Does my boob feel nice? It really feels nice when to touch it like that. It makes me feel warm all over.

**Takumi**: (_Takumi sits up and places his other hand on Tani's left breast_) Tani-chan…

**Tani**: Please Takumi-kun… please rub them. Takumi-kun, it feels so nice when you rub my boobs like that. Please Takumi, I want you to rub me. (_Tani takes Takumi's hand from her right breast and guides it down her body_) Please, Takumi-kun, I want you to rub me down here. Oh! Takumi-kun… Takumi-kun… It's time to wake up…

_Scene shifts to Takumi sitting upright with Tani sitting next to him on the floor. He is on the floor in Nayoko's living room with a couch behind him. He is fully dressed; wearing the same clothing he wore the previous night. Tani is wearing a tee shit and jeans._

**Tani**: Takumi-kun, are you all right?

**Takumi**: Wha… Where?

**Tani**: It's OK. You're in Nayoko-san's living room. You fell asleep during the movie we were watching and we couldn't wake you up. I don't blame you. It was a lousy movie. So we put some blankets on you so you wouldn't get cold. But it's almost nine and breakfast is almost ready. (_Pause_) Takumi-kun, are you all right?

**Takumi**: I… I'm fine. I guess I'm achy from sleeping on the floor.

**Tani**: Takumi-kun, were you dreaming about me?

**Takumi**: Wha… what do you mean?

**Tani**: When I was trying to wake you, you were saying my name. Were you dreaming about me?

**Takumi**: (_Blushing brightly_) I… sort of… was dreaming … and you were… were in… my dream.

**Tani**: (_Blushing_) So your dream was… was kind of… of naughty?

**Takumi**: (_Bowing his head_) I'm sorry.

**Tani**: (_Softly_) Don't be sorry. I had a dream about you… and it was kind of naughty too.

_Tani gives Takumi a kiss on the cheek as the scene fades to Suguru and Kiyoshi sitting in the hot string._

**Kiyoshi**: Does Mahoro cook like that for you at home?

**Suguru**: Sometimes… when she gets flustered about something… or when she's trying out a new recipe and wants my opinion about what seasoning I like the best… or when she's expecting everyone to be home and it turns out that it's just Mahoro and me. But that doesn't happen very often any more, otherwise I'd be as big as a blimp.

**Kiyoshi**: I am stuffed. I couldn't eat any more if I tried.

**Suguru**: I'm sure Mahoro will make something lighter for lunch.

**Kiyoshi**: Lunch! I think I ate enough to last me till dinner… tomorrow. (_Pause_) Do you have any idea when they'll be back?

**Suguru**: Not really. Mahoro wasn't sure about what kind of tests were going to be done today. And Mahoro wasn't sure if they would start the tests before everyone was here.

**Kiyoshi**: (_After a long pause_) (_Sullenly_) So it looks like it's going to be just the two of us for a while.

**Suguru**: Sorry…

**Kiyoshi**: I didn't mean it like that, but I hoped that Kanoko-chan and I could spend some time together today before everyone else arrived.

**Suguru**: It really wouldn't be a problem if you and Kanoko-san shared a room. I don't think anyone would object.

**Kiyoshi**: I'm not so sure. Other than Mahoro-san, Kanoko-chan's sisters haven't completely accepted the fact that Kanoko-chan and I are really in love with each other… especially Nekoto-san.

**Suguru**: I don't think it's a matter of acceptance. I think it's more that they don't understand how you and Kanoko-san feel about each other. Mahoro didn't understand her feelings at first… but then again, neither did I. Give them some time. They'll understand, especially when they find someone special.

**Kiyoshi**: How old did you say you were?

**Suguru**: Uhhh… sixteen… Why do you ask?

**Kiyoshi**: (_Shaking his head_) You should have your own advice show on the radio.

**Suguru**: (_Puzzled_) What do you mean?

**Kyoshi**: You sound more grown up than most of the people my age.

**Suguru**: Mahoro will tell you in no uncertain terms that I'm still a sixteen year old.

**Voice of Nekoto**: (_Off scene_) E…. excuse me.

_Suguru and Kiyoshi startle at the sound of Nekoto's voice._

**Suguru**: (_Startled_) Nekoto-san?

_Scene shifts to show the doorway from the lodge to the porch area. Nekoto is peeking out the doorway._

**Voice of Nekoto**: I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you.

_Scene shifts to Suguru and Kyoshi in the hot string._

**Suguru**: We weren't expecting anyone back so soon.

**Voice of Nekoto**: They did my pre-tests first so I asked if I could come back to the lodge. I was wondering if I could talk with you and Kiyoshi-san.

_Suguru and Kiyoshi look at each other._

**Suguru**: Right now might not be the best time, but if you'd like to talk, give us a chance to put our robes on.

**Voice of Nekoto**: That… that really isn't necessary. In… in fact I was hoping… that… that you might let me join you.

_Suguru and Kiyoshi look at each other again_

**Kiyoshi**: (_To Suguru_) It's fine with me.

**Suguru**: (_To Nekoto_) It's all right with us. If you'd like, we can turn our backs until you get into the hot spring.

**Voice of Nekoto**: Do you do that when Mahoro-chan and Kanoko-chan get into the spring with you?

**Suguru**: Not usually.

**Voice of Nekoto**: Then… then I guess I'd like you to do the same as you do when they join you in the spring.

**Suguru**: If that's what you'd like what you'd like us to do

_Scene shifts to show the doorway from the lodge to the porch area._

**Voice of Nekoto**: I… I'm coming out now.

_Nekoto timidly steps out from the lodge to the porch. She is wearing a blue robe and is carrying a towel and a washcloth and is blushing brightly. She walks from the door to the shower area and turns her back to Suguru and Kiyoshi. She sets her towel and washcloth on a table by the shower and she removes her robe, hanging it on a peg next to Suguru's robe. Keeping her back to the hot spring, she turns on the shower and rinses herself. Scene shifts to Suguru and Kiyoshi watching from the hot spring. Scene shifts back to Nekoto as she turns off the shower. She retrieves the towel from the table, drapes the end of the towel over her left arm and holds it up against her body to cover her breasts. She takes the washcloth in her right hand and holds it to cover her private area. She takes a deep breath and after a moments pause turns and begins to walk to the hot spring_.

_The scene shifts to show Suguru and Kiyoshi in the spring. View zooms out to show Nekoto (her back) enter the scene. She stops by a rock (which is to her left) where Suguru and Kiyoshi have deposited their towels and hesitantly moves to place the towel on the rock with the other towels. Nekoto pauses)._

**Nekoto**: P… please don't stare.

**Suguru**: Kiyoshi-san and I can turn and face away until you get into the spring.

**Nekoto**: No… no… Don't to do that.

_Nekoto takes the towel and bending slightly places it on the rock with the other towels, being careful to leave the washcloth in place. Nekoto walks to the edge of the hot spring pool and steps into the water. She proceeds until the water is over her waste, then stops to look for a place to sit._

**Suguru**: (_Indicating a spot about two meters away from where Suguru is sitting_) There's a good spot to sit there.

**Nekoto**: Thank you, Suguru-san.

_Nekoto moves to the indicated spot and with her left hand feels for a place to sit. After several seconds she finds a place and sits. The water comes up almost to the top of her breasts. She takes the washcloth that is in her right hand, folds it and places it on top of her head. She adjusts herself for a moment but still looks uncomfortable._

**Kiyoshi**: Are you all right?

**Nekoto**: I… I'm fine. (_Pause; Head bowed looking slightly away from Suguru and Kiyoshi_) I… I'm sorry to impose on you like this, but I really would like to thank you for what you did last night. I feel bad that you gave up your chance to spend time with Mahoro-chan and Kanoko-chan so I could have time with them.

**Kiyoshi**: It isn't a problem. Kanoko-chan and I will have other chances this week.

_Nekoto fidgets trying to lower herself in the water._

**Suguru**: Nekoto-san, are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable if we all got dressed and talked inside?

**Nekoto**: I… No… I really… I… ahhh… (_Closes her eyes and takes a breath. She opens her eyes and sits upright_) I really need to be able to do this, Suguru-san. This afternoon Tau-san and Ogitsu-san will be arriving. It would be terribly unfair to ask all of you to forgo using the hot spring just because of… my issues. (_Pause_) And don't say that wouldn't happen. You've already shown me far more patience than I deserve. (_Pause_) Mahoro-chan said that I might be able to talk with you about… about what's bothering me.

**Kiyoshi**: I guess I feel honored that Mahoro-san would think that highly of me… but I don't understand how I could be of any help. I'm not sure I understand what the problem is that Mahoro-san thinks I can help you with.

**Nekoto**: (_Blushing_) I… ahhh… I had something happen… and well…

**Suguru**: Nekoto-san had a bad experience when she first starting working at the Sakura Baths. It seems that she mistakenly walked into the men's dressing room and there was a gentleman who was… doing something very ungentlemanly.

**Kiyoshi**: (_Shudders_) Oh…

**Nekoto**: Mahoro-chan thought that it would help if I could talk to someone like you or Kiyoshi-san.

**Suguru**: Nekoto-san… If you're willing to talk, I'm willing to listen.

_Zoom in on Nekoto to show a tense smile on her face. Scene fades to Natsune and Yukio walking side by side. Yukio is carrying an overnight bag._

**Yukio**: Are you sure parents won't mind?

**Natsune**: I don't think so. It's not like we'll be sleeping in the same bedroom. I think that once Nekoto-san moves out of the guest room, Riku-kun may be moving in. (_Pause_) I wonder what happened last night that Leesha-san and your dad think it would be a good idea for you to stay at my house for the rest of the week.

**Yukio**: Leesha-san and my dad weren't very clear about that, were they?

**Natsune**: Not really, but it sounds like your mother wants my parents to sign a marriage contract again.

**Yukio**: That's what it sounds like, but I don't understand how staying at your house for the rest of the week will help.

**Natsune**: I don't understand either.

**Yukio**: So what are your plans for today?

**Natsune**: My sisters and I have work to do. With Nekoto-san away for the week, we have to do the jobs that she's been doing.

**Yukio**: Is there anything I can do to help?

**Natsune**: Don't make an offer like that unless you really mean it. There's always plenty to do. I've got the laundry detail. There are a couple of baskets of towels to wash, dry and fold… And once that's done, I have to work the front desk until dinnertime.

**Yukio**: If you show me what to do, I'll help with the laundry.

**Natsune**: (_Smiling_) Are you looking for some husband training?

**Yukio**: No… but I'd rather be helping you than sitting around doing nothing. (_Pause_) Do you have to work tonight?

**Natsune**: My dad will work the desk tonight and Miyuki and Riku-kun will help. I don't really have anything to do tonight.

**Yukio**: Would you like to go and see a movie tonight?

**Natsune**: (_Pause_) You mean like a date?

**Yukio**: Yeah… I guess it would be like a date.

**Natsune**: S… sure… I'd like to see a movie with you tonight. Did you have any movie in particular in mind?

**Yukio**: Not really. I don't know much about movies… I figured you would know a good movie to watch.

**Natsune**: There's no guarantee that you'll like a movie that I like… Are you asking me out on a date to convince your mother that she doesn't need to bother my parents about a marriage contract?

**Yukio**: That's not it at all. I'm asking you to go out with me… because I like being with you… because I really do like you. (_Yukio takes hold of Natsune's hand_) Natsune-chan, I really do love you.

_Scene fades to Takara sitting at one of the tables in the student block galley. There is an empty teacup on the table in front of her. Roka enters after several seconds._

**Roka**: I'm sorry I took so long. Are you ready to go see Hana-chan?

**Takara**: (_Standing; Takara picks up the teacup_) I'm ready. I'm sorry about spilling the tea on you.

**Roka**: It was an accident… and if Midori-chan hadn't been acting so stupid, it would have never happened… Speaking of which, where is Midori-chan and everyone else?

**Takara**: They decided it would be a good time to take Umeko-chan up to the observation deck.

**Roka**: I thought we were all going to go tonight.

**Takara**: Midori-chan decided…

**Roka**: I understand. Are you ready to go?

**Takara**: (_As Takara walks to the entrance to the kitchen area_) Let me take care of my teacup.

**Roka**: Is there anything for us to take for Hana-chan?

**Takara**: (_Takara leaves her teacup on counter inside the door and retrieves a bento at the same time_) I put together a bento for Hana-chan, Doctor Kasumi and us.

**Roka**: So we're going back to the green space on level twenty-seven?

**Takara**: Hana-chan seems to like it there and this time of day there won't be very many people there. (_Pause_) Roka-kun, do you think we're actually dating?

**Roka**: Well… it's not like there is actually someplace to go, like a movie or a restaurant, that you could call a date, but…

**Takara**: But we do spend a lot of time together.

**Roka**: Does it bother you when people say that we're dating?

**Takara**: It's not the dating part. But when they say that we're dating they think that there's more going on than us spending time together talking.

**Roka**: You mean when Midori-chan says that we're dating. If Midori-chan wants to get her jollies fantasizing that there's more going on than us being together and talking, that's her problem. I'm perfectly happy with the way our relationship is at the moment.

**Takara**: But someday you'd like things to… to… change?

**Roka**: Takara-chan, I like spending time with you. I like that you and I can talk about things that we could never talk to anyone else about. Yes, I think you are beautiful, but that isn't as important as the fact that you are my friend. Would I like things to change? Yes I would, but only when both of us are ready for that kind of change.

_Takara sets the bento on the table next to her and takes hold of Roka's hands._

**Takara**: Roka-kun, in some ways I think I'm ready to see some of those changes happen. I've never held hands with a man without feeling dirty. I've never been touched by a man without feeling violated… I don't feel that way with you. When you hold my hands, I feel safe… and when you touch me… I feel special. (_Long pause_) Ro… Roka-kun, do you remember when Hana-chan said that we needed to be more honest about the way we felt about each other… Roka-kun… I love you.

_Takara puts her arms around a very surprised Roka and kisses him as the scene fades to the interior of Yaeko and Shiori's dorm room. Mai and Usagi are lying on one bed. Shiori is lying on the other under the covers. Shiori turns her head to look at the other bed._

**Shiori**: Are you two awake?

**Mai**: I think so.

**Usagi**: Do we have to be?

**Shiori**: I guess not… unless you want something to eat… (_Shiori looks over at the clock on the desk; View shifts to show the digital clock, slightly out of focus, displaying a time of 11:33; View shifts back to show Shiori, Mai and Usagi_) … for lunch.

**Usagi**: How can you think about eating? My head feels like it's going to split wide open.

**Shiori**: So does mine. (_View shifts to show Shiori's back with Mai and Usagi beyond her as she sits up in bed. Shiori is naked_) But it usually feels better after I've had something to eat and drink.

**Usagi**: Just the mention of food makes my stomach feel… feel…

**Shiori**: If you're going to do that, use the bathroom.

**Mai**: Shiori-chan, where is Ya-chan?

**Shiori**: She's probably getting her shower. Ya-chan was up about an hour ago.

**Mai**: I wonder how Ya-chan feels this morning?

**Shiori**: She doesn't get hangovers because she's part Saint, so she's probably feeling all right.

**Usagi**: Do you and Ya-chan always sleep that way?

**Shiori**: Do you mean naked or in the same bed together?

**Usagi**: I guess both…

**Shiori**: I've slept without nightclothes for as long as I can remember. Ya-chan and I usually sleep naked except when we have to wear something. As for sleeping together… we've been doing that for a while.

**Mai**: (_Slightly disappointed_) So you and Ya-chan really are lovers…

**Shiori**: Ya-chan and I are in love with each other. She's always been there when I needed her support… and I try to help her when she needs support. But it's not like every night is a sex orgy. We like being close to each other.

**Mai**: (_Weak smile_) It must be nice being that close to someone you really like.

**Usagi**: (_After a tense silence_) So, what are we going to do today, other than suffer with our hangovers?

**Shiori**: Apparently one of the university dining halls is open all week for lunch until one, so we can go there to get something to eat and we can make plans from there.

_The door to the room opens and Yaeko enters (wearing a robe), closing the door behind her._

**Yaeko**: I'm glad to see you all survived.

**Shiori**: Very funny. Just because you don't feel like crap is no reason for you to be so cruel to the rest of us who do.

**Mai**: You really don't have a hangover after all we drank last night?

**Yaeko**: No… Being part Saint spares me from that… but it makes up for it in other ways. (_Pause_) If you want to get something to eat, you better get cleaned up and dressed.

**Shiori**: Anyone else around?

**Yaeko**: Kimiko-chan already left for work. She said that Bridget-chan and Maria-chan wandered in about eight this morning. Otherwise it's quiet. Any ideas on what to do today?

**Shiori**: I figured we could talk about that at lunch.

**Yaeko**: Then get your butts in gear. There's plenty of hot water since there's hardly anyone in the building… but if you don't hurry up, the only option will be for us to eat at my mother's restaurant… and I don't want to set foot in there until I have to on Monday.

_Cut to the mid show break._

_Scene opens to the interior of Mahoro and Suguru's room at the lodge. Suguru (wearing a robe) is standing next to Mahoro, helping her put on her robe._

**Mahoro**: I'm glad that you and Kiyoshi-san and Nekoto-chan had a chance to talk. I hadn't realized there was more to the story than she told me.

**Suguru**: She was too embarrassed to tell you everything that happened.

**Mahoro**: So it wasn't an accident when she walked into the locker room.

**Suguru**: Well, in a way it was still an accident. Nekoto-chan had been covering the desk for Uncle Sakura when the man came in. He and Nekoto-chan talked for a while before he went into the locker room and he was very friendly to Nekoto-chan. Uncle Sakura came back and Nekoto-chan went back to work cleaning up in the family bath when she heard the man calling her name. She said that he didn't sound well and she thought that he might be is some kind of distress, so she went into the men's locker room from the family bath and found him… doing what he was doing.

**Mahoro**: But she didn't leave?

**Suguru**: No. He didn't stop even though Nekoto-chan was standing in clear sight of him, but Nekoto-chan said that she couldn't leave. She just stood there watching him until… until… (_Blush; __Pause_) Well, that was what embarrassed her more than anything else. She said that watching him made her feel strange inside of her, so she thought there was something wrong with her. She thought that the same thing might happen again.

**Mahoro**: So what did you tell her?

**Suguru**: (_Blushing brightly_) She asked if it was normal for men to… do things like that? Kiyoshi-san and I told her that it was normal, although Kiyoshi-san did point out that it was completely inappropriate for him to be doing that in the locker room. We talked about some other things, like my relationship with you and Kiyoshi's with Kanoko-san. Did you know that Kiyoshi-san has never seen Kanoko-san without her clothing off?

**Mahoro**: I can believe that. Kiyoshi-san did say that he does come from a very traditional family.

**Suguru**: He's never been to a mixed bath before, so seeing Nekoto-chan without her clothes was a shock to him.

**Mahoro**: For someone who tried to feel up my sister on their very first date, he seems rather inexperienced.

**Suguru**: Kiyoshi-san explained to me how that happened.

**Mahoro**: Don't tell me **that** was an accident.

**Suguru**: No, it was quite deliberate. He did it on a dare from one of his co-workers at the hospital. Five or six other guys asked Kanoko-san to go out on a date with them, but Kiyoshi-san was the only one who she said yes to. His co-workers said that it was a sign that Kanoko-san would let him get away with him being more… aggressive.

**Mahoro**: And he ended up having his fingers broken for it.

**Suguru**: And he ended up getting engaged to the person who broke his fingers. I'm glad I didn't have to get my fingers broken to get engaged to you.

**Mahoro**: That's because you didn't try to feel me up on our first date.

**Suguru**: No I don't think that happened until we were sharing a bed. (_Pause_) I don't believe we're having a conversation like this. Are you sure you haven't been into Saori-sensei's stash of beer and sake?

**Mahoro**: I haven't had anything… yet.

**Suguru**: Yet…

**Mahoro**: It isn't a problem if I join Saori and Ryuga in having something to drink?

**Suguru**: No, it's not a problem. I may join you. How much beer and sake did Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei bring?

**Mahoro**: Sera-san says that it's what's left over from their wedding. They were storing it on the ship, but Sera-san says that it's taking up too much space, so she sent it down and told them that they couldn't bring it back to the ship. There are at least three cases of sake and about ten cases of beer… and some other beverages from the wedding.

**Suguru**: All with high alcohol content, I'll assume.

**Mahoro**: That's probably a good assumption. Ah! Did you get to see Commander Hayato?

**Suguru**: I went to see him last night when you were in the hot spring with Kanoko-san and Nekoto-chan. I didn't expect him to be in, but he was still working on some things for the trade treaty with Saint.

**Mahoro**: What exactly did you have to ask him about?

**Suguru**: Miyuki-chan wanted me to ask if it was still really necessary for Nekoto-chan to stay at her house.

**Mahoro**: So that Riku-kun can move into the guest room?

**Suguru**: That's the basic idea. Miyuki-chan thought that if Riku-kun moved into the guest room at her house, Nekoto-chan could move into the guest room at our house.

**Mahoro**: I could have found that out for you.

**Suguru**: Miyuki-chan didn't want to make a big thing about it if the Commander still wanted Nekoto-chan to stay at her house… and she didn't want to make Nekoto-chan feel like she wasn't welcome.

**Mahoro**: So what did Commander Hayato say?

**Suguru**: He said that at the moment he couldn't think of any real reason why Nekoto-chan needed to stay at the Sakura's. Now it becomes a matter of talking to Nekoto-chan about it.

**Mahoro**: And you'd like me to do that?

**Suguru**: If you could?

**Mahoro**: I'll talk to Nekoto-chan about it tomorrow. I'm sure she won't have a problem with it. (_Pause_) So are we going to stand here all night and talk, or are we going to go and soak in the hot spring?

**Suguru**: If those are my choices, I vote for the hot spring. If we're going to stay here all night, I don't want to do it standing.

**Mahoro**: I didn't think so.

_The scene fades as Mahoro and Suguru open the sliding glass door to the porch and exit to Hamaji entering the front door of his house._

**Hamaji**: (_Calling out_) Mom, I'm home!

**Voice of Megumi Hamaguchi**: (_Calling out_) I'm in the kitchen!

_Hamaji slips off his shoes and places their designated place and puts on his slippers. He walks through the house toward the kitchen looking around as he walks. Scene shifts to show Mrs. (Megumi) Hamaguchi in the kitchen at the stove stirring the contents of a pot on the stove as Hamaji enters. Hamaji walk up to his mother and leans in to kiss her on the cheek._

_Megumi looks very much nine months pregnant with her apron showing a definitive bulge._

**Hamaji**: How are you feeling? Should you really be cooking?

**Megumi**: I feel fine… and who else would be doing the cooking? You? I don't think so.

**Hamaji**: I'm not that bad of a cook… Mahoro-san showed me how to make some things and Mi-chan and I have been doing some cooking together.

**Megumi**: I'm feeling well enough to cook. Where have you been all day?

**Hamaji**: Mi-chan got a call from Suguru-kun this morning. He's planning to throw a surprise birthday party for Mahoro-san on Sunday when they get back from the Vesper lodge. He asked Mi-chan and me to start organizing things for the party. We stopped by to see Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun and at the baths to talk with Miyuki-chan and Riku-kun. Chizu-chan and Kaito-kun were there too. Everyone is going to work on some part of the party preparation. Somehow I have to get in contact with the rest of our class to invite them to the party.

**Megumi**: It sounds like a bigger project than you can handle on your own.

**Hamaji**: The people from Vesper are going to help us too.

**Megumi**: So where is Minawa-chan?

**Hamaji**: She'll be here in about an hour. She stopped by the house to take inventory of what we'll need to purchase. Where's dad?

**Megumi**: (_Nonchalantly_) On his way to the Saint Command Ship.

**Hamaji** (_Takes a moment to absorb what his mother has just said_) WHAT!

**Megumi**: He and a few members of the survey team are on a shuttle to the Command Ship.

**Hamaji**: Why? I thought dad didn't have to do any traveling until after you had the baby.

**Megumi**: Apparently they're bringing some new samples to the Command Ship for the survey team to study rather than having your father have to go back to Silvaplanna.

**Hamaji**: Couldn't they bring the samples here to Earth?

**Megumi**: They don't want to risk the chance of any cross contamination. They aren't even going to take the samples off of the transport they're being delivered on. It will only be a few days. Your dad will be back by Sunday afternoon. Don't worry. Everything will be fine.

_Scene fades to the common room of Shiori and Yaeko's dorm suite. Sitting on the floor in a circle are Shiori, Yaeko, Mai, Usagi, Kimiko, Bridget and Maria. Kimiko is shuffling a deck of cards. There are bags of snacks all around and three full bottles of liquor in the middle of the circle._

**Usagi**: Are you really sure you want to do this again? My head still hurts from last night's hangover.

**Bridget**: There's a saying in Ireland that the best way to prevent a hangover is to not stop drinking.

**Shiori**: I like that saying.

**Yaeko**: You would.

**Bridget**: So what do you have to drink?

**Kimiko**: I got another bottle of the same thing we drink last night… Whatever it's called.

**Maria**: (_In English_) That's So Co.

**Shiori**: Huh?

**Maria**: (_In Japanese; Slowly_) Southern Comfort. "So Co" for short.

**Shiori**: "So Co"… That's a lot easier to pronounce, isn't it Mai-chan.

_Mai scowls at Shiori._

**Kimiko**: (_To Shiori_) Apparently your sister is the only person who buys it and Kiyomi-kun's dad had to order twelve cases of it to get it for the wedding and they're stuck with eight cases of it, so Kiyomi-kun's father doesn't mind if a bottle occasionally breaks. (_To everyone_) Rin-chan says that the bottle that was left over from last night tastes like mint. She and her mother got drunk on it at Rin-chan's birthday party.

**Shiori**: I recognize that other bottle. Cho-chan and Tachibana-chan had that when we were at the lodge after graduation. It kind of tastes like black licorice candy.

**Bridget**: I'm not crazy about black licorice, but I don't think I'll care after we finish off the other two bottles.

**Kimiko**: It sounds like you've had some drinking experience.

**Bridget**: I can't remember ever eating a meal without beer, until I came to Japan.

**Mai**: How long have you lived in Japan?

**Bridget**: Seven years now, although I've been back to Ireland a few times now. I may get to go back for all of summer break. I'll get to have some real beer and some real Irish whiskey.

**Shiori**: (_Indignant_) We have real beer here.

**Bridget**: Ah, but nothing like Guinness. Now that's real beer. Dark, thick and just the right amount of bitter. A pint of Guinness is a meal in itself.

**Shiori**: It sounds interesting. I wouldn't mind giving it a try.

**Bridget**: I know Guinness is exported all over the world, but my father hasn't been able to find a reliable source here in Japan.

**Kimiko**: I'll talk to Mr. Kawahara when he and his wife get back from vacation. He might be able to get it for you since he doesn't seem to have a problem getting some of the things Shiori-chan's sister drinks.

**Bridget**: If he could do that, he would be my father's hero… forever… and there wouldn't be a reason for me to go back to Ireland for the summer.

**Usagi**: Maria-chan, how long have you lived in Japan?

_Maria is spaced out trying her best to understand the conversation going on around her._

**Maria**: (_Startled_) I… ahhh… I… (_Pauses to gain her composers and then begins to speak in "mechanical" textbook Japanese_) I lived in Japan for less than a year.

_Usagi looks at Maria, not quite understanding what she has said. Bridget begins to say something, but Maria cuts her off._

**Maria**: (_In English_) I need to be able to do this myself. (_Pause; In Japanese_) I am living in Japan for less than a year. (_Pause; then slowly in Japanese_) If I can think about what I am going to say… I can usually say it correctly.

**Usagi**: That wasn't bad.

**Maria**: (_Slowly_) Thank you… I speak Spanish better than I can speak English, and I speak English far better than I can speak Japanese.

**Shiori**: So let's get to the reason we're here tonight. What is this card game and why do we need it to drink?

**Kimiko**: We don't need it to drink, but it adds a little more fun to the drinking rather than just passing the bottle around until everyone is unconscious.

**Shiori**: So what's wrong with that?

**Bridget**: Nothing. That's what happens back home in Ireland all the time. But I like playing drinking games, and since we don't have a dartboard… How do we play?

**Kimiko**: (_Kimiko begins to deal the cards as she speaks_) I deal five cards to everyone and then I turn up four cards in the middle.

**Yaeko**: That's a pretty big deck.

**Kimiko**: Its actually two decks… with the jokers. (_Pauses speaking while she finishes dealing and then places four cards face up in the middle_) Now here's the way it works. In turn, you can play a card that is one more or one less than one of the cards I've turned up in the middle… It doesn't matter what suit. (_Cut to show the four cards in the middle; a nine of clubs, a six of diamonds, an ace of diamonds and a jack of spades_) Like on the six of diamonds I can play a five or a seven and that becomes the new card that the next play has to play on. (_Cut back to show the group from Kimiko's point of view_)

**Mai**: How about the ace?

**Kimiko**: The only card you can play on that is a two. The same of a king… The only card you can play on a king is a queen. If you can't play, you have to draw a card.

**Shiori**: So when do you drink?

**Kimiko**: I'm getting to that. If no one can play, the last person that played a card has to take a drink and then they deal four more cards from the deck and play starts with the next player. A joker can be used as any number card, but when one gets played, everyone has to drink except the person who played it. When a player plays their last card, everyone else has to take a drink and play continues until only one person has cards to play. The first person that went out becomes the next dealer.

**Shiori**: That seems like a lot of work just to get drunk.

**Kimiko**: At first, but as the game goes on it gets more fun, especially with the special rules.

**Usagi**: Special rules?

**Kimiko**: The dealer gets to make a special rule … like anytime an eight is played, the next player has to take a drink and their turn gets skipped. All special rules stay in effect for the rest of the night.

**Mai**: What kind of rules can you make?

**Kimiko**: Any kind of rule, just as long as it doesn't make someone do something that will hurt themselves or someone else.

**Shiori**: So then, if I want to make a rule that says that if a queen is played, the next player has to take off a piece of clothing, it's all right?

**Kimiko**: I don't know if it will be all right with the rest of the players, but yeah, if you want to make a rule like that when you're the dealer, you can.

**Yaeko**: I have a feeling that we're all going to be drunk and naked before the end of the night.

**Shiori**: So what's wrong with that?

_Scene fades to shoe the front of the "Kawahara Liquor" store. A hand flips the sign in the door from "Open" to "Closed" and the outside lights and the lights in the window displays turn off. Scene fades through the door to show the interior of the store as Kiyomi walks toward the counter where Rin is counting money from the cash register._

**Kiyomi**: I didn't think we were even going to be able to close.

_Rin continues to count and does not reply until she finishes counting the stack of bills and writes the total on a piece of paper._

**Rin**: What did you expect? Your dad warned us it would be busy tonight with the holiday.

**Kiyomi**: How much more do you have to do?

**Rin**: I still have to count the coins and tally the credit sales. Do you want to get the order ready for the embassy?

**Kiyomi**: I hope we have enough. Toshiro-san said that Ambassador Hoshi and Commander Leesha will be entertaining all week.

**Rin**: We'll have to make due. We can't put an order in until Wednesday. I wish Leesha-san had given us a little more notice.

**Kiyomi**: It didn't sound like Leesha-san had much notice about this herself. (_Pause_) I'll put the order together in the morning. What do you think about Suguru-kun's idea for a birthday party for Mahoro-san?

**Rin**: I think it's a great idea… (_softer_) especially after the party Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun put together for my birthday. I feel like I really owe it to her.

**Kiyomi**: At least from the way Hamaji-kun described it, it sounds like Suguru-kun has plans for a really big party.

**Rin**: I appreciate Suguru-kun's confidence in me, but I'm not sure that I'm really the right person to be in charge of the food.

**Kiyomi**: I think you're a great cook and you'll do a fine job… and I think you'll have plenty of help in the kitchen. (_Pause_) But speaking of food… Would you like something to eat?

**Rin**: Yeah, considering we haven't eaten since lunchtime.

**Kiyomi**: What would you like?

**Rin**: What time is it and what can we get this time of night?

**Kiyomi**: It's almost eleven. I know the ramen place is open until midnight… and I think the pizza place is open until two in the morning.

**Rin**: Pizza sound good. What would you like on it?

**Kiyomi**: Why don't we stick with the basics… tuna and mushrooms sounds good.

**Rin**: That does sound good. Call it in… Will they deliver or are we going to have to pick it up?

**Kiyomi**: They'll deliver… My dad usually gives the delivery person a bottle of something for a tip. (_Pause_) It is pretty late. Do you want to stay here for the night?

**Rin**: I wouldn't mind.

**Kiyomi**: Then you should give your mom a call and let her know.

**Rin**: She isn't home. She's working the overnight shift at the hospital. Then she's going to find someplace to get some sleep and work another shift. After that, she's off for the rest of the week.

**Kiyomi**: It sounds like you were planning to stay here tonight even if I didn't ask you.

**Rin**: I considered it. (_Pause_) Order the pizza and while I finish counting, you can get the embassy order together, so we don't have to be up as early in the morning. And maybe while your getting the order together, you can break another bottle of the mint liqueur that my mom and I got drunk on at my birthday party.

**Kiyomi**: Are you sure that's a good idea?

**Rin**: I think it's a great idea, especially if you're drinking with me.

**Kiyomi**: (_Sigh_) I remember that. You and your mom spent the rest of the evening blowing up the balloons that Saori-sensei and Ryuga sensei gave you… and trying to get me to take off my clothes.

**Rin**: I still have balloons left… and I bet if you had been drinking with us we could have convinced you to take your clothes off.

**Kiyomi**: That's why I wasn't drinking.

**Rin**: (_Walks around the counter and hugs Kiyomi;_ _Smiling; Seductively_) Well, since my mom isn't here, do you think I'd have a chance to convince you to take off your clothes?

_Rin kisses Kiyomi as the scene fades to black._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Natsune and Yukio walking hand. Cut to Tani and Takumi walking side by side. Cut to Takumi stopped and Tani taking Takumi by the hand. Cut to Mahoro and Suguru walking hand in had on a wooded pathway. Cut to Mahoro removing her tee shirt. Cut to Takara and Umeko are sitting at a table drinking tea._

**[Voice Over]**

**Voice of Nayoko**: It looks like things are getting serious between Miyuki-chan's sister and the Ambassador's son.

**Voice of Yasou**: Well, if they're not serious, Yukio-kun's mother certainly is.

**Voice of Nayoko**: Your parents aren't like that, are they?

**Voice of Yasou**: No. My parents don't want to have anything to do with finding a mate for my sister and me.

**Voice of Nayoko**: Your sister seems to be doing pretty well on her own.

**Voice of Yasou**: Takumi-kun seems nice, but he blushes about everything. He's not the kind of guy I ever would have imagined my sister being interested in.

**Voice of Nayoko**: Your sister seems to have said something that stopped him right in his tracks.

**Voice of Yasou**: I don't doubt it, considering some of the things she's done in the past. (_Pause_) Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun seem to be enjoying their vacation.

**Voice of Nayoko**: They look like an absolutely perfect couple… so sweet and innocent.

**Voice of Yasou**: I don't know. That doesn't seem so innocent to me.

**Voice of Nayoko**: I'm certain there's a perfectly valid reason Mahoro-san is taking off her shirt. (_Clears throat_) In my wildest dreams I could never imagine Umeko-chan and Takara-chan sitting down together and talking over tea. They used to fight about everything.

**Voice of Yasou**: (_Pause_) Nayoko-chan, do you have any plans for tonight?

**Voice of Nayoko**: Not really. What did you have in mind?

**Voice of Yasou**: Nothing in particular… I was just wondering if you'd like to spend some time together tonight.

**Episode ****52: ****Of Mice and Men**


	52. Episode 52 …Of Mice and Men…

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 52: …Of Mice and Men…**

_Show opens with the regular opening theme._

_Scene opens with Natsune and Yukio walking hand. Natsune is carrying a small stuffed panda bear toy._

**Natsune**: So you really liked the movie?

**Yukio**: Yes, I really liked the movie. Some of the things they were talking about I really didn't understand, but I liked the movie.

**Natsune**: There were a lot of things you wouldn't know about because you haven't been on Earth long enough.

**Yukio**: But that just meant you had to explain some of the jokes to me. I hope that didn't disturb the other people in the theater.

**Natsune**: There weren't that many people in the theater, and I don't think the couple that was in front of us was paying any attention to the movie, let alone us.

**Yukio**: I was trying to ignore them. Was she doing what I think she was doing?

**Natsune**: I think she was.

**Yukio**: Euuu! Gross!

**Natsune**: I guess some guys like that. (_Pause_) Yukio-kun, are there things like movies on the Command Ship?

**Yukio**: We have movies… sort of… but there isn't anything like a movie theater. If you want to watch a movie, you watch it on a screen in your living quarters. Each of the common rooms in the residence blocks has a big screen where people can watch important news and announcements together but that wouldn't be someplace to go out for a date.

**Natsune**: What kinds of things to couples do for dates on the Command Ship?

**Yukio**: Dating on Saint ships isn't like anything like here on Earth. The tradition is different on different ships but usually once a marriage contract is arranged, the couple meets on a regular basis to get to know each other better. On some of the older city ships, the couple's first date may be the first time they ever met. At first one or both sets of parents supervise these dates, but after a while the boy and girl are allowed to meet on their own. After at least a year of dating, and if the parents agree that the couple is compatible, a commitment and marriage ceremony is held.

**Natsune**: Don't the boy and girl have any say? What happens if they hate each other?

**Yukio**: That's one of the changes that Commander Leesha made on the Command Ship. Before the commitment and marriage ceremony can be held, the boy and girl have to meet with an independent counselor who has to approve the marriage.

**Natsune**: What do you mean by commitment and marriage ceremony?

**Yukio**: On most ships it's all one ceremony… like when your sister's teachers were married… but on some ships… like Misaki-chan's ship, they are two separate ceremonies. After the commitment ceremony, the boy and girl live together for three months, then the marriage ceremony is held and the marriage contract is sealed.

**Natsune**: It all sounds very cold and businesslike, like no one really cares about the feelings of the boy and girl.

**Yukio**: Most parents try to find matches for their children where there is at least some hope for feelings to develop. Children who were childhood friends are often matched… but you're right. The only real purpose of marriage on Saint ships is for the couple to have at least one child, to raise that child and to arrange a marriage when that child comes of age. If a couple has feelings for each other, then its all the better, but it isn't required. (_Softly_) Sometimes a husband and wife never have any feelings for each other… other than contempt. (_Yukio and Natsune stop walking_) Natsune-chan, do you have feelings for me?

**Natsune**: Of… of course I do. I've never felt like this about anybody else.

**Yukio**: Natsune-chan, do you love me?

**Natsune**: I… I… guess that's what it is that I feel. Yukio-kun, why are you asking me questions like this?

**Yukio**: Because I love you. (_Pause_) I know I asked you this before… but that seemed… seemed… like it was more for my mom's sake than an actually proposal. (_Pause_) Natsune Sakura, will you marry me, when the time is appropriate, and be my wife, that I might be your husband, that we might be by each other's side forever and for always?

**Voice of Riku**: (_From behind_) You know… you're supposed to arrange for proper witnesses for your commitment ceremony… And you should have asked permission from her parents first.

**Voice of Miyuki**: I think technically he already did.

_Startled, Natsune and Yukio turn. Zoom out to show Miyuki and Riku standing about five meters away from Natsune and Yukio._

**Yukio**: How… how long have you been standing there?

**Riku**: Long enough.

**Miyuki**: We were in the theater about three rows behind you, but for some reason you never noticed us.

**Natsune**: I thought that you and Riku-kun were helping dad tonight?

**Miyuki**: We were, but there are hardly any customers tonight, so dad said we could have the night off.

**Natsune**: So you followed us to the movies?

**Miyuki**: We had no idea that was where you were going. We spotted you when we came in. We thought about joining you but we decided that we should let you have some private time together. (_Pause_) Well, Natsune, I believe Yukio-kun asked you a question. I think you owe him an answer.

**Natsune**: Wha… what do I say? (_Pause; Miyuki smiles at Natsune_) Yukio Hoshiko, I will marry you, when the time is appropriate, and be your wife, and you will be my husband, that we might be by each other's side forever and for always.

_There is a long pause._

**Riku**: Yukio-kun, you know what you need to say next.

**Yukio**: (_After a brief pause; slowly at first_) I promise that I will love you and care for you so long as I will live. I will provide for your comfort always and protect you from all harm, sacrificing my life in your defense. I will do nothing that will bring disgrace or dishonor to your name. To this end I pledge my life to you.

**Miyuki**: And now, by the power vested in me by no one in particular, I hereby pronounce you future husband and wife. You may now kiss the fiancé.

**Natsune**: Onee-chan!

**Miyuki**: Come on… It's late. Mom and dad will be worried if we stay out too much longer.

_Yukio and Natsune kiss and begin walking hand in hand with Miyuki and Riku following directly behind them. Slow zoom out._

**Yukio**: You won't tell my mother about this… will you?

**Miyuki**: Not a word. No offence Yukio-kun, but your mother can really be irritating.

**Yukio**: No offence taken… You're not telling me something I don't already know.

_Hold zoom and begin low fade to black and Natsune, Yukio, Miyuki and Riku walk out of the scene._

**Miyuki**: Natsune, you had a better view than we did. Was that girl in front of you doing what I think…

**Natsune**: (_Quickly; cutting off Miyuki_) Yes she was.

_Scene fades to the student block galley on the Command Ship. Takara and Umeko are sitting at a table drinking tea._

**Umeko**: I'd forgotten how obnoxious Midori-chan can get.

**Takara**: She isn't that bad, it's just that once she gets fixated on something, she doesn't know when to stop.

**Umeko**: Like you and Roka-kun?

**Takara**: Midori-chan is so sure that there's something really perverted going on between Roka-kun and me. But all it is that we like spending time together because we can talk to each other about things I could never talk to anyone else about.

**Umeko**: So you and Roka-kun have become pretty good friends.

**Takara**: I guess you could say that. Midori-chan is right. Roka-kun and I do spend a lot of time together. If we're not in class together or working on homework together or eating meals together, we're spending time with Hana-chan.

**Umeko**: That's Ya-chan and Shiori-chan's friend… (_Takara nods_) How is she doing?

**Takara**: Better. You know that Hana-chan is a cyborg like Minawa-chan is?

**Umeko**: Ya-chan explained that to me.

**Takara**: They did some really terrible things to her. She'll probably never be able to walk again because of the damage the implants did to her brain. (_Smiles brightly_) But she is such a sweet girl. Everyone has fallen in love with her.

**Umeko**: Kira-chan said that she had a letter for Hana-chan from Ya-chan and Shiori-chan.

**Takara**: She gave it to Roka-kun and me when the ship arrived. We read it to her today when we went to see her. I don't think I've ever seen anybody so happy, especially when we read the part about Ya-chan and Shiori-chan coming to visit during summer break.

**Umeko**: If you'd like, I can take a letter back to Ya-chan and Shiori-chan.

**Takara**: Kira-chan already said that she would.

**Umeko**: (_After a break in the conversation_) You've changed quite a bit since the last time I saw you.

**Takara**: What do you mean?

**Umeko**: For one thing, I haven't seen you smile like this in a very long time. And… you haven't mentioned even once how gross and disgusting the male gender is.

**Takara**: I haven't, have I? A lot of things have changed… and you're one of the people responsible for it.

**Umeko**: Me? How am I responsible?

**Takara**: Everything that happened when we were coming to the Command Ship.

**Umeko**: You mean the thing with the apron?

**Takara**: That… and all of the other things… it made me realize what an idiot I was being… and had been… (_Long pause_) and all of that helped me find someone I could talk to about my problems.

**Umeko**: Roka-kun?

**Takara**: Yeah… Roka-kun… (_Smile_) Well, I guess you'll be the first to know… Roka-kun and I are officially dating.

**Umeko**: You mean you haven't told Roka-kun yet?

**Takara**: (_Laughing_) Stop that!

**Umeko**: That's something else I haven't seen in a long time.

**Takara**: (_Still laughing_) What's that?

**Umeko**: You… laughing…

**Takara**: I haven't had very much to laugh about… up until now.

**Umeko**: You know, you really looked good when you were wearing the apron.

**Takara**: So people have told me. I don't know… I've been considering doing that again when it's my turn to cook.

**Umeko**: You're joking… right?

**Takara**: Yeah, I'm joking.

_Scene fades to Mahoro and Suguru sitting side by side in the hot spring._

**Suguru**: Do you have any other plans for the day?

**Mahoro**: Not really. The testing that Professor Hokato seems rather extensive. Today may be the only day we'll have to relax and spend time together.

**Suguru**: Then we should probably make the best of it. Where is everyone else?

**Mahoro**: Sera-san and Kenta-kun are taking care of some things on her ship. Saori and Ryuga-san are still asleep.

**Suguru**: Where are Kanoko-chan and Kiyoshi-kun… and the rest of your sisters?

**Mahoro**: Kanoko-chan took Kiyoshi-kun for a tour of the Vesper Headquarters … and then I think they're going to spend some time together in the garden baths.

**Suguru**: I wouldn't mind doing that some time this week too.

**Mahoro**: We'll have to see how we can fit that into our schedule. Sanako-chan and Akiko-chan went to headquarters to get some supplies for lunch. They volunteered to cook today.

**Suguru**: Any idea what Nekoto-chan and Chiako-chan are doing?

**Mahoro**: I don't really know. I haven't seen either of them this morning. (_Pause_) Did you have any plans for today?

**Suguru**: Nothing special… Although I thought it might be nice to take a walk to the place where we had our picnic last summer.

**Mahoro**: That does sound like a nice idea. Maybe we could do that after lunch… although we do need to be back in time for dinner. Commander Hayato is having a formal dinner tonight to announce Kanoko-chan and Kiyoshi-kun's engagement.

**Suguru**: And I think Saori-sensei is planning a party afterwards. She did say she was expecting some help getting rid of all of the leftover beer and sake from the wedding.

**Mahoro**: I imagine then that it's going to be a very long evening… (_Pause_) You don't mind if I help Saori and Ryuga-san get rid of some of the leftover beer… do you?

**Suguru**: (_Laughing_) It would be impolite if you didn't do your part. If you don't mind, I may help too… but I think I'll stick with the sake. I really don't like the taste of beer.

**Mahoro**: I don't mind. Just don't drink so much that you do something silly.

**Suguru**: I won't. But you shouldn't drink too much either. You don't want to set a bad example for your sisters.

**Mahoro**: I think Saori will do enough of that before the night is done.

**Suguru**: No doubt about that.

_Scene fades to show the interior of the common room for dorm block 10-6. There are various pieces of clothing scattered around the room and a random pile of playing card in the middle of the room. The empty bottles of "SoCo" and the mint liquor are lying on their sides with the three quarter full bottle of licorice liquor standing upright (and capped) next to them. There are empty bags of snacks scattered among the clothing._

_Shiori enters the common room from her dorm room, walking slowly, head down and dragging her feet. She is naked. She slowly looks around the room and then walks over to where the bottle of licorice liquor is located and stares down at it. After several seconds Shiori slowly bends over and picks up the bottle of liquor. She stares at the bottle in her hand and then unscrews the cap and takes a drink._

_After several seconds, Bridget slowly shuffles into the common room. She is wearing only her panties (black). She walks to where Shiori is standing. Without a word, Shiori hands the bottle to Bridget, who takes a long drink and then hands the bottle back to Shiori. Shiori takes another drink, replaces the cap on the bottle, and sets it back down on the floor. Both girls turn and slowly shuffle side by side toward the bathroom._

_Scene fades to show the entrance desk of the Sakura baths. Natsune is sitting behind the desk. Akine, Harune and Akio enter. Akio is carrying an overnight bag._

**Akine**: Hey Onee-chan, why are you at the desk? I thought it was Miyuki's turn this morning.

**Natsune**: It was, but dad sent Miyuki and Riku-kun to the hardware store.

**Akine**: Don't tell me we have another leak.

**Natsune**: No… no new leaks… yet. Dad is adding some new decor to the family bath to make it more [sigh] romantic. Some new lighting fixtures and dimmer controls; corner shelves for candles; and a small table to set things on by the bath… like drink glasses.

**Akine**: Whose idea was that?

**Natsune**: Mom's. She thinks that it would make it more 'family friendly'.

**Harune**: It sounds like mom wants to make it friendlier to people who want to have families… not that Akio or I would mind.

_Natsune and Akine turn to look at Harune and Akio._

**Natsune**: And how do you know about things like that?

**Harune**: From the magazines that Miyuki keeps in her bottom dresser drawer. You should really ask Miyuki if you can borrow them Natsune. They have all kinds of things in there about how to may your boyfriend feel really special.

**Natsune**: I think Miyuki needs to find a new place to hide her porn magazines.

**Akine**: I think it's too late. It sounds like Harune has them all memorized. Natsune, would you like me to take over for you?

**Natsune**: That's all right. Miyuki and Riku-kun should be back soon.

**Akio**: So, Natsune-chan, where are you hiding my brother?

**Natsune**: He's in the family bath helping my dad move things around so that Riku-kun and my dad can put up the new shelves and hang the wall scrolls that my mom picked out.

**Akio**: Don't let him near any tools. That's a disaster waiting to happen.

**Voice of Yukio**: I heard that! (_Enters the entry way area from the men's locker room and stands next to Natsune_) And it's not that you're any handier with tools.

**Akio**: At least I know my limitations and know enough to leave the tools to the professionals. He almost dropped a wall on himself when he tried to move the view screen in his room.

**Yukio**: And who was on the other side of the wall pushing on it?

**Akio**: I was only trying to be helpful.

**Yukio**: Yeah… right… (_Turning to Natsune_) Natsune-chan, your dad would like "a woman's opinion" about what he's doing in the family bath.

**Natsune**: "A woman's opinion"… That means he wants me to go ask mom what he should be doing. She probably told him exactly what to do, but he's too much of a coward to admit that he forgot.

**Yukio**: Why don't you go and find out. I'll stay here and take care of the desk.

**Akine**: You go with Natsune. I can take care of the entrance. It's still early to be too busy.

**Yukio**: You haven't been home recently, have you?

**Akio**: We just came from there. I wanted to get some things out of my room but Toshiro-san spotted me first and said he would get what I wanted from my room. I got some fresh clothes for you too.

**Yukio**: Any idea why our house seems to be off limits to us?

**Akio**: Toshiro-san says that Commander Leesha and mom had a big argument after the reception Friday night and mom has been on the warpath ever since. Now, not only does mom want a signed and sealed marriage contract for Natsune-chan and you, she wants one for Harune and me too… but Commander Leesha threatened to put mom on the next ship back to the Command Ship if she even comes anywhere close to the baths to talk to your parents.

**Natsune**: This is getting out of control.

**Akio**: Dad and Commander Leesha are supposed to stop by some time today to talk to your parents.

**Akine**: Why is your mom so set on having marriage contracts for you and Akio-kun? She has to know that things like that wouldn't be valid on Earth.

**Yukio**: That's not really the point. Once she has signed marriage contracts for Akio and me, her responsibility under her marriage contract to dad is fulfilled and that contract would no longer be binding.

**Natsune**: What do you mean… would no longer be binding?

**Yukio**: It would mean that if my mother wanted to, she could pack up and leave dad and there wouldn't be anything my dad could do about it.

_Cut to mid show break._

_Scene opens with Mahoro and Suguru walking hand in had on a wooded pathway. Mahoro is wearing a white tee shirt and blue shorts. Suguru is a dark polo shirt and long khaki pants._

**Suguru**: I didn't expect it to be this warm today or I would have worn a tee shirt and shorts too.

**Mahoro**: It is a beautiful day, isn't it?

**Suguru**: Not as warm as it was the last time we were here.

**Mahoro**: No, not as warm. But the last time we were here it was the middle of summer.

**Suguru**: It's been ten months since you accepted my proposal.

**Mahoro**: It doesn't seem that long.

**Suguru**: No it doesn't. (_Pause_) Mahoro, what were you and your sisters talking about at lunch? You seemed to be making quite an effort to make sure that Kiyoshi-san and I didn't hear what you were talking about.

**Mahoro**: (_Hesitate;_ _Blush_) Just… just a lot of girl talk. Talking about Kanoko-chan's wedding… And Nekoto-chan had some questions about moving in with us.

**Suguru**: What does she think about that?

**Mahoro**: She doesn't have a problem with it… but she's afraid that she'll be imposing on us.

**Suguru**: With Kaito-kun staying with Chizu-chan… and Riku-kun spending most of his time at the baths… and Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun spending time at Hamaji-kun's house… it's almost too quiet around the house.

**Mahoro**: I miss Saori coming by to mooch food and trying to have sex with you… I mean, I don't miss her trying to have sex with you… but I do miss her being around.

**Suguru**: I think she's too busy with school and Ryuga-sensei to do much else.

**Mahoro**: I think Saori is far busier with Ryuga-san than she is with school.

**Suguru**: (_Smiling_) I think you're right. (_Pause; looking around as he walks_) I never noticed how nice it is the last time we were here

**Mahoro**: It is beautiful.

**Suguru**: Yes it is.

_Mahoro and Suguru walk in silence until the path ends at the grassy hill. At the top of the hill is a solitary tree._

**Mahoro**: So, Suguru, what would you like to do now?

**Suguru**: I don't know… How about climbing the tree?

**Mahoro**: But we did that the last time we were here.

**Suguru**: We did… but we didn't get to spend very much time sitting in the tree. After you said that you'd marry me, we spent the rest of the time we were here on the ground. Remember… Rin-chan kept asking what kind of wedding dress you were going to wear… and Chizu-san was already planning the menu for our wedding reception.

**Mahoro**: (_Smiling_) And Miyuki-chan wanted to know if we'd had sex yet.

**Suguru**: And she was so disappointed when we told her that we hadn't.

**Mahoro**: And the twins were so confused about what was going on.

**Suguru**: Well… what would you expect? They hadn't been on Earth for a full week.

**Mahoro**: And I thought Minawa-chan was going to ask Hamaji-kun on the spot to marry her…

**Suguru**: And I thought Hamaji-kun was going to hemorrhage every time Miyuki-chan even mentioned the word sex. And Saori-sensei and Shiori-chan just sat there and drank beer… and Ya-chan was absolutely certain that you and Ryuga-sensei were angels. (_Pause_) Although… I have to agree with her about you being an angel.

**Mahoro**: Well… If I'm an angel, so are you.

**Suguru**: OK… Fine… (_Pause_) What would you like to do, Mahoro?

**Mahoro**: I'm not sure I want to climb the tree… but it might be nice for the two of us to sit together for a while.

**Suguru**: That does sound nice. We can't sit too long though if we're going to be on time for dinner tonight. What time did Commander Hayato say that the dinner is going to start?

**Mahoro**: Six thirty… That's when Professor Hokato and Doctor Mihoshi are supposed to arrive. Don't worry. I'll make sure we're there on time.

_Mahoro and Suguru begin to walk up the hill toward the tree. Mahoro smiles and begins to giggle_

**Suguru**: What's so funny?

**Mahoro**: Oh… nothing really. (_Long pause_) It's just that… that this reminds me of something.

**Suguru**: What does this remind you of?

**Mahoro**: (_Blush; long pause_) Do you remember Asaoka-chan's video "The Lion and the Princess"?

**Suguru**: (_Mahoro and Suguru stop and turn to face each other; Suguru blushing_) You… you watched that?

**Mahoro**: Act… actually I've watched almost all of your videos… (_Blushing brightly_) I… I've actually bought a few of my own.

**Suguru**: You… you've bought your own videos?

**Mahoro**: Asaoka-chan suggested them… and you didn't have them in your collection. (_Takes a deep breath; speaking quickly_) But do you remember near the end of that video when the princess is walking with the bandit lord and they find that big open field on the hillside overlooking the river valley and there's the tree on the side of the hill and it's really warm and the princess and the bandit lord take off their clothes and run around naked on the hillside and then… (_Slower and softer_) then they make love in the shade of the tree…

**Suguru**: (_Stunned_) Ma… Ma… Mahoro…

**Mahoro**: Su… Suguru… I'm feeling really warm right now. (_Mahoro reaches to unbutton the button on Suguru's polo shirt_) I… I don't think anyone would care if… if we took…. took off our clothes… and we made love in the shade of the tree… Su… Suguru… will you make love with me?

_As Mahoro removes her tee shirt, the scene fades to show Tani and Takumi walking side by side. Both are wearing shorts and tee shirts and each is carrying a small bag (bath kit)._

**Takumi**: I really am sorry about that.

**Tani**: Takumi-kun… you can stop apologizing. I'm fine. It just startled me. (_Pause_) I've never had another girl grab my boobs before.

**Takumi**: Sorry…

**Tani**: (_Interrupting Takumi_) Don't apologize… it's all right. (_Pause_) Is your sister always like that?

**Takumi**: She always does things like that to embarrass me… That's why I usually don't have my friends over to my house. You should see what she does to the guys.

**Tani**: I don't think that's necessary. Your sister is older than you, isn't she?

**Takumi**: Two years older…

**Tani**: I've never seen her in school…

**Takumi**: Rini has always been an excellent artist, so my parents sent her to an academy that specializes in developing artistic skills. She's been going there since third grade. Her paintings are on display in a number of galleries and one of her paintings sold for over six million yen to a gallery in the United States.

**Tani**: I know six million yen is a large amount of money… but I guess I really don't understand how much that really is.

**Takumi**: (_After several seconds of contemplation_) That would be over thirty ice cream sundaes a day for a whole year.

**Tani**: That's a lot more ice cream than I could eat.

**Takumi**: The same for Rini, but that didn't stop her from trying.

**Tani**: I don't even want to imagine it… So why does your sister go around grabbing girls' boobs?

**Takumi**: It's something one of her art teachers told her.

**Tani**: Her teacher told your sister to go around and grab girls' boobs?

**Takumi**: No… The teacher told the class that they couldn't paint something unless they could **feel** what they were painting, so my wise-assed sister walked up to the girl that was modeling for the class and grabbed her boobs. Everybody in the class thought it was funny and since then it's kind of become my sister's trademark greeting.

**Tani**: I don't think that's what the teacher meant.

**Takumi**: I know that's not what her teacher meant… and Rini knew that too… but that didn't stop her from doing it… That's the way my sister is.

**Tani**: And your parents don't say anything?

**Takumi**: My parents think it's cute. My parents won't say anything because they don't want to do anything that will interfere with her creativity. Basically she's a spoiled brat.

**Tani**: Is that why your parents sent your sister to your relative's house for the weekend?

**Takumi**: Pretty much. (_Pause_) So what would you like to do after we're finished at the baths?

**Tani**: I don't know. (_Pause_) Don't you want to go home for dinner?

**Takumi**: Not really… (_Softly_) I'd rather spend the time with you.

**Tani**: Your parents did say that it was all right if I came for dinner.

**Takumi**: But do you really want to spend the evening with my sister feeling you up?

**Tani**: That wouldn't be at the top of my list.

**Takumi**: But that's what will happen… Rini will do it to embarrass me… and my parents won't do anything to stop her.

**Tani**: Eating at my house is right out. Ambassador Hoshi and the rest of the staff are entertaining some delegation from someplace on Earth. I don't want to get involved in that.

**Takumi**: Would you like to try something a little different for dinner?

**Tani**: For me, everything is different.

**Takumi**: How about pizza?

**Tani**: I've had pizza.

**Takumi**: Not like this. There's a place near the train station that has real American style pizza.

**Tani**: Sure, why not. (_Long pause_) Takumi-kun, do you have any plans for summer break?

**Takumi**: Assuming that I don't have to take extra classes at school… not really. Our family usually spends two weeks at the ocean at the beginning of August, but after what happened last year, I really don't want to be anywhere near my sister when she's at the beach. Why?

**Tani**: Well… once the shuttle to the Command Ship is running on a regular schedule… I was thinking of going to visit some of my friends… and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?

_Takumi stops dead in his tracks. Tani continues to walk for an additional three steps. She stops and turns and comes back to Takumi. Tani takes Takumi by the hand and they start walking again as the scene fades to the dining room of Chizu's house. Seated around the dining room table are Chizu, Kaito, Miyuki, Riku, Rin, Kiyomi, Minawa and Hamaji._

**Miyuki**: So, who's minding the liquor store for you?

**Rin**: Kimiko-chan and my mom are.

**Chizu**: That sounds funny… considering that Kimiko-chan in your mom too.

**Rin**: My step-mom… but we decided that it would be easier to say that we're cousins.

**Kiyomi**: We can't stay away too long. We promised your mom that we wouldn't be too late. Hamaji-kun, have you heard anything else from Suguru-kun?

**Hamaji**: No, but he said that today he'd be spending most of the day with Mahoro-san. The testing doesn't start until tomorrow morning, so he didn't think that he'd be able to talk to us before then.

**Chizu**: So the party is scheduled for next Sunday?

**Hamaji**: Right now Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun are scheduled to come home Saturday evening, but Suguru-kun is going to talk to Professor Hokato to see if he can find some reason for Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun to stay until Sunday… like some special test to do on Mahoro-san.

**Riku**: What kind of testing are they doing?

**Hamaji**: Suguru-kun didn't go into too much detail, but it has something to do with things that aren't supposed to be working but are.

**Minawa**: Onee-chan said that some of her sensor and targeting function are still operating even thought they were all supposed to be deactivated. Akiko-chan and Chiako-chan have reported similar things also… and then there are the other biomedical issues.

**Kiyomi**: Bio-medical issues?

**Minawa**: Whether Onee-chan and the other combat androids can actually have babies.

**Hamaji**: (_Blushing_) That really isn't important now. We need to talk about plans for the party. There are only a few people for our class that I haven't been able to get in contact with… and that includes Shiori-chan and Ya-chan.

**Rin**: Kimiko-chan said that she and Shiori-chan and Ya-chan and the other girls from the dorm were doing some serious partying last night. Kimiko-chan said that they didn't get out of bed today until almost noon. I'll have Kimiko-chan deliver the message when she goes back to the dorm.

**Chizu**: (_Pushing forward several sheets of paper_) I've been working on the menu…

**Rin**: Wait a second… nothing too fancy. This is going to be me doing the cooking, not Mahoro-san.

**Chizu**: It's nothing really complicated… and I got recipes for everything… and the staff here is going to put together some trays of sushi and sashimi. But the most important thing for you to make is the cake… like the one you did for Saori-sensei on Sera-chan's ship last summer. That was one of the best cakes I ever had.

**Rin**: You're joking! That was one of my first attempts to bake anything on my own… and I wouldn't have been able to do it if Mahoro-san wasn't there to encourage me.

**Chizu**: Well, that may be the case, but that cake was one of my top three favorites.

**Kaito**: That's a high compliment considering all of the cakes Chizu has eaten that Mahoro-san baked.

**Hamaji**: (_Quietly_) All by her self…

**Chizu**: I heard that!

**Hamaji**: Miyuki-chan, can you and Riku-kun take care of the decorations?

**Miyuki**: No problem. My sisters will want to help… and once Ryuga-sensei gets back from the lodge, I'm sure he'll help with balloons.

**Hamaji**: Don't let him help too much. We had so many balloons at Rin-chan's birthday party I almost lost Mi-chan.

**Rin**: I don't know. I thought that was kind of fun.

**Kiyomi**: Rin has become almost as much of a balloon fanatic as Ryuga-sensei. Are we going to need beverages for the party?

**Chizu**: I hadn't planned on anything other that fruit punch… but we should probably get some beverages for the adults who'll be attending.

**Rin**: And for Shiori-chan and Ya-chan. When they get back from the lodge, Saori-sensei can place the order.

**Hamaji**: I think that's all we can do right now. On the other hand, when you have the time, my mother would like all of you to stop by my house.

**Miyuki**: What's up?

**Hamaji**: When my mother found out about the party for Mahoro-san, she decided that everyone should have a new party dress for the occasion, so my mom decided to make dresses for everyone… for your sisters too Miyuki-chan.

**Miyuki**: Are you sure it's all right for her to be doing something like that, considering she's going to have a baby in a couple of weeks?

**Hamaji**: Making dresses is better than pulling boxes down from the attic and looking through old pictures.

**Chizu**: She shouldn't be lifting heavy boxes, should she?

**Hamaji**: No she shouldn't.

**Minawa**: If Akiko-chan had been home, she would have gotten them for your mother. I was there, so I did it for her.

**Rin**: What kind of pictures?

_Hamaji blushes but remains silent._

**Minawa**: Pictures of Hamaji when he was a baby.

**Miyuki**: (_Syrupy sweet_) Awww… Isn't that special. (_Regular voice_) Any pictures of Hamaji-kun showing off his bare bottom?

**Minawa**: Lot's of them.

**Riku**: You mean like the pictures you're parents have of you?

**Hamaji**: Miyuki-chan, you're parents have pictures of you running around naked?

_Miyuki blushes._

**Riku**: Of Miyuki and her sisters too.

_Miyuki blushes brighter._

**Kiyomi**: Don't worry about it Miyuki-chan. I think it's some unwritten rule that all parents take pictures like that so that they can pull them out to show to your fiancé.

**Miyuki**: Your mom and dad have pictures of you naked? These I have to see.

**Rin**: No way. The position of fiancé is already taken.

_Scene fades to show Mahoro and Suguru sitting on a couch in the main room of the lodge. Mahoro has a can of beer in hand and is not smiling. Suguru has a sake cup in his hand, is sitting to the right of Mahoro and is blushing brightly. Zoom out to show Saori (sitting cross legged on the floor in front of Mahoro), Ryuga (on the floor next to Saori), Sera (sitting on the couch directly across from Mahoro and Suguru), Kenta (sitting to the right of Sera), Kanoko (sitting to the left of Sera), Kiyoshi (sitting to the left of Kanoko), Eimi Shina (sitting on a couch that is to the right of the couch where Mahoro is sitting), Nekoto (sitting to the left of Mahoro), Chiako (sitting to the right of Eimi), Sanako (sitting to the right of Chiako), Akiko (sitting on a couch that is to the left of the couch where Mahoro is sitting), Professor Hokato (sitting to the right of Akiko) and Doctor Mihoshi (sitting to the left of Akiko). Saori has a bottle of liquor. Sera, Eimi, Kanoko, Kiyoshi, Professor Hokato and Doctor Mihoshi have cans of beer. Kenta has a glass of a milky looking beverage. Chiako, Nekoto, Sanako and Akiko have sake cups in hand._

**Saori**: (_Takes a drink and passes the bottle to Ryuga; Doing her best to stifle a laugh_) I'm sorry Mahoro. When your sisters asked me where you were, I didn't expect them to go out looking for you.

**Chiako**: (_Seriously_) It's a good thing we got there when we did. There's no telling what might have happened if we hadn't arrived when we did.

**Sera**: (_Takes a long drink from the can of beer_) I can tell you what would have happened. Suguru-kun would have…

**Ryuga**: (_Interrupting Sera_) Sera, there's no need for you to go into detail. (_Drinks from the bottle and hands it back to Saori_)

**Sera**: I don't know. It sounds like Chiako-chan needs a bit of a sex-ed 101 refresher course.

**Chiako**: That's not what I mean. I know exactly what would have happened.

**Saori**: I think Chiako-chan is jealous because she doesn't have a boy friend.

**Chiako**: (_Protesting_) I am not jealous. Doing perverted things like that are bad… Tell Mahoro-chan that, Professor Hokato.

**Hokato**: Chiako-san, what Mahoro-san and Suguru-san were going to do is not perverted. Their choice of location was interesting… but when two people are in love with each other, there's nothing wrong with them having a sexual relationship.

**Saori**: I don't know… their choice of location sounds intriguing. (_Hugging Ryuga_) My husband and I may pay a visit there before the end of the week.

**Eimi**: It sounds like that area may be becoming quite a lover's retreat. Maybe I should have a reserved sign made up so that people aren't interrupted. Something that reads like… "Warning! Sex in progress!"

**Saori**: And maybe something so people could take a number… Now serving number sixty-nine.

**Mahoro**: (_Takes a drink of her beer_) Could we talk about something else?

**Sanako**: Mahoro-chan, may I ask you one more question? Why did you decide to have sex with Suguru-san there?

**Mahoro**: I don't know… It felt like the right time and place for Suguru and me to make love. I don't understand why myself.

**Nekoto**: I… I'm really sorry that I interrupted you and Suguru-kun. (_Bowing her head_) I hope you aren't angry with me.

**Mahoro**: (_Gently_) Suguru and I aren't angry with you, Nekoto-chan. But why were you looking for us?

**Nekoto**: I wanted to ask you and Suguru-kun about something.

**Mahoro**: What did you want to ask?

**Nekoto**: It's not really important any more. I think I already have my answer. (_Pause_) You and Suguru-kun were really happy when you were together like that, weren't you?

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro (wearing her maid's uniform) and Suguru (wearing a tea shirt and shorts) in the lodge kitchen. Scene cuts to Tani and Takumi walking together. Tani is holding Takumi's hand and walking at a fast pace ahead of him like she is dragging him along. Cut to Yaeko and Shiori (wearing their restaurant uniforms) standing next to each other by the kitchen order window. Cut to Minawa (wearing her maid's uniform) and Hamaji (wearing tee shirt and shorts) sitting next to each other at the dining room table of the Misato residence. There is a notebook open in front of Hamaji. Hamaji has pencil in hand and is writing in the notebook. Cut to Takara, Roka and Umeko walking together and fast cut to Miyuki and Riku walking side by side. Riku is carrying two cardboard boxes and Miyuki is carrying a suitcase._

**[Voice Over]**

**Voice of Midori**: It looks like we're not in the next episode either.

**Voice of Aoi**: Why do you say that?

**Voice of Midori**: Because were doing the previews. Why does Takara-chan get to be in an episode?

**Voice of Aoi**: Never mind that. Let's just do the preview and get it over and done with. (_Pause_) It looks like Mahoro-san is back in the kitchen.

**Voice of Midori**: Where else would you expect them to be?

**Voice of Aoi**: I seem to remember she wasn't in the kitchen in this episode.

**Voice of Midori**: Hey, look at that. Isn't that that girl from the embassy that was always in trouble for trying to go out with other girls' boyfriends?

**Voice of Aoi**: (_Quietly_) Like somebody else I know.

**Voice of Midori**: What? (_Pause_) He's kind of cute.

**Voice of Aoi**: Down girl! He's kind of young for you.

**Voice of Midori**: You think so? Hey, isn't that Shikijo-sensei's little sister with her friend. Will you look how short those skirts are? I wonder if the guys would notice me if I wore something like that?

**Voice of Aoi**: Oh… They would notice you.

**Voice of Midori**: Hey and there's Hamaji-kun and Minawa-chan… And there's Takara-chan and Roka-kun…

**Voice of Aoi**: And Umeko-chan.

**Voice of Midori**: And there's Miyuki-chan and her husband to be… That's it. The only way you get to be in an episode is if you have a boy friend.

**Voice of Aoi**: Shikijo-sensei's little sister doesn't have a boy friend.

**Voice of Midori**: That's it. I've got to get a boy friend no matter what it takes.

**Voice of Aoi**: This isn't going to be pretty.

**Episode ****53: …Are Usually Equally Reliable**

**_Author's Notes:_**

_I realize that it has been some time since I published a chapter of 'Seasons of Change' and I apologize for the long delay. My work schedule has been somewhat crazy with travel (I just finished a three month road trip) and projects that require more hours than there are in the day. I also just celebrated the first anniversary of my heart attack._

_All that aside, I am now working to complete 'Seasons of Change' (four more episodes after this), then I intend on taking a break on publishing Mahoromatic (I want to get a few episodes written of the last book before I start publishing again). I also plan to write a novel version based on the scripted story._

_Thank you for your continued support. I hope to have the next episode published relatively soon._

_Dr. Memory_


	53. Episode 53 …Are Usually Equally Reliabl

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 53: …Are Usually Equally Reliable**

_Show opens with the regular opening theme._

_Scene opens with Mahoro (wearing her maid's uniform) and Suguru (wearing a tea shirt and shorts) in the lodge kitchen. Mahoro is cooking at the stove while Suguru is sitting at the kitchen table, sipping from a glass of iced teas_

**Mahoro**: He didn't explain. Professor Hokato just asked if we could stay an extra day so that he could do some additional tests.

**Suguru**: I'm sure he has his reasons… and it really isn't all that big of a deal.

**Mahoro**: But that means that we won't be getting home until sometime Sunday.

**Suguru**: It won't be that big of a problem. I have all of my homework done.

**Mahoro**: It's not just your homework. There'll be laundry I'll to do and all that housework to catch up on.

**Suguru**: (_Takes a sip of iced tea_) Mahoro, I'm sure that there is someplace at the headquarters that we can do laundry… and as for housework… I doubt that Minawa-chan, Hamaji-kun or Riku-kun have spent any time at the house at all. Any cleaning that needed to be done, Minawa-chan is more than capable of handling.

**Mahoro**: (_Turning away from her cooking to face Suguru; Sigh_) I know… It's just that…

**Suguru**: (_Smiling_) Since everyone else will be leaving… it means we'll get to spend an extra night all to ourselves. Maybe we could take another walk together without being interrupted.

**Mahoro**: (_Blushing slightly_) Not completely alone. The Professor would also like to do some additional tests on Nekoto-chan. He didn't explain, but he said there was one or two of tests where he needs to clarify the data. It wouldn't be fair to do something like that with Nekoto-chan here.

**Suguru**: Nekoto-chan will understand if we want to have some time to ourselves. (_Pause_) Hmmm… I wonder how much Nekoto-chan has at the Sakura's?

**Mahoro**: I don't think she has much. Why?

**Suguru**: I'll talk with Miyuki-chan and Riku-kun. If Riku-kun can pack before we get back, Nekoto-chan can move right in when we get home on Sunday.

**Mahoro**: I'll talk with her later when she gets back from her testing session.

**Suguru**: How is everyone doing?

**Mahoro**: I think well. Professor Hokato and Doctor Mihoshi haven't said much about the test results, but at least half of my defensive systems have recalibrated from a thirty percent level of operation to a fifty percent level even though my power utilization has been reduced by ten percent. Nekoto-chan and Sanako-chan demonstrated similar results… although not as dramatic as my power utilization changes.

**Suguru**: I don't really understand what all of that means, but I assume that it isn't a bad thing.

**Mahoro**: No… it's not a bad thing. A ten percent reduction of power use would significantly increase my operating lifespan.

**Suguru**: Maybe that's why the Professor wants to do more tests on Nekoto-chan.

**Mahoro**: If that's the case, why isn't Sanako-chan staying for additional testing? (_Long pause_) Ahhh… there is one other test result… My bust measurement has increased by two centimeters. It's not really all that much but…

**Suguru**: Stop worrying about how big your breasts are. I think you're beautiful no matter what size your breasts are.

**Mahoro**: (_Quietly_) I know…

**Suguru**: (_Stands up, walks over to Mahoro's side, puts his arm around her and hugs her_) What's wrong Mahoro? This hasn't been an issue for a long time.

**Mahoro**: It's not an issue… really…

_Suguru squeezes Mahoro and gives her a kiss on the cheek._

**_Suguru_**: What's wrong Mahoro?

**Mahoro**: (_After a long pause_) Did you know that Nekoto-chan and Chiako-chan's bust measurements are bigger that Saori's?

**Suguru**: No I didn't… but yeah… I guess Nekoto-chan and Chiako-chan's breasts might be about the same size as Saori-sensei's…

**Mahoro**: (_Increase in intensity_) Chiako-chan measures two point five centimeters bigger that Saori's and Nekoto-chan's breasts are almost a centimeter bigger.

**Suguru**: Almost a centimeter really doesn't make a difference… especially when you're talking about breasts the size of Saori-sensei's.

**Mahoro**: Do you think Nekoto-chan's breasts are pretty?

**Suguru**: Sure… I think Nekoto-chan's breasts are pretty. I think Nekoto-chan is pretty. I think all of your sisters are pretty… Kanoko-chan… Chiako-chan… Minawa-chan… All of you sisters are pretty… (_Kissing Mahoro_) But as far as I'm concerned, you are the prettiest of them all. (_Pause_) Is it bothering you that Nekoto-chan is going to be moving in with us?

**Mahoro**: (_Tentatively) _No, that doesn't bother me at all…

**Suguru**: You don't sound very convincing.

**Mahoro**: (_Smiling_) No, Suguru… it doesn't bother me at all… really…

_Mahoro turns to give Suguru a hug and a kiss as the scene fades to Tani and Takumi walking together. Tani is holding Takumi's hand and walking at a fast pace ahead of him like she is dragging him along. Each is carrying a small "bath" bag._

_After taking a few more steps, Tani slows down, allowing Takumi to catch up. They continue to walk next to each other, unconsciously holding hands._

**Takumi**: (_After catching his breath_) Do you want to explain what that was all about?

**Tani**: That was Commander Leesha about to hit critical mass. The Commander specifically told the Ambassador's wife not to bother Natsune's parents about a marriage contract again, but apparently she went to see them today to make one final offer and Commander Leesha found out.

**Takumi**: When I heard all of the yelling I thought I came at a bad time.

**Tani**: Your timing couldn't be any better. (_After walking several seconds_) Takumi-kun, have you thought about the idea of going to the Command Ship with me? Commander Leesha said that it would be all right as long as your parents approve.

**Takumi**: After what happened at the ocean last year, my parents won't have a problem if I don't go on vacation with them and my sister.

**Tani**: So, are you going to explain what happened?

**Takumi**: (_Pause; slowly at first_) I was swimming in the ocean and Rini snuck up from behind and pulled off my swim trunks. She wouldn't give them back to me so I ended up staying out in the water for almost two hours. Then she gets the brilliant idea to announce to everyone that I was out there swimming naked.

**Tani**: And your parents didn't do anything about it?

**Takumi**: That was the only time I ever heard my parents raise their voices at her and all she said was that she couldn't understand what the big deal was since I didn't really have anything to show off. I ended up spending the rest of the vacation in the hotel room.

**Tani**: I would have smacked her. Why do your parents let her get away with stuff like that?

**Takumi**: Because my parents don't want to do anything that would interfere with her creativity… and they don't want to get her angry with them because they'd like to live off the money from her art.

**Tani**: So that's probably the reason you're so shy around girls?

**Takumi**: Probably… (_Pause_) Will your parents have a problem with me going to the Command Ship with you?

**Tani**: My parents are the ones who suggested it.

**Takumi**: This doesn't have anything to do with that marriage contract thing, does it?

**Tani**: (_Chuckling_) No… my parents are happy that I have a steady boyfriend. (_Long pause_) You know about my reputation… that I would go out with any guy… I'll warn you… If you come to the Command Ship with me, you'll hear people say some really terrible things about me… And most of the things they'll say are true. I used to have a nickname at my school on the Command Ship. I haven't heard that specific word here on Earth and there doesn't seem to be a word that means quite the same thing, but translated as closely as I can, my nickname meant 'a woman who exposes her private parts in public for men to use'.

**Takumi**: (_Stops and lets go of Tani's hand_) That's… that's a terrible thing to say about you.

**Tani**: (_Quietly_) It may be terrible… and I never walked naked in public inviting men to have sex with me… but it is an accurate description of my behavior.

**Takumi**: Have… have you ever had sex with a man?

**Tani**: (_Pause_) I won't lie to you. I like you too much to do that… Yes, I've had sex… more than once. It's nothing I'm proud of. Mostly I did it because I thought I had something to prove to everyone… and to myself.

**Takumi**: (_Long pause; head bowed_) How long… I mean… when… I mean… how long ago?

**Tani**: The first time was about six weeks before we left for Earth… and the last time was the night before we left.

**Takumi**: Did he force himself…

**Tani**: No he didn't force me to do it. I invited him… And the same is true about each of the others too. (_Pause; head bowed_) Takumi-kun… I'll understand, knowing about what I've done, if you didn't want to be around me any more.

**Takumi**: But you're not doing that any more…

**Tani**: Not since I came to Earth… And not since Akine-chan and Misaki-chan taught me a really hard lesson… and not since I met you.

_Several seconds pass with nothing said._

**Takumi** (_Gently takes hold of Tani's hand; Tani raises her head_) Tani-chan… what happened in the past is in the past… but if we're going to be boyfriend and girlfriend… I'd expect that you wouldn't do anything like that again.

**Tani**: (_Smiles_) You have my promise. No more sex with anyone… except you… (_Takumi begins to blush brightly_) eventually.

**Takumi**: I'm afraid that you'll be terribly disappointed.

**Tani**: When the time comes, let me be the judge of that.

_Tani puts her arm around Takumi and kisses him; first on his cheek and then after several seconds, on the lips. For a moment Takumi is startled by the kiss on the lips, but he recovers and kisses Tani in return. Scene fades to show the sign for the "Maid to Order" restaurant. Scene fades to the interior showing Yaeko in her restaurant uniform standing next to a booth table of customers (three men and one woman). She has a notepad and pencil in hand. Yaeko, looking perturbed, tugs down on the edge of her uniform skirt._

**_Yaeko_**: (_Reading from her notepad_) Let me repeat your order… One hamburger set with lettuce and tomato but no onion and a cola… One teriyaki set and a cola… one ramen bowl with shrimp and vegetables and iced coffee extra sweet… and one hamburger set with everything and extra onions and a cherry cola… Is that everything?

**Male Customer**: That's everything.

**Yaeko**: (_Bowing to customers_) Thank you very much. I'll put this order right in for you.

_Yaeko takes a step back and then turns and walks slowly back to the order station. Shiori is standing next to the order station wearing a uniform that is identical to Yaeko's. Yaeko tears the page from her notebook and sets it on the ledge of the order station window._

**Yaeko**: (_Calling into the kitchen through the order station window_) Order in!

_Yaeko tugs down at the bottom of her uniform skirt again then proceeds to the drink station where she prepares the drinks for the order and places them on a tray. Before picking up the tray she again tugs her uniform skirt down. She picks up the tray and carries the drinks to the booth._

**Yaeko** (_As she places the drinks on the table_) Two colas… One cherry cola… and one iced coffee… extra sweet… Your order will be ready in a few minutes.

_Yaeko bows to the customers, walks back to the order station, stands next to Shiori and again tugs down on the hem of her uniform._

**_Yaeko_**: (_To Shiori_) Did you see that creep? He slid down in his seat and was looking up my skirt.

**Shiori**: He wasn't the only one. The girl at the table was a little more discreet about it and the guy at the table behind you couldn't take his eyes off your butt. I thought he was going to have a hemorrhage every time you bowed. You are wearing underwear, aren't you?

**Yaeko**: Yes I'm wearing underwear. I'm not like some people I know. That's why I hate these uniforms. I don't like showing off my ass to everyone in the restaurant.

**Shiori**: I'd kind of like to think that was reserved for me… but I'm willing to share.

_Yaeko looks at Shiori sternly._

**Yaeko**: Before you got here this morning, Kumi-chan was putting an order on the table and her boobs fell out of her uniform right in front of a table of old men.

**Shiori**: Well, at least we don't have to worry about that… and Kumi-chan should wear the type of uniform like we wear… not one with the low cut neckline if she isn't going to wear better fitting bras. There's no way she's going to keep boobs that size in one of those uniforms if she keeps wearing a bra that's three sizes too small.

**Yaeko**: Even so… if the uniforms had a more reasonable neckline and hemline, it wouldn't be a problem at all… (_Pause_) OK now, explain to me again… Why the hell were you so late?

**Shiori**: Mai-chan was still sick this morning. I stayed with her until Usagi-chan woke up.

**Yaeko**: We're going to have to figure out some way of cleaning that up before the Dragon Lady gets back.

**Shiori**: Already taken care of. Bridget-chan said that she's had to clean up messes like that before. You can hardly tell that anything happened.

**Yaeko**: So what's everybody doing today while we're at work?

**Shiori**: Kimiko-chan is going to the liquor store to help with the big order that's coming in today. She won't be back until late… And Usagi-chan, Mai-chan, Maria-chan and Bridget-chan are going to get same more sleep and then they're going to go to the baths. Bridget-chan wanted to know what we're doing for dinner and what we're doing tonight.

**Yaeko**: We should probably take it easy tonight. Usagi-chan and Mai-chan can't take too much more partying.

**Shiori**: I wasn't planning on doing much of anything tonight. Kimiko-chan said that she would be home late… and since we have to be up in the morning for the early breakfast shift.

**Yaeko**: Don't remind me. I can't wait until Sanako-chan gets back.

**Shiori**: That's only three more days. (_Pause_) Is your mom going to give us the day off for Mahoro-san's party?

**Yaeko**: She's giving everyone the day off… well at least most of the day. She's closing the restaurant at noon. She figures that with the university and high school dining halls opening up, there won't be that much business… plus mom was invited to the party too. She's not planning to open back up until dinnertime on Monday.

**Shiori**: It sounds like your mother is planning on doing some serious partying. To bad we have to be back at school Monday morning.

**Yaeko**: And back in our dorm room by eleven.

**Shiori**: That sucks. (_Pause_) Hey, you want to have a serious party on Friday?

**Yaeko**: You don't call what we've been doing serious?

**Voice of Mihiro**: (_From inside the kitchen_) Ya-chan… Order up! (_Tray of plates appears in the window_) Table seven!

**Yaeko**: That was quick.

**Shiori**: Hey Ya-chan, why don't you take off your panties and give them a real show.

**Yaeko**: (_Shaking her head_) Shiori, you are one very sick puppy…

_Yaeko turns to the order widow and begins to collect the plates as the scene fades to show Minawa and Hamaji sitting next to each other at the dining room table of the Misato residence. There is a notebook open in front of Hamaji. Hamaji has pencil in hand and is writing in the notebook. Minawa is wearing her maid's uniform while Hamaji is wearing a tee shirt and shorts._

**Hamaji**: Well, I've contacted everyone on the list and they've all said that they'll attend… So there'll be fifty-two attending… not including Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun… so that makes fifty-four. I've ordered a tent for the back yard… just in case the weather is bad… and the tent people are going to supply extra tables and chairs.

**Minawa**: It sounds like you have everything under control.

**Hamaji**: I don't feel that way. Rin-chan and Chizu-chan still haven't pinned down the menu… We have to wait until Saturday when Saori-sensei gets back to order the "adult" beverages. And we have to wait until then when Ryuga-sensei gets back to find out what we have for decorations.

**Minawa**: Everything will work out fine. What was the call?

**Hamaji**: That was Suguru-kun calling to confirm that he, Mahoro-san and Nekoto-san won't be back until one in the afternoon on Sunday. Oh… and I have to let Miyuki-chan and Riku-kun know that it's all right for Nekoto-san to move here and for Riku-kun to move into the guest room at the Sakura's.

**Minawa**: It's going to be very different not having Kaito-kun and Riku-kun living here.

**Hamaji**: They really haven't been living here since school started. Kaito-kun has been living with Chizu-chan and Riku-kun spends most of his time at the baths helping Mr. Sakura.

**Minawa**: So when will the move happen?

**Hamaji**: Riku-kun can move as soon as his things are packed and Suguru-kun doesn't think Nekoto-chan has any more that a suitcase of things at the Sakura's, so Suguru-kun thinks that Miyuki-chan can pack her things and Nekoto-chan can move in here when they get back from the lodge.

**Minawa**: Did Suguru-kun say how the testing was going?

**Hamaji**: Not really. He didn't say that there were any problems. (_Pause_) He did say that Mahoro-san was overjoyed because her bust measurement increased by two centimeters.

**Minawa**: I'm sure Onee-chan was overjoyed. I'd be overjoyed if my breasts got two centimeters bigger.

**Hamaji**: I think you and your sister obsess too much about the size of your breasts. I'll love you no matter how big your breasts are.

**Minawa**: But wouldn't you like it if my breasts were as big as Asaoka-san's or Saori-sensei's?

**Hamaji**: I don't think so. I don't think breasts that big would look right on you… and I don't think they would feel as nice either. When Saori-sensei first started teaching our class, she used to give all of the boys hugs; not just Suguru-kun. I don't know about everyone else but when she buried my head between her boobs I thought I was going to suffocate. No, I like your breasts just the way they are.

**Minawa**: So, you wouldn't like if my breasts got two centimeters bigger?

**Hamaji**: Two centimeters are fine… Twenty centimeters would be way too much.

**Minawa**: (_Smiling_) Thank you Hamaji… (_Pause_) So are we done with party planning for now?

**Hamaji**: At least for now. Rin-chan and Chizu-chan were going to finish with the menu this morning before the liquor store opened and then Chizu-chan and Kaito-kun said they would stop over with it later. (_Hamaji looks at his Command Ship wristband_) But right now I have to go over to my house and help out my mother.

**Minawa**: Is your mother all right?

**Hamaji**: My mother is fine, but suddenly she's decided that the living room needs to be rearranged.

**Minawa**: I can help with that… and I have to pick up the party dress she made for me for Onee-chan's birthday party.

**Hamaji**: I'm kind of nervous about what she made for you. The last party dress she made for you, you could almost see right through it.

**Minawa**: No you couldn't… at least not while I was wearing it. (_Hamaji scowls)_ The dress wasn't that bad. It hid the parts that needed to be hidden.

**Hamaji**: Barely… but every dress my mom has made for you has hidden less and less.

**Minawa**: Don't think you have anything to worry about. She made a matching dress for Onee-chan.

**Hamaji**: That worries me even more. Mahoro-san won't be happy if she ends up with a completely see through dress to wear for the party.

**Minawa**: I'm sure it will be fine… (_Minawa kisses Hamaji_) After we're done helping your mother, how would you like to come back here and you can check to see if my breasts have gotten any bigger?

**Hamaji**: You want me to measure you?

**Minawa**: No silly… I think you can find a better way to check.

_Cut to mid show break._

_Scene opens with Umeko, Takara and Roka walking together gown a hallway on the Command Ship._

**Takara**: (_To Umeko_) I wish you could stay one more day.

**Umeko**: I wish I could too, but I've been told that I'd be in a whole lot of trouble if I miss Mahoro-san's birthday party.

**Roka**: What time does the ship leave?

**Umeko**: Tomorrow morning at eight… give or take a little. Kira-chan says that it will depend on when the transport arrives. Apparently there are some passengers and cargo that will be going to Earth with us. (_Pause_) Any idea what was up with Midori-chan? I though she was going to take my head off when I asked her how she was feeling this morning before class started.

**Takara**: I'm going to bet that things didn't go as she planned on her date last night.

**Umeko**: Midori-chan had a date last night?

**Takara**: According to Aoi-chan, one of the girls in class arranged a date for Midori-chan with her brother. What she failed to mention to Midori was that her brother is only eleven years old.

**Roka**: I would have loved to seen her face when she met her date.

**Umeko**: Then I can understand why she wasn't in the best of moods this morning. I'd be irritated if someone did that to me.

**Takara**: Well… it's not as if she didn't have it coming. She's been trying to get a date with any of the guys in our class since she got here… and the girls in the class don't like it. It's bad enough that out of sixty-five students in the class, only nineteen are boys. There are Roka-kun, Kyoshi-kun and Sachio-kun… all of whom are somewhat committed to a relationship.

**Umeko**: Sachio-kun doesn't really have a serious relationship with Leesha-san?

**Roka**: I think serious enough. There's been more than one time when Sachio-kun was out all night, only to show up at school, escorted by Leesha-san.

**Umeko**: Suguru-kun won't be pleased when he finds out about that.

**Takara**: Not much we or Suguru-kun can do about that. Suguru-kun's grandmother is an adult… even if she doesn't always act like one… But back to what I was talking about before… That leaves the sixteen boys who are Saint. Two of them are already married and three more are engaged, which leaves eleven boys for all of the rest of the girls in the class. It's not a pretty sight when Midori-chan is trying to make time with two or three of them.

**Umeko**: OK, so she deserved it. But I do agree with Roka-kun. I would have loved to be there to see her face.

**Takara**: So would I. (_Pause_) So, what do you think of our school?

**Umeko**: Other than you have twice as many people in your class as I have… and there isn't a school building… it just rooms along a specific corridor… it really isn't that different. Oh… and no books to carry.

**Roka**: (_Taking a device that looks like a thick credit card out of his pocket_) Oh we still have books to carry…

**Umeko**: (_Swatting Roka gently on the back of the head_) That's not what I mean and you know it. I have six pretty heavy textbooks and four workbooks that I end up carrying home every night.

**Takara**: Basically the card is our workbook. Our textbooks are on the ship's computer system and we can access them from any terminal. We get a fresh workbook card at the beginning of every class cycle.

**Umeko**: Class cycle?

**Roka**: (_Putting the card back in his pocket_) We go to school for six days and then we get a day off… Then we go for another six days and get another day off… Then we go for another six days and then get eight days off. That's one class cycle. We get grade reports after every cycle and then it all starts over again.

**Takara**: Actually our parents are supposed to get the grade reports, but I don't think they forward them to Earth. Matsuhira-sensei gets the reports and goes over them with us. Anyway three class cycles make up a term and three terms make up a school year and when you throw in a one term break between the first and second term and a few other extra odd days off, it somehow matches up with the school year on Earth.

**Umeko**: Sorry I asked.

_Umeko, Takara and Roka stop outside a doorway labeled 'Continuing Care'._

**Umeko**: With everything that's been going on, I wasn't sure I was going to get to meet Hana-chan before I had to go back to Earth.

**Takara**: You understand that is going probably going to feel rather peculiar.

**Umeko**: After everything that's happened over the past year, nothing is peculiar any more..

**Roka**: And you can't talk about this to anyone… especially here on the Command Ship.

**Umeko**: If Hana-chan has any messages for Ya-chan and Shiori-chan, I'll pass them on them on to them, but beyond that, what happens today really isn't anyone else's business.

_Takara presses a contact at the side of the door and it slides open. They all enter and start walking down the corridor as the door slides close behind them._

**Takara**: They moved Hana-chan here just before you arrived. She's still getting used to her new apartment. It's nothing fancy but it's much nicer than the hospital room she was in before.

**Roka**: Nothing is very fancy on the ship.

**Takara**: No, but at least she has a regular bed and there isn't all kinds of medical equipment all around the room and we can decorate her room to make it feel more like a home.

**Umeko**: Ya-chan was telling me before I left that when she was here the last time the doctors didn't think Hana-chan would ever be able to walk again. Has there been any progress?

**Takara**: (_Shaking her head sadly_) No… unfortunately not. Doctor Kasumi doesn't understand why. At first she thought that it might damage caused by when they removed the cybernetic implants, but she's regained her strength in the other parts of her body… and she has feeling in her legs and feet, but something is preventing the strength from returning to her legs that would enable her to walk.

**Umeko**: That sound like to same situation as Slash. As far as they can detect, his self-repair has fixed all of the damage he suffered, but his hind legs won't respond to any kind of stimulation. There's no reason why he can't walk… he just can't.

**Roka**: Maybe he's not getting the right kind of stimulation.

_Takara and Umeko turn and look at Roka._

**Umeko**: Why is it that when Roka-kun says that it sounds so filthy?

**Takara**: Because he's a guy and guys are always thinking filthy thoughts.

**Roka**: (_Blushing_) That's not the way I meant it.

**Takara**: (_Smiling and taking hold of Roka's hand_) I know that isn't the way you meant it… I know…

_As Umeko, Takara and Roka go around a corner in the corridor and meet Doctor Kasumi, the scene fades to show Miyuki and Riku walking side by side. Riku is carrying two cardboard boxes and Miyuki is carrying a suitcase._

**Miyuki**: One more trip should do it.

**Riku**: I should be able to manage the rest of it myself.

**Miyuki**: That's all right. Dad said we could take the rest of the afternoon to move you. If I stay at home, he'll put me to work… Unless there's something in that last load that you don't want me to see… hmmm.

**Riku**: (_Defensively_) There's nothing in that last load that I don't want you to see… or in any of my loads.

**Miyuki**: I don't know if I'm relieved or disappointed.

**Riku**: Why would you be disappointed?

**Miyuki**: I guess I figured all guys were interested in ecchi magazines and videos.

**Riku**: It's not that I'm not interested, but I don't think there'd be a reason that I'd hide them from you… considering the magazines you have in your dresser.

**Miyuki**: You've seen those?

**Riku**: Harune-chan showed them to me. You might consider getting something new. She has most of those memorized.

**Miyuki**: My little sister knows too much for her own good. It's going to get her into trouble some day.

**Riku**: Why do you have them?

**Miyuki**: Suguru-kun gave them to me.

**Riku**: Suguru-kun? Why would he give you porn magazines?

**Miyuki**: I'm sure he doesn't remember, but it was right after Mahoro-san came to live with Suguru-kun. Mahoro-san discovered the magazines he had in his bedroom and she confiscated them, but Suguru-kun had some in his book bag and he asked me to hide them for him so that Mahoro-san wouldn't find them. I promised to hide them for him thinking that I could use them to blackmail him into going out on a date with me.

**Riku**: But that never happened…

**Miyuki**: No… it never happened…

**Riku**: You were really in love with Suguru-kun, weren't you?

**Miyuki**: Chizu-chan, Rin-chan and I were all in love with him… each for our own special reason. For Rin-chan, Suguru-kun was a guy she could talk to without feeling worthless. When Rin-chan's father had the time to talk with her, he made her feel like she was a piece of garbage. Rin-chan would go crying to Suguru-kun when that happened and he would put his arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder. Chizu-chan would go to Suguru-kun's house when her parents were entertaining. Suguru-kun's house was a mess but for Chizu-chan it was a haven from the mass insanity that happened at her house when it was filled with movie people.

**Riku**: How about you? Why did you love him?

**Miyuki**: I still do love Suguru-kun… just not the same way I love you. You remember the way my house was when you first came… all the screaming and yelling. Well, if you can believe it, it used to be worse. None of my friends would come to the house to visit me. They came to use the baths but I never had a friend come to the house just to visit… except for Suguru-kun. He said that he liked all of the noise. That it was better than his house where he was all alone and there wasn't any noise.

**Riku**: It sounds like Suguru-kun spent a lot of time at your house.

**Miyuki**: Yeah… After his mother died, he would come and stay with us when his father had to be away. And after his father died… before the arrangements were made for him to stay in his house by himself, he stayed in the guest room. That was for almost six months. (_Pause_) He didn't stop crying for almost the first two months… and he used to have terrible nightmares. He'd wake up screaming in the middle of the night…

**Riku**: And you would console him…

**Miyuki**: All I ever did was hug him… and sometimes I would give him a kiss… but eventually he would fall back to sleep and I would lie down next to him and cuddle up with him… (_Pause_) That doesn't bother you… does it?

**Riku**: No it doesn't bother me at all. If fact, I think that's what makes you special… your loving, caring feelings.

**Miyuki**: Not all of my feelings were caring and loving. (_Blush_) There was more than one occasion when I fanaticized what it would be like if we were married and sleeping together as husband and wife.

**Riku**: I'm sure Chizu-chan and Rin-chan did the same.

**Miyuki**: (_Smiling_) I know they did. We compared notes. (_Pause_) Riku, was there a girl you wanted to have a relationship with on your home ship?

**Riku**: Of course there was. I'm a guy… Not that any of them would have had anything to do with me.

**Miyuki**: Because you and Kaito-kun are twins?

**Riku**: Pretty much.

**Miyuki**: Did any of the girls you fanaticized about have big boobs?

**Riku**: Almost all Saint girls have big breasts. It's unusual to find any who don't… and since I can see where this is going… I like you just the way you are.

**Miyuki**: (_Smiling_) Thanks.

**Riku**: Nekoto-san didn't have anything to move to Suguru-kun's house.

**Miyuki**: When she arrived at our house when Rin-chan's father was killed, she only had the one small bag. She probably took everything she had to the lodge with her.

**Riku**: I think I had more when I came here from the Command Ship.

**Miyuki**: You did, but most of what you had was those ugly grey uniforms that didn't fit you. They all ended up in the trash after your first shopping trip.

**Riku**: Most of them did. I kept one set as a souvenir.

_Miyuki and Riku walk silently for a moment._

**Miyuki**: Riku, has my dad talked to you at all about a new project?

**Riku**: Your dad hasn't recovered from the renovation of the family bath. He probably wants at least a little bit of a break. Why do you ask?

**Miyuki**: (_Pause_) Last night after you and Yukio-kun and Aiko-kun went to bed I overheard mom and dad talking. Mom was saying how it would be nice if my sisters and I had our own rooms.

**Riku**: So your mom wants to add two new rooms to the house.

**Miyuki**: That's the thing. It sounded like mom was only planning to add one new room.

**Riku**: (_Pause_) I guess that would work if someone moved… moved into the guest room.

_Miyuki and Riku stop in their tracks and look at each other wide eyed as the scene fades to show the dining room at the lodge. Sitting around the dining room table are Mahoro, Suguru, Kanoko, Kiyoshi, Sera, Kenta, Saori, Ryuga, Commander Hayato, Eimi Shina, Akiko, Sanako, Chiako and Nekoto. It's nearing the end of the meal and there is general conversation occurring around the table._

**_Sanako_**: Thank you for cooking dinner tonight Mahoro-chan. I didn't expect our testing to go as late as it did.

**Mahoro**: It really wasn't a problem… and it actually gave me a good opportunity to give Akiko-chan and Kanoko-chan some cooking lessons.

**Chiako**: And how did that turn out? Are you sure that was advisable considering not everyone at the table has the capability to repair the damage that might have caused?

**Akiko**: Chiako-chan! I'll have you know that most of what you ate tonight Kanoko-chan prepared. I made the soup and salad… and Mahoro-chan didn't cook at all. She just explained what we were supposed to do. She didn't cook at all.

**Sanako**: I am impressed. You've almost managed to duplicate Mahoro-chan's teriyaki sauce… although yours is just a bit sweeter… And the ginger sauce you used with the pork… I don't think I've ever tasted anything like that before.

**Akiko**: What did you think of the soup… and the salad?

**Sanako**: Both were very good. The dressing on the salad had a very different flavor to it.

**Akiko**: Mahoro-chan showed me the basic recipe and then told me to experiment with the taste until I was satisfied with it.

**Sanako**: I hope you remember what you did. That was excellent.

_Akiko smiles._

**Chiako**: Yeah… Yeah… Everything was edible… But can you imagine what could have happened if they didn't have adult supervision.

**Sanako**: (_Voiced raised_) Chiako-chan! Why do you have to be like that? Kanoko-chan and Akiko-chan made an excellent dinner for us. Why can't you say something nice? Why do you have to say such mean things to them?

**Chiako**: (_I__ndifferently_) Because now that Mahoro-chan actually has some cleavage, it isn't fun to say things about her.

_Complete silence._

**Sanako**: I thought it was decided…

**Mahoro**: (_Softly_) Sanako-chan… please… don't…

_Silence._

**Nekoto**: Commander Hayato, do you know why Professor Hokato isn't here tonight?

**Hayato**: He said he needed to complete compiling the test result from today so he would be ready for tomorrow's testing? (_Nudge from Eimi_) Oh… right… He asked me to pass this message to you. Sanako-san, Nekoto-san and Chiako-san, the Professor would like you to report to the testing lab at eight. He wants to get some blood, but other than that, you have the day off. Mahoro-san, Kanoko-san and Akiko-san… the Professor has a full day of testing for you. Please report by six wearing your battle armor.

**Mahoro**: Understood!

**Hayato**: Suguru-kun… Kyoshi-san… If you would like to come and watch, you're welcome to come with your fiancés.

**Suguru**: Thank you Commander.

**Nekoto**: Commander Hayato, did Professor Hokato mention why he wants me to stay for an additional day of testing?

**Hayato**: Not in any detail… wait… let me rephrase that. When I asked him, he explained in so much detail that I didn't understand a word he was saying… But I don't think it's anything serious.

**Mahoro**: Did he say anything about why he'd like me to stay?

**Hayato**: Actually that I do understand… because Doctor Mihoshi explained that to me. She'd like to run a brain function test on you and Suguru-kun. She mentioned something about something you said during your pretest interview about some dreams that you and Suguru-kun were having.

_Mahoro and Suguru look at each other and begin to blush as the scene fades to show Usagi, Mai, Shiori and Yaeko sitting on the floor in Shiori and Yaeko's dorm room._

**Shiori**: No matter how many times you tell me, I can't believe that Hotaru-chan and Mariko-chan have boy friends.

**Usagi**: What's so hard to believe about that? Kuri-chan and Kaede-chan have boy friends too.

**Shiori**: It's easier to believe about Kaede-chan and Kuri-chan… at least they're cute.

**Mai**: They're cute until they open their mouths to talk, but once they say something…

**Shiori**: OK… Until they open their mouths they're cute. Their boy friends must be deaf.

**Yaeko**: At least to high frequencies.

**Usagi**: You don't think Hotaru-chan and Mariko-chan are cute?

**Shiori**: Not really. To me they've always looked a little scary.

**Yaeko**: But that may be because of the way they used to treat us.

**Shiori**: You're probably right. Usagi-chan, have you met their boy friends?

**Usagi**: Mai-chan and I met them at the reception the third year students had for the new students. Everyone was allowed to bring one guest. Hotaru-chan and Mariko-chan brought their boy friends.

**Mai**: I think Mariko-chan's boy friend is a boy she knew in elementary school and Hotaru-chan's boy friend lives in the same apartment block.

**Shiori**: Were their boy friends cute?

**Mai**: I guess you could say they were.

**Yaeko**: Did you take anyone to the reception?

**Mai**: No. My big brother said that he would go with me, but…

**Shiori**: That probably wouldn't have been a good idea. Usagi-chan, do you have a boy friend?

**Usagi**: No. I haven't met a guy that I like. Most of the guys who live near me are older and aren't interested in a flat chested first year high school girl.

**Shiori**: You're not that flat chested. You have bigger boobs than Rei-chan.

**Yaeko**: That's not fair comparison. I think Fumiko-chan from our class has bigger boobs that Rei-chan… and Fumiko-chan is only thirteen.

**Mai**: Thirteen and she's already in high school?

**Yaeko**: She's really smart. She gets perfect scores on almost every test.

**Mai**: (_Pause_) Ya-chan, do you really think we'll be able to go into space with you during summer break.

**Yaeko**: If your parents say that it's all right I don't see why not. I haven't talked to Leesha-san about it, but I don't think she'll object. I'll ask her when I see her on Sunday.

_Cut to digital clock on desk showing a time of ten thirteen. Cut back to Usagi, Mai, Yaeko and Shiori_

**Yaeko**: It's getting late. Shiori and I have to be to work by seven, tomorrow morning.

**Shiori**: Don't remind me.

**Yaeko**: If you'd like to get up with us, you can come with us for breakfast.

**Shiori**: Just don't let Ya-chan's mother convince you to try on a uniform and work.

**Yaeko**: I thought someone thought that the uniforms were cute.

_Shiori grumbles._

**Yaeko**: (_To Mai and Usagi_) Some guy grabbed Shiori's butt today at work.

_Mai and Usagi giggle._

**Shiori**: (_Voice raised slightly_) It isn't funny. It hurt… and it wasn't my butt he was trying to grab.

_Long silence._

**Mai**: Ahhh… Ya-chan… I ahhh… have something I'd like to say.

**Yaeko**: What is it Mai-chan?

**Mai**: (_Turns to Shiori_) I… I'm sorry Shiori-chan… You see… (_Turning to Yaeko_) I love you Ya-chan. I really do.

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Suguru, Kiyoshi, Kenta and Saori sitting in the hot spring. . Cut to Saori standing, facing Suguru, Kiyoshi and Kenta. Cut to Natsune, Yukio, Tani and Takumi sitting around a table in the school library. Each has a stack of papers in front of them. Tani and Yukio are writing. Cut to Hamaji, Minawa, Chizu and Kaito are sitting around the dining room table at Suguru's house. Cut to Minawa staring intently at Hamaji. Cut to Shiori, Yaeko (wearing their work uniforms) entering the dorm common room from the stairwell entrance with Setsuko Tsubo. Setsuko is carrying her suitcase and an overnight bag on her shoulder. Yaeko is carrying a box and Shiori is carrying a shopping bag._

**_[Voice Over]_**

**Voice of Miyuki**: It's been a while since we've done a preview together.

**Voice of Rin**: Especially with Midori-chan and Yoko-chan hogging the previews.

**Voice of Midori**: Hey it seems like previews are the only airtime we get.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Hmmm… I wonder why.

**Voice of Rin**: Hey, will you look at that. Suguru-kun, Kenta-kun and Kiyoshi-san are sharing the hot spring with Saori-sensei.

**Voice of Miyuki**: I can remember when Mahoro-san would have been right in there and there would have been a major battle.

**Voice of Rin**: Yeah, but now that Sensei is married she's been very well behaved and modest… at least most of the time. (_Pause_) Natsune-chan and Yukio-kun are really spending a lot of time together.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Well, duh! They are engaged. The couple that really surprises me is Tani-chan and Takumi-kun.

**Voice of Rin**: They really are the odd couple. Hey Chizu-chan, how are plans going for Mahoro-san's party?

**Voice of Chizu**: Pretty good. You are ready to bake the cake, aren't you?

**Voice of Rin**: As ready as I'll ever be. At least I'm not cooking everything for the party.

**Voice of Chizu**: And there's going to be a surprise guest for Mahoro-san's birthday.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Let me guess. Asaoka Riho is coming to the party.

**Voice of Chizu**: From the look on Minawa-chan's face.

**Voice of Rin**: That was quite a shock when Ya-chan's friend confessed to her

**Voice of Miyuki**: I don't know. It seemed like more of a surprise to Usagi-chan than it did to Ya-chan and Shiori-chan.

**Voice of Chizu**: Who is that with Ya-chan and Shiori-chan?

**Voice of Rin**: That's one of the people from their dorm. It looks like people are starting to come back from break.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Too bad. I wouldn't mind another week off from school. (_Pause_) Hey Midori-chan, how did your date go?

**Voice of Midori** Actually pretty well. Nobu-kun is really cute. We're planning to go out again next Saturday.

**Voice of Miyuki**: I hope you're joking. I really hope you are.

**Episode 54: I Thought We Could Have Some Time Alone**


	54. Episode 54: I Thought We Could Have Some

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 54: I Thought We Could Have Some Time Alone**

_Show opens with the regular opening theme_.

_Scene opens with Suguru, Kiyoshi, Kenta and Saori sitting in the hot spring. Suguru, Kiyoshi and Kenta are sitting in close proximity to each other with Saori sitting a short distance away._

**Suguru**: So Sera-san finally gave you a day off from training?

**Kenta**: It wasn't Sera's idea. The tests that Doctor Mihoshi is conducting on Ryoga-sensei and Sera require the use of the ship's simulator modules. If it weren't for that I'd still be practicing my orbital insertion maneuvers.

**Saori**: Orbital insertion maneuvers… What kind of things has Sera-san been teaching my students?

**Kenta**: Get your mind out of the gutter, Sensei. You're almost as bad as Commander Leesha. It's the maneuver to place a ship in orbit around a planet. Sera wants Kira-chan and me to learn it well enough so that we can help teach it to the new pilots that will be arriving with the new shuttle ships.

**Suguru**: You and Kira-chan helping to train Saint pilots. That has to violate some protocol or rule somewhere.

**Kenta**: Sera doesn't particularly care. She got word this morning that she and the Earth/Command Ship shuttle program has officially been transferred under the direct command of Commander Leesha and Ambassador Hoshi.

**Suguru**: I can hear Commander Takashi fuming from here.

**Kenta**: Like I said, Sera doesn't care. Apparently the orders came directly from Matthew… directly to Commander Takashi. Eventually the Command Ship will be converted to a spaceport with restaurants and guest rooms and stuff like that… And they plan to build a several small space stations in orbit around Earth as terminals for the shuttle program.

**Kiyoshi**: I've heard people talk about Matthew before, but I don't exactly understand who he is. Is he like the Emperor of the Saint people?

**Suguru**: Matthew is difficult to explain. I've met him twice and I still don't have a good grasp of what he is. Even when my grandmother tried to explain it to me, it was still very confusing. (_Pause_) Matthew isn't exactly a person… and he really isn't a he… My grandmother says that Matthew is the collective spirit of every Saint who is alive or who has ever lived. (_Pause_) Like I said, I don't understand it… and the more people try to explain it to me, the more confused I get.

**Kiyoshi**: But he seems to be in charge and people take orders from him.

**Suguru**: I can't disagree with that, but Matthew doesn't exactly order people around. It's more like he makes suggestions and people listen.

**Kenta**: That's a good way to describe it. He didn't actually tell me what I was supposed to do, but what he said made perfect sense, so that's what I'm doing.

**Kiyoshi**: You've met this Matthew?

**Kenta**: Once… on my last trip to the Command Ship.

**Kiyoshi**: Sensei, have you met Matthew?

**Saori**: I haven't had the honor… yet, but my husband has met with him on a number of occasions. (_Pause_) And please, Kiyoshi-san, you of all people don't have to call me sensei. Please call me Saori.

**Kiyoshi**: Thank you… but it makes me feel uncomfortable not calling you sensei with your students here.

**Kenta**: The only reason that we call her sensei is because if we slip at school and don't address her formally we'll have hell to pay from the school administration.

**Saori**: My little sister had a tough time. I finally convinced Headmaster Yano that there wasn't any way he was going to stop Shiori from calling me Onee-chan… and that was better than some of the other things she calls me.

**Kiyoshi**: Suguru, how do you address Mahoro-san at school?

**Suguru**: I have a special dispensation since everyone knows that Mahoro and I are engaged. I don't get lectured if I forget to refer to Mahoro as sensei at school, but I'm expected to make my best effort to remember. Kenta-kun, your parents **did** submit the letter, didn't they?

**Kenta**: As soon as you told them about it.

**Kiyoshi**: Letter…

**Kenta**: The school has a very strict policy forbidding relationships between students and teachers. My parents had to write a letter requesting a waiver from the rule.

**Kiyoshi**: So your parents approve of your relationship with Sera-san?

**Kenta**: My parents aren't overjoyed that I'm dating someone who at least appears to be significantly older than me, but they know how we feel about each other…

**Kiyoshi**: Apparently older?

**Kenta**: Sera appears to be about twenty-five or so but actually she was commissioned about five and a half years ago… so I have a few years on her.

**Suguru**: And although Mahoro's cake on Sunday will have twenty-one candles on it, she's really only eleven.

**Saori**: (_Quietly_) And they used to complain about me robbing the cradle.

**Kenta**: That was a completely different situation… and you know it.

**Saori**: Yeah… Yeah… (_Pause_) Speaking of birthday cakes… How are preparations coming for Mahoro's party?

**Suguru**: Hamaji-kun says that pretty much everything is ready. They've decided on a menu. The staff from Chizu-chan's home is going to prepare platters of sushi and sashimi. Ya-chan's mother is preparing a beef hot pot and Tonkatsu. Miyuki's mom is making a clear soup with mushrooms, vegetables and prawn. And Rin-chan is making the birthday cake. The only things that Hamaji-kun says that needs to be addressed are beverages for the adults attending the party, which you can officially order when you get back tomorrow. And the party decorations… which Hamaji-kun hoped that Ryuga-sensei could help with.

**Saori**: Do you really want my husband in charge of decorating? You remember what happened for Rin-chan's birthday. By the end of the party, your living room was filled almost hip deep in balloons.

**Suguru**: I think it was Rin-chan that suggested the balloons… (_Pause_) But, if I remember correctly, Mahoro helped blow up a lot of those balloons… And she was having fun doing it too.

**Saori**: I guess I should be thankful. It will help clear up space in the spare bedroom. How many cases of balloons do you want? When Sera moved Ryuga out of their apartment and when she cleaned all of the remaining junk off of the ship, she dumped about twenty cases of balloons into our spare bedroom. So, how many cases do you want?

**Suguru**: I can't imagine needing even one case.

**Saori**: Well, if you give my husband half a chance, he'll try to blow up at least four cases.

**Suguru**: I'll leave limiting the damage in your capable hands, Sensei.

_Saori stands and turns to face Suguru, Kenta and Kiyoshi._

**Saori**: I'm ready for a beer. Anybody else want anything?

**Suguru**: Isn't it a little early to start drinking?

**Saori**: It's never too early… and there's still a lot of liquor left. Sera said that she wouldn't let it back on the ship… so I guess we have to drink it.

**Kenta**: You could always load it into the car that's going to take Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun home… and then you wouldn't have to order any more.

**Saori**: Kenta-kun, sometimes you're too smart for your own good, taking all the fun out of me having a beer or two…

**Kenta**: … or three or five or twenty.

**Kiyoshi**: Don't let him bother you. A beer right now would taste really good.

**Saori**: Would you two like something?

**Kenta**: I don't like the taste of beer.

**Saori**: What good are you?

**Suguru**: I can't say I'm a fan of the taste of beer either. (_Pause_) At the party the day you got here I had something that tasted like peaches mixed with orange juice…

**Saori**: I know exactly what that is… One fuzzy navel coming up? How about you Kenta-kun? What would you like? Tea? Iced coffee? Soft drink?

**Kenta**: Actually, what you're making for Suguru-kun sounds pretty good.

**Saori**: Make that two fuzzy navels coming up!

_As Saori turns to exit the pool, zoom in on Suguru, Kenta and Kiyoshi, who watch as Saori walks away._

**Kiyoshi**: (_After Saori enters the building_) Your teacher is impressive.

**Suguru**: That she is.

_Suguru, Kenta and Kiyoshi continue to watch intently as the scene fades to show Natsune, Yukio, Tani and Takumi sitting around a table in the school library. Each has a stack of "invitations" in front of them. Tani and Yukio are both writing, while Natsune and Takumi are sitting and waiting. After a moment more of writing Tani sets her pen down._

**Tani**: Done!

**Yukio**: (_Still writing_) Almost… (_Speaking as he writes_) There will be a reception immediately after the program in the school library. Family is invited to attend. (_Sets his pen on down on the table_) Done.

**Natsune**: I think that's all of them. At this point, someone else is going to stuff and address the envelopes.

**Takumi**: Who else was supposed to be here today?

**Natsune**: Taemi-chan and Kitako-chan were supposed to be here, but when I called their houses there was no answer. (_Pause_) Tani-chan… Takumi-kun… thank you for helping.

**Takumi**: No problem. I'd rather be here today than at home. A representative of an art gallery is visiting today. The gallery wants my sister to do a series of sketches and paintings to show at their galleries in Tokyo, New York and London, and have my sister and my parents traveling over the summer break to the galleries for the show. My sister is going to be a pain in the ass for at least the next week if not more. And I don't want to have anything to do with traveling with my sister.

**Tani**: Do you think it will be all right with your parents if you went to the Command Ship with me?

**Takumi**: My parents are going to contact Commander Leesha sometime next week.

**Yukio**: You're actually planning to go back to the Command ship over the school break this summer?

**Tani**: There are a few friends that I'd like to go back to see… and maybe invite them to visit us here. Commander Leesha said that they'd like to have a few more exchange student come here to Earth.

**Takumi**: (_To Yukio_) Aren't you interested in going back home… at least for a visit?

**Yukio**: No… I never had any friends on the Command Ship… and honestly… (_Yukio r__eaches over and places his hand on Natsune's hand_) now that I've gotten to know people better here on Earth… I can't really think of a reason to go back… at least for the foreseeable future..

**Takumi**: Have things settled down at the Embassy so that it's safe for you to move back? When I was there the day before yesterday I thought Commander Leesha was going to roast your mother alive.

**Yukio**: She came pretty close.

**Natsune**: Ambassador Hoshi, and his wife and Commander Leesha came by yesterday to offer my parents and me a formal apology for what Yukio's mother had done.

**Tani**: I hadn't exactly heard… what exactly had Suki done?

**Yukio**: My mother came to visit Natsune's parents Tuesday night.

**Natsune**: She really didn't do anything "wrong", but Leesha-san had told her to stay away and not bother my parents. All she did was come by to ask my parents one last time to sign a marriage contract.

**Takumi**: Your mother really sounds persistent.

**Yukio**: Commander Leesha had another work for it… but persistent will do for the moment.

**Tani**: I heard that things were resolved… what happened?

**Yukio**: Natsune and I had a formal commitment ceremony last night.

**Takumi**: Commitment ceremony?

**Natsune**: It would take the rest of the afternoon to try to explain… but it's kind of halfway between being engaged and married… if I understand the way Leesha-san explained it.

**Tani**: Where did you get the vestments for the ceremony?

**Natsune**: I borrowed my sister's and Ambassador Hoshi brought his wedding vestments for Yukio. Probably before summer break Harune and Akio-kun will do the same.

**Tani**: You're joking.

**Yukio**: No she isn't.

**Takumi**: I guess I'm missing something.

**Tani**: If we were on one of the ships where the commitment ceremony and the marriage ceremony were still separate, Yukio-kun would be moving in to live with Natsune-chan. On Misaki-chan's ship they would have separate rooms, but on most of the other ships where the two ceremonies are still separate, they'd be sharing a bed.

**Takumi**: You aren't moving in with Natsune-chan, are you?

**Yukio**: No… After the last big reception at the Embassy on Saturday, Akio and I will move back into our rooms at home. Hopefully things will calm down… at least a little.

**Natsune**: So… what would you like to do now? (_Looking at her wristband_) It's a little after three now. My mom says that everyone is invited to dinner at my house… but that won't be until six.

**Takumi**: I'm a little hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast.

**Tani**: Yeah, I'm hungry too.

**Natsune**: That's the other thing that Taemi-chan was supposed to bring… lunch. Anybody interested in some ramen from the place by the bus stop? Then we could head to my house for a bath. Friday afternoons aren't usually that busy.

**Tani**: The bath sounds like a good idea… but isn't there a coffee and sweet shop by the bus stop too. If there were only one thing I could take back to the Command Ship, it would be pastries with the fruit fillings. I could eat those all day.

**Yukio**: I know… I've seen you.

_Tani gives a less than gentle punch to Yukio._

**Yukio**: Ouch!

**Natsune**: Come on now… No violence. (_Pause_) I like that idea. Let's get this all cleaned up and get some coffee and pastry.

_Natsune begins to gather up the finished invitations while Yukio, Tani and Takumi start gathering the blank invitations and other unused material. The scene fades to the dining room of the Misato residence. Hamaji, Minawa, Chizu and Kaito are sitting around the dining room table._

**Chizu**: I don't see what your so worried about. It doesn't really change anything.

**Hamaji**: It's just something that I didn't expect.

**Minawa**: Did Sensei say why Doctor Mihoshi wanted Ryuga-sensei to stay an extra day?

**Hamaji**: She didn't know exactly, but Sensei didn't seem concerned.

**Kaito**: So Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei will be coming home with Mahoro-san, Suguru-kun and Nekoto-chan on Sunday.

**Hamaji**: And they'll bring what liquor is left from the lodge with them in the car. Sensei says that she already called Kiyomi-kun with an order for a few additional items.

**Chizu**: What about decorations?

**Hamaji**: Sensei said that Sera-san will drop off the key to Sensei's apartment tomorrow afternoon so that we can check out what Ryuga-sensei has available for decorations.

**Minawa**: You mean balloons.

**Hamaji**: Balloons and streamers and stuff like that. Suguru-kun said that anything else we need we can go out and buy and charge it to the house account. I've got paper to make a big "Happy Birthday Mahoro" banner. I'll do that tomorrow morning.

**Chizu**: Miyuki-chan and I will take care of getting the decorations together tomorrow afternoon. Hamaji-kun, do you think Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san would mind if we had a sleep over tomorrow night. Kiyomi-kun's parents are getting home sometime tomorrow afternoon and after that Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun will be available to help. I thought that if we had a sleep over, then we could get an early start on Sunday and Rin-chan could bake her cake.

_Hamaji looks at Minawa._

**Minawa**: I don't think Onee-chan would have a problem with everyone sleeping over… as long as we don't make too big of a mess.

**Chizu**: Do you have a count on how many will be attending… so I can tell my staff how much sushi to prepare?

**Hamaji**: Right now the count is up to sixty-two. Tani-chan from the embassy asked if she could bring a guest. Although the weather forecast looks good for Sunday, I ordered an extra tent and some extra tables and chairs.

**Chizu**: Do you think it'll be a problem if we have one more guest?

**Hamaji**: I don't think one more guest will make a difference. Who is it?

**Chizu**: When I told Asaoka- chan about the party, she asked if it'd be all right if she attended.

**Hamaji**: Asaoka Riho wants to come to Mahoro-san's birthday party?

**Chizu**: Since they met at my parent's holiday party, it sounds like Mahoro-san and Asaoka-chan have become pretty good friends.

**Hamaji**: I certainly don't have a problem with Asaoka-san coming to the party… and I don't think any of the guys will either. I'm not sure what the rest of the girls will think.

**Minawa**: The other girls won't have a problem either. Asaoka-chan is really nice. I've had lunch her and Onee-chan.

**Hamaji**: You have… When?

**Minawa**: It was some time after we got back from our class trip.

**Hamaji**: (_Disappointed_) Where was I?

**Minawa**: I'm not sure… but you were probably somewhere with Suguru-kun. Asaoka-chan called and asked Onee-chan out for lunch and when Onee-chan asked if I could come along, Asaoka-chan said that it would be all right. Did you know that Asaoka-chan grew up a few streets away from here and went to the same junior high school we went to?

**Chizu**: That's how my father met her. My dad saw her at the baths and he knew she was star material.

**Hamaji**: Asaoka-san goes to the Sakura baths. I've never seen her there.

**Chizu**: That was a while ago. Asaoka-chan moved out of the area right after she did her first movie for my father… and that was when I was two or three years old.

**Hamaji**: How old is Asaoka-san?

**Chizu**: Hamaji-kun… you should know by now that it's not polite to ask how old a woman is.

**Hamaji**: I know… and it really doesn't matter… Asaoka-san still looks great no matter how old she is.

_Silence. Chizu and Kaito are looking in the direction of Minawa. Hamaji turns toward Minawa who is staring intently at Hamaji. Silence continues._

**Hamaji**: (_Tentatively_) I mean… Asaoka-san looks great… but Mi-chan looks so much better.

_Minawa continues to stare at Hamaji._

**Kaito**: That may not have been a good enough of a save. I think you're going to have to try harder.

**Hamaji**: I mean… Asaoka-san might have bigger breasts than you do Mi-chan, but bigger isn't always better…

_Minawa continues to stare and starts to drum her fingers on the table._

**Chizu**: I think you're digging yourself into a deeper hole.

**Hamaji**: I mean… (_Long pause; closes eyes and bows head_) I'm sorry Mi-chan. That was a terribly rude thing for me to say.

**Minawa**: (_After a long pause_) You don't have to be sorry. You're right. Asaoka-chan does have a beautiful body… and I think I'd be really worried if you didn't think her body was great.

_Minawa reaches out and touches Hamaji's hand. Hamaji opens his eyes and looks at Minawa._

**Minawa**: I don't have any problem with you thinking Asaoka-chan looks great… (_broad smile_) as long as you think I look better.

_Cut to mid show break._

_Scene opens with Shiori, Yaeko (wearing their work uniforms) entering the dorm common room from the stairwell entrance with Setsuko Tsubo. Setsuko is carrying her suitcase and an overnight bag on her shoulder. Yaeko is carrying a box and Shiori is carrying a shopping bag. They stop in the common room to rest._

**Setsuko**: When did the elevator break down?

**Yaeko**: Last night. Workmen spent the whole night trying to figure out what was wrong, but this morning when we were leaving for work they said that they were waiting for a part.

**Setsuko**: I hope they get it fixed before everyone starts coming back from break, or that's going to be a real mess.

**Shiori**: You can say that again. It isn't bad in the morning going to work, but climbing back up the stairs after a day of waiting tables is a real pain. (_Pause_) So why are you back so early? I thought you weren't coming back until Sunday.

**Setsuko**: (_Lacking enthusiasm_) It's just the way things turned out.

**Yaeko**: Weren't you going to see your parents?

**Setsuko**: Yeah, that was supposed to be the reason.

**Yaeko**: Was there some kind of problem?

**Setsuko**: Nothing out of the ordinary. My parents picked me up at the airport; we had dinner at a fancy restaurant, then my parents dropped me off to stay with my grandmother. The next time I saw them was this morning after I finally got in touch with them to say that I thought it would be best if I headed back to school early.

**Shiori**: It sounds like you don't have a very good relationship with your parents and with your grandmother.

**Setsuko**: I have a wonderful relationship with my grandmother. She's always been my best friend… but she's no longer as young as she thinks she is. When I visit, she insists that she go out of her way to wait on me and entertain me, no matter how many times you tell her that it isn't necessary. She's well enough to take care of herself, but she's a little too frail to make extravagant meals she wants to make for me.

**Shiori**: So what's the deal with your parents?

**Setsuko**: There's no polite way to say it. Having me just didn't fit into my parent's plans. They both work for a high-end marketing firm in Sapporo and it's their life. They're constantly making contacts with their existing clients and looking for new ones. They're rarely home. It's been that way for as long as I can remember. I mean… after they dropped me off with my grandmother, they went straight back to the airport to catch a plane to go to Okinawa for the weekend to meet with a potential client.

**Yaeko**: Even over the holiday?

**Setsuko**: Especially over the holiday. There's lots of partying and lots of drinking. Both of my parents have said that some of the best deals they've made were made over a drink or under the sheets.

_Both Yaeko and Shiori look dumbfoundedly at Setsuko._

**Setsuko**: But that's the way it's always been. That's why I moved in with my aunt here in Tokyo. Even at that time my grandmother wasn't well enough to take care of me, so my parents found a prestigious junior high school that was less than an hour's commute from my aunt's house and I stayed with her and her family until I moved on campus. The last time I saw my parents for more that four hours at once was Christmas break during my first year in junior high. And even then, they took the opportunity to close three deals during the visit.. (_Pause_) Hey… enough depressing crap about me… where is everyone?

**Yaeko**: Kimiko-chan is probably still at work. She doesn't usually get back until close to seven… and Kira-chan should be on her way back from the Command Ship. She's supposed to be back sometime around noon tomorrow.

**Shiori**: And Bridget-chan and Maria-chan and Usagi-chan and Mai-chan are probably resting up for the party tonight.

**Setsuko**: I take it that the dragon lady isn't back yet from her trip.

**Shiori**: She's supposed to be back Sunday sometime around ten in the morning.

**Setsuko**: (_Looking around the common room_) I don't know. I expected to come back and find the place trashed… or haven't you been partying.

**Shiori**: We've been parting, but we've been cleaning up after ourselves.

**Yaeko**: More like Bridget-chan and Maria-chan have been cleaning up after us. Kimiko-chan and you and I have been working… and Usagi-chan and Mai-chan have been too hung over. I think they're still feeling the effects of our last binge.

**Setsuko**: Usagi-chan and Mai-chan?

**Shiori**: Friends we went to junior high school with. They've been staying with us all week.

**Setsuko**: The dragon lady let you have friends stay over with you for the holiday?

**Shiori**: We got the big lecture about making sure things didn't get out of hand, but I don't think we let things got out of hand.

**Yaeko**: I think your definition of out of hand is quite different from Ryūko-san's definition of out of hand.

**Voice of Bridget**: I thought I heard people talking.

_Shiori, Yaeko and Setsuko turn to face Bridget who is standing at the entrance of the hallway to the dorm room._

**Bridget**: Hi Setsuko-chan. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon.

**Setsuko**: I wasn't expecting to be back this soon.

**Shiori**: Where is everyone else?

**Bridget**: Maria took Usagi-chan and Mai-chan to the university library. Something about some homework they had to get done. (_Pause_) Oh! And Kimiko-chan called. She's done with work and is on her way home (_Looks at watch_) She should be here any time now.

**Shiori**: Did she say what she was bringing?

**Bridget**: No… well she said that she was bringing something but that it was a big surprise.

**Yaeko**: Don't worry Shiori. I'm sure it'll have a high enough alcohol content. Any decision on dinner tonight?

**Bridget**: Everyone liked the idea of pizza. We can order it once everyone gets here, but someone's going to have to wait down stairs for it.

**Shiori**: I don't want to have to walk back up those stairs again.

**Bridget**: I don't know what you're complaining about. I've already done the stairs three times today.

**Shiori**: Any chance we could convince whoever's at the door to let the delivery person come up?

**Bridget**: Even if we could convince the delivery person to walk up ten flights of stairs, which I doubt, there's no way we could convince Leiko-san to let them up.

**Yaeko**: Leiko-san's at the desk tonight?

**Bridget**: Yeah…

**Yaeko**: What's up with her? I said hi to her yesterday and she almost took my head off.

**Setsuko**: It's probably just the wrong time of the month.

**Shiori**: With Leiko-san, it's seems like it's always the wrong time of the month.

_There is general laughter from Bridget, Yaeko, Shiori and Setsuko as the scene fades to show Mahoro, Suguru, Kanoko, Kiyoshi, Saori, Ryuga, Sera, Kenta, Chiako, Nekoto, Sanako and Akiko sitting in the main room of the lodge. There are several open bottle of liquor of various descriptions around the room and everyone has a glass or cup or bottle of some kind in their hand. There is a quiet rumble of thunder in the distance._

**Ryuga**: I'm sorry, but I honestly forgot that I was in the simulator.

**Suguru**: How much damage did he do?

**Sera**: He really didn't damage anything. The simulator is designed to absorb and dissipate the energy from **most** weapon discharges… especially if the weapons are set for simulation mode. But the simulator couldn't dissipate the energy from thirty-seven full power particle beam blasts fast enough, so the simulator shut down. Unfortunately they lost the simulation program, so Doctor Mihoshi and Professor Hokato are trying to recreate it so that my brother will be able to try to break it again early tomorrow morning, before I have to leave.

**Ryuga**: Then they still have to run all the tests they were going to run based on the data from the simulator tests.

**Mahoro**: And why do you need to stay an extra day, Akiko-chan?

**Akiko**: Because they ran out of time to run my final set of test today. It took so long for Chiako-chan to get into her battle armor and to run her tests that there wasn't any time to run mine… especially since the Professor is busy helping Doctor Mihoshi reprogram the simulator.

**Chiako**: I'm sorry, but I couldn't get my battle armor to fit. It was just too tight.

**Sanako**: It sounds like someone put on a few kilos since the last time she wore her battle armor.

**Chiako**: I have not… and the last time I wore my battle armor was on Wednesday.

**Ryuga**: (_To Akiko_) I'm sorry that I messed things up so you have to stay an extra day.

**Akiko**: I really don't mind, but I'm a little worried about being away from Mrs. Hamaguchi for so long.

**Mahoro**: I'm sure Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun has everything under control. (_Pause_) I wish everyone could stay an extra day.

**Sera**: I wish I could too, but the shuttle will be back from the Command Ship tomorrow around one and Kenta, Kira-chan and I have to figure out how to land four trainer ships. That Takashi is such an idiot. Why he decided to send four trainers when we only need three… and how does he expect three people to land four ships.

**Ryuga**: It sounds like someone is not showing proper respect for her superior officer.

**Sera**: He's not my superior officer any more… and I've never considered him superior of me any other way either. The man is an idiot. When Kira-chan arrived at the Command Ship, she was wearing her Earth Detachment cadet uniform. He spent more than an hour reprimanding her for not being in a proper uniform on the Command Ship. I think that's when Matthew decided to change the chain of command for the shuttle project. Ambassador Hoshi and Commander Leesha are now in direct command of the shuttle program and the shuttle pilot training program. I would have loved to be there when Matthew informed him of the change. He was definitely not his normal arrogant self during the communication with Commander Leesha and me.

**Kanoko**: Will you still have time to drop Chiako-chan, Kiyoshi and me off at the hospital? Our shift starts at noon.

**Sera**: There won't be any problem with that. There's still a locator beacon on the roof of the hospital. All you'll need to do is contact someone to open the roof door for you.

**Sanako**: Can you drop me off somewhere near the restaurant? I need to find out what kind of disaster they turned my kitchen into.

**Sera**: Will the University be close enough?

**Sanako**: The University will be fine.

**Saori** (_Pouring a glass of liquor for herself_) Come on now. Less talk… More drinking. There's still a lot to drink before it all fits in the trunk of the car.

**Kenta**: (_Taking a drink of the contents of his glass_) Sensei, are you trying to get everyone drunk?

**Saori**: Hey… If that's what it takes so that I don't have to leave any of this behind, then I expect everyone to make the sacrifice and drink up.

**Nekoto**: (_Taking a sip of her drink_) I don't understand why you can't load it back on Sera-san's ship and drop it off at Saori-san and Ryuga-san's apartment.

**Sera**: Because there isn't any room in their apartment because of all of the other crap that's in there. And if there isn't any place to put it, it will end up taking up space on the ship. I've finally gotten everything cleaned out. I'm not putting any of it back. (_Pause; turns to Kenta_) What are you drinking?

**Kenta**: Actually, this is just orange juice. I had some of what Suguru-kun is drinking, but my head started to feel funny… so I stopped.

**Saori**: Good idea… I wish I could do that?

**Kenta**: Sera, what are you drinking?

**Sera**: I'm not quite sure.

_Hold up a bottle that is about half full of a brownish liquid_

**Saori**: That's bourbon whiskey.

**Sera**: It's got a strange flavor, but I kind of like it. (_Offering the bottle to Kenta_) Kenta, would you like to try some?

**Kenta**: Are you sure?

_Kenta takes the bottle from Sera and put it to his lips to take a sip._

**Kenta**: That really burns (_Handing the bottle back to Sera_) I think I'll stick with the orange juice.

**Mahoro**: What are you drinking Suguru?

**Suguru**: Orange juice and this. (_Holds up the bottle of peach schnapps_) Sensei called it… ahhh… (_looks at label on the bottle_) peach schnapps. It tastes just like your peach pie. Chizu-chan would love it. What are you drinking Mahoro?

**Mahoro**: (_Holding up the bottle_) Sake… although this bottle is almost empty.

**Saori**: (_Saori pulls a bottle from the case setting next to her and hands it to Mahoro_) There's plenty more. Have another.

**Suguru**: How much have you had to drink Mahoro?

**Mahoro**: I think this is my third bottle. (_Pan to floor where there are a number of empty bottle_) It's hard to tell. How many have you had Saori?

**Saori**: I gave up counting. I just know I'm going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning. At least you and your sisters and Ryuga and Sera don't have to worry about that. And for that fact, neither does Suguru-kun.

**Kiyoshi**: (_To Suguru_) You don't get hangovers?

**Suguru**: It's one of the side effects of being part Saint.

**Saori**: Don't worry Kiyoshi-kun. I'm sure Mahoro has some of her wonder tea with her. You'll feel better after one sip of that and a good breakfast.

**Kanoko**: I wonder is the thunder storms are over?

**Mahoro**: I haven't heard any thunder for a while now. Why?

**Kanoko**: I really wouldn't mind one last soak in the hot spring before we have to get ready to leave in the morning. Commander Hayato wants everyone for a briefing about the test results at ten in the morning.

**Sera**: Sure… Why not? I wouldn't mind one last soak.

_Sera stands, using Kenta's shoulder to balance herself._

**Sera**: I say let's move this party back outside.

_Sera begins to unbutton her blouse._

**Kenta**: Sera, what are you doing?

**Sera**: (_As she finishes unbuttoning her blouse an lets it fall to the floor_) I don't feel like going up to our room and getting undressed and put a robe on, just to take it off when I get outside.

**Ryuga**: I don't think it would be a good idea for Sera to be climbing stairs at this point.

**Saori**: (_As she stands and unbuttons her blouse_) I agree with Sera. Last one in the water has to chug a bottle of something.

_Mahoro stands and begins to remove the tee shirt she is wearing._

**Suguru**: Mahoro?

**Mahoro**: Why not? Suguru, could you help me undo my bra. I think I've had too much to drink to get it unfastened easily.

**Nekoto**: (_As Mahoro turns to allow Suguru to unhook her bra_) Mahoro-chan, are you really going to undress right here?

**Mahoro**: Like I said, why not. It's not like we haven't all seen each other naked… (_Pause_) and I suggest you do the same unless you want to end up chugging a bottle of something. Saori is quite serious when it comes to drinking.

_Nekoto stares at Mahoro as her bra falls to the floor and she begins to remove her skirt. Suguru slowly begins to remove his shirt. Nekoto surveys the room. Saori and Sera are already naked and walking toward the exit to the hot spring. Each is carrying a box. Kanoko and Kiyoshi are hesitantly removing their clothing. Chiako, Sanako and Akiko are sitting looking very confused. Nekoto takes a deep breath, stands up and begins to unbutton her blouse._

_As Nekoto removes her blouse and begins to unfasten her bra, the scene fades to show Shiori and Usagi walking down a flight of stairs. Shiori has changed into slacks and a tee shirt._

**Shiori**: Thanks for volunteering to help. I don't understand why I got elected to get the pizza.

**Usagi**: There wasn't actually a vote…. I think Bridget-chan and Kimiko-chan just kind of decided while you were on the phone calling in the order.

**Shiori**: (_Chuckling_) Well, anyway… thanks for helping.

**Usagi**: No problem. I don't understand how they expected you to carry four extra large pizzas up ten flights of stairs by yourself.

**Shiori**: Extra large really isn't extra large. (_Pause_) So, did you have fun this week?

**Usagi**: Yeah… although hangovers are definitely not fun.

**Shiori**: You don't have to tell me about that. It's even worse when you're trying to hide the fact that you have a hangover from your mom.

**Usagi**: I've never really had to do that. When we were at the lodge after graduation was the first time I'd had more than one beer in a night. Do you and Ya-chan drink like that all the time?

**Shiori**: I probably drink more than I should, but despite what everyone says, I don't walk around with an alcohol IV. (_Pause; pulls four small sample liquor bottles from her pockets_) You want something to drink?

**Usagi**: Where did you get those?

**Shiori**: I grabbed them from the bag of sample bottles that Kimiko-chan brought. I didn't think it was fair for us to do all of this walking without benefit of beverage.

**Usagi**: What are they?

**Shiori**: No clue. They all look pretty much the same and the labels are all in English… only the bottles are different to confuse the ignorant. Take two… they're small.

_Usagi and Shiori stop at a landing and Usagi takes two of the bottles from Shiori. Shiori opens one of the bottles, puts it to her lips and consumes the contents._

**Shiori**: Not bad. The taste is hard to describe, but it's kind of sweet, and it had a real burn going down. You gonna try one of yours?

**Usagi**: Yeah… I guess so…

_Usagi opens one of her bottles and cautiously takes a sip from it._

**Usagi**: This is really sweet. (_Takes another sip_) It almost tastes like honey… but it has a burn to it too.

_Usagi tips up he bottle and finishes the contents._

**Shiori**: Are you gonna drink the other one now?

**Usagi**: Why don't we save those for the walk back up.

**Shiori**: I have four more bottles in my other pocket for the walk up.

**Usagi**: If that's the case then there really isn't any point in saving this.

_Usagi twists the cap from her bottle, as does Shiori. Both tip up their bottle and quickly drink the contents. Usagi begins to cough._

**Shiori**: Are you all right?

**Usagi**: (_Continues to cough; after catching breath_) Oooo! That one really burned.

**Shiori**: Compared to the first one I had, this one was nothing. (_Pause; Looks at wristband_) We better get going or the pizza guy will get there before we do.

_Shiori and Usagi start walking downstairs again._

**Usagi**: I'm not used to seeing you wear slacks.

**Shiori**: I usually don't, but I haven't done laundry all week and I'm out of clean skirts. I hate slacks. As soon as I get back upstairs I'm taking them off… or maybe sooner if I can get away with it.

**Usagi**: (_Shaking her head_) That doesn't surprise me at all. (_Long pause_) Can I ask you a personal question?

**Shiori**: Sure… I can't promise that I'll give you an answer, but you can ask.

**Usagi**: (_Pause_) Does it bother you that Mai-chan confessed to Ya-chan?

**Shiori**: Not really… I mean… Ya-chan and I suspected something like that for quite a while.

**Usagi**: You did?

**Shiori**: Ya-chan was sure Mai-chan was going to confess when we were at the lodge, but there were always other girls from our class around. Did you know how Mai-chan felt?

**Usagi**: Kind of… After the trip to the lodge, Mai-chan and I talked about it. She wanted to confess at the lodge but when she found out that you and Ya-chan were already lovers, she didn't think she had a chance. She told me she wasn't going to say anything. I'm not sure why she suddenly decided to confess the other night. (_Pause_) I hope you weren't angry?

**Shiori**: I wasn't angry. Like I said, Ya-chan had a feeling about it a while ago, so it wasn't really a surprise. (_Pause_) And I can appreciate why Mai-chan feels the way she does. (_Pause_) I think the real question is… How do you feel about Mai-chan confessing to Ya-chan?

**Usagi**: (_Slowing her pace slightly_) I… I guess I'm all right with Mai-chan's feelings for Ya-chan.

**Shiori**: But you'd feel a lot better if Mai-chan had confessed that she loved you instead of Ya-chan, wouldn't you?

_Usagi stops and looks at Shiori._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro and Nekoto talking to each other in the lodge kitchen. Cut to Suguru entering the scene with Mahoro and Nekoto. Cut to Shiori and Yaeko walking with Mai and Usagi. Cut to Mai and Usagi walking away and in hand. Cut to Hamaji sitting at the dining room table in Suguru's house with Asaoka Riho. Cut to Asaoka unbuttoning the buttons of her blouse._

**[Voice Over]**

**Voice of Roka**: Looks like vacations are over and things are getting back to normal.

**Voice of Takara**: I wish we could have spent more time with Umeko-chan..

**Voice of Roka**: She said that she might be back during summer break.

**Voice of Takara**: Mahoro-san's sister is really very cute.

**Voice of Roka**: Yeah, but not as cute as someone else I know

**Voice of Takara**: And who might that be?

**Voice of Roka**: Hmmm… I wonder. There's Ya-chan and Shiori-chan with their friends.

**Voice of Takara**: Ya-chan and Shiori-chan are supposed to be here for summer break too. I hope Umeko-chan gets Hana-chan's message to them.

**Voice of Roka**: I'm sure she will. It looks like their friends have turned into as good of friends as Ya-chan and Shiori-chan.

**Voice of Takara**: Looks like it. Hey, who is that with Hamaji-kun?

**Voice of Roka**: That's Asaoka Riho. She's a film star. I wonder why she's visiting with Hamaji-kun

**Voice of Takara**: I don't think I've ever seen her in any movies I've seen.

**Voice of Roka**: Somehow I don't think you would have.

**Voice of Takara**: Hey! What **is** she doing?

**Episode 55: Endings and Beginnings**


	55. Episode 55 Endings and Beginnings

**Mahoromatic – Seasons of Change**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

**_Disclaimer_**

_Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me._

**Episode 55: Endings and Beginnings**

_Show opens with the regular opening theme._

_Scene opens with Mahoro (wearing her maid's uniform) and Nekoto (wearing a blouse and skirt) in the kitchen at the lodge. Mahoro is busy at the stove. She stirs the contents of a pot and then turns her attention back to the vegetables she is cutting on the counter next to the stove. Nekoto is standing at a counter nearby measuring rice into the rice steamer._

_Mahoro is singing quietly to herself._

**Nekoto**: Mahoro-chan, how much rice should I make?

**Mahoro**: I'm not expecting anyone other than Suguru, Saori, Ryuga-san, Akiko-chan and us. I'm sure that Professor Hokato and Doctor Mihoshi will be busy getting ready for the afternoon testing and Eimi-san said she needed to go to talk with Ambassador Hoshi And Leesha-san. They may dine with us for dinner, but I don't expect to see them for lunch.

**Nekoto**: Do you know where Suguru-kun and Akiko-chan are?

**Mahoro**: I'm not sure. They went with Saori and Ryuga-san to the ship after the meeting to observe the testing… But Sera-san was supposed to leave more than an hour ago, so I don't know where everyone is.

**Nekoto**: Did you try calling him?

**Mahoro**: Not yet… lunch isn't quite ready yet… and I don't want Suguru to think that I don't trust him and that I'm checking up on him.

**Nekoto**: (_After a long contemplative silence_) I'm really sorry about what happened last night.

**Mahoro**: You have nothing to apologize for. Everyone was more than a little intoxicated last night… including me… and it was Chiako-chan that started it. She has more of a reason to apologize to Kanoko-chan than you have to apologize to me.

**Nekoto**: (_Head bowed_) Still… what I did was very rude.

**Mahoro**: All you did was give Suguru a hug and a kiss.

**Nekoto**: But we were naked and Suguru-san…

**Mahoro**: And Suguru reacted like any healthy male would react if he were hugged and kissed by a beautiful, naked woman. I think he really enjoyed it. He was dreaming about it last night.

**Nekoto**: Suguru-san told you that he was dreaming about him and me hugging and kissing.

**Mahoro**: Actually you were doing a little more than hugging and kissing in his dream, but… (_pause_) but there are many times when Suguru and I have the same dream.

**Nekoto**: And it doesn't bother you that your fiancé was dreaming about doing things like that with another woman.

**Mahoro**: Not really… (_pause_) well… maybe just a little. But it's only a dream… and it was kind of cute the way it turned out.

**Nekoto**: (_After a long pause_) Do you and Suguru-san have the same dreams often?

**Mahoro**: At first, when I first came back, it would only happen occasionally, but it's been happening more often recently. That's the test that Suguru and I are going to do this afternoon. . I told the Professor about it and Doctor Mihoshi would like to run a detailed brain function test because it's a condition that is very common among Saint couples. What tests are you doing this afternoon?

**Nekoto**: Professor Hokato said that he noted that the levels of some chemicals in my blood were extremely elevated. He said that he needed to run a level five diagnostic to make sure that it wasn't because of a gross malfunction of my internal systems.

**Mahoro**: How long is he expecting for you to be off line?

**Nekoto**: Only two or three hours… He's only running a subset. (_Pause_) Do the results of the other tests concern you?

**Mahoro**: Only a little. I don't understand why our offensive and defensive systems power level are increasing… although… since it doesn't seem to be affecting our power usage; I don't think it's really much of a concern.

**Nekoto**: My power usage as been reduced by more than twenty percent even though my offensive systems are running thirty percent higher than the parameters that were set when my systems were supposedly taken off line. What concerns me the most are the anomalies in my combat processor programming.

**Mahoro**: I don't think it's anything you need to worry about. The Professor told me that it was something he expected to see. When he developed our basic programs, he included the ability for us to learn and modify our programming based on what we learned. I was supposed to help us adapt to changing battle field conditions, but it seems to have even more of an effect in our day to day life programming. The Professor has said on a number of occasions that I'm a very human android, and it looks like the same thing applies to all of us.

**Voice of Suguru**: Mahoro!

**Mahoro**: (_Calling out_) Suguru… I'm in the kitchen… with Nekoto-chan…

_After several seconds Suguru enters the kitchen, walks up to Mahoro and gives her a kiss._

**Suguru**: Of course this is the last place I'd expect to find you… especially around mealtime. I see you're giving Nekoto another cooking lesson.

**Nekoto**: N… No… Mahoro-chan and I were just talking.

**Suguru**: I'm sorry we're so late, but I got to ride in one of the trainer ships with Sera-san and Akiko-chan got to ride with Kira-chan.

**Mahoro**: Who did Sera-san get to fly down the fourth trainer?

**Suguru**: Ryuga-sensei did some of his training with this type of ship… although Saori-sensei looked a little green after they landed.

**Mahoro**: So will Sera-san, Kenta-kun and Kira-chan be here for lunch?

**Suguru**: No, they took three of the trainers back to school. They left the extra trainer here. Sera-san said that they don't need it, but they could always come here and get it if they do.

**Mahoro**: So… we don't have any extra guests for lunch?

**Suguru**: Actually we do… if it isn't going to be a problem. Nurse Hanaki is here. She's going to the Command Ship for some training and to help take care of Hana-chan. She's here to get briefed by Doctor Mihoshi before she leaves this afternoon.

**Mahoro**: It won't be a problem at all. Where are Akiko-chan, Saori and Ryuga-san?

**Suguru**: They'll be up in a few minutes. Doctor Mihoshi was going over this morning's test result with Ryuga-sensei, Akiko-chan was changing into her battle armor so she can be ready to start her testing right after lunch and Nurse Hanaki was talking with Commander Hayato.

**Mahoro**: Well lunch is almost ready. You and Nekoto-chan can set the table while I finish.

_Scene fades to show Yaeko, Shiori, Usagi and Mai outside the train station. Mai and Usagi are each carrying a small travel bag and each is wearing a backpack._

**Shiori**: Talk to your parents about going to the Command Ship during summer break and we'll talk to Commander Leesha.

**Yaeko**: I was planning to be on the Command ship for as long as four weeks, but you don't have to stay that long.

**Usagi**: My parents won't care if I'm gone all summer. They usually go on vacation somewhere and dump my sister and me with my aunt.

**Shiori**: Maybe your sister could come with us.

**Usagi**: (_Rolling her eyes_) I don't think so. (_Pause_) How about you Mai-chan? Do you think your parents would mind if you gone that long?

**Mai**: It may take a little convincing, but I don't think my mom will object… and my dad will agree with anything my mom says. (_Pause_) It was a fun week… although waking up with a hangover isn't fun at all.

**Shiori**: It never is.

**Mai**: Thank you so very much for having us. (_Long pause; bows head and closes eyes_) And… And thank you both for being so understanding.

**Yaeko**: And thank you for understanding the way I feel.

**Shiori**: I'm glad you came out and said it. It's really important to let people know how you feel… Right, Usagi-chan?

**Usagi**: (_Smiling_) Right.

**Yaeko**: Are you sure you have everything?

**Usagi**: Unless it wandered into one of the other rooms on its own… I think so.

**Mai**: I'm glad we got the chance to use the library while we were here. It was a lot easier finding the information here than at our library at our school.

**Shiori**: That's because your school still doesn't have the catalog on computer.

**Mai**: I really wish we could go to school here. (_Pause_) Well… Say hello to Toshi-chan and Kumiko-chan when you see them.

**Yaeko**: We'll do that… and you say hello to Hotaru-chan and Mariko-chan.

**Mai**: We will.

_There is a long period of silence._

**Mai**: (_Timidly_) I guess we should really be going…

_Yaeko smiles broadly._

**Yaeko**: Mai… come here.

_Yaeko extends her arms as Mai steps up to her and embraces her. Yaeko whispers in Mai's ear. Mai's head jolts up and a look of shock and disbelief appears on her face._

**Mai**: How… How did you know?

_Yaeko smiles, but says nothing. After several seconds, Yaeko tightens her embrace of Mai and kisses her on the cheek._

**Mai**: But… how did you know?

**Yaeko**: I just know… (_Pause_) So why don't you do something about it.

_Yaeko releases Mai from her embrace._

**Yaeko**: We'll call you after we talk to Commander Leesha. And you should talk to your parents about it.

**Usagi**: Don't worry, we will. See ya.

**Shiori**: See ya.

_Mai and Usagi turn and begin walking to the entrance of the train station. After several steps, Mai extends her hand to Usagi and takes hold of her hand and they enter the train station._

_Scene fades to show Asaoka Riho sitting at the dining room table at the Misato residence. There are various packages and papers scattered on the table. Point of view changes to over Asaoka's shoulder showing a banner lying across the table that has "Happy Birthday Mahoro!" printed on the left hand side of the poster and a pencil sketch of Mahoro on the right side. There are random drawings of stars and balloons around the outer edge of the poster._

_The point of view changes to show Asaoka with the door to the kitchen in the background. After several seconds Hamaji enters the dining room from the kitchen. He is carrying a tray with a steaming pot of tea, two teacups and a plate with some pastry on it._

**Hamaji**: The tea won't be as good as when Mahoro-san or Mi-chan make it…

**Asaoka**: I'm sure it will be fine… but you didn't have to go through all this trouble.

**Hamaji**: (_Setting the tray on the edge of the table_) It wasn't any trouble… and it gives me an excuse to try some of the pastry that the girls made this morning.

**Asaoka**: You won't get into any trouble of taking the pastry…

**Hamaji**: No more trouble than I normally would.

_Hamaji begins to roll up the poster._

**Asaoka**: Did you draw this?

**Hamaji**: Yeah… I did it from memory. It would have been better if I had a picture to work from… or have Mahoro-san here… but all of the pictures I could find of Mahoro-san were with a serious look on her face… not any pictures of her really happy.

**Asaoka**: It's really a very good drawing. Maybe I should have you do a sketch of me someday.

_Hamaji blushes brightly. Asaoka smiles and chuckles quietly to herself._

**Hamaji**: Let me pour your tea.

_Asaoka picks up one of the teacups and holds it in both hands as Hamaji carefully pours tea into it, stopping when the cup is about three quarters full. Asaoka sets her teacup on the table and Hamaji sets the teapot on the tray. Hamaji picks up the second teacup and Asaoka pours tea for him._

**Hamaji**: (_As he sets his teacup on the table_) Thank you.

**Asaoka**: (_As she sets the teapot on the tray_) You're very welcome.

**Hamaji**: Thank you for helping me get all of the stuff I bought home. I'm not sure where Chizu-chan, Kaito-kun and Mi-chan disappeared, but I don't think I would have made it home without your help.

**Asaoka**: (_Lifts her tea and takes a sip_) It's not a problem. I just happened to be in the area when I spotted you. You were so stacked up with stuff, you almost walked in front of a car.

**Hamaji**: Thanks (_Pause_) I guess you're the last person I expected to see today.

**Asaoka**: I'm in the area for a photo shoot and I've been staying with Chizu while I'm in the area. So is all of the stuff you were carrying for Mahoro-san's party?

**Hamaji**: Pretty much so. The only decorations we had, other than my banner, were balloons.

**Asaoka**: What's wrong with balloons? Some of my favorite photo shoots had balloons for a prop.

**Hamaji**: I know. Those are some of my favorites too… But with the balloons we already have, we could probably fill the house up over the tops of everybody's heads.

**Asaoka**: Where did you get so many balloons?

**Hamaji**: (_Picks up his teacup and takes a sip_) Apparently Ryuga-sensei has turned into a balloon fanatic. There had to have been at twenty cases, if not more, of balloons in his apartment.

**Asaoka**: Ryuga-sensei?

**Hamaji**: He's one of the people from Saint… He's a teacher at my school. You met him at Chizu-chan's parent's holiday party… when we were using the hot tubs.

**Asaoka**: Tall… Blond hair… Built like he could be a major porn star?

_Hamaji: (Blushing) Ahhh… Yeah… I guess you could describe Ryuga-sensei that way…_

**Asaoka**: (_Quiet chuckle_) You know… you're really cute when you're embarrassed.

**Hamaji**: (_Blushing brighter_) That's what Mi-chan says.

**Asaoka**: You're really nervous around girls, aren't you?

**Hamaji**: (_Quietly_) I guess I've always been that way… When I was in first and second grade I had long hair and I looked more like a girl than a boy… And my name didn't help. My mom was really expecting a girl… and they only had a girl's name picked out… Toshi. All my mom did was change my name to Toshiya… but she still always called me Toshi… and so did my classmates. The boys wouldn't play with me because I looked like a girl… and the girls wouldn't play with me because I was a boy… My only friends where Suguru-kun, Kiyomi-kun Rin-chan, Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan… But Chizu-chan and Miyuki-chan always liked playing practical jokes on me. And so did the other girls in my class. If a girl was being nice to me… it usually meant that something bad was going to happen… that usually meant that I was going to be embarrassed in front of the whole class.

**Asaoka**: I can't believe that Chizu would do something like that to you.

**Hamaji**: Chizu-chan's pranks weren't really as bad. She usually convinced me that some girl really liked me and wanted to confess to me… and as many times as she did that… I always ended up believing her… and the girl usually didn't have any feeling for me at all… except maybe contempt. Miyuki-chan's practical jokes usually involved me losing my pants around a bunch of girls or me seeing a girl mostly naked. In either case they screamed that I was some kind of pervert.

**Asaoka**: Well I definitely don't think you're a pervert.

**Hamaji**: (_Smiling_) Thanks…

**Asaoka**: You don't seem to be shy around Minawa-chan.

**Hamaji**: It wasn't always that way. I didn't tell her how I felt until she came back from the medical treatment that saved her life… But Mi-chan is different. It's hard to describe how… but I feel a special kind of confidence when Minawa is around… and I know that there isn't anyone in the world… or in outer space… that I love more.

**Asaoka**: You really are something special. I wish I could find a boyfriend like you. You're handsome and you're intelligent and you're thoughtful and you're loving. Most of the guys that I know think that all they have to do is drop their pants and I'll have sex with them.

_A new wave of blushing spreads across Hamaji's face._

**Asaoka**: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you again.

**Hamaji**: That's OK. I really have to learn to get over that.

**Asaoka**: Is there anything I can do to help?

**Hamaji**: Wha… What do you mean?

**Asaoka**: I mean, is there anything I can do to help you get over your shyness around girls.

_Asaoka sets her teacup down on the table._

**Hamaji**: I… I… don't think there's much you can do about it.

**Asaoka**: Let me ask you something. You didn't seem the least bit shy with me until I mentioned sex. (_Pause_) Hamaji-kun… what would you do is I took off my clothes right now?

_Asaoka unbuttons the top button of her blouse._

**Hamaji**: (_Turning bright red_) I… I… don't think that would be a good idea.

**Asaoka**: (_Unbuttoning the next button on her blouse; voice is seductive_) Why not? Wouldn't you like to see me naked? You like looking at pictures of me naked in magazines… and you like seeing me naked in my videos. Wouldn't you like to see me naked right now? (_Unbuttons the third button_) And touch me the way you fanaticize about touching me when you look at me in the magazines?

_The blush in Hamaji's face quickly fades and turns ashen white._

**Asaoka**: (_Voice returns to normal_) Hamaji-kun… Hamaji-kun… Are you all right?

_Asaoka quickly rebuttons her blouse, leaving the top button unfastened._

**Asaoka**: Are you going to be all right?

_Color begins to return to Hamaji's face._

**Hamaji**: I'll… I'll be fine.

**Asaoka**: (_After a long pause_) I'm sorry, but I have a confession to make. I didn't just happen to be by the store when you came out with all of those packages. (_Bows head and sighs_) It was all a setup. Chizu and Miyuki-chan said that it would be a good joke to play on you. When they first talked to me about it, I thought it would be funny too, but… Hamaji-kun, you're just too nice of a person to play that kind of a prank on. I'm sorry.

**Hamaji**: Chizu-chan and Miyuki-chan set this up? (_Asaoka nods yes_) Did Mi-chan know about it?

**Asaoka**: She did, after the plan went into effect… I expected that she'd tell Chizu and Miyuki-chan not to do it, but she said that she had enough confidence in you to be sure that you wouldn't do anything… perverted.

**Hamaji**: (_Chuckles to himself_) Mi-chan sometimes likes to play little practical jokes on me too. (_Pause_) Asaoka-san… would you really have taken off all of your clothes?

**Asaoka**: It's what I do for a living. Being naked in front of people doesn't embarrass me… although maybe it should. Honestly I feel just as comfortable with my clothes off as with them on. Is it me being naked that makes you feel uncomfortable?

**Hamaji**: Not really. It's more my reaction to you or any girl being naked.

**Asaoka**: (_Broad smile_) If that's what's bothering you, it shouldn't. Just because you get aroused when you see a girl naked doesn't mean you're a pervert… it means you're normal. I think I would be more worried if you didn't react like that. I think Minawa-chan would be too. (_Pause_) You know… I still would like you to do a sketch of me. Maybe when Minawa-chan gets here, I'll ask her permission for you to do it. Do you think she'll have a problem with that?

**Hamaji**: I don't think she'll have a problem with it… but she'll want me to do a sketch of her too.

**Asaoka**: That's fine. I can teach her how to pose. Now let's try some of these pastries before everyone gets back and we get in trouble for eating then.

_Zoom in to Asaoka taking one of the pastries from the tray and cut to mid show break._

_Scene opens showing a moderately large room. The walls are line with bookshelves that filled with books. There is a door at the center of wall. In the foreground is a desk with a man sitting (back view of the man's head). He is reading a document that is on the desk in front of him. After several second, the man takes a seal from a holder on the desk, applies ink to it from a stamp pad, and places the seal at the bottom of the document. He sets the seal back into its holder on the desk and then the man lifts up the document from the desk and blows on the seal imprint on the document._

_As the man is setting the document back on the desk, the door in the wall directly in front of him slams open and Doctor Canon (wearing his white lab coat) enters, closely followed by Yume (wearing a sailor style school uniform) and two men in military uniforms with hand weapons drawn._

**Doctor Canon**: I would suggest that you advise your men to put their weapons away. They would be dead before they could even think about pulling the triggers. And don't bother with the weapon's system that switch under your desk activates. It was been temporarily deactivated.

_The man at the desk nods his head and the men holster their weapons._

**Man at desk**: (_Condescending_) Doctor Canon… what an unexpected surprise. We've been trying to contact you but apparently your phone is out of order.

**Doctor Canon**: (_Loudly_) Cut the crap! What exactly do you think you're doing?

**Man at desk**: I'm not quite sure I understand what you're talking about.

**Doctor Canon**: The thirty-seven units that were mobilized in the last seventy-two hours is what I'm talking about.

**Man at desk**: We're just doing what we feel is necessary for us to complete our mission.

**Doctor Canon**: (_Shouting_) Complete your mission! Why not use a tactical nuclear weapon?

**Man at desk**: We had considered that but decided that the collateral damage would provide us little or no advantage.

**Doctor Canon**: (_Grumbling to self_) Little or no advantage. (_Normal voice_) Do you understand the implications of your plan?

**Man at desk** (_Intensely_) We saw this not only as an opportunity to regain control of the situation by eliminating the unknown factor, but as an opportunity to eliminate other undesirables as well.

**Doctor Canon**: Don't you realize that by "eliminating the unknown factor" you will only force the decision to be made by someone else… someone we have far less control of.

**Man at desk**: As if we have any control of the situation right now.

**Doctor Canon**: We have far more control than if you send in forces to wipe out a major residential block. You forget, we are up against a power far greater that just the combined forces of Vesper and Saint. We are up against the flow of time. Only the subtlest of adjustments have brought us to this point. Your plan would destroy all of the effort that has been put forth already.

**Man at desk**: Then what do you suggest we do? Sit back and do nothing?

**Doctor Canon**: Of course not. The moment is very quickly approaching. We need only to be in control for that one moment.

**Man at desk**: And how to you plan to do that?

**Doctor Canon**: The plan is almost in place. I will need a few more weeks to complete the effort and put it into effect.

**Man at desk**: And as I said, you expect us to sit back and do nothing in the meantime?

**Doctor Canon**: No, but I have already put a great deal of preparation into this plan… and I don't need a misplaced show of force to render everything I've done useless.

**Man at desk**: So… I'm assuming you want me to order the units to stand down.

**Doctor Canon**: (_After a moment of reflection_) Not exactly. I will need a diversion when my plan goes into action. Nothing major… No need for loss of life on either side. If we could arrange some kind of natural disaster, that would be perfect.

**Man at desk**: Orchestrating natural disasters is more in your line of work than mine.

**Doctor Canon**: (_Raising his eyebrows_) If it looked like a terrorist attack that could not be tied back to Kaemisa, that would be good.

**Man at desk**: At the moment almost every terrorist attack is attributed to Kaemisa, whether we are responsible or not.

**Doctor Canon**: You'll have at least four weeks to work out the details, and I will transmit my specific needs to you within a week. (_Pause_) But this is all pointless if you go ahead with your current plans.

**Man at desk**: I'm assuming you're willing to offer assurance of the success of this plan?

**Doctor Canon**: I can offer you as much assurance as I can of anything having to do with these matters… but I can assure better results than your inane plan.

_Scene fades to show Hamaji's hand pencil sketching a picture of Asaoka, Minawa, Rin, Miyuki and Chizu sitting as a group. They are all naked but posed tastefully. Random balloons surround the girls and Asaoka and Rin each have one on their lap. Zoom out and refocus to show the same scene of the girls sitting on the floor in the living room of Suguru's house. There are balloons scattered all over the living room. Kiyomi, Riku and Kaito are looking on from the left of the group._

**Miyuki**: How much longer is this going to take?

**Hamaji**: Almost done… Don't move.

**Miyuki**: I'm surprised that he hasn't hemorrhaged to death yet.

**Hamaji**: (_Continuing to sketch_) Quiet! If you move I'll have to start all over.

**Miyuki**: Hamaji-kun, you're enjoying this way too much.

**Rin**: You think…

**Minawa**: Take your time and do a good job. I still want you to do a sketch of me.

**Chizu**: And I still want you to do a sketch of Asaoka and me.

**Rin**: Can that wait until after we're finished decorating. I'm starting to get cold.

**Chizu**: I'm sure Kiyomi-kun will be willing to warm you up.

**Miyuki**: I still think the guys should have to take off their clothes too.

**Kiyomi**: I don't think that would be a very good idea at the moment.

**Miyuki**: Why? Are you having a little problem at the moment?

**Rin**: Kiyomi never has a little problem.

**Kiyomi**: (_Blushing_) Rin!

**Hamaji**: Don't move!

**Miyuki**: How much longer are we going to have to stay like this?

**Hamaji**: (_Continues to sketch_) I just have a little more shading to do.

**Asaoka**: If I had my way, I'd have you stay undressed until all of the decorating is done… (_With emphasis_) **I** don't like being used to play pranks on people like that… But Hamaji-kun is too nice of a guy to make you do that… even after all of the rotten tricks you've played on him.

**Miyuki**: We were just trying to provide Hamaji-kun some therapy so he wouldn't be so shy around girls.

**Asaoka**: Well… consider this part of therapy.

**Hamaji**: (_After several more strokes with his pencil_) There… Done! You can put your clothes back on again.

**Miyuki**: (_Brushes the balloons around her aside and stands up_) Thanks…

_The remainder of the girls stand up. Asaoka walks over to Hamaji and looks at the sketch. Rin walks over to Kiyomi and hugs him. Rin, Miyuki and Chizu begin to dress._

**Asaoka**: (_Looking at the sketch_) This looks better than some of the professional artists that have done some of my artwork.

**Hamaji**: I'm not really that good.

_Minawa walks over to look at the sketch._

**Asaoka**: Yes you are. I was serious about using that sketch you did of me for the cover of my next video… And maybe over the summer you could do some sketches that the one magazine I pose for will publish.

**Minawa**: (_After looking at the sketch_) This is really nice. Onee-chan will really like it.

**Hamaji**: I figured that this would be a better gift for Suguru-kun.

**Minawa**: I think Onee-chan will be very happy to receive this as a gift… (_Puts her arm around Hamaji_) and maybe sometime you could do a sketch of Onee-chan and me together.

_Miyuki (buttoning her blouse) enters scene to look at the sketch._

**Miyuki**: Not bad at all. Maybe you could do a drawing of Riku and me… with our clothes on.

**Riku**: (_Entering scene_) I'd be willing to pose without my clothes.

**Miyuki**: I was thinking of using it as a birthday gift for my mom.

**Riku**: You mean that your mother might object to receiving a drawing of the two of us not wearing clothes?

**Hamaji**: She might… just a bit.

**Miyuki**: She would… a lot.

**Chizu**: My parents wouldn't mind a drawing of Kaito and me in the nude.

**Asaoka**: Your dad would use it for the cover of one of his movies.

**Chizu**: You're right… He would… if my mom let him.

**Hamaji**: Could we talk about this later? We stall have a lot of decorating to do… (_Looking at his wrist band_) and it's already nine o'clock.

**Miyuki**: What's the problem? Is it getting past your bedtime?

**Hamaji**: Very funny. No, it's not getting past my bedtime, but I expected that we'd have all of the decorating done by now.

**Miyuki**: Well… If you hadn't taken so long to do that drawing of Asaoka and of us, we would have been done by now.

**Asaoka**: Children! If you keep arguing, we'll never get the decorating done. What else needs to be done?

**Rin**: We need more balloons!

**Hamaji**: Don't you think we already have enough balloons already?

**Rin**: You can never have too many balloons.

**Hamaji**: Fine… you can blow up more balloons… But we need the streamers hung inside… and we still need to do decorating in the tents outside.

**Kiyomi**: If we get the decorating done inside here tonight, we can finish the decorating outside in the morning. It's too dark to do anything now.

**Hamaji**: I guess so. Ok then… The streamers are in the bag on the dining room table… and there are other decorations that will hang down for the ceiling.

**Rin**: We could tie ribbons to the balloons and hand them down from the ceiling too.

**Hamaji**: Fine… Just don't overdo it. I want Mahoro-san to be able to see the banner when she comes in the door.

**Kaito**: Where would you like the banner?

**Hamaji**: I think on the wall across from the entryway.

**Kaito**: Chizu and I will take care of that.

**Asaoka**: I'll help Rin-chan with the balloons… if there's something available to drink.

**Minawa**: There's cans of iced coffee in the refrigerator.

**Chizu**: I think Asaoka was looking for something a little stronger than iced coffee.

**Asaoka**: Iced coffee will be fine. My throat gets real dry when I blow up balloons, so I'll need something to drink.

**Miyuki**: Asaoka-san, aren't you going to get dressed?

**Asaoka**: I hadn't planned on it… at least not for a little while. Minawa-chan and I decided that it would be good therapy for Hamaji-kun if we didn't hurry to get dressed.

**Miyuki**: Heck… If it's therapy for Hamaji-kun, I'll take my clothes back off… but I wouldn't mind if the guys took off their clothes too.

**Rin**: I wouldn't mind that either.

**Hamaji**: I don't think that would be a very good idea.

**Rin**: Why not! It's not as if we haven't seen each other naked before at the baths or at the hot springs.

**Hamaji**: I know… but it's different here.

**Miyuki**: Yeah… In the baths or in the hot springs it's easier for him to hide his enthusiasm for the pretty girls around him.

_In background Asaoka begins to laugh._

**Hamaji**: Because… if we don't hide our enthusiasm, you girls call us perverts. (_Turning to Asaoka_) What's so funny?

**Asaoka**: That's the first time I've ever heard an erection referred to as a guy's enthusiasm. That's pretty good. I'll have to remember that for my next video.

_Hamaji blushes brightly._

**Asaoka**: Just because you have an erection around a pretty girl like Minawa-chan or Miyuki-chan or Rin-chan or Chizu or me is nothing to be embarrassed about (_Turning to Miyuki_) and it's nothing to call a guy a pervert about. (_Turning back to Hamaji_) Why don't you take your clothes off and let the girls see your enthusiasm.

**Hamaji**: (_Still blushing_) Ma… Maybe later. I… I was thinking about ordering pizza after we were done with decorating and having it delivered.

**Asaoka**: Don't worry. You can take off your clothes. When the pizza comes, I'll go to the door and get it.

**Rin**: You'll go to the door naked?

**Chizu**: Sure she will. She did it all the time when I stayed at her apartment.

**Asaoka**: Yeah… A couple of times the delivery guy almost forgot to ask for the money to pay for the order.

_General laughter as the scene fades to Mahoro, Suguru, Saori, Ryuga, Nekoto and Akiko sitting in the hot spring._

**Saori**: (_Sigh_) This is so nice. I wouldn't mind staying up here another week.

**Ryuga**: Yeah… Another week here would be absolutely perfect.

**Mahoro**: And at the end of that week you'd want to stay here another week.

**Saori**: Probably… but wouldn't you like to spend another week here with Suguru-kun?

**Mahoro**: Of course I would, but we need to get back to our jobs.

**Saori**: Don't remind me. I am not looking forward to facing students again… No offence Suguru-kun. I wish all of my classes were as well behaved as your class.

**Suguru**: No offence taken. Most of us know better than to mess around in class.

**Saori**: Well, if the rest of my classes don't start behaving better, they're going to learn their lesson the hard way. The third year classes are the worst.

**Ryuga**: I guess I'm lucky. I only have first and second year classes. Has the situation with your homeroom improved any, Mahoro-san? You haven't really talked about that at all.

**Mahoro**: I guess the best way you could describe the situation is as an uneasy truce. Most of the students in my homeroom aren't a problem… but Nakaimuki-san still insists on challenging my authority. I try to not let it bother me… but it still disrupts the class. (_Sigh_) But you're right. I wouldn't mind spending another week here.

**Suguru**: (_After a long pause_) Maybe we should think about getting out and getting inside. It's starting to get a little cool.

**Saori**: Anyone have any idea what time it is? (_Mahoro opens her mouth to say something but Saori interrupts her_) Approximately.

**Mahoro**: It's just a little after ten.

**Saori**: It's still early. What else to you want to do?

**Mahoro**: We could watch a video.

**Saori**: You've got to be kidding. I looked at the videos in the library upstairs. I can't think of one of them I would ever consider watching… even if I was completely drunk.

**Suguru**: According to my grandmother, my grandfather didn't have very good taste in movies. He liked bad science fiction monster movies.

**Mahoro**: And really bad porn movies.

**Suguru**: Yeah… and really bad porn movies.

**Akiko**: Porn movies?

**Mahoro**: Ecchi videos…

**Saori**: Movies with people having sex…

_Akiko turns to look at Nekoto._

**Akiko**: Nekoto-chan and I were looking at the videos in the video library… and we found some videos that were on the shelf behind the other videos… and they were videos of people ahhh… men and women… doing… doing… perverted things with each other. We didn't understand a lot of what we saw… but we were too embarrassed to say anything about it.

**Ryuga**: Suguru-kun, it looks like Akiko-chan and Nekoto-chan found your grandfather's stash of porn movies.

_Scene fades to show Hamaji, Minawa, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi and Asaoka sitting in a circle on the floor in the living room with two large pizzas on the floor in the center of the circle. There are balloons piled up to their shoulders behind them outside of the circle. Rin, Asaoka, Minawa and Chizu are naked and blowing up balloons in between taking bites from their slices of pizza._

**Miyuki**: The look on the deliveryman's face was absolutely priceless.

**Riku**: I thought he was going to have an attack of some kind.

**Hamaji**: You're lucky he didn't attack you.

**Asaoka**: (_As she ties a knot in the stem of the balloon she has just inflated)_ Not a chance. I was more worried that he was going to pass out.

_Asaoka takes another balloon from a bag of balloons next to her leg._

**Hamaji**: Don't we have enough balloons yet?

**Asaoka**: You know the deal… we'll stop blowing up balloons when you take off your clothes… (_picking up the bag of balloons which only has a few balloons left in it_) and you might consider hurrying. Once I finish this bag off, I'm going to open a fresh one and I don't plan on stopping until I empty that bag… or the next if necessary.

**Miyuki**: Same here Hamaji-kun. That's the deal. If you don't hurry up we could end up blowing up another five hundred balloons… or more.

**Kiyomi**: I don't think there's enough room in the living room for another five hundred balloons.

**Chizu**: (_After she ties off the balloon she is blowing up_) There's always the dining room and the kitchen and the rooms upstairs. (_Takes another balloon from the bag and begins to blow it up_)

**Rin**: (_After finishing blowing up a balloon and tying it_) Too late. This is the last balloon from my bag. I'm starting another one.

_Rin reaches under the balloons that are piled up behind her and pulls out a full, unopened bag of balloons._

**Hamaji**: This isn't fair. Come on Mi-chan; tell them that you don't think it's fair that I have to take off my clothes.

**Minawa**: (_Tying a balloon_) Your right. I don't think it's fair.

**Hamaji**: See…

**Minawa**: I think all the guys should take off their clothes.

**Rin**: (_Rips open a fresh bag of balloons and removes one from the bag_) I wouldn't mind that at all.

**Kiyomi**: I'll take off my clothes as soon and Hamaji-kun takes of his clothes.

**Miyuki**: Rin-chan, could you give me another bag of balloons. I'm out.

**Chizu**: So am I.

_Rin reaches behind her and pulls out two more bags. She leans forward and hand a bag to Chizu and Miyuki._

**Rin**: Anyone else need more?

**Asaoka**: Might as well give me another bag. I think I'll be out before he makes up his mind.

**Minawa**: Give me another bag too. I only have one left in my bag.

**Hamaji**: Mi-chan!

**Riku**: I'll blow up some too… if you don't mind.

**Hamaji**: I mind… I mind.

**Kaito**: Rin-chan, give me a bag too.

**Kiyomi**: I might as well blow some up too.

**Hamaji**: Kiyomi-kun… Mi-chan… Can't you understand? I don't want to take my clothes off. I'm embarrassed to take my clothes off… Please stop… Please!

_Cut to Hamaji sitting up in the darkened living room at Suguru's house. There are a few balloons scattered around on the futons that are laid out on the floor. Rin (dressed in a night shirt is cuddled close to Kiyomi. Miyuki (wearing pajamas) is lying next to Riku. Chizu (wearing pajamas) is sleeping on Kaito's shoulder. Minawa (wearing pajamas) is to Hamaji's right. Asaoka is sleeping (wearing a nightshirt) to Minawa's right._

**Minawa**: (_Sleepily_) Hamaji… are you all right?

**Hamaji**: (_Lying back down next to Minawa_) I'm OK. It was just a very strange dream.

_Minawa turns and rests her head on Hamaji's shoulder. She reaches out with her hand to embrace Hamaji. She kisses Hamaji on the cheek as the scene fades to black._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Preview opens with Mahoro, Suguru and Nekoto sitting in the back row of a van. There is a pile of luggage and boxes behind them. Cut to show Saori and Ryuga in the seat ahead of Mahoro, Suguru and Nekoto then cut again to show Akiko and the drive in the seats ahead of them. Scene cuts to Mahoro, Suguru, Saori, Ryuga, Nekoto and Akiko exiting the van and begin to walk toward the front door of the house. Mahoro looks irritated. Cut to a very stunned looking Mahoro is buried in an avalanche of balloons._

**[Voice Over]**

**Voice of Miyuki**: I can't believe we actually got everything done in time.

**Voice of Chizu**: I knew we could do it. (_Pause_) Hey… there they are.

**Voice of Rin**: Mahoro-san doesn't look very happy..

**Voice of Miyuki**: No she doesn't. Why are they riding in a van? Weren't they supposed to ride home in a limo?

**Voice of Rin**: That's what I thought. Look at all that stuff in the back of the van.

**Voice of Chizu**: I think most of that is Sensei's liquor. That's probably why they're coming home in the van. It probably wouldn't fit in the limo

**Voice of Rin**: Look! They're here.

**Voice of Chizu**: Mahoro-san still looks really irritated.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Rin-chan, I think you over did it with the balloons.

**Voice of Rin**: You're probably right. I should have listened to Hamaji-kun.

**Voice of Miyuki**: Speaking of Hamaji-kun… Where is he?

**Voice of Chizu** He said that he had to run an errand. I haven't seen him since then.

**Voice of Rin**: He better hurry up or he's going to miss all of the excitement

**Episode 56: An Unexpected Birthday Party**


End file.
